Encuéntrame
by WeLoveGb
Summary: ¿Qué es el amor? y ¿Qué se puede hacer por él? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarías dispuesto a buscar o esperar?... Preguntas que se hacia el joven reencarnado en demonio después de conocer un secreto muy importante dentro de él. La reacción de las chicas, sobretodo de su ama para no perderlo para siempre. /Sucesos a partir de la Novela 12 para adelante...
1. ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquellos caídos en guerra, los que sufren la sed de venganza de sus enemigos, una guerra eterna, son así como somos testigos de la batalla del cielo contra el infierno, ángeles contra demonios, luz y oscuridad, sin duda un espectáculo único.

Me pregunto _**¿En cuántas guerras abre estado? ¿En cuales abre participado? ¿A cuántos he lastimado? Y ¿Cuánto tiempo más seré parte de esta batalla?**_– Un pensamiento – fue un sueño o una visión, eso no importaba, solo mire un gran campo de guerra, pero toda en esa escena había algo, ese algo era lo que me hacía seguir, esa razón para lo que no debo ceder ni caer **"Es lo que yo quiero proteger"** eso dije **"mi otra mitad, y por lo cual la vida no es más que un gran regalo".** Todas esas guerras son solo pruebas para alcanzar la paz, para ser libres y para ver un mañana, pero para mí **"forjar ese futuro contigo"** eso le dije, ella agarrándome mi rostro con su delicada mano sobre mi mejilla, pero porque no puedo ver tu rostro **"¿Pero porque será que no lo puedo ver?"** Eso me dije; pues, cada vez que lo intento solo veo pureza, pero su mano en mi mejilla me trasmite un sentimiento muy cálido sin dudas mi corazón encontró su lugar, pero pareciese que me quisieras decir algo, _**¿Qué es?**_ Dímelo:

"Teee aaa…"- Me decia una dulce voz.

*Despertar

¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue ese sueño? …

"[Compañero ¿Estás bien?]"- Me dijo una voz familiar.

"Ddraig, Eres tú…. ¿Qué paso?"- Le conteste medio atontado.

"[Tu cuerpo fue destruido con la maldición de Samael. Ahora te encuentras en estado donde tu cuerpo, al ser destruido, tu alma fue separada y está ahora sellado en la armadura, fue algo difícil, pero ahora solo eres un alma.]"- Me contesto Ddraig.

"Ehh….. QUEEEEE…..!"- Le conteste con gran impresión.

Enserio lo que me dijo Ddraig me dejo impactado, pues no me había dado cuenta hasta que me lo dijo, sinceramente esto es…

"Ahhh… ¡MALDICION! Justo ahora, justo cuando consigo novia, como se supone que tenga sexo con Rias…¿Dímelo? Acaso no solo es eso, no podre tocar su bellos senos nunca más (T-T) , ni todo su hermoso cuerpo….. Ahhh esto es de lo peor (.*)"- Me estaba quejado de mi mala suerte.

Pero también significa que… NOOOO! Los seños de Akeno tampoco podre tocarlos, ni de Asia y Koneko que están en pleno crecimiento me los voy a perder.

"[Qué….ESA ES TU REACION, SOLO ESO.o]"- Me decía Ddraig, con una voz de decepcionado.

Tal vez Ddraig no sepa los placeres de la carne, al fin y al cabo es un espíritu dragón, pero entonces yo le dije:

"Esto es un asunto muy importante para mí, sabes desde cuanto tiempo he esperado tener una novia y hacer cosas sucias, al fin consigo estar con Rias y pierdo mi cuerpo, O.ósea No ¡..JODAS! qué quieres que haga eh…. ¿Qué me tire a la armadura? Eso quieres,…AHHH! Prefiero estar muerto"- Le conteste con toda la tristeza de mi corazón.

Eso le dije, fue todo lo que sentía, no es fue fácil pensar esas cosas… _Como me arrepiento no haber disfrutado más de los pechos de Akeno, de los de Asia y Koneko que están en crecimiento, cumplir con Xenovia también quería tener un hijo con ella y quería hacerlo con Irina también, como ahora podre tocar pechos ¡Maldición!... Y lo peor de todo al fin consigo novia, al fin consigo estar con Rias, con la mujer que aamm…_

Pero antes de terminar de hablar algo paso por mi cabeza, me preguntaba:" _¿Qué fue lo que paso? _Me quede pensado un rato, del porque ese sueño paso de repente eso es extraño, normalmente mis sueños son del tipo erótico, donde estoy yo rodeado por mi harem personal de chicas lindas -_Si ese el sueño que quiero_\- pero aun así me pregunto, porque lo tuve:

"[ ... aun en momentos como este todavía piensas en esas cosas, pero si no fueras así no serias tú, eso quiere decir que estas bien.]"- Me contestaba él algo feliz, pero a la vez precupado.

De hecho parece que esa preocupación que tenía sobre mi cuerpo desaparición por un momento por ese tipo de visión o recuerdo de ese sueño, de hecho no sé si sentirme bien o mal por lo que dijo Ddraig…

"Y bien Ddraig dime: ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no parece la dimensión artificial, y ¿Dónde está Ophis?"- Le hable mientras miraba alrededor.

Después de estar en calma me había acordado que me quede en la dimensión artificial para ir a ayudarla de las manos de Shalba, mi cuerpo está en las últimas por la culpa de la maldición de Samael; después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté sin cuerpo y en una tierra de color rojo, pero entonces solo pude ver alrededor y la encontré hay.

"Ophis ¿Qué haces?"- Le pregunte al verla.

"Voy a derrotarlo, derrotare al Gran rojo"- Fue su respuesta.

Ummm… me puse a pensar y observar detalladamente, tal vez no tenga cuerpo y no pueda sentir, pero todavía puedo ver y esta tierra era muy extraña que pude observar más a fondo y lo que vi fue…

"Ddraig ¿Qué es esto? Acaso no es un cuerdo enorme O.o"- Le pregunte impresionado.

Entonces Draig se limitó a explicarlo

"[Después de tu batalla contra Shalba de Belcebú, tú ya no tenías fuerza y la dimensión artificial empezó a desmoronarse, entonces fue que el Gran Rojo paso por casualidad. Ophis lo monto y te llevo con ella. Esta es la Brecha Dimensional, ya pasaron varios días desde entonces.]"- Fue la explicación de Ddraig.

Eso me hizo pensar mucho… ¿Por qué cosas extrañas siempre me pasan a mí? Yo solo quiero una vida tranquila y tanto pervertida, pero no incluso cada vez se pone más peligroso.

Pero entonces mire a Ophis y le dije:

"¿Por qué no regresaste al inframundo o la mundo humano? Con tu poder eso debe ser fácil"- Le pregunte extrañado.

"Acaso no lo recuerdas, tú dijiste que regresaríamos juntos casa. Es por eso estoy acá para regresar juntos."- Me contesto ella sin muestra de sentimientos.

Realmente verla y escuchar hablar de esa manera me hace pensar que no es mala, podrá ser rara, pero no parece alguien mala.

"Ahh espera ¿Cómo podremos volver a casa? ¿Acaso el sensei no iba a realizar una convocación para volver?"- Le pregunte rápidamente a Ddraig.

Al decirle eso a Ddraig ,pude sentir una pequeña incomodidad, pareciese como si algo había pasado que no le agradaba, cosa que yo no sabía, pero antes de que Draig me contestara, una voz le interrumpió:

"Al momento de la invocación, solo tus piezas malignas regresaron."- Me dijo una voz misteriosa.

"Espera, pensé que solo Ddraig, Ophis y yo estábamos encima del Gran Rojo. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Sabes quién es Ddraig?"- Dije ante mi reacción, al ver esa cosa blanca.

"[… En realidad no.]"- Me contesto preocupado Ddraig.

Al parecer Ddraig hizo un pequeño suspiro para responderme, es como esa presencia le incomodara, de hecho yo también me siento muy incómodo, pero porque siento que no es una amenaza. Después esa cosa, que más bien pareciese como energía blanca flotante empezó hablar.

"Suspiró*…. No es extraño que reacciones al verme así por primera vez, pero solo déjame decirte que tú y yo hemos estado juntos, incluso antes que el espíritu del Dragón Celestial se incorpore en tu cuerpo."- Me dijo esa cosa, muy directamente.

Realmente me quede sorprendido con lo que me dijo, pues en realidad no me esperaba esto, pero...

"No has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Quién eres tú?"- Le dije más perturbado.

"Pues yo soy tú."- Esa cosa blanca me contesto a secas.

"Ehh… QUEEEE…!"

" [O, O QUEEEE...!]"

No solo yo si no Ddraig reaccionamos sorprendidos. Que es esto, acaso es una broma, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? Enserio, solo estas cosas me pasan a mí .*. Un poco molesto le empecé hablar a mi otro yo.

"¿Cómo es eso que tú eres yo, yo soy tú? Acaso me vas a decir que vienes del futuro o de otra realidad paralela y que me viene a decir como no pude recuperar mi cuerpo y me quedare así. O Genial esto es genial (-.-)"- Yo empezó a balbucear.

"¿Eres idiota o te haces?... No te dije que estado contigo desde antes, eso de yo soy tú es una forma de decirlo, realmente no podría ser tú, pero si soy parte tuya."- Sus palabras eran muy frias.

"¿Cómo es eso de que eres o la vez no lo eres? O.o "- Le pregunte más confuso que antes.

"DIOS MIO! Nunca creí que al conocerte… Sería un tremendo idiota."- Me dijo el muy el molesto.

De hecho esa cosa flotan de forma de energía blanca, ya he estaba cayendo mal, pero entonces Ddraig comenzó hablar.

"[Compañero te acuerdas que al recibir la maldición de Samael y tu batalla con Shalba de Belcebú, prácticamente te quédate vacío de poder. Fue gracias a Ophis que pudimos estar a salvo en el Gran Rojo, pero durante tu posesión de tu alma a la armadura, yo gaste mucho poder, en realidad el hacer que tu alma se quede en la armadura fue difícil y hacer aun teniendo un poco de energía para aguantar estos días, es decir, prácticamente fue un milagro sobrevivir hasta ahora.]"- Me dijo mi socio algo agotado.

En realidad oír decir eso a Ddraig, realmente eso es asombroso, no lo creería si no en mí que se hizo ese milagro, pero entonces…

"Pero fue gracias a ti que ahora sigo vivo, Gracias."- Le mostré mi gratitud.

"[No compañero, aun no te he contado todo. Pues veras que al momento de hacer la posesión de tu alma a la armadura fue cuando invocaron la puerta del Dragón cosa que en ese momento tus piezas al no tener tu cuerpo fueron ellas la que pasaron, pero es aquí donde paso al muy raro, incluso pensé que al malo iba a suceder.]"- Me seguía explicando lo ocurrido.

"Si se eso lo de mis piezas, pero esa parte no me contaste, y al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué ahora me cuentas eso?"- Le pregunte algo confundido.

"[Pues veras compañero, fue ahí donde apareció el y me ayudo a proteger tu alma durante estos días]"- Ddraig me contesto al grano.

"Espera… Estas diciendo que apareció de la nada O.o"- Le conteste muy sorprendido.

Entonces yo estaba más confundido, en serio, no entendía nada, pero entonces...

"Gracias Dragón Celestial, será mejor que yo le explique de acá para adelante todo y del por qué estoy acá, claro lo are de la manera más simple para que este tonto pueda entender."- Decía esa cosa de manera ofensiva.

Enserio no era necesario los insultos (._.)

"Issei ¿Alguna vez pensaste qué dentro de ti había algo único, pero que jamás pensaste en buscar?"- Me pregunto esa cosa.

"De hecho no, hasta que conocí a mis amigos del Clan Gremory y a Ddraig que son mi fuerza, después de eso ya no se me haría raro seguir experimentando esas cosas raras."- Le conteste con la verdad.

"Si exacto, pero no es exactamente a lo que quiero hacerte llegar, es decir, no poder prestado como lo es del Dragón celestial o el sucio poder demoniaco en que reencarnaste ,si no tu propio poder."- Me dijo el de la manera más fría posible,

Esa manera de expresarse con el sobre el poder demoniaco me empezaba a irritar, pero lo deje pasar porque dijo algo que me llamo la atención en sí.

"Mi propio poder ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"- Le conteste muy sorprendido.

"Lo que te digo es que tú no naciste para ser un demonio, sino un ser divino."- Me dijo sin pensarlo.

"Eh….EEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"[Eh…EEEEEEEEEEEE…]"

"O.O"

Esta es la segunda vez que esa cosa me deja muy sorprendido, esta vez no solo fue Ddraig, hasta Ophis que es inexpresiva puso una cara de asombro… ¿En serio? qué diablos está pasando, esto es mucho para un chico de preparatoria recibir este tipo de noticias, realmente necesitare mucha distracción de la buena para recuperarme cuando regrese a casa.

¿Cómo es eso de poder divino? Acoso me vas a decir que soy descendiente de algún dios, que mis padres en realidad no son mis padres y que solo me cuidan, o que mi madre fue escogida para por una divinidad cualquiera y se casó con mi falso padre para cuidar de un arma en el futuro."- Empecé a balbucear de nuevo, recordando todas las películas que había visto.

"Primero que nada, deja de ver muchas películas…Y Segundo, como te dije yo estuve contigo desde antes que nacieras, y créeme que tuviste una vida normal, bueno normal para ti."- Me decía él sin mostrar ningún sentimiento.

"Pero entonces explícame, si lo que dices fuera verdad ¿Por qué recién apareces? Pudiste ayudarme en el pasado cuando estaba en peligro y a mis amigos, pero bienes acá y me sueltas esa mierda de que _tú eres yo, y que nací para ser un ser divino… _NO ME JODAS!"- Le conteste muy enojado.

"Si ya te sientes mejor por desahogarte, entonces te lo contare todo lo que se, pues para ser sincero solo me acuerdo desde que antes que naciste, pero parece que tengo borroso trozos de algo pasado, lo único que si se es que ambos somos parte de un solo ser, y que ese ser tiene poder divino."- Me contesto el sin inmutarse.

Enserio, cada vez la cosa se ponía más y más misteriosa, pero entonces…

"[Entonces quieres decir que tú ya existías mucho antes, pero eso no tiene sentido, yo formo parte del ser de este pervertido y mientras yo estaba en su cuerpo jamás sentí tu presencia ni una solo vez.]"- Le empezó a hablar Ddraig.

"Pues veras Dragón Celestial, el hecho que no pudieras sentir mi presencia fue por las piezas malignas que por su causa me sellaron en el más profundo de la cabeza de Issei, pues has de saber que 2 fuerzas que por naturaleza son enemigas, la más débil es la que pierde, y eso por eso que hasta ahora recién saben de mí."- Le contesto.

"[Comprendo eso tiene sentido, pero hay algo que me sigue fastidiando y eso ¿Si eres débil como es que me ayudaste con el alma de Issei?]"- Le seguía interrogando Ddraig.

Al parecer esa cosa antes hablar puso un tono de desánimo, pareciese que hay algo que no le gusta hablar y que aun así tenía que hacerlo.

"Suspiro*… Pues veras Dragón Celestial, mucho antes de que Issei se convirtiera un sirviente de demonios, ese chico era una monstruo con las pobres niñas, era un pervertido de lo peor, siempre se ponía a espiar a las chicas en los vestidores, durante la clase de natación les miraba los traseros y los senos con deseo de violarlas, incluso a veces se metía a escondidas a los vestidores y buscaba la ropa sudada de las chicas y el muy guarro se ponía esas ropas y las olía como su fuera un asmático inhalando, exhalando inhalando, exhalando inhalando, exhalando Ahhh…..!"- Decía esa cosa de la manera más triste posible.

Noooooo.O….! Eso de la ropa solo hice eso una vez en la secundaria, porque lo contaste a Ddraig que es sensible con estas cosas, y ahora como hago si se pone mal de nuevo. Sé que soy un pervertido he hice cosas que no me enorgullece en el pasado y jure que nadie se iba enterar de eso, mucho menos Ddraig ya suficiente sufrió con lo Del Dragón Oppai, pero esto me haces parecer el ser más sucio que un violador, pero entonces….

"Issei ecchi"- Me dijo Ophis… con una voz de niñita dulce.

Hasta Ophis me puso un expresión de lastima, me siento mal muy mal.

"[Compañero sé que desde que te volviste demonio empezó nuestra relación y te acepte tal y como eres, pero incluso… ¡ESO ES DEMACIDO!]"- Ese Ddraig muy triste.

"Ddraig lo se… Esto es algo que hice mucho antes de conocerte, yo era joven y se me excedí algunas veces, pero por ya no soy así, ahora lo hago con moderación."- Le conteste muy humilde de mi parte.

"¿Que? …..Pensé que al convertirte en demonio dejarías de hacer esas cosas y estarías más ocupado en otras cosas, pero se ve que me equivoque, yo tengo la culpa de tener en fe que dejarías esa costumbres."- Me decía esa cosa en regaño

¿En serio?... Hoy he experimentado de todo, nunca en mi vida había tenía un decepción tras decepción, primero fue lo de mi cuerpo, y ahora están revelando secretos que jure que me los llevaría a la tumba. Si esto es grandioso.

"Oye, pero al fin y al cabo ¿Que tiene que ver eso con que no te mostraras antes?"- Era yo volviendo al tema.

"Al parecer yo soy reflejo de ti, es decir, si tú eres débil yo también lo soy, cuando eras más joven eras muy débil, por eso que nunca salías bien al hacer tus cochinadas y las chicas te daban una paliza. Al ser débil, mi voz nunca te llego y créeme que había varias veces que quería detenerte al ver que hacías tus guarradas, en parte fue mi culpa el no llegar a ti, pero ahora no sé cómo, pero cuando desperté del sello de las piezas malignas sentí que mi fuerza se incremente demasiado y es por eso que el Dragón Celestial y yo te pudimos ayudar."- Me decía esa cosa, intentado ser más serio.

"Entonces se podrías decir que eres como mi conciencia, pero hay algo que quiero saber ¿Si habías incrementado de poder porque no te soltaste solo de sello de las piezas malignas?"- Le pregunte dudoso.

"Creo que en el momento del sellado de las piezas malignas, de alguna forma me desconecte de tu ser manteniendo dormido hasta que desperté, se podría decir que al despertar me volví a conectar a ti y no solo recupere mi poder, sino que se incrementó."- Me contesto tomando su actitud-

"[Eso quiere decir. Compañero todo ese entrenamiento duro y tedioso no fue para incrementar tu poder demoniaco, sino tu verdadero poder, eso tiene más sentido.]"- Me dijo Ddraig con gran observación.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, yo no era alguien con talento en lo que era el poder demoniaco, incluso ahora se podría decir que he mejorado de los que era, pero no lo suficiente y además para las batallas siempre dependía del poder de Ddraig y usa el poder demoniaco como fuente de energía, pero aun así pensé que si entrenaba muy duro mejoraría, pero si uno se pone a pensar hay cosas para los que uno en si no podría realizar, y no es por el hecho que no le meta ganas, sino que en verdad no es cosa no está hecha para nosotros y que hay cosas que solo nosotros podemos realizar, pero…

"Pero entonces, si estabas todo este tiempo conmigo, y quedas sellado justo cuando Ddraig apareció. ¿Entonces ya sabias de la existencia de Ddraig mucho antes?"- Le pregunte a esa cosa.

"Sí. Cuando naciste ese Dragón vino contigo, pero él estaba dormido, mi intención en ese momento no fue despertarlo y dejarlo dormir, de hecho creo que la razón del porque él se despertó fue cuando te hiciste demonio y adquiriste poder suficiente para que el Dragón Celestial se despertara."- Me contesto él analizando mi pregunta.

"Entonces, creo que solo me queda saber algo ¿Qué cosa eres en sí? Y no me refiero si eres parte de mí y esas cosas, sino eres algo parecido como Ddraig ¿Un nueva clase de espíritu?"- Le pregunte sin rodeos.

"En realidad no lo sé, solo sé que no soy un espíritu como Ddraig que él puede tener la cantidad reencarnaciones que él quiere y compartir un cuerpo con 2 almas, más bien yo solo sé que mi ser me dice que yo soy tu, que yo solo funciono contigo, y que tú y yo nos volvamos uno, y que también…."- Me decia él, pero

Interrumpir*

"Oye… oye… oye… Eso ultimo sonó muy gey sabias (._.)"- Le dije algo asustado.

"Bueno en fin, en mis vagos recuerdos solo tengo trozos de lo que te dije antes, pero de ahí todo es borroso, pero solo siento que tengo el deber ayudarte y prepararte de ahí para adelante no sé nada."- Me dije el tomando un tono más grave.

Al parecer no todo el misterio no fue resuelto, aún queda cosas que quería saber, como ¿Por qué yo adquirí tal poder? ¿Quiero saber que es el en verdad? Y ¿Cuáles eso sus intenciones con eso de prepararme?...

"[De acuerdo compañero, mira a tu costado]"- Me dijo Ddraig.

Yo simplemente le hice caso y voltee

"¿Qué es eso? Parece como si el Gran Rojo tuviera un salpullido en su piel."- Dije al ver una maza de carne moviéndose.

"[Eso es un capullo de nacimiento.]"- Me contesto él.

"¿Capullo de qué? Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay dentro de eso?"- Estaba muy confundido.

"[Hay adentro se encuentra tu nuevo cuerpo, ahora dentro del capullo se está creando un cuerpo hecho de la carne y sangre del Gran Rojo y no solo eso, sino también estas recibiendo la bendición de Ophis.]"- Me contesto Ddraig con un gran ánimo.

"Ehhhhh…"- Le conteste más sorprendido.

"[Hahaha Para aquellos que creían habernos derrotado, no saben que estas siendo revivido por el poder del Gran Rojo y el dios Dragón, compañero prepárate que esta vez vamos con todo.]"- Me decía Ddraig con un gran espíritu.

Al parecer me preocupe por nada, Siiii… voy a recuperar mi cuerpo, lo mejor de todo voy a volver a sentir el tacto de los dulces pechos de las chicas, de quien debería sentir primero, de Rias, de Akeno, no se tal vez ambas...Ahahahah que alegría, pero entonces

"Issei, Dragón Celestial, tal vez por lo que estuve sellado durante ese tiempo, me podrían decir que es lo que está pasando, no pude dejar pasar la parte donde decías de un contraataque. ¿A caso están un conflicto o algo?"- Nos preguntó la cosa flotante.

A pesar de que es la primera vez que no vimos y que no me agradaba mucho su actitud, parecía que no podía sentir nada malo dentro o mejor dicho no sentía malas intenciones hacia nosotros, también parecía un poco preocupado cuando pregunto, entonces...

"[Esta bien ahora nos toca contarte a ti lo sucedido, ya que tú nos contaste lo tu yo ehmm-…?]"- Decía Ddraig, pero con falta de palabras.

"¿Pasa algo?"- Le pregunto esa cosa.

"[Durante toda nuestra charla no, nos dijiste tu nombre.]"- Le dijo Ddraig más amigable.

"Es que no tengo, o solo se desde que recuerdo que jamás he tenido un nombre, ni muchos menos creí que lo necesitaría uno."- Lo dijo como si nada, esa cosa.

Al escuchar eso me sentí un poco mal por él, pareciese que no le importara lo más mínimo eso, es como si fuera un soldado que solo le importase su misión.

"Y entonces ¿Por qué no te buscamos un nombre?"- Dije animado.

"No hay necesidad de ello, ya te lo dijo no necesito de uno, y además..."- Decía él, pero lo interrumpí.

"Te voy a buscar un nombre mientras Ddraig te cuenta todo lo sucedido, pues eso de tu eres yo y yo soy tu me da escalofríos ..efefef."- Decía incomodidad a su presencia.

"Suspiro*…. Como quieras."- Dijo él muy calmado.

Y así fue, mientras Ddraig le contaba todo lo sucedido desde que me convertí en demonio, de cómo conocí a los miembros del grupo Gremory, los Raiting Games en los que partíamos, la batalla contra el dios del mal Loki, las batallas que tuvimos que lidiar en el inframundo y en la escuela, las veces que casi muero, y también cosas un poco vergonzosas como lo del Dragón Oppai, de los enemigo que cada vez se vuelven más fuerte, hasta los problemas que tenemos con esos terroristas de la Brigada del Caos y la Antigua Facción de los reyes demonios. Fue bueno contarle todo a él, pues no tenía nada mejor que hacer hasta que mi nuevo cuerpo esté listo, al parecer Ophis está jugando por ahí golpeando la espalda del Gran Rojo. Bueno supongo que todo estará bien por ahora creo que volveré a dormir un poco.


	2. Compañeros

_Estos son sucesos pasados en la novela 12, más adelante ya no será así. Disfruten._

* * *

_Los sueños son lo que a lo seres vivos no desconecta de nuestra existencia de la realidad a un mundo ideal, no son siempre lo que deseamos como las pesadillas, pero a veces los sueños son las memorias de un cuerpo, de una vista del espíritu o simplemente un llamado, _pero entonces le dije: _¿Por qué me dices eso?_ …._Jijiji _Pero ella solo se limitó a dar una pequeña risilla picara, no sé lo que pasa, y entonces, ella la que no podía ver, me empezó a señalar y hablar, _"sabes que lo bueno de estar vivo y feliz es que siempre habrá alguien quien te necesita y quien tu necesites", _no entendía el porqué de esas palabras, yo solo me vía como en la última vez, pero esta vez el sueño, pues era diferente el campo de batalla, o, mejor dicho era un hermoso lugar lleno de flores y plantas acomodadas para darle belleza al lugar, animales de diferentes razas, un lago cristalino y grande, un cielo que solo manos de ángeles podrían pintar, un lugar que tal vez no exista en ningún otro lugar, pero _"¿Por qué me siento tan nostálgico y triste?"_ eso me dije, pero entonces _" Los seres vivos somos algo que solo la vida puede explicar y aun así lo ignoramos, pero el ser ignorantes solo es parte de nosotros" _Enserió, no le entendía nada de lo que me dijo: _"Pero el estar vivo y luchar por ellos es maravilloso" _diciendo me eso me señalo una pequeña visión: "No puede ser es KIBA!" eso dije, pues no solo era Kiba, si no, Ravel, Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Buchuo. No sé dónde estaban, pero estaban peleando. Me fije bien y con el que peleaban: _"SIEGFRIED!"_ que es esto, Kiba estaba luchando contra él, y además perdiendo, no solo fue eso, sino que además estaba en un terrible estado, sus muslos están con 2 agujeros y había perdido el brazo derecho, Entonces_:" ¿Qué diablos Kiba no eres así?"_ No sabía si era un sueño o visión, pero eso no me importaba, yo solo quería ayudar a mi amigo: _"Entonces hazlo" _Ella me dijo: "_Queee..."_ le dije, y luego me dijo con una voz que hizo me hizo tranquilizar: _"Mientras esté vivo solo hazlo" _no sabía cómo, pero esa frase me hizo recapacitar, y entonces me empecé acercar a la visión: _Vamos compañero" _y luego mire a mis compañeras _"Vamos chicas ayuden a mi amigo" _Después la pequeña visón empezó a brillar, cuando se volvió visible otra vez, vi esta vez a Kiba, pero:" _Él está sosteniendo a Ascalon_" con un sonrisa y mi mente solo pude decir _"espérenme"_.

Luego de que esa pequeño visión me sentí bien, a pesar de todo me sentí muy aliviado, pero después, en el mismo lugar ella, la que no podía ver su rostro, me señalo otro lugar. Fui caminando, solo dije _"Niños, ¿Por qué unos niños?" _Eran unos niños tristes, pero se me hacían familiares, y luego lo descubrí porque. Había uno en especial que sostenía un muñeco del Dragon Oppai: _"Debe ser del inframundo" _solo pude ver que estaba abrazando con fuerza a la figura de acción con un tono de miedo, pero aun así firme salió algo de su boca:_" El Drago Oppai vendrá, lo sé" _parece algo preocupado, no sé lo que está pasando afuera, ni siquiera se si esto deber es un sueño, pero me acerque a el: _" Hey, no te preocupes El Dragon Oppaio vendrá pronto, si te sientes solo, solo canta esta mi canción y yo prometo ir"_ pero con un poco de vergüenza" Solo canta esta cancion_! EL DRAGON OPPAI QUE VIENE DE UNA FRONTERA A UN DETERMINARO PAÍS_….. _YO PROMETO IR!._

Al parecer después de eso, el niño empezó a sonreír, la visión desapareció como la otra. Yo solo sentía dentro de mí una paz, entonces"_ realmente los seres vivos, son un milagro" _Ella dijo eso, pero entonces _"Hahaha no sé lo que me quieres decir con todo eso"_ le conteste, pero ella _"Ahora te toca a ti" _Espera, que es eso de que ahora me toca a mí, no entendí, ella se acercó y entonces.

*Despertar

-Issei: ¿Enserió? Que fue eso.

Me quede medio frustrado, pues no entendí ni un carajo todo lo que había soñado,y era la según vez, que tenía un sueño medio raro.

¿?: Se ve que ya despertaste.

-Ddraig [Ya despertates compañero. ¿Crei que dormirías más]

Era esa cosa y Ddraig dándome le buenos días a su manera.

¿?: Y ¿Cómo se te sientes ahora?

-Issei: ¿De qué hablas?

¿?: ESTO ES ENCERIO!

-Ddraig [Vamos compañero date cuenta.]

Enserió, no entendí por qué esa cosa se molestó y Ddraig me hablo con una voz de lastima, pero entonces reviso, y

-Isseie: Queee.. Mi cuerpo. Lo recupere ¿Cuando?

No lo podía creer, mi cuepro ya podía sentir el tacto, moverlo, pero

¿?: ¿Qué tan despistado eres para no fijarte que ya tienes cuerpo?

-Ddraig: [Compañero. No, nos hagas quedar mal.]

Lo siento Ddraig por ser un idiota despistado, pero es que en mi mente solo podía pensar en ese extraño sueño.

¿?: Bueno no importa, lo de idiota no me sorprende, pero ahora dinos, ¿Cómo lo sientes?

Cuando me dijo eso, solo podía pensar en una cosa, SENOS si los dulces y suaves SENOS, pues ahora si poder tocar, acariciar y jugar con los pezones, -Snif Snif- me sentía muy agradeció con el dios de los senos, porque mis plegarias fueron contestadas.

-Issei: Al fin podre volver a tocar en Akeno y Rias Sii ..

Yo estaba feliz y casi llorando de la emoción.

¿?: Suspiro*

Por qué esa cosa suspira, bueno no me importa mientras tenga cuerpo soy feliz por que podre hacerle el amor a Rías.

.Ddraig: [bueno compañero y dinos ¿Qué cómo te sientes?]

-Issei: Bueno aparte de que estoy feliz, no siento ninguna diferencia con mi anterior cuerpo ¿Por qué hay algo diferente?

Entonces Ddraig con un tono entusiasta me explica

Ddraig:[Hehe.. pues veras. En apariencia tu cuerpo es exactamente igual, pero en parte que recibiste carne del Gran Rojo y la bendición de Ofis, es decir, ahora con esos atributos eres más un dragón bebe o un dragón humanoide. Al recibir la bendición de Ofis, tú pudiste obtener mejora de tus habilidades actuales, como antes eras basura, se podría decir que mejoraste mucho. Lo único que te que me sorprende es que ahora tus posibilidades de poder manjar mi poder serán más altas.]

Perdón por ser antes basura, yo solo era un chico normal con una vida tanto pervertida.

Ddraig: [Pero también hay una desventaja con esto.]

.Issei: ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ddraig: [Al perder la piezas malignas también perdiste la mayor parte de tus habilidades y técnicas, pues como nos acostumbramos a utilizar mi poder mediante las piezas como conexión ahora no lo podres usar, y también ahora las armas mata dragones son 100% dañinos ahora.]

Al decirme eso Ddraig, lo primero podría resolverlo regresando mis piezas malignas cuando vuelva, pero entonces

¿?: Pasa algo

-Issei: Una pregunta

¿?: Dime

-Issei: ¿Por qué no te agrando los demonios o lo relacionado?

Pues al pensar en mis piezas malignas pensé en él, pues fue la piezas lo que lo sellaron y recuerdo que su desagrado cuando mencionada algo sobre el poder demoniaco.

¿?: Suspiro* Recuerdas que te dije que yo estuve contigo desde que naciste y que al parecer existí antes de eso por lo que a veces tengo trozos de memoria a dredre.

.Issei: Si lo recuerdo, ¿Pero y eso que?

¿?: No lose, solo ciento un duro pesar al oír la palabra demonio o algo relaciono, como un si fuera un algo malo.

De hecho al escuchar, solo sentí un poco curiosidad y pena, esa cosa tubo una mala experiencia con demonios en el pasado, pero algo más me preocupaba.

-Issei: Oye.

¿?: Dime, ahora que.

-Issei: ¿Está bien qué regrese a mi cuerpo las piezas malignas?

Al hacer esta pregunta, pensé que se molestaría, me recriminaría, pero.

¿?: Esta bien. Si quieres hazlo.

-Issei: ... ¿Qué.!

Ddraig: [... Que.!]

-Issei y Ddraig: Lo dices encerio.O

Esta cosa siempre me sorprender, de hecho a Ddraig también, no, nos espera vamos esta respuesta.

-Ddraig: [Oye ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?]

¿?: Porque no lo estaría.

-Issei: Pues tú dijiste que las piezas malignas fueran la causa de tu sellado-

¿?: Si y ¿Qué hay con eso?

-Issei: Enserio, yo pense que te molestias, me gritarias o minimo estarias enojado.O

Me sorprendí mucho, pero

¿?: Suspiro* Issei Issei , escucha porque solo te lo diré una vez, y que quede claro.

-Issei: Esta bien, pero no estes enojado T-T

¿?: La idea tuya de que volver a tener las piezas malignas me desagrada por el hecho que las que me sellaron y me casi no soy capaz de volver vivir, pero al fin de cuenta es tu decisión, es tu cuerpo, yo podre decir que tú y yo somos uno, pero eso lo que tú quieras hacer depende de ti. Yo no pienso volver a desaparecer por esas piezas, pero eso es mi problema de cómo lo hare, ahora tú no tienes tiempo de preocuparte por eso, lo importante es que ahora con lo que me conto Ddraig hay una batalla en la cual tu estas involucrado, y yo prometo ayudarte, no solo porque soy tu y eso, sino que también quiero compensar mis años de ausencia y por fin hacer algo, no ser solo el que observa, como la vez pasada que esa ángel caída te mato.

Yo realmente al escuchar eso, aparte de sentirme impresionado, se escuchaba mucha sinceridad de su voz seca, esa cosa podrá ser un poco molesta, pero no escuchado duda en sus palabras y solo dijo lo que sentía, tal vez podríamos llevarnos bien, solo espero salir vivo de esta batalla.

-Issei: Ya veo. Cuento contigo Tesh.

¿?: ¿Tesh?

-Issei: Si ese es tu nombre. Tesh

¿?: Y ¿Por qué Tesh?

-Issei: Pues veras ya que eres algo parecido a un ser divino, se me ocurrió antes de dormir la palabra Tesh, como la derivación de la palabra de ángel.

¿?: Hahaha… que idiota, como es que no te sabes bien tu propia lengua, ese nombre está mal escrito como tú lo dices xD

Hijo de…. Yo que ya te había tomado cariño, no jodas, mataste el momento, yo con esfuerzo que me había esforzado en darte un nombre, vete al diablo.

¿?: Voz baja sonriente* Con que Tesh ehh

-Ddraig: [No me digas que te gusta. Quizá sonreíste]

-Tesh: No, no es eso. Eehh.. No sonreí

-Ddraig: [Que si]

-Tesh: Que no

-Ddraig: [Que sí que sí que si]

-Tesh: Qe no que no que no -.- *

-Ddraig: [Tsundere xD]

-Tesh: (-.-)

Hahahah... Estos parecían unos niños peleando, parece que al momento de dormirme, estos 2 se hicieron amigos, a pesar que al inicio no se llevaban bien, pero bueno

-Tesh: Ya bueno, dejándonos de tonterías, Issei y Ddraig como ustedes no pueden usar sus habilidades a pesar de incrementar la parte física y atributos extra, pues yo tengo una idea.

-Ddraig: [Enserió, entonces explícanos cuál es tu idea.]

Al parecer Tesh, ahora tenía un tono de voz de confianza.

-Tesh: Ehh… pues es obvio, ahora que Issei recupero su cuerpo y con unas mejoras, entonces significa que está listo.

-Issei: Listo.O ¿Para qué?

-Tesh: Púes prepárate Issei, ahora probaras por primera vez tu fuerza que estaba oculta por tanto años.

En ese momento al escuchar a Tesh, sentí dentro de mi algo fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo, al inicio se sentía como una sensación de hormigueo por todo mis sentidos, era increíble, era la primera vez que sentía tal flujo de energía y sobre todo que era grande, a comparación de mi poder demoniaco mi verdadero poder era mucha más grande, increíble, solo podía decir eso increíble, se podía ver que mi cuerpo tenía un resplandor de color blanco como si fuera pureza, mi aura que era demoniaca se tornó blanco y era grande.

-Issei: Waooo enserio O.o ... Esto Es ASOMBROZO!

Ddraig: [Compañero. Que es lo que sientes.]

-Issei: Pues veras Ddraig, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan ligero, y sobre todo siento una gran diferencia del poder demoniaco, si hubiera tenido esa fuerza en el pasado tal vez no hubiera sufrido ni estado al borde de la muerte tan fácilmente, simplemente ¿Este es mi verdadero poder?

-Ddraig: [Tesh ¿Cómo es posible que pudieras hacer eso con Issei? Enserió amigo esto es grandioso.]

-Tesh: Pues, veras Ddraig, también fue tu ayuda que Issei pudiera lograr esto, si no fuera por tu intervención con el Gran Rojo para que nos preste su poder y crear de nuevo su cuerpo, esto nunca se hubiera logrado.

-Ddraig. [Pero no entiendo algo Tesh, ¿Cómo es que solo con eso Issei alcanzo ese nivel tan rápido?]

-Tesh: Fue gracias a su nuevo cuerpo.

-Issei: ¿Y cómo fue eso?

-Tesh: Para serte sincero, Issei en tu cuerpo humano esto hubiera sido imposible, pues para empezar en tu verdadero cuerpo humano no pdorias aguantar esta cantidad de energía, tendrías que haber entrenado tu cuerpo y mente por al menos de 40 años, y eso si descansar.

-Issei: ... QUE ..!

-Ddraig: [! ... QUE ..]

Hahaha…. Creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre que Tesh me pare sorprendiendo, pero en realidad eso lo que me dijo me dejo muchas más tranquilo

-Ddraig: [40 años, eso quiere decir que aun con el talento que posea Issei con eso le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzar ese nivel. Sin duda hoy duda la suerte esta de nuestro lado]

-Tesh: No creas que esto me afecta solo a Issei, sino también a tu crecimiento, con el poder del Dragón celestial, con el nuevo cuerpo de Issei aún se volverá más fuerte.

Enserió, esto es grandioso, al escuchar que me seré mas fuerte me pone feliz, yo al reencarnar como demonio, no podía pensar que era débil y que si me salva hasta ahora fue gracias al poder del dragón de Ddraig, y también al duro entrenamiento que tengo con mis compañeros, gracias a todos ellos he podido hacerme fuerte, pero ahora me toca hacerme fuerte y protegerlo, no dejare que mis enemigos como esos terroristas vuelvan a lastimarlos, lo juro.

-Issei: Esto es grandioso, ahora solo falta que me costumbre y buscar una manera de volver a casa.

-Tesh: No te preocupes del poder ahora, a diferencia del demoniaco tu verdadero poder, el poder divino se adaptara en cuestión de poco tiempo, recuerda que te dije que naciste para este poder y que por naturaleza tienes talento para esto.

-Issei: Ahora queda solo pensar en cómo volver a casa.

-Ddraig: [No se preocupen por eso acá, el Gran Rojo no ayudara a volver]

-Tesh: Enserió ¿y cómo?

-Ddraig: [Al parecer nuestro Issei de una extraña manera mientras dormía, tuvo conexión con el otro mundo y el Gran Rojo dice que gracias a eso él puede abrir una dimensión devolvernos a casa.]

-Issei: Que…! Como es que, el Gran Rojo sabe eso, entonces lo que vi mientras dormía no eran sueños.

Entonces Ddraig me explico

-Ddraig: [Compañero dice el Gran Rojo que te acerque un poco a su cuerpo y que prestes atención.]

Bueno hice lo que me dijo Ddraig, y entonces.

-Issei: ¿Qué es esto? Puedo sentir flujo de energía de diferentes escalas en el cuerpo del Gran rojo.

-Ddraig: [Ya entendiste no. El Gran Rojo es la representación de los sueños, y refleje los sueños imaginarios, ver sueños incluso tenerlos, tal vez el hecho de querer volver a casa en primer lugar fue que el Gran Rojo apareciera ante ti.]

El Serkyuushintei-sama entonces respondió a mi deseo, entonces también quiere decir que el vio mis 2 sueños anteriores y que si fueron reales: _"Cual será el significado oculto de esos 2 sueños"_

Entonces con el poder del Gran Rojo con un poderoso rugido abrió o mejor dicho rompió la Brecha Dimensional y que por ese portal se podía ver el otro mundo. Puede sentir que mis compañeros estaban cerca, puedo sentir sus auras y eso me trajo una sensación de tranquilidad, pero entonces mire a mi costado y hay estaba sentada Ofis.

-Issei: Bueno Ofis ya es hora.

Con una expresión de soledad

-Ofis: Vuelves a tu mundo, ya veo. Eso me hace sentir un poco de envidia.

Sé que ella es rara y todo eso, pero una parte de mí no quiere eso.

-Issei: No seas tonta, cuando te dije que es hora es que es hora de regresarnos.

Ella me miro con una cara de asombro, pero entonces le dije medio sonriendo

-Issei: Volvamos. Le prometí que en le regresemos juntos.

Y entonces por primera vez pude ver en su rostro una sonrisa en la cara del dios Dragón.

-Ofis: Tú y yo somos amigos regresemos.

* * *

Después de eso tome su mano y encima del dios Emperador Rojo, nos prepara vamos para volver donde pertenecíamos, volvíamos a casa.

Tras traspasar el Brecha Dimensional encima de la espalda del Gran Rojo, me sorprendí lo que, mejor dicho no solo yo.

-Tesh: ¿Qué rayos paso acá? Esta todo destruido o mejor dicho lo siguen destruyendo.

-Ddraig: [Este es el Inframundo y creo que estamos en una parte alejada de la ciudad central.]

-Issei: Enserió qué diablos estaba pasando por acá desde que me fui, espero que mis amigos y buchou estén bien.

Pero entonces al ver una parte de la destruida ciudad del infierno, yo pude observar a distancia a una bestia enorme, tenía una característica humanoide, pero si no me equivoco era una monstruo quimera, pues tenía las partes del un dragón, león y muchos otros. Incluso al verlo presumía que era más grande que el Gran Rojo, pero entonces recordé.

-Issei: MALDITO! Shalba él fue quien creo a ese monstruo en la dimensión artificial con una técnica prohibida el Annihilation Maker, ahora esas criaturas que el creo se dirigen más afondo de la ciudad.

Ese cabrón ahora tendré que recoger su desastre _¡Que bastardo! _Solo podía pensar en eso, el pensar que cuántos de esos están destruyendo el inframundo, no solo eso, si no mirar ahora como esa criatura de tamaña colosal está destruyendo edificios, hogares y demás parte de la ciudad y también pensar que tan fuerte es. Hice bien en deshacerme de ese rey demonio de mierda, pero entonces esa criatura se percató de nosotros.

-Tesh: Ehh… Issei, yo creo que es buen momento de probar tu fuerza.

Era Tesh diciendo eso con una tono muy confiado, al parecer había incremento mi poder de manera increíble, pero una parte de mi dudaba.

-Tesh: Pasa ¿Issei algo?

-Issei: Tesh estás seguro de eso, ya sé que incremente mi poder y eso, pero no sabemos el poder de esa cosa.

-Tesh ¿Dudas Issei? No te preocupes, sé que tienes razón, pero será mejor atacar ahora para pararlo, si me dices que esa criatura fue creada por un tipo de poder antiguo prohibido, entonces tu poder es el más indicado para eliminarlo.

-Issei: Enserió, entonces solo debo confiar en ti entonces hay que hacerlo…

En ese momento sentí plena confianza de parte de él, pues no decía mentiras y sobretodo él también tenía ganas salir a luchar, pero

-Ddraig: [Esperen un rato]

-Tesh: ¿Qué pasó Ddraig?

Ddraig con una sensación más animada nos comentó.

-Ddraig: [Dice el Gran Rojo: No me agrada porque esa criatura hace un rato me miro feo.]

-Tesh: entonces…..?

-Ddraig: [Eso quiere decir, que el Gran Rojo nos ayudara a eliminarlo]

-Tesh: Enserió, eso es mejor así nos podremos ahorrar energía para más adelante.

Hahahah… con que sí, yo estaba preocupado un poco en como derrotar a esa criatura, pero ahora estoy más relajado, pues se ganó la Ira del Serkyuushintei-sama, enserio nunca creí que el Gran Rojo se preocupara por cosas como esa, parecía un estudiante de secundaria.

-Ddraig: [Mira compañero. El Gran Rojo me dijo nos prestara su fuerza y que hay algo que podemos hacer para derrotarlo de un golpe.]

-Issei: De acuerdo Ddraig dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Ddraig: [El Gran Rojo me dijo que cuando sintió tú verdadero poder en la Brecha dimensional, que era increíble que como de golpe aumentaste tanto y que con esa fuerza es más que suficiente para derrotar a esa criatura. De hecho yo también quiero ver eso. Tesh te confió que lo logras.]

-Tesh: Vez te lo dije Issei. Al preocupación Ddraig déjamelo a mí, solo observa como le ganamos a esa criatura..

-Issei: Bien Ddraig, dinos que tenemos que hacer según el Gran Rojo.

De hecho, está entusiasmado en probar mi nueva fuerza, y ahora si tenía confía con lo que me dijo, prometo no tener más dudas si estoy con ustedes, pero lo que vino siguiente

-Issei: ¡Enserió! ¡Tengo que hacer esto!

-Ddraig: [No te preocupes, mientras traigas la armadura estarás protegido.]

-Issei: ¡No me refiero a eso! Te digo ¿Por qué tengo que estar en la boca del Gran rojo?

No lo puedo creer como termine aquí, ¿Por qué en la estrategia termina en la Boca del Gran Rojo? Ahh.. Solo a mí se me ocurre meterme en lugares extraño y ahora estoy en la boca del Serkyuushintei-sama, pero solo espero que el plan funcione y hacerlo rápido, pues la boca del Gran Rojo. No huela a fragancia brisa de primavera.

-Ddraig: [Bien compañeros están listos. Recuerdan lo que tiene que hacer verdad]

-Tesh: Si, estoy listo.

-Issei: Si yo también ya quiero salir de aquí.

Ddraig: [Entonces ¡HAGAMOSLO!]

Y así fue como seguimos el plan del Serkyuushintei-sama, era simple yo como contenía al espirito de Ddraig y a Tesh dentro de mí, Ddraig no proporciono la armadura que por ahora tenía absoluto control, Tesh se encargaba de ser mi fuente de poder y establecer la distribución de mis sentidos al momento, y yo era la parte fundamental, pues tenía que expulsar ese poder en el momento adecuado ¿Y cómo lo ibas hacer? Pues simple, como estábamos en la boca del Gran Rojo él no iba a lazar con un rugido enorme como un proyectil hacia ese monstruo, con la defensa de la armadura podrías aguantar la presión al momento del impacto, después Tesh al ser mi distribución, es decir mis reflejos me facilitaba más y yo solo tenía que expulsar mi poder en el momento adecuado, entonces.

-Issei: Ddraig, podrías decirle al Gran Rojo que baje a Ofis a la Tierra después que nos lace.

-Ddraig: [No te preocupes, eso le dije antes de hacer el plan. Ella estará segura]

\- Issei: Gracias amigo.

-Tesh: Bien entonces, ¡AH EMPEZAR!

Y fue así, El Gran Rojo lanzo un poderoso rugido de lo cual fue tan grande, que no dudo que se haya escuchado en toda la ciudad; nosotros salimos disparados, gracias a la armadura estoy seguro y a la fuerza del rugido y de la gravedad íbamos a una gran velocidad, ya faltaba poco para el impacto.

-Tesh: Listo Issei, ¡ES HORA!

-Issei: AHHHHHHH ...

En ese momento mi cuerpo empezó a expulsar una gran cantidad de energía, mi cuerpo estaba rodado de aura blanca, poco a poco nos acercábamos a esa criatura y entonces.

CRUSH *

Un sonido de impacto, eso fue, nos lanzamos con una fuerza descomunal a esa criatura colosal, de hecho cuando sentí su cuerpo, sentí que era resistente, pero aun así.

-Issei: Lo logramos chicos, lo hicimos Ahh….

-Tesh: Lo Que Pasa Issei? Debido gritó.

-Ddraig [De esa manera usted compañero Hiciste algo.]

-Issei: No, no me paso en nada. Solo oberven a su alrededor.

No lo podía creer, era un gran cráter donde está yo dentro, enserio no había nada de nada solo una gran hueco donde antes esta esa criatura, pero

-Tesh: Funciono, y lo mejor de todo que no gastamos mucha energía.

-Ddraig: [Tiene Razón, más bien hay que seguir avanzando, nos necesitan más adelante.]

-Tesh: Pero antes de continuar, quería decirle algo antes de que se me olvide.

Está un poco en shock todavía por lo del cráter, pero entonces le preste atención Tesh.

-Tesh: Issei, me podrías prometer que mantendrás lo del poder divino en secreto, mejor dicho no le digas a nadie.

-Issei: Pero ¿Por qué?

-Tesh: Es que siento una gran inquietud sobre esto, y para estar tranquilo solo espero que me apoyes en esto, para averiguar del ¿Por qué?

-Issei: No te preocupes por eso, mis amigos son personas en quien confiar y además...

Antes de terminar la frase, fue Ddraig quien me interrumpió con un tono serio.

-Ddraig: [Issei, yo creo que hay que confiar en el también. Si lo dice es por algo, no creo que lo diga por egoísmo ni mucho menos porque no quiera ayudar a tus amigos, pero hay que ser pacientes y esperar hasta que no siga su inquietud.]

-Tesh: Gracias Ddraig. De hecho es algo que quiero ver primero y averiguar. Así por favor Issei hay mantenerlo en secreto.

-Issei: De acuerdo, confió en ti, y espero que me lo cuentes si resuelves del porqué de tu inquieto, Vale.

-Tesh: De acuerdo.

Después de charlar, vimos al Gran rojo subiendo otra vez, parece que mientras fuimos lanzados a esa cosa, el bajo a Ofis a la tierra y parece que regresa a casa, pero antes de regresar a casa vi claramente que el Gran Rojo empezó abrir su boca, es como si empezar a decir algo.

_Pyum Pyum Yann ..._

-Issei: ¡QUE ... ..!

-Tesh: ¡QUE…..!

-Ddraig: [! ¡QUE ... ..]

Esta vez, fue Tesh quien se sorprendió también, pero como es que el Serkyuushintei-sama se sabía eso, no digas que mientras dormía el escucho en subconsciente esa canción.

-Ddraig: [Compañero. ¿Qué estabas soñando mientras estamos en el Brecha dimensional?]

-Tesh: Túuu… como te gusta hacernos quedar mal. (-.-*)

Lo siento, pero esto no fue mi culpa, yo como iba a saber que el Gran Rojo se sabía esa letra del Dragón Oppai, enserio esto es terrible, pues el Serkyuushintei-sama se sabe esa vergonzosa canción enserio. Por favor perdónenme Ahh…..

-Ddraig [Yo No nada, nada de nada.]

-Tesh: Que dices Ddraig, ¡OYE TRANQUILO! .Vez Issei lo que provocas con esas cosas.

Si lo sé, no me lo recuerdes. Y entonces era Ofis que apareció en nuestro.

-Ofis: _Pyum Pyum Nyann ..._ (* w *) /

QUEE…. Tú también Ofis. No te aprendas esas cosas del Gran Rojo o acaso a los dragones legendarios aman decir eso.

-Tesh: Esto es horrible. Después de probar exitosamente tu poder y derrotar esa criatura, no creí que en segundos esos 2 dragones legendarios nos bajaran la moral así.

Si lose. Discúlpame, sé que es horrible, Ahgg… mi existencia es un asco.

-Issei: Ya bueno, olvidemos no de eso. Ahora tenemos que ir donde están los demás.

-Tesh: Para ti es fácil. Tú ya estás acostumbrado.

-Issei: Oye... no me pongas de esa manera. Además tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

Al momento de irnos, a Ofis le hice subirse en mí espalada para que pudiera acompañaros, de hecho hora nos dirigíamos a la parte central de la ciudad donde el caos era mayor, también podía sentir con mayor facilidad las auras de mis amigos y de Bochuo.

En el momento cuando empecé a volar, sentí otra vez esa gran cantidad de poder emanando de mi ser, era increíble, y no solo es, sino que además el volar se me hacía más fácil y con esta facilidad llegaría en poco tiempo.

-Tesh: Bien, ahora que no utilizamos mucha energía antes esto será más conveniente cuando vallamos a luchar con las verdaderas amenazas.

-Ofis: Ddraig está brillando.

Eso es verdad, para poder volar con un poco de velocidad utilice mi poder, como resultado mi cuerpo entero incluso con la armadura emitían esa aura blanco, parecía que fuésemos un cuerpo celeste paseando por el cielo, de hecho lo hacía para poder llegar con mayor rapidez donde se encontraban mis amigos. Claro también recordé que esto lo tenía que hacer con cuidado, para que no supieran de este poder aun debido a la promesa que le hice Tesh.

Aun al volar con rapidez, gracias al incremento de mis habilidades, podia ver todo con claridad, era increíble, pude observar que no solo grupo de demonios estaban luchando con esas criaturas que había creado Shalba de Belcebú, también pude observar al grupo de Sirzches, el grupo de lucifer liderados por la Reina más fuerte, y se ve que están combatiendo con una criatura que se parece a la que me enfrente ante, yo solo pensé en mi cabeza: _"Son el grupo más fuerte del inframundo"_ y no me equivoque, al verlos observe como estaban dominado a esa criatura pararecida al que derrote hace un rato, y tambíen que no cause más destrozos en la ciudad. Al único que no los veo con ellos era Sirzches-sama: _"¿Dónde estará?"_ Eso me dije, pero solo ahora verlos en acción y dominado me sentía más calmado y podia seguir adelante.

-Ofis: Más adelante por el oeste.

Ella que está en mi espalda me dijo eso

-Issei: ¿Oeste?

OFIS señalándome para continuar donde

-Ofis: Si por ahí. Las que se llaman Asia e Irina están allá.

¿Enserio? Aun se acordaba de las presencia de Irina y Asia, bueno eso se entiende ya que paso con ellas mayor tiempo, pero antes de continuar decidí esconder mi poder y empecé a utilizar el de Ddraig, con esto ya no parecía una cosa brillante en el cielo, sino saque mi alas de dragón y continúe.

Después de un breve instante empecé a sentir auras conocidas, sin dudar. ¡Hahaha… no hay ningún error, esas auras de mis amigos me hacían sentir un sensación de nostalgia, a pesar de no esta mucho tiempo lejos y entonces dije! _¡HAY ESTAN!_

¡Rias! ¡Akeno! ¡Caso! ¡Koneko-chan! ¡Kiba! ¡Xenovia! E ¡Irina! ¡Rossweisse-san! Saji ¡y sona-Kaichou! Gyu-suke ... ¿Espera Que le paso? ¡Sairaorg-san y su León Dorado estaban Ahi! Bueno Pude Contener mi Emocion y decidi caer en Medio de Ellos. Al fin Habia llegado. Y con grito.

-Issei: ¡HYODOU ISSEI ACABA DE REGRESAR!

A pesar de mi gran entrada y mi grito había algo raro. Ellos no me han dicho nada como:_" Estamos contentos de que estés devuelta o Estábamos esperándote."_

Solo podia observar miradas como si fuera algo raro…. Hmmmm parecía deslumbrados. Al observar a mí alrededor también esta Jeanne que me vio con una cara de sorprendida ¡Ella es de la Facción de los héroes! Por un lado estaba Heracles tirado en el suelo….. Ya veo todo el mundo estaba peleando acá, pero no veía a Cao-Cao en ningún lado ¿Dónde estará?

-Ddraig: [Tal vez no se han dado cuenta que eres tú.]

-Tesh: Enserio. Qué clase de amigos no te reconocen a simple vista.

Estos 2 tenían razón…. ¿Hablan enserio? ¿Por qué no me reconocen? Entonces me queda solo una cosa que hacer.

Me quite el casco para que vean mi rostro, pero eso no fue todo con una sonrisa alce mi voz

-Issei: ¡Uhmmm Oppai! ¡El amante de los Oppai ha regresado!

En ese momento en que dije eso.

-Rias: ¡Issei!

-Asia: ¡Ise-san!

-Akeno: ¡Ise-kun!

-Kiba: ¡Ise-kun!

-Koneko-Chan: ¡Ise-sempai!

-Xenovia: ¡Ise!

-Irina: ¡Ise-kun!

-Rossweisse-San: ¡¿Eres tú, Ise ?!

-Sona Kaichou: ¡Hyoduo-kun!

-Saji: ¿Es la vida Hyoduo?

¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! Es encerio, no me digan que encerio tengo que decir eso para que sepan que soy yo.

-Tesh: hahahahahaha…. (Dentro de la cabeza de Issei)

Que te ríes tú, esto no es gracioso….. Ahh me existencia es horrible

-Asia: ¡Ise-san! ¡Ise-san! ¡Ise-san! ¡Ise-san!

-Koneko-chan: Bienvenido a casa Sempai.

-Akeno: Por favor, no nos dejes otra vez. No quiere vivir en un mundo sin ti nunca más.

Increíble, es la primera vez que las veo llorar mucho.

-Xenovia: No estoy llorando. Porque al hombre que escogí no morirá.

-Irina: ¡Yo si quiero! ¡Llorare sin reservas!

Gracias chicas, me hacen sentir necesario.

-Rossweisse-san: Así que estas a salvo como me lo imaginaba. Lo que se esperaba de ti ¿Dime tienes un cuerpo bajo esa armadura?

Eso me dijo ella, está feliz y sorprendida de mi regreso.

-Issei: Ehh… tuve complicaciones en la Brecha Dimensional, pero ahora estoy mejor que nunca.

Espera un momento porque dije "Ehh" hahaha…. Se me quedo la expresión de Tesh.

Al contarme lo sucedido. Mis compañeros pensaron que había muerto por la maldición de Samael,y que mis piezas malignas regresaron solo, bueno lo entiendo yo también pensé que moriría. Pero entonces vi caminando a Rías hacia mí, estaba llorando y con un gentil gesto puso su mano en mejilla.

-Rías: Me alegro que estés devuelta.

Pude sentir el calor de su mano. Puedo sentir gracias a mi cuerpo que ha vuelto! ¡El tocar el cuerpo de Rías es Absolutamente inconcebible! ¡Más que eso, los pechos de Rías regresaron a la normalidad! Yo estaba preocupado de que no volvieran a crecer debido a consecuencia de mis poderes. Claro este la calidez de la mujer que aamm….

Ahh.. _¿Otra vez?..._ Antes de terminar la frase, mi cuerpo recordó mi primer sueño que tuve en la Brecha dimensional, era justo parecido a este momento, salvo que en esa vez era la cara de aquella mujer que no podía ver, ella también me puso la mano en mi mejilla, pero cuando recordé las sensación eran muy diferente que con lo que tengo con Rías, _¿Por qué?... _Eso me pasó, no sé qué me pasa, pero antes de que Rías se diera cuenta, inhale un poco de aire.

-Issei: Por supuesto ¡Mi lugar es donde están mis compañeros!

¡Splamk!

Sentí que alguien me dio un zape en la cabeza, cuando voltee vi a un Saji que está llorando como un bebe, hasta moco liquidó salía de su nariz.

-Saji: ¡Eres un IDIOTA! Yo pensé que habías muerto así que yo….. –Snif snif-

Lo siento amigo, vez estoy vivo.

-Sairaorg-san: Ya veo, con que el rugido poderoso de un dragón que escuche eras tú. Increíble.

De hecho no era yo, era el Gran Rojo, pero bueno eso no es importante ahora.

Al rato escuche un pequeño sonido. Era Jeanne que tenía un rostro indefenso.

-Kiba: Lo siento, esta distraído con el regreso de que yo mismo rescate al niño.

¿Pasó algo? ¿Jeanne tenia a ese niño como rehén? Uwaa.. No me había dado cuenta, pero mis ojos ser reunieron con Kiba, quien acaba de salvar al niño.

-Kiba: Bienvenido de nuevo Ise-kun. Gracias a ti, pude salvar a este niño.

Oír eso mi amigo, me hiso sentir más relajado, pues el grupo Gremory estuvo ocupado encargándose de ellos mientras no estaba, pero entonces.

-Jeanne: Nunca creí que volvarias con vida, después de luchar contra Shalba. Realmente das miedo Serkyuutei.

Al decir eso, ella empezó a sacar algo parecido a una pistola con una pequeña botella. Esa pistola tenía una aguja en la punta ¿Es una inyección? Y esa botella deben ser lagrimas del Fénix ¿Está tratando de curarse a sí misma?

-Kiba: ¡Ten cuidado Ise-kun! Ella puede incrementar la capacidad de su Sacred Gear en varios niveles de poder.

Eso me explicó Kiba. Con que eso hacia esa pistola. Luego vi a Jeanne después de curarse con las lágrimas del Fénix que se apuntó al cuello esa cosa y se inyecto.

-Jeanne: El usarlo por 2da vez reducirá mi vida, pero este poder lo vale

Era increíble, lo que vi ¡El cuerpo de Jeanne empezó a cambiar, primero se dio un crecimiento muscular de su cuerpo y era tanto así que sus venas empezaron a resaltar en su rostro! _¿Qué asc_o? Eso pensé. Pero lo sorprendente era que su fortalecimiento hiso efecto rápido, con solo mirarla hasta daba escalofríos con esa pequeña sonrisa que sacaba.

-Jeanne: Increíble, mis poderes aumentaron más HAHAHAHA….

Cuando ella dijo, empezó a crear una gran cantidad de espadas que salieron del suelo. ¡Eran espadas sagradas! Su Sacred Gear de Jeanner tenia esa habilidad la Blade Blacksmith. La capacidad de crear cualquier tipo de espada sagrada.

Pero al usarlo en modo Balance-Breaker ella podia crear un Dragon, pero en este caso no fue así, ella solo está cubriendo su cuerpo con sus espadas, que al terminar dieron forma a una gran serpiente grande y única. No, la parte superior de su cuerpo de Jeanne esta creciendo desde el lugar donde estaria la cabeza de la serpiente debe de estar. En la parte inferior sí se convirtió en la de un serpiente gigante. Ella se ve como un monstruo que se llama Lamia, pero en versión de espadas.

-Xenovia: En el momento que ella utiliza eso. So ofensa, defensa y su velocidad aumenta aún más que en su forma de dragón.

Eso me dijo Xenovia, pues ella habia luchado con Jeanne, pero esta vez habia usado según ella 2 veces esa inyección.

-Tesh: Listo Issei, sigamosla ,síno se nos va se nos escapan.

\- Issei: Estas seguro, entiendo vamos a por ella.

-Ddraig: [Si Tesh, ahora es nuestro turno de enseñarte nuestra fuerza de Dragón]

Esta vez yo quería usar mi técnica de bilingüe con Jeanne, pero como tenia Tesh el podia cubrir esa parte de mis sentidos y seguir con facilidad, pero eso no significa que no le voy a enseñar otra técnica grandiosa para que se sorprenda.

En ese momento la perseguirla empese, ya que le hize una promesa a Tesh use un poco de mi poder para uqe mis compañeros no se den cuenta, pero creo que la iba para funcionar de todos modos.

-Tesh: Issei, puedes expulsar sin preocupación más poder, pues planeamos algo con Ddraig mientra usted se reencontraba con tus amigos.

-Issei: Entiendo, ¿Pero que planearon?

-Ddraig: [Literalmente solo es teoría, pero hay que intentarlo. Lo que vamos hacer es que yo me concentrare la mayor parte en la resistencia de la armadura, luego Tesh equilibrara el poder para que sea equitativo en este, en ese caso la armadura no deje que el resplandor blanco se note y tampoco se sentirá esa presencia, en otras palabras, comprimiremos ese poder solo para nosotros dentro de la armadura. Y ahí es donde tú la expulsa con cuidado y calculando.]

Wauu… increíble eso ustedes planearon en poco tiempo, genial, bueno el plan es complicado, pero vamos intentarlo, también es momento de lucirme ante Tesh con una de mis grandiosas técnicas.

Des pues de oír el plan, expulse un poco de poder, alcanzando y sobrepasando a Jeanne, esta frente a ella y entonces me imagine solo una cosa, un cuerpo desnudo.

-Issei: Dress Break

Mientras hacia mi orgulloso movimiento final mientras hacia una pose genial, el cuerpo de espadas de Jeanne se empezó a destruir. Si mientras mi enemigo sea una mujer no hay manera de que ella escape de esto. También su ropa se destruyó. El cuerpo de una mujer madura, guardado.

-Tesh: ¡ESA ES TU SUPER TECNICA FINAL! ¡DESNUDAR A UN MUJER! ¿Cómo te puedes sentir orgulloso por eso?

En ese momento Ddraig sé que callado, y no solo eso

-Koneko- Chan: Eres de lo peor.

No solo Tesh me recrimino lo que hice, sino también el necesario duro comentaría de Koneko ¡Al igual que siempre! ¿Pero en qué momento llego aquí Koneko?

Pero después reaccione, y con un poco de fuerza le di un puñetazo en el estómago a Jeanne dejándola fuera de combate.

-Rossweisse-san: ¿Qué hiciste en la Brecha Dimensional? Esta es la primera vez que te veo que reaccionaste rápido con una facilidad.

Uy… Creo que exagere en el último ataque, Rossweisse-san Me pregunto con una cara entusiasmada, bueno no lo podia decir sobre Tesh, pero entonces la que levantado su mano.

-Ofis: Fue Gracias a mí y al Gran Rojo.

-Rossweisse-san: Enserio, eso quiere decir que tú y el Gran Rojo le prestaron poder a Issei para que se hiciera más fuerte, no me imagino como fue eso. Esto es grandioso.

En ese momentos mire a Ofis y ella me mira, me hizo un pequeño guiño con su ojo derecho, se vía linda al hacerlo, es verdad ella también estaba cuando hablamos sobre el de ocultar este poder, ¿Pero cómo es que ella lo supo? Bueno no importa fue buena cuartada por el momento, no debo descuidarme otra vez.

_-El poder de atraer a los fuertes, eso realmente se ha vuelto algo aterrador en este momento. Vine aquí para ver al monstruo que iba destruir la ciudad principal, pero nunca pensé que regresarías junto con el Gran Rojo._

¡Una voz! Cuando me di vuelta ¡Cao-Cao está allí parado!

-Cao-Cao: Ahora ustedes me superan en cantidad en tan poco tiempo. Sí que es anormal el crecimiento del grupo Gremory.

Cao-Cao no se está preocupando de nosotros, al contrario solo está estudiando la situación de sus y al ver el mínimo interés en sus compañeros. El solo hace lo habitual que siempre hace. El no, nos miraba como la última vez, al contrario su mirada inquietante me decía que estaba observando una cosa extraña.

\- Cao-Cao: Con que volviste Hyoudo Issei. Se suponía que habías muerte por Shalba que tenía una flecha con la sangre de Samael.

-Issei: Si eso yo también pensé. Pero fue gracias a mi suerte que me encontré con el Gran rojo.

Debido a la promesa con Tesh no le conté esto también.

\- Cao-Cao: Conocer al Gran Rojo no es cosa de suerte. Sin duda eres un ser increíble.

Ese tono de Cao-Cao no era del mínimo sarcasmo, parecía que nos iba a atacar en cualquier momento, pensé que ahora con mi verdadera fuerza sería suficiente para poder pelear, pero recordé la promesa que le hice a Tesh, así que solo me queda otra forma y esa era recuperar mis piezas malignas con mis habilidades en ella, pero….

-Issei: Oye Tesh Veras ... yo.

-Tesh: No te preocupes Issei, como te lo dije no me agrada la idea, pero te prometo que lo resolveré.

-Issei: ¿Está seguro?

-Tesh: Seguro Issei. Además me tienes que cumplir la otra promesa, es tu decisión, pero solo recuerda que yo existo.

Tesh parecía siempre seguro, de hecho ahora me había acostumbrado un poco, pero al hacerlo sería sellar mi verdadero poder también, pero una promesa es una promesa y yo confió en él. Entonces rápidamente me mie a Rías cara a cara y

-Issei: Rías. Por favor hazme tu siervo otra vez.

Como no podía usar el otro poder, solo me queda esta opción, es una lástima que solo usara un poco, pero entonces fue donde Rías saco las 8 piezas malignas color carmesí, al momento de la unión las piezas malignas se incrustaron dentro de mi pecho en silencio, pero entonces

-Issei: ¡Oye Tesh, Tesh ...!

No había respuestas alguna, como lo supuse tal vez fue sellado otra vez, pero ahora mi cuerpo también sufrió otro cambia, de lo que me sentía fuerte antes, ahora regrese a ser el mismo de antes. Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo que fácil viene fácil se va. En ese instante Rías me abrazo.

-Rías: Quédate a vivir a mi lado para siempre.

Solo acepte su abrazo, era dulce, cálido, con un sentimiento de nostalgia roja caliente dentro de mí. Yo quiera contestarle lo mismo, pero había algo que no me dejaba, desde que tuve ese sueño raro en la Brecha dimensional me sentía diferente, a Rías la quiero demasiado, es la mujer que le dije te amo, pero ahora solo pienso en ese sueño.

-Issei: Te protegeré con la fuerza que me has dado. Yo seré el peón más fuerte.

Con lo que dije Rías me miro con una sonrisa como quien decirme: _"Si. Adelante tu puedes."_

Después de recuperar mis piezas malignas ya podía luchar como antes. Solo algo sentí, pues apareció otra aura. Si conocía esa aura, no era nada más que el mismo que nos atacó en la dimensión artificial, ese con mascara de payaso, el segador de nivel supremo.

\- Cao-Cao: Plutón ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Plutón: Es una orden del señor Hades-sama el capturar a Ofis sea como sea.

Porque ese esqueleto quería a Ofis, no está satisfecho con haberle robado sus poderes y limitarla, además ¿Qué apego tiene Hades con ella?, pero entonces

_Yo seré tu oponente Segar de almas o mejor dicho el perro de Hades. Plutón._

Esa voz si la reconocí bien esa voz, no era nada más ni menos el que aterrizo con sus alas de dragón, era el joven cubierto de una armadura blanca, Valí.

-Vali: Como usted piensa, regrésate, Hyoduo Issei.

Yo solo le devolví el saludo y luego su mirada se dirigió a Plutón.

-Vali: Sabes tengo un pequeño problema sobre en quien liberar mi ira. Tenía pensado en Hades pero, Azazel, Bikou y los demás están ahí. También pensé en la facción de los héroes, pero se me adelantaron los del grupo Gremory. Entonces eso solo con el que me puedo divertir ahora serias tu no. Plutón siente afortunado.

Son pocas veces que he visto a Vali enojado. De su cuerpo emana frustración, pero entonces vi a Plutón mostrando una postura de pelear al momento de girar su guadaña.

Al ver que los 2 se iban a enfrentar, el segador de alma de nivel supremo contra Vali. Ahí es donde vi a Vali apunto de luchar, al parecer él está tomado una postura y lo que vi… Él estaba llamando el modo "JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE", al igual que también podía hacer, pero yo lo reemplazo con el modo de la REINA VERDADERA, pero la diferencia es que el domino ese estado del "JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE" es más poderoso, y que al verlo y sentir su tremenda aura en mi mente solo esta: _"Él es un monstruo" _Vali es alguien con talento para la luchar, él pudo hacer lo que yo el convencer a los antiguos HAKURYUUKOU del pasado, sin embargo el con su talento lo hizo… _Jejeje_ el es mi rival pensé, sí que es una locura porque le prometí que me enfrentaría con el algún día, pero que lo pienso, si tal vez se estuviera Tesh de nuevo _¿Cuál de los 2 hubiera ganado si peleábamos con nuestros verdaderos poderes al máximo?_ Eso me pregunto, ya que yo tenía talento para el poder divino.

Al ver la pelea me quede sorprendido, Vali doblego a Plutón, tan solo inicio en el modo JUGGERNAUT DRIVE el rompió su guadaña de Plutón de un golpe, luego con su habilidad especial dividió la fuerza de Plutón hasta que este esté desesperado.

-Vali: Tú pierdes.

Eso dijo el antes de acabar con Plutón. Realmente tendré que enfrentarme a este tipo algún día.

-Cao-Cao: Realmente los 2 Dragones Celestiales son verdaderamente monstruosos. Estuve en lo correcto en no dejarte usar el JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE en la dimensión artificial.

Entonces Vali es el que habla.

-Vali: Más bien fue tu mayor fracaso el no matarme, pues ahora con mi mejora de JUGGERNAUT OVER DRIVE soy más fuerte que el de la dimensión artificial. -¿Qué pensaste?- Que no aria nada después de eso, realmente eres muy descuidado.

Tal vez lo que le dijo Vali a Cao-Cao lo dejo sin comentarios, pero entonces el me busca con la mirada, y me pregunta.

-Cao-Cao: Bien Hyoudo Issei. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué eres tú? Pues, por más que lo pienso eres de lo más anormal.

Yo normalmente le respondería _"Solo soy yo"_ Pero ahora era yo con esa duda. Desde que conocía Tesh supe algo de mí que tal vez si no hubiera conocido si no hubiera pasado todo lo que está pasando, enserio, jamás me había enterado, en realidad yo también lo quiero saber.

-Issei: ¿Quién sabe que seré yo? Yo solo me conformo con Dragón Oppai.

Ya no me quise molestar tanto con eso. Cao-Cao solo se limitó a dar una pequeña mueca.

-Cao-Cao: Bien entonces quien de ustedes será mi oponente o será que todos se enfrentarán a mí, creo que eso sería imposible para mí.

-Issei: Quien más que yo para enfrentar me basto. Además tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Solo pensé _"Pelear con quien derroto a Azazel-sensei es un fastidio"_ Solamente al decir eso la cara de Ca-Cao se puso feliz.

-Cao-cao: Ya veo con que el Serkyuutei será mí oponente eso es fantástico.

-Issei: Si, no puedo calmarme hasta que te vea derrotado.

Enserio, aun no acepto el haber perdido contra, sin ni siquiera el mostrarle ni siquiera mi REINA VERDADERA, ni mucho menos mi nueva fuerza, que es una lástima.

-Cao-Cao: Pues veras, si la ves pasada te gane fue por tu punto débil. Ahora te daré ventaja. Quiero ver tu Armadura Carmesí.

-Issei: Que amable, espero que te guste, pues yo soy de los que regresan los actos amables. Listo Ddraig.

-Ddraig: [¡Por supuesto! También hay que hacerlo por Tesh el que estuvo muy entusiasmado para pelear y no pudo. Cuando regrese tal vez sentirá envidia xD]

Al parecer Ddraig está muy optimista ahora, es verdad Tesh también quería estar en la batalla, pero ahora me toca hacer su parte, solo espero que no cuando regrese no se amargue.

-Ddraig: [Compañero. Nos enfrentamos al hombre que posee el Longinus más fuerte. Si no le ganamos no seres capaz de llamarte Serkyuutei nuevamente.]

-Issei: Muy bien ¡VAMOS!

En el momento de batallar yo hice el cantico para poder llamar a mi forma más fuerte la REINA VERDADERA, esto no es solo por mí, él se burló de mis compañeros, se burló de su fuerza, los hizo sufrir y llorar. El perder aquí no es una opción, definitivamente lo derrotare. Yo sé que mi estado de REINA VERDADERA todavía es inestable, por lo cual no lo pudo controlar aun, pero de todas formas me lance en frente de Cao-Cao y empezó.

Él tenía su habilidad con el longinus, sus 7 orbes, cada uno le daba un atributo, como el de volar y tener poder destructivo a gran escala, también como regrese a mi estado de demonio ahora su lanza me podía hacer más daño ya que es un arma sagrada, pero aun así volando por la ciudad empecé a perseguirle.

Primero empecé lanzando un draco-disparo, pero lo esquivo con un de sus orbes ¡Maldición! Es lo que dije, pero no me di cuenta al rato que ese orbe no solo desvió mi disparo si no que lo comprimió y lo peor es que me lo regreso en forma de espiral.

-Issei: Guaaa ..

Si la liquidación de evitarlos, pero me puse a recargarla por lo que _"Boost! Boost 'Booster' Boost 'Booster' 'Booster' Boost Boost 'Boost'!"_ Esta vez no fue un comun, esta vez hice que el disparo se un disparo multiple. Eran varias rafajas de nergia que iban chocar con él.

-CaO-Cao: ¡Gahapatei Ratan!

Él dijo eso y una de sus orbes, empezó a crear criaturitas humanoides que lo protegieron _¡Cabrón utilizo una técnica parecida a la de Kiba! _Durante el impacto que dejo humo, de ese humo salió la lazan en colación contra mí. Afortunadamente lo logre esquivar apenas, pero ese apenas choco contra la parte de la placa de la armadura destrozándolo haciéndose notar mi abdomen al aire.

-Cao-Cao: Jajajajaja…. Que pelea más entretenida Hyoduo Issei, sabes en algo somos parecidos, y eso es que ahora ambos no somos capaces de controlar al 100% de nuestras habilidades como poder ver durante la pelea.

No me imagino a este sujeto peleando al 100% con todas sus habilidades bien pulidas. Ahora pelear con el es terrible.

-Cao-Cao: Bueno continuemos.

Después de decir eso, ahora es el quien se me acerca, con una velocidad increíble el me asienta una patada frontal, yo lo pude bloquear con mis brazo, pero esa patada me mando volando y chocando contra uno de los edificios, pero no se quedó tranquilo se había transportado en frente de mi con la habilidad de una de sus orbes, enserio si tuviera mi verdadero poder esto hubiera sido más fácil, pero ahora tengo que depender mi fuerza demoniaca, al ver que Cao-Cao empezaba a preparar su ataque, lo que hice fue con mi caño disparar un pequeño disparo, sabía que él lo bloquearía con su lanza, lo cual me dio tiempo para contraatacar, pero a pesar de eso en la evade bien y me manda a volar otra vez a otro edifico, pero reaccione con más rapidez y fui cruzando en Zic Zac aprovechado los edificios, pensado que podía atacarle y que mi golpe le llegaría, el muy desgraciado se había percatado de eso y me mando a sus criaturas humanoides que había creado con la lanza, el deshacerme de esa criaturas era muy tediosos, pues no me dejaban acercare a Cao-Cao, y aprovechando me lanzo su poder destructivo, si poder esquivarlo lo bloquee con mi armadura y salí volando otra vez, está en vez de simplemente chocar con un edificio lo destruí, después tendré que pedir disculpas al dueño, pero

-Issei: ¡MALDICÍON! Porque mis ataque no le alcanzan.

Al decir, Cao-Cao se acercó a mí diciéndome.

-Cao-Cao: Hyodou, es simple eso. Yo a diferencia de ti solo poseo un cuerpo humano, eso al ser mi gran desventaja lo tuve que fortalecer por otros medios como mis reflejos y capacidad de pensar rápido. Si uno de tus ataque de antes me hubiera tocado yo habría perdido ya.

_¡Maldición_! Solo podía pensar en que ese sujeto solo esta jugando, pues si hubiera peleado más enserio hubiera utilizado su otra arma que era su ojo de medusa. Entonces esta vez solo me decidí atacarlo, pero no de la forma que le esperaba.

Yo empecé a cambiar en mi versión ALFI, la razón es simple en este estado mis disparos son más fuerte, pero esto reducía mis demás habilidades, pero aun así me arriesgue. Al ver eso era predecible que Cao-Cao iba utilizar uno de sus orbes para bloquear o regresarme mi disparo, pero la diferencia esta vez que no solo me limite a dispar, lo que hice fue mientras se recargaba mi disparo, acercarme al él, al ver esto Cao-Cao puso una cara de sorpresa, pues él pensó que solo le iba disparar, pues no ahora es mi turno.

-Cao-Cao: ¿Qué es lo que haces? Acaso intentas dispararme intentado acercarte.

-Issei: ¿Quién sabe? Pues yo solo sé que te voy a tocar ahora.

En ese instante mi estrategia, era que mi modo ALFIL mi disparo iba hacerse más poderoso y de eso aprovecharía esa fuerza con mi cuerpo colisionaría su defensa dejándolo aturdido, pero primero tenía que acercarme y aguantar el disparo al punto preciso, momento era difícil moverme y recargar al mismo tiempo, pues estoy usando demasiada energía en este ataque, pero lo vale. Al momento que Cao-Cao vio que me estaba acercando el no intento alejarse, al contrario se me acerco, eso era malo si se acercaba demasiado tampoco funcionaria, pero su acercamiento que él hacía era peligroso, pues él me estaba apuntado con su lanza y cada vez se me acerba más, tenía que ser rápido y disparar si o si, pero entonces en ese instante yo apunte a su lanza, y al estar tan cerca dispare _"Ahora"_ Eso dije al momento.

Al disparar en la parte donde estamos Cao-Cao y yo había una cortina de humo, yo había salido disparado de ahí debido al choque _"Lo logre" _Eso pensé, pues le había dado en el punto exacto de la lanza, y como pensé mi draco-disparo estuvo bien potente, no como quería, pero le logre dar. Al disiparse la cortina de humo escuche una voz.

-Cao-Cao: Bien hecho Hyouo Issei. Enserio eres un suicida, por poco tu también quedas atrapado en el choque, pero solo yo fui el afectado, lo vez, mira las heridas que me hiciste.

No lo podía creer, pero ese sujeto salió vivo de ese impacto, pues estoy asombrado.

-Issei: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Le pregunte un tanto molesto.

-Cao-Cao: Pues es simple. Mi lanza no solo sirve para atacar a gran escala y al igual que mi orbes puede protegerme de ciertos ataques, pero este fue diferente en lo cual cree que en verdad tuve que usar una gran parte de mi poder para solo terminar con una pequeñas heridas, pero…

En ese momento al brilloso en la parte derecha de su rostro, empezó a activar su ojo de medusa, al hacerlo el apunto a mi cañón y lo convirtió en piedra.

-Cao-Cao: Ese cañón es fastidioso, será mejor deshacerme de él.

Reaccione con rapidez, y lo destruí es parte, pues si dejaba más tiempo, también parte todo de mí se convertiría en piedra. Esta vez estaba casi sin fuerzas, solo me quede pensado si fue lo correcto el regresarme mis piezas, ahora en batalla necesito poder, este sujeto es fuerte, incluso derroto a Azazel-sensei, pero a diferencia de mi Azazel-sensei encontraría una forma de derrotarlo, él no es de lo que acepten una derrota.

-Cao-Cao: ¿Qué fue eso?

Al ver yo también, era un aura carmesí, _"No puede ser" _eso dije al ver a Rías. Rías estaba sacrificando de nuevo sus preciosos pechos al mandarme su energía, en verdad estoy súper conmovido T-T lo que hace, _"No te preocupes Buchou, no desperdiciare el poder de tus senos"_ Esto era sin dudas el amor de Rias, un gran sacrificio, enserio, pude sentir sus sentimientos en esa aura carmesí que venía hacia mí, juro que no lo desperdiciare, no perderé.

-Cao-Cao: Oí rumores acerca del rayo de pechos. Pero enserio, tu pareja es aterradora.

No voy a dejar que te burles de los pechos de Rias. Y con eso empecé de nuevo.

Con rapidez y sin desperdiciar ni un segundo, empecé mi ataque, está vez estaba muy motivado, que me concentre en Cao-Cao, el vio que me acercaba e intento esquivarme, pero esta vez lo que hice fue resguardar y esperar que el me esquivara para poder atacar, como lo pensé el me esquivo y aproveche el descuido y le acerté con una pata. En ese momento lo bloqueo con su lanza, el impacto de mi patada con su lanza provoco unas ondas de aires, que los edificios más cercanos empezaron destruirse en la parte de arriba. Cao-Cao me empuja con su lanza, al momento de estabilizarme en el aire con mis alas de dragón, vi a Cao-Cao que puso su lanza en posición que quería cortarme, yo lo pude esquivar, pero lo que produjo el corte de Cao-Cao fue que los edificios que estaban atrás de mí se partieran a la mitad como si fueran papel, enserio este cabron me quería partir a la mitad. Yo si dudar utilice la mayor parte de mi energía de nuevo, estas ves lo use en mi velocidad, al hacer eso solo me concentre en una cosa.

Cao cao estaba acercándonsee, él se puso en pose de atacar. Yo me estaba preparando para resivirlo ,esto es arriesgado, pero esta vez aumente mi velocidad y lance hacia el sabien que me esperaba su ataque, solo tenia que esquivar su ataque, es cuestion de suerte ahora.

-Cao-Cao: Uhmmmm ... Falle

Él dijo eso. Yo con mi suerte habia esquivado a tiempo su poder, me puse a su atrás y lo agarre con mis brazos en tipo una llave de lucha me agarre de él y sin dudar decidí estrellarme con él al edifico más cercano, tendré que disculparme con varias personas ahora que termine con Cao-Cao.

-Cao-Cao: Me agarraste, pero ¿Enserio crees que esto servirá? Además tú también por lo que vi estas usando toda tu energía otra vez.

-Issei: ¿Quién sabe? Pero ahora solo nos queda comprobarlo.

En ese momento, ambos nos impactamos en un edifico que resultó ser una tienda de juguetes, antes de impactarnos, yo desvié a Cao-Cao a otra parte, aun si tuviera defensa este se demoraría en protegerlo al 100% por lo cual ahora debe estar mal herido, yo también lo estaba, sino fuese por mi armadura y su protección. El lugar de había caído era un estante de muñecos y uno de ellos era de la princesa switch… (Croff) escuche un sonido, y no era nadie más que Cao-cao sabía que este sujeto sobreviviría al impacto, pero esta vez está más débil, como supuse no le dio tiempo de protegerse.

-Cao-cao: Realmente eres un suicida. Solo mírame eres de los pocos que me ha dejado con graves heridas en mi cuerpo…. Jajaja realmente eres grandioso.

Que le pasa a este sujeto, acaso le gusta ser golpeado, lo siento, pero no planeo ser yo quien te cumpla tus fetiches.

Pero a diferencia del yo si estaba casi en mis últimas, solo me queda una cosa más por hacer y terminar esto.

-Issei: Sabes algo, no es la primera vez que estoy en mis límites. Ahora mismo estoy en este estado. Pero siempre hay algo que me pone de ánimos cada vez que lo recuerdo.

Yo está sosteniendo y medio lanzando el juguete de la princesa swith, lo vi por un momento, hasta que lo puse de nuevo en su estante.

-Cao-Cao: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Pues me limite a contestarle.

-Issei: Pues veras es fácil. Mientras estoy con vida simplemente lo hare, si uno esta con vida y feliz, yo solo puedo proteger lo que me hace feliz y eso son mis amigos y la gente que conocí ya que ellos son mi vida también.

En eso fue la frase que recordé mis sueños, _"Fue ella"_ de alguna manera sentí que no era solo eso, sino más bien que había algo más. Después saque una pequeña bala de mi bolsillo, y lo lanza con fuerza a Cao-Cao. Cao-Cao con su lanza patio la bala que le lance hacia él, al hacerlo una sustancia en forma de vapor se concentró en la parte derecha del rostro de .

-Cao-Cao: Dolor* ¿Qué fue esto? Ah…

-Issei: Eso la maldición de samael.

-Cao-cao: ¿Qué cómo? La obtuviste.

-Issei: Simple. La obtuve de mi cuerpo en mal estado, y gracias a una bala Gogmaog que estuvo en la Brecha dimensional se pudo guardarla dentro. Sé que eres un enemigo muy duro, sé que el poder de la fuerza bruta no funciona contigo y que la única manera de derrotarte es en ver y explotar tu debilidad, y esa es que eres un humano, que no podrá soportar la maldición de samael.

De hecho fue gracias a Ofis quien me ayudo en lo de la bala ya que ella fue quien lo hizo la transfería de sangre de samael a la bala. También Con Ddraig y Tesh planeaos esto, fue gracias a ellos que me hicieron ver mis errores en el combate por eso es que gane.

-Cao-Cao: Ya veo, así que perdí por ser un humano. Tienes razón, si perdí fue por eso, ya que te subestime al pensar que no podrías pensar un plan para ganarme, mi soberbia fue mi debilidad y este cuerpo humano también. Pero aun me queda esto EL PODER JUSTICIERO.

En el momento que dijo eso, la lanza desde la puta empezó a abrirse, de ahí empezó a emitir un fuerte rayo de luz, de hecho era tan fuerte que aun dentro de mi armadura podía sentir su penetrante poder, pero

-Cao-Cao: ¿Por qué?

Él se preguntaba del porqué, yo no entendía tampoco hasta que el hablo.

-Cao-Cao: Ya veo. Así que escogiste por propia voluntad al Serkyuutei y no a mí.

-Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Cao-Cao: Pues veras, la lanza en cierta parte te declaro que tu deseo era el que se tenía que cumplir, se dice que en parte la lanza conserva la voluntad de Dios. En pocas palabras la lanza te declaro ganador.

Enserio, la lanza me reconoce como ganador solo porque mi deseo es más apropiado que el de Cao-Cao. Vaya sorpresa.

_Por eso te dije, era mejor que me mataras o mejor dicho matarnos a mí y a él._

El quien dijo eso, no fue más que mi rival.

-Vali: Sabes el único que tiene derecho legítimo en vencerlo soy yo, y nadie más.

-Cao-Cao: Ya veo jajaja…. Yo también quería vencerlo.

Esperen un momento, que paso ¿Acaso se me estan insinuando? ¡No jodan! Últimamente mis enemigos y sobre todo los chicos, sentí unas miradas de deseo así a mí. Noooo… ¡Yo quiero ser popular entre las chicas! Me sentir si me vuelvo popular con un grupo de chicos musculosos.

-Sairaorg-san: Si es cierto. Yo también quiero una revancha contra Hyodou Issei.

-kiba: Vaya mi amigo sí que es popular.

No puede ser cada vez hay más chicos aquí. ¡Chicas sálvenme por favor!

Al estar descuidados, una pequeña neblina apareció, era Georg, el lucia en un terrible estado, pues le faltaba un ojo, un brazo y su pierna izquierda esta de color negro.

-Georg: Vámonos de aquí Cao-Cao, cometimos muchos errores, pero no estábamos equivocados, pero aun así si seguimos involucrándonos con los dragones celestiales nos mataran como a Shalba.

-Cao-Cao: Si tiene razón vámonos.

De hecho solo Vali y yo no nos movimos para detenerlos, sabíamos que en ese estado no se le vería por mucho tiempo, y pensé _"Si cao-cao sobrevivirá a la maldición"_ Por experiencia propia creo que sería cosa de suerte que sobreviva.

Después en ese mismo lugar, cada quien fue atender su asunto momentáneo, hay Kiba está hablando con Arturo que recién había llegado, algo sobre obtener una espada, creo que le preguntare después. Vali me estaba hablando sobre _"Demonios se ve que antes de encargarme de ese dios emperador rojo, tendré que derrotarte primero jajaja" _De hecho eso yo también me lo imaginaba, yo también quería derrotarlo, pero con mi verdadero poder, solo que por ahora me será imposible.

Sairaorg después de un rato se despedido diciendo que iba donde esta sus siervos, Kiba dijo que iba a buscar a las demás del grupo, Vali y Arturo se esfumaron, pues no era bueno que ellos estén por aquí ya que todavía se los ven como los malos. Solo me quede hay con Ofis, de una extraña forma ella había llegado hay, bueno no le tome importancia.

-Ddraig:[Buen trabajo, fue una buena pelea, al parecer podía pensar antes de golpear, pero aunn.. Te falta mucho por perfeccionar.]

-Issei: ¿Qué esto? Y ese elogio

-Ddraig: [Nada solo que…..poco a poco]

Parece que Ddraig es sin energía.

-Ddraig: [Parece que he usado demasiado poder para hasta ahora…. (Bostezos) solo para revivir tu cuerpo, a causa de eso mi conciencia va a desaparecer.]

-Issei: Lo dices como te vas a desaparecer? Me bromeas Cierto.

-Ddraig: [No te preocupes….. incluso me las arreglare para que puedas usar el Boosted Gear sin mí… me alegra haber dado una buena pelea al fina… pero aun quería ver a Tesh otra vez]

Cada vez su voz se hacía más débil.

-Issei: ¡Oye espera! ¡Yo todavía te necesito! No te vayas Ddraig T-T

Ddraig: [Cada vez… te estas….. volviendo fuerte…. Tiene bueno….. Compañeros…. Yo…. Ya…. No… soy….necesario]

¡Sus palabras fueron entre cortadas! Primero fue Tesh, pero el prometió regresar, tenemos que recibirle juntos. ¡No esto no! ¡Eres mi compañero! ¡Tú eres mi compañero! ¡Ambos somos el Serkyuutei! ¡Yo te encesito!

Le dije todo eso con lágrimas a mares, no solo eso era tanto que hasta mis mocos salían. Lo único que podía pensar ahora era esos recuerdos con Ddraig.

-Issei: llorando*Desaparecer por salvarme, no quiero eso, no lo quiero.

-Ddraig: [Gracias compañero, Ise, Gracias fue divertido…..]

No, no es justo que solo me digas mi nombre así, vamos dilo de nuevo dímelo…. Por favor dimelo….es no es justo, te lo suplico…

Eso fue, no había respuesta, _¿Acaso ya no voy a hablar contigo nunca más? _En eso pensé hasta que…

-Ddraig: [Gugoooooooooo ...]

-Issei: Ehhh ..?

Un ronquido.

-Ofis: Ddraig están cansados, se fue a dormir.

La que me dijo sosteniendo mi guantéale fue Ofis,

¡HIJO DE TU DRAGONA MADRE! Como te atreves a decirme eso ¡Ddraig eres un idiota, idiota! … Abrazando mi guantelete, pensé_: "vamos hacer socios por mucho tiempo"_ De hecho solo vino una cosa a mi cabeza luego de eso_ "sabes que lo bueno de estar vivo y feliz es que siempre habrá alguien quien te necesita y quien tu necesites" _Me sentía aliviado después de eso.

-Issei: Bueno Ofis casa.

Ofis sonriendo, se ve muy linda.

-Ofis: Si voy a casa con mi amigo.

Después de todo lo sucedido, pasaron 3 días, al parecer en esos dias nos enteramos sobre lo sucedido con Azazel y Sirzerchs en el inframundo, y de como el Sensei perdió su título de gobernador, pero parece que eso no le importo, más bien vi su rostro y me asuste, ese hombre con tiempo libre es un peligro. También en plena reunión del Grupo El sensei nos dio la noticia de los resultado de las pruebas Kiba, Akeno y yo aviamos pasado y ser nombrado como demonios de clase media, es raro me sentí feliz, pero no como me lo imagine, pues es una paso para mi cumplir mi Harem personal. Ofis se quedó a vivir en mi casa, ella es rara, pues copia todo lo que hacen las chicas, incluso una vez le encontré oculta en mi armario, ¿Eso me hace pensar en ella como si fuera una animalito, por lo pura que es? También Buchou nos habló sobre lo sucedido con Gasper y que lo que pasó durante la batalla, yo me quedé sorprendido por eso, pero confió en mí en mi compañero. Al parecer tuve citas estos 3 días con las chicas, en realidad eso me ponía feliz pero ¿Por qué me siento preocupado por eso? También no volví a tener ningún sueño raro como los que tuve en la Brecha Dimensional. Al pasar los 3 días no había señal de Tesh que iba a volver, ni señal que Ddraig despertara, al final son mis compañeros y me preocupo….

En mi cuarto.

-Issei: Suspiro *

_Que es lo que te molesta_

-Issei: Nada solo extraño a mis compañeros.

¡Oye espere! ¿Con quién estoy hablando?… Era una voz masculina, pero sin duda lo conocida, ¡Maldito! Porque me asustas así.

-Issei: Teshh ...!

-Tesh: suspiro* ¿Por qué eres muy despistado? Bueno no importa como vez ya estoy aquí.

-Issei: Ufff... qué bueno, cumpliste tu palabra.

Le dije eso con un poco de alivio, pues ahora no me sentía muy solo por la ausencia de Ddraig.

-Tesh: ¿Te pasa algo? O ¿Dudaste de mi otra vez?

-Issei: No, no es nada de eso. Eso solo que como ¿No tuve respuesta de ti por 3 días? Y vienes y me asustas.

-Tesh: ¿No te acuerdas lo que te dije? En una batalla de fuerzas enemigas, siempre pierde la más débil, en este caso yo fui la más fuerte, pero cuando las piezas malignas entraron me quisieron sellar otra vez, yo solo me resiste, pero en cierto momento cuando me estaba librando del sellado, esas piezas en vez de sellarme me dejaron en un estado de suspensión o mejor dicho me mandaron a dormir.

-Issei: Ya veo. Así que resiente despiertas.

-Tesh: De hecho no. Yo me desperté hace 2 días.

-Issei: Ehhh…. Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Tesh: Es que estaba observando todo lo que hacías y a ver si cumplías tu promesa. También me fui a cuidar a Ddraig, el pobre está cansado, pues comprensible después del gran esfuerzo que hizo para salvarte.

-Issei: ¿Qué acaso no confías en mí?

-Tesh: En verdad un poco que no.

A veces Tesh podría ser duro, pero se preocupó por Ddraig... Yo creo que es parte de su ser esa actitud.

-Tesh: Pero yo te considero una buena persona Issei, el hecho de que todavía no confié en ti es el mismo hecho de que tú no lo haces, pero no quiero sacar en cara nada. Solo que ahora en adelante demos lo mejor.

Ya veo eso lógico, durante la batalla yo me ponía dudoso con él, pero como él dice ahora es ahora.

-Tesh: De hecho Issei ¿Estamos solo en tu casa?

-Issei: De hecho si viste, las chicas están ocupadas haciendo un no sé qué, pero se van demorar un buen tiempo ¿Por?

-Tesh: Pues veras.

El tono de Tesh se puso serio, de hecho con lo poco que lo conozco solo que ahora me va decir cosas enserio y que le tengo que prestar atención.

-Issei: Dime, malas noticias al azar.

-Tesh: De hecho es 1 buena y 1 mala.

Enserio creo que sería solo malas.

-Tesh: Voy a empezar por la mala. Al recibir de nuevo las piezas malignas aun si yo no estoy sellado, nunca podrás a volver a usar el tu verdadero poder como aquella vez, pues al ser demonio tu cuerpo se destruirá por el poder divino, pero la cosa cambia que ahora tiene un nuevo cuerpo resistente, no se sira lo mismo que antes, pero si mi teoría es cierta, solo podrás usar un solo una cierta parte del poder divino limitado y por tiempo también limitado, alrededor de minutos.

Enserio, ¡No jodas!... Aquella vez que sentí por primera vez ese poder, sentí una gran diferencia con el poder demoniaco, fue una lástima y desperdicio no usarlo como era debido, yo quiera pelear contra Vali usando ese poder…. (Tishk) esa fue mi respuesta a mi desilusión.

-Tesh: Pero no todo es perdido, estuve pensando esto. ¿Si entrenamos en secreto este poder? Incluso podrías manejarlo un poco mejor, pero será de poco a poco. Solo hasta cierto grado, pues como te dije no creo que jamás lo podías usar de nuevo por libre voluntad.

Y esa sí que es una mala noticia. Eso me recuerda lo mucho que tuve que entrenar para poder manejar el poder de Ddraig, aun con la bendición de Ofis y el cuerpo del Gran Rojo, el camino se volvió difícil otra vez, y lo peor es que jamás lo usare a libre voluntad, pero bueno eso yo decidí y tendré que esforzar al doble, pero

-Issei: Entiendo Tesh (T-T) pero ¿Cómo sabias todo eso? Me parece raro que vengas y me digas todo eso así como si nada, porque para saber eso tenías que haber al menos investigado.

En ese momento la voz de Tesh cambio a una más animada que antes.

-Tesh: Ehh... Pues veras esas es la buena noticia.

Al escuchar eso, mi estado de depresión cambio así cuando jugaba un eroge.

-Issei: Como, cual es cual es.

-Tesh: Aacabo de recuperar una parte de mi memoria.

* * *

**Notas:** Si lograste leer esto, Gracias. Sé que leer el 2do capitulo pudo ser pesado, por lo largo que fue, pero en si era necesario hacer esta parte para poder continuar con la historia.

Yo normalmente quise hacer esta historia parte en un solo capitulo para no hacer en varias partes de este, así para poder empezar lo importante. Sé que los 2 primero capítulos fueron sacados de las novela 12, pues de ahí es donde quería empezar hacerlo, de aquí para adelante ya no será así, es decir solo sacare un poco del canon de la historia original solo para darle coherencia a algunas cosas así como la aparición de Tesh y ¿qué es?

El sueño de Ise de la Brecha Dimensional es muy importante en la historia y sobretodo el lugar donde lo soñó, porque eso aparecerán más adelante y sobretodo esa chica, que yo le pondría como la más grande rival de Rías por el amor de Ise. Créanme no se lo voy a dejar fácil a Rías para que este con Ise de acuerdo como avance la historia. Solo Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer y si te gusto házmelo saber.

Tesh en si, es una criatura muy especial, el no es espiritu ni alma, pero si algo parecido, cada capitulo se ira sabiendo que es, pues es que tampoco se como explicar. Los unicos que lo escuchan hablar con Issei y Ddraig, nadie más, hasta horo son solo ellos 2 que saben de su existensia mas adelante el empezara a interactuar con los del grupo poco a poco.

El próximo capítulo será una pelea de Ise contra Sirzerchs, pero no serán enemigos.

PS: Nombre leer dice que el Issei a Tesh fue por Tenshi, sino como dice Tesh está mal escrito, pero a él le gusta su nombre.


	3. ¿Qué es el amor? Parte 1

**Gracias por continuar la historia aca les dejo la mitad del este capitulo. Esta vez decidi cambiar al otro estilo y no usar el de teatro, no sé, pero lei hay que eso no se hace para escribir y bueno por una parte también es mi primera vez haciendo esto, espero que me aya saldio bien. DISFRUTENLO.  
**

* * *

Normalmente cuando un sueña, uno no piensa que en que soñara, ya sea memorias perdidas, sucesos recientes o incluso fantasías, pero solo uno que otro continúan en el mismo sueño _¿Es eterno? O ¿Tendrá fin? _O eso es lo que pensaba.

Esta vez fue algo nuevo, en lo normal casi que me había acostumbrado a tenerlo, pero _¿Qué extraño? _Eso me dije; esta vez yo estoy flotando en ese hermoso lugar donde me encontraba con la chica con el rostro que no podía ver, no solo intentaba acercare a pisar el suelo, pero este me rechazaba, lo pensaba mucho, tampoco podía tocar nada de ese hermoso lugar, cuando lo intentaba igual me rechaza con una fuerza extraña, pero por una extraña razón mi cuerpo la conocía _"Que raro" _Eso dije; miraba a mi alrededor y esta vez los bellos animales no estaban, la esencia de vida que sentí varias veces se alejaban de mí, es como se yo fuera algo que no pertenece aquí o eso me hicieron sentir. Al rato, una figura luminosa poco a poco se acercaba, _¿Sera ella?_ Eso me pregunte; más y más cerca, pero esta vez la luz que emitía me hacía daño, esa pureza que resplandecía de su cuerpo me quemaba, era tan fuerte que yo era el que me alejaba, pero sentía algún pesar porque cada vez me alejaba de ella, _¿Por qué siento esto?_ Me seguía preguntado; no era la primera vez, pero dolía. Cada vez que me alejaba ella se quería acercar, se dio cuenta que me hacía daño y se detuvo, creí que empezaría a decir su frases que yo no entendía, pero _"¿Así que esto es todo?" _Ella me lo dijo; su voz sonaba muy triste y como si fuera a llorar, no sabía que hacer por alguna razón yo me desespere _¿Qué quiere decir que con eso es todo?_ Eso le pregunte; pensado que no me contestaría dijo algo que no esperaba, _"Gracias. Cuídate fui feliz al verte otra vez y recuerda. Eres y serás lo que yo estoy buscando juro que te en…" _Antes de terminar de hablar, una extraña fuerza me hizo empezar a elevar a lo más alto, cada vez más y más alto _"Oye no, espera espera…. ¡Nooo!" _Me empezaba a quejar, no quería irme, y con una fuerza abismal me saco de ese lugar y…

"Ahh…. (Exhalando)" me había despertado como si de una pesadilla se tratase.

"Oye Issei ¿Estas bien?" Quien me dijo preocupado fue mi supuesto otro yo, se podría decir mi alter ego Tesh.

"No, no es nada Tesh solo que tuve un mal sueño" Eso le conteste; pues fue tal la fuerza que sentí que me sacaba de ese lugar, que a pesar de ser un sueño sentí una gran presión sobre mi cuerpo aun al despertar.

"Enserio" Tesh me dijo, "Entonces dime ¿Por qué estas llorando Issei?" Cuando Tesh me dijo eso, con mis manos me toco el rostro, y si era cierto por alguna razón mis lágrimas empezaron a caer sin que yo me haya dado cuenta, pensé del _¿Por qué?_ Y solo dije en voz baja: "Ese sueño" fue la primera respuesta que vino a mi cabeza, luego con un poco decaído pensé _"Ese fue el último" _con mi brazo derecho me toque mi pecho en la parte del corazón, podía sentir un sentimiento de dolor, pero entonces "Eso debió haber sido un sueño bien feo para que te haga llorar de esa manera" Tesh me dijo; pero entonces "No, ya paso. Además no creo volver a tenerlo" Le conteste un poco desanimado, pero como ya no quería pensar en eso me había dado cuento que no escuche la alarma de reloj y a mi lado no están ni Rias ni Asia a mi costadado, pensé que me había quedado dormido y que ya era tarde, entonces.

"Hey Tesh ¿Qué hora? Y ¿En dónde están Rías y Asia? A caso me quede dormido" le pregunte.

Tesh me contesto "No te preocupes, de hecho todavía es temprano como alrededor de las 7 de la mañana y apagaron el despertador, ellas se despertaron más temprano y dijeron _¡Hay que lindo se ve Issei al dormir! será mejor que le dejemos descansar un poco mientras nosotras vamos a hacerle un delicioso desayuno para cuando se levante._ Se ve que te quieren mucho."

Dejando de lado la voz media femenina de Tesh, que asusta, Rías y Asia son realmente muy lindas, enserio me conmueven a veces que sería yo sin mis lindas Rías y Asia, pero

"Pero aun no le veo el caso que ambas duerman desnudas contigo, ¿Acaso las convertiste en unas pervertidas?" Tesh me dijo eso con un tono de preocupación.

¡Noooo… eso no es así! , yo no les aria nada como eso, además a mí me gusta ver los pechos de suaves de Rías en la mañana acompañado de los crecientes pechos de Asia ¡Dime! Para mi es una buena manera de empezar el día con una preciosa vista, bueno es lo que pensaba y solo me limite.

"¡CALLATE TESH! Además si todavía no está el desayuno y me dejaron dormir un poco más entonces me volveré a dormir" Esa fue mi respuesta, pero entonces.

"¡NO Y LEVANTE AHORA MISMO! Es una perfecta oportunidad de seguir de la plática de ayer, aunque sea por poco tiempo"

No quería levantarme, pero tenía razón. Yo también quería escuchar lo que me quería decir, pero entonces después que me iba a decir algo entrar de golpe a mi habitación las chicas queriendo charlar un poco antes de irnos a dormir, entonces nos pusimos a charlar sobre como mejorarías nuestras habilidades de combate, luego nos desviamos del tema y empezaron hablar sobre la película que le ayudamos hacer a Serafall-Sama,….. Lo único gracioso que puedo recordar de esa película fue como cambiaron el trama, y como convirtieron a Gasper en el dios vampiro de la caja, fue tanto así que después de charlar nos fuimos a dormir.

"Es verdad, tú me dijiste que habías recuperado parte de tu memoria después de que casi te sellaran, y eso me contaste ayer en la noche" Eso le dije.

"Si se podrías decir, pero no fue eso exactamente." Tesh me contesto.

"¡Que! Como que no exactamente" con un tono dudoso le dije.

"Pues veras. Issei, eso de recuperar mi memoria es solo su forma de decir, en realidad lo que recupere no fue nada trascendental de suceso u hechos de algún acontecimiento" Tesh dijo

"¡Explícate bien! Yo no te entiendo cuando hablas así" le recrimine.

"¡Esta bien! Para resumirlo y que tu cerebro lo entienda, lo que recupere no fue una memoria, sino conocimientos" Tesh dijo eso y prosiguió "Es por eso que pude saber cómo sería el resultado de tu cuerpo y demás problemas de cómo usar ahora tu poder"

¡Enserio! Está en la primera vez que oigo que alguien con amnesia recupere solo su conocimiento…. ¡Solo cosas raras pasan cada vez! Desde ahora debo tener cuidado para no caer en situaciones raras.

"Y ¿entonces es todo?" le pregunte.

"No, Issei, lo poco que pude recuperar nos podrá ayudar, pues veras no sé cómo, pero lo que recupere lo ara un poco más fácil el dominio de tu poder" Tesh dijo eso con un tono entusiasta.

"¿Realmente es enserio?" Cada vez Tesh me sorprende más, el podrá caerme mal debes en cuando, pero se ve que se preocupa mucho.

Cuando iba a continuar la conversación con Tesh, alguien abrió la puerta.

"Ise-san, que bueno ya estas despierto. El desayuno ya está listo, baja si no se va enfriar." La que me dijo eso fue Asia… ¡Espera! No sé si estoy medio.O dormido aun pero ¡Ella solo está usando un delantal!

"!Aaasia..! ¡¿Por qué esta solo en un delantal?!" Eso le dije medio asombrado, bueno mi linda Asia en delantal es muy linda, pero igual.

"Es que, pues veras Ise-san, como Rias-onesama me dijo: _Ise del tipo que le gusta estos fetiches_, pensé que te aria feliz, además no solo soy yo también lo hizo buchou al hacer el desayuno conmigo ¿Acaso me veo mal?" ella me lo dijo con su voz tímida.

Esa es mi Asia T-T creo que voy a llorar, nunca había estado más feliz al recibir el desayuno, también estoy agradecido por Buchou, pues ella me conoce muy bien. Esto es muy conmovedor.

"No, no Asia se te ve muy bien. Es más recién he despertado y en 2 minutos bajo" le respondí.

"Muy bien Ise-san, baje rápido sí." Asia me respondió muy alegre.

"Bueno creo que hablaremos después. Anda toma tu desayuno mientras yo me voy a ver cómo está el estado de Ddraig" Tesh me dijo, bueno en realidad ni yo sabía si Ddraig iba a despertar tarde o temprano, pero es bueno tener a Tesh para estas cosas.

"Es cierto ¿Cómo va el estado de Ddraig? Ayer no te lo pude preguntar" le dijo con curiosidad.

"Pues veras él está bien, sino que el problema es núcleo de energía" Tesh me respondió.

"¿Su núcleo de energía, eso es grave?" Le volví a preguntar.

"En realidad, si lo ves desde este punto de vista. Ddraig tendría como ejemplo un resfriado, el al irse a dormir y descansar es bueno para su recuperación, pero sin embargo a pesar de que uno se cuide de un resfriado a veces corre el riesgo de que su propio cuidado no sea suficiente y vuelva a caer o empeorar en su resfriado, pero para eso estoy acá, yo me encargare de su núcleo dándole una revisión de vez en cuando, algo así, como darle su medicina a la hora indica." El me explico.

"¡Ah! Ya veo, tú serás como su enfermero, así de simple. "Eso le dije.

"Bueno, yo te lo dije de la manera más simple que pude, pues dudo mucho que hubieras entendido si te hubiera explicado de otra forma" Tesh me dijo eso en tono burlón.

¡Oye no me trates como un idiota! ….Bueno no importa te lo dejare pasar solo por cuidar a Ddraig.

"Oye…. Bueno no importa, luego me cuentas como va su estado y lo de lo otro." Como mi respuesta final eso le dije. Luego me baje de la cama y salí del cuarto. Cuando estaba bajando las escaleras mi nariz captaba un delicioso aroma, al ver de dónde venía ese aroma no solo me encontré la mesa puesta para 7 personas, bueno mis padres se fueron de vacaciones, no sé a dónde, pero no los veré por un tiempo. De mi parte yo estaba feliz, pues estaba solo en casa con 8 chicas, bueno Kuroka, su hermana de Koneko-chan esta fuera y no se sabía si iba a regresar más tarde y Rossweisse-san salió temprano porque tenía cosas que hacer en la escuela por su trabajo de maestra, pero sin duda no podría estar más feliz esto es el paraíso.

"Ise, que bueno que estés despierto, espera un rato llamamos a las demás para empezar a desayunar" Esa voz la conocía muy bien aunque estaba de espaldas, era nadie más que.

"Buenos días Rías, el desayuno huele…eeee...eee O.o" Cuando está volteando, la vi a ella vestida solo con un delantal morado, el delantal era un poco más pequeño, yo ya sabía lo del delantal por Asia, pero parece que a mi nariz eso no le importo. Yo por evitar de ensuciar el piso con mi sangre decidí voltearme y calmarme.

"Uhm… ¿Estas bien Ise? Parece que estas un poco pálido" Rías muy amable me pregunto.

"TwT No, nooo te preocupes… Rías solo fue la emoción eso esto..." Eso le dije.

"Eso quiere decir. Que te gusto mi vestimenta, eso me hace muy feliz. Me vestiré así cuando quieras." Ella me lo dijo con un tono seductor y guiñándome un ojo… Enserio casi me vuelve a sangrar la nariz ¡Si lo se doy lástima! ¡Yo soy débil para estas cosas! Cualquier hombre que le reciba con ese cariño de parte de su amaaad…

_¡Ahhh...! ¿Otra vez?_ Eso me pregunte, desde que recupere mi cuerpo en la Brecha dimensional, no he podido completar mi pensamiento de amor acerca de Rías, cada vez que lo intentó, en mi mente solo aparece ese sueño, como si me intentara decir algo, algo muy importante, cosa que a veces me hace pensar _¿Qué hago?_

"¿Te encuentra bien Issei?" preocupada por mi Rías me pregunta.

"Si estoy bien. Solo que me dio vuelta un poco la cabeza" Yo le conteste eso para que no sospechara.

Ella se me acerco y me dio un abrazo con mucho cariño "Eso espero mi Ise, sabes no te esfuerces demasiado, no me gustaría verte enfermo, ni lastimado" Ella cambio su estado de seducción a protectora, con una sonrisa en su mirada encontraba un dulce refugio para mí.

"Gracias Rias." Le devolví el abrazo, enserio a veces ¡Soy un idiota! Como no voy a querer a la mujer que me salvo la vida, me dio una segunda oportunidad de ser alguien, que se preocupa no solo por mi si no por todo el grupo, ella es mi inspiración, ella es una gran líder, una gran mujer, una gran jefa, es muy inteligente, tiene una belleza envidiable, pero sobre todo tiene mucho amor en su corazón. Enserio ¡Quiero estar a su lado para siempre!

Ese fue nuestro momento, solo nosotros 2, pero….

(Gruñido)

"Jijiji…parece que mi Ise tiene hambre, no te preocupes ahorita vas a probar el desayuno que te cocine" Con una elegante sonrisa, y con su trasero al aire se metió a la cocina.

¡MALDITO ESTOMAGO! ¡Solo yo puedo matar un hermoso momento como ese! ¡Ahh….! ¡Que idiota!

Después de un rato, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel y Koneko-chan se despertaron, al parecer Ofis ya estaba despierta hace rato y está sentando en el sofá viendo la Tele.

Al momento de sentarme en la mesa, yo esta hambriento y la comida parecía deliciosa, pero…

"Ara-ara ¿Qué hacen Buchou y Asia-san sentadas en la mesa solo vestidas con un delantal?" La que pregunta sin pensarlo fue la dulce Akeno-san.

De hecho yo iba decir lo mismo, y pareces que las demás chicas también iban a preguntar lo mismo, pero a mí no me importaba.

"Bueno veras Akeno, como hicimos el desayuno decidimos que sería más rápido comer así el desayuno que ir de nuevo al cuarto y cambiarse, es solo para ahorrar tiempo." Rias le contesto.

"Ufufuf... Ya veo, con que es más cómodo así." Con una voz juguetona Akeno-san dijo eso.

Después de eso. Akeno-san se levantó de la diciendo "¡Ahorita vuelvo!" y se metió a la cocina, pensé que ella iba a traer algo que le acompañe su desayuno, pero….

"¡QUE…..!" Todos dijimos al unísono, menos Ofis, cuando vimos a Akeno-san salir de la cocina vestida con solo un delantal azul.

"Ara-Ara pues veras Rias y Asia-san, enserio tal vez me ganaron al despertarse temprano, pero eso no significa que no pueda jugar" Ella lo dijo con un tono burlón en respuesta.

Yo no me esperaba esto, enserio si ver solo a Rias y Asia en delantal ya era grave para mi nariz, ver la figura de Akeno-san con ese apretado delantal azul _¡GRACIAS T-T! _solo en mi mente podía decir eso.

Al rato Akeno se puso atrás de mí, y me abrazo por la espalda, pude sentir sus suaves pechos sin sostén y ese delgado delantal, y con un susurro en oído me dijo "Bien mi dulce Ise, déjame consentirte, yo quiero alimentarte" y como respuesta final me dio un pequeño soplido en la oreja.

Akeno había agarrado una fresa y se sentó en mis pierna, luego la fresa lo había puesto en sus labios, poco a poco ella se empezaba a acerca a los míos, solo yo pensaba _"¡Con que así quería darme de comer!"_ Yo solo en ese momento solo podía sentir su trasero y muslos desnudos. Ella poco a poco se me acercaba, pocooo... a pocooo... nuestras miradas y rostros estaban más cerca, pero…

"Parece que el día de hoy Akeno-san despertó muy enérgica y desvergonzada" La que dijo eso, con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados, pero sobre todo con una gran aura asesina fue nadie más que Rías.

(Shh)

_¡Auhh…!_ Sentí un pequeño pellizco por mi costado, era nadie más que Asia. Ella me miraba con un pucherito y a punto de llorar en la expresión de su rostro… Con el pellizco había encontrado un poco de control, yo miraba alrededor y...

"Santo cielo, esa cosas no se hacen el mesa. Por favor perdonen a estos pecadores" La que dijo eso fue Irina.

"O esto es muy bueno" La que oí decir eso fue a Xenovia que esta apuntado con un bloc de notas _¡Oye ¿Qué cosa esta apuntando en esa libreta?!_ En eso estaba pensado.

"Ven Irina acompáñame" Xenovia se levantó y agarro a Irina y se la llevo.

"¡Oye espera…!" Irina reacciono, pero Xenovia le avía agarrado el brazo y se la llevo a su cuarto.

Al observar más por la mesa, estaba una Ravel con una expresión en su rostro, ella está de color rojo, _¡Oye espera! ¡Esto no es lo que parece! _Eso quería decirle, tal vez para Ravel esto es muy grosero, ya que ella viene de una buena familia del inframundo.

"Com…perr…mi…sooo.O" Eso dijo Ravel levantándose y parecía que se dirigía a la cocina, creo que va usar el lavado para mojar su rostro.

Yo observo otra vez y la única que no veía era a Koneko-chan _¿Dónde está? _Eso me pregunte. Al rato sentí un pequeño movimiento, eso movimiento debajo de mis piernas hicieron caer al suela de espaldas a Akeno, la que salió de bajo de mis piernas, no era otra que

"Koneko-chan… O.o" Ella está en su forma Nekomata, pero eso no fue todo.

Ella _"Esta desnuda"_ eso pensé; y ¿_Qué hace desnuda y en esa forma? _Eso me preguntaba.

"Yo quiero que Ise-sempai me alimente…NYAN" Koneko-chan me lo dijo sacando su cabeza entre mis piernas.

"Espera ¡Alimentarte! ¿Y cómo quieres que te alimente?" le pregunte, pero la respuesta fue…

"Yo quiero que me des leche….NYAN." Koneko-chan dijo eso.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

El silencio gobernó por un momento y….

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..!" De nuevo al unísono, Rias, Asia, la misma Akeno-san quedaron con bocas abiertas y más que sorprendidas, de hecho yo también estaba en un SHOCK, pues eso casi casi hace que mi corazón se salga, oírle decir eso ¡Era demasiado!

"Koneko-chan eres muy atrevida ¿Cuuu…ánnn...do apreprepre…ndiste eso.O?" Akeno aun con su cara sorprendida aun le pregunto, era muy raro verle a Akeno-san así.

"¿Por qué me preguntas de esa manera Akeno-sempai? Yo solo quiera que me diera un poco de leche de vaca" Koneko-chan un poco inocente le respondía.

¡OBVIO QUE CUALQUIERA SE EQUIVOCARIA CON ESAS PALABRAS EN DOBLE SENTIDO!... Esto es malo, tengo un amigo que hay abajo que no aguantara más, pero todavía tengo que ser fuerte.

"Koneko-san tienes que tener mucho cuidado que cosas dices, pues cualquiera lo tomaría en doble sentido u.u" Rías le dijo eso a su joven joukai aun con la cara roja.

"Koneko-chan no me asustes así Suspiro de alivio*" La que dijo eso fue Asia….. ¡Espera un momento! ¿Cómo es que Asia entendió eso del doble sentido?... ¿Acaso ella sabe de esas cosas?, bueno está en la edad, pero aun así no quiero que su mente pura se corrompa.

Al rato Xenovia e Irina bajaron de sus cuartos, lo que me sorprendió fue verlas vestidas solo en delantales ¡Esto es enserio y además! ¡¿Por qué tienes delantales en sus cuartos?! La de Xenovia era de color amarillo, y la de Irina era de color blanco, y se me acercaron

"Nosotras también queremos consentir a Ise-kun" Eso dijo Xenovia, sin duda esta extasiada.

Irina parecía muy avergonzada al usar eso, pero "Si es Ise, no me importa darle de comer" mi amiga de la infancia y la auto proclamada ángel dijo eso.

Tanto como Irina como Xenovia se veían mus sexys en los delantales, pero al rato saliendo de la cocina esta Ravel…. _¡Oye! ¿Ella también?_ Ella estaba saliendo con una charola con algún manjar y se me acerco…

"Si es costumbre hacer esto a Ise-san. Aaa miii... No me imporrr… ta... hacerlo" Dijo eso Ravel, tartamudeando, ella está usando un delantal de color negro que le hacía resaltar el color de su cabellos… ¡No piense mal Ravel, no es como si obligara a alguien hacer!

Fue ahí cuando mi brazo derecho fue agarrado con fuerza "Noooo… Ise es solo mío, lo puedo compartir con Asia, pero de ahí con nadie más. La que le va dar de comer ¡SOY YO!" Eso dijo con un tono triste, pero autoritario de Rías.

Las chicas después se pusieron a discutir sobre quien me daría de comer el desayuno y yo…._" ¿Cómo terminamos así?" _Bueno no me quejo, y si no me quejo es porque las chicas estaban vestidas solo en delantal solo para mí, a excepción de Koneko que ella si esta desnuda.

Las chicas se pusieron a discutir y me dejaron de lado, pero a mi costado sentí que alguien me estaba jalando la manga de polo…. Esa era Ofis, pero….

"Vamos, Ise di ah…" Eso dijo Ofis sosteniendo con los palillos un pedazo de pescado.

_¡¿Ofis tú también?! _Bueno ella era de copiar mucho lo que hacían las demás chicas, pero a diferencia de ellas, ella estaba vestida con sus ropas habituales. Bueno creo que ella tiene todavía un poco del sentido de la decencia.

Al rato las chicas dejaron de discutir, y no sé cómo lo resolvieron, pero todas se turnaron para darme de comer….. ¡YO HYODUO ISSEI TUVE EL MEJOR DESAYUNO DE UNA VIDA!

* * *

Es desayuno fue el mejor…, pero comí decimado. Ahora estoy de camino al baño a buscar unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago.

"¿Esta bien Issei? Se ve que estas medio colorado" Ese fue Tesh viendo mi estado.

"Es que comí demasiado y ahora me está doliendo el estómago" le conteste.

"Ya bueno es no importa, pero ¿Ahora si podemos hablar?" el me pregunto.

"De hecho ahora las chicas se pusieron hacer sus cosas después del desayuno." Eso le conteste a Tesh.

"¿Enserio? Eso quiere decir que vas estar solo en casa por el día de hoy." El me volvió a preguntar.

De hecho si, pues Rías y Akeno tenían que hacer cosas con el consejo estudiantil, Koneko-chan fue a ver como se encontraba Gasper, Asia, Xenovia e Irina las 3 salieron juntas al centro, antes de salir Rías dijo _"Volveremos de acá en un corto tiempo, y traeremos un invitado especial."_…. ¿Quién será el invitado? De eso no estoy seguro, pero si alguien especial debe ser alguien importante.

"De hecho estaremos solo creo toda la mañana" Eso le conteste.

"Perfecto. ¡Eso es más que tiempo suficiente para enseñarte algunas cosas!" Con un sonido muy motivado Tesh me lo dijo "Creo que el baño es buen lugar para empezar"

"Espera un momento… ¿Qué es lo que tiene pensado?" Un poco desconfiado le pregunte.

"Tú solo observa frente al espejo" Con esa última frase Tesh empezó a hacer algo.

Yo solo le hice caso a Tesh. En realidad no sé qué cosa quería hacer, poco a poco me observa en el espejo, al inicio no pasaba, pero al rato…

"Uhm…. ¡¿Qué es esto.O?! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo es empezando a brillar?" eso me preguntaba.

Mi cuerpo solo emitía un resplandor, solo poco a poco empezaba a cerrar los ojos….

(Plum…)

Me desperté, me veía al espejo _Uhmm… no pasó nada,_ eso pensé. Hasta que.

"Y bien Issei, que vez" El el el el… Hablo usando mi boca O.o

"Espera, ¿Qué está pasando acá? Porque hablo, pero no muevo mi boca, pero tu si lo haces." Atónito le pregunte.

"Solo intercambiamos roles. Ayer en la noche mientras dormías lo logre hacer, a pesar de que ellas 2 están a tu lado no se dieron cuenta, creo que estaban muy cansadas, la cosa es que ayer lo hice solo por unos segundo y luego lo deje" Tesh me respondió moviendo mi boca.

Así que anoche lo hizo, con razón quería hablar conmigo en privado, esto es muy extraño…. ¡No siento nada! ¡Es como si no volviese a tener cuerpo otra vez! ¡Nooo…! Esto no es divertido. Ya comencé a recordar viejo traumas.

"Oye no practiques esto mientras no se nada. No es gracioso." Le respondí con reclamo.

"No te preocupes, este intercambio ahora no está gastando nada de energía" Tesh me respondió.

"¿Así? Pero pensé que hacer eso gastaba energía" Yo con duda le conteste.

"Ahora no, pero mira al espejo de nuevo" el me sugirió.

Al ver el espejo, espere que algo más drástico iba cambiar, pero….

"! Waoo…..! ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos cambiaron a unos de color verde O.o!" Le respondí impactado.

"Cuando tú y yo estamos en el estado de intercambio, solo cambiamos mentes, es decir yo estoy en tu cuerpo mientras que tu estas en mi ser. Solo obsérvate." Tesh me dijo.

Cuando deje de ver la parte de afuera, me di cuenta que estaba en un extraño lugar. Yo me observe y dije "¡Queee… Soy una cosa brillante flotante!" Es muy raro, pero pude observar por vez primera mi interior, y no hablo de mi interior de mis órganos, mi interior de mi mente. Era un lugar muy único, pues nunca creí que dentro de mi había tal grandioso lugar. Pude observar diferente cosas, primero había viñetas de visiones de mis memorias esparcidas por todo el lugar, luego había algo como una nube del cual yo me acerque, y pude ver que adentro había….. ¡Noooo… O digo Sii….! Eran mis viejas fantasías sexuales *w*. Verlos de nuevo y que están bien guardas me alivio.

Seguí avanzando dentro de mí ser, pero lo siguiente que vi fue lo que me asombro más…

¡Ddraig O.o! … ¡Ese es Ddraig! Con sorpresa grite. Pues era la primera vez que veía el espíritu de Ddraig, yo no sabía que estaba acá, pensé que él era parte del guantéale de donde estaba su espíritu.

"Es ¡ENORME!" Es fue impresión. Él era como una versión compacta del Gran Rojo, pero igual era más grande que el viejo Tanmin, ese rey dragón, el parecía no escucharme, pues solo le podía escuchar sus ronquidos _¡Gugoooo! ¡Gugoooo! _Dentro de mi _"Descansa socio" _Yo luego volví al principio, a esa ventana donde podía ver de nuevo a Tesh y el exterior.

"Waooo…. Tesh, pude ver el mundo que tú ves" Asombrado le conteste.

"De hecho es impresionante, pero no hay que desviarnos de lo principal." Luego Tesh puso un tono serio.

"Viste no, el intercambio de cuerpo es como te lo dije solo el de mente, pero en nuestro caso no es así, pues como somos el mismo ser se podría poner más como un cambio de actitud. Bueno la ventaja de esto es que ahora podre moverme más a voluntad y enseñarte algunas cosas que por tu cuenta no lo podrías hacer solo, también si en una pelea o entrenamiento podrías dejármelo a mí y tu dentro podrías observar como un espectador y aprender de reflejos y movimientos, durante el intercambio y durante este estado no como no se gasta mucha energía intuyo que puede ser de uso a largo plazo, pero si nos ponemos en el estado de energía, cuando tus ojos cambian de color verde, debió a la debilidad de un demonio al poder de la luz, y que es carne del Gran Rojo y poder Ofis, solo por teoría tu cuerpo máximo aguantara minutos, pero no lo sé, sería ponerlo en entrenamiento ahora y comprobar." Eso fue lo que Tesh me explico.

Esto fue algo nuevo para mí, Tesh debió pensar en esto durante la noche y el desayuno, también él fue a vigilar a Ddraig. Realmente es bueno en lo que hace.

"Eso es fantástico, ¡solo espero que este entrenamiento no sea como el del viejo Tanmin!" Eso dijo en voz alta.

"A eso Ddraig me conto, se fueron a la montaña durante un mes a hacer un curso de supervivencia." Él dijo y prosiguió "pero lo que no entiendo, ¿Qué tenía que ver lo que te enseñaron los Gremory solo a ti durante el entrenamiento? Para mí eso fue una pedida de tiempo."

¡HEY! No digas eso. Me enseñaron la básico de la cultura general del inframundo, pero ahora que lo dices _¿Por qué solo yo? _A ahora que lo recuerdo, solo fui yo que me enseñaron etiqueta, pero ni a Kiba, ni a Gasper, yo creo que ellos ya habían pasado, creo que mejor le pregunto a Kiba, no sé cómo, pero ahora me dio curiosidad otra vez.

"Bueno ya, pero ahora ¿explícame sobre el entrenamiento Tesh?" Le pregunte.

"Bueno como ya sabes con el estado de intercambio yo me posiciono de tu cuerpo y recién se puede usar el poder divino ¿verdad?" Tesh me pregunto.

"Cierto, durante este estado de intercambio no se gasta energía, solo salvo cuando se empieza a expulsar el poder, de eso trae como consecuencia el que mis ojos cambien de color a verde, como señal de que poder usar ese poder por determinado tiempo." Eso le conteste.

"Bien. Se ve que me prestaste atención" Tesh me alabo, pero el prosiguió "Pero ahora quiero que te concentres. Lo que quiero hacer contigo es tú puedas usar el poder divino sin que yo tenga que apoderarme de tu cuerpo, es decir, si yo puedo hacerlo por lógica tu también ya que en si es tu propio poder, pero por el momento soy yo el que lo puede manipular." Tesh explico, y para terminar agrego "Enserio, quien creo la piezas malignas es muy listo y estoy seguro que él sabe este sistema de sellado. Que fastidio" Agregando al final.

El sistema de sellado era algo nuevo que escuchaba, de hecho yo pensaba que las piezas malignas solo tenían la función de reencarnar a cualquier criatura en demonio, así como las cartas de los santos valientes del cielo.

"Bueno, ¿y eso como lo hacemos? De hecho también tengo una pregunta si yo me quedo inconsciente ¿Tu podrías hacer de igual forma el estado de intercambio?" Eso le pregunte.

"De hecho no sé. La verdad también me puse a pensar y creo que para averiguarlo tendrías que perdí ayuda a alguien si queremos mejorar, pero eso sí tendría que ser alguien que sea muy fiel en sus promesas, ya que no deseó que se sepa sobre tu poder." Tesh con tono serio termino.

De hecho cuando se pone serio, también es terco, para mi desde que le hice la promesa no le pregunte del ¿Por qué no? Y sobre todo que me lo contara, yo no lo veía de malo en compartir este poder con mis amigos, de hecho me sería más fácil en el entrenamiento.

"¡Hey Tesh! Dime ¿Por qué no quieres que se sepa de este poder? Yo creo que no hay nada de malo en decirle a mis amigos" le pregunte.

Esta vez la atmosfera lo sentía diferente, cuando Tesh empezó a hablar, el empezó a sacar más seriedad en sus palabras.

"Pues veras Issei, si no mal recuerdo durante el ataque de los terroristas al inframundo yo tenía una inquietud del ¿Por qué? Ahora que tuve tiempo para analizar y pensar, y sobre todo por lo que me conto Ddraig durante sus últimas batallas, es que, cada vez que ustedes se enfrentaban a estos terroristas, ellos les pateaban el trasero de una manera que casi a ti te llevan a la muerte ¿Verdad? " Tesh me pregunto.

"Eso fue verdad, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?" Le pregunte.

"Tiene que ver mucho. Alguna vez te preguntaste del ¿Por qué esos terroristas fueron oponentes difíciles a los que se enfrentaron? " El me respondió con una pregunta.

"…" mi respuesta fue el silencio, en realidad no lo sabía, ni de hecho me lo había preguntado antes.

"Issei, la razón del porque esa vez casi te matan, fue por el hecho que tú y tu grupo son muy descuidados, un ejemplo ¡Los Raiting Games!" Tesh dijo.

"¡¿Los Raiting Games?!" Le pregunte.

"¡Si! Según Ddraig, en los Raiting Games ustedes compiten con otros demonios con la finalidad de brindar un buen espectáculo y tener mejor posición sobre su estatus en el inframundo verdad." Tesh me dijo.

"Si es verdad. Recuerdo que participe contra Sona-Kaichou y Sairaorg-san en aquella vez, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que somos descuidados?" le volvi a preguntar.

"Es obvio, en los Raiting Games en que participaron, ustedes se habían estado preparando con su entrenamiento para los juegos, pero cuando se enfrentaron a los terroristas de la ¡Facción de los antiguos reyes demonios! Y ¡La facción de los héroes! No se te hizo un poco raro que ellos los pudieran mantenerlos al margen, a pesar que ustedes tenían grandes habilidades de combate, de hecho aun si en guerrero está bien preparado es casi imposible doblegar a su rival como lo hizo con ustedes." Tesh me dijo.

"Que insinúas…" le pregunte con un tono a la defensiva.

"suspiro* Te lo voy a decir claro. La razón de del porque no es que sus rivales sean monstruos semi-invencibles, si no que ustedes son muy descuidados, ¡acaso no te pusiste a pensar! que durante los Raiting Games, pudo haber alguien que los está observando y enviando información de sus habilidades, y estudiarlos para que en batalla no les fuera útiles. De hecho si sobrevivieron hasta ahora fue por 2 cosas. Bien fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes o solo tuvieron suerte." Tesh contesto como si fuera un maestro corrigiendo a un niño, pero prosiguió "Es por eso que no quiero que se sepa de esto, solo salvo si es necesario. Tampoco te voy a dejar usar tu poder para esas cosas como Los Raiting Games o defender el honor del Clan Gremory, u otra tontería superflua, si quieres hacer usa ese poder demoniaco que se te entrego para eso, yo de mi parte solo protegeré a ti y a Ddraig si es realmente necesario, no quiero que esto se convierta en una inutilidad. Además Issei míralo como un arma secreta, como dicen si quieres engañar a tu enemigo, aprende a engañar a tus amigos. Este poder que se tu arma secreta, poco a poco lo fortaleceremos, pero si es solamente necesario." Tesh termino.

De hecho esta vez con su argumento…. ¡Yo le doy la razón! Enserio, el podrá ser pesado, tener una aptitud fuerte, pero hasta ahora todo lo que me dice es toda la verdad, en ningún momento lo vi más serio que ahora y como dijo Ddraig:_ "Hay que confiar en el también como nuestro compañero" _Yo recién me había percatado de esa posibilidad, pues en la dimensión artificial, incluso doblegaron a Vali con la maldición de Samael, el sobrevivió porque es inteligente, pero yo sobreviví por mucha suerte. Lo que dice Tesh podrá ser duro, pero es la verdad, ¡lo prometo!...

"¡Lo prometo Tesh! ¡Prometo no ser más un idiota de aquí en adelante!" Con voz fuerte le dije eso.

"Ehh..." (Tono de alegría) Tesh solo respondió a eso con su típica expresión.

"Enserio, comprendí lo que Ddraig dijo, tu también eres mi compañero de ahora en adelante somos equipo." Con entusiasmo le dije.

"Issei, si quiere hacer eso, ¡NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE EN VOZ ALTA! Tal vez estemos solo en casa, pero igual nadie podría saber. Por dios se más cuidadoso para la próxima." Tesh me regaño.

¡TUU…..! ¡Cómo te gusta matar los bueno momentos! Pero bueno así eres tú, y siempre tienes razón, a veces eso me molesta, pero bueno…

"Bueno el problema ahora solo es buscar un compañero, si queremos progresar, necesitaremos ayuda." Tesh me dijo a regañadientes.

Yo de hecho después de lo que me dijo Tesh de mantener mi poder oculto, eso sí será algo difícil, de hecho el problema es que Tesh están precavido, que me dijo una vez ¡Me dijo que dudaba hasta de mí!... ¡Diablos! Lo pienso, pero entonces….

"Ya se en quien Tesh…." Le dije resolviendo el problema.

"De veras, ¿Tienes en mente a alguien?" Tesh me pregunto

"De hecho sí. Se podría decir que es el único al que puedo llamar amigo y muy leal a su palabra." Le respondí.

"¿Estás seguro? …. Bueno confiare en ti" Tesh me respondió.

"Pero primero vamos a llamarle y luego a la sala de entrenamientos." Con eso último el intercambio de cuerpo termino, yo pude volver a mi cuerpo, me fui a alistarme y tome el teléfono…. _"¡Oye ¿Estas libre?!" _le pregunte, y él me dijo que si, le dije para reunirnos a entrenar esta mañana, sé que él es la persona indicada para esto.

* * *

**Notas:** Si leíste hasta aquí, gracias. Si leíste desde el comienzo todo, muchas gracias.

Para los que están continuando mi historia yo prometí una pelea entre Issei y Sirzechs, pero nunca pensé que eso me tomaría mucho, en si estoy en la mitad del capítulo para la pelea, y no quería hacerlo muy largo el capítulo como la ves pasada. De hecho no lo voy a dejar de lado, le voy hacer en 2 partes, sepan comprender las molestias.

Una de las razones que va ser en 2 partes en que quiero agregar algo más al próximo capítulo, como escena de biblioteca…. La pelea si va a ver, solo que sería la última parte, lo quiero hacer bien.

De hecho si me he demorado, para lo que leen mi historias, fue simplemente en buscar un nombré para la chica de los sueños de Issei, de hecho fue tal que encontré uno que me gusto, y justo combina con el Kanji de Issei.

No se preocupen toda la historia está en mi cabeza de principio a fin, es decir ya está escrita, solo le estoy dando forma. Por eso estaré actualizando de vez en cuando, y si no actualizo es porque en si estoy ocupado. Bueno para terminar, solo espero si le gusto la historia, hágamelo saber. Bueno eso es todo hasta la próxima.


	4. ¿Qué es el amor? Parte 2

**Segunda parte; espero que lo disfruten.**

**PD La tercera parte pronto.**

* * *

No paso mucho, de hecho solo pasaron como 10 minutos después de la llamada, y el sonido de mi timbre de sonó.

(Ding Dong)

Entonces baja a recibirle, y el que estaba en mi puerta era mi compañero o mejor dicho me gran amigo….

"Hola, Kiba. ¡Buenos días!" Le salude.

"Hola Ise-kun. Buenos días." Me devolvió el saludo.

"Pensé que estarías ocupado también, pero muchas gracias por venir. De hecho no paso mucho desde que te llame." Le conteste medio asombrado.

"Bueno de hecho hay días en las que estoy libre, pero si no fuera, así yo aún vendría si tú me lo pidieras Ise-kun." Kiba me contesto muy alegre.

¡Uhmmm! No sé si poner feliz por tener un amigo muy bueno o ¡Que eso me sonó al muy gey!... ufufufuf... Bueno no hay tiempo para eso.

"Bueno Kiba primero vamos al salón de entrenamiento para poder charlar mejor." Le dije.

"Muy bien Ise-kun. Una pregunta ¿Estamos solos?" El me pregunto observando alrededor de mi casa.

"De hecho sí. Buchou y Akeno-san se fueron a resolver asuntos con el consejo estudiantil, Koneko-chan se fue a visitar a Gasper, Xenovia, Asia e Irina se fueron al centro. Ellas estarán ocupadas hasta más tarde." Le conteste.

"¿¡Así que!? Te sentiste solo y me llamaste para que te haga compañía." Kiba lo dijo con un tono de broma.

"¡Espera! No lo digas de esa manera O_o" Preocupado le conteste.

De hecho ya es raro que haya llagado con rapidez a mi casa con solo mi llamada.

"Es broma Ise-kun, pero por el tono de la llamada de hace un rato no parecía solo como una invitación a entrenar. ¿Hay algo más?" Kiba me pregunto.

"De hecho sí, pero cuando lleguemos a la sala de entrenamiento te lo digo. Hay debajo te lo cuento todo, creo que eres el único que me puede ayudar en esto." Esta vez le dijo con un tono de voz más serio.

"Entiendo." El me respondió devolviéndome la seriedad.

De hecho en ese breve instante pude sentir como la atmosfera de (Una visita de un amigo) cambio en breve por (Una charla entre hombres). Lo que le iba a contar a Kiba era por ahora mi mayor secreto, pero _¿¡Que es lo que me dirá o como reaccionara!? ¿El me ayudara? _Bueno después de decirle eso no hay marcha atrás, y si no resulta ¿Qué are?...

Solo nos tomó como otros 10 minutos en llegar y alistarnos, pues es era hora…

"Bueno Ise-kun ya llegamos a la sala. ¿Qué es lo que me querías contar?" Kiba no cambio su seriedad de hace rato.

"¡Pero antes de eso! Quiero que me prometas, que lo que te voy a contar es exclusivamente un secreto de ambos ¿Me lo podías prometer?" Le pregunte.

"Te lo promete, ¡Por al somos amigos no!" Kiba con su habitual sonrisa me contesto.

"De hecho por lo que eres mi amigo estoy confiando profundamente en ti. ¡Eres al único que sí puedo decir mi amigo y compañero! De hecho la promesa que me hiciste, sea dejando de lado y si por fuerza mayor aun para nosotros. No quiero que se entere nadie, en especial del grupo, ni mucho menos Buchou." Le conteste con más seriedad y más específico.

"! Ise!… ¿! Qué es eso tan importante ¡?" Kiba me contesto asombrado.

Era lógica su reacción, no lo culpo, soné como alguien que no confía en sus compañeros, pero era algo que tenía que hacer….

"¡Por favor Kiba! ¡Promételo!" Le conteste agachando mi cabeza.

Al rato Kiba empezó a crear una espada… ¡Espera una espada! O.O _¿Acaso lo que le dije le molesto? _Eso pensé, pero… El solo se arrodillo sosteniendo su espada, como si fuera uno de eso caballeros frente a su rey.

"Ise…. ¡Está bien! ¡Yo, Kiba Yuuto, por mi espada y mi honor de caballero! ¡LO JURO!" Kiba lo dijo con la más pura sinceridad.

"¡Gracias. Amigo!" Le conteste.

Luego de eso le di mi mamo para que se levantar, y lo cerramos con un fuerte apretón de manos.

"Bien Ise-kun Sea lo que me tengas que decir, ahora lo puedes decir con más confianza." Kiba me respondió con su habitual sonrisa.

"Bueno veras…. ¡Espera! ¡Que!... ya veo" Antes de contestarle, Tesh me hablo.

Ala vista de Kiba parecería que estaría balbuceando, pero es solo que solo yo y Ddraig le escuchábamos, pero….

"¿Paso algo Ise-kun?" Kiba me pregunto preocupado.

"No, no es nada. De hecho será mejor que él te lo explique mejor." Le dije.

"¿¡El!?" Kiba dijo.

En ese instante me aleje 3 pasos atrás de Kiba. La razón del ¿Por qué me aleje? es que no sabía si al hacer el _intercambio _dañaría a Kiba con ese resplandor. Tesh fue el que sugirió que él se encargaría del resto, él pensó que tal vez lo arruinaría… _¡Que tal confianza! _Eso pensé.

Al momento de hacer el_ intercambio_, ocurrió lo mismo que en el baño, mi cuerpo empezó a dar un resplandor de un aura blanca, Esta vez yo veía Kiba con un rostro de sorpresa, de hecho lo escuche decir… _¡Pero que rayos!_ El dio un paso atrás y tapo su rostro del resplandor, _¿Tan fuerte era?_ Eso me pregunte. Ahora como hace un rato yo está en lo que Tesh llama ¡SU SER! y él estaba en cuerpo.

"Gracias joven Yuuto. De acá yo me encargo de explicar todo." Tesh le contesto usando mi cuerpo.

"_¿Joven Yuuto?_ …. ¡Espera! ¿¡Que es esto!? ¿¡Qué paso con Ise!?" Kiba conmocionado le pregunto.

Yo podía observar todo desde mi interior, la sorpresa de Kiba no me la imagine de esa forma, pero pareceré que se quisiera poner a la defensiva entonces…. Tesh solo se limitó a señalar mi cabeza con los dedos.

"No te preocupes. Ahora Issei puede escucharnos y vernos, pero solo eso, él no puede comunicarse con nosotros." Tesh le contesto.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Kiba le pregunto.

"Solo hicimos algo que llamamos ¡_**el estado de intercambio**_!... En este estado, yo puedo poseer el cuerpo de Issei, y el posee mi ser." Tesh le conteste.

"¿Quién eres? De hecho para empezar al menos dime tu nombre." Kiba aun sorprendido le pregunto.

"Disculpa mis malos modales. Mi nombre es Tesh, y eso de decirte que soy no creo que lo entiendas, pero solo con que Issei y yo somos un solo ser es necesario" Tesh dijo.

"¿Un solo ser? …. ¡Enserio! ¿Qué es lo que esta pasado a acá?" Kiba pregunto aun perturbado.

El escenario no era nada bueno, Tesh predijo que algo así podría pasar, yo podía ver a Kiba preocupado, no solo eso, además un poco a la defensiva, de hecho este tipo de cosas no es algo que asimiles del momento, por eso Tesh dijo que se encargaría. Ahora soy solo un espectador, y tengo que confiar en mis 2 compañeros ahora.

"¿Como que tu e Ise son uno? Yo conozco a Ise desde que se unió al grupo Gremory, nunca vi nada fuera de lo común en él," Kiba pregunto.

"Eso es normal incluso el mismo Issei no supo de mi hasta que caímos en la Brecha Dimensional." Tesh respondió.

"¿La Brecha Dimensional? Eso quiere decir que visto todo lo ocurrido en el inframundo" Kiba dijo.

"De hecho sí o no." Tesh dio una corta respuesta. "Más bien yo no lo llame para hablar de sucesos. Issei me conto que es usted un gran caballero, pues yo lo vi cuando salvo a ese niño, usted posee muy buena velocidad ¿Verdad?" Tesh dijo.

"¿Y eso que tiene ver con esto?" Kiba pregunto.

"Tiene que ver mucho." Tesh contesto.

En ese momento pude sentir una atmósfera muy peculiar, Tesh no de los sujetos que son amables al hablar, tanto así que ahora empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento, entonces fue cuando….

"¡TIENE QUE VER CON TODO!" Tesh dijo.

En ese momento Tesh se puso serio, cambio el color de mis ojos a verde…. _¡Espera que haces!_ Le dije, pero no conseguí respuesta. Al momento de cambiar de color en mis ojos Tesh está expulsando poder, en este estado no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar mi cuerpo de demonio con el poder divino, de hecho me sorprendió que el fuera directamente atacar a Kiba, pero…

"Eh… pudiste bloquear mi ataque usando tu espada. En cierta forma no me sorprende, ya que en lo poco que charlamos te vi la defensiva." Tesh sonriendo dijo eso.

"No sé por qué lo haces, pero usar el cuerpo de mi amigo y atacarme usando su rostro ¿¡Crees que me voy a contener!?" Kiba dijo como si aceptara el duelo.

(Voz baja)"Es eso lo que estoy esperando" Tesh dijo eso como un susurro.

"¡Oye respóndeme! ¡Cuál es tu intensión! ¿Pensé que habías dicho que necesitábamos ayuda de Kiba, pero ahora le atacas? ¿Qué diablos te sucede?" Yo le dije recriminado eso a Tesh.

Otra vez no conseguí respuesta…..Pero _¿Por qué?_ Solo me cuestionada si era buena idea o no. Me puse a pensar mucho y solo recuerdo las palabras que me dijo Ddraig _"__Issei, yo creo que hay que confiar en él también__"_….Ahora nosotros 3 somos compañeros que compartimos el mismo cuerpo, solo espero que todo salga bien.

"No se tu motivo porque me atacaste, pero…." Kiba fue interrumpido.

En ese instante, Tesh de nuevo se lanzó a atacar a Kiba, el a diferencia de Kiba, Tesh solo usaba sus 2 manos desnudas y no tenía ninguna defensa.

"Lo siento, pero no me gusta hablar durante una pelea." Tesh dijo eso.

Con esas últimas palabras se inició un enfrentamiento entre esos 2.

Kiba está en posición de retaguardia, mientras que Tesh solo estaba en posición de ataque.

Ambos se prepararon mentalmente, y comenzó.

El primero en atacar esta vez fue Kiba, el usando su Sacred Gear creo 2 espadas para ambas manos, en ese instante con una tremenda velocidad, pues en velocidad el me rebasaba, pero entonces.

"Waau…. Eres rápido." Kiba dijo.

Si era verdad a pesar de que yo era más lento que Kiba, eso no aplicaba a Tesh. De hecho él las podía esquivar solo usando sus reflejos, yo que esta de espectador esta vez podía ver más claramente una batalla de muy cerca.

En ese instante Tesh incremento el poder del aura, y con unas fintas fue a encértale un ataca a Kiba, Kiba al percatarse utilizo sus espada como escudo, al hacer eso hubo un ruido fuerte por el impacto de mi puño con las espadas.

"¿¡Qué!?" dijo Kiba.

(Cruch)

Ese fue el sonido de las espadas de Kiba rompiéndose en pedazos… ¡Enserió.O! Yo también me quede en asombrado, pues en si las espadas de Kiba eran unas Sacro-Demoniacas las que creaba, no eran cualquier espada, para un demonio un simple rose de esas espadas le provoca un dolor inmenso. De hecho solo enemigos con un poder grande lo podían hacer eso.

En ese instante Tesh no perdió ni un segundo, el salto y con una patada giratoria golpeo el pecho de Kiba, Kiba se percató y se protegió con sus brazos, pero aun así el salió volando hasta chocar con la pared. Entonces…

"No me gusta hablar durante un pelea, pero si sigues jugando como hasta ahora, solo porque tienes miedo de lastimar el cuerpo de tu amigo incluso puede que te mate." Tesh con un tono frio dijo eso.

"¡No bromees conmigo! El cuerpo que usas de mi gran amigo, lastimarlo sin ni si quería que el pelee no me parece correcto. " Kiba contesto.

"¡No te lo dije! Él y yo somos uno, pero dudo que alguien tan sentimental como tu pueda entender mucho, si dices que no quieres pelear, es que solo subestimas a Issei ¿no es verdad?" Tesh dijo.

"¿Subestimar a Ise? Que quieres decir" Kiba pregunto.

"Tú dices que no quieres pelear porque no quieres lastimar el cuerpo de tu amigo, es decir que tú tienes poder suficiente para derrotarlo, ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que Issei es tan débil para dejarse lastimar?" Tesh pregunto.

"¡No digas tonterías! Yo sé que mi amigo es fuerte, de hecho él se esfuerza cada día para poder serlo" Kiba dijo, y continuo "Pero ahora no estoy peleando con él. Solo veo su cuerpo, pero él no está peleando conmigo." Kiba respondió.

Fue muy conmovedor. Escuchar eso de un amigo, sabía que el en alguien quien confiar, pero esta vez fue Tesh que poco a poco se empezó a enfadar, el empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"¡HOMBRE SIN PALABRA! Ahora prepárate, si no me atacas enserio no será mi culpa si mueres" Tesh lanzo su ultimo desafío.

Fue entonces cuando Tesh, se empezó a mover a mayor velocidad. Esta vez Kiba no se quedó atrás también era un ser rápido. Ambos empezaron a chocar con sus velocidades, Kiba con sus espadas empezó a atacar, pero Tesh con sus reflejos la empezó a esquivas.

Después se separaron, Kiba empezó a usar su habilidad de su Sacred Gear, el empezó a crear pequeños caballeros dragón y los mando atacar. Tesh fue quien me sorprendió esta vez, pues con solo su cuerpo desnudo, brazos y piernas, empezó a moverse muy rápido. De un solo puñetazo atravesó a uno de los caballeros de Kiba, a otro lo agarrado y lo choco con otros 2 caballeros, incluso se lanzó con una pata plantando la cabeza del caballero en el suelo.

"Increíble" Dijo kiba.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo, a pesar que es la primera vez que lo veo pelear e incluso me sorprendió más que mi poder divino sea el que está usando, y verlo en uso me hiso sentir celos, pues yo también quería usarlo.

Entonces Tesh esta eliminado a los pocos caballeros que quedaban, pero entonces…

"¡Lento!" Kiba dijo.

Kiba había aprovechado que Tesh estaba ocupado con los caballeros, y él se acercó por la espalda, Kiba estaba a punto de atacarlo con la espada, Tesh obviamente lo evadió moviéndose a la derecha, pero al evadirlo fue Kiba rápidamente con su espada como soporte, el planto la espada en el suelo y con el mango este aprovecho y dio vuelta su cuerpo haciéndole hacer una pata giratoria, el impacto de la pierna de Kiba con mi espalda fue muy fuerte, fue tal que esta vez fue Tesh que salió disparado hacia la pared.

Kiba no dudo en ningún en desperdiciar un segundo, él estaba siguiendo a Tesh, incluso antes que Tesh se golpeara de cara contra la pared, él se dio cuenta de que Kiba lo estaba siguiendo por detrás, en ese instante Tesh había expulsado poder como una onda expansiva haciendo que este ya no chocara, Kiba al ver esto rápidamente reacciono y se detuvo.

"(Jadeando)" Tesh estaba respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué pasa? Acaso ya te cansaste, no fue hace mucho que inicio la pelea." Kiba dijo.

"¡Oyee! ¡Oyee! Tesh contéstame ahora, que pasa." Yo le pregunte.

Pensé que me iba ignorar, pero...

"Que molesto eres Issei, es normal que este así, es la primera vez que lo hago, y creo que fue mala idea hacer una onda expansiva, eso cuesta energía." Tesh respondió.

"Entonces ya no pelees. Más bien no tenías porque pelear en primer lugar." Le recrimine.

"Tú solo cállate y sigue observando." Tesh me callo y continúo.

Tesh de nuevo se puso en posición de ataque, esta vez el empezó a sacar más energía de aura blanca de su cuerpo, esta vez pensé: _"Él va conto ahora si"_

Pero Kiba no era tonto, él sabía que Tesh ya se estaba preparando para atacar, el empezó a crear por su lados un montón de espadas a su alrededor como su protección.

Tesh entonces, con un mayor poder de aura blanca fue con un ataque donde Kiba.

"¡Pero que!" Kiba dijo impresionado.

No era el único…. Yo también: _Ah… ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¿Por qué está saliendo humo de mi cuerpo?_

Cuando Tesh se elevó para el ataque directo. Kiba se distrajo por el fenómeno ocurrido, de hecho, en ese instante Kiba no hiso un contrata ataque, solo se limitó en usar sus espadas creadas como escudos, pero…

"Ahh…. ¡Impacto GIGA!" Tesh dijo, al impactar su puño con un enorme poder de aura blanca.

(Crushh…)

El impacto fue tal, que el escudo de Kiba hecha por sus espadas creadas, a pesar de ser sacro-demoniacas, todas se destrozaron… _¡Qué diablos! _-pensé- durante el impacto, tanto Kiba como Tesh, fueron lanzados estando más lejos del uno del otro.

De hecho, en si ese ataque, yo observando de cerca, fue un ataca tremendo que creo que ambos sufrieron las consecuencias del impacto. Yo como observador, solo podría decir que el primero en pararse tendría la ventaja.

"(Jadeando)"

"(Jadeando)"

Ambos ya demostraron signos de cansancio, pero…

"(Jadeando)….." Tesh aun jadeando se levantó primero.

"¡Oye Tesh! ¿Qué haces?" Le pregunte.

Él no me contesto. A pesar de esta agotado, con lo poca de energía fue caminando hacia Kiba, yo tenía mala espina sobe esto…. _¡Oye! ¡No le hagas daño a Kiba! _Eso le dije; pero no conseguí respuesta.

Él ya está a un paso de llegar a Kiba. Cuando llego él se limitó a mirar a Kiba, de hecho Kiba también le devolvió la mirada como quien decir _¡Yo perdí! ¡Haz lo que quieras!_

Pero lo que pasó…

"¿¡Por qué!?" Kiba dijo sorprendido

Tesh no fue a darle el golpe final, sino fue a darle la mano para levantarse, pero lo que dijo me sorprendió más.

Tesh le extendió su mano, y cuando Kiba se levantó...

"(Jadeando) Tú….ganaste…. Joven Yuuto" Tesh dijo eso con un tono más alegre.

"…"

Confundido Kiba no dijo nada.

"(Jadeando) ¿Cómo…es eso que…perdiste?" Yo sorprendido le pregunte a Tesh.

"Yo sé cuándo he perdido Issei, pero si no te diste cuenta que paso. Realmente no estabas prestando atención" Tesh me regaño.

… Yo no entendía.

"(Jadeando) Gracias" Tesh dijo a Kiba.

"(Jadeando) Pero, no me… digas que fue….." Kiba dijo sorprendido.

¿Qué cosa? Díganme, porque soy el único sin entender.

"(Jadeando) No me digas…. Que fue solo…. por ponerme…. a aprueba." Kiba dijo.

"(Jadeando) En…. Cierta parte,….pero no todo" Tesh le dijo.

Después ambos decidieron tomar aire y recuperar el aliento. Yo no entendí mucho lo que paso.

"Te diste cuenta de una parte de mis intenciones, pero es normal, al menos tu si prestaste atención no como cierto idiota" Tesh me mando una indirecta.

"Hahaha…. No sea malo Tesh-kun" Kiba dijo eso riendo.

¡Lo siento! ¡Por ser idiota!... Además ¿Qué paso ahora? Hace un rato estaban peleando ustedes, pero ¿Ahora son se están burlando de mí?... Genial esto es genial.

"Hahahaha… ¡Sus fuerza es increíble! Y es justo lo que necesito." Tesh dijo.

"Usted Tesh-kun no se queda atrás, pero aun ¿Podría explicarme la situación? Por favor." Dijo Kiba.

"De acuerdo. Como usted, joven Yuuto, pudo ver una parte de mis intenciones, creo que ahora sí le puedo explicar lo que me pide." Dijo Tesh, y continuo "En primera; disculpe mi rudeza por hacerle pelear, pero había 3 razones por la cual quise hacerlo." Tesh explico.

"Si entiendo. Una de ellas fue para ponerme a prueba sobre si era o no confiable, de hecho yo también quiero disculparme, sé que dude durante la pelea y que no fue lo que prometí al inicio de ayudar a Ise." Kiba dijo.

"¡Exacto!, pero no se preocupe por eso, usted demostró que es alguien en quien confiar." Tesh lo dijo con más calma, y continuo "En segunda; Usted ahora conoce sobre y el poder original de Issei, la razón de la pelea en como punto original fue más que todo probar este poder en su mayor escala." Tesh explico.

"¡Quueeee...!" Le dijo asombrado a Tesh.

Él no me contesto, de hecho ahora me sentía muy ignorado…pero

"¡Enserio! Ese poder que Ise-kun tiene es increíble, ya veo, usted vio mi visita como una buena oportunidad para por así decirlo un _¡entrenamiento! _si no me equivoco_,_ pero me podría decir ¿Por qué?" Kiba le pregunto.

"Si, no le voy a negar que aproveche esta oportunidad, pues durante la crisis de inframundo este poder no fue utilizado durante su mejor momento, además también si lo vemos de una manera de crecimiento, en una pelea real resulta mucho más efectivo que un simple entrenamiento, debido a la experiencia que y el estado del usuario, por eso decidí provocarlo un poco y que usted, joven Yuuto, peleara con más seriedad" Tesh dijo.

"¡Increíble! Tesh-kun ¿Usted pensó en este plan?, pero igual déjeme disculpar otra vez, sé que no le di la pelea que usted esperaba." Kiba dijo agachando la cabeza.

Yo pensaba… _"ya veo, con que Tesh lo pensó todo"_

"Ehh… No de hecho, esta pelea fue necesaria, pude no solo probar el poder divino, sino que también me sirvió para poner a prueba mi teoría." Tesh como si disfruta explicando.

"¿Su teoría? Como así" Kiba preguntó.

"Mi teoría sobre el uso del poder divino, joven Yuuto, usted sabe que para los demonios su gran debilidad son los ataque divinos ¿Verdad?" Tesh dijo.

"Si de hecho. Más bien durante nuestra pelea me cuidaba mucho para no recibir ningún daño de su aura blanca." Kiba dijo.

"Correcto. Pero en el caso de Issei es una excepción." Tesh dijo.

"¿Excepción? ¿Cómo?" Kiba pregunto.

"Como le dije antes, Issei y yo somos uno, mi origen tiene procedencia divina, yo estuve con Issei desde que llego a este mundo, es decir, el originalmente tendría que ser alguien con el poder divino, y no el poder demoniaco" Tesh dijo. Y continuo "Pero eso es otro tema que le contare más adelante, el hecho que ahora que el cuerpo de Issei que tiene los carne y sangre del Gran Rojo y la bendición de Ofis, su cuerpo ya no posee la resistencia de un humano normal; sino más bien la de un dragón puro aumentado su resistencia de manera increíble llevándolo a usar este poder de tal manera que él se convirtió en un prodigio" Tesh disfrutando le contesto.

"! Realmente esto es algo asombroso! Lo que usted, Tesh-kun me está contando es un poco difícil que le crea" Kiba dijo asombrado, y continuo "Pero todavía no entiendo, si ustedes tenían es poder tan grande como lo dices, ¿Por qué no me derrotaste con mayor facilidad?" Kiba pregunto.

"De hecho, el problema fue la fuente de poder demoniaco de Issei las pieza malignas, esas piezas limitan el poder divino de tal manera, que con la pelea que tuvimos solo puedo usar el poder divino por alrededor de 20 minutos; sino el cuerpo de Issei se destruiría por completo si no hay equilibrio de poderes." Tesh dijo medio desanimado.

"No sabía que las piezas pudieran tener esa habilidad." Kiba lo dijo asombrado, y prosiguió "Ya veo, la razón por la que dijo que gane fue porque su tiempo límite se terminó, pero eso quiere decir que sus habilidades todavía en esta en etapa inicial." Kiba agarrándose la barbilla dijo.

"Es correcto. Para serle sincero usted, joven Yuuto, es donde pude usar este poder libremente" Tesh dijo eso animado.

"Aun viéndolo de esa forma solo tengo una duda. Sin los límites de las piezas malignas ¿Cuánto poder tienen con el poder divino?" Kiba con curiosidad pregunto.

De cierta manera yo también quería saber, después de todo es mi poder.

"Para ser le sincero, y calculando con la vez que se usó durante la crisis de inframundo. Yo calculo que el poder de hace un rato no es ni la 1/8 parte del poder original, más aun, este poder puede seguir creciendo, pero ahora por la culpa de la piezas eso será imposible recuperar hasta el 100%" Tesh dijo medio apagado.

"…"

"…"

El silencio reino por un momento….

_¡Queé!_ Eso pensé; no solo eso, Kiba se quedó asombrado por lo que dijo Tesh, de hecho no dudo por lo que salió de las palabras de Tesh…. Yo habiendo usado el poder divino antes jamás me percate de eso…._ ¡Maldición! _en eso pensaba; escuchado a Tesh me sentí que deseche mucho al volver a recibir las pieza de nuevo, pero

"Joven Yuuto, no pienses que Issei desecho ese gran poder por ser tonto. Él lo hizo para estar de nuevo con ustedes sus compañeros y sobre todo para cumplir su promesa conmigo, en cierta parte yo soy más responsable." Tesh lo dijo más calmado.

Al escucharlo decir eso, me sentía que soy un tonto, no por lo que dijo, sino porque Tesh a pesar de todo nunca hizo algo para perjudicarme, al contrario soy yo que no puedo seguirle el paso.

"Ise, ya veo, él fue capaz de hacer eso." Kiba medio emotivo dijo eso y continuo "Pero Tesh-kun, pero ahora me podría explicar su tercer punto." Kiba pregunto.

Cuando Kiba dijo eso la atmosfera cambio, Tesh cambio de un emotivo Tesh a un serio Tesh….

"Bueno. El tercer punto" -Tesh señalando mi cabeza- "Fue para que Issei, que estando dentro de (mi ser) pudiera ver como espectador ver la pelea, y observar, este punto fue para que sea el primero en percatarse de todo, pero presiento que él estaba más confundido que usted" Tesh lo dijo muy decepcionado.

¡PORQUE! ¡TÚUUUU...! Te gusta matar los bueno momentos, y encima se ve ye gusta hacerme quedar como un ¡IDIOTA!... Yo observando vi a Kiba medio riéndose…. _¡No te risas! ¡Pues discúlpame por ser un Idiota!;_ Eso quería gritarle. Ahora sí que estoy muy enojado…. (¬_¬)

"Pero bueno prosiguiendo y cumpliendo voy a contarle todo. Joven Yuuto" Dijo Tesh

"! Kiba!" Dijo él.

"¡Perdón!" Dijo Tesh.

"Llámeme ¡Kiba! Ahora que usted Tesh-kun lo puedo considerar alguien en quien confiar, y prometo que todo lo que me diga no saldrá de mi boca" Kiba extendiendo su brazo dijo.

Tesh se quedó en silencio, el no esperaba ese gesto por parte de Kiba, de hecho al poco de hablar con Kiba, Kiba se hizo un poco cercano a Tesh, eso me hizo recordar lo mismo con Ddraig, mientras yo estaba durmiendo por un rato, Tesh se había hecho cercano a Ddraig, no tanto como Kiba, pero parecía que el tenía esa facilidad de llegar a las personas.

"De acuerdo ¡Kiba!" Tesh aceptando el apretón de manos.

Fue entonces donde Tesh le explico cosas, como desde que me vio nacer, como del porque no se prestó antes, del que paso con el después del sellado por las piezas, como renació de nuevo, también como sobrevivió a las piezas, pero me alegra que no contara vergonzoso de mi pasado como lo hizo con Ddraig.

En si Tesh no se limitó en contarle lo sucedido, de hecho le empezó hablar a Kiba del porque de su ayuda, también algunos planes para más adelante, como nos podría ayudar a mantener su presencia más oculta, formas de cómo nos podría ayudar a entrenar el poder divino. Tesh en si era alguien muy listo, de hecho ¡Demasiado listo! Él se percató de todo, ya veo con lo que me dijo antes de eso de _"Que recupero conocimiento", _eso es algo comparado conmigo, no hecho nada, me sentí mal….

"Bueno Kiba, yo ya termine mi cometido, ahora le dejo a usted con Issei, de hecho él quería conversar con usted del algo" Tesh dijo eso.

En ese momento, Tesh aun en mi cuerpo, dio unos 3 pasos hacia atrás para no dañar a Kiba con el resplandor, él era que por ahora dominaba el poder divino, él era el único que podía hacer el _estado de intercambio, _y luego cambiamos, pero….

"¡Ahhhhhhhh…!" Dije quejando cuando regrese a mi cuerpo.

"¡Paso algo Ise-kun!" Kiba dijo acercándose.

"¡Mi cuerpo me duele mucho! ¡Siento un ardor fuerte! ¡Esto me cuesta caminar!" Le explique.

"Ya veo" Dijo Tesh

"Que dices Tesh, ¿Sabes por qué me está pasando esto?" Le pregunte a Tesh con dolor.

"Al usar el poder divino al límite y regresar a la normalidad, esto puede ser como un efecto secundario al ser tú una parte demonio, pero ya te acostumbraras." Tesh dijo eso si sentimiento.

¡BASTARDO! Quise decirle… Él había sido tan frio conmigo ahora, ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO!…. como es que me dejas así, de seguro sabias esto, bueno una parte de mi me decía que me lo merecía, pero

"Espera Ise-kun, deja… Auch..." Dijo Kiba quejándose tocándose el brazo.

"¿Te paso algo Kiba?" Le dije aun abrazando mi cuerpo.

"¡Mis brazos! Cuando los roce sentí como un ardor" Kiba dijo revisando sus brazos.

Cuando el levanto sus mangas de ambos brazos, yo me quede viendo también.

"¿! Quemaduras!?" Dije observando sus brazos.

"Ya veo, con que eso fue." Kiba sonriendo dijo eso.

"¿Qué dice Kiba?" Dudoso le pregunte.

Kiba luego se bajos ambas mangas cubriendo sus brazos, y luego se me acerco a ayudarme.

"Pues veras Ise-kun, Tesh no fue el único en dejarte algo." Dijo Kiba mientras me sostenía.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le pregunte.

"¿Te acuerdas de la pelea?" Kiba pregunto y continuo "Al parecer cuando bloquee su patada, él estaba usando ese resplandor de aura blanca, al momento del impacto solo sentí un golpe de pata, pero creo que su efecto en si era golpearme con ese poder divino, eso explica del porque de la quemadura. Tesh es ¡increíble!" Kiba dijo eso impresionado por Tesh.

Al oírlo de Kiba, yo ya me estaba acostumbrando a las sorpresas de Tesh, cada que el hacía algo siempre tenía un fin oculto.

"Bueno Ise-kun. Tesh dijo que querías hablarme de otra cosa" Kiba dijo eso mientras me ayudaba todavía a buscar donde sentarnos.

"De hecho si, ahora que Tesh está satisfecho con esto creo que no molestara por un rato." Le dije a Kiba, luego me puse un poco animado y le pregunte "De hecho había algo que recién me acorde y quería preguntarte" Le dije.

"¿Enserio? Y que cosa es eso Ise-kun" Kiba me dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

"Hacía tiempo que me había olvidado, fue durante nuestro entrenamiento en el inframundo. Creo que será bueno descansar mientras platicamos" Yo dije eso por el desgaste de la pelea.

Durante la pelea, y ya por intuición, lo que paso en realidad fue que ambos como Kiba y Tesh solo gastaron energía, ninguno de nuestros cuerpos recibió un golpe grave, a excepción de las quemaduras, pero creo que son leves.

Aprovecharía este tiempo charlando con Kiba mientras nuestros cuerpos volvían a sanar poco a poco.

"Creo que ya estamos cómodos, y bueno ¿Cuál era el tema Ise-kun?" Kiba me pregunto.

"Durante nuestra instancia en el inframundo, hubo algo que me pareció raro estando haya, bueno no estoy seguro, pero los momentos que está en la mansión de los Gremory, su madre de Rías me estaba entrenando de manera especial" le dije.

"¿Especial? A que te refieres con eso" Kiba me pregunto dudo.

"Bueno veras. Su madre, durante ese tiempo, me enseño etiqueta, la historia del inframundo, la historia de su familia, y demás cosas, pensé que era un curso especial para los hombres, pero era yo solo, de hecho pensé que ustedes lo llevaron, cuando le pregunté a su madre ella no me contestaba y pensé que me podías explica eso" Le dije.

Kiba entonces se agarró la barbilla pensando, le tomo buen tiempo en contestarme. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces…

"¡Ahh!… ya veo, Ise-kun ya creo que puede ser" Kiba dijo….

* * *

En algún lugar de la Acadamia Kuou había 4 hermosas señoritas dentro de un baño especial, con hermosa decoración, con columnas detallas, una fuente de agua y las cuatro estaban desnudas sentadas alrededor disfrutando el momento.

Esas 4 eran Sona Sitri, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinra, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, a su lado derecho se entroncaban haciéndoles compañía Rías Gremory, la presidenta del club de ocultismo y Akeno Himejima, su reina.

Las 4 se estaban relajado después de terminar sus asuntos estudiantiles.

"Que relajante este lugar después de un día duro de trabajo" Dijo Rías

"Tienes razón, de vez en cuando es bueno tener este privilegio y solo sentarnos a descansar." Dijo Sona.

"Pero kaichou, recuerde que tenemos cosas que hacer más adelante" Le dijo su compañera Tsubaki.

"No te preocupes Tsubaki, no lo he olvidado, además el resto de consejo ahora se está encargando del papeleo sobre los preparativos del próximo semestre, así que disfruta este corto tiempo y relájate" Sona dijo mientras se estiraba sus brazos de un lado.

"¡Tan rápido! El tiempo cada vez pasa más rápido, y pensar que este es nuestro último año en la Academia Kuou" Dijo Rías un poco nostálgica.

"Uhmmm… No te pongas nostálgica Rías, si no yo también me voy a poner así también." Le dijo Akeno con un tono medio juguetón.

"Y pensar que este año pasaron demasiados acontecimientos" dijo Sona, y continuo "Pero el que más problemas nos trajo de todo esto fue los grupos terroristas." Lo dijo un poco preocupada.

"Tiene razón, y pensar que trajeron caos en tan corto tiempo, los que conforman ese grupo terrorista son de temer al inframundo." Dijo Tsubaki

"Es verdad, y sobre todo quien iba a pensar que durante nuestro examen para ascender a demonios de clase media ocurría una de las más terribles batallas que enfrentar" Dijo Akeno recordando un mal pesar.

Las 4 chicas recordaron los sucesos del aquel día, pues no era algo que se podía olvidar tan fácilmente, de hecho de acá un tiempo esos sucesos serian materia de estudia de historia para el futuro.

De ahí solo 2 chicas recordaron lo que casi perdieron, pero por un milagro lo recuperaron.

"Eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar, esa fue mi primera vez que perdía a alguien muy querido, a decir verdad cuando pensé que Ise estaba muerto, vivir en un mundo donde no esté él me dio mucho tristeza y miedo, y pensé ¿Qué voy hacer?" Rías dijo con unos sentimientos encontrados.

"Pensar que Ise no volvería, hizo que casi perdiera la luz, solo me sentía que estaba en un vacío sin salida, caminaba y caminaba, y solo quiera salir y verlo." Dijo Akeno recordando.

"Debió ser duro para ustedes pensar, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue lo que me contaste, que el volvió atravesando otra dimensión y sano y salvo, de hecho eso podría hasta ser más que un milagro que suerte. Sin duda Hyoduo Issei no es alguien que por el cual uno tiene que estar atento por sus sorpresas. " Dijo Sona con un tono de admiración.

Las acciones de cierto pervertido últimamente dejaron sorprendiendo a muchos, entre ellos a este grupo de señoritas, pero entonces.

"Rías te puedo hacer una pregunta por curiosidad" Dijo Sona

"Cual podría ser" Dijo Rias.

"Si dado el caso ¿Alguna vez pensaste que podrías perder a Hyoduo Issei, si alguien te lo aleja de ti?" Pregunto Sona.

Un momento de silencio, esa pregunta no solo dejo con los ojos abiertos a Rias, sino a Akeno también, y a una sorprendida Tsubaki. Esa palabras helaron la espina de las 2 Chicas a su derecha, la razón, pues es simple, ellas jamás pensaron en eso, de hecho el pensar en eso era muy difícil, para ellas Hyoduo Issei era a el hombre que amaban con todo su corazón, cuando uno está en el florecimiento del amor juvenil, solo piensa en cómo vivir con ese sentimiento de amor, más aun la chica del cabello carmesí que tenía una gran delantera sobre las demás chicas, ella sabía que había otras chicas que lo querían, pero él la había escogido como su novia, y pensar que otra persona le quitara lo que es suyo sin duda jamás paso por su cabeza. La razón más simple es que ese chico le dijo TE AMO... por eso….

"Ara Ara….. Que atrevida eres Sitri-san, no me digas que usted planea quitarnos a Ise y llevárselo." Con su peculiar actitud que la caracteriza Akeno contesto antes que Rias.

"¿¡QUEE…..!?" Sona reacciono.

"¡KAICHOU!" Dijo preocupada su Vice-presidenta Tsubaki.

"¡No espera!... ¡No es…. lo que quise decir!" Dijo Sona con una vergüenza notoria.

"Ufu-ufu….Si eso es el caso, créame no se lo voy a dejar fácil." Dijo Akeno aceptando el reto.

Ese momento que había estado serio cambio a uno de desafíos, pero entonces….

(Risillas)

En ese instante las 3 chicas miraron a la que producía esas risas….

"De hecho no, no voy a perder a Ise." Contesto Rias con gran seguridad, y prosiguió "La razón del porque no lo voy a perder, es que sé que él me ama, me lo dijo, me lo demostró, el me cuida, él me es sincero, desde que lo conocí esta mi lado, hizo que mi corazón pierda la cordura, y sobre todo lo más importante."

Cuando iba decir lo siguiente ella se paró…

"Y sobre todo a él le gusta mis senos" Ella dijo agarrando su par de senos.

"…"

"…"

Las chicas pertenecientes al consejo se quedaron calladas, ese momento romántico termino en algo sexual por parte de Rias, entonces.

"Jajajajaja…" Akeno se puso a reír.

De hecho no solo ella, Rias también, y de paso contagio a las 2 chicas que le estaban haciendo compañía.

En ese instante se produjo un momento de risas, pero entonces…

"Jajaja… dejando eso de lado, Ise me prometió estar siempre a mi lado, yo quiero estar su lado el resto de mi vida, sé que él va cumplir su palabra, porque" haciendo una breve pausa

"Porque ese es nuestro pacto de ¡AMOR!" Dijo Rias

Ese momento romántico volvió, Akeno observo a Rias con una sonrisa, tanto Sona como Tsubaki entendieron el cariño de Rias así Ise, ese amor que describió Rias era su felicidad, su motivo de forjar un futuro mejor, el deseo compartir amor.

"Bueno Rias, recuerda que solo te dejamos adelantar un poco, aún estamos en guerra, al final seré yo quien me quede con Ise" Dijo Akeno lanzando el reto.

"Haz tu mejor intento, yo no voy a dejar que lo tengas" Rias con una sonrisa le devolvió el reto.

Esas eran amigas, pero si se traba de amor eran las más grandes rivales, hubo un suceso donde las demás chicas dejaron que Rias disfrutase más a Ise que a ellas, ellas sintieron que lo mejor para entrar a la batalla todas por igual.

"Bueno Sona, yo me tengo que retirar, disculpa que no te podamos acompañar más." Dijo Rias

"¡Enserio! ¿Tiene algo que hacer?" pregunto Sona Sitri.

"Más tarde tengo que recibir a un invitado especial que Oni-sama me encargo, por eso no me puedo retrasar. Verdad Akeno" dijo Rias dirigiéndose a Akeno.

"Es verdad, ya casi es la hora, más bien gracias por su compañía." Dijo Akeno educadamente.

"Bueno hasta luego Rias, no hagan esperar su visita" Dijo Sona despidiéndose.

"Me saludan a Kiba-kun de mi parte" Dijo Tsubaki muy atrevida.

Rías y Akeno salieron y se prepararon para recibir a su invitado. Esa pregunta que le hizo Sona a Rías no le hicieron dudar en ningún momento, al contrario esta vez está más segura que nada, ella solo pensaba que él es suyo y que no tenía que pensar en tonterías como perderlo, el único obstáculo son las chicas de que vivían bajo el mismo techo, pero Rías sabia con un sentimiento de prepotencia que nadie le ganaría.

Muy, pero muy a lo lejos de donde estaba la chica del cabello carmesí estaba, había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel, en el centro de todo ese paraíso, había cierta chica con un hermoso cabello largo dorado con reflejos de color blanco, con una piel de muñeca, tan blanca y fina como la porcelana, y suave como el terciopelo, vestida con una pieza de un vestido beige, con adornos florares únicos y bien acomodados por todo el vestido, con adornos del vestido como si fuera diseñado especialmente para encajar con ella, pero lo sorprendente era el resplandor blanco que emanaba (Pureza) solo se podría definir, esa chica estaba acostada sentada debajo del único árbol de sakuras de color fucsia cerca del lago con agua cristalina que parecía espejo, esa chica estaba durmiendo, a pesar que un parte de su hermosa melena dorada tapa sus ojos, la mitad que mostraba su nariz que era muy fina y sus labios muy sensuales que era de color rosa pálido. Aquella chica se vio que derrama una lágrima aun dormida _¿Por qué? No se sabe, _ella demostraba la esencia donde un hermoso sueño acaba, pero sobre todo_…. "Mírame"_ lo dijo dormida, esas palabras la hicieron derramar otra lágrima, cada palabra que decía dormida, le provocaba tristeza, pero solo había una que le calmaba, y esa era _"Te encontrare"…. _Con esas últimas palabras de desafío su sueño continuaba.

* * *

**Notas:** Gracias a los que siguen con este fanfic, y esperar que actualice.

Sinceramente esta parte se me está haciendo muy larga para fic y pensé que mejor sería cortarlo y hacer para terminar en una 3ra y última parte, en si esto es la mitad del capítulo ¿Qué es el amor?, ya la el próximo capítulo será el último lo prometo.

De hecho, si me demore esta vez, fue solo que se me fue el internet, y para colmo se acumuló mis trabajos, pero gracias a los que leen este fic, háganmelo saber si les gusta. Se lo agradece.

Acá les dejo un avance de la pelea que prometí de Issei vs Sirzechs:

_"Oni-sama Esto no esss…" Rias fue interrumpida._

_Ella vio los ojos de Sirzechs que hizo que ella temblara, ahora ella no estaba hablando con su hermano, sino con el rey demonio más fuerte._

_"¡Esto es ridículo! Enserio te vas a dejar llevar por eso!" Grayfia-sama perdido la elegancia del momento, y expulso su reclamos, pero… _

_Pero…._

_"Acaso Grayfia-san ¡¿Me vas a desobedecer?!" El rey demonio exclamo._

_La mirada de Sirzechs-sama no cambio en ningún momento aun cuando volteo al ver a su esposa, era demasiado penétrate aun si no va dirigido a mí. La que alguna vez fue la reina más fuerte, está temblando, la intimidaron no solo eso, ella retrocedió, en su rostro empezó a salir un poco de sudor, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron y Grayfia- sama parecía una niña asustada apunto de recibir un castigo de sus padres por portarse mal._

_Y como reacción, Grayfia-sama se arrodillo…. ¡Ella se arrodillo! O.O_


	5. ¿Qué es el amor? Parte 3

**DISCUNPLEN LA DEMORA ACA LA ULTIMA PARTE. Espero que les guste. (Es muy largo ._.)  
**

* * *

En residencia Hyoudu, en el sala de entrenamiento.

"¡CASARME! Yo O_O" Dije sorprendido.

"¡Tranquilo Ise-kun! Solo es una suposición" Kiba me dijo intentando calmarme.

"¿Cómo que suposición? Tú mismo me dijiste que ni tú, ni Gasper, hicieron eso, y de hecho que lo que la madre de Rias quería era prepararme para formar un matrimonio." Anonadado le conteste.

"¿Quién sabe? Pero Ise-kun, es lo único que se me pudo ocurrir, esas costumbres que te enseñaron, son más para prepararte como su futuro yerno" Kiba dijo.

"¡FUTURO YERNO! ¡MATRIMONIO! Esto es mucho para mi" Le dije medio asustado.

En si la idea del matrimonio asustaría a cualquier hombre con una relación resiente. La idea del matrimonio forzado, y si ¡Forzado! Ya que yo soy de las personas que les gusta ir un poco lento, en realidad no me desagradaba la idea, solo que me sentía que no tomaron en cuenta lo que quería. Yo le prometí estar al lado de Rías para siempre antes, era la mujer que admiraba mucho, pero…

"¿Paso algo Ise-kun?" preguntó Kiba.

"No es nada Kiba. La idea no me desagrada, ni me molesta." Le conteste.

""Pero entonces, ¿Qué piensas? El me pregunto.

Tal vez antes el escuchar eso podría haber sido la mejor noticia para alguien como, pues ¡Mírenme! En la escuela me conocen como uno de los 3 grandes pervertidos, mi reputación no era buena, el tener a Rías como mi pareja ya era mucho de lo podía pedir, pues era la mujer que cualquier hombre quería tener, era hermosa, inteligente, increíble líder, alguien a quien admirar, y sobre todo lo que le así muy por encima de todo eso;…. Su gran corazón lleno de bondad, tenía mucho amor que dar, no solo a mí, sino a sus compañeros también, quienes la querían mucho también, ella fue la mujer que me dio sentido a mi vida, gracias a ella soy alguien, y no un simple pervertido pero…

(Lágrimas)

"¡Oye Ise! ¿Qué paso?" Kiba preocupado se me acercó.

De la nada mis lágrimas salieron sin avisar…. A pesar de todo lo que mi corazón demostraba mi cariño por Rías, una parte de mi me decía…. _¡Espérame!_ Cada vez que lo pensaba solo: _"Ese sueño otra vez" _esa imagen de la chica con el rostro que no podía ver, escuche solo recordaba una palabra _¡Mírame! _Me decía.

_¿Por qué?_ Era la pregunta; _¿Por qué mi corazón duele? _…..No había respuesta, solo quería saber que era, no era más ahora un simple sueño….

"Kiba una pregunta" Le dije aun lloroso.

"Dime Ise-kun" Kiba me contestó.

"Durante la crisis del inframundo ¿De alguna forma usaste a Ascalon?" Le pregunto.

Kiba al escuchar mi pregunta, no dudo en contestar, pero para parecía dudoso del porqué de la pregunta.

"Si Ise. Tú me salvaste en esa ocasión, no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero sentí que estabas hay." Kiba me respondió con su habitual sonrisa "Pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?" él me dijo.

Entonces que aquella vez no fue un sueño, ni las otras veces y fue donde…

"Ya veo. Kiba hay algo que también quisiera contarte y que sea nuestro secreto" Le dijo secándome con mi brazo las lágrimas.

"Entiendo Ise-kun, pero lo que me vas a contar ¿Tiene que ver con Buchou?" Kiba preocupado me contesto.

"¿Quién sabe?" Le respondí con otra pregunta.

Fue entonces cuando estuve a punto de contarle….

"! Estamos en Casa!"

Esas eran las voces de Rías y Akeno que habían regresado a casa de la academia.

Yo solo por revisar, observe la hora, no había pasado mucho del días, en realidad ya casi era hora del almuerzo, pero entonces…

"Ise-kun creo que hablaremos después, será mejor que vallas al lavado y te refresque, yo voy a recibirles para hacer tiempo." Kiba dijo.

"Gracias Amigo" Le agradecí.

Kiba con su habitual sonrisa salió primero, él sabía que por mis lágrimas podrían haber preguntado _¿Qué sucedió?... _Yo por ahora quería ser reservado de este tema con ellas, por eso fui al lavado cerca de la sala de entrenamiento, abrí el grifo y empecé a lavarme el rostro, al mirarme al espejo pue ver una ligera tristeza en mi rostro, entonces...

(Plash Plash)

Con ambas manos me golpee el rostro… _"Vamos piensa algo feliz" "Vamos piensa algo feliz"_ Eso decía, lo único que podía cambiar mi estado de ánimo fue… _¡Tetas! ¡Suaves y grandes Tetas!_... Siii, deje que mi imaginación me lleve, y luego de eso mi rostro cambio al normal de siempre y salí a recibirles.

Cuando empecé a subir a la sal de estar, pude ver a Rías y Akeno sentadas, Kiba está sentado al frente de ellas, pero alguien en especial estaba al lado de las Onee-Samas de la academia.

"Bienvenidas Rías, Akeno. Ya veo el invitado especial eras tú" Dije, y continúe "Bienvenido también Millicas-sama" Me dirigí al pequeño de cabello carmesí.

"A pasado tiempo que quería visitarlos, no los veía de hace mucho. Por favor cuiden de mi" Millicas-sama lo dijo con tal elegancia, y demostrando amabilidad.

¡Él era el único hijo de Rey demonio Sirzechs-sama y su esposa, la reina más fuerte, Grayfia-sama! Él era el siguiente heredero de la familia Gremory, después de Rias. ¡Todo un príncipe! Él nos dio una presentación que lo demostraba.

Luego de eso nos dirigimos al salón VIP, un salón especial para visitas como esta, pasó tiempo que no lo veía, sin duda su sola presencia desbordaba ¡Elegancia! El demostraba como debían actuar los niños de clase alta y su educación; sin duda hasta la ropa que vestía era digna de un noble.

Comparando a cuando yo era niño, él a diferencia de mí aparenta ser un chico más inteligente, de hecho mis padres me contaron que cuando era niño yo, no sabía la letra "E" de "Estudiar", si lo sé a su lado yo era un idiota.

"Acá esta tu té negro. 2 cucharas como siempre ¿verdad?"

"Gracias, Akeno-neesama" Millicas diciendo gracias a Akeno.

Entonces Millicas observo a Rías, y luego empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, gracias al permiso de mis padres, y de Rias-neesama. Me quedare a observar su grupo." El pequeño dijo.

"¿Observarnos?" Le pregunte.

"Si, vine a prender un cómo eran los demonios en el mundo humano y como Rias-neesama maneja a su grupo."

Entonces Rías se para, y se pone detrás de Millicas-sama agarrando sus hombres.

"Como es el futuro heredero de la familia, le está llegando el momento de que forme su grupo y haga pactos, este chico lo sabe muy bien, pero cree que es mejor que el mismo lo observe de cerca, no es ¿verdad?" Rias dijo.

Entonces Millicas-sama acertó con la cabeza.

Con que este el hijo del Sirzechs-sama ya estaba interesado en el comportamiento de los demonios a edad tan temprana, comparando con mi yo de niño a su edad yo solo pensaba en los seños de las mujeres, ¡Ahh...! Nada ha cambiado…. Comparado con el soy mismo idiota, eso me puso triste T-T

"Por favor. Llevémonos bien." Dijo Millicas-sama.

Todo en a la sala aceptamos, ¡Él era el sobrino de Rias! Y eso más que suficiente.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad, solo serán alrededor de 4 días, y luego volveré a casa. Por eso espero aprender todo lo que puedo con ustedes" Millicas-sama lo dijo con un tono muy alegre.

Al rato los demás miembros del grupo e Irina fueron llamados, la únicas que no estaba era Ravel, Kuroka y Rossweisse-san, de Kuroka es la única que no va volver en un tiempo, mientras que Ravel se quedó en su casa resolviendo asuntos y Rossweisse-san llegaría más tarde por lo de su trabajo.

No fue mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron el resto de los miembros del grupo, hay estaban Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko y Gasper.

Fue una tarde entretenida, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue Millicas-sama, él era un gran observador, él no conto que miro los Raiting Games donde participamos, el dio su punto vista del partido como un crítico… _"Asombroso"_ era la palabra, a Xenovia le dio un golpe bajo, cuando hablo de sus técnicas de pelea, Xenovia era de las oponentes recias en el sentido de poder y fuerza bruta, pero en el punto técnico era muy floja, de hecho él se dio cuenta que la espada Excalibur de Xenovia poseía diferente características de ataque aparte del destructivo de Durandal, de hecho, lo que paso es Millicas-sama ¡Fue tan exacto! Que lo que le dolió a Xenovia fue que eso le dijera un niño menor.

Durante la tarde no la pasamos charlando de los Raiting Games, Millicas-sama se puso a fastidiar a Irina con eso del _"auto-ángel proclamado"_ fue una tarde entretenía…

"Bueno chicos, gracias por esta tarde estuvooo…muy entretenidaa…., pero creo que se acerca…. mi hora dormir" Dijo Millicas-sama explusando un pequeño bostezo.

"¡Es verdad! Creo que la plática se extendió mucho, Millicas ¿No quieres cenar antes de dormir?" le pregunto Rias a su sobrino.

Este niño es asombroso y ordenado, ¡Hasta tiene hora para irse a dormir!

"No, gracias Rias-neesamaaaa…, de hecho mañana espero comer un gran desayuno para complementar lo de hoy, ahora estoy cansado." Dijo Millicas-sama con bostezos y continuo "Mas bien Rias-neesama quisiera que mañana me muestres tu biblioteca, por favor." Dijo el pequeño niño de cabello carmesí.

"Está bien Millicas, mañana empezaremos mañana, por ahora Akeno, podrías llevarlo a su habitación para que descanse." Rias se dirigió a Akeno.

"Muy bien. Vamos a tu habitación." Akeno dijo eso sosteniendo la mano de Millicas.

"Gracias, Akeno-neesamaaaa….." Dijo Millicas con sus bostezos.

¡TENIAMOS BIBLIOTECA! Eso pensé; de hecho decirlo en voz alta me iba hacer parecer un ¡IDIOTA QUE NO CONCE SU PROPIA CASA!...

Luego de que Millicas-sama se fuera a constar, Kiba y Gasper, nos acompañaron para la cena, de hecho recién medí cuenta, que se nos olvidó la hora de almuerzo y que por esa estaba hambriento.

Después de la cena tanto Kiba como Gasper se retiraron, mañana vendrían para entrenar, pero antes de irse Kiba me dijo en secreto _"Mañana charlamos sobre eso"_ Ahora que lo recuerdo se nos pasó el tiempo y se nos olvidó.

Yo fui primero a mi cuarto para alistarme para dormir, cuando…

"¡Oye Tesh! Lo visto todo ¿Verdad?" yo dije.

De hecho, quería hablar con Tesh a ahora, no lo sé porque, pero quería también saber cómo seguía Ddraig.

"¡Si Issei! Ese niño es increíble." Tesh dijo eso admirado.

"y ¿Qué piensas del hijo de Sirzechs-sama?" Le pregunte.

En ese momento que le pregunte, Tesh cambio a un tono burlón.

"Comparado contigo de hace años, él es lo que tú nunca serás si sigues como ahora." Tesh dijo eso muy frio.

¡Si lo sé! ¡Eso me hizo entender cuando llego! ¿¡Por qué eras tal malo conmigo T-T!? Pero Tesh continúo

"De hecho me sorprendió más aun como hablo de los puntos débiles de tu equipo, y es justo lo que te dije antes "Dijo Tesh.

Ahora que lo recuerdo Tesh me dijo, que el punto débil del grupo era que son descuidados, y que por eso nos resulta difícil al momento de enfrentarnos a oponentes poderos, pero prosiguió…

"Él tiene un ojo muy observado, de hecho el demostró lo que quise hacer contigo esta mañana." Tesh dijo decepcionado.

"¿Esta mañana?" le pregunte.

"¡Sabia que no lo entenderías!" Tesh lo dijo disgustado, pero continuo "Recuerda el enfrentamiento con Kiba, tú en ese momento te hice observador, si ese niño solo viendo los Raiting Games pudo ver los puntos débiles de tus compañero, creí que tu alguien que peleo en batalla lo captaría" (Suspiro) "Que dicha, ¿No? Ese niño sin experiencia en el capo de batalla sabe más que alguien que piso las batallas reales." Con decepción contesto.

¡LO SIENTO SI! ¡LO SIENTO! Sé que durante mi niñez la pensé en tetas y solo tetas, pero no me saques en cara todo eso. Yo ya me siento mal….

"Pero" Dijo Tesh. "Sus cálculos aunque sean fijos, no son lo que valen al fin y al cabo." Dijo Tesh con más seriedad.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte un poco tímido.

"" Lo que digo es que cualquiera, que preste atención y observe la batalla puede ver los puntos débiles pero ¿Eso es suficiente? Tesh pregunto y continuo "En las batallas hay 3 tipo de atributos para que un guerrero se vuelva poderos." El explico.

"¿Enserio? ¿Me podrías decir cuáles son?" le dije en forma como que un niño preguntaba a su profesor.

"Pues veras Issei, La primera y obvio es la fuerza, la fuerza es esencial para la batalla, no importa cómo se presente, ya sea magia, poder demoniaco, divino, cósmico e incluso los elementales, no importa su forma, si no como uno o emplea." Tesh describió los tipos de poderes, y continuo "Eso nos lleva al punto 2, que es, la inteligencia, uno puede tener fuerza bruta, pero sin inteligencia, incluso el más poderoso perdería si no sabe emplear su poder, la inteligencia es la que te ayuda a crear planes, estrategias, combinaciones, uso del poder y distribución de ataque para la batalla y si eres hábil incluso a desarrollar consciente o inconsciente los conocidos reflejos..." Tesh, dijo, en realidad está resumiendo lo que Millicas-sama nos dijo en la tarde, pero lo que decía era la pura verdad, eso lo demostró cuando señalo la debilidad de Xenovia, pero Tesh continuo "y por último el 3re punto, y presta atención, a este punto en especial" Tesh me lo dijo de mañera como si un profesor hablara a sus estudiantes lo que venía en el examen.

"El 3re punto, en si no es esencial, pero si lo sabes dominar a la perfección, dudo mucho que ese niño te pueda corregir." Tesh dijo.

"" ¿Tan increíble era?" Le dije asombrado.

"Si, con el 3re punto puedes derrotar incluso al mejor oponente, que tenga los 2 puntos anteriores bien entrenados, y el 3re punto es LA CREATIVIDAD" Tesh dijo.

"¿La creatividad?" Le pregunté.

"Si Issei, ese niño dijo sus debilidades, pero no enfocaremos en la parte de tu problema en especial, tu posees un poder increíble gracias al poder de Ddraig, pero eso lo compensas con los cerebros del grupo en batallas en equipo. De no ser así, tus dificultades son cuando estas en 1 vs 1 eso me di cuenta" Tesh dijo señalando mis debilidades, y prosiguió "Pero si podemos usar el 3re punto a nuestro favor, créeme que serias tan peligroso como uno que tiene los 2 puntos anteriores avanzados." El me lo dijo con un tono entusiasta.

"¿Es verdad eso?" Le pregunte.

"Al ser creativo, tus posibilidades crecen, es decir, que en batalla tu enemigo tendría que utilizar su cabeza más de lo normal, si eres creativo en batalla, la inteligencia se vuelve más vulnerable para tu oponente, cada ataque impredecible que lances tendría un 95% de probabilidad de no fallar y sería tan difícil que tu enemigo te estudie e intente mantenerte al margen como paso esa vez" Tesh lo dijo más animado.

¡Sensacional! En ese momento me motive muchísimo, Tesh era igual de increíble en lo que era usar la cabeza, en su caso conocimiento, ese punto no lo menciona Millicas-sama, creo porque fue como dijo Tesh _"Los que pisan el campo de batalla"_ esa frase tenía más sentido ahora.

"Pero aun así se tiene que tener cuidado, aun el enemigo conoce tu puntos débiles que no se pueden cambiar, pero tendremos que entrenar mucho para volver a voltearlo a nuestro favor." Tesh más entusiasta lo dijo.

Yo ya me estaba acostumbrado que Tesh me sorprenda, de hecho, sentí que él no quería que un niño menor como Millicas-sama le supere…. Hahaha solo pensé _¡Se intimido!_

"Bueno Tesh, como se encuentra Ddraig_" _Le pregunte.

Tesh sin perder su tono de alegría.

"Él está bien, cada vez que puedo estabilizo su fuente de energía, pero no sé cuándo va despertar, puede ser en cualquier rato" él dijo.

"¡Ya veo! Eso me sienta tranquilo" le conteste.

"Bueno Issei, será mejor que tú también vallas a dormir temprano" Tesh aun con ese tono entusiasta, y continuo "También nosotros vamos a la biblioteca." Él dijo

"¿Queeeé? Sabias de la biblioteca" le pregunté.

Luego Tesh volví a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo.

"Si, vamos a compensar el segundo punto en ti, ¿Qué pensabas? Que iba desaprovechar esta oportunidad, nosotros vamos a entrenar todos los puntos para ser tan fuertes que nada te vuelva a retener. ¡Y agradece que no te estoy gritando porque un idiota como tú no sepa que tenía un lugar de conocimiento en su propia casa!" Tesh me regaño.

Sabía que esto pasaría si él se enterara, pero bueno…. ¡No podía sentirme peor!

Sin contestar nada, me fui a dormir para el día siguiente.

* * *

En la mañana me desperté un poco más temprano que siempre…. ¿La razón? , pues es simple, ayer Tesh me regaño por no conocer que tenía una biblioteca en casa, y me dijo que mientras el resto seguía en sus camas él podría leer un poco de información útil. El piensa que cualquier información relacionado, ya sea insignificante, vale la pena aprenderlo….

"(Bostezos) ¿Donndeee... estaa….raa laa…. Bibliote….ca?" Dije cansado.

"Buscarlo así nos cuesta tiempo." Dije un malhumorado Tesh.

Al despertar, fui cuidadoso no molestar el sueño de Rias ni a Asia, pero se vería muy sospechoso que no me encuentre antes de que yo encuentre la biblioteca, tampoco quería preguntarles, no quería que me vieran como un ¡Idiota que no conoce el lugar donde vive! Y me digan….." _Moo… Ise u.u"_ con una cara de decepción.

Paso un rato cuando baje al piso donde también se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento, en realidad cuando bajaba por acá solo me dirigía a la sala para entrenar, y no me animaba a explorarlo, pero esta hoy si lo hice.

Solo paso unos 5 minutos en explorar y encontré otra habitación con una enorme puerta grande, era como 2 veces yo.

"¿Sera este lugar?" Me pregunte.

"¡Quien sabe! Solo hay que entrar y ver" Tesh me dijo.

Cuando empezamos a abrir la enorme puerta, yo esperaba que hiciera ruido, pero no, más bien fui sigiloso al entrar y la puerta era fácil de mover. Cuando ingrese me quede sorprendido, y Tesh estaba más que deslumbrado.

"¡INCREIBLE!" Dije.

"¡ASOMBROSO!" Dijo Tesh emocionado.

La biblioteca no era simple habitación, era más bien como una biblioteca de cualquier ciudad, sin duda era enorme, si uno se ponía en el centro solo veía ¡Libros! ¡Libros! y ¡más Libros! ….. Tesh fue el que está más emocionado, al parecer a él le gustaba mucho cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con el aprendizaje y el conocimiento, pero en cambio a mí, para ser sincero déjenme recordar. Para entrar a la academia Kouo es difícil, si solo ingrese fue por una cosa ¡Las chicas!... Como antes era un colegio de solo de chicas, y ahora es mixta, la mayoría de los estudiantes son chicas, y esa fue mi motivación, pero comparado con mis compañeros del grupo, yo era el que tenía más baja calificaciones, y el estudiar me es un poco más difícil que a ellos.

"¡Bien Issei! Vamos a comenzar" Dijo Tesh.

"Tienes razón, viendo la hora son algo de las 5 de la mañana. Tenemos como 2 horas hasta que el resto se despierte. " Le dije.

"Bueno, para empezar vayamos a ver primero ¿Qué información no puede brindar estos libros?" dijo Tesh.

Al andar por alrededor de la biblioteca, paso por cada una de las secciones de géneros, pues habían cada tipo de libros, como: _"La historia del inframundo" "Antecedentes de la evolución de los demonios" "Mil maneras de evitar un exorcismo" "Tomos de mágica básica"_…. En si había una diversidad de temas que leer, de temas complejos hasta….

"¡Libros de cocina!" Dije.

No solo eso, yendo más al fondo, también encontré una sección un tanto oscura….

"¿Pero qué rayos?" Dije eso al leer el título del libro.

¡Un libro erótico! O_O "_¿Qué hace un libro erótico en una biblioteca como esta?"_ Eso pensé; el libro tenía por título _"El diario prohibido de las súcubos" _con un fondo de una Súcubo en una pose muy provocadora y comiendo una manzana, una parte de mi quería echarle un vistazo, pero luego pensé que será mejor que lo esconda en otro lugar, en si no sabía que hacia ese libro hay, pero Millicas-sama también estaría en la biblioteca y no quisiera que lo encontrar por casualidad.

Después de ocultar el libro en otra parte.

"¡Hahahaha...! Se ve que no eres el único pervertido en esta casa" Tesh riéndose me lo dijo.

"¡Oh Cállate!" Le conteste.

Pero en sí, ese libro no encajaba acá, ni en la sección donde o encontré…. _¿Alguien lo trajo?_ Solo pensé, en verdad no paso mucho, solo unos 20 minutos desde que llegue.

"(Tsk) No hay nada que no pueda ser útil aquí" Tesh dijo decepcionado.

Era verdad, después de recorrer la biblioteca yo estaba por la sección de cultura y tradiciones. Como no había nada que pudiéramos usar, decidí echar un vistazo, Tesh no me dijo nada, pero entonces vi el título de un libro…

"voy a echarle un vistazo" Dije.

"No importa, tal vez haya algo en su interior que nos sirva" Tesh dijo.

El libro tenía por título: _"Procesos, costumbres y contratos" _En si el título no parecía muy llamativo, pero igual ya que lo cogí lo quise revisar.

Cuando estaba leyendo el índice, pude ver que dentro del contenido, estaban las lecciones básicas de un demonio de clase alta; es decir, había como hacer contrato con los humanos, también estaba el procedimiento de como romper un contrato con un humano, también como romper el contrato con un mago, también como estaba el proceso para ser uno invocado de manera más discreta en el mundo humano, y demás el proceso de como escalar en tu estatus, como resolver un conflicto mediante la vía legal, Etc.

En si estos temas, no me servían de mucho, pero observando más afondo el índice, encontré la parte del libro de costumbres, más se hacía referencia a su Título preliminar con su código de Honor de un demonio noble, cuando empecé a leer, vi la sección de etiqueta, y luego recordé lo que hable con Kiba cosa que aún tenía dudas y decidí revisar.

"¡Espera Issei!" Tesh me dijo

"¿¡Qué paso Tesh!?" Le pregunte.

"Antes de que revises eso, podríamos leer el tema anterior a este" Tesh me dijo

Cuando revise el tema anterior, lo que decía… _"Los duelos"_ ¿Para qué querrá saber esto? Me pregunte, pero no le cuestione y me puse a leer: (_Para los demonios de sangre noble, su palabra es absoluta, en este término está regido por el código de honor de demonios, donde explica que cualquier acuerdo de partes, donde uno necesario tiene que ser de clase alta, el demonio noble comprometido en batalla, ya sea uno de su misma raza o cualquier otra, este tendrá que cumplir lo acordado exponiendo su honor y nombre, pero en el caso de que el demonio noble sea al quien retan, el tendrá que aceptar por principio, solo si el duelo trae algo gratificante de mayor valor para el demonio noble retado._) ¡Wau…! Sin duda los demonios nobles se toman enserio cosas como el "Honor", pero así es esta cultura, no era muy distinto en cuanto se trataba con los señores feudales o shougunes del tiempo Edo en Japón, pero el texto continuo (_Pero si dado el caso el demonio noble perdiese el duelo, aun si este fue el retador o el quien fue retado, el tendrá que cumplir su palabra por el Cogido de honor, pero en consecuencia de no solo perderá parte de su estatus, sino que en el caso que aposto, este tendrá que olvidarse de recuperarlo para siempre. _) terminando de leer el capítulo.

"Interesante" dijo Tesh.

"¿Tú crees? Sin duda el mundo de los nobles es muy complicado" Le conteste

"Es verdad, recuerda que es el mundo en el que vive tu amada." Tesh me dijo

Tesh me hizo recordar del mundo de donde viene Rias, sin duda para cada etapa que pase Rias estará más metida en estas cosas…. Creo que eso es el destino para aquellos que nacieron como nobles como Rias y Millicas-sama, quienes tienen un gran trabajo que hacer.

Después de leer ese capítulo yo continúe con lo que buscaba, el otro capítulo decía "Costumbres de las familias nobles" y decía: (_La sangre pura de los demonios nobles, solo puede ser mezclada con otro noble de igual estatus, se implemente varios medios para poder preservar esta costumbre en las familias; la primera de ellas fue que los padres de los jóvenes nobles sean quienes escojan por familias entre los pilares principales, sin excepción pudiendo emparejar incluso a demonios de la misma familia, la pareja de la futura familia, pero con lejanía de 3 generaciones; en segundo punto, los jóvenes nobles por obligación, tienen que conocer todas las modalidades de etiqueta, historia, inteligencia, y dominio de otras ramas de elegancia para debutar en sociedad; y el tercer punto, en este punto se da la excepción, de que la futura pareja pueda ser interrumpida por un tercero, dado el caso que este se involucre de gravedad durante la formación de la relación, el tercero puede intervenir, con motivos bien detallados y de peso de gravedad, tendrá la oportunidad de desintegrar la relación, ya se, que este gane por medio de duelo, también que demuestre una falta a la parte de la pareja que se dirige o que lleguen a mutuo acuerdo, pero por consecuencia el tercero que intervino tendrá que aceptar tanto las responsabilidades de si es aceptado y gano, o ser rechazado y castigado. Solo puede funcionar en el tercero, al no ser noble o demonio puro, si este es gran potencia para el inframundo u es alguien con grandes influencias.)_ Fin del texto.

"…"

Me quede en silencio, lo pensé…. ¡ESTOY COMPROMETIDO! Eso pensé; en si el texto fue muy claro, y haciendo memoria todo cuadra, cuando fui al inframundo por medio del paso que me dio Grayfia-sama, yo fue para impedir que Rias se casase con Raiser, pensando en primera que un matrimonio por obligación era ridículo y que también por parte de mí que no quería verla casada con él. Si lo vemos como lo dice el texto yo fui el tercero, pero en ese entonces, no poseía una importancia para el inframundo, pero si lo pienso bien yo poseo el poder de un "Lognius" el poder del Dragón Celestial, eso puedo haber sido el prestigio que pudo haber sido tomado como potencia, y eso también explica del porque esas clases con la mamá de Rias, ahora todo tenía sentido.

¿¡Te paso algo Issei!? Tesh me pregunto.

"No, no es nada, pero…" Le conteste medio decaído.

A mí, como dije, antes sin dudarlo no me desagradaba la idea de casarme con Rias, pero ahora es distinto. Desde que conocí a Tesh y tuve esos sueños extraños, estuve dudando mucho, es la mujer que me salvo la vida, me dio una segunda oportunidad de ser alguien, que se preocupa no solo por mi si no por todo el grupo, ella es mi inspiración, ella es una gran líder, una gran mujer, una gran jefa, es muy inteligente, tiene una belleza envidiable, pero sobre todo tiene mucho amor en su corazón , pero en si ¿Qué es lo que en verdad siento por Rias?

"Tesh, te puedo preguntar algo" le dije medio decaído.

"Dime Issei ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?" Tesh me pregunto.

Esta vez sentía Tesh más compresivo conmigo, no estoy seguro, pero él es listo ¿Sabrá? Pero por primera vez en mi vida, quería escuchar la respuesta adecuada.

"¿Qué es el amor?" Le pregunte.

"…"

"¿Sabes que es Tesh?" Le volví a preguntar.

Es la primera vez que Tesh se queda callado con una pregunta, y entonces pensé "No lo sabes" _**¿Qué tan difícil es? ¿Cómo sé que lo siento?**_ Esas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza.

"Seria mentirte si te dijera _(Se cómo te sientes)_. Perdóname Issei, no tengo respuesta para tu pregunta._"_ Tesh me contesto.

El tono de Tesh cambio al modo en que alguien intenta consolarte, _¿Qué es el amor?_ Me seguía preguntando.

"Bueno Issei, será mejor salir de la biblioteca, aún tenemos tiempo hasta que despierten, que tal si vamos a la sala de entrenamientos a practicar un poco" Tesh me dijo.

Cambiando mi estado emocional, sabía que Tesh no es muy amable, pero ahora me hacía sentir que estaba olvidando lo principal, Tesh quiera que me concentre en el entrenamiento, también cosa que me olvido de este mal rato.

Después me dirige a la sala de entrenamientos, no hice mucho, solo entrene un poco el _intercambio de estado,_ Tesh y yo queríamos mejorarlo, ya sea en el tiempo, y menos estético.

Las chicas se despertaron yo hice el esfuerzo de olvidar ese mal rato para que no se dieran cuenta y funciono, fuimos a tomar desayuno, Millicas-sama, también nos acompañó. Más tarde vinieron Gasper y Kiba, a entrenar.

Gasper se fue con Koneko-chana entrenar a otra parte, Asia esta entretenida con su mini dragón y Ofis en la alberca,y Xenovia se puso a practicar con su espada, esta vez Rias y Akeno fueron con Millicas-sama a la biblioteca a estudiar, y como era de costumbre me quede con Kiba para entrenar.

"Bien Ise-kun, como comenzamos con el entrenamiento" Kiba dijo.

"De hecho, hoy día tenía planeado entrenar solo, pero necesito tu ayuda. Sabes a lo que me refiero" Le dije a Kiba.

"Entiendo es de ¡Eso!" Me contesto.

Nos dirigíamos a nuestra parte habitual de la sala de entrenamiento, pero esta vez nos fuimos más al fondo, el lugar era grande también, pero había un lugar en especial donde parecían grandes cúmulos de tierra en ese lugar era muy difícil que intervinieran.

"¡Aquí es perfecto!" Conteste.

"y bien Ise-kun ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar?" Kiba dijo entusiastas.

"Bueno solo necesito que vigiles si se acercan y me avisas, no voy expulsar nada de energía, esto Tesh lo dijo que es un entrenamiento _espacio y mente_" Le conteste.

"Ya veo. Entiendo confía en mi" Kiba me dijo con su habitual actitud

Pero cuando empecé a dirigirme a entrenar

"¡Espera!" Kiba me retuvo

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunte

"Ayer me dijiste que tenías lago que decirme, pero no sé si es el mejor momento para que me lo digas" Kiba me dijo.

En ese instante recordé el mal pesar de la mañana, lo que le iba a decir a Kiba tenía que ver también con eso también.

"Creo que será mejor más tarde" Le dije con una mirada decaída y me aleje.

"(Voz Baja) ¡Ise-Kun!" Al parecer Kiba se dio cuenta.

Al llegar a un punto exacto, me dispuso a entrenar.

"Bueno Issei, vamos a empezar con lo que es la conexión con el ambiente." Tesh me dijo.

"Está bien. ¿Y eso como lo hago?" Le pregunte.

"Ahora que estamos en un lugar alejando lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y ver ahora este terreno, tú te sentaras como alguien que está meditando, pero en tu cabeza solo te concentraras en crear este escenario, la finalidad de esto es que te adaptes a los diferente escenarios de batallas, y puedas sentir el flujo de conexión con este lugar, es decir, que te prepararemos mentalmente para que te puedas pelear y usar el terreno a tu favor de manera más rápida" Tesh me explico.

"¡Entiendo!" le dije.

Entonces me puse en posición, y me concentre, el silencio reinaba en este lugar, poco a poco, solo está apunto de escuchar mis pensamientos, pero... _¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo lo puedo sentir?_... En ese momento, mi concentración término, solo podía pensar en esas preguntas, yo está frunciendo mi rostro para forzarme a concentrarme. Y es entonces cuando….. _¿A quién debo amar? _Esa última pregunta me hiso abrir los ojos.

¿Qué hago? Pensé, solo quería olvidar por un rato ese momento.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor que lo dejemos." Tesh dijo.

"¿Por qué? Lo puedo volver hacer" Le dije a Tesh.

"¡No! Por ahora solo arregla tus pensamientos. " Tesh me dijo.

Tesh se dio cuenta que no está tranquilo, que por eso no podía entrenar adecuadamente, él no me grito, ni nada, pero igual sentí desagrado por su parte.

Me regrese donde Kiba, el no esperaba que fuera a regresar rápido, pero solo le dije que por hoy era más que suficiente.

Era verdad no me podía concentrar mucho, tenía esas dudas en la cabeza y por alguna razón me sentía incómodo conmigo mismo, _¿Qué es lo que siento?..._

"¿Paso algo Ise-kun?" Kiba pregunto.

"En realidad, ni yo sé" le dije cabizbajo.

"¿Tiene que ver con lo que me querías decir ayer?" me volvió a preguntar.

"De hecho, si" le dije.

Lo pensé mucho, ¿Por qué tengo estas dudas? Y nadie me contestaba solo quería estar tranquilo, quería conocer la respuesta.

"Uhmm ¡Ya veo!" Dije Kiba

En ese instante el saco una de runa para tele-transportarnos, el hizo el hechizo y agarrando mi mano, me jalo y llevo con él.

"¡Oye! ¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó sorprendido.

* * *

Antes de que el me contestara nos tele-transportamos, normalmente me sentiría muy sucio por que otro chico me agarra la mano O.o…. Estoces el que no me importase eso, es porque ahora si estoy grave.

El lugar a donde nos tele-transportamos fue a mi parecer.

"¡Un departamento!" Dije

Este lugar más parece, un departamento de solteros, pero todo está bien ordenado y limpio, en si era grande para una sola persona, tenía sus muebles, su Tv, su cocina, y al ver más de cerca un librero.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le pregunte.

"En mi casa" Kiba me dijo.

Ya veo, el me trajo a su casa. Entonces Kiba saco su teléfono celular, él estaba buscando un número en su agenda y cuando empezó a llamar.

(Rung rung)

_(¡Hola! Buchou) Kiba dijo._

¡Espera! ¡Llamaste a Rias! O_o

_(¿Kiba? ¿Por qué me llamas por celular? Pensé que estabas con Ise entrenado en la sala.)_

_(Más bien, por eso le llame. Yo he Issei salimos a probar una nueva clase de entrenamiento. Pero como teníamos prisa use una de las runas de Tele-transportacion y ahora le llamo de donde estamos, creo que nos vamos a demorar un día entero, por eso la llamada, perdón por no avisarle adecuadamente, pero en si tenías muchas ganas de entrenar esta rutina.) _

_(Ya veo Kiba, pero ¿Por qué no entrenar en la sala de entrenamientos?)_

_(Es que este nuevo entrenamiento es más práctico al aire libre y exterior.)_

Yo podía escuchar su conversación, en verdad ¡Kiba estaba mintiendo! No había tal cosa de entrenamiento, Rias se enojara mucho si descubre esto, más bien me duele el trasero de solo pensarlo.

_(¡Está bien Kiba! Gracia por avisar, pero sería mejor que me lo dijeran si estábamos cerca, pero solo cuídense, en la mañana temprano nos vemos.)_

Esa fue su conversación, al parecer lo que trataba Kiba había funcionado por ahora.

"¿Qué fue eso?" le pregunte asombrado.

"Jajaja… Nos escapamos" Kiba dijo riéndose.

"¡No, no me refiero a eso! ¿Si no por qué?" Le pregunte con un tono más fuerte.

Entonces Kiba sin perder su gracia me miro… ¡Oye no me mires así! Pensé, es raro.

"Pero antes de eso, creo que pude cambiar un poco tu ánimo, además no creo que a las demás le hubiera gustado verte así, pero se lo que te moleste, por eso acá estoy para escucharte." Él me dijo

Me sorprendí un poco, él le había mentido Rias porque se había dado cuento que esta triste, que gran amigo, él lo hizo por mí.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" Le dije.

"Eres muy obvio" Me contesto

Ahora estábamos en su casa, su casa de Kiba no estaba ni tan cerca ni tan lejos, pero sería un problema salir ahora, si nos descubren se molestaran mucho y entonces.

"Y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunté

"No creo salir sea buena idea, pero tenemos mi casa para nosotros 2" Él me dijo como burlándose.

¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡No bromees conmigo!... ¡De ser así! ¡Prefiero el castigo de Rias!

"Bueno Ise-kun, si te traje aquí es que quise que te desahogaras por lo que te molesta, de paso también por nuestra conversación pendiendo de ayer, aunque esos 2 tienen que ver mucho" me contesto.

"Jaja… Tienes razón, a veces me da miedo que me puedas leer de esa manera." Le conteste más calmado.

Luego de eso Kiba y yo nos pusimos cómodos, la casa de Kiba era un lugar agradable, Kiba me invito a sentarme en su sala de estar, ahora él y yo estábamos frente a frente.

El trajo un poco de té para acompañar, y fue ahí donde le conté todo, desde que estuve en la brecha dimensional, los sueños que tuve con cierta chica con el rostro que no podía ver, mis dudas, lo que leí en la biblioteca, de cómo me sentía tan confundió, pero más sobre ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Rias?

"Y bueno eso es todo lo paso o bueno lo que me estaba pasando" le dije.

"Ya veo Ise-kun, en realidad no me imaginaba que te sentías de esa formas, pero más que todo me sorprende mucho lo que me dijiste al final"

"¿Te refieres sobre buchuo?" Le pregunte.

"Si, déjame decirte que buchuo, estaba muy feliz cuando la escogiste, pero en sí creo que no era todo felicidad, y lo que me trajo a la cabeza fue esos sueños que me contaste" Kiba perturbado me dijo.

"Ni yo lo sé, pero una parte de mi siente una gran nostalgia, es ¿Cómo si ya conociera ese y lugar? Y sobre todo ¿Esa persona?" Le conteste medio caído.

Kiba en si no se esperaba todo lo que le conté, es normal, ni yo sé del ¿Por qué?...

"Kiba, pero hay algo que te quería preguntar" le dije

"¿Qué es Ise-kun?" Kiba me pregunto.

Es aquellas palabras que buscaba respuesta.

"¿Qué es el amor?" le pregunte.

Al igual que con Tesh, Kiba se quedó en silencio, es como si nadie conociera que es, y entonces me preguntaba por eso ¿Qué es lo que siento por Rias? Como voy a sentir algo que ni siquiera sé, pero

"En verdad no lo sé Ise-kun, pero de algo estoy seguro, creo que es una respuesta que no se pueda decir en palabras, todavía somos jóvenes, aún nos falta mucho que ver en este mundo, tal vez lo que sientes por buchuo sea o no sea amor, creo que con el tiempo tú mismo te darás la respuesta, el pensar en eso es muy difícil, pero si lo piensas aun es algo muy lindo que otra persona te quiera con todo su ser, se preocupa por ti, llore por ti, y que te diga mucho que te quiere, el amor es algo increíble, pero a solo pocos se les revelan, ¿Qué es el amor? Creo que no hay que pensarlo mucho". Kiba sin perder su carisma me contesto.

Por laguna razón, esta vez me sentía mejor, en si Kiba es muy buen amigo, creo que tiene razón, todavía soy muy joven, tengo que vivir más, ¿Qué es el amor?… Tal vez si sigo con Rias lo voy a descubrir, Kiba tiene razón, Rias es todo lo que me dijo, solo soy un ¡Idiota! Que no valora lo que tiene, yo creo que es hora que me olvide de esa visión o sueños, solo me crean conflictos internos y, por esa idiotez dudo mucho.

"Con que ya estas mejor" Tesh dijo.

"¡Oh! Tesh" conteste.

"Es Tesh-kun" kiba dijo.

Es obvio solo yo le podía escuchar.

"Lo viste todo verdad, bueno disculpa por ser tan dramático" Le dije a Tesh.

"(Suspiro) no hay problema, más bien hay que olvidar esto, pero aún hay algo que me molesta demasiado" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Cómo qué?" le pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero será mejor olvidarlo" Sugirió Tesh.

"No sé, pero me siento ignorado" Dijo Kiba.

"¡Ahh! Disculpa no fue mi intensión." Le dije

"Hahaha no te preocupes Ise-kun" Él me dijo riéndose.

En ese momento mis dudas se había disipado por un momento, pero un tenía algo que hacer.

"Bueno Kiba, ¿No hay que ser mentiroso con Buchuo?" le dije.

"¿Quieres volver y recibir el castigo?" Kiba aun alegre me pregunto.

"No me refería a eso" le dije.

"¡Entonces a que te refieres!" él me dijo.

"Vamos a entrenar, pero vamos a un lugar desolado, creo que sería bueno eso que en vez de no hacer nada todo el día" le dije.

Él tal vez no esperaba que dijera eso, pero el que se sorprendió esta vez fue Tesh.

"¡Issei! No digas que..." Tesh me dijo

"Si, no crees que es buena la oportunidad" Le dije con entusiasmo.

"Ya veo, entonces vamos." Tesh me lo dijo más alegre.

Con Kiba y Tesh decidimos salir a entrenar al exterior, como Kiba había a visado a Rias no había problema si nos detectaban, cuando llegamos, Kiba se puso a entrenar por su cuenta y yo también. Yo y Tesh no fuimos a una parte alta del bosque a donde habíamos ido y volví a intentar el de nuevo el _espacio y mente, _en si no era más simple que la meditación este entrenamiento, la cuestión de esto era la siguiente, yo tenía que concentrarme en la imagen del lugar, y sentir el flujo de energía del lugar, al hacer eso yo tenía que concentrarme bien y sentir que estoy en esas partes donde hay flujo, no es igual como concentrarse y predecir los movimientos del enemigo, sino esto más se centrar en aprovechar el terreno, Tesh me dijo:_ "Conocer a tu enemigo es bueno, pero hacer el terreno a tu favor también"_ cuando uno se vuelve por así decirlo uno con la naturaleza.

Nos pasamos hasta tarde entrenado con Kiba, lo que me sorprendió fue los buenos resultados del entrenamiento, pues en un días, puede lograrlo, no a la perfección, pero si podía hacer y recuerdo bien lo que me dijo Tesh hace tiempo, que con el poder Divino yo era un prodigio; por ejemplo: Yo para hacerme fuerte con la trasformación de la "Reina Verdadera" me costó mucho tiempo y sacrificio en lograr, pero aun así no fue perfecto, pero en cambió con este entrenamiento me es más fácil realizarlo.

Pase la noche en la casa de Kiba, nos pusimos a charlar, y Kiba ¡Cocina muy bien!... De hecho creo que nos acostamos tarde, era la primera vez que está en la casa de un amigo sin ver una maratón de películas XXX, nos pusimos hablar cosas del futuro, de cómo seguir mejorando, y como desarrollarnos.

* * *

Devuelta a casa

Cuando volví en la mañana las chicas me recibieron muy cariñosas, el pequeño heredero, Millicas-sama también esta hay… creo que estaba jugando con Ofis., pero lo curioso es que Millicas-sama que es Ofis, seguro las chicas le dijeron algo.

Los 3 días restantes pasaron muy rápido, en ese tiempo que Millicas-sama estuvo, pude ver que él nos estaba estudiando, ya sea como socializamos, como progresábamos individualmente, él estaba al detalle de todo, pero yo también fui cuidadoso con mi entrenamiento especial cosa que él no lo noto, pero aun con eso progrese un poco más, no solo practique lo que era el "_espacio y mente_", y otras técnicas básicas según Tesh.

Al pasar estos días también, interactúe un poco más con Millicas, era un chico muy amable, el me honraba cuando me decía _"Ise-niisama_", hasta a veces podía decirle Millicas sin el prefijo "Sama". Tal vez fue porque supo que tengo una relación con Rias, y quiere que lo llame de manera más íntima como lo hace su tía, pues en si Rias era muy importante para mí, yo quiero que mi cariño por ella crezca hasta el día con seguridad llamarlo _"Amor"._

Cuando está entrenando con Kiba, que era lo habitual, vi que Millicas que nos estaba observado desde hace un rato, el parecía interesado en el entrenamiento que tenía con Kiba. En mi condición actual sin Ddraig solo podía invocar la armadura y usar unas que otras de las habilidades, yo esta con mi armadura puesta enfrentándome a Kiba.

Entonces…

"Yo también quiero intentarlo." Dijo el pequeño de cabello carmesí.

Cuando lo escuchamos paramos un rato y le observamos.

"¡Enserio! ¿Quieres practicar con nosotros?" Le pregunte.

"¿Por qué no Ise-niisama? Además ser fuerte es parte de mi rol como hijo de Lucifer" Dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo.

"No esperaba menos de ti. Sin duda tomas tu rol muy enserio" Kiba dijo alabando.

Cuando Millicas se nos acercó, también había alguien que se presentó después.

"Uhm me parece interesante verlos, y creo que también es bueno aprender un poco batalla que solo observar." Dijo Rias caminado así acá.

Millicas era hijo del Rey Demonio más poderos del inframundo, quien con orgullo llevaba el nombre de Lucifer, ese era Sirzechs-sama y de la Reyna más poderosa del inframundo Grayfia-sama, en su nacimiento de este chico es el orgullo de sus padres, él es un prodigio, y según comentarios de Rias había un facción de políticos interesados en apoyar durante su crecimiento del Millicas, pensándolo bien este chico puede ser que tenga una carga mayor a la que tuvo Rias, pero así es la vida de aquellos con padres poderosos.

Es decir, como hijo de los seres más fuertes del inframundo, él también tenía que desarrollar sus habilidades en el campo de batalla, justo Tesh me dijo algo similar, ahora sin duda yo también me sentía ansiosos de practicar con Millicas.

Cuando empezamos a iniciar la práctica, Kiba cambio a una espada de imitación, ya que solo era un practica no era necesario usar espadas reales, Rias me sugirió vestir mi armadura completa, yo al inicio solo iba usar el guantéale, pero creí que fue más por la ilusión de Millicas el ver de cerca al, Dragón celestial, llamado Sekiryuutei.

"Muy bien listos" dijo Rias

Esta era una pelea de 2 contra 1, porque así lo sugirió Rias, no tenía pensado ponerme serio ya que Millicas solo es un niño, y no tiene experiencia de combate.

"Muy bien, sean amables conmigo." Dijo Millicas.

Y cuando empezó…. ¡No puede ser! dije, Millicas al inicio se empezó a mover muy rápido, no era un niño que podíamos decir normal, de hecho, pero más una cuando se estaba acercando, el empezó a expulsar una gran aura de poder demoniaco.

Sin dudas ese era…. _El poder de la destrucción_ pensé, ese es el mismo que usaba su padre y su tía…. _No puedo creerlo_ pensé, él es fuerte. Cuando se acercó yo lo pude evadir, pero ahora Kiba era su mira y…

¡BASHU!

Los sonidos de una espada rompiéndose.

"…"

Kiba quedo si habla, su espada había sido destrozada de un solo ataque, el ataque en si poseía una gran aura demoniaca, yo también está sin habla, a pesar de ser una espada de práctica, ¡es increíble que lo haya destruido!

Al escuchar el sonido de la espada de Kiba, empezaron a llegar espectadores al ver, eran Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Koneko-chan, Ravel y Rossweisse-san. Ellas al escuchar de la boca de Rias lo que paso, se sorprendieron al igual que nosotros. Al rato también llego Akeno-san, a pesar que las chicas le contaron lo sucedido no mostro sorpresa, al parecer ella se lo esperaba.

"Increible ¿No crees?" le dije a Kiba

"Si, fue un error subestimarlo." Dijo Kiba alegre.

Fue entonces que Millicas de nuevo intento acortar distancia entre nosotros, seguíamos todavía en shock, esta vez el empezó a lanzar disparos como si de una escopeta se tratase, ¡Muchos proyectiles venían así a nosotros a buena velocidad!

Si uno es borrado con solo tocar el poder de la destrucción, Es muy difícil pensar como bloquear tal habilidad como la destrucción.

Como Kiba era alguien con velocidad, para él no le sería difícil esquivarlo, pero yo tenía una forma más simple, una buena forma es enfrentar poder con poder y lance unos draco-disparos para impactar con los de Millicas.

"¡Pero Qué!" dije.

Los disparos de Millicas empezaron a moverse sin impactar con mi ataque, este poder es similar al de Sirzechs-sama donde él podía comprimir el poder de la destrucción y transfórmalo en esferas y controlarlo.

Por un error esta vez estaba a su alcance, aunque me envió sus ataque por suerte pude esquivar y pude oír.

¡Bashun!

La parte de la armadura que cubría mi pierna fue destruida…. Me quede pensando, recordé cuando Rias me dijo, que me pusiera la armadura, no fue para darle el gusto a Millicas, sino fue que no podía enfrentarme a él sin usarlo.

"Él es completamente a otro nivel" Dijo Kiba.

Al observar a mí alrededor Rias estaba satisfecha de observar. Enserio me arrepiento de subestimarlo, _¡él es un chico monstruoso!_

"Ese chico es más que un prodigio nato." El que dijo fue Tesh.

"¿Estas observando?" le pregunté.

"Si, al inicio me sorprendí que alguien como ese chico que nunca piso un campo de batalla de la haga difícil" Tesh dijo, y prosiguió "Hay Issei, puedes observar los 2 primeros puntos de la batalla; ese niño tiene un poder enorme, pero sabe usarlo" Tesh alagando lo dije.

"Si tienes razón, el poder de la destrucción no es cualquier cosa." Le dije.

Entonces Tesh cambiando de anime en las palabras

"Pero en si practicamos un poco con el" Dijo Tesh

"¿Cómo así?" le pregunté.

"Recuerda tu entrenamiento, creo que es buen momento" Entusiasmando dijo Tesh.

Yo pensé en mi entrenamiento y sabía a lo que se refería.

"¡El espacio y mente!" le dije

"¡Exacto! Ahora es tu turno de hacerlo retroceder" dijo Tesh.

En ese instante recordé el tercer punto, _"Creatividad"_ la técnica del _espacio y mente_ contaba con ese punto. La técnica me permitida sentir el flujo de energía del terreno para poder sentir ese flujo del terreno yo mismo me convertía en parte del terreno, y eso flujos de energía era mis ojos, en si todo lugar hay un poco de vida, al hacer eso la naturaleza se vuelve mi aliada y me permite idear maneras de contratacar cualquier ataque aunque este sería inminente al ataque, suena algo muy imposible, pero en si cuerpo por el flujo puede moverse a voluntad inesperada.

Yo estaba preparado para usar esa técnica, y luego mire a Kiba…. Con mi mirada le di a entender que fuera el primero, el solo asisto con la mirada ¡Entendido!... Kiba fue en primera mientras que yo me concentraba a paso lento.

Cuando Kiba fue a atacar a Millicas este ya le estaba esperando, ambos era veloces y Millicas podía seguir en igual a Kiba, pero en ese instantes Millicas preparó unos proyectiles de poder que lanzo a Kiba, Kiba para defenderse tubo que esquivarlos, en esa abertura Millicas evadió a Kiba y se dirigía a atacarme.

Yo ya habia terminado de concentrarme y está listo.

"Muy bien Ise-niisama, prepárate" Dijo Millicas.

"¡Muy bien no te contengas con nada!" le conteste.

Yo ya había terminado mi concentración, por el flujo terrenal yo sentía como se sentía el terreno que estoy pisando, podía sentir también los pasos de Millicas aproximándose, y fue donde, comprendí.

"(Voz Baja) El me hacer un ataque directo con potencia" exclame.

Antes de que llegara yo me estaba preparando, en este caso lo que hice fue saltar, si él me iba hacer un ataque directo con ese poder, evadirlo o esquivarlo igual me aria daño dentro de su rango, por eso decidí saltar en el momento adecuado.

Y era verdad él está cargando su puño con gran aura demoniaca, y cuando él se lanzó atacar, yo justo antes salte haciendo imposible que él retenga su ataque, cuando uno hace un ataque de concentración como en su caso destruye una gran parte y sobre todo su poder de la destrucción se esparciera en ese rango, por eso salte.

Las chicas se quedaron impresionadas al ver como ese poder destruía y no dejaba nada a su paso, pero más que pude salir sin rasguños.

"Ehh falle" dijo Millicas

Tal vez arruine su plan, el no esperaba que hiciera eso, pero antes de pensar yo en el aire empecé a cargar mi draco- disparos y los lancé.

(Plush)

Se escuchó una pequeña explosión dejando una cortina de humo.

Al disiparse, el vi la cara sorprendida de Millicas…. _¡Are! _Lo escuche decir; mi disparos fueron directos solo a su alrededor, dejándolo a él en medio de un gran hueco.

"Perdí" dijo el pequeño con satisfacción en su rostro.

Después de todo en mi cabeza solo pensaba _Esplendido… _Eso fue muy divertido, además el hijo de Sirzechs-sama es asombroso, no podía esperar menos de alguien que es hijo de los más fuertes del inframundo.

"¡Excelente!" Millicas me dijo alegría.

Parece que estaba satisfecho con esto después de todo y entonces Kiba se me acercó.

"¿Lo usaste verdad?" Me pregunto.

"Lo viste no, fue mi única forma de repelerlo." Le conteste.

Kiba sabía de mi técnica, pues el primer día que entrenamos él me ayudo en los primero pasos, esa vez ya podía manejarlo en cuestión de defensa, pero no en batalla. Pero ¿Cómo lo logre es simple?

En bosque en una parte desolada, estábamos yo y Kiba, Kiba tenía el papel de atacarme, pero no con cualquier cosas…. _¡Lluvia de espadas! _Esa vez dije, Tesh sugirió que esa fuera la manera de entrenar, yo me había quedado en un solo sitio esperando lluvia de espadas, y para perfeccionarlo no tenía que moverme lejos, y ni lanzar poder, solo usar el _espacio y mente, _cuando lo estaba usando, el flujo del terreno me avisa anticipadamente donde será el impacto antes de lanzarlo, y ¿Cómo me avisa? Simple, el terreno donde va colisionar, el impacto como soy uno con él, se siente más suave cuando Kiba me lanzo su lluvia de espadas sentí varios puntos suaves de terreno en esa ocasión, solo tenía que moverme y no pisar los puntos suaves, y también como observador por el flujo puedo ver la mejor manera de atacar, no preocupando mucho por el ataque lanzado, en el caso de Millicas antes de que me ataque el terreno donde estaba, una gran parte de este se suavizó y que por lo tanto salte antes que el impacto me dé, dándome tiempo en planear como atacarlo, pero en si esta técnica, según Tesh es solo de entrenamiento, ya que no como desventaja el concentrarse demora un poco y solo funciona en tierra.

"Espero que alguien día me enseñes eso Ise-Kun" Dijo Kiba.

"No hay problema, amigo." Le conteste.

Rias y las demás estaban con Millicas, al parecer le estaba felicitando.

"Buen trabajo, pudiste aguantar a Ise y Kiba" Le dijo Rias.

"Si, Rias-neesama tus siervos son muy increíbles." Dijo Millicas.

Aun yo seguía en mi armadura, pero estaba por intercambiar hasta…

Escalofríos

Sentía la sensación de escalofríos, sentí una presencia que me está observando, sin duda esos sentimientos intensos van dirigidos hacia mí.

Al observar bien la entrada de la sala de entrenamientos estaba abierta, y pude observar una figura dirigiéndose.

¡Yo conozco esa figura! ¡Por supuesto! …. ¡El Santa Rojo!

¡¿Por qué el Satán Rojo está aquí?! Me preguntaba…. ¡Él era Sirzechs-sama! ¡Pero porque me manda ese sentimiento de frialdad! En este momento me sentí un poco más aliviado estar dentro de la armadura.

Cuando ingreso, esa aura de frialdad aún se dirigía mí y más fuerte.

"¡Issei! ¡Hagamos el _intercambio_! No presiento nada bueno en esto" Tesh dijo apresurado.

"Pero ¿Estás seguro? Acá están los demás" le pregunté.

"No, te preocupes, gracias a que practicamos _el intercambio_, el aura blanca ya no sale en cantidad, y como estamos en dentro de la armadura no se notara."

Sin replicarle y por un poco de miedo le hice caso, y lo hicimos, ahora era más fácil hacer el intercambio, lo que practicamos más durante estos días fue solo lo más básico, ahora podía cambiar con Tesh si dar un resplandor en como antes, pero aun lo daba, de hecho me sorprendió que lo hiciera en rápidamente.

Cuando cambiamos Tesh ya estaba en mi cuerpo, pero entonces.

"Millicas… así que te gusta más el Dragón Oppai que el Satán Rojo" Sirzechs-sama dijo con un tono más triste.

¿Eh...? escuche bien… entonces Rias se acerba.

"¡Hay Ise! Tal vez la razón de porque mi hermano esta así es porque que cree que le agradas más Millicas que a él" Me dijo Rias

Ella me dijo, pero no podía contestarle, ahora era Tesh en mi cuerpo,…. ¿Pero porque yo pensaría que le quitaría a Millicas?

"Wauuu… Papá ¡Enserio vas a pelear con el Dragon Oppai! Estoy es grandioso" Dijo el pequeño muy alegre.

"¡Bien Dragon Oppai! ¡Prepárate! hoy día vamos a ver quién es mejor!" dijo Sirzechs-sama haciendo una pase ridícula.

¡Solo es un padre celoso! No tenía idea del ¿Por qué?, pero ¡Oh, vamos por favor solo por eso! ¡Mi cuerpo todavía recuerda su espeluznante poder! ¡Él pudo desviar con sus manos uno de mis draco-disparos más poderosos!

"¡Ise-niisama! ¡Mi padre va hacer tu oponente, espero que den lo mejor!" Dijo Millicas con más emoción.

¡No lo incentives! ¡Tal vez cambiar con Tesh fue buena idea! , pero entonces…

Entonces un círculo mágico apareció en medio de nosotros, ya creo de quien se trataba.

La luz titila y de la cual del círculo mágico apareció mi salvadora de cabello plateado, ¡Es Grayfia-sama! Mi preocupación de hace un rato empezó a bajar, solo ¡Gracias!

Lo único que podía ver era que el Gran Satán Rojo estaba temblando enfrente de su esposa.

Su solo presencia intimidaba, aunque no iba dirigida a nosotros, en un costado Asia está lagrimeando y a su lado Xenovia estaba tiesa.

"¡Oye Tesh! Estas bien" le pregunte un poco intimidado

"…"

No conseguía respuesta, de hecho, cuando esta así es que solo está concentrado o pensando tampoco le sentí intimidado con la presencia de la Reyna más fuerte.

"¡Sirzechs-sama, viniste a esta ciudad en tu tiempo libre y ¿Disfrazado de esa manera? Podrías explicarte!" Dijo eso Grayfia-sama mostrando enojo.

Con esa intensidad el Satán Rojo se dirige a Grayfia-sama, y de repente este se arrodilla.

"¡Perdón! Todo esto es mi culpa" Dijo arrepintiéndose Sirzechs-sama.

¡El Rey demonio más Poderoso! ¡Se riendo! ¡Yo sabía eso, pero verlo!

"Sabía que mi madre es la más fuerte" Diciendo eso Millicas.

Todos, menos Tesh, afirmaron eso.

Uff… me sentí aliviado, creo que me apresure con _el intercambio_. Cuando Grayfia-sama agarro a Sirzechs-sama para llevárselo, y los demás estaban saliendo…. ¡Realmente! ¡Las palabras que se escucharon después! ¡Dejaron en Shock a todo el mundo!

"¡Con que el Rey demonio, que tiene el nombre de Lucifer! ¡En verdad te retiras como un cobarde! " Tesh usando mi cuerpo y mi voz lo dijo fuerte.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

¡Todo el mundo! ¡Incluyéndome! Mostraron un rostro muy asombrado dirigiendo se así a mí, no había palabras, el silencio reinaba. Esas expresiones jamás me lo voy a olvidar.

"¿Ise estas bromeando verdad?" Pregunto un poco asustada Rias.

¡No! ¡Yo no dije eso! Fue este Bastardo….

"¡Si tu escusa es el temor a tu esposa! ¿Realmente mereces el nombre de Lucifer?" Tesh lo dijo, es un tono provocativo.

¡Oye Tesh! ¡Te estás pasando! Incluso no logro ver tu motivo, ya te pasaste de la raya.

La expresión de todos, paso de ser asombro a una de preocupación, mejor dicho todos estaban más que conmocionados, tal vez Tesh dijo algo que no debió decir, y eso provoco lo siguiente.

"¡Oye Hyudou! Aun si eres tú. Como te atreves a dirigirte de esa manera Sirzechs-sama, incluso es una falta gravísima el solo usar su nombre aún por broma." La que dijo eso fue Grayfia-sama con una intensidad mayor que hace un rato.

Todos en la sala, incluso Rias y Millicas se quedaron en silencia para hacerse a un lado, Grayfia-sama está realmente enojada, cosa que en ningún momento Tesh se dejó intimidar

"¡Ya veo! ¡Con que su Código de demonios, simplemente es una broma!" Tesh dijo.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto Grayfia-sama sin respuesta de bajar su ira.

"No importa como lo sé, el Satán Rojo vino a un duelo, si intervienes estarían incumpliendo sus propias normas, y costumbres o ¿Me equivoco?" Tesh dijo.

Esta vez Grayfia-sama con una vena en su frente se quedó en silencio…. ¡Por qué lo usas ahora! ¡Solo mira! ¡La más fuerte nos va a matar!

"¿Qué dices Sirzechs-sama?" Tesh solo esta vez se dirigió a Sirzechs-sama.

¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Esto no es bueno!... por alguna razón esta vez casi me pongo a rezar, dentro de mi está más que desesperado y con miedo, lo de una simple broma, cambio a un escenario de muerte.

Entonces…

"Grayfia-san. Como tu Rey y en nombre del Lucifer. Mi orden es que los aquí presente se retiren dentro de la casa, se les tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse ni siquiera para a la escaleras para bajar al sótano, y eso te incluye. " Eso dijo Sirzechs-sama caminado acercándose.

La cara de Grayfia-sama cambio de golpe, todo aquí empezaron a sentir miedo e incomodidad, la vos de Sirzechs-sama era muy seria.

¡Esto no poder ser!... en realidad Tesh lo provoco… él se acercaba al centro y se quitó el cascó!

"Oni-sama Esto no esss…" Rias fue interrumpida.

Ella vio los ojos de Sirzechs que hizo que ella temblara, ahora ella no estaba hablando con su hermano, sino con el rey demonio más fuerte.

"¡Esto es ridículo! Enserio te vas a dejar llevar por eso!" Grayfia-sama perdido la elegancia del momento, y expulso su reclamos, pero…

Pero….

"Acaso Grayfia-san ¡¿Me vas a desobedecer?!" El rey demonio exclamo.

La mirada de Sirzechs-sama no cambio en ningún momento aun cuando volteo al ver a su esposa, era demasiado penétrate aun si no va dirigido a mí. La que alguna vez fue la reina más fuerte, está temblando, la intimidaron no solo eso, ella retrocedió, en su rostro empezó a salir un poco de sudor, esta vez los papeles se invirtieron y Grayfia- sama parecía una niña asustada apunto de recibir un castigo de sus padres por portarse mal.

Y como reacción, Grayfia-sama se arrodillo…. ¡Ella se arrodillo! O.O

"¡Como usted. Ordene Sirzechs-sama!" Grayfia-sma contesto intentando ocultar su miedo.

Esta vez fuimos testigos, de un lado que jamás pensamos de ver en Grayfia-sama, no eran marido y mujer ahora, eran Amo y sirviente.

Cuando Grayfia-sama se encargó de sacar a todos de la sala de entrenamientos, cuando Sirzechs-sama se aseguró que la orden pues no sea rota. Ahora estamos completamente solo.

¡VOY A MORIR! T-T

"Acompáñame, más al fondo hay un espacio enorme. Dudo que alguien valla por haya." Tesh le dijo a Sirzechs-sama

"No creo que me desobedezcan después de verme así. Pero si eso quieres ¡Vamos!" Sirzechs-sama Lo dijo con mucha seriedad.

Tesh estaba a la cabeza dirigiendo a Sirzechs-sama, aun poseía mi armadura puesta…. ¡Realmente vas a pelear contra el! Eso pensé, en si solo quería desaparecer. Seguro Sirzechs-sama piensa que en verdad le dije esas cosas. (T-T)

Cuando llegamos al fondo de las sala de entrenamiento, este lugar era muy grande, me hizo acordar el estadio donde me enfrente con Sirzechs-sama la primera vez, pero a diferencia de esa vez…

Entonces

"Sé que no eres Ise ¿Me podrías explicar eso?" Sirzechs-sama pregunto.

¡Se dio cuenta O.O! ¡Ni Grayfia-sama se dio cuenta! Entonces él lo sabe.

"Era de esperar de alguien que es llamado Rey demonio" contesto Tesh.

"No contestaste a mi pregunta." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"¡Mi yo no es algo que te interese!" Tesh molesto contesto.

"¡Ya veo! Pero usar el cuerpo de mi cuñado, solo para pelear conmigo" entonces Sirzechs-sama saco su aura "Te sacare de su cuerpo y ¡ELIMINARE!" amenazante dijo.

¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo miedo! Jamás pensé ver a Sirzechs-sama muy enojado.

Eso no intimido ni un poco a Tesh.

"¡Ehh…! Entonces se ve que no sabes con quien te enfrentas." Tesh en forma burlón dijo.

"¿Que dices?" Sirzechs-sama pregunto si bajar su aura.

"¡Que tal! Si lo hacemos bajo sus reglas demonios" Tesh dijo y prosiguió "Según su código, tu sabes las consecuencias de los duelo. Si tu ganas yo te diré todo lo que quieres, pero dejaras a Issei de lado." Dijo Tesh

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama, aceptando, y prosiguió "Pero de acuerdo al mismo código, ¿Qué es lo que me vas a pedir?" pregunto.

¡Solo me quede sorprendido! ¡Enserio esos 2 van a pelear!

"Nada para mí solo para Issei." Tesh Dijo.

¡NO ME METAS A MI!

"¿Issei? Porque lo mencionas" Sirzechs-sama sorprendido lo dijo.

"¿Qué no te das cuenta? Esto es deseo de Issei" Tesh dijo.

¡Que mierda dices! ¡Esto no es nada mío! ¡No…Voy a morir Virgen!

"¿Por qué mierda Tesh, dime porque?"

Pensado que no me iba a contestar, pero

"¡No me digas eso! ¡Tú lo sabes muy bien!" Tesh me contesto y prosiguió "Se muy bien que en tu dudas y ese dolor de tu corazón no han desaparecido, intentas ocultarlo, evadiendo el problema, solo piensas que el tiempo en verdad va ayudar… ¡No seas idiota!" Tesh me lo dijo molesto.

Me quede sorprendido.

"¡Quéee... dices... Tess.h!" Le dije tartamudeando.

"Lo ves que tengo razón" Tesh.

Era verdad, pero que él lo sepa, no tiene sentido del ¿Por qué? Todo esto.

"¡Pero esto no tiene que ver con lo otro!" Le recriminé.

"¡Tu mejor que nadie sabes que todo esto tiene que ver!" Tesh, si cambio de tono lo dijo, y prosiguió "Issei, el tiempo solo ayuda a los que realmente lo necesita, pero no puedo ver y hacerme el despistado cuando la causa de todo está en frente de mí." él dijo.

"¿¡Por queeee….!?" Le grite.

"Si tú decides en amar alguien es cosa tuya, pero antes tienes que librarte de ese muro para que realmente puedas avanzar, se perfectamente bien con quien me voy a enfrentar, pero una parte de mi está demasiado enojado con solo verlo, además hace unos días esta con un mal presagio, pero en realidad era premonición. Sirzechs-sama, ese Rey Demonio, él fue que inicio con eso del matrimonio ¿Verdad?... Por eso Issei, dime que es lo que tu sientes, olvídate de mí, del incluso de tus compañeros y mira en tu corazón lo que es lo que realmente quieres dejar libre"….

"…"

Me quede en silencio,…. Era verdad lo que decía Tesh, en mi corazón aún hay muchas dudas, y no puedo olvidar ese sueño…. El solo querer olvidarlo me hace sentir lo peor del mundo, _"Te encontrare"_ esas palabra no se me olvidan…. ¡Al diablo! Yo solo quiero saber…

"¡¿QUE ES EL AMOR?!" Grite…

En ese momento, deje salir la pregunta sin respuesta, me sentía que Tesh…. Me entiende.

"¡ENTONCES VOY A ROMPER ESE MURO POR TI!" Tesh Grito.

El grito de Tesh sonó poderoso, tanto que la cara de Sirzechs-sama se sorprendió, pero más.

Un monto de viento se esparció alrededor, ráfagas de aire envolvían mi cuerpo, y sentí que yo mismo estaba parado hay.

"¡No puede ser!" eso dijo Sirzechs-sama

No lo culpo…. _¡INCREIBLE! _Eso dije_;_ mis ojos cambiaron de color a verdes, y de mi cuerpo salió una inmensa aura de color blanco, tanto así que dejo impresionado al Rey Demonio, de hecho mi aura blanca era más grande que la que el saco.

"Issei, espero que esta vez preste mucha atención, no creo que se presente algo así en mucho tiempo." Tesh me dijo, y prosiguió "Cuando pelee con Kiba les mentí con lo del poder." Tesh me explico.

"¿Tenías guardado ese poder durante este tiempo?" le pregunte.

"De hecho, este es el máximo que tu cuerpo puede expulsar, en realidad el único problema que tenemos es el límite de tiempo, es decir, no importa cuánto poder divino uses si este se pasa del límite nos afectara, por eso he decidió pelear contra el Rey Demonio al máximo desde el principio" Tesh dijo.

Yo era el más sorprendido incluso, no puede ser el mismo de la ves pasada, de eso me di cuenta, pero aun así con el sellado era grande, pero solo una duda.

"¿Lo podremos derrotar?" Inocentemente pregunte.

"Issei, para serte sincero, no creo que le pueda derrotar, de hecho creo que solo se impresiono por la clase de poder que es, pero dudo mucho si es un Rey Demonio, que él se asombre por esto." Tesh exclamo "Pero aun así solo tengo ganas de golpearlo."

"Tesh..." Dije.

"Ya veo, fue buena idea pedirle a Grayfia-san que colocara una barrera para evitar daño. ¿Sabes que no hay marcha atrás ahora? ¿Verdad?" Sirzechs-sama lo dijo.

"¡Seguro!" Dijo Tesh.

"Muy bien" Sirzechs-sama concluyo.

En ese momento, Sirzechs-sama se paró diferente, él estaba….. ¡_Está sacando más poder! O.o_

En un momento Sirzechs-sama, igualo el mismo nivel de aura que tenía _¡Es un monstruo!_

Pero a diferencia de mí, en vez que el aire se volviera loco, fue la tierra que tembló como si de un principio de terremoto se tratase, pero Tesh no vacilo.

En este momento éramos nosotros 2 contra el Rey Demonio más poderoso, aquel que tenía por nombre de Lucifer, una barrera que si o si teníamos atravesar.

Poco a poco la intensidad creencia y… Tesh quien usaba mi cuerpo, ya estaba listo, Sirzechs-sama también lo estaba.

"¡COMENZEMOS!" los 2 lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron uno contra el otro, ambos extendieron sus brazos queriendo hacer llegar su puño, pero fue cuando ambos puños chocaron.

(PRUONCH….)

* * *

Dentro de la Casa.

(Movimientos)

"¿Qué fue eso?" se preguntó Irina.

"¡Un terremoto!" Exclamo Xenovia.

Todos dentro de en la sala de espera pudimos sentir como se movía la casa.

"No puedo creerlo ¡Aun que esa barreara se puede sentir su poder! ¡Esos 2 se lo están tomando muy enserio!" Dijo una pálida Grayfia-sama.

La reacción pálida de Grayfia-sama en si era no era normal. Hace un rato fuimos testigos del cambio de Sirzechs-sama, en si verlo enojado no es bueno.

"Yo tampoco lo puedo creer, ni en mis sueños jamás me imagine esto ¿Por qué?" Exclamo Rias aun impresionada.

"¿Por qué Ise-san provoco a Sirzechs-sama?" Se preguntaba una triste Asia.

"¡Es mi culpa! ¡Fui yo quien hiso que mi padre se sintiera celoso! ¡Fui yo también quien quiso verlos pelear!" Exclamo lagrimeando un pequeño de cabello carmesí.

"¡No, no es tu culpa! Tu no hiciste nada malo" Dijo su madre dándole un abrazo.

En si la situación no era buena, ya por si solo ser enemigo del Rey Demonio es malo, pelear con él es un ¡suicidio!... Pero yo sé perfectamente bien que el que provoco a Sirzechs-sama no fue Ise y al parecer soy el único que se dio cuenta.

Todos en la sala solo tenían una duda _¿Por qué?... _Yo no sabía la respuesta, pero sabía lo otro, el quien reto a Sirzechs-sama, es aquel también que no se dejó intimidar por Grayfia-sama, es aquel que no sintió miedo por la presencia de Sirzechs-sama, y también es aquel que no hace las cosas por hacerlas, y que no dejaría que Ise saliera lastimado. Ese era Tesh.

A diferencia de todos en el lugar no sentía preocupación, si pero una duda en mi cabeza, solo me queda pensado mucho.

"¿Kiba-sempai, también estas muy preocupado?" me pregunto Koneko-chan.

Ella estaba a mi lado un poco asustada, de hecho se quedó a mi lado desde que salimos, como dije a diferencia de los demás no tenía el mismo rostro, solo dudas.

"No, no te preocupes Koneko-chan" le respondí.

Entonces fue cuando sentí una mirada, una mirada un poco amigable, esa era…

"_Akeno_" pensé.

Al parecer desde hace un rato, desde que salimos de la sala de entrenamientos, Akeno-san me estaba bien fijamente.

Fue entonces cuando ella empezó a hablar.

"¿Por qué estas tranquilo Kiba? ¿Acaso sabes algo?" Akeno me pregunto.

Al preguntarme resulto obvio que los presentes voltearon a mirarme. Ahora tenía miradas fijas a mí alrededor, estaba atrapado.

"¿Es eso verdad?" Buchuo me pregunto.

En realidad contestarle con la verdad era traicionar a mi amigo, pero tampoco podía mentirle a mi ama, quien me había salvado la vida.

Me quede en silencio, en ese momento parecía eterno para mí.

"En realidad no lose, pero sé que todo estará bien" Le dije con seguridad.

"¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?" Me pregunto Buchuo.

"Porque confió en el." Le conteste y continúe "No sé cuáles son sus motivos para ir contra nuestro Rey, solo sé que él va volver bien, seguro tiene algo que discutir con Sirzechs-sama, cosas solo de ellos, pero sobre todo Ise es mi amigo, y eso es suficiente para mi " Le conteste.

Luego de hablar, el cuarto empezó a emanar una especie de resplandor.

"¿Un circulo Mágico?" Dije.

"¿Qué hacen ellos acá?" Dijo Grayfia-sama.

El círculo mágico que estaba emergiendo en la sala tenía el símbolo de Lucifer, del circulo salieron personalidades que conocía muy bien.

Los que avían llegado no eran nada más que el grupo Lucifer, el grupo de Sirzechs-sama.

"Perdón por la intromisión, pero hace un rato sentimos un desequilibrio cuando nos dirijamos aquí que no pudimos dejar pasar." Dijo Okita Souji.

"¡Maestro!" Le dije sorprendido.

"¡Okija-san!" Dijeron tanto Rias y Akeno.

El resto solo observo, pero entonces.

"Podrían explicarme ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" Pregunto Grayfia-sama más calmada.

"No hay excusa del porque estamos aquí, pero dejando eso de lado ¿Algo paso con Sirzechs-sama?" Pregunto MacGregor.

MacGregor era el alfil del grupo Lucifer, era un mago de origen occidental y muy conocido por ser un usuario de magia poderosa.

"Si, hoy vivos al señor Sirzechs-sama con un traje ridículo y por eso decidimos seguir, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" En protesta dijo un hombre robusto, treintañero pero con un gran físico.

"Cálmate Surtr segundo, en primera este lugar está fuera de su jurisdicción, ustedes no pueden venir acá sin previo permiso." Dijo Grayfia-sama mostrando autoridad.

El nombre de Surtr es de nombre de un demonio de la mitología nordica, y también era conocido por ser la torre de Sirzechs-sama, pero a pesar de eso le hicieron sentir intimidado.

Normalmente esto sería una gran sorpresa, pues, el grupo Lucifer, que es raro verlos juntos estén aquí, pero hoy no era ese día.

"Grayfia-san. Por favor no, nos lo oculte. ¿Qué está pasando con Sirzechs-sama?" Dijo un hombre con cabellos castaño y que parecía de 25 años.

Bien que los miembros del grupo estaban preocupados por su líder, a Grayfia-sama no le que de otra que responder.

"Está bien Beowulf, pero que quede claro. Una orden es una orden." Dijo Grayfia-sama un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto Beowulf.

Antes de contestas la casa volvió a temblar, pero esta vez no se sacudió mucho, pero fue suficiente para hacerles entender a los miembros del grupo Lucifer la situación.

"Nuestro señor Sirzechs-sama ahora está en duelo privado con Serkiyuutei." Dijo Grayfia-sama.

Los otros miembros del grupo Lucifer se sorprendieron, pero la reacion en sus rostros no cambio.

"Ya veo, está entrenado con el joven maestro." Dijo el Mago MagGregor.

Grayfia-sama y los demás no le dimos el positivo a eso, de hecho MagGregor se percató de que Grayfia-sama estaba nerviosa.

"Grayfia-san ¿No es un simple duelo verdad?" Pregunto MagGregor.

Gayfia-sama no quiso contestarle lo obvio, de hecho, la pregunta correcta seria del ¿Por qué?

Los miembros del grupo Lucifer se miraron unos a otros, pero solo tenían dudas hasta.

"Grayfia-sama podría llevarnos a donde está el señor Sirzechs-sama" Dijo MagGregor.

"Lo siento, no puedo son ordenes de Sirzechs-sama, que nadie se acerque ni siquiera a la parte de escalera." Dijo Grayfia-sama

Los chicos el grupo Lucifer entonces entendieron que esto no era un simple _entrenamiento… _Los chicos del grupo vieron un poco pálida a Grayfia-sama, entonces no dudaron en preguntar.

"Por favor, Grayfia-sama. ¿Podría decirnos que paso?" Los del grupo le dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Grayfia-sama sabía que el grupo seguiría siendo insistente e incluso podrían desobedecer la orden y bajar así que les conto.

"¡Quién demonios se ha creído ese mocoso!" Dijo Surtr Segundo molesto.

"¡El joven maestro, eso es un suicidio!" Dijo MagGregor Asombrado.

"¡Eso es más que locura, eso va más allá de la estupidez!" Dijo Okita Souji.

"¡Ese chico! ¡Va a morir!" Dijo Beowulf.

Los miembros del grupo demostraron diferentes respuestas, ellos son entre los más cercanos a Sirzechs-sama, ellos por respeto y sobre todo por miedo conocían el poder del Rey Demonio, por eso no podían creer que existiera alguien tan valiente o imbécil que se le haga frente sin pensarlo.

La otra cosa que le hizo pensar que era malo fue cuando vieron el rostro de Grayfia-sama, ellos nunca pensaron que sería ella a quien Sirzechs-sama le indujera algo de temor, la cosa ya era muy grave.

"Ya ven como es la situación." Dijo Grayfia-sama.

"Esto es malo, yo en el pasado también rete al amo ante de ser su siervo." Dijo Beowulf recordando un mal momento.

"A pesar de que fuiste desencinte de un héroe y tiene un gran poder en comparación, solo le pudiste hacer un herida al amo" Dijo MagGregor.

Esa conversación no ayudo de mucho, al parecer eso inquieto más a Rias y las demás. Solo espero que lo que Tesh lo proteja.

(PRUONCHH….)

* * *

En la sala de entrenamientos.

"¡Ah….!" Dijo Tesh al ser lanzado a la pared con gran fuerza.

Hace un momento Sirzechs-sama y Tesh chocaron puños de poder, pero al parecer la diferencia es notoria.

"¡Oye Tesh! ¿Estás bien?" le pregunte.

"Increíble. Issei mira" Tesh dijo señalado mi brazo.

Cuando revise el brazo con el que se dio el choque, me sorprendi…. _Destrozo la armadura_ pensé, pero a pesar de todo mi brazo está intacto.

"Esa armadura es muy resistente, pero al parecer eso no es nada para su poder de destrucción. Si no fuera por el poder divino habría perdido tu brazo" Dijo Tesh sin perder lo enérgico.

¡Como que perder mi brazo! Esto no divertido.

Al rato pude observar que Sirzechs-sama se acercaba de la cortina de humo… _Él está intacto _dije, a diferencia de Tesh a él se le ensucio solo su brazo.

Entonces Tesh se volvió a parar como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eres persistente, ha pasado mucho tiempo que alguien no me da la espalda y se va después de eso" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"No sé con quienes peleaste antes, pero sin duda entiendo el porqué. Eres increíble." Dijo Tesh demostrando admiración.

Sirzechs-sama se puso dudoso, pero luego le contesto.

"Gracias por el cumplido, pero esto aún no acaba." Dijo Sirzechs-sama volviendo a sacar aura demoniaca.

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Tesh sacando aura divina.

Ambos volvieron al combate, Tesh estaba por alguna razón tranquilo a pesar de saber que Sirzechs-sama es muy superior.

De mi parte ahora solo soy un espectador y confiare en Tesh.

Entonces ambos se volvieron a lanzar, el uno contra otro, Tesh entonces incremento su velocidad y haciendo Zic Zac empezó a hacer fintas alrededor de Sirzechs-sama.

Yo podía ver que los ojos de Sirzechs-sama estaban atentos a los movimientos de Tesh, pero solo se quedó observado.

Entonces Tesh fue quien lanzo el primer golpe, lo que lanzo fue una patada lateral hacia el pecho de Sirzechs-sama, Sirzechs-sama lo bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, luego Tesh rápidamente cambio a la otra pierna e intento una pata en el rostro de Sirzechs-sama, pero Sirzechs-sama lo bloqueo con su brazo derecho la patada, Tesh continuo así por un rato.

"Es inutil" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Sirzechs-sama Con facilidad agarro mi pierna y lanzo a Tesh contra la pared.

Tesh rápidamente se inclinó en la pared para no chocar y con impulso volvió hacia Sirzechs-sama, esta vez intentaba darle una pata cruzada en los hombres de Sirzechs-sama, pero Sirzechs-sama sin dificultad bloqueo con su mano mi pie y con impulso nos repelió.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No somos rival!" Le dije con miedo a Tesh.

"Cállate Issei, lo que menos quiero es tu negatividad ahora." Dijo Tesh.

Lo extraño durante toda la pelea fue que Tesh no se intimido en ningún momento contra Sirzechs-sama, no mostro ni miedo y desesperación por que nuestros golpes no le llegaban, al contrario lo vi entusiasta, es como si esta pelea la disfrutara.

"¿Por qué insiste en pelear? Viste que tus ataque no me alcanzan." Dijo Sirzechs-sama tranquilo.

"Tengo un motivo, eso para mí es suficiente." Dijo Tesh.

"¿En verdad teníamos que llegar a esto tal vez por una tontería?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Entonces Tesh por alguna razón se empezó a molestar, lo puede senitr, por alguna razon yo también me empecé a enojar.

Entonces Tesh cambio su estado de ánimo a uno molesto.

"¡¿Que?!" dijo Sirzechs-sama sorprendido.

De la nada Tesh con una velocidad de vértigo, en segundos, termino al frente de Sirzechs-sama.

Tesh sin vacilar conecto un golpe con mi brazo derecho al rostro de Sirzechs-sama, pero este lo bloqueo con su mano derecha, pero…

"¿Como?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama mirando hacia abajo.

El había bloqueado el ataque al rostro, pero no el rodillazo que conecto Tesh a su estómago de Sirzechs-sama, pero es ataque no afecto a Sirzechs-sama.

Sin dudar otra vez Tesh recargo poder divino de nuevo y empezó a conectar cantidad y cantidad de golpes consecutivos, ya sea patas, combos y puñetazos.

Sirzechs-sama solo se limitó a bloquear con su cuerpo los diferentes golpes físicos de aura blanca, Sirzechs-sama es muy poderoso.

Sirzechs-sama entonces agarro mi brazo deteniéndome para decirme algo.

"Oy... ¡!" Sirzechs-sama fue interrumpido.

Al agarrar mi brazos, Tesh no bacilo y de frente le dio un cabezazo en la cara de Sirzechs-sama, el golpe fue tal que mi cascó de mi armadura se destrozó.

"Tesh, le dio un golpe en el rostro a Sirzechs-sama" dije impresionado.

De mi cabeza Tesh empezó a sangrar, ahora se podía ver mi rostro.

Sirzechs-sama soltó mis brazos y Tesh retrocedió.

"Disculpa Rey demonio, pero no me gusta hablar en pleno combate." Dijo Tesh sin perder su ímpetu.

A diferencia de Tesh, a pesar de romper el cascó de mi armadura en el rostro de Sirzechs-sama no le hizo nada, solo aturdió, pero si Tesh está sangrando es porque el impacto fue alto.

Ahora me falta parte de un brazo y cascó de mi armadura, y Sirzechs-sama sigue como si nada… _¡Tengo miedo! _pense, ahora si quedo claro la gran diferencia abismal de poder.

"Nunca creí que llegarías a tocar, no solo una sino dos veces" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"Tú tienes la culpa de contenerte." Dijo Tesh.

A pesar de que ya sabía eso, aun no podía procesarlo, Sirzechs-sama sigue sin ni siquiera un rasguño.

"Es obvio, ese cuerpo pertenece a mi cuñado, si no soy cuidadoso no podría traerlo de vuelta." Dijo Sirzechs-sama muy calmado.

"No, nos subestimes Rey demonio, si crees que esto es por un acto de compasión te equivocas." Dijo Tesh desafiante.

"No sé a lo que te refieres, pero si tengo que ganar para saberlo, preferiría no dañar el cuerpo de Ise." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Durante todo este tiempo Sirzechs-sama solo se estaba limitando, nunca fue un combate real… _¡Maldita Sea! _Una parte de mi pensó, en si una parte de mí se desesperó, estaba asustado si, estaba temblando sí, pero Tesh no.

A diferencia de mi Tesh no se dejó intimidar por el en ningún momento, al contrario le siguió desafiando, el solo lo hacía porque un cobarde como yo solo no quiso dar el primer paso, Tesh supo mis inquietudes, pero aun así sabe que lo que está al frente es una muralla, esa muralla que nos impedía el paso a seguir, esa era Sirzechs-sama, tenía cosas que hablar con él, y encontrar una maldita respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Ya veo, pero créeme que eso será tu caída." Dijo Tesh volviendo a desafiarlo.

Tesh volvió a empezar a sacar más poder divino, él estaba al límite, aún tenía tiempo antes del límite, pero el aura creció y creció.

Tesh volvió a ir en contra de Sirzechs-sama, este se volvió más rápido, ahora como saco todo el poder, él se movió más rápido, cada parte de mi cuerpo estaba cargado con aura divina, Tesh se limitó a seguir conectando golpes.

"Entiende, es inutil" Dijo Sirzechs-sama bloqueando cada golpe.

En si Tesh a pesar de este poder lo máximo que podíamos hacer era acercarnos, Tesh luego con un sobre esfuerzo empezó ir más rápido, el con mi otro brazo cubierto con la armadura, Tesh conecto con tanta fuerza de nuevo al estómago de Sirzechs-sama, el impacto fue tal que también se destrozó la armadura del brazo, pero era de esperar no afecto a Sirzechs-sama.

Luego Tesh no paro en seguir y seguir conectando varios golpes, los golpes que conectaba Tesh hacían grietas e incluso hundían la tierra donde estábamos, El choque de golpes estaba provocando ráfagas violentas de vientos, incluso las rocas del lugar se empezaron a destruir, Tesh al usar el poder divino es no es que fuera débil, sino que Sirzechs-sama es un monstruo.

Sirzechs-sama luego agarro la mi cabeza y la enterró en el suelo.

"Ríndete, no me hagas lastimar el cuerpo de Ise más." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

A pesar de no ser yo, era Tesh el que estaba usando mi cuerpo, el impacto que resivio no fue fuerte, pero sin embargo le clavo mi rostro en el suelo.

Pero…

"Eh…." Dijo Tesh.

El no saco mi rostro de la tierra, pero empezó a decir algo.

"Yo sé perfectamente bien tu monstruoso poder, sé que en el mundo siempre encontraras alguien que este encima de ti." Dijo si cambio de ánimo, y continuo "Pero a veces también hay que mirar hacia abajo. ¡PORQUE PODRÍA ESTAR JUSTO A TUS PIES!" Dijo expulsando un poderoso grito.

En ese momento Tesh rápidamente, aun agachado, le dio la espalda a Sirzechs-sama. Y concentrando todo el aura Divina en la pierna donde todavía estaba cubierto con la armadura, le dio una le dio una pata con la parte trasera del mi pie en la quijada de Sirzechs-sama.

Este impacto fue muy poderoso, pues, no solo la armadura que cubría el pie se destrozó, dejándome solo ahora con la parte de mi torso protegido, pero esta vez, por fin habíamos dañado a Sirzechs-sama.

"¡Él está sangrando, está saliendo sangre de su boca!" Dije asombrado.

Ese ataque Tesh lanzo fue muy preciso, de hecho, hacer eso es muy difícil, partear de espaldas y encima levantando tu pie desde el piso y conectar con la parte trasera de pie a la quijada, ese golpe hubiera mandado a volar o incluso sacarle la cabeza a alguien más débil, pero él era Sirzechs-sama., lo único el hecho de impactarle un poderoso golpe y reforzado con la armadura, solo le hicimos sangrar.

"¿Es todo?" dijo Sirzechs-sama., y continuo "Si es todo ya es mi turno."

Entonces Sirzechs-sama. Agarro la pierna con impacto su rostro, sujetando de mi pierna levanto a Tesh y lo azoto contra el piso, esto hizo que la armadura restante se destrozara, y con un fuerte lance mando a volar mi cuerpo a la pared.

"Ahgg…" Dijo Tesh quejándose.

Ahora estábamos si protección, ahora Tesh se puso de rodillas con el impacto, pero no cambio su ánimo.

Entonces Sirzechs-sama. Se empezó a acercar a paso lento.

"A pesar de todo, no quitas esa expresión de ánimo de tu rostro ¿Creo que ya es hora que te rindas?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama muy calmado.

Sin dudas nos había superado por mucho, ahora entendí del _¿Por qué? _De que Grayfia-sama no quiso oponerse a él en su modo Rey Demonio.

"Sigues todavía con la idea que yo o Issei somos débiles." Dijo Tesh levantándose cansado, y continuo "No entiendes verdad, no te culpo por ser así, alguien que solo tomo prestado un nombre que no le pertenece, y sin embargo tienes la cara de venir aquí sin darte cuenta de lo que has hecho ¿Realmente crees que voy a bajar mi cabeza ante ti? ¿Crees que voy a dejar a Issei sirva a alguien como tú? Si no entiendes eso es porque eres un ¡IMBÉCIL!" dijo Tesh sin perder nada de valor.

Esas palabras sonaron más como un reproche así a Sirzechs-sama, Sirzechs-sama estaba confundido, pero por laguna razón frunció el ceño.

"¿Sabes algo interesante? A pesar de todo eres el único que lograr hacer que me enoje, no sé cuál es el asusto, pero en sí, si tiene que ver con Ise, entonces tendré un charla muy seria con él." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto es malo!... No solo volvimos enojar a Sirzechs-sama, sino que el tiempo, de los 20 minutos ya se estaba cumpliendo.

"Bueno entonces terminare rápido, y como prometiste me contaras todo." Dijo Sirzechs-sama, y continuo "Pero también ¿Sabes lo que te pasara?" Dijo en tono de amenaza.

Sirzechs-sama empezó a sacar aura demoniaca de sus manos, él tenía la intención de darnos golpes físicos con tal de dejarnos inconscientes, a pesar de todo él no era malo.

"Tesh creo que perdimos, de hecho, no tuvimos oportunidad." Le dije a Tesh animándolo.

"¿Enserio crees eso?" Dijo Tesh sin cambio de ánimos.

"¿Por qué lo dices tranquilo? Además ya casi se termina los 20 minutos" le dije dudoso.

Entonces me di cuenta, que Tesh no cambio nada de su estado de anime, a pesar de ser testigo del poder del Rey Demonio Sirzechs-sama.

Pero entonces…

"¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama con cara de sorpresa.

El poder del aura demoniaca de Sirzechs-sama se empezó a apagar, entonces Sirzechs-sama se empezó a sobar el cuerpo.

"¿Qué diablos?" Le pregunte a Tesh.

Yo podía ver a Sirzechs-sama que se quedó parado e incluso para sostenerse se arrodillo con una pierna… Enserio no entendía lo que estaba pasado.

"Te lo dije no Rey Demonio, no pienses que Issei es débil." Dijo Tesh mostrando ímpetu.

"¿Tesh que paso?" Le preugnte.

Entonces Tesh con desaliento me contesto.

"(Suspiro) ¡Es enserio Issei! ¡Por algo te puse como espectador! Ya bueno no importa" Me dijo regañado.

Yo no entendí, pero no era momento de molestarme ahora y me explico.

"Acuérdate lo que paso con Kiba." Dijo Tesh.

"Te refieras a su pelea" Le dije.

"Si, pero recuerda que paso al final de ello." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces empezó a recodar y le dije…

"¡Las quemaduras!" Le dije sorprendido.

Entonces Tehs volvió con una sonrisa.

"Es exacto, cuando pele con Kiba mi aura divina le dejo quemadura en su cuerpo por ser la debilidad de un demonio, pero cuando pelee con Kiba solo le di golpes sin fuerza alguna, por eso es que el tenia quemaduras internas" dijo Tesh.

Entonces comprendí, desde el inicio Tesh le empezó a soltar diferentes tipos de golpes a Sirzechs-sama, y Sirzechs-sama el bloqueo todo usando sus brazos y piernas, de hecho, había golpes que si se logró conectar al cuerpo de Sirzechs-sama.

"Entonces quieres decir…." Le dije, pero me corto Tesh.

"Si, Issei a diferencia de Kiba, al Rey Demonio le conecte golpes muy poderosos con aura blanca, a decir verdad, todos los golpes que le conecte a su cuerpo, sin excepción en todo su cuerpo le di sin reserva, y los golpe directos como al estómago y su quijada las conecte con todo el poder divino concentrado al máximo." Dijo Tesh.

"…"

Me quede sin habla, La razón del porque Tesh estaba tranquilo todo este tiempo fue por eso, fue porque Sirzechs-sama le permitió conectar esos ataques, aunque el ataque en si fue poderoso, no le hizo nada Sirzechs-sama, pero si hablamos del efecto que deja, Sirzechs-sama sigue siendo un demonio y el poder divino es su debilidad.

"No, puedo créelo, ¿Qué hiciste?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama impresionado.

Entonces Tesh como burlándose de la elegancia le contesto.

"Es simple, gracias a subestimarnos nos diste entrada libre atacarte, a pesar de defenderte de todos mis golpes físicos, tu todavía eres un demonio y este poder es su debilidad" Tesh dijo eso, y continuo "Te vuelvo a preguntar la pregunta ¿Enserio crees que vamos perder?" Dijo Tesh.

Sirzechs-sama se sorprendió su cara decía _Cometí un error… _Con eso logramos para al Rey demonio, pero.

"Ya... Veoo…" Dijo Sirzechs-sama intentando ocultar su queja "Puede que me hayas limitado en poder, te felicito, cometí un error al dejar que te me acerques sin tener en cuenta este efecto, pero aun así tengo energías, sin embargo se ve que ya llegaste a tu limite." Dijo Sirzechs-sama mostrado queja de las quemaduras en su rostro.

Era verdad, Sirzechs-sama tenía razón, pues, ahora los 20 minutos ya habían terminado, ya Tesh no tenía poder divino.

"Entonces no tengo otra opción" Dijo Tesh.

Tesh entonces se empezó a comunicar conmigo.

"Issei, ya no solo me queda para hacer _el intercambio de estado,_ yo hasta acá llego, ya me desquite con él, pero" Dijo Tesh, y continuo "Ahora depende ¿Quieres continuar esto o no?" me pregunto Tesh.

Tesh no me estaba obligando a nada, el hizo hasta donde pudo, pero sin embargo me sentí avergonzado, él fue quien dio el paso que tenía que dar yo, los problemas de mi corazón él se dio cuenta y reto a la muralla para que yo pueda avanzar, ahora entiendo lo que quiso que yo viera.

"¡Está bien Tesh déjamelo a mí!" Le dije preparado.

"No vayas a perder" Dijo dando ánimos, y continuo "A una cosas más, pero sentirás un pequeño dolor cuando vuelvas a tu cuerpo."

"¡Oye Es…!" me interrumpió.

Tesh entonces hizo el _intercambio de estado_…

"¡Ahh…! ¡Maldito Tesh!" Dije en queja.

Mi cuerpo me dolía, el usar en exceso el poder divino hizo que me doliera el cuerpo, y además sentir dolor en los lugares donde fue golpeado por Sirzechs-sama.

Pero decidí olvidarme de eso, a diferencia de mi Tesh debió sentir más dolor, pero aun así continuo desafiando al Rey demonio.

Entonces Sirzechs-sama se dio cuenta que era yo de nuevo.

"¿Ise eres tú? Qué bueno" Dijo Sirzechs-sama aun con queja de las quemaduras.

"Si Sirzechs-sama, siento que esto allá acabado de esta manera" Dije como disculpa.

"Ya veo, entonces si eres Ise, tendrás que explicarme todo esto, pero…" Sirzechs-sama fue interrumpido.

"No se equivoque Sirzechs-sama, de hecho, me disculpo por cómo se inició esto, pero no significa que no continúe la lucha." Le dije muy decidido.

Sirzechs-sama entonces se sorprendido por mis palabras, si hubiera sido el yo que de hace rato, hubiera temblado en aceptar el duelo con Sirzechs-sama, pero ahora tenía un propósito y es no dejarme vencer.

"¿Entonces? ¿Esa cosa, que manejo tu cuerpo? ¿Tú siempre supiste esto?" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sorprendido.

"Si Sirzechs-sama, esa cosa que usted llama es mi compañero, el hizo algo que yo tenía que hacer, pero por cobarde no lo hice, y es algo que decidí seguir, no voy a dejar que su esfuerzo termine aquí." Dije eso sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás.

En ese momento ya no contaba con el poder divino, pero si con el poder de Draig, aunque no podía usarlo las habilidad especiales, aun podía usar ciertos atributos.

En ese momento me envolvió de nuevo en mi armadura.

"No entiendo Ise del ¿Por qué? Pero se ve que hoy día si o si tenemos que luchar ¿Verdad? " Dijo Sirzechs-sama sonriendo.

Al parecer Sirzechs-sama empezó acompañarme en el camino.

"Si, es algo que necesito. Cuando termine solo espero seguir con nuestra relación de antes." Le dije feliz.

"Entiendo. Entonces ¡Ven con todo!" Sirzechs-sama Se paró y cubrió con un poco de poder demoniaco.

Ahora yo y Sirzechs-sama peleamos, ya no como enemigos, sino como rivales, el acepto la lucha con tal de saber del ¿Por qué? y decidí librarme de ese peso.

A pesar de que me dolía el cuerpo, Sirzechs-sama era el que tenía más dificultad, pues, en si se ve en su rostro que Rey Demonio y no podía bajar la guardia.

Y fue con velocidad le di una pata al costado de su cuerpo, el bloqueo con su brazo, pero…

"(Queja).."

El rostro de Sirzechs-sama mostro una queja, es como si mi golpe le diera en su herida, podrá ser poderoso, pero eso no le quitara el dolor.

Aprovechando eso decidí seguir la técnica de Tesh y empezar a golpear, ya sea con patas, combos o puñetazos.

Sirzechs-sama no podía utilizar poder demoniaco debido al dolor de las quemaduras que lo limitaban, pero eso no lo hacia débil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Cuando hice lo mismo que Tesh, pude ver en su rostro la queja de tener que soportar cada ataque mío, y a pesar que los bloqueaba igual le haciendo daño.

"¡Ahh..!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama explosando una onda expansiva

Esa onda expansiva me saco de su rango, y entonces Sirzechs-sama levanto su mano intentando usar poder demoniaco, pero…

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo Sirzechs-sama.

El poder demoniaco que saco de brazo alzado empezó a enloquecer, es decir, empezaron a dispararse por sí solo, yo solo me limitaba a esquivarlo.

"Waaa…. " Dije cuando uno me alcanzo y rompió mi hombrera.

Sirzechs-sama entonces desistió en utilizar poder demoniaco, y dijo…

"Ya veo, no solo me golpeo a libertad, si no que aprovecho que en lo golpes libres tu compañero me dio en un punto vital para que no pueda usar poder demoniaco… ¡Asombroso! "Dijo Sirzechs-sama observando su mano.

Sin duda Tesh es de los que me sorprende en pelea, pero era algo que poco a poco ya me acostumbraba.

"Entonces significa…" Pregunte a Sirzechs-sama.

"Significa que si uso poder demoniaco, yo mismo me are daño también… Tu compañero es monstruoso" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sin perder su gracia.

¡Un monstruo diciendo le monstruo a otro! No es algo que escuches a menudo.

Y sin perder tiempo ahora fue Sirzechs-sama quien se acercó para atacar, yo ya había restaurado mi hombrera así que decidí recibirle.

Entonces.

(Crushnn..)

El sonido de mi armadura rompiéndose, conecte un puñete en su estómago, pero me conecto un golpe en la cara. Ese golpe destrozo mi cascó, pero en sí su puño lo sentí como el de Sairaorg-san, y entonces... _¿Qué tan débil? _pensé, no digo que Sairaorg-san se débil, pero a diferencia de Sirzechs-sama que esta débil y pueda lanzar el mismo efecto de golpes, eso asusta.

Y continuamos, tanto como Sirzechs-sama. Y yo nos dimos certeros puñetazos, enserio nunca en mi vida pensé en pelear a golpes con el Rey Demonio Sirzechs-sama, es decir el solo hecho de llegar este nivel, ya es algo que solo en sueños puede suceder.

"No me rendiré" Le dije a Sirzechs-sama.

"Yo tampoco, tiempo que no me divertía así" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Poco a poco ambos empezamos a observarnos, yo podía ver una de las quemaduras de Sirzechs-sama, debido a que logre desgarra su traje de Satán Ranger, pero Sirzechs-sama por el contrario para destruyendo mi armadura uno y otra vez.

Mi cuerpo me empezó a doler, a pesar de reconstruir mi armadura, ya tenía heridas en el cuerpo, pero también Sirzechs-sama, de hecho, uno de mi golpe le volvió a conectar en la quijada abriéndole de nuevo la herida.

"Vamos Ise. ¡Terminemos esto de una vez! ¡Ven con todo lo que tengas!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondiendo al reto.

En ese momento reuní toda mi energía que me quedaba, el poder del Dragón.

Entonces Sirzechs-sama y yo decidimos dejarlo todo en un ataque.

Con toda mi energía de los Draco-disparos reunido, decidí lanzarlo con todo, hace tiempo el lanzo de mis más poderosos disparos con su mano desnuda, pero ahora dudo que pueda hacerlo. Sirzechs-sama decidió arriesgar usando un poco de poder demoniaco, a pesar de que Tesh golpeo un de sus puntos vitales, el decidió aun usarlo.

"¡GRAN DRACO-DISPARO!" Lance con todo mi último gramo de energía en ese disparo.

"¡BOLA DE DESTRUCCION!" Lanzo de su parte Sirzechs-sama.

Ambos poderes chocaron, el terreno empezó a destruirse, la tierra empezó a temblar, y el aire se puso como loco…. ¡Solo espero que mi casa este bien!

Y (Crush…)

* * *

Una explosión…

Todo termino en una explosión.

Dentro de la casa.

"Que fue eso." Pregunto Millicas

"No, puede ser ¡La barrera fue destruida!" Dijo impresionada Grayfia-sama.

Todos nos quedamos callados con esa afirmación, no solo la casa se movió como si de un terremoto se tratase.

"Grayfia-sama ¿Qué tan poderosa es esa barrera?" Pregunte.

Grayfia-sama sin perder su sorpresa me dijo.

"Esa barrera están poderosa, que solo se usa en los juegos de Raiting Games de los primeros 10 de la clase suprema, no es algo tan fácil de destrozar" Explico.

"¡Como!" Todos los del grupo dijimos al unísono.

"¿Por qué trajiste algo como eso Grayfia-san?" Pregunto MagGregor.

"Uno siempre tiene que estar preparado para todo, pero nunca me imaginé que lo utilizaría para esto." Dijo Grayfia-sama.

Es algo increíble, solo pensaba ¿Qué cosa esta pasando allá abajo?.

* * *

En la sal de entrenamientos.

Después de todo yo estaba en el suelo tirado, sin energías, con el cuerpo adolorido, y un sangrado en partes como mi cabeza y mi boca.

"(Jadenado) Bien… hecho… Ise" Dijo también tirando en el suelo Sirzechs-sama.

"(Jadenado) ¿Por qué… lo… dices? Ni …siquieraaa …gane" Le dije.

"(Jadenado) Yoo.. tam..pocoo" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Ambos estábamos tirados en el suelo, uno frente al otro, a diferencia de mí, era yo quien tenía la ventaja, pero ahora era el más lastimado.

Esta pelea había acabado con los tirados en el suelo y sin seguir, mejor dicho un empate.

Una parte de mi ni siquiera puede creer que logre empatar con Sirzechs-sama, pero se que esto fue más que suerte, Tesh fue quien hizo el trabajo difícil, pero aun así es algo que no dejo de sonreír.

"Y ahora como hacemos" Dijo Sirzechs-sama ya con menos fatiga.

"(Fatigando) ¿A.. que.. te refie..res..?" pregunte aun cansado.

"Nosotros luchamos según el código de los demonios, y por norma tiene que ver un ganador." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Lo pensé y era verdad, a pesar de todo teníamos que respetar eso, y entonces se me ocurrido.

"¿Qué dices? ¿Ambos ganamos o ambos perdemos?" Le pregunte.

Sirzechs-sama cambio su rostro al de alguien más sereno y dijo...

"Ambos ganamos" Sirzechs-sama dijo.

En ese momento Sirzechs-sama, quien estaba en mejores condiciones que yo se acercó a mí, y me empezó ayudar a pararme, a pesar de estar herido, el seguía siendo superior… _¡Qué gran hombre! _Pensé, y me sentí mal porque Tesh le hizo enojar.

Ambos nos dirigimos a sentarnos entre los escombros que rocas.

"Como ambos ganamos, creo que es hora que te cuente todo Sirzechs-sama." Le dije más calmado.

Yo al fin estaba pasando ese muro que me molestaba, pero no lo hacía solo, y entonces le conté todo a Sirzechs-sama. Desde quien es Tesh, porque Tesh hizo esto, porque no podía decirlo libremente, y sobre todo del porque la pelea.

"Ya veo, con que Kiba-kun también lo supo. "Dijo asombrado Sirzechs-sama.

"Si, pero no es su culpa yo le hice prometer lo mantuviera en secreto" Le dije explicando.

"No te preocupes Ise, Kiba-kun hizo lo que cualquier fiel amigo hace por un amigo" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sonriendo.

Estaba teniendo una charla con Sirzechs-sama… _¿Quién lo iba a pensar?,_ pues hace un rato tuvimos una pelea y ahora estamos charlando de lo más normal.

"Ise no te preocupes, como prometí a tu compañero, ¡Juro que ese secreto será tan mío como tuyo!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama ofreciéndome un apretón manos.

Yo con gusto lo acepte, al fin casi habíamos terminado, pero…

"Ahora Ise ¿Qué es lo que tu deseas?" Sirzechs-sama me pregunto.

"Espera, ¿Yo pensé que era una petición solamente?" le dije.

"Es verdad, cumplí la petición de tu compañero, en que no voy a decir nada, pero fui yo quien vino a retarlos, es decir, tú y el pelearon conmigo aceptando el duelo y según el código, el que gana se le tiene que cumplir su petición" Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

¡En realidad! Tesh y yo somos algo de uno solo, pero creo que eso no interpreto bien Sirzechs-sama, bueno no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

¿Qué pediré? ¿Qué pediré?... Justo en mí delante tenía la oportunidad de cumplir mi más anhelado sueño y eso era ¡Tener mi propio Harem! ¡Ser el Rey del Harem!... O mejor dicho ese era mi antiguo deseo, ahora solo algo que pedir.

"Sirzechs-sama, lo que deseo es saber ¿Qué es el amor?" le pregunte.

Sirzechs-sama puso una cara sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba escuchar eso de mí.

"¿Es sobre Rias?" Pregunto.

"¿Quién sabe?" Le respondí con otra pregunta.

Y Luego le conté todo, esta vez fue de lo que yo sentía, también de lo que averigüe en la biblioteca, sobre todo quería respuesta de la pregunta que no se me quitaba de la cabeza, pero aún le conté sobre la chica del rostro que no podía ver.

"Ya veo Ise. Al fin entiendo lo que tu compañero intento decirme. Te ofrezco disculpas por darte tal vez algo que es decisión de 2 personas, en si jamás pensé que eso sería un problema, es decir, tú y Rias son una de las parejas más populares por el inframundo, y los han pasada de todo, pero si se trata de sentimientos es decisión de ambos si continúan o siguen" entonces Sirzechs-sama se paró y prosiguió "¿Qué es el amor? Realmente es algo que nadie te puede dar respuesta Ise, solo tu propio corazón lo busca, a veces florece o a veces llega de la nada, a veces cuando eres joven confundimos los atributos únicos y especiales de una persona que admiramos con amor, yo cuando estaba en tu alcoba quise que protejas a Rias, porque no solo sonreía con su vida en el mundo humano, si no que tú estabas hay para protegerla, pero no tome en cuenta que era para ti el amor, ese fue mi error. " Dijo Sirzechs-sama un poco culpable.

"Sirzechs-sama, no que yo no quiera a Rias. Ella es mi ser más querido que tengo, y no me arrepiento de nada." Hice pausa, me pare a su lado y continúe "desde que desperté de la Brecha dimensional solo una cosa paso por mi cabeza, _¿Quién es esa chica de aquel rostro que no puedo ver? ¿Por qué me duele no verla?_ Es algo que no entiendo" le dije medio triste.

"Ise como tú dices ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ella puede ser la persona que amas, la persona que te está buscando en el mundo, pero es algo que tendrás que ver por ti mismo." Entonces Sirzechs-sama puso su mano en mi hombre, "Si algún día decides amar a Rias, para mi será un honor tenerte como mi cuñado, pero si algún día te enamoras de aquella chica, será triste son solo para mí no tenerte en mi familia, pero créeme que seré de las primeras personas en apoyarte, pero como amigos." Me dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Al fin pase la muralla que me molestaba, mi corazón estaba en calma, y me alegra haber charlado con Sirzechs-sama.

"Gracias Tesh." Dije.

Por alguna razón no conseguí respuesta, pero ya no importaba.

Ambos sosteniéndonos del uno al otro, Sirzechs-sama y yo adoloridos salimos de la sala de entrenamientos, fue buena idea irnos a lo más al fondo, pero nos demoró mucho con el dolor de nuestros cuerpo, alrededor de 30 minutos logramos salir de la sala de entrenamientos.

Ya dentro de la casa.

Sirzechs-sama y yo abrimos la puerta de la sala de estar.

"¡Volvimos!" dijimos ambos sonriendo, sosteniéndonos para poder caminar.

Todos en la sala estaba más que sorprendidos, sino impactados.

"Sirzechs-sama ¿Qué paso?" Dijo Surtr segundo.

"Señor, no puede esto es ¡Imposible!" Dijo Okita Souji.

"No, no puede ser" Dijo Beowulf.

Los miembros del grupo Lucifer estaban estupefactos al ver a su líder malherido.

"¡Papa!" Dijo Millicas.

"¡Sirzechs!" Dijo Grayfia-sama.

Tanto su hijo y su esposa fueron rápido a atender a Sirzechs-sama, pues, vieron en si sus quemaduras, y se preocuparon muchos.

"Ise" Dijo Rias

"Isea-san" Dijo Asia

Ellas 2 se me acercaron y me tendieron rápido.

Akeno-san y Koneko-chan acomodaron el sofá donde me hicieron acostar.

A mi lado izquierdo, también acostado esta Sirzechs-sama, recibiendo curación de su esposa.

"No puedo creer que en verdad se lo tomaran enserio, ¡Mírate! ¡Estás muy lastimado!" Dijo Grayfia-sama un poco triste.

Pues es comprensible, para el inframundo un Rey Demonio es invencible, pues el ver a Sirzechs-sama en sé estado le producía tristeza.

"¡Perdón, por preocuparte! ¡Fue mi culpa, lo subestime!" Dijo Sirzechs-sama sonriendo.

Dijo Sirzechs-sama para no parecer serio.

"¡Lo mismo va para ti! ¡IDIOTA! Yo pensé que te habías vuelto loco para enfrentar a Oni-sama ¡Mírate! ¡Estas manchado en sangre!" Dijo Rias mostrando preocupación.

"Lo siento yo también, no quise preocuparte ¡Perdóname!" le dije mostrando una sonrisa.

Tanto Sirzechs-sama y yo fuimos regañados por las chicas Gremory, las demás chicas también me regañaron, pero no fue tanto como Rias, Akeno-san o Asia.

"¡Oh! Casi me olvido ¿Qué hacen acá?" Sirzechs-sama les dijo a sus siervos.

"Estábamos preocupados por usted, esta mañana lo vimos salir con ese traje extraño." Dijo MagGregor.

"Entiendo, también les debo una disculpa, pero no tenían que dejar el inframundo, haya los necesitas si hay emergencia." Dijo Sirzechs-sama.

Los del grupo Lucifer entendieron, pero aun decidieron quedar un raro más al lado de su líder.

"Ya veo con que el joven maestro pudo hacerle frente al amo. Eso si da miedo" Dijo MagGregor.

Todos en la sala acertaron con ese comentario.

Akeno-san se sentó a mi lado, pero entonces llego una pregunta.

"¿Entonces Ise podrías decirnos? ¿Por qué desafiaste a Sirzechs-sama?" Pregunto Akeno-san con curiosidad.

Al parecer todos en la sala se pusieron atentos a esa pregunta, Kiba se puso a un costado también, pero creo que él ya tenía una idea.

No podía decirles eso, pero también tenía que darles explicación, entonces volteando mi cabeza mire a Sirzechs-sama. Sirzechs-sama y yo nos miramos, el medio una sonrisa, y yo le devolví y juntos dijimos.

_Es un secreto de chicos._

Al parecer, los presentes querían saber, pero yo y Sirzechs-sama solo nos reímos de nuestro secreto.

Al costado vi a Kiba riéndose y con su mirada me decía _Espero que me lo cuentes más tarde._

Las chicas se quedaron insatisfechas diciéndome… _Mooo Ise, eres muy malo._

Y así fue como termino nuestro día.

Ya en la noche.

Sirzechs-sama se recuperó primero que yo y Grayfia-sama, Millicas y el grupo Lucifer se retiraon.

"Nos vemos, cuidándose"

* * *

De noche.

Esta vez les dije a Asia y Rias que quería dormir solo, para restaurar mi cuerpo adolorido, al inicio se negaron, pero luego desistieron.

En realidad no era que mi cuerpo estaba adolorido, sino que tenía mucho que pensar, y tener la cama para mi seria de más tranquilidad.

"Oye Tesh" Dije

"¿Qué pasa Issei?" Dijo Tesh.

"Gracias, por lo de hoy." Le dije.

"(Suspiro) Solo espero que allá aprovechado esta pelea." Me dijo el cansado.

"¿Estás cansado?" Le pregunte.

"Algo así. Es por las piezas malignas, recuperar energía demorar por culpa de estas piezas" dijo en queja Tesh.

"Ya veo, entonces fue buena idea dormir solo esta noche." Le dije.

"Yo creo que si" Tesh dijo, pero luego cambio su tono de voz y continuo "Issei había algo que quería decirte, pero aprovecho mejor ahora." Dijo Tesh un poco preocupado.

"¿Paso algo con Draig?" Le dije preocupado.

"No te preocupes por Ddraig le está bien. Si no es de esta tarde." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Te refieres a la pelea con Sirzechs-sama?" Le dije.

"Si, mira Issei, no es por asustarte, pero tuve un pequeño escalofrió toda la tarde" dijo Tesh.

"¿Es por eso que permaneciste callado durante la tarde?" Le pregunte.

"Mira Issei, no sé si es una visión o tal vez algún pesar, pero al pelear con Sirzechs, el demostró porque es el Rey demonio, él es por mucho más fuerte que nosotros." Dijo Tesh.

"Eso es verdad ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" le pregunte preocupado.

"Dentro de mí solo sentí, que ya antes probé la fuerza de alguien poderoso" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte.

"No lo sé Issei, pero en pocas palabras, sentí que hace mucho tiempo peleamos contra un demonio que es por mucho más poderoso que Sirzechs." Dijo Tesh un poco inquieto.

"…"

"¿Issie?" Tesh me hablo.

Me quede sin palabras, eso no es broma, Sirzechs-sama es el Rey Demonio más poderoso, no se me ocurría nadie más fuerte que él, es una locura.

"Lo siento Tesh eso me parece una locura" Le dije a Tesh.

"Lo es, suena descabellado, pero ojala que eso solo sea eso una idea loca" Dijo Tesh.

Luego de ese mal pensar me acosté, esas pablaras un demonio más fuerte que Sirzechs-sama es actualmente imposible.

Decidí no hacerme más ideas y me volví a dormir.

* * *

Muy a lo lejos de espacio terrenal, y no tan lejos de mundo del cielo.

Había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel, en el centro de todo ese paraíso, había cierta chica con un hermoso cabello largo dorado con reflejos de color blanco, con una piel de muñeca, tan blanca y fina como la porcelana, y suave como el terciopelo, vestida con una pieza de un vestido beige, con adornos florares únicos y bien acomodados por todo el vestido, con adornos del vestido como si fuera diseñado especialmente para encajar con ella, pero lo sorprendente era el resplandor blanco que emanaba (Pureza).

Aquella chica estaba dormida bajo un hermoso árbol de sakuras de hojas color rosas-blancas, aquella chica está despertando.

Ella abrió sus ojos, sus ojos mostraron un color azul real que combinaban con sus cabellos dorados con reflejos blancos, la luz en su cara daba la presentación humana de la primavera, tanta belleza que el rayo de luz lo daba conocer, aquella chica se paró y vio a su alrededor como los animales tenían sus parejas, como los arboles tenían sus frutas y como el cielo estaba acompañado de las nubes.

Pero, ella era la única que no tenía su pareja, entonces.

"_Solo en sueño compenso tu falta_" Dijo sacando una lagrima de su rostro.

Aquella chica, al parecer no quería despertar de ese sueño, pero tampoco quería dormir para siempre.

"_Espérame, aun no me rendiré. Si es una eternidad seguiré te seguiré buscando_" Dijo aquella chica.

Esa preciosa mujer era sin duda lo que daba la belleza al lugar, pero ahora lo iba a dejar otra vez. De su espalda brotaron unas hermosas alas blancas, pero a diferencia de los demás ángeles, sus alas tenían un diseño diferente, eran un par grande de alas muy blancas, un diseño poco fácil de describir.

Y así fue como la chica salió otra vez en su búsqueda.

* * *

**Notas:** Muchas Gracias si te leíste este fic.

Al fin termine la parte, sinceramente me costó hacerlo, pues, no tenía tiempo, pero acá les dejo este capítulo largo, por si no subo nada en buen tiempo.

Si le gusto el fic gracias. De acá para adelante voy intentar hacerlos más cortos las historias, pero igual no me voy a saltar nada importante, solo espero que les guste leer como a mí al escribir, disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía, pero no tenía mucho tiempo de volverlo a leer y arreglarlo.

Bueno el próximo capítulo será de una aventura corta, pero que conectara con aquella chica. Gracias.


	6. Aniversario Parte 1

**Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, Disculpen, pero no se me da mucho escribir las escenas ero-comicas. (._.)**

* * *

Los vestigios de la Gran Guerra ocurrida no fueron fácil de dejar de lado, esto ocurrió teniendo el enfrentamiento del Cielo contra el infierno, teniendo como involucrados a los actuales que forman las Gran Alianza de las 3 Facciones, los Ángeles, los Ángeles caídos y los demonios.

Fue tan cruel la guerra como increíble, fue el mayor escenario de todos los tiempos, también tuvieron algunos seres míticos como legendarios involucrados, no es algo que siendo testigo de tal escenario volver a repetirlo.

La sangre derramada, los gritos de dolor, y las muertes de miles, ya se, del bando aliado o del enemigo no es algo que uno goce al escuchar.

En la guerra como tubo grandes escenarios inolvidables, pero también tiene sus secretos.

Sobre todo aquellos 2 seres, aquellos que bendecidos por la mano del propio Dios, aquellos escogidos por la ala de la paloma blanca, aquellos que siempre juntos combatían a lo que tenían frente, aquellos que sin vacilar caminaban en sendero de muerte, aquellos que aceptaron el trabajo como los elegidos, y aquellos que no importar como, pero siempre estarían juntos.

Esa era su vida, aquellos seres que son únicos en el mundo, son la prueba viviente del amor en tiempos de guerra, pero sobre todo ese lazo que difícilmente seria destruido incluso si pasara un mileno de aquel trágico ¡Adiós!

"(Fatigando) Ahhhaaahaa"

Había una chica respirando con dificultad y tirada en pleno campo de batalla.

Aquella chica tenía un hermoso cabello dorado con reflejos blancos, pero ese hermoso cabello estaba manchado con sangre y barro.

Era la guerra, es todo lo que se podía decir. Aquella chica estaba tirada con heridas de gravedad, su cuerpo era la prueba viviente de la crueldad de ir a la batalla. Su hermoso rostro, que parecía muñeca, estaba con raspaduras y uno que otro moretón, ella estaba vestida al parecer con una armadura muy resistente, pues, tenía rasgos de divinidad como cubiertas y adornos, y al parecer estaba diseñada exclusivamente para ella, pero dicha armadura estaba en muy mal estado como su portadora.

A simple vista era de las pocas en sobrevivir a las fauces de la gran batalla. Ella estaba tirada al parecer en una especie de cráter, el dolor en su rostro reflejaba lo agotada que estaba, pero…

"Aun… no" Decía aquella chica.

Aquella chica hacia lo posible de salir de aquel cráter, incluso si implicaba arrastrarse y dañar sus bellas manos.

Aquella chica era tan bella, que era un sacrilegio que algo tan delicado y hermoso participara en algo tan barbárico, pero **_¿Por qué estaba ahí?_** Era la pregunta.

Los esfuerzos de aquella chica por salir, a pesar de estar a su límite, pero poco a poco avanzaban **_¿Qué era lo que le daba fuerzas?_**

"(Sollozando) No… aun… ¡No!" Dijo aquella chica con ganas de llorar.

Aquellas lágrimas no eran porque tenía miedo a morir en aquel lugar, ni muchos menos que algo feo le iba a pasar, es que solo quería llegar a un lugar, pero **_¿Donde?_**

Había muchas preguntas, pero solo una le importaba a esa chica, **_¿Estas bien?_**

Aquella chica logro salir de aquel cráter, en sus manos había pruebas de su esfuerzo, pues, había perdido una que otra uña de ambas manos, pero eso no le importaba.

Después de salir aquella chica vio a lo lejos, a lo lejos había una silueta.

"No... No… NOOOOOOOOOOO…" Dijo aquella chica desesperada.

La desesperación fue tal que la veces que se ponía de pie, ella por el intento de correr le hizo caer y su rostro se lastimaba con el duro y terroso suelo, pero esa acción de levantarse y caerse no paro hay, pues, ella se olvidó de su dolor, ella solo quería llegar hay.

No hubo escena más lamentable, aquella chica volvió al suelo, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba con el solo hecho de volverse a parar, cada centímetro de su ser sufría, pero aun así ella quería llegar a ese lugar.

(Lagrimas)

"(Llorando) Solo… un poco más…. Solo un poco… ¡más!" Decía la chica sin perder de vista su meta.

La chica quería llegar a su meta, incluso si tenía que volver arrastrarse para eso.

Poco después la chica, con mucho esfuerzo, había llegado a su destino.

Ella había llegado a otro cráter.

"AAAAhhhh….." Dijo aquella chica cayendo dentro del cráter.

Ella no le importo si su cuerpo se lastimaba, ella no lo pensó y se tiro dentro del cráter.

Uno pensaría que era una suicida, pero lo que le hiso llegar tan lejos fue lo que estaba dentro.

Dentro de aquel cráter, había una silueta, aquella silueta tenia forma de un chico en muy mal estado.

Aquella chica, con unos ojos azules reales, veía, pero no lo podía creer. Tal vez era las lágrimas que la opacaban la vista, tal vez fue porque estaba en sus últimas fuerzas.

Ella vio la imagen de chico tirado, alrededor del estaba los pedazos, al parecer de la armadura que el chico portaba, solo poseía la parte inferior de su protección, su cuerpo está manchado en sangre, pero lo peor de todo era que le habían perforado el corazón.

Aquella escena mato a aquella chica, ver aquel momento hiso que su corazón llorara, pero…

(Respiración)

Ella presto atención y ya sea por instinto escucho pequeños signos de vida de aquel chico.

Su cuerpo no le impidió seguir, al saber que tenía una oportunidad decido seguir.

Ella había llegado, ella estaba al lado de aquel chico con el cabello marrón castaño, aquel chico parecía que se aferraba a la poca vida que tenía con tal verla otra vez.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Dijo la chica levantando al chico.

Ambos ahora estaban de rodillas en aquel cráter, uno frente al otro, mirándose.

Aquel chico a pesar de tener perforado el corazón, no apago la última sonrisa que tenía y con aquellos ojos verdes miro al frente.

"Me….alegro" Dijo aquel chico con voz muy débil, pero continuo "Te…. Salve" Dijo él.

Él estaba tan débil que su cabeza cayo en los hombros de la chica de los ojos azul real.

"¿Por qué paso esto?" Dijo la chica sin contener las lágrimas de su corazón.

Pero entonces algo paso.

El cuerpo del chico empezó a resplandecer, él estaba emitía un esplendor blanco.

La chica de los ojos azules reales se quedó viendo mientras lagrimas no dejaban caer de su rostro.

Aquel chico con su último esfuerzo levantó su rostro y la mira y dijo sonriendo.

"Volvereee…" Dijo él.

Aquella escena fue muy triste para la chica, pues, aquel chico se había convertido en partículas cósmicas, como si de polvo de estrellas se tratara.

"¡Nooo! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO….!" Dijo la chica.

Aquella señorita con sus manos desesperadamente intentaba coger las partículas blancas, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHH….!" Grito golpeando el suelo.

Ella golpeo el suelo, estaba sola, delante de ella había perdido a lo más importante, su corazón.

Ella estaba de rodillas, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de aquellos ojos azules reales, entonces ella miro al cielo y de un lamento grito…

"¡AHAAAGGGGG…!" Fue el reclamo de aquella chica al cielo.

Desde ese día empezó la cruzada de aquella desdichada, ese fue su inicio en las mil noches en soledad.

* * *

En el presente.

Todavía estábamos en previos días antes en terminar el descanso para comenzar un nuevo semestre.

El calor de estos días era para agradecer, pues, yo me encontraba en una situación placentera _¿Por qué?_

"Suu… Suu…" La respiración de Rias

"Uhmm… Uhmm…" Los apapachos de Asia.

Normalmente yo compartía la cama con Rias y Asia, no quejo, pero quien en su sano juicio se quejaría de esto.

Aunque tenía tal hermosa vista cada mañana, solo es que últimamente y por el calor a veces no podía dormir, pero esto la vale.

Entonces…

"¿Ehh...?" Dije.

Yo sentía como algo de bajo de mi entrepierna se movía, poco a poco empezaba a escalar así mí. Sentí una sensación muy agradable, pues, era algo que conocía muy bien.

"¡Pechos!" Dije a aquella sensación.

Lo que estaba subiendo desde mi entre pierna y deslizaba sus pechos desnudos, pues, pude sentir un par de pezones por mi estómago, era…

"¡Akeno-san!" Dijo de sorpresa.

"Shiii…. No hay que despertarlas. " Dijo Akeno en voz baja con un giño en su rostro.

_¿Qué así Akeno-san tan temprano por la mañana?_ Eso me preguntaba… Al parecer estaba emocionada por algo.

"Sabes, Ise, hoy es un día especial y quise ser la primera en verte." Dijo Akeno con una dulce mirada.

"¿Un día especial?" Le dije.

No puede ser ¡Acaso olvide algo importante!

"Ara-ara es verdad, esto es algo que todavía nos sabes." Dijo ella.

No entendía bien, pero _¿Un día especial? _Pero me sentía aliviado que no metí la pata.

"Sabes Ise" Dijo Akeno.

"Si, Akeno-san" Dije.

"Aún es poco temprano ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos un poco?" Dijo Akeno-san juntando más cerca su cabeza a la mía.

Poco a poco podía sentir más y más cera los labios de Akeno, yo solo me quede…

"¿Con que en aprovechar en qué?" Dijo la chica del cabello carmesí.

Rias se había despertado, no se le vío muy feliz.

Yo me quede callado, hasta que…

"¡Akeno no me digas que!" Dijo Rias, abriendo sus ojos de sorpresa y levantándose un poco de la cama.

"Heheheh…" Se rio Akeno sacando su lengua y guiñando un ojo continuo "Bueno, Ise, parece que solo te puedo dar esto." Dijo Akeno dándome un beso en la nariz.

Eso no me esperaba, pero sin embargo eso molesto más a Rias.

"¡Oye! ¡Akeno! Como te atreves adelantarme en un día tan especial." Dijo Rias molesta.

Luego de eso Akeno salió rápido de la cama, ella solo estaba usando sus bragas, Rias desnuda la persiguió fuera del cuarto.

No sé qué día era hoy, pero si así que Rias corriera desnuda persiguiendo a Akeno es que hoy era algo para recordar.

Al rato.

Después de una mañana un poco movida.

Nosotros los del club del ocultismo por alguna razón estábamos de camino a la escuela, no sabía porque, pero de seguro era por _El día especial._

"¡Oye, Akeno, no te pases! ¡Caminar al lado de Ise es por mi derecho legítimo!" Dijo Rias en protesta.

"¡No permitiere que te lo acapares! Además él tiene dos brazos, tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha." Dijo Akeno abrazando mi brazo y chocando sus pechos con mi brazo.

Tanto Rias y Akeno se me pegaron fuertemente a mis brazos.

"Yo también quería caminar al lado de Ise-san" Dijo Asia medio triste.

"No puede ser, si seguimos así no quedaremos atrás" Dijo Xenovia preocupada.

"¡Chicas! No podemos bajar la guardia, ni en segundo. Si de ser así tendremos que subirnos en su espalda" Dijo Irina.

El trio de la iglesia ya se estaba preparando para actuar, ella no iban a dejar que el duo de Onee-samas le tomara la delantera entonces. ¡Caminar con tomado de ambos brazos, alguien en mi espalda y mis hombros cubiertos! Fue muy pesado ir al club así, pero no dije nada.

Demoramos un poco en llegar al club por culpa de las chicas, pero eso ya no importaba, yo decidí esperar a saber qué era eso del _Día especial_.

Al parecer Kiba, Gasper y Koneko-chan estaban hay en la sala del club.

"Muy bien. Primero que nada, Ise, Asia, Xenovia, podrían ponerse al centro de la sala." Dijo Rias indicándonos que hacer.

No entienda, pero de seguro era por ese día especial.

Cuando nos formamos en el centro, tanto Kiba, Akeno, Koneko-chan y Gasper se estaban colocando en partes de las esquina de salón y entonces…

"¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!" Dijeron Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko-chan y Gasper.

Entonces en nuestras cabezas empezaron a caer confeti.

"¿Qué esto?" Dijo Xenovia sorprendida.

"¿Aniversario?" Dijo Asia más alegre.

Yo solo me quede con la boca abierta, pero feliz.

"Si como ustedes son nuevos miembros del club, decidimos sorprenderlos también" Dijo Rias, y continuo "Hoy es aniversario desde que se creó el club del ocultismo."

Con razón, ya entendí del porque estaban esta mañana más emocionadas, hoy día es una fecha muy importante para nosotros.

"Si chicos, hoy día es cuando se creó el club, y poco a poco fui conociendo a mis lindos sirvientes." Dijo Rias muy amable y continuo "Sobretodo este año que 4 lindas personas se unieron a mi familia."

Dijo Rias refiriendo se a nosotros, pero faltaba Rossweisse-san.

"Espera y ¿Dónde está Rossweisse-san?" Le pregunte.

"Lamentablemente como ella tiene un trabajo como profesora y estamos por iniciar el nuevo semestre, ella tenía que hacer papeleo, pero no se preocupen ella me dijo que nos alcanzara más tarde" Dijo Rias sin perder su alegría.

Ya veo a excepción de Irirna, que estábamos casi completos los miembros del club.

"No te preocupes, Irirna, por hoy serás nuestra invitaba para nuestra celebración. "Dijo Rias con gentiliza.

"¡Enserio! Gracias Rias-san" Dijo Irina dando reverencia.

Al parecer eso puso más feliz a Xenovia y Asia, después de todo las 3 son el trio inseparable.

"Y Kiba ¿Cómo celebraron el año pasado?" Me dirigí a Kiba.

"Pues, creo que tendrás que esperar para verlo." Dijo Kiba dejándome con la intriga.

Tendría que ser algo bueno para que el me haga esperar.

Después de que Rias me salvara de la muerte y me convirtiera en su siervo, no había pasado ni un año, pero en ese corto tiempo habíamos vivido de todo, de hecho casi muero, pero también habíamos vivido buenos momentos, esos días son preciados para mí.

Al rato de eso todos nos pusimos en una sola fila, Irina también. Rias había ido a su escritorio y había sacado una cajita.

Luego Rias me entrego aquella cajita.

"¿Qué había dentro?" Le pregunte.

"Pues míralo Ise" Dijo Rías volviendo por donde estaba su escritorio.

Cuando abrí la cajita hay adentro había unos dardos… _¿Por qué unos dardos? _Pensé, luego volví a mirar al frente, Rias, trajo un mapa, grande del mundo y lo puso hay.

"Bien, Ise. Para empezar nuestro día especial, tu lanzaras un dardo y al lugar que caiga, en e lugar lo pasaremos el resto del día." Dijo ella emocionada.

"¡Espera! ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo que escoja el lugar?" Pregunto.

Todos los presentes asentaron la cabeza, no había queja alguna.

"No te preocupes, Ise, no importa el lugar si no que lo pasemos juntos. "Dijo Akeno animada.

Me sentía feliz de tener amigos como ellos a mi lado, y entonces lance el primer dardo…

"Ehh..." Dije.

El primer dardo cayo en el océano, ni siquiera en una isla, sino en el océano… ¡Me sentí un poco frustrado!

"No te preocupes Ise, todavía había hay algunos dardos." Dijo Rias.

Después de eso volví a intentar, esta vez lo lance un poco despacio, pero tan despacio que el dardo cayo en el polo sur… ¡Es enserio!

Luego volví tirar otro dardo, esta vez cayo en Jerusalén, el seno de la comunidad cristina.

"Ara-ara… No creo que podamos ir ahí" Dijo Akeno.

"¿Por qué no podemos ir ahí?" Pregunte.

"Es simple, Ise, ese lugar muy sagrado, también conocido como tierra santa, si una iglesia no es lugar para un demonio, mucho menos el lugar donde se originó la religión cristiana" Dijo Rias.

A pesar de estar en plena Alianza de las 3 facciones, había algunas cosas que aún se nos tenía prohibido por ética. Al parecer al trio de la iglesia se decepciono de no por ir ahí.

Esta vez solo me queda un dado y el lugar donde tocaba teníamos que ir… ¡Vamos!

Cuando lance el último dardo, este cayo un poco más arriba donde se encontraba el mar de Gibraltar, ese lugar era Valencia, España.

"Al parecer este año nos tocó ir a España" Dijo Rias.

"¡Si!" Dijeron el trio de la iglesia.

"Muy bien Ise-kun, al parecer escogiste un buen lugar." Dijo Kiba.

"Siempre quise conocer España." Dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Ess..pañaa!" Dijo Asustado Gasper.

Y así fue, los miembros del club e Irirna no habíamos alistado, Rias estaba preparando un círculo mágico para llevarnos a España.

"Bien listos ¡Hay vamos!" Dijo Rias tomando mi mano.

* * *

Cuando atravesamos el círculo mágico, en poco tiempo habíamos llegado a una hermosa costa, esa costa tenía una bella vista de a lo lejos, la arena era muy blanca y limpia, pero parecía desolado.

"¿En qué parte estábamos?" Pregunte.

"Estamos en la costa del mar del Gibraltar, quise hacer una para aquí antes de continuar" Dijo Rias.

_¿Una parada?_ Pensé, Rias no hizo seguirlo al parecer a unas ruinas.

"¡Increíble! Estas ruinas son la prueba de aquella guerra santa." Dijo Irina.

"¡Si! En la iglesia no enseñaron que España fue uno de los lugares en donde se libró guerras por la religión." Dijo Asia.

"¡Es verdad! En este lugar fue la batalla de los Bereberes y Moros, teniendo como líder a Yusuf contra el ejército de Zaragoza del Rey Alfonso, haya en el siglo XII" Dijo Xenovia.

Al parecer, por oírlas, ella estaba emocionadas porque llegaron a conocer una parte de la historia.

"¿Enserio paso todo eso aquí?" Le pregunte a Asia.

"Si Ise-san, En el siglo XII, España estaba tomando como base central lo que es la religión católica, pero no en todo el reino se practicaba lo que era la religión católica, lugares como por ejemplo, Toledo, ellos practicaban las costumbres árabes de la religión musulmana, a ellos eran conocidos como los musulmanes Selyusidas, pero no sucedió la guerra en el sur de España hasta que el Rey Alfonso decidió dar el primer paso, debido a esto, Mutamid, líder de los Moros y Cristianos musulmanes decidieron contra atacar, esta acción provoco más de lo que uno podía espera, pues, debió a las bajas portar de los Moros, Mutamid pidió ayuda a Yusuf, el líder y fanático religioso, que se trajo consigo a su ejército más fuerte, la guardia negra." Dijo explicándome Asia.

¡Wauu..! Lo que me contaba Asia era fascinante, pues, no tenía ni idea que ese tipo de guerras había pasado, pero era comprensible, Asia había sido criada dentro de la iglesia, y de seguro le enseñaron más historia del cristianismo que esta. Una parte de mi quiso saber más por alguna razón.

"Pero había algo más importante" dijo Asia.

"¿Cómo qué?" Le pregunte.

"No me acuerdo bien Ise-san, pero tal vez viendo este lugar lo pueda recordar" Dijo Asia.

La ruina de donde caminábamos se pudo notar, por ejemplo: trozos de barco en la costa, ciertas base árabes destruidas, una que otra espada y armadura oxidada.

"Bien chicos, ya llegamos" Dijo Rias.

¡Wauuu! Esa fue mi reacción, Rias no habia traído a una hermosa mansión, muy bien diseñada en la costa del mar, pero _¿Por qué habia una mansión, en un lugar como este?_ Me preguntaba, pero entonces me percate de algo.

"¡Un símbolo demoniaco!" Dije.

"¿Rias-sempai que lugar es este?" Pregunto Gasper.

"¿Acá es donde vamos a celebrar?" le pregunte

"No, Ise. Este lugar es casa de un demonio" Dijo Rias.

_¿La casa de un demonio?_ Pensé, el lugar era muy bello, pero no se me ocurría de quien podría de los demonios principales se podría tratar

Entonces Rias, fue adelante, cuando llegamos Rias tocó el timbre, y de la puerta.

"Si, diga… ¡Oh! ¡Señorita Gremory!" Dijo un señor con aspecto de mayordomo.

"Perdón por llegar sin avisar, pero hoy vi la oportunidad de visitar a Liora" Dijo Rias.

"Vos no preocupéis, Usted Señorita Gremory siempre será bienvenida." Dijo aquel mayordomo muy educación.

El mayordomo, se percató de nuestra presencia, y luego con un amable gesto dijo.

"Al aparecer vino acompañada, eso alegrar a la señorita Liora-sama" Dijo El mayordomo.

Aun no se me venía en la cabeza de quien podía ser la dueña de esta casa, pero al ver el trato del mayordomo, me sentí más relajado.

"¡Oh disculpe! Mails-san, ellos son mis siervos." Dijo Rias.

Con que el nombre de ese mayordomo era Mails.

Después de presentarnos correctamente, el mayordomo nos invitó a pasar, la casa por fuera en si era bella, pero por dentro era más hermosa.

Cuando pasábamos por el pasillo de la entrada, las paredes tenían cuadros muy hermosos de pinturas de la época de la España del siglo XII, las columnas estaba hechas de marfil y diseñadas a mano, en el mismo pasillo había balcones que daban una preciosa vista al mar, sin lugar a dudas una hermosa casa.

El mayordomo nos llevó a la sala de visitas, la sala de visitas también contaba con hermosos cuadros y una pared de vidrio, que no permitió ver el mar, nosotros no sentábamos en el sofá hasta esperar a la dueña de la casa.

"¡Wauu! Este lugar sí que es muy lindo" Dijo Asia admirada de la casa.

"Sin duda un paraíso perdido" dijo Koneko-chan.

"Este lugar se ve que fue diseñado como las antiguas grandes casa de los militares españoles, se ve que tiene buen gusto." Dijo Kiba.

"¡Ah Ah...! No me gustan mucho, hay demasiado espacio abierto" Dijo Gasper, que estaba pegado a mi lado.

Era mi primera vez en España, pero sin duda lo poco de su historia y tradición era muy interesantes, pero…

"¡Verdad! Disculpa Buchuo" Le dije a Rias.

"¿Si, que pasa Ise?" Me pregunto.

"Solo por curiosidad, ¿Esta casa pertenece a una de las familias de los pilares?" Le pregunte.

Al parecer todos prestaron atención, esperaron que alguien preguntaron.

"De hecho, si Ise, la dueña de la casa, Liora es líder de las más grandes legión del demonios de inframundo, a pesar de ser tan joven, ella es la que posee el nombre del demonio Aamon, ella es Liora de Aamon" Dijo Rias.

¡AAMOM!... A pesar de mi falta educación de la historia del inframundo, yo todavía conocía la historia de las familias, pues, la madre de Rias me había obligado aprendérmelas.

Aamom era uno de los demonios extra, así como la familia de Belphegor y Mefistofeles. La gran diferencia de estos con Aamon, es que este demonio en la antigüedad fue considerado de los más fuertes y una de las potencias en la gran guerra, gracias a su legión de demonios que se dice que es la más grande en la historia del inframundo.

"No puedo creerlo. Cuando estaba en la iglesia, las hermana me contaron que era uno de los demonios más crueles." Dijo Xenovia.

"A mí también me instruyeron así, pero no sabía que también era chica" Dijo Irina.

"Si, es verdad." Dijo Rias, y continuo "En la gran guerra, al demonio Aamon era el encargado principalmente de la primera fila del ejercito del infierno, sus métodos era de los más crueles, pero eso fue en el pasado. Después del nuevo gobierno de demonios, la familia de Liora, fueron los más actos de asumir esa responsabilidad, se le asigno ese privilegio de llevar el nombre de Aamon, ahora ella era la encarga de manejar esa cantidad de seguidores." Dijo Rias.

Al parecer con el nuevo gobierno, las cosas cambiaron drástica mente. Entonces.

"Bienvenidos a mi hogar." Dijo una chica de cabello marrón con un hermoso vestido, de una pieza de color negro.

"A pasado tiempo, Liora." Dijo Rias acercándose a darle un abrazo.

Liora era belleza, tenía unos hermosos ojos avellanas, a simple vista tenía una figura espectacular, ese vestido le entallaba muy bien, tenía un par de senos grandes, como a mí me gustan, una cintura bien definida, un rostro de una mujer madura… _¡89¡56¡88!_ pensé al verla, pero…

"Auchh..." Dije con dolor.

Al parecer alguien me piso el pie.

"Ise-sempai ¿No estará pensado nada pervertido? ¿Verdad?" Dijo Koneko-chan levantando su puño.

¡Cómo es que ella lo sabe! ¡No es la primera vez!

"¡Oh! ¿Con que ellos son tus famosos siervos?" Dijo Liora.

"¿Famosos?" Dije en voz baja.

"Si, Liora. Ellos son mis lindos siervos." Dijo Rias presentándonos.

"Bienvenidos, me alegra las visitas, mi nombre es Liora de Aamon, un gusto en conocerlos." Dijo Liora muy elegante.

"Muchas gracias por recibirnos, Mi nombre en Akeno Himejima, un gusto" Dijo akeno presentándose.

"Mi nombre es Kiba Yuuto, caballero de Rias Gremory, un gusto" Dijo Kiba muy elegante.

"Mi nombre es Koneko Toujou, Torre de Rias Gremory, un gusto" dijo Koneko copiando a Kiba.

"Mi nombre es Xenovia, caballero de Rias Gremory, un gusto." Xenovia no se quedó atrás.

"Mi nombre es Asia Argento, Alfil de Rias Gremory, un gusto." Asia se presentó formalmente.

"Mi nombre es Gasper Vladi, Alfil de Rias Gremory, un gusto." Dijo Gasper sin sentir nervios.

Al parecer todos se comportaron muy debido, pues era obvio era la casa de un noble, solo Irina y yo todavía no nos habíamos presentado.

"Mi nombre es Hyudou Issei, Peón de Rias Gremory, un gusto" Dije copiando la actitud de mis camaradas.

"Mi nombre es Irirna Shidou, yo soy un ángel del cielo, estoy de acompañante del grupo Gremory, pero igual un gusto." Dijo Irina respetuosa.

Parecer que Irirna quería hacer quedar bien los modales del cielo.

"¡Fantástico! De hecho Rias, tenía ganas de conocer a tu grupo, sus nombres son muy sonados, ya sea, en la Tv, la prensa y por parte de mis demonios" Dijo Liora demostrado una sonrisa.

Ella a pesar de ser una noble, se mostró muy cordial con nosotros, muy pocas veces eso se ven los nobles demonios.

"Pero sobre todo, quise conocer al Serkiyuutei." Dijo ella mirándome de frente.

"¿A mí?" dije señalándome.

"Pues sí, tu hazaña de volver casi de la muerte, es grandioso, y sobre todo lo que me contaron de ti." Dijo en tono seductor.

Aquella chica a se veía con unos 19 o 20 años de edad, pero su tono de voz era de una adolescente.

"Una pregunta Issei, te puedo llamar Issei ¿Verdad?" Dijo Liora acercándose.

"¡Si! ¡Sería un honor!" Le dije atento.

"Sabes, soy fanática de las grandes historias ¿Podrías contarme alguna vez tus grandes hazañas en privado?" Dijo lanzándome un giño.

¡Me está invitando a salir! ¡Me está invitando a salir! Una belleza me está invitando a salir, a pesar de que estaba feliz… _¡Escalofríos! _Pensé, a mi espalda pude sentir auras asesinas, era más de una, cada una de esas auras me clavaba en el pecho, pero sobre todo la de Rias que su mirada era muy penetrante.

"Disculpa Liora, pero hoy Ise tiene un deber con nosotros." Dijo Rias asiéndose presente.

"Que lastimas, pero ¿Me lo prestarías un día?" Dijo Liora a un mirándome.

¡Esto no es bueno!... Puede sentir antipatía por pate de Rias y no solo de ella.

Una parte de mi estaba triste, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto.

"Lo siento, Liora-sama, pero últimamente estoy con la agenda muy llena. Me disculpa por no poder acompañarla." Le dije de la manera más cortes que pude.

Al parecer mi respuesta tranquilizo aquellas auras asesinas.

"Es una lástima Issei, pero espero que un día me cuentes tu historia." Dijo Liora sin perder su sonrisa."

¡Adiós! ¡Oportunidad!

"Señorita, aquí les traigo los aperitivos para sus invitados." Dijo el mayordomo, Mails, trayendo un carrito de aperitivos.

"Muchas gracias, Mails." Dijo Liora.

"Con su permiso" Dijo el mayordomo retirándose.

Todos nos servimos de los aperitivos y no sentamos en el sofá.

"Muy bien, Rias. A pasado tiempo ¿pero cuál fue la causa de venir a España?" Dijo Liora.

"Pues veras Liora, hoy es un día especial para mí y mis siervos" Dijo Rias.

"¿Un día especial?" Pregunto Liora.

"Si, como aniversario de la creación de nuestro club, decidimos hacer un recorrido por España, por eso pensé en ti cuando llegue aquí" Dijo Rias.

"Ya veo, pero ¿Qué hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?" dijo Liora.

"De hecho, sí. Nos gustaría que nos pudieras ayudar a ver los mejores lugares de España, así como Castilla, el reino de Léon y la hermosa ciudad de Valencia" Dijo Rias.

Ya entendí, la razón del porque estábamos aquí, fue porque Rias quería que alguien no ayude como un guía turístico.

"Ya entiendo" Dijo Liora, pero continuo "Disculpa Rias, pero no puedo ser su guía." Dijo Liora.

"¿Pensé que querías acompañarnos Liroa?" Dijo Rias dudosa.

"Si me encantaría, pero ahora estoy en un pequeño problema de la compañia" Dijo Liora.

"¿Un problema?" preguntó Rias.

"Si, como sabes, yo poseo un gran número de seguidores y cada uno de ellos se integra a un grupo diferente de los cuales hay 3 grupos de la cual yo dirijo." Dijo Liora.

"Eso es verdad. Tus grupos se encargan de la investigación historia, científica y cultural del mundo humano." Dijo Rias.

"Exacto. El problema es que últimamente he tenido problemas con el grupo que se encarga de la parte histórica" Dijo ella triste.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Rias.

"Hace unos días atrás, uno de los investigadores había llegado muy mal herido al base central, él nos había contado que estaban en las ruinas de Castilla, en de los tantos castillos que alguien misterioso los ataco." Dijo Liora.

"¿Los atacaron? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Rias preocupada.

"No lo sé Rias, pero gracias a al investigar se quiénes son los culpables. "Dijo Liora enojada y continuo "La Brigada del Caos"

Al escuchar ese nombre, los del grupo se nos hizo un feo pesar, ya sabíamos cómo se sentía Liora, los de la Brigada del Caos no hicieron pasar un malos momentos, yo lo sé, casi me matan.

"¿Al menos sabes porque te atacaron?" Pregunto Rias.

Lioira con un sentimiento triste contesto.

"Es una vergüenza, pero no sé el motivo" dijo Liora triste.

"Ya veo" Dijo Rias levantándose y continuo "Tal vez llegamos en buen momento."

Rias con seguridad nos mira y dijo.

"Si te parece bien ¿Nosotros te podemos ayudar?" Dijo Rias.

"¿Enserio? Pero no es necesario, mis siervos se están encargando del problema." Dijo Liora.

"No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos, además también es parte de nuestro deber." Dijo Akeno-san.

"Es verdad, si podemos darle mano, entonces lo aremos." Dijo Kiba.

El grupo quería darle la mano, nosotros sabemos los problemas que causan esos terroristas, lo sucesos del inframundo es suficiente prueba de ellos.

"No se preocupe Liora-sama. Le prometo que ellos ya no causaran más problemas." Le dije enérgicamente a Liora.

"¿En serio Issei?" Dijo Liora sorprendida.

"Si no se preocupes, yo le prometo que paguen, así que no se ponga triste" Le dije sonriendo.

Al parecer esas palabras sorprendieron a Liora, la enrojecieron, pero no luego.

"Muchas gracias. Issei" Me dijo ella mostrándome su más linda cara.

Me dio gusto poder hacer olvidar ese mal rato, pero…

Cuando salimos de la casa de Liora.

"Auchhh… Auchhh…" Dije lagrimeando.

"Mooo.. (u_u) ¿Por qué te tiene que comportar genial con las chicas?" Dijo Rias jalándome las mejillas.

"Ise-san es muy malo. (;_;)" Dijo Asia pellizcándome mi brazo.

"Ise-sempai ¡Pervertido!" Dijo Koneko pisándome el pie.

"Ara-ara No seas muy amable con otras chicas" Dijo Akeno agarrando fuertemente mis hombros.

Xenovia e Irina no me dijeron nada, al parecer no querían hablarme… _¡Están celosas!_ Eso pensé, su amor duele T_T

"A Ise-sempai le gusta salvar mujeres" Dijo Gasper.

Eso hizo que las chicas se enojaran más.

"Jajajaja" Kiba de un costado estaba burlando.

Después de ser regañando, no s dividimos en grupos diferente, al parecer Liora nos entregó coordenadas de último lugar de ataque donde sucedieron los hechos.

Teníamos que ir a Castilla, nos dividimos en grupos de 2, pero solo uno de 3 y nos tocó así.

Yo con Kiba, Rias con Akeno, Gasper con Koneko-chan y el trio de la iglesia que no se quería separar.

Teníamos que revisar en los 4 castillos donde supuestamente se encontraba el enemigo. No era de preocuparse mucho, en cada castillo había un siervo de Liora que le ayudaremos.

Cuando nos separamos prometimos volver sanos y salvos, y si la cosa se pusiera fea pedir ayuda.

"Al parecer nos tocó el mismo grupo" Dijo Kiba corriendo a mi lado.

"Si, creo que así estoy más tranquilo" le dije.

"Te refieres a eso ¿Verdad?" Kiba dedujo.

"Si hablas de Tesh entonces sí, pero sería mejor no tener que usarlo." Le dije a Kiba.

"Lo entiendo. A por cierto ¿Tesh-kun como esta?" Kiba pregunto.

"No lo sé. No he hablado con él en todo el día" le dije.

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué paso?" Kiba pregunto.

"Tal vez fue porque desde la mañana estuve con el grupo, pero de seguro sabe la situación." Le dije confiado.

"Si es verdad, pero me gustaría charlar con el debes en cuando" Dijo Kiba.

Al parecer a Kiba le cayó muy bien, es raro, Tesh tiene la habilidad de ser antipático, pero a pesar consiguió hacerse cercano con Kiba, y no solo con él.

Ese día que Tesh reto a Sirzechs-sama, Sirzechs-sama también quería hablar con él, pero no se pudo.

Entonces…

"Oye Issei…" dijo Tesh

"¿Tesh?" le dije.

"Podemos cambiar un rato" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Enserio quieres hablar con Kiba?" le pregunte.

"No es como que me muera de ganas, pero es solo por un rato" Dijo el medio emocionado.

Su lado tsundere.

"Está bien" le conteste.

Durante los anteriores días, gracias a que Kiba me hacía guardia, por fin perfeccione el _Intercambio de estado_, es decir, ahora podía cambiar con Tesh sin resplandecer, pero tuvo un efecto secundario, mis ojos marrones solo se hacían más claros cuando cambiábamos, solo se hacían verdes cuando Tesh se ponía seria para pelear y expulsar el poder divino.

Entonces…

"Buenos días Kiba" dijo Tesh en cuerpo.

"¿Tesh-kun? Buenos dias" le contesto Kiba.

"Ya se dé la situación, pero si es necesario le pienso ayudar." Dijo Tesh sonriendo.

"Ya veo, Gracias" dijo Kiba.

Tesh en mi cuerpo empezó a hablar con Kiba, el camino era un poco largo así que decidí que conversara hasta que llegáramos.

Entonces solo me quede a escucharlos.

* * *

De vuelta a la mansión.

"Señorita ¿Está segura de esto?" Dijo Mails.

"No lo sé Mails, pero es muy grato saber que si uno necesita ayuda hay alguien que te da la mano para poder ayudarte." Dijo Liora de Abaddon sonriendo.

Aquella chica estaba feliz porque, no por lo sucedido de hace un rato, si no por ciertas palabras de cierto chico que le hicieron sonreír.

"Con que Hyudou Issei, en verdad sabe cómo tratar a una chica" Dijo Liora u poco ruborizada.

"(Suspiro) Al parecer le tiene mucho interés" Dijo Mails sonriendo y molestado a su ama.

"De hecho, sí. No sé qué es pero…" Dijo ella guardando como secreto lo último.

* * *

**Notas: **Gracias a los que lee este fic.

Acá empiezo esta historia donde que espero que les agrade, en sí creo que va ser 2 partes, no pienso sacar mucho de historias míticas o legendarias de las muy conocida(griega, nórdica, etc), tampoco usar mucho la historia japonesa, después de esto voy a tener que recurrir al canon otra vez para complementar algo.

Yo solo espero que le agrade esta historia, pero aquí creo que voy a desvelar uno o dos secretos de la chica misteriosa.


	7. Aniversario Parte 2

**Parte 2 de Aniversario:** _Gracias a los que sigue esta historia, espero que es guste esta parte, al parecer revisando las novelas, en el grupo de Bael, ya hay una chica con el apellido de Abaddon, si error mío…. Por eso me puse a buscar, y encontré otro apellido de demonio noble, y justo le cae mucho mejor que Abaddon, ya que no altera mucho, de hecho el apellido de Aamon tiene funciones parecidas al de Abaddon._

_Y respondiendo una pregunta: Su amado de la chica no muere, solo desaparece. Eso lo explicare mientras avance la historia_

Bueno explicado esto, disfruten y al final está el ¿Por qué del título aniversario?

* * *

A la media hora.

No ha pasado mucho desde que salimos de la casa de Liora. Sin duda hubiera sido muy grato el visitar este lugar como por este día especial.

Como nos dividimos en grupos, se nos tornaría mucho más fácil ir a los 4 castillos de frente en los alrededores de Castilla.

De lo poco que Kiba nos contaba en el camino de historia, el nombre de Castilla lleva el nombre justo por sus castillos fronterizos, el lugar resonaba con un fuerte viento árido, y por donde era nuestro camino era un pasaje terroso muy bello.

"¿Qué piensas de este lugar?" preguntó Kiba.

"Es mi primera vez, para serte sincero escogieron un buen lugar." Dijo Tesh en mí cuerpo.

A pesar de todo seguíamos en camino. Nosotros, Kiba y yo teníamos que ir al castillo Norte de Castilla, Rias y Akeno al Oeste, Gasper y Koneko-chan al este, y por último el trio de la iglesia tenía que ir al Sur. En si estábamos lejos.

"¿Falta mucho?" Pregunto Tesh.

"No, ya casi llegamos al castillo." Dijo Kiba.

Había pasado 30 minutos desde que empezaron a correr, en si el lugar era grande, pero no se ponía difícil.

"¡Mira! ¡Tesh-kun!" Dijo Kiba parando.

Cuando Tesh también paro de correr.

"¡Wauuu…!" Dije.

"¡Sin duda! ¡Increíble!" Dijo Tesh animado.

Lo que Kiba nos hizo ver fue una pequeña vista, nosotros como nos dirigíamos casi al norte, teníamos una hermosa ventaja, esa ventaja era este bello mirador.

"Como puedes ver, Tesh-kun, desde acá se pueden ver el resto de los demás castillos." Dijo Kiba.

"Sin duda esto no es algo que ves acá rato" Dijo Tesh apreciando el paisaje.

"Si, pero lástima que solo esto podamos disfrutar del viaje." Dijo Kiba muy decepcionado.

Después de eso volvimos al camino, sin duda si era lastima.

Al rato antes de llegar al castillo, Tesh y yo cambiamos.

"¡Bien! ¡Ise-kun! ¡Llegamos" Dijo Kiba mostrando el camino.

Habíamos llegado, sin duda el castillo era de tamaño colosal.

"Espera, Kiba ¿Este castillo no es más grande que el resto?" le pregunte.

"Es verdad." Dijo Kiba dando el positivo y continuo "Este castillo es diferente al resto. Los castillos que vimos desde el mirador, son fortificaciones de defensa; es decir, que lo construyeron los antiguos españoles para proteger de manera el reino algo como murallas, pero este es el castillo principal, el castillo de los reyes." Dijo explicándome.

Después de aquella explicación Kiba y yo esperamos un poco al sirviente de Liora, según ella, acá nos esperaría su sirviente, solo espero que no se demore.

"¿Tú crees que ya llegaron el resto a los demás castillos?" pregunte.

"Tal vez, pero" Dijo Kiba haciendo pausa "¿Cuál es el motivo de este ataqué por la Brigada del Caos?" Dijo Kiba tocándose la barbilla.

Nosotros nos habíamos enfrentado a esos terroristas, en experiencia propia, pelear con ellos no es algo que me guste recordar, pero sobretodo, lo que me eriza la piel de gallina, es que son gente muy preparada y con un objetivó fijo a sus movimientos.

"Yo solo espero que nadie salga lastimado." Le dije a Kiba.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabíamos cuántos de esos terroristas había, lo único que sabíamos es que estaban causando disturbios a la gente de Liora por algún motivo.

"Solo espero que los demás no la pasen difícil." Dijo Kiba.

Antes de partir, Rias nos dio una especie de comunicador mágico en forma de carta, aquella herramienta nos permitiría mantenernos en contacto, pero sobretodo pedir ayuda si las cosas se ponían feas.

* * *

_**En el castillo, al oeste del reino de Castilla.**_

"Al fin llegamos" Dijo Rias.

"No puedo creer que nuestro aniversario del club, tengamos que cazar a un terrorista." Dijo Akeno de forma sádica.

Las 2 Onee-samas estaban en la entrada del castillo.

La razón porque fueron a los castillos, fue que la gente de Liora estaba en plena investigación.

"y, Rias ¿Sabes porque la gente de Liora estaba en estos castillos?" Pregunto Akeno sonriendo.

"Según Liora, lo que me dijo fue que hace unas semanas hubo irregularidades por todo este antiguo reino, ella es la encarga en la tierra de recolectar la mayor información, ya sea, histórica, científica y cultural. Como ella es la que maneja la mayor gente en el inframundo, esos trabajos, que por lo general tomarían años, ella los hace en menos tiempo, pero esta no fue la excepción." Dijo Rias.

"Uhmm… ¿Te refieres a esa irregularidad?" Pregunto Akeno interesada.

"Si, según ella, pero no estoy segura" dijo Rias volteando al castillo "Liora dijo que tal vez encontraron un nuevo hallazgo." Dijo Rias.

"¿Un nuevo descubrimiento? ¿Qué tan importante es?" Pregunto Akeno.

"¿Una nueva clase de fuente de poder?" Dijo Rias sin bacilar.

_Ese descubrimiento dejo muy sorprendida a Akeno, no la culpo, cuando me Liora me dijo también me sorprendí mucho,_ pensó Rias.

"Entonces ¿Esa es el motivo del porque la Brigada del Caos vino?" Dijo Akeno en conclusión.

"¿Tal vez?" Dijo Rias.

"¿Tal vez?" Dijo Akeno.

"Como te dije, solo es lo que me dijo Liora, en si ellos todavía no lograron encontrarlo, pero fue lo que fuese llamo la atención de la brigada del Caos." Dijo Rias.

Aquella revelación, perturbo a los 2 Onee-samas. Ellas fueron testigos del poder de sus miembros, pero sobretodo que son seres que no se les tiene que dar ninguna oportunidad.

"Solo espero que los demás estén bien" Dijo Rias preocupada.

"Ufu-ufu no te preocupes Rias. Sea como sea siempre salimos bien, y si terminamos rápido podemos disfrutar de nuestro día especial." Dijo Akeno muy animada.

Entonces Rias cambio de ánimo.

"Si…tienes razón. Solo espero terminar rápido eso y celebrar este día especial, el primer año con mi novio" Dijo Rias sacándole en cara a Akeno.

Por alguna razón Akeno no le contesto en ese momento, ya sea porque Rias tenía más ventaja que las demás. En una ocasión Rias pensó que fue cobarde de su parte hacer que Issei sea quien diera el primer paso por obligación de las demás chicas, pero ahora sabía que no podía bajar la guardia, esa ventaja le hizo dañar en parte su orgullo, pero ahora tenía que proteger lo suyo a toda costa.

"Ara-ara Rias ¿No creerás que te íbamos a dejar a Ise para ti sola? ¿Verdad?" dijo Akeno retándola.

"No pienso dejar pasar nada, no importa si eres tú o cualquier miembro del club e incluso alguien más ¿Enserio? ¿Crees que voy a dejar a Issei con alguien más que no sea yo?" Dijo Rias muy confiada.

El viento empezó a golpear los hermosos cuerpos de las 2, la atmosfera cambio.

Aquella brecha entre las más grandes rivales chocaron, Rias y Akeno se miraban mutuamente, el choque de auras era grande.

* * *

**_Al este del reino de Castilla._**

"(Temblando) Yo quería ir con Ise-sempai" Dijo Gasper aferrado a Koneko-chan.

"No seas asustadizo, de vez en cuando tienes que lidiar como hombre sin tener que depender de los demás." Dijo Koneko-chan.

Los 2 junior's del grupo aun no llegaban a su destino, la razón, fue porque cierto vampiro tenía mucho miedo a los lugares abiertos, sobretodo no tenía confianza en sí mismo.

A Koneko-chan no le molestaba su actitud de Gasper, pero ahora ambos estaban en una misión, no pueden darse el lujo de flaquear.

"Ya falta poco para llegar al castillo." Dijo Koneko-chan.

"Yo solo espero que no sea un lugar muy aterrador." Dijo Gasper mirando a ambos lados.

"Recuerda que estamos en servicio, de aquí para adelante tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro" Dijo koneko-chan poniéndose al frente de Gasper, y continuo "por eso ¿Puedo confiar en ti?" Dijo estirando su mano.

Gasper podrá tener su lado cobarde, pero siempre estaría dispuesto a darles su apoyo a sus camaradas.

"¡Si!" Dijo sonriendo y sin temblar.

Ambos estaban casi a las puertas del castillo, ahora solo tenían que esperar instrucciones.

* * *

**_Al sur al reino de Castilla._**

"¡Waooo! ¡El lugar es simplemente bello!" Dijo Asia mirando a los alrededores.

"¡Si! ¡Pero, recuerda que estamos en una misión!" Dijo Xenovia más seria.

"No seas tan seria Xenovia-chan. Aunque sea podemos disfrutar la vista hasta entonces." Dijo su acompañante, Irina.

Las 3 chicas, también llamadas por Issei el trio de la iglesia, se encontraban muy emocionadas por el viaje, sobretodo le gustaba mucho la historia.

"Ah lo siento Xenovia, pero conocer lugares como este, son pocas veces que uno puede en la vida." Dijo Asia animada.

"Si, lose. Antes cuando me mandaban a unas misiones, también quería que me mandaran a lugares como este, la historia cristina es muy rica." Dijo Xenovia muy alegre.

"Si, gracias al cielo que nos den esta oportunidad. Después quisiera conocer Francia, Orleans." Dijo Irirna planeando su futuro.

En si las 3 chicas eran las que tenía que recorrer más, el castillo del sur era el más lejano de todos.

"¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?" pregunto la chica de coletas.

"No, lose, pero creo que poco." Dijo Xenovia adelantándose.

"¿Qué teníamos que hacer cuando llegáramos?" preguntó Asia.

"Al llegar teníamos que informar al resto del grupo por medio de esta carta mágica, y después de eso esperar la instrucciones para actuar." Dijo Xenovia concentrada.

Las chicas habían ofrecido sus servicios para ayudar a la amiga de Rias, Liora, pero lo que le esperaba al grupo Gremory, no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

_**Al este del reino de Castilla.**_

Entonces en breve momentos, Rias activo la carta mágica para comunicarse con sus siervos.

"¿Todos me escuchan?" Pregunto Rias poniendo la carta en su oreja.

_(Si, más que claro_.) Dijo Kiba.

_(Si, Rias-sempai.)_ Dijo Koneo-chan.

_(Por supuesto_.) Dijo Xenovia.

Sus siervos ya estaban listos.

"¿Ya llegaron a los castillos?" preguntó Rias.

_(¡SI!)_ Dijeron a los 3 al mismo tiempo.

"Muy bien. Ahora escuchen; en primera, lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que salga los siervos de Liora dentro del castillo, ella debió comunicarles que vendría refuerzos y sus siervos nos recibirán; en segundo lugar, procuren investigar todo lo posible del ¿Por qué el enemigo está atacando?" Dijo Rias dando orden.

Nosotros conocíamos muy bien a esos terroristas, para ellos cada movimiento está planeado.

_(¡Entendido!) _Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo y cortaron.

"¿Cuánto esperaremos?" Pregunto Akeno un poco impaciente.

"No creo que sea mucho, solo tenemos que esperar" Dijo Rias.

Rias y Akeno, quienes estaban paradas al frente del castillo esperando una señal, decidieron con centrarse para la pelea, pero entonces…

(Crock)

El sonido de una puerta del castillo se estaba abriendo.

"Que rápidos son." Dijo Akeno animada.

El castillo era muy grande, y su puerta principal no era nada pequeña, pero el sonido venia del lado de ella.

"Ya veo, tenía su entrada especial" Dijo Rias observando.

De la puerta pequeña salió un joven, este joven tenía el aspecto de un adolecente de 16 años, tenía el cabello marón muy largo y ondulado, un sombrero como de los trovadores, una vestimenta del siglo XII de la época de España, sus ojos de color verdes limón, y una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Oh! ¡Nunca creí recibir a unas esbeltas doncellas!" Dijo el chico, con acento español quitándose el sombrero como reverencia.

"Muchas gracias ¿Con que tú eres el siervo de Liora?" Dijo Akeno sin perder su sonrisa.

"Como podéis ver, sí. Yo soy Enrique de Alarcón. Fiel caballero de mi señora, Liora de Aamon." Dijo el joven gallego sacando su esgrima como si fuera un mosquetero.

"Bueno, es nuestro turno de presentarnos. Yo soy Rias Gremory, y ella es mi reina Akeno Himejima." Dijo Rias presentando con elegancia.

"Ya veo, vosotras sois las que mi señora me dijo, será un honor ser acompañado por bellas doncellas como ustedes." Dijo Enrique bajando la cabeza como todo caballero español.

Luego de la presentación los 3 entraron a los castillos.

Enrique iba delante, por costumbre y educación, mientras que Rias y Akeno iban a su atrás.

"Disculpa, Enrique-kun" Dijo Akeno.

"Si mí leidi." Dijo Atento el chico.

"¿No están preocupados que vengan gente por estos lugares?" preguntó Akeno.

"Es verdad. Estos castillos tienden a ser lugares turísticos." Dijo Rias.

"No se preocupen señoritas. En los 4 castillos, donde nos encomendó nuestra señora, son lugares que no se permite plena visita porque son castillos todavía no explorados" Dijo Enrique y prosiguió. "Ahora podéis ver, nosotros nos encontramos en el Castillo de Arévalo, los 3 restantes que son; Angoncillo, La Adrada y Ampulia también están bajo mano de los demonios de Liora" Dijo Enrique enérgico.

"Ya veo, así que no hay problema para lastimar a gente inocente." Dijo Rias más calmada.

"Si, si llegase a ver una batalla, dudo mucho que se no note la presencia." Dijo confiado Enrique.

Los 3 seguían caminado por un pasillo de aquel viejo castillo, la infraestructura se logró mantener por mucho años, pero igual tenían que ser cuidadosos.

El hermoso castillo contaba con bellos cuadros, pero estaban en mal estado, sucios, polvoriento y desgarrados.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo en este castillo Enrique-kun?" Pregunto Akeno observando el lugar.

Enrique entonces se paró empezó a explicar mirando por una pequeña ventana.

"Hace ya unos días atrás, nuestra señora sintió una extraña energía brotando de los castillos, a pesar de estar muy lejos, nosotros como sus sirvientes dimos el primer paso a averiguar. En si las investigaciones se tornaron muy irregulares." Dijo Enrique como se de narrar una historia se tratase.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" Pregunto Rias.

"Mi señora, seguro os le avíes contado, sobre el nuevo descubrimiento." Dijo Enrique apoyándose en la pared.

"Te refieres a una nueva clase de poder ¿Verdad?" Dijo Rias con seriedad.

"Aún no lo sabemos, pero eso lo más probable. Mallorca fue el que estuvo desde el inicio y él fue que no dio la respuesta." Dijo Enrique acomodándose el sombrero.

"¿Mallorca?" Dijeron las Onee-samas.

"Si, el ser el Alfil de mi señora. Mallorca ahora está en el castillo Angoncillo, en el norte." Dijo Enrique.

Los 3 tomaron de nuevo su camino, Enrique escolto a las 2 Onee-samas, a lo más recóndito del castillo, pero…

(Ahhhgg…)

Se escucharon gritos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Akeno.

"No puede ser. Estamos bajo ataque" Dijo Enrique apresurando el paso. "Lo siento bellas damas, pero os suplico darnos prisa." Dijo Enrique ahora corriendo.

"No hay problema." Dijo Rias.

"Vaya… parece que es nuestra hora. "Dijo Akeno sacando su lado sádico.

Los 3 corrieron lo más rápido posible, tuvieron que pasaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, luego de eso, al bajar los 3 se dirigieron al sótano.

"Aquí es donde se encuentras mis camaradas." Dijo Enrique preocupado.

Luego de eso el empezó a abrir la puerta del sótano, al abrir la puerta salió un pequeño olor a muerte.

"¿Qué está pasando acá?" Dijo Rias preocupada.

Los 3 entraron cuidadosamente, pero entonces Enrique decidió si ver sus camaradas se encontraban bien, pero…

"¡Vaya-vaya!" Dijo Enrique observando.

Las 2 Onee-samas se quedaron observando también, pero no dijeron palabra alguna.

"¡Parece que me podre lucir delante de la señoritas!" Dijo Enrique sacando su esgrima, listo para la pelea.

Lo que animo a Enrique, fue que vio a sus camaradas peleando con criaturas, en forma de hombres, aquellas criaturas sacan un horrible olor a muerte.

"No os preocupes, con mi espada, no deje que se les…." Dijo Enrique, pero fue cortado.

Lo que paso es que Enrique vio salir auras demoniacas de aquellas doncellas que supuestamente intento proteger.

"Al parecer esto nos tomara tiempo." Dijo Akeno sacando su lanza eléctrica.

"Sea lo que sean los derrotaremos." Dijo Rias preparando su bola de la destrucción.

Las chicas se adelantaron, entonces Enrique.

"Jajaja… Parecen que son mi tipo." Dijo el gallego intentando alcanzarlas.

* * *

_**En el castillo este de Castilla (Ampulia)**_

"Ahh… tengo miedo" Dijo El pequeño vampiro.

"¿Que son estas cosas?" pregunto la chica en forma de gato.

Ellos eran Gasper y Koneko-chan, ellos habían sido recibidos por uno de los siervos de Liora, pero al llegar al sótano se encontraron con criaturas, de forma humana, pero con un extraño olor a muerte.

"No preocupes críos. Acá Hernán de Valverde, fiel alfil de Liora de Aamon, juro que esas criaturas no lograrán pasar."

Aquel hombre, era alto, tés de piel criolla, caballo corto oscuro con una masculina barba, vestía unos pantalones pegados de color marrón y una camisa, con los botones de su pecho abiertos, mostrando su pelo en pecho.

Aquel robusto hombre había lanzado muy ráfagas de magia a esas criaturas, cosa que dichas criaturas desaparecieron.

"¿Qué serán esas cosas feas?" Dijo Gasper más calmado.

"No lo sé crio, pero sus vestimentas me resultan familiar. "Dijo Hernán.

"Señor Hernán ¿Dónde están los demás?" pregunto Koneko-chan.

Entonces Hernán sonrió por aquella pregunta.

"Pues veras niña, hace un rato tenía un mal presagio, así que los mande a casa." Dijo Hernán calmado.

"¿Pero no necesitaremos ayudas?" Dijo Gasper preocupado.

"¡Conmigo basta y sobra!" Dijo el aquel hombre con orgullo, y prosiguió "Normalmente no soy de trabajar en grupo, pero por petición de mi señora, vosotros sois una excepción" Dijo Hernán.

Después de eso más criaturas emergieron de sótano, esas criaturas tenían una horrible aura de muerte, y es entonces donde comenzó la pelea.

* * *

_**En el sur de Castilla (La Adrada)**_

En aquel lugar había 3 señoritas que estaban emocionadas por estar en un castillo español antiguo, pero su emoción no duro mucho, pues.

"¿Qué son esas cosas? y ¿De dónde salieron?" Dijo Irina peleando con aquellas criaturas.

"No, lose, pero huelen horrible." Dijo Xenovia quejándose.

"Con cuidado chicas" Dijo Asia detrás de ellas.

Asia estaba siendo protegida por sus amigas inseparables, mientras tanto Asia se encontraba muy atenta en la pelea, por si se necesitaba su poder de curación, pero entonces…

"¡OLE...!" Dijo una joven mujer.

Aquella joven mujer salto encima de Xenovia e Irina, con su esbelta pierna, tipo baile, empezó a deshacerse dando patas a esas criaturas.

"¡Jaaaa.! Al parecer no son buenos compañeros de baile, para mí Jimena de la Vega." Dijo aquella mujer levantando su pierna.

Aquella mujer vestía un vestido largo rojo rubí y entallado que llega hasta el tobillo y se adorna con varios volantes que se colocan tanto en la falda como en las mangas. El traje se lleva tradicionalmente con el pelo oscuro recogido en un moño y se complementa con un mantón que se apoya sobre los hombros.

Ella era Jimena de la Vega, Torre de Liora de Aamon.

"¡Increíble!" Dijeron el trio de la iglesia.

Las 3 se quedaron asombradas de como Jimena se encargó de esas criaturas, como si de un bello baile se tratase.

"¿Esa bien crías?" Dijo Jimena poniendo un brazo en su cintura.

"¡Hi!" Dijeron las 3.

Al parecer quedaron hipnotizadas por la bella mujer del frente.

"Disculpe Jimena-san ¿No le incomoda luchar en ese vestido?" pregunto Asia tímida.

Entonces Jimena, alegre, haciendo una pose le respondió.

"No, no me incomoda. A mí me gusta darle elegancia a una lucha" Jimena volviendo al frente, y continuo "Yo degusto del baile, pero el darme de ostias es un gusto culposo también." Dijo poniendo una pose de baile.

De repente volvieron a parecer más criaturas de a tierra… _¿Qué son esas cosas?_ Se preguntaban las chicas, pero no era tiempo para eso.

Entonces Xenovia con Durandal empezó a ir al frente, luego Irina volando comenzó a repeler, con su espada sacro-demoniaca a aquellas criaturas del rango donde se encontraba Asia.

"¡Voy a disfrutar esto!" Dijo Jimena alegre.

Al parecer los camaradas de Jimena se encontraban más fondo donde ellas estaban, ellas tenía que cruzar y ver si se encontraban bien.

Jimena se abría paso con patadas, como si de flamenco se tratase, Xenovia con poder destructivo lograba aniquilar a aquellas criaturas, tenía forma humana y una vestimenta extraña.

Irina se tenía que encargar de proteger a Asia durante el camino.

"Nada mal crías. Sin duda esto me mola mucho." Dijo Jimena disfrutando la pelea.

Y así fue como las 4 tenía que hacerse frente para llegar a su destino.

* * *

_**En el norte de Castilla (Angocilla)**_

_Afuera del castillo principal, había 2 jóvenes; uno tenía el cabello rubio y el otro cabello marrón. Al parecer esos estaban impacientes._

"¿Esto es raro?" Dijo Kiba mirando su reloj de mano.

"Tienes razón ya ha pasado buen tiempo ¿Cuándo va a salir su siervo de Liora?" Dije viendo la puerta.

Kiba y yo habíamos recibido la orden de esperar al siervo de Liora, pero este nunca salió.

"No podemos seguir esperando más" Dije con enojo.

"¡Espera! ¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kiba.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte.

"Si vamos a entrar. Creo que mejor sería entrar sigilosamente." Dijo Kiba como sugerencia.

Al parecer Kiba concordaba conmigo de que ya esto era raro.

Después de eso Kiba y yo nos metimos por una de las ventanas del castillo a lo alto, para llegar hay utilizamos nuestras alas de demonio.

Habíamos entrado a una habitación cualquiera, poco a poco empezamos a indagar por el castillo.

"Sí que está muy descuidado" Dije.

"Ten cuidado Ise-kun, los viejos edificios siempre tienen uno que otro defecto." Me sugirió Kiba.

Nosotros empezamos a caminar por un gran pasillo, el silencia reinaba.

En aquel pasillo, encada muro estaba adornado con muchos cuadros, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención.

Aquel cuadro tenía la imagen a medias de un hombre, aquel hombre tenía un cabello marrón claro corto con una barba que llegaba en punta, una talla alta, vestía con un traje especial, diseñado justo para él, en si aunque era pintura, de ella pintura me decía que aquel hombre, era un personaje virtuoso, valeroso e inteligente guerrero.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunte.

Cuando me quede hipnotizado por el cuadro me acerque a él, y debajo del cuadro decía _Sidi, _entonces.

"Eso significa: Mi señor" dijo Kiba asustándome.

"¡Oye! ¡No me asustes de esa manera!" Dije reclamándole.

Entonces Kiba se limitó a una pequeña risilla.

"Lo siento Ise-kun, pero pensé que me escucharías" Dijo Kiba.

Entonces calmándome Kiba se puso delante del cuadro.

"Entonces, ¿Sabes quién es él?" le pregunte curioso.

"Si Ise-kun. Como espadachín me lose." Dijo Kiba tomando aire, y continuo "_sidi _proviene del árabe, ese fue el título para el mejor caballero que tuvo la España antigua, el Cid Campeador." Dijo Kiba explicándome.

"¿El Cid? Creo que escuche hablar de él" Le dije a Kiba pensando.

"No me parecería raro, pues él fue unos de los héroes que tuba la historia de la humanidad, más incluso fue el caballero principal del rey, y detuvo la invasión a España de los moros. Se le podría comparar con el héroe Siegfried o Rolan" Dijo Kiba explicándome algo de historia.

Yo me que viendo aquel cuadro, por alguna razón había algo que me llama, y ese algo era la parte faltante del cuadro… _¿Qué era lo que sostiene?_ Pensé, pues en la imagen el Cid estaban alzando algo, pero no sabía que era, tal vez su espada entonces….

(WAAAA…..)

Se escuchó un grito de dolor.

Kiba y yo nos percatamos de donde vino. Aquel sonido nos helo la espina, no fue un grito normal, fue más como tortura.

"¿Que fue eso?" Dije con una mirada petrificada.

"Ise-kun rápido…" Dijo Kiba corriendo.

Lo que oímos inquieto mucho a Kiba, enserio fue el grito más horrible que escuchado en mi vida.

Corrimos y corrimos por el pasillo, poco a poco nos habíamos olvidado de ser sigilosos, eso ya no era importante, solo continuamos corriendo.

Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, juro que a escena que vi no fue algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunte.

"Este es la sala principal del castillo, de acá es donde vino ese lamento." Dijo Kiba mirando a ambos lados.

Era medio oscuro, pero como demonios aún se podía ver. Caminos un poco lento, pero fue cuando….

"¡Oh! ¡Con que habían más!" Dijo una voz muy fina.

"¿Quién esta hay?" pregunte.

Kiba y yo estábamos listos, pero aun así ese grito nos perturbo mucho.

"Jajajaja…." Se estaba riendo y continuo "Disculpen por eso, ahora lo recibo de forma adecuada. "Dijo esa voz.

Después de eso, aquel sujeto hizo algo que alumbro la sala principal del castillo y cuando eso sucedió, al fin lo veíamos, era un hombre sentado en el trono del castillo.

"¿Quién eres?" Dijo Kiba sacando una espada sacro-demoniaca apuntándolo.

Aquel hombre estaba sentado en el trono, por alguna razón se me hizo familiar.

"¡Disculpad! Pero ¿Nos educaron que las visitas se presente primero?" Dijo Aquel hombre sentado en el trono, esto me olía mal.

"¡No juegues! ¡Dinos quien eres maldita sea!" le dijo con enfado.

Aquel hombre tenía una sonría muy sádica en su rostro, pero sobretodo la calma que presentaba daba miedo.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué maleducados! Está bien, yo os enseñare modeles" Dijo aquel sujeto levantándose del trono, y continuo "Mi nombre es, Ricardo Díaz de Vivar ¡Un gusto!" Dijo el haciendo reverencia.

Aquel hombre llamado Ricardo, su calma daba miedo, pero sobre todo lo que hizo me helo la espina.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Dijo Kiba apuntando con su espada.

"Nada en especial. ¿Sois demonios? ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ricardo con una mirada penetrante.

"No te lo repetiré ¡¿Qué haces tú acá?!" Dijo Kiba perdiendo el control.

Ricardo empezó a dar una pequeña risilla, de por si molesta, y solo levantado su mano señalo.

"Pues nada especial chaval, solo botando la basura, pues si empieza apestar." Dijo el señalando con su dedo de su mano izquierda un lugar.

Cuando Kiba y yo vimos ese lugar, juro que en ese momento mi sed de sangre aumento.

"Tuuu… ¡QUÉ MIERDA HAZ HECHO!" Le conteste con ira.

"Hahahaha" Dijo riéndose y continuo "Como os dije, solo saco la basura, pues para dicha de este, el que yo recuerde su nombre es un privilegio, creo que se llama Mallorca, pero no fue más que un ingenuo, mira como perdió la cabeza… Jajajaja. "Dijo Ricardo de manera cruel.

Aquella escena, aun no fui yo, pude ver que la crueldad de este, pues aquel cuerpo estaba muy maltratado antes morir, pero sobre todo que esta decapitado.

"¿No puede ser? ¿Por qué le cortaste la cabeza?" Dijo Kiba muy alterado.

"¿Cortar? ¿Tú crees que el merecía que utilizase mi espada para cortar basura?" Dijo Ricardo con una mirada maligna y continuo "No era digno, pero le di el privilegio de sentir mis manos de cómo le arrancaba la cabeza de su cuerpo, sin duda fue algo asqueroso" Dijo el sobando su mano en su pantalón.

_¡Maldito!_ Pensé al ver eso… pues al ver bien el cuerpo y la cabeza, se pudo notar el trauma del sujeto llamado Mallorca de como sufrió por Ricardo.

"Maldito…. ¡MALDITO ¡" Dije sin poder controlarme.

En ese instante me puse la armadura, mi sed de sangre era grande, jure que no lo iba a dejar ver la luz del mañana.

"¡Cálmate Issei! No seas imprudente" Me dijo Tesh.

A pesar de todo solo quería matar a Ricardo, pero entonces…

"¿Díaz de Vivar?… ¡No, no puede ser!" Dijo Kiba asustado.

"¿Lo conoces?" le pregunte angustiado.

"Ise, recuerda aquel cuadró que vemos hace un rato" Dijo Kiba perdiendo el brillo en sus ojos.

Cuando pensé en aquel cuadro, al fin recordé de donde se me hacía parecido ese sujeto, la única diferencia es que él no tenía ni barba ni bigote.

"¿No me digas que?" Le dije perplejo.

Entonces fue cuando Ricardo empezó a hablar.

"¡Ya veo! No os culpo críos, pero si en algo le sirve. " Dijo Ricardo acercándose y continuo "Yo soy uno de los miembros de la Brigada del Caos, ¡uno de los fundadores de la Parte De la facción de los héroes!, pero sobre todo soy desencinte legítimo de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, el Cid." Dijo el haciendo asombro de su presencia.

Las palabras que salieron de él, fue como un baldazo de agua helada… _¿Fundador?_ Pensé, entonces él era uno de los líderes de la ¡Facción de los Héroes!, no era cualquier sujeto.

"Al juzgar por tu armadura, creo que eres aquel quien llaman el Serkiyuutei, tú fuiste uno que les dio problemas a mis chicos ¿verdad?" Dijo el volviéndose a sentar en el trono.

Él dijo refiriéndose a lo que paso con Cao-cao cuando ataco el inframundo.

"Voy a senté franco, nunca creí encontrarme contigo este día, pero sin duda hoy la suerte está de mi lado" Dijo Ricardo con una mirada penetrante.

Aquel hombre, sin duda alguna, mostraba una horrible tranquilidad, a pesar de todo por alguna razón mi cuerpo estaba inquieto.

"Lastima, seria para ustedes un honor que yo les matase, pero creo que ellos se encargaran." Dijo levantando su mano.

Al hacer eso, Ricardo invoco a unas criaturas muy extrañas, esas criaturas tenía un olor a muerte, pero había unas criaturas muy diferentes a las demás, es decir, habían de 2 clases que vestían diferente.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" Dijo Kiba en a la defensiva.

"Nada en especial, solo son mis espectros, simple almas que me sirven." dijo Ricardo con desprecio.

Entonces aquella criatura, con aura de muerte, se nos lanzaron en ataque.

No fue difícil evadirlos, mientras que Kiba, con su velocidad, empezó a cortarlo sin ningún problema, mientras que yo les lanzaba unos draco-disparos para des integrarlos, poco a poco nos librábamos de ellos.

"Vale… Sin duda, la basura siempre podrá con la basura." Dijo Ricardo disfrutando el espectáculo.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Le dijo Kiba apretando los dientes.

Al momento de reaccionar, Kiba, no espero y fue directamente acortarle con su espada, entonces fue cuando Ricardo movió su mano y saco algo detrás del trono donde estaba sentado…

(CLINNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de 2 espadas chocando, Ricardo había sacado una espada detrás del trono y con ese se defendió de ataque de Kiba, pero…

"¿Qué diablos?" Dijo Kiba.

"(Sonrisa)" Reía Ricardo.

"¡No puede ser…!" Dije sorprendido.

Cuando Kiba ataco con su espada Sacro-demoniaca y choco con la espada de Ricardo, la espada de Kiba se empezó a rajar y se de pronto se destruyó, dejando a Kiba solo sosteniendo el mango.

Lo que me sorprendió fue más aquella espada, por alguna razón sentí que era algo muy diferente, pues en si su espada poseía un filo penetrante, un brillo como si fuera nuevo, el mango era de color rojo sangre, su empuñadura era de color blanco con bordes dorados, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue aquel adorno que tenía en el mango, una piedra preciosa, era la primera vez que vi una de esa clase, aquella piedra preciosa tenía un hermoso color azul, que me hipnotizo… _¿Un topacio azul?_ Lo dije, para ser sincero es la primera vez que vi esa joya, pero por alguna razón ya me sabía el nombre.

"¡Bien! Me sorprende que aguantaras el choque y aun puedas mover tus brazos." Dijo Ricardo levantándose del trono.

Ni siquiera mostró esfuerzo en bloquear el golpe de espada de Kiba, pero aun así destrozo una de sus espadas Sacro-demoníacas solo en defensa.

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Es una espada divina?" Dije impresionado.

"¿Divina? No chaval" Dijo Ricardo apuntándonos con su espada. "y para que sepas tampoco es una espada Demoníaca." Dijo el sin perder su sonrisa.

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Kiba, y continuo "Es difícil creer que exista algo, que pueda destrozar mis espadas, solo con un arma que no es de carácter divino, ni demoníaco." Dijo Kiba frunciendo el ceño.

Yo tampoco lo podía creer así de simple, pero si fuera verdad entonces ¿Que rayos paso?

"No os culpo, yo también ni lo podía creer" Dijo Ricardo tomando aire, y continuo "Pero el mundo están grande, en el mundo existen cosas únicas, y esta espada es ¡PRUEBA DE ELLO!" Dijo el levantado la espada hacia arriba.

En el momento que hizo eso, una luz celeste salió de la espada,.. _¿Qué diablos es este poder?_ Pensé, no era ni divina, ni demoníaca, era muy diferente, pero aun así por alguna razón se me hizo familiar.

Aun cegados nos tomó unos segundo en abrir los ojos, pero cuando lo abrimos…

"¿Cómo lo hizo?" dije boqui-abierto.

"¿Pero Cómo?" Dijo Kiba también con asombro.

Lo que vio nuestros ojos fue a aquellas criaturas que habíamos derrotados hace rato, no incluso aumentaron a 10 veces más.

"¿Puede revivir a los muertos?" Dije sin bajar la guardia.

"Jajajaja… No, yo puedo hacer tal cosa." Dijo Ricardo explicando y continuo "Ellos son las almas que no descansan en paz, son aquellos caídos que se aferran a la tierra por propia voluntad, y también son mis fieles perros." Dijo Ricardo con desprecio.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Kiba.

"En la antigüedad, El título del Cid Campeador, o mejor dicho Mi señor el conquistador, durante su vida el Cid libro de las más grandes batallas, pero sobre todo por cada vez que su fama se hacía más grande, de poco a poco hombres decidieron unírsele, ya sean moros o caballeros españoles, ellos escogieron al Cid como su señor." Dijo Ricardo.

Entonces abrí mis ojos, pero me di cuenta.

"¿Entonces ellos…?" Dije despacio.

"Si, ellos son los hombres que perdieron sus vida siguiendo al Cid, son más de 30 000 espectros bajo mi mando en toda castilla, todos están bajo el estandarte de mi espada." Dijo Ricardo levantando su espada.

¡30000! ¡Son 30000!… No podía creer que con esa espada podía controlar a esa cantidad de almas, esto ya no era una simple misión… _¡Maldición!_

"¿Qué diablos es esa espada?" Dijo Kiba con Rabia.

El misterio de aquella espada era algo que no podíamos dejar pasar, entonces…

"Vale-vale Solo porque soy una persona generosa les diré. Esta espada es aquella, que solo el héroe de héroes puede portar, es decir, Un Héroe Épico. Esta espada es ¡La Tizona! ¡La legendaria espada de los Héroes!" Dijo Ricardo.

_¿Espada de los héroes? ¿Una nueva categoría de espada?_ Era lo único en que se me venía a la cabeza.

Aquella espada emanaba una clase de poder único, algo que en sí muy misterioso, pero aun así me daba la impresión quera igual de poderosa que un espada Divina como Excalibur o como la espada demoníaca Gram.

"¡Imposible!" Dijo Kiba sin créelo. "¡No he escuchado de ninguna espada que pueda controlar a los muertos como lo hace esa!" Dijo Kiba muy sorprendido.

"Ya te lo dije crio, yo no puedo controlar a los muertos, si no es la voluntad de ellos, yo solo utilizo a Tizona para cumplir su deseo, esa es una de las habilidades de esta espada épica." Dijo Ricardo, pero entonces "Ya me canse de hablar con ustedes, y se ve que no solos únicos, ya que hay muchos de ustedes en Castilla, creo que tendré que usar más perros para que se deshagan de ustedes." Dijo Ricardo volviendo a levantar a Tizona.

Tizona emano un resplandor celeste muy potente, fue tal que al parecer ese poder salió del castillos y se expandió por todo el viejo reino.

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" Le dije molesto.

"Solo me deshago de la basura, creo que con 500 espectros en cada castillos será suficiente." Dijo Ricardo con tranquilidad.

"¡Eres un Bastardo!" dijo Kiba molesto.

Esto era muy malo, ¿500 espectros en cada castillo?... No podía pensar bien, eran demasiados como para que el resto del grupo pudiera aguantar.

"¡No te lo voy a permitir!" Dijo Kiba sacando más aura demoníaca.

Kiba estaba sacando más y más aura demoníaca, no sabía porque, pero entonces…

"Kiba, eso es…" Dije viendo su espada.

"Si Ise-kun, esta es Gram, mi más poderosa espada." Dijo Kiba blandiendo a Gram.

Ya me habían contado de esto, Kiba obtuvo la espada, cuando la espada lo escogió dejando a Siegfried, solo sé que aquella espada consume mucha energía por parte de su portador, por eso también estaba preocupando.

"No te lo voy a permitir ¡LO JURO!" Dijo Kiba lanzándose a pelear con Ricardo.

Mientras Kiba tomaba la delantera, hubo algunos espectro que intentaron meterse en su camino, pero Kiba le pudo hacer a un lado y llego donde Ricardo.

"¡Ven crió!" Dijo Ricardo levantando a Tizano.

Sin duda su poder era enorme.

"¡Maldición!" Dije expulsando poder.

Fue entonces por impulso, pero fue para que Kiba estuviera más tranquilo en batalla, me fui a desaparecer a esos espectros, solo espero que Kiba aguantes hasta que termine con esas molestias.

* * *

_**En el castillo de Arévalo.**_

La lucha no parecía terminar, mientras un pequeño puñado de demonios peleaba con un número indeterminado de espectros, el problema que dichos espectros no disminuían, al contrario por alguna razón habían incrementado su número.

"(Jadenado) ¿Dónde…salen… más?" Dijo Akeno cansada.

"(Jadenado) No lo….se, pero… no podemos… parar" Dijo Rias lanzado su poder de la destrucción.

Ambas chicas estaban poco a poco perdiendo energías, pues, aquellos espectros no eran rivales, aun si fueran en conjunto, el problema que mientras más había, más energía tendría que usar.

(Wararer...)

Era el sonido de quejido, era de un espectro dando un ataque sorpresa a las chicas.

"¡Cuidado!" Dijo el joven gallego destrozado al espectro.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Dijeron las 2 chicas.

"No hay problema, mi deber es no dejar que sucias criaturas os acerque." Dijo Enrique volviendo a la batalla.

Aquel caballero de Liora, era muy ágil con la esgrima, tanto así que podía pelear con facilidad con los espectros.

"¿Te pudiste comunicar, Rias?" Dijo Akeno haciendo guardia.

"No, no pude. Por alguna razón el comunicador no funciona." Dijo Rias intentado comunicarse.

Las 2 Onee-samas estaban preocupadas del resto del grupo, desde que aparecieron más de esos espectros, pensaron que tal vez el resto de los castillos estaban en pleno ataqué.

"(Tks)"Dijo Rias al ver que no servía de nada el comunicador.

"Se ve que ahora solo nos queda creer que saldrán bien." Dijo Akeno lanzado sus rayos a los espectros.

Las 2 Onee-samas volvieron al campo de batalla, en sus corazones solo esperaban volver a casa sin haber perdido nada.

* * *

**_En el castillo Ampulia._**

En ese castillo solo había 3 personas, aquellos 3 ahora solo dependían de su capacidad de cómo sobrevivir a eso.

"¡Bestias asquerosas! Prueben el fulgor de mí poder. " Dijo Hernán lanzado cartas tarot en el suelo.

Aquellas cartas empezaron a resplandecer alrededor, de las cartas salieron diferentes tipos de energía, era poder de los elementos.

"¡Esa es magia Gitana!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Así es cría! Mi especialidad es la magia del Tarot, pero aún más haya el uso arte oculto de mundo gitano." Dijo Hernán elogiándose.

Hernán utilizaba poder de los elementos gracias a su magia, en cierta parte él podía incluso controlar a la naturaleza.

"¡DE DONDE SALES TANTOS!" Dijo Gasper muy asustado.

"¡No lo sé, pero no es normal que de la nada salieran más!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

Ella estaba al frente protegiendo al pequeño vampiro, ella sabía que él no era del tipo luchar, pero tenía otro poder que ella quiso que él no usara.

"¡CRIOS! ¡CUIDADO!" Dijo Hernán percatándose en donde estaban Koneko-cha y Gasper.

El vio de que como muchos de los espectros se dirigían a atacar a los niños, _La pequeña gata no podrá sola_ pensó él…. Rápidamente, con su poder de gitano, levanto muchas raíces del suelo, eso hizo que a la mayoría de espectros se quedaran atascados con las raíces, pero no todos.

"DAhhgg…" Dijo Hernán poniendo como escudo a los pequeños.

"¡Señor!" Dijeron ambos pequeños.

Hernán no pudo detener a la gran cantidad de espectros que iban a atacar a los niños, pero sí pudo protegerlo, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

Koneko-chan entonces, aprovechando que ahora había menos espectros a su alrededor, empezó deshacerse de ellos uno por uno.

Mientras que Gasper fue a donde esta Hernán Herido.

"¿Por qué nos protegió?" Dijo Gasper con unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Hernán tenía el pecho herido con un corte de garras profundo, que de la herida salía una especia de humo morado, pero no perdió su carisma.

"¡Oh! ¡Cállate! En las luchas uno tiene que estar preparado para ser lastimado." Dijo Hernán sonriendo al pequeño, y continuo "Mira a tu amiga, aun cansada decide pelear para protegerte." Dijo Hernán.

Gasper en si estaba avergonzado, ya que no fue útil en esa pelea, la razón también por lo que paso en el inframundo, aquel poder que él tenía, tenía miedo de no controlarlo y lastimar a alguien.

Las cosas iban mal, más y más espectros salían de las fauces de la tierra, Koneko-chan, ya se le veía cansada, Hernán parecía que no podía moverse por esa herida profunda, y que al parecer tenía algo de veneno en ese ataque.

"¡Yo también quiero ser útil!" Dijo Gasper lanzando un reclamo.

Entonces fue cuando vio que varias espectros había arrinconado a Koneko-chan… ¡_No puede ser!_ dijo el pequeño, él iba a ser testigo de cómo esa cosas iban a dañar a su amiga.

"¡Maldición!" Dijo Hernán tratando de poner en píe.

"Ahgg…" Dijo Koneko-chan al ser herida por una de esas cosas.

Ella estaba siendo rodeada poco a poco, los espectros estaban a punto de atacarla hasta que…

(Pruchh…)

Ráfagas de magia.

De la nada habían salido muchas ráfagas de magia y atravesaron a los espectros.

"¿Magia?" Dijo Hernán buscando de donde salió.

Entonces de arriba se pudo ver una imagen bajando poco a poco.

Los 2 pequeños conocían muy bien quien era, y estaban más calmados.

"Perdón por la demora, ¿Se encuentran bien?" Dijo una chica de cabello plateado y vestía una armadura de valquiria.

"¡Rossweisse-san!" Dijeron los 2 pequeños.

Hernán se quedó en silencio, el más se sorprendía al ver la belleza de Rossweisse-san con su traje, al parecer le devolvió la vida.

"¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?" Dijo Koneko-chan intentando parearse.

"En el club me dejaron una nota que decía que valla España, pero sobre todo que fuera a la casa de alguien llamada Liora de Aamon." Dijo Rossweisse-san mientras curaba a Koneko-chan y continúo "Cuando fui a la casa de esa señorita, un mayordomo me dijo que se habían ido a ayudarlos, y me señalo los castillos a donde se fueron y yo me dirige al primer castillo que recordé." Dijo Rossweisse-san.

"¡Muchas gracias! Nos salvaste la vida" Dijo Koneko-chan ya mejor.

"No hay problema, al parecer esa herida que te hicieron no fue del todo grave, solo recuerda que no la cure, sino la estabilice, cuando terminemos esto iremos donde Asia para que te cure." Dijo Rossweisse-san volviéndose a elevar.

"Entendido" Dijo Koneko-chan en guaria.

Ellas se pusieron en guardia al ver que más espectros llegaban.

"(Silbando) ¡Esa valquiria sí que tiene un gran trasero! ¡Solo mira esas redondas nalgas!" Dijo Hernán de manera muy vulgar.

Rossweisse-san se puso roja y por la vergüenza, con sus manos se cubrió la parte expuesta de su trasero que dejaba ver la armadura, luego Rossweisse-san miro con una mirada asesina diciendo _¿Quién es este pervertido?... _Koneko-chan solo suspiro y se concentró.

Gasper se percató de eso, y pensó que después de todo Hernán iba a sobrevivir.

En el castillo La Adrada.

En aquel castillo la batalla se intensifico, a las 4 señoritas de ahí no podían logar hacerse camino para llegar al otro lado, pues de la nada salieron aquellas criaturas aumentaron de manera drástica, que hizo que las dificultase el paso.

"¿Qué rayos? Esas criaturas son peor de que una plaga." Dijo Xenovia levantando a Durandal.

"Pobres alma en pena, espero que le tengan misericordia cuando le mande al cielo" Dijo Irina cortando a algunos espectros.

Las 2 chicas estaban en un rango determinado, pues ellas estaban protegiendo a su amiga inseparable Asia.

"¡Ya me tienen harta!" Dijo Xenovia levantando a Durandal.

Xenovia empezó a emanar más poder con la espada, ella estaba preparando un ataque.

"¡_Excalibur Destruction!"_ Dijo Xenovia en grito.

Aquel ataque que hizo Xenovia, ella hizo que Durandal reunirá una gran cantidad de energía y esta la lanzo en forma de ráfagas, aquellas tenía un poder destructivo enorme, Xenovia había utilizado una de las 7 habilidades de Excalibur.

Aquel ataque limpio el pasillo por completo.

"¿Estás bien Xenovia?" Dijo Asia acercándose a su amiga.

"(Fatigando) Si… Estoy... Bien" dijo Xenovia cansada.

"No deberías utilizar esos ataques, solo porque te desesperes." Dijo Irina regañándola.

"No molestes ¡Auto-proclamada!" Dijo Xenovia en burla.

"¡Que soy un ángel de verdad!" Dijo Irina en protesta.

Al parecer las chicas se pusieron a discutir y olvidándose por un rato del asunto, hasta qué…

"¡Chicas miren!" Dijo Asia señalando al frente.

El trio de la iglesia se quedaron asombradas, a pesar del ataque destructivo de Xenovia, seguían y seguían emergiendo más espectros de las fauces del suelo.

"¿Qué estas cosas no tienen fin?" Dijo Xenovia parándose.

Entonces mientras el trió se preparaba, escucharon pasos a su atrás.

"No deberías gastar poder a lo tonto ¡Chaval!" Dijo La mujer madura con un vestido de baile tradicional color rubí.

"¡Ves te lo dije!" Dijo Irina señalando el error de Xenovia.

Aquella mujer era Jimena de la Vega, la torre de Liora, ella había demostrado ser una exportar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero más que toda su habilidad en baile que hacía que sus peleas fueran muy elegantes.

"Jimena-san ¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Dijo Asia preocupada.

"No os preocupes, dejádmelo a mí esto." Dijo Jimena estirando su pierna, y continuo "Ha pasado tiempo que mis piernas no estaban encendidas." Dijo Jimena muy feliz.

Las chicas no comprendían el estado de ánimo de Jimena, pero sobretodo ellas sabían que aquella mujer era amante del combate.

"¡Observen bien chicas! ¡Observen como me encargo de esos gilipollas!" Dijo Jimena dando un enorme salto a donde se encontraban esas criaturas.

Jimena había aterrizado en centro esas criaturas, estaba rodeada.

"¡Vale! ¡Quién será el primero!" Dijo Jimena levantando su pierna de manera provocadora.

Entonces todos los espectros se lanzaron a ella, eso hizo que el trió se preocupase.

"¡Bien! A pasado tiempo que mis pies no ardían hacia" fue entonces cuando Jimena dijo algo "_Flame Flamenco place_" dijo ella dando una pose de baile.

El trió de la iglesia vieron de como los pies de Jimena empezaron a arden como el fuego, de hecho sus piernas estaba en llamas.

Jimena entonces se usó a pelear, pero solo dando patas, ya sea, patadas voladoras, cruzadas, rítmicas, todo como si estuviera bailando flamenco, ella era la elegancia del combate.

"¡Increíble!" Las 3 chicas dijeron al ver tal espectáculo, no sabían si estaban viendo una pelea o show de baile.

Y así fue como Jimena se estaba deshaciendo de aquellos espectros.

* * *

_**En el castillo de Angoncilla.**_

Aquellas criaturas no dejaban de salir, pero me las arreglaba para que no molesten a Kiba.

Kiba había invocado a Gram y se había lanzado a pelea con Ricardo, quien poseía un poder igual al del Cid.

A pesar de todo el poder de Gram, Ricardo, quien poseía a Tizona, no le estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo.

"¿Eso es todo?" Dijo Ricardo aburrido.

"¡Maldición!" dijo Kiba.

Ricardo solo bloqueaba los ataques de Kiba, ni siquiera se limitó a atacar… _¡Solo juega!_ Pensé, si las cosas iban así, Kiba de seguro va a perder.

"¡Ya me canse!" Dijo Ricardo.

Entonces Ricardo retrocedió y de un abanico con Tizona, lanzo una onda expansiva, Kiba y yo nos cubrirnos, el con Gram y yo con mi armadura.

Aquel ataque de Ricardo, mando a volar a sus propios espectros.

"Parece que me pase, pero no importa." Dijo Ricardo despreocupado.

Ahora solo nos encontrábamos nosotros 3, la idea ahora era atacar Kiba y yo a Ricardo, pero el enemigo era muy fuerte.

"Ise-kun, sin duda ese sujeto es muy fuerte." Dijo Kiba descansando.

"Si es verdad. ¿Pero cómo le derrotamos?" Dije a ver la situación.

La situación se puso difícil, aquel hombre en frente era muy poderoso, no solo eso él tenía la habilidad de manipular las almas de viejos guerreros.

"¡Ise-kun! ¡Tengo un plan!" Dijo Kiba.

"¡Enserio!" Le dije.

Kiba parecía confiado, al parecer durante su cruce de espadas pudo ver algo que nos facilitara la lucha.

"Mira Ise-kun, aquel es muy fuerte, pero aún sigue siendo un humano." Dijo Kiba, y continuo "Si podemos hacer que baje la guardia, tal vez podamos hacerle retroceder" Dijo Kiba con una calma.

"Es verdad, si vamos los 2 con todo, puede ser que tengamos una oportunidad" Dije confiado.

Kiba y yo no pusimos frente a Ricardo, ya estamos listos.

"¡Oh..! Al parecer los 2 vendrán ante mí, que bueno, de esa manera podre matarlos de un solo golpe." Dijo Ricardo con una mirada fría.

Entonces comenzamos. Yo fui el que dio el primer paso, como Ricardo era usuario de espada, un ataque físico no era una opción, normalmente no soy bueno con la espada, pero gracias a clases obligatorias que Tesh me hace tomar, pude aprender lo básico del manejo de una espada cuando nos íbamos a entrenar con Kiba.

(CLlINN)

[Blade]

Fue el sonido de Ascalon chocando contra Tizona.

"¡Uhmm..! ¿Con que tú también tenías una espada?" Dijo Ricardo si cambiar su expresión.

Después de eso empecé a realizar ataque de con Ascalon, a diferencia de Kiba, yo era más lento, pero aun así me mantenía al frente.

Luego Kiba no perdió el tiempo y se unió conmigo, era 2 contra 1.

Mientras Kiba que usaba a Gram, él iba muchas más rápido, pero yo era el que lanzaban golpes más fuerte.

A pesar de eso Ricardo, podía seguir el ritmo de nuestro ataque.

(CLINNN) (CLINNN) (CLINNN)

Ese era el choque de las espadas, era de tal magnitud que cada onda de choque, producía uno que otro corte en los muros del castillo.

Mientras intentaba con Ascalon darle un corte cruzado, Ricardo rápidamente me bloqueo, aprovechando Kiba de arriba ataco, pero fue inútil, Ricardo desde los flancos con fuerza levanto a Tizona e impacto con Gram.

Si mi reacción al retroceder no hubiese sido rápida, ya hubiera perdido mi mano derecha.

Mientras que parecía una danza de espadas, en especial el choque de Gram, el impacto de Gram daba escalofríos, pues aunque yo no era el recibía, su aura era un poco inestable, pero a pesar de eso a Ricardo no le afecto como a mí.

"¡Lento!" Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo había lanzado a Tizona contra mí, lo que hice fue poner a Ascalon para cubrirme, el impacto de Tizona me hizo volar hasta chocar contra las murallas del castillo.

(Fuisss… Plum…)

"¡Ahgg...!" Fue mi quejido cuando choque contra el muro de piedra.

Las entrecruzadas que hacia Kiba con Gram, eran increíbles, a pesar de todo él eran muy experto en el arte de la espada.

Kiba estaba creando espadas con el pie, cada una de esas espadas las lanzaba con una pata hacia Ricardo, pero él las destrozaba con Tizona con facilidad.

Ricardo se movía cada vez más rápido por los ataques, el usaba a Tizona a libertad, cada choque hacia Tizona con Gram era de miedo.

"No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que ir donde Kiba." Dije levantadome del suelo.

Me había quedado sorprendido por la pelea de espadas… No es como si uno pueda ver tal cosa cuando quiera, pero ese no era el momento.

Después de levantarme escuche a Tesh.

"¡Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kiba?" Tesh pregunto.

Cuando Tesh me pregunto rápidamente puede ver… _¿Esta fatigando?_ Pensé, mientras avanzaba la pelea, podía ver a Kiba cansado.

Kiba estaba peleando, el después había usado su habilidad de su Sacred Gear, el empezó a crear pequeños caballeros dragón y los mando atacar.

"(Sonrisa)" Era la expresión de Ricardo.

Ricardo recibió a los pequeños caballeros dragón, mientras que Kiba mando a los caballeros dragón a atacar Ricardo los acepto y empezó a pelear contra ellos, al parecer ese bastardo le gustaba lucirse.

"Perfecto" Dijo Kiba en voz baja.

Yo podía ver de lejos, Kiba se me puso hace atrás y con su velocidad rápidamente estaba sacando más aura demoníaca de su ser.

Al parecer Ricardo se estaba divirtiendo en aplastar a los caballeros dragón de Kiba, que no se percató de lo que hacía Kiba.

Kiba estaba en una pose donde levantaba a Gram con una sola mano… _¡Va usar eso_! Pensé, la única vez que en esa pose fue cuando entrenamos, él también estaba perfeccionando una técnica con las espadas.

"Al parecer ese sujeto ya termino." Dijo Tesh.

Al ver a donde esta Ricardo, vi que a pesar de derrotar a los caballeros Dragón, el salvajemente les pisaba la cabeza, a pesar de ser inanimados, Ricardo disfrutaba el destruir.

"¡Bastardo!" Dije con cólera.

Ricardo entonces vio a Kiba, el vio que estaba expulsado poder, pero solo sonrió de la escena, el no parecía importarle lo que hacía Kiba.

"¿Qué está pensado?" Dije al verlo.

Ricardo esta relajado, como si supiera lo que le venía.

El aura de Gram, ya era por si grande, Kiba está sacando más y más aura demoníaco y sonrió.

"¡Al parecer estas muy confiado!" dijo Kiba sin perder la pose.

Entonces Ricardo, sin perder su macabra sonrisa, se puso en pose como quien decir… _LANZAME LO QUE TENGAS._

Entonces Kiba aceptando el reto, empezó a realizar su nueva técnica.

"_¡__STELLAR SWORD BLOW__!" _Dijo Kiba.

Entonces atrás de Kiba aparecieron diferentes tipos de espadas flotando, había desde espadas sagradas, espadas demoníacas y sacro-demoníacas muy bien acomodadas, y cada una estaba apuntando a Ricardo.

Al parecer eso sorprendió a Ricardo, pero luego sonrió como si estuviera feliz el muy bastardo.

"El _¡STELLAR SWORD BLOW!_" Dijo Tesh.

"Si, nunca pensé que lo usaría." Dije.

El "_STELLAR SWORD BLOW" _es una técnica que le permite a Kiba crear una infinidad de espadas a su atrás, el decide qué tipo de espadas colocar, esa técnica en si es muy poderosa, el usuario del técnica tiene libertad de dirección con las espadas al ser lanzadas, en otras palabras, lo que Kiba está haciendo es crear un diluvio de espadas dirigidas a Ricardo.

"Nunca pensé que pudiera controlar esa técnica en poco tiempo." Dije impresionado.

"¡Recuerda como entreno!" Dijo Tesh sonriendo.

La razón del porque estaba sonriendo fue porque, para ser sincero no es algo bonito para mi T_T… La primera vez que Kiba uso esa técnica, fue cuando me ayudo a entrenar mi velocidad y reflejos, Tesh quería algo nuevo para eso, él me dijo que el método tradicional no será de mucha ayuda, y ahí fue… ¡_Que tal! ¡Si pruebo entonces mi nueva técnica para esto! _Dijo Kiba ese día, él no me explico nada, él solo me mando a pararme en un lugar y luego…. _¡WAAA….!_ Empecé a gritar, Kiba me había lanzado una pequeña lluvia de espadas, recuerdo una de esas espadas paso por mi entrepierna, afortunadamente fueron pocas por lo que logre esquivar… _¡Yo no soy tu tiro al Blanco! _Le grite molesto, Kiba solo se puso a reír y me dijo que él tenía ganas de probar su nueva técnica y que si ayudarme a entrenar también y a la vez podía practicar su nueva técnica _¡Todos salimos felices!..._

"Sí, claro. Como tú no fuiste el que las esquivo." Dije en reclamo a Tesh.

Al ver a Ricardo, el solo está tranquilo, el parecía esperar ese ataque.

Entonces Kiba sin perder más tiempo, apunto con Gram en dirección a Ricardo, y muchas espadas, a gran velocidad, se dirigían a Ricardo.

Antes Kiba, solo podía crear un tipo de espada para lanzar, y el número que lanzaba era de 10 espadas, pero después de mucha practica T_T…él ahora podía invocar a diferentes tipos de espadas y crear casi 50 espadas y lanzarlas a gran velocidad, entonces…

"¡Esto no puede ser!" Dije impresionado.

El cuerpo de Ricardo empezó a sacar un aura de color celeste cubriéndole el cuerpo, pero eso no fue lo sorprendente, si no lo que hacía.

(Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn)….

Ese era el sonido de espadas, Ricardo, estaba golpeando a velocidad tremenda con Tizona cada espada que le venía en frente, su velocidad era tal que parecían que hubiera más de uno en un mismo lugar.

"(Tks) No, aun ¡NO!" Dijo Kiba.

Vi a Kiba muy cansando, yo no sabía mucho de Gram, pero lo que si sabía era que Gram era una espada muy especial, esa espada consumía en gran cantidad la energía demoníaca.

"¡Issei! Utiliza tu habilidad [Transfer] y mándasela a Kiba." Dijo Tesh sin perder tiempo.

"¡Entendido!" Le dije.

_"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost"!"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!" "¡Boos!t""¡Boost!" Boost!"… _Empecé a recargar energía.

Fue rápido, sabíamos que lo que Kiba necesita ahora era energía, entonces.

[Transfer]… Dispare una gran cantidad de aura a Kiba, entonces Kiba me observo que le había transferido aura… _¡Gracias!_ Me dijo con su mirada y con éxito el recibió un aumento de poder.

Kiba entonces empezó a expulsar más poder demoníaco, la Gram era la que dirigía a las demás espadas, pero ahora estaba bien algo increíble.

"¡KIBA ESTA…!" Dije tomando aire y continúe "¡KIBA ESTÁ ENVOLVIENDO A LAS DEMÁS ESPADAS CON EL AURA DE GRAM!" Lo dije con asombrado.

De la espada Gram salía su aura, y esa aura envolvía a las espadas que se dirijan contra Ricardo.

"¡PERO QUÉ!" Dijo Ricardo impresionado.

(Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn) (Plinnn)….

Ahora cada espada que se dirigía a Ricardo iba con una fuerza violenta, cada impacto de espada con Tizona hacia retroceder a Ricardo, a pesar de bloquear con Tizona, Ricardo le vi que estaba en dificultad, pues a pesar de no tocarle su cuerpo, el impacto de varias espadas a la vez y con el aura de Gram le estaban produciendo heridas en el cuerpo.

Cada vez que Ricardo retrocedía por cada golpe violento de las varias espadas de Kiba a la vez, fue tal el impacto esta vez, que las últimas espadas con el aura de Gram mandaron volar a Ricardo por donde se encontraba el trono.

(Croshnn...)

Se escuchó el impacto del cuerpo de Ricardo con algunas cosas.

Al fin Ricardo había sido arrinconado.

"¡Bien hecho KIBA!" Dije alegre.

Puede ver a Kiba que después de usar el _STELLAR SWORD BLOW, _el tubo que apoyarse, él había plantado a Gram y de rodillas se puso.

"(Fatigando)" Kiba está muy cansando.

Cuando yo me percate de eso, rápidamente fui donde estaba Kiba, pero…

(Pruochn)

Se escuchó el sonido de unas cosas volando.

"¡Excelente! A pasado tiempo que alguien me lastima." Dijo Ricardo.

Kiba y yo miramos asombrados, Ricardo a pesar de ser azotado e impactado con algunas cosas, el todavía seguía de pie, él es un der humano, esos golpes de espada con el aura de Gram no fueron cualquier cosa.

"¡Pero no pienso que lo vuelvas a repetir!" Dijo Ricardo tomando impulso.

Kiba estaban cansado, usar _STELLAR SWORD BLOW _y a la vez con a Gram le costó mucha energía a Kiba, él no podría esquivar a tiempo el corte de Tizona.

"¡No lo voy a permitir!" Dije tomando velocidad.

A pesar de estar más cerca de Kiba, Ricardo era más rápido.

"No voy a llegar ¡Maldición!" Dije en maldición.

_"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost"!"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!" "¡Boos!t""¡Boost!" Boost!"… _Rápidamente y si pensarlo incremente mi velocidad.

A pesar de que Ricardo, era más rápido que yo, por una milésima de segundo lo había logrado.

(CRUHSNN….)

Ese era el sonido violento del choque de Ascalon con Tizona que nos hundió en la tierra, creando un agujero circular muy grande, incluso se puso sentir que el castillo se empezó a mover.

"¡ISSEI!" Dijo Kiba a mí atrás.

Ricardo no cambio su expresión el rostro, él sabía que iba a proteger a Kiba.

"¡Increíble! ¡Ya son 2 que le pueden hacer frente a mi Tizona!" Dijo Ricardo dando un salto hacia atrás.

El choque fue tan brutal, que a pesar de defenderme con Ascalon, el impacto de Tizona había cortado mi casco a la mitad, y en la mitad de mi frente estaba sangrando.

En si fue muy pesado el recibir un golpe seco de Tizona, mi brazos empezaron a dolor un poco… _¿Cómo es que Kiba pudo aguantar? _Pensé, pues, él estaba cruzando espadas con Ricardo, y cuando pude sentir su fuerza, sinceramente me hizo recordar mucho a poder destructivo de la Durandal de Xenovia.

A pesar de eso, Ricardo no dejaba de emanar aura celeste, a decir verdad era Tizona la que creaba esa aura, y a pesar de todo no bajo en nada su poder.

"Bueno, creo que con eso ya calenté lo suficiente." Dijo Ricardo agarrándose el hombro.

"¡Calentar!" Dijimos Kiba y yo a la vez.

Entonces Ricardo nos miró con una sonrisa sádica, el parecía disfrutar mucho de nuestra reacción.

"¡Enserio! ¡Enserio creyeron que estaba peleando con todo mi poder! ¡No sean gilipollas!" Dijo Ricardo caminando lentamente así nosotros.

"Pero he de admirad, tú rubio, esa técnica que me lanzaste si me hizo sudar." Dijo Ricardo con una mirada sombría.

¡Qué diablos! ¡Qué le pasa este hombre! Yo vi que las espadas lanzadas impactaron con fuerza, enzima poseían la aura de Gram… _¡Es Tizona! _Pensé, aun para mí era desconocido su poder, pero sin duda es capaz de arrinconar a una espada como Gram.

"¿Estas bien Kiba?" Pregunte.

"Si Ise-kun, solo que necesito descansar un poco. Debido a la maldición de Gram no lo puedo usarlo a libertad, de hecho, podre continuar la pelea si ya no uso a Gram." Dijo Kiba levantándose.

¡Esto no es Bueno! Mientras nosotros estábamos arrinconados, ese Bastardo de Ricardo, no mostraba signos de ceder, a pesar de todo… ¿Cómo lo derrotaremos?

"¿Por qué haces todo esto?" Le pregunte.

Entonces Ricardo, se puso a la Tizona entre los hombros, él tenía un porte elegante como gallardo caballero español, pero lo que me inquietaba mucho era su tétrica mirada, aquella sonrisa en punta de ambos lados, esos ojos sádicos sin brillo y esa expresión de que le gusta los combates, eso me daba mala espina, entonces…

"Nada en especial, solo busco mi trofeo." Dijo Ricardo despreocupado.

"¡ ¿Un Trofeo?!" Dijo Kiba y yo.

Entonces Ricardo puso una expresión, esa expresión le daba sombra a sus ojos, pero no bajo en ningún momento perdió esa sonrisa perturbadora.

"Saben, yo escuche hace mucho tiempo que por los alrededores del antiguo reino de León, o mejor dicho por las costas de Valencia, se había aparecido un demonio." Dijo Ricardo, caminando de costado a costado, y continuo "Pero según mis fuentes no es cualquier demonio, ese demonio es de los 72 pilares principales." Entonces su aura celeste empezó a creer "Yo busco la cabeza del que ostenta el nombre de Aamon." Dijo Ricardo.

¡AAMON! La está en busca de Liora.

"Como gran héroe épico, mi deber es deshacerme de las criaturas del malignas, pero si logro tener su cabeza… Uhmm ¿Tal vez la ponga a fermentar? No sé, vosotros escucharon que las cabezas dan un buen y añejo vino blanco." Dijo Ricardo, con esa tranquilidad y continuo "O tal vez le arranque los ojos, la piel y convertirlo en un cráneo de marfil para mi colección… Hahahha" Dijo el Ricardo muy a lo sádico.

¡Mal nacido! ¡Él va tras Liora! ¡No puedo permitirle que se le hacer que!... Sin duda, y no solo yo, Kiba estaba con Ira, ¡Yo jure ese día en que ese Bastardo, no vea el mañana!

Pero entonces Ricardo continúo…

"¡Saben algo más, no hubo necesidad de buscarlos, ellos me buscaron a mí!" Dijo Ricardo.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte.

Luego Ricardo miro a Tizona, no sé, pero algo me decía que Tizona la fuente de todo esto.

"Supe que si me hacía notar, los demonios que vivían aquí le tomarían interés, Tizona, en si posee un poder único, ni yo mismo sé qué tipo de poder es, pero sin lugar a dudas Tizona es algo que solo yo puedo usar. Yo sabía que me buscarían, por eso esparcí por todo el reino de Castilla pedazos de poder de Tizona… Los demonios son tan predecibles JAJAAAAAAAAJAAA" Dijo Ricardo muy dopado.

¡MALDITA SEA! ¡TODO LO TENIA PLANEADO! ¡ESTO NI SIQUIERA TIENE QUE VER CON LOS PLANES TERRORISTAS! ¡EL SOLO LO HACE POR DIVERSIÓN!... Juro que le cortare los brazos…. ¡LO JURO!

"¡Lo tengo Ise-kun!" Dijo Kiba rápidamente.

"¿Qué dices?" le pregunte.

Entonces Kiba, sin perder de vista a Ricardo, me empezó a explicar.

"Él dijo que todo lo hizo gracias a Tizona." Dijo Kiba, parándose y continuo "¡Si podemos arrebatarle a su espada, Tizona, de seguro terminaremos todo esto!" Kiba explico.

¡Ya veo!... A pesar de todo Ricardo es humano, todo el poder que tiene, no es más que la extensión de Tizona.

Entonces Kiba, rápidamente me empezó a explicar un plan, el plan fue simple, pero para lo lograrlo tenía que tener suerte en la primer intento.

Como Kiba me dijo, que por culpa de la maldición Gram, el ya no puede usar a esa espada para este combate, sin pensarlo le di a Ascalon, él la usara mejor que yo.

Kiba me dijo, que tampoco podrá usar el _STELLAR SWORD BLOW _cuando le pregunte, él me dijo que es una técnica especial que se ejecuta solo con Gram, es una técnica que estaba usando sin depender mucho de usar su Sacred Gear

Entonces ya estábamos listos, para comenzar el plan, fui yo quien tenía que dar el primer paso.

[¡CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO!]

_¡Change star Sonic!_

Esa fue mi entrada, yo había cambiado a esta forma, en esta forma me permite aumentar mi velocidad como el de los caballeros (como Kiba), aun si tenía esta velocidad, no era rival para la velocidad de Ricardo.

Sabía que sin Ddraig, mi poder no era como antes, pero bastaba ahora.

Sabía que Ricardo no me iba a esquivar, al contrario él es de los oponente que le gusta demostrar su fuerza para hacer sentir a sus enemigos arrinconados.

Yo cuando estaba por llegar, di un brinco, y rápidamente envolví mi cuerpo con aura Roja.

[¡TORRE GALES DRAGONICA!]

_¡Change Solic Impact!_

Cambie rápidamente a mi forma gruesa de la armadura.

(CRUCHNNN)

Ese fuel gran impacto de mi puño con Tizona.

El golpe que lance, que de los más poderosos que hice haciendo a Triana.

El impacto fue tal, que el castillo volvió a temblar, Ricardo y yo nos hundíamos en el suelo por la presión del golpe, la onda expansiva que saco del choque fue brutal, pero a pesar de todo.

"¡Increíble! ¡Ese si es un golpe! ¡Si no fuera porque eres más lento que yo ya hubieras ganado!" Dijo Ricardo sosteniendo fuertemente a Tizona.

Tizona estaba como si nada, de hecho mi armadura en TORRE GALES, a pesar de ser muy gruesa, ella fue la que se empezó a rajar.

A pesar de todo, el plan estaba yendo bien…

Entonces fue cuando hacia su aparición Kiba, Kiba empezó a usar su velocidad que lo caracteriza, el sosteniendo a Ascalon, empezó a correr en círculos entre Ricardo y Yo.

A pesar de que Kiba era tan rápido, pude ver que los ojos de Ricardo no lo perdían de vista.

Fue entonces cuando salte hacia atrás y di paso a Kiba, Kiba sin perder tiempo empezó a atacar con Ascalon a Ricardo.

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Ricardo sorprendido.

Ricardo recibió a Kiba, mientras que Kiba le lanzaba cortes, choques con Ascalon, Ricardo solo pudo estar de pie en frente, pero no moverse, el solo se limitó a resguardarse con Tizona.

Kiba mientras tenía la ventaja, debido a que Ricardo no se movía, Kiba podía atacarlo a libertar, por el frente, los costados y la espalda, mientras que Ricardo solo podía defenderse.

Kiba aumento su velocidad, eso hizo que el creara un espada, sacro-demoniaca, él ahora estaba atacando con ambas espadas, esta era la primera vez que Ricardo estaba en dificultad.

El plan era simple, Mi ataque combinado con Triana, no fue para hacerle daño, si no para dejarlo inmóvil, El gran impacto de mi puño no fue rival para Tizona, pero si para el efecto del cuerpo de Ricardo, según Tesh:_"Él es un ser humano normal, su cuerpo no puede aguantar presión, y si pudiese aguantar, le tomaría tiempo para que su cuerpo vuelva a moverse a libertad"… _Entonces era donde Kiba entraba, Ricardo, sin movilidad en las piernas, y no poder defenderse de los atacas de 2 espadas, Kiba empezó hacerle cortes a su cuerpo con Ascalon mientras que Ricardo se defendía más de una Espada que de la otra.

Nuestro plan, era quitarle a Tizona.

Con el esfuerzo sobre humano de Kiba, él pudo hacerle cortes al cuerpo de Ricardo, pero entonces…

"¡BASTA!" Dijo Ricardo expulsando aura celeste.

El con un gran esfuerzo, utilizo a Tizona como un abanico, Tizona lanzo una gran onda expansiva, eso hizo que Kiba se cubriese con Ascalon, entonces era donde volvía a entrar.

Ahora mi deber era distraerlo, lo primero que hice fue lanzar le Draco-disparos, le lance alrededor de 8 ataques seguido, Ricardo rápidamente empezó a cortar a la mitad mi disparo.

(Esgish...)

Ese era el sonido de mis Draco-disparos a la mitad, Ricardo aun no podía mover las piernas, pero si un poco sus brazos.

Entonces en Zic Zac empezó a moverme, y rápidamente.

[¡CABLLERO GALES ULTRASONICO!]

_¡Change star Sonic!_

Mi velocidad aumento de golpe de nuevo, mis movimientos en Zic Zac eran más rápidos, pero aún Ricardo podía seguirme entonces, fui con todo en un golpe cerrado, mi puño está cortando el viento.

Yo parecía un Misil a toda velocidad, sabía que Ricardo tendría que esquivar, si no lo mataría con el puño.

Entonces Ricardo, sin opción, el planto a Tizona al suelo reforzando y lo puso con un escudo, el me esperaba.

[¡TORRE GALES DRAGONICA!]

_¡Change Solic Impact!_

Sabía que una segunda vez, no lo podía aguantar como la anterior.

(CRUCHNNN)

Mi puño volvió a impactar contra Tizona, a pesar de todo aún seguía mi puño avanzado con toco mi fuerza, mientras que Ricardo, le parecía que soportar más mi presión le costaría caro.

Ambos, en el impacto cortábamos el aire con nuestras auras, pero ninguno no retrocedió, entonces…

(PLOMMM…)

Ese fue el sonido de choque final, mientras que yo, por la presión que ejercí, salí volando y fui azotado salvajemente contras las paredes de piedra de los castillos, fue tanto así que creo que atravesé muros de piedra gruesa.

"¡Vale! ¡Sí que te zurraron!" Dijo Tesh impresionado.

_¿De dónde aprendiste esa expresión?... _eso pensé, era verdad, esa espada era demasiado resistente, me azoto y me hizo atravesar muros.

"No, importa la cosa es que funciono." Dije parándome.

Sabía que tenía que volver rápido a donde esta Kiba.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en el salón principal de Angoncillo._

"¡Bien hecho Ise-kun!" Dije.

El impacto del puño de Ise-kun con Tizona fue tal, que mientras a Ise fue azotado con fuerza, Ricardo perdió a Tizona, de hecho, Tizona ahora estaba a mi alcance.

"¿Sabes que perdiste? ¿Verdad?" Dije acercándome a Tizona.

Mientras que Ricardo estaban pegado contra el muro, el gracias a Tizona, su defensa fue muy superior, pero eso no le impidió lastimarse.

"¿Eso pensáis?" Dijo Ricardo, sin perder su sonrisa.

"¡No bromees! sabes que yo estoy a punto….." Dije, pero me luego de sostener a Tizona.

Lo que paso fue que me asuste, yo con mi mano quise levantar a Tizona, pero está aún seguía clavada en el suelo… _¿Esta espada es muy pesada? ¿Cómo puede usar esta espada tan pesada? _Fueron las preguntas que me hacía.

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué?" Dije asombrado, y luego mire a Ricardo "¡¿Por qué no la puedo levantar?!" Dije mostrando los dientes.

Entonces, aun mi mano seguía en Tizona, Tizona empezó a expulsar su aura celeste… _¿Pero qué?_ pensé, pero después…

"¿Quema? ¿Tizona me está Quemando?" Dije Soltando rápido la espada.

Era imposible, ni siquiera la espada de Xenovia, que era una sagrada, había reaccionado de esta forma, pero entonces Ricardo comenzó a reír.

"(Tono burlón) Enserio creíste que quitarme a Tizona sería fácil." Dijo Ricardo.

"¡Explícate!" Le dije.

Luego Ricardo, se despegó del muro, se puedo ver que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado por mis cortes de hace rato y el azote del choque entre Tizona y el puño de Ise, pero aun él pudo estar de pie.

Ricardo, levanto su mano Izquierda, y dijo lo siguiente… _¡Vuelve a tu señor!_

Entonces lo que paso me dejo muy impresionado, Tizona que estaba clavada en el piso, empezó a resplandecer aura celeste, y de la nada…. _¡Está flotando! _Era mi expresión, Tizona en el aire de golpe voló de nuevo y se acomodó en la mano izquierda de Ricardo.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿Como?!" Dije con un fruncimiento de mis cejas.

Antes de que Ricardo me empezara hablar, él se cubrió con el aura de Tizona nuevamente y me apunto con la espada

"Pues veras chaval, Tizona como les dije antes, es la espada que utilizo el Cid en las guerras de invasión de España, esta espada, no es ni Divina ni Demoniaca, pero yo la llamaría de Espada Épica, la razón de porque lo hace único a Tizona de las demás espadas en el mundo, no solo es el poder que desprende, que en si es desconocido, si no que esta le es muy fiel, como un perro, a su amo, no deja que nadie que no sea su amo la toque o la use, si eso pasa, Tizona lo rechaza, esto no tiene nada que ver si ere Demonio, Ángel o cualquier otra raza, es decir, Tizona es la espada que solamente ¡YO! Puedo usar." Dijo Ricardo muy sonriente.

Me quede helado, a pesar de todo, el quitarle la espada era pérdida de tiempo, lo que hicimos hace un rato solo fue pérdida de tiempo… _¡MALDICIÓN!_

"Entonces, ¿Por qué eres capaz de usarla? ¿Su legítimo dueño no sería el Cid?" le pregunte con duda.

"Es verdad, El Cid es su legítimo señor, pero el murió abandonado a Tizona, yo como descendiente de sangre del Cid, decidí hacerme cargo del perdedor de mi antepasado y devolverle la gloria a Tizona, es por eso que Tizona me escogió." Dijo El levantando a Tizona en señal de Triunfo.

Esto no tenía sentido, Ricardo y el Cid son persona muy diferentes, EL Cid, era conocido por las leyendas, de ser el mejor caballero que tuvo el Rey de Castilla y León, él fue reconocido por sus victorias, era un personaje virtuoso, valeroso e inteligente guerrero.

Pero Ricardo era un Maníaco, sádico, solo le gustaba las peleas por placer propio, y matar solo porque le gustaba hacer sufrir…. _¿Por qué Tizona escogería a un hombre así?_

El pensarlo era muy complejo, pero no había tiempo para eso, sino como podíamos derrotar a Ricardo.

"Se ve que tu compañero ya volvió" Dijo Ricardo volteando a ver a Ise.

Era verada, Ise había vuelto del gran agujero donde fue azotado, él estaba cansado al parecer, pero veía que aun podía moverse.

"¿Pero qué paso?" Dijo Ise muy sorprendido y me miro "¿Cómo es que recupero a Tizona?" Me dijo en grito.

Era normal su sorpresa, después del choque Ise fue lanzado brutalmente, pero de eso ogro que Ricardo soltara a Tizona.

"No te sorprendidas Serkiyuutei. ¿Crees que deberías explicar que paso Rubio?" Me dijo.

Entonces Ise, rápidamente se puso a mí a lado.

"¿Kiba que paso? ¿Cómo lo recupero?" Dijo Ise, no se le veía muy feliz.

No quería hacerlo larga la plática, por eso le explique de golpe en pocas palabras.

"Ise-kun, Tizona no puede ser usada por nadie más que Ricardo, si tú y yo lo tocamos nos rechaza, y no es todo si Tizona es separada de Ricardo, por propia voluntad regresa a Ricardo." Le dije muy serio.

La expresión de Ise, fue en una se shock, el comprendió que la fuente de poder de Ricardo era la espada, y que con lo que le dije el quitarle la espada es imposible.

"¡Mierda! ¿Qué haces ahora?" Dijo Ise golpeado el suelo.

Entendí muy bien, es desesperación, Ise y yo habíamos gastado energía a lo tonto sin tener en cuenta es posibilidad.

Entonces Ricardo, puso una cara curiosa, y dijo…

"Chavales ¿Su señora vino con ustedes?" Ricardo pregunto.

Esas palabras, no helaron todo el cuerpo, en especial Ise, no le contestamos nada, pero nuestra expresión de fue obvio, entonces…

"HAHAAHAHAHA…. ¡Perfecto! Nunca creí que la Rias Gremory estaría aquí, pensé que se escondería como al demonio que busco" Dijo Ricardo mostrando una sonrisa sádica, y continuo "¡Que bienaventurado soy! ¡No solo tendré la cabeza de un demonio importante, si no serán de 2!" Dijo Ricardo muy excitado.

Al oír esas palabras, Tanto Ise como yo, ya estábamos a nuestros límites de la ira, pero fue Ise en especial, Ricardo estaba hablado de la novia de mi mejor amigo y mi ama.

"¡Como te atreves en pensar en matar a Rias delante de mí! ¡IMPERDONABLE!" Dijo en grito Ise.

La furia de Ise, empezaba a crear a su alrededor gran cantidad de aura demoníaca, pero Ricardo no paro hay.

"¡Matarla!.. No, eso no será suficiente, ¡Ustedes me hicieron pasar un la rato! ¡La voy a torturar! Si…. Si eso are ¡Le destruiré su orgullo! …. Si, siii… con Tizona le cortare suavemente trozos de piel" Decía delirante Ricardo.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Decía Ise con voz amenazante.

"Si…Si… ¡Le apúntare piernas y brazos! Si… eso es… divertido" Decía Ricardo delirante y medio sonriente.

"¡MALDITO TE DIGO QUE TE CALLES!" Dijo Ise ya con un aura descontrolada.

Ricardo estaba provocando a Ise, pero las palabras que dijo… ¡fueron la sentencia de muerte de aquel hombre loco!

"Si…. ¡Matar su orgullo!... ¡Oye chico Dragón! Es cierto que ¿Tu señora| tiene grandes pechos?" Dijo Ricardo ya muy macabro.

"¡Maldito! ¡Ni lo pienses!" Dijo Ise ya en su límite,

De hecho él estaba tan furioso que de apretar tanto su mano, su mano le está sangrando y sus ojos se contrajeron por la rabia, y resaltaba una vena tremenda en su rostro.

"¡Matare el orgullo primero!... LES CORTARE PRIMERO LOS PECHOS" Dijo Ricardo muy a lo demente.

"…"

Grave error.

Yo pensaba _¿Enserio? ¿Cómo Tizona lo pudo escoger? _… en mi interior había muy rabia, pero no era compara con la de Ise.

Ise de por sí, que alguien se meta con Rias, ya está condenado, pero meterse con Rias y agregarle sus pechos… Sin duda Ricardo es muy arriesgado y no conoce el miedo.

"¡ISE-KUN!" Dije en grito.

Yo podía ver que el rostro de Ise, ya no era el de alguien con Ira, si no con ganas de matar, se podía ver que de su boca salía sangre por apretar muy fuerte sus diente, pero lo que me sorprendió más, fue el cambio de sus Ojos, sus ojos tenía un tintineante cambio d color, primero eran marrones, luego a Verdes, luego a marrones… Su aura demoníaca, poco a poco se estaba combinado con un aura blanca, _¡Tesh!_ pensé, pero luego lo descarte, tesh no puede usar el poder demoníaco, entonces…

"¡Kiba, por favor! ¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Lo he jurado! ¡Este Bastardo no vera el mañana!" Dijo Ise con arrebato de ira.

Entonces…

¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ. SOY EL SEKIRYYUTEI QUE SOSTIENE LA VERDAD REAL POR LO ALTO!

¡YO CELEBRARÉ LA ESPERANZA Y EL SUEÑO INFINITO INDESTRUCTIBLE, YO CAMINARÉ POR LA SENDA JUSTICIERA, YO SERÉ EL EMPERADOR DRAGON CARMESI!

¡Y YO TE CONDUCIRÉ A LA SENDA CELESTIAL QUE BRILLA EN LA VERDADERA Y PROFUNDA LUZ CARMESÍ!

[[[CARDENAL CARMESÍ A MÁXIMA POTENCIA]]]

¡PROMOCIÓN REINA VERDADERA!

Ese fue Ise, con el cántico y cambio a su forma más fuerte, la Reina Verdadera.

Ise en ese estado cambia el color de su armadura, en una de color carmesí.

"¡Oh!... ¡Ven chaval! ¡VEN!" Dijo Ricardo levantnado a Tizona.

Ricardo con Tizona, estaba invocando a más espectros, de hecho, era demasiados.

"HAHAHA… Vamos mis perros." Dijo mandando a sus espectros contra nosotros.

_¡Tramposo! _Pensé, entonces fue donde Ise me dijo lo siguiente.

"No se preocupen no solo es aqui…. ¡SI NO EN LOS DEMÁS CASTILLOS!" Dijo muy excitado.

¡Esto es malo! Ya me estaba preocupando por las chicas, no creo que puedan aguantar tantos espectros, entonces

"¡Kiba aguanta lo más que puedas! ¡Si derroto a Ricardo! ¡Estos espectros desaparecerán y nadie tendrá que morir!..." Dijo Ise sacando sus alas de Dragon…. "¡AGUANTA!" Dijo Lanzan doce hacia Ricardo.

_"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost"!"¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!""¡Boost!" "¡Boos!t""¡Boost!"" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost!" Boost"_

Ise me dio la tarea de sobrevivir y el volvió a tomar el camino difícil…. ¡Maldición! Maldije me impotencia de no acompañarlo.

Pero entonces, yo aun tenia a Ascalon, sabia que Ise ya nunca nos iban a dejar a nosotros el grupo Gremory y confié en el.

* * *

**_En el castillo de Arévalo._**

Más y más espectros salían.

"¿De donde es que salen más?" Dijo Rias volando.

"¿No, lose? Pero si esto sigue asi, puede que no aguantemos por mucho tiempo" Dijo Akeno lanzando sus sacro-relámpagos a las criaturas.

Dentro del castillo había un grupo de demonios que servían a Liora de Aamon, ese grupo estaba igual que las 2 Onee-samas, estaban en dificultad.

"¡Hey! No me hagan quedar mal frente a las señoritas." Dijo cierto gallego.

Enrique estaba luchando con cada espectro que se le acercaba, pero aun así no caía.

Pero no era el único castillo en problemas….

* * *

_**En el Castillo de Ampulia.**_

Habian 2 chicas en el frente luchando, una de que había que se transformo en gata y peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los espectros, y la otra era una Valquiria que lanzaba magia nórdica a las criaturas, pero a pesar de eso llegaban más y más.

"¡Maldición! ¿De donde salen tantos? Acaso estamos conectados al mundo _HEL_" Dijo Rossweisse-san.

"(Fatigando) Si… esto.. Sigue… así…no creo… aguantar…" Dijo Koneko-chan muy cansada.

De todo los castillos, este era el único donde solo ellos 4 estaban pelando ya prácticamente con un ejercito de espectros."¡Ostia madre! Veo que fue mala idea el pensar en pelear si ayuda" Dijo Hernán aun inmóvil por el veneno del espectro.

A su lado esta un asustado Vampiro, aquel vampiro tenía miedo, pero sobre todo se sentía muy inutil.

Entonces…

(WAarararara…)

Los 4 presentes voltearon a un pasillo oscuro, aquel pasillo esa de bajada, pero poco a poco se escucho un gran número de voces desagradables.

"¡MAS ESPECTROS!" Dijo Rossweisse-san con una cara impactada

Los demás estaban estupefactos, pues, al ver de lejos de donde venían, era una gran cantidad de espectros, de hecho eran demasiados, es como si se hubieran concentrado la mayoría para atacar todo juntos.

"¡Oh! ¡Mierda!" Dijo Hernán tratando de pararse.

"¡Espera! ¡Estas Herido!" Dijo Gasper.

Entonces Hernán empujo al vampiro, le hiso a un lado, pues Hernán estaba decido a luchar.

"¡Escúchame! ¡Si no quieres pelear! ¡No estorbes!" Dijo Hernán ya de pie y continuo "A pesar de todo tus camaradas todavía quieren luchar, para no ver morir a alguien" Dijo Hernán intentando caminar.

El pequeño vampiro fue golpeado, por esas palabras, el sabia eso, pero aun así no había hecho nada….

Poco a poco las criaturas se acercaban más y más, la tencion era horrible.

"¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO PELEAR!" Dijo Gasper en grito.

Alrededor el cuerpo del pequeño vampiro empezó a emerger mucha energía muy negra, aquella energía negra había controlado su cuerpo y conciencia.

Los 3 al frente: Koneko-chan , Rossweisse-san, y Hernán volteraron al ver la oscuridad.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Hernán sorprendido.

"¡No, otra vez!" Dijeron las 2 chicas.

"_**YO DEBORAR…. DEBORAR…. MATARRR"**_

Koneko-chan y Rossweisse-san estaba más que preocupadas por lo que sucedió la vez pasada, solo Hernán esta temblando por eso voz tétrica.

De las sombras empezaron a emerger muchas criaturas oscuras, era tipo humanoide, aquellas criaturas humaniodes de oscuridad fueron a atacar a los espectros.

* * *

_**En el castillo La Adrada.**_

La lucha no seseaba, a pesar de todo los espectros salían más y más.

"¡Ostia! Ya arruinaron mi vestido" Dijo Jimena en queja.

Jimena como Torre, era muy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero a pesar de eso ella ya esta cansada.

Mientras tanto el trió de la iglesia, seguía haciendo se camino, ellas estaban igual de cansadas, esa cosas no paraban de salir.

"¡Si esto continuo! ¡No quiero que mi tumba sea un viejo castillo!" Dijo Xenovia enojada.

"¡No digas esa cosas Xenovia! ¡Miguel-sama no dejara que muramos hoy!" Dijo ella en plegaria.

"¡Solo espero que los demás estén bien!" Dijo Asia muy preocupada.

A pesar de todo Asia se preocupaba más de los demás que de ella misma, eso vieron sus amigas, y lo tomaron como fuerza el cumplir el deseo de su amiga.

Las 4 chicas habían logra atravesar por fin al otro lado, pero entonces…

(WARararra..)

Eso era los lamentos de los espectros, cuando volitaron atrás vieron una gran cantidad de ellos viniendo a ellas.

"¡Ostia puta!" Dijo Jimena.

Esto ya era demasiado para las 4, entonces…

(Chirrido)

Era la puerta abriéndose, aquella puerta que habían tratado de llegar las 4 hace un rarto

"Rápido, señoraa Jimena entre." Dijo un demonio

Entonces las 4 entraron al otro lado, el demonio, con acento español tranco la puerta con algo de magia.

"Sabies que eso, no dentendra a esa cosas ¿verdad?" Dijo Jimena.

"Lo señora Jimena, pero al menos nos puede llevar a planear algo." Dijo el demonio español.

"Vale-vale… Antes que nada, aquellas 3 chicas son las que manda la Señora Liora, así que están de nuestro lado." Dijo Jimena apuntando a las 3.

EL trió rápidamente se presento. Dentro de la habitación había un cantidad de 30 o 35 demonios, a pesar de todo aun tenía esperanzas de ganar la lucha cuando vieron los refuerzos…. ¿Pero le durarían?

* * *

**_En el castillo de Angoncillo_**

"¡MALDITO!" Dije al lanzarme con fuerza a Ricardo.

Ricardo puso a Tizona como escudo, el me estaba esperado.

Entre varios espectros empece a ir, mi mente solo estaba en Ricardo.

Fue tanta mi velocidad, que algunos espectros salieron volando alrededor.

Esta vez concentre mucho poder en mi puño, era un proyectil.

(CRUCHNN...)

Fue el impacto entre mi puño contra Tizona, pero esta vez fue diferente.

Como Ricardo, era un humano, la tercera vez de un golpe, a los 2 salimos volando, aviamos atravesado para su suerte de ese bastardo una ventana que nos saco del castilllo… _¡Confió en ti Kiba! _Fue mi pensamiento antes de salir del castillo.

Ricardo rápidamente aterrizo suavemente en al tierra, y yo guarde mis alas de dragón. Al parecer nos saque, a algún lugar muy lejos, creo que estábamos por un precipicio terroso, con vista muy en alto.

"¡Al parecer! ¡Tendré que desaserme de ti primero!" Dijo Ricardo colocando a Tizona en sus hombros.

Mi sed de sangre ya esta al límite, yo solo quería matar a ese bastardo.

Rápidamente, me puse en guarda, lo primero era que tenía que calmarme y no atacar a lo tonto.

"Tesh, Si se me acaba mi poder de Reina Verdadera. ¿Podrías suplirme?" Le dije a Tesh.

"No hay problema Ise, ya que estamos en un lugar alejado, pero antes déjame decirte que por cual de las piezas malignas, el poder perdido contra Sirchezc, no esta recuperado en su total, si tomo tu cuerpo, puede que solo haga una sola cosa" Dijo Tesh serio.

"¡Ya veo!" Dije.

Eso quería decir, que mientras estaba en forma de Reina Verdadera, tendría que aprovecharlo, y darle el golpe final con el divino.

Lo que necesito ahora no es poder, si no hacerlo lo más vulnerable posible… _¿Cómo?_

* * *

_**Dentro del Castillo de Argoncillo.**_

El castillo estaba repleto de varios espectros, todo ellos rodearon a un chico con el cabello rubio.

"¡Esto es difícil!" Dije.

Estaba rodeado con varios espectros a mi alrededor, pero no estaba solo…. ¡ASCALON! Dije al ver mi brzo donde lo sostenia, esa arma que me presto mi amigo.

Comen se a luchar, a diestra y siniestra empece a cortar a los espectros, poco a poco venia más y más.

Con mi Sacred Gear, cree a los Dragones caballeros para que me ayudasen, también cree unas trampas de espadas, pero aun así venia y venian más…

"¡Tengo que sobrevivir! ¡Se lo prometo!" Dije al cortar a un espectro tras otro.

Era inevitable, pero poco a poco me arrinconaban…

Hasta qué….

"¡Cuidado!"

Me advierto una voz rara, cuando voltee vi a un espectro evaporarse…. _¿Alguien me ayudo? _Pensé, cuando mande a mis caballeros dragones para cubrirme, yo pude aprovechar para ver quien era el que me ayudo….

"¿Quien eres tú…?"

Ese fue mi sorpresa.

* * *

**_En los acantilados de Castilla._**

(CRUCHNN…)

Fueron mis draco-disparos chocando contra Tizona.

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo lo derroto?" Dije pensado.

Antes pelee contra cao-cao quien poseía una lanza, pero en aquella vez recibí ayuda, ahora tenia que lidiarlo solo.

"¡No te escondas! ¡CHICO DRAGÓN!" Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo levanto a Tizona, al hacer eso era la primera vez que vi el fino corte de su espada, el corte fue tal, que no solo corto la tierra, si no a los arboles y las rocas del lugar.

"¡Uff!" Dije de alivio por poder esquivar a tiempo.

Pero me percate de algo, Ricardo en si era muy rápido, pero cuando ejecuto el corte, solo se quedo hay parado… _¿Por qué?_ me preguntaba.

"¡Te dije que no te escondas!" Dijo Ricardo.

Vi a Ricardo corriendo a velocidad tremenda.

"¡Oh maldicion!" Dije.

[¡CABALLERO GALES ULTRASONICO!]

_¡Change star Sonic!_

Active mi forma más rápida, a pesar de eso la velocidad de Ricardo estaba por alcanzarme.

Me había medo a un bosque de robles, mientras estaba en Zic Zac evadiendo arboles, solo quería una forma de atacar si, pero que le haga efecto.

"¡Te encontré!" dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo abanico a Tizona.

(CRAHHHSSSS)

Ese fue el sonido de mi armadura cortada.

Ricardo me había cortado parte de la hombrera, pero lo que me sorprendió más fue que aquel abanico.

"¿Dónde están los arboles?" Dije al observar.

¡Aquí había muchos arboles! ¡Tizona si que da miedo!

Entonces de un salto me impulse, yo sabia que escapar era imposible, lo que tenia que aprovechar más era mi velocidad y aprovechar aberturas.

Y desde el cielo, empece a caer.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"…._

Aumente la mayor cantidad de energía en mi patada.

Entonces Ricardo, se cubrió con Tizona, eso era predecible, pero después note algo… ¡_Se quejo!_ Dije, pues al parecer el ser impactado varias veces le esta haciendo efecto, después de todo su cuerpo es humano.

"¡Issei! ¡Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer!" Dijo Tesh más alegre.

"¡SI!" le conteste.

Esa era la clave, su cuerpo estaba con los efectos de los choques de mis ataques y los de Kiba. Si combinamos todo eso, Tizona la resistió y no le causa nada, pero a Ricardo le debe doler el recibir tremendos impactos.

No me desconcentre mucho, ya sabia como hacerlo retroceder, sabia que cambiar a la Torre Gales seria un error, el me podía cortar rápidamente.

Entonces, los combos.

"¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!" Dije la reunir más poder demoníaco.

Entonce Ricardo se me quedo viendo, al parecer el también en estaba preparando algo.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"…_

Ahora estaba al máximo, recepcione toda la energía en mis brazos y piernas, y aun estaba en Caballero Gales, y estaba listo.

"¡Ahora vas haber!" Dije a toda velocidad.

Entonces Ricardo Lanzos cortes de aire con Tizona, esos cortes era muy rápidos, pero no me lograron alcanzar por completo, al pasar por entre los cortes, la presión de ellos que a pesar de no tocarme, si dejaron grietas en mi armadura.

Poco a poco ya me estaba acercando, me estaba alistando con una pata muy cargada.

(CRUSH…)

Ese fue el sonido de mi armadura rompiéndose contra Tizona.

Puede ver la queja de Ricardo, pero no me limite en eso.

(CRUSH…)

Esta vez cambie a un puño muy cargado, a pesar de que mi mano estaba sangrando, el impacto fue efectivo, pude ver que en el rostro de Ricardo le costaba resistir a su cuerpo.

¡Eso es solo el principio! Dije en grito.

En mi otro puño empece a sacar más aura, y rápidamente la colisione con fuerza brutal y tremenda velocidad y la conecte contra Tizona.

(CRUSH…)

Fue el tercer impacto contra Tizona, mis manos me dolían, pero ahora Ricardo estaba mostrando dificultad.

No podía quedarme hay, si aunque sea le daba un oportunidad de pararse, las cosas se pondrían feas.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"_

"¿Pero que?" Dijo Ricardo en reacción.

Yo estaba cargando mis cañones para disparar, pero esta vez me estaba acercado, si le daba con todo el impacto de cañón, tal vez podría hacer que su cuerpo llegue al límite.

"¡BASTARDO!"

[FANG BLAST BOOSTER]

Y así fue como lance unos de los Draco-disparo más poderos, sabia que Ricardo con la presión en su cuerpo y disparándole de cerca, no tenia posibilidad de escapar.

"¡MAL! ¡NACIDO!" Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo no le quedo de otra que volver a usara Tizona como escudo.

Esta vez Ricardo, esta usando aura celeste de Tizona.

(PLUMMM…)

Ese fue sonido del impacto, mientras que mi draco-disparo estaba chocando contra Tizona, puedo escuchar crujidos, al parecer esos crujidos, era los huesos de Ricardo al no soportar tanta presión.

"¡Esto! ¡NO TERMINA!" Dijo Ricardo, y con un más aura continuo "_REBELLION_"

(FUISS…)

Ese fue el sonido de Tizona cortando mi sacro-disparo más poderoso, aquel ataque fue un corte muy fino, pareai una auraro de color celeste, que emergia desde la tierra hasta el cielo….. ¿_Corto hasta el cielo?_

"¡DAHHAg..!" Dije en queja.

Aunque el ataque, no me toco del todo, es presión de su ataque destrozo mi armadura en forma de Reina Verdadera, pero feliz mente no fui muy dañado.

"(Fatigando) Nunca… Creí… Tener que... Usar… _REBBELLION… _Con alguien como tú" Dijo Ricardo apoyándose y continuo "_REBBELLION… _para tu suerte, solo lo puedo usar una vez."

Yo también estaba de malas, porque mi poder con la Reina Verdadera ya se había terminado.

"(Fatigando) Maldición… ¿Qué hago?" pensé.

Aun mi furia, tenia voluntad de pelear, pero mis fuerzas me dejaban.

"HAHAHA… Aun puedo cortarte, ¡Crió!" Dijo Ricardo poniéndose de pie.

Entonces rápidamente…

"¡Cambiemos! ¡RÁPIDO!" dijo Tesh.

No le discutí, pues Ricardo de frente se lanzo para cortarme, y yo ya no tenia energía con el poder del Dragón, perdi mi forma de Reina Verdadera

_Intercambio de Estado._

"¡Muereeeee…!_"_ Dijo Ricardo.

Ricardo esta apunto de cortarme.

(PLAMM…)

Ese fue el sonido de mis palmas agarrando a Tizona.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ricardo.

Mis ojos cambiaron a los de color verde, ese ya no era yo, si no Tesh.

Tesh había usando una técnica japonesa, que con las palmas había sujetado a Tizona.

A pesar de todo, Tesh lo había hecho con el máximo poder divino que teníamos…. _¡Sangre!_ Dije… A pesar de usa tremendo poder divino, en mi cuerpo dejo cortadas, y volvió a abrir más la cortada que tenia en mi cabeza, mi cuerpo estaba pintado en sangre.

"¿Como? ¿Cómo es que puedes sostener a Tizona?" Dijo Ricardo asustado.

Era la primera vez que lo veiamos con ese rostro, pero antes de contestarle…

_FLASH…_

_Visiones__: Había un hombre, ese hombre estaba sosteniendo a Tizona, aquel hombre "El Cid"… el estaba enfrente a los invasores moros… "Yo JURO proteger mi amada España" Dijo el hombre lanzándose a la batalla. FIN_

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dije perturbado.

Tuve una visión donde veía al Cid, no se ¿Por qué?

"¡Ahora que me conoces! ¡No puedo dejarte con vida!" Dijo Tesh frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces Tesh, con mi cuerpo, levanto a Tizona, esto hizo que Ricardo se tambaleara.

Entonces Tesh con una velocidad de vértigo. Se puso detrás de Ricardo, Tesh le estaba sujetando los hombros.

"¿Que? ¡Soltadme!" Dijo en queja Ricardo.

"¿Qué vas hacer Tesh?" le pregunte.

"Eso esto todo lo que puedo hacer, después tu te encargaras del resto." Dijo Tesh sacando más poder divino.

"¡Poder Divno!" Dijo Ricardo sorprendido.

Entonces fue que Tesh, con mi cuerpo, sse impulso en el aire, y se lanzo al vació de donde había una barraca, lo que le quería hacer era impactarle su cuerpo contra el suelo.

"¡Oye! ¡Soltadme! ¡MALDITO!" dijo Ricardo intentado zafarse.

Tesh lo agarro fuerte, y con todo nos estrellamos a lo lejos de un lugar muy terroso… _¡Esto me va a doler!_

(BOOMMM)

Ese fue el sonido de nuestro cuerpo contra el frio y duro suelo español.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Ricardo acostado.

"¡Te.. Dejo el Resto Issei!" Dijo Tesh adolorido.

El poco poder divino, nos sirvió, pero…. ¡No, no espera!

_Intercambio de estado._

¡WAAAA….! Aun no me acostumbraba al dolor, pero gracias a eso arrinconamos a Ricardo, pero luego volteee…

¡TIZONA!... La espada estaba clavada más cerca mio, que de Ricardo.

"HAHAHAHA…. TE MATARE _¡Vuelve a tu señor!"_Dijo Ricardo con risa maníaca.

Yo me estaba recordando lo que me dijo Kiba _–"Que Tizona solo funcionaba con Ricardo"_\- pero esta vez no pasó nada.

"¡QUE! ¡VEN A TU SEÑOR! ¡MALDITA SEA!" Dijo Ricardo más desesperado.

¿Por qué no le hace caso Tizona? ¿Acaso Kiba me mintió?

Yo poco a poco me estaba acercando a Tizona… _¿Por qué me resulta familiar_? Me pregunte.

Cuando toque la espada

_FLASH…_

_Visiones__: Había un hombre, aquel hombre tenia herido el pecho de gravedad, el esta en un cuarto del castillo… "Yo tengo… Que... proteger… a España…" Dijo aquel hombre como última voluntad, a su costado estaba en su vaina Tizona, como ultimo testigo de la voluntad de su amo._

"¡Ya! ¡Veo!" Dije sosteniendo el mago.

Mi odio por Ricardo aumento después de eso, ahora entendía todo.

"¡¿Por qué Tizona no te rechaza?! ¡¿Por qué la puedes tocar?!" Dijo Desesperado y en pie Ricardo.

* * *

_Visión de Tesh._

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Dije al ver que Issei, sentí que Ise perdió el brillo en sus ojos.

No solo eso, si no al frente Ricardo esta con un rostro de miedo reclamando…

_¿No se suponía que esa espada rechazaba a quien no sea su dueño?_

Entonces ¿Qué pasa?

"Ya entiendo ¡Todo!"Dijo Issei, y con fuerza. "¡Ahora vas a pagar!"

Ricardo esta de miedo, mejor dicho desesperado… ¡ISSEI SACO A TIZONA! ¡EL ESTA USANDO A TIZONA! Ese era mi reacción.

"¡Aléjate….!" Dijo Ricardo.

"¡ESTO ES POR LIORA!" Dijo Issei con aura celeste en su cuerpo.

También por alguna razón, aquella aura la sentí familiar también….

Entonces Issei, con velocidad tremenda corto las piernas de Ricardo.

"¡AHHHGGGG….!" Dijo Ricardo de dolor.

"¡ESTO ES POR LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGOS!" Dijo Issei cortando el brazo izquierdo de Ricardo.

"¡AHHHGGGG….!" Dijo Ricardo de dolor.

Sin duda la escena era brutal, Issei esta despedazando a Ricardo con su propia arma.

"¡ESTO ES POR TIZONA!" Dijo Issei cortando el otro brazo.

"¡AHHHGGGG….!" Dijo Ricardo de dolor y continúo. "¡Perdonameee…..! ¡PERDÓNAME LA VIDA!" Dijo Ricardo con lágrimas y mocos saliendo de su rostro.

Entonces Issei, con una sombra cubriendo sus ojos, dio un salto a atrás.

Sin duda la cara de Ricardo es la de alguien que pide clemencia, ya no tenia ni piernas ni brazos.

"¡Oye Issei! ¿Qué vas hacer?" le pregunte.

"¡Tu! ¡Solo observa!" me contesto.

Sin duda sus palabras era muy frías.

La acción que hizo Ise fue levantar a Tizona, Tizona esta mostrando la más fuerte aura celeste.

* * *

_Los delirios de Ricardo._

"¡AYUDADME! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDENME!"

Tengo miedo, ese demonio, no no no…. Eso no es un demonio…. ¡POR FAVOR SALVADME!

Esa cosa esta levantando a Tizona en contra de mí….. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque me abandonas Tizona?...

Pero la cosa que me dejo sin habla fue lo que había a su atrás…. ¡Un imagen!...

A su atrás había alguien…. ¡Un Ángel! Aquella figura, también estaba sosteniendo a Tizona también…. ¿Quién eres?... La imagen atrás era de un sujeto muy parecido al chico Dragon…. Pero esa imagen el tenia una traje (Armadura) esa armadura tenia muchas rasgos de divinidad, era muy diferente a su armadura del dragón, esta era más entallada a su cuerpo, con muchas encajes y ninguna joya, sus alas era muy diferentes a la de los ángeles normales, ERAN ÚNICAS, aquellas alas tenia una protección dorada, donde devisa estar el hueso en las alas.

¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡TENGO MIEDO!

El rostro de chico y esa imagen eran igual, la misma mirada, la mis intensidad, pero los ojos solo eran diferente, al de atras tenia los ojos verdes.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ…..!

* * *

_El de las alas únicas._

Mi sed de sangre por verlo muerto, casi estaba completa.

Por alguna razón Ricardo se empezó a reír como loco y no empezó a rogar.

"¡Y ESTO ES POR RIAS!" dije con voz fuerte y continué "¡_REBBELLION_!"

Si fue la misma técnica que el me lanzo, y con eso selle mi odio.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA…..!"

Esa fueron sus últimas palabras de Ricardo.

El _REBBELLION _que ejecute, fue tan poderoso que no solo desapareció a Ricardo, si no a lo que faltaba el bosque.

"Creo que me pase." Dije plantando a Tizona en el suelo.

Ahora si estaba a mi límite, si aun puedo estar de pie fue por el poder que me brindo Tizona.

_Gracias…_ Ese fue el último soplido de Cid despidiéndose de Tizona.

"¡Ganaste Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

Antes de contestarle, yo me estaba quedando inconsciente.

* * *

_**Ya de noche, Residencia de Aamon**_

_En un cuarto grande, estaba un chico vendado y en cama._

"¡Are! ¿Qué paso?" Dije al despertarme.

Pude ver el techo, mientras estaba acostado.

_Snif-snif_ Esa era la respiración de alguien.

Cuando me levante y mire a mi costado… ¡Asia! Dije, pues ella se había quedado dormida a mi costado… _¡Que bueno! ¡Eso significa que el resto también!_ Pensé, ahora me sentía más tranquilo al ver a Asia que todo se termino.

La puerta Abriéndose.

"¡Ise…!" dijo Rias dejando caer la comida.

"¡Buenas Noch….!" Antes de terminar de hablar.

Rias corrió lo más rapidio donde estaba yo, me abrazo, pude sentir su cariño.

"¡Que bueno! ¡Que bueno!" Dijo Rias muy pegada a mí.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy bien!" le dije dulcemente con un abrazo.

Su abrazo fuerte me dijo lo preocupada que estaba, pero yo solo podía regresar vivo, eso era acción de todo Hombre.

Al rato las demás chicas se enteraron, y de la nada se metieron al cuarto, cada una me estaba recibiendo con un abarazo, menos Asia ella seguía dormida.

¡Que extraño! ¡No! Esta mañana tuvieron sus Celos, pero ahora mr están abrazando y acariciando…. ¡Soy muy Feliz!

"Al parecer te encuentras bien" Me dijo Kiba apoyado en la puerta.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Kiba!" Dije con ánimo.

"Si Issei, acaso no te lo prometí" Me lo dijo con su habitual sonrisa.

"¿Pero como sobreviviste?" le pregunte.

Entonces Kiba se puso en modo Cool… y me contó.

"Al parecer la señoria Liora tiene un sirviente muy especial" Dijo Kiba.

"¿Cómo es eso?" le pregunte

Entonces….

_Flash…_

"_¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Kiba._

"_Yo, siervo de Liora de Aamon. Marllorca el alfil" Dijo esa cosa._

"_¿Su siervo? ¿Pero como es que puedes hablar con la cabeza sin tu cuerpo?" dije muy sorprendido._

"_Es que veras, soy un zombi, bueno antes no lo era, ¡eso me pasa por jugar con magia vudú!" Dijo el colocándose la cabeza…. Fin_

"¡UN ZOMBI!" Dije muy sorprendido.

"Así es"djo Kiba.

"¿Entonces aquel grito?" le pregunte.

"Si era de él, él me dijo que puede ser un zombi, pero que te arránquenla cabeza con las manos duele mucho, y por el dolor se había desmayado, bueno eso es lo que me dijo él y me ayudo con su magia vudú."Dijo Kiba, continuo "Al parecer del ¿Por qué no encontramos a nadie?; fue porque el alfin, Mallorca, para proteger a sus camaradas reto a Ricardo, pero Ricardo con una condición los encerró en el sótano para que no interfirieran" Dijo Kiba.

Sin duda no me esperaba eso, un Demonio-Zombi o fue un demonio y luego se volvió zombi… _¡Solo las rarezas me rodean!_

Entonces, por toda la conmoción y el ruido Asia se despertó…. ¡Ella esta lagrimeando! Dije.

"¡No es justo! ¡Yo quería ser la primera que vieras al despertar!" Dijo Asia abrazándome.

No podía pedir más, todos a excepción de Gasper.

"¡Eh! Y ¿Gasper?" pregunte.

Fue Koneko-chan la que me contesto.

"Es esta con Rossweisse-san, ella lo esta cuidando." Dijo Koneko-chan

"¿Paso algo con Gasper?" Pregunte preocupado.

Entonces Rias se sentó al lado mio de la cama, y me dijo.

"Paso lo mismo que en el inframundo con Cao-Cao. El utilizo su _Verdadero Poder_." Dijo Rias preocupada.

Eso me contaron, me contaron que algo había pasado con Gasper mientras yo no estaba, me dijeron que tenía un poder que daba miedo, eso me preocupo más.

"¿El se encuentra bien?" pregunte

Entonces Rias y las demás chicas con positivo me lo dijeron.

Eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo, pero…. _¡LA ESPADA!_

"¿Kiba? ¿Qué paso con Tizona?" le pregunte preocupado.

Entonces Kiba me miro, en comenzó a contar.

"Después de que los espectros desaparecieron, eso fue señal que habia derrotado a Ricardo, después me reuní con todos, también con los del grupo de Liora." Dijo Kiba, entonces fue cortado...

"De todos los reunidos, solo tu faltabas. De hay nos preocupamos y te fuimos a buscar, pero antes de so vimos un resplandor enorme de color celeste, y pensamos que estabas hay." Dijo Akeno, pero la prosiguió.

"Cuando llegamos al lugar donde salio ese resplandor, solo te encontramos tirado, estaba con muchas heridas y corte, pero también a tu lado había una espada." Dijo Rias.

"Si, ya lo recuerdo, Xenovia-chan intento cogerla, pero se quemo las manos…." Dijo Irina, que recibió un sape de Xenovia.

Mientras Irina decía _¿Por qué me pega_s?... pensé que entonces no pudieron mover la espada.

"Tengo que volver por ella" Dije levantándome de la cama.

Kiba fue el más sorprendido al oírme decir eso.

"Pero Ise-kun ¿Nadie la puede mover?" Dijo Kiba

Todos los presentes asentaron con la cabeza, pero pensé.

"¡Yo pude!" Dije rápido y Salí de la habitación.

Rápidamente fui corriendo buscando la salida, algo me decía que no podía abandonar a Tizona.

Entonces, como si la policía me perseguía, salte por la ventana.

"¿Qué paso Rias?" Dijo Liora yendo al curto.

"No lo se, pero Ise se fue corriendo por la espada." Dijo Rias sorprendida.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Entonces ya volverá!" Dijo Liora y continuo "¡Ya cena ya casi esta lista!"Dijo ella retirandose.

Todos en el cuarto estaban con una cara de…. ¿Qué paso aquí?

* * *

_**En las llanuras terrosas.**_

"Sin duda, gracias a Asia ya puedo moverme mejor" Dije corriendo.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Tesh me pregunto.

"¡Oh! ¡Tesh estas bien!" Le dije Feliz.

"Si, si. Pero ¿Por qué buscas a Tizona?" pregunto Tesh.

Ni yo sabia porque, pero algo dentro de mi no me dejaban abandonarla, después de lo que sentí al usarla.

"No lo se, pero algo me dice que si la abandono estaría abandonado al más dentro de mí" Le dije a Tesh.

Tesh solo suspiro como quien decir _¡Haz lo que quieras!_

Entonces llegue.

Hay estaba Tizona tirada, algo me hizo volver aquí, me estaba acercando y entonces la cogí.

"¡Tizona!" Dije al levantar la.

Por así decirlo, lo que más me gustaba de esta espada, fue aquella piedra preciosa,… _¡Ese topacio Azul! _Aquella piedra preciosa me producía calma y paz….

(Sollozar)

"¡Oye! ¡Isse! ¿Por qué lloras?" Me pregunto Tesh preocupado.

No lo sabia, pero al ver la espada y el topacio Azul, me producía mucha tristeza.

"(Llorando) No lose Tesh, pero déjame estar un rato más así" le dije.

Tesh al parecer no quiso decirme nada, el parecía comprenderme.

Y así fue como Termino nuestro día.

* * *

_**Muy a lo lejos de espacio terrenal, y no tan lejos de mundo del cielo.**_

Había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel.

La belleza de ese lugar estaba incompleta, esta que ella regreso.

"_Al parecer hoy tampoco_" Dijo la chica del cabello dorado con reflejos Blancos.

Aquella chica había regresado de su búsqueda, el viento que le golpeaba su her mozo cabello, se llevaban las lagrimas, saliendo de sus hermosos ojos Azul Real, de su rostro con ello se perdía en el olvido.

Entonces ella saca sus Alas, ella tenia un par de alas, muy blancas, y sobre todo era muy diferentes de los angeles comunes, UNICAS esa la forma de describirlo.

Ella empezó a volar, por aquel lago cristalino, ella esta volando al parecer al centro del lago.

El centro del lago había un trozo de tierra, que parecía un pequeña isla.

Ella aterrizo en la pequeña Isla y comenzó a caminar hacia la sima, aquella pequeña isla dentro del lago, era igual de bella como el resto de lugar, solo con la diferencia que estaba cubierto de diferentes tipos de flores.

Alrededor de las flores, había una especia de capilla, ella camino hasta dentro de la capilla, se puso de rodillas y comenzó a rezar, no es que ella era devota en ese dia, si no que ese era un día especial, las lagrimas no faltaron.

"_Feliz __aniversario_" Dijo ella parándose, y recogiendo algo dentro de la capilla "_con esto ya son 1000 años…. Ise_" Dijo la chica de los hermosos cabellos dorados con reflejos blancos.

Ella tenia una sonrisa, a pesar del dolor de su corazón, ya había pasando 1000 años desde que perdió a su corazón, y lo único que tenia ella para recordarlo….

Era un anillo, que ella está sosteniendo ese anillo era muy hermoso, parecía que estaba bañado en oro blanco, pero lo que lo hacía resalta fue aquella piedra preciosa, ese Topacio Azul, que combinada con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"_Aun no te encuentro, pero me voy a rendir"_ Dijo la chica con un vientos que le cubría con pétalos de las flores del lugar.

Sin duda la búsqueda de esa chica está por terminar.

* * *

**Notas: **Para los que llegaron a esta terminar de leer, muchas gracias.

Sé que puede ser un poco pesado leerlo, pues, el tiempo me obligó a escribirlo.

En si quería agregar esta espada, y sobretodo un armar que solo Issei (por ahora), pero me todo mucho tiempo, ojala que a los que lo leen le haya gustado.

Disculpen las demora, en si me gusta escribir esta historia, pero el tiempo a veces es muy troll.

A los que les gusta el Harem, en el próximo capítulo va haber ¿Quién sabe?

Yo solo espero que le haya gustado, y si es hacia háganme lo saber. Bueno Gracias!


	8. Especial DxD

_**En verdad no sabía que nombre ponerle al capítulo, ya que pasan varias cosas, por eso decidí mejor llamarlo un "Especial"**_

_**(Entrenamiento con espadas.)**_

_**(La pelea de unos amigos.)**_

_**(Un aparición especial con Mil-tan.)**_

_**(Escena de la bañera, con Kuroka y Ophis al frente.)**_

_**(Y el corazón de una Valquiria enamorada.)**_

_**Bueno explicando todo esto, espero que disfruten el fic.**_

* * *

"WAAAAA…" Era mi voz en queja.

"Vamos, Ise-kun no están difícil." Dijo Kiba poniendo su espada en la espalada.

Yo fui mandado al suelo por un ataque de sus espadas, pues él ahora era como maestro para aprender a manejar una…. _¿Por qué?_ Bueno.

* * *

_Sucesos anteriores._

Bueno, después de los sucesos en España, los chicos, sobre todo Kiba, no podían creer que podía sostener a Tizona, de hecho, fue tanto así que me regañaron por ser muy imprudente.

"_¿Cómo es que puedes sostenerla?" preguntó Kiba._

"_¿Cuándo yo lo intente me rechazo por completo? "Dijo Xenovia sobándose la mano._

Mis 2 camaradas espadachín estaban sorprendidos, entonces no fue mentira del rechazo de Tizona, al parecer Tizona es un arma muy especial, por no decirlo demasiado.

Cuando Liora nos explicó que la causa del problema fue la energía que descubrieron, esa energía era la misma que emanaba la espada.

"_No puede creer que haya sido muy imprudente y no darme cuenta que fue una trampa." Dijo Liora frunciendo el ceño._

Las investigaciones en los castillos solo fue una trampa de Ricardo para atraer a Liora, por suerte ese loco ya no causara más problemas.

Cuando Liora nos explicó parecía triste, pues por eso hubo bajas de en su grupo de demonios, eso era algo lamentable, pero al menos lo peor ya paso.

Yo fui y le intente animar… _¡Gracias!_ Me dijo ella, no me gustaba ver a una chica triste, pero creo que al hacer y además…. _¡Que grandes!_ Pensé, también fue porque quería ver de cerca sus pechos, ella estaba vistiendo una blusa y con los botones entre abiertos por el tamaño de sus pechos, la vista era perfecta, ¡Guardada! Ya tenía la imagen perfecta de sus pechos en mi mente.

"_Si te gustan tanto ¿Te las puedo enseñar más de cerca? Esa seria yo mostrándote mi agradecimiento" Dijo Liora agarrándome la mano y continuo "¡Tu serias el primero!"_

_¡En serio! ¡Poder tocar sus pechos!_ Yo en ese momento estaba feliz, Liora-sama me estaba ofreciendo ser el primero en marcar sus pechos…. Snif-snif estaba muy conmovido, pero...

GULP

Ese fui yo tragado saliva.

Esa sensación de ser vigilado, esa sensación de aura violentas…. _¡LAS CHICAS!_ Pensé, ese fue al ver a las chicas, ellas me mandaban su aura asesina…. _¡No! ¡No, esperen! ¡Todavía estoy herido! ¡Todavía estoy herido!_... _JAJAJAJAJAJA _esas eran las risas de Kiba y el Mayordomo, Mails, a ellos le parecía gracioso.

Después de ser castigado, Liora, un poco decepcionada, me dijo que me podía llevar a Tizona.

"_¿En serio?_" Le pregunte.

"_Si, Ise, mis demonios sufrieron por esta espada, además no creo que nos sirva ya que tú eres el único en usarla, también míralo como agradecimiento ya que no se pudo con lo otro" Dijo ella en suspiro, y continuo "No creo que el señor Ajuka le importe"._

"_¡Espera! ¡Ajuka-sama sabe de esto!" Le pregunte sorprendido._

_Entonces fue Rias la que me explico._

"_La familia de Aamon es fiel sirviente de la familia de Astaroth, ellos son los encargados de la investigación en la tierra, similar como la familia de Onee-sama con Onii-sama." Dijo Rias._

Ya veo, su posición es como la de Grayfia-sama con Sirzechs-sama, Liora es su sirviente de Ajuka de Belcebú, me daba un poco de envidia, pues ellos tenían a chicas lindas de clase noble como sus sirvientes.

* * *

Después de eso todos nos fuimos a casa.

Al regresar a casa, Rias me mando a llamar en privado.

Ella me llevo a salón vip, lugar perfecto sin interrupciones, al parecer las chicas no iban a interferir.

"_¿Paso algo?" le pregunté._

Rias parecía un poco incomoda, pero luego se sentó en el sofá y se puso seria.

"_Bueno Ise, en realidad voy a ir directa al grano, solo que no quiero que uses esa espada." Dijo ella en modo amo._

Más que reacción de sorpresa, me sentí un poco molesto, no comprendía sus motivos, pero una parte de mí no quería separarse de Tizona.

"_¡Pero! ¿Por qué?" Le conteste un poco molesto._

Rias ser sorprendió mucho por mi reacción, de hecho no creo que ella esperase que yo reaccionare así, pero luego recapacite y me calme.

"_Veras Ise; en primera esa espada tiene un poder desconocido, no es ni demoniaco ni sagrado, tener un poder desconocido entre nosotros es muy peligroso." Dijo Rias si perder su autoridad._

"_Es verdad, pero…"dije pero fui cortado._

"_Aun no termino Ise; en segunda, no te parece muy raro que esa espada te haya escogido, ni siquiera eres espadachín, solo estoy preocupada si esto llega a ser una trampa ¿No lo habías pensado?" Dijo Rias de igual manera y continuo "En por último, es que tengo un mal presentimiento, algo que me inquieta el corazón." Dijo Rias._

Entonces cambie mi estado de molesto a alguien pensativo, en realidad, Rias, tenía razón, tener algo desconocido como Tizona puede que nos perjudique si conocerla o si también pudiese ser una trampa, no lo había pensado.

"_Es por eso, que mañana le entregaremos a Tizona, ha Azazel-sensei para que le haga una investigación en Grigori.". Dijo Ella levantándose._

No creerían la cara que puse al escuchar eso, un parte de mí se sentía un poco inquieto, a pesar de que Azazel-sensei era nuestro gran aliado, pero a ese lunático le gustaba coleccionar los objetos de origen desconocido, me daba miedo que él le hiciera algo a la espada, por eso me mi sorpresa fue tal, que parecía que salía sudor de mi rostro.

"_Bueno Ise, eso es todo, mañana temprano iremos donde el sensei y se llevaran a Tizona para investigación, si no hay nada más vamos a dormir." Entonces ella cambio de ama a la Rias normal._

Yo estaba parado en frente y con el cabello tapado mis ojos, Rias se me acercaba, una parte de mi estaba molesta con ella, nunca creí molestarme mucho por una algo así, pero no quería ser malo y además ella tenía razón, pero _¿Por qué me molestaba tanto?_... Entonces recordé cuando la sostuve, ese sentimiento cálido y de que había encontrado mi lugar, yo solo ahora me sentía triste.

"_Disculpa Rias, pero aún tengo cosas que hacer antes de dormir, tengo que ir a la biblioteca por algo de información, lo siento, pero puedes adelantarte." Dije guardando mis manos en los bolsillos y triste._

"_¡Espera! ¡Ise…! Dijo Rias, pero tarde._

Yo me di la vuelta y salí de la habitación, por eso no escuche lo último que me dijo Rias, por ahora quería estar solo.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la biblioteca, ya era tarde, las demás se estaba preparando para dormir.

"_¿Estas bien?" me pregunto Tesh._

"_Lo viste no, creo que no fue de los mejores momentos que he tenido con Rias." Dije con tono triste._

"_Las peleas se solucionan, ella lo hizo por su seguridad, pero ahora entiendes porque no quiero que sepan de mí." Dijo Tesh._

Si era verdad, ella pensó en nosotros previniendo de algo malo, también entendí algo de Tesh esa noche, pero al final solo quería pensar.

"_¿Crees que deba disculparme?" le pregunte._

"_Eso no lo sé, pero si no quieres sentirte mal por eso, yo creo que sí, aunque no fuese tu culpa, pero sobre todo porque no importa al final nadie quiere estar en malos términos con alguien que quiere." Dijo Tesh._

"_Ya veo, se ve que conoces un poco de chicas." Le dije en broma._

Entonces ya estábamos en la biblioteca, empecé a charlar con Tesh durante un buen rato, parecíamos buenos amigos, aunque si alguien me viera parecía un loco que habla consigo mismo, también me conto que Ddraig seguía durmiendo a pesar de estar mucho mejor… _Ese Dragón es muy perezoso… _Me dijo Tesh en broma, nos reímos un poco hablando cosas del pasado, de cómo era un niño que le gustaba entrar al baño de las niñas y como ellas me perseguían por toda la escuela, también me hizo recordar que una de ellas me persiguió con un perro, mejor dicho yo era el objeto de chiste para la conversación.

"_Bueno Ise, también quería contarte algo." Dijo Tesh serio._

Del buen rato que estábamos charlando él se puso serio, de como si lo siguiente que me contase iba hacer algo importante.

"_¿Qué paso? ¿Es algo muy serio?" le pregunte._

"_No, de hecho creo que es buena noticia." Dijo Tesh más animado, pero serio._

"_Haber escúpelo..."Le dije animado._

"_Para entenderlo, lo pondremos en teoría, gracias a los entrenamientos, tu fuerza con el poder divino ha estado creciendo de manera asombrosa, al concentrarnos en el uso de tus habilidades para los entrenamientos es muy alta, creo que a este paso incluso podríamos aumentar el poder durante los 20 minutos" Dijo Tesh más animado._

"_¿Eso es verdad? Nunca creí esos entrenamientos me ayudarían tanto." Dije más entusiasta._

En si los entrenamientos de Tesh son duros, pero no son nada comparados a lo que tuve que pasar en el inframundo con el viejo Tanmin, pero aun así que te caiga una lluvia de espadas no es muy bonito que digamos.

"_Pero ahora llego a lo más importante. Pues veras por cada vez Ise, al ir tu incrementado tu poder, algo raro me ha estado pasando." Dijo Tesh._

"_¿Algo raro?" Le dije preocupado._

"_No te preocupes, no es nada malo, pero para ser directo, cada vez que tu incrementas tu fuerza con el poder divino, yo recupero trozos de memoria o en mi caso más inteligencia." Dijo el muy orgulloso._

"_¿En serio? Qué clase de amnésico eres, sabes que eres muy raro. "Le dije burlándome._

"_¡Hey! ¿Cómo crees que te estado entrenando? Fue gracias a esos trozos de memoria de entrenamiento que por lo cual estas progresando." Dijo Tesh en reclamo y continuo "pero ¿A ti no te paso lo mismo?" me pregunto._

_¿Pasarme lo mismo?..._ quiere decir que por cada vez que me hago más fuerte empiece a recordar cosas, pero me dio curiosidad así que lo quise intentar.

"_No lo sé, pero lo voy intentar." Le dije._

Entonces sentado en una de las mesas de al fondo de la biblioteca, cerré mis ojos, me estaba concentrado, una parte de mi me pareció muy tonto, pero nada perdía al intentar. Mi mente poco a poco se centraba en algo, yo solo podía relajar mi cuerpo, y entonces…

_**Visiones**_

(Había un lugar muy hermoso, los arboles estaban renaciendo con hermosas decoraciones de sus flores recién floreciendo, un lago cristalino, los animales con su respectiva pareja dando vida al lugar, y un cielo pintando por manos de ángel. Aquel lugar era demasiado hermoso…. _Es el lugar de mis sueños _pensé_, _Yo estaba parado en el medio de aquel lugar, no estaba solo, a mi frente había alguien… _Es Ella _dije, era la chica del rostro que no puedo ver, ella estaba agarrando mis manos, aun no podía ver su rostro, eso me frustro, los 2 nos estábamos cogiendo de las manos, aunque no podía ver su rostro, pero sabía que ella sonreía, entonces le solté las manos y saque de mi bolsillo, la ropa que usaba era muy diferente, parecía una traje blanco como un polo delgado de manga larga blancas que me cubría desde el cuello hasta la cintura y tenía unos pantalones blanco delgados y esta descalzo, cuando saque mi mano de una de los bolsillos… _un anillo _pensé, yo tenía un anillo, aquel anillo era muy fino a simple vista, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la joya que tenía, un topacio azul, hay fue que me poco a poco yo le estaba poniendo en su dedo a aquella chica, pero cuando iba decir algo…. _Silencio_ Eso fue todo, no logre escuchar las palabras que salía de mi boca, pero…)

(Flushss)

"_¡Oye! ¡Oye! Despierta."_ Dijo Tesh alzando la voz.

Entonces rápido abrí mis ojos, me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

Me toque el rostro y entendí porque Tesh se preocupó.

"_¡Estaba llorando!" _Dije de sorpresa.

"_¿Qué fue lo que viste que te hizo llorar?"_ Tesh me pregunto muy preocupado.

Yo me limpie con mis manos la cara, y entonces recordé que también había llorado por ver a Tizona, pero estaba vez me sentía peor, sentí que olvide algo muy importante.

"_Aquella chica, porque siento que me olvide algo muy importante." Le dije en respuesta._

Tesh sabía de quien hablaba, las cosas se pusieron muy raras para mi desde que conocí a Tesh, sobre todo _¿Quién es ella?..._ Mi corazón sentía culpa y pena, luego recuerdo a las chicas y me sentía peor.

Después de eso Tesh y yo evitamos hablar de eso y busque ese libro erótico de la vez pasada, a Tesh no le importo y yo quería olvidarme de ese mal rato.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Issei.**

Había una cama muy grande en cuarto, pero ahora era más grande porque faltaba uno.

"_Rias-oneesama ¿Dónde está Ise-san?" pregunto Asia acostada._

Entonces con un tono triste, contesto.

"_Se fue a la biblioteca, él me dijo que quiera buscar algo, pero no me dijo que." Rias mientras se cambiaba, continuo "pero creo que fue que no lo tomo bien lo de la espada."_

"_¿Qué Ise-san se molestó?" Pregunto Asia preocupada._

"_Creo que sí, pero no lo mostro, creo que no fui muy amable al hablar, pero nunca creí que se pusiera así por una espada. "Dijo Rias sentada en la cama._

_Entonces_ Asia salió de la cama, y abrazo la espada de su Onee-sama y la consoló acariciándole la cabeza.

"_No te preocupes Rias-Oneesama, Ise no es alguien que se enoje con nosotras por algo como eso, solo creo que hay que dejarlo un rato solo, y mañana en la mañana será el mismo." Dijo Asia muy enérgica._

Entonces Rias, ya lista para dormir, se fue mucho mejor, las 2 se acomodaron para dormir, Rias aun de ya estar mejor, solo hubo cosa que le inquietaba y era la espada que estaba en la habitación.

Ella estaba en una posición donde podía ver a Tizona, antes de hablar con Issei, él lo había colocado en la habitación, Rias al ver eso le producía un sentimiento de preocupación, pero no era ese sentimiento de peligro, sino de algo más.

"_¿Por qué me molesta mucho ver que Ise la conservé?" Pensó ella._

Después de todo eso, las 2 se fueron a dormir, Rias se quedó un rato más despierta hasta que Ise llegara, pero él no regreso.

* * *

**_Al día siguiente._**

Yo me había quedado dormido en la biblioteca, en aquel lugar hacia frio ya que es un lugar muy abierto, pero…. _Un Manta_ pensé, cuando me desperté tenía una manta queme cubría.

"_¿De dónde apareció esta manta?" me pregunte._

Entonces pensándolo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza fue…

"_Tu ama vino algo más tarde después de que te quedaras dormido encima del libro, ella vino con una manta y te cubrió, luego te beso la cabeza diciéndote buenas noches, lo bueno que tu cuerpo tapo bien el libro erótico para no matar el momento." Dijo Tesh._

"_¿En serio? ¿Rias vino?" Dije en sorpresa._

A pesar de todo ella se preocupó por mí, de hecho no tenía pensado dormir en la biblioteca, ahora si sentía que le debía una disculpa, ella sí que es una gran mujer.

Después de eso volví a guardar el libro erótico en otra parte y subí a desayunar, las chicas me miraron muy extraño, pues, yo estaba con una manta en la mano y subí del sótano… _Se pelearon, _esos eran sus murmullos, entonces cuando me senté en la mesa, Ravel rápidamente se sentó a mi costado… _No es justo, yo también quería ir con ustedes _dijo con un puchero agarrándome el brazo, la razón porque Ravel no pudo acompañarnos fue que ella ya tenía planes para ese día, pero cuando se enteró ya era tarde, luego le dije lo que paso y poco a poco dejo su berrinche, pero eso no evito que se me aferrara durante el desayuno, las chicas por esta vez lo dejaron pasar, pero Koneko-chan tenía una mirada fija en Ravel y Ravel en ella, para mí fue peligroso no quería disturbios tan temprano.

Y si se preguntan por Ophis, a ella no le importo, la diosa dragón se quedó en casa viendo todas las temporadas del Dragón Oppai y la princesa Switch, al parecer se convirtió e su serie favorita… _¿En serio le gustan?_ Bueno en si ella tenía la forma de una niña.

_Pyum Pyum Nyann ..._ (* w *) / Era su nueva frase favorita de Ophis, me alegro que Ddraig no tenga que ver esto.

Después de desayunar, quería hablar con Rias, pero fue Asia la que me hablo primero, me disculpe con ella también, pero al final terminamos bien.

"_Bien chicas, Ise y yo nos vamos a Grigori, vamos a dejar la espada." Dijo Rias antes de irnos._

Necesariamente yo tenía que ir, yo era el único que la podía mover, y Rias abrió un circulo tele transportador y nos despedimos y fuimos.

Yo quería hablar con Rias, pero la atmosfera no ayudaba, de hecho durante el camino más parecíamos amo y siervo, fue un poco incómodo el silencio.

Después de tele-transportarnos, teníamos que caminar un rato para llegar a Grigori, cuando llegamos el sensei nos estaba esperando.

"_Buenos días Rias e Issei" Dijo el emocionado, y continuo "Con que esta es la espada que me dijiste ayer Rias."Dijo el mirando fijo a Tizona como si fuese un pervertido espiando._

"_Así es, por favor podrías investigarla y decirnos que es lo que tiene dentro la espada." Dijo Rias._

"_Sabes que me encantan las investigaciones, pero sobre todo descubrir nuevas cosas, yo escuche sobre esta espada en el pasado, pero se perdió en el tiempo, nunca me imaginé que esos terroristas tenía un arma como esta." Dijo tocándose la barbilla, y continuo "Bueno Ise, ¿Podrías entregarme la espada? "Dijo el alzando su mano._

Yo no quería entregarle la espada, pero tampoco quería desobedecer a Rias, pero entonces _pensé, no será por mucho, solo hasta que digan que es segura_… entonces le lancé a Tizona, y Azazel-sensei la atrapo, pero…

"¡Ahh….!" Dijo el Sensei en queja.

Las manos del sensei estaban en el suelo sosteniendo a Tizona, me había olvidado que Tizona no funciona con quien no se su dueño o tal vez lo hice a propósito, pero lo que paso si me dio más seguridad.

"Are…" Dijo el sensei viendo resplandecer a Tizona su aura celeste, y continuo "¡AHHHHAGggg...!" fue le grito del sensei, siendo castigado por Tizona.

Entonces el sensei soltó de inmediato a Tizona, Rias y yo no estábamos riendo, yo más siempre quise ver al sensei pagar por todo lo que me había hecho… _¡Te amo Tizona! _Pensé, ahora tenía más motivos por recuperar a Tizona.

"(Risilla) Disculpa, pero me había olvidado que es una espada especial." Dijo Rias.

"¡¿Se olvidaron?! O ¡¿Lo hicieron a propósito?!" Dijo el sensei resentido, lagrimeando y soplando sus manos.

Lo juro jamás me voy a olvidar de esta cara del sensei.

Entonces le explicamos bien, le dije que yo era el único que podía sostenerla y usarla, entonces el sensei no cambio su ánimo para investigarla, y me preocupación se fue al ver eso, sabía que Tizona se iba a cuidar ella sola.

Entonces yo lleve a Tizona dentro de Grigori, mientras el sensei no enseño el camino, los 3 habíamos entrado aun cuarto, en aquel cuarto el sensei me dijo que colocara a Tizona en aquella capsula, yo le hice caso y la coloque dentro de ella, luego el sensei nos explicó que a pesar de tener ese atributo Tizona, dentro de la capsula será más fácil estudiarla, pero que eso tomaría tiempo.

Después de eso, Rias y yo salimos, ambos nos habíamos sentado en un banco viendo desde lo más alto en donde se encontraba las instalaciones Grigori, ese lugar tenía una hermosa vista.

El silencio era incómodo, pero quería arreglar las cosas por eso….

"_¡Rias!"_

"_¡Ise!"_

Dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo.

No sé si fue buena sincronía, pero al parecer Rias también quería hablar conmigo también.

"_¡Pues veras Rias!"_

"_¡Pues veras Ise!"_

Otra vez los dijimos al mismo tiempo. Amos nos miramos fijamente y queríamos escucharnos, pero respiramos y yo continúo.

"_Bueno, Rias antes que me digas algo, yo quiera pedirte perdón por lo de ayer, no fui muy cortes contigo, ni tomen en cuenta tu preocupación por la espada y si tenías razón en todo por eso… ¡Yo lo siento mucho!" Dije rápidamente parándome y haciendo una reverencia._

Entonces hubo un poco de silencio, pensé _¡Dime algo!... _Entonces sentí en mi cabeza una mano, esa fue Rias acariciándome la cabeza, y luego con un abrazo.

"_Yo también quiera pedirte disculpas, Ise. Ayer no tome tu opinión sobre la espada y sobre todo que tú eras el dueño, también que fue mi manera en dirigirme así a ti no fue la correcta, perdóname tú también." Dijo Rias sin soltarme._

¡Soy un Idiota! ¡A pesar de todo ella también estaba igual que yo! Aquel momento sentí mucho cariño de su parte, el viento nos envolvió y nos disculpamos.

"_Bueno Ise, también quería decirte algo más." Dijo Rias mirándome fijamente._

"_¿Qué es Rias?" le dije en duda._

"_Pues veras Ise, si tu aprendes a manejar el arte de la espada, te prometo que te regresare a Tizona." Me dijo ella mostrándome su mejor cara._

Entonces mi corazón se aceleró decimado, no lo podía creer, mi nivel de adrenalina me hizo emocionar, mucho, estaba tan feliz que aproveche el momento y plante mi cara en sus pechos, si aquellos pechos que no pude ver en la noche me hacían falta…. _¡No hay mayor consuelo que esto!_

_(Pafu) (Pafu) _

"_Vaya Ise, no quiero que te engrías mucho." Dijo Rias riendo y acariciándome la cabeza._

Y estuvimos así por un gran rato, fue lo mejor para nosotros 2.

* * *

_Presente._

Y así fue porque está entrenado con Kiba a manejar una espada.

"¡Vamos Issei! Ni van 10 minutos con el entrenamiento y ya te patearon el trasero." Me dijo Tesh en crítica.

"¡Disculpa sí! Pero es la primera vez que practico con una espada." Le dije volviéndome a parar.

Yo estaba cansado, nunca creí que el manejar una espada fuera difícil, pero si quería recuperar a Tizona de las manos del sensei tenía que pasar por esto primero.

"¡Ise-kun! No veas a Ascalon como un objeto, si no míralo como una extensión de ti." Me dijo Kiba como mi maestro, y continuo "Tampoco tomes esa posición, estas muy expuesto." Dijo el corriendo así a mí.

Entonces Kiba, con gran velocidad, el con sus espadas en ambas manos arremetió contra mí, yo para esto estaba usando a Ascalon para entrenar, como era una principiante utilizaba a Ascalon con las 2 manos y solo copiaba las posiciones que veía en las películas de samuráis, pensé que eso ser vivirá, pero….

"…" Me quede en silencio.

Antes de reaccionar, lo máximo que podía hacer era protegerme con Ascalon, mientras que Kiba se movía en Zic Zac, con un brazo el me atacaba con cortes, mientras que con la otra me quitaba la defensa que tenía con Ascalon…. _¡Esto es difícil!_ Pensé, a pesar de poder algunos ataques de Kiba, el mover a Ascalon era otra cosa, cada vez que quería atacar con Ascalon, yo dejaba una abertura y rápidamente me tenía que cubrir, entonces entendí del porque Kiba tenía que ser muy veloz, cada ataque o defensa con la espada deja una abertura, si no eres rápido en los momentos de la espada fácilmente ya habría muerto como en una batalla real, de hecho, Kiba se estaba limitando por ser entrenamiento, pero de no ser así yo virtualmente ya había muerto como 5 veces seguidas.

Luego Kiba se movió más rápido, el dio una salto atrás y con se lanzó como se tratase de una técnica de esgrima, él quería impactar la punta de su espada, pero la bloque con Ascalon.

Grave error.

"¡Te! ¡Engañe!" Dijo Kiba.

"¡Are!" Al ver sorprendido.

Aquella imagen de Kiba atacándome con la punta fue un espejismo, entonces cuando me percate, Kiba estaba en el suelo y rápidamente giro su pierna formando un circulo, de esa acción me hizo caer de espaldas y sin perder tiempo Kiba se levantó y me puso la punta de su espada en mi cuello.

Mis ojos solo observaban como la punta de su espada me tocaba el cuello, un mal movimiento mío me produciría una herida fatal.

"¡Bueno! Para ser tu primera vez, te supiste defender." Dijo Kiba sacándome la espada y dándome la mano para levantarme.

"¡En serio! Xenovia y tú son increíbles, nunca me imaginé que el manejar una espada fuera muy complicado." Dije aceptando su ayuda.

"Ya te lo dije Ise-kun, no mires a la espada como un arma común, si no como parte tuya, eso fue lo que mi maestro me enseño." Dijo Kiba guardando sus espadas.

"Aun no entiendo bien eso, pero ¿Me lo podrías explicar?" Le pregunte.

Entonces Kiba y yo nos sentamos en el pasto de aquel lugar donde íbamos nosotros 2 para entrenar, y me explico.

"¡Muy bien! Ise-kun; en primera tiene que tener en cuenta, que las espadas no son armas que puedes usar como un medio para pelear, si no ver más de ese concepto, es decir, vuelve la espada parte de ti como si fuera un brazo largo con la cual la puedes mover libremente, sentir su fuerza y convertirse en uno." Dijo Kiba, y sacando una espada, y continuo "En segunda, las espadas como las Sacro-demoniacas que yo poseo o la Ascalon que tienes, son armas que no se puede manejar de la manera habitual, aquellas espadas poseen un poder dentro, ese poder tiene que ser compatible con su dueño, de no ser así nunca se lograra sacar su verdadera fuerza en combate, por eso es el entrenamiento, no es solo por volvernos fuertes y agiles con las espadas, si no es más para poder conectarnos con ellas y expulsar dicho poder" Dijo Kiba.

La explicación de Kiba era muy interesante, al parecer era muy paciente conmigo, de hecho, a diferencia del viejo Tanmin o Tesh, él no era duro conmigo en cuanto al trato.

"A Ise-kun antes continuar ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo Kiba en duda.

"Claro ¿pero de que se trata Kiba?" le dijo con duda.

"Desde lo ocurrido en España te quiera preguntar ¿Cómo es que puedes sostener a Tizona?" Kiba me pregunto.

¡Ya veo! No sabía cómo explicar ya que yo tampoco tenía mucha idea.

"Uhmmm…. Para serte sincero, fue Tesh quien la sostuvo primero con la palma de las manos para evitar que nos corten a la mitad, luego de eso cuando, Tizona estaba plantada a mi costado solo la recogí." Le dije con una brazo sosteniendo el otro con el que me tocaba la barbilla.

"¿Estás seguro? Pues cuando yo intente cogerla, esta me rechazo, según Ricardo, Tizona solo le es fiel a su amo, pase lo que pase, pero que cambiase de dueño ¿Estás seguro que no hiciste nada más?" Me Kiba analizando.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba, pero no se me ocurría una respuesta, de hecho, recién me pongo a pensar en esto, pero…

"¡AH! Ya recuerdo, cuando Tesh la sostuvo tuve una serie de visiones y cuando la sostuvo yo también paso lo mismo." Le dije a Kiba.

"¿Visones? ¿Qué clase de visiones?" Kiba me pregunto.

"Fueron las visones del Cid con Tizona, o mejor dicho recuerdos de la espada, cuando lo observe vi la gran diferencia entre Ricardo y el Cid." Le dije, y continuo "Mientras que el Cid la usaba para defender lo que él quería proteger, Ricardo la usaba solo para matar." Dije mi deducción.

Entonces nos quedamos pensando, fue un poco largo hasta qué…

"¡Ise-kun! No lo sé, pero pienso esto con la forma de usar a Tizona." Dijo Kiba más iluminado.

"¿Lo descubriste?" Le pregunte interesado.

"Bueno, yo creo que Tizona se dejó usar por Ricardo, por ser desencinte del Cid, seguro la voluntad del Cid fue tan grande que Tizona la quiso cumplir y seguro pensó que Ricardo seguía ese ideal." Dijo Kiba, y tomando aire continuo "Lo que quiero decir, es que seguro al tocarlo con tu otro poder, purificaste a Tizona, y eso hizo que la espada recordara cual era la voluntad de su amo y esta se diera cuenta de la diferencia y por lo cual abandonase a Ricardo, y como tú fuiste quien la hizo reaccionar, de seguro vio en ti como a su nuevo dueño." Dijo Kiba deduciendo.

No podría decir que estaba de acuerdo, pero nunca lo pensé de esa forma, creo que sería equivocado decir que no la mayor parte no fue verdad, pero como era la única explicación más cercana a la verdad, por ahora me conformaba con eso…

"¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta de descansar! ¡Continuemos con el entrenamiento!" Dijo Kiba estirando sus brazos.

Ahora él estaba en modo sensei, de hecho cunado le pregunte si me podía enseñar, no lo pensó 2 veces y acepto muy feliz.

También, Tesh quiso que el fuera quien me enseñase, cuando le pregunte también si podía pedirle lo mismo para Xenovia o Irina… _¡No confió en ellas 2! ¡Y tú con 2 mujeres para que te entrene, te distraerías más viendo como le danzan los senos por cada movimiento de espada y no te concentrarías! _Eso fue lo que me dijo, Tesh, él pensó que a ese paso jamás recuperaría a Tizona, y aun que tenía razón, no me gustaba que siempre pensaba que yo lo único que tenía en la mente solo eran cosas pervertidas.

"Está bien Kiba-sensei." Le dije poniéndome en guardia con Ascalon.

Kiba parecía disfrutar eso, de hecho son pocas veces que le veo tan empeñado como ahora…

(CLINNN...)

Eso fue el sonido de nuestras espadas chocando.

Volvimos a entrenar.

* * *

**En una cafetería por el centro de la ciudad.**

Era ya casi las 10 de la mañana, pero no impido la reunión de 2 amigas a relajarse con unos bocadillos.

"Ya veo, conque todo eso paso en su aniversario." Dijo una chica con gafas tomando una taza de té.

"Si, es por eso que también tendré que irme por un tiempo a Rumania por el asunto de Gasper." Dijo la chica con el cabello carmesí.

Las 2 chicas era muy buenas amigas, pero también rivales a la hora de enfrentarse, la chica de gafas era Sona Sitri, son pocas veces en la cual tenían tiempo para ellas 2 y sobre todo ahora con lo de su último año en la academia.

"Nunca creí que fuera tan serio el asunto, yo no tuve la oportunidad de verlo, pero según Saji esa transformación de tu siervo, Gasper Vladi, no es algo que se pueda llamar normal para nosotros, pero me alegra que ya encontraste una forma para ayudar a tu siervo." Dijo Sona con un tono amigable.

"Por supuesto que sí, Gasper, es uno de mis lindos siervos y parte de mi familia, sería una pésima ama si no cuidara de él." Dijo Rias.

Ambas estaban sentadas en un segundo piso de una cafetería, en el segundo piso era al aire libre, las 2 chicas podía ver la hermosa ciudad desde hay.

"Eso no es todo lo que te preocupa ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sona llevando su taza de té a la boca.

Rias también le había contado sobre el suceso de Tizona, una parte de Sona se sorprendió porque existiera una arma tan especial como esa espada, pero más que su siervo Hyudou Issei, la pudiera manipular.

"¿Soy tan fácil de leer?" Dijo Rias.

"Somos amigas desde hace ya mucho tiempo, se cuándo tiene preocupaciones." Dijo Sona, y continuo "A parte del tema de Gasper, ¿En serio que fue lo que te causa esa perturbación?" preguntó Sona.

Entonces Rias con una mirada cabizbaja le cuenta su problema a su amiga.

"Sabes Sona, al inicio pensé que entregar a Tizona al Grigori para que la investiguen, pues en si no quería poner a nadie en peligro por un poder que no conocemos." Dijo Rias.

"Si, te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo." Dijo Sona.

"Pero cuando, cuando le dije a Ise que no podía tenerla, él se puso triste, de hecho, para serte sincera me dolió verlo así por mi culpa y pensé ¿Qué puedo hacer?" Dijo Rias con desanimo.

"y ¿Al final que decidiste?" Dijo Sona intrigada.

"Al final, Ise y yo fuimos a entregar la espada a Grigori, pero como no quería estar en malos términos, luego ambos quisimos hablar al mismo tiempo, pero fue el quien comenzó primero, él se disculpó y se portó como un caballero." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

"¿Entonces lo arreglaron por completo?" Dijo Sona.

"Bueno, yo también tenía que dar mi parte y me disculpe, pero lo que paso después me inquieto mucho." Dijo Rias un poco más seria.

"¿Te inquieto? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Sona.

Entonces el ánimo Rias cambio, de estar feliz a una preocupada.

"Yo le prometí a Ise, que si lograba aprender a como manejar una espada, yo le devolvería a Tizona y él se puso muy feliz" Rias dijo un poco desanimada.

"¿Y cuál es el problema? Si él estaba feliz ¿No deberías alegrarte por eso?" Pregunto Sona confundida.

"¡Ese el problema! ¡Él estaba muy feliz!" Dijo Rias muy seria.

Al parecer la conversación se tomó unilateral, la chica llamada Sona Sitri, ya no le encontraba sentido a las palabras de su querida amiga.

"¡Explícate! ¡Por favor, Rias! ¡En realidad no entiendo el problema!" Dijo Sona en reclamo.

Entonces Rias, suspiro, eso eran suspiros de no estar feliz.

"Sabes Sona, yo no recuerdo que Ise se pusiera así de feliz por algo, ni siquiera cuando lo veo en secreto cuando ve sus revistas porno, fue tal que Ise se despertó temprano para ir a entrenar con Kiba sin desayunar, de hecho fue tal su alegría que sus ojos brillaban y me hizo preguntarme ¿Cuándo fue que él me mostro tal felicidad?" Dijo Rias ya deprimida.

Entonces su amiga, poco a poco, ya empezaba a comprender.

"¿Rias, no me digas que estas celosa de una espada?" Dijo Sona preocupada.

"No lo sé, pero cada vez que veía esa espada, mi corazón estaba muy inquieto tal punto que me molestaba mucho verla, de hecho, esa fue una de mis razones por la cual llame al sensei sin consultar a Ise, no lo sé, pero mi intuición me decía que cuidara mucho más de Ise." Dijo Rias tocando su pecho.

Llámenlo intuición femenina, podría ser peligro para su amado, podría una premonición, podría ser una trampa, pero eso fue todo lo que podía pensar, ella jamás pensó la opción de que lo iban a alejar de su amado, por eso no se preocupó, pero si por los 3 primeros.

"¡Rias! ¡Rias! No deberías preocuparte mucho por una espada, además ¿Por qué sentir celos por ello? Recuerda que Issei es un hombre, recuerda que por naturaleza son tontos, ellos solo se emocionan tanto por ver las luchas, son sucios, le gusta ver a la chicas de manera pervertida, y tambien por cada juguete nuevo que le den; piensa que Hyudou, solo está extasiado porque él es el único que pueda manejar aquella espada, solo dale aquel gusto y luego se aburrirá, recuerda lo que tú me dijiste." Sona lo dijo con un tono de envidia e incomodidad, pero igual continuo "Tú tienes esas 2 armas, que ninguna espada legendaria, jamás podrán reemplazar o aburrir a un chico como Hyudou Issei" Dijo Sona señalando a sus pechos.

Entonces el estado de Rias cambio de golpe, ese comentario de parte de su amiga le dio gracia, Sona Sitri, no es de decir ese tipo de cosas, pero en el fondo encontró un buen consuelo, y eso le hizo pesar que se preocupó demasiado por el tema de la espada, de hecho, Sona se sintió que se dio un auto-golpe a su autoestima ahora al recordarse a sí misma que carecía lo que a Rias le sobraba.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Entonces las chicas continuaron con su charla un poco más.

* * *

**Fuera de la ciudad, en un lugar rodeado de un gran campo verde.**

(CLINNN…)

Fue el sonido de un cruce de espadas.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que entrenaron, ya eran las 11 de la mañana.

"(Fatigando) Vaya… hombre… esto... si… que... es… muy… difícil." Dije muy cansando

"Bueno, esta vez aguantaste casi 40 minutos, yo creo que te ganaste un descanso." Dijo Kiba como si nada.

El hecho de que Kiba este como si nada, es que él no lo tomo enserio, pero a diferencia de mí, yo si estaba cansando, el intentar manejar una espada sí que otra cosa.

Si hablamos de nuestro entrenamiento "normal", yo con mi armadura y poderes de dragón, entonces cambia porque hay mi habilidad es mi fuerza bruta, pero acá no puedo usar ni mi armadura, ni mi poder de lanzar ataques, si es manejar una espada, la sincronía y estar atento por cada abertura que uno tenga y sin perder de vista la velocidad del enemigo tiene que ser lo más exacto posible, bueno solo digamos que ahora respeto más a Kiba, Xenovia e Irina por manejar una espada.

"(Fatigando) Kiba… ¿Cuánto... Tiempo... Te… tomo... Manejar una… Espada?" Le pregunte por curiosidad.

"Uhmmm…. No estoy seguro, pero hasta ahora sigo aprendiendo, pero creo que en un par de años." Dijo Kiba tocándose la barbilla y pensando.

"¡Un par de Años!" Dije en sorpresa.

En realidad no me esperaba eso, el manejar una espada sí que era difícil, ahora me quería deprimir.

"Ise-kun el manejar una espada, es más una disciplina, la rigidez, el como la sujetas e incluso las posturas de combate, cada parte de eso es muy importante si quieres ser espadachín y eso si tomamos en cuenta tus reflejos, la agilidad y la velocidad, cada uno de esos atributos caracteriza a un espadachín en combate… No es algo fácil." Dijo Kiba como un maestro.

¡Rayos! Esa era mi queja, nunca creí que esto de aprender fuera para largo, y lo peor es que Kiba se va en 2 días con Rias a Rumanía, por el asunto de Gasper, no digo que me esté quejando por eso, de hecho me siento mejor si Kiba va como guardaespaldas de Rias y Gasper, pero por no sé cuántos días no tendría con quien entrenar, y es por eso que tenía que aprovechar al máximo todo esto.

"Uhmmm…" Ese era Tesh.

"¿Pasa algo Tesh?" le pregunte sin mucho interés.

Tesh parecía inquieto por algo desde hace rato, pero no había hablado.

"¿Issei, te importaría si yo lo intento?" preguntó Tesh.

"¡En serio! ¡Quieres practicar con Kiba!" Dijo con voz fuerte.

Me sorprendí un poco, al parecer Kiba me escucho y pregunto.

"¿En serio? ¿Tesh-kun quiere practicar conmigo?" Dijo Kiba señalándose a si mimo.

"¿Por qué no? Además también podrías aprender observando de cerca." Dijo Tesh.

Bueno, creo que eso me serviría de descansó y de paso ver como practican ellos.

"Está bien." Le dije parándome.

Entonces, rápidamente… _Intercambio de estado_ Yo ya había cambiado de cuerpo, ahora podíamos cambiar, sin resplandecer nada, solo el pequeño cambio en los ojos, ahora mis ojos marones se hacían más claros de su color normal.

"¿De verdad quieres intentarlo?" Pregunto Kiba sonriendo.

Entonces Tesh sostuvo a Ascalon y le devolvió con una sonrisa.

"¡Claro! Casi no hay oportunidades en la cual pueda salir, por eso te pido que no te contengas." Dijo Tesh sacando aura blanca.

Él lo dice en serio, el cambio a los ojos verdes, pero hubo algo extraño, cuando Tesh saco el aura blanca, Ascalon empezó a sacar una gran aura dorada, era la primera vez que veía esto.

Entonces Kiba, al ver que Ascalon está emanando en grande su aura dorada, se sorprendió también.

"Entonces -_Eso de no te contengas_\- no era una broma. ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kiba sacando más aura demoníaca.

"Yo nunca bromeo cuando voy enserio." Dijo Tesh ahora sacando una pose de ataque.

Ambos parecían disfrutar mucho, ellos van con todo.

"Mira Issei, lo bueno de las peleas reales, es que son mucho mejores que las practicas, es decir, darte con todo desde el inicio es bueno para la experiencia." Dijo Tesh con una sonrisa.

¡Pelea Real! Sabes muy bien que no sabemos manejar una espada ¡¿Verdad?!

Luego, volví a mirar a donde estaba Kiba, sin percatarme, Kiba ya había sacado a Gram de ese espacio dimensional donde lo había guardado…. ¡ELLOS ESTÁN LOCOS!

"Bueno, también no hay muchas oportunidades de usar a Gram, por eso que aceptare tu oferta." Dijo Kiba más emocionado.

Ambos, tanto como Tesh y Kiba, parecían excitados, el pelear con oponente fuertes les producía mucha adrenalina…. ¡POR ESO ES QUE SOLO CHICOS SE JUNTAN CON USTEDES!

Y comenzó.

Ambos al mismo tiempo se lanzaron al ataque, Tesh hizo un cruce giratoria de 360° grados en el primer ataque, pero Kiba solo fue paciente y la bloqueo con Gram.

(CLINNN…)

Ese fue el resonar de las espadas.

Ascalon con su aura dorada le podía hacer frente a Gram con esa aura morada-oscura.

De hecho el primer choque, produjo unas ondas de aire muy fuertes, eso fue increíble.

Después de eso. Kiba con fuerza empujo a Tesh, pero Tesh solo se acomodó en el empuje.

Ahora ambos estaban como al inicio, pero esta vez fue Kiba quien se lanzó al ataque, Kiba era tan rápido, pero eso no hizo que Tesh baja la guardia, él le podía seguir en velocidad, cada choque de Gram con Ascalon era preciso, Tesh en ningún momento bajo su defensa y podía bloquear los ataque de Kiba.

"(Tks)" Fue la queja de Tesh.

"Al parecer la aura de Gram te está afectando." Dijo Kiba sin parar de lanzar ataques.

Por cada ataque, Gram desprendía su aura, aquella aura parecía afectar su oponente con los impacto, pero…

"¿Eso crees?" Dijo Tesh sacando más aura blanca y con los ojos más verdes.

Entonces Tesh de un empujón con Ascalon, mando a para los ataques de Kiba, Kiba solo dio un salto hacia atrás y sin perder el tiempo, Tesh fue a gran velocidad con Ascalon, Tesh iba tan rápido que el ataque lanzo era de miedo.

Tesh se lanzó de frente y de izquierda a derecha el ataque, él quería cortar a Kiba, Kiba al ver salto rápidamente por encima, pero…

"Perdón, creo que me dejo llevar" Dijo Tesh volviendo a su posición.

(FLINNN...)

Ese fue el sonido de cortar el aire.

Kiba estaba con una cara de sorprendido, y no lo culpo, atrás de donde Tesh lanzo ese corte, aquel campo verde, se convirtió en tierra, la sacudida de Ascalon fue tal, que la onda de aire llego a cortar uno que otro árbol… ¡OYE NO TE PASES! ¡RECUERDA KIBA ES AMIGO! ¡AMIGO!...

"Me creerías que no sabía que Ascalon tenía ese poder, creo que no debería subestimar te más." Dijo Kiba volviendo en guardia.

Entonces Kiba empezó a sacar más aura demoníaca, pero Tesh no se quedó atrás, de mi cuerpo empezó a emerger más poder de aura blanca.

Entonces los 2 se lanzaron.

(CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…) (CLINNN…)…

Eso era el sonido del cruce de espadas.

Era impresionante, a pesar de todo Tesh podía seguir en movimientos a Kiba, por cada cruce, impacto y bloqueo, era muy sincronizado, de hecho, Tesh logro igualar la velocidad de Kiba y fue por eso que le pudo seguir el paso.

Los golpes de espada que se daban, eran tan fuertes, que por cada impacto, tango la Gram como Ascalon empezaron a desprender de sus auras dañando al otro.

"¿Cómo es que puedes manejar una espada?" Pregunto Kiba chocando Gram con Ascalon.

"Solo soy un observador, por eso pude observar como entrenabas a Issei, yo solo me percato de no cometer los mismo errores." Dijo Tesh haciendo más verdes mis ojos.

"Ya veo, ahora entiendo." Dijo Kiba empujando a Tesh.

En ese empuje, Kiba se plantó en el piso y haciendo un giro con su pierna en forma circular, hizo caer a Tesh al suelo de espaldas, luego Kiba salto y con la punta de Gran quería plantar lo en mi cuerpo…. ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERA! ¡ESPERAAA….!

Tesh se percató rápido, y giro el cuerpo sin perder el tiempo, por una milésima de segundo casi pierdo mi brazo derecho.

Al levantarse, Tesh dio 2 saltos hacia atrás.

"Tenías razón, no era mentira lo que me habías dicho." Dijo Kiba sacando a Gram del suelo.

"Yo no miento, mi deber es hacer a Issei fuerte, y eso significa compensar lo que a él le falta." Dijo Tesh en guardia.

Entonces recordé, que durante el entrenamiento Kiba me hizo caer de espaldas la primera vez que entrenamos… Ahora entendía yo, Tesh estuvo muy atento y pudo ver las intenciones de Kiba más rápido que yo.

Ahora ambos ya estaban listo para continuar, Tanto Kiba como Tesh, fueron con intenciones de atacarse, ambos fueron al uno de otro con pasos en Zic Zac, de izquierda a derecha, no sabía si Kiba imitaba a Tesh o Tesh imitaba a Kiba en los movimientos.

"¡Increíble!" Ese era yo impresionado.

Los 2 ahora estaban dando un espectáculo increíble, por cada golpe que se daban en un lugar, luego cambiaban al otro muy rápido, era como ver a varios de ellos en diferentes partes del campo.

(PLINNS) (PLINNS) (PLINNS)…

Ese era el sonido de los enormes impactos de Ascalon con Gram.

"Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto." Dijo Tesh sacando más aura blanca.

"¡Concuerdo!" Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Ambos ahora estaban sudando, eso era la prueba de que ellos 2 lo estaban dando todo en la batalla, el siguiente golpe lo decidía todo.

Tesh, está en una pose donde Ascalon era sostenido en 2 manos en frente de mi cara.

Mientras que Kiba, estaba en una pose donde sostenía a Gram, también con ambas manos, pero Kiba la sostenía de manera cruzada, desde su cintura hasta la altura de sus hombros.

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

"¡Vamos!" Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, Ascalon estaba con una gran cantidad de aura dorada, mientras que la Gram estaba con una gran cantidad de aura morado-oscuro.

(PLINNS…)

Ese fue el último impacto de Ascalon con Gram.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Kiba.**

"_**Es increíble que me haya seguido en pleno combate, lo que me sorprendió más fue que pueda manejar una espada con tal solo observar, si Issei aprende eso de Tesh, no me sorprendería que pueda recuperar pronto a Tizona a este paso."**_ Dije en un pensamiento.

Ahora ambos estamos tirando en el pasto, estamos muy cansados.

"¿Estas bien Tesh-kun?" le pregunte.

"No, creo. Ese último golpe si me hizo doler." Dijo Tesh.

En serio, aun no podía creer que en ese último impacto. Tanto Ascalon como Gram salieran volando lejos de nosotros, para ser sinceros a mi también me dolió el brazo por ese choque.

"Solo espero que Issei, pudo haber aprendido lo de esta batalla." Dijo Tesh.

"Te preocupas mucho por Ise-kun ¿Verdad?" le pregunte.

"Ese tonto es muy despistado para estas cosas, alguien tiene que ser rígido con él." Dijo el volteando su rostro.

Al final, Tesh se preocupó más por eso, bueno eso era muy amable de su parte.

"¿No luchaste con todo? ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Tesh.

"¿Tu qué crees?" Le dije con una sonrisa.

Ahora ambos estábamos acostados descansando, juro que nunca voy a olvidar que cruce espada con él, puede que se convierta en mi rival más adelante si el perfecciona el manejar una espada, pero por ahora solo quiera descansar.

Eso fue todo lo que hicimos en el día, como todavía tenía 2 días antes de irme con buchou a Rumania, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que Issei logre progresar con la espada.

* * *

**_En la noche._**

"¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!…." Dije en queja.

"Ponte más crema eso te ayudara" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Por quién crees que me duele en primer lugar?" Dije en reclamo.

Yo estaba en el baño poniéndome un ungüento contra la hinchazón, el brazo me dolía por aquel choque de espadas.

"¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No es para tanto" Dijo Tesh.

No podía refutarle; pues, gracias a eso pude ver más de cerca el impacto de Gram con Ascalon, me sorprendió que Tesh pudiera equilibra en batalla a Kiba.

"Bueno cambiando de temas ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo se va a ir Kiba?" Tesh pregunto.

"No estoy seguro. Él va como su guardaespaldas de Rias por el asunto de Gasper, no sabría decirte cuanto tiempo se irán." Le dije colocándome más ungüento.

"Ya veo, eso es un problema para los entrenamientos." Dijo Tesh pensativo.

Era verdad, Kiba, era nuestra mayor ayuda para poder entrenar, Kiba es el único del grupo que conoce de la existencia de Tesh, el no estar él aquí yo no podría desarrollarme con el poder divino y Tesh me sugirió que el entrenamiento fuera constante para no perder la ilación.

"¿No tienes alguien en mente que nos pueda ayudar?" Dijo Kiba.

"Uhh…Eso será difícil, encontrar a alguien que nos guarde el secreto y a la vez que acepte entrenar con nosotros." Dije pensativo

No podía pensar en alguien en especial, decirles a las chicas no ayudaría, no es que desconfié de ella, pero tiene la costumbre de contarse cosas mutuamente entre ellas, es por eso que necesitaba aun chico…. ¡AHORA DE DONDE SACO UN CHICO!

Recién que me acuerdo, los chicos que conozco solo quieren pelear conmigo y me ven de manera extraña… Kiba era una excepción ahora, pero encontrar alguien como él….

IDEA

"¡Ya se me ocurrí alguien!" Dije confiado.

"¿En serio? Y ¿Podríamos confiar en él?" Pregunto Tesh en duda.

"¡Si! Solo espera, creo que no ayudara bastante y es el más cuerdo de los que recuerdo." Dije poniendo la camiseta.

Entonces salí del baño y cogí el teléfono.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente.**_

Ya era el medio día, y Kiba y yo habíamos entrenado muy templado a las 6, a esta hora ya estaba cansado.

"Muy, Ise-kun, hoy estuviste mas rápido, pero aun te falta como manejar la espada durante los cortes laterales y equilibrar el peso en los ataques." Dijo Kiba poniendo su espada en sus hombros.

"(Fatignado) ¡Gracias…! ¡Sensei…!" Dije tirando en el suelo.

Este el segundo día de entrenamiento, y yo estaba molido, Kiba hoy fue más estricto conmigo… ¡DONDE QUEDO EL AMABLE DE AYER! Pensé.

Lo bueno de hoy día es que pude aprender algo de ayer, durante la pelea de espadas de Kiba y Tesh, mi cuerpo, aunque poco, empezó a reaccionar a los movimientos de Kiba, él me dijo… _Si puedes asimilar solo al observar como Tesh, entonces no será problema el que puedas manejar una espada antes de lo planeado,_ ese fue el consejo de Kiba.

Entonces que mi cuerpo empezara a reaccionar fue por influencia de Tesh, a él le gusta las peleas serias, y al parecer mi cuerpo asimilo eso inconscientemente, pero eso solo una parte, la otra parte era que yo tendría que aprender a asimilar como lo hace Tesh, eso sí será difícil, pero era un paso más por recuperar a Tizona.

"Bueno, creo que eso sería todo por hoy, sobreexplotarte nunca es bueno para tu salud." Dijo Kiba sentándose a mi lado.

Yo aún estaba echado en el pasto, pero poco a poco ya estaba recuperando el aliento.

"Bueno, se ve que mañana tendremos que aprovechar en entrenar más enserio, no sé cuánto tiempo estaré con buchuo en Rumania." Dijo Kiba acostándose y poniendo sus brazos en la cabeza.

"Si tienes razón, pero tenerte a ti cuidando de Rias y Gasper me deja tranquilo, pero fue gracias a ti que me estoy haciendo fuerte." Le dije más animado.

"¡Gracias! ¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kiba.

Él y yo chocamos los puños como siempre lo hacíamos, pues éramos muy grandes amigos.

"y ¿Cómo piensas entrenar ahora sin mi ayuda?" Dijo Kiba volviéndose a acostar.

"No hay problema Kiba, de hecho creo que lo sabrás en poco tiempo…" Dije mirando el reloj de mi celular.

Kiba puso una cara de sorpresa, tal vez pensó que no tenía como suplir su falta, no es que Kiba era remplazable, pero por ahora es cuando se necesitan de más amigos.

Ya había pasado unos 20 minutos después de eso, el tiempo suficiente para descansar, pero también se le había hecho tarde, pero…

"¡Oye! ¡Hyodou Estas por aquí!" Dijo una voz entre los árboles.

Esa vos la conocíamos muy bien Kiba y yo.

"No me digas que…" Dijo Kiba intentando adivinar.

"¡Tú que crees!" Le dije confiado.

De los arboles salió un joven con el pelo corto y rubio y ojos grises. Viste uniforme escolar de Kuo Academia, aunque sin la chaqueta y las mangas se enrolla.

"(Queja) ¡Oye! ¡Hyudou donde estas! ¡Porque me dijiste que venga a un lugar como este!" Dijo el chico quitándose las hojas de los árboles de su uniforme.

Kiba y yo nos paramos y fuimos donde estaba el.

"Buenas tardes, Saji-kun." Dijo Kiba muy respetuosa.

"Hola Saji ¿Qué tal?" lo dije más amical.

"¡Por qué no puede ser como Yuuto y ser más educado al saludar!" Dijo Saji en regaño.

Si, el que llame ayer fue a Saji, al inicio no lo podía convencer para que venga al bosque, pero después le dije que tenía que contarle algo muy serio, de hecho exagere, diciéndole que no le diga nada Sona, eso creo que le preocupo y al final accedió.

"Bueno Hyudou, como ves me tienes aquí ¿Qué era eso tan importante que me tenías que hablar?" Dijo Saji sacándose las últimas hojas de su uniforme.

"En primera; no le dijiste nada a tu ama ¿Verdad?" Le pregunte.

"Si, no te preocupes por eso, como la forma en que me llamaste no quería preocupar a Kaichou, por eso tuve que mentir para que me diera permiso y también tuve cuidado a que no me siguieran" Dijo Saji más serio.

Después de eso, Kiba me miro extrañado; como quien decir… _¿Qué le dijiste?_ Saji era nuestro amigo, pero creo que le debo una grande.

"¡Bien! Saji-kun, Ise- kun, yo me voy a vigilar ¿De acuerdo?" Dijo Kiba entrando al bosque.

"¡Gracias Yuuto!" Dijo Saji.

De hecho Kiba, sabía lo que se venía ahora, por eso es que se puso precavido por el lugar.

"Viendo eso, también es un asunto en que está metido Yuuto ¿Verdad?" Dijo Saji preocupado.

"De hecho, hasta ahora solo nosotros 2 sabíamos, pero creo que ahora necesitábamos más ayuda y es por eso que te llame." Le dije poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

"No te preocupes Hyudou, por algo somos amigos, confía en mí." Dijo Saji con mano al pecho.

Sabía que el diría eso, pero tenía que estar seguro que podía confiar en él, no quiera equivocarme.

"¡Esta bien! Pero recuerda, que esto quede entre nosotros 3, eso quiere decir que ni el clan Sitri tiene que saber, aun si la razón pasara a mayores." Le dije más serio.

Entonces Saji cambio el rostro a uno preocupado.

"¿Qué tan serio es lo que me tienes que decir?" Dijo Saji más preocupado.

"¡Solo confía en mí!" Dije antes de retirar mis manos de sus hombros.

Antes de retirar mis manos de sus hombros, pude sentir tenso a Saji, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

"¡Observa!" Dije.

Entonces me puse más atrás de donde estaba Saji, entonces comencé… _Intercambio de Estado,_ aunque ya no podía resplandecer con el cambio, aun mis ojos se pusieron más claros, eso Saji lo noto.

"¡Oye! ¡Hyudou! ¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Saji observando.

Luego de eso, Tesh en mi cuerpo, comenzó a brotar aura blanca y cambio mis ojos a color verde.

La expresión de Saji cambio.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Saji con un rostro un poco pálido por lo sucedido.

"No se preocupe, joven Genshirou, si se pregunta por Issei, él nos está observando desde acá." Dijo Tesh señalando mi cabeza.

A pesar de todo, Tesh y yo teníamos la misma voz, pero la forma de expresarnos era muy diferente.

"¿Joven Genshirou? ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Saji un poco incómodo.

"Bueno, yo soy Issei e Issei es yo, pero en si no hay forma como explicarlo, por eso me nombro como Tesh, un gusto." Dijo Tesh muy educado.

A diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez resulto un poco más cordial sin tener que llegar a una pelea, pero bueno eso es lo que yo creí.

"¡En serio! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¡En realidad no lo entiendo!" Dijo Saji un poco irritado.

"Para ir al grano, soy una clase de existencia que es parte de Issei, yo soy la fuente de esta aura blanca, el poder divino." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Poder divino?" Dijo Saji muy impresionado, y continuo "¡Eso es una locura! ¡Es imposible que los demonios tengan poder divino! ¡Eso es ridículo!" Dijo Saji en grito.

Para ser franco, nunca creí que Saji reaccionara así, pensándolo bien ni Kiba, ni Sirzechs-sama tuvieron esa reacción al enterarse algo anda mal.

"Si lo es ¿Verdad?" Dijo Tesh, y continuo "Pero, Issei es una gran excepción eso por ahora te lo puedo decir." Dijo Tesh calmado.

Para ser sincero, la atmosfera se puso tensa.

"(Voz Baja) ¿Por qué siempre es Hyudou?"Dijo Saji en voz baja.

No pude oír la palabra de Saji, de hecho, no me gustaba para nada como iban las cosas, pude sentir a Saji muy incómodo, entonces…

"¡Lo siento! ¡Pero como peón de Sona Sitri, no puedo guardar al tan relevante!" Dijo Saji en grito.

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!...

Tesh solo se quedó callado.

"¡También! ¡No puedo creer que le hayan guardado esto a su ama! ¡Eso me parece muy desleal de sus siervos!" Dijo Saji señalándome.

Saji estaba molesto, pero no lograba entender porque esa reacción, él lo estaba mal interpretando.

"Si no tienen nada más que decirme, me voy a informa este fenómeno donde mi am…." Dijo Saji dando la espalda.

Antes de dejarlo ir, Tesh fue y lo detuvo del hombro.

"¿Estás seguro?" Dijo Tesh frio.

"¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!" Dijo Saji sacudiendo su hombro.

Saji se puso a la defensiva, yo aún no creí que se enfadaría tanto por esto, de hecho, pensé que me ayudaría… _¿Me abre equivocado?_

"Déjame repetirlo ¿Estás seguro?" Dijo Tesh sacando más aura blanca.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Esto me parece gravísimo! ¡Ocultar algo como esto aaa…!" Dijo Saji, pero…

Saji no pudo terminar de hablar, la razón.

"Se ve que ya lo decidiste." Dijo Tesh golpeando el estómago de Saji.

Tesh no dejo terminar a Saji de hablar, el rápidamente le conecto un fuerte puñetazo al estómago de Saji, por fortuna no lo hizo con el aura blanca.

(Cof, Cof, Cof)

Ese era Saji tosiendo, y tocándose el estómago de dolor.

"¡Maldito!" Dijo Saji frunciendo las cejas.

Ahora si Saji estaba molesto.

"¡Oye Tesh! ¿No crees que te pasaste?" Le dije preocupado.

"Lo hice porque me pareció molesto." Dijo Tesh serio, y continuo "Si lo dejaba ir, nos expondría a la luz, es no lo puedo permitir." Dijo Tesh sin perder la seriedad.

Para empezar, no comprendí la reacción de Saji, eso me pareció muy raro, incluso si lo que estábamos haciendo le parecía desleal, Saji no nos dio tiempo para explicarle.

"¿Sabes que no te puedo dejar ir?" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Si quieres pelear! ¡Entonces vamos a Pelear!" Dijo Saji poniéndose de pie.

Pelear, estos 2 quieran pelear… _¿Por qué Tesh tiene que pelear para conocer a alguien?_

"¡Prepárate, Hyudou! ¡Ahora vas a sentir la llamas de VRITRA!" Dijo Saji invocando su Guantéale de su brazo.

¡ÉL VA ENSERIO! ¡ÉL VA ENSERIO!... ¡CÓMO ES QUE TERMINAMOS ASÍ!

"¡Voy hacer claro! ¡Si me derrotas te voy a dejar ir! ¡Si yo gano te quedaras callado! ¡De acuerdo!" Dijo Tesh señalándole.

Acaso Tesh está molesto, pero ahora no podía hacer nada, ocasiones como esta le dejo a Tesh que lo resuelva.

"¡DE ACUERDO!" Dijo Saji con voz poderosa.

Y comenzó.

Entonces rápidamente, Saji se metió en el bosque.

"¡Vamos!" Dijo Tesh.

A partir de ahora, solo teníamos 20 minutos para terminar esto, pero no iba a ser fácil, yo lo sé, la voluntad de Saji es tan grande, que cuando luchamos en aquella ocasión por más lastimado que estaba el cumplió su objetivo, en si tenerlo como oponente no era nada fácil.

"¿Por dónde se metió?" Dijo Tesh buscando dentro del bosque.

Habían tantos arboles a nuestro alrededor, que era un poco difícil ver claramente entre ellos, mejor dicho estábamos dentro de un campo cerrado.

Pero…

"¡Tonto!" Dijo Saji en vistiéndonos.

Saji de la parte trasera salió con una patada, Tesh lo pudo bloquear, pero no se quedó ahí, Saji rápidamente, usando a las ramas duras de los árboles, se empezó a balancear entre ellos, parecía un mono.

"¡Te tengo!" Dijo Saji moviéndose de lado a lado.

La intención de Saji era confundirnos en este espacio estrecho, él iba de árbol en árbol, pero no paro ahí.

Tesh no lo perdía e vista, a pesar de eso Saji ataco.

(SHADO PURIZUN)

Ese fue Saji activando su Sacred Gear.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Tesh impresionado.

Yo también esta impresionado, de bajo de nosotros salieron sombras, esas sombras nos aferraron muy fuerte.

"¡Excelente!" Ese fue Saji.

Saji rápidamente se nos acercaba con su puño muy cerrado, la manera de defenderse de Tesh ahora era cero.

Entonces Saji, fue el primero en atacar, él empezó a golpear a Tesh con toda su fuerza, Tesh por las sombras no podía moverse, primero fue un puñetazo en el estómago y rodillazo hay, después fueron varios golpes a la cara, a pesar de no ser yo ahora… ¡ESO VA DOLER CUANDO REGRESE A MI CUERPO T_T!

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" Dijo Tesh escupiendo sangre de mi boca.

Luego Saji paro de golpear a mi cuerpo, entonces se limitó a explicar.

"Dentro de mí existe uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones, pues si no lo sabía, VRITRA." Dijo Saji, y luego continuo "Yo como su usuario de, VRITRA, me entere que este Rey Dragón fue separado en varias partes de Sacred Gear, pase por mucho para que se volvieran a reunir, y al hacer eso pude adquirir nuevas habilidades." Dijo Saji muy confiado.

"¡Entonces! Te refieres a que estas sombras es una de esas habilidades." Dijo Tesh.

"Así es, esa técnica es conocida como _SHADO PURIZUN_ o La Cárcel Sombría, esta técnica me permite usar la poderosa sombra de VRITRA para frenar a cualquier enemigo." Dijo Saji y continuo "¡Si ya lo sabes! ¡Entonces prepárate!" Dijo Saji volviendo a atacarnos.

"(Voz baja) Ya veo" Dijo Tesh con una sonrisa.

"HAAAAAAAA…" Ese era Saji preparando de nuevo su puño.

Saji no se estaba conteniendo en los ataques, eso era obvio, pero ver a Tesh tranquilo me parecía más raro, entonces…

(GRUNSH)

Ese fue el sonido de Tesh destrozando las sombras.

"¿¡Como!?" Dijo Saji sin poder detenerse.

"No seas engreído." Dijo Tesh.

Cuando Saji, se empezaba a acercar, Tesh expulso de golpe mucha aura divina, al liberar y ver que Saji no podía detenerse, el aprovecho y le dio una pata en el estómago, de hecho fue tan fuerte, que el cuerpo de Saji rompió unos cuantos árboles.

"(Qquij) ¿Cómo te… Liberaste?" Dijo Saji en queja.

La patada que le dio Tesh fue muy fuerte, que a pesar de eso Saji intento pararse.

"Te lo voy a explicar." Dijo Tesh acercando a Saji, y continuo "Tu utilizaste sombras, sombras de un Dragón maligno, yo solo lo pensé y fui equitativo, ¿Qué es lo contrario a las sombras?, pues es obvio que la luz, y este cuerpo tiene suficiente luz como para no caer en oscuridad." Dijo Tesh sin perder el resplandor.

"¿Quieres decir…?" Dijo Saji sin terminar de hablar.

"Si, tu técnica de sombras no funciona con el poder divino, es simplemente cuestión que fuerza es más dominante o en otras palabras." Dijo Tesh sonriendo, "Yo purifico lo maligno." Dijo Tesh.

Yo veía a Saji, y él estaba impresionado, de hecho yo también, esa revelación no me lo esperaba.

"¡Maldición! Veo que primero tengo que deshacerme de ese molesto poder divino." Dijo Saji con una mirada seria.

Sin perder el tiempo, Tesh se lanzó con fuerza, el lanzo un puñetazo en donde se encontraba Saji, pero este lo esquivo.

"¡Diablos!" Ese fue Saji escondiéndose en lo arboles.

A decir verdad, me alegro que Saji lo esquivara, el impacto del puño con cargar dejo un hueco en el suelo muy profundo…. _¡No intentes matar a mis amigos_! Dije en queja, pero Tesh no me escucho.

Después de un rato de persecución en los árboles, habíamos regresado a donde empezó la pelea.

"Se ve que tenerte en el bosque no funcionara ahora." Dijo Saji desafiante.

Tesh no le contesto, él se estaba concentrando.

(DERITO FIRUDO)

Ese fue Saji activando uno de sus Sacred Gear.

"¿Ahora qué?" Dijo tesh en queja.

Saji no perdió la oportunidad, y nos comenzó de nuevo a atacar.

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Tesh.

Los golpes de Saji no se hicieron más fuerte ni más veloces, de hecho, si lo comparo de hace un rato no han cambiado en nada, pero… _¿Por qué Tesh está retrocediendo?_

Por cada golpe de puñetazo o patada, a Tesh le parecía difícil asimilarlos, de hecho Saji se concentraba en combos serteros con gran fuerza, y a pesar de eso Tesh parecía extrañado.

"¿Te sientes débil? "Pregunto Saji sin dejar de golpear.

"…" Tesh no le contesto.

Tesh estaba más concentrado en evadir los golpes que de una conversación.

"¡No seas mal educado! ¡Al menos responde cuando alguien te habla!" Ese fue Saji lanzado una patada entre mis hombros.

Tesh no la bloqueo, pero parece que le afecto.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" pregunte.

"No lose, tal vez sea una de sus habilidades de su Sacred Gear." Dijo Tesh agarrándose el hombro.

Después de ese golpe, Saji empezó a hablarnos, se puso pretencioso.

"Bueno tal vez no quieras saber, pero igual te lo diré de todas formas." Dijo Saji un poco presumido, y continuo "Como ya dije, yo poseo diferentes Sacrea Gear, en total 4, tú ya te encargaste de una, pero esta es diferente, esta es DERITO FIRUDO o Campo Eliminador, esta técnica me permite quitarte poder." Dijo Saji con una sonrisa.

Saji por alguna razón parecía disfrutar esto, yo aún no entendía la razón, pero eso no detuvo a Tesh.

"(Sonrisa) ¿Entonces eso es todo?" Dijo Tesh con un brazo al hombro.

Esa acción Hizo irritar a Saji, y sin pensarlo 2 veces si volvió a lanzar contra nosotros.

Saji volvió a su antigua estrategia de golpes, pero esta vez Tesh era el que estaba más animado.

Cada golpe de Saji era bloqueado, patadas, golpes, o incluso combos.

"¿Pero cómo?" Dijo Saji.

Y entonces en una abertura Tesh agarro ambos brazos de Saji.

"¿Eres un tonto, lo sabias?" Dijo Tesh agarrando impulso con la cabeza, y continúo "¡QUE ME DEBILITES, NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE AYAS HECHO MÁS FUERTE!" Eso fue Tesh chocando frentes con Saji.

El choque fue tal, que ambos empezó a salir sangre de sus frentes, y si uno lo piensa mejor, el agarrar los brazos de Saji y atraerlo con fuerza mientras recibíes un cabezazo… ¡Creo que hoy voy a necesitar mucha curación de Asia (._.)!

"¡Ahg! ¡Ahg! ¡Ahg!" Es fue Saji poniendo su mano en la herida.

El impacto lo dejo muy aturdido, tanto así que la queja de su dolor no parecía parar, pero sin en cambio Tesh solo se limitó a limpiarse la sangre de la cabeza.

"Esa técnica tuya, por lo que veo solo me limita, pero no me debilita, eso lo vi cuando te ataque con ese cabezazo." Dijo Tesh sonriendo. "¿Cuánto poder crees que tengo?" Dijo Tesh resplandeciendo más mis ojos a verdes.

"¡Oh! ¡Maldición!" Dijo Saji enojado y con la mano en su frente, y continuo "¡No quería usar esto! ¡Pero no marcha atrás!" Dijo Saji volviendo activar su Sacread Gear.

(BUREIZU BURAKKU FUREA)

Entonces lo siguiente nos impresiono tanto a Tesh como a mí.

"Ahora, fuego de, VRITRA, quema a mi rival." Dijo Saji envuelto en una aura Morada-azulada.

"¿Qué es eso?" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Eso es fuego de VRITRA! ¡Hagas lo que hagas no dejes que te toque!" Dije advirtiendo a Tesh.

Entonces a mi advertencia, Tesh empezó a evadir los ataques de fuego de Saji, de salto en salto, Tesh esquivaba las lanzas de fuego negro de VRITRA… ¡QUÉ DIABLOS! ¡QUÉ TAN MOLESTO ESTA SAJI!

Las lanzas de fuego eran disparadas una por una, pero Tesh fue cuidadoso que ninguna de ella tocara los árboles, es por eso que hacía que Saji le dispara bien sea en el cielo, de frente de Tesh o en lugar terroso.

"¡Vaya esto se está complicando!" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa, Hyudou? ¿Acaso es demasiado mí flamas negras?" Dijo Saji sin dejar de lanzar las llamas.

De hecho, no soy el que está peleando… _¿Por qué me está confundiendo?_

Debido al constante ataque de Saji, Tesh tenía 2 cosas en desventaja, el no dejarse golpear por las llamas y no dejar que la llamas provoquen algún daño el lugar.

"Esto no puede seguir así" Dijo Tesh.

Tesh poco a poco se empezaba a preocupar, debido a que le tiempo ya casi había llagado a la mitad.

Entonces…

"¡Que molesto! ¡Bueno creo que con esto será suficiente!" Dijo Saji juntando sus manos.

"¡Pero qué Diablos!" Dijo Tesh al ver.

Saji en sus manos estaba formado una gran bola de fuego, de hecho, él estaba concentrando más y más llamadas en esas manos… ¡ACASO PIENSA LANZARNOS ESO!

"¿Issei, que tan peligrosa es esa flama?" Dijo Tesh sin perder de vista a Saji.

"¡Que parte de que no te toque no entendiste!" Le dije en reclamo.

"¡Entiendo!" Dijo Tesh, y continuo "Entonces ¿disculparías por hacerte esto?" Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Cómo que disculparte? ¿Qué piensa hacer?" Le pregunte.

Tesh no me contesto, pero empezó a emanar más poder divino, el emana tanto que el aire empezó a cubrir mi cuerpo, Tesh se lanzó dónde Saji.

"¡No! ¡No lo harás!" Dijo Saji.

En esa acción, Saji ya había lanzado la gran bola de fuego.

De hecho, Tesh, con mi cuerpo, se había lanzado de frente a donde Saji, pero este como contraataque, había lanzado la bola de fuego… ¡ESO NO ES BUENO!

Pero entonces…

(PLUNCH)

Ese fue el sonido de la gran bola de fuego exterminada.

"¡Imposible.!" Dijo Saji muy impresionado.

Tesh se había lanzado frente a la gran bola de fuego negro que Saji había lanzado y este lo había exterminado, pero… _¿Cómo lo hizo?_

"Ahora vas a ver, ¡VRITRA!" Ese Fue Tesh en grito.

Saji, no podía defenderse de la velocidad de Tesh, tanto así que el puño que le dio en la cara a Saji lo mandó a bolar, Saji impacto el suelo como 3 veces seguida antes de detenerse.

"¿Oye como lo hiciste?" Le pregunte.

Tesh sonrió y me explico.

"Viste que al acumular aun gran cantidad de aura divina, el aire me empezó a rodear ¿Verdad?" Dijo Tesh sin perder de vista Saji.

"Si, vi como una ráfagas de viento te empezaron a cubrir… Acaso" Lo estaba deduciendo.

"Así, es." Dijo Tesh, continuo "Al lanzarme, aproveche aquella ráfagas como un escudo, y cuando impacte a la gran bola de fuego negro, hice una onda expansiva con ese viento, pero no salí ileso." Dijo Tesh.

Al ver bien, pude ver que mi cuerpo tenía pequeñas heridas de quemadura y mi ropa estaba maltratada por las llamas… ¡TUVE SUERTE!

Entonces pude ver a Saji en el suelo tratando de pararse.

"Hahaha… Parece que caíste en mi trampa." Dijo Saji tocándose la mejilla del golpe.

"¿De qué hablas?" Dijo Tesh impresionado.

"Ya estaba consiente que me atacarías de forma física y es por eso." Dijo Saji levantándose.

(ABSORPUSHON RAIN)

Ese fue Saji invocando una de las habilidades de su Sacred Gear.

"¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Si recuerdo esa técnica." Dije conmocionado.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué es esta cosa?" Dijo Tesh al percatarse de la gran línea que salía de mi brazo izquierdo.

"¿Recuerdas esto, Hyudou?" Dijo Saji sin perder la sonrisa.

Tesh parecía confundido, pero reconocía muy bien esta técnica… _¡Saji Bastardo_! Pensé, con esta técnica me derroto una vez.

"Tesh, esta técnica es conocida también como La Absorción de Linea, ves su brazo de Saji." Le dije a Tesh.

Tesh al observar vio una especia de lagarto deforme en el brazo de Saji.

"Si, ya lo vi, pero ¿Qué tan malo es?" Tesh pregunto.

"Esa técnica tiene la capacidad de hacer que las líneas de conexiones para absorber la energía de los oponentes. También se puede conectar el oponente a otro objeto de transferir su poder a ese objeto, y las líneas también se puede utilizar para hacer pivotar alrededor." Dije y continúe "¡Yo una vez perdí por esa técnica al absorberme la sangre!" Le dije como advertencia.

Tesh entonces me acertó con la cabeza, esa técnica no es fácil de evitar una vez que te acercas al oponente, pero al parecer a Tesh se le ocurrió otra cosa.

"¡Y bien Hyudou! ¿Te rindes?" Dijo Saji muy presumido.

Saji parecía que me tenía en sus manos, yo nos había que tenía planeado hacer, en si era muy peligroso y para colmo el tiempo ya se estaba acabando, entonces…

"¡DAAAAHHH….!" Ese fue el grito de Tesh sacando la línea de conexión del brazo.

"¡Oye estás loco!" Dijo Saji muy sorprendido, en su rostro se notaba.

Recuerdo que aquella vez, Kiba tuvo que cortar esa línea para que me dejara de chupar la sangre, en si era una locura sacarse esa línea de esa manera.

"¡AHHH…!" Ese fue el grito de Tesh al sacarse con existo la línea.

"…" Saji se quedó en silencio.

Era obvio la sorpresa de su rostro, de hecho yo también está igual, en su cara de Saji pude ver como el sudor recorría su rostro, él está muy impactado.

Entonces Tesh, ya estaba sosteniendo la punta de la línea de absorción.

"Sin duda esto me dejo una gran marca." Dijo Tesh al ver la herida de mi brazo, y continúo "Con que esto absorbe la energía del oponente interesante." Dijo Sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te lo pudiste quitar?" Pregunto a un atónito Saji.

"Ahora, yo te repito la pregunta que me hiciste ¿Te rindes?" Dijo Tesh confiado.

Saji, ahora estaba frustrado, su cara producía un enojo o impotencia, el no quería rendirse, pero aun así siguió de pie.

"¡No! ¡No pienso rendirme!" Dijo con grito Saji.

"Ya veo, entonces déjame que conserves tu honor como guerrero." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces Tesh, empezó a sacar más aura blanca mientras el sostenía la punta de la línea de conexión… _¿Qué es lo planeaba hacer?,_ entonces comprendí.

Tesh estaba sacando más poder, y como era por efecto, el poder divino era dañino a un demonio.

Tesh con la mano libre, había una gran cantidad de energía divina hay concentrada y de frente sin perder tiempo Tesh lanzo en la punta esa energía divina, y esta recorrió hasta Saji.

"¡Oye! ¿Acaso quieres matar a Saji?" Le grite a Tesh.

"No te preocupes Issei, eso no lo matara." Dijo Tesh concentrado.

El aura Divina que había sido absorbida por voluntad de Tesh, empezó a recorrer el camino hasta llegar a Saji.

"¡Oh! ¡Mierda!" Dijo Saji al no poder evitarlo y… "¡AHHHGGAHAG…!" Fue el grito de Saji al recibir el poder divino como golpe dentro de su Sacred Gear.

Salía humo del cuerpo de Saji y este se desmayó. Como dijo Tesh, eso no lo mato, pero mi cuerpo y el de Saji estaban en mal estado.

"¡Ganamos!" Dijo Tesh sonriendo.

* * *

**Los Baños públicos 6 de la tarde.**

Al parecer y por alguna razón los baños públicos estaban vacío a esa hora del día, así que 3 chicos decidieron tomar una descanso ahí.

"(Relajado) Ajaa… no hay nada mejor que un buen baño de agua caliente para un duro día de entrenamiento ¿Verdad?" Dijo Kiba al acostarse en la gran bañera del lugar.

"¿Con que esto es un baño público? Para ser sincero es la primera vez que vengo a uno" Ese fue Tesh todavía en mi cuerpo.

"¿Es cierto? Y ¿Qué te parecen a Ti Tesh-kun?" preguntó Kiba.

"Sonara algo ocioso de mi parte, pero eso sí que algo muy relajante." Dijo Tesh recostándose en el agua caliente.

A pesar de las heridas después de la pelea, fuimos convencidos por Kiba en venir aquí antes, de hecho a mí no me gustaba la idea de compartir baños con otros 2 chicos desnudos, por eso deje que Tesh que se hiciera cargo de eso.

"¿Y qué tal tú, Saji-kun?" Dijo Kiba volteando a lugar de donde se lavaba el cuerpo antes de entrar a la tina.

"Si, si esto sí que es relajante." Dijo Saji lanzándose agua fría en el cuerpo.

A pesar de todo, Saji se había relajado y nos acompañó, después de todo era un buen perdedor.

Entonces Saji, después de limpiarse el cuerpo se metió en la misma tina donde esta Tesh y Kiba.

"¡Oye! ¿Está bien?" Tesh le pregunto a Saji.

"¿A caso te preocupas por mí?" Dijo Saji sorprendido.

"Eres amigo de Issei, es obvio que si algo te pasara, Issei estará triste." Dijo Tesh.

¡OYE! ¡OYE! ¡ESAS COSAS NO SE DICEN ENTRE CHICOS!

"Jajajajaja… Ya veo, eso creo que es mutuo." Dijo Saji riéndose.

¡¿ACASO TE DEJASTE LLEVAR SAJI?!... ¡ESO ME ESTA PREOCUPANDO!

Entonces Saji, se puso a hablar.

"Tal vez suene raro entre chicos, pero cuando pensé que Hyudou murió, realmente puse mal, incluso tenía una gran sed de venganza, de todas formas somos amigos y un amigo hace lo que sea por un amigo." Dijo Saji con una sonrisa, y continuo "Al recordar eso, veo que me comporte mal con el hoy." Dijo Saji.

"¿Es cierto? ¿Cómo es que comenzaron a pelear?" Preguntó Kiba.

"Pues veras, Yuuto, tal vez sea buen momento, pero una parte de mí se sentía muy envidioso y tenía celos sabían." Dijo Saji acostándose en la esquina de la gran Tina.

"¿Celos?" preguntó Tesh.

"Si, ambos somos muy parecidos, bueno casi en lo que queremos; en primera ambos tenemos dragones dentro de nosotros, ambos somos peones, ambos queremos el amor de nuestras amas." Dijo Saji con una cara cabizbaja, y continuo "Pero Hyudou, siempre estaba un paso delante de mí, él se volvió más fuerte, él consiguió primero el amor de su ama, y ahora salió con eso que es usuario de un poder divino ¿Por qué siempre él?" Dijo Saji intentando no llorar.

Ahora entendía porque la reacción de Saji, creo que debí darme cuenta, yo no quiera hacer daño a un amigo.

Saji se estaba desahogando de lo que sentía, una parte de mi sabía que tenía que escucharlo.

"Pero cuando recordé que él había muerto, eso ya no importo, yo solo quería vengarlo y pensar que si vuelve podría superarlo en buena ley, pero deje que mi envidia me volviera a segar, y eso no se hace a un amigo." Dijo Saji casi aguantando las lágrimas.

Tal vez, pensar que los hombres no lloran era falso, nosotros al final tenemos sentimientos.

Entonces…

"(Suspiro*) En realidad no entiendo mucho, ya que no poseo un corazón," Dijo Tesh muy insensible, pero continuo "Pero si comprendo que tiene algo que hacer como yo" Dijo Tesh más comprensivo.

Entonces Kiba y Saji le prestaron atención.

"¿Acaso tiene que cumplir algo?" Pregunto Saji.

"Así es, mi deber es hacer a Issei fuerte, aun no sé del ¿Por qué?... pero esa es mi tarea." Dijo Tesh tranquilo.

"¿Qué hablas? ¿Ustedes ya son realmente fuerte?" Dijo Saji.

Y me percate que Kiba también añadió algo.

"No sé qué consideras fuerte, pero retar al Rey Demonio, Sirzechs-sama eso no lo hace cualquiera." Dijo Kiba sonriente.

"¡Que! ¡Peleaste con el Sirzechs-sama!" Dijo Saji muy sorprendido.

A decir verdad, eso todavía ni yo me lo creo, a pesar de que si sucedió.

Entonces Tesh dio negativa con la cabeza.

"Si eso fuera verdad, hace tiempo mis voz pudo haber alcanzado a Issei, si eso fuera verdad hubiera podido evitar que aquella ángel caído lo mate en primer lugar, si eso fuera verdad jamás hubiera dejado que esas piezas me sellaran en la más profunda oscuridad, si eso fuera verdad él no tendría que salir muy lastimado de las batallas, como lo ven todavía somos débiles." Dijo Tesh calmado.

Entonces tanto como Saji y Kiba se sorprendieron de las palabras de Tesh, de lo poco que lo conozco, él no es muy abierto a lo que piensa o mejor dicho es muy reservado, pero hoy por fin podía escucharlo.

"Si lo piensan bien, a veces las decisiones que tome fueron muy estúpidas, como retar a al Rey demonio, sabía que tal vez no podía ganar, pero aun así tenía que hacerlo, a veces hay cosas que uno no quiere hacer, pero son cosas que tenemos que hacer, y al hacerlas nos quitamos una carga para poder avanzar sin tener que arrepentirnos después volteando a un camino que no vale la pena retroceder, es por eso que yo no sé qué es ser fuerte, y es por eso que quiero aprender y hacer a Issei fuerte." Dijo Tesh muy amable.

Al parecer las palabras de Tesh, no solo me llegaron a mí, sino a Kiba y Saji… ¡ACASO SAJI ESTA LLORANDO!

"Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor." Dijo Kiba recostándose en la tina caliente.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Yo fui un idiota! Si quiero superar a Hyudou, primero tengo que quitarme la idea de que él es superior a mí." Dijo Saji limpiándose la cara.

Por un momento me olvide _"Que los chicos no son sentimentales" _y disfrute el momento entre amigos.

"Oigan saben que es bueno que nos dejaran el baño para nosotros." Dijo Kiba cambiando el tema.

"Si es verdad, no te parece raro que a esta ahora no haya nadie, y yo que pensé que lugares como este era populares." Dijo Saji tocándose la cabeza.

"Bueno, según el dueño a esta ahora y este día casi nadie viene o nadie viene." Dijo Tesh dudoso.

Entonces el silencio reino por un momento.

(Plash)

Ese fue el sonido del agua.

"¿Qué paso Tesh-kun?" pPreguntó Kiba.

"No lo sé, pero sentí una presencia muy extraña, por alguna razón este cuerpo me dice que no algo bueno." Dijo Tesh en guardia.

Esas palabras preocuparon tanto a Kiba como Saji, de hecho yo también me estaba preocupando.

(Pasos)

"¿Qué fue eso?" Dijo Saji concentrado en la puerta.

"No lo sé, pero creo que es el motivo del ¿Por qué? esta vacío a estas horas" Dijo Kiba tragando saliva.

Poco a poco esas pisadas se escucharon más y más fuertes, de hecho el suspenso nos comenzó a incomodar… ¿QUÉ HABÍA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA?

Entonces detrás de la puerta se pudo ver una gran figura, era más grande que un humano promedio.

"¿Sera un fantasma? ¿Espectro? O otra cosa así" Pregunto Saji.

"No, eso que está detrás de la puerta está vivo." Dijo Tesh temblando.

Debía ser algo tan malo para que haga temblar de esa manera a Tesh.

Entonces el picaporte empezó a girar, poco a poco el chirrido de la puerta, era el sonido de nuestro pesar.

Y la puerta se abrió.

"¡No me jodas!" Dije al ver por fin lo que había detrás de la puerta.

Tanto Kiba, Saji y Tesh se quedaron en silencio al ver por fin que había detrás de la puerta.

"Moo… A pasado tiempo que no te veía Demonio-chan "

Entonces Saji y Kiba se quedaron viéndome, Tesh no lo sabía, pero yo sí.

"¡ES MIL-TAN!" Dije con fuerza.

Solo Tesh me escucho, pero eso no cambio la situación.

Aquel hombre que estaba frente a nosotros, de por si su presencia imponía, tanto que incluso hacia temblara a Tesh.

"¿Issei quién es el?" Dijo Tesh nervioso.

"Mil-tan es uno de mis contratados más frecuentes, pero ha pasado tiempo que no me llamaba, pero no es mala persona" Dije tranquilo.

A pesar de eso, Tesh no se calmó, de hecho creo que contagio a Saji y Kiba.

Claro la apariencia de Mil-tan no ayudaba tampoco, él era un hombre corpulento de gran tamaño, también usaba un estilo de peinado de 2 coletas, a él le gustaba mucho usar traje de chica mágica y actuar como una, él tenía una muy bizarra moda en sí.

"NYO... Demonio-chan viniste con tus amigos." Dijo Mil-tan.

Acercándose, el por alguna razón la tolla le tapaba desde el pecho hasta las piernas.

Tesh que alguna vez miro al Rey Demonio sin miedo, ahora está en silencio frente a Mil-Tan.

Mil-Tan en un acto de alegría, cargo a Tesh, que usaba mi cuerpo, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Tesh no se podía quejar, porque mi boca fue tapada por el hombro musculosos de Mil-Tan, pero en si Tesh buscaba con los ojos… ¡Ayúdenme Chicos!

Tanto Saji y Kiba ya estaban en la puerta como quien decir _¡Tú puedes hacerlo!…_ ¡BASTARDOS DONDE QUEDO NUESTRO MOMENTO DE AMISTAD!

Yo por fortuna no estaba dentro de mi mente, así que no decidí salir hasta que Tesh se encargara de esto.

(PLASH)

Ese fue el sonido de Tesh cayendo al agua.

"¡Demonio-chan! ¡Demonio-chan! Que alegría verte de nuevo, normalmente estoy solo a esta hora que vengo a limpiar la pureza de mi cuerpo ¡NYO! " Dijo Mil-tan

Tesh se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Te paso algo Demonio-chan?" pregunto Mil-Tan y continuo "Ya sé, tal vez necesitas que alguien te alegre el día ¡NYO!" Dijo Mil-tan preparándose.

Entonces lo que sucedió, solo Tesh fue testigo de aquel momento, que lo marcó para siempre.

"Yo la gran, Chica mágica, Mil-Tan, con la fuerza mi Co-ra-zón. Con mi brillo estelar, y mi gran fuerza de la amistad, juro darte la mejor son-ri-sa. ¡NYAA..!" Dijo Mil-tan haciendo una pose.

Al hacer esa pose, Mil-Tan tubo que girar y saltar, pero no evito que la toalla se cayera en frente de Tesh, yo logre salvarme y esconderme al fondo mi mente, pero….

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!" Ese fue el Grito de Tesh,

Al juzgar como sonido, solo puede pensar ¡FUE HORRIBLE! ¡FUE HORRIBLE!

"¡NOO….!" Dijo Mil-Tan saliendo Corriendo tapándose con la toalla.

Desde ese momento, Tesh odio los baños públicos y detesto los programas de las chicas mágicas.

* * *

**Más noche, en la residencia Hyudou.**

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, y yo estaba tomando un baño.

"¡No puedo creer que tenga que tomar 2 baños el mismo día!" Dije pasándome la esponja por el cuerpo.

Debido a lo sucedió en un cierto baño público, Tesh me obligo a volver a tomar un baño, el suceso de esta tarde lo marco para siempre.

"¡Oye! ¡Tesh ya me limpie el cuerpo! ¡Yo ya quiero salir antes que me haga pasa!" Dije al ver mis dedos.

"¡No! ¡Todavía estamos sucios! ¡Si es necesario! ¡Nos bañaremos toda la noche!" Dijo Tesh muy nervioso.

¡TODA LA NOCHE!...

"¡No seas exagerado!" Le dije en reclamo.

Entonces Tesh me dio un golpe bajo.

"¡Solo recuerda que fue tu cuerpo el que fue mancillado!" Dijo Tesh como respuesta rápida.

¡Hijo de la!... Con eso tenía razón, ahora me pego su miedo… ¡Chicas! ¡Necesito Chicas!

Entonces cuando aún me seguía pasando la esponja.

"¡NYA! No veo por qué tanto el baño, yo te puedo oler que estas más que limpio" Dijo una voz femenina muy juguetona.

Yo me asuste, pensé que las chicas estaban dormidas, y cuando salte a un lado de la Tina…

"¡Kuroka!" Dije al ver quien era.

"¡Nya! Ise, ¿No quiere que alguien te limpie la espalda?" Dijo Ella sosteniendo una esponja con jabón.

¿CUÁNDO ENTRO KUROKA AQUÍ?... Ella era la hermana mayor de Koneko-chan, ahora ella estaba en su forma de Nekomata, ella solo estaba usando un kimono de color negro, pero esa vestimenta era tan revelador, pero gracias a los entrenamientos con de auto control de Tesh, logre controlar el flujo sanguíneo para no votar sangre por la nariz, pero aun así no sé cuánto tiempo pida aguantar el ver esos enorme pechos de Kuroka.

"¡Ya veo tal vez quieres que te acompañe dentro de la bañera! ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka sacándose lentamente su Kimono negro.

Yo no dije nada, de hecho el verla desvestirse me hipnotizo, aquel Kimono por si ya era muy erótico, pero verla sacándoselo muy lentamente era demasiado para mí, no sé si lo hacía a propósito, pero primero empezó a sacarse la parte de los hombros como quien provocarme con esa mirada felina, y luego se dio la vuelta enseñándome la espalda, y como deleite, ella dejo caer el kimono enseñándome su trasero…. ¡ME ALEGRO ESTAR VIVO!

"¡Nya!.. No he odio un ¡No! Así que con permiso." Dijo Kuroka entrando a donde estaba yo.

Para provocarme más Kuroka se tapó con su brazo izquierdo sus pechos y se metió lentamente a la bañera, yo me di la espalda rápidamente, la razón porque no me negué era porque casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver el cuerpo de Kuroka, eso me hace pensar mucho que tal vez Koneko-chan pueda crecer de la misma forma… ¡ESO ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ! SNIF-SNIF

"¿Qué paso? acaso estas llorando, no te preocupes ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka abrazándome por la espalda y continuo "¡Nya! Vaya Ise, se ve que tienes una espalda, muyyy… fuerte" Dijo ella muy seductora y pegándose a mí.

"¡Kurooooo…Kaaa!" Dije nervioso.

Podía sentir sus grandes pechos en mi espalda, incluso podía sentir lo duro de sus pezones, lo juro no sé si pueda aguantar más.

"¡Nya! Ise Se ve, que estasss… muyyy… Teenn…so." Y ella seguía seduciéndome.

Ella solo estaba jugando conmigo.

"Puedo ver que tu chacra esta en descontrol ¡Déjame ayudarte con eso! ¡Nya!" Me dijo ella mirándome con esos ojos juguetones.

"¿Mi chacra?" le pregunte.

Entonces Kuraka, con su Youjutsu, era un aura de color verde, que no empezó a cubrir, de hecho esto se sentía muy relajante, era mejor que el que Koneko-chan me lo hacía.

"¡Oh! ¡Si!" dijo Tesh.

¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¡TESH ESTA GOZANDO!

"¿En serio te está siendo bien esto?" Lo dije con mi mente.

"No loooo… se, pero su Youjutsu me está siendo bien, se siente muyyy Rico." Dijo Tesh más relajado.

A diferencia de Ddraig que necesito terapia para su mal, Tesh solo necesito el poder del Youjutsu para curar su trauma ¡Quien lo diría!

"Uhmmm… Ise.. Tienes un buen cuerpo… mis manos no paran de tocar tu esbelto pecho ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka manoseado todo mi pecho, y mordiéndome la oreja con sus colmillos.

"¡Oye! ¡Espeperaaaa….!" Ese era yo perdiendo el control.

Podía sentir como la lengua de Kuroka lamia mi oreja muy suavemente.

Poco a poco logre entender lo que sentía Tesh, bueno al final ambos somos la misma persona… Hasta que.

"¡Ise-sempai! ¡Onee-san!" Dijo La voz furiosa de Koneko-chan.

"¡WAA..! ¡Koneko-chan!" Dije de asombro.

_¿Cuándo llego Koneko-chan aquí?_

"Moo… Shirone, no debería interrumpir a los adultos cuando están ellos 2 solos ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka poniendo su dedo anular entre los labios.

Kuraka quiera provocar a Koneko-chan, de por si ya sentia una gran aura asesina de parte de Koneko-chan ¡Esto es malo!

Pero las cosas se pusieron peor.

"¿Koneko-chan que fue eseee..? ¡WAA….!¿Qué hace Issei-sama tomando un baño con tu hermana?" Dijo Ravel muy conmocionando.

"¿Tu qué crees niña? ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka aferrándose a mí y guiñando su ojo y sacando la lengua de forma muy juguetona.

¡NO CREES MALENTENDIDOS!

Entonces llegaron más problemas…

"¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¡Wouuuu…! ¿Desde cuándo Ise y su hermana de Koneko-chan tiene este tipo de relación?" Dijo Xenovia con los ojos abiertos.

"¡Santa madre del cielo! ¡Esto es muy pecaminoso!" Dijo Irirna casi poniéndose a rezar.

"¡Ise-san! ¡No puede ser! ¡Si tú quiera que alguien te acompañe en el baño! ¡Yo hubiera…!" Dijo Asia intentado no llorar.

¡ESTO ES MALO! ¡ESTO ES MUY MALO!... En si yo estaba en una situación muy comprometedora, ya no había escusa que me salvara.

Entonces, todas las chicas se miraron todas a la vez, menos Kuroka, ella todavía me seguía abrazando.

"¡SE LO DIREMOS A RIAS!" Dijeron todas a la vez.

¡Esto se puso peor!

Entonces las chicas salieron muy rápido de baño, ella pensaron que la única ahora que podía poner fin a esto era Rias, es por eso que todas pensaron lo mismo y salió a buscarla.

"Ufu-ufu eso fue divertido ¡Nya!" Dijo Kuroka riéndose.

¡Sabes en el problema que estoy metido! ¡¿Verdad?!

"Lastima… algún día terminaremos esto donde lo dejamos, no te vas a escapar de mí ¡Nya!" Dijo Ella saliendo de la bañera.

Entonces ella se vistió rápidamente, y en la puerta me mando un guiño y un ¡Nya! De despedida y se fue.

"¡Y ahora qué voy hacer!" Dije tocándome la cara de preocupación.

(Bloop) (Bloop) (Bloop)

Esos eran el sonido de unas burbujas.

Rápidamente voltee en donde a ver de dónde venía ese sonido y pude ver la mitad de una cabeza con una ojos negros saliendo de la bañera.

"¿Ophis?" Dije al ver esos ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, yo solo podía ver la mitad de su cabeza, salir de la bañera… ¿DESDE CUÁNDO ESTA ELLA AQUÍ?

Entonces ella saco más la cabeza y saco su mano señalándome.

"¿Cómo esta cosa blanca?" Dijo Ophis señalándome.

¿Cosa blanca? No me digas que ella sabe lo de Tesh.

"Uhmm… ¿Desde cuándo sabes de eso?" Le pregunte un poco nervioso.

"Desde que salimos de la brecha dimensional. Dime ¿Cómo esta cosa blanca?" Dijo ella esperando que le conteste.

¿Desde la Brecha? ¡Rayos! Como me pude olvidar algo así, si ella lo sabía entonces…

"¿Alguien aparte de ti sabe de cosa blanca?" le pregunte.

"No, desde que escuche que es amigo de Ddraig y que Ddraig no quiere que sepa su existencia yo también lo guarde en secreto, porque Ddraig es mi amigo. Ya dime ¿Cómo esta cosa blanca?" parecía más inquieta.

Entonces me calme, y me libre de un peso de encima.

"No te preocupes por Tesh, el está bien." Le dije sonríendole.

"Ya veo que bueno" Dijo Ophis sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

Al parecer Ophis sabia el secreto, y sin querer se preocupó por Tesh, que amable.

"Te puedo preguntar algo." Me pregunto Ophis.

"Si lo que quieras." Le dije.

"¿Qué estaban haciendo la Nekomata y tú hace un rato?" Preguntó Ophis.

¡Que! ¡Ella vio eso! A pesar de ser el dios dragón-sama, ella tenía una forma de niña, yo no quería explicarle algo así a una niña.

"Ehm… Pues verasss…" Dije tartamudeando.

"¿Estaban jugando?" Dijo Ophis.

"¡Si! Estábamos jugando." Le dije rápidamente.

Entonces lo que me dijo lo siguiente, me hizo arrepentirme de mi respuesta anterior.

"¡Yo también quiero jugar contigo!" Dijo Ophis saltando hacia a mí.

"¡Oye que haces!" Le dije.

Yo la logre atrapar con mis manos, pero…. ¡ELLA ESTA DESNUDA! ¡MIRES POR DONDE LO MIRES ELLA ESTA DESNUDA!

¡Esto era muy malo! Si las chicas me veían con Ophis así, me creerán que tengo un fetiche con las niñas pequeñas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe.

¡LAS CHICAS! Esto se puso mucho peor.

"¡IIIIISSSEEEE….!" Esa era la voz furiosa de Rias con un aura más que asesina.

Atrás de Rias, las chicas estaban más que impactadas… ¡AHORA CON OPHIS! Esos eran sus ojos que me clavaban con sus miradas.

"Me alegraría escuchar tu explicación." Dijo Rias con una vena en la frente.

Atrás de ella las auras asesinas de las chicas seguían aumento, pero eso empeoro cuando Ophis hablo.

"Solo estamos jugando, como lo hizo con esa Nekomata." Dijo Ophis con gran inocencia.

Yo solo puse una sonrisa falsa, esa sonrisa decía… ¡ES MI FIN!

"¿Tesh ayúdame?" Lo dije con voz en mi mente.

"…" No hubo respuesta.

¡OH GENIAL! ¡JUSTO AHORA ES CUANDO TE DESAPARECES! ¡DONDE QUEDO LO DE COMPAÑEROS!

Lo único que recuerdo después, fue que todas las chicas se me acercaron lentamente, menos Asia, ella solo no quiso participar, pero también tiene esa aura…

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, desperté en el sofá de la sala, ahí fue donde dejaron mis restos... ¡AYYYyyy*! Dije en queja.

Entonces Tesh al fin se comunicó conmigo, el me contó que después que todas las chicas, en especial Akeno y Rias se me acercaron, Tesh me dijo que fue lo más horrible que vio en su vida…. ¡FUE HORRIBLE! Así fue como me lo describió.

Desde ese día aprendí que antes de bañarme de nuevo, verificar que las puertas estén más que cerradas (T_T)

* * *

_**Batalla de Frases **_

Ya era algo de las 2 de la tarde.

"Uhmmm…" Ese era yo estirándome.

Yo me estaba relajando después de un día de duro entrenamiento, y de haber comido mi almuerzo.

Hoy día habíamos terminado de entrenar más temprano, alrededor del mediodía, pues Kiba tenía que alistarse para ir a Rumanía mañana a primera hora con Rias y Gasper.

"Esta vez creo que lo hice mejor." Me dije a mi mismo.

Yo estaba sentado en el sofá de mi casa, poco a poco el entrenamiento con espada lo estaba sobrellevando bien y eso me hizo sentir mejor.

(Pasos)

"¡Oh! ¡Issie!" Esa fue una voz femenina madura.

Yo entonces voltee.

"Buenas tardes, Rossweisse-san" Ese fui yo con un saludo muy perezoso

Por alguna razón sentí a Rossweisse-san que me iba pedir algo, bueno no importaba.

"¡Issei! ¡Necesito un favor!" Dijo ella sin perder el tiempo.

¡Lo sabía!

"¿Paso algo, Rossweisse-san?" Le pregunte.

"De hecho, pero primero quiero que me acompañes a un lugar primero." Dijo ella ya jalándome el brazo.

"¡Oyeeee…! ¡Al menos dime! ¿A dónde vamos?" Le dije al ser sostenido de la mano por Rossweisse-san.

"¿Cuando lleguemos te lo explicare todo?" Dijo ella algo nerviosa.

¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado para que ella este así?

Entonces habíamos caminado justo a la Academia Khuo, y durante eso, Rossweisse-san parecía nerviosas en todo el camino y no me soltó la mano y al parecer tampoco había nadie aquí.

"¿La academia? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntes extrañando.

Entonces vi a Rossweisse-san, ella seguí nerviosas, de hecho creo que se puso más nerviosa por el favor que me iba a pedir.

"Issei, no te vayas a molestar por lo que te voy a pedir, ¿Ok?" Dijo ella.

"No hay problema. Acá estoy para ti" Le dije poniendo un puño en pecho.

Rossweisse-san desviaba la mirada y esta jugando con su cabello… _¡Ella se ve linda!_ Pensé al verla, pues eran pocas las veces que uno puede ver a la maestra más bella de la escuela en ese estado.

"Bueno, Bueno…." Dijo ella un poco agachando la cabeza, y continuo "¡Por favor, hazte pasar por mi novio!" Dijo Ella muy sonrojada.

" …..!" Dije muy impresionado.

¡Su novio! ¡Ella me dijo para hacerme pasar por su novio!

"¿Por qué me pides al tan alocado.O? Y ¿Además estas segura que sea yo?" Pregunte muy sorprendido.

Entonces Rossweisse-san, que seguía roja, me empezó a explicar los detalles.

"¡Entre todos los que conozco, tu eres en el que vino a mi cabeza en primer lugar!" Dijo ella, pero luego se puso modo linda y dijo "¿Acaso, no quieres?" Dijo Ella un poco desanimada.

¡QUE LINDA! ¡AHORA! ¡DIGAN ME! ¿CÓMO ME PODÍA NEGAR AHORA?

"¡Esta bien! Pero aunque sea dime, ¿Por qué necesitas un novio falso?" Le pregunte.

Entonces ella se me empezó a explicar, saco su teléfono y me enseño unos mensajes.

"Bueno, desde que volvimos de España, el siervo de Liora, no paraba de mandarme este tipo de mensajes, en realidad, yo nose tratar con chicos, jamás tuve un acosador antes." Dijo ella explicándome el asusto.

Cuando revisaba el celular de Rossweisse-san, podía ver diferentes tipos de mensajes, desde unos buenos días, hasta una que otra frase cursi… ¿_Cómo es que consiguió su número? _Pensé, pues en la forma que ella me lo describió, no creo que le haya dado su número.

"Desde el incidente en Castilla, no sé cómo, pero consiguió mi número celular, y ahora le llame y me dijo que era el siervo con quien luchamos juntos, creo que se llamaba Hernán de Valverde." Dijo ella un poco seria.

¡Ya veo! ¡Ya empezaba a comprender!

"Y-yo no sé tratar con chicos… por el mismo modo, no sé cómo decirle que no estoy interesada, cuando le llame por segunda vez, para decirle que pare, lo único que se me ocurrió fue inventar que ya tenía novio, entonces él se puso serio y me dijo que quería conocerlo para ver si era digno para mí." Dijo Rossweisse-san ya muy nerviosa.

"¡Es por eso que me pediste pasar por tu novio!" Le dije señalándome.

"Así es ¡Solo por esta vez! ¡Que te conozca y que se vaya!" Dijo Rossweisse-san juntando sus palmas y agachando la cabeza.

Yo ya me había metido en esto lo suficiente que no podía darme para atrás.

"¡No hay problema! ¡Voy hacer el mejor novio falso, que hayas tenido! ¡Te lo prometo!" Ese fui yo haciendo el genial.

Entonces Rossweisse-san dio un suspiro de alivio y se tocó el pecho.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo ella dándome una sonrisa.

¡Era obvio que no me podía negar!

Entonces Rossweisse-san y yo, aprovechando que nadie estaba el club por hoy y que por alguna rara razón, tampoco estaba el consejo estudiantil, estábamos preparados esperando la venida de su acosador.

GULP

Ese era yo tragando saliva.

Rossweisse-san, que estaba mi lado frente al escritorio del club, me había sujetado de la mano para parecer más una pareja, pero pude sentir que su mano le sudaba mucho… ¡QUE TAN NERVIOSA ESTA!

Entonces pudimos escuchar, un símbolo se empezó a materializar en medio del club, era una símbolo de una cabalga española… ¡Era el! Dije, yo estaba más que concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer.

"Perdón la demora." Dijo un aquella figura.

Aquel hombre, era alto, tés de piel criolla, caballo corto oscuro con una masculina barba, vestía unos pantalones pegados de color marrón y una camisa, con los botones de su pecho abiertos, mostrando su pelo en pecho.

"¡Oh! ¡Cara mía! Te ves igual de hermosa como siempre." Dijo el hombre robusto.

El lanzo un piropo Italiano, a pesar de ser español.

A pesar de ver que yo le estaba sosteniendo, el no perdió el tiempo en insinuarse a Rossweisse-san.

"Hola… Hernán.. ¡Llegaste justo a tiempo! ¡Mira él es el novio que te hable!" Dijo Rossweisse-san muy cariñosa.

Yo sentía vergüenza, pero luego pensé en Rossweisse-san, pensé que ella debía estar peor.

"¡No lo puedo aceptar!" Dijo Hernán cruzado sus brazos, y continuo "En primera; mi persona escucho rumores, que el Serkiyuutei estaba ya con una novia, y su club personal de chicas; en segunda; veas por donde lo veas, el Serkiyuutei es más joven que tú, a pesar de todo su novia verdadera de ser mucho más joven ¿En serio? ¿Creíste que podrías engañarme con eso?" Dijo el en tono de broma.

Rossweisse-san se aferró más a mi brazo, pude ver en su cara un poco de tristeza… _¡Cabrón! ¡Ahora sí que te lo buscaste!_ Pensé, nadie pone triste a Rossweisse-san y mucho menos en mi presencia.

"¡Si, es verdad!" Dije con voz fuerte, y continúe "¡Rossweisse es mi novia, ella es la única, no importa los rumores ni la edad, el solo hecho de que yo la quiera y lo demuestre para hacerla feliz! ¡Eso es lo que haría cualquier buen novio, por su novia! Y ¡Me molesta mucho que la acoses! ¡Así que ya para con eso! ¡Te lo digo en serio! ¡No quiero que ella conozca ese lado mí!" Lo dije muy cool.

Al parecer a Hernán, se quedó con los ojos abiertos, tal vez no pensó que diría eso.

Rossweisse-san, veas por donde lo veas, ella está muy roja, y entonces…. ¡Waaa…! ¡Le Llame Por su Nombre!, al percatarme yo también me avergoncé… ¡Me deje llevar!

"¡Inaceptable! ¡Ella es mucha mujer, para un crio!" Dijo Hernán en protesta.

"¡A quien! ¡Llamas crió! ¡Viejo!" El dije enojado.

Ahora ambos entablamos cruzando miradas de desafío… ¡EN SERIO! ¡ESTE SUJETO ME ESTABA CABREANDO!

Rossweisse-san, quien era el centro de todo, solo se quedó muda, debe ser por la vergüenza que no la deja hablar… _¡No te preocupes por esto!_ Le dije con la mirada.

"Ya veo, entonces demuéstrame que no eres un crio, sino un verdadero Hombre." Dijo Hernán cruzando los brazos.

"¡Que! ¡Acaso quieres pelear!" Le dije muy desafiante.

"¡No pienses como un mocoso!" Dijo Hernán, y continuo "Esto no es algo que se pueda arreglar con una pelea barbárica." Dijo Hernán con elegancia.

"¿Entonces que propones?" Le dije ya más calmado.

"¡Un duelo!" Dijo Hernán.

"¿Un duelo? ¿Qué diferencia hay con un pelea?" Le pregunte.

"(Suspiro)… Pues chaval, mientras una pelea es demostración de poder y superioridad, en un duelo abarca más que eso, todo pelea puede ser una duelo, pero no todo duelo puede ser un pelea, lo entiendes." Dijo Hernán.

"…?" No estaba más que confundido.

"¡Una batalla de frases!" Dijo Hernán.

"¡ ¿Una batalla de frases?!" Dijimos Rossweisse-san y yo.

Hernán parecía muy confiado con esa sonría.

Luego de eso, Hernán saco una carta tele-transportadora, él nos invitó a acompañarlo, Rossweisse-san, aun se sujetaba de mi brazo, nos lanzamos en él.

Nosotros 3 habían llegado a un bello paisaje terroso.

"¿En dónde estamos?" pregunte al observar.

"¡Que rápido olvidas!" Dijo Hernán y continuo "Esto es España chaval." Dijo el señalando una capilla frente al mar.

"¿Por qué regresamos aquí?" Pregunto extrañada Rossweisse-san.

"Por qué es buen lugar para el duelo que produce." Dijo Hernán señalando que le sigue ramos.

Mientras que Hernás, iba adelante como guía, Rossweisse-san y yo estábamos a su atrás, ella se aferró a mi brazo desde que salimos y me empezó a hablar.

"Discúlpame Issei, por meterte en algo extraño ¡Por mi culpa!" Dijo ella cabizbaja.

¡Rayo! ¡No, era tu culpa!

"No tiene que sentir culpa, además yo prometí en ayudarte ¿Lo recuerdas?" entonces, nos paramos y yo la mira de frente "No voy a dejar que se imbécil te tenga, incluso si eso me lleva a meterme en una pelea, yo no quiero ver Rossweisse-san triste." Le dije con una sonrisa.

"¡Isseii…!" Me dijo ella con una tierna voz.

¡No sabía que era la batalla de frases! ¡Pero si no era una pelea, no tenía que preocuparme!

Ya después le habíamos alcanzado a Hernán, él nos trajo a la capilla frente al mar, aquel bello lugar tenía una hermosa vista del atardecer, al aparecer eso cautivo a Rossweisse-san por lo bello que era.

"¡Bien chaval! ¡Este es lugar para nuestro duelo!" Dijo Hernán con una sonrisa muy desafiante.

"¡Oye! ¡Al menos dime en qué consiste el duelo!" Le dije poniendo a Rossweisse-san a mi lado.

Entonces Hernán, con feria sonrisa, me empezó a hablar.

"Vale-vale… ¡Escucha con atención! Espero que un crio como tú lo entienda a la primera." Dijo Hernán muy presumido, y continuo "La batalla de frases consiste, en el arte de hacer relucir las mejores palabras que puedes dedicar a tu amada, tu y yo lanzaremos nuestras mejores frases de amor a Rossweisse-san, el primero en no poderle responder al otro en 15 segundos, pierde. Entendido" Dijo Hernán.

¡Espera! ¡Qué!... Ya que me quejo, al menos no termino en una pelea.

"Si yo gano, yo reclamare para mí a Rossweisse-san, pero de no ser así la olvidare y seguiré adelante." Dijo Hernán muy confiado.

¡Maldito! ¡Después de verme muy cool en frente de Rossweisse-san! ¡Tú crees que voy a dejarte ganar!

Y comenzó.

Fue Hernán, como retador que comenzó a lanzar su primera frase mirando a Rossweisse-san.

"_Te quiero en este momento, en el que sólo existes tú y tus ojos son mis motivos, te quiero eternamente. Te quiero inmensamente._" Dijo Hernán inclinado antes Rossweisse-san.

Entonces él me dijo.

"Sabes Serkiyuutei, los españoles somos conocidos por tener el mejor arte para enamorar." Dijo el sí perder su elegancia.

¡ESTE! ¡BASTARDO YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO!

Rossweisse-san con su mirada… ¡Ella está muy nerviosa! Pensé, no voy a perder.

"_Lo de afuera siempre llama la atención, pero lo que me enamoro fue ese bello corazón."_ Dije al mirar fijamente a Rossweisse-san.

Entonces Hernán, se sorprendió que reaccionase rápido… HEHEHE ¡NUNCA SUBESTIMES LOS DIÁLOGOS DE UN EROGE!

Entonces continuamos.

"_Mi amor por ti es tan grande que el mundo entero empezó a parecer chico"_ Dijo Hernán con un tono muy fino.

"_Mis ojos lloran por verte, mis brazos por abrazarte, y mis labios solo por besarte" _Dije yo.

"_Sueños de amor en tu cuerpo, sueños de dicha acompañados por tus caricias de placer, sueños eternos de felicidad al saborear tu ternura, sueños de solo de ti..." _Dijo Hernán como quien recitar una poesía.

Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez más difícil.

"_Como tú, tan bella y tan jovial, no existe otra igual"_ Tu ve empezar a copiar a Hernán.

Y continuamos así por un gran rato.

* * *

**EL DELIRIO DE LA PRINCESA.**

Ya había pasado, casi ya 20 minutos.

"¡Esto es mucho para mí!" Dije al taparme le rostro de la vergüenza.

A mi lado tenia aun acosador, y al otro a un estudiante de secundaria. Y ambos están en medio duelo, por mi mano… _¡Como es que termino así!_

"_Ayer soñé que tú estarías conmigo para hacerme feliz, que serías mía y yo tuyo eternamente, ayer soñé con besarte y llenarte de pasión, ayer soñé con ser tu amor"_ Me decía el acosador.

"_Sueños de amor en tu cuerpo, sueños de dicha acompañados por tus caricias de placer, sueños eternos de felicidad al saborear tu ternura, sueño por despertar y siempre verte a ti" _Eso me decía mi novio falso, Issei, por alguna razón sentí que me estaba insinuado algo más.

A pesar de todo, ver a Issei, pelear por mí me pareció muy noble de su parte, aunque yo me esté muriendo de vergüenza por esto…

Los 2 siguieron así por un rato más.

* * *

**Devuelta al duelo.**

Ya había pasado casi 10 minutos más desde que comenzó esto.

"(Respirando) Vaya chaval, eres de admirar." Dijo Hernán tomando aire.

"(Respirando) Te lo dije, no voy a perder. Todo sea por ella" Dije también con la garganta seca.

¡Cielos! ¡Esto si quera dificil! ¡Ya casi me estaba quedando sin diálogos! ¡Al parecer jugar todos esos eroges! ¡Al fin me sirvió para algo, y no solo para ver cómo era el sexo!

Por otra parte, Rossweisse-san, ella se estaba más que roja, parecía un tomate, y no la culpa, ella tuvo que escuchar como media hora, muchos frases para enamorar y la pobre debe estar con mucha vergüenza.

"Bien, Serkiyyutei, has demostrado ser un rival de temer, pero…" Dijo Hernán.

"_Puedes quedarte con mi corazón pero devuélveme la vida con tus besos, eres solo tú la que me brinda calor, no hay ninguna y hay otra, eres simplemente tú, permite que este caballero te proteja, permítame ser aquel que conozca esa sonrisa, permíteme ser el único, y se mía, solo yo te prometo ver el mañana, ven conmigo y cabalga agarrado a mi mano, eres y serás tú la señora quien por la cual levantare mi espada, solo libraría cada batalla por verte sonreír, se mía, se solo MIA.."_ Dijo Hernán como si fuera una poesía.

¡MIERDA! ¡ESE BASTADO TENÍA ALGO ASÍ DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! Lo pensaba mucho, pero no tenía algo como para igual o superar esa declaración… _¡¿Qué hago?!_

"El tiempo pasa, Serkiyuutei." Dijo Hernán enseñándome su reloj.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

No se me ocurría nada, la mirada de Rossweisse-san, ella se había dado cuenta que me quede en blanco… _¡Gracias!_ Eso me dijo con una sonrisa, no esto no va acabar todavía, este momento, en este momento ¡Es cuando Issei! ¡TIENE QUE SER HOMBRE!

"Falta 10 segundos Serkiyuutei." Dijo Hernán inquietándome más.

Entonces solo cerré mis ojos, y me puse a pensar mucho, esto era muy preocupante, que sentía que como salía sudor de mi rostro… hasta que…

"¿Una visión?" pensé.

Al cerrar mis ojos, la vi…. _ES ELLA_, la vía a la chica con el rostro que no podía ver, entonces las palabras surgieron solas de mi corazón.

"_Rossweisse-san, no es tuya, ni mucho menos es mía_." Dije para empezar.

Tanto Hernán, como Rossweisse-san se impresionaron por lo que dije. Y continúe _"Rossweisse-san, no es de nadie, y eso es lo que lo hace bella, no hay mujer perfecta más la que te escoja por verte con los ojos del amor, no hay rostro más bello al que puedes hacer feliz tu mismo, no hay mayor regalo que tener vida y compartirla con ella, no hay mejor dicha en decirle te amo todos los días, no hay mayor consuelo que ofrecerlo mis brazos para ser su refugio, no hay mayor fortaleza en acompañarnos en momentos tristes, pero siempre tenernos el uno al otro para apaniguar un corazón abandonado, no hay mejor consuelo que el decir lo siento y darnos un abrazo eterno."_ Entonces me pare frente a Rossweisse-san y agarre sus manos firmemente y la mira las ojos. _"No puedo prometerte amor como el primer día que nos conocimos, no puedo prometerte días felices eternos, pero eres tú la persona que he decidido proteger ¡Y eso mi verdad!" _Lo dije mí firmemente, como si de una promesa se tratase.

El silencio reino.

Yo podía sentir las manos de Rossweisse-san un poco temblorosas… ¡ESPERA! ¡ACASO ESTA LLORANDO!

El rostro de Rossweisse-san, está muy fijamente mirándome, ella estaba muy sorprendida, no esperaba que le salieron lágrimas de sus ojos por eso.

"(Lloroza) No… (Uff) no es nada." Dijo Ella limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos y me dio una fuerte sonrisa.

Entonces ella acostó su cabeza en mi pecho, ella lo utilizo para limpiare mejor.

"(Suspiro) ¡Ya veo!" Dijo Hernán con una sonrisa forzada, y continuo _"Dichosa diva hermosura de la vida...al contemplarte cada día me doy cuenta que nunca serás mía." _Dijo Hernán haciendo una reverencia.

Tanto Rossweisse-san y yo, nos percatamos en esa última frase ¡ACASO SE RINDIO!

"¡Espera! No me digas que…" Le dije dudoso.

"Hacia es Chaval, tu ganas. "Dijo Hernán cruzando sus brazos y continuo "El hecho que, mi bella Valquiria empezara a lagrimear, demuestra que tus palabras le alcanzaron, y eso solo lo puede hacer un hombre enamorado." Dijo Hernán con una sonrisa.

Rossweisse-san y yo, no miramos le uno al otro, ella me abrazo, de segura fue la felicidad del momento.

"Chaval, cuídala bien. Puede ser que vengan más por ella." Dijo Hernán reconociéndome como un hombre.

Después de eso, Rossweisse-san no me soltó del brazo hasta que Hernán nos dejó solos.

"Cuídense, los 2" Dijo Hernán despidiéndose.

Hernán se fue caminando y perdiéndose en el hermoso paisaje terroso de España.

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Ise!" Dijo Rossweisse-san apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.

"No hay problema, si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo hago." Le dije.

Nosotros no quedamos un rato más en España. La razón Rossweisse-san, no quería perderse el hermoso atardecer que nos daba en los bellos mares de España.

"¡Oye! Issei ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?" Dijo Rossweisse-san aun en su cabeza en mi hombro.

"¿Haber pregunta?" Le dije dudoso.

"¡Esa palabras! ¡Se las dijiste a alguien más! ¿Verdad?" Ella me lo dijo viéndome un poco preocupada.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba… _¡Mi corazón fue el que hablo!_ Pensé, tal vez fue al recordar a aquella chica, pero…

"Para serte sinceró, en ese momento solo cerré mis ojos, y yo solo no quería perder, y deje que mi corazón hablase por mí." Eso le dije despreocupado.

Entonces vi a Rossweisse-san, ella me estaba sonriendo… ¡CREO QUE LA HICE SENTIR ESPECIAL!

Después de eso, ella volvió a echar en mi hombro y se aferró en mi brazo derecho.

"(Voz Baja) Espero que tomes responsabilidad ¡Ahora!"

"¿Dijiste algo Rossweisse-san?" le pregunte la no escuchar lo que dije.

Ella no me respondió, ella cerro los ojos… _¡Se quedó dormida! _Dije, ella tenía una bella sonrisa, hoy dio pude ver esa hermosa sonrisa varias veces, me alegra haber podido ayudarla.

Y así fue como Rossweisse-san y yo, no quedamos hasta que se ocultara el sol en las hermosas playas de España.

* * *

**Notas:** Gracias a los que siguen esta historia.

Sinceramente, yo tenía pensado subir más de 2 capítulos esta semana, pero al parecer a la suerte no me acompaño esta semana, en primera; se me habían borrado esta historia, y como ven es larga, y en segunda se me fue le internet.

Pero como no quería dejarles sin historia me las arregle para subir aunque sea este capítulo esta semana y hacerlo más larga.

Espero que le haya gustado, y que me lo hagan saber, eso sería muy grato de su parte.

En el próximo capítulo, volveré a tomar parte del canon, pero solo será por esta vez, ya después de este último capítulo, empieza lo bueno. Muchas gracias


	9. Revelaciones

**Capitulo nuevo, disculpen por la demora, es muy largo para compensar.**

**Leer hasta el final, para saber ¿Porque el titulo Revelaciones?**

* * *

Fue así

"Ahhh…. por el" Dijo un soldado del cielo.

Fue así, como empezó.

"¡No los dejen escapar!" Dijo otro soldado del cielo.

Fue así, que yo continúe.

"¡Herejes! ¡Traigan a la traidora y ese mortal!" Dijo uno de los demás soldados.

Fue así, y si, fue mi decisión, fue ese momento, aquel en que solo quería protegerte.

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!" Me dijo ella.

Aun con las heridas en su cuerpo, ella solo lloraba por lo que hice, yo quiero salvarla.

Sola la mire, vi que aquel rostro sin sonrisa, aquellos hermosos ojos azules están perdiendo aquel brillo de vida…. _YA NO LLORES._

Ella estaba en mis brazos, yo la estaba alejando de aquellos ángeles, saltando y saltando por el reino del cielo.

Es extraño, poseo alas, pero no me responden, solo me limito a saltar grandes espacios por aquel bello reino… _¡No te voy a dejar morir!_ Dije viendo al frente.

"¡Atrápenlos! ¡Antes que salgan de la ciudad!" Dijo el que comandaba a los demás ángeles.

"Solo un poco más…" Dije al estar cerca de la salida.

Aun si yo, no tuviera nada que ver con esto, aun si yo soy un forastero, aun si yo cometí gran un error, aun si yo me volví loco, aun si yo jamás volvería hacer humano… Aun así, ya no importaba, el que tú estés en mis brazos otra vez, es mi mayor milagro.

(Fluish…) (Fluish…) (Fluish…)

Ese fue el sonido de las ráfagas de poder que nos lanzaban.

La ira del cielo que iba en contra de nosotros.

"DAHHHH…." Ese fue mi queja.

A duras penas podía esquivar muchas de los rayos de energía que nos lanzaban, pero sin embargo logre llegar.

"¡INUTILES! ¡COMO DEJARON QUE LLEGARON A LA ENTRADA!" Dijo el que guiaba a los ángeles.

En mis brazos tú estás a salva, nunca permitiré que te lastimen de nuevo.

Solo un poco más, la puerta está en frente.

Con la nueva fuerza que adquirí, pude protegerte, solo un poco más ya casi.

Atrás de mí venia unos 6 ángeles armados, y al mismo tiempo.

"Esto no es bueno" Dijo volteando atrás.

(Fluish…) (Fluish…) (Fluish…)

Ellos nos volvieron a lazar esas ráfagas de poder.

Corría y corría, era veloz, por eso pude llegar hasta acá, pero poco a poco aquella ráfagas estaba por alcanzarnos.

(CRUSH…)

Se creó una cortina de humo.

Aquellos ataque colisionaron, nosotros estábamos adentro.

"¡NO SEAN INEPTOS! ¡RECUERDEN LO QUE ESE MORTAL TIENE EN SU INTERIOR! ¡COMO LE VAN EXPLICAR A MIGUEL-SAMA SI LO DESTRUYERON POR COMPLETO!" Dijo el Líder de ese grupo de ángeles.

"¡Tontos!" Se escuchó una voz.

El grupo de ángeles, se quedaron observando a la cortina de humo.

"¡En serio! Ustedes creen que eso podrá lastimarle con eso, si yo no les ataco es porque no quiero derramar sangre innecesaria." Dije con voz fuerte.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" Dijo el Líder del grupo de ángeles.

(Flun...)

Ese fui yo agitando mi ala derecha.

Ex parsi todo el humo de donde estábamos, el viento que hice al agitar mi ala, que también nos cubrió como escudo, el viento que cree con eso fue tal que aquellos ángeles se tuvieron que cubrir.

"¡Humano! ¡Cómo te atreves a pisar suelo divino! ¡El que poseas alas, demuestra la imperfección y la abominación que eres! ¡Y venir a salvar a esa pecadora! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A BLASFEMAR A LA JUSTICIA DIVINA?" Dijo el Líder señalándome con su lanza.

Aquellas palabras de ese ángel eran muy frías.

(Lagrimas)

"Porrr…. Favor…. Y-Ya… nooo… ¡Noo… Me Salvess!… Siii… Salvarmeeee…. Hace quee…. Tuuu…. Mueras…. Entonces…. No quiero…. Esooooo…" Dijo ella sin contener el llanto.

Ella que siempre sonreír, ella sonrisa de pureza, ella que deslumbraba una gran fortaleza… A pesar de todo eso, ella al fin y al cabo solo es una chica… ¡Y SOLO POR ESTO HICE LO QUE TENÍA QUE HACER! ¡ELLA ES AQUIEN MI CORAZON ESCOGIO PROTEGER!

Entonces la baje de mis brazo y la puse atrás mío, atrás de mi había una gran muralla y al delante de ella yo.

Ahora podía ver que más y más ángeles se acercaban en donde estábamos.

"(TSK) ¿Hablas de justicia?" Le dije mirándolo firme a los ojos y continúe "¿Cómo ustedes? …Ustedes que son los representantes del bien, no saben diferenciar de alguien bueno y alguien malo, si ella hubiera hecho algo malo, jamás ni en mis más locos sueños, hubiera ido en contras de ustedes, pero eso no importa ahora, ustedes solo vieron lo que quisieron ver y por eso es que he venido hasta acá a salvarla" Dije sacando más poder en mi interior.

Era una locura, podía ver que más ángeles se acercaban, pero si el enfrentarme al cielo, me da una oportunidad para poder salvarla…. ¡QUE ASI SEA!

"AHHHH…." Ese fui yo lanzando un grito.

Ese fui yo, lanzándome contra un ejército de ángeles…. ¡LO JURO! ¡TE SALVARE!

* * *

_**En el presente.**_

"Uhmmmm….." Mi mente divagaba.

Al parecer el número en mi cama aumento.

"Munny… Munny…" Era Rias dando un apapacho.

"NYA!…."Era Koneko como gato.

"Suu… Suu…" Era Asia respirándome al cuello.

"Gug Gug" Era Xenovia rascándose el estómago.

"Iseee…. Másss… Duro" Era Akeno hablando dormida.

"Heee…. Heheheh…" Esa era Irina riendo y babeando dormida.

"…" Esa es Ofis cruzando los brazos.

La razón del _¿Por qué estoy despierto a este hora?..._ Al parecer, las chicas se colaron en mi cama algo de la madrugada, al inicio no las sentí, pero luego que empecé a sentir un poco de calor me desperté más temprano y las pude ver, muy bien acomodadas.

Al no poder estar más cómodo, tuve que salirme de la cama, y bueno ahora estoy en el suelo.

Las chicas agarraron la costumbre de escabullirse en la noche, sin que me diera cuenta, no sé cómo aprendieron este hábito, pero me hago una idea, tal vez se pusieron más cariñosa desde ese día que me creyeron muerto en la brecha dimensional.

Todos los días fueron así, me creerían algo… Tal vez antes pensaría, que ver a lindas chicas cada días a primera hora de la mañana será lo mejor, pero ahora solo siento que no tengo espacio en mi cama para mí, lo que me hace a veces pensar_… ¿Por qué lo permito?..._ Yo entiendo el cariño de las chicas, pero algo en mí, le empezó a molestar eso, de hecho, también tenía pensado muchas veces el decirles que no lo hagan e incluso una que otra vez lo pensé y que quería volver a dormir solo…

Desde que una vez lo pensé…- _Es Ella_-… Es raro que yo diga eso, pero creo que sería lo mejor, además mi corazón empezó a latir, no del modo feliz, sino de una manera que duele, como si sintiera culpa, en realidad no sé porque, pero quisiera sentir un poco de calma.

¡Tal vez me falte ese coraje de decirles que NO! ¡Pero no me gustaría que se sientan mal! Es por eso que no lo hice, solo espero encontrar una forma adecuada para decirles, y que tengamos un mutuo acuerdo.

Una vez le pregunte al sensei, pensé como alguien experimentado en esto me ayudaría.

"Sabes, solo como consejo, acostúmbrate. Míralo como práctica, tú no quieras ser un rey de un Harem ¿Verdad?... Ahora estas en una situación en la cual, ellas están en un modo – A mí, A mí, A mí- Buscando tu atención, tendrías que ser un poco más caballero y aceptar ¡Vamos se hombre! ¿Cuantos chicos de tu edad pueden decir que tiene el mismo problema? Solo acéptalo, al fin rehusarse no es una opción." Me dijo el sensei.

Ese pensamiento fue muy caballeroso.

No quede satisfecho con lo que me dijo, bueno yo entendí que si cometía un error, eso me llevaría un respuesta oscura y en realidad mejor evito eso, pero tampoco eso me ayudaría con lo que siento, esto es algo más creo, no sabría decir, pero es algo que necesito.

(TOC TOC)

Era alguien tocando la puerta.

"Buenos Días. Ise-sama, Rias-sama, Asia-sama. ¿Estas despiertos?" Esa era la voz de Ravel al otro lado.

Ella era la única que no tuvo la idea de venir a mi cama en plana madrugada.

"(Bostezando) Sii… Enntra." Le dije estirándome en el suelo.

Entonces la puerta empezó a abrirse, y cuando Ravel miro con curiosidad la cama.

"A-algo sorprendente paso. Ayer no sentí que nadie se moviera… Y-yo también quiera venir…" Dijo Ravel arrepentida y jugando con sus dedos.

Yo con una cara de sonámbulo, era prueba viviente de que no se podía dormir así, y aun así ella quiera también venir, mi cama es grande, pero… ¡Es que no hay sitio para tanta gente! Normalmente no me quejo, pero ¿Cómo voy a dormir otra vez?... Además una parte de mí, me dice que esto está mal.

"Fuaaa…" Esa era Rias despertando.

Al parecer, el ruido de la puerta la despertó.

"Uhhmm… Algo así sucedió en esta cama." Dijo Rias al observar.

Ella tenía una duda… _¿Cómo es que no las sintió?_ Me decía su rostro. Mientras tanto, Ravel fue a despertar una por una a las chicas.

"¡¿Verdad?! Rias-sama, usted me menciona ¿Qué hoy día es en que todos hagan su pacto con un mago y que también íbamos a recibir a una visita de un vampiro?" Dijo Ravel leyendo su agenda.

Entonces con eso logre abrir un poco más mis ojos, dejando de lado el tema de los magos, el tema de la visita de ese vampiro era lo que me preocupaba… ¡Pues era por Gasper, que pertenece a la familia Vladi!

Entonces Rias, estirando entre-cruzado su brazo derecho y levantado su brazo izquierdo, me mira.

"Es verdad, ¡Ravel! Te voy a encargar a Ise los asuntos de los magos. Como su manager, confió plenamente en ti." Dijo Rias sonriendo.

Entonces Ravel, muy emocionada, sacando pecho ante las palabras de Rias.

"¡Déjemelo a mí! ¡Ravel Fenix, Manager del Dragón Emperador Rojo! ¡Escogeré al mejor mago que este a la misma altura!" Lo Ravel, muy decidida.

Entonces ella me miro, y le me sentía feliz, pues lo que yo admiraba de Ravel, es que ella es de las que trabajan duro y en realidad gracias a ella fue como ascendí a demonio de clase media para la prueba, en serio en genial tenerla de ayuda.

Entonces Rias, terminado de estirar su cuerpo.

"Bueno, para empezar despertemos a las demás y tomemos desayuno." Dijo Rias sacudiendo a Asia.

Entonces yo, que seguía en el suelo, me acomode, yo quería dormir un poco más, pero…

"(Voz baja) NYAN!" Una voz debajo de mi cama.

Un Nyan...! ¿Por qué un Nyan...! Salió de bajo de mi cama?

Cuando yo me acosté y vi fijamente lo que había de bajo de mí cama.

¡Es Kuroka!... Ella juguetona, me dijo –Shh... – Con los dedos, con eso ella no quería ser descubierta… _¿Cómo tú también?_ Pensé, ella estaba de bajo de mi cama, me había guiñado el ojo y que se ponía en una pose en la cual me enseñaba una vista de sus pechos, cubierto por su kimono, y sus hermosas piernas… ¡ELLA ESTÁ JUGANDO CONMIGO!

A esa gata, le estaba jugar conmigo, no en el sentido literal de la palabra, sino más en el sentido que le gustaba verme metido en problemas.

Ella empezó a vivir en la casa debido a la petición del sensei… (Desde ahora el equipo de Vali, Kuroka y Le Fay, van a vivir con ustedes, no van hacer nada malo, así que llévense bien. De Azazel, que los quiere mucho.) Decía la carta cuando Le Fay no las entrego.

Bueno tenía sus lados buenos, en primera; Kuroka empezó a enseñar a Koneko-chan sobre los jutsus, eso ayudaría mucho en el desarrollo de pelea en Koneko-chan y en segunda, estaba Ley Fay, ella podía controlar y ser la razón de Kuroka, la pobre tuvo que pedir, reiteradamente disculpas, por las acciones de Kuroka, además había muchas habitaciones, debido que la casa es de 6 pisos, Ley Fay era muy útil en sí.

Al comienzo las chicas, se sintieron un poco extrañadas, pues, en si con el grupo de Vali, éramos rivales… _¿Saben que estamos viviendo con enemigo?_... Pero luego poco a poco aceptaron la idea.

Entonces en pleno despertar de las chicas.

(Toc Toc)

Alguien había tocado la puerta.

"U-uhhhh… Disculpen ¿pero vieron a Kuroka-san por aquí?" Dijo muy tímida, Ley Fay, solo sacando su cabeza y guardado el resto de su cuerpo detrás de la puerta.

Entonces al percatarme, vi a Koneko-chan, ya despierta, que ella en modo Nekomata, empezó a olfatear la habitación,

"¡Que haces aquí! ¡Onee-sama!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

Luego las demás chicas se sorprendieron por las palabras de Koneko-chan, pues, no esperaban que Kuroka estaría en la habitación.

"Hihihihi… Parecen que no descubrieron Ise NYAN!" Dijo Kuroka muy juguetona saliendo de la cama.

¿Por qué dices no descubrieron? ¡Acaso te gusta verme en problemas ¿Verdad?! ¡No crees mal entendidos por favor!...

Luego de esas palabras, las chicas me empezaron a mirarme fijamente… _¡Sus miradas duelen!_

¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?!... Kuroka, muy descarada salió de la habitación y Ley Fay le siguió… Al parecer, su cometido ya fue cumplido.

"¡ISE!" Ese fue el gritó de las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Sin darme cuenta, las chicas no decidieron preguntarme y de frente se fueron al castigo… _¡Mendiga Gata!_ Ese fue mi reclamo... Poco a poco sentí como algo injusto iba a suceder, ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA DORMIR T-T!

* * *

_**Camino a la escuela.**_

"(Suspiro) ¡Hombre! ¡Que mañana!" Dije guardan mis manos en los bolsillos.

Después del incidente de esta mañana, yo había decidido ir más temprano a la escuela, quería un tiempito para mí solo, no es que este resentido, sino que quería pensar.

"Aun no puedo creer, que Rossweisse-san, sea la que me hizo el almuerzo esta vez." Dije sosteniendo una caja de ventó.

"Que más esperabas, después de lo que le dijiste ayer, ella busca una forma de agradecerte." Ese fue Mi otro yo.

Son las pocas veces con la que hablo con Tesh también, pues, mayormente paro con las chicas del club, solo cuando entreno o cuando realmente sé que estoy muy solo, puedo hablar con él.

"¿En serio?" le conteste.

"Bueno yo lo entiendo de esa manera." Me dijo Tesh.

"Ya veo, pero no importa, será la primera vez que pruebo su cocina." Dije Feliz.

"Ehh… Issei" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunte.

"Hay una etiqueta en la parte inferior de la esquina de la caja de ventó." Dijo Tesh

.Entonces, por lo que me dijo, yo revise la caja de ventó… _¡Es una caja de supermercado_! Dije, y en la etiqueta decía – Precio 200 yenes –.

"¡Waooo…!" Dije sorprendido.

"¿Por qué te sorprendes?" Pregunto Tesh.

Tesh no lo sabía, pero Rossweisse-san, era también conocida por ser una tacaña ahorrativa, que le gustaba ir a tiendas con descuento y siempre a las que iba eran las tiendas de 100 yenes, que comprara algo más caro que eso, bueno me sentí feliz.

"Solo que ella comprara algo más de 100 yenes, es algo increíble." Lo dije más animado.

Después de eso guarde la caja de ventó y seguí caminando.

"¿En qué piensas?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"¿Pensé que sabrías?" Le dije bromeando.

"Yo no puedo leer tu mente." Me dijo él.

Después de esa aclaración, comenzamos la charla.

"Es sobre el futuro." Le dije colocando mis manos en la nuca.

"¿Tu futuro? Me sorprendes que pienses en algo así y no solo en pechos." Me dijo Tesh en broma.

"¡Oye! (u.u) No es que fuera un adicto a ellos." Le dije en protesta.

"Sii… Claroo…" Me dijo Tesh en sarcasmo.

Es raro, que él está haciendo una que otra broma. En realidad, tenía razón, pero no quería perder contra él.

"¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres que te cuente?!" Le dije intentando cambiar el tema.

"Está bien" Dijo él.

Entonces me relaje, y lo empecé a aclarar mis ideas para hablar.

"Sabes, en este año pasaron muchas cosas. Una de ella fue convertirme en demonio y que eso diera un cambio a mí vida por más de 360°" Le dije.

"Eso es verdad, créeme que fui yo también el sorprendido sobre como pasaron las cosas." Me dijo Tesh.

"Después de todo eso me estaba preguntando ¿Qué sucederá más adelante?" Dije.

De hecho, este corto año con lo que estuve como demonio, ya tenía 2 vidas, humano de día y demonio de noche.

Al inicio fueron simples tareas, como hacer contratos con algunos humanos, realizar uno que otro encargo para el grupo, pero después es en donde empezaron a ponerse difícil las cosas, como ir a cazar a demonios vagabundos, al inicio me fue difícil, pero me fui asimilando poco a poco y por eso me tenía que hacer más fuerte, después me entero de los Raiting Games, aquel juego entre demonios de clase alta, hasta ahora en todos los que participe, en todos termine muy lastimando, pues, cada enemigo de cada juego eran muy hábiles, por eso tenía que ser más fuerte aun.

Y ahora lo último… ¡Me preguntaba de donde salían los dioses malignos, terroristas, viejos demonios antiguas y usuarios de Longinos! ¡Por favor! ¡Denme un respiro! Creo que cada vez que avanzo las cosas se pones aún más difícil.

Por eso momentos de paz, como ir a la escuela y tener un día cualquiera, era muy grato para mí, en realidad no lo veía de esa forma antes de reencarnar, antes yo estaba atento a qué hora terminaría las clases y salir lo más rápido de las escuela, pero ahora no, después de todo la paz es lo mejor, desearía que esto continuara así un poco más.

"Después de lo que Ddraig y tú me contaran todo lo sucedido, durante el tiempo que fui sellado, se ve que no la tuviste fácil." Dijo Tesh.

"Es por eso que la paz es lo mejor." Le conteste.

Ahora lo último, después del incidente en el inframundo, supe que tenía poder divino, del ¿Por qué? eso aun para sigue siendo un misterio para mí, pero también gane mucho con ello al igual como demonio, me pude hacer más cercano a Kiba y Sirzechs-sama gracias a Tesh, también fue el que ayudo en momentos difíciles como el problema en España y arreglar las cosas son Saji, de hecho el también se preocupa por Ddraig y es ahora como mi maestro en los entrenamientos, él quiera que sea más fuerte cada día y me desarrolle con el poder divino, después de todo somos compañeros.

"Oye… ¿Cómo crees que sea el futuro más adelante?" Le pregunte a Tesh.

"Uhhh… No lo sé, pero si es como las cosas me decís y lo que sucede ahora, creo que solo nos queda prepararnos, recuerda que en cualquier momento algo puede pasar, además no sé hasta cuando este dragón seguirá durmiendo." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué cómo sigue Ddraig?" le pregunte.

"Él está bien, pero aun no entiendo ¿Por qué sigue durmiendo? … Ya bueno, yo solo creo que él va despertar en cualquier momento." Dijo Tesh analítico.

Yo solo sonreír por eso, al parecer Ddraig solo le gusta dormir, bueno si dice que va a despertar en cualquier momento, entonces estoy tranquilo.

Entonces algo se me vino a la mente.

"Tesh... sabes me preguntaba ¿Qué pasara cuando ya perfección el poder divino?" Le pregunte.

La razón de mi pregunta es, que en primera; soy un demonio, que un demonio tengo poder divino es un fenómeno muy raro, eso no es como la fusión de una espada sagrada con una demoniaca, en si cuando estaba en mis ratos libres estaba en la biblioteca y buscaba algún fenómeno parecido, pero al parecer nadie había escrito un suceso similar, por eso también me preocupaba por esos también… ¿Qué pasara cuando ellos lo descubran?

Tesh lo estaba pesando, al parecer él no lo había planeado.

"En realidad, eso es muy buena pregunta." Dijo Tesh como respuesta.

¡Lo sabía! ¡Ahora un nuevo problema!

"Por ahora está bien mantenerlo como ahora, ya cuando el momento llegue llegara, para serte sincero, eso no lo había pensado… ¿Qué será cuando ya puedas usar este poder?" Dijo Tesh.

Como demonio, mi futuro ya lo tenía planeado, en primera; yo podía vivir por mucho tiempo, según los libros de la biblioteca, el tener la ventaja de vivir por mucho tiempo, puede que llegue a corromper… ¡Más objetivos! Eso era la respuesta. Debido a eso a que no quería que eso pasase, solo decidí buscar más objetivos que cumplir.

¡No lo sé! ¡Volver independiente y participar en algunos Raiting Games y ganar títulos!

Pero antes de eso tenía que ser demonio de clase alta, en segunda; también estaba el programa del Dragón Oppai, mi programa infantil del inframundo, Sirzechs-sama me dijo que será muy difícil que a los niños le deje de gustar, también me convertí por eso en rival de Serafall-sama, ella también tiene su propio programa en la Tv, el programa de la chica mágica Levitan-chan, lo bueno es que a ambos no está yendo bien y es una competencia amistosa.

También quería ayudar a cumplir los proyectos de Rias y el de mis compañeros. Bueno eso era maso menos lo que tenía pensado como demonio.

Como un humano, pues, seria graduarme de la academia Kuou e ir a la universidad, de hecho cuando lleguen mis padres, ello irán conmigo a un consejo vocacional, yo estaba en segundo año y yo ya había llenado un formulario sobre lo que quería ser en el futuro, yo solo espero no meter la pata.

También el disfrutar mi vida como escolar, con mis amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, desde que me volví demonio, no he podido salir con ellos como antes, solo espero que nuestra amistad dure por mucho tiempo.

"¡Oye Issei! ¿Te puedo decir algo?" Dijo Tesh un poco seria.

"¿Qué cosa es?" Le pregunte dudoso.

Entonces Tesh, me empezó a explicar, tal vez lo que necesitaba oír.

"A veces Issei, el planear algo es muy bueno, eso demuestra el grado de interés que tiene por realizar dicha tarea, son pocas personas que ya tienen un futuro bien visto y otros recién se pregunta ¿Qué are?" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte pensativo.

"No quiero que lo veas, que yo no quiero o que sea pesimista, pero a veces lo que viene adelante, es algo que nunca pensamos, es decir; lo que nosotros pensamos cómo será el futuro, no siempre resulta como queremos, siempre ganamos algo o siempre perdemos algo, esa es la ley de la vida para avanzar, yo en particular, tenía otro tipo de futuro pensado para ti." Dijo Tesh.

Eso lo que me dijo me dejo muy pensativo…"_No siempre resulta lo que queremos"_… de hecho el tenia razón en esa parte, porque ni yo tenía pensado, volver con vida de la brecha dimensional e incluso saber que tenía poder divino, eso me agarro de sorpresa.

"Ya veo, lo que me dices es que no siempre lo que planeamos sale, pero eso no significa que hay algo que nos espera más adelante ¿Verdad?" le dije más animado.

"Exacto… ¿Cómo es que lo entendiste a la primera? Me dijo Tesh muy sorprendido.

" ¡Oye! ¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?" Le dije en queja.

Tesh solo se puso a reír, él siempre me veía como su objeto de chiste… ¡OYE! ¡SABES TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!

Después de todo, nos quedamos charlando un poco más, y eso lo que me dijo me dejo pensando, creo que mejor será aprovechar mi presente ahora, si eso es lo que are.

Y continúe mi camino a la escuela.

* * *

_**En la escuela.**_

Yo ya había llegado a la entrada de la academia.

"¡Ise-sama!" alguien me llamaba.

Yo conocía esa voz, y entonces me di vuelta.

"¿Ravel? ¿Paso algo?" Le pregunte.

Entonces Ravel, al parecer está recuperando el aliento, empezó a sacar algo de su cartera.

"Ufff… Qué bueno que lo encuentro, sabe que Rias-sama me dijo que le avisase sobre el un tema que más tarde abra en la sala del club." Dijo ella leyendo su agenda.

"¿En serio? ¿Sabes para qué es ese tema?" le pregunto pensado.

"Si, creo que es sobre el tema de los pactos." Dijo ella guardando su agenda.

Ya veo, con que ya era hora de ver ese asunto.

Entonces mira a Ravel, está un poco cansado, al parecer me estuvo buscado cuando salí de casa.

"Va veo… ¡Muchas gracias Ravel!" Le dije muy feliz.

"No hay de qué. Ise-sama, después de todo es mi trabajo como manager." Dijo ella muy orgullosa.

Me hacia sentir feliz, que Ravel, me ayudara mucho con esto, tenerla cerca era muy bueno.

"Bueno, Ise-sama, me voy a adelantar, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día… ¡Nos vemos!" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano.

Yo también levante mi mano y me despedí. Ver a mi junior tranquila en su primer día me dio alegría.

Entonces…

(Plash…)

"Auchh…" Dije sobándome la cabeza. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" dije al voltear.

Atrás mío, había 2 chicos, esos chicos eran los que me habían golpeado.

"Ahss… (¬_¬)" Dijo Tesh en disgusto.

La reacción de Tesh no fue buena, de hecho, creo que ya sé porque reacciono así, era mis amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, al parecer estaban temblando de cólera.

"¿Por qué estabas con la nueva estudiante de primer año, Ravel?" Dijo Motohma con el puño en alto.

"¿Ahh..? Saben que estoy con Ravel, porque sus padres me encargaron que la cuide." Dije en respuesta.

"¡No puede ser! Ya es malo que nuestras grandes Idols de la escuela, Asia-chan, Rias-sempai, Himejami-sempai, Toujou Koneko-chan, Xenovia-chan e Irina-chan, este caminado contigo de lado a lado… ¡Eso no es justo T_T!" Dijo Matsuda llorando de su suerte.

Al parecer eso no fue lo que ellos esperaban, de hecho, yo podía sentir un gran peligro alrededor de la escuela, pude ver a mis costados algunos chicos lanzándome miradas de odio, era igual que las de Matsuda y Motohama, creo que me convertí en la mira asesina de los chicos de la academia.

"¡Oh Por favor! Sabe que aburren con sus quejas ¿verdad?" dijo la voz de una chica.

Yo conocía esa voz, sin duda esto se ponía peor.

"Saben, la gente bella tiene gustos bizarros, tal vez vieron algo en Hyoudu como un bicho raro y por eso el aprovechando eso las atrajo para el solo." Dijo la chica pervertida de lentes.

Esa era Kiryuu, ella me estaba definiendo como una rareza… _¿Qué insinúas?_ Bueno, ya que me quejo.

"¡Ayaa….!" Dijeron esos idiotas al juntar sus puños.

¿Qué mierda? ¡Acaso ahora estos le dan la razón!

"Ya veo, eso quiere decir…. ¡Que tenemos esperanzas!" Dijeron los idiotas saltando agarrados de las manos, como chicas.

Entonces, después de eso Motahama, recapacito y empezó a hablar.

"¿Pero? Si somos igual de raros y perdedores como Hyoudo, en lo que es con una chica bella… ¿Por qué el si tiene oportunidad?" Dijo Motohoma sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

¡Oye! ¡No me califiques de esa manera!

Entonces, en pleno Kiryuu hablo.

"Tranquilícense, tal vez Hyoudo, solo tenga más suerte que ustedes 2, eso lo convierte en un pervertido mayor, si lo vemos de esa forma… Sera mejor que se rindan con esas esperanzas suyas." Dijo Kiryuu acomodan sus lentes y sonriendo.

¡Esta maldita de Kiryuu! ¡Ella siempre fue así! Ella creyó que los estaba consolando con lo que dijo, de hecho en un acto de lastima, ella le empezó a dar de palmaditas en la espalda… ¡ES TU CULPA EN PRIMER LUGAR QUE ESTÉN ASÍ! Por si fuera poco, ella le encantaba llamarme pervertido e idiota liberta, bueno en si ya no me dejaba llevar mucho por eso y lo ignore.

Entonces Kiryuu, se levantó y me miro.

"¡Oye Hyoudo! Es verdad cierto rumor." Dijo ella apachándose en el pobre Matsuda.

Entonces un poco nervioso, le conteste.

"¿De qué rumor me hablas?" le pregunte un poco nervioso.

"Es que he escuchado por ahí, que llamas a Rias-sempai, sin el honorifico y solo por su nombre." Dijo ella.

GULP

Trague saliva.

Esto era malo, no solo los 2 idiotas, de mi frente, estaban más que serios con esa pregunta - ¿Es verdad eso?- preguntándome con su mirada. Sino, que al parecer alrededor mío, había un grupo de chicos, que se quedaron parados viéndome fijamente, podía sentir mucha tensión ene se momento.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez sucedió por un descuido mío, yo le dije a Rias, que mientras estemos en la academia le llamaría _Buchuo… _Pero tal vez me descuide.

¡Maldita Kiryuu! ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en enemigo de los chicos de la academia!

Sabía que esto era, pero luego…

(Ding dong)

Ese fue la campana de entrada.

"¡Me gustaría hablar más contigo, pero si no hace tarde para las clases!" Eso le dije y salí lo más rápido de allí.

"¡Entonces es verdad!" Dijo la pervertida de lentes.

Esa maldita, por su culpa podía sentir, como cada una de las miradas de odio de los chicos se clavaban como estacas… ¡ESTO ES LO PEOR!

Lo bueno, que nada mal salió después, hasta la hora de la reunión en el club.

* * *

_**En la reunión del club.**_

Después de tener un días más tranquilo que de la mañana, nos reunimos para el asunto de los magos en el club.

"Muy bien, espero que presten atención, saben para lo que los llame aquí. A partir de ahora vamos hablar sobre el pacto de los magos" Dijo Rias.

Yo estaba un poco ansioso sobre este tema, pero más un poco preocupado, la relación entre un mago y un demonio es una tradición profunda y antigua.

Entonces Rias, no empezó a explicar:

"Lo más importante de la relación entre magos y demonios, son 3 puntos esenciales: En primera; el mago que hace pacto con un demonio, lo puede utilizar a este como su guardaespaldas, esto es de gran ayuda para el mago, tener un demonio poderoso cuando llega el momento" Dijo Rias.

Lo que se me vino a la mente, fueron esos gánster o yakusas, eso tipos eran muy rudos.

Después de eso, Rias levantando ahora 2 dedos, empezó a hablar.

"En segundo lugar; los mago hacen un pacto porque quieren desarrollar las técnicas y conocimiento de un demonio; es decir, que los magos realizan su investigación sobre el inframundo, para ellos el aprender ese tipo de conocimiento les es muy importante." Dijo Rias.

Entonces, se me ocurrió que tal eso era una buena opción, pues en si los magos no pueden ir libremente al inframundo e investigarlo por su cuenta, al hacer eso se les verían como una amenaza para los habitantes del inframundo, eso me recuerda cuando el grupo de Vali entro con facilidad al inframundo, ello lo hicieron ilegalmente, es porque ellos son bestialmente poderosos.

Si no eres demonio o ángel caído, no podrías ingresar al inframundo con facilidad, por eso para un mago el hacer eso, se vería en problemas con el consejo de magos también.

"Y por último, los magos hacen un pacto con un demonio par sus estatus. El hacer un pacto con un demonio poderoso va hacer una gran suerte para ellos. Si hay algún problema, nosotros respondemos a las invocaciones. En si eso es el deber de un demonio de clase alta."

Al parecer el último punto fue más sencillo…

"Vaya la vida sí que te da sorpresas… ¡Nunca me imaginé ser invocada por un mago!" Dijo Xenovia.

Tenía razón, de hecho eso me recuerda lo que me dijo Tesh,… _No siempre resulta lo que queremos… _Esa frase se me quedo grabada.

Y con una pequeña risilla, Rias explica.

"Bueno, para terminar. Usualmente los magos invocan demonios y monstruos. Es por eso que quiero que todos ustedes le den la importancia que se lo merece. Los pactos no se pueden romper con facilidad, si hacen un pacto, se debe trabajar arduamente. Pero recuerden con quien hacer el pacto, si lo hacemos magos de bajo calibre, las personas pensaran en nuestra calidad, y eso por eso que escojan al mejor compañero posible para el pacto, para nosotros los demonios es asunto de puro negocio, este tipo de asuntó es lo que nos convierte en demonios" Dijo Rias.

(¡Si!)

Le contestamos todos con la cabeza.

Un pacto con un mago.

¡Espero encontrar al mejor compañero posible! ¡Tal vez me consiga una muy sexy bruja! Y ella me diria:

"(_Demonio-Chan…_ ¿_Escucharías mí_ _D-e-s-e-o*?)"_

_Sí que sí, pero voy acariciar tus pechos como pago, como siempre._

_Iyaan. Demonio-chan se más gentil, soy muy sensible._

¡Eso sería maravilloso!

"Ise-sempai, no piense en cosas sucias" Dijo Koneko-chan

Ella tenía la costumbre de sentirse en mi regazo, y me pellizco el muslo… _¡Como es que sabe lo pienso!_

Entonces Rias, viendo al reloj.

"Bueno creo que ya es hora. El que lidera el consejo de magos nos va a contactar y es por eso que quiero que se comporten" dijo Rias preparando la visita.

Entonces Koneko-chan, se pone de pie y se siente a mi lado, como manda una buena educación.

Entonces en breve, empezó a salir un símbolo.

"Es el símbolo de Mefistófeles" dijo Kiba.

¿En serio? ¡Es ese demonio antiguo, él es un ser legendario, no solo porque es parte de las cases de los demonios extra, si no que fue también hizo un pacto con el ancestro de Georg!

De aquel símbolo salió un holograma.

En aquel holograma, se podía ver a un hombre de media edad, refinado sentado en una elegante silla… Él tenía un cabello con un buen peinado arreglado por el gel. Su cabello tenía una mezcla muy particular de rojo y azul, y también tenía unos afilados ojos al igual que si cabello, el ojo derecho es rojo y el ojo izquierdo es azul, por alguna razón el poseía una aura misteriosa que el Rey demonio Ajuka de Bélcebu. Aquella mirada feroz la trasformo en una terrorífica sonrisa.

"(Oh, Rias-chan. Tanto tiempo)" Dijo el hombre del holograma.

Me calme al ver que su tono no era atemorizante, si no más sereno.

"Cuanto tiempo Mefistofeles-sama" Dijo Rias muy educada.

"(No hay duda, que en la familia Gremory, tanto tu madre, abuela y bisabuela fueran de las damas más bellas que hubo)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama como cumplido.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" Dijo Rias como respuesta.

Entonces Rias se voltea y no presenta.

"Todos. Esta persona es uno de los Demonios Extra y también es el presidente del consejo de magos. Mefistófeles-sama" Dijo Rias muy educada.

"Hola con todos. Yo soy Mefistófeles, si necesitan saber más pueden consultar algunos libros sobre mí" Dijo el interesado.

Yo sabía de él, gracias a las clases de la madre de Rias en el inframundo, de hecho, lo más importante que se, es que él se quedó en el mundo humano, después de que Georg Fausto muriese, pero que él era el presidente del consejo de magos, eso mí me sorprendió.

"¿Tienes una casa Familiar en el inframundo o está en el mundo humano?" le preguntó por curiosidad.

Entonces Rias, fue la que me contesto.

"Mefistófeles-sama, es uno de los más demonios más viejos que tiene le inframundo, y como miembro de las familias extra, el sí posee una casa, pero el pasa casi todo su tiempo en el mundo humano, de hecho, el que cuida su casa en el inframundo el Tanmin-sama" Dijo Rias.

"¿No me digas qué…?" Le dije estupefacto.

¡Mi sorpresa fue grande, pues para mí eso fue una gran sorpresa!

"(Es verdad, Como demonio de clase alta, yo tenía mis piezas malignas intactas, una vez Tanmin-kun vino al inframundo, intentado salvar a su tribu de dragones de la extinción, asi que le di mi pieza de reina, su acción fue muy noble. Como yo no participo en eso de los Raiting Games y en los asuntos del inframundo, dejo que el hago lo que le plazca)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama sonriente.

¡Vaya lo que uno aprende cosas en los lugares más inesperados! ¡Bueno, yo tengo experiencia propia cuando me entere de lo de Tesh!

Entonces me imagine, al bonito Tanmin como reina, a pesar de ser un viejo Rey dragón.

Entonces Ravel, sin mucho ruido me empieza decir algo.

"(Voz baja) Ise-sama, sabía usted que, el señor Mefistófeles-sama, es el demonio más cercano al antiguo gobierno, antiguos reyes demonios, a él no le gustó mucho sus ideas, así que también ese fue un motivo se fuera al mundo humano" Me dijo Ravel.

¡¿Qué también viejo es entonces?!... Él estaba desde aquella época en el mundo humano, no me imagino mucho su edad actual, pero si son seres como los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, ellos tenían la habilidad de cambiar su apariencia y verse más jóvenes, pero aun así tenía una actitud de una persona mayor.

"(¿Rias-chan como se encuentran tu abuelos y los demás? A pasado mucho desde que se retiraron)" pregunto Mefistófeles-sama.

"Se encuentran muy bien, ellos están viviendo tranquilamente en el territorio Gremory, le voy hacer llegar su saludo." Dijo Rias.

"Espero que siguas los pasos de tu familia, Los Gremory siempre fueron gente respetada en el inframundo e incluso en el antiguo gobierno." Dijo Mefistofeles-sama recordando.

"No se preocupes. A si será." Dijo Rias con una sonrisa.

Rias me había contado antes, que su abuelo le iba a dejar todo al próximo heredero de la familia, y ese puesto lo tenía Rias.

Me dijo que también al igual que su abuelo, ella ya tenía planeado su retiro, que me sorprendió, pues ella todavía no es la cabeza de su familia y ya tenía planeado todo su futuro, cumplir con su deber como miembro de los Gremory y realizar sus sueños. Después de eso ella decidió vivir en Japón, pero eso será todavía en mucho tiempo… ¿Me pregunto cómo será Japón para entonces?

Ellos continuaron hablando de la sociedad actual del inframundo.

"Así que, Mefistofelese-sama ¿Ya fue a hablar con Sona?" Pregunto Rias.

"(No, desafortunadamente tendre que hablar a ella más tarde. Escuche que tuvo unos nuevos siervos, y por eso es que estoy hablando don ustedes primero. Por cierto, ya he hablado con Sairaorg Bael-kun y Seekvaira Agares-chan)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama un poco animado.

"Entiendo, con que Sona, tiene nuevos siervos." Dijo Rias pensativa.

Un poco que me sorprendí, pues, yo también escuche eso por parte de Saji, pero no esperaba que Kaichou reclutaras a nuevos siervos, de hecho, para que los reclutara es que debió de verles algo especial.

Los nuevos que son, una torre y un caballero, van hacer los miembros adicionales, ¿Serán estudiantes de la academia?, bueno la mayoría de nosotros estudiamos aquí.

Entonces antes de seguir hablando, Mefistófeles-sama me empezó a observar.

El me miraba con aquellos ojos filosos, su expresión es la de alguien que parecía intentar recordar algo.

"(Rias-chan ¿Ese chico es tu siervo verdad?)" Pregunto Mefistofeles-sama muy dudoso.

Rias se sorprendió por la pregunta, peor le contesto.

"Asi es, él es Hyoudo Issei. También el actual Dragón emperador Rojo… ¿Pensé que los sabias?" Dijo Rias dudosa.

De hecho, había algo en esa expresión de Mefistófeles-sama, no es como si no lo supiera, pero era algo incómodo.

"(Hyoudo ¿Verdad? Te podrías acercar por favor.)" Me dijo el Mefistófeles-sama.

Yo me sentí algo extrañado, en realidad no solo yo, el resto del grupo también se impresiono por aquel favor de parte de Mefistófeles-sama.

Entonces me levante de asiento, y Rias abriendo campo se retiró, Yo ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca el holograma… ¿Para qué me llamo?

Sin ninguna palabra, la imagen de Mefistófeles-sama, me empezó a observar detalladamente… _¿Saben que un hombre te haga esto es muy incómodo?_ Pensé, pues solo me pidió pararme lo más cercano a él.

"_Voz Baja_ (Eso no puede ser, pero me recuerdas a alguien)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

No puede escuchar lo que dijo, pero por la expresión pude ver que estuvo sorprendido por algo.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" le pregunte dudoso.

Entonces antes que Mefistófeles-sama empezará hablar.

"Disculpen la demora, yo fui el último en quedarse antes de salir… ¡Oh se es Mefistófeles-sama!" Dijo muy con una sonrisa el sensei.

Después de eso, parece que Mefistófeles-sama, cambio su ánimo y se olvidó y comenzó hablarle al sensei.

"(Hey, Hey, Hey. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te vi, pero como no estabas decidí hablar con Rias primero.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama con una sonrisa.

"Al parecer el consejo de magos, debe estar en un mal momento para que no te nos aparezcas… ¿Te gustaría beber la próxima vez? Tengo un buen licor Irlandés." Dijo el Sensei sin perder su carisma.

Algo me dice que estos 2 se conoce ya hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Lo conoces?" Le pregunte.

Entonces el sensei, con sus manos en la cintura me explica.

"Aja… Desde ya hace tiempo, Cuando Mefisto se distancio del viejo gobierno de los demonios, nosotros los de Grigori, lo contactamos personalmente." Dijo el sensei.

"(Hasta ahora sigo asistiendo por la ayuda de Grigori, bueno tiene sus ventajas el tener un contacto como el Ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama

Tanto el Sensei, como Mefistófeles-sama. Se perdieron en sus charlas, por lo poco que escuche y entendí fue. Que estaban hablando sobre las facciones mitológicas que aún no se unieron a la alianza de las 3 Facciones, debido a que algunas tenían un recelo con la historia contada por la Santa biblia, que fue la que tomo mayor fuerza en el mundo, dejando de lado que algunas mitologías se perdieran en el tiempo.

¡La discusión de estos 2 estas a un nivel que un poco me cuestas entenderlo!

Después de su charla, ellos volvieron al punto general del asunto.

"(Lamento haber tardado Rias-chan. Ahora, les mando las especificaciones de los magos con los que quieren hacer un pacto)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama haciendo un espiral con su dedo.

De hecho se creó un círculo mágico, y de eso circulo empezó a salir muchos, pero mucho documentos.

_¡Esto no tiene fin!_ Dije de asombro, pues no paraba de salir más documentos.

Entonces Kiba y Akeno-san empezaron a recoger una pila de documentos y los demás le seguimos la corriente.

Por la característica que poder, estos eran documentos de presentación, había información vital, la imagen del mago, y toda la experiencia detallada en ella, parecía un curriculum vitae.

Entonces un poco confundido por el papeleo, Rossweisse-san se me acerca.

"Estos ahora es nuestro trabajo, entre todos estos documentos, tenemos que empezar a revisarlos y darle un visto bueno a nuestro nuevo pactado." Me dijo ella, pero continuo "Eso me recuerda que hubo una época en donde algunos magos se peleaban por ver quien así un pacto con cierto Demonio primero." Dijo ella cargando dichos documentos.

Entonces dividimos las montañas de los documentos en filas grandes, era demasiadas.

La primera que tenía un montón de documentos era Rias.

"Ya veo, eso era predecible, pues, seguro el que quiera hacer un pacto contigo pensó que también podría controlar a tus siervos, y como vienes de la familia Gremory, seguro pensaron entender una buena relación con ellos." Dijo el sensei.

Viéndolo de eso punto de vista, Rias tenía que escoger entonces con mucho cuidado a su compañero, en si eso no iba hacer una tarea fácil.

Después de Rias, la que le seguía en gran pila de documentos, era Rossweisse-san.

"Al parecer aquellos que quieren hacer un pacto conmigo, desean los conocimientos en Asgard y sobre todo la información sobre el árbol de la vida. Yggdrasil." Dijo ella calculando su valor.

Ella era una fuente de sabiduría, según para los magos, en si también es una valquiria, una semidiosa, que luego se convirtió en un demonio, ella es una pieza única para cualquier mago.

En quien seguía después fue, Asia… ¡ASIA! Me sorprendí.

"T-tantos solo para mí" Dijo Asia tímida.

El hecho que tenga tanto, es debido a su habilidad de sanar por su Sacred Gear.

"(La habilidad que posee está señorita, tiene mucho mérito en el mucho de los magos, es uno de los aspecto más importante de cualquier era o época. Algunos son muy reconocido por esa habilidad y lograr marcar un buen estatus.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama explicando.

Desde ese punto de vista, es un buen negocio, pero estaba preocupado por Asia de ¿Cómo será su compañero?

"¡Asia! ¡Tiene que elegir con mucho cuidado a tu compañero! ¡No permitas que se un tipo malicioso!" Le dije muy preocupado.

Aún tenía ese complejo de sobreprotector cuando se trata e Asia…

"(Son gente escogida por el consejo de magos, así que no debería de ver una persona mala.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

"No te preocupes, Ise. Rias y yo ayudaremos a asesorar a Asia con su compañeros, no dejaremos que haga un mal pacto" me dijo Akeno-san tranquila.

Bueno, sin son ella entonces, ya no tenía que preocuparme.

Después el orden fue: Yo, Kiba, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan y Gasper. Gasper fue el que tuvo menos documentos.

Después de un análisis, el sensei empezó hablar:

"Bueno, el resultado solo me sorprendió un poco, de Gasper y Koneko-chan, fue debido que sus habilidad todavía no se han desarrollado por completo y no han destacado, pero eso es cuestión de tiempo, del resto que son: 'El Dragón emperador Rojo, el dueño de la sacro-espada demoniaca, y la hija de Barakiel, solo en Ise, pensé que tendría más solicitudes, pero viéndolo así ustedes fueron muy solicitados más de lo normal." Dijo el sensei sobándose la barbilla.

En sí, si es por eso, algunos que no escogieron a Gasper es porque no saben mucho de su poder… bueno, yo tampoco lo había visto.

En sí, será un duro trabajo revisar uno por uno estos documentos.

"(En si la mayoría de los magos que están hay son del montón.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama con una carcajada.

¿Está bien, que él se exprese de esa forma?

"En si, como dije antes, solo me sorprendió que Ise, solo tuviera esas solicitudes, a pesar de tener muy buenos méritos y ser muy popular en el inframundo." Dijo el Sensei.

"(Tienes razón, pero yo creo que es más para proteger su imagen de los magos, según los informes que me mandaron del chico dragón, tu posees un reputación algo vulgar, y bueno, tienes una que otra técnica pervertida y que te llamen Dragón Oppai, no ayuda mucho, para el estatus de un mago. Es más una diferencia de valores y costumbres)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

¡Nunca creí verlo de esa forma! ¡Me sentía un poco avergonzado, que en el inframundo me conozcan por el Dragón Oppai y que sobre todo, sea muy popular! U_U

Después de aclararse la garganta, Mefistófeles-sama, empezó a hablar.

"(Como sea, estos son todos los documentos, hasta el momento. Seria maravillosa que nos contactaran si encuentras a alguien adecuado.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

"¿Hay más?" le pregunte sorprendido.

Entonces, el señor Mefistófeles-sama, me explica.

"(Por supuesto, los demonios pueden tener pactos con cualquier mago, debido a que nosotros vivimos por mucho tiempo y ellos no, si el mago muere o incumple con su paga acordado por el pacto, también se da el caso que el pacto se solo limitado, por ejemplo; por un año; nosotros estamos obligados a buscar a otro mago, pero en si te van a llegar varias cantidades de solicitudes de magos, en si un demonio no tiene un solo pactado.)" Me explico Mefistófeles-sama.

En si esto era un buen negocia para los demonio, yo creí que los pactos eran como los leí antes en algún manga o cuento de terror, donde se tenía que hacer cosas macabras para hacerlo, pero veo que estaba equivocado.

Entonces, mientras recogíamos los documentos, Mefistófeles-sama vio de cerca ahora a Ravel.

"(Disculpa, pero acaso ¿Perteneces a la familia Fénix?)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama.

Entonces Ravel, demostrando su educación que le enseñaron en una casa noble, muestra lo aprendido frente a Mefistófeles-sama.

"S-sí. Me llamo Ravel Fénix." Dijo ella con mucha elegancia.

Entonces Mefistófeles-sama, se empezó a rascar la barbilla y explico lo siguiente.

"(Muy bien, pequeña dama… Les voy a contar algo que estaba como clasificado y que solo está en conocimiento de nuestra organización. Parece que un grupo de magos rebeldes han unido fuerzas con lo que queda de los magos de la Brigada el Caos y que han continuado hacer contratos con los que están relacionados con la casa Fénix)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama muy serio.

"…"

Nos quedamos sin habla.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Pregunto Rias frunciendo el ceño.

"(Ya saben que las lágrimas del Fénix se han estado repartiendo en secreto ¿Verdad?)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama a Ravel.

"Si, yo escuche que un grupo de distribuidores estaba haciendo tratos en secreto. Pero entendí que eso ya se había solucionado." Dijo Ravel en duda.

"(No, en el mercado negro, en este preciso momento se están vendiendo las lágrimas del Fénix, que no estén hechas por la casa del Fénix.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama sacando algo.

"¿?"

Esa fue una información inesperada. Nos costó asimilarla.

"Si no es genuina, entonces no tienen las mismas propiedad que la original. Fraude" Dijo Rias molesta.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Mefistófeles-sama continúa.

"(Así es, Rias-chan. Unas lágrimas se están distribuyendo con el efecto parecido. Ven acá tengo la muestra)" dijo Mefistófeles-sama mostrándonos una frasco.

¿Lagrimas del Fénix Falsas?

"(No sé cómo lo estén logrando, pero las lágrimas falsas, ahora se están distribuyendo en este momento, y hay algunos magos rebeldes que intentan entrar en contacto con los relacionados con la casa Fénix. Por eso quiero que la dama de allá sea muy precavida porque puede ser su blanco de ataque)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama en advertencia.

"…"

Ravel se veía pálida, y tenía un rostro sombrío ante las palabras de Mefistófeles-sama.

Entonces el sensei... Empezó a hablar.

"También voy a pedir a Grigori que ayude con la investigación de aquellas lagrimas falsas. Oh no te preocupes. Ravel tiene un poderoso príncipe que la protege, además estamos reguardados por los muros de las 3 facciones. Ravel, mientras este a lado de su príncipe ella va estar muy segura." Dijo el Sensei, también viendo me a mí.

¿Qué acaso yo soy el príncipe?... Bueno yo protegeré a Ravel, cueste lo que cueste, no voy a dejarla sola.

Entonces Ravel, me sujeto todo mi brazo, ella está muy preocupada.

"En serio, agrando a la información, al parecer alguien está tratando de unificar lo que quedada, de la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios, la facción de los héroes y los magos, pero por ahora están escondidos… Me siento preocupado por esto, en si necesito más información fehaciente." Dijo el sensei pensativo.

¡Oh Vamos! ¡Cada vez que dices esa cosas! ¡RESULTAN SER CIERTAS!... Yo ya no quiero preocupar más a Ravel.

De hecho tenía muchas preguntas ahora. ¿Quién era el que los quería unificar? ¿Qué arrían con poder robado de Ophis? ¿Cuál será lo nuevo que aparezca?... Bueno mejor ya no me preocupo más por eso.

"(Lamento haberme salido del tema, como sea. Ahora le encargo que escojan un buen pacto y me avise… Azazel podrías charlar un rato en privado, aprovechando momento.)" Dijo Mefistófeles-sama un poco seria a Azazel.

"¡De acuerdo!... Chicos siguán en lo suyo, yo me iré a charlar con Mefistó a otra parte, no vemos más tarde." Dijo Azazel saliendo de la habitación.

Mefistófeles-sama, concluyo su comunicación con nosotros y se fue.

De hecho, con esto de los magos y con lo de la casa de del Féniz, tenía una noche muy larga.

* * *

_**En un cuarto privado.**_

Este cuarto servirá. Entonces lo llame.

"Vaya... acaso paso algo que no quieras que los chicos sepan. ¿Cierto?" Le pregunte.

Entonces, de la pared de aquel cuarto vacío, emergió un nuevo holograma.

"(No, no es eso… pero si es importante.)" Dijo Mefisto un poco pensativo.

"¡Haber cuéntame! ¿Qué te preocupa?" le dije de lo más calmado.

Esto era extraño, son muy pocas veces en la que lo veo así de inquieto, normalmente él es un hombre muy sereno, pero parece que vio algo que lo dejo pensativo.

"(Es sobre ese chico dragón.)" Dijo Mefistó.

"¿Qué tiene Ise?" entonces me empecé a preocupar.

Los temas relacionados con Ise, nunca son buenas noticias.

"(El me recuerda a alguien que tal vez conocimos hace ya muchos años.)" Dijo Mefistó haciendo memoria.

"¿En serio? Jajajaja…Para serte sincero, yo ya casi me he olvidado de los rostros de aquellas lejanas épocas, tal vez solo lo confundiste con alguien." Le dije para aligerar la atmosfera.

Al parecer Mefistó, no cambio su postura, de hecho que él no me siga la corriente, demuestra algo que le molesta mucho.

"(No lo sé, tal vez sea lo que me dices, pero algo dentro de mis recuerdos, había algo que me hizo reaccionar así…. ¡NO PUEDE SER!)" Dijo Mefistó en grito.

"¡Oye que te sucede!" le pregunte un poco nervioso.

Entonces, la voz de Mefistó me hizo percatarme de algo que no había visto.

"(El de las alas únicas)" Dijo Mefistó al recordar.

Juro que lo que me dijo, me dejo muy impactado… Yo conocía muy bien ese apodo, mi puesto de gobernador me llevo a conocerlo, de hecho solo muy pocos seres, por no decir casi ninguno, conocieron a ese hombre, de hecho él tenía más de un apodo. Ese hombre nos dejó una marca, si aún lo vimos solo una vez.

"(Ese chico se le parce viéndolo de cerca, solo que él no tiene esos ojos)" Dijo Mefistó.

GULP

Yo trague saliva.

De hecho, jamás pensé eso, _¿En serio Ise se le parece?_

"Vaya… Nunca me percate de eso, que Ise se parezca a ese hombre, es algo muy raro. De hecho creo que eso sería una broma de mal gusto." Le dije a Mefistó sonriéndole.

"(Tu recuerdas, que cuando no estábamos con la alianza, ese bastardo le causo muchos problemas a los demonios y ángeles caídos durante la guerra, pero el solo salía sí Dios le ordenaba, no era algo que salía por algo insignificante, si el salió era porque era un problema muy grave. )" Dijo Mefistó recordando.

Yo estaba haciendo memoria, de hecho me quería olvidar de esa época nada grata.

"¡Que recuerdos! Jajajaja… Pero solo lo vimos una vez ya casi hace mil años, los únicos que sabes de su existencia, son solo los grandes líderes, y jefes de muy alto rango, su existencia se tomó como SUPER clasificada por el mismo cielo, pero algo me decía que no era un ángel, y además creo que el tenia alguien que le acompañaba… de hecho para hacerte sincero y de ahí ya no me acuerdo de nada, y es casi nula la información de él." Le dije Más calmado.

"(Es verdad. A pesar de todo nosotros solo tuvimos un pequeño cruce breve con ese hombre, y una que otra información de él, él fue muy cuidadoso para mantenerse al margen lo más discreto posible, por eso él era muy peligroso como enemigo; de hecho, eso yo también me olvide que si tenía alguien que lo acompañaba… Son cosas que ya quedaron en el pasado, mi estimado Azazel.)" Me dijo Mefistó más calmado.

El susto que me dio Mefistó, fue muy alto.

De hecho me dio curiosidad eso que me dijo, _si Ise se parece a ese hombre_. Pero como dije no recuerdo casi nada de él, a diferencia de Mefistó yo no creo recordar muy bien el rostro que solo vi una vez como él, será mejor dejarlo de lado y no preocuparme por eso.

* * *

_**En la habitación Hyuodo.**_

"Ufff…." Dije al sobarme con el brazo la frente.

Bueno ya nosotros nos habíamos regresado a casa después de la reunión con Mefistófeles-sama.

En sí, tenía mucho que ver con estos documentos.

"Se encuentra bien Ise-sama" Me dijo me manager.

Ravel, estaba a mi lado ayudándome con los expedientes de los magos, a los cuales tenía pensado revisar uno por uno y ver con quien hago el pacto.

"No te preocupes, solo es un pequeño respiro eso es todo." Le dije.

"¡Que alivio!" Dijo Ravel acomodando los demás documentos.

Después de la reunión, yo decidí centrar más la selección de los magos. Es por eso que hoy no fui a entrenar, de hecho Tesh me dije: _"Tomate este día, sin Kiba para ayudarnos no progresaremos casi nada"…_ De hecho, Kiba tenía que ver el asunto de Gasper y el vampiro de visita, y después de eso tendrías que ir a Rumania, yo pensé que Rias y Kiba iban salir hoy de viaje, pero debido a la demora del vampiro eso no sucedió.

"Ise-sama ¿Está bien que no entrenes?" Me pregunto Ravel.

Entonces le conteste.

"No puedo dejarte acá sola con todo esto, además yo ya cumplí mis horas de entrenamiento semanal" Le dije más animado.

Eso último fue verdad, días atrás, Tesh me estuvo preparando en materias técnicas de combate, él supo que mi desventaja es mi precipitación a las emociones y el uso indiscriminado de poder, también me dijo que mis debilidades se complementan en trabajo en equipo, pero en una mano a mano, soy muy fácil de predecir si mi enemigo está bien preparado antes de pelear.

Tesh en si es muy estricto, pero hasta ahora, y con la ayuda de Kiba, logre hacer grandes avances básicos, como_: "Cambiar de cuerpo sin resplandecer, mejorar las habilidades de los reflejos y lecturas de los movimientos, me volví más rápido, podía crear ráfagas de viento que me cubrían el cuerpo como protección, podía aumentar más el poder divino que antes, pero el único problema o mi debilidad es el límite de tiempo, los 20 minutos."_ Tesh también me explico, que todos los entrenamientos que estoy haciendo, son prácticamente el cubrir esa debilidad, en sí, yo quería usar de nuevo ese poder otra vez, pero solo por ahora él lo puede usar, me dijo también que no sabe de qué forma, yo podría usar el poder divino de nuevo, poniéndolo en práctica o teoría, hasta ahora no encuentro una buena respuesta, pero con el tiempo ya se verá.

Los entrenamientos se hicieron más exigentes con Tesh, cuando le dije que quería recuperar a Tizona, a él le gustó la idea de tenerla como arma y el aprender a manejar una espada no es nada sencillo, los pocos días que tuve ese entrenamiento, me dejaron demasiado cansando, pero Kiba me dijo: _"Si puedes asimilar lo aprendido como Tesh, creo que tienes el talento para la espada"_… En realidad fue bueno oír eso, escuchar que tienes talento para algo y sobre todo, me puse muy feliz al saber eso, que decidí entrenar y recuperarla.

Pero por ahora tenía que concentrarme en esto primero, como yo ya habia entrenado lo suficiente, mi cuerpo podía estar un día sin entrenar, Rias no me dijo nada, y las demás se fueron a entrenar también, así que estoy solo con Ravel en la casa.

Entonces me percate del buen trabajo de Ravel.

"Sabes mucho de esto ¿Verdad?" Le dije impresionado

"Aunque parezca que soy más joven, yo he sido más tiempo un demonio que tú, Ise-sama." Dijo Ravel clasificando los archivos.

Ella estaba colocando los archivos de los magos, por filas distintas, cada fila tenía un color designado.

"Ravel, ¿Qué significa los archivos en rojo?" Le pregunte.

"Los archivos en rojo, son los archivo que no pasaron la prueba o no cumplieron las expectativas para un pacto contigo Ise-sama." Me dijo Ravel muy Orgullosa.

¡En serio! ¡Que ordenada es!

"Entonces, los que están en verde ¿Qué son?" Le pregunte con duda.

"Los que están en verde, son los que pasaron a la segunda revisión, esos archivos de los magos, cumplieron con las expectativas, ahora solo falta revisar que tan beneficiosos son para el pacto." Dijo Ravel con una sonrisa triunfal.

¡Qué increíble! ¡Por si sola ella! Estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, me alegro tenerla a mi lado.

"¡Ya veo! Si esos son los rechazados y esos son los que pasaron ¿Qué son los de color azul?" Le pregunte con curiosidad.

"Ise-sama, esos son los archivos nuevos que falta revisar, en sí creo que son más archivos que faltan." Dijo Ravel pensativa.

¡Espera! ¡Todo eso es lo que nos falta O.O! Eran demasiados.

"Wauuu… En serio, eres increíble Ravel, si no te tuviera a mi lado, créeme que estaría perdido." Le dije muy feliz.

Al escuchar mi elogio, Ravel empezó a jugar con la punta de su vestido… _¡Acaso se sonrojo!_

"E-el recibir un elogio de usted, es mucho de lo que puedo recibir, yo me esfuerzo cada día para serle útil Ise-sama, así que esto es mi trabajo." Dijo Ravel un poco tímida.

Ella era lo que yo, en años luz seria si me hubiera puesto a estudiar desde muy joven, pero ahora lo complemento eso con el conocimiento de Tesh, que me obliga a aprender muchas cosas.

"Yo te entiendo, sabes el trabajar duro es lo que hago desde que me convertí en demonio, claro no como tú, tú Ravel, estás en otro nivel que yo, en lo que asuntos como el papeleo o política o incluso con lo de mi programa, me eres mucha ayuda, en realidad no sabría cómo agradecerte lo mucho que haces por mí." Le dije poniéndome un poco sentimental.

No podía evitarlo, quería decirle eso, no sabía cómo darle un poco de lo que ella ha hecho por mí.

Entonces Ravel, en silencio se sienta mi lado, y en un susurro en mi oreja me habla.

"D-dejameee… sentarme en tus piernnas.." Me lo dijo tartamudeando.

Allá, con que ella quería sentarrr…. ¡Espera qué!, eso no me lo espere venir.

Entonces miro a Ravel y le pregunto.

"¿Estas segura de eso?" le pregunte.

Entonces ella, cambia de modo manager seria a una egoísta princesa de familia rica. Inflando sus mejillas, y sanco pucheros me dice.

"S-si Eso es lo que quiero, con solo una vez, a veces pienso que no es justo que solo sea a Koneko-chan la que le dejes sentarte en tu regazo… u_u Bueno yo también quiero, solo una vez es suficiente para tener mucha motivación de seguir trabajando." Ravel, me dijo sacando a relucir su deseo y brillando su rostro.

Al parecer, ella tenía ese sentimiento de egoísmo, eso me lo dijo Raiser una vez, en eso se parece a Rias, cuando envidian algo que no tienen, ellas lo quieren con mucho anhelo y sacaban a relucir su modo niña mimada para conseguirlo, bueno no podía negarme al ver ese rostro de mi linda manager, también si es lo que ella quería, no me hacía daño mientras Koneko-chan este entrenando ahora.

"¡Esta bien! Si es lo que tu deseas, no me puedo negar." Le dije con una sonrisa.

De repente ella cambio su rostro a la de una muy feliz, entonces sin perder tiempo, ella se acomodó su vestido, y se sentó en mi regazo.

¡Muchas gracias! ¡Sirzechs-Sama! ¡Gracias a ti por mandármela!

Está muy conmovido por eso, también podía sentir, sus suaves muslo entre mis piernas, ella estaba usando un vestido delgado, podía sentir sus muslos en crecimiento, si me dejar decirles… ¡Es bueno ser hombre!

Entonces, Ravel acomoda su cabeza entre mis hombros, y me mira fijamente.

"¡También quiero palmaditas en mi cabeza Ise-sama!" Me lo dijo ella con unos ojos muy relajados.

Al parecer, Ravel disfrutaba estar sentada entre mis piernas, de hecho creo que se empezó a relajar… _¡¿Tan suave es mi regazo?!_ Me preguntaba.

"¡Bueno!" le dije feliz.

Entonces con mi mano, le empecé a sobar con cariño su cabeza.

"Ejejeje" Decía Ravel al disfrutar.

Ella estaba con una gran sonrisa, en su rostro podía ver que le gustaba que la mimen, bueno al fin y al cabo es más joven que yo y a cualquier chica le gusta que le presten atención.

Nos quedamos así un rato, lo que me gustaba de Ravel, en la parte física, fue su lindo cabello rubio, por alguna razón, me empezó a gustar este tipo de color de cabello, no lo sé, pero para mí recién lo veo que es un color muy hermoso, aunque siento que le falta algo a su cabello rubio para que sea perfecto… ¡Un toque blanco tal vez!

* * *

_**En la sala de entrenamientos.**_

Había 2 pequeños chicos entrenando en la concentración.

"Uhmmm…" Dijo la chica con orejas de gato.

Ella estaba siendo entramada por su hermana, y a su lado estaba un pequeño chico vampiro también.

"¡Alguien está invadiendo mi territorio!" Dijo ella como si de un sexto sentido se tratase.

Entonces por su acción, su hermana mayor vino y…

(Plun…)

Ella le dio un golpe de Karate.

"S-si ya perdiste NYAN! Todavía eres muy distraída, no tienes que desconcentrar el flujo de tú ¿Está bien Shi-ro-ne?" Dijo la hermana mayor regañando su hermana menor.

Luego del regaño, la pequeña gata se volvió a sentar y entrenar, aunque tenía un presentimiento que alguien seguía manchado su territorio.

* * *

_**Al anochecer en el club de lo oculto.**_

Toda la tarde me había puesto a revisar los documentos de presentación de los magos, en sí, gracias a Ravel pudimos avanzar muy bien, pero aún nos falta un poco más.

Ahora me encuentro en el club de investigación de lo oculto, la razón… Al fin vino a la reunión el emisario de los vampiros.

De nuestra parte estábamos todos los miembros del grupo Gremory, Sona-Kaichou Shinra-sempai del lado de Sitri. También estaba Azazel-sensei como representante de los ángeles caídos y una monja del lado del cielo.

Aquella monja era una belleza, con un velo tapado le daba esa sensación de lo prohibido que me atraía, en si su rostro era como la de una actriz. Calculo que debe estar entre los 20 y su sonrisa demuestra un lado gentil.

"Buenas noches. Todavia no me he presentado adecuadamente. Me llamo Griselda Quarta y superviso al personal del cielo de esta región. Ya me he presentado antes con el joven dragón y la monja Asia antes, y espero que me pueda llevar bien con el resto que no he conocido." Dijo la monja en referencia.

"¡Ella es mi jefa!" Dijo Irina.

Entonces el sensei, estira su mano en saludo a Griselda.

"¡Oh! Es un gusto. He escuchado de ti… ¡La reina de Gabriel ¿Verdad?! La mujer que está en las primeras cinco, exorcista más fuertes." Dijo el sensei con una sonrisa.

"Es un placer, que el Ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos sepa de mí." Dijo Griselda, muy cortes.

¡Waoooo…! No tenía más que decir, ella es un ángel reencarnado, quien sirve a Gabriel-sama, uno de los 4 grandes Serafines, jefa de Irina y alguien que conoce a Xenovia. Tuve la suerte de conocerla antes. Según por lo que se, Gabriel-sama es la que gobierna sobre la baraja de los corazones, ¡Esa monja es la reina de los corazones! También conocida como "La reina de los corazones."

Lo que me percate, fue la reacción de Xenovia, ella se puso nerviosa al ver a la monja Griselda. Según Xenovia, la monja, es una de personas en la cual ella no puede actuar con fortaleza. Parase que fue una gran sorpresa para monja cuando descubrió que Xenovia, quien es una creyente devota de la iglesia, se convirtiera en demonio, pero al parecer lo más triste para la monja fue que ella no se comunicara de nuevo.

"Espero que me disculpen. Debí presentarme mucho antes con todos ustedes…pero no podía por mi agenda, en serio disculpen." Dijo Griselda en reverencia.

Ella es muy cortés.

Entonces vi que Irina empezó a molestar a Xenovia.

"¿Oh, vaya? Xenovia, no te ves muy bien." Irina lo dijo en doble sentido.

"¡No fastidies!" Contesto Xenovia.

Xenovia está nerviosa y tensa, ella intentaba no encontrarse con el rostro de la monja.

Entonces la Monja, fue la quien dio el primer paso.

"¿Xenovia? ¿Acaso me odias?" Se preguntó la monja.

"No… No es eso… solo que…" Decía nerviosa Xenovia.

"¿Solo qué?" La monja siguió preguntando.

"Disculpa. No pida contestar tus llamadas." Dijo Xenovia bajando la cabeza.

Con razón, Xenovia hace un tiempo estaba ignorado ciertas llamadas, nunca me imaginé que fueran de la monja.

Entonces la monja Griselda, al recibir las disculpa de Xenovia, ella suelta su rostro.

"Si, muy bien hecho. Dado que te di mí número, al menos deberías llamarme ¿Entiendes? Lo menos que podíamos hacer es cenar conmigo. ¿Cierto?" Dijo Griselda más animada.

Más bien parecía esto, un regaño de una hermana mayor a su hermana menor. Para mí fue algo inesperado la expresión de la cara de Xenovia, que son muy pocas veces en que la veo muy adorable.

La noche se volvía más oscura.

Estuvimos esperando no por mucho, pero entonces el aire se empezó a hacer más frio.

Entonces Rias se pone de pie.

"Al parecer ya llegaron nuestros invitados." Dijo Rias al sentir su presencia.

Entonces con los ojos, Rias mira a Kiba, Kiba sale de la habitación haciendo una reverencia.

"Kiba va a darles la bienvenido a esas criaturas." Dijo Tesh serio.

Es raro, él no me habla cuando hay muchas personas cerca de mí, al parecer le inquieto por algún motivo la presencia de los vampiros, su tono no parecía amigable.

De lo que aprendí de los vampiros, es que en primera; son seres de la noche, que por lo cual solo a esta horaria se podía hacer la reunión, tampoco podían entrar a un edifico sin antes ser invitados. No tenían reflejo, no tenían sombra.

Odian el agua, odian el ajo y son muy débiles contra los símbolos de la iglesia, como son la cruz, el rosario y el agua bendita.

Y solo se pueden recuperar de energía de 2 formas, que duerman en su ataúd o beban sangre de los seres humanos.

En si Gasper, es muy diferente por ser mitad vampiro, él no tenía esas debilidades, poder ser que la sangre humana de él sea más fuerte, pero él le gustaba dormir en una caja.

Al sentir más cerca la presencia de los vampiros, Rias, como nuestro Rey, nos pusimos de pie y nos alineamos a darles la bienvenida a los invitados. Shinria-sempai también se puso atrás de Sona-Kaichou. Irina también se pone de pie y detrás de la monja Griselda quien seguía sentada. Akeno-san está detrás de su carrito de bocadillos para servir en cualquier momento, y por último, Azazel-sensei, él se sentó casualmente.

Era una vieja costumbre en donde, los jefes o Reyes estaban sentado y sus subordinados estaban de pie.

Un al percatarme, puede ver a Gya-suke que esta…. Bueno él está mostrando una expresión muy perturbada. Por supuesto, dado que los verdaderos Vampiros, que le perseguían una vez, viene hacia acá.

(Toc.. Toc)

Alguien toco la puerta.

"He, traído a los invitados" Dijo Kiba haciéndolos pasar.

Quien entra es una niña que parece una muñeca, y que viste con un vestido como usaban las princesas de la edad media. La razón por lo cual pensé que era una muñeca, es porque tiene una cara muy fina y detallada.

En si su rasgos faciales, parecían mucho a las muñecas de porcelana de colección. De ella emana una atmosfera muy inquietante y misteriosa. Tiene un cabello rubio claro, largo y ondulado, que le hacer ver más como una muñeca, también su piel era muy pálida que parecía un cadáver.

Sus ojos rojizos, eras más profundo que el de Gasper.

"Ellas es vampiresa de sangre pura, mires por donde lo mires. Sin duda su presencia me perturba." Dijo Tesh viendo desde mi interior.

Él tenía razón, su presencia fría e indiferente, por alguna razón la sentía muy punzante.

Atrás de ella, venían 2 con trajes elegantes, un hombre y una mujer ¿Sera su escolta?

Ellos también emanaban la misma intensidad que la pequeña niña, esa presencia a muerte.

Entonces las chica vampira, saluda cortésmente a Rias.

"¿Un gusto? Me siento especialmente honrada, en conocer a 2 hermana de los actuales Reyes Demonios, y el Ex-gobernador de los ángeles caídos." Dijo ella mostrando educación.

Antes la sugerencia de Rias, aquella niña se presenta.

"Me llamo Elmenhilde Galnstein. Por favor llámeme Elmen." Dijo Ella en presentación.

En sí, su nombre ya notaba que venía de una familia noble.

"Galnstein. No mal recuerdo, esa es el nombre de una de las familias de las facciones de los vampiros, y es una casa en lo más alto de la Facción Carmilla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a una vampiresa de sangre noble…" Dijo el sensei tocándose la barbilla.

Con lo poco que aprendí acerca de los vampiros, es que ellos vivían, desde tiempo lejanos, en la oscuridad del mundo humano.

Tiene ciertos rasgos muy parecidos a los demonios, en cuanto debilidades, pueden ser iguales desde un punto de vista del mal, pero son muy diferentes en sus culturas.

Eso también fue que los vampiros, que son enemigos del cielo, al igual que los demonios, pero nunca ambos bandos unieron fuerzas. Pero ahora no es así, desde ya hace un tiempo, se pactó una alianza entre las Tres grandes Facciones, pero los vampiros se negaron a negociar.

Debido a esto ellos todavía tienen una que otra batalla con gente de la iglesia.

De acá también supe, gracias al sensei, que los vampiros están divididos en 2 facciones.

En la facción Tespes, donde tenían por principio, que el hombre domine a la mujer, y la facción Carmilla, en donde la mujer domina al hombre.

En verdad no entendí del ¿Por qué?...

"Los vampiros, son seres demasiado especiales, tanto en costumbres como en ideología. Son la prueba viviente que no existen derechos si no eres un noble, realmente me desangran mucho esos seres, casi igual como antes a los demonios." Dijo Tesh.

Al parecer Tesh, este muy concentrado ahora con la visita de los vampiros, el normalmente no se mete en asuntos, que tengan que ver con el grupo Gremory, pero hoy hasta yo, no se ¿Por qué le tomo interés?

"(Jajajaja… Milagro que te interese este asunto.)" Le conteste con mi mente.

"Solo sentí un mal presentimiento." Me contesto Tesh serio.

Ahora me preocupe, él siempre acierta cuando se trata de algo malo.

Después de eso, pude ver como Akeno-san, termino de servirle te a nuestra invitada, entonces Rias le pregunto muy directamente al principio.

"Elmenhilde, lamento tener que preguntarte esto desde el principio ¿Cuál es la razón por la cual quisiste que nos encontráramos acá? Según entiendo, la facción Carmilla, nos ha estado evitando, ahora entre en contacto con nosotros, los Gremory, los Sitri y el Ex-Gobernador de los ángeles caídos" Dijo Rias muy elegante.

Entonces, Elmenhilde, entre cierra los ojos y deja el vaso de té en la mesita.

"Nosotros, queremos pedir prestado a Gasper Vladi" Dijo Elmenhilde directo al grano.

Nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos por la respuesta, no esperábamos esa petición de parte Elmenhilde, pues ellos fueron que expulsaron a Gasper.

"¡Que desagradables criaturas!" Dijo Tesh con desprecio.

Al pensarlo, de seguro ellos lo buscan por el poder que Gasper por fin había estado despertando. Yo también empecé a pensar lo mismo que Tesh.

Mis compañeros dirigieron sus mirad a Gasper, podía sentir que el pobre Gasper estaba temblando.

Yo me quede con la mirada al frente, más está en mi posición de estar concentrado, pero no también me ponía a pensar ¿Por qué lo necesitan?

Pero al parecer que el sensei, empieza ahora hablar con Elmenhilde.

"Una respuesta directa, para una pregunta directa… ¿Podrías explicar por partes del porque?" Pregunto el sensei.

"Pues verán, cierto incidente paso en nuestro mundo de vampiros, que causo que nuestros valores se derrumbaran. Puede que usted esté al tanto con la información revelada, pero un Medio sangre que posee un Longnio, apareció en el lado de los Tepes." Dijo Elmenhilde

¡Que problemático, es definitivamente problemático! Ya me estaba dando la idea a que venía su propuesta, un medio vampiro que posee un Longino, es parte de la Faccion Tespes, pero la que vino a contactarnos es de la Faccion Carmilla.

"Y ¿Cuál es el Longino que posee el lado de los Tespes?" Pregunto el sensei.

En sí, el sensei me conto antes de lo Longinos.

En total son 13, yo en total conocía estaba el mío que es el Boosted Gear, después el Regulus de Nemea de Sairoarg, de parte del cielo estaba el Comodín, que se dice que es el segundo más fuerte, el Zenith Tempest, y del lado de los Ángeles Caídos está el Canis Lycaon, también conocido como Slash Dog, que posee el sensei. En la organización de los magos, que dirige Mefistofeles-sama, está el Absolute Demise, pero del lado de los magos renegados está el Incinerate Anthen.

Además también está el Divine Divining que posee Vali, y de paso los otros 3: El Verdaderos Longino, Annilihation Maker y Dimensin Lost, de esos Longinos no se sabe su paradero, después de la derrota de Cao-Cao.

En si solo faltan encontrar, el Santo Grial, el Inmovate Gear y el Telos Karma.

Por lo que escuche, el Rey Ajuka, al parecer encontró la ubicación del Inmovate Gear, pero eso sigue en estudio.

Así que solo el Santo Grial y el Telos Karma. El que los vampiros poseen debe ser uno de ellos.

Entonces, Elmenhilde se preparaba para responder.

"Es el Santo Grial" Contesto Elmenhilde.

Entonces el sensei puso una mirada muy seria.

"Entre esos Longinos, tenía que ser una de las reliquias sagradas, eh." Dijo el sensei con disgusto y continuo "El santo grial, fue la copa uso Jesús en la última cena y la que recibió la sangre de este. Pero si es en Sacred Gear, entonces no es un Santo Grial ordinario. Es un Longino y una obra maestra que puede trastornar la base de la vida…. Creo que tu es Elmenhilde, pero ¿Qué es lo que buscan los Vampiros inmortales con eso?" Pregunto el sensei.

Entonces, Elmenhilde le contesta.

"Un cuerpo inmortal, la capacidad de no morir incluso si reciben una estaca en el corazón, incluso si son tocados por una cruz bendita, incluso si ya no duermen en ataúdes e incluso si el sol no le afecta. Todos eso lo han conseguido con el poder incompleto del Santo Grial." Dijo ella con disgusto y continuo "Ellos dejaron su orgullo como vampiros, al ser seres sin debilidades, no solo eso, si no que provocaron ataques a nuestro lado. Ya había habido bajas, No pueden ser perdonados, nosotros mismos los ejecutaremos como camaradas vampiros." Dijo Elmenhilde con expresión de odio en los ojos.

"Ya veo, conque el lado Carmilla no le gusta cómo se comporta el lado Tepes, rechazando el modo de vivir de los vampiros e iniciando un ataque." Dijo el sensei.

Elmenhilde asiente a las palabras del sensei.

"Es verdad, por eso nuestro objetivo." Dijo Ella mirando hacia Gasper "Por eso para poder detener al lado de los Tepes, he venido a pedir prestado el poder de Gasper Vladi." Dijo ella muy directa y fría.

Algo así ya me lo esperaba… Da gracias a Tesh, pequeña vampiresa, que él me enseñara algo de auto control.

"¿Eso tiene que ver con que Gasper sea un vampiro de la casa Vladi, del lado de los Tepes?" Pregunto Rias con educación.

Ella podía cubrir lo que sentía por sus buenos modales, pero me di cuenta. Ella se puso molesta por lo que dijo Elmenhilde.

El querer meter a nuestro compañero que forme parte de la guerra en sus facciones, claramente demuestra lo odioso que pueden ser los vampiros, aquellos que ni querían involucrarse con la alianza y ahora salen con esto.

Entonces, Elmenhilde continúo.

"En si eso también es parte del asunto, Rias Gremory-sama. Pero lo que necesitamos es el poder de Gasper, que escuchas que ya lo ha despertado." Dijo Elmenhilde sin cambiar de actitud.

Eso es raro… ¿Cómo supieron eso?

"Este problema lo queremos resolver entre vampiros, por eso necesitamos el poder de Gasper Vladi, por esa razón fue que vine en primer lugar" Dijo Elmenhilde cogiendo la taza de té.

En realidad esto se eta complicando más… ¿Quieren detener su disputa entre vampiros con el poder de Gasper?... Él fue rechazado por los de su propia especie, es muy irónico que ahora lo busquen por su poder, me imagino que tal vez alguien de la parte de los Tepes venga y pida lo mismo… Si Gasper va estar en medio del peligro por culpa de esos vampiros, solo espero que Gasper no se involucre.

"¿Qué es lo que saben de su poder?" Dijo Rias directo al grano.

De hecho, yo también quería saber.

"En los vampiros, hay ocasiones muy rara que nace uno de nuestra raza que sobrepasa a un vampiro normal, eso mayormente se dio en los medio vampiros de esta época. Al parecer Gasper Vladi es uno de ellos. De nuestra parte no tenemos información, pero seguro hay información del lado Tepes." Dijo Elmenhilde y continua "Eso mismo es por lo que queremos solucionar el problema del Santo Grial. El poseedor de ese Longino es alguien que despreciamos, un medio vampiro, Valeria Tepes" Elmenhilde muy fría.

Al percatarme de sus palabras, alguien respondió a ello, ese alguien fue Gasper.

Él tenía una cara que estaba a punto de llorar. Al parecer es alguien que Gasper conoce de cerca.

"¡Valeria! Noo… Eso no es verdad ¡Ella no nació con un Sacred Gear como yo!" Dijo Gasper con miedo.

La reacción de Gasper, fue más de lo habitual. El empezó a temblar de miedo.

"Los Sacred Gear, pueden despertar por un determinado estimulo, eso no significa que se activan al nacer, eso lo deberías saber ¿No? Valeria no fue la excepción. Podemos adivinar que sus poderes despertaron recién." Dijo Elmenhilde sin perder esa mala actitud.

Eso es verdad, en mi caso. Mi Sacred Gear se activó cerca este año.

Entonces el sensei, entrecierra sus ojos y cruza los brazos.

"De seguro, lo escondieron antes de que el cielo o nosotros podamos observarlo y confirmarlo. Cielos, que fastidio. Para los vampiros que detestan el poder sagrado; no lo abandonaron sino que lo escondieron." Dijo el sensei disgustado.

Al parecer Elmenhilde estaba de acuerdo con el sensei.

Luego de eso, Elmenhilde busco con la mirada a Gasper, el pobre tenía miedo por la situación.

"Gasper Vladi ¿Acaso no guardas rencor contra la Casa de Vladi, del lado de los Tepes que te exiliaron? Con tu poder, podrías tomar venganza" Dijo Elmenhilde, mostrando su intención.

¡Que ni se le ocurra mencionar esas palabras! ¡Puede ser que me olvide que ella es una chica! ¡Y en verdad no quiero eso!

"Y-yo estoy bien solo de estar aquí. Con solo poder estar con Buchou y todos." Dijo Gasper temblando.

¡Muy bien dicho! ¡No esperaba menos de mi pequeño junior!

"¡Hibrido!" Dijo Elmenhilde con desprecio y continúo "El niño odiado, raza mezclada, el falso. Me pregunto; ¿Qué clase de apodos te decían cuando vivías en la Cada de Vladi? Con la única que pudiste interactuar fue con ella, la otra medio vampiro de la Casa de Tepes, Valeria ¿Cierto? Dentro del castillo Tepes aprisionaron, temporalmente, al medio vampiro ¿Acaso no quieres verla?" Dijo Elmenhilde muy indiferente.

Entonces, la monja Griselda, hace sonar su voz.

"Tu especie detesta y odia a los niños que son media sangre, pero ¿no la acción egoísta de un vampiro que utilizo a un humano, para su placer y le engendro un niño? Quienes tuvimos que hacer algo frente a eso, por no ver más como su especie devoraba a la nuestra, fuimos la gente de la iglesia, Si es posible, que tu especie no se involucre con los humanos como si fueran pasatiempos." Dijo la monja, con una sonrisa falsa.

Aunque lo decía muy cortes, sentí el odio en sus palabras.

Entonces, con una sonrisa.

"Lamento eso, pero ¿Los demonios o los ángeles no son iguales? El cazar humanos, es parte de nuestra naturaleza, los demonios le conceden deseos y los ángeles en algo en que creer. ¿No todos aquí, somos seres anormales, débiles, que sólo podemos vivir usando humanos como fuente de poder?" Dijo Elmenhilde como argumento.

¡Tal vez tenga razón!... Todos somos seres anormales, pero ella engloba todo en su concepto, en mi caso deje de ser un humano, pero ahora soy un demonio, yo acepte esa vida, pero en si no uso la excusa "Naturaleza" para hacer el mal.

"Esa vampiresa, no solo quiere intentar ganar una discusión, sino que su excusa es de que son seres anormales… Qué tontería, en verdad que tanto orgullo y ego puede tener una especie como esa." Dijo Tesh con disgusto.

No me gustan sus ojos, ella muestra una mirada muy impasible… Esa sensación de que ella está en otra categoría.

"No he venido con las manos vacía. He traído un documento." Dijo Elmenhilde llamdo a uno de sus vampiros.

Entonces, ella le da el documento al sensei.

"Uhmm… Una conferencia de paz. Ja" Dijo el sensei entrecerrando sus mejillas.

"¡¿?!"

¡Nos quedamos sorprendidos con lo que dijo el sensei!

"Sí que les gusta jugar sucio a esos vampiros." Dijo Tesh sin sorprenderse.

Eso es cierto… No respondieron antes, pero hacen su movimiento justo ahora.

"¿Entonces? Estas reunión fue por razones diplomáticas y fuiste enviada como emisaria ¿Verdad?" Pregunto el sensei.

"Si. Nuestra Reina, Madame Carmilla, esta entristecida con la guerra tan larga que hemos tenido con el gran Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos y iglesia y dice que desea la tregua" Dijo Elmenhilde con una sonrisa.

Al sensei, se podía notar sus venas de enojo en el rostro por como Elmenhilde trataba el asunto.

"Estas proponiendo mal, señorita. El tratado de paz viene primero, y luego el asunto de Longino vienes después." Dijo el sensei corrigiéndole.

Pero no para ahí, también hablo la monja Griselda.

"Las tres Grande Facciones. Que ha estado pidiendo una la paz con las demás facciones, sin discriminación y ciertamente vamos a tener una persecución más débil con las otras facciones si aceptamos esos términos que nos pides. Van a pensar que aunque pidamos la paz, van a pensar que a uno le dan preferencia por sus condiciones y abría tensión con la idea de la paz, en lugar de eso pensarían más en que es una tregua, y eso no es la imagen que queremos dar." Dijo la monja Griselda muy directa.

¡Qué cobardía! ¡Nunca creí que utilizarían un truco tan bajo! ¡Tesh tiene razón! ¡Le encanta jugar sucio! Las facciones, que se han esforzado en el ideal de la paz, nuestro grupo lucho contra terroristas, dando una buena imagen a la alianza, pero el aceptar esto, no me sería extraño que no perjudique con las relaciones que tenemos con los demás grupos.

Pude ver que Rias, esta con demasiada Ira, pero por suerte Sona-Kaichou, le esta sujetando la mano para calmarla.

Yo realmente, estaba del mal humor, no me gusta la manera de cómo ven a Gasper, a mi amigo.

"¡Oye no te dejes llevar!" Me dijo Tesh calmando.

Tal vez, antes ya hubiera intervenido por reacción a mis emociones, pero ahora lo pienso y me calmo, nada gano en dejarme llevar.

"Por favor tengan por seguridad que la lucha entre vampiros va a ser resuelta entre vampiros. Si nos prestan a Gasper Vladi, no les pediremos nada más. También preparamos una conexión contigo y la casa de Vladi además de toma una tregua." Dijo Elmenhilde como si estuviera feliz.

No me gustaba para nada sus palabras, de hecho, podía sentir el miedo de mi pequeño amigo, él estaba a mi lado, lo único que pude hacer fue ponerme como su refuerzo para que se calmara.

Pero al parecer a Elmenhilde, no le gusto lo que hice. Ella entonces me empezó a mirar con esos ojos rojos profundos, yo lo que hice fue devolverle la mirada.

Podía sentir esos ojos de desprecio de su parte, pero aun así yo mantenía la calma, no tenía odia, no me deje llevar, atrás mío estaba mi amigo, el hecho que este más tranquilo a mi lado es suficiente para estar calmado.

* * *

_**Vista de Elmenhilde.**_

Como se atreve ese mero sirviente de demonio hacerme molestar. No lo entiendo, por alguna razón me enfurece esos ojos, ¿Esta calmado? ¿Está tranquilo? Pero, entonces ¿Por qué me siento perturbada?... Escuche que él era el Dragón Emperador Rojo, pero no siento ni aura de poder o algún sentimiento de su parte… ¡Ese estúpido está muy calmado!... No lo puedo consentir, me molesta demasiado esos ojos, me enoja esa mirada de no tenerme respeto y a diferencia de sus compañeros, él es el único que no me mando una vibrar negativa, que se piensa ¿Qué no me odia? A pesar de todo, es la primera vez que una simple persona, aunque sea un usuario de Longinos, muestra esa calma, pero su mirada me hace sentir muy incómoda, esa mirada que intimida con solo el estar presente… ¡Maldito! Alguien sin calificaciones como tú, un mero sirviente… ¡Tsk!

* * *

_**Vista de Azazel.**_

Ya ha pasado unos 3 minutos desde que Elmenhilde e Ise, se quedaron bien el uno al otro. Para ser sincero, pensé que Ise intervendría en la charla, él es muy impulsivo en eso, pero al parecer me equivoque… De hecho lo que me sorprendió, es que fue Elmenhilde, quien es la que en su rostro se nota la molestia y furia, pero intimidada… pero no con Ise, él está muy tranquilo con la mirada, para ser sincero hasta a mí me empezó a inquietar un poco… ¿Por qué será?... Solo sentí que me estaba olvidando de algo, pero creo que será mejor continuar.

* * *

_**De vuelta a la Reunión.**_

"Ya veo, lo que proponen es hacer una tregua con los vampiros, sacrificando uno de los sirvientes de la próxima heredera de la Casa de Gremory. ¿Verdad? Si tengo que resumir, eso es lo que ustedes, del lado Carmilla están tratando de hacer." Dijo la monja Griselda.

Después de eso, Elmenhilde dejo de mirarme y reacciono a las palabras de Griselda.

"N-no. No es eso, nunca dijimos que lo íbamos sacrificarlo." Dijo un poco acalorada Elmenhilde y tomando

"Ustedes no quieren que interfiramos ¿Cierto? ¿Qué tal actuar como mediador o ayudar a uno de los lados? Necesitan a Gasper porque te falta poder, ¿Cierto?" Pregunto el sensei.

"No, en si nosotros vamos a resolver nuestro problema con nuestras propias manos." Dijo Elmenhilde ya más fresca.

Realmente que tan egoístas pueden ser, no les importa usar a Gasper en su guerra, solo para sus para satisfacer sus intereses, aun si se trate de Gasper u otro medio vampiro, solo lo ven como una herramienta desechable…. Y lo peor ¡Ellos son muy conscientes de eso! ¡Que bastardos!

"Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Fue buena suerte que pudiera recibirme esta noche. Sobre todo, te agradezco, que permitieras a un vampiro entrar en tu territorio, Rias Gremory-sama." Dijo Elmenhilde despidiéndose.

Rias le siguió la corriente, le lanza la misma sonrisa falsa a Elmenhilde, sin duda ella está muy enojada.

Entonces ella salió, pero antes dijo que unos de sus sirvientes estarían rondando por cualquier consulta.

Después de eso, los del grupo Gremory, La monja e Irina y el Sensei, nos quedamos un rato analizando la situación.

En sí mis compañeros, tenían ese desagrado que de dejo Elmenhilde. De hecho, yo esté más con disgusto que con mal humor, lo que me preocupaba era el asunto de Gasper, el tenia a una persona que quiere metida en esta situación, creo que puedo sentir algo parecido de lo que él siente, el querer proteger a alguien aun si eso implica arriesgar demasiado, incluso arriesgar de más, pero yo solo quería ver si le podía ayudar.

Xenovia expreso su disgusto: _"A pesar de todo, no me agradan los vampiros al igual que siempre"_ Dijo ella… yo concuerdo con los que dijo ¡No hay manera de que nos podamos llevar bien con esa especie! A pesar de que Gasper, pueda parecer un chico ridículo por su actitud, por el hecho de pasar mucho tiempo en una caja… Ellos son muy diferentes, son muy vanidosos, orgullosos, sufre de un delirio de grande, sencillamente no creo que pueda llevarme bien con una especie que piensa de esa forma.

Sona-Kaichou, ella fue la única mostró más calma, que todos aquí presente, ella a clamar a Rias y conversar.

Ellas estaban hablado sobre el problema, si se va a apoyar su petición, lo que no me gusta de esa pregunta fue que dijo algo sobre "perderle".

Sencillamente Gasper, lucio muy incómodo en todo este asunto.

En sí, eso era muy obvio, Gasper fue usado en asuntos diplomáticos. Pero para la alianza de las Tres Facciones les resulte algo bueno, ya que estamos fomentando la paz, pero veas donde de lo veas, el tener una tregua con los vampiros con solo prestarles a Gasper, es buen trato.

Pero… ¡En ese momento! ¡Me valió una mierda la Alianza! ¡Posiblemente teníamos que perder a un amigo, solo para tener una tregua con una especie como los vampiros…! ¡¿En realidad lo vale?!

Entonces, respirando hondo y con una voz temblorosa.

"Y-yo voy a Ir" Dijo Gasper aun temblando.

"…"

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos… Que él lo digo por propia cuenta es increíble. Yo podía ver una gran determinación en sus ojos.

"Yo, no estoy plañendo en volver al mundo de los vampiros otra vez, porque para mí, este es mi hogar…. ¡P..pero quiero salvar a Valeria! Ella es… Estoy en deuda con ella. Gracias a ella pude escapar del castillo y pude llegar hasta aquí… No le temo a morir, porque tengo que volver, tengo una amable, un sempai en el que puedo confiar y amigos muy preciados… No quiero perder esa felicidad, pero pensar que ella sigue sufriendo, yo no quiero eso, ¡No quiero ver sufrir a Valeria!" Dijo Gasper o mejor dicho hablo su corazón y se dirigió hacia Rias "¡Quiero salvar a Valeria! ¡Y no voy a morir! ¡Voy a ir a Salvarla! ¡Cueste lo que cueste!" Dijo Gasper muy decidido.

¡Aquellas palabras de Gasper fueron más de lo que yo podía esperar de mi Junior! ¡En serio este chico puede cambiar mucho si se trata de alguien que él le importa!... ¿Por alguna razón me sentí muy conmovido? ¿Por qué será?... Una parte de mí creo que ya escucho algo similar antes.

Entonces, yo me le acerco y agachando le agarro los hombros, ahora estábamos frente a frente.

"¡Si eso es lo que quieres! ¡Está bien! Créeme, que ella sería la persona más feliz del mundo ahora por tener a alguien que daría o arriesgaría todo por solo no verla lastimada, proteger una sonrisa, si eso implica mucho… Créeme que eso siempre vale la pena." Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

"Sempasi-i..." Dijo Gasper más calmado.

Yo solo quería decirle eso, mi corazón en ese momento se sintió muy conmovido por alguna razón en especial.

Entonces Rias empieza a hablar.

"Voy a ir también. Esta vez voy a planear sentarme y hablar con la gente de la Casa Vladi. Primero, creo que voy a ver con mis propios ojos la situación con mis propios ojos." Dijo Rias con llamas en sus ojos.

Al parecer, no fui al único que le llegaron las palabras de Gasper, Rias piensa ir sin más demoras con los vampiros… ¡Para un chico, el salvar a una su chica! ¡No hay situación más seria que esta!

Entonces pude ver a mis compañeros también encendidos. Todos dijeron que querían ir, pero Rias, dijo que no; Y tenía sus motivos; La primera era que si en nuestra ausencia, podría ocurrir un ataque del enemigo y ella confiaba en nosotros para poder cuidar este lugar. En segunda, que si las cosas empeorarían necesitaría refuerzos… Eso me estaba preocupando.

Pero había más motivos de la cual Rias, no quería que fuéramos todos, una de ella es que si vamos todo, los vampiros podrían pensar ¿Qué tal vez lo arreglaríamos por la fuerza?... en ella quería evitar mal entendidos.

Entonces lo pensé, y tenía razón, ella solo estaba pensado como la líder, este problema no es nada sencillo.

Cuando Rias, dijo que Kiba le iba a acompañar, como ya lo tenía planeado, entonces me sentí más seguro, yo conozco la fuerza de Kiba y tenerlo cuidando a Rias, no me preocupe.

"Yo también voy. Voy a encontrarme con Carmilla primero. Al menos me voy a asegurar de que puedo enviar varios miembros del grupo Gremory para la disputa de los vampiros. Voy a traer muchos recuerdos. Tu Rias, debes ir directamente a la Casa de Vladi, si vas donde los Carmilla se pondrán en alerta." Dijo el sensei con una sonrisa.

Si el también va me siento mejor… ¡Si esto ayuda a salvar a Valeria, de la mejor manera sin ponerla en peligro! ¡Realmente espero que así sea!

La monja Griselda e Irina de su lado dijeron, que por la situación y el permiso de Miguel-sama, podíamos contar con el Comodín… yo me sorprendí, no esperábamos, la ayuda de Dulio para esto.

El Sensei también se sorprendió que el cielo, que lo pueden enviar así de fácil, al parecer nuestras relaciones en las 3 Facciones han aumentado.

"Como el Santo Grial va está involucrado, me parece un gran ayuda el Comodin. El poder sagrado y el poder de la oscuridad, es algo que no puede coexistir, nunca nada bueno sale de eso." Dijo el Sensei.

Lo último que dijo me preocupo… ¡Nunca nada buena sale cuando coexiste el poder sagrado o el poder de la oscuridad!... Principalmente, porque yo tengo ambos ahora, pero es mi secreto.

"¡Él dice la verdad!" Dijo Tesh dándole positivo a lo que dijo el Sensei.

Entonces, dejando de la lado lo otro, esto ya estaba decidido.

Rias, Kiba y el Sensei van a ir con los Vampiros. Nosotros, incluyendo a Gasper, no quedamos en espera de nuevas órdenes. Si algo ocurre, de hecho nos reuniremos.

Lo único que quiero, es deshacerme del peligro que está por venir… ¿Solo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para eso? … no… ¡Yo sé que lo voy a proteger!

Y así termino la Reunión.

* * *

_**Una pequeña Reunion.**_

Después de salir del salón del club, el Sensei me llamo a otro cuarto para charlar.

"¡Oye Ise! ¿No quieres que revise tu guantéale antes de irme?" Pregunto Azazel-sensei.

"No, no se preocupe Sensei. Sé que Ddraig está bien, solo que le gusta dormir." Le conteste.

Entonces el Sensei pone un rostro de duda.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Me pregunto directo.

¡Mierda! ¡Creo que metí la pata! En realidad, no podía decirle que tengo alguien que cuida a Ddraig, de hecho, Tesh dijo: "_Yo desconfió mucho de ese hombre_", refiriéndose al Sensei.

Si le daba una pequeña oportunidad, el sensei se daría cuenta, hasta ahora, solo Sirzechs-Sama, fue el único en darse cuenta, solo por cambiar de cuerpo, no dudo que el Sensei pueda darse cuenta si revisa mi guantéale.

"No lo sé, solo que confió en Ddraig que va volver. Puedo sentirlo." Le dije con tono sentimental.

¡Mierda! ¡No se me da mentir!

"¡¿Aun sigues molesto por lo de la Espada?!" Pregunto el Sensei.

Tal vez él pensó, que yo seguía resentido por el tema de la espada… Eso fue buena cuartada.

"¡Ah es cierto! ¿Descubrieron algo de ella?" Dije cambiando el tema.

Entonces el Sensei, se rindió con lo otro y me dijo lo siguiente.

"Sabes, a pesar de todo lo que pudimos hacer con Tizona, el proceso de análisis es muy lento debido a su cualidad "_De que nadie la puede tocar_", pero lo poco que descubrimos, es que su poder en sí, proviene de ese Topacio Azul, aquella piedra preciosa, en si es única, no pudimos encontrar nada relacionado con el poder que emana, pero si lo ponemos en comparación de fuerza, es igual de Fuerte como la mejor espada Sagrada o la mejor espada Demoniaca, en si esto es un nuevo descubrimiento en cuanto ¿Qué clase de poder es? Por ahora, solo la ponemos en la categoría que tú le diste, La Espada Épica" Dijo el sensei sonriente explicando a detalle.

Al parecer, al sensei le gustaba mucho investigar a Tizona, era un reto para el…. Esa sonrisa de un niño con un juguete nuevo para navidad, era la misma que ahora tenía el sensei… ¿Quién diría que Tizona le daría mucho en que pensar al Sensei?

Pero algo me inquietaba.

"U-Uhmm Sensei ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomaría investigarlo por completo?" Le pregunte preocupado.

Entonces el sensei, se puso a calcular.

"Si con el paso que vamos, yo creo que unos 100 años mínimo." Me dijo el Sensei, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo.

¡100 años! ¡Eso es mucho. O! aunque sea un demonio ahora, no creo poder esperar tanto para eso.

"Cambiando de tema, ya que no quieres que te revise el guantéale ¿Me podrías decir cómo va tu fuerza vital? ¿Rias y las demás siguen con el tratamiento?" Pregunto el Sensei.

"Eso es estable, de hecho creo que ya puedo controlar mejor el desborde fuerza. Ha pasdo mucho desde que no le pido a Rias y Akeno que me succionen y disipen el poder de Dragón, solo Koneko-chan continuo con Senjutsu para el tratamiento" Le dije tocándome la barbilla.

EL sensei, se sorprendió mucho con lo que dije, para ser sincero… Desde que Tesh está en mi cuerpo, él se convirtió en el conexo de las fuente de poder de Ddraig, por alguna razón él puede estabilizar ese poder y ya no he tenido ese problema de disipar con la ayuda de Rias y Akeno,… ¡En si extraño eso T-T! ¡Eso es muy injusto!... La razón, ellas también se sorprendieron cuando les dije, pero en si no quería que lo hagan ya que, al succionar de mi dedo, ella podrían salir lastimadas por el poder divino, una vez Tesh me dijo, que una vez, en España, pude mezclar esas energías, que mejor por prevención no les ponga en peligro.

¿Del Por qué todavía sigue con el tratamiento del Senjutsu? Está bien por Tesh… Por alguna razón el siente mucho placer con ese tratamiento y no solo pone la excusa que es cura para su mal de Mil-tan… ¡Ahora me dio cuenta que si nos parecemos en algo! ¡Me alegro que todavía me haya dejado sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko-chan!

"Sabes Ise, me sorprendes a veces." Dijo el Sensei.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunte.

"Sabes que dijiste, que dejaste el tratamiento de Rias y Akeno y me refiero _"El tratamiento"_ con mucha calma, yo pensé que te pondrías más triste." Dijo él Sensei analizando el asunto.

¡Estoy Triste! ¡Solo que ahora puedo controlar mejor mis reacciones!

"Sensei solo aprendí un poco el ser más calmado y saber cómo reaccionar" Le dije Cabizbajo.

"¡Eso es verdad! Para serte sincero, yo pensé que te dejarías llevar por la visita de esa vampira, pero te comportaste muy calmado… De hecho, muy calmado… Principalmente eso me recordó cuando peleaste con la reina de Sairoarg, estuviste tan molesto que le ganaste de un solo golpe, ahora veo que superaste esa debilidad." Dijo él Sensei dándome el visto bueno.

¡Concuerdo con el! Eso también Tesh me lo dijo, yo tiendo a ser muy impulsivo con mis emociones, por eso Tesh me obligo a entrenar la calma también, me dijo que si seguí como ahora, terminara mal… El Sensei me dio la misma Advertencia.

Entonces cambiando de Tema.

"¿Sensei? ¿Cuándo piensan partir?" Le pregunte.

"Tal vez, mañana temprano. Mientras más rápido mejor para todos." Dijo el despreocupado.

Con que mañana, al parecer hoy será mi última noche con Rias y sus senos, por un buen tiempo.

"A verdad, quería contarte también sobre que Vali me dejo un informe." Dijo el Sensei.

"¿Qué está haciendo Vali?" Le pregunté.

"Ese chico está viajando por todo el mundo, él está buscando sujetos monstruosamente fuertes que se pensaban extintos. Parece que el anhelo de que estuvieran vivos lo hace continuar. Si su meta es buscar enemigos poderoso y superar su nivel, incluso yo pienso que eso es muy aburrido, y me preocupa que eso sea el motivo de que no le interese las chicas, pero dejando lo último. Al parecer unos miembros de magos rebeldes, al igual que Vali estaban yendo a la región en donde Vivian los dragones… no me sorprenderían que causaran un alboroto si se encuentran." Dijo el Sensei.

¡Créeme que yo también tengo ese problema! ¡Últimamente Vali me ve con esos ojos de deseo! ¡No solo el sino me preocupa que no solo es el!... ¿Por qué?... pero decidi cambiar de temas y preguntar.

"¿Qué dragones Famosos vivan ahí?" Le pregunte.

"No estoy seguro si los conoces, pero entre ellos están: El Dragón del Círculo de la Media luna, Crom Cruach, El Dragón de los mil Demonios, Azi Dahaka y el Dragón Eclipse, Apofis. Esos tres, era demasiado brutales, tanto así que fue un milagro el que los pudieran matar. También estaban Nidhoggr del norte, y el feroz Grendel que fue asesinado por el Beowulf original. Estabo Ladon que estaba protegiendo la legendaria fruta y que era también un dragón, pero fue derrotado por el Heracles original. Y en Japón estaba el Yamato-no-Orochi, o la serpiente de ocho cabezas." Dijo el Sensei, y con tomado un respiro continuo "En especial con Crom Cruach, Azi Dahaka, y Apofis. Que si ponemos a Vitra a su lado, este sería un lindo gatito al lado de ellos." Dijo el sensei.

Al escuchar eso, me alegro que estén extintos… ¿En serio que de bueno ve Vali en buscarlos? Incluso Vitra me da miedo, pero al escuchar de esos tres Dragones, que están por en sima de Vitra, un Rey Dragón.

"¿Son más fuertes que los Dragones Celestiales?" No pude evitar y pregunte por curiosidad.

"El Rojo y el Blanco, eran temidos incluso por los Dragones, pero en sus mejor tiempo, ellos serían más fuertes. EL problema es que todos evitaban pelear con un Dragón Maligno a toda costa. El solo estar asociados con ellos trae muchos problemas." Dijo él Sensei respondiendo a mi pregunta.

"Al escuchar eso, prefiero a los Dragones como el Viejo Tanmin, él es la perfecta representación de la dignidad y presencia de un Rey Dragon." Le dije al Sensei.

"Concuerdo. Sabes que antiguamente los Dragones fueron cazados por ser Salvajes y descontrolado, sin excepción. Tiamat, quien se dice que es el más fuerte entre los 5 reyes Dragones, debe saber mucho más del tema." Dijo el Sensei.

Eso me hizo pensar en cómo eran antes Ddraig y Ablion , pues ellos fueron cazados por las Tres Facciones.

(Toc Toc)

Alguien toco la puerta.

"¿Azazel? ¿Terminaste de hablar con Ise? Si es asi, vamos a coordinar le horario para dejar Japon" Dijo Rias.

"¡Oh cierto! Si vamos ir lejos, antes tengo que hacer algunas cosas y hablar con Asia… Bueno nos vemos Ise" Dijo el Sensei Despidiéndose.

"Si es así, estoy feliz que las cosas vallan yendo muy bien. Al parecer Ofis como mediadora, fue muy buena idea." Dijo Rias

Entonces comenzó que el Sensei y Rias se fueron a discutir sobre su viaje.

¿Eso de Asia me dio curiosidad? ¿Qué será lo que tendrán planeado?

* * *

_**La última noche.**_

El mundo de los sueños, se dice que es una conexión con las memorias pasadas, el deseo de nuestra imaginación o algunos un mundo sin descubrí… ¿Puede ser verdad cómo no?

Pero, para cierto chico, eso se le convirtió en viejas memorias, visiones, era una paradigma para él, no sabía ¿Por qué las tenía?... Pero más frecuente era cuando él se iba a dormir.

_Había una pareja sentada, en el centro de un hermoso paraíso, debajo de un árbol de Sakuras de color rosado-blanco. Ella era tan bella, que las palabras no le hacían justicia al describirla, su hermoso cabello dorado con reflejos blancos, sus hermosos ojos de Azul real que le daban esa inocencia y pureza a su persona, aquel bello vestido blanco de una sola pieza, sin duda fue hecho para ella, esa sonrisa que aliviaba el dolor de los corazones de las personas, ella era todo lo que él podía merecer._

_Él por su parte, tenía un cabello de color marrón, tenía unos ojos verdes, muy hermosos, pero a la vez muy profundos, él estaba vestido con un polo de manga larga delgado y blanco, también estaba con un pantalón de un material parecido a la tela, de color blanco, y esta descalzo, aquel joven estaba mostraba una paz y tranquilidad, sus brazos era en el refugio de ella._

La palabras no eran necesarias para ver que ambos estaban más que felices, ellos eran los dueños de su propio paraíso, cuidaban y protegían lo que más querían, a pesar de todo , ellos al tenerse el uno al otro era suficientes para seguir afrontando su destino.

"_Quisiera estar así por siempre_" Dijo él.

"_yo también_" Dijo ella colocando su cabeza en su hombro del chico.

Entonces un acto tierno de él, él le comenzó a reguardar en sus brazos a su amada.

"_Desearía seguir así, ero prométeme que volverás._" Dijo el chico con un fuerte abrazo.

Ella le respondió el abrazo, y le empezó a acariciar el rostro del chico.

"_Prométeme, que tú también volverás. Yo estaré esperado por ti_" Dijo ella en ese momento.

Ambos estaban en el perfecto momento de demostrar su cariño, la promesa es algo que es de uno, pero se cumple de dos. Ese era su pensamiento de ellos.

-O-

"Uhmmm…" Dije al sentir algo.

Yo me había despertado por algo, y ese algo me estaba dando un abrazo.

"*Ise..." Dije al ver su lindo rostro durmiendo.

El en un acto involuntario me está dando un fuerte abrazo, parecía que no me quería soltar.

Entonces, escuche unas lindas palabras.

"_No te vayas…_" Dijo Ise dormido.

Yo me sentí muy feliz, mi corazón empezó estaba inquieto de alegría, incluso parece que mi Ise está derramando una lagrima… ¡Incluso dormido piensa en mí!

"(Susurro) No será por mucho." Dije al secar su lágrima con mi mano derecha.

Le di un beso como mi afecto hacia a él.

Ise podrá parecer todo un hombre, pero aun por dentro es alguien sensible, tengo suerte de ver su lado, incluso dormido, me gustaría verlo más así… Tal vez suene egoísta, pero me alegra ser yo quien solo conoce ese lado tierno de él.

Me acosté de lado y me quede observando al chico que amo, él ahora está muy tranquilo, solo espero tener más tiempo para nosotros.

Dijo la chica del Cabello Carmesí, al sentirse conmovida por la acción de su amado.

Las cosas, no son siempre lo que parecen.

* * *

_**La despedida.**_

Ya era algo de las 7:00 de la mañana.

Los del grupo Gremory, y Sona-Kaichou fuimos a despedirnos.

Lo bueno de eso es que Kiba está yendo con ella, y el sensei se está demorando.

Por lo que escuche, ellos tendrán que atravesar por muchos círculos mágicos para poder salir adecuadamente y llegar a tiempo.

Después de eso, En Europa, tendrías que tomar un jet privado para poder llegar a una chica cerda de Rumania, luego de eso tendrías que atravesar las barreras puestas por los vampiros., que para eso es necesario ser escoltados por los propios vampiros… ¡Sí que van a tener un viaje muy largo!

(Pasos)

"Lamentó la demora." Dijo el Sensei apresurándose.

Ahora estaban completos, nosotros les ayudamos colocando el equipaje dentro del círculo mágico.

Rías, Kiba y Azazel-Sensei. Se colocaron dentro del círculo mágico con su equipaje listo.

Rias y Kiba irían de frente a la Casa de Vladi, mientras que el Sensei iría después de contactar con el lado Carmilla.

Entonces Rias, se agacha a darle un abrazo a Gasper.

"No tengas más miedo. Yo te protegeré, voy a ir a arreglar todo en la Casa de Vladi." Dijo Rias sacando su instinto maternal.

"Sí, Buchuo." Dice Gasper más seguro por ese abrazo.

Entonces Rias mira a Akeno.

"Te encargo el resto a tú, Akeno." Le dijo Rias.

"No te preocupes, Rias." Dijo Akeno-san en respuesta.

Entonces yo me acerco donde Kiba para despedirme.

"Protégela." Le dije.

"Confía en mí." Me dijo en respuesta.

Dijimos chocando los puños.

"¡Oh verdad! Me dijo que me despidiera de su parte." Le dije a Kiba estrechando mi otro brazo.

"¡Entiendo! ¡Dile que gracias!" Dijo Kiba respondiendo amigablemente.

¡Tesh, también quería despedirse de él! ¡Al fin y al cabo se volvió su amigo!

Entonces el sensei, se despide de las encargadas de la escuela.

"Entonces, les encargo la escuela a ustedes dos. Presidenta Sona*, Señorita Rosweisse*" Dijo muy amigable el Sensei.

"¡Por favor regrese pronto. Estamos muy ocupados!" Dijeron las 2 con indiferencia.

"Que frias" Dijo el Sensei insatisfecho.

La reacción de ella fue, que debido a que estamos casi a fin del año escolar, el consejo estudiantil y los profesores, están demasiado ocupados con ese tema de la preparación del fin de año. Por esa razón ellas dos, y en asuntos escolares no estaban felices de enviar al sensei, aun si es por razones diplomáticas.

Bueno conociéndolo, tal vez se divierta por ahí.

"Esos magos rebeldes, que están detrás de la gente relacionado con los Fénix parecen muy peligrosos… ¿Por favor cuiden bien de Ravel?" No dijo el Sensei.

Entonces el sensei llama a Asia y Ofis, al parecer se van a discutir algo… ¡Al parecer esa Asia se está sonrojando por lo que le dice el Sensei! ¿De que hablaron?

Y ahora solo me faltaba despedirme de Rias.

"Ya me tengo que ir" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"Si, voy te voy estar esperando tus buenas noticias. Si pasa algo, no dudes que estaré ahí en seguida" Le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo sé." Dijo Rias dando un abrazo.

Aquel brazo que me dio era muy cálido, tardamos un poco en soltarnos, tanto que nuestras manos no se querían soltar.

Nos sonreímos inmediatamente, y nos soltamos de la mano. No importa donde este Rias, yo sé que…. No dije nada más. Algo en mí volvió a no dejarme terminar. A paso tiempo que no me pasaba.

Entonces, reaccione rápido, vi como los tres se alineaban dentro del círculo, pronto el circulo empezó a resplandecer un poco más.

En ese momento…

(Fuiss…)

Ya no estaban, ellos se marcharon.

¡Buena suerte Rias y Kiba!

Entonces pude sentir que alguien me estaba tocando.

"¿Kaichou?" Dije al ver a Sona-Kaichou que me quería decir algo.

"Sabes Ise-kun, cuando te despediste de Kiba, lo hiciste también en nombre de alguien ¿verdad?" Dijo ella muy directa.

¡Mierda! Y ahora que le digo! Yo me puse nervioso, Sona-Kaichou, no es alguien a quien se le puede mentir fácilmente.

"¿Es una chica verdad? (¬_¬)" Pregunto ella.

Me quedo sorprendido y a la vez me quiera reír…. ¡Pues había confundido a Tesh con una chica! ¡Él no es nada lindo para eso!... pero me dio una buena excusa.

"¡Ah…! S-si si es una chica, pero ella quiera que fuera discreto con eso, ella tenía muchas ganas de despedirse de él." Le dije.

"Ya veo… ¿Acaso esa chica sabe de esto?" Pregunto Sona.

"N-no, no ella solo supo que Kiba si iría lejos por un tiempo, pero no sabe nada de esto." Le seguía mintiendo.

"¡Entiendo! Ise-kun ¿Y esa chica la conocemos?" Seguía preguntando Sona.

"No, es alguien que solo Kiba y yo la conocemos." Y seguí mintiendo.

Entonces me percate, que Sona-Kaichuo, se puso la mano en la barbilla, como quien pensar.

"(Voz Baja) Pobre Tsubaki" Dijo en susurro.

A pesar que lo dijo en voz baja, lo pude entender, y me acorde que ella la vice presidenta Shinria-sempai, tiene sentimientos por Kiba, tal vez Sona-Kaichou, pensó que fue una chica que me encargo despedirme de Kiba, y ella como su amiga quiso saber… ¡No puede ser! ¡Tal vez hice que se diera un mal entendido! ¡Le contare a Kiba cuando regrese!

* * *

_**De noche ese mismo día.**_

"Que cielo más despejado. La estrellas son hermosas" Dije sentado en un sofá en la terraza.

"Tienes razón. Es bueno de vez en cuando tener estos momentos solos." Dijo Tesh relajado.

Ya era algo de media noche, las chicas se fueron a dormir, pero como no me daba sueño decidí subir al último piso de la casa, y sentarme viendo el cielo.

"¿La extrañas? ¿Verdad?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"Si, pero más es en que no quiero le pase nada malo." Le dije a Tesh.

"Lo entiendo. Después de todo ella es tu amada." Dijo Tesh.

"¡Amada...! ¡Eh!" Dije entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Paso algo?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"Paso lo mismo cuando intento ser romántico con Rias, cada vez que lo intento, algo me detiene, pero no sé qué es. En si eso es muy molesto." Le dije a Tesh.

"Ya veo, al parecer ese problema sigue, para serte sincero no sabría cómo ayudarte." Dijo Tesh.

Cada vez que lo pienso, me pongo a meditar mucho_, ¿Por qué me sucede eso?... ¿Acaso estaré haciendo mal algo? ¿Sera por Rias?_... esas eran mis preguntas, Rias era una mujer invaluable, pero algo en mí, parece que me estoy olvidando algo demasiado importante.

"¿Sera ella?" Le pregunte a Tesh.

"¿Quién sabe? Si tú no sabes, quien es ella, mucho menos yo voy a saber. Pero de la manera que lo has estado llevando, esas visiones ¿No te obligando a recordar?" Dijo Tesh.

"¿Recordar qué? Yo nací hace 17 años, tuve una vida normal, nunca en ningún momento, me la he cruzado…No sé quién es ella, no se su nombre, ni siquiera puedo ver su rostro, pero entonces ¿Por qué me duele?" Dije al no poder hacer nada más.

"¡Issei! …Me gustaría poder ayudarte con eso, pero lamento no poder hacer nada por eso." Dijo Tesh en disculpa.

"No es tu culpa." Le dije con una sonrisa.

Tal vez me negaba a aceptar eso… Eso son solo sueños, no se tiene que ver con mi realidad, pero algo de mí se siente feliz con solo eso.

"Uhmmm… Alguien se acerca." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces con su advertencia, rápidamente cambie de cara.

"¿Hay alguien?" pregunte.

"Ara-ara… Me descubriste y yo que quiera sorprenderte, mí Ise." La que dijo eso, Akeno-san.

Akeno-san estaba vestida con un pijama de una sola pieza, que cubría el negligé transparente de color negro, también tenía el cabello suelto.

"Pensé sorprenderte en la cama, pero como vi a Asia sola durmiendo… ¿Me pregunte dónde estabas? De hecho, no fui la única que quiso invitarse sola a tú cama… Todas las demás te están buscando en los demás cuartos." Dijo Akeon-san evitando reírse.

¡Eso si ya me lo esperaba! Cuando su ama no está, ellas hacen lo que quieren.

Entonces, Akeno-san, se sienta a mi lado en el sofá de la azotea.

"¿Por qué estás aquí tan solito?" Me pregunto ella.

"Pues nada en especial, solo que no me daba sueño y quiera despejarme un rato." Le conteste viendo al cielo.

La noche era muy bella, era de las pocas veces en la cual en esta ciudad se podía ver las estrellas con este cielo despejado.

"¡Sabes! Yo tenía pensado aprovechar, reemplazando a Rias esta noche, pero estar sentada junto a ti, en calma, y solos. Tambien me gusta." Dijo Akeno-san poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro.

¿Qué quiso decir con reemplazar a Rias? No quiera hacerme ideas, al ver que de bajo de su pijama, ella estaba tenia puesto un negligé transparenté, muy sexy.

Ahora no es la Akeno de siempre, eso me doy cuenta.

"¡Akeno-san...!" Le dije al ver su rostro.

Ella tenía una calma en su rostro, está muy tranquila y relajada.

"¿Sabes Ise? Cuando pensé que habías muerto, sentí que todo había acabado. Mi mente se quedó en blanco... Y seguía recordando a Ise-kun que estaba en mis recuerdos y escapaba de la realidad." Dijo Akeno-san con una voz triste.

Yo escuche, por parte de Kiba. Que Akeno estaba en un estado, incluso peor que el de Rias. Y probablemente no se hubiese recuperado, si no fuera por su padre Barrakiel-san.

El pensar que ella estuvo así por mi culpa, me hace sentir mal.

El sensei, me dijo una vez: "_Una vez que ella se quita su máscara de Onee-sama, solo queda el rostro de una chica que depende de un hombre. Ese hombre podría ser su padre o tú. Si a ustedes les pasara algo malo. Ella podría deprimirse de nuevo. Pero también se puede usar para subirle la tensión. Sólo tienes que mostrar tu hombría Recuérdalo muy bien_."

Lo único que podía hacer, fue solo colocar mi mano en su cabeza, y comenzar a darle cariño.

Yo no sabía que decirle… Solo cerré mis ojos, y pensé.

_VISIONES_

_Las grandes praderas de aquel gran valle… ¡Maldición! ¡No me puedo mover!... Ese era mi queja, está en el suelo hecho polvo, todo mi cuerpo estaba más que lastimado… ¡Eso si fue una locura!... Dije riéndome de mi mismo._

_Yo había cometido una locura, pero salí vivo, eso es por lo que estoy agradecido… ¡Eh...!_

_Escuche algo… Después de una gran esfuerzo de levantar mi cabeza, aun con una visión un poco borrosa… ¡Estas bien!... Dije con una sonrisa._

_Pero me sentía muy mal y triste, si fuera por mí, ella no tendría que haber salido muy lastimada._

_Ella tenía heridas de cortes por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, su armadura está sucia, su bello rostro, manchado en sangre, con un brazo herido, pero aun así… ¡Estas llorando por mí!... Dije al ver sus lágrimas._

_¡Estoy bien!... Quería decirle, fue gracias a mi armadura que pude aguatar mi propia estupidez. A pesar de todo, ella debe estar igual de cansado que yo, pero aun así viene a mí. A pesar de ser una mujer muy fuerte, valiente, sin vacilar a la hora de la batalla, a pesar de todo eso… Eres la niña de mis ojos, no puedo verte de otra forma, eres y serás mí linda niña como la primera vez que te vi, eres a quien quiero proteger, pero ahora soy yo quien está en tus brazos… ¡Ya no llores!... Quería decirle._

_Yo no podía oírte, pero sé que estas triste por mi culpa… ¡Perdóname!... Te Prometeo Qué…_

-O-

"¡Ah..! ¡ISE!" Dijo Akeno-san preocupada.

"(Sish) ¿Qué pasa Akeno-san?" Le conteste.

Entonces Akeno, me pone su mano entre mis mejillas.

"¡Perdón! Pero no me gusta verte llorar" Dijo Akeno-san limpiándome las lágrimas.

No me había dado cuenta, pero al cerrar los ojos, me ocurrió lo mismo cuando está en España con Rossweisse-san, solo cerré mis ojos y me concentre en mi corazón, y deje que el hablara.

Me puse de pie, y me fue a barandal de la azotea, y me mire fijamente al cielo.

"Sabes algo Akeno-san… Yo quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser muy fuerte, y de ser fuerte volverme aún más fuerte. Tanto así, para que algún día jamás lastimen lo que más me importa otra vez." Dije sin mirar a Akeno-san.

Entonces, sentí un abrazo atrás de mí y que poco a poco se estaba humedeciendo.

"(Snif) Yo también quiero ser fuerte Ise, no quiero ver a nadie lastimado. No quiero eso." Dijo Akeno lagrimeando.

Si hubiera seguido el consejo del Sensei, tal vez hubiera contestado… ¡Que nunca iba morir! ¡Y que regresaría a tu lado siempre!... yo mismo me estaría mintiendo, yo lo impredecible de las batallas, hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir, pero por eso no voy hacer eso, yo quiero ver feliz Akeno, pero si eso me toma otro camino más duro, entonces lo voy a intentar.

"Yo solo soy muy feliz, de poder seguir con vida, y de estar ahora contigo acá, de no ser así no podría pasar tiempo como este, es por eso que estoy feliz." Le dijo dándole un abrazo.

Al parecer Akeno-san, poco a poco se empezó a calmar, ella puso su cabeza en mi pecho.

"Sabes Ise, hay palabras que uno no espera, pero tus palabras me alcanzaron. ¡Volvámonos más fuertes, pero juntos!" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El ver esa sonrisa de paz, me hizo sentir mejor.

"¡Lo aremos juntos!" Le dije dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Akeno-san y yo no quedamos un rato más en la azotea, ella se quedó dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro, al verla así me sentí feliz.

Pero entonces…

"Moe… Ise, eres muy ¡Tra-vie-so!" Dijo Akeno dormida, con una sonrisa pícara.

"A ella n4 dio se lo quita lo pervertida, ni por más conmovedor que sea el momento haya durado." Dijo Tesh en Broma.

¡Jajajajaja! Solo me reí un poco, al fin y al cabo esa es a la Akeno, que yo más quiero.

* * *

_**La hora de la verdad.**_

Ya han pasado alrededor de 4 días desde que Rias dejara Japón.

Mi vida escolar transcurre normalmente, más bien ahora estoy en clase de educación física.

Desde de todo, escuche que tanto Rias y Kiba habían llegado sanos y salvos a Rumania, y ahora se dirigían directamente al castillo de los vampiros.

El territorio de donde viven los vampiros, se localiza en lo más alejado y remoto de donde viven los humanos. Como se había predicho, y he escuchado que es muy difícil llegar a ese lugar.

Ahora solo me queda confiar en Rias y recibir buenas noticias desde aquí.

"¿Por qué esa cara tan seria?" Me pregunto Matsuda.

"Por nada" Le conteste.

"Últimamente en la clase de educación física has estado jugando tú solo. Ise. Está bien si estoy n tu equipo, pero odio si tengo que enfrentarme a ti." Dijo Motohama suspirando.

Al aparecer, hubo una que otra ocasión que me deje llevar un poco al momento de demostrar mis habilidades físicas… Soy un demonio a ahora, a pesar de todo yo me contengo, pero aun así cuesta un poco hacer el mismo esfuerzo que un humano normal, pues cada vez que entreno mi poder estaba creciendo, y más aun con los enemigos poderosos que tuve luchar… A veces pienso, si por haberme convertido en un demonio ¿Podre seguir siendo amigo de ellos?... Cada que lo pienso, me gustaría seguir siendo su amigo por mucho, mucho tiempo.

A veces pienso mi futuro como un humano, mientras ellos envejezcan, los demonios viven por miles de años, pero ¿tendré que cambiar mi aspecto a viejo siendo yo un joven que realiza su vida como demonio? Pensar el cómo seguir mi amistad con ellos, se ve que va estar difícil.

Tesh me aconsejo antes; _"El futuro es incierto, planear las cosas está bien, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere"…_ Puede que lo piense mucho, pero en si desde que me dijo eso, lo he estado pesando, y creo que las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente si es necesario, pero por ahora no me voy a preocupar por eso, solo me concentrare en la clase de educación física.

Caminado hacía en campo, Matsuda empieza a hablar.

" ¿Sabes que había un chico llamado Taoka durante la escuela media?" Pregunto él.

"Ah, ese chico que sentía tanta pasión por el vello corporal de las chicas. Era todo un maniaco." Dijo Motohama recordando.

Ahora que yo también recuerdo… Si, si, tenía una cosas para los vellos. Aparentemente, a él le gustan los vellos afeitados que se dejan las chicas… Incluso para mí, eso fue demasiado difícil de entender ese fetiche.

"Parece que su hermano se va a volver independiente y va a comenzar su propia tienda. Y el socio que hace negocios con él era la mánager de ese club durante los años de estudiantes que Vivian juntos." Dijo Matsuda.

"Hmm… ¿Así que va a abrir una tienda con la mánager del colegio? De seguro se puede ver su buena relación entre ese chico y la chica de la historia." Dijo Motohama con un rostro pervertido, bueno eso es normal en él.

Al pensar en eso, me hizo pensar rápido en Ravel, el comenzar mi propio negocio, ser independiente, en si se necesitaba para eso un compañero… Quién lo diría.

"¿Entonces para lograr eso es necesario un mánager?" Le pregunte.

"Es so es. El tener una promesa acerca del futuro de seguro suena bien. ¡Rayos yo también quiero un mánager!" Dijo Matsuda con envidia.

Yo en verdad tengo una. Es Ravel. Su ayuda es muy incondicional para mí, en mi trabajo como demonio, sobre todo con el pacto de los magos… ¿Debería pedirle que sea mi mánager para el futuro?

"Tienes razón. Sobre todo, de ser posible, la mánager tiene que ser mujer" Dije como comentario.

"En definitivamente." Medio el positivo Matsuda.

"Por supuesto." Está de acuerdo Motohama.

Esos dos bastardos estaban desacuerdo conmigo en eso ¡Sí!

El pensar en eso, me doy cuenta del que si planeo hacer algo parecido, también estaría cargando con la vida de mí mánager, en si no era nada fácil.

He comenzado que quiero trabajar más duro con Ravel más seriamente. Sé que puedo confiar en ella cuando veo en lo que me hace falta. Deseo que me sigua ayudando como mi mánager de ahora en adelante.

Entonces…

"Ise, siento unas raras presencias cerca." Me dijo Tesh.

¡Que! No me digas que… me preocupe.

"Hey, miren un tipo raro haciendo cosplay" Dijo Matsuda señalando a un sujeto raro.

"Oh ¿Acaso son trajes de magos?" Dijo Motohama.

Entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces, yo volteo a donde apuntaron inmediatamente.

Había varias personas que vestían ropas de magos enfrente de mí, y me apunta con sus varitas mágicas…. Un círculo mágico brilla debajo de sus pies, Se quitan la capucha ¡Parecen extranjeros! En total fueron tres.

Sin pensarlo.

"Matsuda, Motohama… Corran." Le dije en advertencia.

"Ah ¿Qué sucede?" Dijo Matsuda.

"Te ves pálido Ise ¿Ha pasado algo entre ese grupo que hace cosplay y tú?" Me pregunto Motohama.

No puede ser, ello no me entienden la situación. Ahora esos tipos me ponían más nervioso con esos círculos mágicos saliendo de sus manos.

¡De seguir así, ellos nos van a lanzar su ataque hacia aquí!

"¡Matsuda! ¡Motohama! ¡Huyan! ¡Escóndanse detrás del edificio rápido!" Le dije al salir corriendo de ahí.

Sabía que los magos empezarían a seguirme, por yo era su objetivo.

¡Necesito hacer que estos chicos se alejen de mis amigos! ¡Ellos no tiene nada que ver con esto!

"Así que estás defendiendo a tus camaradas, Dragón rojo" Dijo uno de los magos.

"¡Jajaja! Justo como está escrito en los reportes ¡Eres buena persona!" Dijo otro mago más burlón.

"Pero en sí, el rango que le dieron en la asociación de su poder, es el del SS, es alguien excepcional." Dijo el tercero más serio.

¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!

… Esos deben ser los magos rebeldes, eso me dice su aura hostil, esos eran tipos irresponsables que eran reconocidos por la asociación, por ser desobedientes en cometer muchas faltas y destruyendo cosas.

¡¿Por qué están magos rebeldes aquí?! Me resulta difícil creer que gente mala como ellos, lograran pasar la poderosa barrera puesta por las tres Facciones.

Yo seguí corriendo, lo bueno es que ellos me siguieron al bosque que estaba cerca de la academia.

Ahora estaba listo para enfrentarme a varios magos. Como no había nadie, decidi sacar mi guantéale.

"Boosted Gear"

¡Un guante Rojo aparece en mi brazo izquierdo!

Pero no hay respuesta de la joya… no está brillando.

"Que ¿No vas a activas tu Sacred Gear?" Dijo un mago con sospecha.

"No, tal vez no pueda usarlo." Dijo el otro a su lado.

"Hey, Hey vinimos aquí a retar al Dragón Emperador Rojo, ¿Sabes?" Dijo el tercero muy irritado.

Estos sujetos vinieron para algo tan estúpido como eso.

"¿Cuál es el motivo para que estén aquí?" Le pregunte.

Pero ellos solo se rien ante mi pregunta.

"Solo pensamos en ponerte a prueba mientras se da en marcha nuestro plan" Dijo El mago del centro.

¿Un plan? Entonces escuche una explosión.

"Eso vino del nuevo edifico escolar" Dije preocupado.

¡La tierra tembló un poco y eso me hace comprender lo serio de la situación! ¡Ellos querían hacer un ataque mágico a gran escala!

Me puse a pensar… Todos los chicos de mi clase ahora estamos en educación física, los chicos en el campo y las chicas en el gimnasio. Akeno-san que está en tercer año y Rosweisse-san, que es una profesora. O son los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

"…"

Entonces mi mal presentimiento me vino a la mente. ¡El aula de primer año, Koneko-chan, Gya-suke y Ravel!

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Según ese sujeto llamado Mefistófeles! ¡Ellos deben ser los magos que están tras la chica de Fénix!" Dijo Tesh muy rapido.

¡Mierda! ¡Esto no es bueno!

"¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Por qué van tras Ravel?" Le pregunte molesto.

Entonces los 3 se volvieron a reír.

"Eso no importa ahora. Lo que queremos ahora es perder el tiempo." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Ise ¿Vas a poder lidiar con ellos? ¿Si deseas que los elimine lo hago?" Me dijo Tesh, él estaba molesto.

"No te preocupes, además tengo muchas ganas de golpearlos yo mimo" Le dije a Tesh.

Entonces, los magos comenzaron a crear círculos mágicos.

De aquellos círculos mágicos, me empezaron a lanzar fuego. Yo lo pude esquivar sin problemas moviendo de izquierda a derecha.

"No puede ser enserio" Dije al percatarme de algo.

Cuando logre esquivar sus bolas de fuego, no me di cuenta que uno de ellos estaba a mi atrás, pero aun así logre defenderme.

Tuve muy buenos reflejos gracias a los entrenamientos con Tesh, estos magos eran fácil de manejar.

"Muy bien, Dragón Rojo." Me dijo uno de los magos.

"(Tks)" Estaba de mal humor.

Entonces, yo empecé a acercarme, para acercarme hice unas pequeñas fintas con mi velocidad, que se había incrementado, al parecer ese mago no me podía ser a plena vista.

"¿C-cómo?" Dijo el mago.

Antes de reaccionar, yo de frente le di una fuerte patada, a pesar que él puso un círculo de defensa, yo me la destroce sin problemas… ¿Qué tan fuerte me había hecho?

"Waaaa…" Era el mago gritando.

(Crack)

Ese fue el sonido del amigo chocando con uno de los árboles. Ahora solo quedaban dos.

"Eres fuerte como dicen los informes" Dijo el otro mago.

Entonces ese mago, con un círculo mágico, me empezó a lanzar varias estacas de hielo hacia mí.

"No me jodas." Le dije.

Aumente un poco mi poder y con mi guantéale, empecé a recibir los proyectiles de hielo hacia mí.

(Frinsh) (Frinsh) (Frinsh)

Ese era yo, rompiendo a tremenda velocidad esos proyectiles de hielo.

"Tonto, no te olvides que somos 2" Dijo el mago que me lanzo los proyectiles de hielo.

Entonces, a mí atrás pude sentir que algo venía con gran fuerza.

"Jajajaja Veamos si puede detener esto." Dijo el mago mi espalda.

El mago estaba preparando su ataque a escondidas… ¡Él me iba lanzar un ataque de luz!

(Fluien)

Ese fue el sonido del lanzamiento.

Aquel ataque del mago, era un ataque luz, eso podría dañar terriblemente a un demonio, pero…

"…" Voltee a recibirlo.

Yo me había concentrado en recibirlo… ¡Si voy a recibirlo!

Entonces con el poder en mi guantéale, empecé a centrarme en recibir el impacto.

"Eso no es posible" Dijo el mago que me lanzo su ataque.

(Crash…)

Ese fue el sonido de su ataque de luz chocando con mi guantéale.

"Saben yo puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con ustedes." Le dije dándoles una mirada amarga.

"¡No seas engreído!" Dijeron los magos.

Ellos se volvieron a preparar para volver a atacar. Entonces yo rápidamente, aumente un poco más de poder en mi cuerpo y decidí ir con ataques físicos.

Primero fui con el de mi espalda.

Empecé a correr, utilizando los árboles como protección.

"Maldición es muy rápido." Dijo el mago.

El no podía apuntarme bien debido a como empecé a usar el terreno a mi favor.

Entonces cuando llegue. El mago lo único que pudo hacer fue crear un circulo de defensa, pero.

(Crash…)

Ese fue el sonido de mi puño en su cara.

"Maldición esto no va acorde al plan." Dijo el otro mago viendo como su camarada fue noqueado.

Para ser sincero, desde que entren con Tesh, él me dijo que soy un cabeza hueca en lo que es la parte técnica, por eso es que tuve que entrenar mucho sobre como pelear usando más la cabeza.

Sin perder ningún segundo, me fui de frente con el que faltaba.

"Yo no soy tan fácil como esos 2 idiotas" Dijo el otro intento huir.

El empezó a usar su magia, creo cúmulos de tierra como obstáculos y utilizo a los árboles para bloquearme el paso.

"¡Mierda! Eso no funciona" Dijo el mago frustrado,

Yo estaba tan concentrado en la persecución, que no le iba a dejar tan fácil escapar de mí, los ataques mágicos con elementos naturales, tiene un secreto… Es que son parte del terrero, yo ya había estado en algo parecido antes, la diferencia es que ahora solo tengo que sentir esos flujos de energía que emana la naturaleza.

Poco a poco yo ya le estaba alcanzando.

"Te dije que no te iba a dejar escapar." Dije estirando mi mano.

Mi mano, agarro con existo la parte trasera de su capa.

"Eh… Ahhh…" Dijo el mago sin opción.

Entonces yo lo sujete fuertemente de su capa, y lo detuve bruscamente, luego de so salte un poco y lo azote contra el suelo.

(Crash…)

"Ahgggghaagg" Dijo el mago en queja.

Aquel mago había sido fuertemente azotado contra el duro suelo del bosque.

"Ere muy… Fuertee…" Dijo el mago con dolor, y continuo "Pero creo que con esto... Es más... Que... Suficiente" Dijo sonriendo.

Luego de eso, el mago cayó inocente como sus compañeros.

"Qué habrá dicho con eso." Dije pensando.

Entonces, un sonido me hizo ir rápido de ahí.

"¡Acaso es fue otra explosión!" dije.

"Ya veo, estos solo era un señuelo ¡Caímos en su trampa!" Dijo Tesh al percatarse de la situación.

Entonces sin perder tiempo, volví lo más rápido que pude a la academia.

Cuando llegue al nuevo edificio, pude ver.

"¡Esos malditos!" Dije al ver el destruido lugar.

El ventanal del edificio había sido destruido de muy mala manera y había grandes agujeros en el jardín de la escuela… ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento!

Sin vacilar, me fui de frente a los salones del primer años. El corredor del aula, había sido destruido violentamente, había dañado la infraestructura de los muros en la cual a duras penas se podía mantener como un muro.

Cuando llegue al salón de Koneko-chan, pude ver el rostro de sus compañeros muy aterrados, es como si el miedo los hubiera dejado inmóviles.

"¿Se encuentran bien?" les pregunte.

Algunos chicos me respondieron con la cabeza, pero había una en especial que al parecer mis palabras no le alcanzaban.

Fui y le sacudí los hombros para que reaccione, pero al percatarme después… ¿Dónde están mis junior´s? Dije al calmar a la chica.

¿Habrán escapado? Eso sería bueno… pero lo dudo, ellos son tan bueno chicos que seguro se quedaron protegiendo a sus compañeros de clase… ¿Entonces en donde están?

Entonces, la chica que intente calmar, empezó a decir algo.

"Esa gente muy sospechosa me atrapo…y Koneko, Gasper y Ravel me salvaron…" Dijo la chica recordando.

¡Entonces que más pasó!

"Koneko-chan y los otros 2, fueron tomados por un resplandor blanco, creado por esos sujeto que parecían magos y desaparecieron." Me dijo otro estudiante.

Así que fueron secuestrados.

(Bang)

Ese fue mi golpe dirigido al muro.

"¡Oye Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

"No pude protegerla Tesh, No pude proteger a Ravel, por eso mis pequeños están en peligro por mi descuido." Le dije muy frustrado.

Después de un rato, di aviso al consejo sobe la ubicación de esos magos inconsciente, ellos se harían cargo de ellos, mientras tanto los demás estudiantes está bien, pero mi junior´s sin lo que necesitan ayuda… Los voy a salvar.

-O-

Ya de noche.

Tanto los miembros del club de la investigación de lo oculto y el consejo, estamos reunidos en el viejo edificio escolar. La alfil Kusaka-san del Consejo escolar, ahora está en otra habitación recibiendo información con el personal de la alianza.

De los desastres del mañana, por suerte no hubo heridos por parte de los estudiantes, solo los daños al edificio escolar, pero gracias a Sona-Kaichou, ella uso el aparato de Azazael-sensei para borrar los recuerdos de los estudiantes… ¡No creo que les gustaría recordar un trauma el de ser atacados por los magos!... Por esos motivos se suspendieron las clases por un tiempo.

Yo en una parte estaba preocupado por el uso de ese aparato, pues el uso continuo le provoca influencias negativas, por eso es solo mejor usarlo con sierras restricciones.

"¿Qué va a pasar con los recuerdos del eficacia destruido?" Pregunto Xenovia.

"Hemos modificado sus recuerdos de eso para que parezca que en ese lugar parezca una construcción… También nos encargamos de cualquier posible evidencia de los teléfonos celulares, con la ayuda de los Ángeles Caídos." Contesto Kaichou.

Al parecer ya lo tenían resulto ese problema.

"Pero las cicatrices causadas a los estudiantes por culpa de los magos, son algo que ni borrando sus recuerdos, será algo que podrá sanar." Dijo Shinria-senpai enojada.

Eso me hizo sentar culpable… ¿Si hubiéramos podido detenerlos?... Los recuerdos de los magos fueron borrados, pero el trauma en sus corazones no es algo que sanara, eso es algo que será una marca de por vida.

"¡A pesar que Ise-kun! ¡No facilitara capturar a tres de esos magos! ¡Ellos prefirieron guardar silencia a pesar de todo! ¡Cómo no nos servían, ya los mandamos al consejo ellos se encargaran de ellos!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

Ahora mi prioridad es recatar a mis amigos, a Koneko-chan, Gya-Suke y Ravel. Aún estoy sorprendido de cómo sucedieron las cosas, una vez la escuela fue vista como campo de batalla por Kobakiel en la noche, al menos pensé que de día sería normal.

También intente comunicarme con Le Fay y Kuroka, pero no conseguí respuesta. Era mi deber informarle a Kurako, que Koneko-chan fue secuestrada, pero la que contesto en la casa fue Ofis... "_Kuroka y Le fay, regresaran después, pues ella fueron llamadas por Vali._" Al escuchar eso, supe que no estarán en buen rato… ¿Acaso ellos también tienen problemas?, me preguntaba.

"Al parecer aquellos relacionados con los Fénix, están siendo el blanco de esos magos rebeldes ¿Acaso estarán relacionados con la Brigada del Caos?" Se preguntó Xenovia.

"Eso es muy probable." Dijo Irina y continúo "¿Qué piensas, Rossweisse-san?" Dijo preguntando.

Pero antes de poder contestar, ella recibe una llamada.

"Disculpen un momento." Dijo Rossweisse-san atendiendo su teléfono.

Con lo que pude escuchar, la persona que la llamo parece un familiar, pero por otro lado.

"¡Oye Hyudo!" Me llamo Saji.

"¿Que pasa Saji?" le pregunté.

Entonces nosotros comenzamos una conversación en privado.

"¿Pudiste hacer que tú dragón despierte? "Me pregunto Saji.

"No, Ddraig no despierta, pero sabes que "él" me dijo que puede despertar en cualquier momento." Le conteste precavido.

"Entonces esto es malo… ¿Cómo vas a luchar?" Dijo Saji.

"No te preocupes… Are lo que sea para pelear y salvar a mis amigos… ¡Sea como sea!" Le dije muy serio.

En si Saji, se sorprendió en mis palabras. Él sabía bien de mi otro poder y el motivo del no poder usarlo, pero… Tesh me dijo: "_Si las cosas lleguen a ponerse peor, no importa si hay o no personas, voy a ayudarte_"… Eso que me dijo me sorprendió mucho, cuando le pregunte si estaba seguro, el solo me dijo que confiaba en mí, que eso no es lo importante ahora, si no en salvarlos… ¡No sabía que contestarle!

"Está muy decidido ¿Verdad?" Me dijo Saji.

"¡Obvio!" Le conteste muy seguro.

Mi desventaja en la pelea ahora, es que sin Ddraig, mi poder real es demasiado incompleto, no podría utilizarlo a pleno gusto por la cantidad de energía que consume, no soy bueno con el poder demoníaco, por eso tengo a Tesh, él es mi As bajo la manga si las cosas empeora, en la mañana pude derrotar a 3 magos, solo activando mi guantéale, me sorprendí ese avance que tuve con los nuevos entrenamientos que hago, pero eso no me considera una victoria en este batalla, de hecho ahora me siento en gran desventaja.

"Disculpen. La llamada que recibí, fue de mi abuela. Ella como una gran maga experimentada, le conté sobre este caso de como atravesar una barrera poderosa. Ella me dio una opinión muy severa. Y no yo también pensé esa posibilidad." Dijo Rossweisse-san.

En su expresión fue muy seria.

"¡Un Traidor!" Dijo rápidamente Sona-Kaichou al ver el rostro de Rossweisee-san.

Con que un traidor.

"Eso sería lo más lógico… ¡¿Por qué no lo pensé?!" Dijo Tesh sorprendido.

Entonces todos no centramos en Kaichou, al parecer estaba analizando las posibilidades o pensándolo… ¡En si eso era muy grave!

"Si uno lo piensa. Esta parte de la región se encuentra vigilado por las Tres Grandes Facciones y su personal, además de nosotros. La gran barrera, tiene a la academia como centro, es muy difícil que alguien logre esconder sin ser identificado, pero de hacerlo tuvieron que entrar usando la fuerza. Eso es posible para los que tiene poderes, pero en si eso sería la manera más rápida que a uno lo detecten." Dijo en explicación Kaichou y continuo "Por otra parte, si una persona que conoce el mecanismo de control. Si eso es verdad, esa persona tuvo que ser el traidor para que deje entrar a esos magos a la escuela." Dijo Kaichou muy seria.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que hay un traidor entre nosotros?!" Dijo Saji sin poder creerlo.

Lo comprendía, para mi también era imposible pensar en eso.

"Yo tampoco lo quiero creer. Pero eso no implica bajar la guardia si hay un culpable. Tampoco sabemos si su objetivo es Ravel Fénix-san. Aun así no somos tan inocentes como para dejar pasar esto." Dijo muy gentil Kaichou para calmar a Saji.

Entonces la puerta de repente se abre.

"¡Kaichou! Hemos recibido contacto con aquellos que secuestraron a los estudiantes del primer año del Club de investigación de lo Oculto" Dijo Kusaka-san muy rápido.

* * *

_Entonces llego la hora de actuar._

Había pasado unos minutos al llegar a la estación subterránea.

_Si quieren recuperar a Toujou Koneko, Gasper Vladi y Ravel Fénix, vengan a la estación subterránea, solo los miembros del grupo Gremory, Shiudo Irina y el grupo Sitri._

Eso decía el mensaje que nos enviaron, en si estaba más que enojado por la situación, ¿Por qué específicamente nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que querían conseguir?

"Nunca pensé que elegirían este lugar. El personal está investigando el otro espacio subterráneo usando específicamente por demonios y ha habido varias huellas mágicas. Hay señales de lo que lo han estado usando." Dijo Kaichou al revisar y continua "Sin hicieron esto utilizando a alguien." Dijo como punto final.

Entonces mientras los demás miembros se empezaron prepararse.

Todos concordamos antes en que Kaichou va ir al frente, eso también incluye al grupo Gremory, deibo a que eso le encargo Rias.

Kaichou ante todo, empieza a preguntar, primero a Xenovia sobre su habilidades con la espada… ¡Al parecer está analizado sobre el campo que vamos a luchar! ¡Ella es muy precavida!... eso nos iba tomar un rato.

"¡Issei!" Me dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunte.

"Me parece muy extraño que esos magos rebeldes les digan en donde se encuentra ¿no crees que es una trampa?" Dijo Tesh serio.

Yo también lo había pensado, pero son mis junior´s los que están en peligro, si es o no una trampa, pero me ayuda a encontrarlos, vale la pena el riesgo.

"Puede ser, pero es la única forma que veo que los pueda encontrar." Le dijo como respuesta.

Entonces lo que me dijo después Tesh, me sorprendió mucho.

"Entonces si eso es el caso. Creo que puedo encontrarlos sin dar muchos riesgos." Dijo Tesh.

"¡En serio.O! ¡Si podías hacer eso! ¿Por qué residen me lo dices?" Le dije en queja.

"¿Acaso escuchas? Dije "Creo" no sé si esto servirá de la misma manera, pero no perdemos al intentar." Me dijo más animado.

"¿Y cuál es ese método?" Le pregunte ansioso.

"La técnica de _espacio y mente_." Me dijo Tesh más positivo.

En sí, esa técnica, en pocas palabras, me ayudaba a comprender mucho el entorno y usar el terreno a mi favor con la lectura de flujos de energía del mismo, cada parte de la tierra tiene vida, pero esa técnica solo la use para aprender sobre los reflejos y entender a la naturaleza,… ¿Cómo nos iba a ayudar eso?

"¿De qué forma nos iba ayudar esa técnica?" le pregunte muy serio.

"Esa técnica que te enseñe, lee el flujo vital de las cosas, ya sean cualquier tipo de energía vital, pero en este caso, nosotros vamos ir más allá de esa simple teoría." Dijo Tesh.

"¿En cristiano por favor?" le dije confundió.

"(Suspiro) Nosotros en vez de sentir el flujo vital del terreno, también vamos a buscar las líneas vitales de los chicos, como quien construir un camino psíquico, en si eso sería muy difícil al intentarlo, pero si logras concentrar tu mente en ello, podríamos no solo saber dónde están, sino leer el terreno y ver sus niveles vitales." Dijo Tesh en explicación.

"¿En verdad podemos hacer eso_O?" Le dije muy incrédulo.

"¡Ya te dije que no se! Pero nada pierdes al intentarlo." Me dijo Tesh en regaño.

Si tenía una forma de encontrarlos… ¡¿Por qué diablos lo dudo?!

"¡Esta bien!" Le dije.

"¡Oye espera!" Me detuvo Tesh.

"¿Y ahora?" Le dije dudoso.

"Sera mejor que yo lo haga, esto nos será más rápido si yo lo hago." Me dijo el Tesh.

"¡Esta bien!" Le dije sin oponerme.

Entonces, fue cuando cambie de cuerpo… _intercambio de estado… _Ahora Tesh estaba en mi cuerpo. Lo bueno que el resto aún seguía ocupado con Kaichou.

"_Espacio y mente…."_ Dijo Tesh al iniciar la técnica.

Yo como estaba adentro en su ser, Tesh fue concentrándose y poco a poco ¡Lo está logrando!... Mientras Tesh, estaba cerrado mis ojos, pude ver el gran esfuerzo que le ponía a la concentración, él estaba enfatizando las conexiones vitales, del terreno con mis junior's.

"¡Bien! Poco a poco lo estoy consiguiendo Issei, te voy estar describiendo lo que veo." Me dijo Tesh sin perder la conexión.

Con el enorme esfuerzo que hizo, él me contó que había unos canales por donde los flujos vitales lo estaba dirigiendo, aquel lugar estaba cubierto por una barrera mágica muy bien escondida, Me decía Tesh cada vez más con dificultad en el trace… Después de pasar ese círculo mágico, me comenzó a describir una especia de establecimiento, aquel lugar parecía una fábrica, era grande donde había una gran cantidad de capsulas y demás aparatos de investigación, pero entonces…

"¡Ya.. Los encontré!" Me dijo Tesh con mucho esfuerzo.

"¿En serio?" le pregunte.

Pero cuando me percate en el tono de su voz, entonces fue donde me comenzó a enfadar mucho.

"¡Esto... no es… bueno! ¡Dos de ellos están bien, pero uno de ellos tiene débil su reflejo vital…!" Dijo Tesh al describir si perder la concentración y continuo "De seguro fue es ese pequeño tratando de proteger a las chicas." Me dijo Tesh con mal humor.

¡Por favor resiste Gasper! ¡No los voy a perdonar por esto!

"¡Eh… ¡¿Qué diablos?!... ¡No Rayos!" Dijo Tesh al perder su concentración.

"¿Qué paso?" Le pregunte preocupado.

"(Jadenado)... Haa… Haa... Al parecer... sé dónde... Están... Los pequeños… pero… a su lado... Pude sentir… un aura muy fuerte… Si seguía… con eso... tal vez… se iba dar... Cuenta… de que… o estubismooss… Observaanndo…." Me dijo Tesh cansando.

¡Gracias Tesh! Se ve que para encontrarlo, tuviste que utilizar toda tu concentración. Ahora me toca a mí parte, entonces solo me quedaba escuchar en donde exactamente estaban, pero…

"Muy bien, es hora de entrar al elevador. Vamos a encontrarnos con esos magos." Dijo Kaichou.

Todos allí ya estaban listos para bajar abajo a la estación, pero fue cuando Tesh, al recuperar el aliento, comenzó a hablar.

"Lo siento, pero yo me voy por otro lado." Dijo Tesh directo.

"¡Oye que estás haciendo! ¡No se supone que le diríamos a todos eso!" Le dije sorprendido.

"¿Y yo cuando dije eso?" Me contesto Tesh serio.

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo Asia

"¡Ise!" Dijo Xenovia.

"Issei" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Ise!" Dijo Akeno.

"¡Ise!" Dijo Irina.

"¡Hyudou!" Dijo Saji.

Tesh con mi mano los detuvo, el no quería que se acerquen las chicas.

¡En serio! ¡No lo entendía!... Entonces fue ahí donde, pude sentir las miradas muy sorprendidas de todos, en especial del grupo Gremory, ellas tenían una cara más que impactadas, pero fue entonces donde Kaichou se hizo presente.

"¡Sabes Issei! ¡Rias me dejo a cargo de ustedes, el grupo Gremory! ¿Verdad? Por ende, ustedes acordaron que me obedecerían, no puedo permitir que actúes libre, vamos a seguir el plan de antes… Entonces, por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar y no voy a decir nada." Dijo Sona-Kaichou será, pero se podía ver el instinto de un jefe molesto.

"Ya te dije que yo iré por otro lado ¿Entiendes? Nuestro objetivo es el mismo, es salvar a los chicos. Si quieres hacerlo lento está bien, pero a mí no me gusta perder el tiempo." Dijo Tesh devolviéndole la seriedad.

¡Oye no te pases! ¡Sabes quién es ¿Verdad?! ¡En Sona Sitri, es la chica a la que acabas de decirle lenta!... De hecho, puede ver como algunos de miembros del consejo estudiantil enojados, pero Saji fue el que está más pensativo… ¡Tal vez ya se dio cuenta!

"¡Aunque seas tú, Hyudou! ¿Sabes lo que implica desobedecer órdenes? ¿Cierto?" Dijo Kaichou, ya muy fría.

¡Ella dijo mi apellido! ¡Ella está muy molesta! Ella sabe guardar bien sus emociones como Rias, pero me pude dar cuenta, que lo que deci era muy en serio… ¡Ya me duele el trasero de solo imaginármelo!

Entonces Tesh, le da la espalda a Kaichou… ¡Lo estas empeorando más!

"¡Haz lo que quieras! Al fin y al cabo, yo no te voy a obedecer." Dijo Tesh calmado y salió corriendo del lugar.

"¡Espera, ISE!" Dijeron las chicas del Club e Irina al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas me vieron partir por otro lado, pero ellas se quedaron, ellas si no desobedecieron a Kaichou.

"(TSH) ¡Saji!" Dijo Sona Sitri muy directa.

"¡Si!" Contesto él.

"Ve y persigue a Hyudou, si puedes hazlo volver." Dijo ella con una voz de mando muy fuerte.

"¡Entendió, Kaichou!" Dijo Saji a la orden.

Entonces, Saji comenzó a seguirme, pero antes de irme por completo, escuche lo último que dijo Kaichou.

"¡No, le voy a permitir hacer lo que él quiera. Rias lo tendrás que saber" Dijo Sona como advertencia!" Dijo como amenaza.

¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora como le voy a explicar esto a Rias!

Y así fue como continuamos en búsqueda de los chicos.

* * *

_**En medio de una calle.**_

"Bueno acá esta la entrada." Me dijo Tesh.

"¿Por qué tendremos que entrar por ahí?" Le dije en queja.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"¡Es la entrada de una alcantarilla!" Le dije el problema.

"¡No te quejes! Además fue acá en donde sentí más el flujo vital en plena conexión. Por acá es el camino más rápido." Me contesto Tesh.

A afortunadamente no había nadie pasando por este lado, este lugar estaba en plena construcción, que en sí, entrar era más fácil.

"¡Oye, Hyuduo!" Dijo una voz.

Al percatarnos, pudimos ver que Saji al fin nos alcanzó… ¡Tratara de detenernos!

Mientras Tesh se ponía en guardia, lo siguiente que hizo Saji, fue el que me sorprendió más.

"(MUACK) ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias¡ ¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Tú sí que eres un buen amigo!" Dijo Saji de frente dándole un abrazo y besos a Tesh.

¡Qué asco! ¡Estoy siendo beso por un hombre! Aunque no esté en mi cuerpo… ¡¿Por qué lo permites, Tesh?!... Yo me estaba muriendo del asco desde a dentro, pero entonces.

"¡Gracias!... Hnmmm... ¿Tesh? ¿Verdad? En serio, gracias por hacer que Kaichou se enoje con Hyudou, desde un inicio sabía que Hyudou, no es capaz de ser malo con una chica xD" Dijo Saji como si hubiera ganado algo.

"¿Pensé que viniste a detenernos?" Le pregunto Tesh dudoso.

"Hehehe…Ese era una actuación. Al igual que Hyudou, somos amigos ¿Lo recuerdas? Desde esa vez que me contaste sobre su situación, yo prometí ayudarlos en lo que necesiten, además sé que tienen una buena razón para hacer esto por su cuenta, no quiero mentirle a mi Kaichou, pero ahora se ve que necesitan una mano." Dijo Saji sonriente y frotándose la nariz.

¡Yo creo que ese bastardo! ¡Lo que quiere más es quedar bien ante Sona-Kaichou! Pero, no pude ver mentiras en lo que decía.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Tesh.

También sentía lo mismo.

"Bueno, dejando eso de lado ¿Por qué decidieron ir solos por otro lado?" Pregunto Saji.

"¡Esta bien! Lo que paso, es que ya sabemos en donde pueden estar los pequeños." Dijo Tesh directo.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo los encontraron?" Dijo Saji impresionado.

"Eso no importa ahora, lo malo de este asunto, es que cuando los encontré, pude sentir otra presencia muy fuerte, por eso teníamos que actuar rápido." Dijo Tesh explicando.

"Si sabias en donde estaban ¿Por qué no a visaste a los demás? A los demás." Pregunto Saji.

¡Yo también tenía esa duda! ¡Eso nos hubiera sido de ayuda!

Pero Tesh, dio sacudió su cabeza, como dándole negativo a Saji.

"Si hubiera hecho eso, todos nos hubiéramos concentrado en ir de frente con los pequeños… ¿No crees que esa presencia no se iba a dar cuenta? De hecho, creo que hubiera sido mucho peor, tal vez esa presencia tome sus medidas de defensa y en un espacio pequeño como es una alcantarilla hubieran resultado algunas bajas" Dijo Tesh serio.

¡Ya veo! ¡El querer concentrar a todos en un espacio más pequeño era peligroso! ¡Él lo hizo pensado en los demás!

"Te entiendo, pero ¿No crees que esa presencia se va percatar de que entraste por aquí?" preguntó Sali.

"Por ahora, no creo que se dé cuenta, debido que todos los demás se fueron por otro lado, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo antes de que nos sienta cerca, yo calculo que no es mucho, sino hasta que el grupo se encuentre con el grupo de magos y empiece una pelea." Dijo Tesh.

Ahora ya comprendí del ¿Por qué? Tesh lo pensó en detalle, solo supuso lo peor, de hecho con eso me siento más calmado.

"Entonces no me queda de otra, los voy a acompañar." Dijo Saji preparándose a sacar la tapa de la alcantarillo.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Tesh.

"Si este camino, nos permite ir con el más fuerte, mi querida Kaichou no tendrá que lidiar con ese peligro mayor, además podremos recatar a los pequeños también. No le veo el problema." Dijo Saji intentando ser cool.

"¿Qué no vas a volver con el resto?" Dijo Tesh.

"Kaichou, me encargo que te trajera de vuelta, pero se ve que tú eres tan terco, casi como ella. Además ella va estar bien si esta en grupo, si se cuidan la espada entre ellos, no tengo porque preocupare… ¡Así que vamos!" Dijo Saji sacando la tapa de la alcantarilla.

"¡Ehm..! Vamos entonces." Dijo Tesh sonriente.

Entonces no lo pensamos más y nos metimos de frente a ir por loca chicos… ¡No se preocupen! ¡Koneko-chan, Gya-Suke y Ravel! ¡Solo aguanten un poco más!

Después de unos minutos.

"¡Vallas este lugar sí que huele horrible!" Dijo Saji tapándose la nariz.

"¡Que horrible es este lugar!" Dije en queja.

Después de entrar acá abajo, Tesh y yo cambiamos de nuevo, fue más para que el descanse después de usar esa técnica; _Espacio y mente_… Pero aun así, él me estaba diciendo por dónde ir.

"¿Estás seguro que es por aquí?" preguntó Saji.

"Según Tesh, si seguimos esta habitación lograremos encontrar una puerta, y de eso vamos a ver un conducto donde nos lleve de frente en donde están los chicos." Dije explicando.

"Tal vez, después de derrotar al enemigo y traer a los chicos a salvos. A Kaichou se le baje el enojo." Dijo Saji fastidiando.

"¿En serio lo disfrutaste? ¿Verdad?" Le dije alzando mis cejas.

"No, no…. Bueno si, pero ahora si tenemos esa oportunidad, me siento ansioso por demostrar al fin algo a Kaichuo." Dijo Saji más que impaciente.

"¡Tu no pierdes oportunidad! ¿Verdad?" Le dije sonriendo.

Entonces empezamos a darnos una carcajada... Ese bastardo, bueno yo también haría lo mismo….

Continuamos por poco tiempo y encontramos la puerta.

(Boom)

Ese fue el sonido de un temblor

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Saji.

"¿Eso fue el sonido de choques de poder?" Me preguntaba.

"¡Es una batalla! Solo concentre en sentir sus presencias." Dijo Tesh.

Entonces le hice caso, me concentre… ¡Son los chicos!

"¡Los chicos están peleando del otro lado!" Dije al sentirlos.

"Al aparecer, con lo que sucede van estar por rato metidos en eso." Dijo Saji serio.

Y sin perder más tiempo, abrimos esa puerta, y nos pusimos a buscar ese ducto, no paso mucho, de hecho fue en un instante, al aparecer la suerte nos estaba acompañando.

Al sacar la entrada del ducto, primero yo entren y Saji me siguió, en si nos demoramos algo de unos minutos en entrar más al fondo en los ductos.

Gateando seguíamos nuestro camino.

"Hmmmnn" Dijo Saji.

"¿Paso algo?" Le pregunte.

"No, es solo que… Siento que esto es demasiado fácil ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Saji en duda.

No me había percatado de eso, pero tenía razón, Tesh nos dijo que había presencia fuerte junto con Koneko-chan, Gasper y Ravel…. Entonces solo pensé en una cosa.

"De seguro él ya sabe de nosotros." Le dije directo al grano.

"¡Esto malo!" Dijo Saji.

"¡Eso ya no importa! ¡Solo nos queda seguir!" Le dije retomando el paso.

Saji y yo, seguíamos gateando por esos ductos, el recorrido fue algo incómodo, pero entonces logramos ver una luz.

"¡Al fin encontramos una salida!" Dijo Saji.

Poco a poco nos acercábamos a esa luz, y cuando llegue a ver del otro lado… _Son ellos_, dije al ver sorprendido la escena, pues, como dijo Tesh hace un rato, Ravel y están bien, pero Gasper está muy mal herido.

Es escena me hizo enfurecer demasiado, no lo pude evitar y…

(Crash…)

Ese fui yo golpeando la entrada del ducto de ventilación.

"¡Koneko-chan! ¡Ravel! ¡Gasper!" Grite al entrar a esta extraña habitación.

Entonces, los tres voltearon a verme, ellos se sorprendieron del como llegue.

"¿Estan bien?" Le pregunte acercándome.

"¡Ise-samaa…!" Dijo Ravel triste.

"¡Ise-sempai!" Dijo Koneko-chan de igual forma.

Las 2 a pesar de esta bien, físicamente, no lo estaban de manera emocional al ver sus rostros pude ver que estaban mal y estaba temblando, sus lágrimas le empezaron a salir.

"Gya-kun, nos protegió todo este tiempoo… " Dijo Ravel al no poder aguantar más.

"Él nos protegió…" Dijo koneko-chan al ver que abrazaba a Gasper y le salían algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

Koneko-chan tenía en sus brazos a un muy golpeado Gya-suke, a pesar de todo el me dice.

"¡Sabría que vendría Ise-sempaii…!" Me dijo con poca fuerza mi pequeño amigo.

Yo me le acerque, y le toque la cabeza, y en señal de respeto le dije.

"Lo hiciste muy bien, ahora es mi turno…" Le dije intento no dejarme llevar.

La cara de Gasper, estaba tan hinchada, pero aun así se sentía feliz del haber protegido a Ravel y Koneko… ¡Demostraste que eres todo un hombre!

Entonce Saji, nos alcanzado… El también se puso furioso al igual que yo al ver a nuestro pequeño kouhai en ese estado.

Mi aura, poco a poco estaba cambiando de densidad debió a lo que vi.

"Vaya… Para ser sincero, me tomaste desprevenido. Nunca se me ocurrió que encontraras otra forma de llegar… Bueno digamos que también te deje pasar, se me hizo raro que no pude sentir sus presencias del otro lado, en donde sus compañeros están luchando contra mi grupo de magos rebeldes." Dijo una voz fina.

"¡Así que tu ere el líder de todo esto! ¿O me equivoco?" Dijo Saji con una mirada muy fría.

"Si, lo soy." Dijo ese hombre que tenía una túnica plateada con accesorias detallados que le tapaba el rostro.

"¿Acaso eres miembro de la Brigada del Caos?" Pregunto Saji.

"De hecho, si me he vuelto miembro de la Brigada del Caos. Hay varios motivos detrás de los ataques. La mayoría de los magos que los atacaron son miembros de la Brigada del Caos y otros solo son magos exiliados por la Asociación de magos, en primera; uno de los motivos de los ataques, es que ellos lo hicieron por pura curiosidad debido a los rangos que les pusieron a ustedes por Asociación, de hecho, esos son magos que no pueden controlarse muy bien Ufffuu ¡Saben que eso es aburrido!…" Dijo ese hombre en túnica muy desinteresado.

¡Que molesta actitud de él! ¡Pero si lo que nos dijo es verdad! ¡Que esos magos no atacaban solo por ese motivo! ¡Realmente son muy egoístas!

"La facción de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios, era la más grande, luego le seguí el de la Facción de loe Héroes, al perder a sus líderes principales, es obvio que sus estructura cambiase y que alguien se encargara de ese embrollo ¿Ese eres tu verdad?" Saji siguió preguntando.

"Eso maso menos lo correcto. Yo solo lidero una parte de la organización, pero debido a las bajas como Shalba de Belcebú y Cao-Cao, también supe que eliminaste a ese odioso de Ricardo, bueno tal vez trabajar en la sombras no era lo suyo, como esos puestos quedaron sin influencia de poder… Por eso estoy aquí, en si es difícil. A diferencia d ellos, yo no cometo esos errores." Dijo ese hombre.

Cada vez entendía más del porque esos magos estaban aquí… ¡Esto no es una broma! … Espera, él dijo que solo estaba liderando una parte, eso quiere decir que hay alguien más aun… ¿Quién será ese bastardo?

"Ese fue el motivo de los magos, pero el mío…" Continúo él y no señalo a ver algo.

Las luces se prendieron al otro lado de la habitación, de ahí pudimos ver algo un poco alejado, pero visible.

Aquella habitación, más parecía un cuarto en donde se realizan experimentos, y dentro de ella había muchas capsulas.

Aquellas capsulas estaban conectadas a un aparato, y dentro de las capsulas… había algo.

Ravel fue la que voltio su rostro a otra dirección. Cuando miramos adentro… Están llenas de líquidos y… ¿Es esa una persona flotando dentro?

Entonces vuelvo mi mirada a ese hombre.

"¿Sabes que se usan para producir las lágrimas del Fénix? Los Pura sangre de la Casa de Fénix pasan por un círculo mágico a través de un ritual especial. Preparan una copa a través de un ritual especial y dejan caer sus propias lágrimas en la copa que están llenas de agua. El agua dentro de la copa que tiene esas lágrimas de la familia Fénix se vuelve "Las Lágrimas del Fénix"… ¿Entiendes?" dijo Ese hombre, y luego señalo a una de las capsulas y continuo "La razón de esta fábrica, es porque los magos lo estaban produciendo en masa. Crearon mucho clones de demonios de la Casa Fénix y produjeron las "Lagrimas de Fénix" y bueno cuando ahora los dejaron abandonas, en verdad pensaron ¿Qué hacemos con la basura? …" Dijo ese hombre con una voz de maldad.

¿Clones? ¿Esos son clones de demonios de la familia Fénix?… ¡Hey, Hey, Hey! ¡¿Por qué harían algo tan cruel como eso?! ¡Y eso le mostraron a Ravel! ¡Con razón está muy deprimida! ¡Sentía demasiada cólera por eso! ¡Sentía repulsión por eso!... ¡Cómo se atreven hacerle eso ¡JURO QUE VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO ESTO! ¡LO JURO!

"¡Hey! No, me mire con esos ojos. Sabes esa mirada da miedo ¿Verdad?" Dijo aquel hombre en burla.

Yo solo me quede mirándolo de frente, ahora solo me concentraba en el.

Tanto Saji como yo, estábamos aguantando la cólera que teníamos, aun no era el momento de atacarlo.

"(Lagrimas) Es horrible… es muy horrible.. ¿Cómo pudieron hacer algo tan cruel?" Dijo Ravel, quien mira la capsula y se ve muy triste.

¡Maldito! ¡Cómo se atrevieron a lastimarle el corazón a Ravel!

"Bueno como te dije están abandonamos… ¿Si quieres te los puedes llevar? La producción que hicimos aquí termino." Dijo aquel hombre muy frió.

"Que repulsivo, la idea por si solo da asco. Vas a pagar ¡Maldito!" Dijo Saji en cólera.

Las palabras de aquel hombre no tenían emoción, si más que de mal. Entonces él nos dice.

"La informaciones Gasper, fue algo que no nos esperábamos, pero saben. Uso de los objetivos del ataque, es que hay una cierta persona, que le gusta pelear con gente poderosa como ustedes, así que ¿Podrían ser sus oponentes?" El hombre entonces crea un círculo.

¡Él quiere que peleemos! ¡Nos hicieron venir solo para eso!

Al ver ese círculo mágico. Yo ya había visto uno antes. Sí, es idéntico aquella vez que usamos para evocar al Gigantesco Rey Dragón, Midgardsornr.

"¿La puerta del Dragón?" Dijo Saji sorprendido.

¡Si, es la puerta el Dragón! ¡Es aquella puerta que invoca a los dragones más poderosos! ¡Aquella puerta tenía un color verdusco! ¿Acaso ese color, no el mismo que uno de los Cinco Reyes Dragones?

"¿Verde? Si no mal recuerdo, el Rey Dragón verde, es Yu-long ¿Por qué el quiere pelear con nosotros?" Dije sorprendido.

Entonces Saji, me negó con la cabeza.

"No Hyuodo, ese color es un verde más oscuro." Dijo Saji.

Entonces… ¿Quién es ese Dragón?

Nosotros nos quedamos observando, la puerta del dragón se hacía más brillantes, y…

¡Guooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Fue un poderoso rugido que nos hizo estremecer demasiado.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!" Dije al ver a ese Dragón.

Lo que aparece antes nosotros, es un monstruoso gigantesco con escamas oscuras que está de pie en dos patas. Piernas y brazos muy gruesos, colmillos y cuernos muy afilados. Están extendiendo sus enormes alas y agitando su cola gruesa.

Para ser más claro, eso más parece un gigante con rasgos de Dragón. Se parece más a un humano.

"El legendario dragón de la Fuerza Criminal- Grendel." Dijo el hombre de la túnica. El dragón nos muestra sus colmillos y nos enseña sus fauces.

"_Guajajajaj ¡Hacia tiempo que no pasaba por la puerta del Dragón! ¿Entonces, quien es mi oponente? Está, aquí ¿Verdad? ¡Es el tipo brutalmente fuerte que deseo!_" Dijo ese dragón con un gran instinto asesino y una violenta aura.

Nos quedamos sin habla, la forma de ese dragón reta al del viejo Tanmin. Ese mirada siniestra, esa mirad trae demasiada maldad.

Entonces, de la nada, el guantéale de Saji se activa, de la sombra de Saji se comunica con nosotros

"¡Eh! ¿Qué sucede Vritra?" Pregunto Saji.

"¡¿Grendel?! ¡Eso es imposible, tú fuiste derrotar por el primer Beuwolf. Tu no deberías estar aquí!" Dijo Vritra sorprendido.

Entonces, el gigantesco dragón, Grendel, no mira con esos ojos amenazantes, a Saji , a Vritra y a mí.

"_¡_Q_ué bien! ¡El Dragón Celestial Rojo! ¡Vritra también están aquí! ¿Por qué esa apariencia?_" Dijo Grendel.

"Sabes… El dragón Celestial Rojo y el Rey Dragón Vitra, fueron derrotados y sus almas lo sellaron en lo que es ahora un "Sacred Gear" Ellos son sus portadores." Dijo el hombre de la túnica.

Entonces, el Dragón Grendel, ríe in-mesuradamente y dice.

"_¡Guajajajaja! ¡Así que ustedes fueron derrotados! ¡Eso es una vergüenza! ¡Ni que Dragón celestial! ¡Ni que Rey Dragón! ¡Oh, bueno eso me servirá para mi renacer!_" dijo Grendel muy excitado.

Entonces, ese Dragón empieza a sacar más poder, su aura era demasiada Grande, podía sentir lo podrido de esa aura, él nos iba atacar en cualquier momento.

"¡Ten demasiado cuidado Issei! ¡Ese dragón se ve como un maníaco!" Me dijo Tesh muy serio.

Y in perder tiempo, activo mi Booster Geard, y saque lo mi armadura de Dragón.

"Saji, estás listo para esto." Le dije sin perder de vista a Grendel.

"¡Eso no preguntes! ¡Tenemos que protegerlos!" Dijo Saji aumentando su poder demoníaco.

¡Mierda eso es malo! ¡Sin Dgraig, este poder es más que incompleto! ¡Lo bueno que aun puedo activar mi forma de reina verdadera, pero no es como siempre, de hecho, no se si al estar en mejor condición sirva de algo también! Lo único que nos quedad ahora era resistir hasta que venga más refuerzos.

"_¡Ehh..! ¡Entonces ustedes 2 van ir en contra de mí! ¡INTERESANTE!_" Dijo Grendel dirigiéndose a nosotros.

¡YO, AQUEL QUE DESPERTARÁ. SOY EL SEKIRYYUTEI QUE SOSTIENE LA VERDAD REAL POR LO ALTO!

¡YO CELEBRARÉ LA ESPERANZA Y EL SUEÑO INFINITO INDESTRUCTIBLE, YO CAMINARÉ POR LA SENDA JUSTICIERA, YO SERÉ EL EMPERADOR DRAGON CARMESI!

¡Y YO TE CONDUCIRÉ A LA SENDA CELESTIAL QUE BRILLA EN LA VERDADERA Y PROFUNDA LUZ CARMESÍ!

[[[CARDENAL CARMESÍ A MÁXIMA POTENCIA]]]

¡PROMOCIÓN REINA VERDADERA!

Yo sin pensarlo, active mi estado de Reina verdadero, lo único que podía hacer ahora era hacer tiempo.

"¡Saji! ¡Hasta todo lo posible que ese Dragón no se acerque a los chicos! ¡Yo iré al frente!" Dije lanzadme contra Grendel.

"_Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!" "Boost!"…_

Estaba cargando lo más rápido que pude, y

[¡TORRE GALES DRAGONICA!]

_¡Change Solic Impact!_

Cambia de frente a mi forma más fuerte, solo espero que esto sea lo suficiente.

(CRUSH….)

Ese fue el sonido de nuestros choque entre Grendel y Yo.

* * *

_**Al otro lado de fábrica.**_

Un pequeño temblor.

En el otro lado de la fábrica, había un grupo de chicos peleando contra un grupo de magos.

"¡Imposible! ¿Cómo es que lograron llegar ahí?" Dijo un mago muy sorprendido.

Aprovechando la distracción y sorpresa de los magos, el grupo de estudiantes se le lanzado sin piedad.

"¡Nunca bajen la guardia!" Dijo una chica acomodando sus lentes.

¡Ahgggg! Ese era el sonido de vario magos cayendo. Luego de que terminara de ganarles a los magos.

"¡Ese Poder! … ¿Cómo llego Ise-san hay?" Se preguntó la chica con hábito de monja.

"Al aparecer, Ise ya tenía una forma de encontrarlos, tal vez ese otro gran poder fue la razón por qué quería ir ¡SOLO!... ¡Es un tonto!" Dijo La chica con un gran cabello largo y negro, ella estaba preocupada.

"Ya veo, Con que ese fue el motivo… Al aparecer, si uno lo piensa, el lugar de donde paso él y Saji, no era un campo para la batalla, si íbamos todos por ahí, tal vez hubiéramos tenido bajas… ¡Esos dos, solo espero que estén bien!" Dijo la chica de lente con el cabello corto, ella e dio cuenta y se preocupó.

El grupo de estudiantes se preocuparon por los dos chicos, que se habían arriesgado en adelantárseles, el hecho de su preocupación, el enorme poder enemigo, era demasiado oscuro.

"¡(TSH)! Jejejeje ¿En serio? ¿Quieren llegar ahí?" Dijo un mago herido y riéndose.

"¡Habla de una vez! ¡O te olvidaras que te entregaremos a la asociación de mago y te eliminare aquí mismo!" Dijo la Chica con una enorme espada azul, con bordes dorados.

El mago sintió ese deseo asesino de la chica del cabello azul, y de frente le señalo.

"Para llegar ese cuarto…. Tiene que romper un círculo mágico que lo está escondiendo, no sé cómo hicieron sus camaradas para llegar con nuestro líder, pero esa es la única forma…" Dijo el mago débil, pero con malicia.

"¡Eso no es un problema! ¡Ahora que me explicaste, yo puedo romper ese círculo mágico más fácil!" Dijo una chica con el cabello plateado, con una armadura de una valquiria.

Entonces, sin piedad, la chica del cabello azul le da una pata fuerte al mago y lo deja inconsciente.

"No tenías que hacer eso, Xenovia. Él ya estaba derrotado." Dijo su compañera de que usaba 2 coletas.

"¡No lo hago por mala! Si lo dejamos así, el podría darnos un golpe por la espalda." Dijo la chica del cabello azul.

Entonces, los demás estudiantes se dirigieron a ese otro cuarto de la fábrica, pero antes se percataron que en verdad todos los magos estén noqueados.

(Crash….)

Ese fue otro temblor…

El suelo volvió a temblar, pero esta vez fue más fuerte el movimiento, esto empezó a preocupar más al grupo por sus camadas que estaban del otro lado.

"¿Quién será, ese horrible oponente con el que están peleando?" Dijo La chica del cabello azul.

Eso preocupa más a las chicas del grupo Gremory, el saber que una de las personas que más quien este en un grave peligro.

"¡Tenemos que apresurarnos y ayudarlos! ¡Vamos!" Dijo la chica de lentes muy impaciente.

Los chicos apresuraron el paso. Y se dirigieron lo más rápido posible a ayudarlos.

"_¡Por favor, Ise! Aguanta hasta que lleguemos!"_ Ese fue el pensamiento de las chicas del grupo Gremory.

* * *

_**Dentro de la habitación.**_

(PLONN…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Hyuodo, azotado contra el muro.

"¡Ahagg…!" Fue la queja con sangre de Hyuodu.

"_¡Oye, eso no fue tan fuerte! ¡Vamos, pedazo de mierda! ¡Diviérteme más!_" Dijo ese Dragón llamado Grendel.

"¡No, Hyudo! ¡MALDITO!" Dijo Saji ahora poniéndose adelante mío.

(BUREIZU BURAKKU FUREA)

Saji activo una de sus habilidades de Vritra.

"¡Vamos, poderosos fuego negro!" Dijo Saji creando una enorme bola de fuego con aura moderada-oscura.

"_¡Guajajajaja! Lánzame lo que quieras_" Dijo Grendel, abriendo sus brazos al recibir el fuego negro.

(PLUN…)

Ese fue el sonido del fuego negro chocando contra Grendel, ese creo una muralla de fuego y dentro estaba Grendel.

"¡Hyudou, ¿Estas bien?!" Me pregunto Saji al acercarme.

"(Cof) (Cof) Si… solo es... un poco de…Sangre…" Le conteste después de haber tosido sangre.

"¡Ise-sama!" Dijo Ravel preocupada

"¡Ise-sempai!"Dijo Koneko-chan también preocupada.

"¡No vengas!" Le dije rápido.

Entonces, las chica que querían venir a mi lado, se quedaron… en lo mejor, aún en este estado de Reina Verdadera, no puedo hacerle frente, Grendel es monstruosamente muy dura, a pesar de todo mis golpes en forma de Torres Gales, no le hicieron nada, pero en cambio el me lastimo el cuerpo con solo unos golpes… ¡Maldición!

"¡Oye! ¡Dijiste que usarías tu otro poder, si estas estamos en una emergencia! ¡¿Por qué NO LO USAS?! ¡ESTO ES UNA EMERGENCIA!" Dijo Saji muy preocupado.

Él y yo, ahora estamos lastimado por ese Dragón maligno, esta forma incompleta, sin Ddraig, no le puede hacer frente a Grendel.

Entonces me percate, que Saji lo dije en voz alta sobre mi otro poder, tanto Ravel, Koneko-chan y Gasper, aun lastimado, los tres al parecer se sorprendieron con eso… ¿Otro poder?... eso decían sus caras.

"(Adolorido)… Aun… no es... La hora…" Le dije a Saji intentando levantarme.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Me pregunto él.

"Haaa… Haaa… Recuerda que es verdad eso, pero lo malo de todo esto la debilidad, solo lo puedo usar por unos 20 minutos." Le dije limpiándome la sangre de mi boca, y continuo "Además, ese poder no están diferente al nivel que mi Reina Verdadera… ¿Crees que en no lo pensé?" le dije Saji, yo estaba sujetándome de mi rodillas.

Ese Grendel, me lastimo demasiado, mi armadura estaba muy dañada, pero aun así tenía que aguantar un poco más.

¡Era verdad! Mi poder en el otro estado, es más fuerte que mi Reina Verdadera sin Ddraig, el tener a Ddraig equilibraría las cosas, pero… ¿Sería suficiente?... Sea en la forma divina o mi poder del dragón, tenía una gran desventaja ahora, si usaba el poder divino en este momento, tal vez, Tesh puede hacer que aguante durante ese tiempo, pero después no tendría con que pelear más adelante… ¿Qué debo hacer?

"¡Ese muro de fuego no aguantara mucho!" Dijo Saji al ayudarme a parar.

"¡Mierda! ¡Si solo podríamos despertar a Ddraig!" Dije en mi impotencia.

"_¡Hey mocoso! Me escuchas"_ dijo la voz de Vritra saliendo de Sacred Gear de Saji.

"¡Vritra!" Dijimos Saji y yo.

"¡_Tal vez pueda hacer volver a Ddraig, pero eso sería muy arriesgado_!" Dijo el rey Dragón maligno.

"¡Es enserio! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Le dijo Saji en queja.

"_¡Ustedes no preguntaron!_" Dijo el Vritra en respuesta.

¡No ves la situación! ¡¿Por qué esperas que todavía te preguntemos?!

"¡Ya no hay que perder el tiempo! ¿Dinos como hacerlo volver?" Le pregunte muy serio.

"_¡La única forma que se me ocurre para devolverle la conciencia a Ddraig, es que usemos el poder de 2 Reyes dragones, pero de no ser así, yo tendría que juntar por poder suficiente para hacerle despertar, pero en si eso solo asegura un 30% de existo, si falla eso le podría causar otro daño ¡Lo van a intentar o no!_" Dijo Vritra serio.

¡Oh! ¡Maldición! No sabía qué hacer, había una forma poco confiable, ahora esteba entre la espada y la pared.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" Dije en grito.

Estaba un poco desesperado, pero aún tenía que seguir.

"_¡Que llamas más débiles! ¡Ahora pesados de mierda! ¡Van a ver a un verdadero Dragón!.. ¡GUUOOOO….!_" Esa voz fue de Grendel, que estaban dentro del muro de fuego negro.

Ese rugido fue tan poderoso, que disipo las llamas brutales, como si de un soplido fuese… ¡Es Aterrador!

"Uhmm… ¡Que aburrido! ¿Está bien si te dejo acá solo?" Le dijo el hombre de la túnica.

"_¡Vete si quieres! ¡Yo me quedare a jugar un rato con ellos!_" Dijo Grendel muy a lo sádico.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera!" Le dije para detenerlo.

"¡Sekiyuutei! Sabes algo, te voy a decir quién soy. De paso le puedes mandar saludo a mi querida hermana." Dijo el hombre quitándose la túnica de la cabeza.

¡Hermana!... ¿Quién diablos dice eso? Pero entonces al quitarse la capucha, pude ver su rostro. Él tenía el cabello plateado, pero fue su rostro que me impacto, era demasiado mi impresión, pero antes de hablar…

"Soy, un Lucifugus. Euclidio Lucifugus" Dijo aquel hombre, que se parecía Grayfia-san, la Reina más fuerte.

Esto fue una sorprendente Revelación para mí al igual al que los chicos, el hermano de Grayfia-san…

"No se preocupe, al aparecer sus camaradas ya van a llegar en su ayuda… Te lo repito ¿Estás seguro que te quieres quedar?" le pregunto Euclidio a Grendel.

"_¡No, seas fastidioso! ¡Si hay más personas! ¡Entonces mejor! ¡Les pisare las cabezas después de terminar con Ddraig, el mierdoso y Vritra el sombrío…! ¡Así que no molestes!"_ Dijo Grendel con un brillo en sus ojos, eses ojos de querer matarnos.

"¡Ya bueno! Has lo que quieras…. Nos, vemos Sekiyuutei…" Dijo Ecluidio al abrir un círculo mágico he irse.

Ya no podíamos detenerlo, pero al menos descubrimos quien es… ¡Ahora, solo nos queda ese problema de Grendel!

"¡Hey Vritra! ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaría en reunir por ti solo esa energía?" Saji le pregunto.

"_¡Eso me tomaría, alrededor de unos 20 minutos!_" Dijo Vritra.

"¿Qué dices, Hyudou? ¿Tú decides?" Me dijo Saji serio.

¡20 minutos! ¡Si, eso es el tiempo necesario para poder despertarlo! ¡Pero aun hacia no había muchas posibilidades de que despierte seguro como dijo Vritra!

"¡Vamos intentarlo! ¡Issei!" Me dijo Tesh decidido.

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Pero, si no resulta?" Le dije dudoso.

Entonces, Tesh me hizo recordar algo, que se me estaba olvidando.

"¡Ddraig es nuestro compañero! ¡Solo hay que confiar que va a despertar! ¡Si no confiamos en el! ¿Dime en quien lo hacemos?" Me dijo Tesh demasiado animado.

"¡Tienes Razón!" Le conteste y voz alta…. "¡Saji, haz que Virtra junte energía, mientras que yo me encargo de Grendel! ¡Ven donde están los chicos! ¡Protégelos!" Le dije dirigiéndome al frente.

"¡Confía en mí! ¡Vamos Vritra!" Dijo Saji yendo donde Koneko-chan, Ravel y Gasper.

De toda mi armadura, el casco fue lo único que se destruyó, mi estado de Reina Verdadera, no duro mucho, solo aguanto lo debió, pero ahora me toca sacar mi As de victoria.

"¡No hay marcha atrás!... _¡INTERCAMBIO DE ESTADO!_" Dije con una voz poderosa.

Al hacer eso, comenzó, mi ojos entonces comenzaron a cambia a los de color verde de frente, Tesh no espero y lo activo alto qué mi poder, de mi cuerpo emergido la más poderosa aura blanca que recuerdo, esa la misma que saco cuando peleamos con Sirchecz-Sama…. ¡Este es nuestro máximo poder! ¡EL PODER DIVINO!

"¡Que te paso Ddraig! ¿No que eres Rojo?... Bueno importa, así te pareces más poderoso… ¡Vamos a una batalla a muerte!" Dijo Grendel extendiendo sus alas de Dragón.

Al voltear, pude ver a Ravel, Koneko-chan y Gya-Suke, sus rostros estaban más que conmocionados, estaban con las bocas abiertas, tendré que explicarles más tarde, pero ahora…

"¡Ehh…! ¡Ha pasado tiempo que no pruebo al máximo el poder Divino! ¿Estás listo Dragón?" Dije Tesh apretando muy fuerte las manos.

"¿Qué mierda dices? No me importa, que te sucedió o cualquier otra cosa, si eres fuerte ¡Ven, a Mí!" Dijo Grendel lanzándose contra mí.

"¡Ah…!" Ese fue el gritó de Tesh lanzándose con mi cuerpo.

Cuando Tesh salto, el creo una gran ráfaga de viento que fue tan fuerte, que Saji tuvo que cubrir a los chicos de ese aura, Saji los alejo, el aura sagrada que salía de mi era demasiado fuerte para que estén cerca.

"_Con que eso es el secreto que te pidieron guardar…_" Dijo Vritra.

"Saji-sempai… ¿Qué paso con Ise-sempai? ¿Por qué puede sacar ese tipo de aura si es un demonio?" Dijo Koneko-chan atónita.

"Lo siento chicos… Cuando salgamos de aquí le diré, pero ahora solo confíen en Ise." Dijo Saji concentrado el poder Vritra.

(Fuisss Plunn..)

Ese fue el sonido del choque de golpe entre Grendel y Tesn en mi cuerpo.

"_¡Fuerte, eres fuerte!_" Dijo Grendel con esa maníaca sonrisa.

"¡(Tsh)!" Dijo Tesh.

Entonces Tesh, da un salto hacia atrás.

"¡Maldición! ¡Ese Dragón tiene un fuerza brutal!" Dijo Tesh al percatarse de la situación.

"_¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Esto recién empieza_." Dijo Grendel volando hacia nosotros.

"¡No me subestimes, Dragón!" Dijo Tesh con un fuerte brillo en mis ojos.

Entonces comenzaron a pelear.

Tesh con todo el poder en sus brazos, le dio un gran puñetazo en la cabeza Grendel, pero Grendel al parecer lo recibió apropósito y agarro mi brazo con el que le había conectado.

"_¡Ese fue un buen golpe, pero ahora! ¡Es mi turno!_" Dijo Grendel preparando su puño.

¡Que mierda! ¡Nuestro golpe, solo lo éxito más!

"Te dije… ¡QUE NO ME SUBESTIMES!" Dije Tesh con un gran grito.

Y sin perder tiempo, le conecto un poderoso rodillazo en toda la cara a Grendel...

Grendel por el impacto no solo del agarre… ¡Al fin le logramos, retroceder!... o creí.

"_¡Guaa! Toma, Mierdoso._" Dijo Grendel al impulsar sus grandes brazos.

Grendel, nos asesto un poderoso puñetazo, a pesar de todo, Tesh logro cubrirse, pero la parte de mi armadura de los brazos, se destrozaron y Tesh salio volando contra la pared.

"¡Ahgg…!" Dijo Tesh en Grito.

"¡Ise-sama!" Dijo Ravel al querer a cercarse.

"¡No te me acerques, niña! ¡No me seas un estorbo!" Le dijo Tesh serio a Ravel.

Ravel, entonces se percató que ese ya no era yo… ¡Lo siento, después me disculpare!

Saji, de nuevo puso a Ravel en la parte seguro en donde estaban Gasper y Koneko-chan.

"¡No tenías que ser duro!" Le dije en queja.

"¿Quieres verla lastimando? No, verdad… Ahora el problema ese Dragón." Me dijo Tesh, poniendo en guardia de nuevo.

ÉL tenía razón, no es momento de preocuparse de eso, la prioridad ahora es protegerlos.

"¡Maldición! Para poder soportar ese impacto, tuve asimilar gran poder divino… ¡Esto no será fácil!" Dijo Tesh escupiendo sangre al suelo.

¡Las cosas no se veían bien para nosotros! ¡Por favor, Tesh! ¡Solo agunata lo suficiente!

"_¡Vamos! ¡Vamos¡ Haya… Ya entendí, quiere que yo vaya primero no… Gracias por la invitación, primero ¡Te romperé los brazos!"_ Dijo Grendel acercándose.

Entonces, Tesh evitando que Grendel se acerque más, él se lanza con toda velocidad… ¡El también los estaba protegiendo!

(Plun…)

Ese fue el sonido del choque entre Grendel y Tesh… La batalla continua.

* * *

_**Del otro lado de la habitación.**_

(Boom) (Boom)

Era el sonido de una brutal batalla, entre 2 grandes poderes.

"¡¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?!" Se preguntó Akeno muy preocupada.

"¿Hace un rato sentí que otro poder emergió? ¿Pero el de Ise-san bajo?" Dijo Asia ya más que preocupada.

"¡Por, favor! ¡Asia! Ise no puede ser vencido de esa forma" Le dijo Sona-Kaichou a Asia.

Las cosas eran tensas en el grupo de estudiantes.

Ahora, el poder oscuro de hace un rato, estaba peleando contra otro poder, en si no sabía que decir, ese poder nos sorprendió mucho…

"¡No puede ser….!" Dijo Irina impactada.

"¡¿Qué te pasa, Irina-san?!" Pregunto Rossweissan-san a Irina.

Entonces, todos nos concentramos en Irina. Lo que dijo después no hizo helar la espina.

"¡¿Ese poder?! ¡Eso es aura Sagrada!" Dijo Irina muy impresionada.

Todos los estudiantes, se quedaron en shock al escuchar eso… ¿Acaso un aliado vino a ayudarnos? ¿Pero, como?

"¿Estas segura Irina?" Le pregunto Xenovia.

"No sé a quién le pertenece ese poder, pero eso es poder sagrado… ¿Cómo es que un poder sagrado logro llegar primero que nosotros?" Dijo Irina aun en impresionada.

No sabíamos que es lo que estaba pasando a dentro, pero al sentir el choque de poderes, la batalla en si es brutal… ¡Espero que todo están bien!

"¡No hay tiempo que perder! ¡Ahora solo nos queda romper ese sello y entrar a ayudarlos!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¿Kaichou? Nosotros ya estamos listo para ir a pedir ayuda… ¿Nos da permiso?" Dijo Shinria-Sempai.

"¡Vayan! Pero vuelvan al terminar" Dijo Sona- Kaichou mandando a su grupo a pedir ayuda y mantener aislado a los magos caídos.

Ahora solo estaban, el grupo Gremory y Ella… ¡Tenemos que entrar como sea!

* * *

**_En plena batalla._**

(Boom) (Boom)

Eso era el sonido de los choque de poder entre Grendel y Tesh.

"_¡Bien! ¡Esto es divertido!_" Dijo Grendel preparando a lanzar su puño.

"(TSH) ¡Oh! ¡Rayos!" Dijo Tesh al cubrir.

(Boom)

El golpe que lanzo, Tesh se cubrió con sus brazos, pero eso solo lo volvi a azotar contra el muro… ¡Tesh esta tosiendo, sangre!

(Cof) (Cof)

"¡Haaa…! ¡Haaa….! Que enemigo para más duro, no le hago nada." Dijo Tesh al limpiarse la sangre de mis labios.

"¡No te creo! Le acabas de dar, tus mejores golpes hace un rato… ¿Cómo es que no le hizo nada?" Le dije preocupado.

"¡Nos falta poder! Ese Dragón Maligno, solo jugando con nosotros." Dijo Tesh muy enojado.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué tan fuerte es Dragón de Mierda?!... ¿cuánto le faltara a Saji para recaudar ese poder?

"¡Oye! ¡Les falta mucho!" Dijo Tesh viendo a Saji.

Entonces, Vritra, habla.

"_¡Aún nos falta, tiene que aguantar más!_" Dijo Vritra.

"¡Rayos! ¡De seguir así! ¡MALDICIÓN!" Dijo Tesh mostrando más ira que dolor.

Estábamos impotentes, a pesar de que estamos en un estado, que es más fuerte que mi Reina verdadera sin Ddraig, esto se poniendo feo… ¡Solo un poco más!

"¡Issei!" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Dime… ¿Qué paso?!" Le dije apresurado.

"¡Este Dragón, tiene una fuerza brutal! ¡Lamento esto, pero se me está acabando el poder!" Me dijo Tesh serio.

"¿Qué? ¿Pensé, que le podrías hacer frente a Grendel? ¿Qué paso?" Le conteste muy preocupado.

"Yo también pensé, eso. Pero no conté que fuerza tan fuerte físicamente, los golpes que él me lanzo, hicieron que tuviera que asimilarlo con el poder divino, para soportarlo, pero cada golpe que lanzaba y más poder dicho que usaba… No me di cuenta que lo estaba gastado muy rápido" Dijo Tesh apretando fuertemente lo puños.

Estábamos en una situación desesperada, teníamos que hacer un poco más de tiempo como seas…. Pero ¿Si despertamos a Ddraig? ¿Seguimos igual?... Esa era mi duda.

Tesh no le puede hacer frente a Grendel, y pensar que tal vez Ddraig tampoco pueda, es algo que me tenía más que preocupado… Pero si había una forma de protegerlos ¡YO SEGUIRÉ PELANDO!

Entonces Tesh, empezó a sacar lo que le quedad de poder de para pelear.

"_¡Vaya! ¿Todavía puedes pelear? Eso bueno, es muy bueno… ¡TU SI ERES DIVERTIDO!_" Dijo Grendel a lanzarse de nuevo contra Tesh.

Tesh no perdió el tiempo y se volvió a lanzar.

Tesh entonces, concentro el mayor posible en los brazos, y comenzó a compartir golpes con Grendel.

(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)

Los golpes de Tesh, en si eran poderosos, pero eso no parecía afectar a Gran Dragón Grendel.

"¡TOMA!" Dijo Tesh preparando un poderoso golpe en la cara de Grendel.

(BOOM)

Ese fue el sonido, del golpe más fuerte que Tesh le lanzo a Grendel en la cara.

¡Tesh hizo sangrar a Grendel de la nariz!... A pesar de todo, lo único grave que hicimos fue hacerle sangrar la nariz.

"_¡Guajajaja! ¡Muy bien! Pero, ahora te toca..."_ Dijo Grendel con una sonrisa maníaca.

"¡Ehh...!" Dijo Tesh al percatarse que Grendel le tomo del Brazo.

Entonces, Grendel, con sus enormes brazos, hizo que traer a Tesh a su cuerpo… ¡No engancho!

"_¡Vamos, Ddraig! ¡Quiero oír el grito de dolor y el de tus huesos!_" Dijo Grendel al amarrarnos con sus poderosos brazos.

¡Nos está abrazando! Ese maldito dragón, no está aplastando con su cuerpo, entonces…

(CRUIK)

Ese fue sonido de mi cuerpo en destrozándose.

"AHH:…." Dijo Tesh en un grito de dolor.

Grendel, nos estaba aplastando más y más con su abrazo de oso… ¡Mierda! ¡Eso es muy malo!

_"¡Más! ¡Quiero oírte más!"_ Dijo Grendel con una tétrica sonrisa enseñando sus colmillos.

Entonces Tesh, en un acto de no rendirse…

"¡No me voy rendir…!" Dijo Tesh mirando desafiante a Grendel.

Entonces Grendel, al parecer no le gusto la mirada de Tesh y…

"_¡No me mires con esos ojos de Mierda!" _Dijo Grendel molesto, y nos asesto un cabezazo.

"¡DAhah…!" Ese fue el grito de Tesh, ese cabezazo nos abrió una gran herida en la cabeza.

Eso sin duda fue cruel… ¡Ademas, también es mi cuerpo!

"¡Maldición!" Dije en tono de ira.

Estaba desesperado, no podía ver como lastimaban a mi compañero, a pesar de no sentirlo, supe que Tesh estaba aguantando un gran dolor.

(Llantos)

Pude escuchar unos llantos al percatarme.

"(Lagrimás) ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR LOS QUE MÁS QUIERA…! ¡AYUDE A ISE-SAMA! ¡NO LO DEJE MORIR!" Esa Fue Ravel suplicando a Saji que me ayude.

"_¡Saji, si vamos ir ayudarle! Todo el poder que estaba reuniendo no servirá de nada si lo usamos ahora de esta forma._" Dijo Vritra en advertencia.

"¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! … No puedo ver tampoco, como están matando mis 2 amigos frente a mi ojos…" Dijo Saji en desesperación.

Lo único que podía hacer, era mantenerlos protegidos… ¡Gracias por eso!

La situación era horrible, Tesh estaba en las ultimas, y eso significa que yo también.

"¡Yo iré! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE LASTIMEN A ISE-SEMAPI MÁS!" Dijo Koneko-chan al parecer llorando también.

¡NO, POR FAVOR NO VENGAS KONEKO-CHAN!

"No, vengas… ¡Por favor, no vengasssss…!" Dijo en Grito Tesh.

Ese grito hizo detener a Koneko-chan. Tesh aun en dolor, el no quería que Koneko-chan se emitiera en el camino.

"¡Lo siento, Ise!" Me dijo Tesh.

"¡Como que lo sientes… ¡Cambiemos! ¡Ahora!" Le dije desesperado.

Entonces Tesh me dijo.

"¡Al menos déjame protegerte un poco más! ¡No quiero que sientas Dolor...!" me dijo Tesh.

¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL! ¡NO TIENES QUE AGUANTAR TU SOLO ESTO!

Cuando creí que las cosas no tenía solución.

(Crash…)

Ese fue el sonido de al rompiéndose.

"Ataquen…" Dijo una voz detrás.

(Flun) (Flun)

Eras ataque simultáneos, todo esos ataque están dirigidos a la espalda de Grendel.

"_¡Quien me esta molestado!" _Dijo Grendel al soltarme.

El dejo caer mi cuerpo… ¡Alguien nos salvó!

"¡ISE-SAN!" Dijo una voz.

Yo reconozco esa voz.

De la parte trasera, había alguien que nos estaba llamando.

"¡Muévete de hay…!" Dijo alguien que lanzo un poderoso ataque eléctrico.

"_¡Bien más gente!"_ Dijo Grendel al querer recibir un el ataque eléctrico.

Grendel recibió ese poderoso ataque eléctrico, ese ataque lo hizo retroceder alejándome lo de mi cuerpo.

"¡Lo siento, Ise! ¿Me perdonas por ser tan débil?" Me dijo Tesh.

"¡Lo hiciste bien! Sin ti ahora de seguro hubiéramos estado muertos ¡Gracias!" Le dije como quien quisiera llorar.

Entonces antes que nada… _Intercambio de estado…_ Yo volví a mi cuerpo y Tesh a estar dentro de mí.

No pude describir el dolor que sentí al volver a mí cuerpo… ¡Todo esto estuvo aguantando Tesh!

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo alguien acercándose.

No me podía mover bien por el dolor, pero la que se me acerco fue… ¡Asia!

"¡No te preocupes Ise-san! ¡Ahora te voy a curar!" Dijo Asia lanzándome su poder de curación.

"¡Gracias!" le dije con una voz débil.

"¡Muchas Gracias!" Dijo Saji dejando caer unas lágrimas.

Entonces… Rossweissan-san fue donde estaban Koneko-chan, Ravel y Gasper… Ellos estaban siendo consolados y estaba agradecidos de que llegaran a tiempo.

"¡No se alegren esto aún no a terminado!" Dijo Kaichou al percatarse de Grendel.

"_¡Uhmmm! Que buen ataque, ya me estaba aburriendo de no saber quienes iban hacer mis oponentes_" Del humo, esas palabras salieron de ahí.

"¡Es Grendel! ¡Esta como si nada!" Dijo Tesh sorprendido.

¡Me alegro que estés bien, Tesh…! ¡Pero no me alegro de que ese maldito Dragón este como si nada!

"_Saji, solo queda un poco más para tener el poder que necesito._" Dijo Vritra a Saji.

"¿Qué quiso decir Vritra?" Pregunto Kaichou.

Entonces, ya mucho mejor.

"¡Vamos a despertar a Ddraig!" Le conteste mucho mejor.

La curación de Asia, tan efectiva como siempre, no me he recuperado por completo, pero al menos puedo ponerme de pie.

"¡Ya veo! Tengo varias preguntas que hacer, pero eso será después… Espero que me los aclares después Ise-kun" Me dijo Sona-Kaichou al ver a Grendel.

¡Al aparecer ella ya no está enojada conmigo! ¡Pero voy a tener que explicar mucho después!

"¡Chicos!" Le dije fuerte… "¡Retengan a Grendel, aunque sea por unos momentos! ¡Solo eso es más que suficiente!" Les dije sin perder tiempo.

"¡Entendido!" Dijo Xenovia levantando la Ex-Durandal y con una mirada de ira

"¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Ise¡" Dijo Irina, también blandiendo su espada sacro Demoníaca. Ella emanaba un aura peligrosa.

"¡Todo sea por Ti! ¡Ise! No voy a perdonar a este Dragón, que quiso matarte" Dijo Akeno-san con una mirada sombría.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Déjamelo a mí también! ¡No lo voy a perdonar!" Dijo Rossweisse-san más que enojada.

Las chicas ahora estaban en mi delante protegiéndome… ¡Por favor logren aguantar un poco!

"¡Asia ve a curar a Gya-suke! El también lo necesita" Le dije eso a Asia.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Ise-san!" Me dijo ella muy enérgica.

"No la tuviste fácil ¿Verdad?" Me dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Nada es fácil!" le conteste.

Después de eso, pude ver como las chicas se estaban enfrentado a Grendel.

Xenovia e Irina, estaban haciendo un conjunto de carreras al lanzar poderos corte con sus espadas.

"¡Esto es por lastimar a mis amigos!" Dijeron las 2 en un cruce de poderes.

Los cortes que lanzaron, chocaron directamente contra Grendel, pero…

"_¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Eso es todo_" Dijo Grendel de mal genio.

El con su enorme cola, este golpeo los cortes que le estaban dirigiendo a él.

¡Increíble! ¡Rompió esos golpes de espada con solo un latigueó de su cola!

"¡Por aquí!" Dijo Al preparar unos círculos mágicos.

Ella estaba flotando, y de los círculos mágicos empezaron a salir estacas… ¡Ella ha creado uno proyectiles de estacas de hielo!

Era increíble, había una lluvia de estacas de hielo, que se dirigían como proyectiles al cuerpo de Grendel.

_"¡NO ME JODAS CON ESO! ¡PERRA! Ufffff…"_ Dijo el maldito de Grendel, al empezar inflar su estómago.

Entonces, al hacerlo, este empezó expulsar una enorme bola de fuego hacia Rossweisse-san.

"¡Cuidado Rossweisse-san!" Dijo Xenovia apresurada.

El fuego de Grendel, destruyo las miles de estacas de hielo que creo Rossweisse-san. A pesar de todo.

(Fluinn…)

Ese fue el sonido de la bola de fuego partiéndose en 2.

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Xenovia!" Dijo Roosweisse-san al ser salvada por Xenovia.

Xenovia había cortado la enorme bola de fuego de Grendel a la mitad, pero esta desprotegida.

"_¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate Moco….!"_Dijo Grendel acercándose a Xenovia, pero fue detenido.

(Pumm…)

Ese fue el sonido del poder demoníaco chocando contra la cara de Grendel.

"No te descuides, ellas no están pelando solas." Dijo Sona-kaichou Levantando su mano.

Ella había lanzado una gran bola de poder demoníaco, pero aun así eso no fue efectivo.

"_¡Que molestos! ¡Perras como ustedes no me satisfacen!"_ Dijo Grendel al voltear a ver Sona-Kaichou.

Pero cuando Grendel estaba queriendo acercarse a Kaichou, uno una voz que dijo…

"¡Ataque especial! ¡Gran Ataque del Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado!" Dijo Akeno lanzando su ataque.

había creado una con su poder, un Sacro-Relámpago en forma de Dragón, y se lo mando directamente contra Grendel.

Entonces Grendel al percatarse, él puso una sonrisa sombría, pero al parecer también feliz… ¡Ese Dragón esta loco!

(PLUMMM)

Ese fue el impacto entre el Relámpago en forma de Dragón contra Grendel.

"¡Funciono!" Dijo Akeno-san

Las demás chicas se empezaron a juntar. Ellas ahora estaban esperando a que saliera de la cortina de humo en que estaba Grendel.

_"¡GUOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Ese fue un poderoso Rugido.

¡Que paso!

Aquel rugido, fue tan poderoso, que no solo disipo el humo. Si no que hizo temblar esa habitación de la fábrica.

"(Ths) Ya lo sospechaba." Dije al percatarme de que Grendel caminaba como si nada.

¡Ese maldito! ¡Qué tan fuerte es! ¡¿Cómo lo podemos derrotar?!

_"¡Ese golpe no estuvo mal! ¡QUIERO MÁS!"_ Dijo Grendel sonriendo a lo sádico.

Estábamos preocupado, pero entonces…

"¡Oye Hyudou! ¡Ya está listo! ¡Recibe el poder de VRITRA!" Me Dijo Saji a lanzarme un aura morada-oscura.

¡Lo terminaron! ¡Lo terminaron!

Aquella acción de Saji, al parecer confundió a Grendel.

"¿Qué estas intentando hacer, VRITRA?" Pregunto Grendel.

"_Tú que crees, dragón hueco, ahora vamos a darte tu merecido"_ Dijo Vritra serio.

El poder que me dio Saji y Vritra, lo estaba recibiendo la joya de mi guantelete.

"¡Lo puedo sentir!" Dije al percatarme.

Las chicas y Grendel estaban observando de lejos… ¡Ya era hora de que despiertes Ddraig!

Entonces, el brillo de la joya de mi guantéale, comenzó a brillar.

"¡Ddraig! ¡Me escuchas!..." Le dije a la joya de mi guantéale.

"…"

No escuche nada, hasta que…

"¡Waaa..! ¡¿Qué eres tú?! ¡Onii-chan ayúdame!" Dijo una voz de la joya.

"¡Ehh…!" Dije de sorpresa y continué "¡Ddraig-san! ¿Eres tú?" Le pregunte a Ddraig.

"Si, Onii-chan… Soy Ddraig, un bebe Dragón. Por favor, acá hay una cosa fea de color blanca que no me gusta" Dijo Ddraig.

"¡A quien llamas cosa fea!" Dijo en queja Tesh.

¡Como que! ¡Soy Ddraig, soy un bebe Dragón! ¡Acaso este es el efecto que me advirtió Vritra!... ¡Noo…!

"¡Por favor, ayúdame Onii-chan! ¡No quiero estar cerca del espiritó de los Oppai!" Dijo Ddraig asustado.

"¡No me digas eso! ¡YO NO SOY UN ESPIRTU OPPAI!" Le dijo Tesh enojado.

(Pomm*)

Ese fue el sonido de un coscorrón.

"(Llorando) MUaaa…. Onii-chan ¡Cosa fea me pego!" Dijo llorando él Bebe Ddraig.

"¡Como es que puedes golpear a un niño! ¡Y lo digo enserio! ¿Ni siquiera tiene brazos?" Le dije en queja a Tesh.

"¡ÉL NO ES UN NIÑO! ¡ES UN DRAGÓN GIGANTE QUE SE CREE NIÑO!" Dijo Tesh alzando la voz.

¡No es momento para estar peleando entre nosotros! ¡Ahora como hacemos para volver a Ddraig a la normalidad! ¡A pesar de todo el conservaba su trauma de los Oppai! ¡Eso es horrible!

"¡Toma! ¡Cosa fea mala! (Sacando la lengua) Escuche al Bebe Ddraig haciendo algo.

"¡MALDITO DRAGÓN! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! ¡Y DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!" Dijo Tesh más que enojado.

(Pomm*)

Otro coscorrón.

"¡YA DEJA DE GOLPEARLO!" Le dije a Tesh en reclamo.

"¡Uyyy!" Dijo Tesh.

"¡¿Qué paso?!" Le pregunte dudoso.

"¡Se me paso la mano! ¡Lo mande a dormir otra vez!" Me dijo Tesh arrepentido.

¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!

Esto es más que malo. Tuvimos que pasar un infierno para poder despertarlo y ahora tu lo mandas de nuevo dormir.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" le pregunte asustado.

"De todas formas él estaba en ese estado de niño, no creo que no pudiera habido sido de mucha ayuda" Dijo Tesh como excusa.

Esto era malo… ¡Era muy malo!

Pero antes de eso, no me percate que las chicas me estaban observando.

"¡Ise-san! ¡¿Acaso te golpearon muy duro?!" Me pregunto Asia preocupada.

No, no es eso… Si no que… ¡Ya no importa!

Al parecer a Grendel también le impresionó las cosas que dije, tenía una cara de ¡QUE MIERDA HACES!

_"CHIIII... ¡No sé qué te pasa! ¡PERO QUIERO PELEAR!"_ Dijo Grendel en queja.

Esa queja que hizo, el utilizo sus poderosos brazos y golpeado el suelo.

"¡Waoaoo! Cuidado" Dijo Xenovia al percatarse del movimiento.

El golpe que hizo Grendel, no solo movió la tierra sino que hizo unas ondas de aire muy fuertes.

"¡Que hacemos contra una bestia como esa!" Dijo Irina preocupada.

Era verdad. Estábamos en una situación desesperada… ¡Que hacemos!

Entonces. Se me ocurrió una idea.

"¡Booster Gear!" Dije al invocar de nuevo mi armadura restaurada.

"¿Qué vas hacer Ise?" Me pregunto Akeno-san

No había como contestarle a eso, solo me puse delante de ella.

"Chicos, necesito que vuelvan a detener a Grendel por un momento." Le dije viendo a Todos.

"Por favor confíen en mí" Le dije de nuevo.

Entonces, todos los del Grupo Gremory, Irina, Saji y Sona-Kaichou. No me preguntaron más se pusieron en marcha, al aparecer mis junior´s también fueron a pelear.

"¡Que planeas hacer Ise!" Me pregunto Tesh.

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces, lo dije.

"¡Voy a fusionar los poderes! ¡El poder demoníaco y el poder divino!" Le dije sin vacilar a mi decisión.

"¡Estas demente… Eso es imposible!" Me dijo Tesh en reacción preocupada.

Sabía que me iba a contestar así.

"¡Lo hice una vez cuando convine los poderes de Ddraig y de Abilon, También Kiba pudo hacerlo creando la espada Sacro-Demoníaca! No es algo imposible" Le conteste.

"¡En primera; Si pudiste fusionar los poderes de los dragones, es que eso son habilidades especiales de ambos, solo los asimilaste. Y en segunda… ¡Tú no eres como una espada! ¡Tú tienes un alma! Si llegas hacer eso, destruirías tu alma al no poder reservar esos tipos de poder." Me dijo Tesh en advertencia.

¡Era arriesgado! ¡Si! ¡Era tonto! ¡Si! PERO, VOY A HACER LO QUE SEA PARA SALVAR A MIS AMIGOS.

"No te preocupes Tesh, confía en mí" le dije y como quien recordando algo.. "¡Vamos a crear un Milagro!" Esas fueron mis últimas palabras antes de hacerlo.

Tesh se quedó callado, pero acepto al final ayudarme…. ¡Voy a salir victorioso este día!

* * *

_**El de las alas Únicas.**_

Esta vestía sí que es un dolor de cabeza.

"¡Vamos! Akeno-san y Rossweisse-san. Lánceles sus poderes para que lo distraigan. Irina y Xenovia vallas con sus espadas a causarle daño a sus piernas. Mientras que yo voy a concentrar todo el poder demoníaco para lanzarlo." Esa era Sona-Kaichou dando unas órdenes.

Yo Saji, estaba al lado de Toujou Koneko y Gasper, esperando nuestra oportunidad de atacar a Grendel.

"_¡Les dije! ¡Simples perras no me satisfacen! ¡GUOOOO!_" Dijo El dragón Grendel enojado.

Es imposible… ¡El ataque anterior! ¡Los detuvo con solo su rugido!

"_Van a ver ahora…_." Dijo Grendel con su sonrisa maquiavélica.

Entonces, él se empezó a elevar con sus alas de Dragón, hacia arribas.

(Plash)

El aplaudió con sus enormes manos.

"Waa…" Dijo Rossweisse-san al recibir esas poderosas ondas.

Aquellas ondas eran tan fuerte, que el impacto que recibió Rossweisse-san el dejo tirado.

"_¡Ahora siguen ustedes!" _Dijo Grendel al aterrizar fuertemente al suelo.

Tanto Xenovia e Irina, se tambalearon por el movimiento de Grendel.

"_¡Tomen!" _Dijo Grendel a gran velocidad.

El ataque que lanzo, fue una extensión de su cola… ¡Es muy rápido!

Tanto Xenovia como Irirna, usaron sus espadas como escudo de la gran dola de Grendel, pero al hacerlo ellas fueron azotadas fuertemente contra la pared.

"¡Irirna-san! ¡Xenovia!" Dijo Asia al intentar llegar a ellas.

"¡No Asia! ¡No vengas!" Dijo Xenovia olvidando su dolor.

Al percatarse de so,Grendel habia lanzando un Gran bola de fuego hacia Asia… ¡Maldicion!

"¡Cuidado, Asia!" Esa fue Akeno-san lanzado a un lado a Asia.

Ella estaba creado una enorme lanza de relámpagos.

(CRUCH…)

Ese fue el sonido de la flama de Grendel y los Rayos de Akeno.

"_¡Guajajaja! Que te pareció eso Perra…_" Dijo Grendle riéndose de su cometido.

Al disiparse el humo… ¡Himejima- Akeno!

"¡AKENO-SAN!" Dijo Asia con ganas de llorar.

Ella estaba parado, pero muy lastimada, sus ropas tenía unos desgarres, pero aun ella está viva. El impacto de hace un rato fue brutal.

"_¡Es fuerte! ¡Le voy a aplastar la cabeza con mis pies!"_ Dijo Grendel, pero…

(Plum…)

Ese fue el impacto de un poder demoníaco contra la cara de Grendel.

"Ya no te voy a permitir que sigas haciendo eso." Dijo Son Kaichou haciéndole frente a Grendel.

"¡Kaichou!" dije muy sorprendido.

Gasper y Koneko-chan, fueron rápidamente atender a sus camaradas lastimados… ¡Maldición que puedo hacer!... Me sentí impotente.

"_¡Mocosa! ¡Esta es la tercera vez que me lanzas eso en mi casa! ¡Creo que me desquitare de ti primero! ¡VOY A PISARTE ESA LINDA CARA!"_ Dijo ese loco de Grendel al lanzarse contra Kaichou.

Lo puedo ver… Puedo ver que las piernas de mi Kaichou están temblando… ¡Maldito no te le acerques!

(PRISIÓN DE LLAMAS)

Hice mi técnica al sujetar Grendel con mis llamas negras.

Yo lo mas rápido y me coloque delante de mi ama.

"¡Saji!" Me dijo Kaichou al verme.

"No se preocupes… ¡Solo salga de ahí!" Le dije poniendo todo mi esfuerzo en mi técnica.

¡Mierda! ¡Esto sí que es difícil! ¡Tuve que usar tanto poder! ¡Solo para hacer que nos e mueva!

Al parecer estaba funcionado, pude detener, momentáneamente a Grendel.

_"¡NO ME FASTIDIES! VRITRA"_ Dijo Grendel al expulsar muy poder de su cuerpo.

Aquel choque, no solo destruyo mi prisión de llamas, si no que no hizo volar.

"¡AHhggg!" Dije al chocar contra la pared.

"Ahhh…" Esa fue el grito e Sona. Al ser azotada contra la pared también.

"¡Los débiles! ¡Odio a los débiles! Ustedes me hicieron enojar…" Dijo Grendel muy enojado.

¡Maldito! ¡Ese Dragón no va a matar a todos! ¡Por, favor que alguien no ayude.!

Entonces…

(Gick)

Sentimos una presencia.

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo Asia.

"¡Ise!"Dijo Xenovia

"Sempai" Dijo Gasper.

"¡Ise-sama!"Dijo Ravel

"¡Ise!" Dijo

"¡Iseei!" Dijo Irirna.

"¡Ise!"Dijo Akeno.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kaichou

"¡Hyudou!" Dijo Yo.

Todos lo sentimos, todos a un heridos, nos fijamos de frente a donde estaba Ise.

"¡Imposible!" Dije al verlo.

"¡¿Qué hace Ddraig?! ¡Ya estoy harto de tus trucos!" Dijo Grendel de mal humor.

Los demás, no quedamos en silencio… ¡El cuerpo de Hyudou esta! ¡Ele sta emanando 2 auras!

"¡AHHHHH!" Ese fue el grito de Hyudou.

No lo podía creer, de su cuerpo estaba emanando una combinación poder demoníaco y aura sagrada…. ¡Qué diablos haces!

Pero entonces…. ¡Qué está pasando!

"¡Que le está pasando a Ise-san!" Dijo Asia muy impactada.

"¡Ise… ¿Cómo?!" Dijo Akeno tirada en suelo, pero impactada de la misma manera.

"¿Él era del aura sagrada?" Dijo Irina intentando pararse.

"¡Isee.. ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Dijo Xenovia al no poder creer en lo que veía.

"¡AHHHH…!" Ese era el grito de Hyudou, sin duda era un gran poder que asi, pero…

"¡No puede ser!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al apoyarse en la pared y continuo "El aura sagrada que cubre a Ise, se está devorando al poder demoníaco." Dijo ella demasiado impactado.

Todos nosotros, no podíamos creerlo, y era verdad y no solo… ¡Le está saliendo humo de su armadura!

"¡Por, favor! ¡Ise-sama detente!" Dijo Ravel al intentar llegar, pero sus piernas le temblaban por el miedo.

Pero entonces escuche la voz de mi amigo.

"¡VOY HACER LO QUE SEA! ¡SEA COMO SEA! ¡LOS VOY A SALVARRRR…..!" Dijo en grito Ise.

Y un gran resplandor blanco, nos segó a todos.

Lo que vimos después, es algo que nunca voy a olvidar.

"¡IIISSSSEEEEE…!" Ese fue el grito de todas las chicas Gremory.

"¡Eso no! ¡Eso no es verdad!" Dijo Gasper muy conmocionado.

Kaichou y yo, no quedamos sin habla, el gran poder que sentíamos hace un rato, se esfumo, pero lo que nos impresiono fue…

"¡Las piezas Malignas! ¡Están flotando alrededor de su cuerpo!" Dijo Kaichou con una mirada de no poder creerlo.

¡Era una imagen espantosa! ¡Había 8 agujeros en la armadura de Ise, y de ahí estaba saliendo demasiada sangre!... ¡Él no se movía!

"¡ISee….!" Dijo Asia desmayándose al no soportar el impacto.

"Iseee…" Dijo Akeno perdiendo rastro de vida en sus ojos.

Tanto Irina como Xemovia, estaban llorando por la escena, Ravel en su desesperación trato de ir donde Ise, pero Koneko-chan la detuvo agarrándola fuerte.

Gasper, aún seguía sin creerlo y Rossweisse-san solo se tapó la boca, ella tenía aun orgullo de no gritar, pero no pudo evitar llorar.

Las piezas malignas estaban girando alrededor de Hyudou, pero entonces…

(Sonido de cristal rompiéndose)

Las piezas malignas se hicieron polvo enfrente de nosotros.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Kaichou con lágrimas en los ojos.

¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO QUIERA VER! ¡NO PUDE SALVAR A MI AMIGO! ¡SOY UN MAL AMIGO!

Al frente de nosotros, estaba el cuerpo muerto de Ise, parado en su última posee, que era la de seguir peleando.

"_¡(Tsh)! ¡No es divertido Ddraig! ¡TE VOY ROMPER EN PEDAZOS! ¡VOY A TRITURAR TU CUERPO Y APLASTARE TU CABEZA CON MIS COLMILLOS!"_ Dijo Grendel al lanzarse al cuerpo sin vida de Ise.

"¡Noo…. Te lo voy a partir…!" Le dije intentando pararme.

Era inútil, ya no tenía fuerza, las chicas estaban tan devastadas para moverse, y Kaichou solo cerró los ojos para no ver esa escena.

"¡MALDICION!" Dije un grito al cielo.

"_¡Primero voy a escuchar el sonido de cuerpo impactando contra el muro! ¡SI!_" Dijo Grendel lanzando un poderoso puño.

¡Perdóname, Hyudou!

Pero entonces….

(Flunnn…)

Ese fue el sonido que hizo al para el puño de Grendel.

"_¡Que…!"_ Dijo Grendel sorprendido.

No era para menos, yo también me sorprendí al verlo… ¡El cuerpo de Hyudou se movió!

El cuerpo de Hyudou, con sus 2 brazos, había sujetado el puño de Grendel, que venía a tremenda velocidad.

"¡Disculpa! ¡Pero recién he vuelto a recuperar el movimiento de mi cuerpo!" Era la voz de Ise.

¡Mi amigo está vivo! Nosotros nos sorprendimos mucho y nos alegramos., pero…

(Creck)

Era el sonido de algo rajándose.

Hyoudo, estaba vestido con su armadura del dragón, de pies a cabeza, pero solo los brazos de su armadura, empezaron arrajarse al sostener el gran brazo de Grendel.

"_¡¿Pero qué diablos?!"_ Dijo Grendel

(Sonido de Cristal)

Ese fue el momento, donde todo cambio para nosotros.

"¡ISeeee….!" Dijo Irina al ver lo que había debajo de la armadura del dragón del Hyoudo.

Al romperse, se pudo ver algo increíble… ¡Un armadura blanca! ¡Eso eran parte del brazo de una armadura blanca!

¡HABIA UNA ARMADURA BLANCA DEBAJO DE LA ARMADURA DEL DRAGON!

"¡Toma esto¡ ¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Hyoudo al empujar con enorme fuerza a Grendel.

Grendel no lo pudo evitar y termino alejándose más de lo pensado.

"_¡Que mierda te paso Ddraig!"_ Dijo Grendel de mal humor.

Entonces pude escuchar otra vez, el sonido de algo rajándose. Era Ise caminado lento en donde se encontraba Grendel.

(Sonidos de Cristal)

Se rompió la parte trasera de la armadura roja, y de ahí salieron un par de hermosas alas.

"¡Alas! ¿Por qué él tiene ese tipo de alas?" Dijo Kaichou al sorprenderse demasiado.

Aquellas alas, eran una gran par de alas, era casi de color blanco, tenía un protector en la parte superior como si fuera una ala dorada, era la primera vez, que veía un par de alas tan únicas como brazos de sus armadura Blanca, tenía un diseño hermoso, era la primea vez que veía ese tipo de diseño y esos rasgos divinos.

Las chica, aún están más que asombradas por los rasgos de Hyoudo.

"¡Parece que es hora de acabar con esto GRENDEL!" Dijo Hyudou.

Al decir eso, pude sentir una inmensa fuerza proviniendo de él, era tan grande, que no podía decir que tan fuerte era.

"¡Fuaaa…!" Dijo Hyoudo al expandir su fuerza.

(Sonidos de Cristal)

Ese fue como la armadura del Dragón, se destruyó por completo por ese acto de Hyoudo.

"_¡Me estas Mooo….!"_ Dijo Grendel, pero se cayó.

Todos reaccionamos igual que Grendel… ¡Hyudou! ¡Esta!

"¡El esta vistiendo un traje sagrado!" Dijo Irina, ella era la más impresionada.

"¡Que dices Irina! ¡Como Ise, siendo un demonio, puede vestir una armadura sagrada!" Dijo Xenovia con una cara más que impactada.

"No, lo se…. Pero mires donde lo mires, ese es un traje sagrado, no…. Eso parece mucho más que eso, Una armadura Divina." Dijo Irina al no creer en sus propias palabras.

Todos nos quedamos más que en silencio. También lo que pude ver que esa armadura, tenía unos rasgos únicos de divinidad, le entallaba muy bien, no tenía un casco, pero si un adorno que le cubría es parte de la cara, por lo cual se le podía ver su rostro y sobre todo, el color de sus ojos se volvió verdes.

"_¡GUAJAJAJJAJA! Solo cambias de traje, eso no me importa… ¡Sentí tu fuerza! ¡Vamos a una pelea a muerte!"_ Dijo Grendel, sacando más poder maligno.

Entonces, Hyudou, nos ve y nos da una sonrisa.

"¡Prepárate Grendel! ¡Vamos por la última ronda!" Dijo Hyoudou sacudiendo sus alas.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Entonces fue así, que los 2 empezaron una nueva batalla.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Bueno si leíste hasta aquí, Gracias.

En si este es el capítulo más largo que hice, no quiera dejarlo sin historia por mucho tiempo, pero tengo asuntos en los estudios, así que por eso no decidí partir el capítulo y lo hice uno solo. Gracias por su comprensión y espera.

Acá es donde recién las cosas se van aponer buenas, es aquí donde la historia toma otro camino, donde Issei, ya no es un demonio, sino un ser divino, también como será más adelante, ¿Cómo reaccionaran las chicas tras esta verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomara Rias?

Bueno Gracias, espero que disfruten este capítulo, como yo al escribir, acá les dejo con una pregunta. ¿Quieren conocer a la chica misteriosa?

Próximo Capitulo: _Aquel que reta al dragón maligno._


	10. Aquel que reta al Dragón Maligno

_**Disculpen la demora, pero abajo esta lo sucedido. De acá en poco tiempo voy a volver a escribir la historia como antes. Un capitulo por semana o tal vez 2.**_

_**Bueno sin más que explicar, espero que les guste.**_

* * *

(Pumn…) (Pumn…) (Pumn…)

Ese era el sonido de un intercambio poderosos puños que se daban Grendel e Issei.

(Pumn…)

"_¡Toma esto!"_ Dijo Grendel conectando otro puño.

(Punn…)

"¡Dahhh…!" Era el grito de Issei al conectarle otro puño.

(Fuisss…)

Ese fue el sonido del aire al disiparse cuando los puños chocaron.

La extensión y ondas de aire era prueba de lo brutalmente fuerte que son ambos, mientras que ninguno retrocedía a la magnitud de la pelea, era increíble, mientras que nosotros solo nos quedamos estupefactos sobre lo ocurrido.

"¡¿Qué diablos paso?!" Dijo Kaichou aun sorprendida.

A pesar de todo, Kaichou aún no lograba asimilar lo vio, y al parecer tampoco las chicas del grupo Gremory.

Al ver a Hyudou cambiar de esa manera sin duda fue muy impactante… ¡Él era un Demonio!... _¿Cómo se pudo quitar las piezas?_ Me preguntaba, sin duda que lograra sobrevivir a ellos fue un milagro.

Ahora eso era lo de menos, por el momento, Hyoudo está en plena batalla contra Grendel, a comparación de hace un rato, esa extraña armadura blanca que apareció debajo de su armadura del dragón, al parecer le hizo despertar su verdadera forma y poder, sin duda él es demasiado loco para hacer eso, pudo haber muerto, pero gracias ahora está de igual a igual contra ese dragón maligno, Grendel.

"_¡No seas engreído Ddraig! ¡No teee…!"_ Dijo Grendel, pero fue evadido.

(Punnn….)

Ese fue el sonido de un golpe en el estómago de Grendel.

"_DAhhh…."_ Dijo Grendel al sentir lo fuerte que fue.

Grendel se descuidó en el momento y ahora uno de los golpes de Hyudou lo alcanzo.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver como Grendel se sobo el estómago, no sabíamos lo poderoso que se hizo Hyudou ahora, pero ver a Grendel sobándose su estómago… No sabíamos que decir, solo nos limitamos al ver la batalla.

"_Hahahaaaaa….. Bien hecho, ese si fue un buen golpe ¡Quiero más!_" Dijo Ese Loco de Grendel con una tétrica sonrisa.

Al parecer, debido a sus poderosas escamas, este logro asimilar aquel impacto que Hyudou le conecto de lleno al estómago…. ¡¿Qué tan resistente es ese Dragón?!

Pero al ver eso, Hyudou, no dejo de tener cuidado en la pelea, más bien el esta tan concentrado con Grendel. Al verlo de cerca... ¡Él está sonriendo!

"¡Esta bien! ¡Ahora ya puedo moverme a libertad! ¡Eso fue un buen calentamiento!" Dijo Hyudou al ver fijamente al Grendel.

Los ojos de Hyudou, eran muy penetrantes, pero a la vez confiables, era decidido, pero con verdad en ellos, sabía que él no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo eso.

"¡CONTINUEMOS…!" Dijo Hyudou al sacudir su gran par de alas.

Al sacudiros, creo un poco de ondas de aire, pero pude sentir una magnitud de fuerza en esa pequeña acción… _¿Qué tan poderoso se volvió? _Me preguntaba.

Y así fue como Hyudou fue el que se lanzó hacia Grendel.

* * *

_**La visión de una Estratega.**_

Aún para mí, era muy difícil asimilar como si nada hubiera pasado, jamás ni en mis más profundos pensamientos, hubiera creído ver tal fenómeno como ahora… ¿Por qué Ise-kun cambio de esa forma?... Esa era mi pregunta, sin duda había muy pocas cosas que no me dejan con impresión tan fuerte como ahora.

(Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…)

Esos eran los sonidos de los impactos que se daban Grendel e Ise-kun.

GULP

Esa era yo tragando saliva.

La pelea que estaba viendo sin duda era de otro nivel, en primera; los golpes que ambos se conectaban era demasiado fuertes, debido a la resonancia y las ondas de aire que producían los golpes de ambos. En segunda; Ise-kun, no se descuidaba de los ataques de Grendel, a pesar que el Dragón Maligno incremento su velocidad, Ise-kun le estaba siguiendo de igual a igual.

"¿Kaichou, se encuentra bien?" Ese mí siervo Saji preguntándome mi estado.

"S-sii.. No te preocupes" Le conteste aun un poco sorprendida

A diferencia de mí, Saji no tenía esa expresión de impresión que las demás tenían sobre lo que paso hace un rato… ¿Acaso él lo supo?... De eso me percate.

Ahora solo me limite al estar arrodilla al ver el combate, aunque poco a poco ya podía entender mejor la situación o al menos eso pensé…

"¡Grendelll…!" Dijo Ise-kun al impulsarse con su par de alas.

Al hacer eso, estaba incrementando su precisión en el ataque de frente, él sabía que Grendel lo iba a recibir de lleno con el golpe que le iba a dar.

Ise-kun se lanzó de frente con Grendel. La intención de Ise-kun fue conectarle de lleno un golpe certero con gran poder en un solo punto al momento del impacto, pero…

"_¡Tonto!_" Dijo Grendel al estirar sus brazos para ambos lados.

La intención de Grendel, fue recibir de lleno aquel golpe de Ise-kun… ¿Del porque? Pues, al ir de frente contra un enemigo más grande provoca que estés en su rango de alcance, lo malo de este tipo de enemigos es que si tú eres más pequeño, el hacer eso es prácticamente una tontería, porque le estaba entregando su cuerpo para que Grendel le dé un ajuste con un fuerte cruce de brazos al recibir y no soltarlo, un experimentado o estratega lo sabe… ¡Pero!

"¡Ehh…!" Dijo Ise-kun al acercase más a Grendel.

"¡Hey, Ise! ¡No hagas eso!" Le dije en Advertencia.

Yo quería moverme y ayudarlo, pero aun tenia débil mi cuerpo y mi poder.

Pero la acción de Ise-kun, me dio a entender que no tenía pensado en desistir en su ataque… ¡Esta Loco!

Grendel estaba estirando sus enormes brazos y sacando más fuerza en sus brazos para el ajuste.

"¡CUIDADO!" Dije en grito.

Pero….

(Fluissss…..)

Ese fue el sonido de un impacto muy fuerte con aire.

"¿Qué paso?" Me preguntaba.

Hace un rato vi a Ise-kun ir de frente con una gran velocidad contra Grendel, pero ahora Grendel está en una posición cruzada de brazos, como quien darse un abrazo así mismo, pero… ¿Cómo Ise-kun le dio una pata en la babilla?

Me quede muy sorprendida, Ise-kun le dio un patada que hizo que Grendel estuviera viendo al techo, pero Ise-kun ahora está en una posición de como quien haber dado un vuelta entera en pleno vuelo, pues él estaba boqui-abajo al aterrizar.

"_¡Maldito Ddraig! ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso?_" Dijo Grendel molesto, pero sorprendido. "_¡Estoy seguro, que te agarre al momento!_" Dijo Grendel al bajar de nuevo su cabeza.

"¡Al parecer! ¡Esa patada si te hizo efecto!" Le dijo Ise-kun al ver a Grendel, y continuo "Es simple sabe. Fue gracias a esto." Dijo Ise-kun señalando a sus alas.

¡Esas Alas! ¿Pero cómo las uso?

"Sabes, tú al ser un oponente más grande que yo, es obvio que tengas un alcance mayor al mío en lo que es ataques de cuerpo completo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo soy mucho más rápido de debido a que tú eres más pesado que yo. Seguro pensaste que al ir de frente iba a atacarte en un solo lugar y de eso tú me agarrarías para un ajuste ¿Verdad?" Dijo Ise-Kun.

¡Él lo sabía! ¡Él ya lo tenía planeado.O!

"Por eso fue que lo pensé y solo calcule el alcance entre tus brazos y unos 4 antes de eso. Al ir gran velocidad, la percepción de los ojos se confunde por un breve momento y eso provoca ver más la imagen de algo que ya no está en ese momento." Dijo Ise-kun.

¡No me digas, que…!

"_¡Dilo de una vez! ¡BASTARDO!_" Dijo Grendel enojado.

"Eh… Para que lo entiendas mejor, lo que hice al ir a gran velocidad, fue crear un espejismo de mí mismo, al hacer eso de seguro te confundiste y abrazaste a mi imagen falsa en ese momento, pero al detenerme use mis alas extendiéndolas para bajar mi velocidad, pero también tuve que plantas mis piernas al suelo, al ver que ya no tenías defensa, yo salte y te di una pata en la barbilla con mi pierna haciendo que gire 360° dando un giro invertido… ¿Entendiste?" Dijo Ise-kun al ponerse en guardia de nuevo.

"(Voz baja) ¡Yo, me equivoque!" Dijo al escuchar la explicación de Ise-kun.

Me había olvidado por completo de sus grandes alas, Ise-kun no era alguien técnico para el combate, el usar sus alas para bajar su velocidad, sin duda fue buena idea, pero hacerlo en breves segundos es prácticamente un riego… _¡¿Él tuvo suerte?!_ Me preguntaba, en ese momento no pude leer sus movimientos.

"¡Eso no esto! ¡Grendel!" Dijo Ise-kun con un grito muy fuerte.

"_¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!_" Rugió Grendel de enojo.

Mientras Grendel sacaba más poder maligno, Ise-kun sacaba más poder sagrado de su cuerpo, Ise-ku fue quien tomo la iniciativa otra vez.

Ise-kun se empezó a acercar a Grendel por la izquierda, pero.

(Punn…)

Ese fue el sonido de una fuerte patada al lado derecho del cuerpo de Grendel.

¿Cómo hizo eso? ¡No lo pude ver!

Grendel había estirado su puño izquierdo para recibir a Ise-kun por ese lado, pero Ise-kun de alguna manera logro conectarle una fuerte patada al lado derecho de Grendel… ¿Cómo lo hizo?.. Pero no termino hay.

(Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…) (Punn…)….

Esos eran los impactos de los golpes de Ise-kun contra el cuerpo de Grendel.

¡Es imposible! ¡¿Me cuesta trabajo leer sus movimientos?!

Las técnicas de Ise-kun, no solo se basaban en el factor técnico o en la fuerza bruta, sino también en el factor aleatorio, los golpes que él lanza parecieran que fue al azar, pero me estaría equivocando, pues nadie en pleno juicio se lanzaría al azar y conectaría consecutivamente esa cantidad de golpes.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la izquierda, Ise-kun le golpeaba por la derecha.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por la derecha, Ise-kun le golpeaba por arriba.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba por hacia abajo, Ise-kun le golpeaba por arriba.

Mientras que Grendel atacaba de frente, Ise-kun también lo hacía de frente y le conectaba con tremenda fuerza.

¡Era impredecible! ¡Los ataques que conectaba, era muy difícil de leer!

Una de las ventajas que se me ocurre, es que como Ise-kun, es más pequeño, rápido y ágil que Grendel, el utiliza ese factor como un apoyo para esquivar conectar golpes con las mismas… pero, en si hacer eso también es muy difícil ¡Él está peleando contra Grendel! ¡Un Dragón Maligno!

Tener como oponente a un Dragón maligno, no es cualquier cosa, al inicio este dragón nos causó muchos problemas con solo retenerlo, pero ahora le cuesta trabajo el esquivar los golpes de Ise-kun… _¿Qué tan fuerte se volvió?_ Me preguntaba, sin duda estoy muy impresionada.

"_Hahahaha… divertido ¡A pasado tiempo que alguien me divierte así!_" Dijo Grendel al sacudir su boca.

Grendel sin duda estaba disfrutando, pero a la vez se le veía con un enojo en su rostro.

"¡(Tsk) Vas haber!" Dijo Ise-kun sin perder tiempo y se volvió a lanzar

Ise-kun, fue el que estuvo impulsándose primero en la batalla, normalmente en una pelea, el que se da el primer paso es siempre el que está en desventaja, debido a que su oponente puede llegar a leer el ataque, por eso siempre es decisivo los primero ataques, pero en este caso no…

Grendel también se había lanzado de lleno contra Ise-kun. Él tenía un enorme cuerpo, que hacía imposible cambiar de ataque en plena velocidad, debido que ambos cuerpos iban a chocar, pero…

"_¡Uhmm…!_" Ese fue la impresión de Grendel.

¡Que paso! Grendel había hecho una reacción antes de colisionar contra Ise-kun… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

(PUNNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de un gran impacto.

"_Rarrr…_" Eso fue la queja de Grendel.

"¡Increíble!" Dijo Saji sorprendido.

Todas las del grupo Gremory, Irina y yo me incluyo, nos quedamos sin habla, el choque de hace un rato nos dejó más que impresionadas.

"¡Grendel fue enviado contra la pared!" Dijo Irina con gran impresión en su rostro.

Aquel choque, produjo una cortina de humo en la cual, solo Grendel salió volando contra el muro.

(Pasos)

Pude ver a Ise-kun saliendo en pequeños pasos de esa cortina de humo… ¡Él está como si nada!

Al rato, volví a mirar a Grendel… ¡LE ESTÁ SANGRANDO LA NARIZ!

"Uff… Sin duda tienes una piel muy dura. Eso me hizo doler la rodilla" Dijo Ise-kun al sacudir su pierna derecha.

¡Imposible! ¡Ise estaba por la parte baja de donde estaba Grendel! ¿Cómo le pudo conectar un rodillazo en la cara Grendel?

No puede ver cómo, en si también como evadió el ataque de Grendel si ambos iban de frente el uno contra el otro.

"_Hahahahaha… ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Ese golpe sí me dolió! _" Dijo Grendel con una sonrisa sádica y a la vez mostrando locura.

Grendel se salió de los escombros del muro, se sacudió un poco el polvo y se limpió la sangre azul de su nariz.

"Deja de jugar Grendel. Si quieres que te elimine rápido solo dilo." Dijo Ise-kun y continuo "Sabes que hasta ahora solo yo fui quien te ataco, pero aun así no mostraste signos de sentirte cansado ¿Por qué te retienes?" Le pregunto Ise-kun a Grendel.

¡QUË! ¡GRENDEL SOLO SE ESTABA CONTENIENDO!

"_Guagagagaga…. Es que es divertido, el pelear con alguien fuerte ¡Es muy divertido! ¡Pelear con todo desde el inicio es patético! ¡Yo solo quería disfrutar esta pelea, destrozándote y rompiéndote a pedazos! ¡Pero! ¡Tú maldito eres muy fuerte ahora, eso me esta irritando, pero me controle por eso! ¡VOY HACERTE SUFRIR AHORA!_" Dijo Grendel con una sonrisa y sacando más poder.

"¡Pero! ¡QUË!" Dijo Ise-kun al sentir tremente poder saliendo de Grendel.

El lugar tembló por la presencia de Grendel.

Grendel estaba sacando más poder maligno de su cuerpo, sin duda era demasiado monstruoso.

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Saji! ¡Rápido, utiliza una carta de trasmisión y avisa a los demás que creen una barrera! ¡La más fuerte que sea! ¡RAPIDO!" Le di una orden a mi siervo.

Saji sin pensarlo, agarro una carta mágica para comunicarse con los demás miembros que estaban a fuera, la fuerza de Grendel había aumentado tanto, que sin una barrera potente, esto sería un problema en el mundo humano.

Pedir ayuda tampoco serviría de mucho, debió al tiempo que se tomarían en llegar, en si este lo logramos encontrar debido a los magos rebeldes que nos dieron la localización exacta.

Si no fuera por Ise-kun en estos momentos, tal vez Grendel ya nos hubiera matado a todos.

"_GUAAAAAAA…_" Ese fue el grito de Grendel.

Grendel había creado ondas de energía demasiado fuertes, que nos tuvimos que cubrir.

"_¡Prepárate! ¡Ahora es mi turno! _" Dijo Grendel al mostrar sus enorme colmillos.

Entonces Grendel se lanzó con todo.

"Pero ¿Qué?" Dijo Ise-kun muy sorprendido.

¡¿Como?! ¡Cómo es que llego Grendel tan rápido!

Grendel ahora estaba al frente de Ise-kun, todos nos quedamos pasmados por la velocidad de Grendel.

"_¡Muere!_" Dijo Grendel al lanzar su ataque contra Ise-kun.

Ise-kun en reacción, se cubrió en forma de X con sus brazos, pero…

(Punn…)

Ese fue el sonido de impacto del puño de Grendel contra Ise-kun.

"DAhh…." Ese fue la queja de Ise-kun.

A pesar de cubrirse del tremendo impacto, Ise-kun fue lanzado contra el muro azotándolo.

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Aun yo no termino!_" Dijo Grendel sin contenerse.

Grendel fue con tremenda velocidad, que antes que Ise-kun se recuperase, este con su tremenda mano, agarró el cuerpo de Ise-kun, y levantándolo hacia arriba, como quien estaba a punto de usar un martillo.

"_¡Recibe esto! ¡Pedazo de mierda!_" Dijo Grendel apretando fuertemente el brazo donde agarraba a Ise-kun.

(CRASH…)

Ese fue el impacto del cuerpo de Ise-kun al ser estrellado contra el suelo.

"¡DAhhh…!" Dijo Ise-kun en queja.

Grendel había golpeado el suelo con el cuerpo de Ise-kun, mejor dicho lo planto en él. Al hacer eso Grendel había creado un gran agujero en el suelo, el agujero fue tal que si Grendel hubiera soltado a Ise-kun en el impacto, este hubiera traspasado más que eso.

"¡Es monstruo!" Dijo Xenovia con gran impresión en su rostro y temblando en sus piernas.

"¡Esto es horrible!" Dijo Irina muy preocupada, pero sin poder moverse.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Tengo que ir tambien!" Dijo Akeno tratando de darse valor.

"¡Ise-Sempaii…!" Dijo Toujo Koneko, sin poder reaccionar.

"Ise-samaaaa..." Dijo Ravel, ella estaba más que deprimida en su impotencia.

"¡Maldición!" Decía Rossweisse-san con una mirada de frustración.

Gasper Vlady y Saji, solo se quedaron en silencio. Asia Argento, ella se había desmayado por la fuerte impresión de hace un rato.

Todos nosotros sentíamos gran frustración e impotencia de ir a ayudar Ise. Nos olvidamos del suceso de hace rato, ahora teníamos prioridad de derrotar a ese dragón maligno.

"_¡Perdón! ¡Olvide que seres como ustedes son muy frágiles! ¡Creo que necesitas que te! ¡DESPIERTE!_" Dijo Grendel levantando su mano con el cuerpo de Ise.

"¡Esperaa….!" Dije en grito.

"_¡Toma!_" Dijo Grendel al volver a golpear el suelo.

(CRASH…)

Ese fue el impacto del cuerpo de Ise-kun al ser estrellado contra el suelo nuevamente.

La salvajes de Grendel fue tal, que apretó con gran fuerza el cuerpo de Ise y con tremenda fuerza los volvió a plantar contra el suelo, pero esta vez sí lo solo dejándolo enterrado bajo tierra.

La fuerza de Grendel era incomparable, hasta ahora Ise-kun le hice frente con ese poder sagrado que saco, pero ahora… ¡¿Cómo lo derrotemos?!

"_Gagagagaga… ¡Viste eso! ¡Lo vieron! ¡Ddraig es un hablador! ¡Pero como ya está enterrado me da flojera sacarlo y hacerlo pedazos! ¡Primero iré contra ustedes! Y ¡LUEGO LOS PRONDE EN EL MISMO LUGAR!_" Dijo Grendel riéndose.

Ese Dragón malignó disfrutaba mucho el hacernos daño. Todos duras penas habíamos descansado para ponernos de pie, pero aun así no era imposible ir contra Grendel, aun si todos vamos y lo atacamos.

Grendel estaba observado con esos filudos ojos a cada uno de nosotros.

"_¡Primero será aquella chica desmayada! ¡LE VOY APLASTAR LA CABEZA!_" Dijo Grendel señalando a Asia.

¡No sabíamos que hacer! ¡No sabíamos cómo actuar! Estábamos sin energías… ¡SI TAN SOLO HUBIÉRAMOS DESCANSADO UN POCO MÁS!

Yo solo cerré mis ojos, yo no quería ver eso… ¡Acaso estoy llorando!

La frustración era grande, no solo para mí, sino para el resto. Fue miedo de tener un adversario brutalmente fuerte al frente…. ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!

Entonces…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Fue un grito.

Todos volteamos a ver de dónde salió ese grito.

"_¡Que mierda!_" Dijo Grendel en fastidio, pues volteo a ver.

El grito salió de aquel agujero en donde estaba enterrado…. ¡Es Ise-kun!

"¡ES ISE!" Dijeron todas las chicas más reconfortadas.

"¡Ese bastardo! ¡Le gusta complicar las cosas!" Dijo Saji con una sonrisa.

"¡Sempai!" Dijo Gasper Vladi más tranquilo.

Yo solo me sentía aliviada, del aquel agujero de donde estaba, emergía mucha, pero mucha aura blanca.

(Fuin) (Fuin) (Fuin)

Ese era el sonido de una gran cantidad de energía concentrada.

Entonces…

(FUINNN….)

Ise-kun salió del agujero haciendo unos escombros al salir. Él está flotando, y también pude observar que tenía un poco de sangre en los labios, pero sus ojos…. ¡Por alguna razón! ¡Me sentía intimidada por esos ojos verdes!.. Él estaba molesto.

"¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Ise-kun a lanzarse a velocidad del agujero.

Grendel se había volteado, y con una sorpresa, pero sin perder ese sadismo en su rostro.

"_¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Me alegras que salieras por propia voluntaddd…..!_" Dijo Grendel, pero fue interrumpido.

La razón… ¿Dónde está Ise-kun?... Ise-kun salió a velocidad, pero de repente.

"¡No toques! ¡NO TOQUES A ASIA!" Dijo Ise que estaba a su atrás.

(PUNN…)

Es fue el impacto de la rodilla de Ise-kun contra la espalda de Gredel.

¡¿Cómo llego hay?!... Yo estaba más que sorprendida, Ise-kun había llegado a la espalda de Grendel sin que este tuviera idea. Ise-kun había llegado a la espalda de Grendel y de ahí con sus 2 brazos agarro los hombros traseros de Grendel y se impulsó con su cuerpo hacia atrás y mando a volar con un rodillazo en la espalda a Grendel contra el otro extremo de la habitación.

"(Fatigando) Ah.. " Ese era Ise-kun recuperando el aliento.

Al verlo de cerca, me percate que ese movimiento le costó mucho esfuerzo. Entonces el volteo a vernos y nos dijo.

"¡Perdón por eso! ¡Vaya! ¡Ese cuerpo sí que es demasiado duro!" Dijo Ise-kun al estirar su pierna, y continúo "Si no fuera por esta armadura, tal vez no hubiera resistido aquellos golpes de Grendel." Dijo Ise-kun al estirar sus brazos.

¿Qué será esa armadura blanca?

Ise-kun, entonces se nos acercó… ¡Estoy un poco inquieta!

"¿Están bien chicos?" Nos preguntó.

A pesar de su nueva vestimenta, el no parecía haber cambiado.

"¿En realidad eres tú?" Le pregunte.

Al aparecer, todos los demás a excepción Saji, esperábamos hacerles esta pregunta.

"¡Si soy yo!" Nos dijo el con una sonrisa.

No sabía que decirle, el impacto fue tanto, pero a pesar de todo él era Ise.

"Uhmmm… Al parecer, esto no acaba todavía. Cuando salgamos de aquí le voy explicar hasta donde sé, porque ni yo sé todo lo que paso. " Nos dijo Ise-kun dándonos la espalda y mirando en donde Grendel se encontraba.

"_¡Eso dolió! ¡Maldito! ¡No voy estar satisfecho hasta arrancarte los brazos y piernas, y comerme tu cabeza! ¡VOY HACERTE PEDAZOS! _" Dijo Grendel haciendo crecer su estómago.

Grendel estaba parado haciendo crecer muy, pero muy grande su estómago.

"(Tks) ¡EL NOS VA A LANZAR SU FUEGO!" Dijo Saji preocupado.

Todos nos percatamos de eso, Grendel al ser un dragón, tenía la habilidad de lanzar unas grandes bolas de fuego a placer, pero esta vez, él estaba ensanchando demasiado su estómago… ¡Nos quiere incinerar a todos!

A diferencia de Ise, nosotros todavía no teníamos fuerza aun para crear una barrera de protección o a Xenovia para cortar a la mitad, pero dudo que pudiera cortar ese tamaño que estaba creando Grendel con su espada.

"_¡Sufran con el calor de mis llamas!_" Dijo Grendel lanzando esa inmensa bola de fuego.

El tamaño de esa bola de Fuego, fue algo d veces más grande de los que antes estaba lanzando, entonces…

(Fuis…)

Ese fuel sonido de aire a mi alrededor.

Al percatarme, me fije que Ise se había lanzado de lleno contra la gran bola de fuego… ¡Se está sacrificando por nosotros!

"¡ISE NO VAYAS!" Dijeron todos al ver la acción de Ise-kun.

Ise no, nos hizo caso y siguió.

Pero lo que vimos nos dejó impresionados.

Ise-kun tenía un par de grandes alas, era muy diferentes a los de los ángeles normales. Esas enormes pares de alas comenzaron a estirarse o mejor dicho el Ise-kun la expandió.

De las alas entonces, Ise-kun se cubrió con ellas como si fuera un escudo.

"¡No te voy a dejar! ¡GRENDEL!" dijo Ise al usar como escudo sus enormes alas, y continuo ¡LO JURO! Dijo el con más aura blanca emergiendo de él.

En ese momento, Ise con sus enormes alas, impacto la gran bola fuego de Grendel.

(FLUNN…)

Ese fue el impacto de Ise-kun desintegrando la bola de Grendel.

Todos nos quedamos impactados por eso. Ise-kun había usado sus alas como un escudo y se lanzó para poder disipar la bola de fuego.

Entonces, Ise-kun agitando su ala derecha por el fuego.

"¡Mientras tengas estas alas! ¡Tú fuego nunca lastimara a nadie más! ¡Grendel!" Dijo Ise-kun ahora sacudiendo su par de alas.

Hubo pequeños pedazos de alas blancas cayendo en donde estaban nosotros. En mí delante justo cayó una y la recogí.

La sostuve en mis manos, sentía mucha calma y paz en mi corazón. Sabía que ahora Ise-kun está peleando por nosotros… ¡YO YA NO TENÍA QUE TEMER AHORA!

"_Gaa... Esas alas son una molestia… Entonces ¡VOY A ARRANCARTELAS!_" Dijo Grendel más sádico de lo normal.

Y así fue como Grendel se lanzó dónde Ise.

"¡Cielos! ¡Qué tipo para más fastidioso!" Dijo Ise-kun al agitar de nuevo sus alas.

Ise-kun no perdió el tiempo y se lanzó contra Grendel. Ahora solo podíamos confiar en él, por alguna razón me empezaron a parecer muy bellas esas alas que él tenía.

* * *

_**Los sentimientos de un Ángel**_

Al sacudir, Issei, ese gran par de alas varias plumas salieron alrededor del lugar, no fueron muchas, pero si lo suficientes para que cayeran algunas alrededor de todos en el lugar.

Una de esas plumas cayó en las manos abiertas de otro ángel, o mejor dicho.

"¡Son de Ise!" Dijo la chica con un peinado de coletas.

Ella lo vio fijamente esa pluma, la sostuvo con las palmas abiertas, lo único que podía pensar.

"No hay duda, esta pluma es más grande que una de las mías." Dijo ella al comparar el tamaño de la pluma de su mano.

Esa chica era Shidou Irina, ella era un humano reencarnado en un ángel, de pequeña se había criado por las costumbres y creencia de la santa iglesia, que por lo cual por su gran lealtad a sus creencias, ella había alcanzado un lugar en donde solo unos pocos elegidos eran seleccionado, ella había sido elegida para hacer el As de uno de los 4 grandes serafines del cielo, el As de Miguel.

Gracias a la alianza de la Tres Facciones, Irina había comenzado a convivir con seres, que según la historia de la iglesia, eran seres malignos, pero luego su forma de pensar de seres bueno y malos cambio, ella poco a poco empezó a convivir con estos seres, pero principalmente con los que fueron alguna vez sus enemigos naturales, los Demonios.

A pesar de todo, Irina se había hecho amiga de los que algunas vez fueron sus enemigos y también, ella había recuperado el viejo lazo con su amigo de la infancia.

Lo que más le sorprendido cuando volvió a su viejo hogar, fue al descubrir que su amigo de la infancia se había reencarnado en un demonio, al inicio sintió una gran decepción y pena, ella sintió que estaba ahora más lejos de él debido al camino que el decidió escoger, como enemigos algún día ellos tendrían que pelear, cosa que no le gustaba pensar en ello.

Al darse la Gran Alianza entre las 3 Facciones, ella encontró una nueva oportunidad para recuperar su vieja conexión que tenía con el chico del cabello marrón, Hyudou Issei, pero había un detalle, el todavía seguía siendo un Demonio y ella era un Ángel, aun si había una forma de ir más allá entre ellos, ese más allá no podía ser.

A pesar de todo eran de mundos incompatibles, no era porque no querían, en realidad era que no se podía… ¿Cómo un ángel podía querer a un demonio sin caer?... Ese era la pregunta, pero sin respuesta.

Los demonios tenían una total libertad en hacer lo que ellos siempre quieren, pero los de lado de cielo no. Del lado del cielo son de un régimen más estricto en el cómo vivir, incluso eran más estricto cuando se trataban de los ángeles, ellos tenían que ser el ejemplo de los demás.

Pero…

"¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Issei al lanzarse contra el dragón maligno.

"_¡Ven a mí!_" Dijo ese Dragón loco enseñando sus colmillos.

(PUNN…)

El choque de Ise contra Grendel desprendió grandes ráfagas de vientos alrededor.

No había duda, ahora Ise esta luchado de igual a igual contra el Dragón maligno Grendel.

La batalla dejo más que impresionado a los presentes, pero más que todo lo que dejo con una mirada y gran impacto fue el hecho que, el que alguna vez fue un demonio reencarnado, Hyudou Issei, había tenido una extraña transformación.

"(Sonrisa) Podrá ser…" Dijo Irina en voz baja.

A diferencia de las demás, en el momento del cambio de Ise, también se sintió como un gran golpe en el corazón al ver como las piezas malignas había salido del cuerpo de Ise y que se convirtieran en nada más que polvo.

Ella pensó lo peor al ver eso… _¡El murió!..._ Tal vez fue su pensamiento en ese momento, la impotencia y la tristeza comenzaron a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Pero todo eso cambio cuando vio por sí misma un milagro. El milagro que tal vez pensó que fuese mucho pedir, un milagro que tal vez nunca pasaría, aquel milagro o deseo de su corazón.

"¡Podrá ser verdad!" Decía Irina, para sí misma, al no poder creer.

Su corazón no paraba de latir con gran rapidez y gran emoción. Tal vez lo que ella quería al fin se había cumplido, pero aún era muy difícil y la pregunta… ¿Por qué?

En su frente de ella estaba en plena batalla, su amigo de la infancia, el chico aquel dio su primer beso, el chico que pensó que no podría tener nada más que un gran amigo, pero ahora una luz de esperanza brillo en ella.

"¡VAMOS ISE! ¡TU PUEDES!" Dijo Irina en grito.

Todos hay prestaron atención a Irina al ver lo enérgica y confiada que estaba, a diferencia de las demás, Irina ya se había recuperado del shock del momento, pero en su voz se notaba una total sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa no era una simple sonrisa, esa era un sonrisa de una gran alegría.

Entonces, aquel chico que estaba peleando contra el Dragón maligno, volteo a verla y con una dulce mirada y gran sonrisa.

"¡DEJENMELO A MI!" Dijo en respuesta Ise.

Aquel chico, agitando su gran par de alas, volvió al frente y sin retroceder para pelear.

Las chicas vieron como Ise tomo un poco más de vuelo y comenzó a darle una combinación de velocidad de patadas y puños.

(PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…)

Ese era el sonido de los impactos de los golpes de Ise contra el cuerpo de Grendel.

"¡Increíble! ¡Me cuesta ver los golpes que lanza!" Dijo Xenovia al ver lo rápido que se volvió Ise.

"¡Aun me cuesta creer lo poderoso que se volvió! ¡Uno diría que fue más que un milagro!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al tratar de darle lógica a lo ocurrido.

"¡Siempre supe que Ise-sama era una clase de héroe!" Dijo Ravel muy emocionada.

"¡Ise-sempai! ¡Sea lo que sucedió! ¡El sigue siendo el mismo!" Dijo Koneko-chan más calmada.

"Sempai, él es demasiado increíble." Dijo Gya Suke al ver como su sempai los protegía.

"Me cuesta admitirlo, pero el demasiado para mí el solo verlo" Dijo Sona-Kaichou al no perder de vista la pelea y ajustando sus lentes.

"¡Ese idiota! ¡Siempre hace lo mismo!" Dijo Saji al intentar no llorar.

Akeno-san estaba cuidando a Asia que se había desmayado por la fuerte impresión del momento, Akeno-san era la única que tenía una expresión que demostraba insatisfacción o mejor dicho una mirada seria escondiendo su rostro con su cabello, al parecer ella aun no había aceptado lo que paso y mejor dicho no le gusto para nada.

"¡AHHhh...!" Dijo Ise lanzado un fuerte puño.

"¡_Guagugagua_!" Ese fue Grendel respondiéndole con un fuerte puñetazo.

(FUISSSS…. PUNN…)

Él fue el impacto del choque de puños entre Grendel e Ise.

No se podía decir lo poderosos que eran, pero aquel choque creo una tremenda expansión de viento en formas de ondas, sino que además hizo mover la fábrica en donde se encontraban.

Los demás se empezaron a cubrir del fuerte azote de los vientos provocados por Grendel e Ise, sin duda la demostración de fuerza era colosal.

"_(Sonrisa) Ese si lo puedo llamar golpe_" Dijo Grendel al reconocer la fuerza de Ise, y continuo "_Pero no creas que esa es ¡TODA MI FUERZA!_" Dijo Grendel al mostrar un sádico sentimiento.

Entonces, Ise no bacilo, y dijo.

"¿Esto es enserio? ¡Eres el más raro ser que me encontrado!" Dijo Ise incomodo por la reacción de Grendel.

Grendel no pareció importarle ese comentario de Ise, Fue entonces cuando Ise agito su par de alas y se preparó para el contra ataque.

"¡Esas alas!" Dijo Irina al ver las alas de Ise.

Irina sentía mucha curiosidad por el par de alas que tenía Ise y sobretodo la armadura que tenía puesta.

En primera; desde que Irina llego a forma parte de los ángeles como un humano reencarnado en ángel. Ella vio los rasgos de cada uno de ellos, al inicio no encontraba mucha diferencia al compararlos con un humano normal en lo que era la apariencia física, sino ver más allá. Los ángeles al igual que los demonios, tenían la habilidad de cambiar su forma y apariencia de a lo que verdad deberían ser, podían vivir por miles de años sin cambiar mucho, salvo que ellos deseen, en los ángeles y los ángeles reencarnados tenían casi las misma habilidades, solo en pocas cosas son diferentes, los ángeles puros tenía más ventaja en lo que era el manejo del poder sagrado que un humano reencarnado, salvo alguna que otra excepción que un humano reencarnado llegue a controlarlo.

La fuerza de los ángeles y ángeles reencarnados se podía medir por el número de alas que ellos poseían, de un par de alas hasta tener 6 pares de alas en cada lado, los únicos que sobrepasaban esa jerarquía eran los 4 Grandes Serafines, ellos tenía un poder tremendo que no sería raro escuchar que podrían derrotar a un ángel con 6 pares de alas.

Pero eso era lo extraño… _¿Qué significa esas alas?_... Se preguntaba Irina, ella las describió como un par "UNICO", en la espalda de Ise emergieron un gran par de enormes alas blancas, sin duda eran tan grandes que era com veces el tamaño normal de un par de alas de ángel, tenían un diseño más fino en lo que eran las plumas, la pluma que tenía Irina tenía un suavidad y tenía un diseño muy bello en el centro de la pluma, pero al ver como esas las alas dispersaron el fuego de Grendel, supo que tenía una gran fuerza y resistencia, esas alas no eran ordinarias, pero al sostenerla esa pluma, ella empezó a sentir una gran calma en su corazón, el miedo que tenía empezó a desaparecer, es como si sostener esa pluma le producía una gran tranquilidad y esperanza… _¿Por qué será?..._ Se preguntaba ella.

Las enormes alas de Ise, estaban protegidas en la parte superior de donde salía un protector de color dorado que salió de su armadura, uno diría que ese protector sería una ala más, pero de color dorado.

Pero lo que sorprendió más aun a Irina, fue el traje que estaba usando Ise. Aquel traje emanaba una gran pureza, una gran cantidad de poder sagrado, y sobretodo un inmenso poder que aun para Irina siendo un ángel, le era algo desconocido, pero no había duda que ese era poder sagrado.

_¿Cómo un demonio podía usar el poder sagrado?_... Se pregunta Irina, era la gran pregunta que todos hay se preguntaban, un demonio por si sería destruido al estar cerca del poder sagrado, y lo mismo pasaría con un ángel al estar expuesto al poder demoniaco, esos eran poderes que no podían compartir espacio, la regla era que solo la fuerza más fuerte prevalece, el solo pensarlo era demasiado para creerlo, pero…_ ¿Si Ise había encontrado una forma? ¿Si él ya lo podía usar hace tiempo? ¿Si él siempre lo tuvo?..._ Esa era las dudas que tenía Irina, no era algo que uno podía asimilar de momento, pero trato con esfuerzo, pero de ser así ahora solo se preguntaba solo una cosa… _¿El dejo de ser un demonio?_...

Los que estaban observando la pelea seguro pensaron lo mismo, pero había aun algo de duda en ello. Lo que más hacia tener a Irina la respuesta sobre esa pregunta, era la armadura que tenía Ise.

La armadura que tenía vestido Ise era demasiado hermosa y reluciente, el diseño en si tenía unos adornos que desprendía divinidad, las hombreas tenía un diseño medio cuadrangular, pero con unos adornos en los bordes como si fuese adornos de un coronel, pero más finos y de color dorado; aquella armadura le entallaba muy bien, era como si fuese diseñado especialmente para él, a diferencia de su armadura roja, esta era más elegante en el diseño, en las manos y los pies en vez de parecer garras de dragón, el tenia protegido las manos , pero solo la mitad de sus dedos no estaban cubiertos, y de los pies tenían una forma de un zapato elevador que le cubría toda su pierna, de la parte de los piernas, a diferencia de su armadura del Dragón, estas no tenían rasgos escamosos ni puntiagudos, si no eran más lisos y cada parte de ella tenía un doble refuerzo, pero aun así esa armadura era parecía más delgada que la armadura del Dragón, pero en pelea se pudo notar que esa armadura blanca era por sí muy resistente más que la armadura del Dragón, y a diferencia del casco, la armadura del Dragón tenía un casco que le cubría toda la cabeza a Ise, pero con la armadura blanca, él no tenía un casco así, sino el más bien tenía un protector que más parecía un adorno que él tenía en la cara, dejando notar sus rostro y sus cabello, en si ese adorno cubría una pequeña parte de su cara y en la parte trasera terminaba en punta.

Aquella armadura era demasiado e imposible que un demonio la llegase a tener, de hecho, incluso para Irina no recordaba si en el cielo había alguien que tuviera una armadura igual a eso, sin duda esa armadura era única.

(PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…)

El sonido de los grandes impactos entre Grendel e Ise continuaba.

"Daggg…" Era la queja de Ise.

"_Guaguagua…_" Decía Grendel.

La pelea se había prolongado por un buen rato, al parecer fue donde se pudo ver el efecto de aquella pelea para Ise.

"(Fatigando) ahhh ahhh" Decía Ise al recuperar algo de aliento.

"_¿Qué paso, Ddraig? ¡Acaso ya te estas cansando!_" Dijo Grendel en tono burlón.

"…"

Ise no le contesto a Grendel.

"¿Qué le sucede a Ise?" Pregunto Xenovia preocupada.

"¡No estoy segura! ¡Pero al parecer se le ve muy cansando!" Dijo Irina compartiendo el mismo sentimiento.

Tanto Irina como Xenovia fueron las primeras en percatarse sobre el estado de Ise.

"¡Kaichou! ¡No será…!" Dijo Saji al ver.

"¡Si!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou y continuo "Tal vez no lo sepamos con exactitud porque el nivel en que estuvo la pelea fue demasiado para nosotros entender de simple vista, pero es obvio que a Ise-kun estaba peleando usando un tremendo poder." Dijo Sona-Kaichou explicando.

"¿No me digas que…?" Dijo Rossweisse-san al entenderlo.

"¡No lo sé! Pero por teoría, el cuerpo de Ise-kun se estaba sobre esforzando con ese nuevo poder y el resultado es que su cuerpo este llegando a su límite." Dijo zona-Kaichou preocupada.

¡SU LÍMITE…! ¡ISE, ESTABA LLEGANDO A SU LÍMITE! Esas palabras empezaron a preocupar a todos, hasta el momento la pelea estaba igualada por ambos lados, pero al transcurrir el tiempo, la balanza se estaba inclinado a un lado.

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo Irina preocupada.

(PUNN…) (PUNN…) (PUNN…)

Ese el sonido de los impactos de Grendel contra Ise.

Aquellos impactos eran de los brutales puños de Grendel que los lanzaba consecutivamente, si Ise antes podía devolverle aquellos golpes, pero ahora solo se limitaba solo a cubrirse.

(PUNN…)

"_¡Oh vamos! ¡Donde está toda tu fuerza que presumías hace un rato! _" Dio Grendel sin contenerse.

"(Tks) ¡¿Por qué tu estas como si nada?!" Pregunto Ise a Grendel.

Era cierto… ¿Por qué en el transcurso de la pelea, solo Ise se había cansado?

"_Guagauguagua… ¿Quieres saber del porque?_" Dijo Grendel al dejar de lanzar sus ataques, y continúo "_Esta bien te lo diré, al revivirme no solo mi fuerza volvió, sino que me la mejoraron volviéndome más fuerte que antes, eso también incluye factores como mi resistencia, yo amo las peleas. Esta modificación me hizo disfrutar más y más cada pelea que tengo ¡EN SERIO CREES QUE VAS A PODER CONTRA MÍ!_" Dijo Grendel demostrando un lado más oscuro.

"¿Mejoraron?" Dijo Ise.

Entonces, fue cuando nos percatamos.

Grendel se estaba hinchando, todo su cuerpo se estaba volviendo un poco más grande, el cuerpo de Grendel estaba concentrando más y más musculo, tanto así que las venas de su cuerpo empezaron a notarse… ¡Él estaba incrementado su poder!

"¡Esto no es bueno!" Dijo Ise al sentir el poder de Grendel.

"_¡Preparate Ddraig! ¡Porque ahora vas a sufrir!_" Dijo Grendel con una mirada amenazante.

(FLUINN…)

"¡Pero qué….!" Dijo Ise rápidamente.

Grendel con una brutal fuerza, agito su gran cola golpeado de manera lateral a Ise.

Ese impacto, a pesar que Ise logro cubrir con su brazo derecho, el salió volando y fue azotado contra el concreto, pero no quedo hay.

(CRUSH) (CRUSH) (CRUSH)

Ese era el cuerpo de Ise traspasando los gruesos muros de aquella fábrica, uno tras otro.

"AHGGG…" Ese era la queja de Ise.

"¡ISEEE…!" Todos hay dijeron preocupados, menos Akeno.

El cuerpo de Ise se detuvo al 5to muro en donde se pudo ver que una gran grieta que había dejado el impacto de su cuerpo contra el frio muro del sub suelo.

"_¡No! ¡Aun no termino!_" Dijo Grendel lanzándose rápidamente contra Ise.

Grendel fue tan rápido, pero el impacto que hizo fue de lo más cruel.

Grendel al momento de lanzarse, el había puesto su codo izquierdo al frente.

"¡Él va impactar su codo contra Ise!" Dijo Irina al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Grendel.

Todos al escuchar eso, no pudieron evitar oír lo siguiente.

(PUNN…)

Es fue un sonido muy seco de aquel impacto.

A pesar de no verlo, pero si fueron capaces de oírlo.

"¡AHHHHHH….!" Ese fue el grito de dolor de Ise.

El grito fue tan desgarrador, que aun sin verlo, ese grito hizo temblar a todos los que estaban ahí, y sobre todo aquel impacto provoco que la fábrica se sacudiera.

"¿Cómo ese Dragón puede disfrutar hacer eso?" Dijo Irina temblando por el fuerte grito que escucho.

"¡Maldito! ¡No se lo voy a permitir!" Dijo Xenovia con gran furia sosteniendo su espada.

"¡Cálmate Xenovia! ¡No seas estúpida al querer ir por tu cuenta!" Dijo Rossweisa-san al intentar detener a Xenovia.

"¡No me vengas Joder! ¡Cómo puedes estar tranquila después de escuchar el grito de dolor de Ise!" Dijo Xenovia reclamándole a Rossweisse-san.

"¿En serio, crees que estoy tranquila?" Le dijo Rossweisse-san con una mirada penetrante.

Xenovia al ver el rostro de Rossweisse-san se percató que tenía la misma mirada que ella tenía.

Rossweisse-san era muy bien conocida por tener mejor control de la calma durante un combate, pero ahora ella se estaba reprimiendo, ella sabía que no ganaba nada al ir.

"Viste eso ¿No? … Grendel no es algo que ni tú ni yo podamos enfrentar como si fuera cualquier cosa… Si te percataste del combate de Ise y Grendel, sabrás perfectamente que ahora ese Dragón maniaco está pelando solo por su puro placer masoquista, el solo quiere ver el sufrimiento… ¿En serio crees que yo no quiero ir a ayudar? Pero sé que no lograría nada si me dejo llevar por la ira, tan solo estaría malgastando mi vida de esa manera y los esfuerzos de Ise hubieran sido en vano si hacemos que Grendel nos mate." Dijo Rossweisse-san con una mirada penetrante, pero intentando no llorar.

Xenovia en su impotencia solo volteo su cabeza para que no la vieran, los demás pensaron lo mismo que Rossweisse-san. Ise estaba luchando para protegerles, pero aun así era un martirio para el grupo Gremory, Irina, Sona-Kaichou y Saji, el escuchar el horrible grito de dolor de Ise.

ECO…

(Cof-Cof) (Cof-Cof)

Eso era el sonido de alguien tosiendo.

"_¡Vamos Ddraig! ¡No te golpee tan duro!_" Dijo Grendel burlándose de Ise.

"¡MALDITO…! ¡COff…!" Ese era Ise quejándose ante Grendel.

Los demás no podían ver, pero Ise se había puesto de rodillas y sobándose el estómago delante de Grendel, a pesar de todo el impacto fue tal que Ise estaba tosiendo sangre.

"_Esa armadura ¿Qué es esa armadura? A pesar de todo no se ve que este dañada…. ¡Increíble! ¡Voy a disfrutar el hacerla polvo!_" Dijo Grendel preparando su pie.

(PUNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de la patada de Grendel contra el cuerpo de Ise.

La pata de Grendel hizo que Ise saliera volando al techo del lugar y este impactara fuerte mente contra este.

"¡AHGGGG…!" Dijo Ise al salirle más sangre de sus labios.

"_¡MUERE!_" Dijo Grendel al saltar hacia el techo.

La intención de Grendel era el plantar su gran cabeza contra el cuerpo de Ise, provocándole más daño al lugar de donde le impacto con el codo.

(CRACK)

Ese fue el sonido de lugar al empezar a rajarse.

"¡Ahggg….!" Grito Ise al recibir el enorme cabezazo de Grendel en su lastimado cuerpo.

Al recibir el impacto, Grendel no para con ahí. Con sus enormes manos sujeto el cuerpo de Ise y este lo coloco debajo de su gran pata para colisionar el cuerpo de Ise contra el suelo, su intención era usar el peso de su cuerpo con la caída y aplastar con todo la crueldad el cuerpo de Ise.

"_¡Vamos a ver si ahora esa armadura no se hace pedazos después de esto!_" Dijo Grendel al preparar el cuerpo de Ise debajo de su pie.

Y con gran velocidad. Grendel se dejó caer y debajo de su pie estaba el cuerpo de Ise. De por si el cuerpo de Grendel era muy pesado, y la caída con ese impulso era un acto de crueldad para cualquiera…

Poco a poco ambos empezaron a descender de lo alto.

(CRUSH…)

Ese fue el sonido del enorme impacto del suelo siendo penetrado con una fuerza violenta.

El lugar volvió a sacudir, pero esta vez fue con mayor fuerza. En esta ocasión no hubo queja de alguna que se podía escuchar.

Grendel, sin ningún sentimiento, con su gran mano había sujeto y desenterrado el cuerpo mal herido de Ise del lugar en donde quedo.

"_(Tsk) ¡Esto me tiene cabreado! ¡Esta armadura no sufrió ningún rasguño!_" Dijo al ver la armadura blanca.

A diferencia de la armadura, que por si estaba más que intacta, eso no se podía decir de su portador. Ise a pesar de estar protegido por esa armadura, se pudo ver que no salió ileso de los fuerte ataques de Grendel, de por si en su rostro se notaba aquellas heridas. Ise tenía abierta su cabeza y su ceja izquierda también, de su boca salía sangre, como si una su cuerpo lo expulsara, pero aún se podía ver que estaba vivo.

"_¡Vamos Ddraig! ¡No te vayas a quedar dormido! ¡No es divertido así!_" Dijo Grendel, pero ahora sujetando su pierna izquierda de Ise, y continuo "_¡Si es así! ¡Yo te voy hacer DESPERTAR!_" Dijo Grendel apretando más la pierna de Ise.

En lo siguiente, Grendel sujetado con gran fuerza la pierna izquierda de Ise y Grendel comenzó a impulsarse en el centro de esa habitación.

"_¡Tal vez esto te despiertes!_" Dijo Grendel al impulsarse.

Grendel comenzó a dar giros y giros centrando su cuerpo en un solo lugar, el cómo estaba sostenido el cuerpo de lastimado de Ise, este también estaba dando vueltas y vueltas a su alrededor.

"¡Ahh…! ¡Ahh…! ¡Ahh…!" Ese era la queja de Ise.

(FLUIN…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Ise volando otra vez.

Grendel había lanzado con una enorme fuerza el cuerpo de Ise contra la pared, pero fue tal la fuerza, que el cuerpo de Ise volvió a repetir el impacto de atravesar los muros hasta llegar de vuelta en donde están el resto.

(CRUNSH) (CRUNSH) (CRUNSH)…

Sin piedad el cuerpo de Ise logro traspasar todos los muros gruesos del lugar y se detuvo en el lugar de en el último muro y quedando plantado ahí.

"¡ISEEE….!" Todos en exclamaron preocupados.

EL cuerpo de Ise se había quedado plantado en el muro, el muro donde estaba Ise, se había hecho un gran agujero, dejando unas gritas enormes y profundas donde él estaba plantado.

A pesar de que la armadura era muy resistente, el cuerpo de Ise estaba muy lastimado por los enormes ataques de Grendel, eso se podía notar al verlo.

"Cof-cof" Ese era Ise tosiendo sangre.

Ise estaba en un estado en donde tocia una buena cantidad de sangre de su boca, él tenía una ceja y cabeza abierto también, al verlo se veía el duro esfuerzo para que pudiera respirar.

"¡Noooo… puedo soportar esto! ¡Nooo… quiero ver como lastimas más a Ise-sama!" Dijo Ravel triste por la escena.

"¡Esto es demasiado! ¡MALDICION!" Dijo Saji al ver su impotencia.

"¡¿Qué tan fuerte es Grendel?!" Se preguntaba Sona-Kaichou tragando saliva.

"¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! ¡TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO!" Dijo Xenovia apretando muy fuerte su puño en donde estaba su espada.

Las demás asistieron con la cabeza a lo que dijo Xemovia, de seguir solo viendo la pelea al final Grendel terminaría matando a Ise.

Entonces todos los del Grupo Gremory, Irina, Saji y zona-Kaichou empezaron juntarse en solo lugar.

La idea no era que iban ir a hacerle batallar a Grendel, sino hacer lo posible para defender a Ise y de alguna manera hacer reaccionar a Asia y que lo cure.

"¡Ya entiendo el plan! ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sona-Kacihou dando instrucciones.

"¿Crees que eso va a funcionar?" Pregunto Irina dudosa

Entonces, Sona-Kaichou sin perder la seriedad.

"No, lo sé." Dijo En respuesta.

Las cosas no estaban a su favor, lo único que les queda era confiar en plan que no sabía si iba a resultar o no, pero si había una forma, aunque sea de proteger a Ise. Ellos no dudarían en hacerlo.

"_¡A pesar de todo aun sigues dormido!_" Dijo la voz de Grendel acercándose.

Grendel se había tomado su tiempo en volver en donde esta Ise. Ise no reacción al comentario de Grendel.

"_¡(Tsk)! ¡¿Por qué esa armadura no se destruye?! Bueno ya no importa… ¡VOY A GOLPEAR TU CUERPO HASTA QUE SE VUELVA PEDAZOS!_" Dijo Grendel haciendo crecer los músculos de sus brazos.

Entonces…

(FUIS… PUN…)

¿Algo había impactado en el rostro de Grendel?...

"_¡Ruarrr…!_" Ese fue la queja de Grendel.

"¡No te lo vamos a permitir! ¡Grendel!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou levantado su mano.

Sona-Kaichou le había lanzado una gran bola de poder demoníaco al rostro de Grendel, pero eso solo hizo enojar más al temible Dragón.

"_¡TÚ…! ¡MOCOSA! ¡YA ESTOY ARTO DE QUE ME LANCES COSAS AL ROSOTRO!_" Dijo Grendel al perder la paciencia.

Grendel tenía una enorme vena de furia en el rostro, esa expresión producía miedo al ser de Sona-Kaichou, el hacer enfurecer a Grendel no fue buena idea, pero tenía que llamar su atención para que lastimara más a Ise.

"_¡Ese pedazo de mierda de Ddraig tendrá que esperar! ¡Odio a las fastidiosas moscas! ¡Pero, me gustara mucho el arrancarles sus alas para que vuelvan a joder!_" Dijo Grendel dando un paso lento.

Entonces todos no pusimos a cumplir con el plan.

"¡CHICOS! ¡YA SABEN LO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou sin perder tiempo.

Saji, Xemovia, Rossweisse-san, Akeno, Irina y ella misma. Se pusieron en frente de Grendel. Por su parte Gya-suke, Koneko-chan y Ravel tenían la tarea de despertar a Asia y llevarla lo más rápido posible donde Ise para que lo curase.

El plan consistía en que usar ataque a larga distancia contra Grendel para que él se distraiga mientras los pequeños tenían la tarea de ser de proteger a Ise y Asia.

Tal vez el plan no era demasiado confiable debido al enorme poder de Grendel, pero era lo único que podían hacer. Seis de ellos estaban listos para ser el escudo por sus amigos.

Mientras los pequeños estaban haciendo su labor de despertar a Asia, los cinco se empezaron a colocar en posición.

"¡Gran Ataque del Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado!" Dijo Akeno sacando gran poder de sus manos.

"¡Ahora vas a probar el fuego del Rey Dragón! ¡BUREIZU BURAKKU FUREA!" Dijo Saji creando una gran bola de fuego negra.

"¡Prepárate a sentir! ¡El corte de la fuerza de Durandal!" Dijo Xenovia al concentra su poder en la punta de su espada.

"¡No voy permitir que sigas lastimando a Ise!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al crear tres grandes círculos mágicos dando forma de un triángulo.

"Lo mismo digo… ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ELLO!" Dijo Irina creando una lanza de Luz muy grande con ambas manos.

"¡Ahora Grendel! ¡No te voy a permitir a dar un paso más!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou concentrado una gran cantidad de poder demoníaco.

Los seis que estaban en primera fila, habían lanzado una gran parte de sus fuerzas para crear una oportunidad… ¿Pero funcionara?

"¡AHORAA….!" Dijeron los seis al lanzar sus ataques.

Grendel de lo despacio que estaba caminando se detuvo, pero aun así era demasiado sospechoso eso.

(FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)… (FLUIN)…

Ese sonido eran los ataques dirigidos a Grendel.

Akeno había lanzado su poder especial. El Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado.

Saji le había lanzado una gran bola de fuego negra, aquella bola era más grande que las que estaba lanzando hace un rato.

Xenovia había preparado a Durandal y con todo el poder concentrado había creado un corte fino de ondas de presión en el aire dirigida a Grendel.

Rossweisse-san creo unos tres círculos de mágicos diferente, de aquellos círculos mágicos salieron diferente tipos de energía (Azul, rojo y Amarrillo) y se combinaron creando en uno solo.

Irina, aunque no era demasiado experta en las lanzas de luz. Ella había creado una gran lanza de luz que había lanzado como una jabalina directamente a Grendel.

Y finalmente. Sona-Kacihou, había concentrado suficiente poder demoniaco en sus manos para crear una bola de energía más grande las que había lanzado.

Aquellos ataque combinados eran muy poderosos, tanto que podrías destruir todo el lugar si no fuesen inestables…. ¡Peroo…!

"_¡YA DEJEN DE JODER!_" Dijo Grendel muy enojado.

En ese momento, Grendel había estirado sus brazos para ambos lados y con gran fuerza los junto haciendo una palma con sus manos.

(FLUNN…)

Ese él era poder de Grendel al crear una ondas con el poder de sus manos.

Las ondas que había creado Grendel eran tan fuertes, que los ataques que habían lanzado Akeno, Saji, Rossweisse-san, Xenovia, Irina y zona-Kaichou sucumbieron antes las enormes ondas de vientos que Grendel creo con una palmada de sus manos.

"¡CÚBRANSE!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou al percatarse del ataque.

(CRUSH)… (CRUSH)… (CRUSH)…

Los ataques que habían lanzado se dispersaron por lugares diferentes.

"¡CUIDADO IRINA!" Dijo Xenovia al pararse delante de ella.

"¡XENOVIAA…!" Dijo Irina en reacción.

Xenovia sin perder tiempo utilizo como escudo a la Ex-Durandal del ataque que se dirigía a su amiga.

(Crushhhh….)

Ese fue el impacto del ataque del Relámpago del Dragón Sagrado que Grendel había desviado.

"¡(Tsk)!" Decía Xenovia la resistir tremendo impacto con su espada.

El poder era tan que al cubrirse con la Ex-Durandal, Xenovia salió volando y choco contra el muro detrás de ella.

"¡Ahhggg…!" Esa era la queja de Xenovia.

Irina rápido fue donde esta ella.

"¿Xenovia, estas bien?" le pregunto preocupada.

Entonces Xenovia se puso de nuevo en pie y tosiendo un poco contesto.

"¡Ese ataque de Akeno fue demasiado poderoso! ¿Cómo es que él pudo desviarlo tan fácilmente?" Dijo Xenovia impresionada por lo ocurrido.

"¿Qué clase de ser es Grendel?" Se preguntó una impacta Sona-Kaichou.

"Gulp* ¡No funciono!" Dijo Saji tragando saliva.

"¿Cómo es que Ise pudo pelear contra una bestia como esa?" Dijo Rossweisse-san frustrada e impactada.

Akeno solo se quedó con el ceño fruncido, sin duda estaban en una situación desesperada de nuevo.

Aquel dragón maligno Grendel, había estado recibiendo castigo por parte de todos hay, incluso por más fuerte que era el ataque él lo podía asimilar como si nada.

"_¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos mocosos?_" Dijo Grendel al ver a Koneko, Ravel y Gya-suke.

Grendel había desviado su vista y lo había encontrado en lado de lugar, los pequeños estaban llevando a Asia, que aun parecía estar desmayada, a la otra parte de la habitación.

"¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LOS TOQUES!" Dijo Irina creando 2 lanzas de luz en sus manos.

Irina rápidamente había lanzado sus lanzas de luz contra Grendel. Grendel no se esforzó en esquivar las recibió con sus enormes manos como si nada.

"¡Cuidado Irina! ¡Maldición!" Dijo Xenovia viendo lo sucedido.

"¡Rayos! Se dio cuenta." Dijo Saji con susto en su rostro.

Tanto como Koneko-chan, Ravel y Gya-suke ya se habían percatado que Grendel lo estaba observando.

"¡Chicos continúen! ¡Yo me are cargo!" Dijo Irina al ir como escudo de los chicos.

"¡Irina-Sempai!" Dijo Gya-suke.

Entonces Koneko-chan sin vacilar.

"¡Vamos, no tememos que perder tiempo!" Dijo a sus compañeros.

"¡Gracias!" Dijo Ravel al ver la valentía de Irina.

Los 3 pequeños renegaban de su suerte, si fueran más fuertes no tendrían que dejar todo en manos de su sempai que tanto querían, sino que ahora tenían que dejar atrás a un camarada para que ellos avancen.

"¡Maldición! ¡Solo a Asia se le ocurre desmayarse en pleno campo de batalla!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou con frustración.

A pesar de todo ella comprendía el estado de Asia después de ver eso, de hecho, se sorprendió mucho que Akeno no cayera por lo mismo.

Todos hay habían gastado una gran cantidad de energía al hacer una convención de sus ataque más fuertes, pero al parecer Irina era la que podía estar de pie.

"¡No te lo voy a permitir Grendel!" Dijo Irina sacando su espada Sacro-demoniaca.

Irina valiente saco sus alas de ángel y se lanzó dónde Grendel.

"¡TOMA ESTO!" Dijo Irina levantando su espada preparada para cortar.

Grendel sin hablar solo levantado su brazo y…

(CRUSH…)

Ese era el sonido de la espada de Irina asiéndose pedazos por el impacto.

El rostro de Irina mostraba una gran sorpresa al ver como su espada quedo hecho polvo por el impacto.

Sin embargo el brazo de Grendel estaba como si nada.

"_¡Guaguagua! ¡Creíste que me podías cortar! ¡A mí! ¡NO TE CREAS MUCHO PERRA!_" Dijo Grendel al agitar su brazo golpeando a Irina.

"¡AHGG…!" Dijo Irina al recibir el impacto.

"¡IRINA…!" Dijeron todos, menos los tres pequeños.

Irina con un golpe de Grendel había sido lanzada contra el muro.

(PLASH…)

El sonido del cuerpo de Irina chocando contra el muro.

"¡Que poder…!" Dijo Irina sobándose su cuerpo.

Irina al parecer aguato el impacto y en reacción miro el lugar en donde fue lanzada, pero para sorpresa de ella.

"¡ISE!" Dijo al ver a Hyudou Issei, casi cerca de él.

Irina pudo ver de cerca el cuerpo de Ise que estaba plantado y lastimado, al parecer el dolor fue tal que se desmayó.

Irina al ver eso, tomo más coraje y se levantó.

"¡No voy a permitir que te siga haciendo daño Ise!" Dijo al ir delante de Ise y continuo "Permíteme protegerte ahora" Dijo Creando una lanza de Luz.

Irina volvió a crear lanzas de luz en ambas manos y sin vacilar se volvió a poner en frente de Grendel.

Mientras los demás veían la acción valiente de Irina, ellos estaban pensando lo más rápido posible en cómo ayudarla.

Por segunda vez, Irina se había lanzado, pero ahora tenía lanzas de luz en sus manos, la intención de Irina era clavar esas lanzas de luz en el cuerpo de Grendel.

"_¡Perras como tú solo aprenden a golpes!_" Dijo Grendel en tono burlón.

Irina con la una buena velocidad estaba apuntando sus lanzas de luz al cuerpo de Grendel, pero al momento…

(Crash...)

Ese fue el sonido de las lanzas de luz chocando contra las palmas de Grendel.

"(Sorprendida)" Irina están con la boca abierta.

Grendel había recibido las lanzas de luz de Irina, pero el uso sus palmas para bloquear esas lanzas de luz que en si se hicieron pedazos.

"_¡Debil! ¡No quiero pelear con débiles como tú!_" Dijo Grendel al comenzar acercar su enorme mano a la cabeza de Irina.

Entonces Grendel con su mano izquierda agarro de los pelos a Irina o mejor dicho de su par de coletas.

Como si nada, Grendel levanto a Irina d los cabellos y los estaba apretando con fuerza.

"¡IRINA!" Dijo Xenovia con rabia y queriendo acercarse.

"_si alguien se acerca ¡Juro que exprimirle la cabeza hasta que se le salgan los ojos!_" Dijo Grendel en amenaza.

La frustración crecía más para todos, ahora Irina estaba en las manos de Grendel.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele!" decía Irina al hacer resistencia del agarre.

"_¡Guaguagua! Esto va hacer divertido_" Dijo Grendel.

Irina estaba luchado contra la enorme mano de Grendel que le tenía sujetada en el aire, tal vez fue el dolor o su desesperación, pero aún no se veía que se rendía.

"¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!" Dijo Irina al Crear un lanza de luz y lanzarle de frente al rostro de Grendel.

(Fluis Punn…)

Ese fue el sonido del impacto de la lanza de Luz en el rostro de Grendel.

A pesar de todo Grendel no soltaba la cabeza de Irina, de hecho lo que hizo Irina provoco la ira de Grendel.

"_¡Malditas Perras! ¡Estoy harto de que me ataquen en el rostro! _" Dijo Grendel levantado su mano derecha.

Irina sintió el pavor al ver de cerca el rostro enojado de Grendel, mientras tanto Grendel estaba alistando su palma derecha.

"_¡Maldita! Voy a disfrutar el escuchar como tus huesos se rompen contra el muro_" Dijo Grendel.

La cara de Irina intentaba mostrando miedo y ganas de llorar, al fin y al cabo era una chica asusta. Y como cualquier chica fuerte, siempre desea que alguien la protegeja y con un grito.

"¡ISEE…!" Dijo Irina sacando una que otra lagrima.

"_¡CALLATE!_" Dijo Grendel al conectar el ataque con su enorme palma.

Si la intención de Grendel era matar a Irina, este le hubiera exprimido o aplastado la cabeza, pero quería verla llorar, el quería verla sufrir.

(PLASH…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Irina chocando contra la enorme palma de Grendel.

"¡IRINA!" Exclamaron todos en reacción.

Un hubo tiempo, Grendel sin piedad golpeo el cuerpo de Irina para que ella se rompiera los huesos contra el muro., pero…

(Fluinn….)

Ese fue el sonido de un par de alas.

El cuarto sintió una presión de aire alrededor.

Al percatarse de ellos los demás, dijeron… ¡Son plumas!

Entonces al ver de cerca y al no oír el choque del cuerpo de Irina contra el muro vieron algo que les levanto su ánimo.

"¡Es Ise!" Dijo Saji con más calma.

La demás chicas se quedaron viendo lo sucedido, ellas observaron que en los brazos de Ise estaba el cuerpo mal herido de Irina, el había llegado tiempo.

Irina aun adolorida, abrió sus ojos, y lo que vio la hizo sonreír.

"¡Perdón por demorarme!" Dijo Ise al ver el rostro de Irina.

Irina con un poco de fuerza levanto su mano derecha y la puso en el rostro de Ise.

"¡Sabia que… Me... Escucharías!" Dijo Irina conmovida y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El cuerpo de Ise aun sacaba su poder sagrado, pero al estar tan cerca del él. Irina sintió por fin la fuerza extraña que emanaba de Ise, aquella fuerza extraña conmovió su corazón y le produjo paz, es como si un milagro estaba por ocurrir.

A pesar de todo, Ise todavía tenía algo lastimado su cuerpo, pero aun así logro proteger a Irina.

"_(Tks) Como te gusta joder…_" Dijo Grendel de mal humor.

Entonces Ise, hablo de nuevo con Irina.

"Gracias por protegerme, pero ahora me toca." Le dijo Ise poniendo a Irina en su espalda y el poniéndose delante de ella.

Irina estaba de rodillas atrás de ella estaba un gran muro y delante estaba Ise… _¿Por qué siento algo familiar esto?_ Pensó Ise.

"¡Juro! ¡JURO POR MI VIDA QUE NO VERAS EL MAÑANA! ¡GRENDEL!" Dijo Ise muy enojado.

Ise desprendió un enorme poder latente de su ser, pero aun así no se sabía si era el necesario para ir en contra de Grendel.

"_AHORA SI TE VOY ARRACAR LA CABEZA DE TU CUERPO Y LA DESTROZARE CON MIS COLMILLOS_" Dijo Grendel irritado.

Sin perder tiempo, fue Grendel el que con velocidad tremenda se estaba acercando donde estaba Ise e Irina.

Entonces Ise se puso en una pose, aquella pose es como si estuviera sacando algo de su cintura con la mano derecha.

"¡CUIDADO ISE!" Dijeron todas menos Irina.

Irina al estar cerca de Ise, pudo ver que él estaba en calma, Irina ahora confiaba en el chico que le estaba protegiendo.

Entonces, al ver como Grendel se acercaba, palabras salieron de la boca de Ise.

"(Voz baja) ¡Ven a mí!" Dijo Ise sacando un aura dorada de su mano derecha.

Antes de poder ver esa aura, Grendel había estirado su gran puño para el impacto.

(CRASH)

Ese fue el sonido del puño de Grendel en pleno impacto.

Aquel impacto creo una onda de Luz que había dejado ciegos momentáneamente a los demás, pero al abrir los ojos.

"(_TSK)_" Ese era la queja de Grendel al ver que detuvo su puño.

El ataque de Grendel había sido detenido con algo que Ise sostenía fuertemente con ambas manos… ¡ERA UNA ESPADA!

"¡ASCALON!" Dijo Irina al verlo de cerca.

"¡Ise convoco a Ascalon! ¿Cómo lo hizo?" Se preguntaba Xenovia por la sorpresa.

"¿Pensé que esa espada formaba parte de su armadura del Dragón?" Dijo Rossweisse-san

De ahí Sona-Kaichou comenzó a explicar.

"Eso no me lo esperaba. Naturalmente el puedes desprenderse de la espada cuando él quiera, eso lo vi cuando Xenovia uso a Ascalon. Pero jamás vi como la invoco en sí" Dijo Sona-Kaichou analizando y continuo" "¡Ya veo! Ise está usando a Ascalon como último recurso para vencer a Grendel, al fin y al cabo es una espada mata Dragones." Dijo Sona-Kaichou al ver las intenciones de Ise.

"¿Kaichou?" Dijo Saji en duda.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Sona

"¡No estoy seguro! ¿Pero Ascalon siempre tuvo esa gran aura dorada?" Dijo Saji sorprendido al ver la espada que Ise sostenía.

Por alguna extraña razón el poder de Ascalon se empezó a notar cuando de ella emanaba una gran aura dorada, al parecer había más cosas que necesitaban una respuesta.

"_¡Una espada mata Dragones! ¿En serio crees que funcionara conmigo?_" Dijo Grendel poniendo presión en su puño.

Ise sin contestarle, el empezó a sacar más poder de la espada. Esa acción provoco a Grendel que retrocediera.

"_¡Mierda! ¡Porque esa espada tiene ese poder!_" Dijo Grendel al retroceder un poco.

Entonces Ise, puso a Ascalon de lado derecho, él se estaba preparando para lanzar un ataque.

"¡ESTO ES POR LASTIMAR A IRINA!" Dijo Ise al sacudir de izquierda a derecha a Ascalon.

(FLUINN…)

Ese fue el sonido del corte de Ascalon.

El poder de Ascalon fue tal, que este había creado un gran corte de aire envuelto en aura dorada.

"_¡Ddraig! ¡Eso no fusionara!_" Dijo Grendel poniendo sus manos desnudas al recibir el poder del corte de Ascalon.

(FLUN…)

Ese era el sonido de Grendel intentado soportar el gran ataque de Ascalon.

"¡Increíble! Grendel está aguantando el gran corte de Ascalon con solo su manos" Dijo Rossweisse-san al ver la fuerza de Grendel.

Al parecer a Grendel le empezó a costar trabajo el soportar aquel ataque, en si era algo único que un Dragón lograra aguantar de esa manera tremendo poder para matar dragones, pero aun así Grendel no aguanto más y salió volando.

(PUN…)

Ese fue el sonido del cuerpo de Grendel al chocar contra el otro extremo del muro.

"(Fatigando)… Ahh... Ahh…" Ese era Ise al intentar estar de pie con la ayuda de Ascalon.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijeron todas al ver a Ise.

Entonces Ise con un podo de aliento, dijo.

"Dudo que eso haya sido suficiente" y continuo cuando se puso de pie firme "¡Todos, necesito su ayuda! ¡Vamos a acabar de una vez por todas con Grendel!"

Esas palabras fueron un gatíllante en el momento.

"¡¿Qué necesitas que hagamos?!" Pregunto Sona-Kaichou.

Entonces Ise con una sonrisa empezó a explicar el plan.

* * *

_**Sentimientos encontrados**_

Las cosas se dieron tan rápido que aún me quedaba muchas dudas en la cabeza… _¿Quién era Ise?_... Aun una parte de mí lo ve como aquel chico torpe de 2do, valiente, el chico que siempre estará para mí, el chico con un gran corazón, y el pervertido sin remedio, que es una de las cosas que me gustan de él. Pero ahora…

"¡¿Cómo quieres que hagamos eso?!" Pregunto Sona-Kaichou con dudas del plan.

Entonces Ise, sin perder tiempo fue al grano y fue concreto.

"¡Solo necesito que lo distraigan!" Dijo en respuesta.

Aun si nos lo decía de esa forma… ¡COMO LOGRARIAMOS ESA GRAN HAZAÑA!

"¡Pues verán! ¡Solo necesito que lo hagan por 5 minutos. Durante ese tiempo voy a concentra todo lo que me queda de energía y lo distribuiré por Ascalon! ¡Es lo único que se me ocurre para eliminarlo!" Dijo Ise viendo en la dirección donde callo Grendel.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Es espada mata dragones! ¡Entonces. Estás seguro que con concentrar tu poder en la espada. Vas a derrotar a Grendel!" Dijo Sona al analizar su plan.

Entonces Ise, sin dudarlo dijo.

"¿Tal vez?" Ise dijo ahora observándonos, y continuo "¡Pero! ¡De todas formas vamos intentarlo! ¡Es mejor que esperar que ese odioso de Grendel nos mate!" Dijo Ise al empezar a sacar poder de su cuerpo.

Todos hay vimos lo decidido que estaba Ise con ese ataque, el no dudo, se le podía ver en el nuevo color de sus ojos, esos ojos verde penetrantes, esa no era la mirada de una persona que se está dando por vencido, sino que va a dar todo lo que tiene y más.

"¡Entonces! ¡Cuenta conmigo!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Espero que funcione! ¡No malgastes mi gran ayuda!" Dijo Saji confiado.

"¡Tendremos mucho de qué hablar cuando esto termine! ¡OK!" Dijo Rossweisse-san poniéndose al frente.

"¡Igualmente! ¡No creas que te vas a escapar de eso!" Dijo Xenovia con una sonrisa.

"¡Cuenta conmigo Sempai!" Dijo Koneko-chan más enérgica.

Asia aun no reaccionaba, pero estaban con ella Ravel y Gya-Ssuke cuidándola. También estaba a su lado una lastimada Irina.

"¡Bien! No se preocupen, mientras ustedes estén en mi espalda, van estar más seguros." Dijo Ise diciéndoles a Ravel, Gya-Suke e Irina.

"¡Perdón! Por no ayudar en algo más útil." Dijo Gya-Suke un poco cabizbajo.

Entonces Ise vio al pequeño vampiro.

"¡Con cuidar de Asia! ¡Cuidar de un camarada no es algo porque menospreciarse!" dijo Ise animándolo.

"¡Ise-sama! ¡No se preocupe por eso! ¡Solo concéntrese en lo que tiene que hacer!" Dijo Ravel con un ánimo más que feliz.

"¡Déjenmelo a mí!" Le contesto Ise.

"¡Me hubieraaa…! ¡Me hubieraaa… Gustado serte de más ayuda…!" Dijo Irina aun lastimada.

"¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Gracias a ti ahora puedo estar de pie! ¡Me salvaste!" Dijo Ise con una sonrisa.

Las palabras que decía Ise. Esas palabras era de la misma persona que yo conocí, pero aun… ¿Qué me sucede? ¿Qué es este sentimiento que me punza el corazón?... Eran mis preguntas.

Una vez casi lo pierdo para siempre, que mi corazón solo quería irse con él, ya no me importaba una vida sin Ise, pero ahora empecé a sentir lo mismo… ¿Por qué empecé a sentir algo así ahora?...

A pesar de su gran cambio, no había duda que él era el chico que amo, su corazón no ha cambiado, su ser no ha cambiado, pero… ¿Qué es el?...

Aquellas alas, ese gran par de alas, no son nada que haya visto, ni siquiera se me viene a la cabeza algo relacionado y duda que en el cielo haya un ángel con los mismo rasgos.

A pesar de todo eso, ¿Si él no lo estaba ocultando? ¿Si el no quería que supiéramos?... Eso es algo que me molesta mucho, si él siempre lo supo, eso es algo que me enoja, pero aun así él es él… ¡ES LA PERSONA QUE MI CORZAON ESOGIO AMAR!

"¡Akeno-san! ¡Akeno-san!" Me dijo una voz.

Al ver quien me llamaba.

"¡Ise!" Le dije un poco distraída.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Me pregunto el preocupado.

"¡No! ¡No es nada!" Le conteste rápido.

Hay lo podía ver, ese rostro de aquel chico tonto que se preocupa por mí, pero al verlo con esa armadura blanca y esas grandes alas, solo podía pensar en algo.

Esas palabras que me dijo. "_Para mí Akeno-san es Akeno-san._" Entonces…

"(Voz baja)¡Ise es Ise… Sin importar lo que pase. Él es mí Ise!" Dije al pensarlo.

"¡¿Dijiste algo?!" Me pregunto Ise un poco curioso.

Entonces no lo pensé más.

"¡Te lo diré a S-o-l-a-s!" Le dije con un guiño y jugando con él.

Después me fui al frente con los demás, eso no significaba que le había perdonado, si es que nos lo oculto, pero si él me quiere como yo soy. Aun si tengo un sentimiento que hace doler el corazón… ¡Él está aquí! ¡Él está vivo! ¡Él es mío!... Pero aun había mucho que pensar y sentir, pero esto no el momento.

Ya cuando termine todo esto, me quejare con el todo lo que quiera con él. Tendrá que mimarme todo lo que quiera para perdonarle… ¡Lo siento Rias, pero lo voy hacer mío primero antes que lo marques!

Pensándolo bien, ser la primera no está nada mal.

"¡Bien estamos listos!" Dijimos todos al estar en frente de Ise.

"¡Bien!" Dijo Ise concentrando su poder.

Ise empezó a expandir sus alas, luego coloco a Ascalon a nivel de su pecho con ambos brazos en dirección del frente, y entonces comenzó a emerger mucho poder de su lado.

Su poder estaba envolviendo todo su cuerpo y poco a poco también Ascalon empezó a emanar su aura dorada.

"_¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!_" Se escuchó un enorme rugido de donde había sido lanzado Grendel.

Los escombros del muro de donde se encontraba Grendel habían dejado una cortina de humo, pero aun así pudimos ver una figura enorme caminando lentamente hacia nosotros.

"_¡Eso dolió! ¡ESO ME DOLIO MUCHO!_" Dijo Grendel al expandir sus enormes alas de Dragón.

(Fluisshh…)

Ese fue el sonido del viento chocando contra nosotros.

"_¡Mira lo que me hiciste! ¡Bastardo!_" Dijo Grendel enseñando la sicaritos de su cuerpo.

El ataque de Ascalon había sido demasiado poderoso al solo verlo, pero aun con todo eso Grendel solo había tenido marcas en sus manos y pecho.

"_¡Guaguagua! ¡Ahora estoy cabreado! ¡ME VOY A COMER SUS CABEZAS!_" Dijo con una sonrisa Sádica y unos ojos que sacaban a relucir la maldad de su interior.

Esta era nuestra última oportunidad de ir y ponerle fin… ¡Ahora solo nos queda confiar en Ise!

"¡VAMOS!" Dijimos todos preparando nuestros poderes.

En (5) minutos, solo (5) minutos eran lo que teníamos que aguantar para sobrevivir.

"_¡Pedazos de mierda! ¡¿Acaso quieren morir primero?!_" Dijo Grendel al vernos como nos acercábamos.

"¡No vamos a morir!" Le conteste, y continúe "¡Solo vamos a golpearte un poco!" Dije sacando mis relámpagos a mí alrededor.

Y comenzó.

La primera en ir fue Koneko-chan. Ella estuvo más alejada de la pelea en todo momento, pero ella misma quiso ir al frente y crear una oportunidad.

Ella al ser más pequeña era muy rápida, y sobre todo como su especialidad era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no era de extrañar que pudiera llegar ante Grendel.

"¡No sé preocupen! ¡Ahora es mi turno!" Dijo Koneko-chan preparando su forma Nekomata y el Senjutu y el Yōjutsu.

"_¡Te voy aplastar! ¡Muchas…! ¡Muchas veces!_" Dijo Grendel al levantar su enorme pie.

Cuando Koneko-chan estaba por llegar al pie de Grendel, algo había impactado con el rostro de Grendel.

(FLUNN…)

Ese fue el sonido de un choque de magia en el rostro de Grendel.

"¡No te olvides de nosotros!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al crear unos círculos mágicos.

Aquella distracción, hizo que Grendel perdiera la visión de donde estaba Koneko-chan y por lo cual.

(PUNN) (PUNN) (PUNN)

Koneko-chan empezó a dar unos golpes consecutivos en el suelo alrededor de Grendel.

"¡Vamos ahora es nuestro turno!" Dije al crear unas lanzas de Relámpagos.

Sin perder un segundo. Yo le empecé a lanzar muchos relámpagos que estaba creando con mis manos.

(FLUISH…PUNN) (FLUISH…PUNN) (FLUISH…PUNN)

Ese era el sonido de mis relámpagos cayendo en el cuerpo de Grendel.

"_¡PERRASSSS…!_" Dijo Grendel enojado.

Grendel intento caminar, pero debido a los golpes que hizo Koneko-chan en el suelo, ella había creado una pequeña trampa que hizo que su pierna izquierda de Grendel se undiera.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Saji es tu turno!" Dijo Sona ajustando sus lentes.

"¡Entendido Kaichou!" Dijo Saji sacando su Sacred Gear.

Entonces Saji empezó a correr a acercarse del brazo y…

(ABSORPUSHON RAIN)

Ese fue Saji sacando una de sus habilidades de su Sacred Gear.

Él había creado una línea de conexión entre el brazo de Grendel y el Sacred Gear.

"_¡Que mierda haces Vritra!_" Dijo Grendel al darse cuenta de la conexión.

Entonces Saji confiado

"¡Voy a debilitarte!" Dijo estirando la línea de conexión.

Saji tenía una Sacred Gear que le permitía usar 4 ataques diferentes a la vez, una de ellas era la absorción de poder.

Aquel ataque ya lo había visto antes en acción, en aquella vez había usado esa habilidad para entrenar a Gasper y en uno de los Raiting Games, ese ataque había estado secando la sangre a Ise.

En esta ocasión, la intención de Saji era quitarle poder a Grendel, pero…

"¡Ahhggg…!" Dijo en queja Saji.

Saji parecía que al absorber él estaba recibiendo daño

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" Dijo Sona preocupada.

La línea de conexión que estaba en el brazo de Grendel estaba sacando una energía azul oscura.

"¡AHGGGG….!" Ese fue una queja más fuerte de Saji.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?... Al aparecer Saji no podía resistir, por alguna razón, el poder de Grendel.

"¡Xenovia! ¡Rápido corta la línea de Conexión!" Dijo Sona en reacción.

Sin decir nada, Xenovia cortó la línea que conectaba a Grendel y Saji.

"(Fatigando) ahhh.. Eso… ¡Eso fue! ¡¿Qué diablos tiene dentro?!" Dijo Saji al intentar recuperarse.

Al ver la cara de Saji, él estaba sudando y algo pálido.

"_¡Guaguaguagua…!_" Ese era Grendel Riéndose.

"¿Qué es lo que te da tanta gracia?" Pregunto Sona al ver como reacciono Grendel.

Grendel tenía una sonrisa maléfica y como si no le importase que Saji le haya absorbido algo de su poder.

"_¡En serio! ¡Crees que eso funcionaria!_" Dijo Grendel al agarrarse el extremo de la línea de conexión y continúo "_AL revivir de nuevo no solo recupere mi cuerpo y mi poder, sino que aumento al modificarlo._" Dijo Gredel al sacarse esa línea de conexión.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto Sona confundida.

"_Al modificarlo, mi sangre adquirió un color azulado oscuro, pero también resulto que es un gran contaminante… ¡Guagua! ¡En serio crees que me puedes debilitar!_" Dijo Grendel sonriente.

Eso explica del estado de Saji, el casi se contamina al querer absorber el poder de Grendel, pero Xenovia al cortar a tiempo la línea de conexión el no absorbió una dosis que le hiciera un gran daño.

"¡Aun no! ¡Aún falta un poco más!" Dijo Sona preparando su ataque.

"¡Cierto! ¡Maldición estos son los minutos más largos de mi vida!" Dijo Xenovia al prepararse para el ataque.

Mientras Grendel sacaba su pierna de hoyo en que se atascó, vio como ambas, Xenovia y Sona, se preparaban para atacar.

"_¡Es enserio! ¡Entiendan! ¡La basura es basura! ¡El débil siempre será débil!_" Dijo Grendel con un tono frustrado y continuo "_¡Ahora van a ver!_" Dijo al extender sus alas.

Grendel estaba alistando su enorme cuerpo al estirar sus enormes brazos. Hasta ahora solo había pasado alrededor de 3 minutos, sin duda el tiempo pasaba más que lento.

"_¡Ehh…!_" Dijo Grendel al ver al frente de nosotros.

Grendel tenía cara de sorpresa… ¡No me digas que!

"_¡Que mierda! ¡¿Qué está haciendo Ddraig?!_" Dijo Grendel confuso.

Entonces todos nos percatamos que Grendel empezó a salirle en la frente y que apretaba muy fuertemente sus colmillos

"¡Ya se dio cuenta!" Dijo Xenovia al ver que nuestro tiempo se acabó.

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¡No es bueno!" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Maldicion! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡VAMOS CON TODO AHORA!" Dijo Sona al ver que ya no podían hacer nada más.

La situación era mala. Grendel tenía una furia en el rostro, el tenerlo enojado ya era malo, pero ahora con el poder que tiene es capaz de eliminarnos en segundos… ¡JODER!

"_¡Malditos! ¡Creo que ya es suficiente! ¡Ustedes ya me tiene harto! ¡LOS MATARE A TODOS DE UNA VEZ! ¡COMO SE ATREVEN A QUERER BURLASE DE MÍ!_" Dijo Grendel en grito.

Entonces Grendel sacando más poder muscular y más aura maligna comenzó a moverse.

"¡Todo o nada!" Dije al ver la situación.

Todos nos pusimos ahora como un obstáculo para que Grendel no llegase ante Ise. Si fallábamos ahora…

Xenovia fue la que primera ataco. Ella se lanzó sin pensar ante Grendel con Durandal.

En uno de su ataque para cortar a Grendel, Xenovia empezó a hacer unas cuantas fintas antes de llegar ante Grendel, pero aun así Grendel la seguía con la vista.

"¡Prepárate Grendel!" Dijo Xenovia al lanzar su ataque.

Xenovia había llegado con éxito ante la parte derecha de Grendel, pero al querer conectar su corte…

(Fluck)

Ese fue el sonido de la palma de Grendel con Durandal.

"¿Pero qué?" Dijo Xenovia al ver la escena.

A nosotros tambien nos impresiono lo visto… ¡Grendel habia parado el corte con su mano!

"(Tks)_¡Crees que tu pequeña espada va a poder cortarme!_" Dijo Grendel a sostener la parte filosa de la espada de Xenovia con su mano derecha.

"¿Qué tan dura es el cuerpo de Grendel?" Me preguntaba.

Ahora que lo recuerdo durante la pelea con Ise, Ise le estaba lanzado poderosos ataques capases de volver polvo cualquier cosa con ese poder, pero a pesar de todo Grendel lo soporto todos, todos esos ataques.

"_¡Ahora no me fastidies!_" Dijo Grendel levantando a Durandal con Xenovia.

Y en el acto… ¡Grendel lanzo violentamente a Xenovia contra la pared!

"¡Yo me encargo!" Dijo Koneko-chan al ir de frente donde Xenovia.

"¡Ahhh…!" Esa era Xenovia al salir en vuelo.

Koneko-chan era la que más cerca estaba del lugar. Ella tenía la intensión de coger el cuerpo de Xenovia con su fuerza.

"¡La tengooo….!" Dijo Koneko-chan, pero…

Al querer coger el cuerpo en pleno vuelo de Xenovia, Koneko-chan también salió volando con Xenovia.

(Crush…)

Ese fue el sonido de los cuerpos de Xenovia y Koneko-chan al chocar en el muro.

No podía oír lo que decían, pero al verlas que el impacto no les causa na mayor, supe que solo que ahora ellas por ahora no se podían levantar.

"_¡Basuras! ¡No valen la pena ahora!_" Dijo Grendel al volver a mirarnos y continuo "_¡Ahora solo quiero acabar con ese bastardo de Ddraig!_" Dijo al ver como Ise estaba reuniendo energía.

Grendel era alguien a quien no se lo podía dar una oportunidad.

"¡Toma esto! ¡Lluvia de estacas!" Dijo Rossweisse-san al crear un gran símbolo mágico de color celeste.

Rossweisse-san estaba ganado tiempo ahora, ella había se puso delante de nosotros y con su magia nórdica había hecho muchos proyectiles de hielo mágico para Grendel.

(FLUIN) (FLUIN) (FLUIN)

Ese era el sonido de las estacas lanzadas.

Cada lanza de hielo empezó a chocar contra el enorme cuerpo de Grendel, pero al parecer ninguna le hacía daño… ¡Eso no va a funcionar!

Grendel seguía parado y sin ni siquiera sentir nada por el ataque, pero eso era raro… ¿Qué tenía pensado?

"_¡Ese hielo! ¡NO ES NADA CONTRA MU FUEGO!_" Dijo Grendel al anchar su estómago.

Al ver las intenciones de Grendel.

"¡CUIDADO VA A LANZAR SU FUEGO!" Dijo en advirtiendo a Rossweisse-san de ellos.

Grendel en definitiva había lanzado su bola de fuego muy rápido, fue tal que no dio tiempo a Rossweisse-san a cubrir.

La bola de fuego estaba volviendo vapor a las lanzar d hielo que se le atravesaban, pero antes de acercarse ante Rossweisse-san.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes 2?" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Te vamos a cubrir! ¿Qué no es obvio?" Dijo Saji al crear una barrera.

"¡Solo déjanoslo!" Dijo Sona al reforzar esa barrera.

Saji y Sona-Kaichou había reaccionado más rápido que yo en ese momento, en su intención de proteger a Rossweisse-san no lograron hacer una barrera lo suficientemente fuerte para el impacto.

(CRASH)

Ese fue el sonido de la bola de fuego contra la barrera que los cubría.

"¡AHHHH….!" Dijeron ellos al recibir el impacto de lleno.

A pesar de todo, después del impacto. Sus cuerpos estaban en el suelo muy lastimado, pero al parecer evitaron las llamas de Grendel.

"_¡Voy por ti Ddraig!_" Dijo Grendel acercándose más y más.

Ahora que podía hacer, ahora era la única que estaba de pie. A pesar de que Gasper quería venir, yo con la mirada le decía que no. Aunque su ayuda siempre era útil, ahora no podía dejar que lo lastimen porque sí y además ¿Quién cuidaría a Ravel y Asia?…. ¡Esto es muy frustrante!... Me lamentaba.

Sin duda estos fueron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida.

"_¡VOY A APLASTARLOS A LOS 2!_" Dijo Grendel viendo hacia a mí estirando su mano.

Él tenía la intención de agarrarme y estrellarme contra Ise. Cada vez más se empezaba a acercar… ¡Que hago!

Tenía un poco de inquietud sobre qué hacer, mi cuerpo empezó a dudar en moverse, el ver que Grendel se me acercaba más y más me hacía sentirme más pálida.

"_¡Primero aplastare la cabeza de la perra que tengo al frente!_" Dijo Grendel dirigiéndose a mí con su enorme brazo.

Cada vez más podía sentir la enorme mano de Grendel, pero…

"¡LISTO!" escuche una voz tan cerca de mí.

"_¡Pero quéeeeee…..!_" Dijo Grendel sorprendido.

(CRUCK)

Ese fue el sonido de una espada clavándose.

"_¡Ddraig! ¡Cuandooooo….!_" Dijo Grendel sin poder creerlo.

Yo tampoco podía creerlo… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

Grendel estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, pero antes de que me tocara sentí un poder atrás mío, de hecho, fue tan rápido que no vi que mi ropa se había machando de sangre azul de Grendel.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Pero no puedo dejar que tus manos toquen a Akeno-san!" Dijo Ise en pleno lance.

Lo único que pude ver en ese breve momento fue que Ise había clavado a Ascalon en el pecho de Grendel, para ser más exacto en su corazón.

(CRASH) (CRASH) (CRASH)

Ese era el sonido de los muros rompiéndose.

"_¡CRAKKKK! Maldito…. ¡MALDITO!_" Dicia Grendel al sacar sangre azul de su boca.

El lance de que Ise hizo con Ascalon fue tal, que tanto Grendel como Ise salieron volando hacia rompiendo una pared tras otra por el impulso.

"(Suspiro)" Dijo al caer de rodillas por lo que vi.

Si se había lanzado clavando a Ascalon en el corazón de Grendel y ambos salieron volando rompiendo los muros del lugar más allá de lo visto.

"¡Ufu-ufu!" Dije como reacción.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar. Sin duda Ise me volvió a sorprender.

* * *

_**El campeón renace**_

_**(Crash) (Crash) **_

Esos fueron los impactos de amobs al caer por un lado debido al impacto.

"_(Cof) … Maldicion… ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME PUEDO MOVER?_" Dije al estar tirado en el suelo.

Yo estaba de espaldas mirando al techo y con una espada clavada en mi corazón… ¡QUE MIERDA SUCEDIO!

A pesar de todo me sorprendió mucho que a mí, a mí me hicieran esto. Ese pedazo de mierda de Ddraig me había atravesado el corazón con esta espada.

A pesar de todo eso no me mato, pero algo hizo que no me pudiera mover.

"¡Es imposible!" escuche una voz

Al ver volteando mi cabeza, lo vi…

"_Tú… Ddraig de mierda ¿Qué hiciste que no me puedo mover?_" le dije exigiendo respuesta.

Al ver de cerca, Ddraig tenía también el cuerpo muy lastimado, pero a pesar de todo ese trozo de carne se podía mover.

"Nada en especial… Solo concentre lo que me quedaba de poder y la reuní en la espada, pero parece que no funciono del todo. Eso lo arreglo ahora" Dijo al ver como se me acercaba cada vez más.

Ese prepotente que tenía planeado, pero… ¡En serio crees que eso me va a asustar!

"_¡No sé qué tenías pensado! ¡Pero si quieres hazlo!_" Le dije desafiando.

¡Aun si mi cuerpo es destruido! ¡Aun si me desfiguran!... Eso nada me afectara.

"_¡Guaguaguagua! ¡VAMOS HAZLO! ¡HAZLO!_" Le dije riéndome de él.

"¡¿Por qué te ríes?!" Me pregunto él.

"Hagas lo que hagas. Yo volveré, tú solo podrás destruir mi cuerpo, pero mi alma seguirá intacta… ¡NO TE DESARAS DE MI DDRAIG ESTÚPIDO!" Le dije en respuesta.

A pesar de todo yo tenía las de ganar, aun si perdía aquí yo volveré, esto es solo un pedazo de carne que uso puedo conseguir otro, pero entonces me percate de algo que había olvidado.

"¡Ya veo!" Dijo ese bastardo y continuo "¡Pero acaso se te olvido lo que te dije antes!" Dijo el con un tono más amenazador.

Por alguna razón sentir que lo que me iba a decir era algo que me hizo sentir incómodo y fue entonces…

"¡Yo lo he jurado! ¡JURE QUE TU NO IBAS A VER EL MAÑANA!" Dijo el ya a mi lado.

Al ver de frente de él… ¡Esos ojos!

Él tenía un penetrantes ojos, pero esos ojos en ese momento eran de la una persona que decía la verdad.

"No se cómo vas a volver, pero si necesitas tu alma para eso… Entonces" Dijo El Agarrando el mango de la espada Clavada en mi pecho "¡YO VOY A ELIMINAR TÚ ALMA!" Me dijo con sin perder la mirada penetrante.

Por alguna razón esas palabras me hicieron sentir inquieto ¡A MÍ!... Yo que soy un dragón maligno, eso me hizo sentir intimidado.

En ese momento entonces fue lo que recordé, tal vez fue mi subconsciente, pero hubo algo que recordé… ¡Unas palabras!... o mejor dicho una advertencia.

En los tiempos antiguos se habla mucho de un ser tan fuerte que fue el único que peleo y dejo muy lastimado a Crom Cruash, que una vez él dijo: "_Hagan lo que hagan, no se metan con ese hombre, él es mi presa y voy hacer yo quien lo case_"…

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué lo recuero ahora?... Aquel rumor sobre que ese Tarado de Crom Cruash creí que solo fue mentira, en el rumor ahora que lo recuerdo, también Crom Cruash lo describió, aquel hombre que tenía una armadura blanca, unos ojos penetrantes, el que posee unas alas únicas… ¡MIERDA ACASO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES!

"_Guaguaguagua…._" Solo me reí.

Aun no lo podía creer y estaba frente a mis narices.

"¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?" Me dijo Ddraig o mejor dicho…

"_¡Guaguagua! ¡Que no lo vez! ¡Eres una imperfección!_ _¡Una abominación andante de la naturaleza! ¡Cómo me di cuenta antes por esa armadura y esas alas!_" Dije antes de dar mi último respiro "_¡Maldita sea! ¡Voy hacer asesinado por el hombre que desafío a los ángeles!_" Ese fue todo.

El ser que estaba en mí delante no era Ddraig, si no ese hombre. El humano escogido.

"¡No se es lo que balbuceas! ¡Pero si eso es todo! ¡ADIOS!" Dijo el ese sujeto agarrando el mango de la espada.

No logre escuchar lo que dijo al sostener la espada, pero de ahí lo último que vi fue que dijo algo y hubo un resplandor dorado.

* * *

_**En el otro lado de la habitación.**_

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Dijo Akeno al ver algo extraño.

Akeno-san era la única que estaba en buen estado como para estar de pie, pero…

"¡Oh no! ¡CUBRANSE!" Nos dijo Akeno al saltar al suelo.

Todos hay no cubrimos por lo que dijo, pero al parecer lo que vio fue….

"¡UN RESPALNDOR DORADO!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou al enfocar sus lentes.

Del lugar de donde Grendel y Ise salieron en trayectoria, fue hay en donde salio un enorme resplandor blanco.

"¡TERMINO!" Dijeron todos al dejar de sentir el poder de Grendel.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Ise-sama lo vencería!" Dije muy feliz al ver que todo ya había acabado.

Todos hay estaban muy lastimados, pero ahora sabían que podían descansar. Yo entonces fui a ayudarlos.

"¡Gracias Ravel!" Me dijo Rossweisse-san al ayudarla a levantarse.

Todos poco a poco no empezamos a reunir. Ahora solo teníamos que esperar.

* * *

_**¿Y ahora qué hago?**_

Al fin derrotamos a Grendel, pero que ¿voy hacer ahora?

"¡Oye estas bien!" Me pregunto Tesh.

"Si, esto ya acabo, pero…" Le conteste a Tesh.

"¿Paso algo?" Me pregunto el

Había mucho lo que había pasado, había mucho que quería saber… Como ¿Qué es esta armadura? ¿Cómo es que puedo usar el poder divino sin Tesh? ¿Aun soy un demonio o no? ¿Quién soy yo?... Las cosas se empezaron a poner más y más dudosas, pero aquel último que dijo Grendel.

"¿Oye Tesh? Sabes…" Le pregunto a Tesh.

"Uhhmm… Dime" Me dijo Tesh.

Recordé una y otra vez, aquellas palabras que Grendel dijo

"¿Quién soy yo en verdad?" Le dije.

Había cosas que ya quería saber, pero en sí había algo dentro de mí tenía muchas preguntas, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero a una sensación de que tenía que hacer algo, algo que tenía que recordar.

"¡No lo sé Ise! ¡Disculpa!" Me dijo Tesh un poco decaído.

"¡No te preocupes!" Le dije en respuesta.

Entonces ambos nos quedamos en silencio cuando empezó a volver a donde estaban todos.

"(_voz baja) Al parecer, esta llegando el momento de que ya no me necesitaras_" Dijo Tesh en susurro.

"¿Dijiste algo?" Le pregunte al no escuchar lo que dijo.

"¡No, no es nada! ¡O no si hay algo que quiero que hagas al volver!" me contesto él.

Tesh entonces me empezó a explicar algo. Al parecer él se había percatado de lago que no me di cuenta.

* * *

**Devuelta en la habitación.**

Al fin, todo acabo, ya no se podía sentir el poder de Grendel y el de Ise solo estaba débil.

"Uhm…." Dijo Akeno al ver algo de los escombros.

Había una figura que salió de aquel agujero que estaba de escombros por la pelea.

"¡Chicos!" Dijo aquella figura al vernos.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Hyudou!" Dijo Saji.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Rossweisse-san

"¡Ise!" Dijo Xenovia.

"¡Ise-kun!" Dijo Irina, ya mejor.

"¡Sempai!" Dijo Gasper.

"¡Ise-sempai!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Ise-sama!" Dije al verlo.

Todos nosotros lo recibimos, a pesar de la dura pelea era una sorpresa que se pudiera poner de pie después de todo.

"¡Se ve que todos ya están mejor!" Nos preguntó Ise.

Todos le dimos el positivo, ahora que todo había acabado, solo nos quedaba algo que hacer.

"¡Ahora Ise-kun! ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos! ¿Verdad?" Dijo Sona-Kaichou en su modo serio.

Por el momento no habíamos olvidado, pero eso no quitaba la duda de que Ise tenía una armadura blanca que emana poder sagrado, un par de las muy diferentes al de los ángeles, y que de la nada perdiera sus piezas malignas.

"…"

Ise no dijo nada. De hecho el empezó a caminar a Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Oye espera!" Dijo Sona al ver que Ise se le acercaba.

Todas nos quedamos viendo, pero…

"¡O-oye que le haces!" Dijo Saji molesto.

De hecho nosotras también reaccionamos así al ver que Ise-sama… ¡Porque le puso su mano en el rostro de Sona Sitri!

"¡O-oyeee…. Qué intestas hacerrr!" Dijo Sona Sitri muy nerviosa.

Podia ver como la mano de Ise-sama se movía muy subía al acariciar su rostro… ¡ESO ME MOLESTA!

Entonces Ise había llevado la mano a sus anteojos de Sona y se las quito.

"¿Oye que?" Dijo Sona sorprendida.

Entonces Ise.

(Crash)

Ese fue la mano de Ise haciendo pedazos lo lentes de Sona Sitri.

Todos nosotros, tanto como la propia Sona nos quedamos impresionados.

"¡Lo siento!" Dijo Ise-sama con una sonrisa y continuo "Pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa aun." Dijo Ise-sama de pronto.

Plashhh…. Él se había desmayado, no solo eso al desmayarse su armadura blanca empezó a desaparecer y las enormes pares de las se escondieron, ahora Ise-sama estaba tirando en el suelo, él se había desmayado.

"¿Cómo lo supo?" Dijo Sona Sitri muy sorprendida.

Yo en mi curiosidad le pregunte ¿Qué paso? Entonces ella.

"¡Yo tengo unos lentes mágicos que me permiten gravar lo que veo! ¡Al parecer Ise-kun se percató de eso y como lo dije el! ¡Él no quiere que se sepa esto por eso lo destruyo! Sin duda me volvió a sorprender" Dijo Sona admirando a Ise-sama.

Todas hay teníamos mucho que preguntarle, y el mucho que contestarnos. Pero ahora estaba claro que teníamos que salir de aquí. Ise-sama ahora duerme y descansa. Mi héroe vino y ahora mi deber es cuidarlo.

Entonces todos nos preparamos en volver a casa.

* * *

**En alguna parte de Rumania.**

"Uhh…" Dijo una chica de cabello carmesí.

"¡Paso algo Buchou!" Le pregunte.

Entonces mi ama puso su mano en el pecho y me dijo.

"No es nada. Solo que sentí un algo raro en mí. No te preocupes" Me dijo en respuesta.

Tal vez fue una preocupación que ella tenía, pero mi deber ahora es cuidarla en esta misión, tal vez sea ese tipo de nervios.

Me pregunto cómo estarán los demás.

* * *

**Notas: **A los que esperaron por leer, muchas gracias.

Sé que paso casi un mes que no publico casi nada y que tal vez este capítulo no fue como los anteriores debido a que recién tuve algo de tiempo en escribirlo y bueno, en realidad tenía pensado hacer la pelea más larga, pero pensé que alargo sería muy aburrido.

En cuanto a lo sucedido, bueno ahora estoy en exámenes finales y dudo que pueda subir algo en las próximas 2 semanas, pero no se preocupen a los que leen la historia, yo no lo pienso dejar de hacerla, tal vez me hubiera gustado darle un detalle más a este capítulo, pero creo que eso será en los capítulos siguientes, en donde lo voy a trabajar más. Disculpen la demora.

Bueno para los que esperan ver a la chica misteriosa. Solo les digo que faltan 4 capítulos para que aparezca, ni más ni menos.

Una cosa más. En el perfil de mi cuenta deje un link donde voy estar agregando imágenes o dibujos para que se den cuenta de como va hacer algunas cosas. Como la imagen de la chica misteriosa o las 2 armaduras.

Bueno Gracias por leer y si te gusto házmelo saber. Bueno hasta la próxima.


	11. ¿Y ahora que?

**En serio disculpen por la demora. Espero que les gusto el capitulo.**

* * *

El campo de batalla…. Los sonidos de las espadas… el grito de la agonía…

Se dice que en el mundo hay batallas que no vemos. Se dice que existen seres que desconocemos, pero que siempre están presentes.

"¿Dónde salieron tantos?" Dijo el chico del cabello marrón.

Los tenían rodeados, había un gran número de enemigos rodeándolos a ambos.

"¡Sin miedo! ¡Vamos!" Dijo La chica del cabello rubio con reflejos blancos.

Ambos estaban en una situación ya normal para ellos, siempre juntos en batallas…. ¿No sería raro que no lo estuvieran?... Por eso tenía que cumplir con su misión.

"_¡Gawagwga!_" Eran los sonidos de dichas criaturas extrañas con forma humanoide y garras.

"¡Es en serio! ¡A veces pienso que nos toca pelear con la rarezas del mundo!" Dijo El chico del cabello marrón.

"¡Tienes razón! Pero aun así" Dijo La chica del cabello rubio con reflejos blancos y continuo. "¡Aun es nuestro deber!" Le dijo ella tomándole de la mano y sonriéndole.

El chico del cabello marrón sintió que todo lo que hacía, al fin y al cabo, era por un propósito.

"¡Si! ¡Vamos!" Le dijo el viéndole a los ojos.

No era la primera vez que ellos estaban en una situación como esa. Muchas veces tuvieron que pelear, como una ves lo hicieron contra un ejército de ángeles, en otra ocasión tuvieron que luchar contra una horda de demonios ellos solos, también lucharon contra uno que otro dios maligno y lo derrotaron, y una vez terminaron conociendo un lugar llamado "La Brecha Dimensional", y eso era poco de lo que juntos vivieron.

Sus vidas no eran nada fácil, tal vez si escribieran un libro contando su vida, tendrían alrededor de (1000) tomos de libros con (2000) páginas en cada uno, pero había siempre algo que sin duda nunca faltaría en esos libros y ellos ya lo sabían.

El tiempo pasó….

Después de pelear arduamente contra esas criaturas extrañas bizarras con aspecto humanoide. Había 2 figuras en lo alto de una colina. Mientras el chico del cabello marrón, que tenía puesto una armadura blanca, algo sucia por la pelea, se le veía cansado mientras él se sostenía con su mano derecha el brazo de su compañera.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto él.

Dijo al ver lo agotaba que esta ella, sin duda la batalla fue feroz.

"¡Fue difícil!" Dijo Ella levantando su rostro.

Ambos estaban tan cansados que se tenían que apoyarse el uno con el otro. La vista de aquel lugar no era una que les sintieran bien a ellos.

"¡Uhhh….!" Dijo La chica del cabello rubio con reflejos blancos.

"¿Paso algo?" Dijo él preocupado.

Como era de esperar, las batallas no son algo que les gusten a ellos y muchos menos crear ese tipo de escenarios.

"¿Cuántas veces vimos algo así?" Dijo La chica al ver alrededor de la colina.

La voz de ella tenía tristeza, no era porque sintiera pena por su enemigo, sino por como todo eso termina.

Alrededor de ellos habían montones de cadáveres a su alrededor, unos cortados a la mitas, otros solo tenían una expresión de pavor antes de su muerte, mientras que el resto de los cuerpos estaban uno encima del otro. A pesar de todo no era la primera vez que terminaba así las cosas.

"¡...!" El no dijo nada.

El comprendía muy bien esos sentimientos, pero ese fue el precio de para que estén juntos.

Ellos estaban en medio de un lugar con olor a muerte…. Pero aun así no se rindieron.

"¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te prometo que llegara el día…!" Dijo el chico del cabello marrón…

Las palabras que salían de la boca del chico dijeron algo que conforto el corazón de su compañera.

"¡Siempre Juntos! ¡VERDAD!" Dijo Ella sonriendo.

Ellos se tenían el uno al otro. No sería la primera vez que tendrían que pasar este tipo de pruebas, pero ellos tenía unas razones para luchar y continuar luchando, y así fue como los rayos del sol comenzaron a alumbrar el camino que tenían que seguir ellos.

Aquellos seres únicos en el mundo. Aquellos seres que están atados por la soga roja del destino. Aquellos seres que a pesar de todo.

"¡SI! ¡TE LO PROMETO!" Le dijo el viendo al horizonte.

Siempre Juntos, era el sonido de los enormes vientos que chocaban con sus alas de los 2.

Su camino era largo y tedioso, pero se tenían el uno a otro. Después de todo ellos escogieron ese camino… ¿Había algo de malo en ello?

Aquellos días de duras peleas y difíciles pruebas estaban por terminar…. ¿Quién sabe?

PRESENTE.

* * *

_**En la residencia Hyudou.**_

Ya había pasado un tiempo de que un grupo de jóvenes demonios se habían enfrentado al terrible Grendel, pero de todo eso había ocurrido un suceso muy extraño… ¿Un milagro?, esa era la pregunta.

No hubo mucho que contar al final y todos salieron sanos y salvos… Casi.

"¡Uhmmm….!" Decía un chico vendado de pies a cabeza.

"¡Vamos Ise-sama! ¡Es por su bien!" Decía una joven rubia con el cabello ondulado.

"¿Por qué esa cosa sabe tan mal?" Decía el chico de mala gana.

Aquel chico del cabello marrón y vendado de pies a cabeza estaba echado en la cama de su habitación y este se reusaba a tomar un jarabe.

"¡Este jarabe especial lo ayudara aguantar el dolor!" Le decía su cuidadora.

"(u.u) ¡No quiero!" Decía él como un niño.

"¡Vamos! ¡No querrás herir los sentimientos de Rossweisse-san! ¡VERDAD!" Le dijo su cuidadora en chantaje.

Él ya estaba entre la espada y la pared, ese remedio fue preparado por una de sus compañeras del grupo Gremory, pero el sabor era tan amargo que sabía a Col agrio mezclado con extracto de clorofila y jugo de berenjena combinada.

"GULP* ¡Esta bien! Lo haré" Dijo el tragando saliva.

"Haber haber…. Diga AHHH…. (n_n)" Dijo la pequeña chica rubia llevándole una cucharada del jarabe.

GULP

Ese fue el sonido de líquido en la garganta de él.

"¡Ves! ¡No fue tan malo!" Le dijo su cuidadora con una sonrisa.

Pero al verla feliz a ella, eso no quería decir lo mismo de él.

Él no podía contestarle, pues…

"¡Ehmmm…!" Dijo Ella.

Ella vio como la cara del chico cambio de color azul pálido a un verde oscuro podrido.

"¡JAAAAA.….!" Dijo el chico antes de desfallecer.

Sin duda la medicina hizo su trabajo.

"¡ISE-SAMA!" Dijo ella preocupada.

El intento fue en vano él ya se había desmayado.

Y paso un buen rato hasta que el volvió a despertar. Sin duda él estaba en buenas manos.

* * *

_**Más tarde esa noche.**_

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas.

"(Bostezo) Uhmmmm…." Dije al despertarme.

No hay duda que esa medicina de Rossweisse-san es letal.

"¡Hasta que despiertas!" Me dijo mi otro yo.

"Aunque sea un saludo bonito de vez en cuando, como ¡Buenas noches, Ise! O ¡¿Cómo estás?!" Le dije en queja.

"¡Si paso contigo todo el día, no crees que eso sería muy tonto el de preguntar!" Me dijo Tesh a su estilo frio de siempre.

"¡Mejor olvídalo!" Le dije en derrota, pero "¡Al menos termino! ¿Te acuerdas de cómo paso?" Le pregunte acomodándome la cabeza.

Al parecer mi pregunta le hizo sorprender un poco, pues su tono de voz parecía en duda.

"¿Qué no te acuerdas de la pelea?" Me pregunto él.

A pesar de que todos me dijeron de como pelee contra Grendel y cómo es que saque una "Armadura blanca con un par de alas"… en verdad mi mente no lo puede recordar esas escenas.

"¡No!" Le conteste.

"Esto es raro, pero de seguro fue por el shock del momento" Me dijo Tesh y continuo "Está bien les voy a contar" Dijo Tesh en plural.

Yo me confundí un poco… ¿Por qué dijo "Les voy a contar"?

"¡Oye que es eso de "Les voy a contar"!" Le dije en duda.

Entonces el me dio una buena noticia en ese momento.

"¿En serio? Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta de que Ddraig ya está bien." Me dijo Tesh.

"¡EHHHHH…..!" Le dije en sorpresa.

El oír eso me hizo sentir muy sorprendido… ¡Era en serio! ¡Ddrag ya está bien!

"¿Cuándo paso eso?" Le pregunte.

"No hace mucho, de la semana que estuviste inconsciente, en el quinto día el despertó y me pregunto…_ ¿Qué paso?_... Yo solo le dije que tenía mucho que saber, pero al sentir que no te levantabas decidió dormir un poco más y esperar hasta que despiertes y que yo le despertara para eso." Me dijo Tesh tranquilo.

Esto es genial. Después de todo Ddraig al fin volverá conmigo… ¡Eso es muy bueno!

"¡Bueno ya es hora! ¡Voy a despertarlo!" Dijo Tesh.

A pesar de que no les puedo ver, sé que ellos viven dentro de mí… ¿Cómo es que puedo escuchar pasos si Tesh flota? … Esa era una de mis dudas sin respuesta.

Lo poco que recuerdo es que antes de la pelea intente combinar mis poderes, tanto divino como demoniaco, pero después de eso solo vi una gran flash que me dejo en blanco la memoria, espero saber que paso en ese lugar.

"¡Oye Ddraig despierta!" Decía Tesh.

"…" No había respuesta.

"¡OYE!" Decía Tesh alzando la voz.

"…" Sin respuesta.

A pesar de sus intentos, Ddraig no respondía.

"(Suspiro) ¿Por qué le gusta dormir tanto?" Dijo Tesh en queja.

"¿Paso algo?" Le pregunte.

"Este perezoso no quiere despertar." Dijo Tesh rindiéndose.

Al oírle a Tesh con ese tono de voz me hizo ver que le trata mejor a Ddraig que a mí, bueno no es que me quejara, pero si fuera yo de seguro Tesh ya habría encontrado una forma, no grata, de despertarme.

"Waa… Waa… Waa…!" Dijo Tesh.

Al escuchar sentí que algo le paso.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le pregunte.

"¡Maldito! Lagarto Rojo. Casi me aplasta." Dijo en respuesta.

No se cómo podían hacer…. ¡Ambos son espíritus!

"¡OYE! ¡YA DESPIETAR DE UNA VEZ!" Dijo Tesh en grito.

A pesar de todo el aún tenía poca paciencia… Pero…

"[(BOSTEZO)….Blap Blap….]"

Escuche unos sonidos de alguien despertando… ¡Al fin volvió!

"¡Hasta que despiertas!" Le dijo Tesh a Ddraig.

"[Como te gusta molestar… No]" Dijo Ddraig nada feliz.

Al parecer a Ddraig le gusta dormir, pues no reacciono feliz al despertarlo.

"¡Si.. Si! ¡Después puedes seguir durmiendo, pero ahora hay alguien que te quiere hablar!" Tesh le dijo calmado.

Era obvio lo dijo.

Después de que Ddraig por fin despertara y darse cuenta.

"[Uhm… ¿Compañero ya despertaste?]" Dijo Ddraig como siempre.

"¡Eso debería decirte yo a ti!" Le dije de buena manera.

Después de mucho tiempo al fin podíamos hablar nuevamente. Yo al inicio cuando despertó me había preocupado en su estado cuando despertó, pero después de oírlo y saber que volvió… Solo era un dragón ocioso que le gusta dormir.

"[En serio cuando me desperté y te vi en cama en mal estado, solo me preguntaba… ¿Qué diablos paso?.. Es bueno saber que todo volvió a estar en paz, bueno aunque se por ahora.]" Dijo Ddraig al ver la situación.

"Ufff… Si supieras la cosas que pasaron." Le dijo en respuesta.

Era verdad, ni yo mismo me podía creer las cosas que me habían pasado, y como al fin estamos los 3 solos…

"Lo bueno que nadie vendrá en un buen rato, pero aun así aprovechemos el momento y te lo contare todo Ddraig, es necesario que sepas todo." Le dijo Tesh a Ddraig serio.

"[Ya veo, no sé cuánto tiempo dormí, pero al oírte de esa manera… Las cosas no andan bien… ¿Verdad?]" Le dijo Ddraig a Tesh.

Eso era más que obvio… ¡Mírenme como estoy!

"¡No hay de qué preocuparse de todo! ¡También pasaron buenas cosas!" Le dijo Tesh más sonriente.

La voz de Tesh era como de alguien más tranquilo, pero a la vez sin perder el punto de vista de la charla.

Entonces fue cuando Tesh comenzó a narrar todo lo que había pasado mientras que Ddraig había caído en un gran sueño.

A pesar de haberlo vivido aun no me creía la mayor parte de lo que Tesh contaba… Ddraig una que otra vez pude sentirle sorprendido…. ¿Quién no?

Lo primero que le conto fue cuando tuvimos que pelear contra Sirzechs-sama, El Rey Demonio con el nombre de Lucifer, pero la cosa no quedo hay…

También le conto nuestra pequeña aventura en España y como no hicimos dueños de una Espada Mítica, que por ahora no la puedo usar. Tesh también le conto sobre los nuevos entrenamientos que hacía para controlar mejor el poder divino y el manejo de la espada. Sin duda hubo casi de todo, pues… Tesh evito el accidente en los baños públicos y cosas pervertidas sin importancia…

Sin duda Tesh le conto todo, pero ahora es donde el empezó a contar sobre las batallas y como fue el transcurso de ellas, pero donde apreste atención es en la parte de yo ya no recuerdo. La batalla con Grendel.

"[Que diablos…. ¿Cómo es que todo eso paso mientras dormía?]" Dijo Ddraig sin poder creer algunas cosas.

"HeeeHeee… Me creerías que ni yo me creo ni la mitad." Le dije despreocupado.

"¡Pues es lo que paso!" Dijo Tesh, y continuo "Ahora acá es donde quiero que me presten atención, pues creo que eso nos afecta a todos." Dijo Tesh preocupado.

Las palabras que dijo hicieron que a mí también me preocuparan, a decir verdad… ¿Qué tan malo era?

"[Que tan malo estamos]" Dijo Ddraig ya serio.

"¡¿Quién sabe?!" Dijo Tesh con pregunta.

Eso no me gustaba.

"Lo primero, es que quiero que entiendan que no es algo que sepa mucho, pero por lo que paso en la última pelea es lo que me dio a entender." Dijo Tesh serio.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" Le pregunté preocupado.

Entonces Tesh, en pocas palabras hizo que mi vida tomara otro rumbo.

"¡Que me dorias si te dijera que ya no eres un Demonio!" Tesh fue directo al grano.

"¡Ehh….!"

"[Ehh….]"

Dijos Ddraig y yo….

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..!" Le dije en sorpresa.

"[Espe…. Espepepepepepe...…..]" Dijo Ddraig en shock.

Yo deje de ser un… DEMONIO.

"¡Oigan tranquilos! ¡Si hacen ruido van a venir!" Dijo Tesh.

¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI ME DICES ESO!

"[Eso es más imposible. Yo, hasta donde sepa, aquellos que reencarnen con las piezas malignas, no importa la raza que sean, ellos se vuelven demonios hasta que mueren… No vuelta atrás]" Dijo Ddraig aplicando la lógica.

Yo también concordaba con eso… ¡Eso era imposible!

"¡Eso es verdad! ¡Haber explica eso!" Le dije buscando respuesta.

Lo que dijo me dejo helado, tal vez no podía verme, pero sabía que estaba pálido por la impresión y el sudor de mi cara comenzó a recorrer mi cuello…. ¡No era algo que me esperaba!

"Yo tampoco lo sé, pero recuerden lo que paso en la Brecha Dimensional, a pesar de todo tu sobreviviste al ya no tener tu piezas malignas…. Haber tu explícame eso." Me dijo Tesh como quien contradecirme.

Ahora no entendía nada. Es verdad que hubo un sucedo muy raro, yo pensé que un demonio reencarnado moría al momento de no tener su piezas, pero por suerte sobreviví a eso, pero eso no sabía cómo explicar.

"Entonces… ahora ¿En dónde están mis piezas?" Le pregunte.

"¡Ya no existen!" Me dijo Tesh directo.

"…"

"[…]"

No quedamos callados por eso, pero fue Ddraig quien se repuso primero.

"[¿Qué paso exactamente en esa pelea?]" Le pregunto aun sorprendido.

Entonces fue donde todo empezó a cambiar.

"Todo paso cuando Issei intento combinar los poderes Demoniacos con los poderes Sagrados. Al inicio le advertí sobre el riesgo, pero lo que sucedió no fue algo que me lo esperaba." Dijo Tesh como un narrador.

"[¿Por qué hiciste eso?]" Ddraig me pregunto con una reacción de preocupación.

"En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, todos nuestros ataques no afectaban a Grendel, por más que lo atacarnos en equipo, a pesar parece que funciono." Le dije conteste.

"[¿Cómo que funciono?]" Ddraig me pregunta dudoso.

"Pues veras… Yo no me acuerdo bien que paso después de combinar los poderes." Le conteste pensativo.

"[¿Por qué es que ya no me sorprende este tipo de cosas?]" Dijo Ddraig sin remedio.

Al parecer Ddraig tenía una cierta costumbre sobe las cosas que hago… ¿Eso era bueno o malo?...

Entonces fue cuando le hable a Tesh.

"Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué los demás saben de esto?" Esa fue mi pregunta.

"Yo diría que sí, pero creo que tomaron en cuenta que recién despertaste y estabas tan adolorido que no quisieron contártelo hasta que estés en condiciones para hablar… Eso ahora no es tan importante, sino ¿Por qué?" Me dijo Tesh.

¿Mis compañeros lo saben? ¿El grupo lo sabe? Eso quiere decir… Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Ravel, Irina, Rossweisse-san, Gasper, Kiba y…. ¡Sobre todo Rias!… ¿Qué será de mí ahora?

"[Tranquilo compañero. Aun no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas… Tesh podrías explicar todo desde un inicio]" Le dijo Ddraig en respuesta.

"¡Esta bien!" Dijo Tesh.

Tesh nos comenzó a contar lo sucedido, si en aquel momento donde deje de ser un demonio.

Tesh comenzó primero en contarme sobre cómo se destruyeron mis piezas malignas. Al parecer cuando intente concentrar ambos poderes, lo que paso es que el poder Sagrado empezó a devorarse al poder Demoniaco poco a poco, con ello al parecer su fuente de poder, las piezas, no soportaron la presión de ellos y salieron de mi cuerpo, pero… ¿Por qué no tengo marcas de ellos?... Se supone que las piezas salieron de mi cuerpo y me dejaron y me perforaron con ellos, se supone que debería tener una heridas profundas por ello, pero cuando me toque el cuerpo.

"¿Por qué no siento algo?" Dije al poner mis manos en mi cuerpo.

"¡No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es la sangre paro cuando empezaste a moverte!" Dijo Tesh.

"[(Suspiro) Sin duda, compañero, eres el ser más raro por tener una habilidad de crear Milagros.]" Dijo Ddraig al no encontrar otra explicación.

Yo también, en ocasiones, me sentía un bicho raro cuando Ddraig me decía eso… ¿Por qué tengo tanta suerte?

"Como les dije, yo no lo sé. Pero el que no tuvieras ninguna marca de herida de tu cuerpo y además otra prueba de que dejaste de ser un demonio es que en ese momento pudiste usar, a voluntad, el poder divino sin el límite de tiempo o mejor dicho peleaste en tu verdadera forma. "Dijo Tesh.

"[¿Cómo su verdadera forma?]" Pregunto Ddraig.

"Pues veras. Cuando las piezas malignas comenzaron a rodearlo y dar vueltas a su alrededor. El tenia puesto su armadura del Dragón, pero de bajo de ello emergió otra armadura." Dijo Tesh.

Yo sabía de eso, eso fue lo poco que pude saber.

"[Eso se pone raro… ¿Cómo era esa armadura?]" Pregunto Ddraig curioso.

"Aquella armadura; en primera era de color blanco con uno que otro borde dorado en las hombrearas y el protector de las alas. Tenía unos rasgos divino muy detallados, tenía un diseño de encaje adecuado para el cuerpo de Issei, como si fuese solo para su uso, a diferencia de la armadura del Dragón, este tenía un estilo más fino y no escamoso, las piernas y los brazos tenía era lisos y delgados, pero sin duda era muy resistente ya que ni Grendel, golpeando con todo su fuerza, logro rajar la armadura y tenía un casco donde solo le cubría un parte de la cara y donde se le podía ver el rostro y el cabellos y por ultimo de Issei emergieron un par de alas, no eran tan blancas como la armadura, pero si resplandecía pureza, cada pluma de sus alas tenían un diseño único, más grande y fino, pero sin duda también fuerte, con esas alas logro bloquear las bolas de fuego de Grendel." Dijo Tesh recordando la batalla.

¡ES EN SERIO! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO RECORDAR ALGO COMO ESO?

Esta tan impresionado por como Tesh narraba la pelea que tuve con Grendel, pero había algo que me inquietaba.

"[Si eso es verdad ¿Por qué no puedo sentir ese poder?]" Dijo Ddraig un poco confundido.

Ese justo mismo pensé… ¿Por qué no lo siento yo también?

"No lo sé. Solo sé que en ese momento incrementaste tu poder de manera abrumadora, tanto que, sin querer ofender, superarte por mucho a tu forma de Reina Verdadera" Dijo Tesh de frente al grano.

Al hacernos esa pregunta, yo no me había percatado de eso, si todo lo que nos decía era verdad… ¿Cómo lo puedo usar?

"[Eso es imposible… Su forma de Reina Verdadera, aun en su forma incompleta, es un estado de gran fuerza, ese fue la transformación al cambiar el modo Juggernaut Drive, aunque no fuese igual de fuerte que el Juggernaut Drive, me cuesta creer que eso llegara a pasar.]" Dijo Ddraig analizando el asunto.

"¡Me creerías que yo también me impacte por eso!" Dijo Tesh de igual manera.

Cada vez que seguía la conversación, se generaban más y más dudas sobre lo que paso, pero es ahí donde pregunte.

"¡Oye Tesh! Si es verdad que perdí mis piezas malignas… ¿Eso significa que no podrá usar las promociones o incluso volver al estado de Reina Verdadera?" Eso fue lo que le pregunte.

Al parecer mi pregunta le hizo analizar a Tesh sobre mis habilidades que ya tenía por las piezas, como la promoción a Alfil, caballero y Torre… ¿Qué paso con ello?

"¡Tal vez! Si solo lo ponemos como teoría. En primera; al perder la fuente de tus habilidades como son las promociones a Alfil, Caballero y Torre, creo que es algo que no lo podrás recuperar ya que para utilizarlos es necesariamente esas piezas y como se desintegraron dudo mucho que las puedan traer de vuelta." Dijo Tesh explicando.

"[Eso no es bueno]" Dijo Ddraig preocupado.

Juro que en ese momento me quede en silencio por un momento… ¿Qué voy hacer?... Había pasado por mucho para poder adquirir esas habilidades y después las perdí… Me sentí con el corazón en desesperación.

"¡Oye cálmate! Aun no todo está perdido." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte desanimado.

"Tal vez perdiste aquellas habilidades, pero no te olvides que estuvimos entrenado para perfeccionar tu poder sagrado, aun puedes pelear." Eso dijo Tesh calmado.

A pesar de todo, eso no era lo mismo.

"[Si eso es verdad…. ¿Cómo eso me afecta a mi poder?]" Dijo Ddraig confuso.

Fue entonces donde las cosas se pusieron interesantes.

"Creo que esto será más complicado de explicar, pero lo voy a intentar." Dijo Tesh pensado de qué manera explicar.

Yo me quede pensado… ¡Eso es verdad! ¡Como Ddraig ahora me prestara su poder!

Si antes podía usar su poder, aun si él está dormido, es porque las piezas malignas eran como una conexión entre nosotros.

"Bien… Pues veras, Ddraig, si no mal recuerdo todo esto empezó cuando Issei se convirtió en demonio y pudo al fin materializar su Sacred Gear por primera vez, todo lo que tenía en se momento era un poco de poder prestado por parte tuya, sus habilidades, su fuerza y demás destrezas, pero en si todo eso fue por el poco poder demoniaco y tu poder que hicieron que ambos avanzaran poco a poco, pero al no tener un nexo entre tu poder y el de Issei, se crea una abertura donde no hay paso para que eso llego, me explico, Issei y tu estuvieron tan acostumbrados al tener como puente a las piezas malignas para poder juntar sus poderes, es igual con algunos seres que necesitan un poder demás para usar un poder prestado, solo pocas veces para usar el poder prestado el usuario entrena ese defecto para no necesitar un nexo para ello, pero en su caso Issei al no ser ya un demonio eso les costara mucho el volver a ser uno sin las piezas." Dijo Tesh explicando mi situación.

Yo solo quería decir…. ¡NO ME JODAS!

Me deje caer en la almohada, como quien rendirse, pues me tomo mucho tiempo el poder entrenar los poderes de Ddraig, pero ahora tenía que entrenar más aun solo para poder conectarnos de nuevo y lo peor de todo ya no podría usar las promociones nunca más… ¡Oh! ¡Eso es Genial!

"[Eso no es bueno… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos?]" Dijo Ddraig preocupado.

Te entiendo compañero, esto es horrible, pero entonces…

"No se preocupen por eso… ¡Hay es donde entro yo!" Dijo Tesh con ánimo.

En ese momento, tanto Ddraig y yo contestamos… ¡ES EN SERIO!

"[Si había una solución, no era necesario asustarnos de esa manera.]" Dijo Ddraig aliviado.

"¿Cómo? ¿Cuál es la solución?" Le pregunto impaciente.

Entonces Tesh me hizo recordar algo que deje pasar por alto.

"Solo piénsalo. En ese momento tu perdiste tu poder demoniaco, pero no tu poder Divino y no solo eso, tú lo usaste a voluntad sin necesidad que yo lo haga." Dijo Tesh.

"[Eso quiere decir…]" Dijo Ddraig, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡Eso quiere decir que no me necesitas ahora para que yo use tu poder ahora. Tú al librarte de las piezas, libraste el sello que no imposibilitaba que usaras tu poder y de esa manera es donde yo cambio mi rol! ¡Ahora yo voy ese nexo entre tú y Ddraig!" Dijo Tesh muy animado.

"(O_O)"

"[O_O]"

Tanto Ddraig como yo nos quedamos en silencio, al parecer Tesh tenía una solución, sin duda poco a poco recobraba el ánimo.

"[¿Es verdad que puedes hacerlo?]" Pregunto Ddraig confuso.

"Si solo piénsenlo. Las piezas malignas fueron fuente de poder demoniaco de Issei, yo en cierta parte soy como su fuente del poder divino, ya que ahora, sin las piezas, puede Issei puede usar el poder divino a voluntad, yo me encargare de ser su nexo para que vuelva a conectarse una vez más." Dijo Tesh confiado.

"¡Eso es una locura!" Le dije sonriendo.

"[Sin duda esto no fue lo último de nosotros compañero.]" Dijo Ddraig enérgico.

Yo solo me ponía a pensar… ¿Cómo será eso?... Sin duda ya vi cómo fue mi evolución con el poder demoniaco y el poder de Ddraig juntos… ¿Ahora cómo será esa evolución con el poder divino?... En cierta parte me tenía emocionado, pues según Tesh nuestro progreso con el poder divino es impresionante, tanto que a veces siento que solo en vez de entrenar, solo tomo un calentamiento… ¿Raro no?

Me imaginaba las posibilidades. Ddraig era conocido por el título "El Dragón Celestial" no era porque tenía que ver algo divino, sino fue el título que le dieron a él por dominar a el poder de los cielos y el poder que sobrepaso a poderosos seres, incluso dioses, su influencia fue tal que muchos, incluso entre los dragones, le temían y respetaban, lo mismo era con Abilon, el también poseía el mismo título, los dos fueron demasiado fuertes que tuvieron que sellar sus almas en los Sacred Gear, los Longinus, pero eso es solo parte de ellos.

Después de todo ahora ellos tenían un sistema en donde sus almas tenían que pasar a un portador, algo así como la reencarnación, en esta época yo fui quien es el portador de Ddraig, yo que era un simple chico de secundaria y a la vez también el Serkiyuutei más débil de la historia, sin duda eso me trajo en cierta parte bajar mi autoestima a comparación de mi rival. Mi rival, Vali, él es el actual Harkiyuutei de esta época, también es un chico que parecieses de mi edad, pero a diferencia de mí él tenía un gran talento para lo que era las batallas y los combates, pues no por nada era conocido como el Harkiyyutei más fuerte de la historia y además descendiente de sangre del Lucifer original, y por si fuera poco el posee un amor por el combate tan puro, que a veces se deja llevar por ello, tanto que solo piensa en pelear con sujetos fuertes, eso me tenía preocupado y al Sensei, pero dejando de lado ello, Vali me tiene una enorme ventaja, antes me preguntaba… ¿Cómo lo podría alcanzar?... Vali a pesar de todo me dijo: _"Yo seré al final quien te derrote, así que vuélvete fuerte_"… A pesar de que no me gusta mucho las peleas, eso de tener un rival que te hace crecer, sin duda medio ánimos para volverme fuerte, digamos que fue una de mis motivaciones en volverme fuerte.

Al pensarlo bien, yo era un demonio de clase media, sin duda estaba entrenado mucho, pero un no era lo suficiente, a pesar de todo siempre había algo que me faltaba. Vali es un genio cuando se trata de peleas y manejo de poder… ¿Cómo podría ganarle?... Eso se me convirtió en uno de mis objetivos, el pelear con Vali y derrotarlo, pero ahora esa meta la vea más cercana. Tal vez Vali me hubiera esperado o no… ¿Quién sabe?... pero él no se quedaría quito, él se volvería más fuerte aun… ¡Yo no puedo quedarme atrás! En mi mente solo pasaba algo cuando pensaba en ello… "EL CAMPEON DE LOS CIELOS"… Era la primera vez que lo pensaba, pero sin duda ahora creo que podría lograrlo, aun no sé nada de mi poder y del porque lo tengo, pero si es que nací para esto, sin duda me volveré alguien tan fuerte, tal vez logre cambiar todo, me volveré el Serkiyuutei más fuerte de la historia, el Emperador Divino.

Sin duda me deje llevar, pero luego recordé que un teníamos más de un problema.

"Issei podrías intentarlo." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Te refieres que expulse saque algo de mi poder ahora?" Le pregunte lo primero que pensé.

"¡Exacto! ¡Ante todo quiero ver si puedes hacerlo!" Dijo Tesh observando.

Yo no me había puesto a pensar, pero sin duda era algo que teníamos que probar.

"¡De acuerdo!" Dije al ver mis manos.

Entonces solo me concentre.

Yo estaba cubierto por vendajes de pies a cabeza, pero al parecer ya no me dolía tanto el cuerpo así que me puse de pie. Camine un poco hasta un espejo de mi habitación y me vi en él.

"¡Creo que está bien! ¡Ahora solo concéntrate!" Me dijo Tesh instruyendo.

"¡De acuerdo!" le conteste.

Inhale un poco de aire y poco a poco respire como quien relajándome. Era yo y mi reflejo y sol me tenía que concentrar… ¡VAMOS CONCENTRATE!

En ese instante me hice un solo con mi mente, esto era algo nuevo para mí, bueno no tanto ya lo había usado una vez, pero esto era diferente, pues sentí que había algo más que estaba por sacar. Yo y mi cuerpo no hicimos uno, concentre cada parte de mi ser en aquellos flujos mentales y entonces…

(FLIN…)

Ese fue el pequeño sonido de un resplandor.

"[Ohhhh….]"

Al aparecer Ddarig se sorprendió.

"Uhm…." Dijo Tesh.

"¿Paso algo?" Le pregunte.

Por alguna razón Tesh parecía dudoso en algo.

"Lo sabía, sin duda ahora puedes usar el poder Sagrado a voluntad." Dijo Tesh.

"¡Verdad! ¡No! Wauu…. Es la primera vez que siento tanta energía acumulada en mí, incluso es más de lo que tenía cuando era un demonio." Dije feliz.

Al verme en el espejo, todo mi cuerpo emitía un resplandor blanco y podía alumbrar la habitación donde estaba, además mi cuerpo se sentía ligero, me sentía tranquilo, pero sobretodo me sentía completo.

"Pero antes tengo que decirte algo." Me dijo Tesh a punto de decirme algo importante.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Le pregunto.

Sin duda cada vez que Tesh habla siempre me dejaba muy sorprendido.

"De hecho sí. Pues veras Issei, sin duda el poder que emanas ahora, es mucho poder del que tenía antes, mejor dicho es el fruto de los entrenamientos originales, pero la diferencia es que cuando peleaste con Grendel tu poder era mucho mayor que el que tienes ahora. Yo diría que cuando peleaste con Grendel tu poder era 5 veces mayor." Me dijo Tesh pensado.

"¡Es en serio.O!" Le conteste sorprendió.

En si ya yo sentía mucho poder dentro de mi… ¿Qué tanto poder saque en esa pelea?

"[No bromeas ¿Verdad? A pesar de todo yo también estoy sintiendo su poder ahora… ¿En verdad su poder es tremendo?]" Dijo Ddraig sin perder la sorpresa.

"Como dije. En la pelea contra Grendel tu poder era enorme que podías pelear de igual a igual contra Grendel, y no solo eso… Además pude sentir que te faltaba mucho para llegar al límite." Dijo Tesh en asombro.

¡No jodas! Esa era mi reacción en mi rostro.

O.O… Sin duda hay cosas que cuestan asimilar.

"Ahora me crees cuando te dije que tu naciste como ser divino." Me dijo Tesh en tono burlón.

"[Esto explica muchas cosas, pero ahora… ¿Compañero cómo te sientes?]" Ddraig me pregunto.

"No sabría decirte, sino más que grandioso. Siento que estoy recuperando algo más." Le dije sonriendo.

Una parte de mí se había olvidado por completo que había dejado de ser un demonio, ahora solo sentía que estaba recuperando algo importante… ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

Al parecer aun había mucho que saber, pero…

"Uhhh…" Dijo Tesh.

"[Oh… al parecer o fuimos los únicos que sintieron tu poder compañero. Alguien viene.]" Dijo Ddraig al sentir una presencia.

¡Rayos! ¡Me había olvidado que no estaba solo en casa!... Lo bueno es que la casa siempre tiene un campo de fuerza que protege nuestras presencias, es una forma de llevar nuestra vida normal.

"Bueno creo que hablaremos en otra ocasión." Dijo Tessh antes de Irse

"[Espera yo voy contigo]" Dijo Ddraig siguiéndole.

Tal vez Ddraig aún tenía ciertas dudas sobre todo lo que paso. Bueno Tesh el mejor en dar buenas explicaciones así fue como me quede solito.

Ahora solo estaba parado y viendo quien se acercaba a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y de ahí.

"¡¿Ise estas bien?!" Dijo la que empujo la puerta.

Yo solo la vi, tenía la el rostro al parecer preocupado…

"¡Irina!" Le dije al verla.

Ella se me quedo viendo raro un segundo y luego se calmó.

"(Ufff…) Se ve que estas bien… Jajaja aún no me acostumbro a tu nueva aura" Dijo ella con una mano al pecho.

Irina parecía un poco preocupada, pero creo que pensó que alguien más había estado aquí… Bueno no la culpo.

Entonces escuche más pasos.

"¡Irina! ¿Cómo se encuentra Ise?" Escuche la voz de Xenovia detrás.

Al parecer su voz también sonaba preocupada.

"¡Vamos rápido!" Escuche la voz de Koneko-chan también.

"¡Lo juro! ¡Él estaba completamente solo cuando lo deje!" Dijo Ravel con una voz angustiada.

Detrás de ellas también escuche la voz de Akeno-san, Asia, y de Koneko-chan que las seguían… ¿Se preocuparon por mí?

"¡No, no se preocupen! Solo era Ise" Dijo Irina calmándolas.

Al parecer si pensaron que estaba en peligro… ¡Que lindas!

"¡Rayos! Aun esto es nuevo para mí" Dijo Xenovia más relajada.

Las chicas llegaron a mi habitación, pero de sentirles preocupadas pude sentir un incomodidad de su parte… ¡Tal vez será porque estoy medio resplandeciendo!

"¡Ise-san!" Dijo Asia un poco perturbada.

Normalmente Asia vendría darme un abrazo, pero ahora parecer un poco dudosa.

"¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Recuerden que eso es poder sagrado!" Dijo Irina acercándoseme.

Entonces lo pensé… ¡Verdad! ¡Ahora entendía la actitud de Asia!

"¡Ise!" Dijo Akeno-san un poco triste.

"Al parecer es algo que no se puede evitar." Dijo Rossweissan con desanimo.

"¡Ise-sempai!" Dijo Koneko-chan agarrando el borde de su pijama.

"¡A pesar de todo para el sigue siendo él!" Dijo Ravel tratando de animarse.

Pude sentir la atmosfera, sentí que las chicas se me querían acercar, pero debido a mi poder les podría lastimar.

Entonces sentí la mano de Irina en mi hombro.

"¡No deberías asustarnos así Ise! ¡Aun nosotras nos cuesta pensar que el dueño de esa aura eres tú!" Me dijo con una sonrisa.

A diferencia de las demás, Irina era la que se podía acercar sin problemas, su rostros estaba muy feliz con esa sonrisa.

Entonces puse mi mano en la mano de Irina que estaba en mi hombro.

"¡Tienes razón! ¡Disculpen me chicas!" Le dije sonriendo y deje de resplandecer.

Entonces volví a la normalidad… bueno deje de emitir mi aura.

Al poco rato después las chicas comenzaron acercárseme, pero podía sentir algo de incomodidad por parte de ellas.

"¿Estas mejor Ise-san?" Me pregunto Asia preocupada.

Entonces yo como quien mirarme el cuerpo.

"¡Si ya estoy mejor!" Le conteste.

A pesar de todo solo sentía incomodidad por la vendas, pero por el dolor ya era menor.

"¡Bueno tal vez la medicina sirvió! ¡Pero será mejor que te quedes vendado esta noche y mañana ya te lo quitamos!" Dijo Rossweisse-san.

De hecho, sí. A pesar de que sabía a rayos ese jarabe, creo que me ayudó mucho.

"¡Bueno creo que será mejor volver a dormir! ¡Ise, ahora que estas mejor! ¡Hay cosas que tenemos que hablar! ¡De acuerdo!" Eso me dijo Xenovia seria.

Por el rostro de Xenovia ya podía intuir que se trataba y al parecer las demás estaban de acuerdo.

"Es verdad, Ise, pero también hay algo que tenemos que acordar sí o sí." Eso me dijo Akeno-san con el mismo tono que Xenovia.

¿Al parecer había algo más?... Bueno yo solo me puse un poco nervioso, pero sabía perfectamente bien o maso menos me daba una idea de lo que iba a pasar.

"¡De acuerdo!" Les dije sin cambiar mi ánimo.

La atmosfera se sentía un poco tensa, bueno las puedo comprender. Yo ya no soy lo que ellas piensan, pero… Recién que lo pienso ¿En verdad soy un ser divino?

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos chicas! Dejemos descansar a Ise y nosotras regresemos a dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día." Decida Irina sin perder su ánimo.

A diferencia de las demás, Irina, era la que seguí igual o tal vez más animada… ¿o me lo imagino solo yo?

Las demás dieron un suspiro y me dijeron buenas noches. Al parecer Asia se fue a dormir con Akeno-san, bueno tal vez sea porque sigo herido o por lo otro… Esto es un poco incómodo.

Yo solo baje un poco mi cabeza y suspire. Al parecer a las chicas no les gusta que tenga este poder.

"¡Buenas noches Ise!" Me dijo Irina sin perder su sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Irina, ahora es la única que se me puede acercar a libertad. Creo que ella sintió o recibió bien el cambio que tuve.

Bueno después de eso yo solo me metí a la cama, me tarde mucho en dormir ya que solo podía pensar sobre la conversación de mañana.

Bueno mañana será un nuevo día.

* * *

_**Dentro de la cabeza del pervertido.**_

"[Pobre, quien diría que las chicas que tanto le quieren, ahora se sientan algo confundidas por lo que es él.]" Me dijo el dragón.

"¡Lo sé! No es algo que se pueda evitar, siempre un cambio trae gusto o disgusto, nunca es fácil de adaptarse." Le conteste.

"Sabes Tesh…. ¿Cómo crees que sea de él ahora?" Me pregunto Ddraig.

Aquella pregunta me hizo pensar demasiado, en verdad era algo que no quería pensar.

"¡No lo sé! ¡Ddraig! Yo solo sé que ahora que se supo el secreto, algo me dice que las cosas se van a poner difíciles en adelante." Le conteste.

Entonces Ddraig, como quien riéndose.

"[Entonces no va a cambiar mucho su vida.]" Dijo el animado.

No entendía bien, pero sentí que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a que les pase cosas raras. Bueno si Ddraig puede soportar que le digan Dragón Oppai, tal vez me esté preocupando demasiado.

Aún tenía una duda también… ¿Ise en verdad logro alcanzar la divinidad?... Pues en aquella ocasión saco el poder Sagrado a voluntad y era grandioso, pero yo solo sentí que su cuerpo cambio un poco, a diferencia cuando era un demonio, su cuerpo parecía más el de un ser mortal, sus fracciones, su piel, su cuerpo en si no tenía un rasgo que le hiciera único, pero el ver como se curó de la nada de las perforaciones que le hizo esas piezas aún tenía esa duda, se ve que tenemos que investigar.

"[¡Oye! ¡Tesh!]" Me dijo Ddraig interrumpiendo mi pensamiento.

"¿Qué sucede?" le pregunte.

"[Ahora que te veo bien… ¿Tú eras así de pequeño?]" El me preguntó.

Tal vez se dio cuenta, pero esto no era el momento de sacar más problemas.

"Tal vez dormir demasiado altero tu vista. Yo estoy como siempre." Le conteste directo.

Hay cosas que no se pueden ocultar, pero si uno tiene amigos idiotas, es fácil de engañarlos.

"[De acuerdo… Creo que será mejor que me cuentes algunas cosas más.]" Me dijo Ddraig.

"¡Esta bien!" Le conteste.

Ahora teníamos toda la noche para conversar. Tal vez Issei ya se volvió a dormir, pero aún hay cosas que tenemos que hacer.

Solo me alegro que Ddraig allá regresado, Issei no tendrá problemas cuando tenga un compañero como Ddraig cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles.

Bueno mejor me olvido de eso, lo importante ahora es resolver unas cosas para mañana.

Sin duda será una noche muy larga.

* * *

_**Al día siguiente.**_

(Fuis) (Fuis) (Fuis)

Ese era el sonido de las vendas cayendo al suelo.

Al parecer me desperté temprano, más de lo acostumbrado.

"¿Por qué hay demasiado?" Me preguntaba.

Hace ya unos 3 minutos estaba que me quitaba las vendas de mi cuerpo, pero por alguna razón sacaba y sacaba y no terminaba.

"[¿Estás seguro que te las quieres quitar?]" Me pregunto Ddraig.

"¡Si u.u! ¡Al parecer ya estoy mejor y además hace calor!" Le dije en respuesta.

Me veía como una momia, pues casi todo mi cuerpo estaba vendado… ¡QUE CALOR!

Al quitarme las vendas me miren al espejo que tenía en mi alcoba.

"¡Oh! ¡Al parecer ya no tengo ningún rasguño!" Dije al verme por todos lados en el espejo.

"¡Aun así es raro! ¿Cómo es que no te dejaron marcas esas perforaciones?" Dijo Tesh dudoso.

Ni yo o sabia, pero aun así estoy aliviado que no pasara a mayores.

"[No sé, pero a mí me parece que tu cuerpo tiene la piel más clara y delicada y como es que fuese la de alguien que nunca ha peleado.]" Dijo Ddraig dando su opinión.

"¿En serio? Yo me veo normal." Le dije.

"Uhh…. Si parece algo raro. Sonara raro, pero parece que fuese alguien que recién a nacido." Dijo Tesh.

"Yo creo que ustedes se dejan llevar demasiado. Yo me veo igual." Le conteste.

Yo no quería terminar en una conversación sobre mi cuerpo… ¡No soy narcisista!

Entonces me vestí con una playera holgada de color mandarina de manda corta y unos pantanosillos que me llegaban a la rodilla de color azul. Vi el reloj y me pensé.

"Ya es hora" Le dije a mis compañeros.

Justo ahora era el momento de contar algunas cosas. En mi mente solo me imaginaba cómo reaccionarían… ¿Se lo tomara bien?... Pues les estuve ocultando esto a las chicas por un buen tiempo, pues con lo que vi ayer… ¡TENGO QUE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS!

"¡Espero que no termine mal!" Dijo Tesh directo.

"Gracias por tu apoyo." Le dije.

"[Sabes que no fue tu culpa todo esto. Te ayudares si hace falta.]" Me dijo Ddraig en consuelo.

"¡Gracias compañero!" Le dije sonriendo.

Y entonces vamos.

Es las 7:00 de la mañana del sábado. Hoy no tenemos clases, pero de igual forma nos levantábamos a esta hora… ¡Eso se nos hizo costumbre!

Normalmente yo era un poco lento a veces en despertarme e ir a desayunar, solo pocas veces, pero al parecer siento la casa algo vacía… ¿Dónde estarán?

Camine hasta el comedor, pero…

"No están desayunado" Dije al ver los alrededores.

Entonces lo pensé… ¿En qué lugar me estarán esperando?

Camine por la casa y busque por los lugares posibles.

No se encontraban en la sala de visitas, tampoco las encontré en la sala exclusiva, tampoco las vi en la terraza… entonces solo se me ocurrió un posible lugar.

"¡Ya sé dónde están!" dije al bajar de nuevo las escaleras.

De seguro estaba ahí. Era obvio, y como que un poco me sentí inquieto por que ya me imaginaba la situación.

Paso solo unos minutos al llegar a la entrada de la sala de entrenamientos.

(FRUIENN…)

Ese era el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

"¡Lo sabía!" Dije.

Al entrar en la sala las puede ver…. ¡Están entrenando!

Puede ver a las chicas entrenado.

En los aires se encontraban Akeno-san y Rossweisse-san en pleno entrenamiento de fuego cruzado. Mientras Akeno-san lanzaba sus relámpagos, Rossweisse-san lo bloqueaba con magia y ella le lanzaba sus ráfagas mágicas, era una lanzas ramdon, es decir, podrían atacar con diferentes clases de poder, ya se elementales, espirituales o cualquier otro poder que salía de sus círculos mágicos… ¡El duelo estaba bien sincronizado!

Por otra parte pude ver a Xenovia que estaba persiguiendo a Koneko-chan, en si ella estaba en su forma nekomata. Xenovia tenía un brazo a Durandal lista para atacar, pero Koneko-chan, en esa forma, ella es muy ágil y es capaz de seguir el mismo ritmo que Xenovia. Mientras Xenovia lanzaba sus cortes, Koneko-chan estaba tan concentrada que esquivaba cada uno de ellos… ¡Que tan elástica es Koneko-chan!... Eso era raro, pues Kuroka era la que la entrenaba, pero por alguna razón no estaba acá.

Y luego por último, en la piscina. De ese lugar pude ver una gran figura de color dorado flotando hay.

Cuando estaba viendo atento me di cuenta que se movió… ¿Qué cosa era eso?

La piscina comenzó a sacudirse y de ahí escuche unas voces.

"¡Nyaaaaaiiiii! Por favor seño dragón se más cuidadoso." Era la voz de Asia.

"Mi gustar sentir trasero de Asia." Dijo esa cosa dorada.

¡Ehh….! Esa era mi cara al oír eso… ¿Qué cosa esta pasando hay?

Entonces mire fijamente de nuevo y vi que esa cosa empezó a levantarse… ¡Es un Dragón!... dije impresionado.

"¡¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?!" Dije al balbucear.

Era la primera vez que lo veía., pero al mirar fijamente de nuevo… ¡Hay alguien más!

"¡Que hace Ophis hay también!" Dije al ver claramente.

En la cabeza de ese Dragón estaba sentadas Asia como Ophis… ¡Yo no entendía nada!

"[¡¿Farnir?!]" Dijo Ddraig sorprendido.

"¿Acaso lo conoces?" Le pregunte.

"[Obvio que sí. Él es uno de los 5 Reyes dragones, junto con Tanmin y Vritra. Pero es raro el no debería tener cuerpo.]" Dijo Ddraig confundido.

"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acoso el debería estar muerto?" Le pregunte.

"[Algo así. El perdió su cuerpo hace tiempo, pero su alma aún seguía con vida… Si no mal recuerdo Farnir, creo que tenía un trato con tu sensei.]" Dijo Ddraig recordando.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, el sensei una vez me conto sobre eso. Él me dijo que tenía una Sacred Gear artificial que le brindaba los poderes de un Rey dragón, pero ese Sacred Gear solo le funcionaba una vez ya que era desechable o algo así… ¡Yo no me acuerdo bien!

Lo único que si me acuerdo ahora es que para hacer eso, el sensei tenía que darle algo a cambio, que el dragón vea como algo valioso… ¡¿Qué cosas le habrá dado?!

Ahora al verlo con Asia me resultaba muy difícil pensar cómo es que hizo un trato con él… ¡Acaso ya rompió el trato con el sensei! O ¡Asia se lo está cuidando!... Sin duda esa era una buena pregunta.

Entonces…

(Plap) (Plap)

"¡Waa….!" Me asuste.

Alguien estaba tocando mis hombros.

"¡Ah disculpa Ise! ¡No quería asustarte!" Esa voz fue la Irina.

"¡N-no te preocupes! ¡Eso fue mi culpa!" Le dije tomando un poco de aire.

Que patético de mi parte fue eso. Bueno al parecer mi grito de asustado lo escucharon el resto.

"Ise" Me dijo Akeno.

"Ise-san" Me dijo Asia.

"Issie" Me dijo Xenovia.

"Ise-sempai" Me dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Ise!" Me dijo Rossweisse-san.

Solo Ophis se me quedo bien algo raro… ¡Me está observando muy raro!

Todas ellas pararon su entrenamiento y se empezaron a acercar.

Al fin llegó la hora de aclarar las cosas.

"¡Bueno ya casi estamos!" Dijo Akeno-san guardando sus alas de demonio.

Todos nos pusimos en un solo lugar y como dijo Akeno-san. Estaba faltando alguien.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Es que me demore en guardas mis cosas en la maleta!" Eso voz fue de Ravel.

"¿Empacar?" Le pregunte extrañado.

Entonces Ravel dulcemente, pero un poco apagada me dijo.

"¡Pues veras Ise-sama! ¡Yo naturalmente vine para poderle servirle! ¡Que usted se convierta en mi Señor!" Dije ella.

"¡Eso quiere decir…!" Dije.

"¡Pues con todo lo que sucedió! ¡Solo se llegó a una conclusión!" Eso me dijo Xenovia.

Lo que me tenía en duda al fin lo pude saber.

"¡Deje de ser un demonio! ¡¿Verdad?!" Lo dije directo.

Por lo que dije, las chicas desviaron su mirada por un rato, yo ya me esperaba esa reacción… ¡Rayos!

"No lo sabemos aún, pero analizando y después de ver que las piezas malignas se destruyeron es lo más probable." Dijo Rossweisse-san pensando.

Aun para mí era algo difícil de asimilar… En primera; ¿Cómo es que sobreviví a eso?... Dejando de lado la broma, eso no pudo haber sido un simple milagro. Tal vez tiene algo que ver con el poder que tengo… ¿Qué clase de poder es?... Al aparecer no es el típico poder divino, de eso me di cuenta.

"P-pero no se preocupe… yo volvereee… Mire esto que me voy de vacaciones, solo eso." Me dijo Ravel fingiendo una sonrisa.

Lo único que le podía decir fue.

"¡No te preocupes, te estaré esperando!" Le dije sonriendo.

Las cosas empezaron a tomar otro rumbo, eso no me lo esperaba.

"Pero antes de irme a casa. Quisiera saber algunas cosas también." Me dijo Ravel aun triste.

Al aparecer llego el momento de contarle. Note el rostro de las chicas concentradas, al parecer tenían muchas dudas en la cabeza… Ya es hora.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Creo que es hora que sepan todo!" Le dije.

Las chicas me hicieron la seña… ¡Te escuchamos!

Todos nos pusimos al centro de la sala de entrenamiento, el lugar era muy amplio, nosotros nos sentamos en el suelo. Todas las chicas estaban sentada a mi frente y yo estaba a su delante.

Al estar cómodos al fin. La primera en comenzar fue Xenovia.

"¿Desde cuándo Ise?" Esa fue su pregunta.

Me alegro que no fuese algo difícil de responder. Tome un poco de aire antes de contestarle.

"¡Uhmm…! ¡Todo comenzó cuando salí de la Brecha Dimensional, hay es cuando supe algo de mí!" Le conteste.

"¿Cómo algo de ti?" Pregunto Xenovia muy directa.

"¡Pues verasss…! ¡Esto si es más difícil de explicar!" Le conteste un poco confundido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sempai?" Me pregunto Koneko-chan.

¡Como es se tornó difícil las preguntas!... ya no importa, solo tengo que seguir.

"¡Pues verán! ¡Incluso ahora para mí eso algo complejo de explicar! ¡Pero dentro de mí hay un ser que se manifestó cuando perdí mi cuerpo en la Brecha Dimensional! ¡La razón principal fue que ese ser estaba sellado por el poder de las piezas, por alguna razón las piezas malignas tuvieron ese carácter de sellado, aun para mí es algo misterioso!" Le conteste con lo que yo entendía.

"¡Un ser como Ddraig! ¡¿Acaso es una clase de Sacred Gear?!" Eso dijo Asia con un rostro de sorpresa.

Entonces, con mi cabeza comencé a negar.

"¡No Asia! ¡No es un Sacred Gear! Para ser exacto el formo parte de mí ser, por así decirlo." Le conteste.

¡Rayos! ¡Esto sí que era difícil!

"Tienes razón, hasta ahora no se han reportado nada sobre usuarios con doble Sacred Gear, pero si no es un Sacred Gear ¿Entonces qué cosa es?" Me pregunto Irina muy dudosa.

"¡E-eso! Bueno en primera; su nombre es Tesh y el en si…" Le dije, pero me quede trabado.

Cuando no encontraba palabras para explicar…

"¡Él es la Cosa blanca amargada! Y ¡Es mi amigo también!" La que dijo eso fue Ophis.

¡Yo no pude haberlo explicado mejor!

"¡Ophis! ¿Cómo es que ella lo sabe?" Eso dijo Xenovia frunciendo el ceño.

"E-ella estuvo conmigo en la Brecha. Mejor dicho ella vio todo…" Les conteste.

Entonces vi a Asia mirándole a Ophis y le empezó a hablar.

"¡Ophis-chan! ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?" Asia le pregunto tímida a Ophis.

"¡Prometí no decir nada! ¡Uno no rompe su palabra a un amigo!" Dijo Ophis.

Ophis no tenía un cambio en su expresión, pero pude sentir sus buenas intenciones.

Las cosas se pusieron algo tenso, tal vez las chicas no se tomaron muy bien lo que dijo Ophis.

"¿Entonces porque no nos dijiste eso?" Me pregunto Akeno-san un poco desanimada.

¡Rayos! Cada vez la situación empeoraba, pero tenía que decirles la verdad.

"¡N-no es eso!" Le dije alzando mis manos.

"¡Entonces que fue Ise! ¿Acaso no confían en nosotras?" Me dijo desanimando Akeno-san.

Yo solo me estaba rascando la cabeza… ¡No podía decirles que no confiaba en ellas! ¡Eso sería peor!

"¡Pues fue algo que prometí también! ¡No es que no quiera decirles, pero era lo mejor!" Les conteste.

No tenía mucha idea de cómo continuar… ¡Cómo les podía responder!

"Somos un equipo Ise-san. ¿Por qué nos ocultaste algo tan importante?" Esa fue Asia mirándome fijo.

¡Demonios! Al ver de esa manera a Asia me hacía sentir culpable.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Pero hay cosas que no se pueden decir!" Le conteste desviando la mirada.

La atmosfera se tornó en quietud, el silencia reino por poco tiempo.

"Y-a veo no. No te obligaremos a responder eso." Dije Akeno-san un poco decepcionada.

Podía sentir que eso le molesto.

"Oye Ise ¿Acaso alguien más lo supo?" Esa fue Irina con la siguiente pregunta.

"¡Creo que al fin y al cabo se iban a enterar! Los únicos que supieron, aparte de Ophis, son Kiba, Saji e incluso Sirzechs-sama." Esa fue mi respuesta.

Las chicas pusieron un rostro de… ¡WTF!

La impresión fue tal que se quedaron con la boca abierta, tal vez mencionar el nombre de Sirzechs, no fue buena idea.

PLASH

Es fue el sonido de una palma contra el suelo.

"¡¿Por qué ellos sí y nosotras no!? Incluso Sirzechs-sama lo supo… ¿POR QUÉ ISE?" Esa fue una enojada Xenovia.

Pude sentir que Xenovia se molestó demasiado por lo que dije, incluso puedo sentir la incomodidad de las demás… ¿Qué debo hacer?

"O.O ¡Cálmate! ¡Xenovia! Seguro Ise tiene una buena explicación para esto." Esa fue Irina intentando calmar a Xenovia.

A pesar de todo, Irina fue la que me seguí tratando igual manera.

"¡Las cosas sucedieron así! ¡Es verdad yo le dije a Kiba y Saji por voluntad, pero lo de Sirzechs-sama fue algo que no pensé, pero no les culpen, yo hice que no dijeran nada!" Le conté bajando la cabeza.

"¡Al fin y al cabo! ¡Es algo que ya paso! Pero me hubiera gustado que no nos lo ocultaras algo tan importante Ise." Esa fue Akeno-san muy preocupada.

Una parte de mí se rompía al escuchar eso, sabía que tenía un motivo, pero en parte somos un equipo… ¡Eso me hacía ver como el malo!

"Ise-san… ¿Entonces que va a pasar contigo?" Asia tenía una cara preocupada.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Ise-sempai si dejaste de ser un demonio! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasara?!" Esa fue Koneko-chan preocupa.

Aquellas preguntas, fueron lo suficiente para que me quede callado… ¿Y ahora qué voy hacer?

"¡No lose! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque estoy vivo en primer lugar!" Le conteste con la verdad.

"¡Se dice que un demonio reencarnado muere si pierde sus piezas ya que estas le acompañan hasta la muerte!" Dijo Rossweisse-san analizado.

"¡Por eso me cuesta creer lo que vi! ¡Cuando las piezas se destruyeron, pensé que Ise-sama había muerto! ¡Pero al verlo mover y que de la nada debajo de su armadura del Dragón salió una armadura blanca con un par de alas!" Eso dijo Ravel.

Para ser sincero, yo no me acuerdo de eso.

"Ise ¿Podrias explicar eso?" Es fue Akeno-san con otra pregunta.

"¡Pues verán! ¡Yo en ese momento trate de combinar ambos poderes, pero después de eso yo no recuerdo nada! ¡Lo siento!" Les fui sincero.

"¡Eso una locura! ¡Cuando se intentó juntar 2 fuerzas primordiales, las más fuerte siempre prevalece! ¡La Teoría de las fuerzas!" Eso me dijo Rossweisse-san en regaños.

"¡Yo solo en ese momento estaba desesperado y quería poder!" Le dije mirando firmemente.

Entonces bien el rostro de Rossweisse-san, ella estaba pensado y entonces dijo.

"¡Entonces ya entiendo un poco lo que sucedió! ¡Si aplicamos la teoría de las fuerzas! ¡No resultaría raro que tu cuerpo expulsara las piezas malignas, durante tu pelea con Grendel todas sentimos que el poder Sagrado que emanabas era demasiado grande! ¡Pero eso no explica! ¿De dónde salió la armadura? ¿Y porque sobreviviste?" Dijo Rossweisse-san viendo cada detalle.

"Me creerían que es algo que ni yo sé." Le conteste rápido.

"No es necesario Ise, pero ahora tenemos claro algo." Eso me dijo Akeno-san seria.

Yo no sabía lo que pensaba, de hecho no creo saber lo que las demás pensaban… ¿Qué es lo que me dirían ahora?

"¡Saben yo me voy de aquí!" Esa fue Xenovia levantándose.

"¿Por qué te vas?" Pregunto Asia.

"…" Xenovia no dijo nada y se marchó.

Ella paso por mi lado, y podía sentir el frio de su cuerpo… ¡Sin duda está muy molesta!

"¡Sera que la dejemos sola un poco! ¡Podemos entenderla!" Eso dijo Akeno-san seria.

"¡Lo siento!" dije bajado mi cabeza.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombre…. ¡Akeno-san!

"¡Ise! ¡Entendemos muy bien lo que va a pasar ahora en adelante!" Me dijo ella.

"¡Ise! ¡Estamos furiosas y a la ves tristes!" Me dijo Rosseweisse-san con mirada cabizbaja.

"¡Ise-sempai! ¡Nos sentimos algo apartadas de tú! ¡Pensamos que seriamos algo importante para ti, pero se ve que no al ocultarnos algo tan importante!" me dijo Koneko-chan triste.

"Ise-san…" Me dijo Asia con unas lágrimas en su rostro.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, pero me dolía el verlas así.

"¡YO REALMENTE LO SIENTO!" Le dije golpeando mi cabeza en el suelo.

Era lo único que podía hacer por el momento, pero sabía que no era suficiente.

Una parte de mí se odiaba a si mismo por hacerlas sentir mal, pero entonces…

"¡SOLO TE PODEMOS DECIR GRACIAS!" Esa fue Akeno-san dando me un abrazo muy fuerte.

Yo no entendía lo que paso y del porqué del abrazo.

"¡No entiendo! ¡Pensé que estarían enojadas conmigo!" le dije sin poder creerlo.

"¡LO ESTAMOS! ¡BAKA!" Akeno-san me dijo y pude sentir una lágrima en mi mejilla.

Pero entonces fue donde el me conmoví del todo.

"Pero el solo pensar que ese día iba a ser el último. El día en ya no verte más me asusto más." Me dijo Akeno-san sonriéndome y llorando, y continuo "Cuando vi que las piezas salieron e tu cuerpo y ver que perdías mucha sangre y no te movías, yo recordé esos feos momentos, esos momentos en las cuales ya no te podía alcanzar, aquel momento solo me quede inmóvil, no sabía qué hacer." Me dijo ellas sosteniéndome fuerte.

"¡Yo lo siento mucho!" Le devolví el abrazo.

"¡No lo sientas, Ise! Ya no te sientas culpable, es verdad estoy enojada por ocultárnoslo, pero Ise… ¡TU SACRIFICASTE TU VIDA COMO DEMONIO PARA QUE NOSOTRAS PODAMOS VIVIR!" Esa fue las palabras de Akeno-san.

Aquellas palabras me impactaron… ¡Yo no lo había visto de esa manera!

Entonces Irina se me acerca y me dice.

"¡Ise desde que descubrí que te convertiste en demonio! Yo poco a poco me di cuenta lo mucho que te esforzabas por ser mejor cada día, entrenabas dura, estudiabas duro e incluso ya estabas planeado tu futuro… ¡TU DEJASTE TODO ESO SOLO POR SALVARNOS!" Eso dijo Irina con una sonrisa.

"¡Es verdad, Ise! Si nos resentimos es porque acabamos de perder un miembro del grupo Gremory, pero pensar en ello nos produce tristeza, pues intentaste una locura al intentar confiar esos poderes ¡PUDISTE DESTRUIR TU ALMA! Pero aun así pensaste solo en pelear, y peleaste muy bien." Eso me dijo Rossweisse-san lagrimeando.

"¡Ise-sempai! ¡Tú podrás ser un pervertido sin remedio, pero te preocupas mucho por nosotras, haces lo que sea por ser mejor, era una buena persona, pero el pensar que será de ti ahora en adelante…! ¡Eso me duele en solo pensar!" Es fue Koneko-chan mirando al suelo.

"Cuando vi a Ise-sama cambiar de esa forma, no pude evitar que mi corazón latiera sin parar, en aquel momento me sentí que veía a un "HÉROE" aquel héroe que vino a salvarnos, mi emoción de que Ise sea ese Héroe, me hizo muy feliz, pero como todo héroe algún día él se tendrá que ir." Me dijo Ravel aguantando sus lágrimas.

"¡Ise-san! ¡No me equivoque cuando te vi la primera vez! ¡Eres el chico que deja de lado todo con tal de no dejarnos que nos lastimen, incluso ahora te preocupas de lo que podamos sentir! ¡Ise tan solo con que este!"

Los sentimientos de las chicas me alcanzaron… ¡Están molestas, SI! ¡Pero están más triste de lo que será de mí!

"¡Así que Ise! ¡Ya no importa lo que paso! ¡Solo queremos tenerte un poco más!" Eso me dijo Akeno-san aferrándose a mí.

Yo pude sentir su calor, ese abrazo con mucho cariño que me dio.

Entonces a un costado sentí otro cuerpo.

"¡Disculpa a Xenovia! ¡Ella también se dio cuenta, pero no es muy sincera y pensar en eso le produce enojo!" Esa fue Irina dando un abrazo por la espalda.

Entonces volví a sentir otro cuerpo.

"¡Para mí Ise-san es Ise-san! ¡El chico que me cuida!" Esa fue Asia dando un abrazo por el costado izquierdo.

Y de nuevo volví a sentir otro cuerpo a mi costado.

"¡Yo tampoco soy buena para estas cosas, pero es lo único que se me ocurrió!" Eso fue la voz de Rossweisse-san a mi lado derecho.

A pesar de tener todo mi cuerpo cubierto por sus cuerpos, pude sentir por la parte inferior d mi torso unas manos.

"¡Es verdad Ise-Sempai! ¡Mientras lo tengamos aquí eso no cambiara!" Me dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Pase lo que pase usted estará cuando lo necesitemos! ¡Yo solo soy feliz con tal de verlo!" Es fue Ravel.

Sin duda no podía sentirme mejor. Los sentimientos de ellas me alcanzaron, me sentía feliz.

"¡Oigan! ¡Oigannnn….!" Está diciendo.

Al parecer tenerlas muy pegadas a mí, en si era bueno, pero no estábamos desbalanceando.

"¡Wauauauauaua….!" Dije al ver que nos estábamos cayendo.

Plash…

Ese fue el sonido de nuestro cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Ahora tenía una vista al techo del lugar.

(Risillas)

Pude escuchar a mi lado, era las risas de las chicas.

"Hahahahaha…." Yo también me empecé a reír.

Todos hay nos quedamos riendo por lo ocurrido. Por mi parte me sentía bien, se siente bien librarse de una carga, pero se ve que poco a poco los empezaba a resolver.

Entonces volteando mi cabeza, mi mirada cruzo con la de Akeno-san. Ella me sonría, una sonrisa dulce entonces lo único que me quedaba fue devolverle esa sonrisa. Yo le sonreí enseñando los diente y cerrando los ojos… ¡Sin duda las cosas estaban mejorando!

* * *

_**En otra parte de la casa.**_

"¡Rayos! ¿Por qué es difícil este tipo de cosas?" Decía al ver mi situación.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que he dejado la sala de entrenamientos… ¡Eso estuvo bien!

Había mucho lo que me enojada… ¿Por qué no confió en nosotras? O ¿Qué somos para él?

Esa era mis dudas, pero cuando ya lo supe, me dio tristeza… ¡El ya no era un demonio!

El había dejado de lado su futuro como demonio con tal de que nosotras podamos ver un mañana… ¡¿Que pasara ahora?!... Era mi mayor duda.

Lo que me preocupa también era… ¿Qué es lo que es ahora? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo reaccionara Rias al enterarse?

Sin duda había mucha preocupación, que seguro Ise tenía que pensar… ¡En verdad que puedo hacer!

Me sentí mal el mostrarle un lado frio de mi parte, pero no sabía cómo actuar y además no es costumbre mía, pero creo que debería ir y apoyarlo.

"¡Oh! ¡Diablos! ¡Ise eres un Idiota por hacerme preocupar así!" decía en queja al desarreglarme el cabello.

Sin duda el pensar que será de él. Bueno es algo que me molestaba mucho.

Entonces…

(Plup Plup Plup)

Ese era el sonido de un comunicador.

"¡Un mensaje! ¿De quién será?" Dije al acercarme a al mueble de lado del sofá.

Cuando revise… ¡Es del Clan Gremory!

"¡Es de Rias!" Dije al ver de quien se trataba.

Sin duda las cosas se empezaron a complicar.

_**De vuelta a la sala de entrenamientos.**_

"¡Que alivio! ¡Pensé que estarían enojadas conmigo!" Dije al dar un respiro tocarme el pecho.

Entonces sentí un breve escalofrió. Cuando mire alrededor pude ver que las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras… ¡Algo me huele mal!

"¡Nunca dijimos que te habías perdonado!" Me dijo Akeno-san dándome la espalda.

"¡E-ehmmm! ¡Pero pensé que todo está en paz!" Le dije preocupado.

"¡Si Ise! ¡Pero para perdonarte! ¡Creo que tendrás que ganarte muchos puntos!" Me dijo ella sacándome una lengua.

Todas hay estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Akeno-san… ¡Que tenían pensado!

"¡Yo quiero que acompañes de compras todo el Lunes!" Me dijo Akeno-san.

"¡Yo quiero que vayas conmigo a la iglesia y que te presentes para el coro!" Ese fue la petición de Irina.

"¡Yo quiero que seas mi asistente por el resto de la semana cuando preparo mis clases!" Esa fue la petición de Rossweisse-san.

"¡Yo quiero que me lleves a comer a los restaurantes que quiera Sempai!" Esa fue Koneko-chan sacado una especia de mapa.

"¡Ehh….! ¡Bueno entonces! ¡Yo quiero! ¡Quiero que me acompañes al cine!" Esa era pensado que pedirme.

Entonces todas hay se le quedaron viendo a Asia.

"¡Asia! ¡Rayos por que no se me ocurrió eso!" Dijo Koneko-chan.

"¡Ara-ara! ¡Desde cuando Asia es tan audaz!" Dijo Akeno-san riéndose.

"¡Ehh…!" Esa era la pobre Asia confundida.

"¡No es justo! ¡De saber eso! ¡Me hubiera quedado un tiempo más!" Eso dijo Ravel al ver su mala suerte.

¡Oh! ¡Genial! Mi deber ahora era consentir a mis compañeras y lograr que me perdonen, pero algo me dice que eso no será suficiente.

"¡Yo quiero que me saques al parque!" Esa fue Ophis levantado su mano.

¡Tú también Ophis! ¡Pero yo que te hice!

Al parecer la diosa Dragón-sama también no quería quedarse sin nada.

Bueno si eso era el precio de que me perdones… ¡Un hombre tiene que hacer lo que un hombre hace!

Entonces en medio de la plática, la puerta sonó.

"¡Xenovia!" Dijimos todos.

El tiempo para hablar fue corto, pues Xenovia tenía cara de algo que no iba a decir.

"¡Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Buchou! ¡Tenemos que viajar a Rumania lo antes posible!" Esa fue Xenovia diciéndolo con seriedad.

Al notar la voz de Xenovia sentí que las cosas por haya no estaban lleno bien… ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

Todos los del grupo nos miramos y no dudamos en atender la orden de Rias… Un una parte me sentía extraño, yo ya no era su siervo, pero aun así mi obligación era la de ir y decirle lo que paso. Además no sería justo que alguien más le dijera este problema lo genere yo, y como tal lo tengo que resolver…. ¿Cómo es que reaccionara Rias sobre esto?

Bueno por ahora eso era lo de menos. La prioridad es saber ¿Por qué no llamaron a todos? Si algo había ido creo que es conveniente ir y ayudar.

Lo único ahora era prepararnos para viajar al otro lado del mundo… ¡Solo espero que no nada grave este pasando!

* * *

_**Después de 3 días.**_

_**En la residencia Fénix.**_

"Uff…." Dije al bajar mis maletas.

Hay estaba yo, en frente de mi casa después de tiempo.

Normalmente hubiera avisado mi llegada a mi familia, pero creo que eso causaría más preguntas y además los demás ahora tenían que estar concentrados en su viaje… ¡No podía incomodarles mucho!

Ya habían pasado 3 días desde ese mensaje, yo logre quedar un poco y me logre despedir de ellos, de seguro ya estarán saliendo del país… ¡Espero que les vaya bien!

También me tenía preocupada la situación de Ise-sama… ¿Cómo reaccionara Rias?... esa era la mayor interrogante.

(Toc) (Toc) (Toc)

Esa era yo dando el aviso de mi llegada.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Dije como des costumbre al ingresar.

Creo que no fue necesario eso, en si mi casa es demasiado grande, pero…

"¡Ravel!... Esto es inesperado" Dije la voz e mi madre.

Yo voltee a ver de dónde venía la voz.

"¡Buenos días Mamá!" Le conteste de manera educada.

Entonces dejando de lado el formalismo. Mi madre se me acerco y me dio la vienvenda de vuelta a casa.

"¡Ravel! ¡Deberías avisar que llegabas!" Me dijo ella muy gentilmente.

"¡Es que quería darles una sorpresa!" le conteste con una sonrisa.

"¿Sorpresa?" Dijo mi madre confundida.

Mi madre era hábil y entonces noto mi equipaje.

"¿Acaso sucedió algo?" me pregunto preocupada mi madre.

Yo no podía decir o contarle lo que paso. Por algo Sirzechs-sama también lo tuvo en secreto y creo que a Ise-sama no le gustaría.

"¡No! ¡No mamá! ¡Los chicos tuvieron que viajar a donde se encontraba Rias! ¡Y cómo iba ser muy peligroso, Ise-sama me dijo que valla a casa! ¡Bueno esto lo veo como unas vacaciones para mí! Heeehee…" Le dije una mentira T-T

Mi madre se me quedo bien raro… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

"¡Ya veo Ravel! ¡Creo que fue muy gentil de su parte el no llevarte a un lugar peligroso!" Me dijo mi madre.

"¡No hay de qué preocuparse! ¡Ellos volverán pronto!" Le conteste.

"¡Es bueno tenerte en casa Hija! ¡Aunque se tu esfuerzo por acercarte a Hyudou Issei! ¡Es bueno que vengas a casa y pasarlo con la familia!" Me dijo Mi mamá.

"¡Gracias mamá!" Le conteste de manera educada.

Despues de mi encuentro con mi madre, ella llamo a alguien para que llevara mi equipaje y arreglara mi habitación.

Sin duda las cosas no había cambiado mucho, yo tenía mis 3 hermanos y mi padre, pero al aparecer ellos no estaban en casa… ¡Tal vez en la cena los vea!

Había mucho que pensar y muy poco por hacer. Normalmente esta ahora estaría con los del grupo haciendo algo, pero ellos no están acá y a veces pienso ¿Podre volver de nuevo?

Me había hecho amiga de todos y pensar en dejarlos fue algo duro. Yo en primera estaba en casa de Ise-sama como su manager, todo eso fue gracias a Sirzechs-sama, pero ahora el dejo de ser un demonio… ¿Yo no poder seguirlo acaso?... Eso me ponía triste y me preguntaba… ¿Qué podría ser para el ahora?

Estaba en mi alcoba y solo habían pasado unas horas. Desidi caminar un rato por el jardín de mi casa.

Había pasado un tiempo de no haber venido a casa, pero sin duda casi nada había cambiado, pero algo llamo mi atención.

"¡Uhmmm…!" Dije al ver el pequeño mausoleo abierto.

Cuando era pequeña ese mausoleo estaba cerrado y solo mis padres entraban a ese lugar, después de un tiempo mis hermanos comenzaron a entrar hay también, yo no tenía mucho interés, pero no tenía nada que hacer.

Camine a la entrada del lugar y vi que de hecho alguien había dejado la puerta abierta.

"¡De seguro fue mi mamá!" Dije al percatarme.

Aprovechando la vista decidí explorar lo que había dentro. En si afuera el lugar parecía un poco grande.

Sin preocupación entre.

"¡Es enorme O.O!" Dije al ver el lugar.

Aquel mausoleo era un de una plataforma, en cada parte del interior tenía mucho estantes colocados, que parecía que formaban un camino a algún lugar.

Camine por un rato y me fije que cada uno de esos estantes tenía diferente tipos de reliquias como: una estatua hecha a mano, artesanía de metalurgia, armas, y demás cosas que estaban bien envueltos o dentro de una caja.

"¡Con que esto había aquí dentro!" Dije sin impresionarme mucho.

Era costumbre que en las grandes casas de los nobles tendrían sus tesoros o reliquias familiares guardados en lugares como esto… ¡No era otra cosa del otro mundo!

Entonces decidí caminar algo más, tal vez encontraba algo interesante.

Después de caminar por uno 10 minutos, pude notar algo extraño.

"¡¿En dónde es que esta la salida?!" Dije viendo a ambos lados.

Al aparecer me adentre tanto que me perdí en aquel lugar.

Como no tenía idea a donde ir, solo camine guiándome de mi instinto.

Camine y camine, pero lo único que encontré… ¡Fue una puerta!

"¡Que extraño diseño tiene!" Dije al ver dicha puerta.

Por alguna razón esa puerta, en su interior, sacaba mucha luz… ¡Eso me dio curiosidad!

Entonces entre a echar un visitado. Lo raro de esa puerta es que no tenía manija o perilla para entrar, solo con un empuje uno ingresaba, pero cuando camine más al fondo note que era una habitación grande y que en el centro había algo que alumbraba mucho.

"¿Qué será eso?" Me preguntaba.

Al parecer esta habitación estaba bien cuidada para ser parte simple del mausoleo. Camine y camine por la alfombra adornada, que parecia un camino y cuando llegue.

"¡Wauuu….!" Dije al maravillarme al verlo.

Delante mi había una hermosa pintura. La pintura me dejo cautivada por el hecho de la escena que está en ella.

"¿Quién lo habrá pintado?" Dije al verlo.

Era un hermoso cuadro para que este escondido en lugar como este… ¿Por qué lo tendrán aquí?... Aquel hermoso cuadro llamo mi atención, no sabía mucho de arte, pero sin duda tenía algo que me dejo muy concentrada.

Entonces al quedarme concentrada en el cuadro, yo no me había dado cuenta de los pasos.

(Pasos)

Alguien venia.

En ese momento solo me deje llevar, el cuarto era muy amplio, pero visible… ¡No podía esconderme!

Entonces lo pensé bien y decidí quedarme a ver quién era.

"¡Uhm…! ¡¿Ravel que haces aquí?!" Me dijo mi madre confusa.

"¡Discúlpame madre! ¡No quería incomodarte!" Le dije pidiendo disculpa.

"(Suspiro) tiene que tener cuidado. Cuando no conoces el lugar, puede que te pierdas." Me dijo mi madre de lo más gentil.

Creo que eso lo aprendí bien.

Al aclarar las cosas, mi curiosidad me gano y le pregunto sobre el cuadro que estaba en señalando.

"¡Mamá! ¡Perdón por preguntar! ¡¿Qué hace un cuadro tan bellos en lugar así?!" Le pregunté a mi madre sin perder tiempo.

Mi madre se quedó un rato en silencio, parecía que lo estaba pensado y luego me dijo.

"¡Al parecer no se puede evitar! ¡Normalmente eso te lo diríamos cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad! ¡Pero como ya lo viste are una excepción!" Me dijo Mi madre acercándoseme.

Me lo va a contar.

"¡Veras Ravel! ¡De las familias de los 72 pilares! ¡Solo los Fénix tenemos algo más haya de nuestra historia familiar! Y ¡Ese cuadro es prueba de ello!" Me dijo mi madre al ver el cuadro.

"¡Eso significa! ¿Qué aquel cuadro cuenta una historia sobre nuestra familia?" Le pregunte sorprendida.

"¡Exacto! Pero primero tiene que saber el nombre de ese cuadro." Me dijo mi madre, y continuo "El cuadro se llama (La devoción de las Revelacion)" Eso me dijo.

"¿La Devoción de las Revelaciones? ¿Por qué ese nombre mamá?" Dije viendo al cuadro.

En si el nombre no concordaba con la imagen… EN DICHA IMAGEN SE VEIA A (2) AVES: "Una de ellas era una gran Ave de fuego, que representaba al Ave Fénix, pero al frente de ella había una ave más pequeña. Aquella ave tenía una flor de oliva en el pica, sus plumas era de color blanca, pero en la pintura le dibujaron un aura blanca…. Sin duda era la figura de una paloma blanca."

"¡Ravel! Él es hora que sepas algo de tu familia. Algo que tal vez te sorprenda un poco, pero en si eso solo puede ser conocido por la familia Fénix. Entiendo." Me dijo mi madre en advertencia.

"¿Qué tan serio puede ser?" Le pregunte.

"¡Cuando lo oigas! ¡Sabrás muchas cosas! Por ejemplo; una de ellas es el poder de nuestra inmortalidad." Me dijo mi madre, y continuo" por eso le llama (La Devoción de las Revelaciones) por en ella revela muchas cosas en una solo historia" Me dijo mi madre.

Yo me quede impactada al oír eso… ¡No era un simple cuadro!

"¡Entiendo mamá! ¡Lo juro!" Le dije comportándome como un noble.

Entonces mi madre me sonrió y me comenzó a contar.

"¡Creo que la historia será muy larga! ¡Espero que estés lista!" Me dijo mi madre para prestarle atención.

"¡Si estoy 100% atenta!" Le dije muy seria.

"¡De acuerdo! La historia inicia con uno de nuestro ancestros, pero para ser más específica es sobre tu Bisabuela hace ya varios milenios" Me dijo ella.

"¿Mi bisabuela?" Le pregunte.

"¡Si! Ella fue la autora del cuadro para no olvidar el día en que conocía a la chica del cabello dorado con reflejos blancos y penetrantes ojos Azul Real. El día que conoció a nuestra peor enemiga, (La guardiana de la Paloma Blanca)" Dijo mi madre.

Sin duda la historia que me estaba contando mi madre, me hizo quedar muy concentrada. Al parecer mi familia tenía un pasado relacionado con una mujer y por el tono de mi madre, aquella mujer causa problemas a nuestra familia.

Sin dudas estaban por escuchar la historia más larga de mi vida.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Para los que leyeron hasta aquí y esperaron. Muchas gracias.

No hay excusa para mí en demorarme casi 3 semanas en publicar el capítulo, cuando dije antes que solo iban hacer 2, pero tuve una difícil semana que prologo y bueno al fin estoy liberado.

De aquí en adelante publique más seguido ya que estoy libre.

Dejando de lado eso, este capítulo es más el desarrollo sentimental por parte de las chicas con lo que es Issei a ahora. Si se preguntas porque Issei no recuerda su pelea con Grendel, bueno es porque la desesperación hizo que despertara su poder y que pate de su conciencia antigua recapacitara, es decir, su yo antiguo fue el que estuvo hay y no el en si. Pero si les contesto a las chicas normalmente fue que su yo antiguo ya tenía algo del nuevo Issei, por eso es que no hay mucho cambio… Al fin y al cabo su personalidad no cambia. El sigue siendo el mis pervertido de siempre.

Y ahora el secreto del cuadro… ¿Cómo creen que reaccione Ravel al conocer a la enemiga de su familia?... eso lo dejo en misterio.

Bueno este capítulo solo trae un poco de aclaraciones, sentimiento y reconciliaciones… y un secreto más.

Ojala que les guste el capítulo, de acá esta semana voy a publicar el siguiente. Gracias por leer y la próxima.

**AVISO: **Para los que leen mi otro fic. Ese no lo voy a dejar de lado y pronto actualizare ese también. Gracias por su compresión y también empezare a subir imágenes dibujos para que se den una idea de algunas cosas.


	12. El corazón que busca su lugar Parte 1

_**Espero que les guste el capitulo, como al escribirlo. Un aviso al final del capitulo.**_

_**Nota: Ese cuento, solo es una referencia sobre la verdadera historia que hay entre La familia de Ravel y la chica misteriosa. La verdadera historia es más detallada y te explica ¿Del porqué?**_

* * *

**PROLOGO**

_Un pequeño cuento. La historia de una pequeña discordia… No se sabe con exactitud cuándo, pero si como paso._

_Se dice que en el pasado, antes que los seres humanos comenzaran a entender bien mucho del mundo que los rodeaba y le dieran un nombre a todas las bestias del mundo… Antes de que los males del mundo comenzaran a expandirse más allá de lo pensado… La madre naturaleza amaba mucho a todos los seres que vivía en la tierra, desde las bestias que dominaban la tierra, las que dominaban el cielo y las que dominaban el agua._

_Todas aquellas criaturas vivían en armonía y en paz, pero… ¿En serio era así?_

_En aquel paraíso que la madre naturaleza les brindo para vivir, era un lugar de paz, pues todas las bestias tenían su espacio, pero entre ellas las que siempre resaltaban más eran las que dominaban los cielos._

_Las bestias del cielo sin duda eran las que más amaba la madre naturaleza y las más privilegiadas… ¿Por qué tenían ese privilegio? Era la pregunta._

_Aquellas bestias tenían la gran libertad de ir a donde quisiesen, caminar por donde se les plazca, ya que su presencia en el cielo era sin duda la luz de vida que adornaban al agitar sus alas, sin duda en cielo el único lugar que casi nadie podía alcanzar, y ellas podían estar ahí, tanto en la tierra para vivir y los mares para reposar._

_La madre naturaleza les brindo ese privilegio por ser la especie más apta de reflejar lo hermoso de la paz, pero entre todas ellas la madre naturaleza escogió a una como su favorita… ¿Por qué lo aria? _

_Su favorita, la que más amaba, la que reflejaba la pureza del cielo… La delicada y pequeña y a la vez la madura, la más tranquila, pero la inteligente… Esa era la paloma blanca._

_Claro había bestias más hermosas que la paloma, como los ruiseñores, los picaflores, las lechuzas, los cisnes, los guacamayos, las águilas, los colibrís, y entre muchas más que el hombre le dio nombre… ¿Por qué ella era especial?_

_La paloma blanca, aquella delicada ave que no tenía gran tamaño que le hacía única, ni hermosos colores como el arcoíris en sus plumas como las demás, pero sin duda era la que más amor tenía en cuanto a su ser._

_La paloma blanca, desde los tiempos antiguos se ha asociado con un simbolismo intenso de serenidad, alegría y paz. __La paloma fue la bestia de los cielo en ser parte de la relación con el hombre en el mundo y también la que más trabajo tenía en el mundo… entre sus hazañas fue formar parte de la Alianza entre el hombre con Dios, cuando Dios castigo al hombre por su desobediencia, también fue la primera en buscar un hogar al hombre cuando la tierra se quedó sumergida debajo del agua y muchas más labores atreves del tiempo._

_La madre naturaleza, vio mucho de ella y admiro lo leal que era, ya sea, con los trabajos que realizo, también no solo con sus compañeros como una líder, sino también cuando ella escogía a la pareja de su vida, que se dice que entre los animales, es la más fiel cuando esta encuentra una pareja y nunca la deja sola._

_Hubo mucho que la paloma hizo para el mundo, por ello Dios le brindo un don especial y un tesoro que cuidar… LA FLOR DE OLIVO._

_El símbolo de la paloma era el pequeño recuerdo que tenia de su labor más grande que había hecho. Aquella paloma tan pequeña que era sin duda era la más grande en cuando amor podía dar._

_A lugar a donde iba, los hombre encontraban la paz y su hermosura se refleja con la pura que el daban… ¿Cuál era el don que le obsequiaron?_

_El don de la paloma era el de ser la conexión entre Dios y el hombre, el recuerdo de la Alianza y promesa que tenía con ella y por eso Dios le dio, no solo el trabajo de ser la mensajera del cielo, sino el de cuidar al hombre._

_El hombre, que era la bestia más débil de la creación, aquella bestia que se le dio el domino de la tierra, aquella bestia maldita por la inteligencia… Sin duda era un trabajo muy difícil para una pequeña ave._

_Su más grande labor era el cuidar al hombre de los enemigos que él no podía luchar. La paloma era la única con el poder capaz de hacerlo, no importaba lo duro, difícil o costoso que fuese… Ella lo aria con mucho gusto._

_Los hombres la amaron, las demás bestias le tenía un gran respeto, y sus enemigos le tenían un gran miedo._

_La madre naturaleza acogía a la paloma como su favorita entre todas y le brindo un regalo especial… ¿Y cuál era ello?_

_La paloma tenía que proteger su mayor tesoro… ¡LA FLOR DE OLIVO!_

_La madre al ver eso, ella le dio un lugar especial en donde guardarlo. La paloma confió en ella y la entrego, pero… ¿Estaría segura?_

_A pesar que la paloma blanca, era entre las más amadas del mundo… Siempre hubo alguien que ni estaba de acuerdo con ello._

_Aquella criatura que miraba con envidia, recelo y odio a la paloma era la bestia negra traidora, la que tuvo el privilegio de ser el ave amada, la que pudo ser y no fue por su egoísmo… El cuervo._

_El cuervo fue el ave que le encargo el primer trabajo entre el hombre y Dios, pero ella jamás le importo y se fue._

_A pesar de todo se le permito vivir en el mundo y disfrutar de él. El cuervo sentían odio de la paloma, no podía soportar lo que era, y sentir mucho rencor al ver la vida que tal ella hubiera tenido con tal cumplir el primer trabajo._

_Al cuervo siguió a la paloma y encontró el lugar donde guardaba su mayor tesoro. EL cuervo no podía ganarle a la paloma, pero aun así quería hacerle daño… ¿Qué tanto era su oído?_

_El cuervo negro, en su maldad, decidió arrebatarle su mayor tesoro del mundo a la paloma, aquella flor de olivo que cuidada con tanto recelo. El cuervo encontró el lugar y sin pensarlo robo la flor de olivo… ¿Qué es lo que tenía pensado hacer?_

_El cuervo sabía que no había lugar en el mundo donde podía esconderla, salvo un lugar donde ningún aliado de la paloma sería capaz de ir… ¡El inframundo!_

_El riego era tal, pero su oído era más… La madre naturaleza al ver a al cuervo lo que tenía pensado hacer, mando a los demás a avisar a la paloma. Ella como madre, no podía hacer nada más solo ver. La paloma al enterarse, empezó a ir con gran velocidad a recuperar su tesoro._

_A pesar de estar tan lejos, la paloma no se dio por vencida y decidió seguir al cuervo al peor lugar donde ella iba estar._

_La paloma logro alcanzar al cuervo, que aún no había llegado al inframundo. El cuervo al ver que su plan no le estaba funcionando siguió volando, el voló y voló, pero la paloma era lo suficientemente rápida para alcanzarla. El cuervo se desesperó y pensó rápidamente en lo único que pensó para perder a la paloma… ¡El cuervo empezó a volar al sol!_

_No había lugar donde la paloma no le persiguiese, pero si el sol la podía cerrar y parar por un momento, pues ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino._

_El cuervo se alzó y voló al sol y la paloma lo siguió. El sol era demasiado para ambas aves, pero ninguna se detuvo. El cuervo que iba adelante empezó a sentir su cuerpo caliente y la paloma también, pero en un descuida… ¡El sol resplandeció más!_

_El cuervo fue más astuto y cerró los ojos, pero la paloma se cegó por la brillante luz del sol y se detuvo. El cuervo encontró su oportunidad, pero entonces… ¡Sus alas se comenzaron a quemar!_

_El cuervo se percató de ello, pero él le tenía más odio a la paloma que no le importo y no quiso desaprovechar la oportunidad de perderla de vista. Aquel deseo maligno fue más grande que su vida._

_Poco a poco el cuervo comenzó a arder en fuego, la paloma al recuperar su visión observo como aquella ave comenzó a quemarse. El cuervo poco a poco comenzó a arder por todo su cuerpo, pero no solo fue su cuerpo… ¡También la flor de olivo!_

_Aquella flor de olivo comenzó arder primero y los pedazos de aquella flor comenzaron a incrustarse en el cuerpo en llamas del cuervo y poco a poco todos esos pedazos quedaron unidos al cuerpo del cuervo._

_La paloma vio como el cuervo comenzó a arder más y más, parecía una bola de fuego viviente, pero entonces el cuervo al no soportar más comenzó a caer._

_La caída del cuervo fue muy larga, el cuerpo del cuervo aún estaba en llamas mientras caí al suelo. Cuando el cuerpo del cuervo se estrelló contra el suelo. La paloma, en preocupación, bajo rápidamente a ver la colisión de pobre cuervo._

_La paloma se fijó como el cuerpo del cuervo se había hecho cenizas por el fuego que la quemo, pero entonces antes de hacer algo… ¡Las cenizas comenzaron a reunirse!_

_La paloma se quedó asombrada por lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Las cenizas del cuervo comenzaron a reunirse y empezaron a formar una figura. Aquella figura tomo la apariencia de una mujer y al ver a la paloma esta comenzó a arder más y más._

_La paloma no entendía lo que había pasado, pero sabía que estaba en frente de un nuevo enemigo. La figura de la mujer en llamas cambio nuevamente, ella pronto cambio a la figura de un ave nuevamente, pero ya no a la de un cuervo, sino a la de una ave grande con filosas garras, una pica muy fino, los ojos blancas carentes de vida, pero si con mucho odio, y su cuerpo de aquella ave fue bañada en una gran fuego, aquellas alas de fuego que en si eran muy resplandeciente, y de ella salieron tres pares de colas… Sin duda ese ser ya no era el cuervo, sino un pájaro de hecho de fuego._

_Aquella ave de fuego al ver su nueva apariencia, no dudo en ir a atacar a la paloma. Uno pensaría que aquella tremenda ave de fuego, que era en si 5 veces más grande que la paloma podría a llegar a ser un temible enemigo para los demás._

_La paloma sabía muy bien eso, pero no importaba las veces que venciera a aquella ave de fuego, esa ave era inmortal y siempre se levanta como si nada._

_La paloma combatió contra ella por mucho tiempo, pero aun así aquella ave de fuego perdió. La paloma que había estado peleando para proteger al hombre, esta se había enfrentando a diferente enemigos por mucho tiempo, pero sin dudas aquella ave de fuego fue de las más difíciles en derrotar._

_La paloma castigo al ave de fuego al destierro, ella mando el cuerpo del ave de fuego al exilio al inframundo. El ave de fuego se guarda rencor por haber perdido, pero sin duda había ganado algo._

_En el inframundo aquella ave de fuego había sido admirada por muchos de los enemigos que tenía la paloma, pues no muchos tenían el valor de ir y enfrentar en batalla a ella, el ave de fuego comenzó a ver el inframundo como su nuevo hogar,pero a pesar de haber alcanzado la gloria en una parte, ella juro que algún día iba arrancarles las alas a la paloma, para que jamás vuelva a volar por los cielos._

_Ese rencor duro mucho tiempo, pues aquella ave vivió por mucho… Tiempo._

* * *

_**En diversos pensamientos.**_

**PRESENTE**

"¡Rayos!**" **Dije al ver lo aburrido que estaba.

Yo estaba encima de mi cama viendo el techo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar antes de marchar.

"¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí?" Dije de estar impaciente.

Ya había pasado 2 horas desde que estaba metido en mi habitación y sin nada que hacer.

"¡Sabes muy bien que está pasando a fuera! ¡Sería malo si ellos se entérense de lo que te paso!" Me dijo Tesh en regaño.

"¡Ya lo sé!" Le dije apenado.

Desde que recibimos un mensaje de Rias que nos necesitaba en Rumania, nos pusimos a actuar rápido, pero al parecer el Sensei también había contactado con los demás cosa que ahora están en la sala VIP: los representantes del Cielo, La monja Griselda-san y el Joker Dulio. Y de parte del consejo estudiantil, Sona Sitri y su vice-presidenta Shinria.

En ese momento mi corazón tembló de no saber qué hacer, pero las chicas decidieron ocultarme hasta que termine la reunión y luego seguir a listándonos para viajar.

No sabía lo malo que sería o cómo reaccionarían conmigo los demás de la alianza, en una ocasión tal vez pensé que sería bueno, pero Tesh me dijo algo que me inquieto… _No confió mucho en esa monja y los representantes de la iglesia… _hubo una ocasión en que Tesh me conto su desagrado a las normas de la iglesia, de cómo trataban también ellos a los seres humanos y que no son mejores que los demonios.

Yo hace tiempo aprendí a confiar en él, y si él me decía que tuviese cuidado con ella lo haría, pues tal vez no habría forma de explicar lo ocurrido a aquella monja y por lo tanto pudiera pensar que cometí cierto "TABU" para adquirir un poder sagrado y que no sería bueno para la relación de la Alianza, por eso por ahora también tenía que pensar mucho sobre cómo explicar esto a ellos… Este secreto no va durar mucho tiempo.

(TOC) (TOC) (TOC)

"¡Waaa…!" Dije sorprendido.

Yo estaba perdido en mi mente qué la tocar la puerta casi me caigo de la cama.

"¿Quién ess….?" Pregunte al recuperar algo de aire.

"¡Soy yo Ise! ¡¿Puedo entrar?!" Esa era la voz de Irina.

"¡Si adelante!" Le conteste.

Al abrir la puerta, Irina, entro… Al parecer nadie estaba a su lado.

"¿Qué paso Irina?" Le pregunte.

Entonces ella, moviendo sus manos.

"¡No, no es nada! ¡Solo que vine al ver como estabas!" Me dijo ella rascando su cabeza.

Yo estaba medio confundido, pero sin duda ya no me sentía solo.

"¡Entonces te saliste de la reunión! ¿Cómo es que están con la conversación?" En ese momento Irina se puso un poco más seria.

Me sentía curioso de lo que estaban hablando en la habitación VIP, pero sabía que aún no era el momento.

"¡Al parecer hubo un contratiempo con lo planeado en Rumania! ¡Ahora el Sensei mediante un holograma estaba dando los detalles!" Me dijo Irina.

"¡El Sensei! ¡El debería estar en la sede de la Facción Carmilla! ¿Qué sucedio?" Le dije con lo poco que sabía.

"¡Pues veras Ise! ¡Al parecer, ocurrió un gran movimiento por parte de la otra facción, Los Tepes! ¡Ahora en su gobierno hay un estado de desorden y confusión, que por lo cual se cree que hay un golpe de estado que esta por ocasionar un guerra civil entre ellos! ¡No podemos contactar de nuevo con Rias! ¡Lo más probable que Rias y Kiba estén metidos en ese problema!" Me dijo Irina seria y resumiendo todo.

GULP

Yo solo trague saliva al oír esa noticia.

Esto sin duda no era bueno y justo ahora… Sin duda me está angustiando por cómo estaban ellos.

"¡Con que un golpe de estado! ¡No puedo pensar bien sobre esto, pero sin duda siento que las cosas se ponen peor!" Dije al ver el suelo.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Sin duda pienso que la Brigada del Caos tuve que meterse en ellos! ¡De seguro eso es lo más probable!" Me dijo Irina.

"¡La Brigada del Caos!" Dije de mala gana.

Siempre tenían que ser ellos, no hay duda… ¡Ellos provocan un gran alboroto que nosotros después tenemos que limpiar! ¡Cada vez que pienso en ello no puedo calmarme! ¡No voy estar tranquilo hasta terminar con ellos de una vez por todas!

"¿Qué motivos tendrían la Brigada del Caos en esa Guerra?" Pregunte más calmado a Irina.

"¡Con lo que sabemos es que lo más probable, es que vallan por el Santo Grial! ¡No hay otra cosa que ellos quisiesen por ir a ese lugar!" Me dijo Irina.

¡Si se trataba del Santo Grial! ¡Un Longinus!... ¡Cada vez la misión se ponía más peligrosa!

El que me preocupaba más en todo esto era Gasper. El pobre no solo tenía que volver al lugar donde lo maltrataron mucho, sino que estaba a punto de estallar en guerra, y para empeorar las cosas…. ¡La chica que lo salvo está en un gran peligro!

Por alguna razón, mis sentimientos se profundizaron en ello…. ¡Un reino! ¡Solo contra todos! ¡Arriesgarlo todo por salvar a alguien!... ¡Era todo o nada!

Ese era mi pensamiento.

"¡Pensar en cómo son los Vampiros! ¡Seres a nada más les importa su raza, su orgullo y sus costumbres! ¡Pedir ayuda es lago difícil, pero no imposible! ¡Si la Brigada del Caos está metido en ello!... ¡Créeme Irina! ¡Que me voy a olvidar sobre que quieren tener una buena relación con los Vampiros!" Le conteste enojado.

"¡Cálmate Ise! ¡Ahora lo menos que queremos es eso! ¡De la parte del cielo esta buscado esto como una oportunidad para tener un tratado de paz con ello! ¡Sería bueno y un paso más para la alianza!" Me dijo Irina.

"¡Lo siento Irina! ¡Pero eso es lo que pienso!" Le dije a Irina muy decidió.

El rostro de Irina me dio una expresión de preocupación por lo que dije, pero el solo pensar que en ellos, me hace querer ir y darle una buena paliza, pero entonces lo pensé bien.

"(Suspiro) ¡Irina! ¡Prometo no causar alboroto! ¡Pero si encuentro algo que no puedo perdonar, juro que yo mismo iré al frente!" Le dije muy decidido.

Últimamente en mi cabeza, pasaban muchas cosas. Desde que deje de ser un demonio, actualmente no tengo a donde ir, tampoco puedo ir a lado del cielo así como nada… Pero tampoco me da la gana de ir a ese lado… Soy un ser independiente ahora, pero siento que le debo mucho a Rias y los demás, por eso que siento que debo estar con ellos un poco más.

Al terminar todo esto, espero encontrar un forma de resolverlo, pero por alguna razón siento que ya tengo un lugar… ¡Encontrar mi lugar!

* * *

_**Quiero ser tu consuelo.**_

La cara de Ise tenía una cierta preocupación. Él dijo muy en serio sobre tomar las cosas e ir al frente.

No lo culpo, pero en si había algo más yo sentía que él tenía algo más… ¡Como si algo de esto le molestara mucho!

Ver su rostro preocupado e inquieto me hacia sentir un poco mal… ¿Qué debo hacer?

"¡Ise!" Le dije abrazando su brazo.

"¡Lo siento Irina! ¡Pero el solo pensar contra quienes nos enfrentamos! ¡Me da una gran rabia y peor! ¡Cada vez es peor!" Dijo Ise más calmado.

"¡Lo sé! ¡La Brigada del Caos es simplemente detestable! ¡Pero por eso luchamos! ¡Es nuestro deber detenerlos!" Le conteste con más ánimo.

EL rostro de Ise no cambiaba. Él tenía una mirada muy pensativa, desde ya 2 días el empezó a comportarse más cerrado, simplemente algo le tenía muy distraído.

Pensé en preguntarle, pues me preocupa que el este así, pero creo que él me diría… "No te preocupes"…

Sentía sus brazos, eran muy fuertes, pero estaban tensos… ¡Ya no podía dejarlo pasar!

"¡Sabes, Ise!" Le dije sentada a su lado.

"¿Paso algo?" Me pegunto él.

"Desde hace un rato te veo muy pensativo… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?" Le pregunté.

Entonces Ise pone una cara de sorprendido por mi pregunta. Él se levanta y se pone de pie en mí delante.

"¡No lo sé Irina! ¡Solo me siento intranquilo, molesto, triste y con ganas de terminar todo esto sin que nadie salga lastimado! ¡Siento que tengo que hacer mucho hay! ¡No solo decirle a Rias que ya no soy su sirviente! ¡Siento pena también por el pobre de Gasper y quiero ayudarlo sea como sea!" Ise me lo decía con un sonido triste, pero continúo "¡Siento que debo encontrar algo!" El me lo dijo con una voz muy melancólica.

"¡Isee!" Me limite a decir.

No comprendía mucho lo que él estaba sintiendo, a pesar de todo hubo un giro drástico en su vida.

Sonara muy egoísta de mi parte, pero en si me sentí muy feliz al ver a mi amigo de la infancia dejar de ser un demonio, jamás ni en más locos deseos hubiera pensado que eso pasaría. Ahora ya no lo sentía inalcanzable, creí que ya no me podía aferrar a ello, pero a veces pienso… ¿Eso era la mejor? También me tenía preocupada cómo reaccionarían la Alianza, me gustaría ver a Ise al lado mío en el cielo. Volar por las hermosas nubes y ver lo hermoso de la creación, pero se ve que aun su corazón tiene que aceptar muchas cosas y muchas cosas él va a pasar, pero yo no lo quiero dejar solo.

Me levante y le agarre de las manos. Nos miramos fijamente.

"¡Si tienes ansiedad o miedo! ¡Prometo estar ahí para combatir esos males Ise! ¡Puedes sentir menos esa carga! Y ¡Te ayudare a encontrar lo que necesita tu corazón!" Le dije mi promesa.

En ese momento el rostro de Ise cambio… ¡El me sonrió!

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Irina!" Me dijo el con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

Verlo sonreír y más tranquilo me calmaba, pero lo que se venía era otra cosa. No importaba lo mucho que he esperado hasta ahora, se ve que el cielo me a brindo una oportunidad y no la voy a desperdiciar.

Encontrar lo que Ise necesita. Cuando todo esto acabe podre por fin volar con él. Volar solo los 2.

Entonces….

(PLASH…..)

Ese fue el sonido de la puerta abriendo.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que Irina estaba aquí!" La que dijo eso fue Asia.

"¡Rayos! Sin duda Irina se volvió muy audaz. Tal vez tenga que ver que Ise use poder Sagrado" La que dijo eso nada feliz fue Rossweisse-san.

¡Oigan! ¡Esperen chicas! ¡No me vean como una aprovechadora!

"¡Ufu-ufu! ¡Al parecer un pequeño descuido e Irina se llevaría Ise al cielo!" La que dijo eso fue Akeno-san con unos afilados.

Solté rápidamente las manos de Ise.

"¡Espereeenn…! ¡Eso… no es lo que ...!" Le dije calándolas.

"¡Es obvio! ¡La auto-proclamada tiene más ventaja ahora!" Esa fue Xenovia apoyada en la pared, pero desviando su mirada.

"¡Xenovia! ¡Ya deja esas bromas de la auto-proclamada!" Le dije evitando sonrojarme.

¡Mooo…! Desde que Ise dejo de ser un demonio. La chicas me empezaron a tratar más como un enemigo… ¡Yo no quiero me hagan Bullying!

"(Suspiro) Se ve que aquí las cosas no han cambiado mucho… ¡Verdad, Ise-kun!" Esa fue la voz de alguien en el pasillo.

Ya tenía una idea de quien era esa voz.

"¡Sona-Kaichou!" Dijo Ise en respuesta.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Todos ya se fueron incluso Shinria!" Dijo ella al estar en frente de nosotros.

"¡Disculpa por no presentarme con ustedes!" Le dijo Ise disculpándose.

Nosotras habíamos mentido para ocultar a Ise de esta reunión… Tanto como Dulio y Griselda-san no le prestaron mucho en ello… el problema fue Azazel-sensei.

Durante el lapso que estuvo en la reunión. Pregunto 2 veces sobre Ise y del ¿Por qué él no estaba presenté?... Al inicio sentí que estaba sospechando, pero fue cuando Sona Sitri intervino y gracias a ella conseguimos algo de tiempo para engañar al Sensei… aunque siento que él no es alguien a quien se le puede ocultar las cosas así de simple.

"¡No te preocupes Ise-kun! ¡Pero ahora hay cosas de que tenemos que hablar!" Dijo Sonay cuando empezó a reunirnos "¡Por favor! ¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas!" Dije ella a punto de hablar.

* * *

_**La hora de la verdad.**_

Ya era el momento de partir.

"¡Gracias por venir a despedirte!" Ese fui yo al despedirme de Saji.

"¡Si! ¡Espero que todo se resuelva pronto! ¡Rayos hombre! ¡Un golpe de estado eso si es mala suerte!" Me dijo Saji al rascarse su cabeza.

Concordaba con él. Sin duda estaba un poco preocupado por la situación del lugar donde estaban Kiba y Rias, pero con el reporte que me dijo Sona, es que Rias ahora estaba en progreso con la negoción sobre el secreto de Gasper. El escuchar eso me tenía más tranquilo y pensar que es bueno momento para ir…. ¡Tal vez!

"¡¿No es fácil verdad?!" Me pregunto Saji.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!" Le conteste con una pregunta.

"Eso, ver de nuevo a tu ama…. Digo ex-ama y aun así luchar por ella." Me dijo Saji.

"¡No es difícil! ¡Solo me siento raro!" Le conteste, y continuo "¡Tu harías lo mismo por Kaichou! ¡¿Verdad?!" Le pregunto.

Entonces Saji me puso su mano en mi hombro me sonrió.

"¡No estás solo amigo! ¡Pero sin duda eres lo suficientemente hombre para resolverlo!" Me dijo alentándome.

Ciertamente tome sus palabras. Ahora había mucho por hacer que por ahora solo tenía que cumplir con lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡No es verdad Gasper-kun!" Dijo Saji al ver a otro lado.

Yo no me percate, pero cuando volteo vi a Gasper viéndonos detrás de la pared.

"¿Qué pasa Gasper?" Le pregunte dudoso.

"¡No es nada Sempai…! ¡Solo quee…!" Dijo el nervioso.

Entonces Sajia empezó a caminar a donde se encontraba Gasper y comenzó hablarle.

"¡Vamos Gasper-kun! ¡Estamos entre camaradas! ¡Te pongas nervioso!" Dijo Saji empujando a Gasper donde estábamos.

Podría ver el rostro preocupado de Gasper preocupado, pero más que todo con dudas. Entonces puse mi mano derecha en su hombro y hable.

"¡Si es por la misión! ¡No temas te por seguro que vamos a rescatar a tu amiga!" Le dije con el mismo animo de siempre.

Entonces sentí un poco dudoso a Gasper.

"¡¿Sempai, en serio aun eres tú?!" Me dijo Gasper.

Tal vez eso lo incomodaba, el también en vio cambiar y dejar de ser un demonio, pero me arrodille para estar más fijo en él y comencé a hablarle.

"¡Gasper! ¡Yo soy yo! ¡Aun si tal vez ya pueda caminar al lado de ustedes como antes! ¡Un amigo es un amigo! ¡No te olvides que acá tiene un hombro para apoyarte cuando este cansado y no pueda más!" Le dije lo más entusiasta posible.

Gasper entonces me abrazo fuerte… ¡FUE UN ABRAZO VARONIL!

"¡Te prometo que salvaras a Valerie!" Le dije.

"¡Muchas Gracias! ¡Sempai!" Me lo dijo el lagrimeando.

Sentí que mi junior volvió a confiar en mí. Ahora teníamos que luchar otra vez, pero sin duda estamos juntos.

"¡Porque tú no eres así conmigo!" Lo dijo en tono de broma Saji

"¡Es que tú eres feo! ¡Nadie quiere abrazar un feo!" Le conteste.

"¡OYE!" Me dijo Saji frunciendo el ceño.

No pudimos evitar reinos de Saji. Gasper olvido por un momento y compartimos un rato de hombres.

"¡Bueno! ¡Bueno ya! Al parecer ya llegaron los demás" Dijo Saji al ver quiénes eran.

"¡También ellos vendrán con nosotros!" Dijo Gasper agarrado de mi pie.

"¡Fue idea de Sona-Kaichou llevar refuerzos! ¡Pero nunca creí que nos enviaría a sus nuevos siervos!" Le dije al ver quiénes eran.

Durante la pelea contra los magos rebeldes, cuando fuimos a la entrada del subterráneo yo no lo vi o mejor dicho no los llegue a coser debido a que en ese momento fuimos rápido donde estaban Koneko-chan, Ravel y Gasper.

Según Saji, ellos estuvieron en el interior del subterráneo y que fueron muy útiles al momento… ¡En si tenía curiosidad de saber cómo eran!

También tanto como Saji y Kaichou me advirtieron que de su grupo, solo Ella y Saji saben que deje de ser un demonio, el resto de sus siervos no lo sabe por eso es que no me dejara descubrir por sus siervos, ya que tal vez pueda generar un problemas de confianza, pero tal vez se lleguen a enterar.

"¡Al parecer ya estaban aquí!" la que dijo eso fue Sona-Kaichou acompañada.

"¡Si solo faltaban que llegaran ustedes!" Dijo eso Akeno-san.

"¡Lo siento por eso! ¡Bueno chicos, espero que ayuden bien al Grupo Gremory!" Esa fue Sona-Kaichou hablando con sus siervos.

Yo me quede un poco sorprendido…. ¡¿Ellos son sus siervos?!

Uno de ellos era un joven robusto, peludo un poco peludo en la cara con un paño en la cabeza, tenía un buen porte de gamberro como si fuese un estilo de motociclista.

La otra era una pequeña figura negra, tenía una Oz como un arma y una máscara de payaso…. ¡Espera donde vi esto antes!... Decía al ver tal vestimenta.

Entonces la pequeña figura me comenzó a ver.

"¡El Sekiryuutei! ¡Es el Dragón Oppai!" Dijo esa figura con voz de niña.

¡Dragón Oppai! ¿Quién es?

"¡Que malo eres! ¡Yo quería concerté ese día cuando íbamos a pelear contra los magos! ¡Pero no importa! ¿Me darías tu autógrafo?" Dijo la figura con voz de niña.

¡Oye espera! Esa no es forma de pedir, puede que sea mi fan, pero…. ¡Agarrarse de mi pierna de esa manera no es correcto!

"¡Wiiii…!" Escuche un sonido a mi lado derecho.

En ese momento sentí algo pesado en mi pierna izquierda.

"¡Ophis! ¿Por qué le copias?" Dije al ver a Ophis pegada en mi pierna izquierda.

Entonces Rossweisse-san explico.

"¡Ya entiendo! ¡A Ophis también le gusta el Dragón Oppai! De seguro sintió que alguien le estaba quitando su puesto de Fan N° 1" Dijo Rossweisse-san al ver la escena.

¡Que! ¡Acaso la diosa dragón se sintió celosa!... Naaaa eso no me lo creo.

"¡Yo quiero autógrafo! ¡A mí nunca me diste uno!" Me dijo Ophis con una mirada bien fina.

"¡Ehhh…! ¡No es justo yo le pedí primero T-T!" Dijo La pequeña figura.

¿Cuándo empezó la competencia _yo primero, yo primero_?

"[Rayos, esto es algo que jamás me voy a librar ¿Verdad?]" Dijo Ddraig muy triste.

"¡Mira lo que haces Issei! ¡Y tu Dragón solo son Tetas! ¡Los tetas no hacen daño a nadie!" Dijo Tesh calmándonos.

Esta fue la primera vez que oí decir algo muy sabio a Tesh…. ¡Apoyo la noción!

Tesh se quedó convenciendo a Ddraig sobre los pechos no eran malos… ¡Creo que si esto iba bien Ddraig por fin se recuperaría!

"¡Vamos, Bennia! ¡Compórtate y recuerda lo que tiene que hacer!" Dijo Sona-Kaichou a su siervo.

La extraña figura entonces, con mala gana se soltó de mi pierna.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Pero espero que terminando la misión el Serkiyuutei me dé su autógrafo!" Dijo la pequeña figura.

¡Con que su nombre era Bennia!

"¡Disculpa Ise! ¡Pero como puedes ver ella es una de tus fans!" Me dijo Sona-Kaichou.

"¡No hay problema!" El conteste.

"Bueno entonces déjame presentártelos adecuadamente" Dijo Sona-Kacihou y continuo "Acá Ise-kun te presento a Bennia, ella es mi nuevo caballero." Dijo Kaichou.

Entonces al ver a esa figura que empezó a sacarse el manto negro.

"¡Asi es! ¡Soy Bennia y espero ser de mucha ayuda!" Dijo ella quitándose el manto y su máscara.

Bennia tiene la apariencia de una chica que parece estar en la escuela media. Ella tenía un cabello largo, de color púrpura oscuro y soñolientos ojos dorados. Al fijarme bien en su vestimenta pude notar… ¡Eso son bordados del Dragón Oppai!... Deji al ver la parte posterior de su capa.

"¡Ella es mitad humana y segadora de almas!" Dijo Sona-Kiachou.

Por esa razón sentí algo familiar en su vestimenta… ¡Con que era mitad segadora de almas!

"¿Pero cómo es que la hiciste tú sierva?" Le pregunte a Kaichou.

"Es un poco larga la historia, pero para resumir ella trabajaba para el dios hades con su padre y luego decidió no hacerlo más." Dijo Kaichou.

"¡Es verdad!" Dijo la pequeña niña parca, y continuo "En otra forma de decirlo, yo me escape de casa, pues ya no aguataba a mi tonto padre, ni tampoco las cosas como que quería el señor hades. Ahora formo parte del grupo Sitri y esa es mi historia." Dijo Bennia algo desinteresada.

Al inicio me preocupe, pues ella es la hija de un segador de almas… ¿No será una espía?... Pero luego de pensarlo dude ya que no me parecía tener malas intenciones y además… ¡Ella es mi fan!

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Ahora solo falta mí torre!" Dijo Kaichou señalando al joven albino.

"¡Buenas tardes! Mi nombre es Loup Garuo, pero me puedes llamar Ruggal" Dijo el joven muy costes.

"¡Mucho gusto!" Le devolví el saludo.

Al verlo de cerca parecía un sujeto de pocas palabras y al hablar no mostrar ningún cambio en su rostro, pero podía sentir una presencia en el… ¡Por algo Kaichou lo escogió!

"Viendo el reloj… ¡Ya se está acercando la hora de partir! ¡Espero que le sean de utilidad y aprendan todo lo que puedan para su experiencia como demonios!" Dijo Kaichou a sus siervos que nos iban a acompañar.

"¡Creo que el Sensei ya está por abrir el portal para ir de una vez!" Eso dijo Akeno-san.

Era verdad, ya casi es la hora. A diferencia de Kiba, Rias y el Sensei, que tuvieron que tomar uno que otro circulo de mágico y aviones para llegar a Rumania.

Bueno, esta es una convocatoria de emergencia. Los Vampiros nos permitieron dirigimos directamente a su sede principal como una excepción, ya que se sienten amenazados. Tenemos un abrigo por encima de nuestro uniforme. Al parecer es más frio por allá que el actual Japón. Fue la decisión correcta llevarlos.

"Entonces, nos vamos" Dije al estar listo.

Quienes estaban para despedirnos. Ravel, Ophis con el Rasse en su cabeza, Saji y Sona-Kaichou.

"¡Cuídate Ravel! ¡Volveremos pronto!" Le dije al despedirme.

"¡Cuidase mucho Ise-sama! O ¡Verdad!" Dijo Ravel al estar sacando algo de su vestido, y continuo "¡Oni-sama le manda este presente a usted! ¡Son lagrimas del Fenix!" Me dijo entregándomelas.

En ese momento pensé… De Raiser… ¿Por qué me las manda a mí? No serán para Rias, pero ella no está acá y además Ravel dijo que era un presente para mí… ¡Acaso está intentado impresionarme!

Luego Ravel fue a despedirse del resto. Ravel tenía planeado ir a casa por una semana, como quien tomar un descanso, pero antes de ir tenía que hacer unas cosas, según ella eso le tomara como 3 días y luego ira a casa… ¡No creo que no demoremos mucho!

Entonces vi que alguien se había vuelto a aferrada a mi pierna.

"¡Ophis!" Dije al verla.

Ella estaba bien enganchada a mí y para colmo Rasse se había enganchado de Asia.

"¡No te quedaras mucho tiempo sola! ¡Te lo prometo!" Le dije como mi despedida.

Normalmente a ella no le importa si la dejamos sola, pues ella se entretiene con mirando el programa del Dragón Oppai por horas…

"¡Solo ten cuidado! ¡Grendel no es el único que le gusta pelear!" Me dijo Ophis sin expresión alguna.

Por algo era la diosa dragón-sama. Tal vez tenía el instinto de encontrarnos con un Dragón maligno, el solo pensar en Grendel me da escalofríos, pero si lo que dice es verdad… ¡¿Qué tan jodidos estamos?!

"¡No se preocupen chicos! ¡Nosotros nos encargáramos del lugar así que vallan tranquilos!" eso me dijo Kaichou.

"¡También estaré vigilando su hogar hasta que vuelvan!" Eso me dijo Saji sonriente.

Al aparecer todo estaba en orden para partir. Solo había una duda… ¿Dónde estaban Le Fay y Kuroka?... Lo único que sé es que fueron con Vali, pero hasta aun no regresan, solo espero que no causen problemas, bueno Le Fay está con ellos… ¿Qué me preocupo?

Entonces fue cuando empezó a surgir el círculo mágico que nos llevaría directamente a la cede donde estaba Kiba y Rias. Akeno-san empezó a preparar el círculo con ayuda de Rossweisse-san para poder viajar sin problemas.

Puede ver a mi costado lo nerviosos que estaba Gasper, entonces coloque mi mano en su hombre y le sonreí. Al hacer eso Gasper dejo estar nervios y se puso más calmado.

"¡Listo ya nos vamos!" Dijo Akeno-san.

El círculo comenzó a resplandecer más y más cuando ingresamos.

Ya era la hora, en una parte también estaba nerviosos, pero esto es más por Gasper que por mí… ¡Prioridades!... Y nos Fuimos.

* * *

_**En el otro lado del mundo (Rumanía)**_

El lugar al que llegamos después de que dejara de brillar; es una zona amplia que no hemos visto antes.

"Hey, así que llegaron." Dijo una voz familiar.

Cuando mire detalladamente me fije quien nos recibía era de Azaael-Sensei. El Sensei poco a poco se nos acercaba, pero…

"¡Oigan esperen un momento!" Dijo él.

Nosotras recién no poníamos cómodas después del viaje, pero entonces entendíamos la reacción del Sensei.

"¡Oye Asia! ¡¿A tu lado no se encontraba Ise?!" Dije un poco extrañada.

"¡En donde esta Sempai!" Dijo Gasper muy preocupado.

"¡Tranquilo Gya-suke! ¡Pero en si donde esta Ise-sempai!" Dijo Koneko-cahn viendo a ambos lados.

Esto era muy raro… ¿Qué paso?

"¡Ehh…! ¡Pero si estaba a mi costado cuando salimos!" Dijo Asia un poco asustada.

"¡Rayos! ¡Lo que nos faltaba!" Dijo Xenovia de mal humor.

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?!" Dijo Irina preocupada.

"¿A dónde fue Serkiyuutei-san?" Dijo Bennia muy dudosa.

El otro siervo de Sona se quedó en silencio.

Entonces fue Rossweisse-san que estaba verificando y analizando. Entonces ella miro al Sensei y ambos contestaron.

"¡Alguien interfirió!" Dijeron ambos.

Yo me quede un poco sorprendida por la respuesta, pero… ¿Quién pudo haber hecho?

"(Suspiro) ¡Diablos! Justo ahora nos pasa esto, Ise fue enviado a otra parte… esa es la única explicación que encuentro a esto." Dijo El Sense dijo rascando su barba.

"¡¿Pero cómo?!" Le pregunte, pues me costaba creer que alguien tuviera poder para hacerlo.

"¡No sé cómo interfirieron con mi círculo mágico! ¡Pero quien lo allá hecho de seguro ya sabía de ante mano que ustedes venían justo en ese momento!" Dijo el Sensei serio.

¡Que ya sabían! ¡¿Quién puede tener un cálculo tan perfecto?!... Para mí eso me costaba creer, pues para hacerlo, en primera tenía que hacer alguien muy fuerte y además conocer que venias justo aquí y cronometrar horas… ¡Es absurdo!

"Siento decir esto justo cuando acaban de llegar, pero nos vamos lejos de aquí ahora. Por ahora no podemos hacer nada por Ise, pero lo que necesitamos ahora es resolver un problema con los vampiros y te necesitamos Gasper" Dijo el Sensei preocupado y continuo. "Les explicare en detalle dentro del auto. Voy a pedirle a Elmenhilde que nos guie."

"¿Y qué va a pasar con Ise-san?" Dijo Asia.

"¡Por ahora esto es más importante! ¡Me cuesta decirlo, pero Ise tendrá que esperar!" Dijo El Sensei a nosotros.

"¡Pero el Sempai puede estar en cualquier parte! ¡¿Verdad?!" Dijo Gasper al Sensei.

"¡No Gasper! ¡Si el que logro intervenir y llevar a Ise con él! ¡Solo pudo cambiarlo de lugar de donde iba a aterrizar, pero no fuera de Rumania!" Dijo El Sensei.

"¿Eso quiere decir? ¡Que Ise está por algún lado perdido de Rumania!" Le pregunto para calmar mis dudas.

"¡Eso es exacto! ¡Sea como fuese, Ise todavía sigue en Rumania! ¡Solo espero que este bien, ya luego lo buscaremos!" Dijo El Sensei apresurándonos.

El Sensei lo tomaba a la ligera, pero teníamos una prioridad como miembros del Grupo Gremory… ¡Aunque me duele! ¡Ise tendrá que esperar! ¡Solo espero que no esste metido en problemas!

Otra situación desfavorable es Rias… Nosotras acordamos con Ise que el seria quien le diga sobre lo que le paso, pero al parecer eso también tendrá que esperar.

Entonces comenzamos a movernos y nos dirigimos donde están Rias y Kiba. Solo espero que las cosas resulten bien de ahora en adelante.

* * *

_**En el otro lado del mundo (Perdido en Rumanía)**_

Rumanía es un país ubicado en la intersección de Europa Central y del Sureste, en la frontera con el Mar Negro. Rumanía limita con Hungría y Serbia al oeste, Ucrania y Moldavia al noreste y al este, y Bulgaria al sur. Con 238 400 km2, Rumanía es el noveno país más grande de la Unión Europea por área, y cuenta con la séptima mayor población de la Unión Europea con más de 19 millones de habitantes. Se encuentra en Europa del Este, más precisamente en la región de los Cárpatos y el curso bajo del río Danubio.

El país está dividido en tres regiones principales, la meseta de Transilvania, en el centro del país; los Cárpatos que rodean la meseta central y se extienden hacia el Norte y el Sur y las tierras bajas del Oeste y Este. El relieve de Rumanía está dividido en áreas con porcentaje similar de montañas, colinas y llanuras. Esta diversidad geográfica se refleja también en la diversidad de la flora y fauna de Rumanía. El país tiene la población de Ursus arctos más grande de Europa… ¡Cosa que no sabía cierto chico que estaba cayendo del cielo!

"¡Waaaa…!" Dije al ver como el piso se acercaba a mi cara.

(Plash…)

Ese fue el sonido de cara contra el suelo.

No sabía lo que había pasado… ¡Por solo a mí!

"¡Auch! ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No me digas que ya empezaron con las cosas raras…. ¡Denme un respiro! ¡Por favor!" Dije al levantarme.

Me empecé a sacudir la nieve de mi cuerpo y de mis ropas. Al inicio solo me puse de mal humor por la caída, pero luego recapacite mi posición.

"¿En dónde estoy? Y además ¿Por qué solo yo?" Decía al mirar a mí alrededor.

Yo estaba en medio de casi nada, pues pude ver que estaba rodeado de colinas y llanuras, pero al frente mío había un bosque, medio tétrico por así decirlo.

Yo no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado, pero lo que quería saber ahora es… ¿Dónde estoy?

"¡Rayos!" Escuche voz de mi otro yo.

"¿Sabes lo que paso?" Le pregunte.

La voz de Tesh, no era la de alguien feliz.

"¡Un bastardo! ¡No saco del camino original y nos mandó a otro lado!" Dijo el enojado.

"¿Qué? y ¿Cómo sabes eso O.o?" Le pregunte sorprendido.

"¡Recuerda que soy un pedazo de energía y tú nueva conexión para tu Sacred Gear! ¡Al estar media teletrasportación pude sentir en ese momento que alguien intento jalarte por los flujos de energía! ¡Quien quiera que sea no le funcionó bien, pues ahora estamos perdidos!" Dijo Tesh explicándome la situación.

"¿Es quiere decir que podemos o no estar en Rumanía?" Le pregunte asustado.

"¡No creo! ¡El hecho que te sacara del camino y ver esta nieve y arrinconados del lugar! ¡Solo puedo deducir que seguimos en Rumanía, pero no sé si estas cerca de la sede de los vampiros!" Dijo Tesh preocupado.

La situación se puso muy grave, pero lo bueno es que, como él dijo, todavía seguimos aquí. Me costaba mucho creer que alguien hiciera esto y ¿Por qué?...

"[Sin duda esto se nos ha complicado…. ¿Por qué siempre te pasan a ti estas compañero?]" Me dijo Ddraig con lastima.

"¡No losé!" Dije y luego pensé "¿A los demás también le abra pasado lo mismo?" Dije muy preocupado.

"¡No estoy seguro!" Me dijo Tesh.

"[Tal vez]" Dijo Ddraig.

Sus respuestas no me tranquilizaban… ¡Y ahora qué hago!

Los vientos helados del lugar era demasiado fuertes y fríos… ¡De seguir así me convertiré en una estatua de hielo!

"¡(Temblando)!" No lo podía evitar el frio era horrible.

"[Sera mejor avanzar que quedarnos aquí compañero.]" Dijo Ddraig como respuesta a mis quejas.

"¡Tiene razón! ¡Además tampoco es bueno quedarse en un solo lugar como este!" Dijo Tesh como un observador.

Yo estaba temblando mucho de frio y el único lugar donde tenía para avanzar era la entrada a ese bosque tétrico de mí adelante. Y para colmo se hacía oscuro poco a poco.

"¡¿En serio quieren que entre a ese lugar?! ¡Yo no quiero ir hay T-T!" Le dije un poco asustado.

"¡Vamos se hombre!" Me dijo Tesh en regaño.

"[No están malo. Además eres medio dragón… ¿Quién quería meterse con un dragón?]" Ese fue Ddraig calmándome.

Lo estaba pensado mucho, una parte de mi tenía que moverse y ver a mis compañeros si estaban bien, también ir a ayudar Gasper sobre Valerie y por ultimo… ¡Decirle a Rias la verdad!... No sabía porque se me complicaron las cosas, pero sin duda, si descubro quien lo hizo… ¡Juro que le voy a patear el trasero!

Yo entonces comenzó mi jornada por el bosque frio, oscuro y carente de vida… ¡Por alguna razón siento que los arboles me están mirando feo!

Poco a poco estaba entrando a ese bosque y podía observar que adentro era un poco menos ventoso.

"¡Solo espero salir de esta!" Dije al ver mi suerte.

Había muchos caminos por aquel lugar, pero no tenía tiempo para ver cada uno de ellos así que me fui por el primero que vi.

"Ehhh…" Dijo Tesh al momento.

"¿Sentiste algo?" Le pregunte.

"¡Tal vez!" Me dijo él.

"[Hay alguien ¿verdad?]" Le pregunto Ddraig.

"No lose, pero puede ser que en este lugar no estemos mucho tiempo solos." Dijo Tesh.

GULP

Yo trague salvia al oír eso.

Tal vez díganme paranoico, pero al oscurecer más… ¡Acaso esos son ojos!

Sentía muchos ojos que nos miraban en la oscuridad y el diseño de los arboles no ayuda mucho.

(Crash)

Ese fue el sonido de una rama rompiéndose.

"¡Waaaa…! ¿Qué fue eso?" Dije saltando y mirando a ambos lados.

"¡Ese fuiste tú!" Me dijo Tesh.

"[¡Tienes que calmarte! ¡Entiendes ¿Verdad?!]" Me dijo Ddraig.

Para ellos era fácil decirlo. Ya que ellos están seguros dentro de mí y seguro calientitos. Tampoco los recuerdos de "_Caminemos por el bosque laralarala… Vámonos de noche Laralarala… Cuidado con los monstruos que no quieren comer Laralarala…_" ¡Que clase de madre le canta eso a su niño como canción de cuna!

Ahora ya tenía que dejar mis miedos por un lado y seguir avanzando. Por ahora tenía que guardar energía y no gastar mi poder a lo tonto…. ¡Que desdicha la mía!

No importaba mucho, gracias a los entrenamientos puedo aguatar un frio como esto, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo y no debo desaprovechar el tiempo. Solo tenía que seguir.

"_Los bosques tiene oídos, ojos… Y vida."_ Dijo una voz suave y delicada.

Esa era la frase de alguien viendo al joven de cabello marrón. Alguien escondido en lo alto siguiendo el camino del chico.

* * *

_**En el castillo principal.**_

El vagón en donde estamos pasa a través de la ciudad y está por entrar al Castillo Tepes. La enorme puerta principal del castillo se levantó y el carruaje entra al Castillo.

Este castillo no tiene nada que envidiarle al castillo Gremory en términos de tamaño. Tiene una apariencia antigua de que esta hecho de rocas, y tiene un aura de que seres malignos residen en este castillo.

Cuando salimos del carruaje donde estábamos, entramos al castillo y ahí se alza una exagerada puerta doble... Sin duda, se siente como si se tratara de una puerta doble que conduce a un trono. Hay una espléndida vista de un monstruo tallada en la puerta doble.

"Por favor esperen un momento." Dijo el mayordomo que nos guió hasta.

"¡Sin duda este lugar tiene un aura a muerte!" Dijo Xenovia de mala gana.

"¡Este lugar me mala vibra! ¡Espero que Ise-san este bien!" Dijo Asia preocupada.

Todas nos pusimos a pensar… ¿Por qué solo él?... En si eso muy extraño, pero por ahora teníamos que cumplir nuestro trabajo como sirvientes de Rias y luego íbamos a buscarlo.

"¡Espero que Sempai no se pierda por estos lugares!" Dijo Gasper.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Gasper-kun tú vives en este país! ¡Con lo que sabes ¿Crees que Ise pueda encontrarnos?!" Pregunto Roosweisse-san.

Aquella pregunta nos interesó y prestamos atención.

"¡Ehmm…! ¡La verdad yo nací y viví mucho tiempo dentro del castillo! ¡Fue muy poco lo que se de los alrededores! ¡A fuera en los alrededores hay varias llanuras y acantilados para evitar entras o escapes, pero también hay un gran bosque!" Dijo Gasper recordando.

"¡¿Un bosque?! ¿Qué tan grande era ese bosque?" Le pregunte.

"¡No lo sé con seguridad! Pero lo único que sé es que lo suficientemente grande para perderse. No sé si los demás vampiros lo siguen explorando." Dijo Gasper con poca información.

No tenía idea de cómo responder. Solo estaba preocupada, pero entonces…

"¡Es natural que no lo sepas! ¡Aquel bosque está prohibido ir!" Dijo nuestra guía.

Ella era Elmenhilde. La vampira de sangre pura de parte de los Carmilla.

"¿Prohibido? ¿Serias tan amable de explicarnos?" Le pregunte muy interesado.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Lo que pasa en ese lugar fue hace mucho! Antiguamente los vampiros nobles tenía que iniciar una especia de ritual para celebrar su etapa de madures. El ritual consistían en ir y cazar a un lobo." Dijo Elmenhilde muy fría.

"¡Cazar lobos! ¿Entonces porque dejaron de hacerlo?" Pregunto Irina con duda.

"Nuestros enemigos naturales, no siempre fueron la iglesia. Antes de ello había unas bestias que ya no existen por aquí. Ellos eran los hombres lobos." Dijo Elmenhilde.

Nosotras nos quedamos escuchando el relato de Elmenhilde. La razón era de saber… ¿Qué fue el motivo de que dejaran de hacer?... Ellos son vampiros, no pienso en un ser que sea capaz de hacerlo retroceder así de simple.

"Los hombre lobo tenía un legado cerca de nuestras tierras, tal vez sea la única costumbre donde los Tepes y Carmilla compartían el día sin conflictos." Dijo Elmenhilde recordando viejos tiempos.

"¡La cacería de lobos! Es decir que ustedes iban al bosque y los que tenía que completar la prueba tenía que traer consigo a un lobo. Es una costumbre que también practican en Asgard." Esa fue Rossweisse-san.

Entonces Elmenhilde empezó a contarnos algo que me dejo con un mal sabor de boca.

"¡Bueno no sé cómo lo hacían en tu tierra! Pero aquí, el que tenía que cazar el lobo tenía que quitarle la piel en ese mismo instante y abandonar sucio animal." Dijo Elmenhilde con unos ojos muy malos.

"¡Que crueles!" Dijo Asia al oír eso.

Sin duda la expresión de Elmenhilde demostró no tener remordimiento de ello…. ¡Concuerdo con Asia! ¡Los vampiros son de lo peor!

"¡Pero lamentablemente esa costumbre se perdió!" Dijo Elmenhilde decepcionada, y continuo "¡Antes de que los conflicto contra los Tepes se incrementaran! La ultima caza de lobos fue cuando nuestros camaradas entraron, pero al salir, solo unos salieron con una muy severas quemaduras, otros se quedaron ciegos, otros perdieron un brazo o sus manos. Sin duda fue algo muy horrible de ver." Dijo Elmenhilde con un tono de voz asustada.

"¿Qué paso con ellos?" Pregunto Gasper preocupado.

"¡No lo sé con exactitud! Lo único que sé, es que los que sobrevivieron solo repetían algo una y otra vez, como si tuvieran un trauma muy fuerte… _"La cosa blanca"_… Hasta ahora nadie sabe que quisieron decir con ellos, pero para evitar más daños innecesarios se prohibió el ir a ese bosque, pero eso fue hace tiempo. Los que sobrevivieron a ellos solo vivieron unos pocos días y luego fallecieron, pero nunca se quitaron el trauma que al aparecer le destruyo su alma… Sea lo que allá dentro o que apareció es nuestro enemigo, pero al pacer nunca salió del Bosque, tampoco tenemos intensión de ir nuevamente con estos problemas entre facciones, pero sin duda ir a ese bosque y si el Dragón Emperador Rojo esta en ese lugar… Bueno eso se lo dejo a su criterio." Dijo Elmenhilde terminando de explicarnos.

No sabía cómo reaccionar. En una parte me sentí bien al saber que los vampiros no se salieran con la suya y siguieran con ese maltrato macabro.

Pero eso no me tenía tranquila a oír eso… ¡Qué clase de monstruo habita ese bosque ahora!

En ese momento me corazón empezó a latir de preocupación… ¿Qué pasaría si Ise se topa con ese ser?... Ojala que se encuentre bien y que aguate.

"¡Bueno yo me retiro! ¡Nos vemos Ex-gobernador!" Dijo Elmenhilde mostrando su educación.

"¡De acuerdo, Elmenhilde! De acá yo me encargo para ir al castillo." Dijo El Sensei.

El Sensei al parecer estaba más preocupado por la situación de que teníamos entre manos.

"¡¿Sensei no está preocupado por Ise?!" El que pregunto eso fue Gasper.

"¡No le hagas caso sobre esa historia! El estará bien, ese idiota tiene la habilidad de sobrevivir y regresar de donde sea. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es terminar lo más rápido posible esto y luego buscarlo." Dijo el Sensei indicándonos la dirección.

Aun así mi corazón no estaba tranquilo y creo que todas aquí teníamos ese pesar.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a reunirnos con Kiba y Rias!" Dije al ver que no podíamos hacer nada más.

Nosotros solo seguíamos el camino. Los siervos de Sona tuvieron que ir por otro camino, pero luego nos reuniremos con ellos.

Entonces escuche una voz familiar al llegar.

"¡Chicas! ¡Me alegro que estén aquí!" Aquella voz fue la Rias.

Nosotras volteamos a recibir a Rias en el castillo. Rias estaba siendo escoltada por Kiba a su derecha.

Rias se pone a de cuclillas a saludar a Gasper primero y luego nos saluda a nosotras. Al parecer ella se encontraba bien.

"¡Uhmm…! ¡¿Dónde está Ise?!" Preguntó al percatarse.

Nosotras nos miramos fijo. Había cierto nerviosismo entre nosotras y Gasper, pero fue Azazel-Sensei quien hablo.

"¡Vaya! Siempre soy yo el de las malas noticias ¿No es así?" Dijo el Sensei con su típica forma de ser.

Al decir eso la cara de Rias se puso muy pálida. La comprendíamos, pues decir "Mala noticia" y poner el nombre de Ise en ello, también estaríamos así de preocupadas.

"¡Q-Que! ¿Qué le paso a mi Ise?" Dijo Rias rápidamente, pero con algo de pena.

"¡Espera Rias! No te imagines cosas malas. Pues veras al aparecer Ise está perdido por cualquier parte de este lugar." Dijo El Sensei lo más concreto posible.

Rias cambio su rostro de alguien muy preocupada a la de alguien muy confundida.

"¿Pero cómo paso eso?" Pregunto ella.

"¡Al momento de trasladarlos a ellos! ¡Hubo una interferencia que al parecer solo afecto a Ise! O ¡Mejor dicho alguien se lo traslado a otra parte!" Dijo Azazel-sensei.

El Sensei evito mucho hablar demás, como por ejemplo "Cierto Bosque", pero aun así Rias tenía un rostro muy preocupado… ¡Me sentía mal también!

"¡No te preocupes Rias-onesama! ¡De seguro Ise solo este perdido! ¡El Sensei dijo que después de terminar todo esto vamos a buscarlo!" Dijo Asia intentado consolar a Rias.

"¡Si yo también pienso lo mismo! El estará bien… ¿Quién podría hacer daño al Emperador Rojos?" Dijo Irina.

"¡Dudo que el muera otra vez!" Dijo Xenovia algo apagada.

Al parecer Xenovia aún tenía ese resentimiento con Ise por lo que paso.

"¡Ise-sempai es fuerte el estará bien!" Dijo Koneko-chan alentado.

"¡No te preocupes Rias! ¡De acuerdo!" Dijo Rossweisse-san.

Al parecer todos nosotros teníamos el mismo pensamiento. Ise estará bien solo hay que confiar en él como siempre… ¡El volverá!

"¡Va volver! Pero si no ¡Nosotras vamos y lo traes!" Le dije a Rias.

Nuestras palabras lograron calmarla. Rias entonces, con más confianza nos habla.

"¡Al parecer solo me queda esperar! Disculpen por eso, al verlos que confían en él, casi olvido quien es Ise." Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Y entonces Rias nos empezó a contar la sitaucion del "Golpe de estado"

* * *

_**Descubierto.**_

Las cosas iban algo raras. Al inicio me preocupe al oír que Ise podría estar en cualquier parte de este frio país, pero al ver a mis compañeras confiadas de que el estará bien me hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza en no confiar en mi amigo.

Cuando intente acercarme a Akeno-san, pude sentir incomodidad de su parte.

"¿Paso algo Akeno-san?" Le pregunte.

"¡Ara! Kiba-san hay algo que queremos hablar contigo… ¡En privado!" me dijo ella con cerrando sus ojos con un rostro muy frio.

Yo solo me percate que la hice enojar… ¿Por qué?

Pero al percatarme de ello me fije que las demás me estaban mandado unas mirada de enojo…. ¿Qué les hice?, era mi pregunte.

Fui donde mi compañera de armas a preguntarle.

"¿Paso algo Xenovia?" Le dije muy cortes.

Pero el rostro de Xenovia no cambiaba, a decir verdad la escuche algo grosera.

"¡Ya deberías saberlo no! ¡Traidor!" Me dijo ella y se fue.

¡Traidor! Eso me dejo un poco en silencio… Algo había pasado para que ella me trate así.

Entonces buscando respuesta, me fui donde la más gentil, pero…

"¡¿Por qué están enojadas Asia-san?!" Le pregunte.

Asia que nunca muestras enojo o ira a alguien. Me mostro la cara de alguien molesta.

"¡Es que Tu e Ise hicieron algo malo a nosotras!" Me dijo ella en respuesta.

GULP

Yo trague saliva, porque lo que se me vino a la mente fue eso.

"¡No me digan quee…!" Le conteste titiritando.

"¡Si ya lo sabemos!" Me dijo ella.

Yo me quede helado por su respuesta… ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron?

Hasta ahora solo yo, Saji y Sirzches-sama lo sabíamos… ¿Cómo paso?

No podía imaginar cómo fue que se enteraron, pero lo malo era que ya lo saben.

"¡Se lo van a decir a Rias! ¡¿Verdad?!" Le pregunte asustado.

Entonces Asia un poco pensativa me dijo.

"¡Nosotras acordamos que fuese el mismo que le dijera! ¡No sería justo que Rias-Oneesama se enterase por alguien que no sea él!" Me dijo en respuesta Asia.

No había duda que Ise ya tenía planeado decirle a Rias sobre su secreto… ¡¿Sería lo mejor?! ¿Quién sabe?

Después no quise preguntarles más a las chicas, pero fue Akeno –san la que me cito para hablar más tarde con el resto del grupo. Al aparecer Gasper también se enteró.

Lo único que me aseguraron fue que Azazael-sensei no sabe aún esto. Nosotros acordamos bien y esperar el momento indicado para reunirnos… ¡Espero que Rias no sospeche!

Sin duda las cosas siempre se nos complican… ¡Verdad Ise-kun!

* * *

_**En el Bosque de Luz.**_

Ya había pasado alrededor de una hora.

"(Asushh)" Ese era yo estornudando.

¡Esto era malo! Con el esfuerzo que tenía en caminar y para colmo mis mocos se congelaban tapándome la nariz… ¡Que mala suerte!

"¡No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado nada!" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Teegnnnggoooo! ¡Muuuchochcohooo Fririooo!" Dije temblando.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir el daño por el frio, si seguí así me iba a congelar.

"[Compañero]" Me llamo Ddraig.

"¡Diiiiimmemeeee….!" Le conteste.

Entonces Ddraig me tiro una idea.

"[Eres mitad dragón ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no prender fuego y te calientas?]" Me dijo su solución.

"¡Claro! ¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?" Me dijo Tesh.

Yo tenía la cara de un estúpido…. ¡Porque no se me ocurrí antes!

Por recomendación de Tesh y Ddraig, me dijeron que no use nada de poder Sagrado, pues sería fácil para los vampiros tomaran eso como una amenaza más que como una ayuda.

Pero el crear fuego sería algo más fácil. Yo solo tenía que hacer una atocha o tal vez una fogata para calentarme.

Poco a poco estaba buscando algo de ramas u hojas secas para hacer mi fuego.

"¡Rayos necesito algo más grande!" Dije al ver mis alrededores.

"¡¿Por qué no usar unas ramas de esos árboles?!" Me pregunto Tesh.

"[¡Buena idea! Al parecer parecen que están secos]" Me dijo Ddraig.

Yo solo le hice caso y decidí ir a recortar unas de sus ramas, hasta que…

(Ploin) (Ploin) (Ploin)

Ese fue el sonido de una bola de nieve chocando contra mi cabeza.

"¿Pero qué cara…?" Dije al voltear, pero una bola de nieve me cayó en la cara.

"¡Deja esos árboles! ¡No son tuyos cabezón!" Me dijo alguien en insulto.

"¡Oye quien llamas cabezón!" Dije limpiándome la nieve del rostro.

Al quitarme la nieve de mi rostro, no pude ver casi nada… ¡Donde se escondió!

Mire a lo alto de algunos árboles, pero no veía a nadie.

"¿Oigan ustedes no lo vieron?" Le pregunte a Tesh y Ddraig.

"¡Lo siento, pero no vi donde ataco!" Me contesto Tesh.

"[Igual, ni siquiera lo sentí]" Me dijo Ddraig.

Esto es raro…. ¿Quién fue?

Sin ni Ddraig ni Tesh lo sintieron… ¡Bien es que fue alguien astuto!

Yo me puse en guardia y en posición defensiva. Si había un enemigo había que vencerlo.

(Ploin) (Ploin) (Ploin)

Ese fue el sonido de pequeñas bolas de nieve.

"¡Ya te vi!" Dije al ver la dirección de las bolas de nieva.

Algo comenzó a hacer ruidos dentro de las hojas de los árboles y de pronto bajo a los arbustos.

"¡Oh no! ¡No te me vas a escapar!" Dije empezado la persecución.

No pude ver a simple viste, pero pude notar que era alguien pequeño y muy rápido.

"(Agitado)" Ese era el sonido de esa cosa.

Yo estaba corriendo en pleno bosque para alcanzar dicha cosa. Al inicio tuve saltar y evadir las ramas de los árboles.

(Plash) (Plash) (Plash)

Ese era el sonido de las ramas golpeándome.

"Auch… ¿Cómo es posible esto?" Decía en queja.

A pesar de que estaba esquivando los obstáculos… ¡Esas malditas ramas me estaban golpeando muy duro!

Era muy raro es como si estuvieran vivas, pero eso no me detuvo al perseguir esa cosa.

"¡Ya déjame de perseguir! ¡Apestoso!" Decía la cosa que perseguía.

"¡No te voy a dejar ir después de lo que me hiciste!" Le dije enojado.

El camino empezó a ponerme más y más claro…. ¡Era la luz de la luna!

"¡Es luna llena!" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Bien mucho mejor!" Dije sonriendo.

Mi persecución empezó a tornarse mejor, pues ya podía ver más a detalles los bultos que dejaba esa cosa.

Poco a poco me estaba acercando y de un salto.

"¡Te voy atrapar!" Dije en pleno salto.

"¡Oye! ¡Espera, por acá no.O!" Dijo esa cosa que logre atrapar.

Al atraparlo me fie en 2 cosas.

"¡Ehm…!" Dije al no sentir nada debajo de mí…. (._.) ¡Esto no es bueno!

"¡Waaa…..!" Grite al momento de estar cayendo.

¡Esto es enseriO.o! ¡Por qué a mí T-T!

Rayos porque, de donde salió un precipuo de la nada.

"(Lagrimeando)¡Oye suéltame no quiero morir contigo!" Dije llorando lo que tenía en la mano.

A pesar de estar cayendo logre ver qué cosa era o mejor dicho que era.

"¡¿Un roedor?! ¡Eras un animal…!" Dije sorprendido.

"¡No imbécil! ¡Cómo me puedes confundir con un roedor! ¡Yo soy Wendel! ¡Soy un Tejón!" Me dijo el pequeño que estaba en mis manos.

¡Rayos! ¡Con que fue este Tejón que me causo estos problemas!... Espera un momento… el ¡HABLO!

"¡Esto es malo si seguimos así vamos a! ¡MORIR!" Dijo asustado el Tejón.

"¿Oye que tan profundo es esto?" Le pregunte asustado.

"¡N-no lo sé! ¡Una vez tire una piedra, pero nunca la escuche caer T-T!" Me dijo el pobre llorando.

¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA!

Yo estaba cayendo de cabeza y podía notar que cada vez se hacía más oscuro el lugar donde estábamos cayendo… ¡TENGO QUE HACER ALGO!

Entonces antes de caer más al fondo lo pensé bien.

"¡Oye tú! ¡Puede sujetarte bien!" Le dije al Tejón.

"¡S-si si puedo u.u!" Me contesto él.

"¡Entonces Adios!" Dije lanzado al Tejón hasta arriba.

Una parte mí se sintió mal por lanzar al Tenjón y escucharlo gritar y llorar, pero era lo único que se me ocurio para salvarlo.

"¡Waaa…! ¡Waaa…! ¡Waa…!" Era el llanto del Tejón que poco a poco se escuchaban menos.

El Tejón voló hasta más arriba de precipicio, pero algo increíble paso… ¡UNAS RAMAS ESTAN COGIENDO AL TEJON!

Mi sorpresa fue tal, que por un momento olvide que estaba cayendo…. ¡Este bosque está vivo.O!

"¡Oye Ise! ¡Vamos hacer algo rápido! ¡Cada vez se pone más oscuro!" Me dijo Tesh preocupado.

"¡Esta bien! Vamos a expulsar algo de poder dije" Dije y continúe "¡¿Estás listo Ddraig?!" Le pregunto a Ddaidg.

"[Estoy listo. Es hora de que el Serkiyuutei vuelva una vez más]" Ese fue Ddraig entusiasmado.

Yo también tenía ese sentimiento, pues íbamos a combinar nuestro poder, después de mucho tiempo, y entonces…

Mi guantéale rápidamente apareció en mi brazo y empezó a emitir una luz roja alrededor del… ¡Es muy profunda!... De mi cuerpo empezó a emerger una aura blanca.

Fuimos cayendo más y más al fondo.

"(BALANCE BREAKER)" Ese fui yo invocando a mi traje de Dragón.

No podía describir lo extraño que me sentía al sentir como se combinada de nuevo ambos poderes… ¡Sin duda es único!

* * *

_**El guardián del Bosque.**_

"¡Waaa…! ¡Waaa...! ¡Waaa...!" Dije al ser lanzado por ese sujeto.

¡Me voy a morir! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Me voy a morir!... ¡SALVENME!

(Fruish…)

Escuche el sonido de unas ramas moviéndose.

"¡Abuelo!" Dije sonriendo y cayendo.

Yo había sido lanzado lo más alto posible, pero si caí volvía al acantilado… ¡Maldito chico! ¡Porque me lanzo como si fuese un pedazo de basura!

(Fruish)

Ese fue el sonido de mi cuerpo cayendo en las ramas de los árboles.

"¡Estas bien! ¡Wendel!" Dije la voz de mi abuelo.

No había duda, el único que podía mover a voluntad a los arboles era mi abuelo.

"¡Si abuelo! ¡Gracias al cielo!" Le dije.

Cuando pensé que todo estaría bien.

(Plash)

Ese fue el sonido de la rama golpeándome.

"¡Ahí! ¡Abuelo eso dolió T-T!" Le dije llorando y sobando mi cabeza.

"¡Eres un descuidado! ¡Ya te dije que no te metas en problemas!" Era el regalándome.

"¡No podía evitarlo! ¡Tal vez era un intruso que querían hacer daño el bosque!" Le dije en protesta.

"¡En enserio! Por donde yo vi, ese intruso te salvo la vida." Me dijo mi abuelo.

En ese momento me quede en silencio, y me puso a pensar… ¡Ser que él me salvo!

"¡Pero abuelo! Yo vi que el que quería lastimar a un árbol, quería arrancarle sus ramas." Le dije en mi defensa.

Al parecer mi abuelo parecía algo decepcionado conmigo… ¡Yo solo quería proteger el bosque!

"(Suspiro) Wendel. El único enemigo que tenemos por acá, no ataca árboles. Además los arboles me dijeron que ese sujeto quería sus ramas para crear un fogata para calentarse… De los que tenemos que protegernos son los que no sienten frio, los vampiros son seres que pueden vivir en lo más helado del mundo y no preocuparse por ello…. ¡Tienes que aprender de quien cuidarnos!" Me dijo mi abuelo.

Yo solo empecé a sentir culpa por lo que había pasado… ¡Cometí un error!

"¡Abuelo no puede hacer algo! ¡No puedes salvarlo!" Le dije muy insistente.

"¡Lo siento Wendel! ¡Él ya está muy abajo de ese precipicio! ¡Las raíces de los arboles no lo alcanzarían!" Dijo mi abuelo sin encontrar otra solución.

¡Que he hecho! ¡Que he hecho! ¡Que he hecho!

Yo solo quería proteger mi hogar, pero no quería lastimar a nadie… ¡Rayos!

"¡Espero que esto te enseñe…! ¡Un momento! ¡Qúeee… Estea…!" Dijo mi abuelo.

Mi abuelo estaba a punto de darme una lección, pero me fije que el sinti algo que lo distrajo.

Yo cuando me limpie mis ojitos de mis lágrimas. Mire a ambos lados… ¡El precipicio!

"¿Por qué el precipicio está alumbrando?" Dije al sorprenderme mucho.

El precipicio, desde lo más hondo comenzó a alumbrar poco a poco. La luz cada vez se hacía más fuerte… ¡Era la primera vez que veía algo así!

"¡Esto es raro! ¡Con que ese sujeto era un ser sagrado!" Dijo mi abuelo un poco sorprendido.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso abuelo?!" Le pregunte muy impactado.

"¡A pasado casi 50 años de que un ser sagrado visito este bosque! ¡Mira bien esto Wendel! ¡Tal vez no veas algo igual en mucho tiempo!" Esa fue la voz de mi abuelo algo feliz.

Mi abuelo había vivido por mucho tiempo en este bosque y desde que lo conozco…. ¡Era la primera vez que lo veía tan emocionado!

"¡AHAHAHAHHAH…!" Escuche un grito viniendo del precipicio.

La luz de precipicio empezó a moverse más y más rápido…. ¡Es muy brillante!

(Fuis…)

Eso fue algo muy rápido que paso por mi lado.

Por un momento me había cegado, pero sobando mis ojitos lo pude ver… ¡Ese es un ser sagrado!

Me quede sin habla al verlo, era muy diferente al sujeto que entro al abismo… ¡Tenia un traje rojo escamoso!

"¡Uffff! ¡Pensé que todavía podía hacerlo, pero que bueno que funciono!" Dije el sujeto rojo con aura blanca.

Aquel sujeto, vestía una especie de protector rojo escamoso por todo su cuerpo, su rostro no se podía ver debido a que su protector le cubría la cara, también vi que le salieron un par de alas de color rojo, al igual que su traje.Y todo su cuerpo estaba resplandeciendo de color blanco.

Entonces la figura del sujeto empezó a bajar por mi lado.

"¡Awaaa…! ¡Yo lo siento! ¡Yo lo siento mucho!" Le dije disculpándome.

Aquella figura que estaba volando se puso delante de mí. Ambos estábamos en lo alto del bosque.

Entonces él se sacó su protector del rostro… ¡Es el definitivamente es él!

"¡Rayos! ¡No deberías causar problemas a los demás!" Me dijo el rascándose su cabeza.

Levante mi cabeza, él no tenía la misma mirada que otros sujetos que vinieron en un tiempo.

"¡Tienes la cara de un tonto!" Dije mi pensamiento en voz alta.

"¡Oye.e! ¡Eso es grosero!" Me dijo el confundido.

¡Rayos se me salió! Pero a pesar de eso él no me hizo nada. El solo me empezó a mirar y ver a su alrededor.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Disculpa a mi inútil nieto! ¡Y muchas gracias por salvarlo!" Dijo mi abuelo en agradecimiento.

"¡Waaa…! ¡¿D-de donde salió esa voz?! ¡¿Acaso fue el árbol?!" Dijo el asustado.

Él estaba mirando a ambos lados buscado la voz de mi abuelo… ¡Era gracioso como lo hacía!

"¡Tranquilízate extranjero! ¡Lo que me sorprende no es el hecho que no me veas, sino el hecho que me puedas oír!" Dijo mi abuelo.

"¡Ehmm...! ¡Espera un momento! ¿Tú también eres un Tejón?" Pregunto él.

Entonces mi abuelo rio un poco, parecía emocionado.

"¡¿De verdad quieres saber?!" Le pregunto.

Esto era muy raro, normalmente mi abuelo no es alguien quien invite a extraño de la nada. De hecho es la prime vez que lo veo.

"…" El sujeto del traje rojo se quedó en silencio… ¿Acaso lo está pensado?

Entonces vino un viento helado.

"¡BRRRR! Hace mucho frió" Dije el al sentir el viento helado.

"¡Jajajaja! ¡Oye chicos! ¡Si tienes frió ven donde estoy yo! ¡Acá te calentaras y no sentirás frió! ¡Tómalo como agradecimiento por salvar a mi nieto!" Dijo mi abuelo muy gentil.

Mi abuelo estaba invitando a un extraño a nuestro hogar… ¡Bueno se lo debíamos!

"¡Deeeee acuerdddoo!" Dijo él "¡Perrooo… siii es lagoooo sospechossooeeo…!" Está diciendo él.

"¡Oye ¿Acaso dudas del buen corazón de mi abuelo?!" Le grite en protesta.

"¡Tranquilo Wendel! ¡Es normal que desconfié! ¡Si vez algo que no te gusta entonces puedes irte, yo no te detendré muchacho!" Dije mi abuelo.

Al escuchar eso, el sujeto del traje rojo no dejaba de temblar… ¡Al parecer el frio le estaba ganado!

"¡Voooyyy…!" Dijo él.

El sujeto se quitó su traje rojo por alguna razón, ahora si lo reconocía.

"¡Wendel! ¡Por favor! ¡Llévalo ante mí!" Mi abuelo me ordeno.

"¡Desacuerdo!" Le dije parándome en 2 patitas, y continúe "¡Vamos rápido, la helada es más fuerte cuando más noche se hace!" Dije y empecé a moverme.

"¡Te sigooo…!" Me dijo él.

Entonces empecé a llevarlo donde mi abuelo. Es raro, era la primera vez que me siento seguro, con alguien que nos sea mi abuelo o un animal del bosque.

No era muy largo el camino, pero al parecer la helada estaba poniéndose más fuerte. Espero que mi abuelo sepa lo que hace en invitar a un extraño como si nada, pero creo que soy solo yo.

* * *

_**Preocupación de la princesa Carmesí.**_

Ya era muy noche, pero aun no tenía sueño.

Todos los demás, por alguna razón se reunieron… ¡No parecía un felices!... De hecho yo tenía cosas que hacer así dejamos a Gasper con Valeri, y el resto se fue a una habitación a charlar, pero parecían que tenía algo que decirle Kiba… ¿Acaso las hizo enojar? Ojala que lo arreglen.

El día transcurrí como lo estaba planeado. Fue un gusto ver a mis siervos llegar sano y salvo… ¡Claro a excepción de uno!

Me encargue que los demás estén al tanto de lo sucedido, pero fue Azazel-sensei quien explico mejor la situación del golpe de estado mientras yo hablaba sobre el problema de Gasper.

Lo único malo de todo esto fue el hecho que nos encerraron en el castillo por su conflicto. Sin duda fue bueno traer a los demás.

No fuimos arrastrados a su problema, bueno en parte ¿No teníamos por qué tampoco?... y es un poco dudoso que pidan ayuda para ello.

Después fue cuando conocimos así Rey… Mejor dicho su Reina.

La sorpresa para el pobre Gasper fue esa. Que la chica que vino a salvar ahora era el monarca de los Tepes, Valerie.

Sin duda fue algo impactante para él, pero nos permitieron reunirnos con ella. Al lado de Valeria estaban muchos vampiros nobles de sangre pura, pero el de su costado fue el que más tenía una presencia inquietante.

Pero dejando de lado todo eso. Fue un muy lindo momento para Gasper ya que después de mucho tiempo se reunía con un ser muy querido para él…. ¿Cuánto habrá sido su espera?

Cosas como esta siempre me emocionan. El ver a alguien muy preciado, que no avías visto en mucho tiempo y en sima tener el mismo amor y afecto por él. Sin duda debe ser un sentimiento muy bonito y triste a la vez.

Se pudo ver el rostro de Valerie un poco emocionada por reunirse con Gasper, pero aún tenía unos ojos rojos profundo carentes de Brillo… ¿Me pregunto cuanto habrá sufrido?

Si fue el deseo de volver a ver a Gasper una vez más. Sin duda todo eso habrá valido la pena, el deseo de su corazón no desapareció a pesar de todo.

También fue algo sorpresivo lo que tenía ella en si… ¡El Santo Grial!

Sabíamos perfectamente bien que ella estaba siendo controlada por alguien, ese alguien era Marius Tepes, el vino presentándose como el asesor de la investigación del Sacred Gear, el hermano de Valerie. Su ideal de crear un mundo perfecto para los vampiros era desagradable, era algo despreocupado en cuanto a nuestro encuentro con los Carmilla, pero nos dejó quedarnos.

La intención del él era general el golpe de estado ya que su Padre y sus hermanos no estaban de acuerdo a su ideal y que también estaba fascinado con el Santo Grial… ¡No dejara a Valerie como si nada!

A pesar de las ganas que mi siervos tenían de descuartizarlo. Hubo alguien que nos detuvo, para ser más precisa fue su guardaespaldas…. ¡El Dragón maligno más fuerte! ¡El Dragón de la media luna, Cron Cruach!

Ese Dragon Maligno tenía la vestimenta de un hombre con un abrigo negro Su cabello es una mezcla de negros y rubio. Tiene heterocromia donde su ojo derecho es de dorado y su ojo izquierdo es de color negro.

Yo no sabía mucho de ellos, pero mis siervos me contaron la pelea que tuvieron contra Grendel, y de escuchar lo horrible que fue. Al sentir esa presencia y poder el me dijeron que Grendel se queda pequeño a su lado… ¡Era temible!

Pero ahora todo está más calmado, el día empezó como se planeado. Mañana por la mañana me voy a reunir con el jefe de la Casa de Vladi, el padre de Gasper.

Solo espero que las cosas vayan bien. Que podamos ayudar a Valerie, las personas más importantes para Gasper. Resolver ese secreto con el padre de Gasper y…

"(Suspiero) Espero que este bien, Ise" Dije al ver fuera de la ventana de la habitación,

Estoy un poco solo si él, pero hay cosas que tengo que cumplir primero. El estará bien, tengo que confiar más en él.

Siento que el día de mañana será muy largo.

* * *

_**En medio del bosque (El encuentro con Ionut)**_

"¡BRRRR!" Dije titiritando de frio.

"¡No te preocupes ehh…!" Dijo mi amigo el Tejón.

"¡Me llamo Isseí!" Le dije mi nombre.

"¡Hehehe! ¡Discúlpame de nuevo por lo ocurrido! ¡Issei!" Me dijo Wendel.

"¡Lo pasado es pasado! ¡Wendel!" le dije en respuesta.

Yo seguía a Wendel por casi unos largos minutos… ¡Que tan lejos estará!

"¡Oye Wendel! ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar donde tu abuelo?" Le pregunte, pues ya me estaba muriendo de frio.

Entonces el Tejón me dijo.

"¡Solo unos árboles más!" Me dijo Wendel saltando de árbol en árbol.

¡Rayos! ¿Cómo es que él no tiene frio?... Me preguntaba.

"[¿Estás seguro de querer ir?]" Me pregunto Ddraig.

"¡Si! ¡Si el viejo puede evitar que nos congelemos! ¡Entonces sí!" Le conteste.

"[Milagro que Tesh no te reclamara por eso…]" Me dijo Ddraig en broma.

¡Era verdad! ¡Normalmente él es quien me aconseja primero sobre tomar daciones!

"¿Oye Tesh y tú que piensas?" Le pregunte.

"¡No sé! ¡Pero no siento mal en ellos! ¡Es bueno ver que tu tomes las decisiones debes en cuando!" Me contesto él.

"¡Gracias!" Le conteste con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que no me regañaba por algo… ¡Me sentí feliz!

"¡Ya casi llegamos!" Dijo el Wendel al pararse encima de mi cabeza.

"¡En serio!" Le dije.

"Si. Solo tenemos que ir a esa pequeña luz" Me dijo Wendel saltando de nuevo al árbol.

Yo solo continúe corriendo en el frio. Me parecía extraño ese lugar, pues no parecía un refugio o una cueva, sino un lugar iluminado.

Al llegar pude ver que era.

"¡¿Acá es?!" le pregunte.

"Si pasa" Me dijo Wendel.

Yo estaba dudoso, pues el lugar solo era un círculo formado por grande árboles y en su interior solo había iluminación… ¡Como esto me va a calentar!

"¡VAMOS PANSEN!" Escuche la voz del viejo.

"¡Ves Issei! ¡No hay que hacer esperar al abuelo!" Me dijo Wendel adelantándose.

Bueno no tenía a donde ir ahora. Entonces decidí entrar a la luz del conjunto de árboles, pero cuando ingrese.

"¡Cómo es posible esto!" Dije al entrar a la luz.

Sin duda estaba más que impactado, al entrar a la luz rápidamente sentí como mi cuerpo comenzó a calentarse, pero lo extraño de todo eso es que debajo de mí solo había un césped muy verde, y los arboles no estaban cubierto de nievo… en otras palabras, este lugar era muy cálido.

"¡Esto sí que es extraño!" Me dijo Tesh.

"[¡Por me siento que esto ya me es muy normal!]" Dijo Ddraig sin emoción.

Decidí ignorarlo y continuar. Camino un poco al árbol sentar y lo que vi fue muy impactante.

"¡Ese árbol tiene rostro.O!" Dije al ver el árbol moviéndose.

"¡Bienvenido! ¡Extranjero!" Me dijo el hombre árbol.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Le pregunte al enorme árbol.

"¡Que grosero! ¡Él es mi abuelo!" Dijo Wendel que estaba en su hombro del árbol.

"¡TU ABUELO!"

"¡SU ABUELO!"

"[SU ABUELO]"

Nosotros 3 nos quedamos impresionados por eso… ¡Ese Gran hombre árbol era su abuelo!

"¡Jajajaja! No te culpo, seguro pensaste que yo era un Tejón o una especia de animal ¿Verdad?" Me dijo el.

Yo estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa del momento. Era la primera vez que veía a un hombre árbol, él era un poco más pequeño que los árboles que formaban el refugio.

"¡Perdón mis modales! ¡Yo soy Ionut! ¡Soy el guardián de este bosque! ¡Yo soy Ent!" Me dijo el hombre árbol llamado Ionut.

"¡Y-yooo! ¡Me llamo Hyudou Issei!" Le dije presentándome.

Esta un poco asustado por el momento, pero podía sentir una gran presencia de su parte. Era la de alguien bondadoso.

"¡Vamos extranjero! ¡Preséntate bien!" Me dijo me Ionut muy gentil.

De seguro quería saber que era en sí.

"¡Esta bien! ¡Yo soy el actual Dragón Emperador Rojo! ¡El Serkiyuutei!" Dije mostrándole mi guantelete.

El hombre árbol se me quedo viendo algo sorprendido…. ¡Acaso lo impresione!

"¡El actual Serkiyuutei! ¡Ya veo, por eso la armadura! De hecho a pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía que el actual Serkiyuutei era un ser Sagrado" me el tomando un asiento.

Al aparecer, Ionut, solo quiso saber quién era, pero luego tomo asiento.

"¡Ehh..! ¡Señor Ionut!" Le dije.

"¿Paso algo joven Dragón?" Me pregunto.

"¡Muchas gracias por dejarme quedar acá! ¡Pero tengo que volver a mi camino! ¿Sabe que tan lejos está el castillo Tepes?" Le pregunte tímido.

La expresión de Ionut cambio, solo frunció el ceño como Wendel lo hizo.

"¡Un ser sagrado como tú! ¿Qué asuntos tiene para ir a ese lugar con olor a muerte?" me pregunto.

En si era raro. Algo me decía que si se expresaba de esa manera de los vampiros, de seguro tampoco le agradaran los demonios.

"¡Es que tengo que reunirme con mis compañeros y ayudar a nuestro amigo!" Le dije firmemente.

"¡Ya veo!" Me dijo Ionut, y continuo "¡Pues veras joven Dragón! Ahora estamos en el bosque, muy a lo alto del castillo… Normalmente para llagar hay tiene que hacer el día menos ventoso, porque si no te perderás por el camino si no conoces la zona." Me dijo él.

"¡¿Eso es tan malo?!" le pregunte.

"¡Hasta ahora solo esos mugrosos murciélagos fueron los únicos en lograr atravesar mi bosque! ¡No sé cómo encontraron el método, pero de seguro es algo que solo se aplica ellos para entrar!" Me dijo Iomut.

"¡Ósea! ¡Tengo que esperar hasta que se calme en algo la tormenta pasa salir de aquí!" Le dije desesperado.

No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Tenía que regresar lo más rápido posible, pero entonces Iomut comenzó reír un poco… ¡Que era lo que le aprecia gracioso!

"¡Para tú suerte! ¡En un día se calmara la tormenta de nieve y podrás salir!" Me dijo Iomut con una sonrisa y continuo "¡Pero tiene que ser muy preciso ya que de no ser así tendrás que quedarte aquí por un mes más!" Él dijo.

"¡UN MES!" Dije en grito.

Al parecer tenía que esperar un día completo para salir del bosque… ¡Que mala suerte!

Yo solo en ese instante me quede a esperar.

"¡Ahora que yo conteste tus inquietudes! ¿Tu podrías escuchar las mías?" Me dijo Iomut.

Al aparecer el esperaba que le dejase hablar.

"¡De acuerdo!" Le conteste.

"¡Wendel! ¡Podrías dejarnos conversar a solas un momento!" dijo Ionut a su nieto.

"¡¿Estás seguro abuelo?!" Pregunto Wendel.

"¡Si!" Le contesto.

Entonces Wendel salto del hombro de Ionut a otro árbol y se fue.

"¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?" Le pregunte muy curioso.

En ese momento me sentí algo inquieto, pero a la vez más seguro… ¿Qué tenía en mente ese viejo?

"Solo son pequeñas cosas, pero para serte más preciso ¿Cómo me puedes entenderme? Y no solo a mi ¿También a Wendel?" Me pregunto muy directo.

No sabía cómo contestar a eso. Ni si quiera sabia del porque la pregunta.

"¡E-espera un momento! ¿Acaso Wendel y tú no son seres mágicos?" Le pregunte anonadado.

Entonces el hombre árbol me negó con la cabeza y me contesto al ver lo confundido que estaba.

"¡Wendel es un Tejón común y corriente! Y ¡Yo soy un ser que casi nadie puede hablarme a menos que yo se lo permita!" Me dijo Ionut.

En ese momento mi corazón sentí que empezó a detenerse. No entendía lo que pasaba.

"¡Entonces dices que yo!" Dije señalándome.

"¡Tú de seguro tienes el don de la naturaleza! Sin duda eso es lo que pensé" Dijo Ionut muy feliz.

"¿Don de la naturaleza?" Le pregunte.

"¡Ese don es la habilidad de entender a las demás criaturas de corazón puro! ¡Es decir, que en tu interior hay demasiada pureza que puede hacerte entender el idioma de los seres que no pueden hablar!" Me dijo él.

"¡Ehhh…!" Yo le conteste.

Tesh y Ddraig se quedaron en silencio. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué yo?

"Hahaha Eres único chico. A pasado tiempo que no habla con un ser como tú" Me dijo Ionut.

Yo estaba más que interesado cuando dijo "Don"… ¡Sin duda era algo nuevo para mí!

"¡Por favor! ¡Podría hablarme más de eso!" Le pregunte al viejo árbol.

El viejo árbol me sonrió.

"¡Esperaba que me dijera eso!" Dijo Ionut, y continuo "¡Toma asiento! ¡Esto es una historita muy larga!"

Ahora estaba más que concentrado… ¿Acaso tenía algo más que hacer?

Sin duda esto iba hacer una noche muy larga.

* * *

_**Recuerdos De Un Viejo**_

_Nunca creí ver algo así en vida de nuevo. Ese chico tiene la misma habilidad de chica que salvo a mis hijos de la mano de los vampiros. La protectora, aun no me olvido el gran amor que le tenía a mis hijos y también el poder que me brindo para seguir protegiéndolos._

_Su amor a mis hijos fue del porque ella podía entendernos, pero este chico Dragón… ¿Tendrá ese mismo amor?... Eso es lo que quiero averiguar._

_La chica de cabello dorado con reflejos blanco, y de los hermosos ojos azul real. La guardiana de la paloma._

* * *

**Notas: **Gracias si terminaron de leer hasta aquí. Siempre es un gusto.

Bueno en este capítulo me desvió totalmente de la trama original… ¿Por qué?... Pues la razone es simple. Es que como va hacer 2 partes este capítulo, en el próximo quiero desarrollar habilidades a Issei con el poder sagrado y no solo usarlo en combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Es decir que en el próximo capítulo Issei va a usar 2 poderes nuevos con el poder sagrado.

Espero que les haya gusto este capítulo, como a mí escribiéndolo. Ya falta unos 2 capitulo para que aparezca la chica misteriosa y poner a todos de cabeza.

Extra: "El nombre de Ionut es de origen Rumano, y significa "Regalo de Dios" ya en el próximo capítulo explicare porque.

Y una cosa más. La chica con quien se quede Issei… No lo decido yo, si no es como avanza la historia, es decir. La que más amor demuestre, yo solo lo escribo.

Bueno saludos.

**Aviso**: A los que leen el otro fic… hubo un pequeño inconveniente y se me borro el progreso que tenía con "No me Odies" y por lo que veo voy a intentar recurar algo de ello, no sé si voy retomarlo pronto, pero no lo voy a abandonar.


	13. El corazón que busca su lugar Parte 2

**_EN SERIO DISCULPA POR PUBLICAR TARDE. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA PARTE DEL CAPITULO... y SI ES SOLO LA SEGUNDA PARTE, DENTRO DE POCO PUBLICARE LA ULTIMA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO... ¡ESTE ES DE LOS CAPITULO MÁS LARGOS QUE ME ESTÁN SALIENDO! y de nuevo, gracias y disfruten el capitulo._**

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente. (En el castillo Tepes)**_

Las cosas seguían tal y como tenían que ser.

"¡Rias estas lista para el encuentro con el padre de Gasper!" Dijo Akeno.

"Si, solo espero que podamos solucionar este asunto con él." Dije en respuesta.

"¡Rayos! Aun así me preocupa mucho el asunto de Santo Grial." El quien dijo eso fue Azazel-Sensei.

Nosotros 3 estábamos caminando por el pasillo del castillo en la mañana.

Ayer le pregunte a Azazel… ¿En dónde se había metido?... pues se había desaparecido de la nada… ¡¿Qué abra estado haciendo?!

Nosotros 3 estábamos preparados para ir a hablar con el padre de Gasper, mientras que el resto del grupo estaba con otras ocupaciones. Gasper se fuere dónde Valerie, yo también fui invitada, pero tenía este asunto. Xenovia, Asia e Irina al parecer todavía tenían que hablar con Kiba de un asusto…. ¡No se le veían felices!, y por ultimo Koneko-chan fue a hacer compañía a Rossweisse al pueblo, tal vez estuvieron interesadas en buscar algo útil o ver la cultura de los vampiros.

El camino por el pasillo fue un poco silenciosa, pues a mí derecha, Akeno estaba un poco pensativa… ¡Al parecer fue algo que discutieron en la noche!

En a mi lado Izquierdo, El Sensei no para de pensar mucho en el asunto del Santo Grial, sin duda esto es duro para mi lindo siervo… ¡Como podíamos ayudar a Gasper!

"¡Este problema con el Santo Grial! El portador de ese Longinus tiene la habilidad de estar en contacto con los principios de la vida, el ser forzada a hablar con varias almas, eso hace que poco a poco se corrompa su corazón." Dijo Azazel.

Valerie ha sido forzada a estar en contacto con algo poderoso muchas veces… ¿Cómo lo pudo soportar?

"¡Entonces dice que ella está en un estado grave, mentalmente!" Dijo Akeno ante lo hablado por Azazel.

"¡Es exacto! Ella ya no está en un estado donde podamos decirle "Normal". Hablar con los muertos es solo un rasgo, pero hablar constantemente con esas almas ha hecho que se corrompa poco a poco su corazón llevándola a un estado crítico… Marius, hace que Valerie abuse del uso del Santo Grial… ¿Qué diablos le hace a su propia hermana?... Usar ese poder para revivir a los Dragones malignos… ¡Rayos sí que es un maldito!" Dijo el Sensei muy indignado.

Estaba de acuerdo con él. Usar una persona, solo para satisfacer uno que otro deseo… ¡Eso es imperdonable!

Mientras caminamos, Akeno le pregunta al Sensei.

"¿Podremos ayudar a Gasper a salvar a Valerie?" Pregunto ella.

Como de costumbre, el Sensei pone su mano en su barbilla y piensa.

"Si las cosas siguen como ahora. Lo que tenemos que hacer primero es hacer que Valerie deje de usar el Santo Grial, y luego…" Dijo Azazel, pero se calló al ver al frente.

La expresión de Azazel tenía la alguien de estar incomodo… ¿La razón?... En nuestro delante había un hombre de cabello plateado, parecía alguien de mediana edad de unos 40 años, pero lo que me dejo un poco sorprendida… ¡¿Por qué llevaba un traje parecido a mi Onii-sama?!

Aquel traje solo se diferenciaba del color, de mi hermano era de un color carmesí, pero el de él es plateado… ¡Su rostro se me hacía familiar!

No había duda que él era un demonio, pero el aura que hacia emanar, era un aura espelúznate y muy profunda.

Azazel en sí, no estaba feliz de aquel encuentro… ¡Por así decirlo!... Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su mirada de odio lo decía todo.

"¡Oh! ¡Pero, qué casualidad!" Dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa inocente.

Al ver Azazel, este le responde raspando sus encías.

"¡Eras tu después de todo!" Dijo Azazel escupiendo su odio.

Aquel hombre, de una forma bizarra, acepta la respuesta.

"Hohoho! ¡Vamos tío, Azazel! A pasado mucho que te veo, te ves muy bien, en buena forma… ¿Eh?" Dijo el hombre muy pícaro.

Yo tenía dudas al ver la escena, y le pregunte al Sensei.

"Azazel… ¿Quién es él?" Dije en directo.

Akeno también presto atención a las palabras de Azazel, pues no era algo que podíamos dejar de alto.

"Rias, aun si eres joven, debes haber oído el nombre de Rizevim. Si eres una Gremory lo deberías saber." Dijo Azazel muy serio.

¡Ahora entendía todo!... Aquella respuesta hizo que me dejara en shock.

"¡Es broma! ¡¿Verdad?!" Le conteste en respuesta algo perturbada.

No me esperaba encontrarme con este hombre aquí… ¡Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar por la reacción!

Akeno al aparecer puso un rostro dudo por ellos… ¡Es normal que no conozca ese nombre!

"… No pienso guardar esto. Sabes que no te puedo ver ¿Verdad hijo de puta? Cierto. "Dijo Azazel con desprecio y continuo. "No Lilin, o mejor dicho Rizevim Liván Lucifer"

Akeno a mi lado se quedó impactado sobre el nombre, tanto así que no lo podía creer.

"¡N-no seas malo Tio Azazel! ¡Arrugar tu rostro te ara más viejo!" Dijo Rizevim.

A pesar de todo, el hombre que estaba en nuestro delante tenía una manera despreocupada de hablar.

"¡Rias! Por Lucifer quiere decir…" Me dijo Akeno muy dudosa.

Sabía que Akeno lo había captado rápido, pero solo quedaba aclararlo.

"¡Exacto! Y es lo que estas pensado. Él es el hijo del Lucifer Original el verdadero hijo que nació entre el Lucifer anterior y Lilith, que se dice que es la madre de los primeros Demonios. El que se registra en la Biblia como "Lilin"." Dije en respuesta.

Entonces fue donde Azazel agrego algo más.

"También pasa a hacer el abuelo de Vali." Dijo Azazel con el mal sabor de boca.

Si no estuviera al tanto de todo ello, tal vez estaría como Akeno con una expresión muy atónita… ¡Ya me imagino como reaccionaran el resto!

Pero entonces puse mi cara, como la de Akeno, al oír lo que dijo Azazel.

"¿Y qué hace el tan importante "El hijo de puta" en lugar como este? ¡El jefe actual de la Brigada del Caos! ¿Si te pregunta como lo es? Lo supe cuando llegue." Dijo Azazel a regañadientes.

[¿?¿?¿?]

Aquella noticia me dejo con la sangre helada… ¡El jefe de la Brigada el Caos!

En si ya era malo el golpe de estado, pero fue la Brigada del Caos que dio un empujo para que se diera acabo… ¿Que tiene planeado?

"¡Akeno! Hay algo que también tienes que saber." Le dije muy directa.

Akeno entonces me prestó atención sin perder de vista a Rizvem.

"En el pasado, durante el tiempo en que los antiguos reyes demonios gobernaban el inframundo, Rizevim Livan Lucifer fue considerado como uno de los Súper Demonios junto con mi hermano Sirzechs Gremory y Ajuka Astaroth-sama, pero el desaparición, aunque creo que ya conoces la historia… ¡Pero Entiendes verdad! ¡Sobre quien está en nuestro delante!" Le dije.

Akeno no dejo de impresionarse…. ¡Pues no era cualquier ser el que teníamos adelante!

Después de su desaparición, los dos Súper Demonios que consisten en mi Onii-sama y Ajuka-sama, que llevaron al mundo de los demonios a la actualidad. Bueno, él era originalmente uno de los miembros de la Facción de Antiguos Reyes Demonios. No hay manera de que él tenga la misma opinión del actual gobierno.

Entonces Azazel continúa.

"Para el hombre que se escondió durante la guerra civil de los Demonios entre el viejo-gobierno y anti-gobierno... No vas a decirme este resentido hacia el gobierno actual de los Demonios tanto como con la facción de Antiguos Reyes Demonios ¿Cierto...? "Dijo Azazel.

Rizevim hace una risa espeluznante ante las palabras de Azazel que hace eco a través del corredor.

"¡Uhyahyahyahyahya! Bueno vemos, veamos…. De hecho regrese porque tengo cosas que hacer. He escuchado que de tu parte, haz estado trabajado, muy duro para hacer paz con las facciones ¿No? Sabes… Creo que necesita mi a~ y~ u~ d~ a" Lo dijo muy sarcástico al dirigiste a Azazel.

¡El solo ve esto como un juego!... Pero entonces, su mirada cruza con la mía…. ¡Esto fue muy incómodo!

"Señorita Gremory, ¿Tu hermano lo está haciendo bien?" Me dijo el con una mirada detestable.

"¿Acaso tienes asuntos con mi hermano?" Le conteste medio descortés.

El solo se ríe, como si no hiciera caso a la inquietud que le di.

"No es como si lo fuera. ¡Sabes! Ambos usamos el nombre, de mi respetado padre, después de todo compartimos algo. Oh, bueno, si no desea que le diga, pero podría decirle… ¿Qué prepare algo para una visita mía?" Dijo Rizivim muy pícaro.

Aquella palabra me hizo ponerme en alerta. Entrecerré los ojos y me puse a la defensiva, al aparecer Akeno me acompaño en esto… Pero el infeliz de mí delante, solo se limita reírse.

"Bueno para que estés tranquila, yo no tomo acción debido al rencor o el odio como Shalba-kun o los otros Antiguos Reyes Demonios. La política de los demonios debe estar bien con Sirzechs-kun y los demás, ¿sabes? Solo quiero hacer algo que no esté relacionado con ese tipo de cosas por lo que estaba haciendo las cosas mediante el uso de esta organización" No dijo Rizevim muy relajado.

Entonces, Azazel, con una vena en la frente a punto de explotar, comienza a hablar.

"¡Es una lástima! Pues estaría encantado de poder golpearte e interferir con lo que haces… Pero este es un país neutral, con lo que recién tomamos una alianza adecuada. De seguro estas bajo tratamiento VIP o ¿Acaso me equivoco?" Dijo Azazel con odio en sus palabras.

Rizevim solo se puso a reír por la pregunta de Azazel.

"Uhyahyahyahyahya, sí, es cierto. Yo soy el que invirtió para la investigación y la revolución de Marius-kun. Así que me tratan como un invitado especial del gobierno temporalmente. Así que no va a ser una buena elección poner tus manos sobre mí. Aunque yo no tengo la intención de perder tan fácil, ¿Sabes? "Dijo aceptando el reto.

Entonces de pronto se sintió una presencia… ¡Alguien abrumador!

"¡Crom Cruach!" Dije al verlo.

"¡Un bastardo como tú no podría estar solo! ¿Verdad?" Dijo Azazel de mal humor.

Aquella presencia del Dragón maligno más fuerte, fue suficiente para hacernos pensar muy bien las cosas… ¡Mi cuerpo solo tiembla!

Sin duda ese momento fue muy inquietante.

"Ahora bien, voy a estar por aquí, ya que tengo algo que discutir con Marius-kun. Estén tranquilos aquí. Esta casa pertenece a los vampiros… La lucha no es buena… En un país encerrado en su maravilloso orgullo." Dijo muy ferviente Rizevim.

"¡Sabes algo interesante! Vali será el que tome tu cabeza algún día" Dijo Azazel con un sonrisa.

En ese momento Rizevim, le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

"¡~Whouu…! ¡Escuchar eso me hace tan feliz! Y lo digo enserio, él no es como estúpido hijo." Dijo el con el mayor desprecio.

Sin duda es un hombre muy bizarro, en su presencia era muy inquietante.

Entonces poco a poco comenzamos a cruzar caminos, pero al tenerlo de espaldas él no se calló al hablar.

"¿Sabes? Eh oído sobre el Sekiryuutei vino también, pero no lo he visto." Dijo el Sin voltear.

En ese momento me quede paralizada… ¿Qué tenía planeado?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi siervo?" Le pregunte sin voltear al verlo.

Rizevim, aun de espaldas, pude sentir esas intenciones… ¡Porque me preocupo demasiado!

"¡~Mooo! No es nada en especial princesa. Solo que estoy interesado en él… ¡Suena raro verdad!" Y con una risa espeluznante dijo "No era un motivo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si él se pasa de mi lado? Bueno, no pierdo el intentarlo."

Aquellas palabras me provocaron mal gusto, pero solo podía reírme de esa tontería.

"¿En serio piensas que Issei se iría de mi lado?" Le dije muy confiada.

Pero cuando estaba por voltear a ver a Akeno para que me dé la razón. Había algo que no me espere… ¡Akeno tuvo un rostro muy pálido!

No sabía que había pasado. No entendí ese gesto… ¡Que fue lo que hizo que Akeno se ponga tan preocupada! ¡Un poco de sudor había en su rostro!

"¡Solo eres un víbora! Lo mejor sería que te aplasten la cabeza y dejes de joder." Dijo Azazel muy serio.

¡En serio! ¡Que es esta atmosfera en medio!

Ahora es Azazel con un rostro muy serio… ¿Acaso saben algo que yo no me he dado cuenta?

"¡Uhm…! Ya te dije, no pierdo nada en intentarlo." Dijo Rizevim, pero dijo algo antes de irse "¡Oh! ¡Verdad!... Si ven a una pequeña niña, le podrían decir que tío Rizevim le está muy preocupado OK. ¡Gracias!" Dijo el en modo de despedida.

El rato que se fueron ambos.

(PRUCH)

Ese fue el puño de Azazel contra el muro.

"(Tsk)" Dijo Azazel y continuo "¡Vali, espero que tengas fuerza para esto!" Dijo Azazel muy furioso.

El golpear el muro no calmo su ira.

"¿Akeno estas bien?" Dije al verla más relajada.

"N-no te preocupes. Solo fue un poco presión del momento~" Me dijo ella más calmada.

¡Me sentí preocupada! Pero entonces.

"¡Lo siento chicas! Pero tengo que irme." Dijo Azazel con una mirada sombría.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunte.

La voz de Azazel tenía algo de ira aun.

"¡Nada en especial! ¡Solo tengo que verificar algo!" Dijo Azazel apretando su puño muy fuerte.

Después de eso no supimos a donde se fue Azazel de nuevo.

La presencia de Rizevim, sin duda era una señal clara de estar preparados para todo, pero sin duda afecto tanto a Akeno y Azazel… ¡Solo espero que podamos terminar bien esto!

Ayudar a Gasper ahora es prioridad, a pesar de todo es por lo que vinimos aquí en primer lugar.

Nosotras continuamos nuestro camino, pero aun seria mentir que no me preocupo por Issei… ¡Paso toda la noche en el frio! ¡Pobrecito!

Por ahora solo puedo confiar en que no esté metido en problemas, y por lo que oí de Rizevim… ¡Dudo que él sea el culpable de que Issei no esté con nosotros!... Pero por ahora solo puedo pensar en ello.

Y así fue como continuamos el itinerario del día. Solo espero que todo termine bien.

* * *

_**En las llanuras de un frio país.**_

(BRRRR)

Esa era la queja de un chico de cabello marrón, que apenas estaba saliendo de un bosque.

"¡Que frio hace!" Dije al ver los alrededores.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que comencé a caminar por el sendero que él viejo me dijo que siguiese.

"[Sin duda tuviste suerte de dormir en ese lugar]" Dijo Ddraig.

"¡Si! El viejo fue muy amable." Dije al recodar a ese viejo.

A pesar de ser un árbol aterrador, parlante y que camina. Él se me cayó bien.

"[Aun no puedo creer que criaturas como el aun existan. Lo único que se es tu atraes a ese tipo de seres.]" Me dijo Ddraig.

"¿De quién crees que es la culpa?" Le pregunte sarcástico.

¡Un parte de mí sabia eso! ¡Ser el Sekiryuutei te trae esos problemas!

Camine y camine, y entonces… ¡La salida!

"¡Al fin!" Dije al poner mi mano a mi frente para poder ver mejor.

De acuerdo con el viejo. La salida que me indico era la más cercana a donde yo quería ir. El Castillo Tepes.

Al hablar con el viejo también me aconsejo que no vuele por el camino, pues los arboles del bosque tenía la función de ser un protector al momento de la gran vestida y que si vuelo por encima de ellos la tormenta de nieve me haría perder el camino y la final terminaría perdiéndome.

También de su boca me dijo que caminase con cuidado, pues a pesar de cuidar el bosque, algunos vampiros tenían unas trampas para lastimar a lobos dentro y fuera del bosque… ¿Cuál era en si el problema?... El viejo me dijo que no eran cualquier tipo de trampas, y que esas trampas tienen una caracteriza y que era… ¡La tortura!

Después de todo eso, el viejo me dijo por ultimo… "_No te olvides de lo que hablamos, Mocoso._"

Aquellas palabras me dejaron muy pensativo… ¡El Don de la naturaleza!

(ZAS)

"[¡Socio cuidado.O!]" Me dijo Ddraig en alerta.

Yo estaba distraído, pero casi fui lastimado.

"¡Ehh..! ¡Waaa…! (O_O)" Dije al instante.

¡Algo había salido volando! ¡CASI ME ARRANCA LA CABEZA!

"[Seguro es una de las trampas que dijo Ionut. ¡Rayos! Tiene que estar más atento.]" Me dijo Ddraig en regaño.

La sorpresa del momento fue tal, que en instante olvide que sentía frio.

Cuando vi fijamente la trampa, puede observar… ¡Esta rota!

La trampa no tenía que lanzarme nada, pero al ver más de cerca pude decidir algo.

"¡Esto es un trampa de agarre!" Dije al ver las pequeñas espinas del metal.

"[El tiempo sin uso de esa trampa de seguro hizo que se oxidara.]" Dijo Ddraig.

¡En serio! ¡No me imagino caer en algo así!

Si bien al verlo de cerca, puedo decir que esta trampa agarra al animal y por la fricción del choque, las espinas de acero desgarran brutalmente los músculos de las extremidades… ¡Que horrible!

"GULP* Por poco y casi tengo perforado el rostro Hehehehe….." Dije tragando saliva.

No me imagino como fue la cacería de lobos, pero me alegra mucho que los vampiros ya no hicieran eso.

Continúe caminando, ya con más cuidado, el bosque en sí me parece un lugar muy misterioso.

No pasó mucho hasta que lograr salir de él y encontrase el camino a mi destino.

"Ufff… Al fin logre salir." Dije al limpiarme la frente con mi mano.

Pude ver al frente… ¡¿QUÉ TAN LARGO ES EL CAMINO?!

Sabía que aún tenía mucho que recorrer o… ¿Tal vez era poco?, bueno no importaba mucho, pues al menos ya tenía un orientación de dónde ir.

"[No te olvides que por fuera del bosque también hay trampas.]" Me dijo Ddraig preocupado.

"¡Si! ¡Papá!" Le dije en tono burlón.

Esto era raro… ¡Normalmente el que me dice ese tipo de cosas es Tesh!... Desde que llegamos lo sentí algo callado.

"¡Oye! ¡Ddraig! ¿Sabes porque esta tan callado Tesh?" Le pregunte a mi socio.

"[¡Sí! El desde ayer no paro mucho de pensar en lo que paso con la tele-transportación y el ¿Por qué? de ello. ]" Me contesto Ddraig.

¡Ya entiendo! Tesh es ese tipo de ser, a él no le gusta que las cosas se queden como si nada, la trata de buscar una explicación.

Y también me puse a pensar… ¿Quién diablos fue?

Entonces fue cuando escuche su voz.

"Ufff…" Dijo Tesh en suspiro.

"[Aun no sabes nada ¿verdad?]" Le dijo Ddraig.

Tesh parecía molesto, pero no con nosotros, sino por lo sucedido.

"¡Lo pienso y lo pienso! Pero aun no puedo decir quien fue." Dijo el, pero luego se relajó y continuo "¡Ya que! Lo único bueno es que después de todo su plan no sirvió." Dijo Tesh.

Yo puse una cara de sorprendido, pues lo que dijo me intereso mucho.

"¿No funciono? ¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunte intrigado.

Entonces Tesh me comenzó a explicar.

"¡Solo date cuenta! El que caigas en medio de la nada y que no nos encontráramos algo extraño. Además que ese viejo árbol no parecía esperarte… Lo único que puedo deducir es que el que planeo tu perdida no le funcionó bien el plan, debido que seguro te traslado para encontrarse contigo o algo así, solo piénsalo… ¿Qué ganaría al enviarte no tan lejos del lugar, sabiendo que puedes volver? Eso sería ridículo, al menos que solo te haga perder el tiempo como tonto." Me dijo Tesh en pleno análisis.

Lo que decía Tesh, siempre me dejaba pensado… ¿Qué ganaría por hacerme esto?

Lo único que por ahora podía hacer era caminar y llegar al castillo.

Durante el camino al castillo, no solo pude observar mucho del lugar. Según el viejo, antes de llegar al castillo, había uno que otros pueblos de vampiros.

Él me dijo que lo podía encontrar fácilmente con el aspecto rustico y medieval, pues me dijo que a los vampiros tiene esa costumbre de tener una vida del siglo XIII.

También me recomendó que tuviese cuidado, como normalmente yo estaba yendo con el grupo tenía un invitación para entrar al castillo, pero ahora solo me vería como extranjero y además que a los vampiros, puros o medio vampiros, le tenía un temor al poder sagrado… ¿Cómo podría entrar sin tener esos problemas?... Las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Solo espero encontrarme con los chicos o Azazel-sensei para que me ayude con eso… ¡Yo ya no necesito más problemas!

"(Suspiro) ¡Que mala suerte!" Dije al ver mis problemas.

Ahora entre todos esos problemas, no solo el de ayudar a Gasper, que también era importante, sino… ¡¿Cómo será la reacción de Rias?!

Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que pude tener mucho tiempo para pensar como decirle… Tal vez _¡Hola Rias! ¡Sabes algo muy gracioso paso! ¡Descubrí que tenía poder sagrado en mi interior! Y ¡Como veras yo no soy tu siervo! ¡Gracioso ¿No?! _

Aun no tenía las palabras adecuadas, ni la manera de cómo decirle algo así. De hecho también me puse a pensar mucho… ¡Como afectara a eso al Grupo Gremory!

Normalmente este es un gran secreto, que pudiese ser tomado de mala manera para las demás fracciones, en especial la del cielo… ¡Yo no quiero causar problemas!

En si ya me sentía mal de haber perdido mi vida como demonio, pero aun dentro de mí había algo que me decía… ¡Aun vale la pena!

Tal vez las cosas se compliquen más de lo que están. También me hizo pensar sobre algo importante.

"¿Qué pasara con mi relación con Rias?" Dije en mis pensamientos.

Actualmente somos novios. Lo bueno es que Sirchecz-sama no le importo mucho por el cambio, pero aun así ¿Cómo será la reacción de su familia? ¿Los Fans del Dragón Oppai y la princesa Swith? ¿Qué tanto afectara eso?... ¡Sin duda esto será un martirio!

Solo el pensar en ellos me ponía triste, al fin y al cabo Rias es mi Noooooviviiviviiv…

Una visión.

De golpe algo vino a mi cabeza. Un hermoso lugar.

"¡Qué diablos!" Dije de repente.

"[¡Oye! ¿Te paso algo?]" Me pregunto Ddraig al ver mi reacción.

No sabía, ni yo mismo ¿Por qué? de eso.

"¡N-no! ¡No es nada!" Dije tomando aire.

Últimamente me cuesta mucho en pensar en esas cosas y no sentirme culpable por algo… ¡Es como si mi cabeza a fuerza me estuviera advirtiendo algo!... ¿Qué demonios podría ser?

"¡Deberías de dejarte de pensar mucho y concentrarte en el camino! ¿O acaso quieres perderte?" Me dijo Tesh en regaño.

Que podía decirle, es verdad.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo!" Dije algo irritado.

Por un gran rato, mientras caminamos, nos pusimos en silencio.

El tiempo paso rápido mientras estábamos en silencio, caminaba y caminaba, pero el panorama no cambiaba.

"¿Uhhmm…?" Dije al ponerme atento.

"[¿Paso algo?]" Me pregunto Ddraig.

"¡No estoy seguro!" Le dije.

"[¿Qué quieres decir?]" Me respondió.

"¡Creo que había escuchado algo!" Le conteste.

Repentinamente en el camino, como estábamos en silencio… ¡Jure que algo había escuchado!

Yo solo decidí avanzar mi camino.

"Al aparecer solo fue algo mío." Dije desinteresado.

Decidí no tomarle importancia, pero luego…

¡AAAAAUUUUU…..!

Al fin lo escuche con claridad.

"¿Un aullido?" Dije.

"[¿Escuchaste algo?]" Me dijo Ddraig.

"¿Qué tu no lo escuchaste?" Le pregunte dudoso.

"[Yo no escuche nada… ¿Tu Tesh escuchaste algo?]" Ddraig fue a buscar otra opinión.

"¡Yo no oí nada! ¿Estás seguro que fue un aullido?" Me dijo Tesh interesado.

¡Esto era raro! ¡El aullido que escuche! ¡Fue lo suficientemente fuerte para oírlo!... Eso no tiene sentido.

"¿Están seguros de oírlo? El sonido era la de un aullido, más preciso de creo que fue de un Lobo en apuros." Dije al intentar explicarlo.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba, y entonces recordé.

"¡Ya entiendo! Es como me dijo el viejo." Dije Rápido y comencé a ir.

Me desvié del camino y decidí ir a donde escuche el aullido.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Por ahí no es el camino?" Me pregunto Tesh.

"¡Ya lose! Pero ese grito sonaba la de alguien con dolor." Le conteste sin detenerme.

Yo solo comencé a guiarme por el sonido. Era claro… ¡Algo le había pasado a ese lobo!

"[Si es como dijo ese viejo árbol. El escuchar la voz de los animales solo es parte de tu Don]" Me dijo interesado Ddraig.

Eso era verdad… Yo entonces solo comencé a pensar sobre ello, pero cuando comencé a acercarme más al lugar.

"¡Uhmm…! ¿Acaso no sienten eso?" Dije a mis compañeros.

"[¡Que rayos! ¡¿De dónde salió esa presencia?!]" Dijo Ddraig algo sorprendido.

"¡No creo que sea del lobo! ¿Verdad Issei?" Me dijo Tesh.

Yo tampoco pensé que sería de ese animal, de hecho gracias al "Don" me concentre y empecé a escuchar 2 voces… ¿A quién le pertenece la otra voz?, pero lo que más me perturbo es que la presencia que comencé a sentir que era ya una presencia familiar.

Según el viejo: El Don de la Naturaleza me permite oír los corazones puros y entender el idioma de los que no hablan. En si eso fue solo una parte…

En este momento, solo yo siento a los 2, pero me es extraño que sienta también sus pensamientos de los 2… ¡Uno es de alguien asustado! Y la otra ¡Es la de alguien confundido!... ¡Esto es raro!

Comprendo que el corazón de los animales, porque en sí son seres puros… pero el que está a su lado, no me daba la misma impresión de que sea un animal ¡¿Quién en será?!

Entonces cuando llegue a ese lugar. Lo vi… Mi mente se sorprendió por lo sucedido.

Yo estaba parado encima de un cumulo de nieve, que parecía una colina y al ver debajo de ese lugar pude ver una silueta negra que estaba fijamente mirando al lobo, que en si el lobo parecía muy asustado.

"¡E-eso no puede ser!" Dije al recordar aquella presencia.

En si no lo podía creer en sí, pues… ¡¿POR QUÉ OPHIS ESTA EN ESTE LUGAR?!

Esto no puede ser, pero aquella figura tenía la misma forma de Ophis, una niña de cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura, un vestido del mismo color, una piel blanca casi como la nieve, pero solo su presencia era grande en sí, era la primera vez que lo sentía así,… ¡NO HAY DUDA ELLA ES OPHIS!

Entonces salte de la colina para llegar abajo.

"[¿Que hace ella aquí?]" Dijo Ddraig también sorprendido.

"No lo sé, pero eso es lo que quiero averiguar." Dije mientras caía.

"¿Con que esta es la fuerza de la serpiente Ouroboros? No me imagino que asuntos tendrá acá" Eso dijo Tesh en guardia.

Son muy pocas veces en donde Tesh habla de Ophis, el más se refiere a ella como "La serpiente Ouroboros"… Tal vez sea por respeto o por la forma de hablar de él.

(Plum)

Ese fui yo cayendo al suelo.

El ruido que hice fue suficiente para que "Ophis" se diera vuelta.

"[Ten cuidado. Algo me dice que ella no es Ophis en sí]" Me advirtió Ddraig.

Yo tome el consejo de Ddraig, pues cuando comencé a acercarme ella comenzó a emanar algo de hostilidad a mi presencia… ¡Que temible aura tiene!

"¿Qué tanto poder tiene? Si uno la viera no pensaría eso de niña pequeña." Dijo Tesh asombrado por eso.

Era verdad… El poder de Ophis es algo muy grande, pero esta vez la sentí mayor que en otras ocasiones.

La otra Ophis no se movió de ese lugar, pero cada vez que me acercaba no cambiaba su aura.

"¡No te acerque más!" Me dijo la inexpresiva voz de la otra Ophis.

Yo de momento le hice caso y no me moví más. ¡No comprendía bien, pero entonces observe más a fondo!

La otra Ophis delante de un lobo, al parecer ese lobo también le tenía miedo, pero eso no fue la razón de que no se moviese, la razón fue su pierna… ¡SU PIERNA ESTABA DESGARRADA!

Me impresione demasiado al ver eso, entonces recordé…

"¿Acaso cayó en una de las trampas?" Ese mi pensamiento.

No había otra cosa más que le pudiera dejar la pierna de esa manera. Entonces ya comenzaba a entender.

"¡Oigan! Creo que ya sé cómo solucionar esto." Les dije a mis socios.

"[¿En serio? Entonces inténtalo, pues no creo que sea bueno ahora iniciar un pelea en territorios como este.]" Me aconsejo Ddraig.

"Tienes razón Dragón. Confiamos en ti Issei." Me dijo Tesh.

Lo que tenía que hacer era simple… ¡TENIA QUE LEER EL CORAZON DEL LOBO Y DE ELLA!

Entonces… comencé.

El Don de la Naturaleza, en si es una habilidad especial o única, según el viejo: _Es aquel regalo con el que uno nace, solo hay excepciones como él que tiene ese privilegio para entender a la naturaleza, pero en mi caso me dijo que es algo que siempre tuve por el poder que tenía en mi interior._

Entonces comencé a escuchar sus corazones. El primero que escuche fue el del lobo.

Al concentrar comencé a aclarar las cosas y hablar. Poco a poco me acerque a la otra Ophis, y en un intento de no atacarme.

"¡Descuida! No voy hacerle daño. Sé que él está herido y tú solo no lo quisiste dejar solo ¿Verdad?" Le dije de la manera más gentil.

¡Al parecer acerté!... Poco a poco el aura de la otra Ophis comenzó a bajar, ella solo me puso una cara confundida, pero me hablo.

"¡Yo salí a caminar por los alrededores! ¡Pero al ver a lo lejos a este animal, solo me acerque!" Me dijo ella inexpresiva.

"¡Ya entiendo!" Le dije pasando por su lado y acercándome al lobo.

El lobo parecía más calmado al ver como la otra Ophis bajos su presencia. El lobo no me veía como una amenaza.

Poco a poco entendí lo que paso.

"¡Es en serio!" Le dije al Lobo.

Yo tenía una conversación con él, al parecer la otra Ophis solo se me quedo con un rostro de confusión.

"¿Puedes hablar con él?" Me dijo ella.

Yo solo acerté con la cabeza y le comencé a explicar.

"¡Si!" Le conteste, y me puse a delante a hablarle "¡Sabes el lobo solo estuvo un poco asustado por tu presencia! Él me dijo que salió del bosque a buscar algo de que comer, pero al alejarse mucho decidió volver, pero se sintió perturbado por tu presencia cosa que hizo que se distrajera y pisara una trampa olvidada del lugar." Le dije en resumen.

"¡Entonces fue por mi culpa!" Se dijo señalándose.

¡Oh! ¡Rayos! No quería hacerla entender eso.

"¡No! ¡No fue tu culpa! ¡Solo fue un accidente!" Le dije para que no se sintiera culpable.

El rostro de ella no cambio, pero su corazón lo sentí más ligero, como que si escuchar lo que le dije sirvió de algo.

"¡Bueno! No te preocupes, solo lo voy a curar y…. ¡Ehhh...!" Dije al revisar mis bolsillos.

La pequeña me quedo mirando raro, pues yo estaba en media una danza buscado las lágrimas del Fénix y curar al lobo herido…. ¡No están!

"¡No me digas que lo perdí!" Dije al ver que no encontraba nada.

"¡PERDISTE LAS LAGRIMAS!" Me dijo Tesh impactado.

"[¿Cómo es que los perdiste?]" Me pregunto exaltado Ddraig.

¡NO SÉ! ¡NO SÉ! ¡NO SÉ!

La lagrimas del Fénix que me dio Ravel, en si era demasiado valiosas como para darme el lujo de perderlos… ¡RAYOS! ¡QUE ESTUPIDO!

Yo solo me resigne… ¿Qué podía hacer?… Solo espero que no allá necesidad de usarlo.

"¡Santo cielo!" Dije rascándome la cabeza.

Entonces la otra Ophis, me empezó a jalar de mi manga.

"¿Paso algo malo?" Me pregunto ella.

A pesar de lo temible que era… ¡COMO PODIA DESILUCIONAR ESA CARITA!

"(Suspiro) No es nada, solo que soy un inutilllll….." Dije pero entonces.

"¡Como es que me olvido tan rápido!" Dije al ponerme de rodillas frente al lobo.

Yo habla con el lobo para que me deje curarlo… ¿Cómo?

El lobo me dijo que sí, él se hecho suavemente sobre la nieve y me enseño su pierna lastimando.

Al inicio sentí rabia al ver eso… ¡Era tan valiente el lobo de soportarlo!

Entonces fue cuando comencé a curarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que vas hacer?" Me pregunto ella echando un vistazo.

"¡Solo le voy a curar!" Dije al extender mi mano.

"[No me digas que vas a….]" me dijo Ddraig sorprendido.

"¡Bueno! No puedo dejarlo abandonado" Le conteste.

Entendía la impresión de Ddraig, y Tesh solo se quedó en silencio, al parecer el entendía bien lo que iba hacer.

El viejo me explico detalladamente todo sobre ese Don; en primera que el poder entender los corazones de los seres puros y el idioma de los que no hablan, no solo se limita a animales, sino con cualquier ser con el corazón puro, en este caso también escuche la voz de la otra Ophis.

El escuchar y hablar, solo fue la primera etapa del Don, pues el viejo me dijo también: _Aquel que nace con el Don, también tiene el poder de ayudar a los seres, a quienes no se le llega a escuchar su misericordia, en otras palabras, escuchar las plegarias y ayuda de ellos, pero ese poder solo se limite en salvarlos a ellos._

Al inicio no entendía bien… ¿Por qué yo?... entonces el me conto que hace tiempo, como 50 años, un ser sagrado piso dicho bosque, el al inicio vio en ese ser algo especial, que tenía ni más ni menos el Don… Aquel viejo me dijo que había conocido a diferente seres sagrados antes de llegar a ese bosque, pero aquel ser en especial, fue el único en tener el Don. El desenlace de todo fue que dicho ser, no solo parecía alguien especial por ello, sino que gracias a ese ser se paró la cacería de lobos… ¡Yo me quedé sorprendido por ello, pues eran Vampiros nobles, no eran cualquier cosa!…. Sin duda lo que me mostro después de ello me dejo muy convencido….

* * *

_**FLASH BACK**_

_(FLASH)_

"_¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunte al viejo impresionado._

"_¡Esto es el poder del Don!" Me dijo él._

_Yo estaba impresionado de ello… ¡Él había creado una bola de energía blanca en su brazo!_

"_¡Esto chico es el poder de sanar y salvar!" Me dijo el viejo._

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte._

_El viejo Ionut acerco a mi lado la bola blanca de energía y me explico._

"_¡Veras Moscoso! Yo como Ent, he vivido muchos años, pero fue hace 100 años que llegue a este bosque y lo hice mi hogar. Durante el tiempo que viví aquí, yo hace 50 años recién pude hacer esto." Me dijo el con una voz muy grave._

"_¡¿Ese ser te lo enseño? ¿Verdad?!" Le pregunto muy interesado._

"_¡Exacto! ¿Qué cosas no? Yo siempre pude hacerlo, pero se necesitó de alguien que me enseñara este poder maravilloso." Me dijo sonriente el viejo._

_Yo me impresión de las palabras del viejo… ¡Eso significa que yo puedo hacerlo!_

"_¡Ya entendiste esto verdad! Tú tienes el Don de la naturaleza, no me resultaría raro que pudieses hacer eso. El poder de sanar." Me dijo el directo._

_El escuchar eso no pude evitar pensar en… ¡ASIA!, pues ella tiene un Sacred Gear, el __Twilight Healing__._

"_¡Sabes viejo! Yo tengo una amiga que tiene una habilidad de curar a quien sea, ya sea demonio, ángel, ángel caído o cualquier ser. ¿Podría ser igual?" Le pregunte en directo._

_El viejo se quedó sorprendido por ello…. ¡¿Y quién no?! ¡Asia tenía un poder único!_

_Pero el viejo árbol me negó con la cabeza._

"_¡Si tu amiga tiene esa habilidad Entonces ¿Ella pierde energía al usarlo?!" Me pregunto._

_La pregunta se me hizo rara, pero entonces…_

* * *

_Devuelta_.

(FLASH)

Ese fue el sonido de mi mano creando una bola de energía.

"¿Con que eso es? ¿No?" Me hablo Tesh.

"¡Exacto!" Dije en respuesta.

Yo ya estaba listo para curarlo.

Entonces me puse de pie, y como sujetando una bola de Béisbol dije.

"¡VE!" Dije lanzando la bola de energía a la pierna del lobo.

Aquella bola de energía rápidamente cubrió al lobo. Poco a poco lo pude ver…. ¡SE ESTÁ REGENERANDO!

Esto era increíble, a diferencia de la Twilight Healing de Asia, este poder tenía una gran diferencia.

"¡Effefe…!" Dije pisando atrás.

"[¡Oye socio! ¡Te sientes bien!]" Dijo Ddraig preocupado.

"¡No te preocupes! Solo fue un mareo-o" Dije al ver un poco borroso.

Entonces alguien me sostuvo… ¡Es ella!

"¡Gracias!" Le dije sonriendo.

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto ella.

"¡Si! ¡Solo fue en pequeño mareo!" Le conteste.

¡Tenía razón! ¡Con que esto era el efecto secundario!

* * *

_**FLASCH BACK**_

"_¡Si! Ella gasta energía al usar su habilidad del Sacred Gear… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?" Le pregunte._

_Entonces el viejo me lo explico._

"_¡Puede que sean habilidades iguales, pero en si son diferentes!" Me dijo el viejo, y desapareció la bola de energía, cuando comenzó a explicar "A diferencia de la habilidad de ese Sacred Gear, el Don que tienes, solo se limite a curar a seres de corazón puro, si usas ese poder en alguien que no tenga esa característica, simplemente no funcionara"_

_¡Eso si no me lo esperaba! ¡Con que solo tenía cierta restricciones!, pero entonces fue cuando me explico algo muy importante del Don._

"_¡Ahora quiero que recuerdes esto mocoso! Este punto no te olvides nunca… ¡De acuerdo!" Me dijo el viejo muy serio._

"_¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo prometo!" Le dije al sentirme preocupado._

"_¡Ten en cuenta siempre esto! La diferencia en esta habilidad, es que tú no gastas nada de energía al sanar o salvar a alguien. A diferencia de la habilidad de ese Sacred Gear que me mencionas… ¡Lo que te quita es tu vida!" Me dijo muy serio._

"…" _Yo me quede en seco._

_No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso… ¡Mi vida!_

"_¡Que rayos! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Le pregunte muy preocupado._

_El viejo solo me explico lo esencial, pero en si está muy perturbado._

"_¡El Don que tienes posee esa habilidad! Yo como un viejo árbol de bosque lo he usado la veces que he visto herido a mis hijos, no sé cuánto de mi vida he dado a mis hijos para que vean un mañana más… Por eso recuerda esto, El poder curar a alguien es algo maravilloso, regalar parte de tu vida para que alguien más sigue viviendo, pero se precavido en como lo usas… Tu vida se reducirá por el daño causado de lo que intentas curar." Me dijo él._

"_¡Entonces! ¿De qué manera podría ser más proporcional?" Esa fue mi pregunta._

"_¡Es simple! Si se trata de una herida física, ya sea desgarres, fracturas, o ya casos extremos como la mutilaciones… Eso solo te robara una pisca de tu vida, y te darás cuenta por el hecho que solo sentirán un pequeño mareo." Me dijo él._

"_¡Entonces significa que puedo curar lesiones físicas sin mayor gasto! "Le dije en respuesta._

"_¡Es exacto!" Me dijo el viento y continuo "Pero si intentas ir más allá de eso, solo ten encueta que esa habilidad se mide por la proporcionalidad del daño. Si una herida física, ya sea levo o grave, solo te produce mareos. Entonces si intentas curar enfermedades o quitar maldiciones, tu cuerpo entonces sentirá el efecto también, y si la poder de salvación es mucho mayor que una simple herida… La proporcionalidad ellos puede incluso no ser efectiva" Me dijo el árbol._

_Yo estaba confundió con eso._

"_¿Qué quieres decir que no puede ser efectiva?" Le pregunte muy interesado._

"_¡El Don salva personas hasta un cierto punto! La proporcionalidad nunca dejaría que tú mueras, puede que quieras salvar a alguien, pero resulta que ese alguien ya está condenado… Lo único que puede hacer el Don es regalare más tiempo, pero no salvarla." Me dijo el Viejo._

"_¿Cuánto tiempo es eso?" le pregunte._

"_¡No lose con exactitud! ¡Pero lo más probable es que esa personas maldita solo aguante, como máximo, unas horas de estabilidad antes de que muera!" Me dijo el viejo._

_¡Yo estaba muy impactado por ello! Así que tengo esa clase de habilidad._

_Dije al mirar mis manos._

* * *

_Devuelta._

Al parecer el lobo no se lo podía creer, ya podía caminar.

"¡Funciono muy bien!" Dije al ver la pierna del lobo como si nada.

El lobo estaba muy agradecido por ello, que él quería guiarme a donde iba, pero solo me conforme con que me señalase el camino más rápido, pues yo sabía que él no era bien visto cuando se trata de un pueblo vampiro, pero aun así quiso acompañarnos… ¡Sin duda los animales pueden ser muy agradecidos con uno!

El lobo se fue de regreso a casa, y nos dejó a la otra Ophis y a mí solos.

"¡Le saludas al viejo de mi parte!" Le grite al lobo.

Mientras me despedía del lobo… (Flat) (Flat) (Flat)

"¿Uhmm...?" Dije al ver que ella me estaba jalando de mi manga.

"¿Te puedo acompañar?" Me pregunto ella.

¡Ella era igual que Ophis! Este era buen momento para saber quién era.

"¿Está bien?" Le dije estirándole la mano, y continuo "¡Antes que todo! Mi nombre es Hyuodo Issei… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?" Le pregunte muy amablemente.

La otra Ophis miro mi mano por un momento… ¡SABES NO TENGO NADA DE MALO EN MI MANO!

Entonces de un buen rato, ella cogió mi mano y me dijo.

"¡Mi ser Lilith!" Dijo ella.

¡Lilith! Ese nombre sentí que lo había escuchado antes, pero no importaba, entonces de cerca vi que en si es igual que Ophis.

"Uhmm…" Dijo ella abriendo sus ojos.

A pesar que, ni a Ophis le veo de esa manera, era algo raro ver que pusiese un rostro como ese.

* * *

_**Sentir ¿Qué es eso?**_

Algo extraño me paso.

"¿Es muy cálido?" Dije al sostener su mano.

¡Mí no entender!

"¿Paso algo?" Me dijo el sujeto que sujetaba a Lilith.

"Mi sentirme bien… ….Tu ser muy cálido…." Dije señalando.

El sujeto que me dio la mano, tiene un espíritu muy cálido… ¡¿Por qué Rizevim no tiene esa calidez?!

"¿Uhmmm…? Gracias" Me dijo él algo confundido.

"¿Sabes te pareces a Lilith?" Dije comparando.

"¿En serio? ¿En que nos parecemos?" Dijo él muy animado.

"Yo también puedo hacer lo que tú hiciste." Dije al hacer bola de energía en mi otra mano.

El me soltó un rato la mano, se impresiono por lo que Lilith hizo.

"¡Increíble! Así que tenías esa habilidad también" Me dijo el con una rara expresión en su rostro.

"Lilith puede, pero Lilith no debe" Le dije guardando poder.

El entonces me miro muy extraño… ¿Tiene un rostro raro?

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Acaso alguien te dijo que no lo usaras?" Dijo el sujeto interrogando a Lilith.

"¡Rizevim decir a Lilith, que no gasta poder, sino más que protegerlo a él!" Le conteste.

El aún tenía una cara dudosa.

"¿Rizevim? ¿Quién es el?" Me pregunto él.

"¡Ser razón de vivir de Lilith! ¡Él me dijo que protegerlo es mi razón de existir!" Fue mi respuesta.

¡Dije algo malo! Al parecer él me está viendo muy extraño.

"(Suspiro) No deberías pensar así, bueno me gustaría conocerlo a ese tal Rizevim." Dijo el algo desanimado.

¡Yo no entiendo! Pero el volvió a cogerme de la mano. De nuevo lo sentí… ¿Cómo un ser como él puede tener esa calidez?

Lilith sentir por primera vez, esto… ¿Esto acaso es lo que llaman paz…?

* * *

_**Camino a casa.**_

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo Lilith… _¡Protegerlo es mi razón de vivir!_

¡Y lo peor! ¡Ella se ve como Ophis! Escuchar eso de su boca, me hace pensar en cómo utilizaron a Ophis, esos malditos de la Brigada del Caos, y para rematar no me sería raro que ella fuese el poder que le robaron a Ophis.

Por qué salió de su boca, yo ya comencé a ver que ella fue creada por alguien de la Brigada del Caos… ¿Pero quién será ese tal Rizevim?

En sí, ella tenía la misma esencia que Ophis, la única diferencia es que ella no muestra nada de emociones, bueno más Ophis.

¡Rayos…! ¡Porque les gusta complicarnos las cosas! La Brigada del Caos, no hay duda que son un dolor de cabeza.

Mientras yo estaba perdido en mi mente, molesto.

Mirada fija.

"¡¿Paso algo?!" Le pregunte a Lilith.

¡Lilith tenía una mirada perdida sobre algo!... ¿Acaso tenía algo en el rostro?

"¿Qué eso en tu cuello?" Me dijo ella señalando adentro de mi abrigo.

En ese momento vi lo que señalo… ¡Era mi bufanda!

"¡A esto! ¡Esto es una bufanda! Eso sirve para calentar mi cuello del frio." Dije sacando a plena vista mi bufanda.

Lilith por alguna razón le vio algo de interés.

"¡Tiene un color bonito!" Dijo ella.

Tal vez no mostraba nada por afuera, pero su corazón tenía esa pizca de deseo por algo… ¿Acaso quiere mi bufanda?

"¿Quieres que te la de?" Dije al quitarme la bufanda.

Ella solo puso el dedo índice de su mano derecha en su boca… ¡Que es lo que piensa!

"¡Dar! ¡Darías bufanda a Lilith!" Me dijo ella.

¡Sabía que la quería! ¡También ¿Cómo me podía negar a ella?!

Yo agarre la bufanda de color azul, me agache para ponerla en su cuello.

"¡Tal vez no sientas frio! Pero al menos eso te queda bien." Le dije sonriéndole mientras la colocaba en su cuello.

Ella no me dijo nada, pero podía ver que tenía una extraña forma de aceptar un regalo.

"(Olfateando) Snif-snif Esto huele a Issei" Dije ella al llevar la bufanda a su nariz.

¡¿Acaso olía mal mi bufanda?! Normalmente eso si me importo.

"¡Bueno si no te gusta, puedoo…! ¡Uhm…!" Dije al intentar coger la bufanda de ella.

Al vero eso, Lilith se negó, entonces dijo.

"¡Esto ser mío ahora! ¡¿Por qué me lo quieres quitar?!" Me dijo ella agarrando la bufanda.

"¡N-no! No es eso, solo pensé que no te gusto... Hehehe" Le dije algo apenado.

Entonces ella me dijo.

"¡Ser de Lilith ahora! ¡Por favor no me la quites!" Me dijo ella.

¡Aun sin expresión en sus ojos! ¡ESO ME HIZO SENTIR MUY MAL!

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Dije disculpándome, y entonces estire mi mano nuevamente "¡Continuemos!" Dije sonriéndolo.

Lilith no dudo y me dio la mano… ¡Al aparecer me gane algo de su confianza!

Todavía teníamos un camino que recorrer, y me sujete de su mano, tal vez es como Ophis en ese sentido, en el sentido de ser un ser muy inocente e ingenuo, pero había algo especial en ella… ¡Algo que no me dejaba tranquilo! ¡Tal vez es que su corazón no es libre!

Pero me alegra que ella no es mala, solo es un poco rara.

* * *

_**En el Castillo Tepes. (Fiesta del té)**_

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

La reunión con el padre de Gasper tuvo varios entre pies, pues tuve mucho tiempo de hablar sobre un asunto en especial… ¡Él lo llamo (Eso)!

Yo me quedé sorprendida con ello. Aparentemente "Eso" es como definían a Gasper al nacer, la familia Vladi no odiaba a Gasper por ser mestizo, sino que ellos tenían un cierto miedo a lo que es él… ¡Según su padre al nacer Gasper, su madre murió del shock al verlo!

La conversación se tornó larga por horas, pero al fin ya tenía algo más de lo que estaba buscando.

"¡No sé si fue amable o solo el hecho de quitarse una carga de encima para el padre de Gasper!" Me dijo Akeno algo pensativa.

"¡Yo también concuerdo! Pero lo bueno que resulto de mejor forma." Dije al caminando alrededor del pasillo.

¡Era raro en sí! Al final de la conversación, yo fui aclara con lo que Gasper es para mí: _Si no es humano o un vampiro, entonces es un demonio. Después de todo, fui yo quien lo reencarno con mis propias manos. Sea lo que fue, aun si él está manchado por la oscuridad. Eso no cambia el hecho que es parte del grupo gremory…._

Entonces el padre de Gasper nos dijo: "..._Eso es una emoción que es difícil de entender para mí, pero ya veo. Si todos ustedes son capaces de decir eso después de ver su poder, significa que puedo llegar a la conclusión de que eso fue salvado por ustedes._

Entonces una criada del castillo se nos acerca.

"¡Disculpe! Rias-Gremory sama y Himejima Akeno-sama… Su majestad le solicita." La que no dijo eso fue la criada.

¡Que inesperado!… Yo sola mire a Akeno y ambos decidimos acompañar a la criada para que nos muestre en donde estaba.

La cridad del castillo no llevo a una habitación de lo alto del castillo.

El lugar era un jardín interior…En si el lugar era cerrado, donde la edificación no tenía ni una sola ventana, lo único que podía ver y oír era la luz artificial, la variedad de flores, y el flujo de agua que fluye como riachuelo de rio.

"¡Sean bienvenidas! ¡Por favor acompáñenos!" La que no dijo gentilmente fue Valerie.

"¡Rias-oneesama! ¡Akeon-sempai!" Dijo recibiéndonos también Gasper.

Eran ellos dándonos una cordial bienvenida,

"¡Con gusto!" Dije al acercarme.

Akeno también fue cortes al recibir la invitación y sentarse.

"¿Encuentran su estancia agradable? ¿Rias-sama?" Me pregunto Valerie.

"¡Si! El recibimiento fue acogedor." Le dije de forma respetuosa.

"¡Saben! A pesar de todo, fueron mínimas las veces que tú para recibirlos adecuadamente, me gustaría conocer a todos los amigos que hizo Gasper… ¡Desearia saber más!" Dijo Valerie.

"¡No se preocupe su alteza¡ Gasper es un buen chico y excelente compañero." Dijo Akeno recibiendo la taza de té.

Entonces Valerie mira a Akano muy cortes y le dice.

"¡No te preocupes por las formalidades! Por favor se libre llamarme de manera casual. Puedes llamarme Valerie." Dije ella muy humilde.

No era como cualquier rey o si tenía el comportamiento de uno… ¡Ella solo quería compartir un buen momento!

"¡Si usted desea! ¡Valerie!" Dije Akeno sonriéndolo.

Todo iba bien, pero solo me sentía mal por algo… ¡La expresión de Valerie, era la de alguien vacía y dolorosa!... Una sonrisa para cubrir ese dolor.

Lo bocadillos llegaron y comenzamos a charlar un buen rato.

A pesar de todo, Valerie y Gasper parecía que disfrutaban el momento.

"Ya veo. La razón por la que Gasper viste como una chica es porque jugué con el haciendo que las use desde que éramos pequeños. Él estaba en contra de eso al principio, pero de repente empezó a usarlos por su propia voluntad...Ufufu" Dijo Valerie recordando el pasado.

"¡C-Caray! ¡Valereieee…!" Dijo Gasper en protesta.

"¡Oh! ¡Verdad! ¿Se han dado cuenta que Gasper necesita de una muñeca para poder dormir? ¿Aún la usas Gasper?" Dijo Valerie burlándose de Gasper.

"¡S-Se suponía que un secreto… (T-T)!" Dijo Gasper muy apenado.

"¡Uy! ¡Creo que fue mi error! Ufufufu" Dijo Valerie con una risilla.

A Akeno y a mí nos gustó la atmosfera. Gasper estaba en forma natural con Valerie. Ellos nos dan un sensación de paz… ¡Creo que me siento algo celosa!

Verlos así me hacía extraña a Ise… ¡Podre reunirme con el pronto! ¡Eso espero!

La conversación se tornó algo extraña luego.

"¡Esta bien…! –Lose–, pero…" Decía Valerie al hablar al aire.

Ese el efecto del Santo Grial. El poder hablar con los muertos, aun si no lo vemos ellos estaban a su alrededor.

Según Koneko-chan, como ella usa el Senjutsu, que alrededor de Valeria había una espiral de energía negativa, tal vez la forma de hablar de Valerie no parecía que fuesen peligrosos, pero Koneko-chan nos explicó que aquellos seres que les rodea tiene una energía negra.

Me sorprendió el crecimiento de mi adorable sirviente.

Entonces Valerie suspira y mira al techo.

" ..Así que, Gasper ha visto el sol antes… ¿Qué se siente?" Dijo Valerie en tono triste.

"Sip. Ya que tengo el poder de un day-walker, pero es lo mismo para ti, Valerie" Le contesto Gasper muy feliz.

Ella hace una leve sonrisa a las palabras de Gasper.

"Tienes razón. Pero... No tengo permitido salir de aquí... Incluso tan solo una vez, quisiera tomar él te con Gasper bajo el sol. Un picnic en medio del ocio sería muy divertido, ¿verdad? "Dijo Valerie con la poca alegría que emanaba.

Sin duda ver esa escena me hizo emocionar, que no dude en intervenir

"Si ese es el caso, vamos a Japón todos. Hay muchos lugares hermosos que visitar, será divertido Valerie." Dije para animar a ambos.

Al parecer funciono, los ojos de Valeria recuperaron algo de brillo por eso.

"¡Oh! Sin duda sería maravilloso. Debe sentirse bien está bajo los rayos del sol ¿Verdad Gasper?" Dijo Valeria expresando una sonrisa.

Gasper se ilumino al verla, y con una fugas emoción.

"! S-Si! ¡Tienes razón, Valerie! ¡Vamos a Japón juntos! Puede ser difícil ya que te convertiste en reina... pero una vez que todo este problema se resuelva, probablemente tendrás mucho tiempo libre!Entonces iré a buscarte! Japón está lleno de personas amables, hay un montón de comida deliciosa, y las cuatro estaciones Japón son fascinantes!" Dijo Gasper explicando lo maravilloso de ser libre.

De todas las veces que vi a Gasper, hoy sin duda está demostrando un espíritu varonil.

"Ara… ¡Gasper! Esa actitud te hace más varonil" Dijo Akeno Riéndose de él.

Valerie, Akeno y yo nos reímos un poco… ¡Gasper está un poco apenado!

Estos momentos son de mucha ayuda para Gasper, pues esto ayuda mucho a Valerie, dejarla salir y todo… ¡Ella se recuperara y volverá a la normalidad!

Todo estaba bien… Solo hasta que alguien llego.

"Me pregunto por qué todos ustedes están tan entusiasmados" El que entra en el jardín es Marius Tepes. El camina hacia nosotros, mientras que pone una sonrisa falsa.

"Marius-Oniisama " Dijo Valerie perdiendo el poco brillo de sus ojos.

"Hola. Lamento haber interrumpido. Pero ya que escuche que Valerie está cumpliéndole a los invitados, pensé que debería venir. ¿Estoy molestando? "

Él nos pregunta en sarcasmo. Yo sola le miro con una sonrisa amarga

"No, no lo eres. También te cause problemas antes debido a mi sirviente Caballero" Dije disculpándome por la actitud de Xenovia.

Marius hace una sonrisa amarga.

"No, no, hay cosas que los de clase baja no puede llegar a entender cuando entran en este mundo. " Él dijo mientras se encoge de hombros.

La actitud de prepotencia que saca era un fastidio.

"¡D-Disculpa!" Dijo Gasper a Marius.

"¿Qué pasa, Gasper Vladi?" Contesto el hermano de Valerie.

Gasper en ese momento respiro hondo y con valor.

"... ¿Por favor puedes liberar a Valerie? Hare todo lo que pueda hacer. ! Así que por favor! Por favor, no hagas sufrir a Valerie mas que lo que sufre ahora" Dijo Gasper con todo su corazón.

Las palabras de Gasper fueron muy acertada en el momento. Me sentía muy orgullosa al ver como mi pequeño siervo estaba creciendo.

Pero al parecer… ¡A Marius le tomo poco el pensarlo!

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Ella será libre!" Dijo el muy desinteresado.

"…"

Esa respuesta nos dejó en silencio, claro fue muy inesperado… ¡Pero parecía muy bueno para ser verdad!

"Solo sería unos cambios, pues el poder político acaba de cambiar de mano, el que Valerie renuncie al puesto… ¡Eso se vería muy mal! Y además… ¡El Santo Grial….!" Dijo Marius al acercarse sus manos a los hombros de Valerie.

El sin duda lo está disfrutando.

"¡P-peroo…!" dijo Gasper algo intimidado.

Marius tenía un rostro con una expresión de falsa.

"¡No se preocupen!" Dijo y luego se dirigió a Valerie "¡En especial tu Valerie! En poco tiempo ya no tendrás que volver a usarlo ¡Nunca más! Con ello tú ya abras cumplido y serás (libre)" Dijo Marius con un tono animado.

En ese momento la voz de Valerie, pareciese que cobraba vida.

"¡¿Eso es verdad?! ¡Oh! ¡Gasper, podre ir a Japón contigo!" Dijo Valerie con una sonrisa a Gasper.

"¡Sip! ¡Estoy muy contento! ¡R-Realmente es una buena noticia! "Dijo Gasper acercándose a Valerie.

Los dos amigos de la infancia se toman de las manos el uno al otro con alegría.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!" Dijo Gasper inclina su cabeza hacia Marius .

"No, está bien. Fufufu" Dijo Marius con una sonrisa significativa.

¡No podía creerme eso! Sin duda era muy sospechoso.

"¡¿Liberarla?!" Dijo Akeno en voz baja pensado.

Concordada con ella… ¡Dejarla Libre! Me resulta muy difícil de creer que Marius deje ir a Valerie como si nada.

Al parecer Valerie y Gasper, estaban tan felices que no se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de Marius.

Sinceramente tuve un mal presentimiento sobre ello… ¡Solo espero que no suceda algo que no podamos controlar!... ¡Verdad Ise!

Y así fue como termino ese pequeño encuentro.

* * *

_**Encuentro inesperado.**_

Ya había pasado un par de horas, pero al aparecer todavía no era tarde.

"¡Wauu! ¡Sí que me duelen los pies de mucho caminar!" Dije al estar en sima de empilada.

¡Al fin lo podía ver! Esa era la ciudad de los vampiros desde esa zona.

El viaje en sí, no fue muy agotador, pero si fue largo… ¡Bueno al menos yo decía eso!

Yo había estado cambiando de la mano con Lilith, la otra Ophis…. ¡Por así decirlo!

"¡Bueno! Continueee…" Dije al querer continuar, pero.

Lilith me había sostenido la mano y no me dejaba mover… ¡Eso fue raro!

"¿Paso algo?" Le pregunte confuso.

Entonces ella, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, fue al grano.

"¡Tener que ir donde Rizevim! ¡Yo no ir por ahí!" Me dijo ella soltándome la mano.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa… ¡Al aparecer nuestros caminos se separan aquí!

"¡Ya veo!" Dije soltándole la mano, y continúe "¡Tal vez nos volvamos a ver de nuevo!" Le dije lo más gentil posible.

Aunque no me mandaba ninguna emoción, podía sentir que su corazón… ¡Empezó a decirme hasta luego!

Ella comenzó a ir por otro rumbo sin voltear a atrás…. Poco a poco se fue.

"¡(Suspiro)! Bueno continuemos" Dije al seguir mi camino.

Tenía que bajar por algún lado para llegar a la ciudad… ¡¿Me pregunto cómo podré entrar?!

"¿Creen que no encontremos con alguien del grupo?" Les pregunte.

"¡Lo dudo!"

"[Lo dudo]"

Tanto como Tesh y Ddraig lo dijeron al mismo tiempo… ¡Que pesimistas!

Bueno no los culpaba, lo más fácil ya había terminado… ¡Ahora venía lo difícil!

Naturalmente yo vine con los demás, como enviados de los Gremory. Lo malo de todo esto es que tenía que pasar por el pueblo, y no quería causar malestar a los vampiros por mi presencia sagrada.

Lo bueno que el camino que tomamos no encontramos a ningún vampiro, pero… ¿Qué hago?

"¡Ya bueno! Solo me quedara tener suerte." Dije al comenzar a dar el paso de nuevo.

Cuando estaba punto de volver a caminar.

"[¡COMPAÑERO! ¡ESQUIVALO RAPIDO!]" Ese fue Ddraig en advertencia.

"¡Pero que!..." Dije al voltear.

Yo tenía mucha suerte… ¡ESA LANZA DE LUZ PASO ROSANDOME!

(Boom)

Ese fue el impacto de aquel ataque contra un par de rocas.

Yo estaba aún impactado… ¡Yo no me esperaba un ataque sorpresa! Y sobre todo ¡UNA LANZA DE LUZ!

Entonces cuando voltee… ¡Mis ojos estaban tan abiertos al saber quién era! ¡Me quede en silencio al saber quién era!

"¡(Tsk!... ¡Bastardo ahora todo tiene sentido!" Dijo Tesh enojado, y tragando su enojo continuo "¡Ya me parecía raro esto! Pero si eres tu toda cuadra… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Porque fui tan descuidado!" Él decía con enojo.

A diferencia de Tesh, yo solo quería saber… ¡¿Por qué?!

"¡Rayos! Me tomo un tiempo buscarte, se supone que de viste caer por las afueras de la ciudad, pero al aparecer algo ocurrió y no te encontré en ese lugar… ¡¿COMO TE GUSTA CAUSAR PROBLEMAS? ¿No, ISE?!"

En serio… ¡¿Porque me ataco?! ¡¿Porque justo ahora?!

¡Yo solo estaba en silencio! ¡Mi cabeza solo pensaba mucho!... ¡ESTO SE PUSO FEO!

…

* * *

_**Preparándose para la batalla.**_

_El mensaje._

¡(Suspiro)! Dije al ser reprendido.

Tanto Xenovia, Asia e Irina, me estuvieron regañando como 3 horas seguidas.

Si sé que fue malo el ocultarles sobre Iseei… ¿Pero que podía hacer?

En una aparte me sentía mal… ¡Lo admito!

Somos un grupo de amigos, y ocultar algo de ese tamaño es muy grave… ¡Como caballero del Grupo Gremory me sentí pésimo!

Pero por otra parte, me sentí bien… ¡Issei es mi amigo!

Dejando de la lado si soy o no un caballero de Rias… ¡A un amigo no se lo abandona!

El vino a mí, confiando en mí… ¡Eso me hizo feliz! ¡Feliz el poder ayudarlo!

Claro ya sabía que algo como esto podía pasar, pero en si tanto ¡Issei y Tesh son mis amigos! ¡NO ME ARREPIENTO DE ELLO!

Aun me seguía preguntando… ¿Dónde estará él?

Pero siento que él debe estar bien… ¿Esta con Tesh?... Eso me hacía estar más tranquilo.

Yo en la habitación que me dieron para dormir.

"Uhhh.." Dije al sentir algo.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos, y lo que sonaba era un mensaje.

"¿Quién será?" Dije al revisar.

Cuando la empecé a ver… ¡Es de Azazel-sensei!

"¡Esto no es bueno! ¡Tengo que avisar al resto!" Dije después de romper esa carta de comunicación.

¡Si lo que decía esa carta era verdad! ¡Entonces sería mejor reunir a todos de una vez!... ¡Ise-kun! ¡Creo que es momento que aparezcas cuanto antes!

_Una media hora después._

Lo hice, logre reunir a todos.

"¿Qué sucede Kiba?" Me pregunto Buchou.

Todas las del Grupo e Irina estábamos reuníos, solo faltaba Gasper.

"¡Recibí un mensaje del Sensei!" Le dije en respuesta.

Entonces ellas se pusieron muy atentas.

"¿Qué decía el mensaje Kiba?" Me preguntaba Buchou.

Tal vez era buena idea del que Gasper esté aquí.

"¡Aquel mensaje que me dio decía que le van a quitar el Santo Grial del cuerpo de Valerie! Y que eso lo harán lo más pronto posible." Dije en resumen.

Buchou tenía una expresión de ira por lo que dije.

"¡Ya me lo venía venir cuando dijo sobre _liberación_! ¡No sé cuál es el motivo de Marius con la Brigada del Caos, pero no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada!... ¡Rápido Koneko, llama a Gasper y hay que infórmale lo sucedió!" Dijo Rias actuando inmediatamente.

"¡Entendido Buchou!" Dijo Koneko-chan obediente.

El tiempo era valioso, pero también teníamos que planear las cosas bien.

"¡Quitarle el Santo Grial! ¡¿Qué crueldad?!" Dijo Asia al recordar un mal momento.

Asia de seguro es la que más entiende lo que esta pasado… ¡Una vez a ella le quitaron su Sacred Gear!

"¡Realmente es algo detestable! ¡Maldito Maruis, de seguro siempre lo tuvo planeado todo!" Dijo Akeno con un rostro de enojo en el rostro.

"¡Es imperdonable! Engañar a mi lindo siervo, querer hacerle tanto daño… ¡Me las va a pagar!" Dijo Buchou con una mirada muy fina.

Comprendía bien ese sentimiento… ¡¿Cómo podemos ayudar a Gasper?!

A Gasper lo vi con una alegría al ver que su amiga de la infancia después de mucho. La alegría de poder tener una nueva vida… ¡¿Por qué no pueden tener un final feliz?!

"¡Kiba-kun! ¿Sabes en donde está el Sensei?" Me pregunto Irina.

Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza.

"¡No lo sé! Solo llego su mensaje diciéndome eso." Dije en respuesta.

"¿Acaso no lo vieron algo raro?" Pregunto Xenovia.

"¡Es compresible! Antes de la reunión tuvo un mal encuentro." Dijo Buchou.

Todos entonces prestamos atención a Buchuo.

Entonces nos cuenta lo sucedido.

Nosotros no lo podíamos creer… ¡EL HIJO DEL LUCIFER ORIGINAL ESTABA ACÁ!

Según palabras de Buchou, ese hombre es el actual jefe de la Brigada del Caos y también que tuviéramos cuidado con él, pues era un ser muy poderoso.

"¡¿Lucifer?! ¡Sin duda esto se pone peor cada momento!" Dijo Rosweisse-san en reacción.

"¡Esto es malo!" Dijo Buchou, y continuo "¡Normalmente! ¡Esto ya hubiera sido informado a mi hermano! ¡El que Rizevim Livam Lucifer está aquí! Pero por la ausencia del Sensei es no es posible ahora." Contesto en directa.

Las palabras de Buchou eran muy desgarradoras. Ahora estamos en una situación de desventaja.

Si era verdad lo del mensaje del Sensei, eso quiere decir que pronto el Santo Grial estará en manos de los terroristas… ¡Lo malo es que no podíamos perder tiempo!

(FLASH)

Una luz muy potente empezó a resplandecer y llego a alumbrar en la habitación de donde estamos.

No pusimos a revisar y al ver… ¡Una gran barrera de luz mágica!

"¡El castillo está completo cubierto por una barrera! ¡Al aparecer esto se nos pone más complicado de lo que pensé!" Dijo Bucho al percatarse de la situación.

"¡Esto se puso muy feo! ¡Si esto empeora! ¡Lamentaremos mucho si Issei no este ahora!" Dijo Irina preocupada.

Las chicas pusieron una mirada de frustración sobre la situación actual… ¡Espero que aun tengamos una oportunidad!

Entonces del suelo comenzó a emerger un círculo mágico… ¡El símbolo Sitri!

Una figura pequeña salió de ahí.

"¡Es Bennia! ¡El caballero de Sona-Kaichou!" Dijo Irina al reconocerla.

Yo conocí a Bennia el día de ayer, ella estaba acompañada con un joven robusto llamado Rugal… ¡No sé porque! ¡Pero su llegada era muy oportuna!

"¡Sin duda fue buena idea el de tener una ruta de escape extra!" Dijo Buchou.

Ya veo, esto era algo que Buchou preparo anticipado.

"Hola. Tomo bastante tiempo para conectar este lugar con el exterior, pero me alegro de que fuimos capaces de manejarlo" Dijo Bennia al caer del techo.

"Kyannn…" Fue el grito de alguien más.

Al aparecer Bennia no vino sola.

La que cayó al suelo era alguien ya conocíamos antes… ¡La vampiresa noble! ¡Elmehilde!

La pobre aterrizo mal, pues se le vio al sobarse el lugar donde su cuerpo choco. A su costado cae el nuevo miembro de los Sitri, Rugal, pero en su caso el si cae de pie.

Elmehilde se para rápidamente y cambia la su actitud en un segundo.

"¡Esto perfecto! ¡Qué bueno que lo pude encontrar!" Dijo ella al recuperar su actitud.

"¡Elmehilde! ¿Acaso te colaste a este castillo?" Dijo Buchou directamente.

Entonces Elmehilde asiente con la cabeza a Buchou.

"¡Por supuesto! Necesitaba encontrarlos, por suerte encontré a Bennia-san y me trajo a este lugar. La razón es que tengo algo que informar" Dijo ella muy seria.

El cambio de actitud de Elmehilde, era prueba de nuestras sospechas sobre el mensaje del Sensei.

"¡¿Qué tan serio es lo que tienes que decir?!" Pregunto Buchou.

Todos hay prestamos atención a las palabras de Elmehilde.

"¡Hemos logrado filtrar información del castillo Tepes! ¡Al parecer la facción de Maruis Tepes está por iniciar su plan con el Santo Grial lo más pronto posible!" Dijo Elmehilde sin perder tiempo.

Todo ya era posible en este momento… ¡Esa fue a señal de que teníamos que actuar ahora!

Tal vez en ese momento no sentimos la puerta abrirse.

"¡¿Iniciar un plan?! ¿Qué sucede chicos?" El que pregunto confundido fue Gasper al recién llegar.

Nosotros solo podíamos ver el rostro preocupado de Gasper, pero antes de que alguien le dijese algo… ¡Fue Elmehilde la que hablo!

"¡En buena hora! Gasper Vladi, tu puedes ayudar en esto. En este momento los miembros de la facción de Marius Tepes están por querer iniciar la extracción del Santo Grial de Valerie Tepes" Dijo Elmehilde muy directa.

Gasper entonces empezó a poner un rostro triste.

"Uhmm… ¿Qué pasaría si le quitan el Santo Grial a Valerie?" Fue la pregunta de Gasper.

"¡Ella morirá indudablemente! Ellos ya estaban planeando extraer el Santo Grial de ella una vez que se había desarrollado y cuando la investigación avanzo. Si el poseedor muere, el Longinus se trasladara al siguiente huésped. Con el fin de evitar que eso suceda, pueden extraer el Sacred Gear de ella y conservarlo con ellos y utilizarlo sin estar preocupados que desaparezca" Dijo Elmehilde en una explicación más detallada.

Entonces Gasper cae en rodillas.

"¡Es no es verdad…! El me prometió que me llevaría a Valerie a Japón… EL dijo que le daría su libertad…" Dijo Gasper con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Buchou en ese momento abraza suavemente a Gasper quien tiene tristeza en su corazón.

"Seguro que nadie se encuentra a alguien tan despreciable tan a menudo. No te preocupes Gasper, juro que vamos a ir a salvar. Maruis es alguien que se ha ganado mi profundo desprecio" Dijo Buchou demasiada enojada que daba miedo.

"¡Justo en este momento has comenzado su preparativos si no me equivoco!" Dijo Elmehilde.

"¡Sabes la situación actual! Tal vez las cosas se pongas mucho peor para ambos. ¿Acaso solo viniste a llevarte a Gasper?" Dijo Buchou a Elmehilde.

En ese momento, la noble vampiro relajo su voz.

"¡Los problemas de los vampiros, lo resuelven entre ellos!" Dijo ella, y luego abrió sus ojos "¡Eso es lo que me gustaría decir! La Reina de Carmilla aprobó vuestra ayuda" Dijo ella aun con un tono arrogante.

Nosotros hubiéramos actuado, aun si no nos dijera nada… ¡TODO SEA POR UN COMPAERÑO!

"¡Gasper Vladi! ¿Qué tanto es tu deseo de ir donde Valerie y el Santo Grial?" Le pregunto Elmehilde a Gasper.

Entonces Gasper, dejo de lagrimear y con tenacidad dijo.

"¡Voy a ir a Salvarla!" dijo la voz varonil de Gasper.

"¡Perfecto! Si van con Gasper Vladi, entonces tienen mi consentimiento de ir. Bueno creo que de todas formas él iba a ir como lo teníamos previsto." Dijo muy arrogante Elmehilde.

¡Aun en un momento así ella sacaba un lado muy prepotente! ¡BUENO QUE SE PODIA ESPERAR DE UN VAMPIRO NOBLE!

"¡Entonces me despido! Lamento no acompañarlo, pero tengo que ir con mi equipo a otro lado…" Dijo Elmehilde preparándose para irse.

Nosotros nos despedimos de ella.

En ese momento Bennia preparo un círculo mágico para retirarse.

"-Kyaaaaaah…." Era la voz de Elmehilde cayendo.

En ese momento vimos a Bennia y nos dice.

"Ups… ¡Creo que no le dije que volví a conectar el círculo mágico a otro al techo de otra casa!" Dijo ella riendo.

¡Ella lo hizo a propósito! ¡Eso era obvio!

Entonces Gasper se limpia las lágrimas y nos dice.

"V-Voy a salvarla! Quiero salvar a Valerie! !Todo el mundo! !Por favor! !Por favor, préstame toda su fuerza!" Dijo Gasper en reverencia.

La decisión de Gasper era muy fuerte… ¡Él estaba planeado si o si salvarla!

"¡No te preocupes! Eso es lo que vamos hacer, por eso es que estamos aquí." Esa fue Xenovia sonriéndole tras cargar a Durandal en sus hombros.

"Te echare una mano Gasper. Somos amigos después de todo. Solo confía en tus mayores y que mi espada te sea de utilidad." Le dije al estrecharle mi mano.

"¡Si, nosotros las estudiantes de segundo ayudaremos a los estudiantes de primero! ¡Voy a castigar a esos Vampiros malos como representante del Cielo!" Dijo Irina dando con su toque especial.

"¡Si! ¡Voy a dar lo mejor de mí! ¡S-Si llega el momento, voy a llamar decir Fanir -san!" Dijo Asia mostrando compañerismo… ¡Aunque al final la vi algo perturbada por lo último!

"¡Eres mi amigo! Espero serte de ayuda." Dijo Koneko-chan al poner su mano en su hombro de Gasper.

"¡Cuenta conmigo también! Como profesora es mi deber ayudar a todos los estudiantes en apuros." Dijo Rossweisse-san animando a Gasper.

Akeno-san abraza a Gasper suavemente.

"Ufu-ufu , También te ayudare" Dijo ella mostrándole ánimos.

En ese momento fue Rias la que tomo la palabra.

"¡Vea Gasper! El hecho que muestres valentía es más que suficiente para ir a ayudarte. ¡Somos el Grupo Gremory! ¡El club de investigación de lo oculto jamás abandona a un miembro en apuros!" Dijo Rias muy ferviente.

Las lágrimas de Gasper empezaron a salir debió a lo conmovido que estaba al ver que lucharíamos a su lado y no lo dejaríamos solo.

"¡Lo prometo! ¡Con su ayuda no tengo porque temer!" Dijo Gasper muy motiva, pero lagrimeando.

Bennia y Ruggal también nos apoyan.

"Nosotros te ayudaremos también... ¿Cierto, hermano Ruggal? "

"Si. Cumplir la orden de Sona-dono es lo que nosotros el grupo Sitri hacemos."

Ellos no duraron al ir con nosotros.

A pesar de todo esto… ¡Aún nos falta alguien más!

"¡Al aparecer solo Sempai falta y estamos todos completos! ¡Espero que este bien!" Dijo Gasper al pensar en Issei.

Era verdad… ¡A pesar de todo él es alguien muy importante para nosotros!

Yo me acerque a Gasper y le dije.

"¡Créeme que hay una cosa en lo que estoy muy confiando Gasper!" Entonces fije mi mirada con mucha fe "¡Él va a venir cuando menos lo esperes! ¡Yo confió al 100% en eso! ¡Él vendrá porque sabe que tú lo necesita! ¡Ise-Kun jamás dejaría que nadie haga daño a sus amigos! ¡Siente feliz de ser su amigo!" Le dije mostrando mi fe en él.

Al aparecer mis palabras le llegaron a Gasper, y al parecer no solo a Gasper… ¡Sabia que Ise-kun era el único de levantar los ánimos de lucha!

Todos ya estábamos listos.

"¡Muy bien equipo! Es hora de empezar a movernos. Demostrémosles a esos vampiros que no hay nada que pueda detenernos, en cuando se trata de nosotros… ¡No hay imposibles! ¡Vamos a enseñarles con quienes sean metido!" Dijo Buchou con un tremendo espíritu de lucha.

"[[SI]]" Fue la respuesta de todos.

Sin duda estábamos partiendo al campo de batalla… ¡Espero que nos logres alcanzarnos rápido Ise-kun!

…

* * *

_**Infiltración… ¡Vamos chicos!**_

Al iniciar la conversión del círculo mágico dentro de la habitación, nosotros iniciamos los primero movimientos

(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)

Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar explosiones, más y más cerca.

"¡Creo que eso es señal de irnos de una vez!" Dije a mis siervos.

La batalla había comenzado, según lo poco que dijo Elmehilde, ella tenía un grupo a de vampiros a fuera, a los alrededores… ¡No me extrañaría que pronto atacaran el castillo!

Aquellas explosiones, se empezaron a escuchar más fuerte y de ella, empezó a acompañarlo con unos gritos… ¡¿Qué tan rápido se movían?!

Entonces, Akeno saco un mapa y lo puso en el suelo.

"¡¿De dónde sacaste ese mapa?!" Le pregunte.

Akeno solo me miro con una sonrisa.

"¡Digamos que lo encontré! Este mapa nos guiara a los alrededores del castillo hasta cierto punto, y según lo que se por mi padre de estos rituales… ¡Es que deben estar en lo más recóndito del castillo haciendo la ceremonia!" Dijo Akeno sin perder tiempo.

¡A veces me asombraba demasiado lo precavida que era!... ¡No me imagino como encontró ese mapa!

Nos quedamos estudiando el mapa, y rápidamente vimos en él, que el único lugar que encajaba con la descripción de Akeno… ¡Es la parte más baja del castillo!

"¡Si lo que dices es cierto! ¡Este es lugar a donde debemos de ir!" Dije señalando el sótano del castillo.

Todos ahí concordamos que a ese lugar teníamos que ir.

"¡Si vamos de seguro no encontraremos con un respaldo para evitarnos el paso! ¡No me será raro ver a algunos vampiros de los altos mandos!" Dijo Xenovia.

Entonces habla Kiba.

"¡Entonces solo nos espera ir enfrentarnos con sujetos fuertes, queramos o no!" Dijo el sonriendo sin miedo.

Eso era obvio, en ese lugar estaba por darse la extracción del Santo Grial… Marius, es el que está ahora encabezando esa ceremonia, lo más preocupante de todo… ¡Es que espero que no esté ese Dragón Maligno!

Por el momento estamos un poco en desventaja. Eso no quiere decir que menosprecie a mis siervos, de hecho ellos son temibles rivales a los que se denota un talento en el crecimiento de sus poderes, pero aun así el mundo es demasiado grande… ¡SIEMPRE ABRA ALGUIEN QUE TE SUPERA QUIERAS O NO!

La ausencia de Issei y de Azazel, fue algo que nos podría afectar, sino somos demasiado descuidados… El poder de Issei en sí, siempre nos ha salvado y el tener de aliado a un sujeto como Azazel, siempre fue el que estuvo un paso adelante del resto… ¡Por algo no fue nombrado Gobernador!

Sin mi Issei y sin Azazel, claramente teníamos que pensar mejor las cosas si se presentan enemigos muy poderosos… ¡Pero en mi corazón sé que Issei vendrá pronto! ¡Él siempre es así!

"¡Nuestro plan es simple!" Dije explicando lo que teníamos que hacer, y continúe "Lo que tenemos que hacer es ir y detener a toda costa la extracción del Santo Grial. Si nos encontramos con uno u otro terrorista, solo luchen con toda sus fuerzas, también quiero decirles esto, puede que sea algo cruel, pero si vemos que estamos en un total peligro, no duden en salir del lugar, no podemos permitirnos perder a nadie… Eso significa que tendremos que escapar a la primera oportunidad y llevarnos a Valerie, aun si está en un estado lamentable… ¡Recuerden que Marius puede estar con el Dragón Maligno! ¡Crom Cruash!" Dije antes de partir.

La verdad en sí, quisiera evitar lo mayor posible encontrarnos con ese Dragón. Entonces Gasper, con un tono muy confiado.

"¡No se preocupe Buchou! ¡V-vo a salvar a Valerie! ¡Yo quiero traerla conmigo de nuevo!" Dijo Gasper con una meta ya fijada.

¡Sabía que este pequeño algún día diría eso! ¡Una parte de mí se siente muy satisfecha de verlo madurar!

Todos nosotros nos miramos, y con una sonrisa aceptamos el resto… ¡Vamos por Valerie!

El mapa que tiene Akeno, nos señaló muchos lugares secretos por donde ir y llegar más rápido al sótano. Como de seguro Marius previo esto, en los alrededores habrá uno que otro soldado del castillo para estar como obstáculo, pero gracias al mapa, podemos llegar sin distracciones hasta el piso ante del sótano… ¡Lo único que teníamos que tener en cuenta que ese lugar sería el más resguardado de todos!

"¡Bien! Según este mapa tenemos que ir a unas habitaciones cerca de donde estamos para tomar el atajo." Dijo Akeno leyendo el mapa.

Todos nos pusimos a seguir a Akeno, quien tenía el mapa.

Tenía que ir y bajar una planta del castillo para llegar a esas habitaciones. Uno pensaría que sería algo cerca, pero eso nos tomaría algo de tiempo debido que el castillo, en si era grande.

Lo más importante era evitar a toda costa encontrarnos con esos soldados, que tal vez estén rodeando el castillo y nos vean como unos sospechosos.

"¡Esperen un momento! ¡Están que se acercan!" Dijo Xenovia mirando a los alrededores.

Nosotros rápidamente hicimos mucho caso a la advertencia de Xenovia y para de caminar. Al ver fijamente, pude notar una línea de sombras y el sonido del metal poco a poco más claro.

"¡No hay duda! Eso es el sonido de unos soldados, no son mucho por lo que se escucha, pero no podemos perder el tiempo con ellos." Dije al ponerme a pensar cómo evitar una pelea innecesaria.

"¡(Olfatenado)! Ellos no son vampiros puros." El que dijo eso fue Rugal.

Él está empezado a olfatearlos, yo sabía que en este castillo había también humanos que se convirtieron en vampiros y son sirvientes leales de los nobles vampiros, en si no eran gran amenaza… ¡El problema es que ellos eran muchos, y poco a poco podían llegar más!

"¡Me gustaría cortar algunos de estos seres! Pero siento que eso sería un desperdicio ¿Verdad?" Dijo Xenovia cargando a Durandal en sus hombros.

"¡Es verdad! Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es salir sin gasta mucho poder, para cuando lleguemos al sótano tenemos que estar al menos en un 95% de fuerza." Dije asintiendo a sus palabras.

"¡Vez Xenovia! Es bueno usar la cabeza de vez en cuando." Dijo Irina burlándose de ella.

"¡Oye! ¡Eso fue muy grosero! ¡En realidad no quiero oír eso de la que se llama a si misma! ¡Auto-proclamada esto! ¡Auto-proclamada lo otro!" Dijo Xenovia en burla.

Irina en ese momento puso un puchero de enojo.

"¡Eso fue bajo! ¡Aun si es broma, eso duele!" Dije Irina, como si el Auto-proclamada fuese una marca que jamás se le va a quitar en su vida.

¡Me dio unas ganas de decirles que este no es momento para eso!

"¡Oigan ustedes 2 compórtense de una vez! No olviden para que estamos aquí" Esa fue Rossweisse en tono seria a ella.

¡Tanto Irina y Xenovia pararon! Al aparecer Rossweisse saco la actitud de un profesor estricto y calmo a 2 malcriadas con solo levantarles la voz.

"¡Bueno! Bien la situación ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Si no avanzamos, los soldados vendrán, y si retrocedemos igual vendrá…" Dije mostrándoles la situación.

Lo malo de esto, es que seguro ellos solo sean un pequeño cuerpo de observación… ¡Eso es normal en los castillos! ¡Si eso es verdad! ¡El luchar con ellos traería a más soldados!

Ante mi duda… ¡Dos personas dieron un paso!

"¡Bennia! ¡Rugal-san!" Dijo Asia sorprendida.

A mí también me sorprendió eso.

"¡No se preocupes Rias-sama! Eso es parte de nuestro trabajo" Dijo la pequeña Bennia.

"¡Como siervo del Clan Sitri! ¡Es mi deber el cumplir con mis órdenes! … ¡Esto no será un problema!" Dijo Rugal preparándose para el asalto.

¿Acaso intentan enfrentarlos solos?

Tengo esas preocupaciones, pero Bennia hace aparecer una guadaña más grande de una dimensión diferente en su mano.

"¡Eso no tendría sentido! Ahora nuestro deber es que pasen intactos a esas habitaciones…" Dijo Bennia alistando su nueva guadaña.

Bennia en un soplido se lanzó en frente de los soldados que se acercaban.

"¡O-oye! ¡Que eress….!" Dijo un soldado al percatarse.

Lastimosamente para el soldado, el no tuvo tiempo para hacer algo… ¡Bennia era muy veloz!

"Vas a morir… Cualquiera que vea mis ojos, tiene que morir." Dijo Bennia acuchillando a los soldados.

¡Al hablar de una manera ligera…! ¡Ella crea muchos clones de sí misma y comienza a jugar con los soldados! ¡Incluso no pueden dirigir su espada al oponente que se enfrentan! Incluso si se balancean su espada, simplemente cortan los clones, por lo que no la pueden dañar en absoluto.

"Puedo alcanzar su sombra con los ojos, pero es algo creado debido a su increíble velocidad. Es un movimiento en el que no puedes atraparla tan fácilmente incluso si lo intentaras" Dijo Kiba en elogio.

¡Kiba era mi caballero! ¡Era claro que sabía de lo que estaba hablando! , pero no solo eso… Benni al ser parte parca, ella maneja su propia guadaña de la muerte, que en si son armas que no dañan físicamente, sino que el efecto de sus ataques va dirigida al alma.

"¡Ara! No hay duda que Kaichou tiene un buen ojo para escoger a quienes quiere a su lado" Dijo Akeno.

"¡Tienes Razón!" dije al estar de acuerdo.

Sona Sitri, ella tenía una gran habilidad estratégica infalible, pero en el caso de siervos, su capacidad no es de menos precisar el bueno ojo que tiene…. ¡Incluso a veces me hace temblar!

Mientras nosotros veíamos a Bennia luchar, Rugal en ese momento se quita la chaqueta y nos dice.

"¡Aquí voy! Recomiendo que nos dejen esto a nosotros Rias-sama" Dijo el lanzarse a la batalla.

Después de eso ¡Varias partes de sus cuerpo comienzan a tener contracciones nerviosas y empieza a ponerse más grande!

¡Su camisa no puede resistir el cambio que su cuerpo está recibiendo por lo que se empieza a romper y….! Afilados colmillos y un bestial hocico salen de la boca de Rugal! ¡Sus unas se afilan y hay piel de color ceniza que sale de su cuerpo entero!

"¡Ooooooooouuuuu!" Dije en aullido.

El sonido de una bestia que fue lo suficientemente potente para sorprender al enemigo.

Entonces él va y comienza a lanzar a los soldados, como si muñecos de trapos se tratasen.

"¿Un hombre lobo?" Dijo Gasper sorprendido.

"¡Nunca me imaginé que Kaichou tenía un hombre-lobo entre sus siervos!" La que dijo eso fue Koneko-chan al ver la forma de bestia de Rugal.

Era una sorpresa para todos… ¡Incluso me dejo impresionada al verlo!

Los vampiros tiemblan al ver a Rugal… ¡El hecho que tanto hombres-lobo y vampiros tienen una historia de ser enemigos a muerte!

"¡Eso explica porque Elmehilde-san tenía una incomodidad de Rugal!" La que dijo eso fue Rossweisse.

Por la forma en que pelea, se puede decir que él ya tiene experiencia en este tipo de batallas.

"¡Maldito Lobo!" Dijo uno de los soldados aterrorizados.

Rugal los envestía, los lanzaba y los trataba como papel al quebrarlos.

"¡Jijiji! Saben vampiros. Mi hermano Rugal no es cualquier hombre-lobo." Dijo Bennia mientras seguía atacando.

"¡Raraaarar!" Dijo Rugal al aparecer marcas mágicas en sus brazos.

"¿Es una marca que es idéntica a las ecuaciones mágicas de fuego?" Dijo Rossweisse, ya que ella conocía muy bien la magia.

Las manos de Rugal comenzaron a arder en fuego y él simplemente estrella sus puños contra ellos.

"¡Araagagagaag!" Ese fue el grito de algunos soldados.

El puño de Rugal fue tal, que los soldados terminaron con el cuerpo quemado… ¡Incluso las armadura se empezaron a fundir en los cuerpos de los soldados! ¡Sin duda esa fue una escena muy espantosa!

Algunos de nosotros nos quedamos impresionados por el manejo de poder de Rugal.

"¡Saben! Mi hermano es un hombre lobo hibrido, que nació de una famosa bruja y un hombre lobo que es famoso por su piel color ceniza… ¡Así no es raro el impresionarse!" Nos explicó Bennia.

"¡Sona sí que convirtió a un ser increíble en su torre!" Dije de la impresión.

Las hazañas de Rugal fueron asombrosas, que a pesar de iniciar después de Bennia él ya había terminado con la mayoría de los soldados.

El espectáculo que vimos, nos dejó impresionado. Cosa que casi no nos damos cuenta.

"¡Pasos! De seguro escucharon el sonido de batalla… ¡Más enemigos se acercan!" Kiba dijo al sentirlos cada vez más cerca.

La situación era cada vez más comprometedor, pero…

"¡Sigan Grupo Gremory! ¡Bennia y yo no encargaremos de ellos!" Dijo Rugal preparando sus puños de fuego.

Al verlo con mis propios ojos… ¡Sabia que no tenía que dudar!

"¡Gracias! Estoy segura que son dignos de confianza" Le dije muy cortésmente, y me fije a mis siervos "¡Ya oyeron! ¡Ahora es nuestro turno! ¡Avancemos!" Dije en voz de mando.

Entonces nosotros comenzamos a correr y cruzamos con Rugal y Bennia que iban con fuerza a los vampiros.

"¡No me imagino tenerlos a ellos como rivales en los próximos juegos!" El que dijo eso fue Kiba.

"Es un error muy grande el subestimar a alguien. De hecho Sona siempre es alguien a quien se le debe temer y a su grupo… ¡Créanme la conozco bien!" Dije sin parar de correr.

Tuvimos que doblar el paso he ir más rápido de lo normal.

"¡Es aquí!" Dijo Akeno señalando el lugar.

¡Comenzamos a entrar a la habitación donde Akeno entro!

Aquella habitación parecía un cuarto de estudio… ¡Era muy grande!

"¡Solo denme un segundo! ¡Al parecer la entrada que nos llevara abajo esta por la segunda planta justo entre esos enormes libreros!" Dijo Akeno revisando.

Aquel mapa, que Akeno tenía, señalaba el punto exacto, pero al parecer modificaron algunas cosas del lugar, y eso le tomaría tiempo a Akeno para poder encontrar y abrir ese pasaje.

(Trnm) (Trmm) (Trmn)

"¡Son pasos!" La que dijo eso fue Koneko-chan en su forma de gato.

"¿Me pregunto cuanta gente es la que nos está buscando?" Dijo Rossweisse de mala gana.

La situación era mala… ¡Akeno todavía no podía encontrar bien la puerta!

"¡Solo un poco más! Al parecer esta aparte del acceso solo se puede abrir utilizando un engranaje que lo haga moverse" Dijo volando Akeno y moviendo libro por libro de lo alto.

Me desespere un poco. Mover libro por libro nos tomaría mucho tiempo, en si ese librero era enorme… ¡Y eran dos además!

Entonces tanto Rossweisse, Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko. Irina y Gasper empezaron a ayudar a Akeno. Cada uno empezó a mover libro por libro.

"¡Tenga cuidado! ¡Un movimiento brusco podría hacer que no se abra la entrada!" Dijo Akeno en consejo.

Yo también me puse a ayudar, sabíamos que teníamos que apresurarnos, pero hacerlo despacio… ¡Era demasiado frustrante!

Entonces de la nada… (Trmn) (Trmn) (Trmn)

"¡Se acercan! ¡Y por el sonido son varios!" Koneko dijo levantado su oreja de gato.

¡Eso no es bueno! ¡¿Cuánta gente tenía este castillo?!

"¡Eso significa que tendremos que luchar! ¡Ya me venía venir!" Dijo Kiba que estaba por alistarse a pelear.

"¡Si eso es!... Mi Durandal siempre está lista para cortar a unos cuantos vampiros." Dijo Xenovia recogiendo a Durandal.

Al parecer ellos tenían pensado ser la defensa... Pero entonces fue cuando Koneko dio un paso delante de ellos.

"¡Por favor déjenme esto a mí!" Dijo ella muy firme.

Koneko se puso casi al medio de la habitación y se puso en posición de ataque.

"¡Es momento de probar lo que Nee-sama me enseño!" Dijo ella cuando una luz blanca alumbra su cuerpo.

Empieza a envolver el pequeño cuerpo de Koneko, y ella también libera su Touki como si estuviera respondiendo a ella.

¡En ese momento me percate que todo estaría bien! ¡Al parecer tanto Kiba y Xenovia lo entendieron también!

"¡Vamos! Por este lugar aún nos falta revisar." Dijo uno de los soldados entrando a la habitación.

El soldado se quedó un poco sin habla… y lo mismo hicieron los demás al entrar.

Lo que perturbo a los soldados vampiros. Fue por el hecho que estaban viendo a una crecida Nek0mata que tenía la habilidad de eliminarlos en un instante.

"¡Koneko-chan! O.O" Dijo Gasper sorprendido al verla.

¡Hasta ahora! ¡Solo Issei y Gasper no sabían de esa transformación de Koneko!

"¡Increíble no Gasper! Lo que ves a ahora es una técnica de Senjutsu que permite a Koneko crecer de manera temporal para que pueda usar su poder de Nekomanta con total libertad, y eso es debido a la liberación de su Ki por todo su cuerpo. Ella lo llama Shirone-mode" Dije explicando las dudas de mi pequeño siervo.

Podía ver que la aura de Senjusu de Koneko, era lo suficiente poderoso para estar nosotros seguir sin interrupciones.

"¡Gran Kasha! ¡La habilidad especial de las Nekomatas!" Dijo Koneko moviendo sus manos en forma de rueda.

Kasha es un Youkai que envía a los muertos al otro mundo y es llamada la otra forma de Nekomata. Para ellos que despertaron de entre los muertos y se convirtieron en vampiros, esa llama se convertiría en el golpe crítico debido a la característica de la técnica.

Koneko hace aparecer muchos Kasha en el aire y hace que se vaya volando hacia los vampiros guerreros que están de pie delante de ella.

¡El poder del Kasha era tal! ¡Que la velocidad con la que iba fue demasiado para los vampiros que están aterrados!

"¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" Era el grito de dolor de los vampiros que se estaban quemando por el poder.

Algunos vampiros intentaron esquivar, pero fue inútil… ¡Ese fuego blanco lo alcanzaría sin importa qué!

"¡Maldicionnnn….! ¡¿P-por qué mi cuerpo se está destruyendo?!" Dijo un vampiro en pleno dolor.

Koneko solo se limitó a explicar su poder antes de que muera.

"¡Es inútil que un vampiro pueda resistir mi fuego! Este el poder de mi Senjutsu cambiando mi Ki al de un poder purificador… No es ni nada más que eso. Solo echa la culpa por ser un ser maldito." Dijo Koneko muy directa.

En ese momento el último de los vampiros termino hecho cenizas.

Koneko entonces toma un respiro, y poco a poco vuelve a su forma original.

"(Susurro) Me hubiera gustado que Ise-sempai me viera así" Al parecer Koneko dijo algo, pero no la oí.

¡Ella estaba muy fatigada! ¡Entonces me le acerque!

"¡Lo hiciste muy bien!" Le dije dándole un abrazo.

Todos aviamos gana un poco de tiempo más gracias a Koneko… ¡Entonces!

"¡Muy bien ya lo encontré!" Dijo Akeno al encontrar el libro que empezó a mover la entrada.

Se pudo escuchar el ruido de la entrada abriéndose. Al lado de los enormes estantes de libros, había una pintura a su lado… ¡Aquella pintura se empezó a mover como si una puerta se tratase!

"¡Sera mejor apresurarnos! Los demás vampiros que queden de seguro vendrán a este lugar… ¡Si pasamos, creo poder trancar la entra!" Dijo Akeno revisando la entrada.

¡Ya estábamos listo!

"¡Koneko…! ¡Vamos!" Le dije a mi pequeña sierva.

Koneko al aparecer había recuperado, pero la sentí que gasto energía un poco de más.

"¡Vamos Buchou!" Dijo Koneko con un espíritu enérgico.

Todos nosotros nos metimos rápidamente a la pasaje que nos llevaría de frente al sótano.

Al entrar todos. Akeno había encontrado una forma de bloquear la entrada… ¡O mejor dicho destruyo la única forma de entrada!

Yo no le dimos importancia a eso y solo seguimos.

"¡Solo un poco más! ¡Aguanta Valerie!" Decía Gasper teniendo esperanza.

En ese momento habíamos pasado la parte "Fácil"… Lo que nos esperaba abajo, era cuestión de nosotros mismos.

* * *

_**La espada del aura celeste. La llegada del campeón de los cielos.**_

No hubo ningún problema al llegar al sótano.

Nosotros salimos sin ningún problema del pasaje oculto, de hecho nos dejó cerca de la última planta para llagar al sótano.

"¡¿Esto es extraño?!" Dije al ver el panorama.

"¿Qué pasa Buchou?" Kiba me pregunto.

¡Eso sin duda era algo extraño!

"¡Me estaba preguntando! Se supone que este lugar debería estar mejor resguardado que cualquier otra parte del castillo… ¡No te parece raro que sea tan fácil caminar por acá!" Dije la detenerme.

Los demás me siguieron el paso y se detuvieron.

Nosotros estábamos pasando por un enorme lugar, tanto de ancho y de largo… ¡Era como una habitación expandida!

"¡Es verdad! Caminamos por un buen rato para llegar hasta aquí… ¿Acaso no equivocamos?" Dijo Akeno de observadora.

"¡¿No creo que fuese eso?! Si es verdad de que más abajo aún, se pueda realizar la ceremonia… ¿Por qué no están dejando pasar?" Dijo Rossweisse al pensarlo muy detallado.

¡Esto era extraño! Se supone que este lugar, al menos debería estar resguardado, pero en ese momento…

Bajamos las escaleras.

"¡Valerie, voy a estar allí pronto!" Dijo Gasper.

De repente, Gasper camina delante de nosotros. Él debe estar sintiendo que Valerie estará abajo .Cuando bajamos las escaleras aún más, una enorme puerta hecha de piedras con magníficos adornos aparecen justo en frente de nosotros. Abrimos la puerta con grandilocuencia.

El interior es como un lugar para rituales, por lo que hay estatuas espeluznantes y pergaminos en diferentes partes de la habitación.

"... .Gas... Gasper...?" Decía la voz muy débil de Valerie.

Cuando miramos hacia la dirección donde escuchamos la voz de Valerie, ella está en una cama colocada encima de un gran círculo mágico que esta dibujado en el suelo, y Valerie está durmiendo encima de ella.

El círculo mágico está emitiendo un resplandor espeluznante, y entonces la luz comienza a envolver a Valerie.

"¡Valeriiiiiiiiiie!" Dijo Gasper gritando su nombre.

Gasper rápidamente intento llegar a ella, pero fue inútil… ¡Había una poderosa barrera que le impedía seguí!

Justo cuando las cosas no se ponían peor… ¡Una risa de la oscuridad sale!

"¡Bienvenidos!" Dijo con una sonrisa repugnante Marius.

Todos miramos con desprecio a Marius, la escena del momento fue demasiado para Gasper.

"¡Alto! ¡Por favor detente! ¡Por favor, no intimides a Valerie más que esto! ¡Por favor libérala!" Decía en desesperación Gasper.

Me dolía mucho ver a Gasper de esa manera, pero la tortura continua… ¡Esa sonrisa lo decía todo!

"¡Eso justo lo voy hacer! ¡VOY A LIBERARLA!" Dijo Maruis con una mirada maligna.

Entonces lo siguiente fue muy desgarrador.

"¡Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ese fue el grito de agonía de Valerie.

Eso era demasiado horrible para seguir viendo.

"¡Kiba! ¡Xenovia! ¡CORTEN ESA BARRERA DE UNA VEZ!" Les dije sin perder tiempo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna de ellos fueron lo más rápido.

No solo ellos, tanto el resto empezó a ayudarlos.

(FLINN) (FLINN) (FLINN)

Los impactos de los ataque no hacía daño a esa barrera.

"¿Por qué no hace efecto? RESPONDE…" Le dije en muy furiosa a Marius.

¡El me responde con una sonrisa repugnante!

"Oh, por favor, abstenerse de hacer ataques sin perder esa horrible sonrisa, y continuó "¡He estado mucho tiempo con esta investigación! ¿En serio crees que me lo iba tomar a la ligera?" Dijo él con mucha seguridad.

"¡¿Por qué no lo podemos hacer nada a esta barrera?!" Decía Xenovia con cada golpe que lanzaba de su Durandal.

"¡¿Es la clase de barrera?! Este hechizo no es algo normal, de eso estoy segura." Dijo Rossweise al pensarlo un rato.

Los demás no se rindiéndose en seguir atacando la impenetrable barrera.

"¿Fue Rizivem? Es el único que pudo haberte ayudado en esto. O ¿Me equivoco?" Pregunto muy directo a Marius.

"¡Él fue muy buen colaborador conmigo! ¡Quién diría que la barrera hecha por el fallecido Dios de la biblia me sería tan útil!" Dijo el con un tono de triunfo.

¡Eso ya era muy malo! ¡No podíamos romper una barrera de tal nivel!

Maruis no perdió el tiempo… ¡Él está a punto de sacar de sacar el Santo Grial de Valerie!

"¡Perfecto! Gracias a la barrera, puedo seguir con seguridad." Dijo Marius al crear un círculo mágico.

El circulo mágico había sido colocado debajo de donde se encontraba Valerie, poco a poco una luz blanca comenzó a envolverla.

"¡No, no quiero ver esto!" Dijo Asia tapándose los ojos.

Asia comenzó a recordar su pesadilla Un recuerdo marcado para ella.

¡Era un gran martirio para el pobre Gasper! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ver algo tan cruel?!

Los demás no pararon de atacar la barrera, pero… ¡Ya era demasiado tarde!

Una pequeña copa brillante de oro salió del cuerpo de Valerie… ¡No era nada más ni menos que el Santo Grial!

"¡Que hermosura!" Dijo Marius al sostener la copa de Oro.

Con ello Maruis de alejo de Valerie, y ahora estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

"¡VALERIEEEEEE…..!" Dijo Gasper en grito al ir al lado de Valerie.

Marius había sacado la barrera cuando ya no le fue útil.

"¡Aaaa…..!" Era el pequeño soplo de vida de la voz de Valerie.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y la voz débil.

"... Seguro que eres un niño llorón, Gasper... Siempre fuiste así por mucho tiempo desde que eras pequeño... pero te has vuelto más fuerte ahora, ¿Verdad...?" Decía Valerie sus últimas palabras de vida.

¡Esto era mucho para el pobre Gasper!

Gasper con lágrimas en sus ojos, sostuvo la débil mano de la persona más importante.

"¡No es verdad…..! ¡No pude salvarte….! " Decía con el corazón roto.

Aun en sus momentos de agonía, Valerie seguía demostrando el gran cariño que le tenía a Gasper.

".No, tú me salvaste... Al final... tuve la oportunidad de verte de nuevo Gasper... Mi único amigo... y familia... Mi persona especial... "Decía a punto de cerrar sus ojos.

"¡VALEREI! ¿QUÉ PASA VALERIE?" Decía muy desesperado.

Entonces Valerie miro al techo… ¡No es el techo es algo más arriba que eso!

"¡…Yo realmente….! ¡Quería ver el sol… A tu lado….!" Dijo Valeria antes de cerrar sus ojos.

¡En ese momento los demás quedaron pasmados! ¡Entonces Asia se agarra fuertemente de mí!

"¡¿Por qué esto tiene que suceder otra vez?!" Decía Asia que conocía mejor que nadie ese dolor.

Mi corazón no aguantaba ver esto… ¡¿No lo logramos?!

Gasper estaba llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de Valerie… ¡Aun muerta ella no dejo de sonreír!

"(TKS)" Dije al morderme los labios.

Es una escena muy triste de ver. Pero hay una persona que toma una acción impropia aplaudiendo por esta situacion.

"¡No dirá mucho! Salvo que Valerie fue un excelente conejillo de Indias… ¡A pesar del dolor ella nunca se quejó, y lo hizo todo más fácil!" Dijo en desprecio Maruis.

¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!

"¡MALDITO! ¡TU CREES QUE VOY A CONTENERME DESPUES DE ESTO!" Dije con rabia expulsando todo mi poder demoniaco.

Asia en ese momento se alejó de mi lado… ¡Ella es lista!

"¡Rias no me digas…!" Dijo Akeno muy impresionada.

La furia que tenía dentro era tal… ¡VOY A CONVERTIRLO EN POLVO!

"¡Uhmm…!" Dijo Maruis con una sonrisa de interés.

¡Me tomes el pelo! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees tú?!

(GRUMN) (GRUMN) (GRUMN)

"¡Es increíble! Es la primera vez que Rias ha juntado tanto poder de la Destrucción" Dijo Rossweise al ver mi gran bola de poder.

En mí delante estaba creando la Bola más poderosa que jamás había hecho…

"¡Uhmmm! ¡No puede ser se están acercando!" Dijo Kiba al percatarse de la presencia de los Vampiros.

¡Varios vampiros de sangre pura aparecieron!

"¡Vaya parece que es buen momento! ¡Siéntase privilegiado al ser los primeros en ver a Vampiros de la nueva era!" Dijo Maruis.

"¿Nueva era?" Dijo dudosa Akeno.

Aquellas palabras trajeron confusión a nosotros… ¡¿Qué diablos dice?!

"¡Exacto! Ellos son vampiros que participaron en los experimentos del Santo Grial…. ¡Son Vampiros sin ninguna debilidad! ¡Ya nomas agua bendita, ni el molesto sol o las odiosas cruces! ¡Esto es gracias a Valerie! Jajajajaja" Dijo Maruis con una risa de maníaco.

¡ESE ERA SU OBEJTIO! ¡CREAR UNA NUEVA ESPECIE CON EL SANTO GRIAL! ¡TODO ESTO FUE PARA QUE LOS VAMPIROS SE QUITARAN DE SUS DEBILIDADES!

"¡No! ¡Ya no lo soporto más! … ¡Tú tienes que desaparecer!" Dije terminando de crear la mi bola de Destrucción…" ¡ESTRELLA DE LA EXTINCIÓN!"

Es una masa de destrucción que elimina todo y no tiene ningún atributo o debilidad... ¡DESAPARECE!

(FLUINSSS…)

Mi bola de destrucción fue de golpe contra Maruis.

¡Esa la bola más poderosa y grande que hice!... ¡AHORA VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Mientras poco a poco mi poder se dirija a Maruis… ¡PORQUE NO INTENTA ESQUIVARLO!

Entonces fue cuando lo escuche.

"¡Es inútil!" Dijo una voz muy potente.

Entonces delante de Marius apareció….

"¡No era necesario!" Dijo Maruis al sujeto que lo estaba protegiendo.

"¡ES CROM CRUASH!" Dijimos todos al ver lo imponente de él.

(CRUASH….)

Ese fue el impacto de mi poder con Crom Cruash.

¡Esto imposible! ¡No es verdad! El miedo poco a poco comenzó a invadir todo mi cuerpo.

"¡Lo sabía! Esto sin duda es inútil" Dijo Crom Cruash regresándome mi poder devuelta.

Me quede sin habla…. ¡Todo mi rostro tenía una expresiones terror!... ¡¿COMO?!

"¡Rias!" Me dijo Akeno impactada.

"¡Rias!"Me dijo Rossweisse sorprendida.

"¡Rias-san!" Me dijo Irina con asombro.

"¡Rias-sempai!"Me dijo Koneko preocupada.

"¡Rias-Oneesama!" Me dijo Asia llorando.

"¡Buchou!" Me dijo Kiba muy intranquilo.

"¡Buchou!" Me dijo Xenovia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Fue grito de todos al intentar llegar a mí.

"¡No se olviden de nosotros...!" Dijeron los vampiros atacando a los demás.

"¡MALDICIÓN!" Dijeron todos al no poder evitarlos.

Mi cuerpo está paralizado… ¡Miedo, angustia, temor, horror! Era todo lo que podáis sentir.

Esas emociones me dominaban, mi voz salía, pero gritaba… ¡AL FINAL NO LO PUDE HACER!

¡ERA TAN FRUSTRANTE!... Lagrimas… ¡ES SERIO! ¡EN VERDAD NO PUDE HACER NADA!

Iba a morir por mi propio poder… En este momento… solo en este momento… ¡DESEO QUE ISE ME SALVE!

Solo podía cerrar los ojos y….

"¡ISEEEE….!" Fue mi grito de desesperación.

Cuando más cerca vi mi final… ¡LO ESCUCHE!

_**(Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost) (Boost)… TRANSFER**_

(CRACK)

Ese fue el muro de la habitación haciéndose pedazos.

¡Algo había entrado a tremenda velocidad!... Fue demasiado para decirlo ene se momento.

¡Una armadura roja resplandeciente estaba en mí delante! ¡El rápidamente dio un giro de 360° en su mismo lugar!

Entonces fue cuando él dijo….

"¡_REBBELLION_!" Dijo lanzando un poderoso corte celeste.

…. En ese momento sentí algo al verlo…. ¡¿POR QUÉ ISE TIENE A TIZONA?! ¿POR QUÉ SU CUERPO ESTA EMANANDO AURA SAGRADA?

…. ¡Tal vez fue en ese momento donde todo cambio para mí!

* * *

**Notas**: Bueno, como siempre. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron el capítulo completo, y una disculpa por subirlo tan tarde.

En primera; quería decir o contestar a algunos comentarios del capítulo pasado… ¡Lo siento, pero si lo que escribo no me gusta! ¡Entonces no tiene sentido que lo escriba!... y la trama no va a cambiar en nada, la historia va a seguir como se tenía planeado.

La cuestión es que… ¡Aún no se sabe mucho de la chica misteriosa! Su actitud, su forma de ser, su vida, lo que vivió con Issei…. Eso son buenos puntos. Créanme que ya la quiero sacar, pero si les interesa… ¡Mis chicas favoritas son: Ravel, Ophis y Rosweisse-san!

También quería agradecerles a algunos comentarios en especial y a los chicos con lo que he conversado, ya sea en Facebook o en la misma página de Fanfiction… ¡Decirles que es bueno que les guste la historia! Realmente estoy contento por su apoyo, y pedirles disculpas por subirlo tarde… El capítulo se me está haciendo muy largo, y que necesariamente va a tener una última parte.

Bueno y dar unos saludos:

**Acqua OfThe Back**: En serio, cada comentario tuyo es un gran apoyo para mí para continuar este Fic… Y decirte que no tengo cara por dejar tan olvidado el otro fic… ¡Gomenasai!

**WILDLIONFORCE****: **Siempre es un gusto hablar con ustedes, y sobre todo con esos correos de "inspiración" xD

**Diego muoz agama****: **Tiene razón en lo que dices… Aun no se sabe mucho de la chica misteriosa, pero falta poco para que aparezca.

**Laphengor****: **Eres un hpdd…. No es broma amigo, yo tomo tu consejo a pecho y como te dije… Voy a intentar mejorar.

**FireAkai15****: **¡Que no es Seiya entiende xD! Creo que una vez te dije que en lo único que se parece solo es en el casco, y eso…. Jajajajaja

y también a los demás con los que charle, les doy un cordial saludo.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora…. ¡Voy a intentar sacar la última parte de este capítulo lo más rápido posible!

Espero que le allá gustado esta parte. Si tienen una duda o pregunta… pueden hacerla.

Poco a poco quiero terminar esto, ya que esta es la última aparte donde ya se desliga del canon y todo en adelante ya es otra historia.

También voy a empezar a leer los fanfic de DxD, pues no había tenido tiempo debido a cosas que a primeros días del años no me esperaba.

Bueno yo me despido, espero les guste y Saludos.


	14. El corazón que busca su lugar Parte 3

**_Gracias a por la espera. Espero que les gusto como a mí al escribirlo. Es largo (._.)_**

**_PD: La primera parte, es una escena rápida. (Donde Ise Salva a Rias) hasta la aparición de Euclidio._**

* * *

_Minutos antes…._

(Flinnn….)

"¡…Arggggg!" Era el grito de dolor de un vampiro cortado a la mitad.

Con este ya era el último…. ¡Solo espero ya no encontrarme más!

"[¿Socio no sientes esa energía?]" Me pregunto Ddraig.

Un rato me detuve…. ¡Ya estamos cerca!

"¡Sí! ¡Ya estamos muy cerca! ¡Continuemos!" Dije levantado a la Tizona.

Muchas cosas habían pasado antes de llegar acá. La primera de ellas.

"¡Aun me cuesta trabajo creer todo lo que paso!" Dijo Tesh.

"[¿Sigues pensativo?... Créeme que no eres el único]" Le dijo con empatía Ddraig.

"¡Santo Cielo!... Lo bueno es que al final, gracias a él, recuperamos a la Tizona." Dijo Tesh, y tomando un respiro continuo "¡Lo único que me preocupa es que muy pronto se darán cuenta que pusimos un pie en el inframundo!"

Tenía razón, la forma como la recuperamos nos iba a traer muchos problemas... ¡Entramos de ilegales!

Pero si todo lo que nos conto era cierto…. ¡ENTONCES NO IMPORTABA!

Mientras corríamos para llegar a la parte más baja del castillo…. ¡UNAS PRESENCIAS!

¡Poco a poco podía sentir unas presencias! ¡Eran los del Grupo!

Pero algo me había dejado quieto…. ¡ESA ERA LA PRESCENCIA DE RIAS!

"¡Rias ha aumentado su poder a lo más alto!" Dije al sentir su presencia.

Son pocas veces que sentí la fuerza de Rias hasta ese punto… ¿Qué fue lo que causo que llegara a eso?

Entonces me percate que habían salido más sujetos rodeándolos.

"¡Ella sí que asusta!" Dijo Tesh reconociendo el poder de Rias.

Era muy raro que Tesh dijera eso, pero…. ¡OTRA PRESENCIA!

"[Esto no es bueno….]" Dijo Ddraig preocupado.

¡Yo también lo podía sentir! ¡¿Era esta la razón del porque Rias está al máximo?!

"¿Ddraig acaso conoces a quien pertenece ese tremendo poder?" Pregunte muy pálido y paralizado.

Aquella presencia hizo que mi cuerpo se quedara inmóvil por un rato.

"[Esa presencia es de un Dragón Maligno, pero de no cualquiera… ¡Ese poder es de Crom Cruach!]" Dijo con tono preocupado.

"¡IMPOSIBLE!" Dijo Tesh con un tono de enfado, y continuo "¡Ni siquiera Grendel tenía ese poder! Y eso que él ya era monstruo…."

La sorpresa de Tesh me dejo con un mal sabor del momento.

"[Yo como uno de los Dragones Celestiales, es común para mí conocer a otros Dragones… ¡No hay duda que esa aura desafiante es de Crom Cruach!... No sé qué hizo estas décadas, pero su poder ha aumentado demasiado…. Socio, lo más recomendable es ir con todo si él es nuestro oponente…" Me decía Ddraig muy preocupado.

Yo aún no me recuperaba mucho del SHOCK… Yo recordaba que Grendel era imparable… ¿Acaso a él le podre mover?

"¡…CROM…CRUACH…!" Dije con ira.

Aquel nombre… ¡Aquel nombre me causaba que me enfadara demasiado!, pero entonces…

"¡Mierda!... No me digas que Rias aumento su poder…" Me puse a pensar lo peor.

En ese momento ya no lo pensé….

"¡DDRAIG RÁPIDO….! ¡JUNTA TODO EL PODER QUE PUEDAS Y MÁNDASELO A TIZONA…!" Dije con muy impaciencia.

"[De acuerdo Socio]" Me dijo Ddraíg.

Entonces…. ¡(CRUSHNNN….)!

Ese fue el sonido de poder inmenso.

"¿Acaso ella ataco?" Pregunto Tesh sorprendido.

Yo también lo podía sentir. El poder de Rias fue lanzada violentamente, ese poder era enorme.

"GULP…. ¡Esto no es bueno!" Dije tragando amargamente.

¡Yo no dudaba que Rias era débil! ¡La diferencia era al oponente que tenía en frente!

"¡Oh No!... TKS" Dije al pensar lo peor.

Yo no podía esperar….MASSSSSSSSSSSSSSS….

"¡VAMOS DE UNA VEZ!" Dije preparando para salir.

"[[BALANCE BREAKER]]"

Entonces mi cuerpo fue cubierto por la armadura del dragón. Mi poder Sagrado empezó a emerger por todo mi cuerpo.

"[Ya está socio]" Me dijo Ddraig dándome la señal de la Transferencia….

"¡Ahora voy Rias…!" Dije.

Yo puse mis pies firmemente en el suelo. Con todo el poder que tenía me lance…

En pleno vuelo….

_**[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]… TRANSFER.**_

"[Listo… Ahora todo el poder lo tiene la Espada.]" Me dijo Ddraig en pleno vuelo.

(CRACK…)

Ese fui yo haciendo pedazos el muro y aterrice.

¡EN MI DELANTE HABÍA UNA INMENSA BOLA DE PODEROSA ENERGÍA!

¡No lo dude! ¡En ese momento rápidamente agarre a Tizona con toda mi fuerza! ¡Di un giro de 360°! ¡Lo pude sentir!... ¡Tizona!... ¡POR FAVOR BRINDAME EL PODER PARA SALVAR A RIAS!

"¡_REBBELLION_!" Exclame el poder de la Tizona.

(FUSSSINNNN…)

El sonido del poder de Tizona.

¡El corte de Tizona choco contra ese inmenso poder….!

(CRASH…)

Aquel corte celeste logro atravesar a la bola de poder.

"¡Uhmm….!" Escuche una voz.

(CRUSH…..)

Ese fue el sonido del impacto del Corte con alguien….

"¡….¿Rrrr?!" Dijo el sujeto levantando sus 2 manos.

¡Me atemorice en ese momento!... ¡¿ACASO ÉL ERA CROM CRUACH?! ¡ACASO ÉL DETUVO EL ATAQUE CON SOLO SUS MANOS….!

_REBBELLION…. Aquel ataque que convirtió hectáreas de bosques, en solo más que polvo…. ¡EL SOLO LA DETUBO CON SUS 2 MANOS!_

Sinceramente…. ¡Esto no es bueno!...

* * *

**_PENSAMIENTOS Y CONFUSIÓN… _**

"¡¿Ese ataque?!" Pese al ver mis manos.

¿Qué hace el actual Sekiryuutei con esa espada?... ¡¿Quién diablos es él?!

"¡Vaya que inesperado!" Dijo Maruis sorprendido del momento.

¡Yo tampoco me esperaba algo así! ¡Pero porque su presencia me inquieta!... ¡Esto es muy extraño!

Tenía conocimiento sobre que el Sekiryuutei actual formaba parte del Grupo de Rias Gremory, pero…. Esto muy raro… El no parece que fuese un Demonio…. Esa Aura…

Mis pensamientos me están confusos, ese sujeto… Es similar…. ¡MALDITO PORQUE TU TIENES ESA AURA SIMILAR!

Mi ira crecía y crecía más y más…. ¡No puede ser él! ¡Es ridículo! ¡YO NO ME ENTRENE DURANTE ESTOS AÑOS PARA PELEAR CONTRA ÉL DE ESTA MANERAAAA…..!

(Temblorr…) (Temblorr….)

La piel me arde, mi brazo me duele… ¡EL ÚNICO QUE ME HA HUMILLADO! ¡EL ÚNICO CAPAZ DE MARCAR MI CUERPO!

"¡TUUU….. NO PUEDEEEESSS…. SEERRR…. ÉLLLLL….!"

En ese momento, yo está perdiendo la cabeza por la ira… ¡ESE HOMBRE! ¡MI PRESA!...

* * *

_El Deseo de Crom Cruach_.

(Temblor….)(Temblor….) (Temblor…)

Esto era de miedo…. ¡Todo el lugar está temblando!

"[¡Crom Cruach está enojado!...]" Dijo Ddraig con un tono muy preocupado.

"¡Mierda!... Ni Grendel, Tal vez no allá un Dragón Maligno que lo pueda igualar." Dijo Tesh con muchos nervios.

La presencia de Crom Cruah era demasiado…. Crom Cruach, el ser que está a mi delante… ¡HIZO QUE TODOS DE LA HABITACIÓN SE DEJARAN DE MOVER!

¿Qué tan imponente era? ¿Qué tan devastador podría ser?...

"¿Ddraig tu que lo conoces? ¿Le podremos hacer algún daño?" Le pregunte recuperando algo del Shock.

"[En el pasado él formo parte de uno de los 3 dragones Malignos más poderosos…. Pero sin duda, su actual poder a aumentado, no estoy seguro, pero ahora es comparable al de un Dragón Celestial…]" Me contesto muy preocupado.

¡Un Dragón Celestial!... Con razón la Tizona no lo hizo nada… ¡Él está aún nivel diferente al mío!

Pero mi preocupación más grande era…. ¡CHICOS!

Aun sin darme vuelta, podía sentir a mis compañeros… ¡Ellos está bien!... Pero…

¡GASPER! ¡¿A QUIEN ESTA SOSTENIENDO GASPER?!

Mi reacción fue impacto, Gasper estaba sostenido lo que parecía un cadáver… ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE! ¡LLEGUE TARDE!

"¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÚ….!" Dije Señalando a Crom Cruach…

¡Está furioso! ¡Aun si era poderoso! ¡Eso no me iba a detener…!

"¡COMO SE ATREVESSSSSSSSSSSs… …..!" Dije al perder mi paciencia.

(FLUINN….)

Ese fui yo expulsando todo mi Poder Sagrado.

"¡¿PODER SAGRADO?!" Dijo el sujeto que estaba detrás de Crom Cruach.

No solo él… Si no los demás vampiros en reacción se empezaron acercase.

"¡Maldito!"

"¡Te vamos a matar!"

"¡Como un ser como tú se atreve a estar en un lugar como este!"

"¡Vamos a matarlo! ¡Recuerden que su poder ya no nos puede hacer daño!"

Decían lo vampiros al acercase más y más a mí…. ¡IDIOTAS!

Agarre a Tizona, y de una lancé…

"¡LARGO!" Dije al cortarlos a la mitad de un solo golpe.

"¡Argggrgr….!" Era el grito de los vampiros.

Los vampiros tenían un terror en sus rostros, no fue por el hecho que los cortara, sino fue…. ¡SE ESTAN QUEMANDO!

"¡Interesante!" Dijo el Sujeto detrás de Crom Cruach.

No entendí bien, pero al aparecer eso no tenía que pasar. Luego me importo menos eso, y solo me fije en Crom Cruach…

En ese momento, mi mente estaba en Crom Cruach… ¡Es muy extraño!... No siento esa inquietud como la que sentí contra Grendel, pero aun así estar delante de él es muy perturbador.

"¿Realmente eres el Sekiryuutei?" Me pregunto Crom Cruach.

Su tono de voz era con enojo, pero parecía controlarse. Sus ojos muy penetrantes, es como si me tuviese un oído inmenso… ¡Un odio que solo le puede tener a alguien que realmente quieres ver muerto!

Me demore en contestar… ¡Y me quite el Casco!

"¡Yo soy! ¡Hyudou Issei! Eso es todo lo que tiene que saber." Le conteste con una mirada igual que él me lanzaba.

Pero entonces algo me sorprendió… ¡CROM CRUACH EMPEZÓ A BAJAR SU PODER!

No entendí bien… ¿Acaso no quería pelear?

La poderosa presencia que emanaba desaprecio. Crom Cruach se dio la vuelta y de espaldas hablo.

"¡Maruis yo me voy retirando! ¡Yo no me uní a la Brigada del Caos para esta clase de trabajo!" Dijo Crom Cruach dirigiéndose al sujeto de atrás.

"¡Jejejejeje! Realmente esto fue inesperado… Tu Crom Cruach, ¿Acaso le estas dando la espalda al enemigo?" Decía el sujeto de su costado con una sonrisa desagradable.

Podía sentir el disgusto de Crom Cruach, pero de manera refinada.

"¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡Hyudou Issei! Hasta ahora, solo un hombre ha logrado herir mi cuerpo y marcar mi brazo derecho…. ¡Hasta ahora todo mi entrenamiento fue para ese día!" Me dijo Crom Cruach en advertencia.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ello?" Le pregunte confundido.

¡No entendía lo que me quiso decir!

"¡Solo te digo que tu yo actual! ¡NO ES NADA A COMPARACIÓN AL DE ESE SUJETO!" Dijo Crom Cruach marchándose, pero antes de eso "¡Por hoy me retiro! Pero que este claro para ti, que si la próxima vez que nos veamos ¡No durare en matarte!" Dijo Crom Cruach marchándose.

Al final no entendí nada. ¿Acaso había algo que no capte?

Yo también me calme por un rato, pero las palabras de Crom Cruach tenían un desea oculto…. ¡Para ese día!... Era lo que dijo él.

* * *

_**VUELVETE FUERTE…**_

Aun así me daba mucho alivio que se largara, sin duda su presencia no es algo para tomar en broma.

Baje la espada Tizona y la clave en suelo. Mire a donde estaba Gasper y comencé a acercarme.

_Almas… Almas… Almas…_

Podía escuchar voces tétricas saliendo del cuerpo de la chica, que Gasper sostenía en Brazos…. ¡Aun no era demasiado tarde!

"¡¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?!" Me pregunto Maruis.

No le conteste, yo solo fije mi mirada en la escena delante de mí. ¡En ese momento mi corazón me empezó a doler!

"(Tks)…" Dije levantando mi brazo.

(FLUINN…)

Ese fui yo creando una bola de energía.

"¡SEMPAI…!" Dijo Gasper muy asustado.

"¡SAL DE HAY….!" Le dije en grito.

Gasper con un poco de miedo, no quería soltar a aquella chica.

"¡No, No quiero…! ¡No quiero soltar a Valerie!" Me decía el aferrándose.

Pero entonces…. ¡Kiba!

"¡Lo siento Gasper! Pero confía en Isee…" Dijo Kiba al cargar a Gasper y sacarlo.

"¡No espera, ese es poder Sagrado! ¡Eso desaparecerá a Valerie! ¡…P-por favor… todo menos… Eso!" Decía Gasper llorando y sin comprender lo que iba a hacer.

¡Con que ella era Valerie!

"¡Ise-Sempai! ¿Acaso eso purificación…?" Me pregunto Koneko-chan asustada.

Pude ver la impresión de las demás al escuchar eso.

"¡Purificación! ¿Acaso es no es dañino para los vampiros?" Pregunto una desconcertada Asia.

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cuando?!" Decía Xenovia más que impactada.

Eran las que tenían muchas dudas…

"¡Ise! ¿Por qué?" Me preguntaba Akeno confundida.

Rossweisse e Irina no me dijeron nada.

¡Yo en mi mente! ¡COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE…! ¡COMO ALGUIEN PUEDE LASTIMAR TANTO A LA PERSONA QUE UNO MÁS QUIERES!

"¡Veee….!" Dije lanzando la bola Blanca al cuerpo de la chica.

"¡N-noooo….!" Era Gasper en un grito desgarrador.

Kiba lo estaba sujetando demasiado fuerte, pero entonces….

"¡Qué diablos…!" Dijo el sujeto llamado Marius al ver lo siguiente.

No solo el, si no todos tuvieron la misma reacción.

"… ¡El cuerpo de Valerie! … ¡Valerie está brillando!" Dijo la voz de no creerlo de Asia.

El cuerpo de Valerie empezó a ser cubierto por un poder blanco… ¡Esta mal llamarlo poder de purificación! ¡Era mal llamarlo poder de sanar!... ¡Esto es el Don!

"¡Valeriee…!" Decía Gasper al estar más calmado.

"¡Eso no puede ser!" Dijo Koneko-chan rápidamente.

"¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?!" Le pregunto Xenovia.

"¡Los malos espíritus! ¡Esos espíritus están abandonándola…!" Decía con un rostro muy impactado.

Todo hay pusieron la misma cara.

Tal vez sea por la habilidad del Yutsu que usa Koneko-chan para sentir las presencia espirituales.

¡Espero que esto funcione!... Yo solo tenía mis esperanzas en ellos.

(Fluinnn…)

Eso fue el sonido del aura blanca desapareciendo.

"¡Maldición! ¡Argrg….!" Dije en queja, pero luego.

Me puse de rodillas, mi cuerpo comenzó a doler…. ¡Vomite sangre!

"¡ISE!" Dijeron muy preocupadas acercándose.

"¡Sempai!" Dijo Gasper al acercárseme.

"¡(Fatigando)!" Me empecé a limpiar la sangre de mi boca.

"¡¿Por qué Sempai?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Me dijo Gasper muy preocupado.

Entonces, con fuerza agarre sus hombros con ambas manos.

"¡Quiero que me respondas bien Gasper! ... ¿DIME COMO ES QUE DEJASTE QUE LA LASTIMARAN ASÍ?" Le pregunte con mucho enojo.

¡Tal vez nadie esperaba que dijese eso!

"¡Respóndeme! ¡Respondeme si eres hombre!... ¡Cómo puedes llorar sin haber hecho algo antes…! ¡Dime, dímelo…!" Le empecé a Reclamar.

Gasper que me estaba mirando fijamente, el solo se puso a llorar.

"¡… Es que soy débil…! ¡Soy…muy débil…! ¡Yo soy muy Débil…!" Me decía él como si eso fuese verdad.

"¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!" Le dije en grito, y continúe "¡CUANDO VES A ALGUIEN QUE QUIERES LASTIMADA POR ALGUIEN MÁS! ¡TU NO DICES QUE ERES DEBIL! ¡TU NO RUEGAS AL ENEMIGO! ¡TU SOLO VAS Y LA PROTEGES!" Le decía con grito.

Gasper solo me miraba con un rostro de vergüenza.

"¡…Perdón…!" Me contestaba él.

"¡POR ESO VUÉLVETE MÁS FUERTE! ¡MÁS FUERTE PARA QUE LLEGUE EL DÍA EN QUE NO TENGAS QUE PERDER NADA OTRA VEZ!" Le dije ahora con unas lágrimas.

¡No era secreto que ver esa escena me hizo doler el corazón! ¿Quién era yo para decirle eso a Gasper?... Pero algo si estaba claro dentro de mí.

…_La impotencia, odio, ira, tristeza… Son esos sentimientos que te atormentan… ¿Verdad?_

_Gasper, tu eres más fuerte de lo que yo fui hace en aquel entonces…_

…_Se lo que siente, sé que se siente el no poder tener la fuerza de ir adelante y proteger a aquellos que te quieren… _

… _En entonces momentos la imagen que se me viene fue la de Asia… Eso es algo que jamás me he olvidado y aún tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte… Muchas cosas a pasando desde ese día…_

_Pero siempre había algo que yo jamás me así perder mi voluntad de luchar._

…_.Mis amigos… …Las chicas… ….Rias… y…._

_Visiones…_

_(Siempre juntos)_

_Ese fue el cruce brazos de una promesa._

"¡Valerie vivirá!... ¡Ella vivirá! Por eso Gasper…." Dije poniendo mi dedo en el charco de mí sangre…. " ¡Has que ella viva en un mundo donde estés tú para protegerla a toda costa!"

De mi dedo había unas cuantas gotas de mi sangre…. ¡Era la primera vez que Gasper iba a tomar mi sangre, desde que conseguí este poder!

"¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya!..." Decía aquel sujeto de manera cínica, y continuo "¡Sin duda eso fue muy conmovedor ufufuf…! ¡Casi hace que me olvide de lo ocurrido hace un rato!"

"¡Tu maldito!" Decía Xenovia apuntándolo con Durandal.

"¡Ups! Cuidado señorita. Además voy hacerles pagar por ese mal susto de hace un rato." Dijo sosteniendo algo.

¡Era una copa pequeña que sostenía!... ¡Eso es el Santo Grial!

"¡No sé quién diablos te crees Sekiryuutei! Aun así ¿Creíste poder salvar a Valerie?... Realmente no me esperaba que pudieras manejar este tipo poder… ¡Realmente eres un ser lamentable!" Me dijo el en insulto.

"¡Hahahahaaa…!" Solo conteste con risa.

"¿No recuerdo haberte dicho algo con gracia?... ¿Que fue ese acto tuyo…?" Me dijo él con un tono molesto.

"¡Es gracioso! ¡Del quien te tendrías que preocupar ahora no es de mí!" Dije y rápidamente mirando a Gasper.

En ese momento, Gasper chupo la sangre de la garra de mi armadura, y….

"¡Si no de mi pequeño Junior!" Dije con una sonrisa.

Esa fue la señal de quitarnos en ese momento…

(FLUISNN…)

Mucha, energía salía de Gasper…. ¡Esto increíble!

"_¡Sangre! Esa fue la gota de Sangre más dulce que, jamás probé…_" Esa era una voz muy tétrica que salía de Gasper.

Sin duda el terreno se volvió algo escalofriante, la atmósfera era demasiada para no sentir temor.

"¡Una gran aura negra esta que cubre a Gasper!" Decía Rossweisse-san.

"¡Esto es algo diferente a la vez pasada!" Dijo Koneko-chan al recordar.

"¡Fujujjujuufufu! Es Ridículo…. ¿Crees que un vampiro le tenga miedo a la oscuridad? Ahora soy un ser superior gracias a esto." Decía Marius activando el poder del Santo Grial.

Todo el lugar empezó a corromperse de oscuridad, nosotros nos mantuvimos al margen.

"_¡¿Ser superior?!"_ Dijo aquella voz llena de oscuridad.

La atmósfera se tornó muy densa… ¡Con que ese era el poder de Gasper!

La masa de oscuridad empezó a tomar forma de criatura.

Sus brazos se hacen más largos y gruesos, y hay garras afiladas creciendo en ellos. Su espalda se hace más grande y demasiadas alas crecen en ella. Sus piernas toman la forma tiene una forma articular inversa, parecían las piernas de un macho cabrío.

Su cabeza tiene forma parecida a la de un dragón. Él tiene afilados colmillos que crecen fuera, así como un cuerno, y sus ojos rojos se iluminan muy espeluznantemente.

"¡Kooooooooo…..!" Era el rugido de aquella bestia.

La criatura tenía unos 5 metros y esa temible aura oscura estaba saliendo de su cuerpo.

"¡E-ese es Gasper…!" Dijo Koneko-chan aterrada.

No solo ella, podía jurar que todos, incluyéndome, estábamos a punto de estremecernos.

"¡Gasper Vladi! Escuche hace tiempo que tu no eras un híbrido normal. Pero no tengo que temer, Ecluidio-dono nos informó sobre ti…. ¡¿Crees que eso servirá?!" Dijo Maruis con un tono de seguridad.

"¡¿Ecluidio?!" Dije al recordar ese nombre.

"¡El hermano de Grayfia-san!" Dijo Akeno-san.

"¡Nosotros no lo logramos ver en aquella ocasión!" Dijo Rossweisse-san en comentario.

Los únicos que logramos verlo en aquella ocasión, solo fuimos: Koneko-chan, Ravel, Gasper, Saji y Yo.

Yo no recuerdo bien en ese momento, pero Saji se encargó de dar un informe, pero por culpa de él… ¡Ahora Grayfia-san esta como sospechosa!

Pero entonces volvimos a de vista a la batalla.

De las diversas partes de la habitación, criaturas negras nunca antes vistas aparecen. Tres cabezas de Dragón, una mariposa que tiene una forma de lagarto, una criatura que es como un dragón y una flor, y un gigante con un ojo... Estas criaturas aparecen de las diversas partes de este campo de oscuridad y empiezan a caminar hacia Maruis.

"¡Son criaturas amorfas!" Dijo Tesh.

"¡Fufufuufufuahhaha! Una mera bestia nacida de la oscuridad. En verdad ¿Crees que podrás contra mí?" Dijo Marius al alzar la copa de su mano.

"¡Es muy brillante…!" Dijo Kiba cubriéndose el rostro.

¡No tenía mucha información! Pero sabía que el Santo Grial, era uno de las 3 reliquias sagradas junto al Verdadero Longinus, y la Santa cruz.

Pero de pronto…. ¡La oscuridad empezó a crecer…!

"¡Ehh…!" Dijo Marius rápidamente al cambiar el rostro, y "¿Acaso… El poder del Santo Grial no funciona?... Eso es imposible!"

¡Poco a poco las criaturas comenzaron a rodear a Marius!

"¡_Ahora dime ¿Qué vas a hacer ser superior_?!" Dijo La bestia que controlaba a las demás.

"¡Dime…! ¡Dime…! ¿Por qué no puedo usar el poder de esta Reliquia Santa?" Decía Marius poco a poco en desesperación.

"_Fuafaufaufuafuafuafua…. Mi poder, mi poder me permite bloquear las habilidades de esa Reliquia…. ¡Prepara para ser desmembrado_ _"ser superior..."_!" Dijo la llena de oscuridad.

¡Eso fue demasiado para nosotros! ¡La escena se tornó muy sangrienta!

"¡Asia es mejor que no veas este tipo de Escena!" Dijo Xenovia cubriéndole los ojos.

¡Asia no hizo ningún reclamos se dejó cubrir! ¡No solo ella si no el resto de las chicas siguió su ejemplo…!

"¡…Toda mi investigación! ¡Todo… fue en inútil!…. No, no… Esto no va a terminar así" Dijo Marius dando un salto para escapar.

Pero entonces…. ¡Las sombras se alzan!

"¡¿Qué….?!" Dijo Al ver una ola e sombras a su alrededor.

¡Las sombras se lazaron hasta lo alto y atraparon a Marius! ¡Marius poco a poco fue consumido por ellas, pero lo que vino después fue lo más aterrador que pude escuchar…!

"¡Uhmhmhm! ¡Uhmhmhmhmh…!" Era el sonido de Marius al estar dentro de ese silo de sombras…

Los feo de ese momento, no fue lo que pudo escuchar, sino lo que su pudo ver.

"¡ARggrgrgrgrgr!" Era el grito de Marius al ser despedazado dentro del silo de sombras.

"¡Él está siendo descuartizado por dentro! ¡Como si mil cuchillos estuvieran rebanándolo al mismo tiempo!" Dijo Rossweisse-san detallando lo menos posible esa escena.

¡A pesar de que Marius estaba dentro de las sombras! Aun podíamos escuchar como su cuerpo estaba siendo convertido en solo pedazos de carne, eso como si cuerpo estuviese en un triturador de carne… ¡Sin duda eso fue horrible!

Lo único extraño de todo eso fue que la sombras borraron todos los miembros de Marius.

"¡Me alegro que Asia no logro verlo u oírlo!" Decía Xenovia abrazando lo más fuerte a Asia por el ocurrido.

"¡Las sombras devoraron todo!" Decía Irina al ver que todo estaba pasando.

"¡G-gasper… ¿Eso hizo él?!" Dijo Akeno tragando saliva.

Tal vez la impresión fue algo demasiado para nosotros… ¡Entonces Gasper nos mira!

"_¡Sempai…!_" Me dijo a en especial.

Entonces me le empezó a acercar…

"¡¿Tú no eres el simple Sekiryuutei o un simple ser sagrado?! ¿Verdad?" Me pregunte la forma bestial de Gasper.

¡No sabía cómo contestar a esa pregunta!

"¡Solo soy yo! ¡Con eso me basta!" Le conteste.

Nuestra conversación se tornó algo más extraña… ¡Pero entonces!

"¡_Créeme algo! ¡Que ahora, mi otro yo está muy agradecido contigo! ¡Incluso yo reconozco ello_!" Me dijo la bestia delante de mí.

Al escuchar eso, fue Koneko-chan la que vino a mi lado.

"¿Tú no eres Gasper? ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto ella agarrando mi brazo.

"_Si. Soy Gasper. Excepto, puedo decir que soy Gasper, pero no soy Gasper. Lo que poseía este chico cuando estaba en el vientre de su madre es una fracción de la conciencia de Balor que se había roto_" Dijo la tétrica voz a Koneko-chan.

La que intervino después, al oír eso, fue Rossweisse-san.

"¡¿Balor?! He escuchado de ese nombre antes… ¡No me digas que eres el dios maligno Balor de la mitología Irlandesa!" Decía en asombro.

"¡¿Un dios?!" Dije muy asombrado.

¡Con que Gasper residía a un dios en su cuerpo!... Pero ante mi reacción Rossweisse-san continua.

"Balor es el famoso dios que tiene ojos malignos. También es famoso por ser el dios que controla a Crom Cruach. He oído que el Sacred Gear fue nombrado como "Forbidden Balor View" como una referencia a él. ... Pero, no puedo creer que el verdadero Balor resida en él." Dijo ella en análisis.

La verdad eso fue algo no entendía bien…. ¡Pero entonces la bestia habla!

"_¡No realmente! Yo hace mucho tiempo fui derrotado por el dios Lugh. Solo soy parte de la conciencia de Balor. Yo perdí mi divinidad, pero como vieron aun conservo mi poder de la oscuridad. Soy Balor y a la vez no lo soy, soy Gasper, pero a la vez no lo soy…"_ Decía él.

¡Su palabras me hicieron pensar un poco!... ¡Eso es algo parecido a lo que Tesh es conmigo!

Entonces Gasper o Balor, me volví a mirar fijamente. Yo también me él quedo viendo fijamente… pero entonces.

"_¡REALMENTE MUCHAS GRACIAS!"_ Dijo la bestia bajando la cabeza.

¡Yo no me esperaba esto! ¡De hecho creo que nadie se esperaba esto!

"¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Yo solo hice lo que podía hacer!" Le dije sonriéndole un poco.

"_¡Tú no hiciste cualquier cosa!"_ Dijo él.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con ello?!" Pregunto Xenovia dudosa.

Entonces la bestia se pone de pie, y empieza a crear una poderosa ola de sombra….

(Fluinnn…)

Balor había lanzado una gran cantidad de sombras a Valerie.

¡Yo me quede inmóvil! ¡Era Gasper, el jamás aria daño a Valerie! Pero entonces comprendí.

"¡…Las sombras! ¡Las sombras… No la llegan a tocar!" Dijo Akeno-san muy impresionada.

"¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ni siquiera un poder purificador tiene ese nivel para repelar tantas sombras!" Decía Koneko-chan quien conocía más de esto.

Las sombras solo lograban estar alrededor de Valerie, pero jamás la llegaron a tocarla.

"*Gulp ¿Qué significa esto?" Pregunto Irina tragando saliva.

Entonces Balor o Gasper contesto.

"… _Mis sombras son algo que traga incluso hasta la luz. La luz normal no es algo que le puede hacer frente a mi poder, pero eso incluso me dejo sorprendido a mí cuando la vi a Valerie, pero con los ojos de Balor." _Decía él sin perder de vista a Valeria.

"¿Qué quieres decir "Con los ojos de Balor"?" Pregunto Rossweisse-san.

Yo solo me quede en silencio….

"… _El Sekiryyutei o no sé quién sea él. El poder que usaste en ella, no solo le quito la maldición ¿verdad?_" Me pregunto él, y mirándome fijamente "¡_Tal vez ustedes no lo vean, pero Valerie está cubierta por una bendición muy alta, algo que jamás había visto, cosa que incluso hace que su alma no abandone su cuerpo aun_!"

Los demás solo pusieron un rostro de asombro….

"¿Ise-Kun tu cuando prendiste?" Me pregunto Kiba con impresión en el rostro.

Yo solo me limite a contestarle.

"¡Eso es algo nuevo para mí! ¡Incluso yo me demoraría en explicar!..." Le conteste lo más directo posible.

"… _Sé cómo se llame, no solo tu sangre hizo posible mi despertar…. Sino que parte de tú vida forma parte de Valerie ahora. Tu permitiste a Valerie vivir un poco más…" Me dijo el, y continuo "… Mi otro yo y yo estamos en deuda, no solo con ella, sino contigo…._

"¡No tienes que preocuparte por eso! ¡Al fin y al cabo somos amigos!" Le conteste con una sonrisa.

Entonces con un tono de risa.

"¡_Amigos! Hahahahha…. ¡Eso es un alivio! ¡No me imagino tener como un enemigo! Un enemigo al que mis sombras no logran consumir…_" Me dijo la respuesta.

Entonces la enorme bestia miro fijamente a todos.

"_Todos los de Club de la investigación, no tiene por qué temer, yo no les are algún daño. Al contrario, velare por ustedes desde mi otro yo."_ Decía el cuándo estaba encogiéndose.

Las sombras empezaron a disiparse, poco a poco todo empezó ir a la normalidad.

¡Entonces Gasper apareció! Todos a su alrededor nos acercamos.

"¡Creciste mucho… Estuve un poco asustada!" Decía Akeno-san abrazando a Gasper.

"¡Lo hiciste muy bien!" Dijo Kiba, que apenas dejaba de temblar.

"¡Sea lo que seas! Aun tu eres nuestro amigo…" Decía Koneko-chan abrazándolo fuertemente.

Aquel momento era conmover, pero entonces me percate que alguien faltaba….

"¡¿Y dónde está Rias?!" Dije al ver el lugar.

No solo yo, sino lo demás también hicieron lo mismo.

Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido… ¡Ese fue el error más estúpido que cometí!

"No te preocupes por eso… ¡Ella no se movió del lugar de donde se encontraba!" Me dijo Tesh.

Al parecer Tesh no le quito los ojos de encima. Rayos… ¿Cómo es que no me fije antes? ¿Si le hubiera pasado al jamás me hubiera perdonado?...

Mire fijamente, y hay estaba…. ¡Es Rias de Rodillas!

"¡Oye Rias! ¡Rias!" Dije sacudiéndola para que reaccione.

Toda la atmosfera cambio cuando ella hablo…

"¿y tú? ¿Quién eres?" Me dijo ella con una mirada perdida.

Sin duda ese fue un golpe que hizo dolor en corazón.

* * *

_**DE CORAZÓN A CORAZÓN… ¿Quién eres tú?**_

Esto es extraño… Sentí que alguien me estaba llamando.

Todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para mí… ¿Realmente no entendía nada?

Lo único que recuerdo claramente, fue que iba a morir a manos de Crom Cruach, pero en ese momento….

Apareció él… o al menos eso creí… ¿Realmente era él?

"..I…sseee…" Dije en voz baja.

¡No, él no es Ise! Y ¿Entonces porque me salvo?

"¡Oye Rias! ¡Rias!" Decía alguien mientras me sacudía.

Deje de estar perdida en mi mente… y lo vi….

"¿y tú? ¿Quién eres?" Le pregunte.

Fue una pregunta simple y directa… ¿Quién eres?

El solo me miro algo extrañado.

"¡Soy… Yo! ¡Soy Issei!" Me decía él.

Entonces no aguante más y explote en enojo.

"¡NO MIENTAS! ¡TU NO ERES ISSEI!" Le dije mostrando mi ira.

El solo puso un paso a atrás… ¡Si fuera Issei él no se asustaría!

En ese momento, solo pensé… ¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué demonios? El que estaba en mi delante se hace llamar Issei... ¡El no eso él!

"¡TE VOY A MATAR!" Le dije mostrando mi rabia.

¡El que se hacía llamar Issei! ¡El solo me miro con un rostro de triste!...

"¡Rias en verdad soy….!" Dije y entonces lo interrumpí.

Empecé a forma poder demoníaco en mis manos.

"¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE! YO CONOZCO BIEN A ISSEI, EN PRIMERA EL NO TIENE LOS OJOS VERDES…" Dije y continúe "¡ADEMÁS YO MISMA LO REVIVÍ COMO DEMONIO CON MIS MANOS, CUANDO EL ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR!... ENTONCES CONTÉSTAME… ¿POR QUÉ ISSEI USARÍA PODER SAGRADO?" Dije sin dar un paso atrás.

Él no me contesto y solo bajo su rostro… ¡Lo sabía no era él!

Yo no quería pensar lo peor…. En ese momento, solo se me vino la escena… ¿Acaso le hicieron algo?

Mi yo no podía aguantar más, me dolía mucho esto.

"¡¿Tú le hiciste algo verdad?! ¡¿Quisiste engañarme verdad?!… ¿DIME QUE LE HICISTE A MI ISSEI?" Dije antes de lanzándole mi poder.

Pero, alguien me detuvo… o mejor dicho alguien se lanzó a mí.

(Lagrimas)

Podía sentir lágrimas en mi pecho…. ¡Era Asia!

"¡Asia!" Dije al ver su rostro.

Entonces la voz de Asia llego a mí con la verdad.

"¡Rias-Oneesama! ¡….EL ES ISE-SAN!" Me dijo Abrazando me fuerte.

En ese momento mi mente se quebró un poco, pero fue más cuando vi claramente más haya… ¡Los chicos!

Ellos solo me dieron la confirmación de Asia… ¡Realmente esto no es gracioso!

"¡…No Bromeen conmigo… favor…!" Dije al poner mi mano en mi rostro.

¡Eso era imposible! ¡Mires por donde lo mires!... ¡La única forma de que Issei dejara de ser un demonio es que este muerto!

No podía aguantar más… ¡Acaso son lagrimas!

Entonces comprendí todo. La armadura del Dragón Gales, la espada Tizona y el que siempre vendría salvarme.

"¡NO!... ¡NO ES VERDAD…!" Decía en furia.

Poco a poco empecé a recobrar mis sentidos.

La que se me acerco luego fue Akeno.

"¿Rias te sientes….?" Me dice ella, pero la aleje…

"¡No te me acerques!" Le dije con un tono autoritario.

"¡Rias!" Me dijo ella.

Entonces mire a todos e hice que Asia se fuera un lado…. ¡Acaso mis siervos se están burlando de mí!

"¡USTEDES! ¡SIEMPRE LO SUPIERON ¿VERDAD?!" Dije señalándolos y continúe "¡ACASO QUISIERON BURLARSE DE MI!" Ya no podía con todo eso,

Pero antes de contestar… ¡Issei hablo!

"¡No Rias te equivocas!... Lo único que hicieron fue ser buenos conmigo. Yo les pedí que guardaran todo en secreto para que yo mismo pudiese hablar contigo…" Me dijo con un una mirada firme.

Ya no sabía a quién creer… Yo solo quería que todo eso fuese una mentira.

¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hago con eso?...

* * *

**_EL NUEVO CÁNTICO DE LA JUSTICIA: El Dragón Emperador Rojo vs El Falso Dragón emperador Rojo._**

Si uno se pondría a pensar que la cosas no se pondrían peor… ¡Jure en ese momento que debí haber cerrado la boca!

"Vaya…Vaya… Al parecer dejar cosas como esta, no es algo que se den el lujo de hacer. ¿Verdad?" Dijo una muy elegante al otro lado de la habitación.

¡Yo conocía esa voz perfectamente…!

"¡Euclidio!" Dije al verlo fijamente.

Mi mirada y toda mi concentración cambio a ese hombre, no solo yo. Mis compañeros también lo vieron.

"¡Cuidado con esa mirada!... ¡Sin duda tiene unos ojos muy penetrantes!" Me decía el muy bastardo.

Él se paró delante de nosotros y recogió el Santo Grial.

"¡Como le dije! ¡No es bueno dejar las cosas como estas tiras! ¡Si no les molesta preferiría llevármela antes que pasee….! ¡Uhm…. Al parecer ya comenzó!" Dijo Euclidio al tener el Santo Grial en sus manos.

(UN TEMBLOR….)

El castillo comenzó a moverse de manera muy brusca.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Le pregunte con mucho enojo.

El solo me daba una mirada de… _¡Acaso no te das cuenta!_

"¡Bueno es algo que ya lo veras al salir del castillo! ¡De hecho debería darte las gracias! ¡Gracias a ustedes nos libramos de ese estorbo de Marius….y!" Dijo Euclidio mirando a Rias "¡Señorita Gremory! ¡Créame que comprendo su dolor! ¡Yo tampoco me esperaba que el Sekiryuutei fuese un mentiroso! Bueno… ¿Eso es bueno? o ¿Es malo? … ¿Quién sabe?" Dijo él intentando retirarse.

¡Yo sentía más cólera por sus acciones! ¡Ese bastardo! ¡No voy a permitir que perturbes a Rias!

Rápidamente sujete de nuevo a la Tizona y la cargue conmigo.

"¡Oh!¡Vaya! Tranquilo con esa espada. Sabes es interesante…. ¡¿Una persecución?! Qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante…" Dijo Euclidio chasqueando los dedos.

De pronto…. (Un temblor…)

¡El castillo! ¡El castillo comenzó a derrumbarse!

"¡Fufufu! No vemos…" No decía Euclidio saliendo a gran velocidad.

¡Maldición! ¡Si no hacía algo lo iba a perder de vista! Pero entonces….

"[Cham-cham… Oh pantie…]" Dijo una voz de la nada.

¡Qué diablos…! ¿De dónde salió ese Dragón dorado?

"¡¿Farnir-chan?! ¿Pero yo no te invoque?" Dijo Asia.

¡¿Invocar?! Si no mal recuerdo, ese fue la criatura que vi en la piscina ese día.

"[Farnir… Pensé que no lo vería en este lugar.]" Dijo Ddraig en reacción.

"¿Acaso lo conoces?" Le pregunte.

"[¡Él es el uno de los 5 Reyes Dragones, junto con Tiamat, Midgarðsormr, Ju-Long y Vritra!... El dragón dorado de la mitología nórdica.]" Me contesto Ddraig.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, el Sensei utilizo alguna vez una armadura dorada de ese Rey Dragón. Para llamarlo, según el Sensei, se tenía que cumplir una petición especial, en este caso entregarle un tesoro.

"[Cham-Cham Mi ver Asia-tan en peligro… Mi no abandonar a Asia-tan]" Dijo El Rey Dragón empezado a crear un circulo mágico.

"¡Ya veo! Lo que intenta hacer ese Dragón es llevar a todos a fuera de lugar." Dijo Tesh en observación.

Sin duda esa fue una buena noticia, yo ya no tenía que preocuparme mucho., pero antes…

"¡Ven a mí! ¡ASCALON!" Ese fui yo invocando a Ascalon.

Ahora tenía a Ascalon en mi brazo izquierdo y mire a Irina.

"¡Toma esto Irina!" Le dije lanzándole a Ascalon.

"¡Ise!" Me dijo ella recibiendo la espada.

"¡Creo que es mejor que te la lleves contigo! ¡Puede que la necesitas arriba!" Le dije preparando para seguir a Euclidio.

"¡De acuerdo!" Me dijo ella.

"¡Chicos salgan de aquí lo más pronto posible!" Dije de espaldas, pero antes de irme "¡Perdóname Rias! ¡Cuando vuelva te contare todo! Pero por favor… Solo por ahora Mantente sana y salva…" Dije Aumentando todo mi poder.

Como era de espera… Rias no me dijo nada…. ¡Realmente me sentía mal!

"¡Rápido Issei! Si no te apresuras vas a perderlo…" Me decía Tesh.

Entonces vamos…

((Fluinnn….))

Ese fui yo persiguiendo a Euclidio a velocidad tremenda.

Me demore un poco hasta llegar alcanzarlo.

(Crack) (Crack)

Ese fui yo esquivando los derrumbes del castillo.

Euclidio no estaba tan lejos, pero sin duda a este paso no lo lograría alcanzar.

Entonces lo vi….

"¡Euclidio!" Dije al mirarlo que me empezó a señalar la parte superior del castillo.

¡Al ver que me acercaba a tremenda velocidad! ¡El hizo lo propio al volar así arriba del castillo!

Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, pues tenía que esquivar grandes trozos de piedra cayendo a gran velocidad.

"¡Nada mal! ¡No lo haces nada mal!" Era voz de Euclidio con un tono sátiro.

¡Realmente ese sujeto ¡Es como solo estuviera jugando conmigo!

¡Poco a poco empezamos a llegar a lo más alto del castillo! ¡Una luz!

Al fin habíamos logrado salir.

Euclidio en mí delante, solo con sus alas de demonio flotando, me empezó a decir.

"¡Sabes! Jamás me espere el hecho que pudieras manejar el Poder Sagrado a tal nivel…. Incluso podría alabarte por tal hazaña." Me dijo el con tono desagradable.

Yo solo lo mire de frente, mi cólera a él era muy grane, pero lo que hizo me empezó a molestar más.

(Boom) (Boom) (Boom)

Podía escuchar el sonido de unas explosiones.

Euclidio y yo estábamos en lo más alto del castillo, la perfecta vista de todo el lugar.

"¡Acaso eso es el pueblo vampiro!" Dije al ver la destrucción del lugar.

"¡Es correcto! Los vampiros de ambas facciones ahora están ahora luchando en el centro de la hecatombe. Tanto Tepes y Carmilla están combatiendo…. Uhmmm contra ellos…." Dijo Euclidio señalándome algo.

Al darme vuela lo vi… ¡ERA UNA INMENSA MASA NEGRA QUE EMPEZÓ A CUBRIR TODO EL LUGAR!

"¡D-dragones…! ¿De dónde salieron tantos?" Dije al ver varios de ellos lanzado llamas a la ciudad.

En ese momento me sentí aliviado el darle Ascalon a Irina.

"¡Es gracias a esto!" Me dijo Euclidio al señalar el Santo Grial, y continuo "Sabes, este no es el único Santo Grial que existe. Con este ya tenemos 2 en nuestro poder…" Me dijo él.

"¡Es una broma! ¡Es ridículo eso!" Le dije mostrando un rostro de enojo.

¡Es en enserio! ¡Había 2 Santo Griales!

"¡No te equivoques! Esto lo que ves es solo una Sub-especia de Longinus del Santo Grail, pero explicártelo tomaría tiempo, y además no creo que un estúpido como tú lo entendería tan fácilmente." Me dijo el guardando él.

¡No me tomes a la ligera!

"¡Maldito! ¡Juro que te quitare ese Santo Grial! Se lo devolveré a Gasper…" Le dije señalando con la Tizona.

"Muy bien. Te considerare como mi oponente. Esto debe ser el destino." Me dijo el abriéndome los brazos.

¡YA NO LO RESISTO MÁS!

¡Me lance contra el! ¡Pero cuando estaba a punto de cortarlo con Tizona!

(CLINN…)

Ese fue el sonido de mi espada chocando con algo.

"¡Pero quee….!" Dije al ver lo que detuvo a mi Tizona.

Un guantelete de aspecto familiar aparece en el brazo derecho de Euclidio! .El Boosted Gear?

Estoy en estado de shock, pero Euclidio aumenta su aura mientras hace una postura con el guantelete.

"¡¿Tal vez debería mostrarte más?!" Dijo Euclidio aumentado su poder.

EL poder que salió de él fue demasiado. De hecho fue tan brutal que con toda su fuerza nos empezó a llevar a otro lugar fuera del castillo.

Ambos estábamos volando por encima de la ciudad. Podía verlo, aun si fuese un segundo. Veía la ciudad entera cubierta en el caos.

Entonces, de un asoton violento. Euclidio, me rechaza con gran poder y yo termino cayendo de pie en una llanura fuera de la ciudad.

"¡Sabes me costó algo de trabajo el sacarte de ahí! ¡Eso sin duda demuestra que eras más fuerte que la última vez que te vi!" Me dijo Euclidio como un cumplido forzado.

"¡Ya déjate de Bromas! ¡Y dime! ¿Por qué tienes el Booster Gear?" Le dije Señalando con la Tizona.

"¡No solo es el Bosster Gear! ¡Sino es la réplica igual a esa!" Me dijo Enseñando el guantéale.

"[.Una réplica?¡Absurdo! ¡No hay manera de que puedas copiar este Sacred Gear! Eso es una hazaña imposible, incluso para el mismo Azazel.]" Dijo Ddraig en shock y muy enojado.

¡Este es un Longinus único en su tipo! ¡Además ¿Cómo es que lo hicieron?!

Entonces Ddraig le pregunta.

"[¡¿Qué clase de investigación hiciste para llegar a tal proeza?! ¡No me días que tuviste el anhelo de superar al Dios de la Biblia!]"Dijo Ddraig con un tono muy serio.

Euclidio solo mostró una sonrisa.

"¡Yo no podría hacer tal hazaña de la nada!... Se acuerdan que les dije que Valerie no tenía un solo Santo Grial…Lo único que logramos hacer fue usar la poca información de tu encuentro con el Gran rojo. ¿Qué pasaría si es que logramos recatar algo de ello?" Dijo Euclidio con una mirada muy cortante.

…. Él debe estar bromeando.

"[…..]"

Incluso Ddraig se quedó mudo por ello.

"¡Lo que hubiera sido una Gran proeza! ¡Era el poder copiar el Alma de Ddraig! Pero lastimosamente eso es algo que el Santo Grial por sí solo no lo puede hacer…" Decía Euclidio muy decepcionado.

¡Lo que me tenía muy preocupado era el hecho que él tenía el Booster Gear en su brazo! ¡Eso quiere decir que si copiaron la información de aquel tiempo…! ¡MIERDA!

"¡Sabes algo más que pude lograr investigar, y creo que es de suma importancia para ti también!" Me dijo Euclidio señalando a Tizona.

"¿Tizona?" Dije en reacción.

Entonces Euclidio cambia a un tono más serio.

"¡Te recomiendo una cosa! ¡Tizona es un arma que investigue hace un buen tiempo! No es un arma común, incluso al odioso de Ricardo se sorprendió de lo que averiguamos." Me dijo el contándome.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ello?" Le pregunte en confusión.

"¡Lo que digo es que aquella espada es la única arma en mundo que es capaz de dañar a los Longinus de manera irreparable! ¡¿Qué pasaría si es que peleas y por un error destrozas el Santo Grial?!" Me decía el con una sonrisa sombría.

¡Ahora yo era que se había quedado en Shock! ¡Eso era imposible! ¡AUN SI LA TIZONA ERA UN ARMA MUY RARA! ¡YO NO ME CREÍA TAL COSA!

"¡¿Estas mintiendo?! ¿Verdad?" Le pregunte sin bajar a Tizona.

Euclidio solo se limitó a suspirar un poco.

"¡No te lo voy a repetir! Pero si deseas pelea con ella, por mí no hay problema… al fin y al cabo aún nos queda otro Santo Grial…. ¿Pero piénsalo? ¿En realidad es buena idea?" Me decía él con un gran desinterés.

¡Eso no era algo que me esperaba! ¡Aun así decidí no arriesgarme!

"[¿¡Socio estas seguro de eso!?]" Me dijo Ddraig muy dudoso.

"¡Verdad o no! ¡No pienso averiguarlo de esta manera!" Dije al guardar a Tizona en mi guantale

Al igual que Ascalon, Tizona logro unirse con mi guantale…. [INCURCION]

"[¡Santo cielo!]" Dijo Ddraig al sentir el poder de la espada.

"¿Qué paso?" Le pregunte.

"[Lo siento, pero aun no me acostumbro a esa espada. Su poder es como lo dijo Euclidio es algo que ni siquiera yo he sentido antes…Un poder desconocido]" Me dijo Ddraig al asimilar el poder de la espada.

"¡Vaya! ¡No creí que me hicieras caso!" Me dijo Euclidio de una manera muy desagradable.

"¡No necesito a la Tizona para vencerte! ¡Además!" Dije desbordando todo mi poder de golpe, "Lo he jurado! ¡CREES QUE TE VOY A DEJAR IR DESPUES DE TODO!"

"¡Sin duda ese poder que tienes es algo de temer para un demonio! ¡Esto será una batalla que gozare mucho! ¡Veamos quien merece ser llamado el Sekiryuutei!" Dijo Euclidio sacando más poder demoníaco.

¡Su poder era increíble! ¡Aun con o sin el Booster Gear él tenía una aura inmensa!

"¡¿Ddraig como ves nuestra situación?!" Le pregunte buscando respuesta.

"[¡Solo te digo que tu actual Balance Breaker, es de igual de fuerte como si estuvieras usando la Reina Verdadera! ¡Sin duda ese poder Sagrado nos dio un gran salto de poder!]" Me dijo Ddraig extasiado.

¡La Reina Verdadera! ¡Ese era mi antigua estado más poderoso como Demonio!... ¡Me puse el casco de nuevo para batallar! ¡Ahora estaba decidió en que no lo iba a dejar escapar!

El aura demoníaca de Euclidio, casi se le podía comparar en tamaño como la vez que pelee contra Sirchesz.

Entonces comenzó…

Euclidio fue el primero en dar un paso veloz hacia a mí.

"¡Vamos a ver si eres digno de ser llamado el Emperador Rojo…!" Dijo el en pleno vuelo.

La fuerza de Euclidio se había juntado todo en el guantéale…. ¡Mierda ya casi está cerca!

(CRUACH….)

Fue el impacto de su puño con mis brazos.

Yo había formado una protección con mis brazos en forma de X….

"¡(Tks)!" Dije al comprobar la fuerza de Euclidio.

La fuerza era tal, que la presión de ondas y ondas de poder del impacto, hizo que creara un enorme agujero.

Yo estaba con los pies enterrados…. ¡Es muy fuerte!

Euclidio entonces dio un salto así atrás.

"¡En realidad no esperaba que pudieras resistir mi poder! ¡Sabes algo, mi poder es comparable a de mi hermana! Por eso me sorprendí un poco que ese golpe solo provocara algo como eso…" Me decía el analizando.

¡El poder de Grayfia-san! ¡El pode de la reina más fuerte! ¡No me digas que Euclidio pude alcanzar el nivel como ese!

"[Eso es una broma… Ese golpe era igual de fuerte como tu antigua versión de la Torre…]" Decía Ddraig al comparar la magnitud del golpe.

¡Yo también me había percatado de eso! ¡Mi cuerpo tembló por un momento al sentir tal fricción! ¡Algo me decía que si no actuaba rápido me lo iba a lamentar!

Entonces yo salte hacia Euclidio con un gran impulso.

Junte una gran cantidad de aura sagrada en mis brazos y comencé mis ataques.

¡Acorto distancia con el de inmediato, pero el esquiva mis ataques, como si supiera que iba hacia él y termino recibiendo su poder demoniaco en respuesta!

(PLUN) (PLUN) (PLUN)

Era el sonido de nuestro impacto el uno contra el otro.

"¡Nada mal! ¡Sin duda tienes unos buenos reflejos!" Me decía Eucldio al bloquear cada ataque mío.

¡Ambos estábamos compartiendo ataques! ¡Los impactos eran visibles por las ondas de choques que dejábamos a nuestro paso!

¡Puño contra puño! ¡Patada contra Patada! ¡Codo contra Codo!... ¡Por un breve momento estábamos equilibrados!

Ambos dimos un salto hacia atrás…. ¡Y con gran velocidad nos volvimos a impactar!

(((CRANSHHH….)))

Fue el choque de nuestros hombros.

¡Nuestras auras comenzaron a descontrolarse debido a lo cerca que estaban! El aura Demoníaca de Euclidio y mi aura Sagrada estaban en pleno choque de poder personal….

¡No solo eso!

(FLIUN) (FLIUN) (FLIUN)….

Nuestras auras comenzaron a dispersar por todo el lugar, como si rayos de energía se tratasen.

Al no poder soportar más la presión, nos volvimos a separar.

"¡No cabe duda que ese cambio que tuviste te dio un poder anormal! ¡En serio! ¡Yo reconozco que tuve que incrementar algo de mi poder para seguirte el paso!" Decía Euclidio sin ningún cansancio.

Yo solo tenía unas gotas de sudor recorriendo mi rostro… ¡Solo lo aumento un poco!

Sus palabras no eran ninguna broma… ¡Yo me lance con gran fuerza! ¡¿Qué tan fuerte es?!

"¡Pero yo en verdad! ¡Esperaba más de todo esto!" Me dijo Euclidio con desinterés.

"¡No estés jugando conmigo!" Le dije en reclamo.

¡La forma de ser de Euclidio realmente era insoportable! ¡Pero ese sujeto si es poderoso!...

Para que diga cosas como esa a la ligera… ¡Es que algo tenía planeado!

"¡No es un juego!..." Me dijo él levantado el Guantale..." ¡Pero si quieres ver te lo demostrare…!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

De pronto una gran aura roja comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo…. ¡MENTIRA! ¡EL VER ESO ME DEJO MÁS QUE IMPACTADO!

[[BALANCE BREAKER SCAIL-MODE]]

"[¡Ese bastardo también puede activar el Balance Breaker…!]" Dijo Ddraig con gran impresión y enojo.

"¡El Balance Breaker…!" Dije al verlo.

¡También logro activar el Balance Breaker! ¡Hasta donde quiera llegar…!

Tanto la gran aura roja y su aura demoníaca comenzaron a reflejar en la armadura.

Entonces Euclidio comenzó a hablar…

"¡Realmente tenía pensado usar el Balance Breaker para darte el golpe final, pero se ve que tu poder actual podría crearme muchos problemas si te dejo que lo prolongues demasiado…!" Decía la voz de Euclidio que salía de la armadura.

El poder Euclidio se volvió muy irregular.

"¡Eso es algo más de lo que puedo pensar…! ¡Ese sujeto tuvo que haber cometido algún tabú para poder tener tal poder…!" Hablaba Tesh con asombro.

"[¡¿Un Tabú?!]" Dijo Ddraig preocupado las palabras de Tesh.

¡En mi mente no lo podía imaginar! ¡Pero fue Ddraig el que no pudo callar!

"[Dime bastardo… ¿Cómo es que pudiste activar el Balance Breaker?...]" Le pregunto Ddraig indignado.

¡Euclidio solo dio un aire de no importarle mucho los sentimientos de Ddraig!

"¡Eso fue complicado! El sistema del Booster Gear, es considera una obra maestra de la creación entre los Sacred Gear, el manejo y la activación es algo que no pude haberlo hecho sin algún medio, pero fue algo inútil" Dijo el tomando un respiro "¡Fue algo desafortunado! Muchos y muchos de los dragones que sacrificamos no logro ser un buen reemplazo para tu alma… Eso es una pena, aun si esto se ve como el original, esta copia aun es imperfecta." Lo dijo lo más frio posible.

¡DRAGONES! ¡Eso quiere decir que se necesitó muchas almas de dragones para lograr alcanzar ese estado…! ¡Eso era demasiado…!

"[…..!]" Ddraig se quedó en silencio con lo que dijo Euclidio.

¡La ambición de Euclidio! ¡Ese sujeto haría lo que sea por cumplir su cometido….!

"¡Issei!... Eso es malo… Si no atacamos ahora…." Me decía Tesh, pero…

(Flash….)

Ese fue el sonido de aire cortando distancia.

"¡Pero queeee….!" Dije con los ojos muy abiertos.

¡ECLUIDIOI ESTA EN FRENTE DE MÍ!

¡La velocidad fue tal que apenas me dio tiempo para reaccionar!

"¡Ahora te mostrare a diferencia entre tú y yo….!" Decía él levantado su brazo.

[¡_Solid Impact Booster_!]

¡El también copio eso…!

¡El brazo de Euclidio me había enganchado! ¡Con su brazo mi cuello y me empezó a estrellar contra las rocas del lugar….!

(CRACK…) (CRACK…) (CRACK…)

Era el sonido de mi cuerpo contra una gran cantidad de rocas…

"¡Rayos Issei! ¡Reacciona!" Me dijo Tesh…

El dolor en ese momento era brutal, pero….

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]…_

Comencé a recargar algo de energía para poder repeler la envestida de Euclidio.

¡En ese momento me aferre con mis pies, lo más fuerte que pude!

"¡Arggg….!" Grite al crear una onda de viento a mí alrededor.

Aquel acto hizo que Euclidio diera un salto hacia atrás…. ¡Ahora es mi turno de atacar!

¡Con gran velocidad y movimiento de Zic Zac, me empecé a acercar a Ecluidio….!

¡Mi intensión en ese momento era el de acercarme a su rango de ataque y no darle una oportunidad de contrata atacar…!

(Flish…) (Flish...) (Flish…)

Ese era yo haciendo mis movimientos más rápidos.

¡La ventaja que tenía es que podía contralar a libertar el viento a mi favor!... ¡Prepárate!

"¡….!" Euclidio se queda callado.

Alrededor suyo hay unas ondas de vientos que había creado con mi velocidad…

Entonces cuando vi el momento…. ¡Lo ataque con una patada cubierta de mucha presión!

(Plashh….)

Ese era la onda de choque de mi ataque hace que desaparecer la nieve que nos rodea, pero….

"¡Jajajaja…! ¡Creíste que con esa velocidad no te podría alcanzar…!" Me dijo Euclidio al detener mi patada con la palma de su mano.

¡Euclidio agarro fuerte mente mi pierna! ¡La presión que le daba a ajuste era solo él un adelanto!

" Hmm… así que así es como luce la armadura carmesí de cerca." Dijo Euclidio con mirada penetrante a mi armadura.

¡El entonces con una fuerza me empieza a acerca a él…!

[¡_Solid Impact Booster_!]

(CRUSHNN….)

….Euclidoi de nuevo me golpea con gran poder mi estómago…

"….!" Me saco todo el aire.

Aquel ataque me manda a volar y hace que mi cuerpo se estrelle con algunos árboles del lugar, haciendo que estos se destrocen uno por uno….. ¡Ese ataque rompe mi armadura e incluso llega a mi cuerpo...! ¡Yo...Escupo la sangre que llego hasta mi garganta!

(Plunnn…)

Ese fue mi cuerpo cayendo en una gran cantidad de nieve.

"…¡Cof-cof!" Esta tosiendo un poco más de sangre.

¡Maldición! ¡Aún no sé cómo es que logre sobrevivir a ello!... A pesar de dolor del golpe aun no yo perdía las ganas de seguir.

"[Levante… Compañero, me rehusó a perder con un impostor como él. Un Sekiryuutei es más que suficiente en este mundo…]" Me decía Ddraig dándome ánimo.

¡Yo me puse de pie una vez más!

"¡Créeme que yo tampoco me rehusó a perder contra alguien como él!" Le decía a Ddraig mientras recuperaba algo de energía.

"¡Cálmense ustedes 2!" El quien nos hablo fue Tesh.

"¡Tesh!" Dije relajando un poco.

"¡Issei si peleas de la manera bruta solo consiguieras que te maten! ¡Solo recuerda que tienes poder, solo úsalo adecuadamente…! " Me dijo el en consejo.

¡Entonces recapacitando…! ¡Se me ocurrió una idea…!

Empecé a emerger de nuevo todo el poder que tenía en mi cuerpo.

(Flash…)

Fue el sonido cortante a gran velocidad.

"¡Es un alivio que te pudieras parar! ¡Bueno también no te golpee tan duro…!" Me decía Euclidio acercándose a mí.

¡Yo sabía que lo decía de manera sarcástica! ¡Él tiene casi el mismo poder que Grayfia-san y además está usando la réplica del Booster Gear!

¡Sin perder mucho tiempo! Dio un salto a gran velocidad a Euclidio para atacar…

¡Alrededor de mi cuerpo me acompañaba unas ondas de viento que cubría mis piernas y mis brazos!

(Flin)… (Flin)… (Flin)…

Yo comencé a atacarlo a mayor velocidad.

¡A pesar de que cada golpe que el daba era con toda mi fuerza! ¡Puñetazos! ¡Patadas! ¡Combos…! ¡EL SOLO SE LIMITA A BLOQUEARLO O ESQUIVARLO!

Todos mis ataques fueron boqueados o esquivados, pero…. ¡Esto era parte de mi idea!

¡Más y más aumentaba mi velocidad para los ataques!... ¡Tenía que hacerlo llegar de cualquier manera..!

Pero entonces Euclidio empieza a hablar.

"¡En serio creíste que te dejaría acercar! ¡No soy estúpido para dejarme tocar por ese poder Sagrado que tiene…!" Me decía el ahora contestando mis ataques.

Ambos volvíamos a la situación de intercambiar golpes.

¡Tenía razón Euclidio en que mi poder podría causarle un daño por ser debilidad de ser demonio! ¡Lo mismo paso con Sirchecz! pero eso no era mi intención…

(Plin…) (Plin…) (Plin…)

Era el sonido de nuestras armaduras con el choque.

"¡Suficiente!" Dijo Euclidio.

Él había agarrado mis puños con gran facilidad y me logró detener.

Entonces el con un gran agarre… ¡El comienza a hacerme girar!

¡VUELTAS! ¡VUELTAS! ¡VUELTAS!... Euclidio empezó a girar más y más rápido.

"¡Vamos a ver si eres capaz de sobrevivir a esto!" Me dijo lanzado me al cielo.

La gran fuerza de Euclidio, hizo que mi cuerpo reaccionara un poco tarde al ataque.

[_¡Fang Blast Booster!_]

¡Ecluido activo una de mis antiguas habilidades!

"¡Vamos a ver si eres capaz de soportar tus propios Draco-disparos!" Me dijo en grito al lanzarlos.

¡Entonces veo varios disparos dirigido así mí!... ¡ESO ERA LO QUE ESPERABA!

"¡Bien Ddraig…. ! ¡Es ahora o nunca!" Dije al estabilizarme en el aire.

"[¡Muy bien!]" Me conste to él.

¡Desde que deje de ser un demonio! ¡Era verdad que perdí la mayor parte de mis habilidades! Pero eso no significaba que me había quedo sin nada….

"¡Hmmm…!" Puede ver la cara confundida de Euclidio.

¡Para activar los Draco-disparos es necesario una posición en la cual no te tengas que mover! ¡Yo tenía que aprovechar eso!

Entonces rápidamente de mi hombro derecho sale…. ¡Un cañón!

¡Esta era la primera vez que lo utilizaba con mi poder Sagrado! ¡Acá es donde lo estoy usando con todo mi poder!

¡Yo estaba reuniendo mucha energía en ese ataque! ¡Mucha aura Carmesí empezó a crecer en él!...!

"¡_CRIMSON BLASTEEEEEEEEEEEER_!"

Ese era mi grito al activar mi ataque especial de mi cañón. Pero al verlo de bien… ¡EL PODER SAGRADO!

"[¡No lo creo!]" Dijo Ddraig.

"¡Eso es… Hermoso!" Dijo Tesh al ver mi ataque.

¡Yo también sentía lo mismo al verlo! El gran poder de color Carmesí, en si ya era bello, pero fue lo que tenía demás… ¡Unos pequeños relámpagos dorados que lo cubrían!

"[No puedo explicar bien esto, pero el hecho que el poder Carmesí este acompañado con esos pequeños relámpagos dorados… ¡Es prueba de la influencia que tuvo mi poder con el tuyo compañero!]" Me dijo explicando.

¡De pronto mí ataque especial empezó a consumir los Draco-disparos de Euclidio!... ¡No serás capaz de soportarlo si lo recibes de frente, a menos que ocurra un milagro!

"¡Uhahuhauhahuha!" Euclidio empieza a reír.

¡Pronto el levanta sus brazos!... ¡PODER DEMONÍACO!

"¡….Creíste que eso era suficiente! A diferencia de ti… ¡YO ESTOY MÁS CAPACITADO PARA USARLO!" Dijo el creado un aura plateada.

¡De pronto la fuerza de Euclidio incremento de golpe! ¡Él había sacado el caño de su espalda, una bola de poder con el aura del Booster Gear y su poder demoniaco!... ¡EL LO LANZO!

"[_!Fang Blast Booster !_]"

"¡No…Lo… Creoo…!" Dije al abrir mis ojos.

(Crushhhhh….)

¡Un gran sonido de explosión resuena en los alrededores, y provoca una gran explosión en el aire!

¡Yo solo me cubrí de la luz provocada de la explosión!...

(Flash….)

Después de que la explosión se detiene lo que aparece frente a mi es Euclidio que parece estar bien.

…Estaba en shock por el resultado… ¡EL ANULO MI RAYO CARMESÍ!

"¡Creo que esto deja claro quién es mejor… ¿No?!" Dijo Euclidio muy con tono sátiro.

Yo solo no me podía mover… ¡Ese rayo tenía casi todo mi poder y no le hizo nada!

¡Aun no sabía que tan fuerte era Euclidio, pero el resultado era obvio, pero antes de continuar….!

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]…._

¡Euclidio empezó a recargar energía de la réplica del Booster Gear!

"¡…Es hora de que solo quede un Sekiryuutei!" Dijo Euclidio alistando su puño.

¡Yo solo me limite a verlo! ¡Rápidamente a gran velocidad!

[¡_Solid Impact Booster_!]

(CRACK…)

Ese fue el sonido de mi casco haciendo se pedazos.

¡Euclidio me había dado un golpe de lleno al rostro….!

"[¡SOCIO….!]"

"¡ISSEI…..!"

Eran las voces preocupadas de mis compañeros.

Sinceramente… ¡¿Cómo es que no podía hacerle daño….?!

En ese momento solo me limite al dolor que sentía…. ¡¿COMO LO DERROTO?!

…..

* * *

_En el pueblo Vampiro…_

Había muchas y muchas de esas criaturas….

"¡Dragones negros!... ¡¿De dónde es que salieron?!" Decía Xenovia al cortar varios de esos Dragones de un solo golpe con Durandal.

(Fluinn….)

Era el sonido del abanico de una espada.

"¡Increíble!... ¿En verdad Ascalon siempre tuvo esta fuerza?" Decía Irina al eliminar a varios Dragones de un solo golpe.

"¡Tal vez fue por la influencia de Ise-Kun al contacto con ella!" Decía Kiba al lanzar una lluvia de espadas al cielo.

Tanto Xenovia, Irina y Kiba se encargaban de proteger a los vampiros del pueblo.

"¡Akeno-san…!" Le que me llamo.

Al voltear pude ver a Asia viendo a mi lado, pero….

"¡Cuidado Asia!" Dije al ver un Dragón queriendo atacarla.

Pero antes de que yo hiciese algo….

"[Nou-nou-nou…. Nadie toca a Asia-tan]" El que dijo eso fue el protector de Asia.

Aquel Dragón Dorado… ¡Farnir!

¡Farnir ataco al dragón que quería hacerle daño a Asia!

"¡Farnir-san…!" Dijo Asia al ver como Farnir la protegía.

"[Yo proteger Asia-Tan…. Asi que Asia-Tan…luego dar cariño a Farnir]" Dijo el rey dragón de una manera un poco lasciva.

¡Aun si la propuesta fuese algo atrevida! ¡Farnir nos ha ayudado mucho!

"¡Asia tiene que tener más cuidado…!" Le dije al acercármele.

"¡Lo S-siento, pero es importante!" Me dijo ella tomando un poco de aire….

"¡¿Qué pasa Asia?!" Le pregunte algo preocupada.

"¡Es que no encuentro a Buchou…! ¡Ella estaba justo cerda de mí, pero luego ya no la sentí cerca….!" Decía Asia muy preocupada.

¡No era la única! ¡Rias ha tenido un cierto golpe emocional fuerte hace un momento! ¡Eso era muy preocupante!

"¡No te preocupes Asia!... ¡Tú ve al lado de Farnir y ve curando a los demás! ¡Yo misma iré a buscar Rias….!" Dije actuando rápido.

¡Empecé a volar!... ¡Yo comprendía muy bien esto! ¡De hecho estaría en la misma situación si yo nunca lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos!...

"¡P-por favor… Akeno-san!" Me dijo Asia lagrimeando.

Ahora mismo, Rossweisse-san, Gasper y Koneko está luchando al otro lado de la ciudad. ¡No creo que pueda contratarlos rápido por este caos!

Tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con Bennia y Rugal… ¡Ellos 2 se están encargando de cuidar a Valerie! ¡No creo que ellos sepan algo!

¡Lo único que se me ocurría, estando en la situación de Rias!... ¡ES IR DONDE ESTA ISE!

"¡Rayos! ¡Rias eres una idiota!" Dije al ver nuestra suerte.

Pero al seguir en pleno vuelo…. ¡Alguien me detuvo…!

Una gran ráfaga de viento intervino en mi camino…. ¡PLUMAS NEGRAS!

"¡No te preocupes por Rias! ¡Yo mismo iré atraerla devuelta!" el que me dijo eso fue…

"¡AZAZEL!" Dije de la impresión.

¡Él había estado ausente todo este tiempo! ¡Y aparece así de la nada!

"¡¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?!" Le pregunte si rodeos.

"¡Bueno…!" Dijo el sobándose la barbilla y continuo… "¡Solo me fui a cerciorar algo que me inquietaba mucho! De hecho tu deber saber que me refiero…" Me dijo él con una sonrisa.

¡Al pensarlo bien! Esa mirada era la de alguien a quien no podías mentir…. ¡LO DESCUBRIÓ!

"¿Como?" Fue mi única pregunta.

Entonces Azazel, con suspiro me explica.

"¡Santo Cielo!... Realmente pensaron que podían ocultarme algo tan importante como que Ise dejara de ser un demonio… Incluso me sorprendió el hecho que Sona, intentase tal hazaña, pero… ¿Cómo es que pueden engañar a alguien que ha vivido por tantas eras?" Dijo el con un actitud que relajada.

"¡Entonces…! ¿El hecho que Ise desapareciera tan bien fue….?" Casi terminado la pregunta.

"¡Exacto! ¡Ese también fui yo! El cayó en un lugar que yo no tenía pensado, pero aun así tuve la suerte que ese idiota lograra llegar a mí…" Dijo contestando mi pregunta.

¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! ¡La desaparición de Ise! ¡La actitud de Azazel!... ¡Porque no lo pensé antes…!

"¡¿Eso quiere decir que tú también le diste la Tizona a Ise?!" Le pregunte mi última duda.

Entonces Azazel saca algo de su bolsillo… ¡Una carta de Tele-Transportación!

"¡Él es el único que puede coger a esa espada! ¡Al usar una entrada ilegal!... Bueno al aparecer que cuando regresemos tendremos la visita del hermano de Rias…" Dijo Azazel con una actitud muy despreocupada.

¡UNA VISITA DE SIRCHECZ-SAMA! ¡EL REY DEMONIO!

"¡No te preocupes Akeno! ¡Lo importante ahora es que tengo que ir a cuidar a una cabeza hueca que esta por entrar en medio de una batalla mortal!" Dijo Azazel preparando sus alas para volar.

¡Sus palabras no tenían ninguna mentira! ¡Ahora solo me quedad confiar en él!

"¡Te lo encargo mucho!" Le dije cerrando mis ojos.

"¡De acuerdo! Tu ve y ayuda a los demás…. ¡Adiós…!" Dijo Azazel volando a Gran velocidad.

¡RIAS! ¡Sé que estas dolida!... ¡Por favor Ise! ¡Ten mucho cuidado y regresa sano y salvo!

Después de perder de vista a Azazel, yo me di la vuelta y regrese a punto original.

¡Por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a doler cuando él dijo una batalla mortal!

¡Por ahora solo tenía que ser paciente!

…..

* * *

_Devuelta al a batalla._

"Hmmm…. Que hermosa vista no…" Dijo Euclidio en lo alto del cielo.

"¡Argrrgr…!" Decía mi débil voz.

"¡Oh! ¡Perdón! ¿Acaso te estoy apretando muy fuerte la garganta?" Decía Euclidio al verme lastimado.

¡Sangre! ¡Sangre! ¡Y más Sangre….! ¡TODO MI CUERPO ESTA BAÑADO SANGRE!

¡Mi armadura está hecha pedazos! ¡Mi cuerpo estaba realmente lastimado! ¡A duras penas podía respirar!... ¡EL ME DIO UNA PALIZA!

"¡….!" Solo me limitaba a verlo.

"¡Sabes! ¡Aun en tu estado aún tengo un poco de miedo a tus ojos! ¡Esos ojos son muy perturbadores!" Me decía él.

"¡…..!" Yo no podía hablar debido al agarre de su mano a mi cuello.

¡Lo único que podía hacer era sujetar mis brazos ensangrentados con un fuerte agarre a su brazo! ¡En un intento desesperado de querer zafarme de él!

¡Euclidio no me hacía caso! ¡El solo se dejó admirar por la horrible vista de la destrucción del mundo Vampiro!

Después de ello. Euclidio vio mi brazo y comenzó a hablar.

"¡Oye! ¡Dragón Emperador Rojo! Ya viste la gran diferencia entre tu portador y yo…. ¿Dime no quieres venirte conmigo?" Dijo Euclidio tentado a Ddraig.

¡Eso me dejo perplejo! ¡Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa!... ¡QUE ES QUE DIRIA DDRAIG!

"[¡Me rehusó!... ¡Nunca abra otro portador que podría reemplazar todo lo que hemos vivido juntos! ¡Él y yo somos el Sekiryuutei! ¡EL ES MI GRAN AMIGO!]" Decía Ddraig con un tono imponente.

¡No pude evitar sentirme conmovido por las palabras de Ddraig!

"¡Realmente es una lástima! ¡Quería hacerlo por la buenas, pero se ve que tendré que usar otros medios… poco sutiles…!" Decía Euclidio al mirar con deseo mi guantale.

¡…No podía evitarlo! ¡Me petrifique al oírlo! ¡Mi desesperación crecía! ¡El miedo empezó a crecer!... ¡EL QUERÍA EXTRAERME EL SACRED GEAR!

¡Por instinto agarre con más fuerza el brazo de Euclidio! ¡Mi deseo de pelear…..! ¡Aun ardía en mí!

"¡Es inútil luchar! Cuando tenga el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo…. ¡Te lo imaginas! ¡CREARE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEFINITIVA! ¡NO HABRÁ NADIE QUIEN ME DETENGA! ¡NO EXISTIRÁ SER QUE SE ME IGUALE!... ¡LA DEVASTACIÓN ES EL ÚNICO CAMINO!...Fuafuafuaufaufuuaf…!" Decía el riéndose de una manera diabólica.

¡No te lo permitiré! ¡No te dejare!... ¡PODER….! ¡NECESTIO PODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…!

¡La poca energía que tenía! ¡Rápidamente alce mis brazos y junte mis manos! ¡SOLO UNA VEZ!

(Pluinnn…)

Ese fue el golpe que me libero de la garra de Euclidio.

"¡Vaya…!" Dijo él desinteresado.

¡Lo logre! ¡Al fin… Al fin… pude zafarme!

Yo estaba cayendo de una gran altura, pero recorrido se me hizo lento….

¡LOS DRAGONES MALIGNOS! ¡LOS TERRORISTAS!... ¡CAO-CAO! ¡CRUM CRUACH! ¡EUCLIDIO…! … Muerte….Destrucción… Aniquilación…. ¡Eran los males que me atormentaban!

Muchos miedos se me venían en la mente en solo pensar en ellos…. Impotencia al ver que ya alcance mi límite…. Yo no quiero…. Yo no quiero…. ¡No se lo permitiré! ¡ELLOS LO DESTRUIRAN TODO!

(_Latido)… (Latido)…. (Latido_)…

Mi corazón empezó a latir más despacio... Poco…a poco… … Solo una cosa… Solo una cosa se me vino a la mente en ese momento….

...

_**VISIONES:**_

_**¡MIENTRAS TENGAMOS VIDA! ¡LA ESPERANZA SIEMPRE EXISTIRÁ! POR QUÉ…**_

"¡_Necesito Poder_!" Decía en mi mente.

_**¡NUESTRA LUZ!... ¡VOLUNTAD!... ¡MIENTRAS EXISTA ESO… YO CREARE UN MILAGROOOO…!**_

"¡_NECESITO PODER…._!" Ese era mi deseo.

¡Mi cuerpo se sentía más liviano! ¡Pero mi espíritu empezó a arder como… NUNCA!

En plena caída mi cuerpo reacciono…. ¡CAÍ DE PIE!

(Crack…)

Ese fue el impacto al quebrar un poco el suelo.

¡….! Mis pensamientos estaban en blanco… ¡Lo sentía! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida!

"¡(Suspiro)! Como te gusta causar problemas… ¡Verdad!" Decía la voz de Euclidio al empezar a acercarse.

¡Yo no le hice caso! ¡Solo había algo que quería!... ¡NECESITO PODER!

"¡_DDRAIG_! ¡_BRÍNDAME TODO TU PODER_!" Le decía en mi mente.

"[.Socio…]" Me decía él impresionado.

"¡¿Qué es lo que haces?! ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer…?" Me pregunta Euclidio flotando al frente de mí.

¡Todos mis sentimientos!

"¡No…Te lo …!¡Permite!" Le dije con una mirada oculta.

"¡Fuaaa..!….¡Fafuafuaufuauuuu!... ¿Qué no me lo permitirás?" Me decía Euclido riéndose, y continuo "¡¿Y quién rayos te crees tú para decirme eso?!... Solo mírate… ¡Eres un don nadie!... ¡No eres un demonio!… ¡No eres un ángel!... ¡NI MUCHO MENOS ERES UN DIOS!"

¡Apreté mis dientes lo más fuerte que pude!... ¡ESTO ERA SUFICIENTE!

"¡Dije…! ¡QUE NO TE LO PERMITIREEEE…!" Ese fui yo al revelar mis ojos ardientes.

(Fluinnn) (Fluinnn) (Fluinnn)

Ese era el sonido de ondas de aire recorriendo mi cuerpo.

"¡_Lo voy a despertar_!" Decía en mi mente.

¡En ese momento! ¡Mi cuerpo empezó a tomar un color de pureza!... ¡Si no también!

"[¡El Booster Gear….! ¡El Booster Gear se está tornado blanco….!]" Era Ddraig al quedar impresionado por el cambio.

¡No era poder lo que fluía a en mi cuerpo! ¡SI NO ERA MI ESPÍRITU!

"_¡Ddraig! ¡Tú y yo somos él Sekiryuutei! ¡No me importa lo que tenga que sacrificar ahora!... ¡Un brazo, un pierna o incluso mi alma!... ¡YO VOY A DESPERTAR TU PODER! ¡EL MISMO PODER QUE HIZO TEMBLAR A LOS MISMOS DIOSES!_" Le decía una gran intensidad.

"[¡ESTAS DEMENTE! ¡NO TE DEJARE HACER ESO!]" Me decía Ddraig con una gran preocupación.

"¡DDRAIG!... SEA ABSURDA O RIDÍCULO…. ¡PERO! ¡QUIEN DIABLOS CREES QUE SOY!" Le dije mostrando el arder de mí espíritu.

¡Era la primera vez que Ddraig me vio con un símbolo de impresión!

"¡Hehehe…!" Esa risa era la Tesh.

"[¡Tesh….!]" Dijo Ddraig al contestarle.

"¡Ddraig! ¿Acaso no lo sientes?" Le dijo en una corta pregunta, y continuo "¡Ahora mismo! ¡El mismo Issei está usando su alma para crear una conexión contigo! ¡Por eso el Booster Gear cambio de color! ¡Sé que lo sientes!... ¡¿POR QUÉ DUDAS?!... ¡VE VUELA POR LOS CIELOS UNA VEZ MÁS!" Le decía un Tesh con grandes ánimos.

¡Entonces la voz de Ddraig! ¡No esa es la voz del Dragón Celestial!

"[¡YO SOY EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO! ¡EL ÚNICO SEKRYUUTEI! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE DOMINARA LOS CIELOS SOY YO!... ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA SER INFERIOR?!]" Decía la voz imponente de Ddraig a Tesh….

(Fluin…)(Fluin…)(Fluin…)

¡Ondas y ondas de poder empezaron a salir de mi cuerpo!

_[Boost]….. [Boost]….. [Boost]…. [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]….._

_¡Mucho! ¡Mucho poder empezó a cubrí mi cuerpo….!_

_(TEMBLOR….)_

"¿Pero qué….?" Decía Euclidio al ver como el lugar empezó quebrarse.

¡Las rocas empezaron a romperse! ¡El viento se volvía cada vez más loco!... y de un salto.

"¡VAMOSSSSSSSSSSSSS…..!" Dije al dar un enorme salo al cielo.

"¡Hhrrmmm!" Era Euclidio al cubrirse de las ondas vientos.

¡Una gran aura carmesí empezó a rodear tomo mi cuerpo!

…¡_Mientras no exista un camino_! …¡_Yo lo hare con mis manos_!

…¡_Y si hay un muro_! …¡_Yo lo haré pedazos_!

…¡_Pero en todo mi cuerpo solo sentía algo_!

"¡MIENTRAS TENGA VIDA! ¡ARE ARDER LA LLAMA DE MI VIDA COMO NUNCAAAAAAAA…..!" Decía al empezar a recibir el poder de Ddraig.

"[¡BRUARUARUARUARUARUAR….!]" Ese era el rugido poderoso de Ddraig.

¡De pronto el aura rojo cubrió por completo mi cuerpo! ¡TOMO LA FORMA DE UN DRAGÓN!

¡Más y más ascendíamos a los cielos!

"¡YO!"

"[NOSOTROS]"

Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

"[[¡CON QUIEN DIABLOS TE ESTAS METIENDO!]]" Dijimos tanto Ddraig y yo al unirnos.

¡De pronto el aura roja empezó unirse conmigo!

"¡Aquí es donde entro yo…!" Dijo Tesh al comenzar la conexión.

¡Entonces…..!

[[[CÁNTICO]]]

"AVANZARÉ POR EL CAMINO DE LA JUSTICIA MANTENIENDO LAS ESPERANZAS Y SUEÑOS INFINITOS".

LA VERDAD RESPLANDECE POR SU GRAN VOLUNTAD

Y TE LLEVARÉ A LA RUTA DE LOS CIELOS, MOSTRÁNDOTE LA LUZ QUE ILUMINA EL SENDERO DE LA MUERTE!

EL QUE HACE TEMBLAR AL MAL, EL SEKIRYUUTEI QUE ASCENDIÓ A LOS CIELOS POR VOLUNTAD DIVINA.

¡RESPLANDECIENTE LUZ CARMESÍ! ¡BRILLO BLANCO DE LA PUREZA!

¡EH AQUÍ… AL ÚNICO EMPERADOR DE LOS CIELOS!

"¡DÁMELO TODO….!" Decía al recibir mi nuevo poder.

[[[[¡GALES DRAGÓN ULTIMATE BOOSTER-PALADÍN MODE LIBERATION!]]]]

¡Mucho! ¡Mucho! ¡Mucho poder se empezó a juntar en mí!

(Flinn….) (Flinn…) (Flinn….) (Flinn…)(Flinn….) (Flinn…)(Flinn….) (Flinn…) (Flinn….) (Flinn…)…

Muchas y muchas ondas de poder empezaron a salir de mi rango…. ¡AL FIN!

Al fin era hora de demostrar… ¡Que solo puede existe un Sekiryuutei!

"[¡Ahora más que nunca!... ¡Me siento más que vivo!]" Decía Ddraig al terminar de asimilar el poder.

¡Yo sentía lo mismo! ¡Realmente era la primera vez que me sentía tan cerca de lo que no podía alcanzar!

"¡Es hora!" Dije al dispersar todo lo que nos rodeaba.

* * *

_Una triste verdad…. ¡Adiós a mi lindo siervo!_

¡Aun mis piernas temblaban! ¡Yo no lo creía! ¡Eso no era verdad!

"¡El…! ¡El… no puede ser mi Ise!" Decía al ver la figura roja en los cielos.

¡La armadura del Dragón Gales! …. ¡¿POR QUE SUFRIÓ TREMENDA TRANSFORMACIÓN?!

A pesar que está a un poco lejos de él. Yo podía ver perfectamente aquella figura roja en los cielos.

¡La nueva armadura aún conservaba ese color, ese color ROJO CARMESÍ que lo caracterizaba, pero tenía un brillo ferviente de vitalidad!

¡El cambio más notable en ellos fue el diseño! …¡A comparación de la armadura escamosa de la Balance Breaker! …¡Este ya no tenía garras! ¡Si no que se había acoplado perfectamente al cuerpo de Ise! ¡La parte de los brazos y piernas se volvieron lisas! ¡La armadura encajo en el la misma forma de las manos de Ise, pero el lado de las pies… El parecía que lleva unos zapatos tipo elevador!... ¡Tenia bordes dorados, que terminaban en punta tanto en las piernas y los bordes de los hombros y los brazos!... ¡La joyas, que tenían un color verde esmeralda! ¡LAS JOYAS SE VOLVIERON BLANCAS!

¡Pero lo que me dejo sin habla fue….!

"¡12… alas….!" Dije al ver las hermosas alas de Ángel.

¡Tanto el lado derecho como es él izquierdo! ¡Ise tenía 6 alas en cada lado!... ¡EL GRADO MÁS ALTO PARA UN ANGÉL!

¡…El shock que sentí fue más de lo que podía soportar! ¡En serio! ¡ÉL NO PUEDE SER ISE!

"¡Santo cielo!... ¡No creí que ver esto al buscarte!... Sin duda no fue mala idea venir después de todo…" Decía una repentina creando un barreara.

¡Yo conocía esa voz de repente…! ¡Me di la vuelta…!

"¡AZAZEL…!" Dije al verlo guardando sus alas negras.

¡Por un momento! ¡Azazel se quedó observando la escena que yo misma contemplaba!

"¡Rias ya lo viste! …¡No!... Veas por donde lo veas…. ¡EL QUE ESTA DELANTE DE NOSOTROS! ¡NO ES TU SIERVO!" Me decía Azazel.

¡La poderosa aura divina resplandecía de la armadura! ¡El enorme poder era muy diferente a la Reina Verdadera! ¡Las alas de ángel!... Me quede en silencio….

Las poderosas ondas de poder chocaban con la barrera de Azazel.

"¡Creo que mejor será ir más atrás! ¡Por lo que veo ese poder que tiene aún esta descontrolado!... ¡Dejémoslo esto a Ise!" Me decía él acercarse a mí.

¡Sinceramente…! ¡Estaba maravillada en cierto motivo! Pero aun así….

"¡Vamos Azazel!" Le dije ocultando mi rostro.

¡Era verdad! ¡El que está delante de mí! ¡Ya no era mi siervo!... ¡Desierta manera aún me costaba creerlo!... ¡¿Acaso el ya no era mío?!

* * *

_Los pensamientos de un amigo…_

"¡Vamos…!" Le decía a Rias para retroceder más atrás.

¡Ise! ¡Por un momento pensé que nos traicionarías! ¡Pero se ve que el tonto fui yo! ¡Ahora veo, lo que tal vez Rias no ve!... ¡Solo dale algo de tiempo!

¡En momentos como este! ¡Me alegro que Vali no este!... ¡No me imagino su reacción al ver que su Rival, no solo lo está por igualar!... ¡Si no que muy posible que Ise sea mejor que Vali….! ¡Hahahahaa….!

Pero aun…. ¡¿Por qué entre todos los demonios?! ¡¿Fuiste el único en poseer el poder sagrado sin ser un ser divino?!

¡¿Y en serio?! ¡¿Qué clase de cosas es en las que estas metido que yo no sé?!

"_¡pero! Eso lo más interesante…._" Lo dije en voz baja y sonriendo.

¡Tal vez tarde o temprano lo sepamos! Pero hasta mientras…. ¡VOY A CONFIAR EN TÍ!

Fuimos volando más allá del lugar…

* * *

_De regreso a la batalla._

¡Vientos violentos! ¡Vientos violentos! ¡Pequeños rayos dorados destellantes alrededor de mi armadura!

(FLASH….)

Era Euclidio que se puso delante de mí.

"¡…Interesante!" Decía él, y continuo "¡Cuando tuve mi encuentro con el Harkuryuukou! ¡Él se negó a mostrarme su verdadero poder! ¡El decía que al único que reconocía como el Sekiryuutei eras tú!... ¡Muy interesante lo sabes….!" Me decía Euclidio al contarme sus deseos.

"¡Ehh…!" Dije al oírlo.

"[¡Blanco!... ¡Es una vergüenza para mí el tener que pelear en serio con una basura como él!]" Decía la voz de Ddraig de la joya blanca de mi pecho, y continua "[¡Euclidio Lucifugus! ¡Cómo te atreves a querer amenazarme! ¡Prepárate que mi poder…..! ¡El que intentaste imitar! ¡Te volverá más que solo polvo! ¡Maldito!]" Decía la voz encendida de Ddraig.

¡La voluntad de Ddraig! ¡Por en breve momento! ¡Ddraig había recuperado el orgullo de vivir como el Dragón celestial una vez más!

"¡Sinceramente estoy ansioso de verlo!" Dijo Euclidio incrementado su poder y sacando sus alas de demonio, y prosiguió "¡Ahora si te considero digno! ¡Ven a mí! ¡Ven conto lo queeee…! ¡Arg…!" Decía, pero…

(CRASH…)

Era el sonido de su armadura haciéndose pedazos.

"¡CÁLLATE!" Le decía mientras mi puño le conectaba en su estómago.

¡Euclidio del dolor se empezó a sobar el estómago y retrocedió! Pero aun no perdía esa actitud desagradable…

"¡Cof-cof!... ¡Increíble! Eso sí fue un golpe… (Tks)…" Decía él mientras volvía a reequiparse con una nueva armadura, y prosiguió "¡Me descuide! Pero ahora prepárate…." Decía el encendiendo el su réplica.

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]…_

¡Euclidio comenzó a duplicar su poder y se lanzó contra mí! ¡Yo solo me preparaba para su envestida!

(Crash…) (Crash…) (Crash…)

Era el sonido de ondas producidas por los impactos.

"¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡MUY BIEN!" Decía Euclidio a lanzarme cada golpe a tremenda velocidad.

¡No había duda! ¡Él era muy poderoso!

¡Su velocidad era tremenda a comparación de hace un momento! ¡Al inicio me costó algo el seguirle el paso!

(Crack….)

El impacto de nuestros puños…

"¡No cabe duda! ¡Si ese es el verdadero del Dragón Celestial!... ¡Entonces lo quiero aún más!" Decía Euclidio al mostrar una actitud arrogante.

"¡Jejeje….!" Solo me limite a dar una pequeña risilla.

"¡¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?!" Me decía el con una calma.

¡Yo solo lo veía!

"¡Me rio porque lo que pides es inútil!" Le decía de lo más tranquilo.

"¡¿Inútil?!... No me digas que el poder se te subió a la cabeza. Vaya no me decepciones…" Me decía él.

¡Euclidio tenía la determinación de continuar la pelea! ¡Pero al parecer el no entendía lo que quise decir…!

¡Entonces continuamos la pelea!

¡Euclidio pronto empieza a burlarme con su velocidad! ¡El intenta modificar mi visión!

(Flash…)(Flash…)(Flash…)

Era Euclidio en envestidas de izquierda a derecha.

"¡Toma esto!" Dijo en un ataque sorpresa.

¡Con su velocidad el había volando a mis espaldas…!

"[_!Fang Blast Booster !_]"

Dijo el activando los Draco-disparos.

¡Él tenía la habilidad de mandar varios y poderoso rayos de poder al mismo tiempo! Pero…

¡Los poderosos disparos no me alcanzaron! ¡Yo rápidamente agite mis alas y empecé a evadirlas!

"¡Eso no te servirá mucho!" Decía Euclidio al mover sus manos en direcciones.

¡El lanzo más y más Draco-disparos!

"¡Cada vez son más!" Dije al ver lo difícil que era el tratar de esquivar varios a la vez.

¡Sinceramente esto se me hacía muy tedioso!

(Flinn…)(Flinn…)(Flinn…)

Era el sonido de los poderosos rayos rosando mi armadura.

¡Poco a poco comenzaba a acercarme al rango de Euclidio!

"[¡Ehh…! ¡Crees que con eso nos vas a parar!]" Dijo Ddraig algo arrogante.

"¡Oh! ¡Dragón Celestial! ….No solo su forma. …Si al parecer tu actitud cambio también… ¡Eso me gusta!" Decía Euclidio feliz.

"[¡Míralo como quieras! ¡Lo único que quiero ahora es hacer que te arrepientas de querer usar mi nombre! ]" Decía Ddraig con una ferviente alegría.

"¡Sinceramente! ¡Mi interés por ti!... ¡Se está convirtiendo en más que un deseo!" Dijo el Al estirar todo su cuerpo.

¡En ese momento Euclidio incremento su poder demoniaco de golpe! ¡Podía sentir que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto al tope!

"¡Arrrrrrr….!" Comenzó a recargar todo.

¡La fuerza abismal de Ecluidio era obvio! ¡Y entonces lanzo a tremenda velocidad contra mí!

(Crash…)

Era el impacto del puño de Ecludio….

"¡Erhggg….!" Decía en queja.

¡Aquel golpe de Euclidio fue poderoso! ¡No solo nos movió a un lugar más alejado de donde estábamos! Pero….

"¡¿Por qué?!" Decía Euclidio al no poder creer.

"¡Te dije que era inútil!" Le conteste algo frió.

¡La razón de todo era!... ¡El inmenso golpe que me lanzo….!

"¡¿Como?! ¡¿Cómo es que lo detuviste con una sola mano…?!" Me preguntaba impresionado.

¡Yo detuve el su golpe con mi mano! ¡Para ser sincero! ¡Eso fue algo muy difícil!

Ahora lo tenía en mí delante….

"Euclidio…." Dije con una voz muy seca.

¡Recordando el dolor que les causo a mis junior´s! ¡Recordando la escena de Gasper y Valerie!

¡Arrastre mi puño con toda la energía que tenía guardado! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE QUERÍA ERA GOLPEAR EL ROSTRO DE ESE HDP!

(Crack…)

Ese fue el sonido de mi puño haciendo pedazos su casco.

¡Yo le había golpeado de frente en la quijada!

"¡Arrggg…!" Decía en queja mientras era lanzando.

¡…Aquel impacto hizo que le saliera sangre de su boca! ¡Yo a pesar de todo…! ¡Al no poder más soportar mis sentimientos!

"¡Eso no es suficiente…!" Decía a apretar mis dientes lo más fuerte que pude.

¡Rápidamente me impulse con mis alas a gran velocidad y logre alcanzarlo! ¡Alzando mis 2 manos juntos!

"¡..Q..uee…!" Decía él al no poder reaccionar adecuadamente.

(Punnn…)

Hundí mis puños en él.

¡El golpe que le di de lleno en el pecho! ¡Hizo que su armadura se destrozase!

"¡Arrgg….! ¡Absurdo…!" Decía él mientras caía.

¡Y sin perder un segundo! ¡Me fui en bala contra él! ¡Estaba preparando mi pierna derecha con gran poder!

(Punn…)

Entonces con una pata mande a volar Euclidio

"¡Argg…!" El grito de Euclidio que mostraba dolor en su rostro.

¡El resto de la réplica fue destruida con esa pata! ¡El cuerpo de Euclidio fue lanzado a la tierra con gran violencia….!

(Crush….)

¡Entonces baje lentamente a la tierra en donde él estaba!

"[¡Dudo que eso lo sea suficiente!]" Me decía Ddraig con un tono extasiado.

¡…Yo también lo dudaba! ¡Él era fuerte!... Entonces al estar más cerca….

(PLUN…..)

Una gran explosión demoniaca salió del agujero, en donde Euclidio se encontraba.

¡Emergiendo con el cuerpo lastimado! ¡Euclidio salió flotando con una aura demoniaca más grande que antes!

"¡(Fatigando)!...Increíble…Realmente…" Decía el mientras se limpiaba la sangre…."¡ESE ES EL ROJO QUE NECESITO!" Dijo señalando mi armadura con un rostro más diabólico.

¡¿Rojo?!... Esas palabras me dejaron pensado…. ¡¿Por qué Euclidio esta tan interesado en ello?!

….

* * *

_Deseos Prohibidos._

"¡ESE ES EL ROJO QUE NECESITO!" Dije al ver señalar armadura enfrente mí.

¡Lo sentía! ¡El rojo definitivo! ¡AQUEL ROJO QUE LO SUPERARA!

¡…Hermana! ¡CON ESE ROJO RECUPERARE A MI AMA HERMANA!

…

* * *

**_EL MÁS FUERTE: Los que llevan los ojos verdes._**

¡La apariencia de Euclidio me empezó a perturbar! ¡Su mirada tranquila cambio a la de un maniaco….!

"¡Hyudou Ise! ¿Sabes?" Me decía él "¡Nunca antes había sentido mucho las ganas pelear con alguien! ¡Pero hoy siento que lo necesito!" dijo él creando una bola de poder demoniaco….

¡Euclidio sin perder tiempo me lanza a gran velocidad ese poder! ¡Es muy veloz!

¡…La energía demoniaca pasa rosando mi armadura! ¡Yo solo logre esquivarlo…!

(Flash….)

"¡TOMAS ESTO!" Me dijo él atrás mío.

¡Rápidamente el recupera la armadura y empieza a atacarme!

¡Sus golpes habían aumentado de velocidad considerablemente! ¡Cada puño y patada venía con tremenda fuerza!

(Flinn…)

Era el sonido cortante de las ondas de choque….

¡Cada golpe con su aura hacia que la tierra se empezase a hundir en presión! ¡Euclidio se eleva y me lanza una pata cruzada!

(Crush….)

Había bloqueado su pata con mis alas.

¡Usando las mismas alas! ¡Yo logro empujarlo un poco!... ¡Ahora era mi turno!

¡Sin perder ni un segundo! ¡Voy y me lanzo con un golpe en seco!

(Crush….)

Euclidio en pleno vuelo logra bloquear mi ataque.

Sin embargo, Euclidio debe estar muy pendiente de mis movimientos. ¡El acorta distancia entre nosotros! ¡Euclidio empieza a cargar más su poder del puño!

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]…_

¡Crean los caños de su espalda y me lanza más disparos! ¡Y me lanza unos Draco-disparos de muy cerca!

¡Era imposible en ese momento esquivar tales rayos! ¡TENDRE QUE ARRIESGARME!

¡…Empecé a recargar mi poder sagrado! ¡Yo me puse al frente para recibir los rayos de golpe!... Entonces mi cuerpo emitido una gran energía carmesí y….

"¡Los Sacro-disparos!" Dije al lanzar mis nuevos ataques.

"¡¿Los Sacro-Disparos?!" Dijo Euclidio al ver mis rayos.

¡Mis nuevos disparos de poder eran lanzados a gran velocidad! ¡A diferencia de los Draco-disparos! ¡Los Sacro-disparos era unos rayos carmesí cubiertos de pequeños relámpagos dorados!

¡Los rayos de Euclidio y los míos empezaron a chocarse el uno contra la otra! ¡Pero al final son mis rayos lo que avanzan!

"..Eso es frustrante. ¡Pero no puedo arriesgarme a ser golpeado por eso!" Dijo Euclidio al intentar evadirlo.

¡El trata de esquivarlo! ¡Peroo…..!

"¡Argg….!" Dijo él de la nada.

¡Euclidio había logrado evadir con éxito! ¡Que fue eso…!

¡Ni ignore ese descuido! ¡Me lancé a velocidad!

(Crush…)

Era el sonido de mi puño en su cara. ¡Euclidio al no resistir es lanzado violentamente!

"¡..¿Porqué?! ¡En este momento aún conservo mi poder al máximo! ¡Yo no debería tener dificultad!" Me decía él con un rostro frustrado.

¡Eso era verdad! ¡Su aura no a bajo ni ha disminuido! Pero eso no era el problema…

"[Ya te lo dijimos antes... ¡Aunque intentes imítanos! ¡Tú solo eres un ser inferior!]" Le dijo Ddraig.

¡Las palabras de Ddraig empezaron a ser punzantes para Euclidio!

"¡(Tks)!" Euclidio empezó a enfadarse.

¡El aura de Euclidio empezó a juntar de nuevo!

¡Él se lanza contra mí! ¡Ambos brazos están cubiertos con su aura plateada! ¡Pero….!

"!Argg….¡" Dijo en pleno trayecto.

¡Euclidio! ¡Que estaba bajando a gran velocidad se queda estático! ¡Y sin perder tiempo…!

"¡TOMAA…!" Dije lanzándome ahora yo.

¡Aproveche el estado de Euclidio! ¡Esta vez había recargo mucho poder sagrado mi puño derecho!

(Crackk…)

Fue el impacto de mi puño haciendo pedazos su armadura.

¡Euclidio no puede evitar vomitar sangre y tocarse el estómago…!

"¡(Tks…)!" Su frustración hacia que él me viera con enojo. "¡Eso golpeeee…! ¡No fue muy diferente a cuando empezamos….! ¡Pero... ahora sentí que….todo… mi cuerpo se quebró….!" Decía él débilmente.

¡Eso era verdad! ¡Durante toda la pelea!... ¡Yo no había cambiado mi fuerza!

"¡Euclidio! ¡Tal vez si me hubiera descontrolado por mis emociones! ¡Yo ahora estaría en dificultad para seguirte él paso! …¡Yo no me contuve! Es más… ¡Ahora concuerdo con Ddraig!... ¡De nada te sirve imitarnos…!" Dije al empezar a emanar mi poder.

¡Mi armadura empezó a reflejar mi poder! ¡Mis alas blancas empezaron a bañarse con un color rojo!...

"¡Estúpido!... ¡NO TE VUELVAS ENGREIDO!" Dije el escupiendo su odio.

¡Euclidio se lanzó una vez más! ¡El empezó a reunir todo su gran poder en el guantale de su brazo…!

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]…_

Era la carga que hacía con el propósito de pulverizarme.

"¡TE DIJE QUE ES INUTIL!" Dije alzando mi mano derecha.

(Crushhh….)

Ese era el sonido de las ondas de choque.

¡Yo había detenido otra vez el poderoso puño de Euclidio en pleno impacto! ¡La presión que ejercía era muy poderosa! ¡Mi mano empezó a dolor un poco…!

"¡Malditoooo….!" Me decía él.

¡Su puño me empezó a empujar hacia atrás!

_[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost][Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]… El empezó a emitir más carga, pero aun así…_

"(Tks…)" Dije sentir la presión.

¡…Es muy simple! ¡El sujeto que estaba delante de mí era muy simple!

_[[Divine Boost]]…_

¡Yo hice lo propio! ¡!

"¡¿Por qué…?!" Decía Euclidio al ver que no podía alcanzar.

¡Una recarga! ¡Era más que suficiente para hacerlo retroceder! Pero entonces….

"¡Mi replica….!" Dijo al ver como se quebraba su réplica.

¡Su Booster Gear no pudo aguantar más la presión! ¡El choque de fuerza produjo que su guantale se empezase a quebrar!...

(Bomm…)

"¡Arrgg…!" Dije Euclidio al retroceder un poco.

¡Su réplica! ¡Su Booster Gear se hizo polvo!... ¡En mi mano solo tenía el polvo de los residuos!

"¡Imposibleeeee….!" Dijo Euclidio.

¡El entonces volvió a sentir las contracciones en su cuerpo! ¡Pero ahora era más visible!... ¡LE EMPESARON A SALIR QUEMADURAS EN EL ROSTRO!

¡Ahora lo recordaba! ¡Lo mismo que paso cuando pele contra Sirzches! ¡Agite mis alas y me pongo delante él!

"¡¿Por qué…?! ¿Por qué fui superado…?" Decía él amargamente. "¡Yo era más poderoso! ¡Yo lo tenía todo! ¡¿Cómo es que paso…?!"

"[¡Eres una vergüenza! ¡Si no te diste cuenta! ¡Mi socio siempre fue superior! ¡Mi estúpido compañero es el único con quien puedo compartí mi nombre! ¡Nosotros somos los que regimos los cielos!... ¡NO TÚ!]" Le decía Ddraig muy hiriente.

¡Tal se pasó algo de tono! ¡Incluso a mí me dio pena!

"¡No puedo! ¡NO LO ACEPTO!" Decía Euclido al perder el control.

¡Es muy peligro! ¡Sería un error mío dejar un hombre como él libre!... ¡Perdón Grayfia-san!

¡Antes de que hiciera algo! ¡A gran velocidad lo agarre con mi mano derecha todo rostro! ¡y con fuerza!

"¡Esto es tu castigo! ¡Ahora vas a pagar todo el daño! ¡QUE HAZ HECHO!" Dije al alzarlo.

¡Eucldio ya no me dijo nada! Pero pude ver que su ojo el odio que tenía…

(Punn…)

Ese era yo azotando su cuerpo contra al fría tierra… ¡El golpe fue brutal! ¡Habíamos hundí la tierra creando un gran cráter y nosotros estábamos al medio!

¡De mi brazo empezó a reunirse mucha aura sagrada!

"[¡GLOW OF THE JUDGMENT!]"

¡Mi nueva técnica! ¡Entonces al liberar el poder!... ¡Se puedo ver un gran resplandor que se dirigía a los cielos!

…

* * *

_Un poco lejos de ese lugar._

"¡Al parecer la pelea termino!" Dije al ver el resplandeciente rayo de luz que se dirigía a los cielos.

Estaba preparando mis alas negras para ir a hay. ¡Rias no me dijo nada! Pero su rostro está muy atenta a poder que salió.

¡Dentro de un rato ella reacciono y nos empezamos a mover!

…..

* * *

_De vuelta a la batalla._

"¡El Santo Grial!" Dije al sostenerlo en mis manos.

Después de todo…. ¡GASPER ESTARÁ MÁS QUE FELIZ!

Pero entonces una voz….

"¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Tu viste… misericordia?!" Me decía la débil voz Euclidio "¡Esa técnica… hubiera podido borrar…. a cualquier demonio!"

¡El cuerpo de Euclidio estaba completamente lleno de quemaduras por todo su cuerpo! ¡También en su rostro! ¡Por mí el había perdido un ojo!

"¡Yo no te voy a matar! ¡Aun tienes que responder algunas cosas!" Dije si darle la vista de nuevo "¡Además! ¡Si mueres! ¡Grayfia-san aun estará prisionera! ¡Tú eres la prueba de su inocencia!" Le dije con un tono severo.

¡Yo solo dije lo que pensaba! ¡A diferencia de él! ¡YO NO SERIA SU VERDUGO!

"¡Mi… Hermana!..." Dijo él sin perder esa actitud "¡A pasado…tiempo…que no la veo!" Decía sin importarle el dolor.

¡Lo que me tenía pensativo! Era que Euclidio aún tenía la desbastadora fuerza, no se había debilitado…. ¡Pero al parecer el perdió el deseo de seguir!

"[Socio… "Otra Presencia"]" Me dijo Ddraig en alerta.

"¡Ahy! ¡Ahy! ¡Ahy!... Eucldio-kun… debes ser muy fuerte para aguatar tales quemaduras…" Dijo una voz extraña,

¡Rápidamente me dirigí a aquella voz!... Lo único que escuche después, fue la voz sonriente de Euclidio….

"¡Riiiiizevim..-sama!" Dijo dirigiéndose el hombre extraño.

¡RIZEVIM! ¡Acaso eso no es el nombre que decía Lilith!

… Delante mí vi un hombre de mediana edad… Tenía el cabello plateado largo, también lo que me sorprendió es que tenía las mismas vestimentas que Sirzches, pero en versión plateada… ¡Tenia un aura muy repulsiva! ¡A comparación de Euclidio! ¡Él tenía un porte de imponencia!... ¿Quién diablos era?... por alguna razón el me recordaba a alguien….

"¡¿Quién rayos eres?!" Le pregunto aumentado mi aura.

"¡U-uhhmmm Vamos! En verdad si das miedo….Nfufufufu" Dice y luego riéndose.

¡Yo no lo entendí! Pero este viejo tenía una actitud algo insoportable.

"¡Sabes! Yo nunca me espere algo tan grandioso como… ¡Que el Sekiryuutei actual era un ser sagrado y no un demonio!... Pero bueno, a veces las cosas no salen como lo piensa." Decía con un tono relajado.

¡No entendía bien lo que me quería decir!... Entonces tomando un poco de razón….

"¡¿No me digas que acaso vienes por Euclido y Santo Grial!?" Le pregunte sujetando fuertemente el Santo Grial en mis manos.

¡Pero al parecer lo que le dije lo tomo a gracia! …¡¿POR QUÉ SE RÍE?!

"¡Uhyahyahyahyahya ~! Nooou…. Estas mal…. ¡Yo ya tengo el mío! Y ¡Euclidio-kun! Él es un gran elemento, inteligente, me trajo a Ophis, el Santo Grial, pero….Es un Siscón... ¿Sabes?... Ese siempre fue su punto débil. Él ya no me sirve para nada… además…vine por otra cosa más importante" Me dijo el en un tono provocativo.

¡Eso era cruel! ¡Euclidio estaba atrás mío escuchando todo!... ¡Pero entonces…! ¡EL VIEJO ME EXTIENDE SU MANO!

"¡Yo te quiero a ti!" Dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Yo abrí mis ojos de la impresión! ¡¿ACASO ES UNA PROPOSICIÓN?! Por alguna razón me sentía mal… Sentí que eso no era la primera vez que me había pasado…. ¡¿POR QUÉ ESO NO ME PASA CON UNA CHICA?!

"¡DEJA DE JODER VIEJO ASQUEROSO!" Conteste rápidamente al asco que sentía.

¡Pero su temible sonrisa no desapareció!

"¡Moo~! ¡No seas maldito! ¡No rechaces a este pobre viejo!" Me decía el con tono de un niño.

¡Esto se puso raro!... ¡Sentía su mirada pega en mí!

"¡¿Por qué yo?!" Le conteste de mala gana.

"¡Quiero que me ayudes con mi objetivo!" Me decía él.

"¡¿Objetivo?!" Le dije en pregunta.

"¡Si! ¡Tú alguna vez fuiste un demonio… ¿Verdad?! Deberías saber que nosotros los demonios. Somos los malignos, los enemigos principales de la humanidad… ¡Yo solo me rijo por ese pensamiento!... malvados, perversos, brutales, escoria, y viciosos…. ¡Ese es el mundo que yo quiero!, pero en ti veo algo especial…. Algo que me hace el dejar de pensar, por un momento que eres un ser sagrado." Me decía él explicándomelo, y continuo" ¡Es que algunas vez fuiste un humano también! ¡Tú deberías saber mejor que son los sueños!... Pensado eso, a veces sentía envidio de ellos. Yo quiero cumplir ese sueño…. Pero para eso necesito tu poder… ¡El poder del Dragón divino!... Ayúdame a traer el mundo perfecto"

"…." Yo me quedaba en silencio.

¡Ese viejo tenía la mente retorcida!

¡De ahí es donde comprendí! ¡Comprendí a quien tenía al frente!

"¡Yo sé que no tienes lugar a donde ir….! ¡Ya no eres un demonio… ¿verdad?! Y dudo mucho que pienses ir con los ángeles… ¿verdad? ¡Al verte me di cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo! ¡Tal vez seas el ser más especial de este mundo! ¡Yo te quiero a mi lado!... ¡Sea como sea! ¡Te lo ofrezco todo!... ¡Mujeres! ¡Poder! ¡Todo lo que tu desees!... Tú no eres una copia barata. Tu eres el Sekiryuutei verdadero… ¡Solo imagínatelo! ¡Él mundo a tus pies! ¡Ven a mi lado y quédate junto a mí!... ¡Creemos una utopía juntos!..." Me decía él extendiendo el brazo.

¡Las dulces palabras de Rizevim! ¡Típico de un demonio el querer tentar! ¡Pero sus palabras eran la de alguien diciéndolo muy serio!

"¡Tal es cierto! ¡Tal vez ya no tenga lugar a donde pueda regresar!... Tal vez no tenga nada al renunciar a mi vida como demonio. Tampoco sé que ser como ser sagrado, pero…" Dije apuntándolo… "Pero… ¡No hay nada que yo quiera! ¡Del mundo que dices!" zancado algo de aura sagrada.

¡Era bien claro que él estaba adelante mío era un enemigo! ¡Así que no dude en disparar!

"[¡Sacro-Disparos!]" Le lancé algunos de mis rayos.

¡Mis rayos fueron directamente a él! Pero eso era raro… ¡Que hace ese viejo!

"¡Hmm…! ¡¿Acaso eso debo tomarlo como un no?!" Me decía él sonriente.

¡MIS RAYOS! ¡EL DESAPARECIÓ MIS SACRO-DISPAROS!

Ni siquiera hizo ninguna acción para defenderse de la masa de aura que va a golpearlo.

¡Sinceramente! ¡Yo me quede más que sorprendido al ver tal hazaña!... ¡¿Cómo lo hizo con solo tocarlos?!

"¡¿Qué significa eso?!" Le dije molesto.

¡Esto era muy sospechoso! ¡El detuvo mis Sacro-Disparos que estaban cargados con el poder suficiente para que lo borrase!

Entonces Rizevim habla….

"¡Oye! ¡Dragón Celestial-kun! ¡Yo soy a los que no le gustan un "NO" por respuesta! ¡Pero tampoco soy un tipo antipático!" Me decía él y continuo "¡Se me logras tocar una vez! ¡Te prometo desistir por el día de hoy! Aunque…Espero que aceptes a un viejo como yo, como un buen oponente…" Me decía él como una sonrisa.

¡Él no era un viejo normal! ¡Fácilmente podía notar que su poder era muy grande para un simple demonio de clase alta! ¡Era un poder Irregular!

"¡Nunca… lo…podrás… tocar…!" Me decir débilmente Euclidio.

"¡Lo que dice Euclidio-kun es verdad! ¡Ups…! Casi me olvido en decírtelo…. ¡El poder que tengo! ¡Deja inservible a los poderes de los Sacred Gears!... ¡EL SACRED GEAR CANCELLER! ¡Lo entiendes! ¿Verdad?" Me dijo él.

¡Eso me dejo en Shock…! ¡Entonces eso explicaba todo! ¡Realmente me puse en apuros…!

"¡Para que veas que soy de palabra! ¡TE DEJARE ATACAR PRIMERO!" Me dijo Rizevim al bajar su guardia.

¡El solo se estaba burlando de mí! ¡Aun si iba…! ¡OH! ¡MALDITO VIEJO!

Sinceramente… Yo tenía muchas ganas de golpearlo… ¡RIZEVIM! ¡Mis Sacro-disparos no le alcanzaron!...

Aun si no podía tocarlo…. ¡VOY HACER EL INTENTO!

¡En mí delante empecé a juntar una gran cantidad de aura sagrada! ¡ESO SERA SUFICIENTE!

Entonces si más que pensarlo… Agite mis alas una vez más. Y me fui con todo….

"¡Aun sabiendo que es I~M~P~O~S~I~B~L~E! ¡Eso me agrada!" Decía el mientras levantaba su mano.

¡Mi brazo derecho continua mucho poder sagrado reunido! ¡Está más y más cerca! Y….

(CRACKKKK….)

(Sonidos de cristal….) Mi armadura del brazo derecho se desvaneció.

"¡Ehhh….!... ¡Arggg…!" Decía Rizevim…. Yo… ¡Yo lo logre golpearlo en rostro…!

¡No lo podía creer! ¡Lo toque…..!, pero de repente… UNA ABRUMADORA PRESCENCIA SALIO….

"[¡Cuidado!]" Me dijo Ddraig rápidamente.

A gran velocidad… Una pequeña figura negra salió y… ¡Esta delante de mí!

"¡Lilithh…!" Dije al reconocerla.

¡Ella esta inexpresiva! Pero alzo sus manos…..

(FLUNNN…)

Ella me mando a volar con un choque de energía.

"¡Argg…!" Decía en al ser repelido.

¡Agite mis alas y logre caer de pie! ¡Al parecer Lilith solo me repelió! ¡Pero que abrumador se sintió en ese momento!

Pero la cara que más miedo dio… ¡Fue la de ese viejo…!

"¡Me…Tocaste…!" Decía el con ojos abiertos.

¡Crean que yo esta igual! Pero entonces fue cuando vi mi brazo derecho…. ¡YO NO LO PODÍA CREER!

* * *

_La visión de un viejo._

¡ES INAUDITO…! ¡ES RIDICULOOOO…! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE….! ¿POR QUÉ ME LOGRO ALCANZAR?

¡Ese golpe no me dolió! ¡Pero como logro alcanzarme!... ¡TE ARE PAGARR….!

"¡MOCOSO-! ¡Ehh..!" Cuando estaba al verlo.

¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Por qué su brazo derecho está cubierto de una armadura blanca?!

¡No lo entendía ni yo! ¡Pero no fue eso…!

"¡Que rayos…!" Dije al apretar muy fuertemente mis dientes.

¡Mi ira cambio rápidamente a un sentimiento de impresión…! ¡Había 2 auras cubriéndolo! ¡NO… ESO NO SON SOLO AURAS!

¡Son muy pocas veces donde me quede con la boca abierta como ahora! Pero sin duda…

¡Atrás de él había 2 figuras que yo conocía muy bien!

¡En su lado izquierdo estaba la imagen de un Dragón con unos afilados y penetrantes ojos verdes! ¡EL DRAGÓN CELESTIAL!

¡Pero lo que me dejo más impactado fue la imagen del lado derecho! ¡En su derecha había un chico desnudo, con un par de enormes alas, muy diferentes a los demás ángeles! ¡Al igual que el Dragón, él tenía unos ojos verdes muy desafiantes!... ¡ESE HOMBRE…!

"Uhyahyahyahyahya…"Comencé a reírme.

¡Ahora tenía sentido! ¡Lo que me ataco no fue un Sacred Gear! ¡Ya entiendo! ¡Maldito desgraciado!... Se ve que ganaste más mi interés….

"¡Muy bien…! ¡Dragón Celestial-Kun! ¡Yo me voy de aquí como prometí!" Le dije con una sonrisa de niño muy feliz.

¡El solo me pone una cara de idiota! ¡¿Acaso no esperaba eso?!

"¡Fuiste divertido! Pero se ve que jugaremos otra vez…" Decía al darle la espalda.

"¡Oye! ¡Riezvim…!" Me decía él.

¡Pero el cuándo intento acercársele! ¡Lilith se le pone delante…!

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Lilith-chan… ¡No podemos jugar más!" Le decía a mi niña pequeña, pero antes de irme "¡No te preocupes también me llevo mis dragones malignos conmigo! ¡Esto fue muy interesante! ¡Tenemos que reunirnos de nuevo! ¡Sabes, que voy hacer que vengas a mí! ¡Sea como Sea! Pero has entonces… Cuídate… ¡Issei!" Le dije al despedirme.

¡Abrí un portal para irme de una vez! ¡Rayos! ¡Hoy no salí también mi día..!

Bueno siempre hay un mañana. Me pregunto qué hare… ¿Me pregunto qué pensaría Crom Cruach?... Bueno…No se si le gustaría trabajar con él… Eso es algo un poco difícil… Además… Crom Cruach todavía me es útil...

¡Solo es cuestión de tiempo! ¡Algún día haré que venga a mi lado! ¡NO SOLO EL PODER DEL SEKIRYUUTEI! ¡SI NO EL PODER DEL GUARDIÁN DE LA PALOMA!

Uhyahyahyahyahya…. ¡Eso será muy divertido!

…..

* * *

_La niña y el viejo._

Mi ver a Rizevim riendo…. ¿Qué le parecía tan gracioso?

(Chin) (Chin)

Esa era yo jalando de su túnica.

"¡Oh perdón! ¡Me deje llevar!..." Me decía él.

¡Rizevim entonces se calmó y me miro algo extraño!

"¡Oye! ¿De dónde sacaste esa bufanda? Recién me percato de ello…" Me preguntaba él.

"¡Amigo de Lilith! ¡Regalar!" Le decía al recordar.

"¡Ufuf-ufu! Ya veo-ya veo…. Bueno entonces vámonos." Me dijo él ignorándome.

¡Yo quise durante ese momento!

"¡¿Qué haces Liltih-chan?! ¡Recuerda que no me gusta este tipo de cosas!" Me decía él al ver que le agarre de la mano.

"¡….!" Yo no le dije nada.

"¡(SUSPIRO)!... ¡Solo por esta vez! Ok…" Me dijo él como que aburrido.

Al agarra mano de Rizevim…. ¡LO SABIA! ¡ES FRIA!...

¡No era igual de cálido al amigo de Lilith!

…..

* * *

_**ADIÓS DRAGÓN OPPAI…**_

Al parecer se marchó… ¡También se llevó consigue a Lilith!

"¿Qué fue eso…?" Dije al ver estupefacto.

¡En verdad no entendía nada! ¡¿DE DONDE SALIO ESTA PARTE DE ARMADURA?!

Cuando ataque a Rizevim… Mi armadura Carmesí se desvaneció, pero en su lugar pareció esta protección blanca.

"¿Ddraig tu sabes algo…?" Le pregunte muy confundido.

"[¡No! De hecho… Esa parte siento apareció al ser anulado el Sacred Gear…. Creo que Tesh sabe de esto…. ¡Oye! ¡Tesh…! ¡Sabes…! ¡¿Hmm…..?!]" Decía Ddraig al querer buscar explicaciones, pero…

"¿Qué pasa?" Ddraig le pregunte confundió.

¡Ddraig parecía confuso también!

"[Socio…. ¡Tesh no está!]" Me dijo Ddraig muy preocupado.

"¡¿Cómo que no está?!" Le dije reaccionando rápido.

"[Estoy intentado buscar su presencia, pero… ¡No hay!]" Me decía Ddraig con un tono más serio.

¡Yo solo me quede en silencio por ello!... ¡¿ACASO DESAPARECIÓ?!

¡Me puse algo triste con ello! Pero entonces vi mi brazo derecho… ¡ACASO ESO TENDRÁ ALGO QUE VER…!

¡Tal vez pensándolo mucho!... ¡Tal vez vuelva si me quito la armadura…!

(Sonidos de cristal)

Me había quitado mi armadura, y mis alas desaparecieron…

"¡Y ahora Ddraig! ¿Apareció?" Le pregunte impaciente.

"[No compañero…]" Me contesto algo apagado.

¡Ya no se me ocurría nada más! ¡¿VOLVERÁ?! Esa era mi duda.

Al pasar un rato…

"¡Sé que te fue bien!" Escuche una voz en lo alto de mí.

Cuando vi hacia arriba, los vi…. ¡Sensei! ¡Rias!... ¡Esto no es bueno!

"¡Azazel-Sensei!... ¡Rias!" Dije al verlos.

Pero de los 2…. ¡Solo Azazel me contesto…! ¡La ley del hielo…! ¡Sentí un (Crak) en corazón! T_T

"¡No te preocupes Ise! De hecho… Necesito que me cuentes todo lo que paso aquí… ¡Pero también! ¡Sobre esa transformación!" Me decía muy cerca de mí.

"¡Q-Que…! ¿Lo vieron?" Le dije dudoso.

"¡Si la mayor parte!" Me dijo el Sensei.

¡No me digas que Rias también lo vio! ¡Creo que esto no podría ponerse peor…! Pero entonces…

"¡Hey! ¡Issei!" Me decía Rias de espaldas.

"¡SI!" Conteste rápidamente como un tonto.

¡Su voz no parecía nada feliz! Pero al menos me hablo…

"Sabes… ¡Tenemos que hablar! Pero cuando lleguemos a Japón." Me dijo ella y luego no me hablo en todo el día.

"¡CRACK…!" Era el impacto de todo.

¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR! ¡TENEMOS QUE HABLAR!... ¡NUNCA EL TENEMOS QUE HABLAR ES BUENO….!

Sin duda no podía estar qué triste…

Pero respire hondo y continúe.

Yo le devolví el Santo Grial al Sensei. Y él me dijo…. "_Eso es perfecto. Con esto Valerie no tendrá que morir…_" Me dijo de buena manera.

Las chicas me recibieron de besos y abrazos. Yo solo tenía lastimado un poco mi cuerpo, pero aun así acepte su cariño.

Kiba también me recibió con un buen amigo. Aunque todavía no le he dicho lo de Tesh… Sinceramente él lo estima mucho. Al aparecer Ddraig solo se quedó en silencio todo él día.

Yo me sentía feliz por Gasper y Valerie. Pero a pesar de todo… Ella no despertó, pero lo que me dijo el Koneko-chan… "_Gracias a Ise-sempai. Valerie ya no tendrá que ver o escuchar voces de los muertos. Ella esta bendita…_"

Al parecer no todo fue malo. Ahora Gasper estaba a su lado. Lo cerca que puede verla es que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Ella tenía un sonrisa al dormir…. ¡Eso me hizo sentir mejor!

¡Sobre Euclidio…! Rias se sorprendió al verlo… "_Nunca creí tener que encargarme de ti en este lugar…_" Decía ella preparando el traslado de Euclidio al inframundo… En el estado que se encontraba…. ¡Dudo mucho que quisiera escapar! Pero aún estaba preocupado por Grayfia-san…

Durante todo el vieja de regreso… Estuve hablando con Azazel.

El me decía que el crecimiento que vio durante la batalla… ¡Fue algo más allá de su imaginación!...

"_Es la primera vez que vi a un Sacred Gear evolucionar de esa manera y lo digo ¡En serio! … Nunca antes, un Sacred Gear, ni mucho menos un Longinus tuvieron una modificación para que este se acople al poder del portador. Eso siempre es al revés_"

Yo no entendía eso, pero luego me explico más detallado… ¡Lo que me quiso decir fue que!... Normalmente, los portadores de Sacred Gear son los que tenían que desarrollar el poder que le han dado. En este caso podría ser el activar el Balance Breaker.

Pero en mi caso. Yo hice que mi Longinus, sea el que se esforzara al acomodarse a mi poder. Fue tal manera que hizo que bruscamente es tomara más poder del que debía… Por eso el cambio de apariencia.

¡EL SACRO EMPERADOR-MODO PALADÍN!... Así lo llamo el sensei.

Prácticamente ese sería el reemplazo de mi Reina Verdadera.

El sensei me dijo también… "…_Tal vez tu crecimiento es debido a tu talento, pero eso seria ridículo pensar que activas una forma… Más poderosa que la Reina Verdadera… En tan solo la primera vez… Ciertamente días como hoy. Agradece que Vali no te allá visto._"

¡Yo concordaba con él! ¡No quería tener que explicarle a él también! ¡Ya tenía suficiente con todos los problemas! Y de escuchar…. ¡_VAMOS ISE! ¡PELEA CONMIGO AHORA_!

Y hablando de Vali… ¡El Sensei también me contó sobre el sujeto llamado Rizevim!

¡Yo me quede helado con lo que me dijo!... "…_Con que ese Hijo de p… te quería llevar a su lado. No me esperaba nada menos del líder de los terroristas…. Bueno al fin y al cabo es el hijo del Lucifer original. _" Me explicaba el Sensei en un desagrado total.

¡Eso explicaba porque me parecía conocida ese rostro! ¡Era el abuelo de Vali! Pero un momento lo pensé….

Es verdad…. ¿Cuándo yo le dije mi nombre?...

Lo bueno, es que el pueblo vampiro termino en paz…. Bueno más o menos… Descubrimos que la mayor parte de los nobles Tepes y algunos traidores de Carmilla, se habían unido con los de la Brigada el Caos…

Elmehilde nos explicó… "_… Es una vergüenza que allá vampiros que dejaron su orgullo por ansia de poder… El Santo Grial, ello los convirtió en seres repulsivos…_"

Al parecer los estudios de Marius Tepes, era el de crear una nueva era de Vampiros sin debilidades desde cero.…. Ese era el poder del Santo Grial.

Sin duda… Este viaje fue el más largo que tuve en mi vida.

Entonces…. Cuando por fin llegamos a Japón.

El sensei de buen corazón… "…_Ise, Si no tienes a donde ir. Ven a mi departamento… Nos divertiremos con unas chicas._" Me dijo él agarrándome de cuello y diciéndome al oído.

Aun si hablase bajo… Las chicas, no sé cómo, pero lo escucharon… ¡PUDE SENTIR UNA MALA VIBRA!... T-T..¡Yo creo que era buena idea ir con el Sensei!

Kiba también me ofreció lo mismo, pero le dije que no podía escapar y comprendió.

Gasper también me ofreció donde dormir, pero le dije… "…_Tu tienes que cuidar a Valerie. Ella estará feliz al despertar, y lo primero que vea sea a ti… Yo estaré bien… _" Le decía acariciando su cabeza.

El camino a casa… ¡Fue muy largo para mí!

Rias estuvo callada durante toda la vieja. Solo fue pocas veces en la que hablo.

Asia fue la única en acompañarme y acompañar a Rias… ¡Era muy buena!

Pero entonces cuando llegamos a casa…

(Tss) (Tss) (Tss)

Empezamos a caminar por la sala principal de la casa…

¡Rias estaba a mí delante de espaldas! ¡Yo no podía esperar!

"¡Riass….!" Dije, pero fui interrumpido.

Al momento de hablar… ¡Un símbolo mágico! ¡El CLAN GREMORY!

¡Yo no me esperaba eso! ¡El apareció de un lado con Grayfia-san!

"¡Sirzches-sama!" Dije al verlo.

"¡Onii-sama!" Dijo Rias a la impactada.

Con la reacción de Rias, pude saber que ella tampoco lo sabía.

"¡Oh! ¡Rayos…! Me olvide de eso…" La que dijo eso fue Akeno-san en voz baja.

¡Akeno-san! ¡Al ver su rostro sentí que lo que venía no era algo bueno!

Los mire, pero… ¡Grayfia-san evita mirarme de frente!... ¡Ya tenía una idea del porque!

Las demás muestran su respeto a Sirzches-sama… ¡El Rey Demonio!

"¡Lamento la intromisión de esta manera!, pero "Dijo disculpándose y me empezó a mirar "¡Ise…! ¡Recibí un informe de Grigori! ¡Al parecer alguien se llevó a la Espada Tizona de su centro! ¡Con una entrada ilegal! ¡Lo bueno es que solo los hombres de confianza de Azazel lo supieron! ¡Yo hablare con él más tarde! Pero de hecho quería aprovechar esta oportunidad…" Me dijo al acercarse con Grayfia-san.

La tensión del momento creció de repente.

"¡Creo que! ¡Lo sabes ¿Verdad?!" Me dijo Sirzches-sama preocupado.

"¡Onii-sama! ¡N-no me digas que túu…!" Decía temblado Rias y señalándole.

"¡Perdón Rias! Era algo que no pude evitar. El código de los demonios… Una promesa es una promesa…" Decía´ Sirzches-sama al intentar excusarse de ello.

Rias solo se quedó callado con eso. Las chicas solo vieron, las unas con las otras….

"¡Al parecer te encargaste de explicarles por lo que veo! ¿Verdad?" Me dijo con un tono amigable.

"¡Si!" Le conteste.

¡Lo siguiente que me dijo fue algo que me dejo en un estado de Shock!

"¡Ise! Al dejar de ser un demonio. Dejas también de ser un siervo de los Gremory ¿Sabes cuáles son las consecuencias verdad?" Me dijo él con un tono serio.

Gulp…. Yo solo trague saliva para lo peor.

"¡Acepto lo que tenga que aceptar!" Le dije desanimado.

Sirzches-sama llama a Grayfia-san. Entonces ella le da un documento… ¡¿Espera un documento?!

Pero antes de todo…. ¡Las chicas se lanzaron y me abrazaron!

"¡P-por favor! Sirzches-sama… No vote a Ise-san. No lo… mande... Lejos de nosotrasss…" Decía Asia aferrada a mí y llorando.

"¡Es verdad! ¡No queremos que él nos deje! ¡El no hizo nada malo! ¡El no merece un mal trato!" La que dijo eso fue Xenovia con una mirada preocupada.

"¡M-mi deber es ver que mi amigo de la infancia este sano y salvo! ¡P-por favor no me deje no verlo más!" Decía Irina con unos ojos tristes.

"¡Y-yo no quiero! ¡Simplemente no quiero…! ¡No quiero despertar en las mañanas! ¡Y saber que Ise-sempai ya no este! ¡Eso me dolería mucho!" Dijo Koneko-chan en su forma de gata.

"¡Yo también lo admito! ¡Tal vez lo que hizo estuvo mal! Pero él siempre se preocupa por nosotros… El dejo su vida de Demonio por vernos ver una día más…" Decía Rossweisse-san con mirada caída.

"¡Sirzches-sama! ¡Ise es muy importante para nosotras! ¡¿No me importa si es demonio o no?! ¡Yo solo quiero que no me lo alejen de nuevo…!" Decía Akeno-san muy triste.

¡Sinceramente! ¡Yo no sabía responder a tanto cariño! ¡Las chicas me hicieron sentir muy feliz de ser Issei!... Pero al ver más allá… Rias me da la espalda.

Pero lo que dijo después.

"Yo no voy a votar a Ise, y ni mucho menos hacerle daño… ¿De dónde sacaron eso? " Dijo Sirzches-sama con una cara de muy dudosa.

"¡Ehhh…..!" dijeron todas.

"¡Pe-pe-pero…! U-usted dijo… Que él tenía que pagar las consecuencias…" Dijo Asia limpiándose la cara y tartamudeando.

"¡Si! ¡Eso es verdad!" Dijo entregándome el papel.

Entonces comencé a leer el papel… ¡No me jodas! ¡Cuando decía pagar! ¡EL LO DECÍA EN SENTIDO LITERAL!

"¡MIERDA…!" La que dijo la grosería fue Rossweisse-san y se desmayó.

¡Creo que las que más me entendió de todas fue ella!... ¡ACASO ESE NÚMERO EXISTÍA!

Yo me quede congelado al ver la cantidad de ceros en la hoja… ¡ESTO ES UN DEUDA!

Yo temblando, miro a Sirzches-sama.

"¡E-e-esto-! ¡¿De que.e. ?!" Dije temblando.

Entonces él me explica.

"¡Es lo que me debes!" Me dijo Sirzches-sama, y continúo "¡Literalmente al dejar de ser un siervo de los Gremory! ¡Tú ya no tienes ciertos privilegios! Como el costear ciertos lujos, la remodelación de tu casa, hospedarse en lugares muy caros, el cubrir los incidentes que causas, los derecho de autor del Dragón Oppai, el programa del Dragón Oppai, los gastos de la mercancía del Dragón Oppai, las entrevistas, etc… etc…¡Todo eso es una gran costo millonario!" Me decía Sirzches-sama.

¡MIERDA! Dije al no intentar desmayarme, pero….

"¡¿C-cuando dijiste el programa?! ¿No me digas…?" Le pregunte pensado lo peor.

"¡Si! ¡Tuve que cancelar el programa! ¡No puedo exponerte al inframundo entero! Por ahora creo que solo nosotros y unos cuantos. Si la alianza se entera de golpe, y sin ninguna explicación… Bueno eso no sería una buena idea." Me dijo Sirzches-sama lo amable posible.

¡El programa! ¡Lo que más me dolió en ese momento! ¡Fue uno de mis logros! ¡…CON QUE ESE ERA EL ADIOS AL DRAGON OPPAI!

¡Bueno tenía que hacerme responsable!... ¡Ahora todo se me fue al carajo…!

Las chicas intentaron consolarme, pero lo bueno de ello es que aún me mantuve firme…. ¡Justo como Tesh me enseño!

"¡Rias! Tu serás la que supervise que Ise cumpla al pagar su deuda." Le decía Sirzches-sama. A Rias.

"¡De acuerdo! ¡Onii-sama!" Dijo Ella en un tono frio.

¡Después de todo! ¡Lo único bueno es que al menos! ¡Por ahora! Podría permanecer a su lado…. ¡Bueno con esta deuda! ¿Cuántos años me demorare?... ¡¿Aun tendré la vida suficiente para hacerlo?! ¡¿De hecho alcanzare si quiera en pagar lo primero?! ¡¿Acaso no regale parte de mi vida a Valerie?!... Sin duda tendré una vida muy difícil a ahora.

* * *

_Pensamientos de un amigo._

(Suspiro)

"¡Al parecer no fue ni malo, pero tampoco muy bueno! ¿Verdad?" Era yo preguntándole a mi esposa.

"¡Tú sabes lo que haces! ¡Por algo eres el Rey demonio!" Me dijo ella en su modo sirviente.

"¡¿Aun estas enojada conmigo?! ¡¿Verdad?!" Le pregunte algo dudoso.

"¡Solo sé que el sofá está limpio y desinfectado!" Me decía ella algo triste.

La voz de mi esposa… ¡Incluso fue algo fuerte para ella también!

"¡Perdóname! ¡Pero un amigo es un amigo!" Le dije agachado mi cabeza.

"¡Eres un tonto!..." Me dijo ella abrazando un cojín de la sala. "¡Siempre fuiste así! ¡Me hubiera gustado que confiaras en mí! Pero entiendo una parte sobre el código… Me preocupa mucho… Me preocupa Rias, la pobre es la que se enteró al final… Me preocupa Ise, el renuncio a su vida de Demonio, pero lo hizo para salvarlas,… Pero también me preocupas tú…. ¿Sabes cómo lo tomarían eso los jefes de las facción de la alianza? Estarás en la mira como un traidor o peor… ¡Como quieres que no me sienta mal!" Me decía ella con una lágrima en sus ojos.

Sinceramente… No quería hacer triste a nadie… Pero…

"¡Yo nunca dejaría que nada malo les pase! ¡Pero lo volvería hacer! ¡Protegería a un amigo que me pide ayuda! ¡Ahora el que me preocupa es él!... Él pobre no tenía a donde ir…" Le dije mostrando mis verdaderos sentimientos.

"¡¿Por eso creaste eso de la deuda?! ¿Verdad?" Me decía ella ahora más calmada.

"¡Es solo que tampoco quería separarlos! ¡Rias es mi hermana! ¡Ise es mi amigo! ¡Yo solo cree esto para que ellos sigan juntos!... pero eso dependerá de los 2" Dije.

¡Aunque no todo era falso! ¡El cancelar el Dragón Oppai si fue necesario!... Un ser Sagrado no podría andar libremente por acá.

Lo bueno es que gane algo de tiempo… ¡Solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen más!

…

* * *

_Mi amigo…_

"[¡Y! ¡Ahora deje de ser el Dragón Oppai! ¡Ahora soy el Dragón muerto de hambre!... Qué bueno… La vida es grandiosa…]" Decía al no verme feliz.

¡Por un segundo en mi vida! ¡CREÍ HABER RECUPERADO MI ORGULLO COMO EL DRAGÓN DE LOS CIELOS!

Sentir ese poder, sentir esa gloria…. ¡Realmente es mucho pedir…!

"[¡Santo cielo!... Esta época es mala para mí]" Dije al sentir lastima de mí.

Normalmente no me quejaba tanto…. ¡Esta vacío!

"[¿Tan grande era este lugar antes?]" Decía al ver el interior.

Yo me estaba desplazando para desestresarme… _YO SOY EL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO! ¡EL ÚNICO SEKRYUUTEI! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE DOMINARA LOS CIELOS SOY YO!... ¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA SER INFERIOR…._

"[Realmente me hubiera gusto. Que esas no fueran mis últimas palabras a ti… Amigo]" le decía algo triste.

Pero entonces… en medio vuelo.

"[Uhmmm…. Brilla…. ¿Qué es eso?]" Dije al ver partículas de luz juntándose.

¡Las partículas de luz se empezaron a juntar poco a poco!... ¿Pero qué diablos…?

"¡Waa.a…!" Decía él al ser lanzado con fuerza.

"[Tesh…]" Dije al ir de frente donde el cayo.

¡…Sinceramente! ¡¿Qué diablos ha pasado?!

"¡Ahyy…! ¡Eso fue intenso…!" Decía un cansado Tesh.

"[¿Dónde estabas?]" Le pregunte muy curioso.

Entonces Tesh, se recuperó un poco y me empezó a explicar…

"¡Oh! Hola Ddraig… Pues veras… no lo sé…" Me dijo el al recuperarse.

"[¿Es en serio? ¿En serio no te acuerdas?]" Le pregunte algo más que confuso.

"¡No…! Lo único que recuerdo es que ustedes estaban deportando tu poder dormido… Y solo escuche que alguien me llamo…" Me dijo él recuperando energía del ambiente.

"[¿¡Alguien te llamo!?]" Le pregunte ya si entender nada.

"¡No lo sé!... Pero en ese momento. Sentí que tenía que ir nada más" Me dijo Tesh más confundió que yo.

Al aparecer eso fue algo muy raro… pero

"[_Me alegra que nos acompañes un poco más_]" Decía en voz baja.

"¡Uhhhmm…! ¿Dijiste algo?" Me pregunto Tesh atontado.

"[No, no es nada.]" Me dije calmándose.

Iseei estará contento. Eso quería decir que aun tenia un compañero de cuarto.

"(Bostezo)…. Oye estoy cansado… Creo que tengo lo que ustedes llaman "sueño"…" me decía Tesh cansado.

¡Espera un minuto! ¡Desde cuando él tiene sueño!... ¡Mejor dicho! ¡ACASO EL DORMÍA!?.

Sinceramente creo que era mejor dejarlo dormir. Al fin y al cabo… Él se lo gano.

Solo espero que podamos salir de todo estos problemas, pero juntos.

…..

* * *

**Notas: **Muchas gracias por leer. Siempre es el agradece.

Bueno con esto termino… por fin este capítulo, que se me hizo demasiado largoooo….

Para explicar unas cosas en este capítulo.

Crom Cruach, no quiso pelear contra Ise. Por la razón que él no quería pelear con él en su forma actual. Sino con forma más poderosa. Es prácticamente ese sentimiento de que él se había entrenado por varios años y que al final no quería salir decepcionado. Él ya lo reconoció, ya sabe quién es, al igual que Rizevim.

Tizona, para lo que leyeron esa parte donde dice… "Que puede dañar a los Longinus de manera irreparable"… pues es una de una de sus habilidades de esa espada. Recuerden… No es un arma demoníaco, ni divina, pero está a la par con las mejores armas del mundo… Todo eso debió al topacio Azul que le brinda ese poder…. (Tizona representa un 3re poder más) y creo esto les dije algunos con lo que hable.

La armadura del Sacro-Emperador. Y si es el reemplazo de la Reina Verdadera, y si se preguntan algunos… Tiene el mismo poder que la Armadura Blanca (La Armadura sagrada de la Paloma blanca)…Así le puse.

Por favor les suplico. (Si son fans de Rias) no me puteen sobre como estoy tratando la historia. Ya dije antes, la historia se queda tal como lo estoy haciendo, habrá momentos harem, y también íntimos, pero al final la historia no va a cambiar.

Bueno, con estos puntos explicados. Le agradezco mucho a los que leen. El próximo capítulo, será más alegre… CHAN CHAN- Un especial, un capítulo dedicado con algunas chicas, arreglar relaciones, y un poco de Oppais…(ง ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)ว

Después de ese especial, por fin… si por fin sale la chica misteriosa…. Créanme que yo mismo ya quiero llegar a ese capítulo, simplemente para que todo este equilibrado. Conozcan ese personaje.

De hecho. Si quieren ver (Lo más parecido) al modelo del Sacro-Emperador... Pueden ir a mi perfil y ver mi facebook.

Bueno de mi parte me despido, hasta la próximo… voy a intentar publicar lo más rápido posible. Sinceramente ya me quite el trabajo más difícil… Y espero continuar con su apoyo….. Saludos.

+Akiibakei Yo te recomendaría una Ane-Koi... Es un manga donde cuenta historias (Zhukulentas) tanto de hermanos y amigos de infancia. El capitul están animados para hentai, y tiene el mismo nombre para buscarlo. Recomendable


	15. Especial DxD (2)

_**Disculpe la gran demora, pero pasaron muchas cosas que al final explicare. Espero que les guste este capitulo como a mí al escribirlo.**_

_**PD: Me había olvidado esto... Yo saque la historia del bosque de un verdadero bosque que se llama Hoia-Baciu, que es un bosque de Rumanía misma. Si alguno le interesa, para una inspiración a su fic, les recomiendo que lean la historia de ese bosque... Tiene muchos rasgos paranormales y el bosque tiene la reputación de: Voces misteriosas, apariciones, luces misteriosas y si entras en ese lugar uno ya no logra salir... ¡Muy buena!...**_

_**Bueno sin más demoras... Espero que el capitulo largo, compense la ausencia.**_

* * *

_**-[Siempre fue por ti... ¡Los 1000 mil años de un amor!]-**_

(Click) (Click) (Click)

(Pasos)

Era el sonido de cadenas raspando el suelo.

Había alguien que llevaba dichas cadenas pesadas que le tenían atadas las manos y lastimados pies. Aquella joven tenía el cuerpo que solo cubrían unos harapos, más que lastimado, señal de la tortura que había sufrido, también tenía la boca tapado con una especie de mordaza de acero, ella tenía los brazos y las piernas marcadas con sangre, eso era debido a lo apretadas que estaban las cadenas.

"…Avanza..." Decía el guardia empujado a la joven ángel.

(Punn..)

Era el sonido de su cuerpo al caer bruscamente al suelo.

Sin duda el trato a ella, era algo solo se demostraba al más vil de los prisioneros… ¿Pero que hizo ella?

"¡LEVANTE! ¡DE UN VEZ!"- Le dijo el guardia en odio y con una patada en el vientre.

A pesar del golpe, que en si era muy cruel, ella aun no perdía las fuerzas.

"Dije que te levantes…Estúpida no retrases lo inevitable."- Dijo aquel guardia a agarrarle bruscamente de su cabello rubio.

Tal vez sea de la mordaza de acero, pero ella nunca dijo nada…. ¡Aun así ella conservaba el brillo de sus ojos azules!

(PLAN…)

El guardia en enfado le dio una bofetada.

"¡Santo Cielo!... Una traidora como tú, no te atrevas a mirarme de esa manera."- Decía el guardia abusando de la pobre.

El abuso paro cuando ambos ya estaban llegando a lo más alto del lugar… ¡El lugar donde ella seria ejecutada!

Con la poca fuerza que tenía, ella a jalar las cadenas gruesas de sus piernas. Si bien su aspecto, era algo de sentir lastima, en sus ojos no había culpa o remordimiento de lo que había hecho, pero… ¡Ella estaba más que tranquila!

El guardia, que era un hombre fornido de gran tamaño, era el que la llevaba, por así decirlo, a la cumbre donde la pobre joven iba a recibir su juicio.

Ahora la pequeña ángel estaba en frente de la entrada de su destino.

El camino se le hizo una eternidad… Los sonidos de los grilletes y las cadenas eran una herida para su mente… Los abusos recibidos mientras estaban en un calabozo… La humillación y la deshonra… ¡¿Por qué alguien tenía que soportarlo?!

Al final del camino. Ella había entrado, en especial de salón redondo muy grande.

Ella había entrado con el guardia por un camino, que solo llevaba frente al pulpito de donde se podía ver a unos ángeles., cada uno tenía la apariencia de ser personas mayores… ¡ERAN LOS JUECES!

Al costado del pulpito principal, había unos que otros ángeles viendo la ejecución, pero eso era privilegio para los ángeles de alto cargo.

"…Onee-sama."- Dijo una joven rubia al ver la impotencia de ver a su amiga en plena ejecución.

¡Ellas no eran hermanas! ¡Pero se vio el respeto que le tenía a la que iba a morir!

"¡Atención! Es hora de tu sentencia por el orden de los Tronos. La jerarquía de sabios."- Dijo el guardián al dar un paso atrás.

Los Tronos, era una jerarquía de ángeles encargados de mantener el orden en el reino del cielo. Fueron colocados en su puesto de juzgadores para los ángeles.

"¡Realmente me siento decepcionado!"- Dijo el viejo ángel del centro en un tono frio.

"¡Ejecutar a un miembro del Olivo! ¡Eso incluso es duro para nosotros!" Dijo el en sarcasmo el otro viejo de la derecha.

"…Tú sabes el pecado que has cometido…. ¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar?"- Dijo el ángel viejo de la izquierda.

La pobre chica solo bajo la cabeza… Ella tenía el conocimiento de que su acción le marcaría como una traidora, aunque ella no lo fuera…

"¡MÍRALES CUANTO TE HABLEN! ¡ESTÚPIDA!"- Dijo el guardia al agarrarle, violentamente su cabello rubio.

Aquel acto hizo que su mirada se fijara en sus verdugos de lo alto.

"…Deberías sentirte la peor basura del mundo. Fuiste escogida, entre miles, para cumplir la misión de cuidar el mayor secreto del cielo…"- Le decía en fuerte reclamo el viejo ángel del centro a ella.

"¡Y en sima la te atreves a volver con las manos vacías!..¡Sabiendo que te encargamos el tesoro a tu cuidado! "- Le decía en desprecio el Viejo ángel de la derecha.

"Sabes que durante tu estancia en la tierra…. Tuviste un encuentro… ¡Inusual!"- Dijo el viejo ángel de la derecha.

Al oír eso… ¡Sus ojos de la joven se abrieron del miedo! ¡¿Qué es lo que ellos sabían?!

"Quien diría, tú quien tuviste el favor de nuestro señor… Lo hayas terminado traicionado vilmente…. ¡ENTREGASTE EL TESORO A LOS DEMONIOS!"- Dijo el viejo ángel señalándola con ira.

¡Cada palabra para ella era un golpe en su corazón!

"¡MATENLA A LA TRAIDORA!"- Eran los gritos de los espectadores.

Ella estaba siendo juzgada con duras palabras. Lo que había sufrido era demasiado para que alguien se desmoralicé, pero… ¡Ella estaba en paz consigo misma!

Ella estaba tranquila en su corazón… ¡ELLA JAMAS TRAICIONO A DIOS!

Era verdad que ella se encontró con unos demonios, pero ni muerta le entregaría lo que su señor le encomendó… ¡¿Pero entonces que paso?!

Fue solo el deseo de proteger a alguien… Ella prefirió sufrir la tortura antes que él... Ella prefirió ser tratada como una traidora, que antes que todo el ejército de los cielos fuera en contra del chico que quería proteger… Ella prefirió vivir todo eso tormento, solo para que él pueda seguir vivo.

En su corazón sabía que no había incumplido con su deber, pero si eso era el precio para protegerlo…. ¡ELLA ACEPTARÍA SU DESTINO!

Solo cerró los ojos, se puso tranquila ante la horrible atmósfera, en que ella era el centro de todo.

"¡Suficiente!... Una pecadora como tú no merece seguir con vida…. ¡GUARDIA COMIENZA EL CASTIGO!"- Dijo él viejo ángel en veredicto.

"¡Si Señor!" Contesto el gran guardia.

La escena siguiente fue demasiado cruel.

(PLAN….)

El guardia agarro la cabeza de la pobre chica, y lo planto de cara contra el suelo.

"Primero… ¡Arránquenle las alas!"- Dijo él viejo ángel del centro.

Él había lanzado un hechizo a la chica. Aquel hechizo hizo que ella sacara su par de alas.

De la siguiente manera… ¡El guardia puso enorme pie en la cabeza de la joven y empezó a jalar de su ala izquierda con gran fuerza!

(CRACK…)

Era el horrible sonido de ala siendo arrancada de la espalda del pobre chica.

¡Era horrible! La pobre tuvo expresión de dolor inmensa, se pudo notar al ver como su cuerpo empezó a retorcerse por el dolor.

Aquel arranque fue tan brutal… ¡Que en la parte izquierda de su espalda se había desgarrado la piel de ella!

A pesar del gran dolor que ella podía sentir… ¡ELLA JAMAS LLORO!

Ella no lloro todo ese tiempo. Solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos para ya no abrirlos más.

"(Tks)… Sí que fue duro…"- Dijo el guardia en disgusto.

El lanzo el ala de la chica a un lado, pero cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle la otra ala… ¡UNA PRESENCIA!

(SONIDO DE CRISTAL)

Todas las ventanas del lugar comenzaron a romperse, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

"¡¿P-PERO QUE ESTA PASADO?!"- Dijo uno de los viejos ángeles al pararse del susto.

"¡I-Imposible! ¡N-No debería existir nada que pueda mover este lugar!"- Dijo uno de ellos con una expresión de pavor.

Todos los presentes estaban en una de las cumbres más alta del reino del cielo… Era imposible hacer temblar tan imponente lugar.

Todos empezaron a aferrarse a sus asientos debido a terremoto que se estaba produciendo.

(BREAK…..)

Ese fue el muro del lugar haciéndose pedazos.

"¡¿Peroo…. Que es lo que está pasando?!"- Grito uno de los viejos jueces al ver como alguien, penetraba la muy fortificada muralla el lugar.

Todos hay se quedaron impactados y aterrados…. ¡No tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar!

(Flashhh….)

Fue la increíble velocidad que paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

(PUMM…)

"¡…Arggrgg…!" Ese fue el grito de dolor del guardia, al recibir un golpe seco en rostro.

(BROUK….)

El impacto fue tal, que su cuerpo fue mando a volar y….. ¡ATRAVESÓ LA MURALLAS FORTIFICADAS!

"… ¿Quien fue?"- dijo una voz misteriosa.

El lugar había dejado de temblar. Todos en el lugar se centraron al ver la imagen que estaba parado en el centro del lugar.

"…¡¿Quién.. eress…?!"- Dijo uno de los viejos con signos de odio y miedo en su rostro.

¿El miedo? …Esa palabra no fue suficiente para describir lo que ellos sintieron.

Delante de ellos había una figura muy peculiar…. Era la figurara de un hombre que tenía una vestimenta muy llamativa de color blanco y bordes negros, lo que lo tenía era una especie de gabardina con una capucha que le cubría el rostro, sus manos tenían una especies de guantes de la vestimenta, pero más oscuros, él tenía puesto un tipo de botas, no muy estéticas, pero de un fuerte negro, pero lo que más llamo la atención…

"…Esas…Alas blancas. "-Dijo de uno de los viejos en asombro, y continuo "¡ESAS NO SON ALAS DE UN ÁNGEL!.. ¡ENTONCES ÉL!"- Dijo apretando sus dientes con furia.

Era verdad, él tenía un par de alas… ¡Únicas era la palabra para describirlo!

Aquellas alas eran más grandes que un par normal, tenían el tamaño suficiente para cubrir a una persona entera y encima sobrar espacio… Las alas tenían también un diseño muy diferente a los demás, era más gruesas y esponjosas las plumas.

¡El de alas únicas!... Ese fue uno de los apodos que le dieron…

"¡(TKS)!... ¡MALDITOS CONTESTEN! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!"- Decía el chico con una voz de mucha ira.

Aquel descontrol de él provoco que el lugar volviera a temblar una vez más…

"…Es imposible ¡Él no… puede…tener…ese poder! ¡El poder no lo pudo haber escogido...!"- Decía uno de los viejos al cubrirse de la inmensa energía que salía del chico.

La energía que emanaba de él, era tan grande… ¡QUE UNA PODEROSA LUZ HIZO PEDAZOS EL TECHO DEL LUGAR!

Él estaba muy furioso, sus manos apretaban tanto que su sangre empezó a salir por la presión, sus dientes parecían quebrarse al apretarlos tanto…

"…Tú un ser como tú… ¡Imposible…!"- Decía el viejo al verlo.

Las cosas estaban mal para ellos… ¡ELLOS HABÍA PROVOCADO A UN MONSTRUO!

Pero a pesar de todo eso… ¡Ella solo tenía los ojos muy abiertos!

"_¡Esa voz…!_"- Decía ella en su mente al ver la espalda del chico.

Ella no lo podía creer… ¿Por qué tiene alas? Era la pregunta que le hizo estar en shock.

Todo porque había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido…. ¡ERA PARA PROTEGER AL CHICO QUE ESTABA DELANTE DE ELLA!

"… ¡¿Contéstenme?! ¿Por qué le hicieron esto? "-Dijo ya sin aguantar más.

Aquella acción hizo que el lugar se quebrara más… Hasta el punto de empezar a desmoronarse.

En aquella reacción, el empezó a señalar a los viejos ángeles, de la parte superior del lugar.

"…" Los viejos se quedaron en un profundo silencio.

A pesar de que la capucha le cubría la mitad de su rostro… ¡Ellos sintieron unos brillos de color verde!...

"… ¡No nos hables así impuro! ¡Ella meceré más que la muerte!... ¡Su acto de traición es imperdonable! ¡ELLA NO MERECE VIVIR! ¡ELLA NO MERECE SER SALVADA!"- Dijo con rabia unos del viejo en reflejo de su ira.

Las palabras era muy punzantes para la pobre ángel sin un ala, pero…

"¡¿Imperdonable?!"- Dijo el chico delante de ella.

El solo apretó más su puño, pero lo que sorprendió más sorprendió… ¡LAGRIMAS!

"¡NO JODAN CON ESO! ¡IMPERDONABLE…! EL QUE NO LES PUEDE PERDONAR SOY YO…"- Dijo el chico llorando, pero sin perder su ímpetu, y siguió "¿QUÉ ELLA NO MERECE SALVACION? ¿QUÉ ELLA SOLO MERECE MORIR?... QUE ESTUPIDO PENSAMIENTO ES ESO, SE MEJOR QUE NADIE QUE ELLA NO HIZO NADA MALO, PERO AUN ASÍ…USTEDES… USTEDES LE DIERON LA ESPALDA…"- Decía él con un fuerte reclamo a todos los presentes.

"¡Cállate! ¡¿Quién demonios te has creído de venir al reino de Dios?! ¡Un ser como tú! ¡Un sucio impío! ¡Peor que los demonios!... ¡Te mataremos y recuperamos el tesoro que tienes dentro…! ¡Ustedes no tendrán salvación ni piedad de Dios!"- Decía amenazante el viejo ángel.

Lo que ella trato de prevenir… Lo que quiso evitar…

En ese momento ella quiso romper las cadenas y detenerlo… ¡A PESAR DE TODO LE PREOCUPABA MÁS LA VIDA DEL CHICO DE SU DELANTE!

Pero fue las siguientes palabras, que hicieron que se quedara sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"¡CÁLLATE TÚ!... SI ESO ES LA FORMA DE HACER DE USTEDES."- Dijo el chico, y con un gran grito. "¡YO DECLARO LA GUERRA AL CIELO!..."

Entonces él lanzo un ataque de los viejos ángeles.

(FLUINN…)

Fue el sonido de los fuertes vientos que se crearon dirigiéndose a ellos.

"¡Arrrggg…!"- Eran la queja de los viejos ángeles al salir volando del lugar.

El extraño chico se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse a la chica, que estaba en el suelo.

"¡Ahhh…!"- Dijo él agarrar las cadenas.

(Brapk…)

Ese fue el sonido de las cadenas y mordaza haciéndose pedazos.

…Ella ya era casi libre…

Sin más que decir, el la agarro en sus brazos, y de un enorme salto… Ellos salieron del lugar.

Ella tenía miedo… Ella no pidió ser salvada… Ella solo quería evitar lo que él había provocado.

"¡Suéltame! Tonto…Tonto… ¡Eres un tonto!... ¡Yo no te pedí venir! ¡Si yo moría….tú!"- Dije ella con una débil voz.

Ambos estaban cayendo de lo más alto de esa montaña.

Pero fue cuando las lágrimas del chico empezaron a caer en el rostro de ella.

"¡Por favor…!"- Decía el llorando, y continuo "¡Nunca! ¡Nunca escojas de nuevo la muerte!… Solo por esta vez… ¡PERMITEME PROTEGERTE!"- Decía él con fuerte abrazo a la chica que decidió protegeré.

Ella había aguantada mucho dolor… Pero solo basto que él viniera por ella, que el fuera a salvarla para que derramara un lagrima.

Sus débiles brazos, se aferraron inconscientemente a él chico…. El chico que más quería.

Su cabeza sintió el cálido pecho de él… después de mucho tiempo… Ella se sentía segura, pero a la vez preocupada…

Pues atrás de ellos…. ¡Muchos y muchos ángeles se empezaron a manifestar!

¡Entonces él con fuerte aleteo de sus alas!

"¡Lo juro!... No voy a dejar que nadie más te haga daño… Ellos no te arrebatara de mi lado de nuevo."- Decía él sacando más poder sagrado.

Entonces fue el inicio de un gran paso… Un paso que dio una vida para ellos.

* * *

_**Presente…**_

Ya han pasado una semana desde el incidente de Rumanía.

(Slahs…) (Slahs…)

Eran los sonidos de las brocha contra la pared.

"Uhhjjjjj….Realmente… Nunca pensé que pintar la escuela fuera tan difícil."- Decía al relajar un poco mis brazos.

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, a esa hora podía ver el atardecer en la escuela… ¡Era relajante!

Estaba con un arnés y sentado en una plataforma especial para poder llegar a las partes altas del edificio.

Ahora estoy pintando el nuevo edificio de la escuela…. La que fue destruida por el ataque de los terroristas.

"¡Oye Ise-kun!"- Me decía una voz de repente.

Entonces mire abajo.

"¡Que pasa Kiba!"- Le conteste.

"¡Ya termine esta parte del edificio!... ¿No necesitas ayuda?"- Me pregunto él.

"¡No, gracias!... Pero aún falta darle una segunda mano para que quede, espera a que seque y de nuevo lo vuelves a pintar."- Le decía señalándole a quien traía bidones de pintura.

"Ahjggg… Ahggg.." ía la voz fatigando de Saji al traer 2 bidones de pintura, y continuo "¡¿Por qué soy yo el que tiene que hacer el trabajo pesado?!"- Decía en queja.

No era problema para Saji cargar ese peso… Si no, ¿Cuánto tiempo lo estuvo cargando?

"¡No te quejes! Además tu perdiste al jugar piedra, papel y tijeras."- Le conteste a su reclamo.

"Ahggg…."- Suspiro Kiba, y continuo -"Sin duda Kaichou, no se limitó en su castigo ¿Verdad?"- Dijo Kiba dándole palmadas en la espalda a Saji.

Entonces… Saji empezó a poner un rostro pálido y empezó a tragar saliva.

-"No… No…No… de hecho prefiero esto a que regresar al antiguo castigo… (T-T) mi trasero aún me duele mucho, a pesar de que pasaron ya más de una semana…"- Decía Saji al sobarse su retaguardia.

A pesar de los motivos que hubo en aquel momento… Nosotros nos enteramos cuando volvimos, que el pobre Saji había estado recibiendo castigo desde que nos fuimos….

Según Saji…. _"Kaichou no fue muy ruda conmigo…."_, pero el color de su espalda que llevaba a la cintura decía otra cosa…. Con solo verlo, incluso yo no resistí al sorprenderme de color negro de su piel.

…"_Por favor, ¡Kaichou! Quisiera cumplir mi castigo ayudando a Hyuodou…. ¡Se lo pido por favor! _" Fue el pedido de Saji.

Kaichou no lo pensó y le dio permiso a Saji… Lo que me dijo ella: "_Tal vez fui muy dura, pero quisiera que eso no se vuelva a repetir… Ise-kun, aún me cuestan un poco entender tus verdaderos motivos, pero soy una persona que sabe agradecer cuando es debido. Yo estoy en deuda contigo y por eso cuenta conmigo. Puede que confíes un poco más en mí._"… Fue lo que ella me dijo con más confianza.

Pero aun así, ella era una Demonio de Clase alta, el reprender a sus siervos cuando hacen algo malo o la desobedecen, es su trabajo… Aunque creo que se sintió muy culpable por ese duro castigo que le dio a Saji.

Bueno… Por mi parte, al único que le tengo que rendir cuentas es a Sirzechs-sama. Como no soy siervo de Rias, mi único deber es pagar mi deuda, pero con Kiba…

Lo único bueno de todo, es que las chicas apoyaron a Kiba, pues por lo que se Rias le puso un castigo severo a Kiba por ocultarle mi secreto.

… ¡Pero cuando le pregunte a Kiba!... "_No te preocupes Ise-kun… Sabía que algo como esto iba a pasar, pero no fue tan malo._" Me decía él con el cachete rojo por la cachetada que le dio Rias… "_…Recuerdas cuando me ayudaste con lo de mi venganza, desde ese día te prometí que te cuidaría la espalda… Así que no estás solo._" En aquella ocasión me dijo que me ayudaría con lo de mi deuda.

No podía explicar lo mal que me sentido por ellos, pero para ser sinceros… Es bueno tener amigos en momentos como esto.

Ahora, según Rias… "_Creo que sería bueno que empezaras poco a poco…Tienes dos semanas para pintar el nuevo edificio de la escuela. Acá hay dinero para los materiales que se necesita y procura no desperdiciar… Ese dinero también es parte de tu semana… _" Me dijo ella de la manera más fría posible y desde esa vez no hemos hablado.

Solo suspire, estaba triste… ¡No tenía valor de ir y hablar por iniciativa!

Pero luego paso…

_**Flash Back:**_

_"¡SHIIII….! ¡SHIII…!"… Era la mirada de ira de Ophis._

_Fue la primera vez que vi que hiciera una emoción…. ¡Pero porque de todas esa emoción!_

_Ophis se puso de malas conmigo al enterarse que cancelaron el Dragón Oppai por mi culpa…. ¡Realmente ella amaba esa serie!_

_Ese día Ophis me empezó a estrangular con sus dos manos…. ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

_"**[**Gulp*… Socio, por favor… por favor… Nunca más hagas enojar a Ophis en tu vida.**]**"-Me decía Ddraig algo asustado y tragando saliva._

_Después de una media hora, Ophis se cansó y se sentó a ver la Tele, pero ella la mantuvo apagada._

_En cierta parte me sentí mal al ver esa escena._

…..

* * *

_**De vuelta…**_

Desde esa vez ya ha pasado una semana. Tuve suerte que en mi casa había un manual de cómo hacer labores manuales y como pintar tu casa.

Al inicio me costó algo aprender… ¡Yo no sabía pintar!

Me costó mucho… Yo pensé que era, solo comprar una brocha y un balde de pintura.

En el manual que leí vi que se necesitaba muchas cosas. Tener tu par de papel lija para dejar liza la pared sin que quede residuos de concreto, luego comprar dos kilos de imprimante o cola para tener un espacio en blanco para que agarre la pintura, luego de eso conseguir baldes de gran tamaño y con agua, para colar la pintura y que no sea espesa… Después de todo eso, lavar bien las brochas, los rodillos y poner unas cuantas lonas por el lugar, para evitar ensuciar el suelo.

Realmente esto toma mucho tiempo el preparar…

Los primeros días no me fue fácil, pero si no hubiera tenido ayuda…. ¡Tal vez no hubiera terminado en la fecha indicada!

(Slashs…) (Slashs…) (Slashs…)

Era yo dándole la última pasada de brocha al edificio.

"Uffff…"- Dije al poner la brocha en el balde de pintura.

Normalmente estas son las horas que termino mi trabajo como pintor, pero… También es la hora que Rias y Akeno se vallan a casa.

Después del atardecer del sol. Yo aún estaba sentado en la plataforma, en lo alto de ese edificio…. ¡y las vi caminar a la salida de la escuela!

…Al lado derecho estaba Rias y al izquierdo Akeno-san….

La vista era directa para verlas. Yo me limite a eso… Solo a verlas.

No era necesario ser un gran observador y decir que no podía sentir a Rias…. ¡Ella siguió mirando al frente!

Akeno-san solo me dio una sonrisa dulce de lejos y luego alcanzo a Rias… ¡La ley del hielo!

"[Socio…]"- Me decía Ddraig algo preocupado.

"…No te preocupes por eso. Ahora hay que guardar las cosas."- Le dije sin ánimos.

…Sinceramente, en parte yo ya estaba preparado para ello…. ¡Pero aun así duele!

Yo dejaba que pasara el tiempo apropósito. No me costaba mucho guardar las cosas en el cobertizo de la escuela, si no, yo solo quería no incomodarla al llegar a casa.

Tome un baño en la escuela debido a que me cayó pintura en el cabello y partes de mi cuerpo. Lo bueno que tenía un overol… Ya no me tenía que preocupar por la ropa.

Después de eso. Nosotros 3 perdíamos un poco de tiempo al salir de la escuela.

"¡Adiós! Yuuto…. ¡Adiós! Hyuodu."- Dijo Saji al despedirse.

"¡Igualmente! Buenas noches." Dijo Kiba al tomar otra ruta a su casa.

Cada uno se iba a su casa. En si ya eran algo de las 8 de la noche.

"[¿Otra vez el camino largo?]" -Me dijo Ddraig.

"Si… De todas formas es viernes. Me gusta relajarme caminando."- Le conteste a Ddraig estirando mis piernas.

Puse mis manos en la cabeza y comencé a caminar lento… ¡Me pregunto si estarán cenando todavía!

Este tiempo de caminata me hizo pensar bien las cosas… ¡Un tiempo para mí!

La verdad, aun no digería bien todo lo que había pasado o simplemente no era algo de asimilar rápidamente.

… La batalla en Rumanía fue el punto donde varias cosas pasaron… ¡Cosas que ni yo me di cuenta!

… Al parecer… ¡Vali tuvo problemas!, pero no nos logramos encontrar.

El equipo de Vali tuvo un duro encuentro con Aži Dahāka y demás dragones malignos.

…También esa fue la razón del ¿Por qué? Kuroka y Le Fay no estaban.

Cuando regresaron a casa. Ellas habían vuelto demasiado cansadas y con poca energía.

No tenían heridas de gravedad, pero si estaban lastimadas.

"_Nya!… Eso fue muy inesperado, pero el loco de Vali quería seguir."_\- Nos contó Kuroka.

Según Kuroka. Aži Dahāka es un dragón gigantesco de tres cabezas y seis alas gigantes. Yo no dudo que fuese muy fuerte…. ¡El equipo de Vali no es cualquier cosa!

Kuroka nos contó que aquel dragón maligno era demasiado poderoso y resistente…_ -"No importaba la veces que lo atacábamos… Ese dragón solo sonreía y quería que le golpeáramos más." _Fueron sus palabras.

Pero fue cuando Le Fay continúo… _-"No solo posee una enorme fuerza y resistencia… Sino que también pude ver que Aži Dahāka tiene un vasto control de la magia…. ¡Incluso temo que posea magias prohibidas!"_ Así lo describía Le Fay.

… Ellos lograron escapar debido a Aži Dahāka recibió una orden. Le Fay contó lo que le dijeron, Aži Dahāka se sorprendió y tuvo sonrió maliciosa de éxtasis.

"… _¡Con que Grendel! ¡Eh!"_ Eso fue lo único que logro escuchar Le Fay de Aži Dahāka.

Al decirme eso… ¡Yo ya empecé a sentir inquietud!

Tanto Kuroka y Ley Fay están descansando, sus heridas no son nada gravedad, pero enfrentarse a un dragón maligno no es cualquier cosa. Por ahora ellas no saben de qué deje de ser un demonio…. ¡Lo último que quería es tener a Vali y explicarle todo!, pero dudo que no se den cuenta, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

Al pensar en ello. No puedo evitar compararlo con Grendel… ¡Acaso la mayoría de los Dragones Malignos son así!

Para ser sincero… Quisiera evitar luchar contra ellos. Ya tengo suficiente con la declaración de muerte de Crom Cruach.

Yo seguía caminando a casa. La noche estaba despejada y podía ver las estrellas… ¡Es relajante!

"[¿Estas bien socio?]"- Me pregunto de la nada Ddraig.

"¡Si! Solo estoy pensando las cosas."- Le conteste.

Ahora veía el mundo paralizado por un momento….

"[Si es por los enemigos. Tu poder está teniendo un gran avancé…. Lo único malo es que no hemos podido entrenar por esto de la deuda.]"- Me dijo Ddraig.

Eso era verdad… Debido que ya empezó el último semestre, yo tenía que ir a clases durante el día y de tarde ocupado con lo del edificio. Lo bueno es que tengo sábado en la tarde descanso y domingo todo el día, pero al final no serviría mucho para entrenar.

Yo llego muy tarde a la casa para no incomodar a Rias y me voy a dormir con la misma, de mañana me levanto muy temprano y salgo rápido de la casa a la escuela… ¡Si lo sé! ¡Me estoy escondiendo!

… Aun compartimos tiempo con las chicas del club al momento del almuerzo de la escuela, pero se siente diferente.

Yo ya no pertenezco al club que por lo tanto hay menos tiempo para compartir con ellos.

Pero no todo es malo… ¡Ravel también volvió!

"… _¡Buenos días¡"-_ Recordé su lindo saludo.

Ravel y yo, ya no teníamos una conexión de Manager y representado.

"…_Ya Sirzches-sama me puso al tanto de todo. No se preocupe Ise-saamm… Uhmm.. Uhmm._"- Aun tenía su apoyo, pero yo le dije que me llame Ise…

"… _Lo siento. Es que es nuevo para mí. Tal vez no tenga motivos para estar a su lado como antes, pero aun así quisiera que cuente conmigo… Permítame servirle, aun sí… _"- Decía ella con gran amabilidad.

En ese momento me sorprendí muchísimo… ¡Ella era un Demonio de familia noble!

Yo que lo he perdido todo… ¡No podía permitirme eso!

Ravel aun quería ser mi manager… A pesar que no tengo donde caerme muerto. Sinceramente me puse feliz, pero no podía dejar que una noble como ella se ensuciara las manos como yo.

Solo le dije en ese momento que, aun si todo cambiase… Yo sigo siendo yo, y que me hizo feliz que regresara. Que no se preocupara… Uno siempre tiene que pagar por sus errores.

"… _Usted no hizo nada malo, pero aun así decidió que es lo correcto. Sinceramente me tiene preocupada._"- Eso me decía con una sonrisa.

Tal vez sea un torpe aun, pero logre que ella sonreía.

Ravel todavía iba a vivir en la casa, pero ahora tenía otras obligaciones… ¡Ella no me quiso decir en qué!

… Ya estaba cerca de la casa y las luces del primer piso están encendidas.

Meto mi llave a la puerta y la abro.

"… Pensé que había alguien."- Dije al ver la sala.

"[Alguien seguro se olvidó de apagar la luz.]"- Dijo Ddraig.

Apagamos las luz y nos fuimos directo a la cocina…. ¡Tenía mucha hambre!

"No sé porque, pero desde que empecé a pintar la escuela. Me está dando más hambre que cuando entreno…"- Dije en pleno camino a la cocina.

"[Eso pasa cuando te metes en… "Trabajo de hombres"]"- Me decía Ddraig en burla.

No sabía si reírme o sentirme ofendido… ¡Ya no le hice caso!

Ahora solo quería comer e irme a dormir.

Entre a la cocina… ¡Ahí estaba!

Había un plato de comida cubierto con una nota.

"¡…Asia siempre tan linda!"-Dije al leer su nota.

Ella siempre me guardaba algo para cuando yo llegue. Normalmente esto no sería así, pues parte de mi castigo es también que yo mismo me prepare mi cena.

No sé cuál fue el acuerdo que hizo Asia, pero Rias le permitió hacerlo.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de calentar mi cena….

"¿¡…*!?" Puse un rostro dudoso.

"[Esta vacío.]"-Dijo Ddraig.

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estaba vacío?...

"¡Bruuuuppppp…!"-Escuche un eructo.

Al voltear para ver de dónde venía el sonido.

"¡Ophiss…!"-Dije al verla de frente.

Ella tenía migas en sus labios y unos ojos de no importarle mucho.

"No programa… No comida."- Dijo ella en venganza.

¡Eso era muy cruel!... Ella solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"[Tienes suerte. Al parecer ya no esta tan molesta.]"- Me dijo Ddraig en gracia.

La diosa Dragón-sama… ¡Ophis en verdad amaba al programa!

Y para colmo… ¡Yo tenía que lavar todo a mano!... Platos, tazas, ollas y demás cosas que había en el lavado.

¡Tengo hambre! ¡Estoy con sueño! ¡Solo quiero irme a dormir!

Ya no me queje más y me puse a hacerlo.

"¿El jabón?... ¿Dónde guardan el jabón?"- Decía al buscar por los cajones de la cocina.

Paso como diez minutos hasta que encontrara todo para lavar.

"¡Bien empecemos!"- Dije al ponerme en modo amo de casa.

Sinceramente… ¡COMO ES QUE ENSUCIAMOS TANTO!

Las manchas de los platos no salían… La grasa de las sartenes era un reto… Y tenía que raspar muy duro, pero si romper las ollas.

(Plash) (Plash) (Plash)

El agua me empezó a salpicar, y para colmo tenía que hacerlo de nuevo, porque resulta que… que no… se enjuaga con jabón un plato con otro.

… Esa fue una odisea para mí y al final termina con la ropa mojada.

Pero después de todo… ¡Era una victoria! ¡Ya había terminado! O eso creí.

(Clinp)

Fue el sonido de una taza en el lavado.

No es algo bonito que tú termines de lavar y de repente alguien coloque una taza sucia al lado.

"…Lo siento."- Dije a voz suave de alguien.

Yo solo voltee lentamente para ver quién era.

"¡Rossweisse-san!... ¿Aún estas despierta?"- Dije al ver como ella puso una sonrisa forzada.

"…Si últimamente tomo una taza de té para poder dormir. En serio disculpa, pero no sabía que estabas despierto."- Me dijo ella verme mi ropa.

Ya se habrá dado cuenta que soy un desastre para estas cosas.

"No…no…no... te preocupes. Ahora lavo tu taza, y termino de secarrr….…. ¡_GRRRRR_!"-Intente decir, pero mi estómago hablo antes que yo.

¡Yo me puse un poco avergonzado! ¡Maldito estomago!

"*Suspiró… ¿Fue Ophis verdad?"- Me dijo Rossweisse con pena.

"¿Pero cómo?"- Le pregunte impresionado.

¿Cómo es que ella lo supo? ¿Acaso tiene una gran habilidad deductiva?

"Eso explica porque ella se limpiaba con su manga su boca al salir de aquí y tú… ¿No me digas que te iras a dormir sin comer algo?"- Me dijo ella en regaño.

Ahora me estaba hablando como una profesora estricta.

"Yo solo quiero dormir y además tengo que despertarme tempranooo…."-Le decía mientras ella me lanzaba un trapo en la cara.

Aquél trapo que me lazo, es el trapo con el que se seca las cosas… ¿Qué me quería decir con ello?

Ella entonces fue a los estantes y saco una batidora con huevos, verduras y arroz…

"Tu ve secando los utensilios y guárdalos. Mientras yo te preparo algo para que cenes."- Me decía ella romper los huevos.

¡Ehh…! ¡Eso no me lo espere de alguien que compra su comida por 100 yenes!

"¡Rossweisse-san! ¿Acaso sabias cocinar?"-Le pregunte de frente.

"¡Hey! Eso sonó grosero de tu parte. Claro que se preparar algunas cosas, pues eso uno lo aprende cuando uno es independiente."- Me decía ella mientras prendía la estufa.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi haciendo cosas de chicas. Normalmente ella está dedicada a su trabajo y buscar descuentos en todo lo que tenga un valor menor a 100 yenes.

Ahora esta vestida con una bata marrón, algo esponjada, cosa que le cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo… ¿Qué tipo de pijama estará usando?

… Mientras ella estaba cocinado, yo me dedique a secar y guardar todo.

No paso mucho, solo un par de minutos.

"¡Listo…!"- Dijo ella terminar.

Ella había preparado algo muy simple, pero…

"¡Eso huele bien!"- Dije mi pensamiento en voz alta.

"¡Gracias!... Espero que al menos te nutra."- Me dijo ella entregándome la tortilla de huevo y verduras.

Me hizo lavarme las manos y también me hizo sentarme sirviéndome una taza de té… ¡Ella era muy amable!

"¡Itadakimasu!" Dije al agradecer la comida.

A pesar de que era algo simple de preparar… ¡Rossweisse-san lo hizo ver muy apetitoso!

Mi hambre me gano y no aguante en probarlo.

ÑAN… ÑAN… ÑAN…

Yo estaba saboreando la tortilla de verduras.

"¡Esta muy rico!"-Dije al meter la cuchara de nuevo al plato.

"¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado!"- Me dijo ella con un gesto amable.

Rossweisse-san me acompaño durante mi cena, ella se había servido otro vaso de té y charlamos un poco.

…Ella me estaba contando sobre su trabajo, al aparecer este último semestre la tiene muy ocupada como maestra.

"Ya veo… Aún falta organizar el festival cultural, la competencia deportiva, el día de las profesiones y la fiesta de fin de año de los sempais."- Le dije al imaginarme un calendario.

"… Sí, es normal para los maestros preocuparnos por ello. Ahora nuestro deber es hacer que los alumnos disfruten su último año, pues después de ello estarán formando su futuro más concreto y serio al salir. Al menos es reconfortante saber tenemos un buen grupo que nos está diciendo adiós."- Decía ella con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

A pesar de estar en la escuela, menos de unos meses… Rossweisse-san se había encariñado con su trabajo de maestra, bueno ella es muy popular con los estudiantes.

Los planes que me habla, eran las típicas actividades escolares que se realizaban a fines de un año escolar… Son el grupo de Rias, Akeno, Kaichou que terminar sus estudios y nos dejan la escuela a los de 2do.

"¿Y cómo crees que te vaya en el futuro?"- Me pregunto ella.

Al pensar en todo eso… ¡No pude evitar suspirar!

"*suspiro…" Ese fui yo algo relajado.

Esa pregunta me hizo pensar un poco sobre mi futuro… ¡¿Sera verdad que tendré que pagar esta deuda todo mi vida?!

Yo entro a 3ro y aun sin cumplir 18 años… ¡Ya tengo que trabajar con un adulto!

Sinceramente eso a veces uno no piensa que le puede esperar más adelante. Un día eres un chico reencarnado en demonio con una buena vida, pero a la otra eres un ser sagrado que, tiene una deuda, una declaración de muerte, una posible metida de pata para una gran problema entre facciones… ¡Bueno al menos tengo donde vivir!

"No lo sé, pero solo sé que tengo que trabajar como burro para poder comer ahora en adelante."- Le conteste con una sonrisa forzada.

Al aparecer mi respuesta molesto un poco a Rossweisse-san…. ¿Eso creo?

"Issei… Me sorprendes mucho como has aceptado todo esto. Sinceramente esa parte es la que admiro de ti, pero deberías pensar un poco más que eso…. ¡¿Al menos sabes cómo administrar tu dinero ahora?!"- Me dijo ella seria y preocupada.

Waauu… No me esperaba esa respuesta de Rossweisse-san. Efectivamente parte de mí siente culpa y que tenía que cumplir con esto…. ¿Acaso estará bien lo que hago?

Volviendo al tema… ¡Soy un adolescente sin experiencia! ¡Aun pienso que tengo vender mi colección de revistas porno y mis eroges para poder tener un pequeño ahorro!... ¡ESO ME PRODUJO MUCHA TRISTE! ¡QUE QUIEREN QUE ME CONFORME CON MI IMAGINACIÓN!... NOOO ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE.

".. Bueno por ahora no me falta comida y lugar donde vivir, pero dudo que valla a la universidad al terminar la escuela. De seguro tendría uno que otro trabajo por Sirzches-sama y Rias… Pero lo único que me preocupa son mis padres."- Le conteste más serio.

A pesar de todo… ¡Ellos no tenían la culpa!

"Es verdad… ¿Aun están de viaje verdad?"- Me pregunto Rossweisse-san.

"¡Si!... Lo único que sé es que vendrán para la orientación vocacional. Bueno ya encontrare una forma de que ellos no estén perjudicados por mi culpa. Por ahora Sirzches-sama me dio tiempo para ello. Yo sinceramente prefiero que ellos no se enteren…" Le conteste algo más calmado.

No era maduro por decir eso. De hecho, creo que en ese momento quería un abrazo de mis padres.

"Ya veo… ¡Issei! ¿Dime cuanto tienes para tu semana?"- Me pregunto ella de repente.

Al ver la cara de Rossweisse-san, algo seria, no dije nada y le conteste.

"¡Lo suficiente para poder pagar algunos gastos!... ¿Por qué?"- Le pregunte algo dudoso.

Entonces le enseñe un papel con el número exacto que tenía…. ¡Ella luego puso un cara con unos ojos brillantes!

"Issei… ¿El domingo estas libre?"- Me pregunto ella sin perderme de vista.

"¡Si!"-Le conteste algo perturbado y apurado.

Ella me miro fijo con unos ojos muy punzantes.

"¡De acuerdo! El domingo te voy a enseñar los mejores lugares con descuento, liquidación, 2x1, quincenas y todo lo que puedas comprar por 100 yenes."- Y lo dijo muy feliz.

¡Es enserio!... Rossweisse-san es la única que conozco que se pone muy feliz cuando habla de ahorrar dinero.

"Más te vale no decirme que ¡NO!... El dinero no es algo que puedas gastar a lo tonto."- Me dijo ella más seria.

… No tenía nada especial para el domingo… ¿Por qué no?

"¡Esta bien!... Sería bueno aprender de ti a cómo vivir más económicamente."- Le conteste.

Entonces ella me sonríe con un rostro satisfecho.

"¡Qué bien!... Te espero a las en el centro de la ciudad… ¡Por favor llega temprano!"- Me dijo ella sacando un mapa del lugar.

…. ¿Un mapa?... ¿Acaso ella siempre lo tenía con ella?

Ella se acercó y me enseño el lugar de donde tenía que ir.

Yo me había fijado en el mapa… El mapa tenía muchos lugares marcados…

"¡Listo!... Ah y una cosa más… Tráete un pantalón con varios bolsillos si puedes… ¡Ok!"- Me dijo en consejo.

¿Qué tenía planeado?... Yo solo le hice caso y le dije que ¡SI!

Después de haber acordado para el domingo. Rossweisse-san se fue a su habitación.

Yo aún me quede despierto, pensando unas cosas, y me fui a dormir.

…

* * *

_**-[Domingo especial: La cita de una tacaña.]-**_

Ya era de mañana, y hacía mucho calor.

"*Bostezo…"- Hice eso al estirarme.

"[¿Acaso todavía tienes sueño?]"- Me pregunto Ddraig.

".. No, no es eso. Solo que esta onda de calor que me provoca sueño."- Le conteste ya más despierto.

Yo por esta calor… Estaba vestido con una playera, roja oscura, de manga larga con un collar, también con un pantalón negro algo ancho que tenía unos 6 bolsillos y unos zapatos delgados…. ¡Estaba vestido algo simple!

…Yo quería verme bien y a la vez cómodo.

"¿Me pregunto a donde me llevara Rossweisse-san?"- Me decía mi mismo.

El pueblo de Kouh, no era tan grande, pero no se parecía en nada al mapa que Rossweisse me enseño.

"[No lo sé socio… Pero mira esto como un descanso más prolongado. Por ahora creo que es mejor estar así.]"- Me dijo Ddraig calmado.

Yo sabía porque me lo decía.

"¿Tesh aún no despierta? ¿No?"- Le pregunte mientras caminaba.

Entonces Ddraig, como buen amigo, me explica más.

"[Para ser concreto aquella trasformación del Modo Paladín, fue un gasto enorme de energía. Lo que me sorprendió mucho es que allá podido aguantar tales cantidades de poder y hacerlos fluir…]"- Me dice él con un tono sorprendido.

…Eso me hizo recordar la primera vez que use el Juggernaut Drive, cuando se consumió mi vida. Comparándolo con aquella ocasión, Tesh fue la conexión que por lo cual tuvo que soportar gran cantidad del poder Sagrado y hacer fluir el poder de Ddraig… No me imagino la gran carga que tuvo que haber soportado el solo.

"Lo bueno es que ahora solo descansa… Se ve que no podre usar tu poder, al menos hasta que él despierte."- Le dije algo decepcionado.

Pero entonces Ddraig, con un tono de voz más animado.

"[No te preocupes por eso y él se ganó su descanso. De hecho, eso lo veo como una buena oportunidad para ver tu poder sagrado puro… Desde que vi que tu brazo, que fue cubierto por una armadura blanca, tome un gran interés en ello. Tal vez seas mi primer portador que me allá hecho tenerte en cuenta como alguien con quien quiero pelear… Claro si tuviera cuerpo.]"- Me dijo Ddraig con ánimos de pelear.

…¡Hasta tú Ddraig! No sabía cómo reaccionara ello.

"Gulp*… No bromees con eso."- Le dije algo preocupado.

Ddraig se rió un poco. Yo no me imaginaba el hecho de pelear contra él…. ¡Si tuviera cuerpo! ¡De seguro me haría pedazos!

Paramos de charlar y decidí no pensar en ello. Yo solo continúe mi camino.

Pasaron unos minutos para llegar al punto donde Rossweisse-san me cito.

"Bueno al menos faltan 5 minutos para la hora exacta."- Dije al ver mi celular.

Yo estaba en un parque y sentado en un banca, que le cubría la sombra de un gran árbol.

Mientras me refrescaba un poco por la relajante brisa del viento… Gire mí cabeza, para ambos lados, para ver por cual dirección venia.

"¡Oh ahí esta!.."- Dije al verla acercándose, pero al verla más de cerca "Un momento… ¿Ella es Rossweisse-san?"- Me quede algo impresionado.

…Un rato que me quede algo maravillado por lo que vi.

"¡Oh! ¡Buenos Días Issei!... Al parecer tú fuiste quien madrugo."- Me dijo ella en saludo.

En mí delante había una hermosa chica de piel blanca, con una cola de caballo amarrando su cabello plateado y vistiendo un pantalón blanco, bien pegado a sus bellas piernas, un par de sandalias de cuero y un top sin mangas de color azul holgado, mostrando algo de pecho, con una cartera media crema en su brazo derecho y con un collar de plata de adorno…

"Hmm… No me mires así de raro."- Me dijo ella volviendo a la realidad.

Yo solo reaccione a ello.

"¡Discúlpame!... Si no es que es la primera vez que te veo con algo que no sea, tu uniforme de profesora o un buzo escolar."- Le dije algo apenado.

Viéndolo bien ahora… ¡Ella parecía más un chica adolescente! ¡Era muy linda!

"¿Acaso no me veo bien? Pues es lo más simple que me puse por esta ola de calor."- Me pregunto ella al verse su vestimenta.

… Lo más simple. Si eso es lo más simple, ya me imagino cuando Rossweisse-san se arregle de bien.

"No…No…No… De hecho se te muy bien."- Le dije un cumplido.

Entonces ella me pone una sonrisa.

"¡Gracias Issei!"- y con un tono de emoción "Esta ropa que tengo puesta me costó muy barata. Quien dice que para verse bien se necesita gastar tanto."- Lo dijo ella muy orgullosa.

…. ¡Esta tacaña! A Rossweisse-san se le veía bien, pues era muy bella. Yo en parte no sabía mucho de comprar, pero algo me dice que nada bueno sale al comprar ropa barata.

Después de eso, ella saco su mapa de su cartera.

"De acuerdo. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir a la estación del tren que está a una cuadra de acá, de esa manera estaremos en nuestro primer destino."- Decía ella guardando su mapa.

"Está bien… ¡Entonces nos vamos!"- Le dije siguiéndola.

Antes de partir… Ella hizo que me revisara cautelosamente donde tenía mi dinero y con buena seguridad continuamos.

Caminamos un poco bajo el sol… Sinceramente lo que menos quería ahora era sudar.

Después de unos minutos, logramos llegar a la estación de Shinjuku.

"Bueno… Tenemos que esperar el tren que nos lleve al centro de la ciudad."- Dijo ella al leer el itinerario del tren.

Mientras estábamos prestando atención al itinerario… ¡Podía escuchar unos murmullos!

"Oye mira… ¿Acaso no es extranjera?"- Decía la voz de un hombre.

"Si, es realmente un belleza… Es muy mona."- Escuchaba otra voz a lo lejos.

No era algo que me impresionase… Rossweisse-san llamada mucha la atención, a pesar de estar algo discreta.

… Aun si escuchaba esos murmullos de cerca de nosotros, pero solo fue eso. Tal vez sea el hecho que yo este acompañando a Rossweisse-san no se quisieron acercarse.

"¡Hmmm! El calor si es algo molesto."- Decía Rossweisse-san al ventilarse con su mano.

… No la culpo, pues ella viene de un lugar frío como lo es Asgard. Los domingos normalmente es día donde muchas personas se reúnen para pasear y la estación del tren no era la excepción.

Luego de un rato el tren arribo.

"¡Por favor suban con cuidado!" Decía la voz de la estación.

Rossweisse-san y yo tuvimos suerte de subir primeros, así logramos alcanzar un buen lugar…. Bueno más o menos.

"Iyann…"- Era la Voz de Rossweisse-san a lado de ventada de vidrio.

"Perdón… Es que no pensé que el tren se llenara tan rápido."- Le dije tratando de empujar más para que ella tuviera espacio en el tren.

Nosotros viajamos parados en el tren… ¡En serio esto parecía un horno!

"¡Cuidado!"- Me decían al empujarles.

… Naaa no les hice caso. Yo por mi parte quería hacer que Rossweisse-san viajara al menos, de manera menos sofocante.

"¡Gracias Issei! Eres un buen caballero."- Me dijo ella en un cumplido.

Bueno dejando de lado el calor, lo molesto que era viajar casi apretados y que comencé a sentir el sudor de alguien más… No me queje, con tal que eso no fastidiase a Rossweisse-san.

Avanzamos un poco a otra estación.

"¡Oh vamos más gente!"- Dije al ver que pocos bajan y más personas subían al tren.

Era algo incómodo viajar así, pero al momento que subieron más personas… El lugar se puso más apretado.

Yo en rapidez tuve que acomodarme para que no me quitara mi puesto, pero al hacerlo… Mi mano quedo atrapada en algo, durito, pero a la vez suave.

Plan…Plan…

"¿Qué es esto? Y ¿Por qué me estoy estimulando?"- Dije al sentir algo muy reconfortarle.

Mi mano no dejaba de apretarlo, era como si un impulso me dominara, pero cuando logre voltear… ¡UN TRASERO!

"¡Ehh…!" Dije al ver a quien le pertenecía esa gran suavidad.

¡ERA EL TRASERO DE ROSSWEISSE-SAN!... ¿Cómo mi mano termino atrapado ahí?

Yo solo tenía un cara de sorprendido, bueno no es que me quejara de sentir esos muslos maravillosos de Rossweisse-san, pero… No… No… No… ¡CONTROLATE! La tensión en mí comenzó a crecer… ¡MI MANO EN SU TRASERO COMENZO A SUDAR!

Esto es malo, es muy malo… ¡Ella me va a matar!

Por suerte ella todavía no me vio, yo intente sacar sigilosamente mi mano de su trasero… Con cuidado.

"¡UMnn…!"- Era una pequeña reacción de ella.

¡Mierda!... La cara de Rossweisse-san se puso ROJA y con ira por el movimiento que hice, y para colmo el calor no ayudo.

Ella tenía una mirada de enojo y estaba lagrimeando…. ¡AH LO SIENTO!

Tal vez ella esté pensando que es un pervertido que se está aprovechando de esto…. ¡Lamento hacerte pasar por un mal rato!

Yo quería decirle que era mi mano, pero debido a que por el gran calor que estaba haciendo, mi garganta se estaba secando y para colmo… ¡EL CONDUCTOR PONE UNA CANCIÓN EN ALTO VOLUMEN!

Si mis cálculos no me fallan… ¡Nos faltan como 15 minutos para llegar a nuestra parada!

En parte, sería el viaje más cómodo que ha tenido mi mano izquierda en la vida, pero… ¿Esto valía la pena si hacía a Rossweisse-san llorar?

Esa fue mi gran pregunta… Todo el viaje me la pase pensando en ello.

Tenía una batalla interna… Si de sentirme bien o sentirme mal.

* * *

_**-[Momentos íntimos. ]-**_

En el salón del club del ocultismo. Había dos jóvenes demonios en plena charla.

"Me sorprende que quisieras tener una pequeña reunión conmigo, a pesar de que tu tiempo es muy reducido debido tus obligaciones como presidenta del consejo y tus proyectos futuros."- Decía la chica del cabello carmesí a su gran amiga.

"Hay cosas que considero como prioridades Rías. Bueno también me alegra charlar un poco con mi gran amiga."- Decía la chica del cabello negro y gafas.

Ambas estaban sentadas en los sofás, mirándose la una y la otra….

Ambas tenían un porte muy refinado que caracterizaba a una señorita y el dialecto muy delicado también.

"Disculpa que no pueda ofrecerte un vaso de té o agua, pero Akeno está atendiendo otros asuntos." Decía Rias en disculpa.

"No te preocupes por ello. De todas formas prefiero un ambiente más íntimo…"- Dije al acomodarme mis gafas y continúe "Tampoco pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, solo he venido a hablar de una cosa y creo que ya sabes de que… ¿No?"-Con eso fui directamente al grano.

Rias entonces cruza sus manos y toma un respiro de aire.

"Para serte sincera ya tenía una cierta "intuición" sobre ¿Por qué esta reunión?... Si es sobre el tema de Ise, creo que puedes comenzar."- Me dijo ella sin abrir siquiera sus ojos.

…Rias, quien tenía un carácter amigable de conversar. Ahora ella me muestra un lado de incomodidad y disgusto.

"Créeme que fue algo impactante para mí también, la idea de que un demonio pase y se convierta en un ser sagrado, prácticamente eso es imposible de pensar. En cierta parte puedo comprenderte."- Le dije lo más concreta posible.

Ella no cambio su expresión.

"¿Así?... Entonces Sona entenderás como me siento ahora. Sinceramente el pensar que tu sabias también… Bueno creí que la que está en mi delante era mi amiga de la infancia."- Me lo dijo ella con un tono agresivo.

…Ya sabía esto, pero al menos veo que puedo hablar con ella de manera más objetiva.

"No era mi deber el decirte o no. Si yo no dije nada, fue forma de demostrar gratitud a Ise-kun."- Le dije sin dejar de verla.

"¡¿Gratitud?!... Por favor no vengas con un eso ahora. ¿Sabes lo dolida que he estado todo estos días?... El pensar que fui burlada y el ser la última idiota en enterarse."- Decía Rias con un tono de voz más alto.

Yo no me iba dejar intimidar por su agresividad, pero aun así permanecí en calmada para hablar.

"Yo solo veo en mi delante, a una niña haciendo su berrinche con la que no quisieron compartir una muñeca y vengándose por ello."- Le conteste algo fría.

"Ahora me dices que soy yo la mala… ¿Verdad? Sinceramente pensé que comprendías mis sentimientos como una buena amiga y que verías mi posición."- Me decía Rias sacándome en cara mi amistad.

Solo respire un poco, y volví a hablarle.

"Yo dije que te podía comprender como te sientes, pero nunca estaría de lado de una egoísta como tú."- Le conteste lo más directa que puede.

"¿Egoísta?... Egoísta fue Ise por ocultarme algo tan importante como eso."- Rias me contestaba ya algo alterada.

"Tú algunas vez me dijiste, que te gustaría que las personas te tratante como una chica normal. Una chica normal, no es solo es aquella persona a la que quieren por lo que es, sino también es aquella persona que tiene que aceptar las cosas tal y como son las cosas que la rodean…."- Esa fui yo diciendo lo que pensaba.

"¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo eso?"- Me pregunto ella.

"No te gustan que te guarden secretos, pero ¿Cuándo tú lo haces? ¿Está bien?"- Le conteste rápido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ello?"- Me pregunto de frente ella.

"Yo sé del compromiso que tenías con Ise-kun, tal vez el ni cuenta se dio que tenía un compromiso de matrimonio contigo. Acaso pensaste decirle al final… ¿Verdad? "- Le volví a preguntar.

"Eso es muy diferente a lo que él me oculto…"- Me contesto ella de manera agresiva y exaltada.

"¡Si tienes razón! ¡Eso muy diferente! Mientras tú y tu familia le guardan, tal vez un secreto que le iba disgustar del todo. El guardo su secreto para evitar problemas que puedan afectar a sus personas más queridas, tal vez discordia, desconfianza o incluso un gran mal entendido que termine en odio."- Le dije lo más firme posible.

"…" Ella no me contesto.

"Yo sé perfectamente que no odias a Ise-kun, pero ese resentimiento tan gran te nubla la mente. En serio ¿Te pusiste a pensar como fueron las cosas? O ¿Decidiste acercarte para hablar con él?"- Le pregunté.

Ella solo me miro con un gesto amargo.

"Lo que más me molesta, es que seguro esperas que sea él que tome el primer paso… ¿O acaso me equivoco?"- Le pregunté a Rias.

"Sinceramente estoy tomando, algo molesto tu insinuación conmigo."- Me contesto ella.

"Di lo que quieras, pero no puedo estar al margen de todo esto. Yo sé perfectamente las consecuencias que trae al ayudar a Ise-kun por ocultar su secreto, pero en serio, Rias…. ¿Lo quieres dejar solo? ¿Lo quieres abandonar?"- Le dije ya con tono más alto.

"¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Te estas excediendo!"- Me Rias con tono más agresivo.

"El sin ser más tu siervo… Fue hasta Rumania, solo porque quería ver que estés bien. ¿Entiendes eso?... No sabes la angustia que debe estar pasando en su corazón por el peso que esta por enfrentar más adelante o ¿Acaso eso también quieres ignorar? "- Le seguía preguntando.

"¡Ya! ¡Cállate!"- Me grito ella.

"Entiendes que a pesar de todo. El sin ser más tu siervo, no siendo un demonio, ni ser divino, ni menos el dragón emperador rojo… Tal vez no lo admita, pero solo es un chico que su vida tomo un giro que no estaba preparado para enfrentar, pero aun así lo acepto… El acepto que su mundo cambiara y aun así es alguien que tiene un corazón… Un corazón que de seguro busca consuelo."- Entonces la mire fijamente, y le hice mi última pregunta "De ustedes dos ¿Quién crees que es él que sufre más?"- Fue mi última palabra.

El silencio reino por un momento… Creo que me excedí un poco o eso pensé.

Rias bajo la cabeza un poco, lo suficiente para que su cabello le cubriese el rostro.

"Ya lo sé…"- Me contesto ella con una lagrima recorriendo su rostro, y continuo "Solo que no lo acepto. Me duele el solo pensar en eso y tengo miedo... Miedo de pensar en eso de nuevo. La primera cosa que vino a mi corazón fue dolor. El dolor de perderlo una vez, el dolor no reconocerlo, el dolor que no le haya importado, el dolor de que tal vez me dé miedo de acercarme a él, el dolor de pensar que le hice daño, el dolor que pienso cuando creo que lo abandone...Si tengo miedo, pero aun lo quiero mucho…. ¿Qué hago? ¿Dime que puedo hacer?"- Fue Rias sincerándose conmigo.

"Cuando no somos capaces ya de cambiar una situación, nos enfrentamos al reto de cambiar nosotros mismos."- Le conteste su pregunta.

Yo también soy muy joven para esas cosas, pero lo menos que podía hacer era tener el papel de la buena amiga.

"Lo que puedo hacer por ti ahora. Es contarte todo lo que se dé mi parte…. ¿Quieres oírlo?"- Le pregunte.

Ella solo me dio el positivo moviendo su cabeza.

Solo espero que mis palabras sean suficientes para hacerla entender.

* * *

_**De compras.**_

Ya eran algo de las 9:45 de la mañana.

Plash… Plash…

Era el sonido del agua en el rostro de Rossweisse-san.

Ella se estaba refrescando con un poco de agua del grifo de un parque.

"Yo realmente lo siento Rossweisse-san. No fue mi intensión hacerte pasar un mal rato."- Ese era yo disculpando me con ella.

Rossweisse-san tuvo una mala reacción al salir del tren. Ella quería golpear al primer hombre que viese… ¡Qué miedo!

"Si te hace sentir mejor…Mi mano se quedó entumecida por falta de circulación de sangre... Así que no puede sentir nada." Le dije levantando mi mano con la ayuda de mi otra mano.

Eso no era mentira. Algo de los 2 minutos después eso pasa… ¡Eso incierta parte me puso triste!, pero lo disfrute mientras pude.

Antes de seguir hablando… Rossweisse-san me calla alanzado su mano.

"Sabes Issei… Mejor olvídalo."- Me dijo ella sin verme al rostro.

Su cara aún estaba roja… ¡Tal vez todavía sienta un poco de vergüenza!

Yo solo me puse a su costado a esperar a que termine de refrescarse, pero entonces escuche unos murmullos.

"_**Al menos me alegra que no fuese un desconocido…**_"- Decía en voz muy baja ella.

"¿Dijiste algo?"- Le pregunte al no oírla.

Al parecer su mal humor ya estaba pasando.

"Dije… Que tenemos que seguir el camino." Me decía ella señalando el primer lugar donde teníamos que ir.

La estación del tren nos había dejado, casi cerca, del primer lugar a donde debíamos ir.

Caminamos por unos 10 minutos aproximadamente… Nosotros habíamos llegado a una especie de centro comercial, algo pequeño, pero con varias tiendas alrededor.

"¡Un Mall!"- Le dije al nombrar el lugar.

"Exacto… Este es de los pocos lugares, cerca de casa, donde puedes hacer tus compras cómodamente y sin gastar mucho."- Me explicaba ella felizmente.

El lugar tenía variada de tiendas… Ya sean de cosas para el hogar, electrodomésticos, utensilios de cocina, pequeños locales de comida rápida, video juego interactivos, y también…

"¿Un tienda de ropa?" Pregunte al para frente a una especie de boutique.

"Issei… te presento a YESSTYLE. El lugar donde puedes comprar ropa de buena calidad a un precio razonable." Me dijo Rossweisse-san con una gran sonrisa.

"¿No me digas que acá es donde compras tu ropa?" Le pregunte algo curioso.

"Así es. La ropa que estoy usando ahora, lo compre en este lugar. Te fascinara Issei, no solo tiene buena ropa para mujer, sino también hay linda ropa para varón… Así que vamos." Me dijo ella sonriente.

Yo no tenía idea el gusto que tenían las mujeres por la compras, pero son de las pocas veces que veo a Rossweisse-san tan feliz por algo.

Mientras ella empezó alejarse un poco de mí, debido a que estaba fascinada por la colección de conjuntos frente a ella.

"¡Ah! Es imposible que este lindo conjunto de verano cueste tan barato… ¡No lo creo! Esto es un bello bolso Zagliani, no puedo creer que tenga la suerte de encontrar uno acá… ¡Oh por Dios! Estos son verdaderos zapatos del diseñador Loeweñl… ¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!"- Rossweisse-san se lo estaba pasando muy bien con esto e incluso empezó a fastidiar a una de las señoritas que trabaja acá, para verificar la autenticidad de las marcas.

Mientras ella estaba ocupada con eso. Yo solo me fije en lugar, había una buena cantidad de chicos también…Algo ingenioso de este lugar, es que tenían unos sofás de espera, pues lo raro es que solo ese lugar estaba ocupado por chicos... pero ¿Parecían aburridos?

Entonces me fije bien, y vi a una chica acercándose a uno de los que estaba sentado.

"… Vamos amor, aún tenemos que ir por la parte trasera de la tiendo…"- Dijo la chica jalando al chico que no quiera abandonar el sofá.

Pero después de un rato paso lo mismo.

"¿Crees que esto me hace ver gorda?"- Dijo una de las chicas llevando un jeans ante uno de los chicos.

Luego poco a poco, las chicas empezaron acercárseles.

"¿Acaso todos son pareja?"- Me preguntaba a mí mismo.

La tienda estaba llena de pajeras... La cantidad de chicos y chicas eran casi-iguales.

"¡Oye mira Issei! ¿No crees que es lindo este vestido?"- Me dijo Rossweisse-san de repente.

Ella estaba delante de mí enseñándome un vestido plomo de una sola pieza.

"¿No cree joven que se le ve precioso?"- Eso me dijo la señorita que trabaja acá.

No era mucho para pensarlo. Yo solo fui honesto.

"Si, eso se te vería muy lindo en ti."- Le conteste de buen humor.

"¿En serio?... Entonces me lo voy a probar."- Me dijo Rossweisse-san feliz y corriendo al corredor.

Después de que ella se fue.

"Usted joven, es muy afortunado de tener una novia, tan hermosa como ella."- Me dijo la señorita en voz rápida.

"¿Ahh…?"- Fue mi reacción.

De seguro nos confundió a nosotros como una pareja más de la tienda, pero cuando estaba por decirle que no éramos pareja…

"Normalmente esta tienda se caracteriza por tener precios, muy cómodos y un lugar donde solo viene a comprar parejas, por eso también hay ropa para varón. La señorita es un cliente habitual de este lugar, pero siempre venia sola por acá… Hoy se la vio diferente, de seguro es porque tiene a su novio acompañándola."- Me dijo la señorita acomodando algunos percheros.

¡Ahora como podía decirle que NO!... Pero eso no me lo espere. No sabía que Rossweisse-san venia sola a veces a hacer sus compras.

Entonces la señorita, casi obligado, me hizo ver la casi toda la colección verano, con la esperanza de que tal vez comprase algo.

Esto duro poco, pues con las mismas Rossweisse-san me llamo a los probadores.

"¿Issei dime que te parece?"- Me pregunto ella al enseñarme ese vestido plomo puesto.

… Me quede anonadado por un segundo. El vestido le quedaba muy bien, ese color plomo le hacía lucir bien su piel blanca y ese cinturón negro del vestido, le hacía relucir muy bien su cintura.

"¡Se te ve estupendo!"- Eso era yo siendo muy sincero.

"Gracias…" Me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Entonces ella se me empezó a acercar… De cerca ella se veía más hermosa.

"Entonces Issei… ¿Me podrías hacer un favor?"- Me dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa y alegría.

Como podía negar a esa linda carita.

"Está bien."- Le conteste fervientemente en el acto.

Luego de eso. Rossweisse-san sin perder tiempo.

"Bien necesito que cargues mi bolso un momento. Además quiero que guardes esto en tus bolsillos, pero no lo juntes… ¡Ok!" Me dijo ella entregándome las cosas por separado.

A para eso era los bolsillos… Rápidamente después de encargarme bien sus cosas, ella se fue a conseguir más ropa para probarse…. ¡De hecho fue demasiado!

Por alguna razón el tiempo paso muy lento… Por alrededor de una hora, Rossweisse-san estaba en el plan… ¿Qué tal me veo con esto?... ¿Esto me queda bien?.. ¿Me hace lucir mal esto?...

También Rossweisse-san tenía un pequeño capricho para ello. Se había llevado ropa, que no era de su talla, pero aun así decidió probárselo.

A pesar de todo los inconvenientes…. ¡Ella solo se compró el vestido plomo!

"¿Estas segura que te lo quieres llevar puesto?"- Le pregunte al salir de la tienda.

"Yo no le veo el problema… Además pague buen dinero por ella."- Me decía mientras sonría al ver su nuevo vestido.

Yo en parte, estaba llevando una bolsa con su cambio de ropa. No sé cómo, pero siempre me pregunte ¿Por qué las compras hacen tan feliz a una chica?

Por otra parte. Rossweisse-san volvió a sacar su mapa de su bolso.

"¡Bien Issei!... Ya terminamos esta parte del Mall. Según esto lo que sigue es…"- Me decía ella señalándome los puntos marcas del mapa.

El mapa me señalo lo locales del Mall a donde teníamos que ir. Con la misma fuimos a de local por local.

Rossweisse-san me sugirió que prestara atención a esos locales y no olvidarlos.

Nosotros fuimos a todos los lugares marcados del mapa.

Alrededor de la vista a las tiendas…. ¡Tuvimos uno que otro problema…!

"¿Cómo que esto no está en descuento?... Este artículo estaba en la línea de liquidación y ahora ¿No?... ¡Issei ven y apóyame en esto!"- Esa fue Rossweisse-san reclamando sus derechos.

En cierta parte… Fue gracioso ver la regatear y pelear con la cajera e la tienda.

Pero lo que me sorprendió mucho fue su gran habilidad de convencimiento al momento de hablar… Al final ella gano.

Terminas con toda las compras y nos fuimos al segundo piso del Mall. En ese lugar había un espacio de descansado y refrigerios… Nosotros nos sentamos en una mesa, con una sombría que nos cubría con una sombra del sol y dejamos sus compras a un lado de la mesa.

"Lamento que vieras eso."- Me dijo Rossweisse-san algo avergonzada.

Aun se sentía culpable por lo de hace rato. Bueno no la culpaba, los clientes de esa tienda no paraban de observarnos hasta dejar el lugar.

"¡No! ¡No preocupes por eso!"- Le dije animándola.

Entonces ella me mira con una cara, algo desanimada.

"Se supone que te traje aquí, para poder enseñarte algo de economía, pero al final me deje llevar… ¡Lo siento!"- Me dijo ella.

En realidad… Ella tenía un extraño "Amor" por estas cosas, pero en parte me ayudo a conocer algo más de ella.

"No tienes porque disculparte. Me alegro mucho que te preocuparas por mí y además fue muy divertido."- Le dije para que no se sintiese mal.

Al parecer… Logre animarla un poco.

Luego de un rato, el mesero nos trajo bebidas, muy frías, para refrescarnos y descansar.

"Sin duda, un buen jugo de naranja, bien fría… Esto sí que es relajante."- Decía ella al sorber, felizmente su bebida.

Yo estaba bebiendo una soda, pero también quería hablar con ella.

"Rossweisse-san ¿Te puedo hacer un pregunta?"- Le dije dejando mi bebida en la mesa.

"Claro… Dime Issei."- Me dijo ella en respuesta.

"¿Desde cuándo conoces este lugar?"- Le pregunte.

Rossweisse-san no demoro mucho en contestarme.

"Hmmm… Yo diría que fue hace unos meses atrás. Creo que fue, desde que regresamos del viaje de Kyoto."- Me contesto ella.

No estaba seguro, pero creo que eso fue un buen tiempo, con que este lugar era uno de los que habitualmente parraba.

Entonces recordé lo que me dijo la chica de la tienda.

"Sabes algo… La chica de la tienda de ropa me confundió con tu novio…. Gracioso ¿No?"- Le dije en sentido de broma.

Yo lo hice por molestar y también me estaba esperando una respuesta como… ¡_Qué desvergonzada_!

Pero lo que paso fue… ¡Ella puso una mirada triste, con la cara roja y desvió la mirada!

"E-espera… No.O quería hacerte sentir incomoda."- Le dije rápidamente para calmarla.

Luego ella empezó a jugar con su cabello con su dedo y me contesto.

"No-o no es eso."- Me decía mientras hablaba más claro, y continuo "S-solo es que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios."- Me contesto ella al sorber su jugo.

Me sorprendía mucho, el hecho de que ella cambia fácilmente sus estados de ánimo. Tal vez son temas que debería evitar de hablar.

"Lo siento, pero pensé que ya habías tenías experiencia en citas o algo así."- Le conteste.

Entonces ella, rápidamente me ve fijamente y sin guardarse nada.

"¡N-NO!... ¡TU ERES CON EL PRIMERO QUE SALGO DE ESA MANERA!"- Me contesta efusivamente.

"¡E-ehh…!"- Dije ante su comentario.

Yo solo puse un rostro… WTF.

"¡N-no! No..No..No…. no es lo que tu piensasss… ¡Oh rayos!"- Decía ella refugiándose en su jugo.

En eso, Rossweisse-san se pone más roja de lo que estaba y en una reacción ella agarra su jugo de naranja y se lo toma todo de un sorbo.

Gulp… Gulp… Gulp….

"¡Ahhh..! Mi cabeza (.*)"- Dijo ella al sentir el frio en su cerebro.

…Nunca creí ver a Rossweisse-san tan nerviosa por algo. En cierta parte me sentía mal por ella.

Después de un rato se le paso el dolor de la cabeza, pues ella se estaba sobando las sienes.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"- Le pregunte preocupado.

"Realmente lamento que vieras eso… (Y-Y)"- Me dijo ella retomando su calma, y continúo. "Sabes.. Issei, no quisiera que pienses mal de ello. En realidad nunca he tenido algo como una cita o salido antes… Si te soy sinceraaa… Esto es lo más cercano a una cita que he tenido en mi vida."- Me dijo ella con una mirada cabizbaja.

"¿Es enserio?... ¿Nunca has salido con alguien antes?"- Le pregunte sorprendido.

"Nooo…"- Me contesto ella con la mirada baja.

…En cierta parte, me sentí alagado al escuchar eso, pero luego pensé mucho en eso.

"¿No estas interesada en estas cosas?"- Le pregunte.

Entonces ella se calma un poco y me responde.

"No es que no estuviera interesada, en ese tipo de cosas. Solo que cuando era más joven yo dedique mi tiempo, en estudiar ya sea en proyectos, investigaciones, trabajos, etc. En cierta parte también tenía curiosidad, pero tuve una desilusión en parte."- Me conto ella algo triste.

¿Desilusión?... Eso significa que si tuvo algo con chico, o eso pensé.

"¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con un chico, Rossweisse-san..? "- No pude evitar la pregunta por mi curiosidad.

Entonces ella, moviendo su cabeza, me un negativo.

"No, Issei, no es algo como eso."- Ella toma un algo de aliento, y continuo "Mientras me estaba preparando para ser una Valquiria, hubo un tiempo en que mis compañeras solo pensaban en chicos, cosa que provoco un bajo rendimiento en ellas. De mi parte, yo también sentía curiosidad, pero si me dejaba llevar eso evitaría cumplir mi objetivo, que en cierta parte era mi deseo de convertirme en Valquiria."- Me dijo contando su historia.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo del pasado de Rossweisse-san, pero en cierta parte noto como es que se arrepintiera, en parte de ser Valquiria…. Entonces volví a escucharla.

"No paso mucho y me convertí en Valquiria. En parte habría logrado parte de mi objetivo, pero en parte me deje llevar un poco, por mi lado infantil… Cosa que en parte me desilusione al inicio."- Me decía ella algo deprimida.

"¿Qué paso después?"- No puede evitar la pregunta.

Su historia de Rossweisse-san, en cierta parte me llamaba mucho la atención.

"Sabes Issei... Una de las tareas de las Valquirias consistía en llevar al Valhalla a los héroes caídos en batalla, héroes que teníamos que atender en Wingolf, en ese tiempo yo no trabaja para Odin, sino para la diosa Freyja… Creo que si conoces algo de eso… ¿No? "- Me pregunto ella.

"Si… conozco algo sobre ello."- Le conteste en positivo.

Aprendí algo de la mitología nórdica, buen en parte, gracias a un libro…. Pero en cómo va la historia, creo que ya estaba entendiendo algo de ello.

"No digas… ¿Fue un héroe el muy desgraciado? ¿Verdad?"- Le pregunte algo preocupado.

Ella me mira y continúa.

"Algo así…"- Me dice sonriente, y prosigue. "Yo de pequeña fui criada por mi abuela en la mayor parte de mi vida. Mi abuela era alguien muy estricta, pero también es alguien que quiero mucho… Hubo noches, que antes de irme a dormir, mi abuelita me contaba unos cuentos fantásticos de algunos héroes, recuerdo que entre ellos estaba el cuento del cantar de los nibelumbos." Decía con un rostro de nostalgia.

En parte me alegraba mucho oír eso. El saber que ella tuvo una infancia feliz, pero luego puso una cara de desilusión al proseguir.

"(Suspiro*) Pero cuando llegue a ser Valquiria me topé con un disgusto enorme en ello. Los héroes, que yo escucha con tanta emoción cuando era niña, no eran nada más que puros patanes… Ellos no eran héroes en sí, ellos solo fueron unos hombres vulgares en primer lugar, solo les gustaba emborracharse todo el día, le gustaba mucho comer y comer, hasta el punto de ser muy asqueroso, algunos ensuciaba demasiado tanto que el lugar donde residían, terminaba en un chiquero, peleas y más peleas, era unos trogloditas que solo buscaban satisfacerse mucho de las Valquirias, luego me entere que ellos estaba en ese lugar, gracias que ellos le hicieron un favor a Odín, pero aunque todos ellos fueran así… Había Valquirias que se lograron enamorar de ellos, y bueno con esa mal concepto que me di de ellos, di mi último esfuerzo y logre se escolta de Odín, para poder salir de ese lugar…Bueno hasta que el me abandono."- Me dijo ella algo seria.

De la manera en como lo expresa, me pareció que fue más que simple desilusión. No me imagino el tiempo que tuvo que aguantar todo eso.

"¡Aa-h lo siento…! De seguro te aburrí con mi tonta historia."- Me dijo ella, con un rostro, algo nerviosa.

Eso no era verdad… Entonces le conteste.

"No estoy aburrido. De hecho me alegra mucho, ya que es la primera vez que me cuentas algo de ti."-Le dije sonriéndole y proseguí. "No te preocupes Rossweisse-san, pero suenas como si hubieras mal gastado mayor parte de tu vida, pero aun eres muy joven y muy linda… Tienes mucho que ver ahora... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez te encuentres, no con un héroe, pero si con alguien que guste y te sientas cómoda."- Le dije para evitar preocuparla.

Entonces ella cambia su expresión a la de alguien alegre. Bueno yo solo le dije lo que pensaba de ella.

"Gracias Issei…"- Me dijo ella sonriendo.

Se le veía muy linda cuando sonreía.

"Entonces… ¿Nunca te ha gustado alguien?"- No pude evitar la pregunta.

En parte tenía una curiosidad, pero no sabía si me contestaría o no.

"Tal vez… Puede que solo una ligera atracción, pero fue lo más cercano a un héroe, de los que mi abuela me contaba."- Me contesto ella, algo picara.

Yo no me esperaba esa respuesta… No me imaginaba, el tipo de héroe que ella buscaba.

"Conociste a alguien así… ¿Cómo era él?"- Le pregunte muy curioso.

Mi pregunta hizo que ella se sonrojara y se pusiera algo tartamuda.

"E-ehhmm… Pues veras, hasta ahora solo lo vi una vez, pero puedo decir que me gusto al verlo." Entonces ella, en un intento de recodar continúa. "No puede acercármele, pero si sentí su cálida presencia que me daba mucha paz, una mirada mi fina y penetrante, un porte de alguien si miedo, pero a la vez muy humana, alguien que es capaz, sin pensarlo 2 veces y lanzarse contra los problemas, con el solo hecho de no abandonar a nadie… " Describía ella a esa persona.

Era la primera vez que veo y escuchaba a Rossweisse-san del alguien, muy felizmente… En parte me dio un poco de envidia. (Nota: Ella habla de él, pero él no se acuerda la batalla con Grendel.)

Parezca o no… Rossweisse-san parecía más una chica normal ahora. Ella tenía sentimientos como una chica normal, tal vez su HÉROE sea quien ella le gusta, pero ahora soy yo el que la está bien como una chica linda primero.

"Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde. Tenemos que volver."- Dijo ella llamando al mesero para pagar por los refrescos.

Pero entonces…. Escuche la voz de alguien pidiendo ayuda.

"¡Ahh..! ¡Mi hijo!"- Dijo una señora a lo lejos.

Yo rápidamente voltee a ver el lugar… ¡EL NIÑO ESTABA POR CAERSE DE LAS ESCALERAS MECÁNICAS!

La señora corría para poder evitarlo, pero el niño ya estaba por caer de espaldas… Pero, por algunas razón… No me moví y solo observe.

* * *

_**El de los milagros...**_

"¡Mamá!"- Decía en grito el niño que estaba por caerse del segundo piso.

Yo quería ir y ayudar a esa pobre niño, pero cuando iba a hacerlo.

_(Soplido) Un brisa de viento._

"¿Pero cómo?"- Dije al cubrirme de fuerte viento repentino.

Aquella acción, casi hace que mi vestido se levante del todo, pero eso era extraño… ¿Viento que salió dentro del Mall?

Estábamos nosotros en el segundo piso del local, lo lógico sería que el viento vinera de afuera del lugar, pero aun así… ¡No había señales de un cambio atmosférico!... ¿Entonces cómo?

Yo estaba delante pensando.

"¿Lograste ver que paso?"- Le pregunte a Issei.

El solo tenía una sonrisa extraña, y luego me contesta.

"No tengo ni idea, pero que bueno que ese viento evito que el niño cayese."- Me dijo en satisfactorio.

Era extraño… ¿Cómo paso?

"¡Gracias al cielo!... Un milagro"- Dijo la madre del niño cuando llego a tiempo.

¿Un milagro?... Esa palabra se me quedo un rato.

A pesar de que solo fue un segundo, no sentía nada a mí alrededor, ni tampoco Issei hizo algo… Fue algo muy raro.

"Vamos a casa… Rossweisse-san."- Me dijo Issei cargando las bolsas de mis compras.

Entonces nos fuimos del lugar. Ya no decidí pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

Pero me alegra mucho que todo haya salido bien hoy…. ¿Me pregunto si Issei quisiera volver conmigo a este lugar?... en parte aun tenia vergüenza de preguntarle.

Lo único que te tenía que hacer ahora, era relajarme un poco de regreso a casa y prepararme para una dura semana de escuela.

* * *

_**-[Momentos íntimos… ¿y AHORA?]-**_

Al parecer la charla duro más de lo que pensé.

"Bueno… Prácticamente eso es todo lo que se y lo que Saji me conto."- Me dijo Sona al terminar de hablar.

Tenía un conflicto de pensamiento en mi cabeza… ¡Aun así era algo muy difícil de procesar!

Habías cosas, que practicante habían dejado impresionada a Sona con esto… Como que por ejemplo; la destrucción definitiva de las piezas malignas y la extraña aparición de "Una armadura blanca"… Eso me sorprendió muchísimo, la descripción que le daba a esa armadura, era muy diferente a lo que yo vi en Rumania.

La enorme diferencia de poder de Ise… Me dijo que su forma de Reina verdadera, era demasiado inferior ante Grendel, pero peleo de igual a igual cuando se desiso del poder demoníaco… ¡En parte me sentí muy triste al oír eso!

…Al parecer aun había más cosas por saber.

"Aun así… No lo acepto."- Le conteste algo terca.

Sona bajo un poco su mirada ante mi respuesta.

"Rias…Al fin y al cabo, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, pero será decisión tuyo... El cómo continuar con tu relación con Ise-kun."- Eso me dejo ella.

Entonces, rápidamente me le quede mirando por lo que dijo.

"¿Cual relación?"- Le pregunte.

El silencio domino el habiente por un rato. A decir verdad, no me esperaba que ella se quedara callada.

"¡¿Rias, no me digas…?!" Me pregunto Sona más preocupada.

Tal vez no lo entienda, pero tenía que explicarle, para que no pensase mal. Pero en si todo un ¿Por qué?... Y esto no era la excepción.

Creo que hoy voy llegare algo tarde a casa.

* * *

_**-[Cruce de sentimientos. EL HONOR DE UN CABALLERO]-**_

Lunes por la tarde… Edificio nuevo de la escuela Khou.

"¡Al fin terminamos!"- Decía al guardar la brocha en su lugar.

Ese era yo, viendo como había quedado el nuevo local de la escuela.

"Para ser nuestra primera vez… Yo lo veo bien."- Me decía Kiba quitándose la gorra del overol.

Ya habíamos acabado nuestro trabajo… A decir verdad, me sentía bien y era algo diferente a cuando hacia mi trabajo como demonio.

"Por lo visto, aún es temprano y terminamos antes de la fecha limite… ¡¿Que dicen nos vamos a relajarnos?!"- Decía Kiba estirando sus brazos.

Yo no lo veía el problema. Además recién mañana me iban a dar un nuevo trabajo… ¿Por qué no?

"¡No lo sé!... ¿Dónde sugieres?"- Dijo Saji cargando el rodillo.

"Uhmm…. ¿Qué les parece los baños públicos?"- Decía el con una sonrisa.

Por un breve momento, mi piel tembló y se erizo, el solo recordar ese momento…

"¡NOS NEGAMOS!"-

"¡NOS NEGAMOS!"-

Dijimos Tanto Saji y yo en respuesta…

El mal recuerdo de Mil-tan… ¿Por qué Kiba quería regresar a ese lugar?... Ultima vez que vuelvo a un lugar, donde solo hay chicos.

"De acuerdo... De acuerdo… ¡Ya entendí!"- Decía el con su sonrisa de niño bonito.

Nos demoramos, como unos pocos minutos en guardar las cosas… Y a al ves intentar olvidar, aquel día.

"¡Oigan! Lo estado pensado… ¿No deberíamos salir algún día, pero solo chicos?"- Nos preguntó Kiba, mientras nos cambiamos.

"¡No pienso acompañarte a un lugar así otra vez!"- Le gritaba Saji.

Yo en parte… ¿Por qué nunca invita a una chica a salir?... La suerte que Kiba tiene y solo chicos... Chicos esto… Chicos aquello… Días como esto, me daban ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

"N-no... No me refiero a eso. Sino a salir, por así decirlo… Un reunión de amigos o salir a un local como un Karaoke a pasarlo bien."- Decía Kiba mientras se ponía su playera.

Una salida de amigos… Bueno es lo que entiende. Yo salía con Matsuda y Motohama a espiar, ver o leer porno, ya sea en sus casas o mi casa, pero nunca he salido de esa manera.

"Era que dijeras eso al inicio… Sabes, ahora estoy ocupado con los preparativos del consejo en este último semestre y aparte no creo que Kaichou le guste esa idea."- Decía Saji en pretexto.

"¿No me digas que Sona-Kaichou no te puede dar permiso?... Vamos, solo por una noche libérate de todo ese estrés."- Le decía Kiba a Saji de manera tentativa.

Era yo o era la primera vez que veía a Kiba… Por así decirlo ¡DIABOLICO!

"¡Esta bien!... Voy a decirle a mi ama, pero no prometo nada ¡Entendido!"- Le dijo Saji, de una manera seria.

…Algo me decía que Saji quería salir, pero se negaba.

"Ahora solo faltas tú… Ise-kun. ¿Te animas?"- Me pregunto Kiba sonriente.

Ignore su sonrisa, me perturbaba mucho.

"No tengo dinero y en sima dudo que me dejen salir."- Le dije muy desanimado.

"Ufff…Es verdad… Sacarte de casa sería un problema."- Dijo Kiba pensando.

…Tenía mucha inquietud sobre ello. Dudo muchísimo que Rias, me dé permiso para salir libremente y más aun con todo lo ocurrido.

La idea de salir una noche, no era mala, pero… ¡SOLO CHICOS! Además éramos nosotros 3.

"Del dinero, creo que no hay problema, yo te puedo prestar… Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo. Ise-kun… Si puedes salir, sería bueno, esto nos ayudaría a fortalecer nuestra amistad."- Me decía Kiba con golpes en los hombros.

"(Suspiros*) Normalmente, no hago estas cosas, pero…Creo que sería interesante, hacer cosas que tal vez no podamos hacer enfrente de nuestras amas o alguna chica y relajarnos como chicos de vez en cuando…"- Me decía Saji, con un tono algo serio.

…Su lógica era convincente… ¡Cosas que no puedes hacer frente a las chicas!

Para ser sincero, últimamente mi perversión ha bajado… ¡Si lo sé! ¡Me ciento decepcionado por ello!... Tal vez, pero no estoy seguro… Pero una vez escuche de Azazel-sensei: "_Es bueno estar rodeado de bellas mujeres, pero todo en exceso es malo… te recomiendo, solo de vez en cuando, alejarte un poco de ellas… No es por ser malo, sino míralo como un descanso de ello, créeme… Puede que te llegue un punto, donde tal vez, te llegue a cansar o hartar estar probando la misma carne una y otra vez… Eso siempre es un problema, debes tener tu espacio para evitar eso… _" Fue su consejo de aquella ocasión.

… Eso una vez lo pensé… ¡IMPOSIBLE!, pero en parte, tenía miedo de que tenga razón.

"¡Esta bien!"- Les conteste a los 2.

"Muy bien… Bueno si nada más que hacer, vamos a acordar ¿Donde? Y ¿Cuándo?"- Dijo Kiba organizando la salida.

Nosotros habíamos acordado salir el sábado por la noche, pues ese era el único más fácil para mí. Saji no tuvo problemas, pero aun no nos daba una respuesta segura… Lo que me preocupaba… ¿Con que excusa salgo?

Kiba me dijo que no me preocupara por ello y que me relajara por ello.

Nuestra conversación duro un buen rato, pues solo llegamos a la puerta de la entrada de la escuela.

"Hnn…*"- Dije al revisar mis bolsillos.

"¿Te pasa algo Hyudou?"- Me pregunto Saji.

"No, es nada…. Solo creo que olvide mi llave."- Le decía mientras me ponía revisar los bolsillos.

Al parecer, me había olvidado de mi llave por estar concentrado en la conversación.

"Voy a revisar el locker del vestuario… ¡Nos vemos!"- Les decía a los 2 despidiéndome.

No era necesario que me acompañaran…

"De acuerdo… Hasta mañana Ise-kun."- Me dijo Kiba en despedida.

"Hasta mañana."- Me dijo Saji.

Yo me fui entonces de vuelta a la escuela.

A esta hora… Yo estaba solo, pues el club del ocultismo termino temprano sus labores y se fueron a casa.

Volví a los vestuarios y revise el locker que estaba usando yo.

"Bien acá estaba."- Dije al relajarme de que no lo perdí.

Pero entonces cuando empecé a salir y estaba por el pasillo…

_Mnap!_

Una presencia repentina.

"¡Vaya!... Al parecer ya estás solo. Creo que valió la pena esperar."- Dijo una voz de la nada.

Era una voz femenina, pero con un tono muy serio… A pesar de estar de espaldas, yo conocía perfectamente esa voz.

"¡Xenovia! ¿Pero qué haces acá?"- Le pregunte al voltear rápidamente.

Estábamos en medio de un pasillo. En mí delante estaba ella, pero… ¡Que hace con su vestimenta de batalla!

En ese instante, por instinto me puse un paso atrás… Algo no pintaba bien.

"¡ISE!... Yo como un caballero de Clan Gremory, te reto a un cruces espadas conmigo."- Me dijo ella señalándome con su dedo y una mirada muy firme.

Gulp*

"E-ehhm…."- Me quede sin palabras.

… Yo no me esperada, para nada algo como eso. En ese momento, como que sentí una gota de sudor recorriendo mi rostro.

"¿P-por qué Xenovia? Yo no deseo pelear contigo."- Le conteste algo sorprendido.

Mi respuesta no era la que ella esperaba… Xenovia puso un rostro de molesta y levanto su brazo derecho… ¡ELLA ESTA ABRIENDO UN ESPACIO DIMENSIONAL!

"¿Yo no te pregunte si deseas o no?..."- Me decía ella al sacar a Durandal y apuntarme con él "Si no quieres pelear bien, pero eso no significa que yo no te vaya a dejar atacar ¿Entiendes?... Incluso si destruyo la escuela por ello."- Me dijo ella en advertencia.

… ¡Ella lo estaba diciendo en serio! ¡No puede ser!... ¡Una parte de mí dudaba que ella sería capaz de hacer algo así!, pero por otra parte… ¡SU ROSTRO NO MENTIA!

"[Acepta socio.]"- Me dijo Ddraig con un tono serio.

"Ddraig ¿Incluso tú?"- Le conteste con mi mente.

…Xenovia me tenía en la mira, solo era cuesto de un salto y golpe de Durandal para acabarme en cualquier momento.

"[Yo como el dragón celestial… El Dragón Emperador Rojo, no me gusta la idea de huirle a un reto, aun si se trata de una chica… ¡Eso también aplica a ti!]"- Me decía Ddraig con más seriedad.

En parte me sentía furioso por su comentario… ¡Xenovia era alguien importante para mí! ¡Yo no quería pelear con ella de esa manera!

"¡No lo voy a hacer Ddraig!... ¡Yo no peleo con mujeres!"- Le conteste algo molesto.

"[… ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Verdad? La que está en frente tuyo, no es la misma Xenovia, eso lo puedo sentir. La que te está hablando es su lado de guerrera… Si no entiendes eso, realmente me estas decepcionando.]"- Me dijo Ddraig con un tono de decepción.

… ¿Su lado de guerrera?... ¡No lo entendía!

"¡Ya te decidiste! ¿Verdad?"- Me dijo ella.

"N-no, lo voy hacer…. ¡Xenovia!"- Fue mi respuesta.

"Entiendo…"- Me dijo ella con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

_¡Flashhh….!_

…Todo paso muy rápido, pero… ¡Me quede con los ojos muy abiertos!

¡Schick!

Un corte de espada.

"¿H-hmmm…? Creí que no querías luchar…"- fue la expresión de Xenovia al voltear

¡Plic! ¡Plic! ¡Plic!

Ese era el sonido de las gotas de mi sangre cayendo al suelo.

Ella me había hecho un corte, un poco superficial, en mi brazo derecho… ¡Ese ataque fue preciso!... No sé qué paso, pero yo sentí que mi cuerpo se movió solo…. ¡Algo como un instinto! Y logre esquivar ese corte.

…Yo solo sentía un poco de dolor, tal vez si fuera un demonio… ¡Hubiera perdido ya mi brazo izquierdo, por el poder de Durandal!

Me estaba agarrando el brazo izquierdo, pero su rostro no cambio su expresión.

"¡Eso fue un golpe de advertencia!... Yo no estoy con bromas Ise… Peleas o mueres… ¿Tú decides?"- Me dijo ella apuntándome con Durandal.

…Podía ver que no podía razonar con ella y tampoco podía dejarle destrozar la escuela.

Lo pensaba y pensaba, pero el tiempo se me hacía muy corto.

Yo en parte no lograba entender, pero… ¿Qué necesito hacer?

* * *

_**Afueras de la escuela…**_

Había 2 chicos caminando a sus casas.

"¿No crees que deberías a verle esperado?"- Le pregunte a Yuuto.

"No… De hecho no creo que Ise-kun vuelva solo a casa."- Me dijo el algo relajado.

Esa última parte me dejo inquieto… ¿Qué quería decir con ello?

"¿Qué ocultas?"- Le pregunte de frente.

Últimamente, Yuuto tenía un aura de misterio y que me perturbaba mucho.

"Nada… ¿Oye no me quiere acompañar a este lugar?"- Me dijo el señalándome un restaurante de fideos.

Sinceramente… ¡Este tipo es muy raro!...

* * *

_**En la azotea de la escuela.**_

El atardecer estaba por ocurrir.

"En parte, me alegra que aceptaras. Para serte sincera, no quiero dañar la escuela. "- Me decía Xenovia poniéndose en un posición de ataque.

"¿Podemos hablar sobre eso? O… ¿No tengo otra opción?"- Le pregunte muy preocupado.

Yo en parte, vi muy decidida a Xenovia… ¡Cual era su fin en todo ello!

"¡Tú que crees…!"- Me dijo ella sacando aura de Durandal.

Sin más… Deje de pensarlo, se ve que la única manera de poder averiguarlo es peleando.

"¡Ven a mí! ¡Tizona!""- Ese era yo invocando a mi espada.

"[Con que decidiste pelear…. Oh...]"- Me decía Ddraig.

De ser posible, yo no quería apuntarla con mi espada a ella… Pero una sensación no me dejaba tranquilo.

"¡Muy bien, Ise!... Debido a tu decisión, creo que yo también voy hacer algo."- Decía ella, tras sacar algo.

… Xenovia había sacado una especia de carta, para ser preciso.

"¡E-eso es una barrera!"- Dije al ver como activaba el conjuro.

"Así es… Esta barrera es especial, por así decirlo. Tal vez consiga un regaño más delante de parte de Rias, pero esto nos separara de todos, aunque sea por un buen tiempo… Ise, ¿Estás listo?..."- Me dijo ella al terminar de activar esa barrera.

La palabras de Xenovia, tenían un seriedad y deseos de pelear… ¡Eso me hizo recordar la primera vez que la conocí!

En aquella vez, Xenovia venía en una misión encargada de la iglesia junto con Irina. Tenía una actitud seria, calmada y tranquila… Pero con el tiempo esa imagen de ella, se fue desvaneciendo, pero hoy… ¡Es como si tuviera un Deyabú!

…Ahora ella se estaba poniendo una posición de ataque y levantando a Durandal.

"¡Vamos!"- Dijo ella en salto.

_Flash…!_

…Ella había creado un viento cortante, solo con su velocidad. Mis ojos demoraron un poco en adaptarse a ello, pero… ¡YA ESTABA ACÁ!

(Clinnn…)

Fue el impacto de nuestras espadas.

"¡Geghgee….!"- Dije al recibirla de la nada.

Xenovia había hecho un salto y con ello un impacto así mí, pero lo que me hizo quejar fue la presión con la que vino… Aquel ataque me hizo sentir un dolor en el brazo.

"¡Tienes bueno reflejos! Al aparecer Kiba no perdió el tiempo contigo."- Me dijo Xenovia mientras manteníamos en cruce las espadas.

(Clinn…)

Ese fui yo repeliendo el cruce y dando un salto para atrás.

"(Fatigando)… No es nada…, pero ese golpe me canso un poco."- Decía mientras recuperaba el aliento.

…Tal vez fue la herida del corte que me hizo o tal vez una de las habilidades de Excalibur. Pero era evidente la lucha, una lucha contra alguien que si sabe desenvainar una espada.

La azotea del escuela era un espacio, no tan grande, pero si ancho… Lo bordes estaba cubiertos con unas rejas de 2 metros, tenía espacio suficiente para movernos, pero a la vez poco para repelernos, bueno esa mi impresión de lugar…

"Es muy pronto Ise… Pero no pienso dejarte descansar."- Decía ella tras volver al ataque.

Era algo difícil de seguir los movientes de Xenovia, pues esta vez se movía más rápido.

"¡Oh! ¡Rayos!"- Dije al poner de pie e intentar no perder la vista.

Xenovia fue la que inicio el ataque. Esta vez fue diferente., había una gran aura que rodeaba a Durandal.

…La ferocidad de los ataques de Xenovia eran tal, pues es como si se estuviera abriendo paso a espadazos… Fuertes y potentes ataques, era lo que me golpeaba.

(Clinn) (Clinn) (Clinn)

Los impactos era de las espadas producían ondas de choques.

… A duras penas me podía proteger y moverme de sus ataques, pues la diferencia radicaba en los movimientos.

Mis movimientos eran las de un novato, sujetar la espada con 2 manos… Pero con ella no.

Xenovia, utilizaba, no solo los ataques con la espada, sino saltaba y hacia cruzas en el aire, y a veces ella aprovechaba el uso de sus piernas o brazos para ataque físicos.

¡PUM!

…Nuestras espadas se cruzaron, pero Xenovia movió a Durandal, que hizo que mi Tizona tocara el suelo y en un arrebato me empuja y me da una pata en el pecho.

Aquel golpe me hizo retroceder y me hace tambalear…

Xenovia no desperdicio su tiempo y volvió al ataque… Su velocidad se mantuvo, pero sus ataques se volvieron más dinámicos, pues me costaba más el poder repelerlos.

Cada ataque de Duranral fue recibió por mi Tizona, el choque de ambas espadas… Tanto el aura blanca de Durandal y el aura Celeste de Tizona, poco a poco empezaron a ser más violentas.

Xenovia entonces hace un corte cruzado con Duranral, pero…

"Geggge… ¡Es demasiado potente!"- Dije al recibirlo de lleno y que me hizo ponerme de rodillas

Xenovia no cambia la expresión de su rostro. Esa mirada… esa mirada me recuerda mucho a cuando no dudaba en querer matarme

Después de un choque de espadas, mi cuerpo empieza a recibir el daño, no solo en pequeños corte superficiales, sino el efecto de los potentes golpes… Yo me cubro, pero esta vez, es Xenovia quien me hace repeler y retroceder muy bruscamente.

"(Fatigando)…"- Yo estaba cansado y respirando bruscamente.

Xenovia se mantenía igual, ella estaba como al inicio… ¡Su deseo de pelear aumento!

"(Suspiro*)… Se ve que no me dejas de otra."- Me dijo ella en tono de decepción.

Yo solo trague un poco de saliva y me preocupe.

"Sabes Ise… Yo aún recuerdo aquella mirada que me diste, cuando nos vimos la primera vez en el club de la escuela. En esa ocasión te pusiste como protector de Asia, cuando yo la trate mal… Recuerdo que después de eso tuvimos una pelea y que me querías desvestir con tu Dress Break… "- Me dijo ella de modo serio.

Mi cabeza se puso a pensar… ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?

La actitud de Xenovia era algo extraña, pero aun así no bajo su espada por nada.

"¡Xenovia!... ¿Aun quieres continuar?"- Le pregunte directo.

No sé qué dije, pero algo de eso hizo que ella se enojara, pues hubo una vena saltante en su frente…

"¡SIII…!"- Me dijo ella lanzadme el aura de Durandal.

(CRASH..!)

Fue el violento impacto de su poder.

Yo puse a Tizona como un escudo, pero aun así salí volando.

Tuve que girar mi cuerpo en el aire, pero caí raspándome las rodillas.

"¡Vamos a ver si eres capaz de soportar de una de las habilidades de la Excalibur!"- Me decía ella al preparar a Durandal.

Yo me quede, un poco estático…. ¡Las habilidades de Excalibur!

Entonces Xenovia había cargado, con mucha fuerza a Durandal, pero ahora su aura tenía una sensación extraña.

"Geggeg…. Mi vista,… Se está nublando…"- Decía al empezar a ver borroso.

A pesar de no haberme tocado, el efecto de Durandal ya me estaba afectando… La intensidad se sentía en la atmosfera, es como… si… el espacio comenzara a cambiar.

"¡Lento!..."- Escuche la voz de Xenovia ya enfrente mí.

¿Qué había pasado?... No la sentía, estaba como una estatua, pero mis sentidos se pusieron como loco ante esa reacción.

Entonces Xenovia, sin perder tiempo, me lanza la punta de Durandal en mi cabeza…

"¡O.O*!" Me quede con los ojos muy abiertos.

Ni siquiera me moví y solo vi como su espada estaba por perforarme la cabeza, pero cuando pensé que todo había acabado… ¡Todo se puso negro!

PLASH….*

Fue el sonido de mis pensamientos.

No sé qué paso, pero…

"[Socio… No te vayas… ¡Oye despiertaaaaa…!]"- Era la voz de Ddraig.

Es raro… Ahora siento que caigo a un agujero, pero estaba sin nada de ropa y sin mi espada. A lo lejos podía ver a un enorme dragón tratando de alcanzarme… Solo sentía sueño y cerré mis ojos.

Sentía el sonido del fluido de energía, pero era tan relajante…

_**Visiones:**_

_(PUM!)_

_Era el sonido de golpe de un objeto._

"_¡Auchhh..!"- Dije al sobarme la cabeza y revisando que me golpeó "¡Maldita manzana! ¿Cómo una manzana puede pesar tanto?"- Me estaba quejando al lanzar la manzana en cólera._

… _Hmnnn…? ¿Espera?... ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Había recobrado algo de sentido, pero…. ¿Yo no estaba peleando con Xenovia?, y además…_

"_¿Por qué estoy vestido como un mendigo?... ¿Qué lugar es este?"- Dije al revisarme y ver el lugar._

…_Yo estaba vestido de una manera muy pobre. Tenía unos zapatos de cuero, pantalón de piel con tela de algodón y una playera de tela, algo sucia y vieja, pero de lo más rustica…. Era como si estuviera vestido, por así decirlo, como un bandido de las fabulas para niños._

…_También me percate el lugar, yo estaba al costado de un árbol manzanero, en medio de un campo… Este lugar me daba un aire, de que ya lo conocía, pero no de esta forma._

"_Este lugar… ¿Es Khou?, pero…."- Decía mientras ponía mis pensamientos en orden._

_Delante de mí había un camino de tierra, pero que estaba cubierto por algunas rocas en las orillas._

…_Es extraño, ciento que esto es Khou, pero a la vez no lo es… Siento que no es la primera vez que vi un lugar así, pero mientras me recuperaba._

"_¡Oyeee…! ¡ISEEEE…!"- Escuchaba una voz que me llamaba._

… _Reaccione rápidamente y me quede impresionado, era la voz de un chico… Se parece un poco a Saji._

_La única diferencia era, que él estaba casi vestido igual que yo y a diferencia de Saji él tenía el cabello oscuro, pero eso no termino hay…_

"_¡Ise-niisan!"- Escuche una voz muy dulce._

"_¡I-Impo…sible!"- Dije al quedarme más que mudo._

_Esta vez me quede congelado por lo que vi._

_Mis labios empezaron a temblar y mis ojos se abrieron más… De por sí, yo ya estaba sorprendido por el chico que se parece a Saji, pero ella…. ¡ELLA TIENE EL MISMO ROSTRO QUE ASIA!_

_Ella estaba vestida con una ropa de campesina, a diferencia de Asia, ella tenía el cabello corto y marón, pero a pesar de que se parecía mucho…. ¡ELLA TIENA MÁS PECHO!_

…_(Latidos)… (Latidos)… (Latidos)…_

_Ellos 2 me estaba saludando y recibiendo con una gran sonrisa… Mi cuerpo tembló mucho, no los conocía, no sabía ¿Por qué?, pero…. ¡Me entraron muchas ganas de llorar!_

_Yoo…Estaba derramando lágrimas, pero no era de tristeza…. ¡Estaba Feliz!_

"_¿Quéee… Mee pasa?"- Me decía mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas con mi mano._

_Yo quería ir con ellos… no los conozco, pero aun así yo quería ir con ellos, pero…_

"_¿P-or qué…?"- Dije al dar mi primer paso._

_Cuando estaba a punto de acercármeles… ¡Ellos levantaron sus manos y me negaron!_

_Me puse muy triste, pero fue entonces cuando ellos me dijeron y señalaron…_

"_¡Allá está a donde tienes que ir! Nosotros esperamos que ya no sufras más… ¡Gracias por todo! ¡Ise-niisan!"- Me dijo la chica que se parecía a Asia y con una dulce sonrisa._

"_No te preocupes ¡Ise!… Ya lo sabemos todo, este camino tú no puedes seguir… El otro es el que tiene que ir. Aun como hoy, no estamos solos…. ¡Adiós amigo!"- Me dijo él mientras se agarraba la mano con ella._

_Ellos me dieron la espalda y se fueron adelantando al camino de tierra… ¡Mi corazón tenía un sentimiento muy feo! ¡¿Por qué me siento muy solo?!... El verlos, me produjo mucho dolor, pero… Esas sonrisas no se borraban de mi mente, es como si me dijeran… ¡Estamos bien, pero ahora te toca a ti!..._

_Me gano la tristeza y quería seguirlos, no quería que nuestro viaje terminara, aunque sea un poco más… solo un poco más, pero mis piernas… ¡No me hicieron caso!_

"_Ese no es mi camino…"- Me dije a mi mismo._

_Ahora estaba en medio del terroso camino… ¡¿Caminar atrás o adelante?!_

_El viento de la pradera era muy fresco, yo solo estaba parado, pero…_

"_Seguir mi camino… aun si no conozco el final, pero…"- Decía mientras me daba la vuelta y miraba. "Eso fue lo que acepte una vez… aun si es oscuro para seguir y si no quiero ir, pero… ¡Tengo que llegar a esa luz!"- Decía mientras me ponía acorrer._

_Había retrocedió y me puse a correr como loco… El camino que decidí seguir, era un camino muy oscuro, tétrico y sentía miedo… Estaba solo recorriéndolo, voces en mi cabeza comenzaron a resonar…. ¡MUERTE! ¡DESESPERACION! ¡CAOS!... Eran las voces que había en mi cabeza, pero no me importaron._

_Las voces pronto empezaron a salir en medio de las sombras, poco a poco empezaron a tener un rostro, rostros espantosos y muy deformes… Rostros que no dejaban de verme._

_Yo corría y seguía corriendo… ¡Había algo muy fuerte que hacía que no importasen nada!_

_Mientras más avanzaba, las sombras tomaron nuevas formas… Es un calvario tener que estar rodeado por esas criaturas, pero aun así mi destino era llegar a esa luz delante de mí._

"_¡Guhghghaaaaa!"- Escuche una risa de la más diabólica._

_Las sombras tomaron más terreno y se fueron directo a la luz, que yo quería ir._

_Entonces… Un miedo se apodero de mí, esa risa hizo que empezará a sudar y ponerme mal, pero… ¡Mis piernas no querían detenerse!_

"_¡No te lo permitiré esta vez!"- Dije tomando algo de valor._

_Las sombras llegaron primero a la luz, aquella sombras empezaron a formar una especie de monstruo muy, pero muy oscuro, poco a poco empezó a tomar la forma de un hombre muy alto, cubierto por capa y capucha muy negras… ¡Solo su sonrisa se le podía ver!_

"_¡Maldito!" Dije al ver que le quería poner sus manos en mi luz "¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME QUITES LA LUZ DE MI VIDA OTRA VEZZZ….!"-Decía ya lanzándome a toda costa._

_Ganar o perder, eso no importaba… Lo único que me hacía seguir y no volver a perder lo que yo más quería… ¡No voy a dejar suceda otra vezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….!_

_Después de eso… Todo se volvió más oscuro_.

* * *

_**De vuelta a la azotea.**_

"Hmmm… No pensé que resultaría esa técnica contigo."- Decía mientras veía a mi Durandal.

Excalibur Nightmare o también conocida como la santa espada de los sueños. Esta técnica me permite manipular las ilusiones y sueños de mi contrincante… ¡Esta técnica la estuve practicando muchas veces!...

"Tal vez, ahora tu sistema nervioso central está en un conflicto con la visiones que estas teniendo y la realidad misma… Bueno tampoco espero que me respondas Ise."- Le decía al inmóvil cuerpo de mi delante. "Con esto creo es suficiente… Ya es obvio, quien gaaa…."- Decía al declararme la vencedora.

…De repente algo me hizo prestarle atención.

¡Era la Tizona…! Esa espada a un tenía algo de aura que la cubría.

…Como espadachín, podía sentir lo insatisfecha que estaba por este encuentro. La Tizona mostraba un aura de querer pelear, pero… ¡Eso no importa ahora!, hasta que…

_Flash!_

"¡PEROOO…!"- Dije al levantar a Durandal.

(CLINNN….)

Ese fue sonido de las ondas que dejo el choque de las espadas.

El ya no debería moverse o al menos… ¿Qué diablos? ¿No funciono?, me hacia esas preguntas.

Tal vez fue por el momento o simple intuición, pero recibí su ataque sin vacilar y lo vi de cercar.

"¡Nunca!"- Decía Ise con tono de enojado. "¡No vuelvas a jugar con mi cabezaaa….!"- Me grito él con unos ojos verdes muy brillantes.

Entonces el con su espada el me arrincona y hace que mi Durandal toque el suelo, cosa que provoca un empujón hacia mí.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo.

¡PUM!

El me da un golpe en el estómago, que me hace toser y retroceder.

"Cof-Cof… Ajaaaa…jaaa"- Está reponiéndome del golpe.

Fue un descuido mío el creer que no reaccionaria o defendería, pero en parte.

_Sonrisa… Y Risillas._

Como caballero, me siento feliz que ahora acepte pelear en serio, pero… Aún tengo un mal sentimiento de esto, tal vez sea por la forma como lo hice… ¡Algo tuvo que haberlo afectado para que se pusiera serio!

Siento, en parte, que el que está en mí delante es, pero a la vez no es Ise, pero aun así…

Levantado mi espada, lista para luchar… ¡No hay marcha atrás!, a menos…

Su aura empezó a calmarse y comenzó a bajar…

Hmmmn…. ¿Ahora qué es lo que pasaba?, me quede viéndole un rato…

"¡Lo lamento!"- Me dijo él.

Esa respuesta no me lo espere, pero eso no significo el cambio… El no bajo su espada. Después de todo… Dejare que mi Durandal hable por mí ahora.

* * *

_**La charla de las espadas.**_

Las mente chocan, los sentidos se agudizan.

"¿De qué te disculpas? Si es por el golpe… Realmente me enojare."- Me pregunto Xenovia en su pose de batalla.

Era muy buena pregunta la que me hacía. Y con un mejor ánimo le conteste.

"(Media sonrisa)… No es eso, solo lamento hacerte pelear a un nivel lamentable al inicio. Te pido perdón por hacer que te contengas."- Le dije con una disculpa sincera.

Xenovia se puso un poco sorprendida, pero a la vez feliz… ¡Error mío!, pero en si las mujeres son un misterio.

"¡Gracias, Ise!, pero… ¿Sabes que ahora si voy con todo?"- Me dijo ella más centrada.

"Lose… Espero no decepcionarte de nuevo."- Le dije levantando a Tizona.

Fue cambio repentino, pero justo. Tal vez esas fueron las palabras que Xenovia quería oír al inicio, pero tuve que necesitar la ayuda de alguien más…

"¡Yo no te voy ayudar!"- Me dijo la voz de Tesh.

"¡Ya lo sé!"- Le conteste.

El que me ayudo a despertar.

"[Oye Tesh… ¿Te encuentras bien?]" Le pregunto Ddraig.

Las cosas pasaron muy rápido, pero para resumirlo… Yo estaba sufriendo un ataque de sueño, Ddraig por alguna razón no podía despertarme… Entonces fue cuando apareció Tesh, él se despertó bruscamente cuando caí en sueño y me calmo, tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho que somos uno y estemos más que conectados.

En ese breve momento… Algo me dijo que peleara, y que no debía perder.

"¡Si!... Aun no me recupero, pero tengo energía ahora para estar despierto… ¡En serio, Ise! No sé lo que paso entre esa chica y tú, pero si ella quiere pelear… pelea, recuerda lo que te dijo Kiba una vez"- Me decía Tesh en regaño.

Esas palabras fueron las más adecuadas ahora… _Los espadachines tenemos mucho que contar, pero poco que decir… Nuestra forma de comunicarnos entre nosotros, es cruzando nuestras espadas… Nuestras espadas son parte de nosotros, son ellas las que hablan por nosotros. Recuérdalo, es un código para los espadachines._

Me sentí algo tonto aun por no entenderlo, pero otra cosa es ponerlo en práctica.

_¡FLASH!_

El sonido del viento moviéndose entre nosotros.

Tanto Xenovia y yo… nos movimos al mismo tiempo.

Esta vez no me iba a contener.

(CLINN) (CLINN) (CLINN)

Eso era el sonido de los espadazos que nos dábamos.

A diferencia de hace un rato, estos si eran golpes muy poderosos, eso fue debido a la proximidad, el estallido del choque fue estremecedor… ¡Pues la ropa de Xenovia comenzó a desgarrarse!

…La barrera también empezó a sentir los choques de nuestras espadas.

Xenovia, en plena velocidad, comenzó a moverse en todos los costados del lugar… era muy difícil seguirle el paso.

La diferencia de habilidad, poco a poco se empezó notar…

Xenovia, en toda su experiencia, empezó a atacarme usando su agilidad, daba un que otro giro, voltereta y ataque con sus brazos y piernas, pues ella tenía un sincronía muy mortífera…

Pronto la Durandal e tenia gotas de mi sangre en su filo, eso demostraba con los estoqueas que ella me daba.

… Yo en poca guardia. Xenovia levanta mi espada con Durandal, haciendo que levante mis manos y dejándome expuesto. Ella rápidamente se da un giro de 180° y con el mago de su espada…

¡PUM!

"¡Arggh…!"- Dije al recibir de lleno su golpe.

Aquel golpe que me dio, me hizo retroceder y hacerme sobar mi estómago.

Mientras me recupero, intento impulsarme con mis piernas, pero Xenovia no se queda a esperarme.

Ella rápidamente me lanza un golpe con el aura de Durandal, pero… en ellos logro esquivarlo dando un salto hacia atrás.

…Yo ya me estaba cansando, pero a diferencia de hace un rato… Xenovia muestra signos de cansancio también.

"(Fatigando)¡V-vaya!... Se que no puedo descansar un poco."- Le dije mientras preparaba a mi espada.

"(Fatigando)… Tanto te costaba luchar así, pero no importa… Espero que puedas aguantar más que eso."- Me decía Xenovia tras agarrar a Durandal ahora con sus 2 manos.

Las auras de nuestras espadas se llamaban, la una a la otra. Es como si ellas desearan esto.

Una de las ventajas más grandes de Xenovia, es su habilidad de controlar el poder destructivo de la Durandal, en parte también sabe manejar la velocidad de Excalibur y hoy me enseño una habilidad más de ella… No me sorprendería mucho que tenga pueda usar más habilidades o haber mejorado algún defecto.

Mi ventaja sobre esto, es que mis sentidos están muy agudos y que, gracias al poder divino, fue mi velocidad la que se incrementó, pero no mi poder destructivo. Yo de hecho, no sabía bien si estaba en condiciones de enfrentarme a un espadachín, pero Tizona, yo siento que mi espada es la que me brinda su poder para este caso.

…Nos miramos fijamente y…

_¡FLASH!_

(CLINN) (CLINN) (CLINN)

Era el brutal choque de ambos.

..Nuestra velocidad se igual. Ahora nosotros estábamos haciendo espejismos fantasmas con nuestras presencias.

El efecto de nuestros poderes se empieza a magnificar… ¡La barrera empieza a rajarse!

(CLINN) (CLINN) (CLINN)

Los impactos seguían y nos importaba poco lo de alrededor.

Las chipas del acero de las espadas, comenzaron a ser más brillantes, pronto nuestros movimientos se sintieron más sincronizados, nuestras espadas eran las que nos guiaban.

¡CLINN!

Fue el sonido de un poderoso choque de auras.

"(Fatigando)… Dudo… que esa barrera dure un poco más… Me gustaría continuar esto, por al menos un poco más."- Me decía Xenovia con una sonrisa.

Nuestras espadas estaba en pleno choque, pero nosotros estábamos en pleno empuje.

Podía ver sus ojos de cerca, es como si estuviera satisfecha, pero no del todo.

"(Fatigando)… "- Yo estaba sonriendo y extasiado.

Era la primera vez que empecé a disfrutar tanto una batalla. En este momento, tal vez quería luchar un poco más.

Entonces fue cuando nuestras espadas se cruzaron por última vez.

Ambos dimos un salto para atrás y con el mismo nos lanzamos el uno contra el otro.

Este último choque de espadas fue muy diferente… ¡Era todo o nada!

Xenovia empezó a moverse, de derecha a izquierda, de como si sus pies estuvieran guiándola y dejándolo todo a Durandal.

Yo también hizo lo mismo, me deje llevar por la batalla, mis sentidos se concentraron en los pasos de Xenovia, yo deje todo a Tizona.

(CLINN) (CLINN) (CLINN)

Los choques de las espadas eran mortíferas.

Xenovia me estaba llevando al límite con sus ataques, pero ahora sus ataques eran menos violentos, por así decirlo…

Por un breve momento, empecer a darme cuenta del panorama… ¡ESTAMOS DANZANDO!...

Los cruces de espadas, era las espadas quienes nos hacían bailar el uno con el otro. Yo me fije un momento que tanto Xenovia y yo, estábamos dando pasos similares.

Un paso adelante, un giro en el centro, un alejamiento y cercamiento, un cruce de lados… Esto es un baile.

La cara de Xenovia, no cambio en ningún momento… Ella estaba más que feliz.

Entonces fue cuando llegamos al último cruce…

¡CLINN!

Ambos nos alejamos de un salto.

"…Solo un golpe más. Esta barrera solo aguantara eso… ¡¿Estás listo Ise?!"- Me dijo ella cansada, mientras veía como las gotas de sudor bajaban por su rostro.

¡El último golpe!... Xenovia ha entregado mucho para este combate… ¡NO LA VOY A DECEPCIONAR!

"... ¡Todo o nada! ¡¿Podrás soportarlo?!"- Le pregunte en grito.

Yo en pate estaba listo para darle mi último golpe.

"¡Gracias Ise!"- Me dijo ella en un gran grito.

Su sonrisa no se borró. Xenovia estaba cargando su poder en Durandal… Su último ataque.

… Ahora estaba de igual manera, yo estaba recargando Tizona para su último ataque.

No sabía explicarlo, pero en ese momento me sentí extraño, es como si estuviera luchando con Xenovia, pero no contra Xenovia.

No había sentido de peligro… Es la misma sensación que cuando luchaba contra Kiba, pero entonces… Lo entendí.

"_¡Que Idiota soy!_"- Me decía a mí en voz baja.

…Lo que Xenovia quería, era algo tan simple.

FLUNNN….

Ahora ambos estábamos listos… Yo con mi Tizona y Xenovia con Durandal.

La barrera empezó a desmoronarse y hacerse pedazos…. ¡VAMOS!

FLUNN… FLUNN…

Las auras empezaron a llamarse.

Fue entonces cuando ambos nos lanzamos… Extendimos nuestros brazos y pronto ya estábamos cara a cara.

¡CLINNN…!

Fue el sonido de un choque mortal y de la barrera haciendo se pedazos.

Espero que con esto. Xenovia este más feliz, pero… ¡Espero haber recibido bien sus sentimientos!

Los vientos se volvieron locas y crearon una cortina de humo.

Después de eso el combate acabo, al final nadie gano, pero ahora si estoy cansado.

_10 minutos después…_

Ya se estaba haciendo ocultando el sol.

"Lamentosh de lo tu uñiforme."- Me decía Xenovia en disculpa.

La batalla había hecho convertido en harapos mi uniforme escolar y estaba muy sucio.

"Yo lamento lo de tu nariz…"- Le dije llevándole una casaca para que se ponga.

Xenovia estaba mirando hacia arriba, para evitar que le saliera más sangre de la nariz… Yo solo lo único que podía hacer, era disculparme y entregarle paños húmedos para que se limpie.

Yo realmente tengo mala suerte, después del último choque… Ambos salimos volando, pero fue Xenovia la que me ayudo a ponerme de pie, pero lo malo fue cuando me empecé a levantar… Fashhh… pum… ¡Me resbalo!

Aquella acción hizo que jalara a Xenovia contra mi cabeza.

"Ñ-ño te procuphes…"- Me dijo ella limpiándose la nariz.

Xenovia se limpió bien la nariz y comenzó a hablar más claro.

"¡Gracias, Ise!... "- Me dijo ella.

La atmosfera cambio, en parte ya había captado, pero no del todo…

"Soy yo quien tenga que decir gracias. Creo que esa pelea me enseño, que a mi lado tengo una muy buena compañera de armas, muy fuerte y es alguien en quien puedo confiar… Lamento haberte hecho sentir mal."- Le decía sentándome a su lado.

Xenovia entonces se rio un poco y es ella quien me habla.

"Sabes Ise. Yo no soy muy buena expresando mis emociones, a veces me cuesta mucho decir lo que siento, debido a que no encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Lo único que conozco bien es manejar una espada."- Me decía ella viendo a Durandal."Realmente me moleste mucho al enterarme tu secreto… y en parte me preguntaba ¿Acaso no confía en mí?, cuando supe que le contaste a Kiba, sentí que me tratabas como alguien menos importante… ¿Por qué Kiba si y yo no? Ambos éramos espadachines, me hubiera gustado que me digas que quisieras aprender el cómo usar una espada, me hubiera gustado que me vieras como un soporte para que te sostengas… Me preguntaba ¿Por qué no me pidió ayuda?, sentí en ese momento que me estabas viendo como alguien débil y tal vez te iba estorbar, pero… yo… Lo... Lamento también…"- Me decía Xenovia con una lagrima recorriendo su rostro.

A veces pienso que lastimo a mis más cercanos sin darme cuenta.

"Tú no eres débil, jamás pensé eso… Hoy día me diste una paliza muy grande. ¡Solo mírame!"- Le decía mientras colocaba mi mano en su cabeza "Me alegra mucho saber que no me odias, gracias por compartir algo lindo conmigo, pero tenía una buena razón por ello."- Le decía mientras le daba cariño a su cabeza.

Al igual que Rias… Xenovia no me había hablado desde entonces, pero me alegra arreglar las cosas con ella.

Entonces Xenovia, me mira con una sonrisa.

"Ise…¿Me podrás decir tu motivo?"- Me preguntó ella.

Sabía que me lo iba preguntar.

"La razón porque le dije a Kiba, es que él y yo teníamos algo parecido. Recuerdas el proyecto de la espada sagrada… Sabíamos en lo que nos metíamos, no era fácil. Xenovia, no es que desconfié de ti, ni nada, pero tú eres muy cercana a Asia… ¿Le hubieras podido ocultar algo a quien consideras tu mejor amiga?, realmente no quería ver a ninguna de ustedes, peleadas debido en un conflicto mío y de ser posible, en parte me daba un poco de miedo su reacción de cómo lo iban a tomar, pero como veo… Me equivoque."- Le conteste.

Yo solo me quede tranquilo por lo que dije. Xenovia se puso a pensar en ello… Podrá ser una cabeza hueca a veces, pero puedo sé que no dañaría a alguien que quiere.

"Ya entiendo… Pero ahora espero que podamos seguir mejor que antes."- Me dijo ella sonriente.

Las cosas ya se habían aclarado, un problema menos.

"Y-yyyy… ¿Qué piensas de mi manejo de la espada?"- Le pregunte algo curioso.

Ella me pone una cara sorprendida, y me responde.

"Hmmmm…Más o menos…"- Me dijo ella media arrogante.

¡Qué mala!... Sé que no soy un prodigio como ella, pero al menos me defendí.

"Yo veo que flaqueas mucho el sostener la espada y también que tiene un estilo parecido al de Kiba… Te falta aprender más, del cómo manejar el aura y encontrar tu propio estilo."- Me dijo ella. "No te preocupes Ise, de ahora en adelante, seré yo quien te entrene tus desperfectos… Déjamelo a mí."- Me decía ella muy orgullosa.

Ella no espero el momento. Xenovia creo su momento perfecto. Entonces ella también mira mi espada…

"También…"- Decía al ver a Tizona "Yo algún día voy a poder sostener tu espada… ¡Lo prometo!"- Me decía ella muy decidida.

No esperaba esas palabras de Xenovia… ¡Un día en que ella use mi espada!, por alguna razón no me sorprendería ver eso.

Después de un descanso. Xenovia no perdió tiempo…

"Y entonces Ise… Me podrías explicar ¿A dónde quieres ir con Kiba y Saji?"- Me dijo muy directa y acercándose.

Un momento… ¡Eso también lo sabía!, esto es malo...

"GULP*… No pienses cosas malas. Yo solo…"- Antes de terminar de hablar, ella me pone su dedo en mi boca.

"Mientras solo salgan ustedes 3 no hay problema."- Me decía ella de manera comprensiva.

Xenovia… en ese momento me mostraba un lado lindo de ella, pero…

"Solo ustedes 3 saldrán ¿Verdad?... No habrá ninguna chica ¿Verdad?... "- Me ponía una amenaza.

De lo linda que se veía… Ahora me estaba dando miedo.

"S-solo chicos… ¡Solo chicos!"- Le conteste rápidamente.

Ella entonces suspira de alivio.

"No te preocupes Ise… No les diré a las demás. Siempre y cuando prometas eso…"- Me dijo ella con un giño.

Después de jugar conmigo de esa manera. No paso mucho hasta que alguien llegase a la azotea.

La que vino a recogernos fue…

"¡Ise-san! ¡Xenovia!"- Dijo Asia preocupada.

Ambos le saludas a ella. Al aparecer… Rias envió a Asia a la escuela al enterarse de lo sucedido.

Asia nos regañó un poco por pelear, pero luego nos curó de los cortes que teníamos y le prometimos que ya pelearemos de esa manera…

"Hmmm…"- Dije al verle a Asia.

Asia estaba curando a Xenovia, pero de repente.

PLUF…

Una imagen se me distorsiona.

Vía a Asia, pero a la vez… ¡Una doble parecida a ella!

Sacudí mi cabeza y no trate de pensar en ello… ¡¿Que fue eso?! Me preguntaba yo mismo.

Nos fuimos a casa cansados. Xenovia se estaba preparando para un castigo y bueno yo… ¡Creo que tengo que pedir prestado dinero para un nuevo uniforme!

* * *

_**-[La Noche de los Machos.]-**_

Era sábado por la noche.

Yo tenía la tarde libre del sábado, lo cual me ayudo a descansar y pensar… ¿Cómo salgo de casa?, pues ya había quedado con los chicos este sábado.

Kiba y Saji vendrían a la casa y me sacarían, pero el problema sería que Rias me deje salir. Lo que empeoraba más esto, es que no había hablado con ella, por lo menos 2 semanas completas.

Tampoco podía decirles a las chicas a donde iba… Solo Xenovia conoce lo de hoy, pero me prometió que no diría nada, pero siempre que no incumpla con nuestro acuerdo.

Pero cuando creí que no tendría oportunidad.

Llego algo inesperado. Un círculo mágico apareció de la nada en la casa, yo no lo sabía, pero… ¿Qué hacia Sirzches-sama acá?

"Onii-sama… ¿A qué se debe tu visita?"- Esa fue Rias al recibir al Rey demonio.

Sirzches-sama, estaba vestido de manera elegante, pero no estaba acompañado de Grayfia-san. El rápidamente me mira.

"Perdón por interrumpir de improviso, pero necesito a Ise para un "pequeño trabajo", sino te importa me lo voy a llevar conmigo… Hmmm… esta noche ¿Sí?... Si te llama Grayfia preguntando por mí, le dices que vuelvo a casa mañana."- Le dijo Sirzches-sama a Rias.

Rias y casi todas las chicas, se sorprendieron por la petición del Rey demonio… Por alguna razón su mirada escondía algo.

…Dejando es de lado. ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba de mí?... Yo no podía quejar ante él, pero tampoco quería dejar plantado a Saji y Kiba cuando ya habíamos quedado.

"¡Esta bien!"- Le dijo Rias sin más.

Las chicas no dijeron anda, pero Xenovia me vio con una cara de… _-Te arruinaron la noche._

"¡Vamos Ise!... No te preocupes, no será nada difícil."- Me dijo Sirzches-sama tocándome el hombro.

Yo en parte me sentí triste, pues ya estaba vestido para salir, pero no podía morder la mano que me daba de comer.

Salimos de la casa y nos pusimos a caminar fuera del área en donde estaba la casa.

"Sirzches-sama… ¿Qué clase de trabajo tengo que hacer?"- Le pregunte en duda.

"No te preocupes Ise… Tu solo acompáñame a un lugar y luego sabrás de que se trata."- Me dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

…Hubo una parte de mí, que en verdad se sintió incomodo por eso.

Sirzches-sama me hizo caminar una gran parte de la ciudad, es como si estuviéramos perdiendo el tiempo y retrasando al llegar a nuestro destino.

Caminamos y caminamos, pero pronto nos detuvimos en un lugar que yo conozco muy bien.

"¡E-el apartamento de Azazel-sensei!"- Le dije en sorpresa.

¿El trabajo también lo incluía a él?... Por algo, esto no me está gustando.

"Vamos Ise… Nos están esperando y estamos retrasados."- Me dijo Sirzches-sama.

¿Esperando?... ¿Había más personas involucradas en esto?, no podía para de pensar en varias cosas, mi cabeza se puso a 1000 por 1 a trabajar.

Ingresamos al edificio y nos dirigíamos al apartamento de Azazel-sensei… ¿Aun usaba este apartamento después de todo?

Toc Toc Toc.

Era Sirzches-sama tocando la puerta, de manera lenta.

"¡Oh hola, Sirzches!... Vaya Ise ya era hora."- El que nos recibió fue Azazel-sensei.

Había pasado tiempo que venía a este lugar, pero nada casi nada había cambiado. Azazel-sensei aún conservaba su gusto por lo occidental.

"¡Buenas noches a todos!"- Decía Sirzches-sama a los presentes.

Yo me quede un poco extrañado.

"¡Kiba! ¡Saji!... ¿Pero qué están haciendo aquí?"- Le pregunte al verlos.

Ellos estaban bien sentadotés en los sofás… Pero ¿Qué diablos?

"¡Buenas Ise-kun!... Parece que todo salió bien."- Me decía Kiba mientras me sonría.

"Aun no puedo creer que el Rey demonio, nos allá ayudado… ¿Por qué me siento decepcionado?"- Se decía a si mismo Saji cabizbajo.

Está muy confundido… Está tratando de organizar mis ideas.

"¡Sirzches! ¡Ise! No se queden parados y siéntense…"- Ese era Azazel-sensei trayendo un botella de licor.

Ya no pude evitarlo más y reclame.

"¡Oigan! ¡Oigan!... ¿Qué es lo que pasa acá?"- Le pregunte algo exaltado.

"¡Vamos Ise! Relájate…"- Me dijo Azazel-sensei mientras se servía un vaso de sake. "Yo ya se sobre su salida de ustedes, pero… ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarse de mí?, eso me puso triste."- Eso me decía Azazel-sensei mientras fingía llorar.

"Jajaja… No te preocupes Ise."- Me decía Sirzches-sama. "Para serte sincero, yo también quería salir en mi día libre y al enterar por parte de Azazel, no lo dude y vine… Con tal que no se entere Grayfia, todo estará bien."- Me decía el Rey Demonio levantándome el pulgar.

Yo me quede… ¿Pero qué? Entonces Kiba me habla.

"Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió para sacarte de casa. Además… Todavía somos menores de edad, menores como nosotros no podemos hacer mucho en la ciudad por la noche."- Me explicaba Kiba.

Lo que decía Kiba era verdad. Teníamos ciertas restricciones para ser chicos normales en la ciudad.

"Además es buen momento para hablar sobre unas cosas pendientes."- Decía Saji más serio.

El ambiente se tornó más amigable, era extraño… Es la primera vez que estoy rodeado de chicos… ¡Mi piel se puso chinita!

"¡Ven Ise! Siéntate a mi lado. Déjame compartir este gran momento contigo."- Me decía Azazel muy feliz y sonriente.

Entonces me voy a su costado y al sentarme… ¡El me da un vaso de sake!

"Que parte de que… ¡Soy menor de edad!.. No entiendes"- Le estaba reclamado.

"¡No me jodas!... Sabes yo nunca tuve un hijo con quien compartir un vaso de sake, ni si quiera Vali quería. Siente honrado de que por hoy, serás el hijo que nunca tuve… ¡Salud! "- Me decía el sensei mientras bebía su trago.

"¡Salud!"- Dijeron todos y se tomaron vaso de sake.

GULP GULP GULP…

Arhhggh…. Eso sabía muy fuerte y demasiado caliente para mi garganta.

"No se preocupen chicos. Ustedes pueden tomar, mientras allá adultos con ustedes… ¡Entendido!"- Nos decía Sirzches-sama sonriente.

"¡Muchas gracias!"- Le contesto tanto Kiba y Saji, pero con una cara amarga por el trago de sake.

¡Cómo es que les pueden agarrar el gusto a esto! ¡Sabe horrible!

"Bueno… Ahora aprovechemos este tiempo para hablar de lo principal."- Decía Azazel-sensei mirándome fijamente.

Esta vez me sentía el centro de atención… Me sentía un poco incómodo y Azazel me sirve un poco más de sake.

"Relájate Ise… Acá vemos la forma de ayudarte."- Él decía mientras se servía también.

"Primero y lo principal es saber todo con precisión y sin dejar nada suelto… Eso incluye También que nos cuentes toda la verdad…Ise." Explicaba Sirzches-sama.

¿Toda la verdad?... Es algo que me gustaría saber también.

"De mi parte, puede hacer que Kaichou nos apoye, pero es hasta cierto punto… La hermana de Kaichou, es la Leviatan actual, en parte es malo mantener ese secreto a la que está encargada de las relaciones externas."- Decía Saji.

Eso se me había olvidado… ¡Qué descuidado!

"Por el momento… Los ángeles caídos no saben nada al respecto, pero dudo que piensen mal de esto. Tal vez Barraquiel me apoye con los ángeles caídos y Grigori, y les explique la situación… el verdadero problema sería la parte del Cielo."- Dijo seriamente Azazel y se tomó su trago.

"Yo pude llegar a un acuerdo con Irina, en Rumania… De nuestra parte, Irina se hará de la vista gorda y lo esconderá lo sucedido a sus superiores… Lo malo sería que los del lado del cielo, que vieran a los demonios como traidores. Ellos pensarían que nosotros estábamos creando un medio de protección ante el poder sagrado y que vieran eso como un acto de guerra."- Decía Kiba muy pensativo.

"(TKS…) Dudo que se lo tomen de buena manera… ¡Mírenme! yo fui parte de ellos, pero son demasiados rígidos en cuanto TODO, ellos son gente muy difícil para que vean un punto de vista, que no sea la de ellos… ¡Necesito más sake!" Eso decía Azazel a regaña dientes y teniendo malos recuerdos.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con lo que dijo Azazel-sensei… Los de la facción de cielo, era demasiados estrictos en su forma de vida, a excepción de Irina… ¡¿Me preguntó cómo lo verán ellos?!... Me sentí estresado y decidí tomar el sake.

"Eso sí que es un problema, pero Ise…"- Me vio fijo Sirzches-sama." De ser posible y si el problema se soluciona ¿Tú te unirías con la facción del cielo?"- Me pregunto en directo.

En ese momento abrí mis ojos ante la pregunta… ¡No esperaba algo así!

Entonces todos me prestaron atención, es como si lo que próximo que saliese de mi boca les iba a ser un mensaje muy importante… Yo no lo pensé mucho y les conteste.

"¡No!... Para ser sincero, una parte de mí le disgusta la idea de irme con ellos."- Les conteste algo enojado.

¡¿Unirme a ellos?!... una vez lo pensé, pero me sentía molesto con solo haberlo pensado… La idea no se me cruzo otra vez en la cabeza, ni de broma.

"¡Muy bien dicho!... Ven sírvete más sake…"- Ese era Azazel-sensei con una sonrisa.

Fue Azazel-sensei, quien se puse muy feliz por mi respuesta.

Al pesar de que el sake me sabia mal… Como que poco a poco le estaba agarrando el gusto.

"Uhmm…! Eso también me recuerda lo que me dijiste de Tizona."- Dijo Azazel de manera directa.

"¿Qué paso con tu espada?"- El que me pregunto fue Saji.

Entonces fue Sirzches-sama quien habla.

"Es necesario que también lo sepan… Es algo que no lo creía, pero con la interrogación que le hizo Grayfia a Euclidio, es posible que Ise tenga la única arma capaz de convertir en polvo a un Longinus."- Decía Sirzches-sama recordando y tomando sake.

Tanto Saji y Kiba se sorprendieron por la noticia… Yo también me quede sorprendido esa vez, ¡QUE ALGUIEN HAYA CREADO UN ARMA ASÍ!

"¡I-imposible!... Un longinus es la arma más poderosa entre las Sacred Gears, ¡Son armas capaces de matar incluso dios o seres del mismo nivel…! ¿Eso es verdad?"- Me pregunto Saji muy nervioso.

"N-no lo sé… Es algo que ni yo puedo creer. Pero cuando pelee contra Euclidio, el me revelo esa información de la nada… Es algo que no podía creer, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme"- Le conteste ingenuamente.

"La Tizona… Un arma capaz de hacer pedazos una obra maestra de la creación… Hahahaha… Al aparecer hay cosas en este mundo, que hasta yo no creía que existían… ¡Interesante!"- Decía Azazel de manera celosa.

Por estos motivos… Azazel me recomendó estudiar a Tizona, pero ya no como una espada normal, sino como una prioridad alfa.

"Hmmhmm… Eso sí sería algo nuevo y nunca visto."- Decía Kiba mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

"Hehhe… De ser verdad. La Tizona seria conocida y tendría el único atributo de la capaz dejar inútiles a los usuarios de Longinus.… Eso nos serviría mucho ahora, recordando a la facción de los héroes.-" Eso lo Azazel en tono victorioso.

… Esto más lo decía, porque los 3 longinus más poderosos, los tenía la Brigada del Caos…. El Verdadero Longinus, La Santa Cruz y el Santo Grial.

"(Suspiro*) Por el momento… No quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones con algo así… Pero voy a disfrutar mucho con esa investigación... Gulp… Gulp…"-Decía Azazel mientras se terminaba la botella de sake.

"¿De seguro eso podrás hacer tal hazaña?"- Le pregunto Sirzches-sama levantando su copa.

Con una mira burlona y una sonrisa pícara… ¡El demostró porque era un maniaco para la tecnología!

"¡Jajajajaja!... ¿A quién diablos le estas preguntando eso?"- Eso le contesto Azazel, con mirada y sonrisa de éxtasis.

"Entonces bridemos por ello…"- Le dijo Sirzches-sama y todos tomamos al mismo tiempo.

Azazel-sensei al ver que se había acabado el sake, él empezó a traer otro tipo de bebida con alcohol.

Entonces fue cuando les comencé a contar todo lo necesario de lo sucedido. La discusión que empezó con… Mi poder sagrado y ¿El cómo afecto drásticamente el poder de Ddraig?

"Entiendo… Con que 2 clases de armaduras… ¿Una blanca y la del dragón evolucionada?"- Decía Azazel pensativo.

Todos nos pusimos a pensar en ello y dar una que otra teoría.

"Para serte sincero Ise… El que lograras sobrevivir hasta ahora, después de todo lo que te ha pasado, es un milagro. Yo estoy encargado del estudio de los Sacred Gears, nunca he visto que alguien haya, con su poder, podido influenciar tanto un Sacred Gear… El Booster Gear, tuvo adaptarse de manera brusca a su usuario… Eso es algo que nunca se ha visto. La prueba de eso, es como cambiaste la forma del Balance Breaker… Pero cuando te revise la vez pasada pude notar que tu Booster Gear no parecía afectada en nada, pero me preocupa el fenómeno que lo provoco."- Me contesto el sensei preocupado.

Yo también me puse a pensar en aquella ocasión… Lo que yo pasa es que no sabía lidiar con ello.

"¿Entonces eso afectaría a Ddraig?"- Le pregunte interesado.

"No lo creo… Si lo vemos desde este punto de vista. El poder que tienes ahora, tal vez sea la clave para despertar completamente, no solo el poder del Emperador Rojo, sino también la clave para tu cuerpo, que fue creado por Gran Rojo y Ophis… La evolución podría ser inexplicable. De por si tenemos a nuestro lado a un idiota muy poderoso…"- Eso decía el Sensei mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda.

Por alguna razón, sus comentarios me parecieron muy perturbadores… ¡Y perdónenme por ser idiota!...

"Eso es algo coherente, pero eso no explicaba lo de la armadura blanca."- Eso decía Sirzches-sama pensativo.

"Lo único que puedo pensar es que eso ocurrió con la influencia del poder Abilon."- Decía el sensei mientras bebía.

¿El poder Abilon?... No lo creo, pero tampoco podía recordar la batalla con Grendel. Batalla donde active esa armadura.

"[Eso no es cierto.]"- Dijo Ddraig de repente.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ddraig?... "- Le pregunte dudoso.

"[Socio dentro de nosotros… Desde que regresaste de la Brecha Dimensional, ese poder se borró junto con la maldición.]"- Me contesto muy serio Ddraig.

Al parecer no solo perdí mi cuerpo con la maldición, sino el poder que le quite a Vali.

"¿Paso algo Ise?"- Me pregunto Azazel.

"Sensei… Según Ddraig, dentro de mí no hay rastro del poder de Vali."- Le conteste rápido.

Eso hizo que el abriera sus ojos de los sorprendido.

"Eso es verdad… Esa armadura blanca, cuando la vi, no se parecía en nada a la armadura blanca de Divine scale."- Eso dijo Saji.

"De ser así… Entonces no sé me ocurre otra cosa más."- Contesto relajado ese maniaco.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien. Cuando me encontré con Rizevim, puede ver mi brazo cubierto por una armadura blanca al deshacerse mi armadura de dragón.

"¡Oye Ise!... La criaturita que vive dentro de ti… ¿No sabe algo?"- Me pregunto el Sensei sobre Tesh y notándose los efectos del alcohol.

Antes su pregunta yo negué con la cabeza.

"Tesh no sabe de esa vez… Para ser sincero, yo no me acuerdo nada de esa ocasión."- Le conteste.

"Pero ¿No lo puedes activar como en esa vez?"- Me pregunto Saji.

De todos en esta sala. Solo Saji sabe más por lo que él estuvo presente esa vez.

"No… Yo ya lo había intentado durante unas prácticas, pero no resulto… También lo intente hacer por medio del Balace Breaker, pero tampoco funciono."- Le conteste recordando.

Según Tesh, aquella forma tenía una condición, muy especial para activarla… Una teoría loca salió de eso, pues él me dijo que "Tal vez" lo pueda activar, si logro dominar más del 50% de mi poder sagrado puro.

"Ya veo, es una transformación más difícil, que la del Modo Paladín… ¡Toma Ise! (n_n)"- Me decía el sensei, mientras me daba más alcohol.

Eso podría ser verdad, pues yo ya tenía práctica al dominar mi Reina Verdadera… Pero aun así tampoco logro activar el Modo Paladín, pero en esa forma consumía demasiada energía, yo diría 5 veces más que de la Reina Verdadera…

"[Uhmm... ]"- Escuche a Ddraig preocupado.

"¿Qué paso socio?"- Le pregunte.

Entonces Ddraig, algo pensativo me habla.

"[Yo creo que ya no deberías seguir tomando alcohol socio.]"- Me dijo Ddraig.

Esto era extraño… Normalmente Ddraig, no se mete cuando hago cosas como esta.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"- Le pregunte.

"[Pues….]" Me decía Ddraig, pero le interrumpieron.

"¡Vuela dragón…~~! ¡VUELA~~!... Jajajaja"- Escuchaba la voz de Tesh muy animado.

¿Acaso esta borracho?... Eso no me lo esperaba.

"Oye Ddraig… ¿No me digas que a ti también te está afectando?"- Le había pregunte preocupado.

Entonces el me responde con risillas.

"[Hehehe…Socio, soy ¡YO!... No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda inmutar.]"- Me contesto prepotente.

Esto me está preocupando… Tal vez debería parar…

"[¡O-oye Tesh! ¡Ya bájate de mi espalda!]" Le gritaba Ddraig molesto.

"¡Oblígame! ~~t(._. t)"- Le contesto en reto a Ddraig.

Estos dos empezaron a pelear… En parte era gracioso, pero creo que solo debía aceptar un vaso más.

* * *

_**Segunda Ronda: Confesiones…**_

Ya había pasado 3 horas y 3 botellas de sake.

"¡Hip!... Y así chicos, es como tuve mi primerrr.. Harem…¡Hip!"- Nos contaba, muy orgulloso y borracho el sensei.

Yo me había concentrado, como nunca en algo… ¡Fue muy hermoso la historia que nos contó! Snif…

"Jajajajaja… Aaa Sabenn...¡Hip! Hay días en lo que pienso… ¿Qué se sentirá tener un harem? ¡Hip!"- Decía borracho Sirzches-sama.

Incluso el Rey Demonio tenía sus oscuros deseos.

"¿Peroo…? ¡¿Ussted.. No tiene esposa?! ¡Hip!"- Le pregunto más confianzudo Kiba.

Sirzches sonriente le contesta.

"¡Hip! Hayyy díasss.. En los que quierooo.. Sexo, pero.. ¡Hip! Yo amo a mi esposa.. y todoooo ¡Hip!... Pero uno tiene susss... necesidades… ¡Saben! ¡Hip! A veces ella esta tan cansada… Que a veces tengo..o que recurrirrrr… a las viejas costumbres ¡Hip!"- Nos contaba sus problemas.

Yo nunca me espere eso de Sirzches-sama. Incluso a él le pasa este tipo de cosas.

"¡Hip! Ess Difícill… saber que ella tiene tenga ganas y que tú tengasss… ganas, y que cuando tú tengas ganasss…, ella sepa que tú tienes ganas y tú sepas que ella tiene ganas… Así de simple… ¡Hip!"- El sensei se estaba burlado de Sirzches-sama.

En parte sentí pena por él. Tener a una sexy esposa como Grayfia-san… Al parecer no significa todas las noches de sexo.

"¡Hip!... ¡Saben!... A vecesss estoyyy arto de lasss chicasss… ¡Hip!... Siempre con su… _"¡Hola, sempai!"…"¡Kiba-kun Holaa…!"…"¡Qué lindooo!"_… Unooo como imbecilll… tieneee… que actuarrrr… cabellerosooo con ellasss… cadad día, y una y otra vez…. A vece deseos me dejennn en pazzz….¡Hip!"- Eran las quejas de Kiba.

Era la primera que veía a Kiba quejarse de algo, pero de ¡Las chicas!… ¡YO TE MATO!

"¡Hip!... Jajajajaja… No es fácilll ser guapooo…¡Hip!"- Decía sonriente Azazel, pero "¡Hip!, pero nuncaaaa… Vúevlas a decirrr… eso delante de mmmíii.. ¡Pequeño bastardo! ¡Hip!"- Era la amenaza de Azazel.

¡Bien hecho!... Kiba malo, nunca digas eso de las chicas…

"¡Hip!... Yo sería muy feliz… Sii Kaichou Me amaraaaa ~~~"- Decía Saji ya para el otro mundo.

De todos nosotros, el que poco aguanto fue Saji… ¡Él ya estaba borracho!

"Ñeee.. ¡Hip!... Tieenesss gustos Rarosss ¡Hip!... Pero suuu… hermanaaa es másss mi tipo…¡Hip!"- Decía el sensei.

Entonces, por primera vez… ¡Todos concordamos en algo!

"¡Concuerdo!.. ¡Hip!... Sera-chaaan.. Tiene buenos pechoss…¡Hip!"- Le dije recordando a la hermosa chica mágica.

Entonces escucho unas voces dentro de mí.

"[La vida es tan vida como la quieras ver ~~...Tan muerte como la quieras ver~~ ...No es lo que tú digas o yo diga~~ ...La vida se vive para morir ...]"- Ese Ddraig de lo más profundo y triste.

"Eso fue hermoso… Snif-snif"- Le decía Tesh aplaudiéndole.

"[Yooo.. solo extrañooo… mi cuerpo…Snif snif…]"- Era la melancolía de Ddraig.

Ddraig se puso a llorar por un buen rato… Y Tesh fue su consolador.

Nosotros nos pusimos hablar de chicas, por un buen rato…

* * *

_**Tercera Ronda: Actos estúpidos y castigos.**_

Eran las 3 de la mañana. Era hora de la sentencia.

"Gulp*"- Ese era Saji tragando saliva ante la inquietud.

Era obvio, él estaba frente sus verdugos.

Tanto Kiba, Azazel-sensei y Sirzches-sama y yo… ¡Lo amarramos con fuerza a una silla!

"¡Hip!... Con que ibas a traicionarnos…~~"- Le decía de manera fría Sensei.

"No te puedo permitir hacerte eso…~~¡Hip! Es un riesgo para mí… ¡Hip! ~~"- Le dijo el Rey demonio con una mirada punzante.

Las acciones de Saji, nos obligaron llegar hasta tal extremo…

"Lo siento… ¡Saji-kun!"- le dijo Kiba con una sonrisa forzada.

Era muy drástica la situación, pero…

"¡Hyudou ayúdame…~~!"- Me decía a suplicas.

En parte me sentía mal… Pero… ¡INTENTAR LLAMAR A SONA-KAICHOU A ESTAS HORAS!... Hombre eso está mal.

"Lo siento… Saji~~"- Le dije levantado un algo. "Pero estooo~ es por tu propio bien…~~"- Le decía mientras compartía su dolor.

Estaba muy ebrio, y un ebrio con celular es muy peligroso.

Si perder tiempo… Azazel-sensei comienza a dirigir el castigo.

"¡Biennn…! ...¿Quién tiene el embudo? ~~¡Hip!"- Pregunto rápido.

"¡Acá!"- Le contesto Kiba.

"¡Excelente!... ¡¿Quién tiene la manguera…?!"- Pregunto de nuevo.

"¡Acá lo tengo!"- Le conteste enseñándole.

"¡Bien Ise!... No lo pierdass…"- Me dijo el Sensei.

"No se preocupen…~~ Acá tengo el botellón lleno de vino."- Dijo Sirzches-sama sonriente.

"¡Listo!... Yo tengo el cronometro… Recuerden ¡Solo 5 minutos! ~~… Eso es más que suficiente."- Señalo el sensei a punto de iniciar el castigo.

Nuestra intención era, dejar en tal mal estado a Saji, para que ni siquiera recuerde su nombre…

"Tal vez pienses queee somos malosss... Pero nos lo agradecerásss…~~¡Hip!"- Le dijo el Sensei dando la señal.

Y sin perder tiempo comenzó…

El primero fue Kiba, quien con fuerza le metió el embudo en la boca de Saji y le sujeto la cabeza para que mirara hacia a arriba.

Después yo conecte la manguera al botellón de vino y, luego al embudo para que bajar de lleno a su garganta.

Entonces Sirzches-sama sujeto el botellón, con ambas manos lo alzo y comenzó el castigo.

Azazael-sensei, activo el cronometro, o eso creí…

GULP GULP GULP…

Era los sonidos del líquido al estómago de Saji.

"¿Qué extraño…?"- Decía él sensei."Mi cronometro no sirve…~~"- Decía sacudiendo su cronometro.

"¿Entoncesss…? ¿Cuándo sabremos…~~ cuando pararr.. ?"- Le pregunte.

"¡No lo sé!... Tal vez cuando se ponga más Azull…de lo que esta~~"- Decía el sensei lanzado el cronometro atrás suyo.

La cuestión era… ¿tenía que preocuparme o no?...

"[_Pyum Pyum Nyann..._]"- Ese era Ddraig cantando.

Al parecer él lo estaba pasado bien. Y además podía escuchar a Tesh moviendo de un lado a otro.

* * *

_**Cuarta ronda: Bailes exóticos y cantos celestiales.**_

4 de la mañana… Después de unas cuantas botellas de sake. Ya era hora del Karaoke.

…**Macho Man… ****(Si desean búsquenlo en Youtube y miren el baile que hicieron.)**

"Están listos… "- Decía él sensei prendiendo su equipo de música.

"¡Noo..! ¡Es muchooo ruido! ¡Hip!"- Le exclame lo obvio.

"No see preocupenn…~ ¡Que se jodannn los vecinoss! ~¡Hip!"- Decía el sensei agarrando el control remoto.

Todo esto era extraño y nuevo para mí, pero no pude evitar preguntar.

"¡Y ess necesario estar vestidosss.. ~.! ¡ASÍ!" Le decía con la poca cordura que tenía.

Aun si ya estaba borracho… ¡¿Por qué estaba vestido como un vaquero?!

"¡Si! ¡Sii lo ess.. ~! En algo tenía que usar estos disfracess…~¡Hip!… Y siempre quise hacer video musical…"- Me decía el sensei poniéndose al frente de nosotros.

El sensei estaba vestido como unos shores muy cortos, un bivirí pegado y muñequeras en las manos y una sudadera en la frente… ¡ES HORRIBLE!.. ¡ES PEOR QUE COMO SI NO TUVIERA NADA PUESTO!

"Relajateee… Isee-kun~ ¡Hip!... Esto sera divertidooo…~"- Me decía Kiba.

Kiba a pensar de estar en estado igual que yo… Él se le veía feliz. De seguro es porque le gusto su traje de leñador sexi.

"_Achen Niyeu… Pulmahue… Cahuin…_~~ ¡Hip!"- Ese eran los balbuceos de Saji.

Saji estaba tan borracho, que a él le toco el disfraz de apache… Y lo más curioso… ¡Es que él estaba hablando su mismo IDIOMA!

"Buenooo… Si solo es una vezzz está bien…"- Le decía Sirzches-sama poniendo se la gorra de policía.

De todos nosotros, el único disfraz, que era más horrible que el de sensei, era el de Sirzches-sama… ¡ERA EL DE UN POLICIA ESTRIPER!

"¡Solo acomodo la cámara y empezamos…! ~~ ¡Hip!"- Decía el sensei colocando el trípode de la cámara.

Esto iba ser, tal vez lo más estúpido que voy hacer en toda mi vida, pero alguna razón estoy emocionado a la vez…~~~

"¡LISTOS~ !"- Decía el sensei , mientras formamos fila.

Él era quien no iba dirigir, pero de ahí… ¡Como sea!

Azazel-sensei agarro un micrófono, y de con todo volumen… ¡Comenzó!

"_Body...wanna feel my body? body..._ _such a thrill my body_ …."- Comenzó a cantar el sensei.

Nosotros teníamos una coreografía del asco… Cada uno se movió de acuerdo al ritmo de la canción.

Los movimientos fueron tan ridículos… ¡TODO ESO QUEDARA GRABADO!

"_Every man wants to be a macho macho man __ to have the kind of body, always in demand__ jogging in the mornings, go man go__ works out in the health spa, muscles glow__ you can best believe that, he's a macho man__ ready to get down with, anyone he can_"- Era el sensei muy feliz y preparando nuestra parte en coro.

Todos nos colocamos en fila… Y con alzando las manos.

"_¡__HEY! HEY! HEY, HEY, HEY! MACHO, MACHO MAN !__"- _Cantamos todos mirando a la cámara.

Entonces escucho a Ddraig…

"[_I'VE GOT TO BE A MACHO! OW...__]"-_ Incluso Ddraig.

Lo que me sorprendió mucho, es que se supiera la letra de la canción… ¡Al parecer se estaba divirtiendo!

"Nunca más… ~~Nunca más…~~"- Eran los lamentos de Tesh frente toda esta situación.

Si lo sé… Lamento mucho eso… Pues supimos que la primera vez no estaba grabando… Así que tuvimos que hacerlo una vez más.

* * *

_**Quinta ronda: Cuando la sangre sube a la cabeza.**_

Algo de las 4:30 de la mañana. Nosotros nos volvimos a vestir como pudimos.

"¡AHHH..! ¡Necesito mujeresss…~~!"- Era la queja de Azazel.

Hicimos todo para calmarlo, pero no funciono.

"¡Ni loco…~~! Si mi esposa se entera que hubo mujeres…Gulp*"- Decía Sirzches-sama pensado lo peor.

"(Tsk)… No se me ocurre a quien llamarrr.. a esta hora ~~¡Hip!"- Decía el sensei mientras revisaba su agenda.

El me obligo también a llamar a algunas chicas, pero las únicas que tenía en la lista de mi teléfono eran las chicas del club, Kiryu, y mi mamá… ¡¿Por qué me sentía tan triste con eso?!

Por otra parte. Saji estaba inconsciente en el piso… No podíamos contar con él.

"¡Lo lamentooo…! ¡Hip! Perooo.. Dudo que quieran que las molesteee…~~"- Decía Kiba viendo su teléfono celular.

El muy bastardo… ¡TENIA CASI TODO LOS NÚMEROS DE LAS CHICAS DE LA ESCUELA EN SU MÓVIL!... NO PUDE EVITAR SENTIR ENVIDIA Y GANAS DE MATARLO…. ARGRG…!

"Argg… No hay ninguna chica confiable a esta hora. ~~ Entonces… no tengo opción.. ~~"- Decía Azazel mientras se tiraba los cosas de su estante.

Yo me quede viéndolo un rato, en parte ya estaba cansado y además… ¡¿Qué hace con esa pistola rayos?!... Ya lo había visto, pero…

"El Género-Swap Raygun…~~ ¡ESO NO LO HABÍA SELLADO RIAS EN EL FONDO DEL INFIERNO! ~~¡Hip!"- Dije al ponerme nervioso.

¿Por qué lo tiene aquí? Se supone que eso no debería existir,… ¡Esto es malo! ¡Es muy malo!...

"¡Exacto!, pero estaaaa.. Vez tiene unaaassss mejoras… Esto te convierte en un chica al 100% total… ¡Vemos quien seráaaaa.. El primerooo!... ¡Diablos veo dobleeee…! ¡Hip!"-Azazel-sensei… Estaba tan borracho, que ya ni podía diferenciar entre un chico y chica…

¡ESTO ES MUY PELIGROSO!

"¡Oye…! Dame eso…"- Entonces Sirzches-sama intenta quitarle la pistola.

"¡O-oye! ¡Este aparato-O es muy sencibleeee..!" Decía el sensei al poner resistencia.

Aquella acción de ambos, hizo que el arma se cayera bruscamente al suelo…

BOOM*…

Fue la explosión de del arma.

"Cof-cof…"- Estaba tosiendo por el humo que sacó la pistola.

Aquella explosión del arma, dejo toda la habitación con un humo lila…¡Tenia un olor a tutifruti!

"¡Rayos…!"- Decía al disipar el humo.

Yo estaba aliviado porque se había destruido esa arma del mal… O eso pensé.

(BOING*)

Era el sonido de un par de tetas chocando con mi espalda.

Gulp*… Trague saliva ante eso, estoy asustado… Solo podía pensar en lo peor y tampoco quise voltear…

"Isee-kunn…~"- Era la suave voz de una chica colgada en mi espalda.

Tenía miedo… Mucho miedo. Mi corazón empezó a latir de los nervios.

Con un poco de valentía volteo…

"K-kiba… O.O"- Dije al verlo.

Él o ella tenían la cara muy roja, unos ojos lagrimosos al verme… Estaba colgada alrededor de mi cuello ¡ES UN CHICO! ¡RECUERDA ES UN CHICO!

"~~Quierooo… hacerrr… pisss… llevamee…"- Me decía la rubia chocando sus pechos en mi espalda.

Los pechos de Kiba eran suaves… ¡No! ¡No! ¡Esto está mal! ¡Está pasando lo de la última vez!... ¡Fueran de mi sentimientos sucios!

Él o ella… Se estaba colgando con ambos brazos a mi cuello, pero cuando creí que no me la podía quitar…

"¡_Iaynn..!_"- Era el grito de la princesa.

Sin darme cuenta… Alguien había tirando a Kiba al suelo.

"¡Yoouttoo~~! ¡Yuutto..! ~~"- Decía la voz enojada de una chica.

Kiba estaba en el suelo, sobándose del golpe…

"¡Auchh..! ¡E-esoo dolioo..!"-Decía Kiba con ojos llorosos.

"¡JUM!... Siempre~~ colgándote de Hyuodo.. ~~"- Decía la pecho planito de la coletas.

¡Hasta tu Saji! ¿Pero cómo? …Se supone que él estaba inconsciente… ¿Y dónde sacaste las coletas…?

Otra cosa que me dejo inquietó. Es que la versión femenina de Saji me estaba viendo con unos ojos llorosos y amargados…

Yo retrocedí por mi seguridad, pero alguien me estaba tirando de las mangas…

"¡I-Isssee-!~~"- Era Kiba que está a punto de llorar.

Esa acción hizo enojar mucho a Saji, que en si ya estaba con mucha cólera…

BOING…*

Era Kiba quien hizo mover sus pechos.

La vena en la cara de Saji se puso más grande…

"¡¿Quieres pelea?! ~~ ¡No! ~~"- Dijo sin contenerse.

Plashhh….

Le dio unas palmadas en los pechos de Kiba.

Rápidamente me quite de ahí… ¡Ahora se están poniendo a pelear! Mientas Saji le agarraba de los cabellos… Kiba, aunque parecía una princesa, le empezó a contestar con arañazos…

Sin pensarlo 2 veces… Me fui caminando para atrás, pero…

"¡Waaa..!"- Dije al ser jalado por una mano.

BOING…*

Mi cara había terminado en medio de una gran masa de carne.

"¡I-Ichee…~~!"- Era la voz suave y a la vez perturbadora.

Está recibiendo apapacho, uno muy cariñoso, pero… ¡AGGHH!

"¡ARhhh..! ¡Rias!"- Dije muy impactado.

"¡Nouuu~~! ¡Nouu~~! ¡Nouu~~!"- Me decía la linda Onee-san.

Yo no podía aguantar más. Simplemente estaba quedándome sin habla.

Delante de mí estaba una versión más adulta de Rias, solo que con los pechos más grandes y el cabello cortó.

"¡Deja que Onee-san se encargue de tíii~~¡ I-cheee.. ~~!"- Me mientras me asfixiaba con sus enormes pechos.

¡Yo ya estaba por perder la conciencia, por la falta de aire!

"¡Rrrar…! ¡Aburridooo.. ~~!"- Dije una voz sexy.

Después de eso… Alguien me jala bruscamente hacia atrás.

"Fuuu…."- Me da heroico soplido en la oreja."Jijiji… ¿Isee…? No quieres practicar con tu sensei~~…"- Me dijo la hermosa mujer, con una mirada juguetona.

Aquella mujer tenía el cabello tan largo hasta la cintura, y su mecho dorando al frente de su cabeza… ¿Por qué estaba vestía así?, tenía un conjunto de un Sadomasoquista puesta.

Esa acción hizo enojar a linda Onee-san.

"¡Con Onee-san! ~~ ¡I-chee.. Quiere a su Onee-san~~!"- Decía ella mientras me jalaba del brazo.

"¡El me prefiere a mí…~~! ¡Contigo siempre se quedara virgen~~!"- Le decía la sexy sensei jalando donde ella.

¡Eso fue cruel!... Aún era virgen, pero estaba tan desesperado para esto… ¡CHICOS AYÚDENME!

"¡Vuela Dragón~~! ¡VUELA!"- Le decía Tesh a Ddraig.

"[Chi~~Que~~Chiii…]"- Era la voz feliz de Ddraig.

Al aparecer… Ello estaba peor que nosotros… ¡Lo siento mucho!

Fueron 10 minutos, donde mis brazos estaban a punto de desgarrarse de mi cuerpo.

"¡Basta~~!... ¿Mejor preguntémosle con quien quiere estar~~?"- Contesto enojada Azazel.

"(Puchero)… El preferirá a su Onee-san…~~"- Le contesto de manera dulce y mimada la linda onee-san.

Entonces ellas se me quedan viendo un rato, y me pregunta…

"¡¿Cómo es la chica que te gusta?!"- Me preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

¿Pensé que me preguntarían a quien elegía?, pero esa pregunta fue ¡PEOR!

Me estaba poniendo arrinconado… ¿La chica que me gusta?... ¡La chica que me gusta!

Después… Lo estaba pensado… La chica que me gusta… ¿Por qué lo pienso tanto?...

"¡I-cheee..! ~~" Me decía la Onee-san.

"¡Hnmmm!"- Se me quedo viendo perturbada.

¡La chica que me gusta!... ¿Desde cuándo esas palabras fueran tan significativas?

Me puse estático y muy pensativo…

"¡_La que me esta esperando!_~"- Decía en voz baja y derramando una lagrima. "¡La niña de mis ojos…~~!"- Decía al sentirme muy cansando.

Mi corazón me empezó a doler demasiado… ¡TODO ERA MUY CONFUSO!

Entonces de la nada…. ¡PACHUING*!

"¡I-Chee..! ~~"- Me decía la linda Onee-san dándome un abrazo cariñoso.

Me sentía muy triste, pero… ¡Sentía como alguien muy vacío!

"(Tsk)… Mejor~~ me voy a jugar con esos 2~~"- Decía la versión sado-maso de Azazel, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

En ese momento, solo me dio sueño… ¡Solo quería dormir y olvidar un poco!

Sinceramente… ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?...

Si más… Todo lo había olvidado.

* * *

_**Última Ronda: ¿Qué paso ayer?**_

Ya eran la 1 de la tarde del domingo.

"¡Despierta! ¡Ise-kun despierta!"- Una voz me empezó a hablar.

Yo había escuchado y poco a poco me estaba levantado del suelo.

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho, tenía la garganta muy seca y los ojos hinchados…

"¡Arrggg..! ¡Kiba!"- Le conteste de mala gana.

Kiba se veía terrible… Él tenía su cabello todo desarreglado, su camisa tenía muchas manchas de licor, y unos ojos muy rojos.

"¡Ya es muy tarde…! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!"- Me pregunto el mientras me ayudaba a parar.

"¡No…!"- Le conteste.

Tenía un fuerte malestar en todo mi cuerpo, solo quería tomar bastante agua… ¡Esto es lo que llaman resaca! ¡Que horrible!...

Poco a poco empezaba recuperar una buena visión…

"¡Kiba!"- Le dije mientras observa.

"¿Qué pasa?"- Me contesta él sin ánimos.

"¿Por qué Saji está colgado, de los pantalones en el perchero de la puerta?"- Le decía al verlo.

¡¿Cómo es que sucedió eso?!... Me daba mucho dolor al verlo… ¡Pobre Saji!, un calzón-chino extremo.

"¡No tengo ni puta idea…!"- Me contestó el de mala gana.

Al parecer a Kiba le dolía la cabeza, al intentar recordar… ¡A mí también!

"Esto es malo. Se supone que tenía reunión del club a las 10 en la escuela…Y ya es la 1 de las tarde. "- Decía Kiba arrepentido.

"¡La...(1:00Pm) !"- Le conteste muy nervioso.

No fui a dormir a casa… Eso en sí, ya es malo.

"¡Ise!... Yo voy a buscar a Azazel-sensei… Por favor despierta a Sirzches-sama."- Me decía mientras abandonaba la sala.

Kiba estaba preocupado por esto… Pues su tono de voz parecía que era una reunión muy importante.

Yo solo quería tomar agua y dormir un poco más. Pero sin más quejas fue a despertar Sirzches-sama.

"¡Sirzches-sama! ¡Rey demonio ya es de día!"- Era yo empujándole de lado a lado.

Sirzches-sama estaba tirado detrás del sofá. Aun si estaba un poco oscuro el lugar, lo pude encontrar debajo, de algún tipo de manta…

"(Bostezo)¡Buenos Díassss…! ¡Isee..!"- Se despertó de buena manera.

Al parecer que él ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosa, por lo cual se le veía normal., pero aun así… Su rostro y ropa estaban del asco.

Sirzches-sama se levantó del piso y se empezó a estirar… ¡Pero qué O.o!

"¡Sirzches-sama!... ¿Dónde están sus pantalones? (_*)"- Le pregunte muy asustado.

El hermano de Rias, tenía la camisa semi-abierta, debido a que le faltaban botones… Lo bueno es que no perdió los boxers, pero… ¡NO!... ¡¿QUÉ HICISMOS AYER?!

"¡Diablos…! No puedo ir así a casa… Ise ayúdame a encontrar mis cosas… ¡Abre las persianas!"- Me dijo él con un rostro de pavor.

Rápidamente me voy al lado de la ventana y abro las persianas… ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!

"¡Sirzches-sama!"- Le empecé a hablar.

"¿Qué pasa Ise? ¿Ya encontraste mis cosas?"- Me dijo el animado.

"¡No!, pero… ¿Esos no son su pantalones?"- Le dije señalando el otro edificio de al lado.

El Rey Demonios puso una cara paralizada… ¡Sus pantalones estaban colgados como bandera en el edificio de al lado!...

"¡Ise!... ¿No te acuerdas nada de lo que hicimos ayer? ¿Verdad?"- Decía él mientras miraba sus pantalones, sin brillo en los ojos.

"¡N-No!... Nada de nada."- Le conteste.

Entonces por alguna razón, sentía un mal presentimiento.

_KNOCK… KNOCK…_

Ese era alguien que estaba tocando fuertemente la puerta.

"¡Bueno!..." Decía Sirzches-sama sin importarle nada.

El de la manera más relajada se fue a sentar en el sofá y aun sin brillos en sus ojos…

_KNOCK…* KNOCK…*_

Pronto los sonidos eran más violentos, pues el cuerpo de Saji estaba siendo azotado.

"¡Sirzches!"- Era la voz de Grayfia-san.

Yo me quede petrificado por eso…. ¡Pero empecé a sentir mucho miedo cuando vi el lugar!... ¡ESTO ES UN CHIQUERO!

Botellas y botellas de sake por todos lados… Había unas partes de unos disfraces botados por todo el piso… Parecía que el grifo de la cocina se había roto, pues salía demasiada agua de ese lugar… El pisto tenía muchas manchas, de no sé qué… ¡ESTAMOS MUERTOS!

_KNOCK…* KNOCK…*_

Ella tocaba la puerta con mucha violencia.

"¡Sirzches! ¡Ya sé que estas aquí! Necesito que me expliques muchas cosas, pero también… ¿Por qué tus pantalones están colgados en la punta de un edificio?"- Decía muy enojada la Reina más fuerte.

Sirzches-sama, no cambio en nada… Es como si ya supiera que le va a pasar.

"¡Tal vez! Si no hubiera perdido mis pantalones, hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad… ¡Fue lindo mientras duro Ise!"- Me dijo el calmado y sin perder la vista de la puerta.

Poco a poco sentía la presión… Más y más cercana… Era muy lento y agobiante.

En este momento, me sentía como un prisionero antes de pasar por la silla eléctrica. Quería solo que este tormento ya terminase… Lo único que me hacía sentir mejor… ¡Es no habia pruebas de las estupideces, que tal vez hicimos!...

Cruach…*

Fue el sonido de Saji volando y la puerta haciéndose pedazos.

* * *

_**En la residencia Hyudou (A la misma hora).**_

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo e Ise no regresaba.

Estaba un poco preocupada, pues ya era muy tarde… ¡Me sentía triste!

Pero para no pensar en eso… Acompañe a Rias a su habitación a charlar sobre la reunión de mañana.

"(Suspiro*)… No me esperaba que Onee-sama se fuera buscarlos."- Decía Rias muy apenada.

"Ara-ara… Si va ella, entonces no hay problema…"- Le conteste calmada.

De hecho solo estaba preocupada, del porque se demoraban tanto… Pues si hubiera sido algo grabe… ¡Ya lo hubiéramos sabido!

"Bueno… ahora vamos a lo importante."- Me decía Rias. Mientras sacaba algo de su bolso.

"¡No me esperaba algo así del cielo!... Lástima que Irina-san tuvo que ir con la hermana Griselda al cielo de nuevo…"- Le conteste sorprendido por el sobre que tenía Rias.

En la mañana había tenido una reunión con la enviada del cielo… Fue muy rápido, pues la reina de Gabriel… Solo nos había entregado una invitación de la nada.

"¡Una fiesta en el cielo!...Algo que no esperábamos, pero… Sin duda es perfecto."- Decía Rias con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

Escuchar eso de Rias… Me producía un mala intuición, es como si hubiera estado esperando… ¡Es como si planease algo!

"Akeno… Tenemos menos de una semana, para esto…"- Me dijo Rias impaciente.

"¡Estas feliz!... ¿Me podrías explicar la razón?"- Le pregunte.

Entonces ella me cuenta…

"Nada en especial…. ¡Solo que planeo una Reconciliación con Ise!... Y el cielo me parecer un lugar muy grandioso para ello. Ningún demonio ha tenido esta oportunidad antes… ¡Por eso es perfecto!"- Me decía ella felizmente

¡Reconciliación!... Las palabras de Rias me dejaron sin habla.

En parte me disgustaba el hecho que aprovechase muy bien esta oportunidad, pero… ¡no me gustaba verlos pelear tampoco!

"¡Eres muy atrevida!... Pero… ¿Sera la última vez que te ayudo en esto? Yo también quiero a Ise-kun… ¡Muni! ¡Muni!"- Le decía mis deseos.

Ambas nos mirábamos fijamente. Mi rival de amor estaba delante de mi…. ¡Tal vez pueda sacar provecho de esto también!... Ufu-ufu….

* * *

_**-[Visita inesperada.]-**_

En algún lugar del primer cielo.

"Ara… No creen que este color convine mejor con el ambiente del lugar."- Decía la mujer más bella del cielo.

"Entiendo Gabriel-sama."- Le dijo uno de los ángeles cerrando el muestrario de manteles.

"Nunca creí que hacer los preparativos de una fiesta, sería tan divertido."- Decía de manera muy alegre.

Gabriel….La mujer más hermosa del cielo, con el pelo rubio rizado y una figura voluptuosa, de una personalidad amable y algo despistada… La que es una de las 4 Grandes serafines. Era quien estaba organizando todo el evento.

"¿Me pregunto si Griselda-san ya le ha enviado la invitación a los jóvenes demonios? Me gustaría conocerlos mucho mejor. Bueno esperemos que esta fiesta ayude más, en unión a la alianza…"- Decía de manera impaciente.

Era la primera vez que, en la historia, que el cielo tomaba como anfitrión a otras mitologías. Eso nunca se hubiera visto.

Pasaron los minutos de golpe.

"Uff…"- Decía Gabriel en suspiro, y continuo. "Esto sí que es algo agotador…"- Decía ella al sobarse la frente con su mano.

El lugar donde se iba a realizar la fiesta, era un lugar enorme. Era una especia de montaña con un edificio en el centro, por dentro se podía observar los finos acabados a mano de las columnas, el piso hecho de baldosas muy finas, las ventanas con un diseño especial, que le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar, el centro del edificio era un salón enorme, pero con distintos pasillos, que de manera estratégica, la Serafín logro que eso no sea un problema… El lugar estaba quedando hermoso.

"Gabriel-sama… ¡Sírvase por favor un vaso de agua!"- Le decía uno de los ángeles que le ayudaba.

"Gracias…"- Dijo ella aceptando el vaso de agua.

Entonces, cuando Gabriel estaba por llevar el vaso a sus labios.

_Mnan!_

Ella sintió una presencia.

¡Plic! ¡Plic! ¡Plic!

"¡AAgf..! "- Fue ella dejando caer un poco de agua del vaso.

"¡Gabriel-sama!"- Dijo preocupado su joven ayudante.

Ese sentimiento que ella tenía. Lo único que podía hacerla que ella se quedara de esa manera.

"_¡Podrá ser!... ¡Acaso es verdad!_"- Decía sus pensamientos.

Ella tenía la cara de alguien muy sorprendida. Por un momento pensó que el tiempo paro.

"Lo siento, pero tengo que retirarme… Te lo dejo a cargo a ti ¡Sí!"- Dije Gabriel de manera apresurada.

Rápidamente le entrego el vaso de agua a su ayudante, y salió de una manera apurada del lugar.

Su expresión daba entender que quería llega a un sitio especifico.

Rápidamente ella salió embalada del lugar, pero tenía algo distinto… ¡UNA GRAN SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA!

Los demás ángeles le vieron algo ¿Extraña?... Eso era obvio.

La única que podía entrar y salir a voluntad del cielo. La única persona, que podía burlar el sistema de defensa. La única persona, que solo los 4 serafines podían sentir su presencia….

"¡One-sama!... Espérame."- Decía la líder de los santos de corazones.

Extendiendo sus 12 pares de alas… Ella empezó a dirigirse al lugar, donde estaba una persona que ella quería mucho.

….

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del cielo.

¡Tas! ¡Tas! ¡Tas!

Eran los suaves pasos de una belleza andante.

Ella estaba caminado, sobre un sendero de blancas piedras a los costados. El lugar tenía unas construcciones flotantes muy resplandecientes.

El lugar era parecido a una ciudad muy avanzada, por todo lo que los rodeaba.

"¿En dónde estoy?"- Dijo ella al parar de caminar.

Aquella hermosa joven, que en si tenía un resplandor de pureza muy fuerte, un hermoso cabello rubio largo con reflejos blancos, unos ojos azul real muy vivos, un esbelta figura, que no había palabra exacta para definir sus grandes rasgos voluptuosos de una mujer.

También estaba vestida con una ropa muy casual. Tenía una especia de protectores en sus hombros y una capa que salía de ello. Tenía un cinturón con una especia de símbolo sagrado y rasgos especiales en él, en si ella tenía también unos protectores en ambos brazos con un símbolo diferente la cintura, unos ropajes blancos que le cubrían, sus enormes y firmes pechos y también que formaba un vestido con ello cubriéndole hasta su protector de piernas. Algunos lo podían confundir con un hábito sagrado, pero era su vestimenta casual debido a quien era.

"Y-yo sé que no me he equivocado… ¿Tal vez volvieron a remodelar el lugar?"- Decía sobándose el mentón.

Ella estaba en frente de una fuente de agua, en el centro del lugar. Tal vez no se dio cuenta o se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Alrededor de ella, había varios ángeles que la observaban, pero dudaba en acercársela.

"¡¿Oye sabes quién es ella?! ¿Sera un ángel?... Me gustaría ver sus alas."- Pregunto uno de ellos.

"No lo sé. Es la primera vez que la veo, pero tiene que ser un ángel…"- Entonces ese ángel, en un intento de no dejarse llevar por la belleza de aquella desconocida. "Es demasiado hermosa, incluso me temo que sea igual o más hermosa que Gabriel-sama…"- Decía el ángel al dejarse llevar.

"No lo creo… o puede que si…. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Fuero de mí malos deseos."- Decía el ángel a punto de ponerse a orar.

Mientras ellos, hacían lo posible en no intentar llevar sus pensamientos a más allá de eso.

Ella empezó a ver aquella fuente de agua. No es la primera vez que ella iba a al cielo, si no que era demasiado extraño que ella fuera ir al cielo… ¿Cuál será su motivo?

"Sin duda este lugar a cambiado... ¡Otra vez! Puedo sentir la presencia de algunos ángeles cerca de mí… Parecen que son nuevos o yo no los conozco."- Decía ella y mirando su reflejo en la fuente. "Vaya sí que ha pasado muchos años de que piso este lugar, pero aun es un poco incómoda al volver."- Hablaba con sigo misma del lugar.

No se le veía, nada contenta, el pisar el cielo… A pesar de tener la apariencia de un ángel, no era nada satisfactorio para ella estar rodeada de malos recuerdos.

En el otro extremo.

"¡No podemos quedarnos aquí nada más!... Tenemos que ir donde esta ella."- Dijo uno de los ángeles.

"¿Crees que es buena idea?... Tal vez puede que sea un ángel que no conocemos, si fuera una extraña ya lo hubiéramos sabido."- Pregunto el otro.

"Ya lo sé, pero es extraño que un ángel tenga unas vestimentas, parecida al de los 4 Grandes Serafines. Para mí eso es algo que no puedo obviar."- Dijo el tercero de ellos.

"Tienes razón… Además"- Con una mirada y una sonrisa "No me importaría sentir su pureza cerca mío."- Decía el cuarto de ellos.

"¡Oye! Ten cuidado con lo que dices… ¡Puedes caer!" Le dijo el primero de ellos en regaño.

Mientras ese grupo de ángeles, estaba discutiendo sobre el asunto.

_Mnan!_

Una presencia más llego al lugar y ellos voltearon a ver quién era.

"No es necesario que vayan. Yo mismo iré a recibir a nuestra gran invitada."- Decía una voz firme y de autoridad delante de ellos.

El grupo de ángeles se quedó en shock al saber quién era el que les hablo.

"RRR..Raphel-samaaa…"- Dijeron en voz alto el grupo de ellos.

El que estaba delante de ellos. El jefe de los santos de espadas. Uno de los 4 Grandes serafines.

Aquel Gran Serafín, tenía la apariencia de un hombre, alto y muy apuesto, con una hermosa cabellera marrón claro, que le llegaba hasta los hombros, con un peinado del medio y ondulado. Tenía unos ojos celestes y una mirada firme de líder. Tenía puesto su traje de serafín, un traje parecido al de Miguel, pero con los protectores de color plateado y el hábito de color azul… no había duda de quién era.

"Vuelvan a reanudar sus labores… Recuerden la tarea que tienen que hacer."- Le dijo su jefe.

Ellos vieron la calma del Gran serafín… Y uno de ellos no dudo en preguntar.

"Raphael-sama… ¿Acaso usted la conoce?"- Pregunto algo tartamudeando.

Entonces Raphael, con una sonrisa les contesta.

"Eso es algo no debería de preocuparles a ustedes por ahora."- Él dijo y empezó a irse donde la desconocida chica.

Mientras tanto en la fuente.

Ella estaba sentada en la fuente.

"Ahora vino alguien más… ¿Me pregunto quién es el que se me está acercando?"- Decía ella al ver la figura que se le acercaba.

No paso mucho, hasta que cierto ser se puso en su delante de ella.

"Nunca creí que tuviera la oportunidad de verte otra vez."- Le dijo el Gran serafín a ella.

El entorno un gran saludo de respeto a su persona. Pero al verla bien… ¡Ella puso una cara de duda!

"¡Ehh..! Perdona"- Dijo ella algo confundida.

Ella tenía la el rostro de ver a alguien que no conocía. El gran serafín solo se sintió ignorado por un momento.

"Discúlpame, pero no se ¿Quién eres?"- Le dijo ella en pregunta.

Él solo puso una cara triste de y pensaba… ¿Cómo es que se olvidó de mí?

"Perdón por mis modales."- Dijo él y se puso en una pose más refinada "Debe presentarme primero y tal vez me recuerdes… Yo soy Raphael."- Dijo el con una sonrisa.

…En medio de la charla. Ella entonces recordó.

"¡Raphael!... Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Te ves muy diferente a la ultimas que te vi."- Dijo ella observándolo de pies a cabeza intentado recordarlo.

El entonces recobro su dignidad con ello.

"Si, lo se… Ha pasado mucho tiempo."- Dijo acercándosela… "Me alegra volver a ver, a la mujer más bella de mundo, a la gran guardiana del mundo del hombre."- Decía el ya de cerca de ella "Estoy contento de estar delante de la GRAN CREADORA… Chiai-sama"- Dijo el sujetando su mano de ella.

En un gesto refinado… Él quería besar la mano derecha de ella.

Chiai… Era el nombre de la hermosa joven. Un nombre incompleto, un nombre que buscaba a su significa. Que la única manera de saberlo… Era juntarlo con el nombre de la persona que estaba buscando.

Chiai era un nombre con mucho misterio… Algo que se tenía que revelar.

Fue desde ese momento…Y ella no lo sabía, pero su eterno viaje, estaba por acabar..

* * *

**Notas****:** Si acabaste de leer. Muchas gracias.

Disculpen la demora en publicar este capítulo, pues paso varias cosas mientras lo hacía. Una de ellas fue que me había quedado bloqueado (Eso nunca me había pasado), no tenía idea de cómo continuar una parte del capítulo, cosa que no me dejo escribirlo, también estaban con lo de la universidad y por ultimo estaba pelando con el servicio de Internet. (Para cobrar si son buenos esos H***P***… (屮ಠ益ಠ)屮)

También quiero su opinión para esto: ¿Qué nombre les gusta más para el atributo de la Tizona?..."El LonginusSlayer" o "LonginusDestroyer"… Me ayudarían con eso.

También será la última vez que uso esa arma del mal, pero al menos quería usarlo una vez en el fic… También sobre la escenas de hombres... Pues tenia que fortalecer su amistad con algo, pues ellos ayudaran en el momento del encuentro.

Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo y como vieron…. CHIAI, es el nombre de la chica misteriosa y si desean saberlo, su nombre me gusto por su significado y también hace referencia a los 1000 mil años que estuvo sin Ise: Su nombre con significado es: CHIAI (mil amores, amor eterno) + Issei (toda una vida).

Prácticamente fue por eso que escogí el nombre de Chiai, Y el de Issei prácticamente si combinas sus nombre dice; EL ETERNO AMOR DE TODA UNA VIDA.

Mi intención este personaje es primero; romper el actual Harem y rehacerlo de otra manera… (Eso sucede después del capítulo 16), pues las chicas verían a Chiai como a alguien que tenga que igualar o sobrepasar y no solo conformarse con la idea de las concubinas, sino ir más allá de eso al enterarse muchas cosas, que ni ellas sabían de Issei, por así decirlo buscar una mejor posición al lado de Issei… Cada chica (No sé si todas), va tener su propio arco o saga dedicada, exclusivamente a ellas. (Por ejemplo: El Arco del demonio de la maldición: Él Fénix Azul).

Yo no tengo favoritismo en esto, pero habrá alguien a quien Issei ame más, pues en este Fic… Chiai tiene una desventaja, y también para adelantarles, ella es la culpable del ¿Por qué? Issei están pervertido.

También en mi perfil escribí los niveles de poder, una referencia para explicar mejor los futuros enemigos que va a ver. También quiero decir que esta historia lo hago con una narración lenta, pues mi intención es no dejar nada suelto y hacer poco a poco… (No sé cuántos capitulo me saldrá), y para responder a una pregunta que me hicieron hace un tiempo… No, este fic no va a tener un crossover, puede que haga una referencia o cameo, pero nada más.

Bueno si más adelantos, me despido… Desde ahora estoy haciendo el capítulo del encuentro y se llama "Fiesta en el cielo", puede que me salga muy largo, pero ya lo estoy avanzado y para terminar… ¿Cuál es su chica favorita de DxD? Me gustaría saberlo…

Bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	16. Fiesta en el Cielo Parte 1

**GRACIAS POR LEER. ACÁ LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**Espero que les guste... Como a mí al hacerlo. No sera por mucho, pero este viernes máximo publico la otra parte.**

**Quiero contarles cosas que quiero hacer con el fic... Algunos ya les conté y espero que me dejen explicarlo bien en el próximo capitulo.**

* * *

**-[La invitada especial: **_**Su nombre es Chiai…**_**]-**

En plena reunión inesperada.

"¿Qué haces?..."- Me dijo ella retirándome su mano, antes que mis labios besaran sus manos.

Fue un mal movimiento o presunción mía, pero sinceramente… ¡Ella me mira, algo extrañada!

Me quede quito por unos momentos… ¿Acaso me rechazo?

"¡D-Discúlpame!... No creí que mis acción te incomodaría."- Le pedía disculpas.

"(Suspiro*)… No te preocupes, pero… ¡Por favor!, no hagas este tipo saludos con mi persona. Es algo extraño para mí."- Me decía ella, de la manera más amable posible.

Su amabilidad… Son pocas las ocasiones, en que una persona logra cautivar con tales gestos, con tan solo expresarlo.

"¡Lo siento, nuevamente!... Esto fue debido, a que no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de ver a la CREADORA… ¿Qué te trae al cielo Chiai-sama?"- Le pregunte muy animado.

Para mí, esto era una oportunidad de una en un millón, aun siendo el líder de los santos de espadas, uno de los 4 Grandes Serafines… Es casi-imposible ver a la CREADORA, no es algo que quería desperdiciar…

"No es nada en especial."- Me decía ella más amigable, y prosiguió. "Solo estaba buscado el camino de mi antiguo hogar, pero como veo… Los ángeles remodelaron todo el cielo ¡De Nuevo!... Cosa que ahora estoy, algo perdida, por así decirlo y no me puedo guiar bien…"- Me contaba ella mirando a ambos lados.

"¿Tu hogar?... Ya veo. La única casa del cielo que tiene un símbolo primordial… ¡LA CASA DEL OLIVO!"- Le conteste recordado.

Me pareció algo curioso… Me preguntaba qué cosa estaba buscando, pues ella, durante milenios, jamás piso el cielo… Las veces que vino al cielo solo se pueden contar con los dedos de una sola mano.

"(Suspiro*)… Creo que tendré que buscar el camino ¡Otra vez!"- Decía ella en queja.

El cielo es un lugar enorme, más grande de lo que uno se podía imaginar… ¡No la culpaba por quejarse!

"Déjame guiarte… ¿Si me lo permites?"- Le ofrecía mis servicios.

A pesar de todo este cambio, yo aún sabía en donde vivía… Es el único lugar del cielo, que posiblemente este fuera de alcance para los ángeles normales, estaba afueras del cielo y es posible que sea el límite del reino de Dios.

"¿De verdad?... No quisiera interrumpir tus labores como Serafín, Raphael-san."- Me decía con un gesto amable.

"No te preocupes… Es un privilegio el caminar a su lado y sobre todooo…."- Le decía con gustoso deseo, hasta que…me interrumpieron.

Una gran luz vino de golpe y a la vez chillona.

"¡OONEE-SAAMMAA….!"- Era un grito gatillanté a toda velocidad.

Volteamos rápidamente y vimos en lo alto… ¡Una gran bola de luz que venía embalada a nuestro lugar!

PUMM…!

Ese fue el impacto contra Chiai-sama.

Aquel impacto hizo que destrozaran parte del suelo del lugar.

"¡Onee-sama! ¿Cuánto tiempo?... T-Tenía muchas ganas de verte… Eres muy mala. Tu siempre paras en tu mundo, y nunca quieres venir a visitarme… ¡No te olvides de mí!... Además, ¿Por qué Raphael-san está aquí?... Eso no es justo…JUMMM… Y-Yo quería ser la que te diera la bienvenida…Bueno, no importa… ¿Cómo estás?"- Le decía la líder de los santos de corazones muy feliz.

La situación era un poco extraña… Pues al parecer, Gabriel-san no se había dado cuenta del desastre que causa su saludo, y además… ¡Estaba encima de Chiai-sama!

"(Risillas)… Tan enérgica como siempre ¿Verdad, Gabriel?"- Le contesto con una gran sonrisa, mientras estaba de espaldas contra el suelo.

"Jejejejeje…"- Se rio Gabriel-san, de una manera más inocente.

Gabriel, normalmente es una líder formidable, con una actitud muy recta y seria con su trabajo, pero ahora… ¡Ella se veía como una hermana menor! ¡Una hermana menor, recibiendo cariño de su hermana mayor!...

Cuando se trata de Chiai-sama… Gabriel-san, se vuelve un poco mimada cuando está a su lado.

"¡Gabriel!... Deberías comportarte."- Le decía regañándole.

"Moo~~ Raphael… No me regañes delante de Onee-sama (u.u)"- Decía Gabriel algo avergonzada.

"No tienes que preocuparte, Raphel-san"- Decía Chiai-sama mientras se limpiaba el polvo, y luego mirando fijamente a Gabriel-san." *Mi linda hermanita, ya no volverá hacerlo… ¿Verdad Gabriel?"- Le decía Chiai-sama, mientras le estiraba las mejillas con fuerza.

Uno al verlas juntas, pensaría que son hermanas, pero no lo son. Una gran diferencia entre ellas es el cabello… Mientras que Gabriel lo tiene ondulado, Chiai-sama lo tiene lacio.

_Pacha…! Pacha…!_

Era el sonido de las quejas de Gabriel, pues estaba siendo castigada.

"L-Lo siento… ¡Ay*! ¡Ay*! ¡Ay*!"- Decía Gabriel mientras lagrimeaba.

No había duda. Ella era la única que le podía hacerle eso a Gabriel-san.

Después de que le pasara el dolor. Gabriel-san habla.

"¡Onee-sama!... ¿Qué te trae al cielo?"- Decía la líder de los corazones, mientras lagrimeaba y se sobaba los cachetes.

"Nada en especial… Solo quería ir a mi antigua casa, para sacar algo, pero con esta remodelación que hicieron… ¡Me perdí!, y luego me encontré con Raphael-san"- Le contesto ella a Gabriel.

"Exacto… Por eso me ofrecí a guiar a, Chiai-sama a su antiguo hogar."-Seguía con la conversación.

"¡Ehhh…! ¡No_o!"- Dijo Gabriel-san, mostrando una cara de disgusto. "¿Eso es todo?... Solo vas a tu casa y luego te iras… ¡Quédate un poco más!"- Le pedía Gabriel, con una cara triste.

Ese deseo era mutuo. Yo también quería que, Chiai-sama se quedase con nosotros. Para ser sincero… Eso es uno de mis más grandes deseos que ella se quede en el cielo.

Entonces… Chiai-sama, le da un linda sonrisa y con una voz gentil.

"Lo siento, Gabriel. Pero no puedo… Tengo algo muy importante que no puedo dejar de hacer."- Le decía con una gran sonrisa, pero un poco triste.

Esa mirada sincera… Esos ojos tenían una determinación, una determinación sobre su misión.

"¡Vamos!... U-Un día, solo un día. ¡Por favor!"- Le decía Gabriel, de manera suplicante.

Entonces no lo pude evitar.

"¡Por favor, quédese! Además… estamos por hacer un evento muy especial."- Le comente.

"¿Un evento especial?"- Me dijo ella con una sorpresa en su rostro.

No se podía evitar. Ella no sabía ¿Por qué?

"¡Así es Onee-sama!... Dentro de poco… El Cielo estará en una gran celebración."- Le decía Gabriel-san muy animada.

"¿Celebración?... ¿Desde cuándo el cielo hace fiestas?"- Decía Chiai-sama más que confundida.

La situación era comprensible… Todos estos eventos que pasaron, jamás ella lo supo.

"¡Es verdad!... ¡Onee-sama, no conoce lo de la Alianza!"- Decía Gabriel al recordarlo también.

"¡¿Alianza?!, Gabriel… ¿De qué cosa están organizando?"- Dijo Chiai-sama más confundida que antes.

"Disculpe… Chiai-sama, pero es necesario que lo sepa."-Le dije y proseguí. "Hace ya unos meses atrás. Los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios, formamos una alianza de paz entre nosotros. Hoy en día se le conoce como: "La Alianza de las 3 Grandes facciones", de hecho poco a poco, más mitologías del mundo empezaron a unirse a la alianza… Desde hace ya un tiempo, las peleas entre facciones ya pararon, cosa que fue un gran paso."- Le explicaba, de manera más resumida posible.

Al contarle… Chiai-sama no pudo evitar tener una gran impresión en su rostro, pero lo que me trajo gran satisfacción fue la sonrisa que dejo al oírlo.

"¡Lograron lo imposible! ¿Verdad?... Sinceramente, no esperaba esto. "- Decía Chiai-sama muy contenta.

La noticia la dejo complacida.

"¡Así es, Onee-sama!... Por eso no puedes irte."- Le decía Gabriel-san.

"Aun me cuesta procesar un poco esto…. ¿Es serio?, Nunca se me vino a la cabeza que los ángeles caídos y sobre todo los demonios quisieran paz con el cielo."- Decía Chiai-sama sin perder su sonrisa, pero con un tono, un tanto preocupante.

Su tono de voz parecía una disgustada cuando hablo de ellos.

"Aun no te agrandan los demonios... ¿Verdad?"- Le pregunto Gabriel-san calmada.

"No es eso…"-Decía Chiai-sama al recordar. "Me siento muy bien con eso, pero no puedo evitar recordarlo. Los demonios fueron los que me causaron muchos problemas en el pasado… Sobre todo los del Clan Bael. (Suspiro*)Pero bueno… Eso es cosa del pasado, me alegra muchísimo el cambio que lograron estos siglos de odio."- Decía ella muy contenta.

El Clan Bael… El Clan de la Destrucción. Debido al poder de Chiai-sama, eso fue algo que no me sorprendiese.

"Bueno… De todas formas, Gabriel. Yo no estoy interesada en las fiestas y además tengo que encontrar algo en mi casa y continuar con lo que tengo que hacer…"- Le decía de la manera más cortes.

Entonces Gabriel-san, haciendo pucheros.

"¡N-No! ¡Te tienes que quedar!... ¡Por favor!... Aunque sea, antes de ir a tu casa, acompáñanos un rato."- Le decía Gabriel-san jalándole del brazo a Chiai-sama.

"¡P-Peroo!"- Le decía Chiai-sama, pero fue interrumpida.

"N-No aceptare un… ¡NO! por respuesta…"- Decía Gabriel-san mostrando orgullo. "Tienes que ver lo que estoy haciendo! ¡Yo soy la encargada de la decoración! Aunque sea tienes que verlo…" – Le decía Gabriel-san tomándole de la mano.

"¡O-Oye! ¡Esperaaa…!"- Decía Chiai-sama al ser arrastrada por el capricho de Gabriel-san.

Sin perder tiempo. Gabriel-san no escucho más y sin aviso… ¡Sacos sus 12 alas y empezó a volar!

Chiai-sama no pudo evitar y por fuerza de Gabriel-san, ella fue tratada como un muñeco de trapo por lo violento que fue la salida de Gabriel-san.

"(Suspiro*)…Ya que."- Dije al perseguirlas.

No había duda. Sera algo muy difícil hacer que Chiai-sama se quede en el cielo… Ya han pasado mil años desde ese accidente. ¿Por qué se esfuerza tanto en seguir buscando a un muerto? Alguien quien si está vivo, esa persona la abandono como si nada... Espero algún día ella me permita acercármele y que me vea… Como lo veía a él.

* * *

**-[Pensamientos internos: El significado de los sueños]-**

**Visiones:**

_Un campo, rodeado de muchas montañas, arboles, flores y muchos animales. Con un hermoso cielo decorando todo y los rayos del sol dando vida al lugar._

_En ese lugar había 4 jóvenes aventureros… 2 chicos y 2 chicas._

"_Waaa…Waaa…Waaa…"-Decía la chica del cabello rubio, mientras rodaba su cuerpo por lo alto de una colinda._

"_¡Qué! No bromees… Solo hemos caminado un poco, ya te estas cayendo de nuevo."- Decía un chico de cabello negro._

"_¡Hey! ¡No seas malo!...JUMM"- Decía la chica del corto cabello marrón en defensa de la rubia._

"_¡Rayos!... No es que me queje, pero."- Decía el chico del cabello negro dirigiéndose a mí." ¿Ustedes no vivieron mucho tiempo en el bosque?... Se supone que tendría experiencia… ¿No, Issei?"- Decía en queja ese chico._

"_¡Ehhh…!"- Dije de repente._

_¿Espera?... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Por qué me hablan a mí? ¿Por qué estoy vestido así?_

"_¡Ise-niisan! ¡Oye, no me ignores!"- Me decía la chica del corto cabello marón haciendo pucheros._

_No me podía mover… Pero si poder verla, ¿Acaso ella?... ¿Ella es Asia?_

_No…No…No… puede ser. Ellas son diferentes. Asia tiene el cabello rubio largo y no marrón corto, también tiene los ojos verdes y no castaño, y además…. ¡Esta chica tiene más PECHO que Asia!_

"_(Suspiro*)… Déjalo Kokoa-chan. Issei siempre se queda distraído en su mundo."- Me decía en queja le chico de cabello negro._

"_U-Uhhmm… ¡Por eso es que me preocupa mucho!, pero… ¡Tú no tienes que ser tan malo, Mamuro-kun!"- Le dijo ella en queja._

_¡Mamuro! ¡Kokoa!... Ahora que lo pienso. ¡ESE CHICO SE PARECE MUCHO A SAJI!_

_No solo eso… ¡Mi corazón! ¡Mi corazón está latiendo mucho!_

_Lagrimas*…_

_Mis labios tiemblan mucho y mis ojos derramaban mucha tristeza… ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es como si!... ¡Como si un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderara de mí!_

_Pero entonces… Una brisa pasa por mi costado, una sensación de aviso._

"_¡K-Kokoa-chan! ¡M-Mamuro-kun!... ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Mi cabeza se atoro en el suelo!"- Decía la chica rubia, que estaba luchando por sacar su cabeza del piso._

_La voz de la chica era como si estuviera llorando, pero… ¡Nadie iba!_

"_¡Chicos no sean malos! ¡A-Ayudenmeee…!"- Decía ella luchando contra su mala suerte._

_Tal vez no podía moverme, pero mis ojos si… ¿Chicos dónde están?, ellos desaparecieron como la brisa de campo._

_Por alguna razón me sentía desesperado. Al perderlos de vista, mi preocupación incremente demasiado, mi ansiedad me empezó a dominar, mi cuerpo comenzó a sudar… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué me siento tan desesperado?! ¡¿Dónde están?!_

_Las cosas se pusieron feas. Pronto el lugar empezó a tornarse más oscuro…_

"_¿P-Pero qué demonios…?"- Decía en mi pensamiento._

_Las sombras oscuras empezaron a aparecer, muchas y muchas sombras tornaron figuras deformes… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ VAN DONDE ELLA?!_

"_¡Muévete! ¡Muévete!"- Era yo desesperándome más y más._

_Mi mente y mis ojos… Solo ellos me hacían caso. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mi corazón duele mucho? ¡Siento que esto es castigo muy cruel! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

_Las malditas sombras, poco a poco empezaron a juntarse en una nueva forma. La forma en que empezó tener una gran tamaño de un hombre, un hombre horripilante… ¡Basta! ¡No te le acerques MÁS!_

_Aun ella no sabía que pasaba a su alrededor. Ella aún estaba luchando para sacar su cabeza del suelo._

"_¡Guahhuahuaguhaua!"- Era la tétrica risa de esa criatura oscura._

_Pronto la figura se tornó más visible. No era nada de lo que ya había visto, pero ¡Miedo! ¡Siento miedo! ¡ESTOY HORRORIZADO!_

_La criatura tenía una especia de túnica que le cubría todo el cuerpo, una especia de capucha que le cubría la mitad de su cabeza… Solo siendo visible su diabólica sonrisa._

_Esa bestia con forma de hombre. Poco a poco… ¡Estaba acercando su mano a ella!_

"_¡MUÉVETE CUERPO! ¡MUÉVETE MALDITA SEA!"- Era yo en toda mi furia._

_Aun si sentía miedo… ¡ME DABA MUCHO MÁS MIEDO QUE SE LE ACERQUE A ELLA!_

_Entonces escucho un llamado._

"_(Llorando)… ¡Issei!... ¡Ayúdame!"- Me dijo ella rindiéndose._

_Tal vez ella se sentía desesperada de no poder sacar su cabeza, pero ¡Yo! Me calme._

"_Mi cuerpo."- Dije al moverme._

_Tan solo escucharla a ella. El simple hecho que me llamara… ¡Qué ella me pidiera ayuda!_

_Aun si la cosa fuese insignificante o algo muy importante… ¡El solo escuchar su voz me bastaba!_

_Me lancé con todo ante la criatura que me la quería arrebatar. Tal vez no veía su rostro, pero su llamando es más que suficiente… Solo su voz, aun si no lo supiera, pero para mí…_

"_¡YA VOYYY…! ¡C*****!"- Salí gritando algo, pero no pude escuchar lo último de mi voz…_

_Una enorme bola de luz comenzó a crecer…_

_(BACHUING…)_

…

_**En la escuela.**_

Era lunes a las 10 de la mañana.

"¡Ahhh..!"- Dije al despertarme.

Estaba fatigando y mi rostro estaba cubierto por un poco de sudor.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte. Yo puse mi mano en él y podía sentir como bombeaba demasiada mi sangre.

"Una pesadilla."- Dije al taparme media cara con mi mano.

Aun me costaba mucho calmarme. Había pasado tiempo desde que no tenía una pesadilla desde que era niño, pero… ¡¿Por qué ese sueño?!

"[¿Te encuentras bien, Socio?]"- Me pregunto Ddraig preocupado.

"(Fatigando) Si, solo un poco fatigado."- Le conteste con mi mente.

¿Qué era ese sueño? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?... Realmente no entendía nada.

"¡Oye, Ise! ¿Qué te pasa?"- Me dijo una voz masculina.

Entonces aclaro un mi visión y mi calmo.

"¡Matsuda!"- Dije al ver al pervertido pelón.

"¡Vaya hombre! Estas muy pálido. Deberías ir a la enfermería."- Dijo mi extraño amigo de las gafas.

¡Matsuda y Motohama!... Es verdad. Ahora mismo estoy en la escuela.

"No es nada… Solo tuve un mal sueño."- Dije rascándome la cabeza.

Estaba en pleno receso, y bueno… Yo estaba algo cansado y me quede dormido en las partes verdes de la escuela.

"Deberías evitar el de masturbarte demasiado. Sabes que eso produce anemia a largo plazo."- Me decía el imbécil de Motohama.

"¡No seas tarado!... De ser verdad, tú ya estarías muerto."- Le contesto el otro idiota de Matsuda.

"Sabes que es la… ¡ABSTINENCIA! Además Yo se cuidar mi cuerpo."- Le contesto enojado Motohama.

En poco tiempo. Ambos empezaron a pelear otra vez.

Normalmente yo me les uniría, pero ahora solo quería descansar de todo lo que pasaba en mi cabeza.

"¡Cállense!... Saben si van estar así, váyanse mejor a pelear a otro lado."- Le dije volviendo a acostarme en el césped.

Lo que menos quería era una discusión sin sentido, pero cuando pensé que esos dos me iban a molestar de nuevo.

"¡Oye, Ise!... ¿En verdad te encuentras bien?"- Me dijo serio mi amigo calvo.

"Dejando de lado las bromas… ¿Cuéntanos que te pasa?"- Me dijo Motohama acomodando sus lentos.

¡¿Ellos están siendo serios?! ¡¿Desde cuándo ellos son serios?!... Eso es algo raro.

"O-Oigan… ¿En verdad son ustedes?"- Les dije alejándome despacio de ellos.

Un poco de escalofrió entro en mi piel e hizo que los bellos de mi cuerpo se crispen.

Ellos me miran algo extraño.

"¿Qué te pasa, Ise?"- Me pregunto acercándose Matsuda.

"¿Desde cuándo ustedes se preocupan por mí?"- Les pregunte algo preocupado.

Era imposible que ellos se preocupen por mí.

Fueron ellos y un grupo de chicos de la escuela que crearon… **¡EL COMITÉ DE EXTERMINO DE ISE!**

En solo este año… Fueron 2 las veces que me atacaron, 2 veces que me hicieron bullying en el gimnasio, una vez que me ataron y me torturaron con fotos Yaoi…. ¡No esto es una trampa! ¡_Muérete_!... Ese sonido de sus bocas, cada vez que nos vemos.

Pero entonces me pierdo de la realidad.

"¡C-Cálmate, Ise!"- Me decía Motohama sacudiendo de los costados.

Después de que recupero algo de aire.

"¡Vaya! Sí que estas grave."- Me decía el pelón.

"¡Entonces no me asusten de esa manera!... Saben que un tengo malos recuerdos de esa tortura."- Les gritaba a ambos.

Entonces ellos se miran el uno al otro, algo apenados me contestan.

"Jejejeje… Creo que nos excedimos con lo del Yaoi aquella vez."- Me dijo Motohama riéndose despacio.

¡Lo sabía!... Eso era señal de que no tenía que bajar mi guardia.

"Sabes, Ise… _Lo de ¡Muérete! O ¡Te deseamos tu desgracia!_... No era tan enserio."- Me decía ese calvo pervertido, mientras me daba palmas en la espalda.

"¡Exacto!... Confía en nosotros."- Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara el pervertido de los lentes.

Después de un rato de relajarnos… Nos sentamos en el césped, viendo al horizonte.

"Sabes, Ise… Últimamente te vemos algo cambiando. Tal vez no paremos mucho tiempo contigo, pero sabemos que algo te ocurre."- Me decía Matsuda.

"¡Es verdad! Cada vez te vemos algo cansado o deprimido, pero tu pareces normal, es como si las cosas tendría que ser así."- Me dijo Motohama.

¿Realmente me veía tan mal?... Bueno no estaba pasando el mejor momento de mi vida ahora, pero no quería pensar en eso.

"¡Solo relájate un poco!... Sabemos que hace un momento que no solo has tenido un mal sueño, eso fue una pesadilla."- Me dijo más serio Matsuda.

"¡Esperen!... ¿C…Cómo es qué?"- Le dije incrédulo.

Yo pensé que ellos no se dieron cuenta.

"¡Ise!"- Me dijo Motohama más serio, y prosiguió. "Somos los mejores amigos. El trió pervertido de la escuela… ¡Quien mejor para entendernos que nosotros mismos!"- Lo decía el con un gran orgullo.

¡ESO NO ES PARA ESTAR ORGULLOSO IMBÉCIL!, pero dejando de lado eso.

Son cosas que ni yo entendía. Y como decían ellos… Tal vez solo este cansado.

"No se preocupen chicos… ¡Gracias!, solo he tenido malos sueños últimamente."- Les contaba mis pesares.

Esto no era la primera vez… De hecho, ya me había pasado hace mucho, pero esa clases de sueños fueron más y más detallas cada vez que tenía ese tipo de visiones. Desde que Xenovia me ataco con _el_ _Excalibur Nightmare, _solo tuve 2 pesadillas algo fuertes.

"No sé mucho del tema de los sueños y pesadillas, pero solo sé que es una reacción fisiológica y psicológica que aparece durante la fase paradójica del sueño**.** Un tema de carácter Neurológico…**"-** Me explicaba Motohama pensando.

No entendía lo que me quería decir.

"¡Ise! Si tu problema es eso. Creo que nosotros conocemos a alguien que te puede ayudar."- Me dijo mi amigo calvo, con una mirada muy perturbadora.

Su mirada me daba algo de preocupación. Pero en parte también tenía curiosidad de estos ´´Sueños´´… Si encontraba algo que me pudiese ayudar, no lo dudaría.

"¡No pierdo nada al ir! Solo nos queda 20 minutos de receso… ¡Vamos!"- Le dije parándome del lugar.

Nosotros 3 decidimos acordamos ir, pero eso sería ahora mismo… Como nuestros recesos dura algo de 30 minutos para el almuerzo, eran 20 minutos más que suficientes, pues más adelante no tendría tiempo debido al nuevo trabajo que tenía que hacer saliendo de clases.

* * *

**-[Verdades ocultas]-**

Eran las 10 de la mañana. En una parte muy, pero muy alejada de los límites del cielo.

El único lugar conocido que estaba en las fronteras marcadas del reino de Dios. Un lugar tan enorme y grande como un pequeño país de la tierra.

Ese lugar había estado tan abandonado por mucho tiempo. Tanto que la flora creció de manera incontrolable, había enormes montañas que lo rodeaban y carentes rasgos de que alguien haya estado en ese sitio por mucho tiempo, pero aun había una parte del lugar algo limpio y cuidado.

En el centro de ese enorme territorio, se encontraba una gigantesca montaña, tan alta y ancha como uno de los montes de los Himalayas, que tenía unas cuantas nubes alrededor de ella… ¡Era inmenso e increíble!

Lo que resalta mucho de ese lugar, era lo que tenía en el centro… ¡UN ENORME CASTILLO EN EL CENTRO DE LA MONTAÑA!

Era un poco difícil saber, si el castillo formaba parte de la montaña o si lo construyeron ahí, pues habían creado una gran obra de la construcción al poner un inmenso castillo en el centro de una montaña rodeada por nubes.

Eso fue la misma impresión para 2 pequeñas ángeles reencarnadas a pisar ese lugar por primera vez.

"¡Esto va más de mi conocimiento! ¡No creía que existiera un lugar así fuera de los 7 cielos que conocemos!"- Dijo muy impresionada la mujer, quien era la reina de Gabriel-sama.

Yo, Shiudo Irina, también estaba sin palabras por lo que acabamos conocer.

Ese lugar era muy hermoso, aun si estaba muy descuidado, pero aun así el paso del tiempo fue generoso con este inmenso lugar, que estaba entre las fronteras del cielo, pero… ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Yo me había crecido en el seno de una familia católica, había estudiado mucho sobre el cielo y los ángeles de Dios… Pero incluso esto… ¡Esto era algo muy nuevo para mí!

"¡Griselda… Irina… Continuemos! Nos están esperando dentro del castillo."- Nos dijo la voz de quien nos trajo aquí.

"¡Discúlpenos, Raphael-sama!... Vamos Irina."- Dijo Griselda-san recuperando la compostura.

"¡SI*!"- Dije al reponerme de golpe.

¡Vamos cálmate!... Sé que estoy un poco nerviosa por esto, pero tengo que controlarme.

Yo el domingo me había retirado con Grilseda-san al cielo, para la preparación de la fiesta que estábamos organizando.

Pensé que solo tenía un cargo de apoyo durante esta semana, debido a una orden de Miguel-sama para esta ocasión muy especial, pero nunca me imaginé esto.

Repentinamente fui interrumpida, junto con Griselda-san, por nadie más que…

"-_Griselda-san… Irina-chan. ¿No están tan ocupadas no?, bueno quisiera que dejaran de hacer su labor, pues tengo que encargarles otro trabajo muy especial… ¡Sí!... Pues verán, había pensado mucho en esto y creo que ustedes son las personas adecuadas para esta misión. Yo por ahora tengo que encargarme de la organización total de la fiesta y en verdad necesito su ayuda… ¿Verdad que lo harán?-"_\- Era recordando lo que nos dijo Gabriel-sama.

Eso fue algo muy precipitado de su parte, pero me sentía alagada al ser llamada por la misma Gabriel-sama, por un trabajo muy importante… ¡Eso fue una gran bendición!

Tanto Griselda-san y yo, nos dudamos en ir a la misión que nos habida encargado la gran serafín, pero me sentía muy nerviosa debido a que también estaba involucrado el Gran Serafín… Raphael-sama.

"-_Bueno… No hay mucho que contar, pues todo lo que tendrán que hacer se les dirá respectivamente cuando les lleve a su misión. Yo en parte, tampoco se mucho del ¿Por qué?, pero solo les digo que se preparen y estén presentables cuando lleguen a presentarse… Pues están por ir a un lugar, que no es algo que los ángeles normales vayan, ni mucho menos a los reencarnados…_-"- Nos dijo Raphael-sama muy serio.

Entonces empezó a tomarme más en serio esto. De por si estaba luchando conmigo misma para no ceder contra los nervios… ¡Solo relájate! ¡Relájate! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo Irina!

Mientras seguíamos el camino. Griselda-san empezó a hablar.

"¿Discúlpeme, Raphael-sama?"- Le hablo Griselda-san en duda.

Raphael-sama… Voltea a verla.

"¿Paso algo?"- Le pregunto él.

"Perdón, pero… ¿Qué es este lugar?"- Le pregunto Griselsa-san con curiosidad.

Debido a la pregunta de Griselda-san, nosotros 3 nos detuvimos un momento, esperando la respuesta del Gran serafín.

"Hmmmm…."- Le estaba pensado él. "En buena hora tú pregunta. Desde acá empezaremos a volar para llegar a la puerta del castillo. Mientras volamos les puedo contar todo, pues así nos ahorramos algo de tiempo…"- Nos dijo Raphael-sama con un tono gentil y alistando sus alas.

¿En serio nos los contara?... Gracias Griselda-san. En parte también tenía mucha curiosidad, pero tímida al querer preguntarle.

Nosotros 3 nos alistamos y empezamos nuestra travesía por el inmenso camino que teníamos que hace.

Mientras empezábamos a volar… ¡Estoy emocionada!

"¡Bien!... Como les dije antes. Este lugar es un sitio muy especial que estaba a fuera del reino de Dios, en si nunca formo parte de él como los 7 cielos, pero siempre estuvo protegido por nuestro señor desde las épocas antiguas."- Nos decía el Gran Serafín.

"¿Un lugar muy especial?... Pero nunca tuve un indicio de esto, entonces eso quiere decir… ¿Qué es un lugar que ni siquiera está escrito en la biblia?"- Le pregunto Grisleda-san muy impresionada.

"Es correcto… Este lugar no está en la biblia o cualquier otro documento que hable de su existencia. Es uno de los secretos que tenemos los 4 Grandes Serafines y del antiguo cielo."- Nos seguía contando Raphael-sama.

¡Secretos!... Yo me quede impactada por la noticia.

"¿Secretos?... Raphael-sama, ¿Eso quiere decir también que existen muchas más cosas que no sabemos aún?"- Le pregunte más que inquieta.

"¡Si!... Hay varias cosas que no están en la biblia. Lo único que te cuenta la biblia son los acontecimientos, pasados y futuros por parte de la familia de Abraham y del pueblo de Israel, pero si analizas eso… Eso solo es algo del 60% que se dio a conocer por partes de los ángeles y profetas."- Nos afirmó Raphael-sama.

¡Oh, Dios mío!... ¡No sé porque, pero esto es muy emocionante!

"Este lugar tiene más de miles y miles de años de existencia. Fue el hogar de uno de los antiguos tesoros que tenía el cielo y también fue hogar de miles de ángeles."- Nos contaba Raphael-sama.

"¿Pero usted nos dijo que era inaccesible para los ángeles?"- Le pregunto Griselda-san confundida.

"Si lo es."- Nos lo afirmo. "Hace mil años, cuando Dios estuvo con nosotros. Nuestro señor dio vida a la última generación de ángeles, que son los ángeles que ustedes conocen ahora, son esa generación que no saben la existencia de este lugar. Antes de eso, muchos ángeles perecieron durante las guerras o sucumbieron ante el pecado, cambiándolos a ángeles caídos. Hoy en día, solo existe un puñado minoritario de ángeles de las eras antiguas y entre esos ángeles están Miguel, Uriel y el consejo de los sabios y Tronos."- Nos explicaba Raphael-sama.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la impresión. La información que nos brindó Raphael-sama, no era la misma a que se dio a la que yo conocía.

"Pero, Raphael-sama… Eso es imposible. Si lo que dice es verdad, ¿De qué época es usted?"- Le pregunto, aun en impactada Griselda-san.

"Yo soy de una época más cercana al de la última generación de ángeles. De los 4 Grandes Serafines, yo soy el más joven… Gabriel nació hace miles de años, pero a comparación de Miguel, ella es mucho joven que él. De hecho, entre los ángeles caídos de las primeras guerras, Azazel y Barraquiel, nacieron en la misma época de la que Gabriel nació, pero en si ellos son mayores que ella, yo diría unos mil o dos mil años, pero son mucho más jóvenes que Miguel o cualquier otro ángel de la era de la que le hablo.."- Nos revela Raphael-sama, una gran verdad.

Cada vez las cosas se ponían, más y más confusas. Parte de mi empezó a sentirse engañada durante todo este tiempo.

"¡No lo puedo creer!... ¿Yo creí que Gabriel-sama, participo en las primeras guerras de las facciones?... ¿Acaso eso también mentira?"- Decía Griselda-san muy impresionada de la verdad.

"¡Eso no fue mentira!"- Le respondió Raphael-sama, con un tono de sinceridad.

"¿Pero entonces?"- Le volvió a preguntar la reina de corazones.

"¡Gabriel, participo en dichas guerras!... Pero las guerra de las Tres grandes facciones, no fueron las primeras del mundo… ¡Hubo muchas guerras antes de todo eso! El cielo siempre tuvo que levantar espada, incluso al inicio de las épocas de la tierra. Lo únicos que pueden dar veracidad de eso, son solo lo que fueron nuestros enemigos más antiguos… Los antiguos demonios."- Nos decía de lleno Raphael-sama.

¡Los antiguos demonios!... Eso era muy impactante para procesar de lleno. Entonces quería decir…

"¿Quiere decir que los demonios también nos ocultaron información como el cielo?"- Le pregunte en duda.

"No estoy muy seguro, pero lo dudo."- Exclamo el gran serafín.

"¿Cómo es que lo sabe?"- Le pregunto inquieta Griselda-san.

"Los demonios que conocemos ahora. Son demonios del nuevo gobierno… Sirzches Lucifer, Ajuka de Belcebú, Serafall Leviatán y Gladyas-Labolas Asmodeo, son los Satanés de la época más joven del nuevo inframundo. Incluso dudo que existen sobrevivientes de esas épocas tan antiguas de las que les estoy hablando, y no me refiero a unos simples miles de años … Los únicos demonios que podría dar fe de mis palabras, podría ser la misma patriarca de los Fénix o incluso el mismo Rizevim Livam Lucifer, pues este último fue el hijo del Lucifer original."- Nos contaba la impactante verdad Raphael-sama.

No había palabras en mi boca y mi mente estaba luchando, por la nueva información que estaba procesando. Nunca en mi vida pensé en algo así. En este momento me sentía muy bendecía, nunca me sentí muy feliz, el hecho de convertirme en un ángel… ¡Amén!

"¡Raphael-sama!... De todo lo que nos está contando. ¿Este lugar tiene mucho que ver con todo eso?"- Le pregunto Griselda-san, que aun parecía inquieta y una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡Si!"- Le contesto animado Raphael-sama. "Como le dije antes. Este terreno fue hogar de miles de ángeles, pero no cualquier ángel podía entrar y vivir en este privilegiado lugar. Solo aquellos escogidos por Dios, solo a ellos se les permitía vivir y entrenarse para el día prometido"- Decía Raphael-sama con un tono más rígido.

¡¿El día prometido?!... Esas palabras hicieron que me diera algo de escalofríos.

"¿Qué significaba eso, Raphael-sama?"- Le pregunto Griselda-san, con un tono de preocupación.

"Tal vez no lo crean, pero en el pasado. El cielo estuvo a punto de perder la guerra de las facciones."- Nos dijo Raphael-sama, de la manera más fría posible.

¡Perder!... ¡El cielo iba a perecer! ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Eso era que no podía creer, incluso Griselda-san tuvo una turbulencia en el vuelo, debido a esa revelación por parte de Raphael-sama.

"¡¿P-perder?!... ¿Pero qué paso para que el cielo estuviese en tan mala posición?"- Pregunto Griselda-san, recuperándose del shock.

"Muchas cosas."- Le contesto Raphael-sama. "Yo no sé mucho de lo que paso en las épocas antiguas, pero el efecto fue tal por muchos años. La fuerza de élite se hizo pedazos durante las guerras, Miguel y Uriel se quedaron restringidos de las batallas por una razón que desconozco, perdimos a la mitad del ejército en las peleas, y un tercio del cielo se revelo contra Dios, formando así a la mayoría de los ángeles caídos y por ultimo… nuestro señor desapareció unos años… ¡El cielo estaba en crisis y a punto del hecatombe!"- Nos contaba Raphael-sama, de una manera agobiante.

El simple hecho de escuchar, de que el cielo iba a ser destruido. Era algo que aún no lo podía creer.

"¿Miguel-sama y ni Uriel-sama no podían hacer algo?... ¡N-No! ¡Eso es algo que no creo!"- Se dijo a si misma Griselda-san de solo imaginarse la historia.

Yo me estaba calmando, después de todo eso fue algo del pasado. El pensarlo hace que me da un escalofrió horrible en mi cuerpo.

"Tal vez hubiera sido nuestra derrota, pero entonces fue cuando ocurrió el milagro."- Lo dijo Raphael-sama con una gran sonrisa.

"¿U-Un milagro?"- Le pregunte.

"¡Si!... Pero espero que me escuchen, pues es algo que no debería decirles, pero de todas formas ustedes ya lo sabrán, solo que no lo compartan con otro ángeles o cualquier otro ser… ¡Entendido!"- Nos advirtió Raphael-sama al darnos una orden.

Griselda-san y yo, nos miramos en pleno vuelo, sabíamos que estábamos a punto de escuchar uno de los secretos del cielo y que como servidoras de Dios, era nuestro deber cumplir ese pedido.

"¡Entendido!"- Dijimos ambas muy serias.

Raphael-sama, no nos mira, pero escuchamos una breve risilla de su parte.

"Justo en ese lugar. Miles de ángeles escogidos por Dios, vivieron aquí… Todo ellos tuvieron que pasar un entrenamiento muy, pero muy especial y difícil. El simple hecho que lograses ser fiel a tus creencias, alcanzar la máxima pureza y demostrar ser digno del reino de Dios, no era suficiente. Entre los miles de ángeles, solo uno podía ser uno/a el escogido de la gran labor. Este lugar, también se le conoce como; _**El nido de la Paloma Blanca**_... El lugar de la más grande reliquia celestial, de esos días."- Nos dijo Raphael-sama mientras daba un fuerte aleteo contra el viento.

Mi mente hizo explosión interna. Sola las palabras… ¡La Paloma Blanca!... Era lo que podía pensar.

"¡Te rerrefieereesss- Ahhh…!¡L-LA… GRAN PALOMA BLANCAAAA…!"- Dijo muy nerviosa y con la boca muy abierta Griselda-san.

"¡¿Griselda-san, sabes algo?!"- No perdí el tiempo y le pregunte de frente.

"¡I-Iriiina!"- Me dijo temblando sus labios. "¡E-En la biblia, no solo el Gran Rojo y la bestia 666 son mencionadas como las criaturas con un poder apocalíptico!... ¡En la biblia te habla de la tercera, posible bestia, que es capaz de estar al mismo nivel que esos dos!... ¡ELLA ES LA GRAN PALOMA BLANCA!"- Me dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¡I-Imposible!... Yo leí libro del apocalípsis… ¡HAY SOLO TE HABLA DEL GRAN ROJO Y LA BESTIA 666!... ¡Yo no leí nada de una tercera bestia!"- Le conteste con sudor en mi rostro.

La posible idea que existiese una criatura con semejante poder. ¡No sabía si creerlo o no! ¡ESO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!

"La Gran Paloma Blanca, no se le considera una bestia apocalíptica de esa manera, aquella criatura es mencionada desde los inicios del antiguo testamento algunas veces, como en libro de Génesis, pero no en el libro del apocalípsis. A diferencia del Gran Rojo o la Bestia 666, la Paloma blanca fue la Gran Bestia que domino los cielos por muchas generaciones, ella es la verdadera criatura celestial y con un poder divino inmenso."- Nos explicaba Raphael-sama.

"¿E-En realidad existió esa criatura?"- Le pregunte muy preocupada a Raphael-sama.

"¡Si, Irina!"- Me contesto Raphael-sama y nos contó. "La paloma blanca, junto con el Gran Rojo y La Bestia 666… Son nombradas —Las Bestias Simbólicas—, pero fue la paloma blanca, la única que decidió intervenir en el mundo. Ella fue responsable de cosas que hasta el día de hoy, yo desconozco mucho, pero que afectaron gravemente al pasar de las épocas. Una de ellas fue el gran tesoro que dejo al cielo, lo que cambio el destino de los ángeles en la guerra…"- Nos dijo Raphael-sama sin perder la ilación del relato.

Sinceramente todo esto muy nuevo para mí. Incluso trataba evitar quedarme en shock en pleno vuelo. Las cosas que nos estaba contado Raphael-sama, eran muy reveladores… Es una historia, que no se podía creer o al menos yo no lo creería, si el que me lo está contando es uno de los líderes del cielo.

Había varias cosas para preguntarle, pero fue una la que escogí.

"¡E-Entonces! ¡¿El tesoro de la Gran Paloma Blanca fuee…?!"- Le pregunte, con mucha curiosidad.

El tono de Raphael-sama, cambia un poco y se torna más serio que antes.

"¡PODER!"- Nos dijo él y prosiguió. "La paloma nos brindó un poder divino único, pero ese poder solo alguien muy especial lo tendría que manejar. Nuestro Señor lo sabía, por eso desde hace mucho tiempo, miles de ángeles fueron llamados por él, pero los años pasaron y pasaron… Fracaso tras fracaso, pero fue hasta que ella nació."- Nos dijo, muy sonriente, Raphael-sama mientras aterrizábamos en las puertas del castillo.

¡Él dijo, ELLA!... Pronto mis pies se sintieron, un poco pesados al aterrizar. Tal vez los nervios o la ansiedad, pero si todo lo que nos contó Raphael-sama.

"¡N-No me diga que!... ¡En este lugar estaa…!"- Dijo muy nerviosa Griselda-san, y señalando el enorme castillo en frente de nosotros.

Raphael-sama, con una sonrisa y una mirada sutil.

"¡Solo prepárense!... Dentro de este castillo se encuentra la ángel más fuerte del mundo, el ángel que salvo al cielo cuando más lo necesitaba…. ¡La Gran Creadora!"- Nos dijo Raphael-sama con una gran magnificencia.

¡LA CREADORA! ¡LA MÁS FUERTE DE LOS ÁNGELES!... ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE CONOCER A UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE AHORA.

Mi nerviosismo incremento, no podía evitar tener pequeños tics faciales y los cabellos de mi cabeza comenzaron a pararse.

"GULP…! ¿P-Por qué no lo sabíamos?... "- Decía Griselda-san muy impactada y trago saliva de la impresión.

"No lo sé, el que decidió mantenerlo todo en secreto fue Miguel."- Nos dijo el muy directo. "Incluso yo, que soy un de los 4 Grandes Serafines, solo les he contado la parte, que yo sé, de esa información confidencial. El único que verdaderamente lo sabe todo, es Miguel."- Nos dijo Raphael-sama en conclusión.

Nos quedamos sin palabras. Ahora más que nunca estábamos en ¡SHOCK!

Lo único que podíamos hacer ahora, era solo seguir a Raphael-sama. El cual se dirigió a las inmensas puertas del castillo.

"¡Hmnn…! La puerta está abierta."- Dijo él. "HA… Como era de esperarse, al parecer Gabriel-san, ya está aquí…"- Dijo en un tono impaciente Raphael-sama.

"¡¿G-Gabriel-sama!, se encuentra aquí?"- Pregunto, sin perder la impresión Griselda-san.

"¡Sí!... Pensé que llegaría más tarde."- Nos contestó.

Y sin más palabras. Entramos al inmenso castillo.

"¡Wooo…!"- Fue el efecto de mi impresión.

Ahora estábamos caminado por un gran pasillo, si por fuera se veía enorme el castillo… ¡Por dentro era mucho más impresionante aun!

Nosotros estábamos caminando por una gran alfombra roja, que nos guiaba por el centro del pasillo.

El castillo tenia columnas hechas de granito blanco, que estaba envuelto por las ramas de verdes de una planta enredadora, y al ver detalladamente el diseño, se podía notar que estaban hechas mano y en cada columna tenía una especia de lámpara o antorcha dorada antigua. El piso estaba hecho, por una especia de viril embarnizado en blanco y negro, pues estaba muy bien cuidado. Tenía grandes ventanas, cubiertas con un cristal con símbolos, eran ventanas tragaluz. Todo el techo del lugar, , con excepción de las ventanas del techo, todo estaba cubierto por muchas y diferentes tipos flores, dándole una gran belleza primaveral, tenía varios, yo diría demasiados pasillos que conectaban al principal, pero solo unos pocos pasillos tenía un diseño diferente…. ¡Este lugar no parecía abandonado!

Todo el castillo, me recordó mucho a los castillos de Irlanda del siglo VIII, pero con un toque más cálido y con vida.

Caminamos y caminamos, hasta que nos detuvimos a fuera de una habitación con una enorme puerta pulida de gris.

"Este es el lugar…"- Decía Raphael-sama, preparándose a tocar.

Al fin el momento llego. La dueña de este castillo, una persona muy importante estaba justo detrás de esta puerta. _–'Inhala'-'Exhala'– –'Inhala'-'Exhala'– –'Inhala'-'Exhala'–…_ Me estaba hiperventilando, cosa que contagio a la hermana Griselda-san.

Pero cuando Raphael-sama estuvo a punto de tocar.

"¡_IYAN_…!"- Un gemido.

"…"

"…"

Tanto Griselda-san y Yo, nos quedamos un poco… ¡Ehhh…!

¿Qué fue ese sonido?... Pero entonces…

"¡Gabriel, no juegues conmigo!... Eso me dio cosquillas, y además… ¡¿Por qué me quitaste mi ropa?!"- Dice una voz molesta dentro de la habitación.

"¡Vamos, Onee-sama!... Ha pasado tiempo que no te veía puesta en ese vestido y te queda muy hermoso. Eso es más apropiado que tu traje de batalla…"- Se escuchaba la voz juguetona de Gabriel-sama también.

¡¿Onee-sama?!... ¿Qué cosa estaba pasando del otro lado? ¿Por qué Gabriel-sama estaba tan animada?...

"¡Pero con ese traje me siento más cómoda!... Además, este vestido no me lo había puesto en siglos. M-Me aprieta demasiado la parte del pecho y la cintura…"- Decía una voz incomoda.

"¡No hay problema!... ¡Déjame ayudarte!"- Decía una voz, demasiado extasiada de Gabriel-sama.

"N-No… ¡Espera!"- Decía la otra voz poniendo resistencia.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar, más y más sonidos incómodos.

"¡_Iyaaa_..! ¡D-Deja de jugar con mi cuerpo!"- Dijo la voz femenina pidiendo piedad.

"¡Onee-sama!... No se puede evitar. Tienes una piel tan rosadita y suave como la de un bebé… ¡Dudo que alguien se cansaría de esto! Fufufufu…"- Se escuchaba unas risas por parte de Gabriel-sama.

Yo solo esta con una cara más que confundida y… ¿Pero queeeeee….?

PLASH…!

Fue un sonido algo travieso.

"¡G…GABRIEL!"- Dijo la otra voz, más que avergonzada y enfadada.

Era idea mía… ¿Acaso eso sonó como una nalgada?

La situación se puso algo incomoda. Entonces escucho unos murmullos.

"¡P-Piensa en algo feo! ¡P-Piensa en algo feo!"- Era Raphael-sama, con los ojos muy cerrados, la cara roja y sudando.

El momento de seriedad, se había perdido. Y Raphael-sama estaba luchando contra sus malos deseos.

Realmente…. Todo esto se puso extraño y los extraños sonidos continuaron por un rato más.

* * *

**[El significado de los sueños: Las gafas que lo ven todo.]**

10 minutos después.

Nosotros estábamos en frente de una vieja habitación de clases.

"Este es lugar, Ise."- Me dijo Motohama, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Cuando era ex-miembro del club de los oculto, yo había conocido varas partes de la escuela, partes en donde aún los edificios eran un poco viejos, pero era la primera vez que estaba por entrar en uno sin los chicos.

"¡Bueno! ¡Entremos!"- Me dijo serio mi amigo pelón.

Ellos estuvieron serios por un momento. Yo tenía la sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, sentía que… Que en parte no era buena idea entrar a ese lugar.

Tock… Tockk… Tookck…

Ese fue Motohama, tocando la puerta en clave.

Me pareció extraño que hicieran eso.

De repente la puerta corrediza se abrió. Había una manta morada que aun cubría toda la sala.

Nosotros cruzamos ese manto, que tenía mucho polvo en ello.

Cof…Cof…Cof…!

Estuvimos tosiendo por el polvo. El polvo había creado una cortina de suciedad, tardamos un poco en disiparlo.

"Kukukukk… Vaya que inesperado."- Se escuchó una voz femenina, un tanto traviesa al oído.

¡Ay… No! ¡Yo cosco esa voz! ¡No me digan quee…!

"¡K-Kiryuuu..u!"- Dije al ver a esa pervertida.

¡¿Por qué ella?!... ¡¿Por qué de todo el mundo ella?!... Tenía nervios de solo verla.

"¡Oh, El trió pervertido necesita mis s~e~r~v~i~c~i~o~s…!"- Lo decía en un todo seductor y con un dedo entre los labios.

Ella estaba jugando. Era de esperarse de alguien que siempre se burla de nosotros.

"¿Qué es lo que haces a aquí, Kiryu?"- Le pregunte a ese pervertida sin ganas.

"¡Que maleducado eres, Ise!... No es la manera de dirigirse a las personas, pero bueno no te culpo. Después de todo se ve que no necesitas mi ayuda."- Me dijo ella levantando sus hombros y se da la vuelta.

En ese momento, Matsuda me toca el hombro.

"Ella es buena en lo que hace… Créeme te puede ayudar."- Me dijo el, con un tono de seguridad.

Yo tenía mucha duda en eso, pero ya estaba aquí… ¿Qué podía perder?

"(Suspiro*) De acuerdo."- Le conteste desganado.

Entonces empiezo a caminar en donde se encuentra Kiryu.

"¡Lo siento!... ¿Por favor me podrías ayudar?"- Le dije mientras el tocaba el hombro.

No sé porque me sentía inquieto. Cuando ella se volteó hizo que sus lentes tuvieran un brillo y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡Al final todos quieren algo!... Pero sabes, Ise. Yo cobro por adelantado."- Me lo dijo con mucho interés.

¡Oh, Rayos!... Dinero, pero era lo que menos tenia ahora.

"Uhmm… ¡Esa expresión me hace notar que estas quebrado! ¡No hay problema, me puedes pagar de otra f~o~r~m~a!"- Me decía ella con un brillo en sus gafas.

Tenía una sonrisa, como si estimulara hacerme esto. ¿Acaso le gustaba verme nervioso?

"¿Q-Qué… es lo que quieres…a cambio?"- Le pregunto algo inquieto.

"Kukuku… ¡Sabes, Ise!"- Me dijo ella acomodando sus gafas. "He notado que has cambiado un poco. Si mi técnica no falla, puedo estar seguro que tu grado de masculinidad aumentado… Bueno, Hiii-Hii…no solo eso aumento…Por lo que veo tu hombría también…"- Me dijo esta pervertida viendo mi zona baja.

Rápidamente me cubro mi entre pierna… ¡Esta pervertida y su odiosa habilidad!... Por un momento, me sentí mancillado.

"¡Oh Vamos, Kiryuu! ¡Esto es serio!"- Le dijo malhumorado Matsuda.

"Wuahahahaha… D-Disculpen… D-Disculpen… Pero ver la cara tonta de Issei, siempre es divertido."- Lo decía ella, mientras se seguía burlando de mí.

Yo tenía mi duda si ella me podía ayudar a mí o no.

"Se me hace extraño que vengas ante mí y pidiendo algo, pero bueno ya que… Nunca dejo a un cliente, ya veré después con que me pagas."- Me lo decía con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Kiryu, después de eso, ella sienta cruzando las piernas en un sillón de cuero y con sosteniendo su cabeza con su puño.

"Bueno, Ise… Nosotros de dejamos en buenas manos."- Me dijo Motohama levantado su pulgar.

Tanto él y Matsuda, salieron de la habitación y se fueron… Dejándonos solos a mí y Kiryu.

"¿Cómo es que no me sorprende que estés metida en cosas raras?"- Le dije con muy perturbado.

"Hmmnn… Es bueno estar entretenido y ganar algo de dinero por ello."- Me contesto ella muy relajada.

"(Suspiro*) ¿En realidad me puedes ayudar?"- Le pregunte desanimado.

"Primero dime ¿En qué?... Y yo veo si puedo o no…"- Me dijo señalando, un asiento en frente de ella.

Me senté en ese incómodo y sucio banquito, entonces le comencé a contar lo que me pasaba.

Evite ser muy detallado y fui directo al grano.

"Problemas para dormir. Las pesadillas recurrentes, siempre son mala señal."- Me dijo ella, mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

"Y ¿Me puedes ayudar?"- Le pregunte.

Kiryu, ella se levanta de su sillón de cuero y comienza a caminar por la sala.

"Hmmnn… Sí."- Me dijo ella más seria, entonces me empieza a explicar." Normalmente… Todos los seres vivos del mundo, pasan por una conexión cósmica de este mundo a otro mundo, un flujo, pero hoy en día los Psiquiatras del mundo y los expertos neurólogos… Lo llaman sueños… Pero, ¿Qué son los sueños?... Hace mucho tiempo se dijo que los sueños, son la separación de una parte de nuestra mente y viaja por el microcosmo del universo, un lugar especial donde todo se moldea por miles de partículas cósmicas en un determinado espacio…"- Me explicaba ella como una profesora.

"No entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?"- Le pregunte confundido.

Luego de mi pregunta. Ella me mirara con una mala cara.

"¡No seas tonto!... Lo básico para resolver un problema, es conocer el origen de ello."- Me dijo en regaño, y continúo. "Pero en parte, la ciencia le dio otro concepto, que los sueños son la actividad mental que ocurre en un mundo irreal, que se caracteriza por una imaginación sensomotora vivida que se experimenta como si fuera la realidad despierta… En si ambas teorías que te dije, son exactas, si ambas logran una unión. Fue lo mismo que dijo el filósofo Platón, sobre los mundos… El mundo de las ideas y mundo sensible."- Me decía ella, en unos términos que no entendía.

"¡En cristiano, por favor!"- Le conteste.

"(Suspiro*)… No tienes remedio."- Me lo decía decepcionada. "Lo que te dije fue. Qué los sueños… Son reflejos de las acciones que hiciste en tu vida, es decir, uno normalmente sueña con los recuerdos y las acciones que hiciste en tu día a día, pero de una manera fantástica dependiendo de las emociones. Un ejemplo básico es, el volar en los sueños… Cuando una persona vuela en ellos, es símbolo de libertad y felicidad, por algo bueno que pasó… "- Me lo explico, mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Me que sorprendido por lo que me decía… ¿Entonces?

"Me estás diciendo que los sueños… ¿Solo son recuerdos modificados por la mente, al momento de dormir?"- Le pregunte pensativo.

"Algo así…"- Me contesto ella. "Hasta el día de hoy la mente sigue siendo un misterio. ¿Por qué hace todo eso?... Solo pocas personas logran recordar lo que soñó, pues casi nadie tiene una retención de los sueños… Pero los que recordaron, siempre describen como fue y los psico-neurólogos concuerdan en algo. Todos sus pacientes siempre que describieron un lugar, son lugares que alguna vez han visto en su vida… "- Me dijo ella.

Yo me quede en silencio… ¿Entonces? ¿Todo lo que soñé es una especie de recuerdo modificado por mi mente? Pero, ¿Qué significaban?... Tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ahora que entiendes lo básico. Vamos a tu problema."- Me dijo ella. "Según lo que me contaste… Has tenido pesadillas. ¿Verdad?"- Me pregunto Kiryuu.

"¡Si!"- Le contesto aun perturbado.

Me sentía algo extrañado. Entonces ella continúa.

"Ise…Una pesadilla es un sueño que puede causar una fuerte respuesta emocional, comúnmente miedo o terror, aunque también puede provocar depresión, ansiedad y una profunda tristeza… Un trauma es lo que normalmente provoca las pesadillas recurrentes."- Me lo dijo muy seria.

¿Un trauma?... Pero yo no recordaba nada, para que yo soñara con algo tan horrible como ese hombre…. Eso no tenía sentido.

"¡Pero yo no recuerdo nada para tener ese tipo de pesadillas!... ¡Ni siquiera conozco los lugares de los que soñé!"- Le conteste, más incómodo.

Era una sensación extraña. Entonces comencé a sentirme cansado.

"Los traumas… No son cosas que nadie desea recordar, Ise. Nuestra mente tiene una especie de mecanismo de defensa, que hace lo posible para sellar esos malos recuerdos… Pero a veces los traumas, son tan grandes, que se logran manifestar."- Me contesto.

Entonces, me pongo más pálido… Eso me hizo recordar mucho a una vieja herida.

¡RAYNARE!... Esa hija de puta, ella fue mi tormento por mucho tiempo y aun hoy me sigue doliendo su maldito recuerdo en mí corazón. Si aún la recordaba, fue debido a esas pesadillas horribles que tuve con ella.

Tragando saliva, ahora me sentía mucho más alterado.

"Entonces… ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!... "- Le pregunte algo triste.

"¡Enfréntalos!... ¿Buscar el porqué de ellos?... Los traumas a largo plazo, son malos. Lo único que puedo decirte ahora es… ¡Que tus pesadillas, son el mal que escondes en tu interior!"- Fue lo que me sugirió.

¡Un mal!... ¡Escuchar eso! ¡Es como si estuviera teniendo una carga en mis hombros!

Las ideas en mi cabeza, pronto comenzaron ser más erradas. Tenía muchos pensamientos vagos y sobretodo más y más cosas se me hacían incógnitas.

"Bueno… Eso es todo. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti…"- Me decía esa pervertida, mientras sacaba algo de su pecho. "¡Toma!"- Me dijo entregándome un trozo de papel.

Yo incrédulo, le acepto el papel… ¡Esto es un robo!

"¿Q-Quéee.. esto?"- Le dije asustado.

"Es lo que me debes… ¡Yo no hago nada gratis! ¡¿Te lo dijo no?!"- Me decía volviendo a ser la Kiryuu de siempre.

¡Esto mucho dinero! ¡Solo fueron 10 minutos de toda la charla! ¡ADEMÁS, ELLA YA LO TENIA LISTO! ¡QUE LADRONA!

"¿Realmente estas quebrado?... Y yo que pensé que me estabas mintiendo, pero bueno…"- Lo decía ella, mientras se me acercaba a mí.

Pronto la veo más y más cerca de mí. Saca una sonrisa pícara y coloca sus labios en mis orejas… Con un soplido seductor.

"¿¡Oh! Quieres pagarme, ofreciéndome tu virginidad…? ¡A mí no me M~O~L~E~T~A~R~I~A!... ÑANN…"- Fue seduciendo, mientras me dio una lamida en la oreja derecha.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!"- Grite mientras me caída de espaldas.

¡Ella está jugando conmigo! ¡Tiene que estar jugando conmigo! Yo tenía la cara muy roja y estaba un poco impactado por su proposición. Aun así… Kiryu, no era nada fea, al contrario… tenía un buen cuerpo cuando le vi haciendo natación, solo carecía de pecho, pero compensaba con sus muslos… ¡¿Ella quiere sexo como pago?!

Entonces escucho a mi compañero.

"[Socio… Hueco es hueco.]"- Me lo dijo Ddraig muy pervertido.

¿Desde cuándo él era así?... ¡Esto es malo! Bueno, en realidad es no es tan malo, pero igual… ¡Es Kiryu de quien hablamos!

Mientras traba de calmarme para comenzar a hablar… Ella sonríe y…

"Wuahahahhahaha… ¡Ay! Que divertido. De viste ver tu cara… Es como- _En realidad… en realidad… voy a tener sexo ahora_-…"- Decía mientras se reía de mí.

¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO DE ESA MANERA!... Como te gusta destrozar la ilusión de los hombres…. Aun si ella no me gustaba… ¡Eso es muy cruel!

"No deseo tu virginidad… Aun si lo aceptase. Seguramente alguien lloraría por eso."- Me lo decía mientras se calmaba. "Por el momento… Me debes un favor. Yo te lo cobrare cuando lo desee… Mientras tanto ya vamos de aquí."- Lo decía mientras se dirigía a la salida.

¡Ella no hizo gran cosa! ¡Eso me pasa por hacer caso a esos 2! ¡Que se joda, no le voy a pagar nada!

"¡Ah!... Una cosa más Ise."- Me dijo ella.

Yo solo le prestó atención a sus palabras, mientras ella está en la puerta.

"Solo es un consejo….Mira más allá de los que tus ojos puedan ver. El mundo están pequeño… Kukukuku… Adiós. "- Me lo dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

¡Más allá de lo que pueda ver! Por un momento pensé en sus palabras. ¿Acaso esa frase tenía que ver con mis pesadillas?

RING…. RING…

Sonó la campaña para las clases.

"¡Oh, Rayos!... Estoy lejos del salón… Voy a llegar tarde."- Dije al reaccionar.

Lastimosamente, yo llegue tarde al salón. Me castigaron en quedarme a fuera del curso, al menos hasta que termine esa hora….pero, ¿Cómo es que Kiryu llego primero?

¡Ya que!... Ahora solo tenía que dejar de pensar un poco y preocuparme por mi nuevo empleo al salir de clases… (Suspiro*)… ¡Si mi nuevo empleo!.

* * *

[**INVITACIÓN**]

Era las 11 de la mañana. Aquí era la hora del té.

"Siéntanse como en su casa… ¿Les gusta el té negro?"- Nos dijo la dueña del castillo.

"¡Muchas gracias!"- Le contesto educadamente Griselda-san.

"¡A mi igual!"- Dijo Gabriel-sama animada, a pesar de tener un chichón en la cabeza.

No puedo creer que este compartiendo la hora del té, en un lugar tan hermoso.

"No era necesario que usted haga ese tipo de labores, Chiai-sama."- Le contesto Raphael-sama.

"¡Esta es mi casa! Y ustedes son mis invitados… No le veo el problema en que le invite algo de té…. ¡Y deja de llamarme por el honorifico "Sama", no soy ama de nadie!"- Le dijo aquella hermosa mujer del gran cabello rubio.

Chiai... Era el nombre del ángel más fuerte que existe. Sinceramente era un honor.

Tan solo verla me quede sin habla. Aquella mujer, era muy hermosa, diría que era igual de bella que Gabriel-sama. Tenía un hermoso cabello rubio lacio, recogido en una cola de caballo que resplandecía por el reflejo blanco de las puntas de su cabello. Sus ojos eran muy finos y adornados por unas delicadas pestañas y selectas cejas que acompañaban a su fino color de ojos azules… Eran tan blanca como la nieve y tenía sus labios, naturales de color rosado como las muñecas de porcelana. Tan solo su rostro tenía transmitía un toque de inocencia, pureza, seriedad y una gran amabilidad… Me sentía tranquila a primera vista.

Me había quedado impresionada por ella. Cosa que no me di cuenta…

"Hhmmm… ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Me pregunto la dueña del castillo, para justo a mí lado.

"¡Ahh…! ¡S-Sí!"- Le conteste nerviosa.

"Si no te gusta el negro, te puedo ofrecer otra cosa… ¿Deseas un poco hierva luisa?"- Me dijo ella con un tono muy amable, mientras sostenía la charola de té.

"¡N-No! E-Esta bien… Me gusta el té negro… Heheh…"- Le conteste un poco apenada.

¡Qué vergüenza!... Ella se tomó la molestia de servimos el té y yo actué muy mal.

"¡Tienes que relajarte un poco Irina-chan!"- Me decía Gabriel-sama preocupada.

"L-Lo siento."- Le pedía disculpas.

"No seas tan dura Gabriel…"- Le contesto Chiai-sama con una sonrisa. "No te preocupes pequeña ángel. Como dije, estás en tu casa… puedes descansar si lo deseas."- Me lo decía con una delicada voz.

Era muy amable… En parte me sentía mal, pues no había nada que temer.

"Al parecer, todos estos años no influenciaron en tu forma de ser. Eres la misma de siempre. Chiai-san…"- Le dije en alago Raphael-san.

"¿Y por qué debería cambiar? …Soy lo que soy, porque me gusta ser así."- Le contesto, Chiai-sama mientras se sentaba en la mesa con nosotros.

Me preguntaba… ¿De cuántos años estaba hablando Raphael-san?... Según tengo entendido. Chiai-sama es de una época muy, pero muy antigua.

"Bueno~ El té esta delicioso."- Decía felizmente Gabriel-sama. "¡Onee-sama! Aun no te presento adecuadamente."- Fue Gabriel-sama levantándose a nosotras.

¡Gabriel-sama, estaba viniendo a nuestras espaldas! Ella coloca su mano derecha en mi hombro y la izquierda en el hombro de Griselda-san.

"Esta linda señorita, con habito de monja europea se llama Griselda-san… Ella es mi linda reina y una de las 5 mejores exorcistas en el mundo."- Lo dijo con una gran presentación.

Entonces Griselda-san se para y hace reverencia.

"¡Es un gusto de mí parte, estar delante de alguien tan importante como usted!... ¡Chiai-sama!"- Esa fue Griselda-san con el mayor respeto posible.

A diferencia de mí, Griselda-san podía manejar mucho mejor este tipo de situaciones… Pero entonces…

_Plan..!_

Fue una palmaditas en los hombros de Griselda-san.

Fue Chiai-sama, ella se puso en su delante y se empino un poco para ver la cara de Griselda-san.

"No es necesaria tanta formalidad, al menos no conmigo… Yo como dije, no soy ama de nadie. Nos es necesario que bajes tu cabeza a alguien a quien no sirves. Soy Chiai… un gusto, Griselda-san."- Le dijo eso Griselda-san, y le ofreció la mano.

"¡C…Chiai-sama!"- Dijo Griselda-san, algo impresionada.

Griselda-san no esperaba eso.

Chiai-sama, ella fue llamada por el Gran serafín, como la ángel más fuerte del mundo… Pero hoy vi solo en ella a alguien muy humilde.

"Bueno…"- Dije la dueña de la melena dorada. "¿Me podrías volver a decir tu nombre, pequeño ángel?"- Me lo dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo no sentía nervios. Aun si no la conocía… Sabía que era una gran persona, Chiai-sama.

"¡Yo soy Shiudo Irina! ¡El As de Miguel-sama!... Un gusto."- Le dije presentándome, con más confianza.

Solo con una sonrisa.

"Un gusto… Irina-san."- Me le dijo con una dulce voz.

Era la primera vez, que no sentía nervios en una misión… Chiai-sama, ¡NO!… digo Chiai-san. Ella me parece una persona amigable, alguien con quien tal vez me pueda convertir en su amiga…

"¡Muy bien!"- Dijo Gabriel-sama, con un tomo feliz. "Me alegra que todo este saliendo bien. Onee-sama, es un gran placer que puedas llevarte bien con ellas... Y también siente libre de pedirles ayuda, si lo necesitas."- Le aconsejaba Gabriel-sama.

Yo estaba encantada en poder ayudarla en lo que necesite. Me sentía entusiasta por la misión que nos tenía.

"¡Muchas gracias!... Pero Gabriel…"- Le dijo Chiai-san, con una expresión apenada. "¿E-En serio es necesario esto?"- Le pregunto algo tímida.

Había algo de sentimiento de vergüenza por parte de Chiai-san. Entonces Gabriel-sama camina a su costado y con una gentileza.

"V-Vamos... Onee-sama. No seas tan modesta."- Le decía muy relajada Gabriel-sama.

"P-Pero…"- Decía ella, pero la interrumpieron.

SHHH…* Gabriel-sama, le coloco un dedo en sus labios, para que dejase de hablar.

"Bueno. Gracias por el té, Chiai-san. Yo me tengo que ir… Pero antes"- Decía el Gran Serafín… Raphael-sama.

Pronto la atmósfera cambio un poco. Eso fue debido a que Raphael-sama fue directamente donde Chiai-san.

"¿Deseas que te acompañe a la puerta de salida, Raphael-san?"- Le pregunto Chiai-san en su delante.

Raphael-sama, está parado delante de ella… El en sí era un hombre alto, yo diría como de 1.91 cm, pues a su lado Chiai-san era más pequeña, de mi tamaño diría yo… Bueno un poquito más alta.

"¡Sabes!... Aprovechando la ocasión. Yo, Chiai-san…Sobre la fiesta…"- Empezó a hablar él, ya un poco rojo.

¡Oh, por Dios!... Era idea mía o ¡Raphael-san esta avergonzado!

Entonces vimos mover los labios de Raphael-sama… ¡NO ME LO CREO!

Tanto Gabriel-sama, Griselda-san y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta… ¡No nos esperábamos que Raphael-sama le dijera eso!

Incluso Chiai-san se quedó sorprendida, pues sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

Yo no sabía si era bueno o no el ver eso, pero me pareció muy lindo.

Los ojos de Raphael-sama brillaron mucho como el oro y su sonrisa creció ante lo que le dijo Chiai-san.

No lo sé, pero parece que tendremos a una invitada, muy especial para la Gran fiesta.

Ahora solo me quedaba por hacer un último trabajo difícil, y luego disfrutar de la fiesta. ¿Me pregunto si podre bailar?…

Entonces un poco pensativa y viendo lo que vi a Raphael-sama… ¿Me pregunto si Ise me invitaría a bailar?... Fuuu ~ ~ ~ Hehehehe…

* * *

**-[El dragón caído: El valor del trabajo duro]-**

"Bueno… Es hora o nunca."- Decía mientras me dirigía a mi nuevo puesto de trabajo.

Ya era las 2 de la tarde. Había almorzado lo que Asia me dejo en mi casillero y estaba listo.

Estaba vestido con una especie de overol de plástico, que me cubría todo mi cuerpo, menos mi cabeza… Tenía una cubeta llena de productos de limpieza como: La lejía, detergente, jabón industrial, cepillo de baño, ácido muriático y aromatizador ambiental. También tenía una especia de mascara de hospital, que me cubría la boca y la nariz… y por ultimo tenía un trapeador en brazo derecho.

Snif…Snif….Snif…

Esa eran las lágrimas de mi compañero.

"¿Ddraig, acaso estas llorando otra vez?"- Le preguntaba con pena a mi socio.

"[¡N-No… es justo socio!... Y-Yo quien…_sniff_ fui el terror de los dioses alguna vez. E-El Gran Emperador Rojo… ¡Ahora soy un dragón limpia baños!... ¡E-EL EMPERADOR DE LOS BAÑOS!... Y…Ya no puedo caer más bajo…]"- Decía mi socio muy triste.

Últimamente he estado poniendo muy triste a Ddraig. Lamentablemente no tengo dinero para mandarlo a un psicólogo de nuevo o comprar algo para su depresión.

¡Tenemos que soportarlo! ¡Lamento mucho hacerte pasar todo esto!

En si todo era mi culpa y tenía que cargar con ello. Todo eso fue por hacer enojar a Rias.

**_..._**

**_FLASH BACK…_**

"_¡HEY!... HEY!... HEY!… HEY!... HEY!... MACHO!... MACHO MAN!"- Era la voz del sensei cantando en el vídeo._

_¡Quería morirme! Esta con la cabeza baja y muy avergonzado, pues… ¡TODAS ESTABAN VIENDO ESE ESPANTOSO VÍDEO!_

"_¡I-Ise-san! ¡Eso es horrible!"- Dijo Asia, al verme bailar borracho en el vídeo._

_Si lo se… ¡Y lo peor de todo, es que está grabado!_

"_¿E-En realidad te podíamos mover así?... ¡Woauu… esos son milagros del alcohol!"- Esa era Xenovia, quien estaba disfrutando mucho del vídeo._

_Xenovia como siempre era una cabeza hueca… ¡Ella no entendía la atmósfera del problema!_

"_Ara-Ara… Ise ha sido un niño, muy malo."- Me decía Akeno-san, con sonrisa sádica y una mirada sombría._

"_¡Imperdonable!... ¿Cómo un maestro puede permitir que unos estudiantes tomen licor? ¡Y Tú, Ise!... ¡Estoy furiosa contigo! ¡Ahora te voy a dar un sermón muy, pero muy largo…!"- Era las duras palabras de Rossweisse-san señalándome, como una profesora estricta._

_Tanto Akeno-san y Rossweisse-san, estaba muy molestas conmigo, pero sobretodo Rossweisse-san… De seguro es por lo que paso en el viaje a Kyoto con ella._

"_¡Ise-sempai, es un caso perdido!"- Era Koneko-chan, quien me lo decía con unas frías palabras._

"_¡Esto es muy malo! ¡Usted no puede tomar alcohol a tierna edad!... ¡Si solo quería divertirse, era que no tome licor!"- Fue la voz comprensiva de Ravel._

_Ravel era la única que me daba palabras suaves y se preocupaba por mí._

"_¡Macho!_ ~ _ ¡Macho-man!_ ~~_"- Era Ophis, muy feliz cantando y levantado las manos._

_Al parecer, ella fue el único que no me dijo nada. Al contrario… ¡Ella se puso muy contenta con el vídeo!_

_Pero aun así la atmósfera se tornó muy tensa… ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE ESE EX-GOBERNADOR COBARDE!_

_Él había grabado el vídeo, y para colmo cuando Grayfia-san entro al departamento lo encontró._

"_No se imaginaran como encontré el lugar… ¡Todo apestaba ha alcohol!... ¡Todo esta desordenado!... ¡Incluso tú hermano, hizo que sus pantalones hicieran un saludo a la nación!"- La que hablaba era mi verdugo._

_Las palabras de Grayfia-san era muy punzantes y peor aún que tenía ese horrible dolor de cabeza._

_La Reina más fuerte, nos obligó a todos a limpiar el departamento, pero a mano y sin magia. Realmente fue conveniente tener a Kiba en ese momento, pues Saji no se despertaba con nada, bueno hasta que llego alguien por él… ¡El bastardo del sensei había escapado!...Y tenía pena por Sirschez-sama, después de eso, no supe nada él._

"_(Suspiro*)… Realmente no me esperaba ver una escena, tan lamentable, en tan solo 5 minutos de vídeo…"- Decía la voz furiosa de Rias._

_Yo estaba de rodillas en una esquina de la casa. Una esquina fría, oscura y me sentía aislado._

_También estaba con la ropa desarreglada, apestaba a alcohol y tenía la cara y el cabello hecho mierda._

_Me sentía muy avergonzado, pero una parte de mí no se arrepintió de aquella noche._

_Entonces subo la mirada y veo que Rias se acerca donde esto yo._

"_¿No piensas decirme nada? ¿Verdad?"- Era la voz estricta de Rias y levantando una ceja._

_Volví a bajar la cara, pues no tenía como mirarle a los ojos y además… ¡Aun mi aliento apestaba a alcohol!_

"_¿Veamos?..."- Rias se puso a pensar. "Los 1000 mil azotes, son solo para mis lindos siervos, no para ti. También hacerte daño físico sería inútil, pues ya tu cuerpo debe estar sintiendo los efectos del alcohol… Lo único que puedo hacer ahora, es solo esto."- Decía ella, mientras creaba una abertura con magia._

_No, pero últimamente las palabras de Rias… Ahora las sentía muy hirientes. _

_Entonces Rias, ella saca algo del pequeño símbolo de magia._

"_¡Por lo que veo!... Esto será un buen castigo y a la vez empezarías con tú nueva labor para pagarnos… ¡Toma esto! Empiezas el lunes en la tarde como siempre..."- Me lo dijo muy fría y me lanzo un destapador de baños._

_Esto fue más que simbólico ¡Un limpia baños!_

_Me había quedado en sorprendido por el momento. Esto se ponía cada vez peor y me sentía muy mal._

_(Llorando*)_

"_[Wueeee… Wueeee…Wueeee…]"- Era mi socio que se puso a llorar de la nada._

_Últimamente, Ddraig ha vuelto a llorar mucho. Lo único que tenía como consuelo era Tesh, pero por ciertas razones él se volvió a dormir._

_Lo único bueno de todo esa tarde… Es que las chicas juraron que destruirán el vídeo y que no iban a hablar de eso nunca en sus vidas._

_Aunque en parte vi que Ophis quería quedárselo. Bueno si es ella, no creo que haya mucho problema ¿Verdad?..._

**De vuelta.**

Mi nuevo deber ahora, era limpiar los baños de toda la academia Khou.

"Mejor empecemos con el baño de los chicos."- Dije al decidirme por la puerta derecha.

Yo quería dejar por último el baño de las chicas, pues quería terminar bien el día.

Entonces pensé en ese momento… ¿Si había tomado o no una buena decisión?

"¡Oh! ¡Qué asco!"- Dije al ver el baño muy sucio.

¡En un día esto no puede estar tan sucio! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

"[¡¿Cómo es que los seres humanos pueden ser tan asquerosos?!]"- Dijo Ddraig al no soportarlo más.

No podía convénserlo. El baño estaba hecho un asco… ¡El urinario apestaba a rayos! ¡Había manchas negras en el piso y trozos de papel usado en el! ¡Había charcos de orina fuera de los urinarios! ¡Y lo peor de todo fue al final!

"¡O-OH POR DIOS!... ¡ESTO NO ES HUMANO! ¡¿QUIÉN EL COCHINO QUE HIZO ESO_o?!"- Dije al entrar a las tazas de los baños.

¡Un hijo de puta, pensó que era gracioso el tapar todos los baños! ¡El ácido muriático que tengo, no será suficiente!

"[Wueeee….! ¡Y-Yo no quiero limpiar baños!]"- Decía en lágrimas el pobre Ddraig. "[¡TESH, DESPIERTA! ¡N-NECESITO HABLAR CON ALGUIEN…!]"- Mi socio se fue más al fondo de mi ser, solo para no estar triste.

Ese día empecé, respetar mucho al conserje de la escuela.

Sinceramente tenía que hacer algo con Ddraig y con Tesh, pero más con Tesh.

Después de la borrachera del sábado… Tesh se volvió a dormir y no ha dado señal de su existencia. Lo único que puedo pensar es que aún no está estable, después de casi 2 semanas.

"¡Es hora o nunca!"- Dije como valiente al meterme con lo innombrable.

Sabía que tenía que limpiar los baños de los demás edificio y del gimnasio. Así que tenía un largo y horrible día.

…..

* * *

**-[El Glamour de la primera vez: El misterio de las bragas]-**

Lugar… Un inmenso castillo: El nido de la paloma.

En el guarda ropa principal.

"¡Lamento mucho, el quitarles el tiempo de esta manera! ¡Yo hablare con Gabriel al respecto!"- Se disculpaba con nosotras la más fuerte.

El día había pasado muy rápido. Estamos alrededor de la puesta del sol.

"N…No S-Se preocupe..! …Chiai-san."- Decía Griselda-san, mientras tenía ocupado sus manos. "N-Nosotras… E…Estamos de acuerdo con esto. Además fue un favor de Gabriel-sama… Así que por favor espere."- Le contesto muy gentil y educada.

Griselsa-san estaba cargando una caja muy grande, una del tamaño de una refrigeradora… Que luego puso en el suelo.

"¡A-Así es!"- Dije muy asertiva. "C…Como siervas del cielo… Esss.. Un honorrr… para nosotras-s el hacer esto."- Decía mientras yo también cargaba una gran caja.

"¿Están seguras con eso?... ¿No quieren que les ayude con las cajas?"- Nos preguntó Chiai-san preocupada.

¡No podíamos permitirnos que Chiai-san mueva un dedo! ¡Ella es nuestra más grande invitada ahora!

"¡N-No Chiai-san! ¡Vuélvase a sentar!... Estas son las únicas cajas."- Le conteste rápidamente.

Después de toda la reunión inesperada. Gabriel-sama nos encargo la misión especial que teníamos que hacer. ¿Y cuál era eso?...

"_¡Muy bien!... Griselda-san e Irina-san… Tomen esta lista. Ahí está todo lo que necesita para su misión, acá también tienen dinero y las direcciones a donde tienen que ir… ¡Estoy emocionada!... Con esto Onee-sama podrá ir a la fiesta y verse muy linda… [^_^]"- Recordando lo que nos dijo Gabriel-sama, más feliz de lo normal._

Esa fue la misión que no encomendó. Gabriel-sama estaba muy feliz y en parte pudimos ver un lado de ella, un lado que nunca habíamos visto antes.

"¡Lamento que mí pequeña hermanita sea muy impulsiva!"- Se volvía a disculpar Chiai-san con nosotras.

Creo que Chiai-san entendía muy bien, pues de ella seguro conocía a Gabriel-sama muy bien.

"¡Chiai-san! ¿En verdad usted es hermana mayor de Gabriel-sama?"- Le pregunto Griselda-san al descansar un poco.

¡Uy!... Eso era algo que yo también quería saber. Entonces Chiai-san, con una linda sonrisa le contesta.

"En realidad no."- Nos lo dijo y se paró de su asiento. "¡Gabriel, es la mejor amiga que he tenido en el cielo! ¡Yo soy un año mayor que ella, por eso que me dice Onee-sama! ¡En sí me alegra mucho que sigamos siendo cercanas como en aquellos días, pues a pesar de todo!... Ella siempre me recibe con los brazos abiertos, las veces que venía al cielo."- Lo decía muy contenta.

Eso explicaba mucho. Gabriel-sama, estaba actuando muy feliz con lo de la fiesta, pero también se le vio un poco triste al momento de irse… De seguro, quería quedarse con nosotras y Chiai-san un poco más.

"¡Uy!..."- Dijo Griselda-san. "¿Creo que me olvide de algo en el primer cielo?... Ahora vuelvo rápido."- Nos lo dijo mientras salía rápido del castillo.

Griselda-san salió rápidamente, sin más me había quedado sola con Chiai-san.

"¿Realmente está bien que vaya sola?"- Me pregunto Chiai-san.

"¡Sí!... Pues si no ella me hubiera pedido ayuda."- Le conteste. "Bueno, Chiai-san… Comencemos."- Le dije muy emocionada.

Esta misión, en parte, era algo muy divertido.

"Uhmm…"- Chiai-san tenía la cara algo apenada.

Ella era muy linda. Espero que todo lo que conseguimos le haga feliz.

La misión por parte de Gabriel-sama fue…

"¡Bien Chiai-san! ¿Podría probarse esto, esto y esto…?"- Le dije entregándole varios vestidos de gala dentro del vestidor.

Ella los acepto, pero aun la veía algo incomoda por eso, tal vez fue porque alguien más le estaba ayudando a vestirse.

"¡Estos vestidos son hermosos!... ¿En dónde los consiguieron?"- Me preguntaba Chiai-san, mientras se los probaba.

"En Europa… Fuimos a las tiendas Channel en Francia."- Le conteste con una sonrisa.

"¡F-Francia!... Realmente no tenían que hacerlo. Aun yo tenía mi vestido de fibra blanca…"- Me contesto Chiai-san, muy apenada.

Era modesta. Aun si a ella se le veía muy hermosa en ese vestido blanco… ¡No era un vestido de fiesta!

"Como le dije. No tiene que preocuparse… En parte es ilusión de Gabriel-sama verla muy hermosa."- Le comente.

"L-Lo lamento…"- Me contesto ella tímida.

Alrededor de varios minutos. Chiai-san se había probado como 10 vestidos… ¡Y todos los vestidos le caí muy bien!

"¡Awuaaaaa….! ¡Chiai-san eres muy hermosa!"- Dije sin poder evitarlo.

"¿E-En serio?"- Me dijo avergonzada.

Chiai-san tenía una gran belleza natural, el vestido le quedaba más que perfecto. Mejor dicho… ¡TODOS LE QUEDARON PERFECTOS!

A diferencia de su vestido blanco. Estos le hacían resaltar mucho… ¡Sobre todo un vestido negro! ¡En parte, estaba reprimiendo mis deseos de envidia!

"¡Déjeme ayudarla!"- Le dije al ponerme a su espalda.

Chiai-san se sentó y yo me puse de espaldas para amarrarle los listones del vestido negro.

Ella tenía un muy largo cabello rubio, era como hilos de oro de lana… ¡Era muy suave y olía muy bien!

Me gustó mucho su cabello, pero al retirarlo de ahí… Mi cara cambio un poco.

¡Una enorme cicatriz!

Al retirar su cabello había expuesto la parte desnuda de su espalda. Mi cara se sorprendió por esa cicatriz que tenía en la parte izquierda… ¡Era una gran marca!

"Lo viste… ¿Verdad?"- Me lo dijo calmada.

"C…Chiai-san… Yo"- No sabía que decirle.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa. Yo no esperaba ver algo así.

"No te preocupes Irina-san. No tengo vergüenza en ocultarlo… Esa cicatriz es una forma de recordar."- Me lo dijo sin levantar de silla.

"¿Recordar?"- Le pregunto por impulso.

Tal vez estaba siendo imprudente y no tenía que haberlo mencionado.

"Esa cicatriz marca el día en que deje ser un ángel normal."- Me contesto igual de calmada.

El tono de Chiai-san, ella me lo decía con tal gentileza… Es como si no hubiese problema en nada.

Entonces no pude evitar recordar lo que me dijo Gabriel-sama.

"_Griselda-san, Irina-chan… Antes de irme. Solo quiero pedirles… ¡Que por favor eviten preguntas innecesarias con Onee-sama! ¡Por favor!"- Nos lo dijo muy seria._

Entonces pensé mejor en cambiar el tema. No quería desobedecer a Gabriel-sama.

"Jejejeje… Ahora estoy entendiendo ¿Por qué? Raphael-sama le tomo intereses."- Le decía mientras terminaba de amarrarle el listón.

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió ahora. Pero entonces el tono de Chiai-san cambia.

"(Suspiro*)… ¿Así?"- Me lo dijo muy incómoda.

¡Dio un fuerte suspiro! La atmósfera se volvió algo silenciosa.

"¿Acaso te molesto eso?"- Le pregunto.

Entonces me contesta.

"¡No, Irina-san!... Es solo que yo no pienso lo mismo de Raphael."- Me contesto con tono simple.

Chiai-san separa de su asiento y me empieza a contar.

"¡No quiero que pienses mal, Irina-san!... Yo sabía que eso iba a pasar. Ahora que he tenido tiempo de meditarlo. Creo que lo correcto hubiera sido rechazar su invitación como su pareja para la fiesta… Pero tampoco podía hacerlo en frente de invitados… ¿Te acuerdas como se puso Gabriel con eso?... Creo que fue la primera en decirme que acepte."- Me le decía algo arrepentida.

Yo me quede con los ojos abiertos. En si me sorprendió mucho oírle decir eso, pero no entendía sus motivos…

"Chiai-san… Pero Raphael-sama, lo hizo con buenas intenciones."- Era yo defendiendo a Raphael-sama.

Yo ya tenía la idea de que Raphael-sama, le interesaba Chiai-san… Eso lo pude ver en como la vio y la tratado. Incluso se puso muy feliz cuando Chiai-san le dijo que ¡Sí! Para ser su pajera de la fiesta… Yo pensé que podría haber algo entre ellos, pero entonces…

"Yo conozco a Raphael, desde hace ya muchos años… Él es menor que yo. Aun si el es todo eso ahora, yo siempre lo voy a ver como aquel buen muchacho bueno y gentil, pero no más allá…"- Me lo dijo muy directa, en respeto a Raphael-sama.

Yo tenía que seguir defendió a Raphael-sama… En parte me parecía buena idea que juntarlos.

"Chiai-san… Raphael-sama es uno de los 4 Grandes líderes del cielo, el líder de los Santos de las espadas, es alto, es guapo y es alguien con gran nombre en el cielo. ¿No le podrías dar una oportunidad?"- Le decía expresándome bien de Raphael-sama.

Yo creí que, si pudiera hacer algo por ellos… Tal vez Chiai-san lo considere ¡Y mejor, aún ella decida quedarse en el cielo!.. Pero entonces fue cuando Chiai-san, ella me enseño algo muy importante.

"Irina-san ¿Te podía preguntar algo?"- Me lo dijo con un tono seria, pero gentil.

Yo vi que incomode a Chiai-san, pero igual decidí contestarla.

"¡Por supuesto!"- Le conteste.

Entonces su pregunta fue…

"¿A ti te gustaría alguien… Solo por su el nombre, poder, su apariencia física o por ser alguien especial? O ¿No?"- Fue su pregunta.

Me quede callada. En ese momento lo único que se me vino a la cabeza fue… ¡Issei!

Pero mi silencia duro un buen rato… En parte me puse nerviosa, incluso sentía un poco de sudor en cara y me puse roja…. ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?

Mi cara entonces miro el suelo y lo pensé su pregunta. Y pensé mucho…

Issei era el actual Dragón Gales, portador de uno de los Longinus, también fue alguna vez demonio de clase media y tenía su programa del dragón Oppai… Cosa que Issei se convirtió en una celebridad para los niños y es el actual novio de Rias Gremory, la heredera de una de las 72 familias principales del inframundo y hermana del actual Lucifer… Él había logrado muchos logros en su vida, pero todo eso cambio de repente…

Issei renuncio a ser un demonio y convirtió en un ser sagrado de gran poder, el perdió todo lo que había conseguido en su vida, él ahora está endeudado hasta el cuello y tiene que trabajar para ganar el pan del día, pero… ¡Él era Ise!... El no cambio en nada, aun si paso todo eso.

Es cierto que lo admire mucho cuando logro todo eso y me sentía muy feliz a verlo crecer, aun si él se convirtió en demonio, pero me sentía a la vez opacada por Rias… Ella era lo que yo no podía ser en mí vida… Yo no era una princesa, yo era un sirviente de la iglesia.

Una vez escuche a Ise decir los motivos de su cariño por Rias. Siempre decía que era muy bella, inteligente, buena ama, gran líder y sobre todo por sus enormes pechos… Pero ¿Si Rias no tuviera eso… Ise se hubiera enamorado igual de ella?...

Cuando lo pienso… A veces creo que Ise siente más admiración, que amor en sí.

Cuando lo vi liberarse de las piezas malignas… Sentí que me había llegado la oportunidad, que tanto había rezado. Creía en la excusa de hacer bebes fuertes para el cielo con Ise antes, pero sabía que me estaba mintiendo para no caer. No quería caer, pero tampoco alejarme de él. Él fue el primer chico que me gusto y tal vez la decisión más egoísta que podía pedir, pero los recuerdos de mi infancia eran muy grandes… Sé que Xenovia y Asia, siente algo por Ise, pero yo también siento lo mismo y ellas tuvieron más suerte que yo… Hay días en la que quiero estar a solas con él, como en los viejos tiempos y entonces lo pienso… ¿Qué fue lo que me gusto de él?

Al hacer esa pregunta, lo único que se me venía a la cabeza fueron mis recuerdos con él. De niños siempre parábamos juntos, jugamos, reímos, comimos, aventaríamos juntos. Y aun si el creyó que yo era un chico… El me trato muy bien incluso diferente a los demás. Creamos un lazo invisible, pero cuando pienso a fondo ¿Qué fue lo que me gusto de él?... No había respuesta.

Entonces le contesto a Chiai-san.

"Perdón… Jajajaja… A veces me dejo llevar por cosas como esta."- Le conteste primero en disculpas y luego. "Chiai-san… Si hay alguien que me gustara. ¿Qué podría hace por él?"- Fue yo más confianzuda.

Ahora fue Chiai-san quien está un poco sorprendida. Pero cambia rápido a una sonrisa y me dice…

"Solo diría que no pierdas el tiempo."- Fue su respuesta.

* * *

_**Siempre estaré esperando… Issei.**_

"El tiempo pasa y pasa… Y la vida se acorta. Uno no sabe cuándo todo puede terminar o cuando las cosas pueden cambiar."- Pero en ese momento fue corazón el que hablo. "La decisión es de uno Irina-san… Dedícale tu tiempo a la persona que más amas. Dile te amo y te quiero cuando lo veas, dile perdón sin hubo algo que lo ofendió antes de dormir,porque no sabes si va haber un mañana … Pero sobre todo hazle sentir que tu estas para él cuando más te necesite, hazlo sentir bien con tu yo real, que no te vergüenza de hacer cosas pequeñas que puedas hacer por él ¡Solo hazlo!, cualquier cosa que viene con amor es un gran tesoro para ambos, si lloran… háganlo de felicidad, si pelean recuerden siempre el amor que los une, se su luz en su oscuridad, caminen juntos por el sendero de la vida….Por qué el día en que ya no este… Siempre habrá esa pregunta, ¿Por qué no lo hice a tiempo?"- Fue mi corazón hablando.

Fueron entonces los recuerdos que invadieron mi mente.

_**Visiones:**_

_. Nos conocimos aquel día soleado cerca de un lago. Él era un ladrón que me había robado la ropa y luego salvo la vida._

_. Fue muy odioso y cavernícola._

_. Por su culpa… Perdí mis cosas. _

_. Por ladrón… Casi un dragón nos comió, pero fue muy valiente al protegerme._

_. Era un simple ser humano, un humano que me hizo ver lo bello del mundo._

_. Se convirtió en mi protector y en mi primer amigo._

_. Pasábamos momentos difíciles, hambre, frió, y aun si no teníamos techo en donde dormir. A él jamás se le borro su sonrisa._

_. Aun si fui una inútil… El jamás me abandono._

_. Conocimos a nuestros primero amigos. Y también a mi única rival de amor._

_. Fue la primera persona que me enseño sentimientos, y la primera persona por quien sentía los celos._

_. Peleamos y nos dijimos de todo… Fue la primera vez que lloraba por sus feas palabras._

_. Nos reconciliamos y nos pedimos perdón con un abrazo eterno._

_. Sabía que yo no le podía hacer feliz como ella. Así que tuve que irme… Fue la primera vez que perdí ante alguien._

_. Aun si yo lo abandone y el vino y me busco._

_. Cuando más lo necesite… El me salvo, abandonando todo su mundo._

_. Yo decidí caminar por el resto de mi vida, junto a él. El compañero de mi vida._

_. A veces sentía mucha pena por su sufrimiento. Todo fue por mi culpa._

_. El me brindo su pecho para dormir y me abrigada con su entre sus brazos._

_. El día que lo perdí… Sentí que no merecía vivir. Qué fue muy débil._

_. El día que decidí buscarlo… Aun si el mundo me decía que él jamás iba a volver._

_. Aun así seguí protegiendo el mundo que él siempre amo._

_. Fue mi primer beso Y MI único amor._

_. Fue el que me enseño lo bueno de vivir y seguir viviendo._

_. Él fue el único que puedo llamar AMOR._

_. Él es el único de mi corazón._

_. Él es mi otra mitad. Yo siempre lo voy a esperar._

_. Es la persona con quien quiero caminar otra vez._

_. Él es Issei… El chico que estoy buscado._

...

Shoudo Irina… Es alguien muy joven aun, pero no despistada es como lo aparenta.

La veo y me da una sonrisa ante mí respuesta.

"¡Gracias… Chia-san!"- Fue su respuesta.

* * *

**[Comprensiones… Sentimientos y las bragas]**

En ese momento… La habitación se puso en silencio.

Los labios de Chiai-san temblaban mucho, y sus ojos se cristalizaron… Es como si ella estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Sus palabras fueron significativas en mí… ¡Yo no tenía que perder mi tiempo!

Entonces la veo y aun si le hice recordar algo triste… Ella volvió a sonreír.

"¿Chiai-san… A ti gusta alguien?"- Le pregunte en confianza.

Sin perder su sonrisa y con mucha alegría me contesta.

"¡Sí!"- Entonces se sienta a mi lado. "Es la persona que estoy buscando… Y sé que algún día lo voy a encontrar."- Me lo dijo con una sonrisa de mucha fe.

Ella resplandecía mucho… Sus palabras llenas de fe, ella no parecía rendirse ante lo imposible. Yo comencé a perderme en ello…

Entonces lo ese día lo decidí. Yo no quería dejar pasar más tiempo, es hora o nunca… ¡En la fiesta le voy a decir mis verdaderos sentimientos a Ise! ¡Sin balbucear y sin excusas! ¡Ahora tenía que aprovechar mi oportunidad!... Gracias a Chiai-san, había encontrado el valor de sacar provecho a mi oportunidad.

Lo siento Rias, pero yo quiero ser la Nº 1 en el corazón de Issei.

Chiai-san y yo, nos reímos un poco. Sentí que había hecho una amiga más.

Me alegre mucho tener una conversación con ella.

También no paso mucho y llego Griselda-san.

"¡Lo sabía!... Irina habíamos dejado esta caja en una lugar visible."- Me lo dijo apenada y roja Griselda-san.

Entonces lo recordé… ¡Eso fue un gran descuido!

Afortunadamente Griselda-san lo encontró.

Al abrir la caja. Griselda-san saco un par…

"¡Bien, Chiai-san!... Dime ¿Cuál de estas bragas te gusta más?"- Le dijo señalando unos hermosos diseños de Bragas.

Eran muy hermosos, pero para Chiai-san…

"¡No te preocupes Griselda-san!... Yo no usa bragas."- Le dijo muy calmada y relajada.

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!"…. Gritamos ambas.

No pude evitar la sorpresa… Incluso Griselda-san se quedó pálida ante la respuesta.

Luego de una charla más. Chiai-san nos contó, que incluso al llegar al cielo… ¡ELLA NO TENIA BRAGAS!

Mejor dicho… ¡A ELLA NO LES GUSTA USAR BRAGAS!...

Chiai-san nos dice que las bragas le producen incomodidad y ardor en la piel. Y además que hace más de miles de años nunca necesito usar bragas.

¡Eso es muy indecente! ¡Aun si su ropa espiritual, le protegía sus lados íntimos!... ¡Eso es muy liberal!

Griselda-san y yo teníamos una noche muy difícil. Pues fue un calvario el obligar a Chiai-san a ponerse unas bragas.

Hablamos sobre la decencia por mucho y mucho tiempo…

* * *

**[Deseos ocultos]**

"(Suspiro*) Nada con una buena taza de té… "- Dije al sentarme en mi asiento.

El día había finalizado. Yo estaba relajando y pensado mucho.

"¡Realmente me hizo feliz el que Chiai-sama, acepte ser mi pareja para la fiesta!"- Me decía a mí mismo.

No era por tener delirios de grandeza o menospreciar a Gabriel-san… Pero soy muy afortunado al ir con la mujer más bella que existe. Tal vez los demonios tenga mujeres hermosas, pero a diferencia de ellas… Chiai-san las hace ver como ordinarias.

"Solo me sentiría incomodo en ver, como las carroñas de los ángeles caídos, como Azazel vengan e intenten acercársele ... O como ese demonio reencarnado, que hasta donde se… ¡A él le encanta desnudar mujeres!"- Meditaba mis preocupaciones.

Aun si sujetos como ellos, intentasen intervenir… ¡Juro que no los perdonare!

En especial, a ese demonio reencarnado… Si piensa en sus cochinadas con Chiai-sama. ¡JURO QUE LO VOY A HACER PEDAZOS!

_-Inhalo- exhalo-… -Inhalo- exhalo-… -Inhalo- exhalo-…- Inhalo- exhalo-_

Me estaba hiperventilado y calmando.

"¡De que me preocupo!... Al único que tenía que preocuparme... ¡Ya está muerto!"- Decía al recordarlo.

A esa persona. A ese sucio humano que obtuvo el poder sagrado… Nunca lo reconoceré como tal. Los humanos con los humanos… Y los ángeles con los ángeles.

La ley lo dice así… Aun si nuestro señor le dio su permiso. Nunca lo aceptare.

"¡A veces pienso! ¿Si Dios no se volvió loco en eso?... Es algo que nunca entenderé."- Hablaba al ver fuera de mi ventana.

Las cosas se dieron así. No voy a permitir que nadie venga a quitarme a la mujer que me he enamorado.

He tenido que esperar desde esos mil años… Solo para ese día.

Bueno… Lo único que me quedaba por hacer. Era hacer a Chiai-sama ¡MÍA!

Eso es lo mejor para todos. Es lo mejor para el cielo… El cielo recupera a la más fuerte y daré paso a una gran era con Chiai-sama en el centro.

Esto es perfecto.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Muchas gracias por esperar y gracias por leer.

Esto es más como un pequeño aviso. En esta semana publicare la segunda parte, pues me está saliendo muy largo este capítulo (Creo que sería el segundo más largo). Ya cuando lo publique le comentare ¿Por qué la demora?... También es algo que les puede gustar.

Espero que les guste… Como a mí al escribirlo. Y con los chicos que hable de los "ARCOS"… Esperen hasta el próximo capítulo. Que creo que no pasa del viernes. Para explicarlo mejor la idea… Muchas gracias. Y feliz semana santa.


	17. Fiesta en el Cielo Parte 2

**Disculpen la demora de esta parte. Pero ya esta lista... Espero que les guste... Como a mí al escribirlo.**

**Hay cosas que quiero compartir con ustedes al final de capitulo. Y también algo extra, pero no es necesario si lo leen.**

**Bueno... ¿Le gusto la imagen para el Fic?... Lo que vieron mi FB, saben que de hay lo saque.**

**Bueno sin más demoras... El capitulo del encuentro. DISFRÚTENLO... Casi me olvido...**

* * *

**Gracias a Erendir: Eres el primero que me dice de la ortografía. Gracias... Voy a tener cuidado más adelante. Y voy arreglar algunos capítulos anteriores, recién que veo que algunos están mal escritos.**

**Gracias a Aqua OfThe back: Siempre es un placer un comentario tuyo. Me alegra que te gusta la historia... y que por hay, leí que era tu favorita. Gracias por ello. Saludos.**

**Gracias a WILDLIONFORCE: Como dije antes... Es un placer hablar con ustedes y compartirles este fic. Sobretodo las inspirciones xD (Casi casi.. se me borrar de la pc)... Jajajajaj**

**Gracias a Diego muoz agama: Gracias por leer igualmente. Espero que te siga gustando la historia como hasta ahora.**

**Y por gracias a todos lo que están leyendo este fic. Realmente se les agradece mucho.**

* * *

**-[El valor de un corazón]-**

Jueves en la mañana.

Yo estaba vagando por la ciudad, caminado por las del centro comercial de descuento.

"Aun no me puedo creer que no hicieran clases hoy."- Me decía a mí mismo.

Aún estaba con mi uniforme de la escuela. Los maestros de mi curso, al parecer tuvieron una reunión con el director a última hora, cosa que me facilito mucho lo que tenía planeado hacer antes del sábado.

"[Compañero… ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?]"- Me pregunto Ddraig preocupado.

"¡Si!"- Le conteste mientras caminaba feliz. "Yo ya no quiero que las cosas sigan como ahora. Quiero reconciliarme con Rias…"- Le decía mientras husmeaba las tiendas del lugar.

En mi mente, también pensó en invitarle a cenar a un auténtico y tradicional restaurante japonés, pues Rias tiene un amor grande a Japón… ¡Aun si me iba a salir caro, en la ciudad no había uno cerca y peor si tenía que encontrar uno bueno, tenía irme a Tokio a buscarlo, pero no tenía tiempo, ni dinero!

Yo tenía la oportunidad hoy y no podía perder el tiempo.

Estaba en el centro comercial de descuento, que me había llevado Rossweisse-san la vez pasada.

Aunque yo tenía la idea de 'Que lo barato siempre sale caro', muy raras veces uno podía encontrar buenas cosas por precios razonables.

Aun si se me iba todo el dinero que tengo… ¡Solo esperaba que esto funcionase!

"No hay lugares que me convenzan… Mejor sigo buscando."- Dije al ver varias tiendas.

En sí, el lugar era grande y tenía muchas tiendas de regalos, joyería, recuerdos y demás cosas. Yo tenía la esperanza de encontrar algo bueno y a la vez que pueda conseguir, pues siempre lo bueno es algo difícil de encontrar.

Camine y camine por todo el lugar… Entrando en tienda y tienda, pero no había nada especial o algo que pudiera comprar.

Tampoco quería regalarle algo simple y común… Ella es mi novia y en parte sentí que debía disculparme por todo eso.

Había encontrado… Grandes osos panda de peluche, pero creí que en su casa del inframundo tendría ya unos varios peluches de ese tipo.

También pensé en regalarle rosas, pero en sí un buen ramo de rosas…. ¡Es muy caro y se tiene que pedir anticipado!

Hubo muchas tienda de ropa, pero yo sé bien donde compra su ropa Rias… ¡Solo con un par de medias se me iba a ir todo el dinero!

Pensé también en varias baratijas, como lo son los anillos y lo collares, pero no había nada bonito en todas esas tiendas.

Me pase como 2 horas buscando y buscando… Y no encontraba nada.

Luego pasando por la tienda lencería…

"¡Esa pijama transparente le quedaría muy sexy!"- Dije al ver del otro lado de la tienda.

"[¡Oye!... ¿Es un regalo para ella o para ti?]"- Me dijo mi socio.

Deje un momento que mi perversión saliese y mi imaginación sea creativa.

No podía negar que ese pijama erótica, le caería muy bien a Rias, pero no tenía que pensar en eso ahora.

Yo estaba aún perdido en mi mente, cosa que no es bueno mientras caminas.

_PUMM...!_

Fue el sonido de mi torpeza.

Por estar distraído, me había chocado con alguien en el camino…

"¡Auchhh…!"- Fue el sonido de una chica sexy.

"¡Ay*!" Dije sobando la cabeza.

Yo estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abro.

"¡R-Rossweisse-san…!"-Dije al ver con quien me había chocado.

¿Qué hacia Rossweisse-san frente a un tienda de lencería?... Yo no esperaba encontrarme con ella en este lugar.

"¡Ayyy…! Eres un bruto… Ten más cuidado cuando caminas."- Me lo decía ella, mientras lagrimeaba.

"L-Lo siento…"- Le pedía perdón y le ofrecía mi mano para que se levante.

Rossweisse-san aún estaba con su traje de profesora. Ella al levantarse, se empezó a limpiar la ropa del polvo del suelo.

"¡Ise!... Se supone que a los estudiantes, cuando se suspende las clases, tienen que ir a sus casas y no estar vagando en la calle… Bueno al menos te hubieras cambiado de ropa y no estar con el uniforme."- Me lo decía en regaño.

Aun si tenía razón. Su voz parecía molesta conmigo.

"L-Lo siento… Pero yo no esperaba encontrarte, frente a una tienda de lencería."- Le dije algo despistado.

Yo esperaba que me gritase algo, pero no… ¡Ella se puso roja!

"¡Mejor… olvídalo!... P-Pero ¿Qué hacías tú frente a un tienda de lencería?"- Me lo decía, aun algo roja.

Ella seguro pensó mal, pero fue casualidad.

"¡N-No, N-Noooo pinsesss mal…! …Yo solo estaba viendo lugares, pues estoy buscando una tienda de…"- Le decía, pero ella me interrumpió.

"¡O-OH!"- Era Rossweisse-san con los ojos brillosos como el diamante. "¿Estas de compras?... ¡Déjame acompañarte! ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si!…. Así me olvido que estabas de vago y frente a esta tienda… ¡SI!"- Me lo decía ella muy feliz.

Ella puso una cara muy linda… ¡¿Cómo podía negarme a eso?!

Sin duda Rossweisse-san, es de las personas que aman ir de compras… Y además era buena idea, ella podría darme un consejo para el regalo que quiero para Rias.

"¡Esta bien!... De todas formas, creo que voy a necesitar tu ayuda."- Le conteste animado.

"¡Excelente!"- Me contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces comenzó nuestro recorrido, por todo el Mall.

Mi idea era ir a una tienda y comprar un buen regalo de reconciliación y sin encontrarme con nadie.

Ahora Irina, se había ido al cielo, pues el cielo estaba preparando una fiesta para las facciones de la alianza, pero en especial a los participantes que ayudaron mucho durante los ataques de la Brigada del Caos… ¡Yo no me esperaba eso!

Por ese motivo, las chicas habían estado ocupadas las unas con las otras… Cuando se trata de fiestas y aun si es de gala, ellas quisieron ir de la manera más elegante posible, pero sobre todo Xenovia y Asia… Para ellas fue una gran alegría el poder ir al cielo, pero como invitadas…. Tanto Rias, Akeno, Ravel y Koneko-chan, había estado muy ocupadas para esos preparativos, pues era la primera vez que las veía que se arreglaban tanto para un evento tan especial, en parte comprendo, ese evento iban a estar algunos líderes de las facciones y personas muy importantes del mundo. También fue por ese mismo motivo que no puede pasar tiempo con ellas.

"Rossweisse-san… ¿Tu ya estas lista para la fiesta?"- Le dije para romper el silencio.

"Hmmm… ¡Sí! En casa ya tengo listo mi vestido."- Me contesto ella.

"Tu si quieres más rápida que las chicas."- Le hable en forma de broma.

"Es seguro, por mi estilo de vida. Yo cuando trabajaba como Valquiria de Odín, tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa… Eso también significaba acompañarlos a los lugares que él vaya. Aun si esos lugares era burdeles o tabernas de mala muerte…"- Lo decía con molesta recordando su pasado.

¡Ese viejo imbécil! ¡Encima que obligaba a ir a Rossweisse-san a esos lugares, él la abandona en Japón!... Por esas cosas, yo estaba perdiendo respeto a líderes como él.

"¿Y tú Ise piensas ir?"- Me lo pregunta curiosa.

"Para serte sincero… Dije que sí, pero no me quedaría mucho tiempo."- Le conteste muy veraz.

Yo tenía mis duda de… ¡Ir o no ir!, por mis razones.

Aun si no pertenecía al grupo Gremory… Yo seguía siendo el portador de Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Rojo. Había riesgos si iba a la fiesta, pero era más riesgoso si no iba… Pues ellos sospecharía que algo me había pasado conmigo… ¡Eso me paso por que había sobresalido mucho en las batallas!... Al final decidí ir, pero solo me quedaría un rato, solo tal vez hasta la ceremonia… Yo no quería causar problemas.

"Ya veo."- Me contesto Rossweisse-san con las cejas caídas. "Debe ser duro para ti, pero sería bueno, si te quedaras un poco más en la fiesta."- Le lo decía con ánimos.

Ella estaba intentando animarme. En verdad lo estaba logrando.

"Gracias…"- Le conteste sonriendo.

En sí, si quería ir, no solo los del club irían a la fiesta. Sino los del consejo estudiantil, el Grupo de Sona-Kaichou también ira.

El quien me dio todo esos datos, fue Kiba… Tal parece que también estaba en algún preparativo en coordinación con Saji, al parecer el consejo ira la fiesta, pero como escolta de Serafall… La actual Leviathán.

Pero por otra parte… ¡Algo dentro de mí no quería ir! ¡Ni mucho menos pisar el cielo!... Era como un mal sentimiento, es como si fuese ese sentimiento de no querer ir a un lugar donde no serás bien recibido.

Pero decido olvidar eso este momento y pensar más en el regalo para Rias.

Junto con Rossweisse-san… Habíamos caminado por una hora más en todo el Mall.

Rossweisse-san no quiera que entre en cualquier tienda, ella tenía un cierto "Sentido", por así decirlo y estuvimos viendo tienda por tienda hasta qué…

"A esta tienda le doy mi aprobación."- Lo decía con gran orgullo en el pecho.

Yo estaba algo cansado y aburrido por ello, pero al fin habíamos logrado escoger una tienda.

Yo estaba viendo de afuera… En si la tienda, tenía buen aspecto, los miradores por dentro, tenía diferentes cosas. Era como una tienda donde encontrarías todo lo que quisieras.

Estuve viendo las cosas detrás de las ventanas… Hasta que.

"¡N-No lo creooo…!"- Dije sorprendido al encontrar algo grandioso.

"¿Encontraste algo interesante?"- Me pregunto Rossweisse-san acercándose a mi lado.

Yo no creí, sino lo hubiese visto, pero era el regalo perfecto.

"Rossweisse-san… ¿Dime que te parece ese collar?"- Le dije señalándole al lado de un peluche de un puerco.

Al igual que yo, Rossweisse-san se quedó sorprendida con el collar.

"¡Es hermoso!... Ese collar tiene la misma forma, que el símbolo de la casa de Rias."- Lo dijo al verlo.

En efecto… Ese collar, seguro fue hecha para ser una rosa roja, pero el quien lo hizo le dio la forma de la casa de los Gremory… ¡Esto era mi día de suerte!

"Pero, Ise… ¿Ese collar está muy caro?"- Me lo dijo preocupada Rossweisse-san.

"No hay problema por el dinero. Acá tengo lo suficiente."- Le conteste feliz.

"¿De dónde sacas el dinero?"- Me pregunto muy curiosa.

Eso era algo que no podía contestarle.

* * *

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_Miércoles en pleno receso._

"_¡Acá tienes! Toda la colección de (Enfermeras poderosas 1,2 y 3…Sin censura)… Solo cuídalos muy bien."- Le decía a mi cliente._

"_¡OHHHH…. Este es el original!... Acá tienes…"- Fue mi cliente, dando me el dinero._

_En ese momento… Yo me despedía, de uno de los primeros videos porno que había comprado en vida… Sniff-Sniff…_

"_¡LA COLECCIÓN DE (ONII-CHAN… NYAN! …NYAN!)! Y es la edición limitada. ¿Seguro que lo quieres vender?"- Me decía otro de mis clientes._

_Yo con el dolor de mi corazón. Aquella edición limitada… me había costado 2 noches acampando frente a la tienda de erogues para conseguirlo._

"_¡S-Sí!... Son 3000 yenes"- Le conteste lagrimeando._

"_Pero ya está usado… Te doy 1000 yenes."- Me decido el imbécil en regateo._

_Al final lo dejamos en 1500 yenes… Algo era algo. En ese momento veía como mis tesoritos, se iban con otras personas._

_Para conseguir algo de dinero… ¡Tuve que vender toda mi porno, revistas sucias y erogues que tenía!_

_Fue muy difícil para mí verlos ir. Era como un sentimiento de padre. El ver a sus hijos partir de la casa… Sniff-Sniff._

"_[Eres muy fuerte socio. Te admiro al ver cómo te deshaces de todo tus tesoros mundanos.]" Me lo decía Ddraig en lastima._

_Yo solo pensaba que se estaban yendo con buenas personas y que no tenía que preocuparme._

_Así pase todo el receso del miércoles… Tuve mucho cuidado de que no me descubriese el consejo estudiantil. En si era un acto ilícito contra el pudor de la escuela._

… _Ese día sentí que las cosas no son para siempre._

* * *

**De vuelta**.

Ese día sentí, que una parte de mí se fue y que nunca iba a volver.

"Yo tenía un dinero ahorrado por ahí."- Le dije, mientras miraba a otra parte y me rascaba la cabeza.

Después de eso Rossweisse-san pareció satisfecha con eso, pero entonces…

"Ise… Ese collar esta hermoso, tiene un color rojo vivo, pero… ¿Para qué quieres comprarlo?"- Me pregunto dudosa.

Recién me había percatado, que Rosseweisse-san no sabía que estaba comprando.

"¡A verdad!... No te lo dije. Yo estaba buscando un regalo de reconciliación para Rias… Y gracias a ti encontré algo muy lindo para ella."- Le conteste mientras volví a mirar el collar.

El collar en si era caro, pero valía la pena… Pero entonces.

"Para… …Rias"- Dijo la Rossweisse-san, con una voz media apagada.

Medio cuenta de ello y le volteo a ver. De pronto ella puso una mirada al collar que le señale… Era una mirada algo triste.

"¿Pasó algo?"- Le pregunte.

Entonces rápidamente…

"N-No… N-No… Nada… Solo me quede viendo un rato más ese collar, en si es muy lindo de tu parte el hacer eso y deberías ir ahora a comprarlo… Yo te espero aquí."- Me lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¡En serio!... ¿Tú crees que le guste?"- Le pregunto más convencido.

"¡Sí!"- Me lo dijo sin perder su sonrisa. "Dime, Ise ¡A que chica no le gustaría un regalo de parte de su novio… y más aún que te pasaste todo el día buscándolo! ¡Estoy seguro que a Rias le encantaría mucho!"- Le dijo de una manera muy linda.

En ese momento… Rossweisse-san me empuja para adentro de la tienda. Eso fue algo extraño, pero ahora estaba más confiando y más aún porque Rossweisse-san me lo dijo,

Con el dolor de mi billetera… Voy a comprar ese collar.

* * *

[**Sentimientos verdaderos]**

Afuera de una tienda.

"Si… A una chica, le gustaría un regalo así"- Me decía a mí misma. "Un regalo que fue pensado para ella y con mucho cariño."- Lo decía algo triste.

Yo veía desde afuera, como Ise habla con el vendedor de la tienda sobre ese collar en forma de rosa.

¿Por qué me molesta mucho?... Dentro de mí había un poco de tristeza cuando dijo que era para Rias.

Yo sé que Ise y Rias, habían estado distanciados y no se habían hablado mucho desde hace un buen tiempo, debido a lo que paso en Rumania.

Me pareció que esto no podía seguir así entre ellos, pero me sorprendió y fue muy lindo de su parte de Ise, el querer arreglar las cosas con Rias… ¡Al fin y al cabo es su novia!

"(Suspiro*)… Si… Su novia."- Dije al dar un suspiro amargo.

Aun si Ise, siempre habla de ser Rey del Harem… En su corazón, la chica que más le importaba era Rias.

Me había dado cuenta de eso. Yo que le podía decir… Nunca le hable de mis sentimientos.

Es verdad… Yo nunca he tenido a alguien así para mí… ¿Sera lindo eso?

Rias tiene suerte en tener a Ise, a su lado. Aun si las cosas se ponen difícil… Él está para ella. Él siempre va por ella.

"¿Acaso esto… son celos?"- Me lo preguntaba.

En parte tenía la cabeza baja y me costó un poco alegrarme. Mi corazón dolió un poco.

Yo solo espero que Rias, sepa apreciar lo que tiene a su lado. Si yo fuera ella…

"(Suspiro*)…Yo solo sería feliz, si fuera a la chica que más amara."- Me lo decía, con un tono pertinente.

A veces a nosotras las chicas… No nos gusta compartir…. ¿Me pregunto si las demás pensaron eso alguna vez?...

Al final de todo… Ise termino comprando el collar.

"El señor fue tan amable, que me regalo un cadena dorada para que convine con el collar"- Me lo decía enseñándome el collar de su estuche.

Si… Rias tiene mucha suerte*…

Luego de eso nos fuimos a casa para almorzar, pues el tenia trabajo en la escuela.

Esa tarde me quede pensado mucho… ¿Si le digo lo que siento?... ¿Se pondría feliz?

Pero tengo mucha vergüenza… ¡Yo nunca me he confesado ante un chico!, pero me gustaría que algún día… Pueda decirle lo que siento.

* * *

**-[La libertad del Dragón Oppai]-**

Viernes en la mañana… Hora del receso.

Plaf…!

Me había dado unas palmadas en los cachetes.

Estaba nervioso con lo de hoy… Hoy era el día que quería reconciliarme con Rias.

"¡Rayos!... Me siento muy nervioso. Es como si fuera a confesarme otra vez."- Decía mientras me arreglaba un poco el uniforme.

"[Nunca es fácil ¿No?]"- Me dijo Ddraig.

Cuando se trata de chicas… ¡NADA ES FÁCIL!

Yo estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones del club del ocultismo. Por donde se… ¡Rias está sola en la oficina!

En parte me alegraba, pues estando sola… Sería un poco más fácil, que hacerlo en público, pero en otra ¡No! ...Pues ¡ESTARÍAMOS SOLOS!

Me sentía un poco tartamudo y mis piernas me temblaban… ¡No había podido hablar con ella, bueno al menos no como antes!

"[Suerte compañero]"- Me lo decía Ddraig animado.

Aun si Ddraig, estaba en estado melancólico… El me dio sus ánimos, como buen camarada.

De las chicas, la única que sabe esto es Rossweisse-san, pero parece que las demás chicas están tan ocupadas, con lo de la fiesta, que solo por esta semana no han pasado mucho tiempo entre ellas.

"¡Vamos!"- Me dije a mi mismo tomando valentía.

Los pasos se hicieron eternos y el tiempo pasó muy lento. Yo podía sentir el aire pesado. Era la tensión del momento…

De pronto y sin darme cuenta… Llego a la puerta del club.

Yo revisaba por última vez mis bolsillos, pues dentro tenía la cajita con el collar que le compre ayer.

"¡Vamos!... Un hombre tiene que hacer, lo que un hombre tiene que hacer."- Me daba ánimos a mí mismo.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

_TOCK… TOCK…_

Había tocado la puerta.

Paso unos segundos… Hasta.

"¡Pase!"- Dijo la voz de mi novia.

Al parecer si estaba sola. De estar acompañada alguien hubiera abierto la puerta por ella.

_-Inhala- -Exhala- -Inhala- -Exhala- -Inhala- -Exhala- -Inhala- -Exhala- -Inhala- -Exhala- …._

Esta respirando forzosamente y en un último respiro…. Entro.

"¡B-Buenos Díasss….!"- Le dije algo nervioso al entrar.

Entonces Rias, me mira algo sorprendida.

"¡Oh, Ise!... ¡Bueno días!... Me sorprende que hayas venido."- Me lo dijo en un tono de voz normal.

¡Bien!... Al parecer ya se le paso el enojo de la borrachera. Esta era mi oportunidad.

"Bueno… tenía un moootivoo… paraa…"- Le decía, mientras me rascaba la cabeza, pero…

"Bueno antes que continúes… Fue bueno que vinieras. Yo tenía que decirte algo importante."- Me lo dijo ella cortándome.

Entonces me relajo un poco… ¡Ella quería hablar conmigo!... Eso era bueno.

"Como sabes. Tu ahora estas trabajando para nuestra familia, como un moroso. El sábado antes de la fiesta… tienes que hacer un trabajo importante, es algo que me había olvidado de encargarte a tiempo, pero no te preocupes, no creo que te demores mucho y estoy segura que estarás tan solo unos minutos de retraso… Ahora preparo un hoja con la dirección y con las instrucciones."- Me decía Rias, mientras escribía algo en una hoja.

¿Un trabajo?... ¡Para eso quería hablar conmigo!, yo en ese momento, perdí un poco de esperanza, pero no me iba a rendir.

"¡Y-Yo También quiero decirte algo!"- Dije sin perder el tiempo.

A la mierda los nervios. Esto era muy importante.

"Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo… Justo tengo que ir donde el consejo, te entrego la hoja y me retiro."- Me lo decía mientras se acercaba a mí.

¡Esto es malo! Parece, como si es que Rias, me estuviera evitando… ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, puede ser!

"Solo es un segundo…"- Me volví insistente.

Pero eso no la convenció.

"Lo siento…Acá tienes, yo me voy retirando"- Me lo dijo poniendo la hoja en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta.

¡Que fue eso! ¡Eso se sintió muy frió de su parte!... ¡¿En verdad seguirá molesta conmigo?!

Entonces no lo pude evitar más y actué.

"Pero... Rias… Tu eress…"- Mientras lo decía, ella me callo.

Ella puso su dedo en mis labios. Sus ojos tenían una sensación de firmeza y de autoridad. En ese momento… Yo.

"Ise… Creo que hay algo que no quedo claro."- Me lo dijo mientras retiraba su dedo de mis labios.

Yo me quedo congelado con lo que me estaba diciendo. No podía contestarle… Solo podía verla y escucharla, pero no responderle.

"Creo que debí dejarlo claro, cuando ya habíamos llegado de Rumanía. Pero ahora creo que es el momento indicado."- Me lo decía muy seria.

Sentí que mi cuerpo se paralizo. Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo y con la poca valentía que tenía…

"¿Q-Queee… Quieres… decir…?"- Le pregunto con los labios temblando.

Entonces… Ella dijo las palabras. Aquellas palabras que destrozaron mis sentimientos.

"Desde que déjate de ser un demonio…"- Con un tono serio y sin sacarme la vista. "¡Tú ya no eres mi novio!"- Fueron sus palabras normales.

No pude evitar abrir mis ojos como platos. Mi cuerpo tembló por esa respuesta y comencé sentir, como si me hubiesen lanzado agua muy helada.

Sus palabras fueron como agujas, pequeñas agujas que comenzaron a hincarme el corazón.

Yo baje mi cabeza, tape mis ojos con mi cabello… Y apreté muy fuerte mis manos, que lo puse dentro de los bolsillos.

En ese momento… En ese momento… Yo, intentaba calmarme, pero entonces hablo.

"¡Yooo…!"- Le decía con ocultando la vista. "¡Lo…entiendo!"- Fueron mis últimas palabras.

Ese momento había quedado claro. Yo era un tonto en no haberme dado cuenta de algo tan obvio.

¡TODO FUE MI CULPA!... Ya no era su novio. Yo… solo tenía un pequeño conflicto dentro de mi cabeza.

Una parte no lo quería creer, pero otra parte me decía… ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡SOLO ES TU CULPA!

Fue ese momento… Donde perdí a Rias como novia. Mi corazón se había partido en dos.

* * *

**[Detrás del egoísmo]**

_Pensamientos de Rias…_

Me sorprende mucho lo calmado que esta.

Eso demuestra lo fuerte que es el hombre que escogí.

Ise… Lo siento, pero no puedo permitírtelo ahora. Nuestra reconciliación tiene que ser en un lugar muy especial.

Yo te amo mucho… Espero que puedas entender. La fiesta es el lugar indicado para ello.

Ese día crearemos un gran recuerdo… ¡Sera inolvidable!

* * *

**[OBSERVADORA]**

Tal vez ellos no pensaron que había alguien afuera del club.

Una chica con el cabello corto, ojos de color purpura y acomodando sus lentes con la mano.

"¡Rias!... Realmente estoy dudando de tú plan."- Decía al ponerme pensativa.

Yo había llegado de improviso, no me esperaba que Ise-kun estaría dentro del salón.

Sinceramente, Rias, es alguien un poco egoísta, pero esto fue algo que me dejo pensativa.

Sus palabras tenían mucha seguridad ese día.

"_-Yo amo a Ise… Al final el siempre será mío.-"- Fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, ese día que fui a defender a Ise-kun._

Como prometí. Yo no voy a intervenir… Rias sabe lo que hace, pero ahora estoy dudando mucho su visión con su reconciliación con Ise.

En si… Eso fue muy cruel.

Nadie tiene suerte de encontrar a la pareja indicada otra vez.

* * *

**[SOY UN CHICO NORMAL]**

Eran las 9:00 de la noche.

La residencia Hyudou. En ese momento solo había 2 personas que pensaron lo mismo.

"¡Perfecto!"- Dije la voz sonriente de una pequeña rubia de cabello ondulado.

Tal vez mí gran esfuerzo empezó a dar sus frutos. A diferencia de las demás… Yo ya estaba lista para la fiesta, cosa que logre escabullirme muy bien.

"Tal vez sea inoportuno, pero no siempre puedo ir donde Ise-sama… Y lavarle la espalda."- Decía mientras baja lentamente al sótano.

Ise-sama, el empezó a vivir en el sótano desde que tuvo la deuda. En parte me sentía mal el no verlo seguido, pero hoy día quería aprovechar que las demás están muy ocupadas por lo de la fiesta.

Yo había calculado bien los horarios de Ise-sama… Sé que alrededor de esta hora él va y toma una ducha en el baño de la sala de entrenamientos.

Aun si no están tan grande como la bañera del segundo piso. Ese lugar era el suficiente espacio para acompañarlo un rato.

Me sentía avergonzada, pues solo una vez habíamos estado en el baño nosotros solos.

¡No, Ravel concéntrate!... Yo ya llegue tan lejos, como para retractarme… ¡Vamos!

Entonces camine un poco más y lo vi.

Era el baño de la sala de entrenamientos… Estaban las luces prendidas.

"Bueno… Ahora solo me quito la ropa y me pongo la toalla."- Decía mientras me alistaba.

Lo malo es que no tenía una excusa… Me daba vergüenza en ir y decirle... —_Hola Ise-sama… Sabe quería bañarme con usted_— ¡No! ¡Aun no teníamos ese grado de confianza! Al menos aun no podía dar ese paso tan grande.

Pero sin más alternativa decidí entrar.

Deslizando la puerta.

"Hola…"- Dije al entrar.

Yo al entrar, puede ver un poco de vapor que había rodeado todo el baño. Tal vez mi voz no fue tan alta, pues no tuve respuesta de Ise-sama.

"Hmnnn…"- El vapor pronto empezó a disiparse. "¡Oh!... Ise-sama"- Esta vez le decía un poco más fuerte.

¿Qué extraño?... Al parecer él no me escucha.

Ise-sama estaba sentado, en medio de la gran bañera. Parecía un poco jorobado, pues estaba en una posición donde esta encorvado… Incluso su rostro fue tapado por su cabello.

En ese momento pensé, que tal vez estaba pensando en sus cosas o estaba cansado por el duro día que tuvo.

Yo poco a poco, decido acercarme un poco más.

Esto era un poco diferente. Una parte de mí sentía que no debía molestarlo, pero por otra parte.

"¡Ise-sama!"- Le volví a decir, mientras estaba sentada al filo de la bañera.

En esta ocasión… El si me hizo caso.

Poco a poco volteo su cabeza, aun si tenía un lado de su cabello que le tapaba los ojos.

"Ravel…"- Me dijo el, con un tono bajo.

El solo dijo mi nombre. El sonido de su voz era la de alguien cansado.

Tal vez estaría estresado por todo lo que le está pasando. Yo solo pensé lo mejor.

"No se mueva, Ise-sama. Ahora relajase y déjeme limpiarle la espalda"- Le decía de la manera más servicial.

Había aprendido mucho de las demás. Sabía que en este tipo de casos… Lo ideal era.

"¡Ah, lo siento!"- Dije al fingir resbalarme.

Esa acción hizo que le diera un abrazo de espaldas. Yo tenía mis pechos desnudos, pegados a su espalda y mis manos en su fuerte abdomen.

¡Esto era muy vergonzoso! ¡Cómo es que las chicas, no siente vergüenza en hacer esto!

Decidí moverme de arriba y abajo, tal como lo hacían en un eroge. Supuestamente, este una forma de relajar a los hombres… O eso pensé.

"¿Qué haces Ravel?"- Me pregunto, algo seco Ise-sama.

¡Que no sirvió! ¡Y además! ¡¿Que es esa reacción?!... Yo me estoy esforzando mucho a pesar de que es mi primera vez.

"Y-Yo… solo quería relajarlo. Así que déjeme hacerlo."- Le decía con toda mi determinación.

¡Rayos!... Eso me frustro. Al parecer no era tan fácil como en los eroge. Entonces recuerdo muchas escenas… ¡Lo tengo!

"¡Sabes!... Usted necesita ser limpiado. Permitame darle un buen baño purificador."- Le decía de manera coqueta.

En ese momento. Yo cubro mis manos con jabón de la bañera, las juntaba suavemente para crear mucha espuma.

Al tener mis manos cubiertas con suficiente jabón, inicio la purificación.

"Así… Así está bien…" – Le decía mientras cubría su cuerpo con el jabón de mis manos.

Mis manos pasaron por todo su pecho y abdomen. Estaba enjabonado su masculino cuerpo… ¡Acaso! ¡Eso se sentía al tocar un hombre!

Ise-sama… Tenía un buen cuerpo, la parte de los músculos las tenía bien formadas, sus brazos eran fuertes, pero aun así, Ise-sama no me decía nada… Aun no tenía valor de ir más abajo.

"¿Se.. Se siente bien...?"- Le pregunté más provocativa.

En corto tiempo, mi cuerpo se pegó al de Ise-sama. No me había dado cuento, pero ya poco a poco dejaba de sentir esa vergüenza.

Me empecé a sentir más cálida. El cuerpo de Ise-sama era muy cálido, tal vez fue porque era la primera vez que lo podía sentir para mi sola.

Me estaba dejando llevar por el libido y en poco tiempo mi cuerpo también cedería… ¡Si Ise-sama dijera mi nombre! ¡Yo…!

En ese momento… ¡Ise-sama agarra mi mano, que tenía en su pecho!

"Ravel…"- Decía mi nombre. "Realmente… ¿Quieres hacerme sentir bien?"- Decía la voz varonil de Ise-sama.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes. Ahora sí que estaba funcionando.

Ise-sama, sin verme él me dice.

"¿Quieres… Hacerlo?"- Fue muy directo.

"…"- Me había quedado en silencio.

¡Espe…Espe…Espe…Espe…Espera! ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! ¡Eso es muy rápido!

Tal vez mi cuerpo se estaba dejando llevar demasiado, pero mi mente no. Todavía soy chiquiquita.

Por instinto, no me soltaba de Ise-sama… ¡Al contrario! ¡Me estaba pegando más a él!

"No escuche… Un ¡No!"- Decía él.

Plash…!

En ese momento. Ise-sama da una vuelta… Yo estaba cediendo, él va y me carga como un animal.

"¡Iyann..!"- Fue un gemido mío.

¡No!...Ise-sama, me estaba cargando. Mis manos se aferraron a sus hombros y mi cabeza también…

Sus manos estaban calientes, pues me estaba agarrando de los muslos, mientras el me llevaba a la orilla de la bañera.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... ¡P-Psicológicamente aun no estoy lista! ¡E-Eso fue muy rápido!

Mi respiración, se hizo más y más lenta… El tiempo estaba jugando conmigo.

Mi cuerpo actuó por voluntad.

En ese momento. Ise-sama, el me coloca en la orilla.

Con la poca fuerza y debido a la atmósfera.

Yo caigo de espaldas… Me estaba dejando ver. Todo mi yo lo estaba viendo… Ise-sama, me está viendo.

El coloca sus manos alrededor mío…. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿En verdad está pasando?!

Mis voz se hizo débil y mis ojos a un lo veían.

"Ise-sama…"- Lo decía con vergüenza, pero."¡P-Por favor… Solo…se!"- Decía mientras me dejaba llevar, pero…

Al fin… …Al fin vi sus ojos.

Entonces por fin reaccione… ¡Que paso! ¿Por qué?

Él tenía mirada tranquila, pero sus ojos… Él tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. También perdió el brillo en ellos.

"Ise-sama… ¿Por qué?"- Le decía, mientras le colocaba mis manos en su cara.

Pude sentir la calidez de su rostro, pero veía sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

"Lo…siento…"- Me lo dijo él con mucha pena y apartando la mirada.

Él se aleja de mí. El poco a poco se va al centro de la bañera.

Sin duda no entendía nada, pero sabía que él… No es el de siempre.

Él se volvió a sentar y encorvar la espalda… Es como si quisiera estar solo.

Me estaba preguntando… ¿Qué es lo que le paso?

Yo sola… Sola me acerba a sus espaldas.

Gloop…!

Fue el sonido de unas gotas de aguas.

"Ise-sama…"- Dije al comprenderlo.

¡Él estaba llorando!... Los ojos de Ise… Sus lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, recorriendo su rostro y mientras que se perdían en el agua.

PLASH…!

No pude aguantarlo más, fui y lo abrace.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir… Él se puso más triste.

"R... Ravel..."- Dijo el sosteniendo mi mano y tartamudo.

No quería que llorara… Podía sentir mucha tristeza en él. Entonces él dijo…

"¿Q-Que… hice…mal?"- Fue el lamento de una pregunta.

Por un momento… Me convertí en su consoladora. Él estaba muy lastimado.

Me costó mucho hablar con él. No sabía que hacer… Lo único que podía hacer, era ser una buena mujer.

Entonces me olvido de todo lo que tenía planeada hacer… Lo único que hago es calmar sus lágrimas.

Sinceramente… ¿Qué podía hacer por él?

Entonces fue cuando lo supe…

* * *

**[Reflexiones]**

Sábado por la tarde. El día de la fiesta.

En pleno vestuario, había un grupo de 5 chicas… Que se empezaron a alistar para la gran noche.

"(Suspiro*)… Fue un duro trabajo conseguirlo, pero valió la pena."- Decía la chica del cabello azul, mientras se ponía su vestido de noche.

Ella tenía un hermoso vestido plateado. Era un diseño en línea de sirena, confeccionado en tela de Chiffón de seda, enteramente recamado en vistosos acetatos tornasolados, presenta un escote de corte corazón y se complementa en la falda con una abertura lateral dándole un aire de feminidad y elegancia

"¡Qué lindo!"- Decía su mejor amiga.

"El tuyo también está lindo, Asia…"- Le contesto Xenovia.

Pues no era nada de envidiar… La pequeña rubia, ella tenía un vestido de color marfil con corte de baile, con el diseño de escote en V, con una larga cola que salía del vestido hasta sus pies, con tirantes, con el hermoso acabado con la cremallera invisible y descubierto la espalda, dándole un toque conservador, pero refinado.

"¿Cómo me veo?"- Dijo la Onee-sama del largo cabello negro.

Akeno-san... Ella tenía un vestido de color azul marino oscuro y en su parte superior presenta una forma de V, enseñando su gran escote y su ombligo cubierto, que se presenta como un juego de cristales, canutillos checos y paillette.

En el bustier lleva un impactante broche elaborado en cristales y la falda está confeccionada en una estructura muy fluida, que cae en gasa de seda natural lo que le da un amplio movimiento. La espalda queda totalmente al descubierto y cae en una gran cola en la misma gasa natural, hecha en cortes asimétricos lo que complementa la elegancia de una joven mujer japonesa.

"¡Eso le queda muy bien!"- Era la pequeña gata, quien le daba su aprobación a su Onee-sama.

La pequeña Toujo Koneko, ella tenía un lindo vestido de color Rosa perla, era la única que no mostraba pecho con ese vestido, tenía un gran lazo en el hombro derecho con un estilo de pliegues, como adorno de la falda.

Aquellas 5 chicas… Todas ellas estaban impacientes para la noche, pero solo una estaba algo pensativa.

"Al parecer… Rias ira con su familia a la fiesta."- Dijo Akeno iniciando la conversación.

"¡Sí!... Que se le puede hacer. Ella es la hermana del Rey Demonio, Sirzches-sama, uno de los invitados importantes de la fiesta, era algo que no se podía evitar."- Decía Xenovia, mientras se arreglaba en el espejo.

"Pero… Buchou nos dijo que nos reuniríamos después."- Dijo Asia asertiva.

"Es verdad… Buchou, dijo que es solo cuestión de etiqueta."- Decía la pequeña Koneko.

Las 4 chicas estaban al frente de un gran espejo. Todas ellas se estaba maquillando, peinando y quedando perfectas para una gran noche.

"Saben… A mí me gustaría ver cómo es que adornaron el lugar. Irina-san habrá trabajado muy duro."- Decía Asia, en con alegría.

"¡El cielo!... Jamás pensé en ir como una invitada… ¡Asia, vamos a reza antes de ir!"- Decía Xenovia, compartiendo la felicidad con su mejor amiga.

Tanto Asia como Xenovia… ¡Ellas eran las más felices en ir al cielo! ¡Su alegría se le podía notar en todo su rostro!

"Fufufu… Cálmense chicas. Recuerden sus pases especiales, sin esos pases no podrán ingresar al cielo."- Decía Akeno-san de precavida.

El cielo no era lugar para demonios, por eso el cielo les brindo unos pases especiales al grupo de demonios invitados para que puedan pisar esos terrenos. Solo por esta noche… El cielo era anfitrión de los demonios.

"¡Los pases!... Creo que están al costado de Ravel."- Dijo Koneko señalando la posición de la pequeña fénix.

Ravel Fénix… Ella estaba usando un vestido de color Rojo escarlata, que se complementa con una falda circular con cola y abertura del lado izquierdo, que inicia con un broche realizado en pedrería tomando una forma de hoja. Vestido de dos piezas, en color rojo, confeccionado en tela de crepe satinado y con un escote en forma mediana circular.

De todas las chicas… Ella tenía el toque único de una princesa, pero ahora ella era la más pensativa.

"¡Ravel!..."- Le decía Akeno. "¡Oye, Ravel!... ¡¿Me escuchas?!"- Le pregunto preocupada.

Entonces… Yo reaccione.

"¡Ahh…! Disculpa… Está un poco distraída."- Le contesto a Akeno-san.

Ella se me queda viendo algo rara, y luego.

"Te iba a pedir, que nos pasaras los pases de la fiesta… Pero ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Me pregunto interesada.

Sinceramente… No había hablado con nadie, de lo que paso ayer.

"Es solo… Solo pensaba en Ise-sama…"- Le dije con una voz preocupada.

La imagen que vi de él ayer… Esa imagen no me lo pude borrar.

Entonces fue cuando las demás hablan.

"Hablado de Ise-san… ¿Ustedes creen que llegaría algo tarde a la fiesta?"- Decía la voz de Asia.

"Si… Eso es debido a Buchou. En verdad, no entiendo… ¿Por qué le mando un trabajo a última hora?"- Decía la voz pensativa de Xenovia.

"Ise-sempai, él se supone que era uno de los invitados también. ¿En verdad yo no lo entiendo tampoco?"- Hablo Koneko, muy curiosa.

Rias… Eso en si no tenía sentido. Pero entonces…

"Ufu-ufu… No se preocupen chicas."- Decía la voz de Akeno, acompañado de algunas risas. "Rias… Hizo eso a propósito."- Dijo Akeno con un tono juguetón.

¡Qué apropósito!... Pero ¿Por qué?... Justo en ese momento, yo abrí mis ojos de golpe.

"¡Akeno-san!... ¿Por qué Buchou haría eso?"- Le pregunto preocupada, Asia.

Tanto Xenovia, Koneko y yo… nos quedamos atentas antes su palabras.

"Rias mando a Ise a un trabajo, solo para ganar algo de tiempo."- Nos contaba Akeno-san.

"¿Algo de tiempo?"- Le preguntan en directa Xenovia.

"Si… Rias tenía un plan de reconciliación con Ise, pero según Rias, el plan solo sería perfecto… Si era en el cielo."- Era Akeno-san explicándonos su plan.

¡Un plan! ¡Entonces!... ¡No! ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido!

"¡Ya veo!"- Dijo Xenovia. "Eso algo típico de ella… Entonces no tengo de que preocuparme."- Dijo con un tono más animado.

"Qué bueno. No me esperaba esto de Buchou. Sinceramente ella es increíble."- Dijo Asia, tranquilizada.

"Rias-Oneesama… Me sorprende que ella quisiera tomar la iniciativa."- Decía Koneko calmada.

"Ara-ara… Rias siempre pensado en grande. Aun si prometí ayudarla, una parte de mí sentía algo de celos, pero por otra parte… No me gusta ver peleados a Ise y Rias…."- Decía Akeno con su típica sonrisa.

¡Eso era mentira! ¡Todo lo que salía de su boca!... MALDITA RIAS.

No pude aguantar más. Ahora todo era claro… ¡La razón de porque, Ise-sama estaba tan triste!

"Me retiro…"- Decía mientras abandonaba la habitación.

No podía quedar en la misma habitación con ellas. El solo pensarlo… ¡Eso hacía que me enfadara más!

Las chicas no le tomaron mucha importancia mi salida. Yo simplemente… Aun me costaba creerlo.

La que provoco esas lágrimas… La que lo lastimo… Ise-sama.

"¡No voy a permitir eso!"- Me decía a mí misma. "¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE HAGA LO QUE QUIERA CON ISE-SAMA!"- Le decía con mucha cólera.

Apreté muy fuerte mi puño. Ise-sama, no merecía eso… ¡Ise! ¡Él se merecía a alguien mejor que Rias!….

Tal vez no me di cuenta en ese momento… Pero mis palabras se volvieron….. profecía.

* * *

**-[Hora de la fiesta]-**

En una gran edificio en el cielo.

Hoy día el cielo estaba más brillante que de costumbre.

"¡Es hermoso!"- Dijo la hermosa valquiria del cabello plateado, quien vestía con un hermoso vestido de gala de color morado y velo plateado al rededor.

"¡Tienes razón!... Los ángeles se esmeraron mucho con la decoración."- Decía su compañera del cabello azul.

"¡Nunca me imaginé que existiera un lugar tan grande, como este en el cielo! ¡Debió ser muy duro el decorarlo un palacio como este!"- Decía la pequeña del cabello blanco.

"¡Increíble!... Esto parece un palacio."- Decía la pequeña rubia, asombrada por el lugar.

No podía negarlo. Este lugar estaba preparada para recibir a diferentes tipos de invitados.

El cielo mostrando siempre lo mejor de ello, pues… El lugar tenía un toque muy fino, pero a la vez una decoración de un palacio inglés, tenía alfombras rojas por todo los pasillos, también las columnas decoradas por lámparas en filas, había ventanas enormes, que al salir de ellas había balcones, hecho de piedra blanca, para ver una hermosa vista desde lo alto del lugar, unas mesas con manteles de color rojo rubí y blanco, cada una para 10 personas y estaba colocadas estratégicamente para que se pueda caminar libremente, en la gran sala principal había un gran fuente dorada, que tenía agua cristalina saliendo de ella, adornada con unas enredaderas con flores purpuras, también la sala principal tenia bocadillos y postres muy exóticos y raros acompañados por una fuente de chocolate con leche… ¡En si el lugar estaba muy bien diseñado!

"Ufu-ufu… Chicas hay que tener cuidado de no perdernos."- Le decía a las demás en precaución.

Nosotras… Rossweisse, Xenovia, Koneko, y yo, habíamos ingresado y caminado por el bello lugar, en si fue un poco difícil encontrar la sala principal, pero estaban felices de estar acá…

"¡Oh!..."- Dijo una voz seria. "No esperaba encontrarles, tan temprano."- Era un saludo educado la chica del cabello corto oscuro.

Nosotras volteamos.

"Kaichou… Que sorpresa."- Le conteste al verla.

Eso fue algo inesperado. No esperábamos encontrarnos, tan rápido con Sona-Kaichou… Esto es muy oportuno.

"Se ve muy bien. Sitri-san."- Fue Rossweisse, dirigiéndose a Sona quien estaba elegante con un vestido de gala azul marino y un velo entre los brazos.

"¡Gracias!... Al igual que todas ustedes."- Fueron las palabras de Sona-Kaichou.

Lo que más me sorprendió… Fue que ella estaba sola.

"¡Kaichou!... ¿En dónde está su grupo?"- Le pregunto Asia, de manera curiosa.

Entonces… Kaichou nos cuenta.

"Ahora mi grupo esta de escolta de mi hermana. A mi hermana no le gustó la idea de ir por la puerta grande, como invitada especial… Ella quería que le acompañemos."- No dijo Sona-Kaichou.

¡Ara!... Con que Serafall-sama, también vino.

"Si no me equivoco…Puede que se aparezca en cualquier momento."- Lo decía mientras revisaba su reloj de mano. "Ahora que me doy cuenta… ¿No faltan algunos de ustedes?"- nos preguntó Sona, al observarnos.

Si… A nuestro grupo le faltaban 6 personitas especiales.

"Si... Ahora, por el momento no estamos todos completos."- Le conteste.

"Pensé que Saji estaba con ustedes, pues él se fue a buscar a Yuuto, por alguna razón y… ¿Dónde está Ravel, Gasper-kun, Irina e Issei?"- Nos preguntó Sona.

"Gya-suke no quiso venir. Él nos dijo que no quería dejar a Valeria solo y se quedó con ella."- Le contesto su buena amiga Koneko.

"Aún no hemos visto a Irina, en ninguna parte. De seguro después la vamos a ver."- Le contesto Xenovia.

"Ise-san… El tenia trabajo a última hora, pero dijo que si iba estar aquí."- Le contesto Asia feliz.

"Sobre Ravel… Cuando llegamos a la fiesta, también nos encontramos Raiser, en la entrada. Ravel quiso quedarse con su hermano un rato, pero lo curioso es que también a su lado estaba con Sairaorg-san."- Le contó Rossweisse, a Sona.

¡Lo de Ravel! ¡Eso fue algo extraño! …De hecho, desde que llegamos, ella estuvo algo callada, pero con Raiser no.

"Lo de Gasper, me parece que es un gran caballero por no abandonar a Valeri. Lo Irina, lo entiendo, ella fue de las que participo en la organización de la fiesta. Lo Issei, comprendo, me gusta su forma de cumplir primero con sus responsabilidades. Lo de Ravel, puede que extrañe a su familia y quiso estar con hermano un rato… Si esta con Sairaorg, no hay problema. Más tarde, de seguro se aparecen…"- Nos contestó Sona, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Sin duda la fiesta iba estar entretenida. Teníamos a varias personas conocidas en un solo lugar.

Estuvimos hablando un rato más con Sona… Hasta.

"¡Hola!"- Fue la dulce voz e infantil.

Era una voz que conocíamos. Por fin hizo su aparición.

"¡Onee-sama!"- Dijo Sona en reacción.

En ese momento volteemos a verla. Estaba siendo escoltada por el grupo del consejo estudiantil.

Ella tenía un vestido de gala, parecido al de Sona, con la diferencia del color azul, que este era azul mediterráneo y era más grande en lo del tamaño del busto.

"¡Serafall-sama! ¡Buenas noches!... Está muy elegante."- Fui yo saludado educadamente.

Las demás también hicieron lo mismo.

"¡Gracias!..."- Nos decía ella con su tono amigable. "No les parece grandioso como decoraron el lugar. Aun si me cuenta mucho admitirlo… Gabriel*, tienes un buen gusto."- Decía entre dientes la actual Leviathan.

Al parecer… Serafalll Leviatan, estaba más informada que nosotras. Realmente tenía razón en ello.

"¡Ah, por cierto!"- Dije al recordarlo. "Serafalll-sama… ¿No vio a Rias o a su familia por aquí?"- Le pregunte con mucho interés.

"¡Sí!"- Me contesto feliz. "Me encontré con su familia antes de entrar. Rias-chan entro por la puerta de invitados especiales, junto con su familia. Ahora ella debe de estar en ese salón especial… Pero no se preocupen, de seguro a Sirzches-chan, tampoco le va a gustar ese salón y pronto nos acompañara con Rias."- Nos decía Serafall-sama sin perder su sonrisa.

Ara… Eso no se podía evitar. Rias era el hermano del Rey Demonio, Lucifer. A diferencia de Serafall-sama… Sirzches-sama, era un poco más formal.

Pronto nos hicimos un gran grupo y empezamos a caminar alrededor del lugar.

Sin duda había varias personas. Desde ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios que formaban parte de la alianza.

"¡Waouuu…! Esta es la primera vez, que estoy rodeada de muchos ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios."- Decía Xenovia pensativa.

"A excepción de Sirzches-sama y Serafall-sama…Aun parece que los lideres principales no llegan."- Dijo Rosssweisse al ver el lugar.

"¡Al parecer es temprano todavía! …Según entiendo, esta fiesta es una forma de fortalecer la alianza entre facciones, algunos dioses fueron invitados, pero no estamos seguros si van a venir o no."- Nos contaba Serafall-sama.

Esto sin duda fue buena idea. Ahora más que nunca teníamos que estar en términos de paz… Sobretodo cuando teníamos como enemigos a los de la Brigada del Caos.

En pleno de mis pensamientos.

"¡Hola chicas! ¡Me alegra que llegaran!"- Dijo una voz amistosa.

"¡Irina-san!"- Dijo la voz de Asia, ella fue la primera en saludar.

De pronto… Todas hicimos lo mismo e Irina habla.

"¡Sean bienvenidos!... Esperen que estén a gusto esta noche."- Nos decía Irina, con una buena anfitriona.

Irina… Ella estaba más brillante que de costumbre. Incluso tenía su aureola puesta.

"¡Estas hermosa, Irina-san!"- Le contesto Asia con admiración.

"Es verdad… ¡Ese vestido te queda muy bien!"- Lo afirmaba Xenovia, con un pequeño toque de envidia.

No lo podía negar. Irina-san tenía puesto un gran vestido de noche.

"¡Irina-chan!... Si no me equivoco. ¿Eso es un conjunto de diseñador? ¿Verdad?"- Le decía la Maou Leviatan, guiñándole unos ojos.

¡DE DISEÑADOR! ¡ACASO IRINA! ¡ELLA SE CONSIGUIÓ UN MEJOR VESTIDO QUE NOSOTRAS!... Me quede sorprendida.

"¡Gracias!"- Decía Irina actuando como una princesa. "¡Así es!... Este vestido es de las marcas Chanel, en Francia."- Lo decía ella muy feliz.

"¡LA MARCA CHANEL!"- Dijo impactada Rossweisse, ante lo que dijo Irina.

Rossweisse se había quedado pálida y tuvo un fuerte Tic facial.

Hasta yo me sorprendí del vestido que estaba usando Irina.

"¡Irina confiesa! ¡Tú eres pobre al igual que yo!... ¿De dónde sacaste ese vestido tan glorioso? "- Le reclamaba Xenovia, mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

"¡Hey!... ¡Eso fue muy grosero!"- Le decía Irina algo molesta a Xenovia. "Para tu información. Este vestido fue un presente muy especial. No solo yo tengo uno puesto… También lo tiene Griselda-san."- Le contaba Irina a Xenovia.

"¡Incluso… ELLA TAMBIÉN!"- Delia Xenovia al no poder creerlo.

Xenovia no podía sentir un poco de envidia, pero era algo natural.

A nosotras las chicas, nos gustaba mucho los vestidos lindos y resaltar por ellos. Pero siempre son difíciles de conseguir… Al menos en Japón. Un vestido de la marca Chanel, cuesta demasiado dinero y peor aún, si ese vestido fue hecho por un diseñador exclusivo.

"¡Irina-san… tiene mucha suerte!"- Le decía Rossweisse, que intentaba ocultar su pequeña envidia mordiendo un pañuelo.

"Irina-sempai… Ese vestido de blanco y negro, de cola larga, le queda perfecto."- Le halagaba Koneko.

Fufufufu…En sí, ese vestido le quedaba muy bien. En la parte de arriba luce un corpiño con escote tipo "palabra de honor", recamado en pedrería de varios colores, la falda se compone de dos piezas de color y viene ceñida al cuerpo.

"Hihihi… Irina-chan. No es bueno ser vanidosa."- Dijo una de la nada muy delicada.

En ese momento… Todas volteamos verla.

"¡Gabriel-sama!"- Dijo Irina con una enorme sonrisa.

Nosotras nos quedamos un poco quietas. En frente de nosotros estaba la gran Gabriel, quien estaba puesta con un habito celestial, muy diferente a los vestidos de gala.

La que es líder de los santos de corazones… Y la mujer más hermosa del cielo.

Todos nosotras hicimos un saludo, muy respetuosa ante su presencia…. Bueno no todas.

"¡Es… un… gusto tenerte aquí!... ¡Sera-chan*!"- Le decía Ama de los santos de los corazones, a la Maou Leviathan.

"¡Noo…! ¡El gusto… es mío! … ¡Gabriel-chan*!"- Decía ella con una sonrisa forzada.

"¡Te queda… muy bien… ese lindo vestido!... ¡Sera-chan*!"- Le seguía hablando Gabriel-sama.

"¡Lo mismo… digo! ¡Tú habito de… fiesta, te queda espectacular!... ¡Gabriel-chan*!"- Decía Serafall-sama con la misma sonrisa forzada.

Esto se puso un poco incómodo. La atmosfera entre ellas era muy tensa.

"Onee-sama... Por favor no hagas tonterías"- Decía en pequeños lamentos y voz baja mientras estaba ocultando su cara Sona.

Yo era consiente que Serafall-sama… Tenía cierta rivalidad, con Gabriel-sama.

Tuvo que pasar unos minutos, hasta que se desapareciese la tensión.

"Fufufufu… Irina-san. Espero que estés siendo buena anfitriona."- Pronto Gabriel-sama se dirigió a Irina.

"¡No se preocupe por eso! ¡Estoy dando lo mejor de mí!"- Le contesto Irina-san con orgullo en pecho.

"¡Excelente!"- Le decía con un tono gentil a Irina. "A por cierto… ¿Sabes a donde se fue Griselda-san?"- Le pregunto a Irina.

"No lo sé… Creo que la vi escondiéndose en el tocador."- Le contesto Irina.

Aquel comentario de Irina. Hizo cambiar un poco el rostro de Gabriel-sama.

"(Suspiro*)… Seguro tiene vergüenza aun de usar el vestido que le regalo Onee-sama."- Dijo Gabriel-sama, un poco triste.

"¡Si!... Chiai-san fue muy amable. Solo hay que darle tiempo."- Decía Irina animando a su líder.

Al parecer los escogidos por los ángeles, aún tenían problemas terrenales… Pero eso quedo en segundo plano ahora.

Eso fue debido a lo último que dijo la reina de corazones.

"¿Onee-sama?... Pero Gabriel-chan… Tú no tienes hermana. Los angelitos no deberían mentir así…"- Le pregunto juguetona Serafall-sama.

En ese momento… Los ojos de la gran Serafín brillaron mucho. Es como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta y con muchas ganas de responder, en especial Serafall-sama.

"Uyy… Se suponía que no tenía que decirlo ahora. Raphael-san se enojara un poco conmigo…"- Decía Gabriel-sama, mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano, en un sentido juguetón.

Fue en ese mismo instante que también Irina sonrió mucho… Realmente no entendíamos mucho.

"Irina… ¿Acaso sabes algo?"- Le pregunto Xenovia.

Nosotras fijamos nuestra miradas en Irina… Irina, tenía una sonrisa juguetona, pero a la vez emocionada.

"¡Sí!"- Nos contestó ella y nos mira. "¡Chicas!... ¡Quisiera que conozcan a alguien!"- Nos dijo alegre Irina.

Eso fue inesperado. ¿Conocer a alguien ahora?... Porque sienta, que algo no anda bien.

"Ufufufu… Esto será genial."- Decía muy feliz Gabriel-sama.

No había que… Tanto Gabriel-sama e Irina estaban felices.

A excepción de todo nosotras. Solo Serfall-sama, se sentía incómodo por esto.

¿Conocer a alguien?... De la manera que lo expresaron. De seguro era alguien importante.

* * *

**[Una pequeña alianza]**

Afueras de la fiesta.

"¡Bien funciono!"- Dije al terminar y guardando mi carta mágica.

"Eso es bueno… Al aparecer, Hyudou, no tendrá más demora en venir a la fiesta."- Decía Saji, quien estaba a mi costado.

Eso era algo genial. Nosotros no estaríamos completos sin Ise, con nosotros.

"Bueno… Ya que terminamos con eso… ¿No deberíamos volver?"- Me lo dijo en sugerencia.

"Si… tienes razón."- Le decía en respuesta.

Nosotros nos habíamos separado del resto, ya hace un buen tiempo.

"¡No te parece hermoso este cielo!"- Le dije en comentario a Saji.

"¡Oye!... No empieces con esos juegos."- Me contesto él asustado.

Yo no entendía su reacción, pero me dio igual.

En ese momento… Mientras nosotros estábamos caminando.

"¡Saji! ¡Kiba!... ¡Qué bueno que los encuentro!"- Decía una voz a nuestras espaldas.

Nosotros volteamos cuando nos llamaron.

"¡Sensei!"- Conteste al verlo.

"¡Si ustedes son hombres!... No dudaran en venir conmigo"- Nos dijo con un tono muy serio.

Saji y yo, no miramos un poco dudosos, pero no lo pensamos y lo seguimos.

….

**_En otra parte de la fiesta._**

"¡Como ves Sirzches!... ¿Quién dice que las ángeles no tienen lo suyo?"- Le decía un padre a su hijo.

"¡¿Está bien que estás haciendo esto ahora?!"- Le pregunto algo incómodo.

"Mientras que tu madre no se entere. Todo es correcto."- Me lo decía mientras mirábamos de lo alto del balcón interno.

Mi padre… Lord Gremory. Un hombre refinado y buen marques.

Uno a simple vista, pensaría que es un hombre educado, que desborda una gran elegancia.

Pero si uno lo conociera… ¡El solo es un pervertido, que le encanta ver a otras mujeres! ¡En especial ahora… Cuando mi madre está ocupada!

"En momentos como este, me alegra que, Millicas, se haya quedado en casa."- Le contestaba aliviado.

"¿Qué tiene de malo desear a más de una mujer?"- Me pregunto mi padre.

"¡Yo no dije que tuviera nada de malo!"- Le contesto animado.

"Sabes… Esto sería mucho mejor si estuviéramos, todos los hombres Gremory juntos. Incluso mi yerno, eso me haría feliz."- Decía mi padre, mientras seguía mirando a las mujeres de la fiesta.

En parte él tenía razón. Son momentos como este, en donde uno puede estar con la familia y compartir recuerdos.

Mi padre seguía viendo a las mujeres del salón. No podía negarlo… ¡Todas eran muy hermosas!

Desde la pureza de las ángeles, incluso lo sensuales de las ángeles caídos, pero las demonios tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Momentos como este, son los llamados… "Momentos padre e hijo", momentos en lo que uno podía compartir el mismo sentimiento, que solo los hombres conocemos.

Pero entonces… Vi algo… Algo que había captado mi atención muy interesado.

"Yo creo que me voy a caminar un poco por el lugar."- Le decía mientras me apartaba de él.

"Está bien… Yo me quedo acá, puede que tu madre me necesite."- Lo decía mientras se acomodaba en el barandal

Sinceramente, estaba habitación era un poco aburrida, pero sería buena excusa en ir a ver… A aquella hermosa mujer… Que ojala, que mi esposa no se entere.

* * *

**[En la residencia Hyudou]**

Ya era casi las 8:00 pm. Yo ya estaba algo retrasado.

"¡Nyan!... Por favor. Llévame contigo."- Decía la hermosa nekomanta.

"¡Lo siento, Kuroka!... No puedo hacer eso."- Le decía con un todo amigable.

En este momento… Kuroka, estaba insistiendo en que la lleve a la fiesta. Si fuera por mí, a mí no me importaría mucho, pero… ¡Ella fue un miembro de la brigada del caos! ¡Una ex-terrorista!

Además… ¿Qué interés tenía en especial en esa fiesta?

"¡Nyan!... Me hago bolita si quieres. Yo no hago mucho espacio."- Me decía muy, pero muy tierna.

Kuroka, estaba actuando más adorable de lo que es. Ella había sacado sus orejas de gato y los encogió, y lo peor… ¡ELLA ME PUSO SU MIRADA DE GATO TRISTE!

"¡Ya te dije que no puedo!"- Volví a ser insistente.

Había pasado como 10 minutos, desde que Kuroka me insistía en que la lleve. ¡En si me sentía mal!

Pero entonces…

Snuff—Snuff…

Kuroka empezó a olfatear algo.

Yo no tenía idea de que le pasaba.

"¡Nyan!... RRrrrrrr…"- Ella empezó a actuar extraña.

Kuroka empezó a ronronear de la nada y su cara se ponía muy roja. ¿Qué le pasaba?

"¡Mira Kuroka!"- Decía una voz dulce. "¡Ve por ella!"- Dijo esa voz, mientras lanzaba algo verde.

"¡Nyan!"- Dijo Kuroka al perseguir esa cosa.

Volteo a verla.

"Lo siento, Ise-san. Siento que Kuroka, le insista tanto, pero no lo hace por mala"- Me decía Le Fay en como su defensa.

Le Fay, la compañera de cuarto de Kuroka… Ahora ella estaba vistiendo su pijama, pues ella se iba a dormir.

"No te preocupes, pero… ¿Sabes por qué Kuraka quería ir conmigo?"- Le pregunte dudoso.

"Nada en especial. A Kuroka, le gustan mucho los dulces… Y una vez escuchamos, que en el cielo hacen lo mejores postres del mundo. Creo que el dulce que quería Kuroka era un manjar de nubes."- Me decía Le Fay, con una sonrisa.

¡Esa tragona! ¡Lo único que ella quería era comer!...

"(Suspiro*)… Era que me diga eso. Yo le hubiera traído ese dulce, si me lo hubiera pedido."- Le decía mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

"¡Usted es muy amable!"- Me decía Le Fay.

¿Por qué Kuroka no es como Le Fay?... Bueno, al menos no tenía que preocuparme más por ello.

"¡Por cierto!... ¿Qué fue lo que le diste a Kuroka?"- Le pregunte al ver a Kuroka, que se había dormida en el piso.

"No se preocupe, Ise-san. Eso solo fue yerba de gato… A veces, cuando Kuroka tiene pesadillas, yo uso eso para hacerla relajar y luego se duerme."- Me decía Le Fay, mientras me explicaba.

"Se ve que conoces mucho a Kuroka. Me alegra saber que puedo confiarte la casa."- Le decía en alago a Le Fay.

"¡Gracias!..."- Me decía con un bella sonrisa. "¡Por cierto!... Ise-san, Ophis me dijo alguien vino desde que usted llego hace unos minutos, en realidad no sé quién es, pero se quedó en la sala de espera especial."- Me lo dijo Le Fay recordando.

¿Alguien vino?... Eso no me lo esperaba.

Entonces me despido de Le Fay y voy andando.

Yo estaba vestido con un traje elegante, nada fuera de lo común. Era un smoking negro, con una camisa blanca, corbata negra y zapatos negros…. ¡Y si! ¡Todo era alquilado!

Me había hecho tarde por el trabajo, que a última hora me había dejado Rias.

En sí… No tenía idea de quien era.

"[Es un dragón]"- Dijo mi socio al sentirlo.

¿Un dragón?... Pero al sentirlo bien… ¡Ese no era cualquier dragón!

Apresuro más el paso y llego a la sala.

PLAGF…!

Yo abro la puerta e ingreso.

"Viejo… Tannin"- Dije al ver ese Ex-Rey dragón.

"Esa es tu forma de tratar a tus visitas. Bueno que va…"- Me lo decía con una sonrisa.

Había pasado tiempo que no lo veía. Realmente los dragones no cambian en nada.

"Pero… ¿Qué haces acá?"- Le pregunto confundido.

"Ha… Mocoso. No hagas preguntas innecesarias y solo sube a mi espalda."- Me decía el acomodándose.

¡Subirse a su espalda!... Acaso él.

"No me digas que…"- Le dije sorprendido.

"¡Así es!"- Me lo dijo sonriendo. "Yo sé que estas tarde para cierto evento. Agradece que cierto par de rubios se preocupan por ti y me dijeron eso."- Me decía el viejo Tannin, sin más.

¡Kiba! ¡Saji!... En ese momento no sabía que decir.

Para ser sincero, yo no tenía forma de poder ir temprano a la fiesta. Aun con la tarjeta de Tele-transportación que me habían dejado, yo me iba a demorar un buen rato… Según el sensei, el cielo tiene un sistema de seguridad, muy elaborado… de las visitas inesperadas y eso es un proceso, algo largo.

"¡Dime!... ¿Quieres llegar de la forma aburrida? O ¿Con estilo?"- Me dijo el viejo Tannin con una sonrisa.

"¡Con estilo!"- Le conteste animado.

Algo bueno salido de todo esto.

Yo estaba casi listo, pero solo me estaba revisando por última vez… entonces meto la mano a mi bolsillo.

"[Socio… ¿De verdad lo quieres intentar otra vez?]"- Me decía Ddraig, al ver lo que había sacado del bolsillo.

En mis manos lo tenía… El collar de rosa y cadena dorada.

Esta noche. Esta noche tenía pensado hacer que Rias me perdone.

"Si, compañero… Un hombre tiene sus prioridades."- Le conteste muy optimista.

Ayer estuve muy deprimido por la respuesta de Rias, pero si uno lo piensa… ¡Fue mi culpa!

Yo le oculte el secreto y además le mentí, aun si fue por mis motivos… ¡Ella era mi novia! ¡Tenía que haber confiado en ella!

Sin más… Revise que tengo mi pase y estoy listo.

Me subo en la espalda del viejo Tannin.

"¿Tú también iras a la fiesta?"- Le pregunto.

"Tengo mi pase para acompañarte, pero yo no entrare… Me pareció un evento aburrido y de seguro sería el único dragón de 15 metros, en toda la fiesta."- Me contesto el viejo Tannin, un poco serio.

Tenía buenas razones. Creo que yo me sentiría incomodo si fuera a una fiesta y me quedase solo.

"Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo… ¡Sujétate bien!"- Me decía mientras se alistaba para salir.

En la casa teníamos una salida especial para los vuelos y era justo del tamaño del Tannin.

"¡VAMOS!"- Dijo el a toma marcha.

¡Wouououo….! Él fue a toda velocidad, me costó muchísimo en sujetarme en pleno despegue.

"¡Bajaaa la velocidaddd…!"- Le decía en queja.

"¡Solo aguanta un poco más! ¡Al menos que sobrepasemos las nubes!"- Me decía el, mientras íbamos a una velocidad increíble.

Yo fui tratado, como un muñeco de trapo… ¡Mi traje alquilado se va a arruinar!

Pero finalmente…

_FLINNN…!_

Ese fue el sonido del aire, haciendo ondas a los costados.

"¡Oye!... ¡Este traje es alquilado! ¡¿Sabes cuánto dinero debería si lo arruino?!"- Le decía un poco asustado al revisar mi traje.

"¡Lo siento!... Pero tenía que hacerlo. Desde de esta altura ya puedo volar libremente y sin problemas de los humanos."- Me decía el en excusa.

Eso era verdad… Aun estábamos en el mundo humano, pero aun así fue muy brusco.

"Ya no importa…"- Le decía sin más que hablar.

En eso el viejo Tannin, comienza a volar más suave.

Debajo de nosotros había un piso de nubes y las luces de la luna era más vistosas.

"¿Viejo, sabes por dónde ir?"- Le pregunto incrédulo

"¡Si!"- Me contesta él. "Conozco el camino, pero nos demoraremos un poco llegar a un…"- Lo aclaraba.

Al menos tenía tiempo para meditar. En si me volví a poner nervioso… No solo por lo de Rias. La idea de ir al cielo… Esa idea no me agradaba mucho.

Solo espero que las cosas… Salgan bien.

* * *

**[Sorpresas inesperadas]**

Caminando entre las personas.

"Creo… ¿Creo que los demás ya debería haber llegado?"- Decía la doncella del cabello carmesí, quien llevaba un vestido de gala blanco, con una figura V denotando su orgulloso pecho, con un corte entre la parte inferior izquierda, dando libertad a su delicada pierna. Este vestido semeja una rosa no solo en su diseño sino también en el color que contrasta perfectamente con el tono de piel…. Aquel vestido, le hacía resalta mucho la belleza de su juventud y su porte de elegancia.

"¡Realmente!... ¿Era necesario salir ahora?"- Le pregunto la hermosa mujer del cabello plateado, quien por el día de hoy… Ella llevaba un vestido largo en color rosado, con un sugerente escote en la espalda, adornos plateados en los bordes de escote delantero y con una cola tan ancha, que parecía un vestido de bodas, pero era para solteras.

Aquel vestido reflejaba su madures y su personalidad responsable a la sociedad.

"Si es por mi madre. Recuerda que ahora está ocupada con Kuisha."- Le conteste, mientras miraba a los alrededores.

"¡Aun no puedo creer que tu madre! ¡Me haya dicho que no es necesario mi presencia para consejos! ¡En si yo soy una Reina!"- Decía triste la pobre mujer del cabello plateado.

"Entiéndela… Kuisha, es la reina de Sairaorg. Y por lo que veo… Mientras que mi tía Misla, no se recupere del todo. Mi madre quiere una buena esposa para Sairoarg."- Le conteste a Grayfia-san.

Yo sentía pena por ella. En si mi madre fue muy severa cuento se trata de ser una señorita en sociedad… ¡Eso lo sabe muy bien Grayfia-san!

Lo único que podía escuchar de mi madre fue… _"Tienes suerte que tengas a mi sobrino Sairaorg a tu lado, es un amante de la luchas… Pero por lo menos te será fiel."_

Era mi madre, quien ocultamente se quejaba de mi padre.

"¡Si lo entiendo!... Pero igual fue muy dura."- Lo decía un poco triste.

Hice que Grayfia-san, se olvidara un poco de los sucedido, mientras caminábamos por toda la fiesta.

Paso unos minutos… y no podíamos encontrarlos.

"Sería mejor buscarlo por la sala principal."- Me aconsejaba mi Onee-sama.

"Tienes razón… Ojala que todos este reunidos."- Le conteste feliz.

Yo ya estaba lista para esta noche.

Estaban las luces perfectas. La música de noche, acompañada por el hermoso sonido del oboe, y el violín y lo mejor de todo… ¡Ya había encontrado un lugar perfecto!

Este escenario era muy romántico. En una parte del edificio… había un balcón, diferente al resto de los demás… Estaba en la parte más alta del lugar. Tenía flores rojas con enredadoras como adorno, la música llegaba, y tenía una perfecta vista de primer cielo.

Pero solo faltaba algo… ¡Era solo Ise y yo!

Esta se noche será perfecta.

No pasó mucho tiempo, y ya pude ver a los demás y nos reunimos con ellas.

Tanto Rossweisse, Koneko, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Sona y su sequito estaban hay.

También acompañándolas… ¡Serafall Leviatan! Y ¡Gabriel-sama!

Ya casi todos estábamos completos.

* * *

**[Pequeña Alianza… La reunión de chicos]**

Dentro de la sala principal.

"Lo sabía… Esto no es lo mismo sin Ise.(u_u)"- Decía el sensei decepcionado.

"¡P-Perdón!... Pero no podemos hacer eso."- Le contesto Saji al Sensei.

"Ññe… Ya no importa. Después de todo, esto era muy difícil."- Dijo el sensei, con las cejas curvadas.

¡El sensei estaba demente! ¡Él quería aprovechar la fiesta! ¡Para hacer caer a unos cuantos ángeles! ¡Realmente era muy malvado!

"¡Sensei!... ¿Usted vino solo a la fiesta?"- Le pregunto con curiosidad.

En eso el sensei me contesta.

"(Suspiro*)… Lamentablemente Shemhazai y Barraquiel, dijeron que vendrían conmigo, pero a esos impuntuales, se le hizo tarde y no se aparecerán o no. Y era muy aburrido quedarse en la sala de invitados especiales… ¡Santo cielo!... Miguel, sí que es un pésimo anfitrión."- Decía en queja el sensei.

El sensei, sí que era un hombre muy complejo.

"Pero bueno… Siempre he tenido ese desagrado, cada vez que estoy acá. Puede que sea mi sangre de ángel caído, pero lo único bueno del cielo… ¡Son ellas! "- Dijo más animado.

Nosotros tres estábamos en un punto estratégico, donde el sensei podía apreciar mucho a las ángeles de lugar.

"Aun si he tenido, cuanta mujer he deseado… Las ángeles del cielo, son muy especiales. Sabían chicos, que lo más hermoso de una mujer, aparte de su bella figura y bonita cara… ¡Es su grado de pureza!... Lo que hace que los hombres, no volvamos más deseoso de una mujer, es una mujer que nunca haya sido tocada por ningún hombre en su vida. Las demonios o las ángeles caídos, tienen lo suyo, pero las ángeles tienen ese toque especial…"- Nos decía él. "(Suspiro*)… Pero es una lástima, es imposible encontrar a una ángel que haga el amor, sin caer, sin necesidad de usar un ritual estúpido o construir una máquina para ello."- Nos contaba el sensei decepcionado.

El sensei, tenía muchas ganas de hacer caer a muchas esta noche.

"¡Oh!... No esperaba encontrarlos aquí."- Dijo una voz refinada.

Entonces volteemos a ver.

"¡Ehh..! Tal parece que no aguantaste más estar en esa habitación."- Le dijo el sensei con una sonrisa pícara.

"Azazel… Con seguridad. Tú y mi padre serían muy buenos amigos."- Le decía él.

"¡Ja!... Es algo natural de los hombres. ¿No me digas, que tú nunca lo has hecho? …¡Sirzches!"- Le contestaba con una sonrisa al Rey demonio.

¡Sirzches-sama! Nosotros no esperábamos verlo tan pronto.

"¡Buenas noches Sirzches-sama!"- Tanto Saji y yo le saludados educadamente.

"¡Hola chicos!... ¿Se divierten con Azazel?"- Nos preguntó el Rey Demonio.

"¡Algo así!"- Le contesto Saji.

Esto se sentía medio raro. En mi boca quería decir… "Solo falta Ise y estamos completos"… Tal vez fue porque no hicimos un poco más cercanos en amistad.

Entonces… Sirzches-sama, se va al costado de Azazel.

"¡Sabes!... Yo soy hombre como tú. Yo baje especialmente para poder ver más de cerca… a esa mujer."- Le decía Sirzches-sama señalándole al sensei.

En ese momento. El sensei voltea y… ¡SE QUEDA SORPRENDIDO!

No solo él… Tanto Saji y yo, nos quedamos igual que él.

"Jajajaja… Se nota que eres de los míos… Sirzches."- Le contesto el sensei, sin apartar la mirada de esa bella mujer.

"¡Que te hayas quedado así, solo por verla!... Solo significa que es buena señal."- Le decía el Rey demonio, tentando al sensei.

No sabíamos mucho de lo que quiso decir, pero si el mismo sensei se dejó cautivar por aquella hermosa mujer.

"Ella… si es muy hermosa."- Saji lo decía en admiración y sonrojo.

Saji quien… nunca vio a otra mujer, además de Sona-Kaichou, con esos ojos, era prueba suficiente de que no era mujer ordinaria.

"Concuerdo… Es preciosa."- Dije en comentario.

Hasta a mí me cautivo al verla, pero…

"¡EHHHH…!... ¡HASTA KIBA DIJO ESO!"- Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

No sé por qué, pero me sentía un poco aislado en ese momento.

"Si, Kiba, fue capaz de decir eso de una mujer… ¡Eso demuestras que ella tiene una belleza anormal!"- Dijo el Sensei con brillos en los ojos.

Eso sonó como que a mí no me gustasen las mujeres. Soy un sujeto que le gusta de todo un poco.

En medio de mis pensamientos.

"(Suspiro*)… Es una lástima."- Decía Sirzches-sama. "Mujeres como ella, nunca están solas…"- Decía muy decepcionado.

Sirzches-sama, tenía una esposa muy envidiable, pero para que dijera eso… ¡Realmente debió muy interesado!

Entonces al percatarnos por lo que dijo.

"(TKS)… Ella es demasiada mujer, para ese sumiso de Raphael."- Decía el sensei con envidia.

Me sentía un poco incómodo… ¿Está bien que el sensei, se refiera así de un de los 4 grandes serafines?

"Si vino con Raphael… De seguro es un ángel, pero no le veo la aureola puesta."- Decía Sirzches-sama, mientras la observaba detalladamente.

"Eso es solo algo estítico…. ¡Rayos!"- Decía el Sensei molesto. "¡A pasado tiempo que no deseaba una mujer así! ¡Ella tiene algo de especial! ¡Y de seguro es la primera mujer que es niño de Raphael invita!... ¡MMMMMMierda! ¡Si es un ángel, haría lo que sea para hacerla caer!"- Decía el Sensei en voz alta.

Las quejas del Sensei eran muy obvias, pero… ¡DEMONIOS!

De pronto nos habíamos percatado de algo malo.

Tanto Sirzches-sama, Saji y yo, decidimos dar unos pasos atrás y alejarnos del Sensei… ¡El sensei no se daba cuenta!... ¡Incluso le mandábamos señales, pero no nos hizo caso!

"Uhmm…. ¿Qué les passssss…..?"- Decía Azazel-sensei, pero fue interrumpido.

Alguien de pronto le dio de palpadas en los hombros.

El Sensei… Poco a poco volteo su cabeza. De pronto… ¡El empezó a sudar!

Había una hermosa mujer, con un habito celestial hermoso con un aureola, que a pesar de tener un aura sagrada. Esa aura daba miedo…. ¡Daba mucho miedo!

"Ufu-ufu… Azazel-chan. No estarás haciendo travesuras… ¿Verdad?"- Le dijo aquella mujer de cabello rubio ondulado, con una sonrisa asesina.

"¡EH…! ¡G-Gabriel…! ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí?"- Le pregunto el sensei, con un rostro muy nervioso.

"…No hace mucho."- Dijo ella agarrando fuertemente el hombro del sensei. "…Solo me llamo la atención que dijera, en voz alta….HACERLA CAER."- Dijo con una tensión muy grande… Que se dice que es la mujer más fuerte del cielo.

Nosotros sabíamos que el sensei iba ser regañado, pero no todo termino en eso…

"¡Sirzches*!... Desde que dejo que salgas más… Solo veo que te estas comportando muy mal…"- Le dijo Grayfia-sama, con un tono muy, pero muy profundo…

El pobre Sirzches-sama, él no tenía defensa ahora.

"¡G-Grayfia-san!... No pienses mal… ¡P-Por favor!"- Le decía suavemente.

La ira de Grayfia-sama era demasiado notable.

"¡Saji!... Se ve que no aprendes ¡No!... ¿Cuánta vergüenza planeas hacerme cargar en mi corazón?"- Le decía enojada Sona-Kaichou.

Saji se quebró al oír eso de su ama. Además…

"!¡Saji-san es de lo peor!"- Dijeron a la vez Momo Hanakai y Ruruko Nimura, las chicas que querían a Saji.

Eso fue muy duro.

"No sé… P-pero eso si dolió ahora…"- Dijo muy dolido Saji y con la cara baja.

Era claramente estábamos en desventaja.

"¡No solo Onii-sama!... Si no también Kiba. Creo que tendré que prohibirte que veas a Azazel, por un buen tiempo… Él es muy mala influencia."- Me decía mi ama, algo enfadada.

También mis compañeras de armas, me miraron con feas caras.

Pero en pleno atmosfera de hostilidad.

"¡Oh!... La encontramos"- Dijo Gabriel-sama de repente.

La hostilidad se calmó un poco y eso fue debido a lo que dijo Gabriel-sama.

"No puedo creer que hayas mirado a Onee-sama con malos ojos, Azazel-chan…"- Lo decía con tono de burla, Gabriel-sama.

Después de eso. Gabriel-sama retira su mano del hombro de Azazel…

"E-Esperaaaa… ¿Acaso dijiste Onee-sama?"- Le dijo Azazel-sensei impresionado.

"¿Qué no te acuerdas?"- Le dijo Gabriel-sama, con un tono de duda.

"Cuando estuve acá… Yo nunca la vi en el cielo."- Le contesto Azazel-sensei.

"¡Oh, es verdad!... Cuando tú caíste. Onee-sama estuvo 100 años viviendo en el nido de la paloma."- Le contesto Gabriel-sama.

Entonces… No solo Azazel-sensei, sino entre los presentes nos quedamos atentos a las palabras de Gabriel.

"Bueno importa… Onee-sama, no es un ángel común. A diferencia de mí y las demás, ella no puede caer. Así que no te servirá de nada."- Dijo en advertencia al sensei.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEee…!"- Fue la reacción de todos.

¡Un ángel que no puede caer!... ¡En verdad existe alguien así!

"¡He! ¡I-Imposible!... No me digas que esa belleza, es lo que siempre estuve buscando."- Le dijo Azazel-sensei, aun si poder creerlo.

"¡U-un ángel que no cae!... ¿Gabriel-sama, eso verdad?"- Fue Irina, quien pregunto de golpe.

Todos nosotros, nos quedamos estupefactos por la noticia.

"Bueno… De todas formas ya lo iban a saber. Esta fiesta, también fue para presentarle a mi querida hermana."- Entonces, Gabriel-sama con una gran sonrisa.

Gabriel-sama… Ella tenía una gran felicidad al contarnos sobre aquella hermosa mujer, de largo cabello rubio y reflejos blancos.

Sin duda… Lo que nos conto fue muy impactante.

* * *

**[Vistas… Recuerdos]**

Volando por el cielo.

Era un lugar muy grande y a pesar de ser el primer cielo.

La vista del lugar… Cosas y cosas pasaron por mi cabeza.

…...

_**Visiones**_

…_BOOM…! BOOM…! BOOM…!_

_Era los fuertes sonidos de las explosiones._

_Miles de escombros regados por todos lados… Miles de sombras en persecución._

_Ese lugar era un Caos. Todo se hacía pedazos._

_Solo un monstruo podía hacer eso… Se escuchaban gritos y quejas de varios... Y piedad de pocos._

_El lugar se… ¡Se hacía polvo y escombros!_

…

"Hmnnn…"- Decía al recapacitar.

El lugar que me imagine. No es el mismo que veo…

"¡O-Oye!... ¡O-Oye mocoso hazme caso!"- Me decía en grito mi transporte.

Estaba un poco desorientado.

"¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento!"- Le decía en disculpa. "¿Paso algo?"- Le pregunte más calmado.

"¡Si!"- Me contesto el viejo Tannin. "¡Ya solo falta poco!... ¡Ves ese es lugar!"- Me dijo señalándome con su hocico.

Al verlo… ¡Sí que es grande! ¡Hasta el edificio estaba adornado por fuera también!

"¡Alístate… Ya pronto aterrizare!"- Me dijo el viejo Tannin en su último aleteo.

Esto era extraño. Por un momento sentí… ¡Un deyabu!

…...

* * *

**[Malos términos: Odio justificado]**

En una parte… Tanto alejada de cierto grupo especial.

"Qué suerte tiene Raphael-sama…"- Decía uno de los ángeles de la fiesta.

"¡No sabía que existiese tremenda belleza en el cielo! ¡Que no daría yo, por tener a una mujer como ella en mi sequito!"- Decía la voz de un demonio invitado.

"¡No la conozco!... Pero me hubiera encantado conocerla."- Decía la voz de un ángel caído.

Muchas y muchas voces resonaron en la habitación.

Muchos de los hombres, ya sean de las facciones a que perteneciesen. Todo ellos tenía la mis opinión.

No había duda… Era la envida de los hombres, pero tampoco me gustaba mucho la idea que digamos.

Chiai-sama… Ella lucia muy hermosa con ese vestido negro de gala. Hacia resalta mucho su gran figura, pero a la vez escondido de la vista mundana, era la primera vez que le veía con un vestido muy refinado y elegante, pues ese diseño tiene como protagonista la luz y el brillo, luce una columna tipo corsé con abertura delantera, en su parte superior presenta un escote tipo "V" con un broche en el centro elaborado en cristales de swarowsky, que aporta más luminosidad al traje… Y con un peinado en cola de caballo. Le quedo espectacular.

Digna de toda un Reina. Mi Reina…

Yo de mi parte. Estaba con un habito celestial de fiesta. Un diseño más elegante de color blanco y bordes dorados.

La fiesta, en sí, estaba siendo un existo.

Las personas poco a poco llegaban, las tarjetas de invitación especial estaban funcionando muy bien con los invitados que no son ángeles, la música era una complacencia para los oídos de un buen oyente… Aun si faltaban algunos líderes, para que comenzase la verdadera fiesta, esto estaba saliendo bien.

"¡Chiai-san!..."- Le habla a mi pareja. "¿No sé si usted, podría complacerme con un pieza de baile ahora?"- Le decía de manera educada y refinada.

La música provoca en varias personas el bailar, aun si no fueran demasiados… Poco a poco las personas dominaban la pista de baile…. ¡Qué mejor que Yo, para dar el ejemplo!

Pero….

"…"- No hubo respuesta de ella.

Lo primero que pensé… ¿Me habrá escuchado?, pero viéndola detalladamente.

¡Ella estaba observando con la mirada todo el lugar! ¡Es como si estuviera buscando algo!

"¡Chiai-san!"- Le volvía a hablar.

Sinceramente… ¡Esto se puso un poco molesto!

* * *

**[¡Por favor! ¿Dónde estás?]**

En plena fiesta.

Podía sentir muchas presencias y auras de demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos por todo el lugar… Pero no la que buscaba.

Al parecer me volví a ilusionar otra vez… ¡Porque a pesar de todo! ¡Aun dolía mucho!

No podía negar las palabras de Irina-san, en parte trajeron tranquilidad a mi corazón…"_Tal vez… La persona que estés buscando. Este en la fiesta_"…

Aun si había la mínima posibilidad. Mi corazón dijo… ¡Inténtalo!

Era un mar de personas este lugar. Una pequeña gota de agua era difícil de encontrar.

Para mí… El tiempo pasaba más y más despacio. Era una tortura… El ver como cada vez que lo intentaba, terminaba muy lastimada… ¿Acaso él no está aquí?... ¡No!... ¡Él no está aquí!

No pude evitar sentir tristeza otra vez.

Aun si creí poder verlo… Yo no podía alcanzarlo. ¿Cuánto más tengo que seguir buscado?

Un si dolía mucho, aun si mi ilusión se hacía pedazos, aun si las voces de mi cabeza me decían que él no va a volver. Si el mundo no me daba una señal…

La respuesta era obvio. Yo no sé.

Yo solo sé que no me puedo rendir ahora. Rendir seria aceptar que lo perdí… Cuando pienso en ello… Me pregunto, ¿Acaso mi amor fue pequeño? ¿Acaso yo me mentía a mí misma todo este tiempo?...

Hubo días… En lo que la tormenta cubría mis lágrimas de frustración, tristeza y mucha impotencia. Hubo días en que buscaba y no encontraba… Días en las que mi corazón se quebraba más y más. Aun si me ahogaba en un mar de recuerdos…

…Todo eso. Todo mi esfuerzo… ¡Todo es porque lo amo mucho!

Me he transformado en una persona distinta hoy y Dios da testimonio de eso.

No puedo encontrar tu mirada en secreto. Solo sé… Que no puedo perder, todo este amor que te tengo.

Entonces…

"¡Chiai-san!"- Me dijo la voz de Raphael. "¿Me escuchas?"- Me lo decía serio.

Entonces vuelvo en sí.

"Lo siento…"- Le conteste en disculpa. "En realidad no pude escucharte bien."- Le fui sincera.

No era la primera vez que me perdía en mis pensamientos.

Pero el tono de Raphael. Se puso un poco más firme que antes.

"Te pregunte… ¿Si querías regalarme un pieza de baile?"- Me lo decía en elegancia.

Al fijarme bien. Pude notar que había parejas que estaban en el medio del salón con sus parejas.

Yo sinceramente…

"Lo siento, Raphael. Realmente… No deseo bailar ahora."- Le conteste en verdad.

Muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza. Mi intención no era rechazarlo, pero…

De repente la tensión creció un poco. Fue un suspiro amargo por parte de él.

Francamente… Las cosas se pusieron algo hostiles.

"¡Chiai-san!"- Me lo dijo con un tono más serio. "¡Por que no!... ¡Te olvidas de él!"- Me lo dijo muy seco y con su cabello tapando sus ojos.

Yo reaccione ante sus palabras. Le di una mirada de impresión.

Yo... Ese día… Son pocas veces en la que he me enfadaba mucho.

…

* * *

**[El color de la verdad]**

_**Él estaba observando un buen tiempo, pero no quiso a pacer aun…**_

En plena conversación.

"¡EHHHHHHHHHH….!"- Dijeron todo el presente, ante las palabras de la Gran serafín.

"¡E-Eso! ¡E-Eso no V-Verdad!"- Le decía su Rival entre lágrimas.

"Fufufu… Yo no miento… ¡Sera-chan*!"- Le decía en burla su antigua rival.

Realmente… Gabriel disfrutaba mucho eso.

"¡Se supone que tú eres mi rival!... ¡T-Tú no tienes permitido perder con alguien que no sea yo! ¡Eso imperdonable!"- Le dijo en tono mimando, la Gran Leviathan.

Todos… Sin excepción, no impresionamos mucho con lo que dijo la Gran Gabriel.

"¡Onee-sama! ¡P-Por favor compórtate!"- Le decía Sona-Kaichou a su hermana malcriada.

"¡P-Pero! ¡P-Pero!..."- Decía Serafall-sama triste, al no poder aceptar la verdad.

La más sorprendía con todo esto… Fue Serafall-sama, pues aún le costaba mucho aceptar la verdad.

"¿Gabriel-sama?... ¿Eso es verdad?"- Le pregunto Irina igual de sorprendida.

"Pensé que deberías saberlo Irina-chan… Onee-sama es considerada la ángel más fuerte del mundo. Las veces que vino aquí… Solo 2 veces peleamos y en las 2 perdí."- Nos contaba Gabriel-sama, que a pesar de todo, se sentía orgullosa por ello.

Eso a un a mí. Me costaba creerlo.

"P-Pero… Gabriel-sama. Yo tengo entendido, que usted es considera, La mujer más fuerte del cielo... ¡Entonces!... ¡Me estaba equivocando!"- Le dijo Grayfia-san, con un tono de sorprendida.

Entonces Gabriel le contesta.

"…Si entiendo. Pero la razón es simple."- Nos lo dijo contando la verdad. "¡Onee-sama no vive en el cielo!... De ser así, entonces ella hubiera toma el título de la mujer más fuerte del cielo y no yo. Aun a mí… Me tomaría mucho esfuerzo en alcanzar el nivel que ella tiene."-Nos contaba sin perder su sonrisa.

¡Un ángel que no vivía en el cielo!... Era algo poco creíble. En ese momento Serafall-sama, intentaba ocultar sus ganas de llorar.

"¡He!... Con que es hermosa y poderosa. Son del tipo que me gustan."- Decía el Azazel, que por extraño que parezca… Su sonrisa saco un pequeño resplandor.

"¡Eso es impresionante!... Pero Gabriel-san"- Le decía mi Onii-sama interesado. "¿Por qué dices que no puede caer?"- Fue su pregunta.

Entonces… Gabriel-sama, se queda jugando con sus dedos ante la pregunta.

"P-Para serte sincera… ¡No sé si debía contar eso!"- Lo decía en un tono de vergüenza. "Pero mi Onee-sama, no es un ángel común. Ella aprendió mucho de los humanos, muchas cosas que a los ángeles como nosotros le harían caer, pero a pesar de ello… ¡Ella conservaba sus alas tan blancas como la nieve!"- Nos decía Gabriel-sama en respuesta.

_**El seguía observando…**_

"Si eso es verdad… Mejor aún. ¿Sabes que es un milagro eso?... ¿Quién no quisiera tener en cama a un ángel que a pesar de todo no cae?..."- Le decía Azazel, con un tono muy lujurioso.

Azazel… Realmente estaba demostrando, demasiado su lado pervertido.

"¡P-Por favor! ¡Y-Ya no nos meta en problemas!"- Era Saji, quien intentaba evitar lo peor.

Tanto él y Kiba… Intentaron controlar al sensei.

"¡Eso realmente es una bendición! ¡Chiai-san es increíble!"- Era Irina, expresando muy bien de la hermana de Gabriel-sama.

Entonces le habla Xenovia.

"Irina… ¿Desde cuándo te puedes dirigir así ante alguien importante?... Tienes que ser un poco más respetuosa."- Era Xenovia, quien regañaba un poco a Irina.

En ningún momento… Irina perdió sus ánimos.

"Cálmate un poco Xenovia. Yo conocí a Chiai-san. Aun si estaba delante de alguien como ella. Chiai-san fue muy humilde conmigo y Griselda-san. Ella nos invitó a su castillo y nos trató como si fuéramos nosotras las dueñas de casa… Ella nos regaló estos vestidos para la fiesta. Es muy buena persona."- Irina lo decía feliz, como si de una amiga se tratase.

¡Al parecer Irina había hecho una nueva amiga! ¡Realmente me parecía buena idea conocerla!

"¡Que suerte., Irina-san!"- Le decía Asia.

"¡Si!... Tal vez nos regale algo a nosotras también."- Dio en comentario interesado Xenovia.

"¡Es malo decir eso Xenovia!"- Le regañaba Rossweisse, pero. "P-Pero esos vestidos están muy bonitos…"- Lo decía ella con un tono de vergüenza.

"Realmente es muy hermosa…"- Decía en comentario Koneko viéndola. "¡Solo espero que! ¡Ise-sempai! No se vuelva loco al verla y piense en cosas indecentes."- Reflejaba sus preocupaciones.

El silencio reino un poco.

El comentario de hizo Koneko. Dejo calla a todas mis sirvientes.

"Ara-Ara… Koneko. Mi Ise… No es así."- Le decía en Nervios Akeno.

A veces me molestaba mucho el tono de Akeno… ¡Que es eso de mi Ise!... Aun se le permitía. Eso aún me seguía molestando.

"¡Dudo que Chiai-san le haga caso!"- Decía en comentario Irina. "Chiai-san ya tiene a alguien que quiere mucho."- Nos lo contaba.

Al escuchar eso… Una parte de mí se sentía aliviada. ¿Qué extraño?... ¡Realmente no tenía que dudar! ¡Yo soy la dueña del corazón de Ise! ¡Ise es más mío que de ellas! ¡¿Por qué lo dudo?!

_**El seguía observando…**_

"¡Si!... Chiai-san es increíble. Pues gracias a ella."- Decía con un gran tono de triunfadora. " ¡Hoy decidí confesarme ante Ise! Si o Si…"- Lo decía con todo su ímpetu.

Tanto como yo y las demás… ¡Nos quedamos paralizadas por las palabras de Irina!

¡NO!... Eso no se lo podía permitir. Esta noche de era de ella… ¡Si no mía!

"¡Lo siento, Irina! Pero no permitir eso…"- Le dije reaccionando ante sus palabras.

Entonces… Irina, no cambia su sonrisa y me contesta.

"La que debe sentirlo soy yo… ¡Ya me decidí!... No pienso darme marcha a atrás."- Me lo decía en tono desafiante.

Realmente me sorprendió su tenacidad, pero… ¡No! ¡Era mi día perfecto!

"Tal vez no lo sepas… ¡Pero esta noche! ¡Yo planee mi reconciliación con Ise!... No me molesta que te confieses, pero no te lo puedo permitir esta noche…"- Le dije en explicación, pero un poco seria.

Las demás no hablaron, pero podía sentir el apoyo de Akeno, Asia, Koneko de mi parte.

Rossweisse, por alguna razón… se fue un lado y Xenovia solo se puso en media, por si acaso.

"¡Ise es mi amigo de la infancia!... Yo lo conocí primero, pero fue un error no decirle lo que siento cuando me fui. El tiempo pasa y no regresa Rias. Yo ya no quiero seguir esperando y esperado por algo que puedo hacer, pero no lo hice a tiempo… ¡Yo no pienso perder más el tiempo!"- Fue la respuesta de ella.

Incluso yo… Yo llegue a admirar esa determinación. Lo que me molestaba era que me sacaba en cara aun… Que ella amiga de la infancia de Ise, en si no puedo ganarle a eso, pero ahora soy yo a quien el más ama.

Al igual que Irina. Yo tampoco podía permitir que me arrebaten mi oportunidad.

Ambas nos quedamos viendo… Sin duda, la decisión de Irina, hizo que sacara un poco más de agallas ahora. En mi delante tenia a una rival muy fuerte.

"¡Te apoyo, Irina!"- Le dijo Xenovia con un brazo en su hombre. "Para serte sincera… Jamás lo vi de esa forma."- Le contesto su antigua camarada.

Esto se puso de lado de 2 bandos, pero bueno… ¡Yo no iba a perder!

_**El seguía observando…**_

Mientras se habría una rivalidad en medio.

_BOOM…!_

Se escuchó el choque de 2 poderes.

El suelo tembló un poco… ¿Qué fue eso?

Las chicas y yo… Paramos un rato esto y nos pusimos en alerta.

"Ese fue el choque poderoso…"- Dijo Rossweisse en análisis

"Pufff… Eso fue inesperado."- Dijo Azazel al recuperarse del impacto. "¡Maldición!... Lo sabía"- Dijo el con un tono más serio.

A nosotros nos costó un poco verlo, pero entonces…

En el centro del salón… ¡Dos poderosas auras sagradas empezaron a chocar!

"¡Ese imbécil de Raphael! ¡No sabe tratar a un mujer!"- Lo decía en queja el Sensei

"¡Esto es realmente malo!"- Dijo Grayfia-san al notar el poder.

"¡EHhhh…! ¿Cómo es que de golpe igualo a un Serafín?"- Decía incrédula aun Serafall.

Todos los del lugar se quedaron impactados… Nadie esperaba que ocurriese una pelea en medio de la fiesta… Y Pero aun… ¡En esa pelea…!

"¡Oh No!"- Dijo preocupada Gabriel. "¿Cómo es que paso?... Esto muy malo."- Decía como si fuese su culpa.

Gabriel cambio aun rostro muy triste. Y no era para menos… ¡El poder que se desprendía era enorme!

Poco a poco la habitación empezó a soltar vientos muy violentos.

"¡Con esto será suficiente!"- Dijo mi Onii-sama al crear una barrera muy fuerte.

Aquella barrera nos cubrió a todos los que estábamos a su lado.

"¡Eso no es suficiente con el poder que están sacando!"- Decía el Sensei en crear otra barrera de protección.

Nosotros estábamos siendo protegidos por de escena… Lo mismo hicieron los invitados.

Los invitados se empezaron a alejar del medio de la sala. El lugar poco a poco temblando…

"Realmente esto es malo. Raphael es un tonto...***"- Decía enojada Gabriel.

No se le podía negar tal acto.

El panorama era increíble.

De lado izquierdo estaba para el Gran Serafín… Quien había sacado mucho poder sagrado y sus 12 pares de alas… Él estaba en contra-atacando con una bola de luz, pero por el otro lado.

En el lado derecho, estaba para una mujer, con un largo cabello rubio, que estaba siendo alzado por los violentos vientos del lugar… Ella estaba reteniendo la bola de luz, con solo una mano… Pero lo que más me intimido… ¡Fueron sus ojos! ¡Ella tenía unos ojos azules muy brillantes! ¡.. Y incluso yo… En ese momento sentí mucho miedo al verla… Es como si estuviera muy enojada.

Ambos estaban contrarrestándose su poder.

Nosotros teníamos el deber de detenerlos… Se suponía que esto era una fiesta de unión.

"¡Si nosotras vamos ahora! ¡Podemos hacerlos parar!"- Decía mi Onii-sama dirigiéndose a Grayfia y Serafall.

Entonces… Los más fuertes, decidieron esperar un poco para actuar.

Para este tipo de casos… Ellos eran los más indicados. Realmente no podía que me quiten la noche de mi vida.

Sinceramente… Lo que vino después. Realmente me hicieron apreciar mucho las palabras de Irina.

Después de todo… ¡Hubo una lluvia de plumas en todo el lugar!

* * *

**[CONFRONTACIÓN]**

Minutos antes.

Mis palabras fuera directas.

"¡Por que no te olvidas él!"- Fueron mis palabras.

Sinceramente esto era molesto.

Chiai-sama… Ella tenía que dejar las cosas en el pasado.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!"- Me lo dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Sabes de que hablo!"- Le conteste sin contramedidas.

Era mi deber… Traer a Chiai-san al camino correcto. Esto no podía seguir por más tiempo.

"Raphael…*"- Fue su voz con un toque de seriedad. "Si pides disculpas. Yo prometo olvidar lo que dijiste y continuaremos como antes."- Me lo decía ella, volviendo a su tono gentil.

"¡No lo voy hacer!"- Le conteste sin apartarle la mirada. "Yo sé que estoy bien… ¡Porque te aferras en un sufrimiento estúpido como el tuyo!"- Le decía muy directo.

Entonces… De su mirada gentil, paso a una más firme conmigo,

"¿Y tú qué sabes?..."- Fue su pregunta con un tono muy serio.

"¡YO SÉ QUE EL TE ABANDONO!... ¡Tú no eres la que no entiende!"- Le dije restregándole mucho en cara.

El silencio reino entre nosotros.

Eso hizo que diera un expresión, muy dura en su rostro. Es como mis palabras la hubieran abofeteado.

"¡Te aferras mucho al pasado!... ¡Buscas la sobras sucias de él, solo para saciar tú soledad! ¡Solo eres una personas patética que no sabe cuándo la abandonaron!... Yo se lo de ese día. Sé que su alma nunca regreso al cielo y por eso te aferras en buscarlo."- Le seguía reclamando.

"Ya cállate…"- Me lo decía enojada y en voz baja.

"¡Cuando alguien, quien sirvió al cielo muere, por ende este es registrado en nuestro sistema de almas y pasan al paraíso…! ¡La de él nunca regreso!... ¡NUNCA ACEPTASTE QUE SU ALMA FUE DESTRUIDA EN ESA BATALLA! ¡EL NUNCA VO A VOLVER! Y si está vivo… ¡EL SE OLVIDO DE TI! ¡EL PREFIRIÓ ALGO MEJOR QUE TÚ! ¡EL SE ESCONDE TI CADA VEZ QUE LO BUSCAS! ¡MIRA LA VERDAD, QUE ES SOLO UNA! ¡EL NO VA A VOLVER NUNCA MÁS! ¡EL NUNCA TE APRECIO COMO TU LO PENSASTE! …¡¿ENTONCES PORQUE EL NUNCA REGRESO A TÚ LADO?!... ¡EL PROMETIÓ VOLVER, PERO FUISTE TÚ QUIEN LO FUE A BUSCAR! ¡DEJA DE ENGAÑARTE MÁS! ¡AHORA SOLO ERES UNA TRISTE MUJER, QUE SE AFERRA A UNA MENTIRA PIADOSA! ¡EL TE ABANDONO PARA SIEMPRE!... "- Le decía toda la verdad.

Chiai-san era muy valiosa para mí. Ella tenía que entender eso… Y olvidarse de ese humano.

Pude ver que sus manos le temblaban y que bajo su cabeza ante mis palabras.

Pero entonces ella hablo…

"Si eso es verdad… "- Me lo dijo poco a poco. "Si es verdad. Yo sería muy feliz con ello."- Me lo dijo viendo el rostro.

Sus hermosos ojos azules… Brillaron como nunca.

"Yo fui a buscar por el mundo por que quise hacerlo. Yo fui muy feliz a su lado… Pero si el más feliz sin mí, pues no me importa. ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SE HAYA OLVIDADO DE MÍ! ¡SI SU PROMESA LE TRAÍA DOLOR! ¡ENTONCES PREFIERO QUE NO LA CUMPLA! ¡POR MI CULPA EL SUFRIÓ MUCHO! ¡PERO YO NO ME VOY A RENDIR EN BUSCARLO! ¡ME CANSE DE ESPERAR COMO UNA MUJER DESCONSOLADA Y DECIDÍ BUSCARLO PORQUE LO AMO! ¡EL NUNCA PEDÍA NADA A CAMBIO! ¡EL YA HIZO MUCHO POR MÍ! ¡POR TODOS LOS QUE CONOCIÓ! ¡SI ALGÚN DÍA LO ENCUENTRO Y VEO QUE ES MÁS FELIZ SIN MÍ!... YO NUNCA LE ARREBATARÍA ESO OTRA VEZ. EL NUNCA ME ABANDONO, FUI YO QUIEN QUE NO LO ACOMPAÑO A TIEMPO ESE DÍA Y LO TERMINE PERDIENDO… NO TENGO DERECHO A DECIRLE QUE SE QUEDE CONMIGO… EL SOLO HECHO DE QUE ES FELIZ, PARA MI ES SUFICIENTE. SI EL ES MUY FELIZ… NUNCA LE ARREBATARÍA SU HUMANIDAD DE NUEVO. AUN SI LO AMO MUCHO, PREFIERO LA ETERNIDAD EN SOLEDAD, QUE VERLO SUFRIR UNA Y OTRA VEZ MÁS… PORQUÉ, SI AUN DESEO TENERLO A MÍ LADO… EL MERECE TENER LA VIDA QUE POR MI CULPA PERDIÓ."- Me lo decía en con grandes esfuerzos en no llorar. "..Yo sola lo estoy buscando, porque lo extraño mucho y lo amo, pero no sería capaz de arrebatarle su felicidad otra vez… Pero es decisión de él. Al final… solo tengo un poco de miedo de eso, pero… Es lo mejor."- Me lo decía con un tono muy seria.

Yo seguía igual… ¡Eso fue peor! Realmente necesitaba ayudarla… Tenía que hacer algo, pero antes de reaccionar..

"¡Raphael!"- Dijo Chiai-san con un tono de enojo. "¿Quién demonios te has creído para hablar así de… Issei?"- Me lo decía sacando su poder Sagrado de golpe.

Realmente… ¡Ahora estoy enojado!

Al final, Chiai-san se contagió de los sentimientos mundanos de ese hombre. Incluso su nombre me daba repulsión.

Chiai-san… El ángel que respeto y ame por años. Ahora se convirtió en la sombra de lo que era.

Al fin y al cabo era una mujer. Como hombre… ¡Mi deber era corregirla!

Esto será por su bien…

Las auras sagradas comenzaron a salir.

* * *

— **[-ENCUÉNTRAME-] — (PD: Si lo desean... Léanlo con esta canción:****~ To the Same Heights- Desde aquí para hasta una cierta parte.****)**

A fueras de la gran fiesta.

"Listo llegamos"- Me dijo el viejo Tannin.

Al fin había llegado.

"Bueno… Solo reviso esto."- Decía al meter mis manos en los bolsillos.

Está bien… el collar estaba en su lugar.

"Bueno… si deseas te vengo a recoger más tarde."- Me decía el viejo en una sonrisa.

Sin duda era muy amable.

"¡Gracias!... Espero que puedas hacerme espacio a mí y mi novia."- Le decía en broma.

Esta noche estaba confiado. Tenía que recuperar a Rias esta noche.

Pero entonces… cuando comencé a bajar del viejo Tannin.

Al tocar el suelo…..

_FLINGGG!_

"¡ARhhh..!"- Dije al sentirlo.

Me puse pálido y mi sudor empezó me cubría todo el rostro.

¡NO! ¡NO PODÍA AGUANTARLO MÁS!

¡MUCHAS IMÁGENES DOMINARON MI CABEZA! ¡MUCHAS COSAS EMPEZARON A SALIR DE MÍ! ¡VOCES EN MI CABEZA COMENZARON A HABLAR! ¡TODO LO QUE NO PODÍA ENTENDER, SE HIZO MÁS CLARO AHORA! Y ¡TODO LO QUE NO PODÍA VER… SE HIZO VISIBLE!

….

CLINNN…!

Fue el sonido de un collar cayendo al suelo.

* * *

**[Visiones de un compañero.]**

"[¡Socio cálmate!]"- Decía Ddraig en reacción. "[¡Que rayos!- ¡Tesh!]"- Decía mi socio.

Eso fue muy extraño… ¡Tesh empezó a brillar demasiado!

"¡Jah..!"- Escuchaba su voz. "¡Ya era hora!"- Dijo mucha tranquilidad.

FLUIINGGG…!

Teh empezó a brillar como nunca.

"[ARgf…]"- Era mi queja.

Ese resplandor me hizo quedar un rato ciego.

Esa sensación… ¡Creo haberlo sentido antes!

En ese momento mi socio… ¡Saco 2 pares de alas muy grandes y salió volando!

* * *

**[Cosas olvidadas]**

"¡Arggrg..!"- Dije al cubrirme de los vientos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?... Eso fue un poder muy grande.

El ingreso embalado a dentro del lugar. Además… ¿De dónde ese mocoso saco ese par de alas blancas? ¿Acaso eso era poder sagrado?... Eran mis preguntas.

"¡He..! No entiendo como creo una lluvia de plumas, y además…"- Dije al ver el suelo. "¡Al aparecer se olvidó de esto!"- Dije al recoger un collar de Rosa con cadena dorada.

Necesito unas explicaciones.

* * *

**[ENTROMETIDO]**

FLLINNGGG.!

"¡N-No! ¡Puede ser!... Es Issseee.e.."- Decía al sentirlo, pero..

BOOM…!

Fue el sonido del impacto que hizo mi cuerpo.

¡NO! ¡No es verdad!... Tanto tiempo buscándote… y tú.

Gloop.

Era el sonido de unas lágrimas cayendo al suelo.

…

….Del otro lado de la fiesta.

Había varias personas que presenciaron el impacto.

Aquella mujer… Llamada Chiai… Por algunas razón. Ella había sido azotada y estaba de rodillas ahora…. Pero, unas lágrimas salieron de ella…

"¡VOY A GOLPEAR MUY DURO A RAPHAEL-SAN!"- Decía la voz enojada de Gabriel al ver las lágrimas de su hermana.

La aura de Gabriel, estaba incrementándose mucho por ver esa escena.

"Esto es malo… ¡Cálmese Gabriel-sama!"- Le decía Irina al acercase.

Incluso… Irina se sintió sorprendía al verlo todo al igual que todas acá. En parte nos sentíamos impotentes al detener a alguien con la fuerza de Gabriel.

Pero entonces…

_**El que estaba observando… Pronto dejo de hacerlo.**_

Plan…!

Fueron las manos de alguien en los hombres de Gabriel.

"No te preocupes Gabriel…"- Dijo una voz celestial.

En ese momento… ¡Todos nos quedamos impactado al verlo!... La pregunta era cuando llego.

"¡MIGUEL!"- Dijimos al ver al líder de los ángeles.

Miguel de la anda apareció en nuestro alrededor.

"Chiai… no es alguien que se deje golpear porque sí."- Le decía con un gesto amable Miguel a Gabriel.

Poco a poco el aura de Gabriel empezó a descender…. ¡Lo había conseguido!

"¡Ya era hora que parecieras!"- Le decía Azazel en tono reclamante. "¡Es ahora que tenemos que detenerlos!"- Le dijo en un tono directo.

Todos asentimos con ello, pero… ¡MIGUEL LO NEGÓ!

"Yo no intervendré… Raphael, tiene que resolverlo solo."- Lo decía tranquilo y sonriente Miguel.

Entonces lo comprendimos.

"¿Por qué solo quieres mirar?"- Le pregunto el sensei molesto.

"¡Por que él…!"- Dijo viendo al frente… "¡YA LLEGO POR CHIAI!"- Decía al crear una barrera más de energía.

¡Él! ¿Él dijo que vino por ella?... Entonces…

En unos poderosos vientos, crearon el camino por nuestro lado.

Una lluvia de plumas cubrió todo el lugar.

Por un microsegundo… Por un microsegundo… ¡Vi a Ise pasar al lado mío!

"¡IIsssee…!"- Dije al sentirlo de secar.

Fui la única en sentirlo así.

Entonces…

_PUMMM…!_

Se escuchó el sonido de grandes poderes.

Todas voltearon, pero yo no… ¡Algo me decía que no voltease ver!

"…_**El de las alas únicas …El portador de los milagros...El hombre que desafío a los ángeles …El humano ascendió por voluntad divina …El escogido de Dios …El guardián de la paloma …El campeón de los cielos …El purificador…**_ Todos esos fueron sus apodos que le dimos, alrededor de los años…"- Decía Miguel tranquilo. "Pero su nombre, que mi Señor me prohibió revelar a casi todos… Me alegra ver a un viejo amigo de nuevo… Bienvenido… ¡Isse¡."- Dijo el líder de los ángeles.

Todos nos quedamos en shock… La noticia fue muy impactante para mi corazón.

"¡No me digas!... Q-Que él es... El que Onee-sama estaba…."- Decía Gabriel, al no poder creerlo, pero por fin verlo.

Gabriel… Se sorprendió tanto que se tapó la boca con las manos.

"Lo siento, Gabriel. Nunca te revele el nombre por orden de nuestro Señor."- Le decía Miguel. "Pero me sorprende que Chiai, no te lo dijera."- Decía Miguel muy tranquilo.

Aun no lo podíamos creer… Esto era muy, pero muy…

"¿Desde cuándo?"- Le pregunto mi Onii-sama, sin verlo.

El parecía igual de impactado, pero no bajo el nivel de su barrera.

"¡Desde siempre!..."- Le contesto Miguel.

Eso hizo que todos nos quedáramos más y más impactados.

Mi Onii-sama… El solo le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"¡Rayos!... Ese Ise… Él siempre tiene suerte."- Dijo Azazel, con la misma sonrisa que mi hermano.

¡No!... No puedo aceptarlo… ¡Ise es mío! ¡El me ama a mí!... No… El me lo dijo…

No…NO… No lo acepto. Esto… Esto tiene que ser un sueño.

Pero no podía negarlo más.

Cuando por fin volteo..

"¡No es verdad!"- Dije al verlo y tenía miedo.

Todos… Sin excepción lo sentimos.

El rostro de Ise… ¡Él tenía un rostro de mil demonios enfurecidos! ¡Tenía una vena que quería romperse de la cólera que tenía! ¡El mostró sus dientes, que los apretaba con toda su cólera! ¡Y sus ojos!... ¡SUS OJOS CAMBIARON A VERDES MUY POTENTES!

¡Daba miedo!... ¡Mucho miedo! En ese momento. Lo recordé.

Las veces que Ise se había enojado… Eran muy pocas, pero eran aterradoras.

La ves que murió Asia por culpa de Raynare, la vez cuando peleo con Raiser, las ves que peleo contra Diodoroa, la vez que pelamos en los Rating Games… Todas ellas mostró esa cara… ¡No!... Este es mucho peor.

Esa mirada me daba mucho miedo, aun si no era dirigida para mí… Es como si… ¡Sí se hubieran metido con la cosa más importante de su vida! ¡Ese rostro de enojo al permitir que lastimen tu corazón! ¡Es como si! ¡Ise!...

En ese momento comencé a temblar… Ya no de miedo al verlo.

* * *

**[IMPERDONABLE]**

El choque de poderes muy grandes.

"¿Como?"- Dije al verlo impactado.

¿Cómo? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?... Es tiene que ser una broma.

Delante de mí… El… ¡Él me había sujetado la mano con toda su fuerza!

¡Eso era ridículo! ¿Cómo es que igualo mi poder?...

Me había quedado congelado… El tenía las grandes alas, las únicas alas en el mundo… ¡MENTIRA!... ¡Tú deberías estar muerto!

No pude evitar que los nervios me ganaras y me quede sin hablar.

"(TKS)…"- Dijo el con mucha cólera.

CRACK….!

Ese fue el sonido de la presión de mi brazo.

"…"- Me quede sin habla.

¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡SE SUPONE QUE TENGO MIS FUERZAS CASI AL MÁXIMO!

¡¿COMO DE UN APRETÓN DE SU MANO?! ¡ME ROMPIÓ LOS HUESOS DE MI BRAZO!

….

* * *

**[La mirada melancólica del campeón]**

"¿Cómo te atreves?"- Le decía con toda mi furia.

Hoy día sentí que la furia me dominaba mucho. Estaba muy, pero muy… ¡FURIOSO!

"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES HACERLE ESO?"- Fue mi grito en reclamo. "¡NUNCA TE LO VOY A PERDONAR!"- Dije sacando más y más poder.

¡Me importa una mierda todos!... ¡Nadieee! ¡Nadieee!... ¡Absolutamente nadie! ¡LA TOCA!

Entonces… Con el ajuste que le tenía en brazo… Lo impulso así a mí.

Yo hice que ese bastardo, mire mis ojos de muy cerca para que no se olvidara de mí. Nunca en su vida.

Luego de eso… ¡YO CON TODO MI PODER! Lo empujo contra la pared.

CRASH…!

Era el sonido de las murallas del lugar haciéndose pedazos.

Su cuerpo atravesó todo el lugar… Dejando un gran hueco de vista.

Mi poder empezó a bajar. Mi aura se empezó a hacer pequeña.

En ese momento… ¡Empecé a Recordar!

…_Yo le declaro la guerra… Al cielo._

"Si… lo recuerdo."- Dije en voz baja.

Esa vez… Esa vez había destrozado todo el lugar. Solo por ella.

La chica que ahora… Está detrás de mí.

Ahora todo tenía sentido…

Camine de poco a poco… paso tras paso.

Cada paso… Eran muy largo.

…_¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Dónde está mi ropa?... WAAA…Una serpiente._

Otro pasó…

…_¿Por qué te robaste un huevo de dragón?... WAA! EL DRAGÓN!_

Otro pasó.

…_Mira Issei… La construí… Construí nuestra casita._

Otro pasó.

… _Perdón… Siempre te he molestado mucho, pero aun así… tú… No me abandonaste._

Otro pasó.

… _Ella es mejor que yo…. Yo te deseo lo mejor…_

Otro pasó.

… _Yo… Yo te odio. No te quiero ver nunca más… Solo eres un pobre humano que he usado._

Otro pasó.

…_Yo… Yo no te pedí ser salvada… Si yo muero tú…_

Otro pasó.

…_Yo… Yo no me querido ir de tu lado… Yo ya no quiero eso…!_

Otro pasó.

…_Tu carga es mi carga… Yo seré la luz en tu camino de oscuridad… Solo no sueltes mi mano._

Otro pasó.

…_¿Por qué paso esto?... ¡No te vayas!... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

Los pasos terminaron… No había más recuerdos.

Estaba delante de ella.

Aquella chica… Que conocí ese día en el lago. Aquel días que quise robarme su ropa…

Aquella chica… Inútil que no le fue fácil aprender a sobrevivir… Mi primera amiga y mi compañera…

Aquella chica… Torpe siempre y siempre tenía que cuidar.

Aquella chica… Que por mentiras. Termino siendo mi familia.

Aquella chica… Que me salvo la vida aquella vez. Ese día la conocí como un ángel.

Aquella chica… Que hice llorar y fue la primera vez, que en verdad la iba a perder.

Aquella chica… Que decidí perder mi humanidad. El día que fui a salvarla.

Aquella chica… Que nunca me abandono, a pesar de todo lo malo que teníamos vivir.

Aquella chica… Que me vio morir… Y que nunca pude volver a su lado.

El rostro de que no podía ver… Por fin lo recuerdo. Toda las visiones… Si hicieron claras.

…¡_Encuéntrame_!

Mi corazón… encontró su lugar.

…¡_Encuéntrame_!

La niña de mis ojos.

…¡_Encuéntrame_!

El motivo de mi vida.

…¡_Encuéntrame_!

Yo estaba delante de ella… Le estire mi brazo.

El nombre que no podía mencionar… ¡Por primera vez en muchos años! ¡COMO ME PUDE HABER OLVIDADO DE ESO!

…¡_Encuéntrame_!

El nombre… Sniff-Sniff

"C….."- Decía lentamente. "C…Chiai…"- Dije al no aguatarlo más, mientras estaba de cuncliyas y estirando mi mano.

Las lágrimas me ganaron.

¿Por qué todo?... Todo siempre fue por ella…

* * *

**[Por que siempre fue ella]**

"IIIss….eei"- Dije al verlo.

¿Por qué?... Después de todo lo que he buscado… Todo estos años…

¿POR QUÉ TE APARECES COMO SI NADA?... ¡TONTO!

A todo lo que me había aferrado… A lo que creí que no podía alcanzar.

¡Yo solo! ¡Yo solo!... ¡QUERÍA VERTE!

PLINNN…!

En ese lance… El me logro sostener y me cargo como antes.

"(LLORANDO) …¡Issei!... ¡Issei!... ¡Issei! …¡Issei!... ¡Issei!…!"- Por fin podía decir su nombre otra vez.

El me cubrió con sus grandes brazos. Su calor no cambio…

Mis lágrimas mancharon su pecho. Mi cabeza estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos.

FLINGGG..!

Salieron mis alas de mi espalda.

La prueba de que él era… El quien estaba buscado.

El cubrió su mano alrededor de mi cabeza… Yo volvía a estar en sus brazos… ¡Como lo había soñado por estos mil años!

"¿P-Porque siempre te hago llorar…?"- Me lo decía, mientras sentía sus lágrimas.

Fue en ese momento… Yo nunca… mi cuerpo se aferró a Issei. Yo no quería soltarme

Di el abrazo más fuerte de mi vida.

Nuestras alas… Volvían a estar juntas.

Nos empezamos a elevar por el lugar… Nuestras alas crearon una lluvia de plumas por el aleteo.

…_Por favor… ¿Dónde estássss?_

"¡Gracias!..."- Me dijo Issei.

… _Tú eres mi otra mitad._

"¡Yo… no…!"- Le decía entre lágrimas.

…_Siempre estaré esperando._

"¡Gracias!"- Con la misma mirada dulce de siempre. "¡Gracias… Por encontrarme!"- Me lo decía mientras se me acercaba.

… _Yo sé que algún día… Regresaras._

Todo es fue sellando en un largo y gran beso.

"ISSEI… TE AMO"- Fue mi corazón el que hablo.

* * *

**[Desdicha]**

"¡Vaya costumbre la de él!... Aun si rompió el muro… ¿Por qué el techo también se destrozó?"- Decía Miguel sonriente.

El poder de Ise… su poder aumento de golpe, y supero al de un Gran Serafín.

"¡No!... tengo que ir ahí donde esta Ise…"- Dije al no aguantarlo más.

Pero entonces…

"¡Grayfia-san!... ¡Detén a Rias por favor!"- Dijo mi Onii-sama, como Rey demonio.

"¡Entendido!"- Dijo Grayfia-san al sujetarme de los brazos.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡No!... Suéltame… Tengo que ir."- Decía mientras intentaba zafarme.

Entonces… Oniisa-same me habla.

"¡Lo siento, Rias!... Pero no puedo permitir que interfieras…"- Me lo decía sin perder la vista del frente. "¿Qué piensa hacer al llegar?."- Me pregunto muy frió.

Yo solo no pude responderle…

"¡Ya entiendes! ¿Verdad?"- Me decía con una mirada punzante. "Hace un tiempo… Issei y yo peleamos. Recuerdo que nunca les conté el motivo de esa pelea. Pero… ahora es bueno momento…"- Lo decía mi hermanos viéndolo fijo.

¡Algo!... ¡Qué cosa era esa!

"El motivo fue por una respuesta…. ¿Qué era el amor?... Algo tan simple, pero muy complicado. Al final solo le dije esto…"- Me decía el, con un tono de satisfacción. "Fui sincero…y le dije que; yo lo apoyaría en con eso… Aun si el no fuese mi cuñado."- Me dijo mi hermano, con una sonrisa.

¡Que fue eso ahora!... ¡Ise!.. ¡No! ¡El me ama a mí!

"No lo entendía, pero… Ahora"- Decía él, pero…

Flunnn…!

Fue el sonido de uno movientes.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- Dijo la voz seria de Azazel.

"¡Muévete!... Yo no voy a permitir esto…"- Le decía la verdadera Akeno.

Akeno… quien tenía los ojos medio tristes, pero con determinación de ir.

"¡¿Tú crees que te voy a dejar ir?!"- Le decía muy frió Azazel. "¡Dices amar a Ise!.. Pero cuando se trata del corazón de Ise… Te haces la ciega… Te lo pregunto una vez más… ¿Enserio crees que te voy a dejar ir?"- Fue la voz domínate de Azazel.

Akeno… ella se quedó en silencio ante las palabras duras de Azazel. Aprovechando eso.

"¡Lo siento, Akeno-chan!... Pero es mejor que le hagas caso…"- Le dijo Serafall-Leviathan… Mientras la sujetaba.

¡Qué es esto! ¡Esto es una confabulación de todos!

"¡Lo mismo va para ti, Irina!... No voy a permitir que vayas."- Fue la orden de Miguel a su As.

Irina… Quien se quedó impactada al igual que yo.

Ella se quedó de pie… Con sus manos, parecía que quería arrancar el vestido con sus uñas, con la cabeza baja… Vi salirle unas lágrimas.

"Lo mismo va para todos… Es una orden."- Le decía mi hermano, como el imponente Rey demonio.

Entonces…

"¡Lo siento, Xenovia-san!"- Le dijo Kiba al agarrar a Xenovia de los brazos.

"¡Kiba suéltame!... Quiere que te golpee."- Le decía ella.

"Por ahora no… Puedes hacerlo más tarde."- Le decía el con una sonrisa amable.

Xenovia tenía una cólera en los ojos, pero pronto cedió.

"¡SAJI!... ¡Te toca!"- Dijo en orden Sona al ver a Koneko moverse.

"¡Entendido!"- Dijo Saji al recibir la orden.

"¡SONA!"- Le grite con fuerza.

Ella se acomoda los lentes y me dice…

"Lo siento… Pero ya no tienes derecho a ello."- Dijo su voz con un toque firme.

En ese momento… Saji salto y cargo a Koneko con toda su fuerza.

"¡Suéltame!"- Decía Koneko en resistencia.

El pobre Saji… Estaba recibiendo golpes y arañazos por parte de Koneko.

"¡Auch!... Lo siento… BOOM!... Pero no pudo… PLAGF… Hyoudo es mi amigooo… y es orden de Kaichou… PUMM!..."- Saji hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano al resistir la ira de Koneko.

¡Esto era broma!... A todas nos restringieron como pudieron…

Solo Asia… Quien se quedó viendo con lágrimas la escena, sus piernas de ella querían moverse.

Rosswesswise… Ella solo se volteo a ver a otra parte, dando la espalda de todo.

"¡Lo siento, Rias!"- Me dijo Grayfia, sin darme una oportunidad.

Realmente… Realmente esto es muy cruel.

Sniff-sniff…

No pude evitar sacar mis lágrimas. Delante de mí… ¡Estaba siendo testigo!

¡El día que perdí a Issei!

"Issei…"- Dije con la voz temblorosa y sin fuerzas.

Delante de mí… Sentí que lo perdí.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Como siempre. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron todo.

Bueno... Este fue el encuentro entre Chiai e Issei. Espero que les guste como a mí, pero ahora vamos por lo importante.

Les quiero pedir disculpas a los que pensaron que iba publicar el viernes, pero últimamente... ¡Estoy con poco tiempo!... Todo es debido a mala administración de la universidad, que por lo cual he tenido problemas que arreglar, y luego los días feriados tenia que hacer otras cosas, pero no descuide el capitulo... Que en sí quería publicarlo esta semana. También avisarles... Que por lo menos, una semana voy estar ocupado por trabajos de la universidad y que voy intentar hacerlo rápido para publicar. No sabría decirles cuando voy a publicar, pero es espero que sea la próxima semana.

Y ahora hablando del tema de la historia. Como les dije en lo anterior capitulo... Otra de las razones por la que me demore... Fue la ideacion de los arcos de las chicas. ¿Por qué?, simple.

Comovieron en este capitulo... Yo ya rompí el Harem actual, el Harem que dirigía Rias con (Con yo soy la primera, tu segunda, tu tercera, etc...) Ahora le quite ese privilegio a ella, al menos en este fic, ella ya no es la Nº1 por así decirlo... Y por lo vieron aquí... Dudo mucho que Issei, piense en ella de manera romántica.

Con estos arcos. Lo que quiero hacer es... ¡Darle protagonismo a la mayoría de las chicas, para que cada una busque ser la número 1, en el corazón de Issei. Chiai, seria como la que tenga el dominio, por así decirlo... La que decida a quien acepta como rival de amor.

-Primer Arco... (El héroe que bajo de los cielos: "La batalla contra los dioses caídos")... Arco de Rossweisse.  
-Segundo Arco... (El demonio de la maldición: "La llegada del Fénix Azul")... Arco de Ravel.  
-Tercer Arco... (La gata callejera y la cajita musical: "La batalla de las pesadillas")... Arco de Kuroka.  
-Cuarto Arco... (La guerra Civil: El valor de un santo)... Arco de Irina.  
-Quinto Arco... (Los cuentos de Salem: "La llamada de Walpurguis")... Arco de Le Fay.  
-Sexto Arco... (Los dragones y los héroes: "La portadora de las 2 espadas")... Arco de Xenovia.  
-Séptimo Arco... (¿?).. Arco de Rias... [Este arco lo dejo en misterio].

De Akeno, Koneko y Asia... Creo que de ellas, ya se hablo mucho en las novelas y quiero darles oportunidad a todas las chicas, que creo que merecen su arco, pero no crean que no les hago un arco a las 3 porque no me agraden... Eso seria muy imparcial de mi parte, pues de ser así, Rias no tendría su arco.

Sobre Chiai, junto con Ophis... Tienen lo que son los ...(Arcos Especiales) Ya verán cuando avance la historia. Y si... Me quedo con el Harem actual, y no voy a agregar a nadie más. Por que en sí... Es muy trabajoso el crear algo nuevo y peor aun si son arcos dedicados por lo menos... 5 o 6 capítulos.

Bueno... ¿Les gustan los especiales que hago?... De ser así... Creo que pondría un especial, al terminar un arco... ¿Les parece bien?

Y para terminar... Esto es solo una opinión personal. **(Si desean pueden leerlo o no, es decisión de cada uno).**

\- Últimamente me ha estado llamando la atención... Sobre el personaje de Rias, creo que últimamente. Se esta convirtiendo un uno de los personajes del anime que bien la quieres o bien la odias.

\- Yo en lo personal, no la odio, pero no significa que no me agrada. El motivo de que no me agrade Rias, es prácticamente lo que he leído en el volumen 10... Se acuerdan de la confesión. Es decir... ¡Es enserio!... ¡Solo fue eso!... ¡No me jodas!... Fueron mis reacciones. ¡QUE MIERDA!...

Osea... Issei tiene un trauma, donde su primera novia lo MATA, que por lo cual, es Obvio que uno queda traumado y atormentado con eso y que le sea muy, pero muy difícil el tener un relación amorosa para adelante...¡Soy sincero! ¡Para mi un trauma, es peor a tener el miedo de ser rechazada! Rias solo tenia miedo... ¡DE NO DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTE!

* * *

**_Estrato_****_ de la novela. Volumen 10..._**

**Palabras de Rias:_ ...Finalmente me llamaste por mi nombre... He esperado mucho este momento. Yo realmente... PERO NO TUVE EL VALOR DE DECÍRTELO... Así que pensé que nunca sucedería... Pero cuando escuche tus sentimientos en aquel entonces... Yo fui Feliz... Yo estaba tan Feliz Que casi estuve a punto de llorar en el partido... (Después de la pelea contra Sairarog)_**

* * *

Primero tuve una cara así... (O_O***) Osea... Primero le dice, tonto que no la entiende y las chicas se ponen de su lado y hacen ver a Issei como el malo. Segundo, ella no fue quien curo el corazón de Issei, en las novelas fueron las demás y TERCER, el que más me llego a molestar... ¡Es que le regalaron prácticamente toda La confesión! ¡ELLA LO TUVO FÁCIL!Yo soy de los que piensas, que confesión... fue impactante... Solo por la pelea, de no ser por la pelea contra Sairoarg... No hubiera tenido el mismo efecto. Que algunos me dicen... Que ella tenia miedo, por su posición de princesa... Pero. Cada quien con sus gustos, por lo menos par mí... Desde esa ves... No me gusta su personaje, hasta ahora.

Pero lo que quiero entender... ¿Por qué tantos fics de odio a Rias?... Bueno es lo que me da entender de los que escriben. Yo no he leído muchos, pero... ¡Verga!... Pero eso es lo que me da entender algunos. No se si es por la misma razón que yo... O por otro motivo. Pero en... sí. Yo les recomiendo... no odien al personaje... Odian al que escribe sobre el personaje xD. Mendigo Ichibumi. Como te atreves hacerle eso a Ravel :C

Bueno... Por mi parte. Yo sigo siendo imparcial con los personajes. Y espero que le haya gustado el capitul**o. ([****Leer aquí, sino leíste lo otro]).**

Solo 3 cosas...

\- Uno como vieron. A este Issei... Lo estoy haciendo más bondadoso y bueno, pero no tonto (El no se olvida)...

\- Si pregunta sobre Ravel en este capitulo. Creo que mejor seria su reacción en el próximo capitulo... Pero si preguntan... Ella lo vio todo.

\- "Encuéntrame"- Es un fic clasificación T. Es decir, nada cosas fuertes, pero... De acá cualquier días... Voy a subir... Creo que eso lo llaman "Lemon" o relato erótico. Pero como One-shot aparte... Si me sale bien ese cuento erótico, veo que les gusta. Pueda que haga algo de eso acá o Si Ichibumi-sensei decida quitarle la virginidad a Issei . Lo que salga primero.

Bueno... Nos vemos chicos. El próximo capitulo... Voy a contar la historia de Issei con Chiai, y el capitulo se llama "El hombre que desafió a los ángeles."...

Bueno si más me despido... Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	18. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles P-1

**Muy buenas a todos. Realmente pido disculpas por las demora en subir los ****capítulos, pues, para los que saben. Yo he tenido algunos problemas en poder escribir la historia, ya sea con la universidad, problemas personales y demás cosas.**

**Ahora por fín tengo algo de tiempo libre y puedo publicar un poco más. Mi meta es volver a publicar una vez por semana como antes. También estoy mejorando un poco en como escribir y bueno.**

**Sin más le dejo la primera parte de 3. Y espero que les guste la historia, como a mí al escribirlo.**

* * *

— **[El Hombre que desafío a los ángeles] —**

_La historia de detrás de muchas verdades…_

**[Explicaciones: El silencio del ángel]**

Ya habían pasado 1 hora desde el incidente de la fiesta.

La mayoría de los invitados abandono el lugar con compañía de los ángeles por órdenes de los Grande Serafines, pero solo unos cuantos se quedaron en el cielo.

Había mucho que contar… Ellos esperaban eso.

Dentro de una habitación grande, en donde fue la fiesta.

Estaban los principales representantes de las 3 facciones e invitados quienes les acompañaban.

Por parte de los demonios… Los Reyes Demonios, Sirzches-Lucifer y Serafall-Leviathan, quienes estaban acompañados por sus respectivos adjuntos.

Por parte de Sirzches-Lucifer… Estaban su esposa Grayfia Lucifugus, quien escolto a sus suegros, Lord Gremory y Venelana-Gremory a donde todos se reunieron, juntos y sentados al lado derecho de la habitación se encontraba su hermana menor y su sequito.

Rias Gremory, quien juntos a su grupo con excepción de Kiba Yuuto, ya estaban más calmadas y tranquilas debido al shock de hace un rato, pero estaban con la cabeza abajo… No se podía sentir una buena aura en ellas.

Por parte de Serafall-Leviathan… Estaba acompañada por su hermana menor, Sona Sitri, quien mando a la mayoría de su sequito a ayudar a los ángeles en los destrozos del lugar, y solo quedándose a su lado un golpeado Saji, por ciertas razones especiales.

La mayoría estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares.

Detrás de los asientos… Azazel, Sirzches-Lucfier, Kiba Yuuto y Saji, estaba parados muy cerca de la puerta… El grupo de chicos, se puso en una posición estratégica por precaución.

Todos ellos estaban muy, pero muy concentrados mirando al frente.

Frente de ellos… Estaban sentados, los líderes del cielo… La Gran Serafín, Gabriel-Sama y el Líderes de las alas doradas, el Gran Serafín Miguel.

A su lado derecho de ellos, estaba sentada una ángel-reencarnada, el As de Miguel, quien tenía el mismo sentimiento que sus amigas.

Casi estaban listos.

_Knock… Knock…_

Fue el sonido de la puerta.

Entonces… Al abrir la puerta Kiba.

"Lamento la demora… Gabriel-sama, ya vienen conmigo."— Dijo una hermosa mujer con un hábito de monja.

"Excelente… Grilselda-chan, hazlos pasar." — Dijo muy animada, la Gran Serafín.

Los chicos se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a los que trajo la hermana Griselda.

Al momento de hacerlos pasar.

"¡Oh!... Tía, Venelana…"— Dijo el joven con porte de un gran hombre.

"¡Sairoarg!... "— Dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al joven.

Al parecer no esperaban encontrarse en ese lugar.

Pero no solo fueron ellos.

"¡Uhmm…! Tampoco esperaba verte acá… Raiser."— Dijo el Rey demonio, a su ex cuñado.

"Sirzches-sama. En verdad que no… Yo solo vine acompañando a mi pequeña hermana."— Dijo algo relajado, pero algo inquieto.

Detrás de él… Estaba una señorita de un hermoso vestido rojo, quien también tenía la cabeza abajo.

"¿Lo vieron?" — Pregunto Sirzches.

"¡Todo!"— Fue la respuesta de Raiser.

Raiser, quien en el pasado… Fue un horrible hombre, en parte tenía un lado amable cuando se trataba de su familia.

Raiser y Sairoarg, al ver quienes estaban sentados… Los chicos decidieron estar al lado de los demás chicos.

Solo Ravel tomo asiento, pero algo apartada de las demás… Ella tenía un aura, un poco más desanimada.

La hermana Griselda, quien en parte aun no entendía mucho lo que paso, fue a sentarse al lado de Irina.

"¿Realmente esto es necesario?"— Dijo la mujer del cabello castaño rubio, algo incomoda.

"Cariño… Cálmate un poco."- Dijo su esposo.

Los señores Gremory, quien tampoco tenían conocimiento de lo que había pasado. Ellos solo fueron escoltados por Grayfia, por orden de su hijo.

"Perdón… Por hacerlos demorar mucho."— Dijo en disculpa, el líder de los ángeles.

"En verdad no entiendo."— Dijo la Venelana. "Hace un rato sentí un escándalo por parte de los ángeles, pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Y además ¿Dónde está Issei-san?"— Dijo ella con una mirada firme al líder de los ángeles.

Aquellas palabras de Venelana Gremory, hicieron temblar un poco a su hija y su sequito, pero no solo ellas… Sino Irina y Ravel también.

"Ise no va a venir, Madre."— Fue la respuesta de su hijo.

Aquellas palabras, dieron sorpresa a sus padres.

"¿Sirzches, no me digas que Ise no llego aun?"— Le pregunto su padre.

"No… El si llego." — Fue su respuesta.

"Entonces…No lo entiendo, ¿Dónde está?"— Fue la pregunta de su madre. "¡Rias!... ¿Sabes porque tu novio no está con nosotros?" — Fue Venelana, quien dirigió la mirada a su hija.

Rias… Quien no dijo nada, se aferró con sus manos al vestido apretándolo con fuerza, que en parte le estaba temblando mucho, era un gran sentimiento de impotencia.

Solo una lagrima se deslizo de su rostro.

"Rias…"— Dijo preocupada su madre.

Aún si fuese una madre estricta… Tenía su lado amoroso por sus hijos, cosa que hizo que se quedara en silencio cuando hablo el Líder de los ángeles.

"Yo le contesto eso…"— Dijo Miguel. "Hyudou Issei, él por el momento no nos podrá acompañar… Él está en la parte más alta de este lugar."— Dijo Miguel con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué hace él solo en ese lugar?"— Fue la pregunta de señor del cabello carmesí.

"Él no está solo… Él esta con la mujer que ama."— Dijo Miguel muy directo.

Fueron palabras fulminantes.

Los Señores Gremory, quedaron muy en shock con lo que dijo el Líder de los ángeles, eso hizo que se quedaran muy sorprendidos con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

¡La mujer que ama!... Ellos solo tragaron saliva, pero Venelana, fue quien mira a su hija, entendiendo ya su corazón.

"O.O"— Sairoarg, el solo se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos sin entender nada.

Solo Raiser y la Hermana Griselda, se quedaron pálidos al oír eso.

"C-Creo que no debí decirlo así…"— Dijo Miguel al ver las reacciones.

"Fufufu…"— Fue la risillas de Gabriel.

Las cosas se pusieron dispares. No había mucha relación en cuanto lo sucedido.

"En verdad… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"— Dijo Sairoarg, rascándose la cabeza.

"(Suspiro) ¡Hyudou Issei!... ¿Por qué no me sorprender mucho viniendo de él?"— Dijo Raiser preocupado viendo a su hermana pequeña.

Las padres de Rias, ellos demoraron en hablar por el shock.

"Q-Que… Pe…Pe…Pe…Pe-ro…"- Dijo tartamudeando la madre de Rias. "¡No es posible!... ¿En verdad, que es lo que sucede?"— Dijo Venelana, quien puso el ceño fruncido y mirando a Miguel.

"De acuerdo, pero antes."— Dijo Miguel zancado algo de su hábito celestial.

De su manga derecha, él había sacado un cubito pequeño. Era una especia de cubito de cristal con bordes dorados.

"Hmmm…. ¿Un sacred Gear?" — Dijo Azazel al ver ese cubito.

"Algo así…"— Dijo Miguel calmado.

Los presentes se sorprendieron mucho al verlo… ¿Por qué un Sacred Gear? ¿Para qué era?... Miguel coloco el objeto delante de él y empezó a explicar.

"Esto mi estimado Azazel. Es un Sacred Gear artificial creado en el cielo… Su nombre es el [Phanton Memories] "— Decía Miguel en explicación.

Aquel cubito empezó a flotar junto de Miguel y empezó a sacar particular doradas a su alrededor.

"Pensé que nos habías reunido acá, para contarnos lo que sucedido. No que me ibas a sacar en cara tu juguete nuevo."— Le dijo Azazel con una sonrisa a Miguel.

"No… Eso es justo lo que hago."— Dijo Miguel al alejarse del cubito. "Este Sacred Gear artificial, es una invención con el objetivo de contar solo la verdad y con exactitud los sucesos del pasado, aun si alguien ya lo había olvidado…"— Dice Miguel sonriente.

¡Algo como detallar sucesos del pasado!... Al parecer, Miguel estaba preparado para algo como esto.

"¡¿El pasado?!... Tanto duras de tu capacidad de menoría."— Le dijo en broma Azazel.

"Algo…"— Dijo sonriente. "Son cosas que pasaron hace ya miles y miles de años, pero con esto no dejaría nada suelto. De todas formas es libertad de uno creer lo que voy a decir."— Decía Miguel al ser bañando por las partículas doradas del Sacred Gear Artificial.

Un parte de las partículas doradas, también cayó encima de Gabriel.

"Por el momento… Seré yo quien les cuente todo lo que paso, le suplico que por favor… Por el momento, no vayan donde Issei y Chiai, realmente esto es importante."— Decía Miguel, en especial viendo a las chicas.

"Por eso no te preocupes."— Dijo Sona Sitri. "Después hablaremos con Issei-kun. Por el momento comprendemos la situación."— Dijo poniendo punto final.

Los 4 mejores amigos del momento. Se pusieron de guardias en la puerta para evitar, que ciertas personas salgan sin que les vean…. ¡Realmente las chicas estaban en mucha desventaja!

"¿Chiai?... Por alguna razón, ese nombre no me suena muy bien…"— Decía con el ceño fruncido Venelana.

"Ni la conoces… y ya te cayó mal."— Dijo Lord Gremory a su mujer.

Ella simplemente no le hizo caso.

"Hmmmm…."— Dijo Sairoarg. "C-Creo que ese nombre… Lo escuche hace mucho… Pero no me acuerdo."- Decía el en intento de recordar.

Solo ellos 2 tuvieron una cierta sensación al oír ese nombre.

"¡Gabriel-sama!" — Dijo la hermana Griselda, con gran duda.

Aun la atmosfera fue un poco silenciosa.

"No me sorprende mucho su reacción, ya que ustedes son originarios del Clan Bael."— Dijo Miguel.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ello Miguel?"— Le pregunto Sirzches directo.

Entonces se empezó a revelar un gran secreto.

"Hace miles de años… Cuando las guerra aún existían. Existió un lapso de tiempo, en lo cual hubo una pequeña brecha de paz entre todos. Esa brecha hubo de unos especiales 3 años… años donde por primera vez. Aparecieron ellos…"— Dijo Miguel contado el relato.

"Te refieres a la guerra del Cielo contra el Inframundo. ¿No?"— Le dijo Azazel al recordar.

"Exacto… Al menos sabes de época me refiero. "— Decía Miguel con un sonrisa.

Casi todos no entendían, sino hasta que vieron a Azazel.

"Yo les recomendaría que presten atención a lo que va a decir Miguel… Sinceramente, esa época, es algo que ni yo mismo recuerdo muy bien."— Decía Azazel a todos los demás.

Todos… Incluso las chicas, que estaban tristes decidieron hacerle caso a las palabras de Azazel.

"Ahora estoy por contarles la historia de un viejo amigo."— Decía Miguel mientras brillaba por las partículas doradas. "Todo esto paso entre eso breves años de paz…."— Empezó a contar Miguel desde inicio de todo.

Entonces, ese día… Nadie volvió a ver a Hyudou Issei, con los mismos ojos de antes.

* * *

— **[Días de un ángel]** —

_Hace miles de años… En el nido de la paloma_.

Un lugar lleno de vida. Donde era hogar de muchos, pero mucho ángeles… Los escogidos por Dios.

Un lugar muy cálido, limpio, hermoso, donde la paz reinaba, el miedo no existía, ni el hambre, ni el frio, ni el sufrimiento.

Todos los días era llenos de felicidad. A los ángeles nunca les falto nada, ellos lo teniendo todo para vivir con todas la necesidades cubiertas, que incluso no tenían que tener preocupaciones grandes.

Ellos tenían el agua más cristalina del mundo, donde se podían bañar y beber a placer las veces que quisieran. Los cuartos más cómodos para dormir, la comida más rica del mundo… Era el paraíso prometido de la leche y la miel.

En aquel lugar hermoso… Las risas de los pequeños ángeles, era el sonido de la vida para ese lugar.

"¡O-One-sama!... Vamos a jugar."— Dijo la voz de una niña de la nada.

"¡E-Eh!... ¡G-Gabriel! ¿Qué haces aquiiiii….?"— Dijo la otra niña, que recibió el cuerpo entero de la otra.

La más pequeña había dado un gran salto, cosa que hizo que ambas rodaran por una colina…

Los 2 pequeños cuerpos de las ángeles, formaron un especia de circulo de gritos, pues la colina de donde empezaron a rodar… Era muy grande.

"¡Waaa…! ¡Waaa….! ¡Waaa…!"— Eran la queja de la niña, que no pidió eso.

El descenso duro mucho. Y las risas de la más pequeña era su desconsuelo… Hasta que…

PUMM…!

Ambas habían salido volando y cayeron al césped.

"¡WOO..! ¡Eso fue divertido!"- Dijo la rubia más pequeña alzando sus brazos al cielo.

"Plaggg…"— Era la rubia más grande, quien escupía los restos del suelo de su boca.

Ambas estaban de espaldas en los suelo. Una más feliz que la otra… Uno al verlas, parecería que fuesen un par lindo de hermanas. Salvo que la más grande tiene el cabello rubio, lacio y corto, mientras que la más pequeña lo tenía largo y ondulado.

Ambas estaban, cubiertas por las hojas del césped. Sus lindos vestidos blancos tenían adornos no deseados. Entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

"G-Gabriel… ¿Qué haces aquí?" — Le dijo un poco disgustada por lo caída, pero nada enojada.

"¡Onee-sama quería verte!... Vamos a jugar."— Le volvió a decir la más pequeña con una gran sonrisa.

Entonces con un suspiro.

"No tienes remedio ¿No…?"— Lo decía la más grande con una sonrisa.

Al rato… La niña del cabello corto se paró primero y ayudo a levantarse a su pequeña hermanita.

"G-Gabriel… No deberías aprovechar tu posición, solo por querer jugar conmigo."— Le decía de manera dulce la más grande, mientras le limpiaba el vestido a la pequeña.

"¡Ehh..! No me regañes… ¡Por favor!"— Decía en reclamos la pequeña. "Desde que fuiste escogida para venir al nido de la paloma. Y-Ya casi no te puedo ver…"— Decía con pucheritos y muy linda la más pequeña.

¡Como uno podía decirle que no al mirarle a los ojos!

"Recuérdalo… Gabriel, ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra promesa?"— Le dijo sonriente la más grande, al terminar de limpiarle.

La pequeña cambio un poco su rostro, pero no perdió su sonrisa.

"JUM!... S-Si me acuerdo."— Lo decía ya entendiendo a su hermana. "Prometimos que ambas alcanzaríamos nuestros objetivos. Yo me volvería una Serafín y que tú te convertirías en protectora del Tesoro de la paloma… Así que cuando lo hayamos cumplido, podríamos volver a jugar como antes…"— Decía muy feliz la pequeña.

"Eso es correcto." — Le dijo la más grande, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la menor.

Entonces… Como hermana mayor, ella pone sus hombros, como quien aconsejándole.

"Gabriel… Tú naciste para ser una de las Grandes Serafines del cielo. Eres la única que está siendo preparada por uno, de los que fueron los más fuertes del cielo… El Gran señor Metatron. Sácale mucho provecho a ello…"— Fueron las palabras de aliento de su hermana mayor.

"¡Onee-sama!... ¡SI!"— Dijo con mucha asertividad la pequeña.

Ambas tenían un dulce sonrisa.

"¡Entonces!..."— Decía la más pequeña en sentido juguetón. "¡Vamos a jugar!... Tú la traes."— Dijo ella empujando a la mayor al suelo.

"G-Gabriel."— Dijo la más grande al estar de espaldas en suelo de nuevo.

"¡Tienes que atraparme!... Jajajajajaja"— Dijo la pequeña al empezar a correr por todo el lugar.

"Moo~~… Tengo que dejar de consentirte muchoooo…" — Dijo la más grande, quien comenzó a perseguirla.

Ambas niñas comenzaron jugar mucho tiempo.

Mientras que la más pequeña, era más imperativa… La mayor no se quedaba atrás, de todas formas solo era mayor por un año.

Las niñas jugaron y jugaron… El resonar de su alegría, el dulce día... Eran la prueba de la libertad.

Se lanzaron entre las flores, creando una lluvia de pétalos blancos… Corrieron por la inmensa pradera, se subieron a los hermosos arboles del lugar y descansaron bajo la luz, de la inmensa estrella que las alumbraba, que poco a poco se ocultaba…

_Soo…! Soo…!_

Era el sonido de la pequeña durmiendo.

"Hehehe… Realmente, tengo un hermanita muy linda…"— Decía la mayor, quien cuidaba de la pequeña y jugaba con las cara de su hermanita.

El día paso muy rápido, pero a ellas no les importo… Solo jugaron como las niñas que son.

"Bueno… Mejor te cuido hasta que vengan por ti…"— Decía ella al empezar a cargar a la pequeña. "Me gustaría que nunca crecieras… Así sería más fácil…"— Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La más grande llevaba a la más pequeña en la espalda. Ella no quería despertarla, quería conservar la alegría de los sueños de su hermanita un rato más.

La mayor… Camino y camino por un buen rato. A ella no le molestaba hacerlo, pero también no podía demorarse, pues tenía que regresar a su nueva casa.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar al inmenso castillo.

"…Chiai-san."— Dijo una voz de los cielos.

La mayor volteo al llamado.

"Miguel-sama…"— Dijo ella al ver quien decencia ante ella.

La imagen de un hombre buenmozo, con ojos de color celeste y cabello rubio largo. Con un hábito celestial rojo… ¡El ángel más cercano a Dios!

"…Lo sabía."— Dijo el Gran ángel ante la niña. "(Suspiro)… Lamento que Gabriel te haya molestado, Chiai-san. "— Dijo el en disculpa ante la niña mayor.

_Munny..!_

Fue el pequeño gesto de la dormida.

"… De hecho no."— Dijo la mayor viendo a su hermanita. "Hay días en que yo también quería escaparme y jugar con Gabriel… así que la entiendo… ¡Por favor no la regañe!"— Decía en defensa la hermana mayor.

El Gran ángel vio el amor fraternal de ambas… Entonces sonrió.

"Si lo entiendo."— Dijo él acercándose a las niñas. "Desde que Gabriel nació. Tú fuiste su primera compañera y mejor amiga, siempre cuidándola como si fuses su hermana mayor… Realmente me gustaría verlas jugar como antes." — Dijo él mientras recibía el cuerpo dormido de la pequeña.

"Es muy amable, Miguel-sama."— Decía feliz la mayor. "Pero como hermana mayor… Mi deber es darle el ejemplo a Gabriel. Tenemos cosas que cumplir y realizar… yo prometí que lo haría y un ángel no dice mentiras"— Decía muy ferviente la mayor.

El Gran ángel… Se impresiono mucho ante la decidida niña que estaba en su delante.

"Me alegra mucho oír eso."— Dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

El camino de ambas era muy duro… Él lo sabía muy bien.

"Prometo no decepcionarlo… A pesar de todo, yo lo lograre y ayudare mucho al cielo. Fui bendecida al ser escogida por nuestro señor, aun si más como yo… Al final seré yo la protectora del tesoro de la paloma."— La niña lo decía con mucho orgullo en pecho.

La gran decisión y la voluntad… Sin duda aquella niña tenía una gran determinación.

"Huhuhuhu… Cuidado Chiai-san. El orgullo es pecado… "— Dijo el Gran ángel en broma.

"¡E-Eh!... No me diga eso…"— Decía ella, un poco asustada, al revisarse su pequeñas alas blancas.

El Gran ángel… Acompaño a la pequeña niña, al inmenso castillo y él la dejo hay.

Mientras el regresaba al cielo...

"¡Sí!"— Decía el meditando. "Solo espero que puedas lograrlo…"— Decía con una sonrisa, pero muy preocupado.

Mientras levaba la niña dormida en brazos. El no dejo de meditar todo ese tiempo.

Había algo que él sabía… Que las 2 pequeñas no. Algo que ponía preocupación en sus hombros.

Eso era su futuro de ambas, pues… La Gran Guerra… Aun no terminaba.

* * *

**[De vuelta a al presente…]**

Todos en la habitación estuvieron atentos al relato de Líder de los ángeles.

"E-Eh… R-Realmente… no tenías que contar eso…hehehe"— Decía algo avergonzada La líder de los santos de corazones.

"¡Gabriel-sama!"— Decía sorprendida su reina, quien compartía su vergüenza.

"Vaya… No sabía que de pequeña, Gabriel-Chan*… Era muy mimada."— Decía en tono de broma la actual Leviathan.

La situación se tornó extraña, pues había una gran sonrisa en Miguel… Entonces decidí preguntarle.

"¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Issei?"— Fue mi pregunta con duda.

Entonces Miguel me mira y con su forma habitual me habla.

"No mucho, pero es prueba de que la maquina funciona."— Dijo como quien disfrutase de eso. "Pero volviendo al tema… Con esto quiero decirles que, Chiai-san, nació como un ángel normal, solo con la diferencia de ser escogida para ir al nido de la paloma. Que era el lugar donde se encontraba el tesoro máximo, de ese entonces del cielo… ¿Creo que de eso si te acuerdas? ¿No, mi estimado Azazel?"— Fueron sus palabras dirigidas a mí.

¡El nido de la paloma!... Aun si tengo vagos recuerdos de ello…

"Azazel…"— Fue Sirzches dirigiéndose con una ceja en alto.

Entonces casi todos se me quedan viendo… ¡Eso fue incomodo!

"(Suspiro)… El nido de la paloma o el inmenso castillo que se encuentra en algún fuera del cielo. Si no mal recuerdo, ese lugar era una especie de gran santuario para la preparación de algunos ángeles escogidos por Dios. Ángeles que cada 100 años, eran llamados para la gran tarea de ser el protector de tesoro de la paloma blanca… Lamentablemente, yo nunca estuve tan interesado en eso, pues donde se todos los intentos que se hicieron fueron un fracaso…"— Dije lo poco que recordaba.

Realmente, yo, me estaba arrepintiendo de no haber hecho mucho caso en esos años… Bueno eso no importaba mucho.

"¿Fracaso?... ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"— Dijo el padre de Sirzches y Rias, ante Miguel.

"Se ve que hay cosas que hay que explicar."— Decía Miguel volviendo a brillar. "Lo que dice Azazel es verdad. El nido de la paloma, era una especie de santuario donde varios ángeles intentaban ser los nuevos protectores del tesoro de la paloma. Varios ángeles en el pasado lograron ser los protectores, pero nunca pudieron cumplir el requisito especial, fueron alrededor de 14 protectores que nunca lograron hacer, lo que Chiai-san logro…"— Decía Miguel, quien en ese momento Gabriel le paso algo.

Todos nosotros nos quedamos observando aquel objeto… ¡Era una muy pequeña caja marrón, que tenía una especia de cerradura dorada!... Esa cajita, era del tamaño de la palma de Miguel…

"¡El símbolo del Olivo!"— Dijo la Madre de Rias, un poco sorprendía al ver de cerca la cajita.

"Madre… ¿La conoces?"— Fue Sirzches, quien sorprendido pregunto.

Su madre… Solo le contesto.

"No, exactamente…"— Dijo ella con un tono serio. "Yo solo conozco ese símbolo, ya que lo vi una vez. Naturalmente es el símbolo de los Reyes de la victoria, pero realmente había algo más con ello que no logro recordar…"— Lo decía ella muy pensativa.

Sinceramente… Esto se hacia más misterioso, que en vez de aclarar todo.

"¡La Paloma Blanca!"— Entonces dijo de repente la Hermana Griselda. "Recuerdo que el señor Raphael-sama, dijo que todo esto tenía que ver con la –Verdadera Bestia Celestial-… Miguel-sama, ¿Qué había dentro de esa caja? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Chiai-san?"— Fue la pregunta sin rodeos de ella.

En ese momento… Casi todos nos impresionamos antes aquellas palabras. La Verdadera Bestia Celestial...

"Esperanza…"— Contesto Miguel al mostrarnos la pequeña caja a la hermana Griselda.

La mirada de Miguel cambio un poco al hablar. Es como si sus recuerdos fueran más claros ahora, pero… Se sentía un parte de incomodidad en él.

Entonces es Gabriel quien continúa.

"Onee-sama… Desde pequeña siempre tuvo la idea de cumplir su objetivo, sí o sí. Incluso olvidando el resto de los ángeles que buscaba el mismo puesto que ella, en si fue un camino muy difícil para ella el lograrlo… Pero todo eso…"— Decía Gabriel en pleno relato y algo triste.

Se nota la desdicha de ambos. Tanto de Miguel y Gabriel. Es como si estuvieran felices, pero a la vez no.

"¿Qué paso exactamente?"— No pude evitar preguntar.

Los demás volvieron a prestar atención a Miguel y Gabriel, pero fue Miguel quien hablo primero.

"Bueno… Aquí es donde entra Issei."—Decía con una sonrisa y levantando el dedo índice.

Rápidamente todos nos ponemos más que atentos. Incluso Rias y las demás, dejaron a un lado su pena… Solo para escuchar el nombre de Issei.

"¡Issei!..."— Dijo Rias al verlos de frente, quien cambio un poco el rostro.

Yo tenía mis especulaciones, pero quería saber la verdad también…

"Todo esto paso cuando Chiai-san cumplió los 15 años."— Decía Miguel volviendo a Brillar por los polvos dorados. "Cuando ella cumplió esa edad… Ella fue considerada el ángel más joven en lograr ser la protectora del tesoro de la paloma blanca. Lo había logrado… Pero… Aún tenía algo más que hacer…"— Decía Miguel mientras sonría.

Las cosas se pusieron interesantes. Por alguna razón… Yo no dejaba de sonreír.

* * *

— **[El ángel que cayó de los cielos: Aprendiendo a ser humano] —**

El gran castillo se tornó en celebración.

_Murmullos…!_

Había varios ángeles dentro de la sala principal del castillo… Filas y filas de ellos. Todos ellos vestidos con sus hábitos blancos y bien formados.

El lugar estaba decorado de manera especial. Con ángeles colocados estratégicamente en todo el lugar.

Un grupo de ángeles ajenos… Ellos empezaron a tocar unas trompetas de la gran entrada… ¡Realmente era un gran recibimiento!

"Todos… Saludad a la nueva guardiana."— Decía el ángel líder, quien estaba en el pulpito central.

Todos los ángeles voltearon y con reverencia… Como si se tratase del recibimiento de un rey.

La puerta se empezó a abrir.

Con un fuerte brillo de luz. De la puerta comenzó a entrar una joven ángel.

Todos en ese momento se quedaron viendo a aquella niña tenía un hábito especial blanco.

Aquella niña del cabello corto y rubio, quien comenzó a caminar despacio por el lugar.

La joven ángel estaba caminando al pulpito central, se la veía serena y calmada, pero lo que sobresalía de ella era un bella sonrisa, al revisar el lugar.

"Bien hecho… Onee-sama."— Dijo una voz muy feliz de un lado del lugar.

"Realmente esto no me lo esperaba tan pronto."— Decía su acompañante.

Ese lugar no solo estaba los maestros y los aprendices para la ceremonia. Sino también personas importantes para ella.

Para aquella joven. Este fue uno de los días más felices de su vida. El día que había logrado cumplir uno de sus sueños.

Cuando llego al pulpito.

"Felicidades… Gran guardiana."— Le dijo el maestro jefe a su antigua aprendiz de una manera muy alegre.

"Gracias maestro."— Le contesto la joven muy respetuosa.

Aquel viejo maestro entonces comenzó la ceremonia de celebración.

"Es un honor para mí. El guiar esta ceremonia para la nueva guardiana y…"— Decía mientras se dirigía al público.

La ceremonia era una especia de protocolo que hacían los ángeles maestros, era una costumbre y tradición para ellos el celebrar un día tan importante.

La celebración duro alrededor de unas 3 horas. Los ángeles se divirtieron, comieron y gozaron mucho ese día.

Todo fue grandioso, pero…

_BOING!_

"Felicidades… ¡Onee-sama!"— Dijo un ángel quien se lanzó encima de la nueva guardiana.

"¡G-Gabriel!"- Dijo ella algo sorprendida.

"Hehehe… Estoy muy feliz por ti."— Le decía su pequeña hermana, más alegre de lo usual.

La del cabello corto, se la quedo viendo un rato.

"E-Espera…E-Espera… ¿Realmente eres Gabriel?"— Le contesto la guardiana algo extrañada.

"¡E-Ehhh…!"— Dijo su pequeña hermana algo crédula.

No era broma. Al parecer lo decía enserio.

"Onee-sama que mala… Si soy yo."— Le decía algo triste.

Aquella respuesta había dejado con la boca muy abierta a la nueva guardiana.

"¡E-Ehh…!"— Ahora fue quien se sorprendió. "Como es posible esto, se supone que yo soy mayor, pero tú… " — Lo decía con un tono muy impresionada y señalandole.

La razón de su asombro fue por lo que ojos le enseñaban.

Delante de ella no estaba una niña que ella recordaba como su hermana menor. Sino una chica muy hermosa y con un gran desarrollo físico.

El ángel llamado Gabriel. Ella parecía ya una mujer con una figura de una mujer 18 años para adelante, tenía el cabello ondulado y muy hermoso, unos labios rosados y dulces, tenía una cintura y piernas largas ya formadas, también que había crecido más que ella en estatura, y el hábito que llevaba le hacía resaltar su bella figura, pero sobretodo… ¡Ella tenía los pechos más grandes que su hermana mayor!

Eso hizo que la mayor se viera un poco y se preguntara… ¿Cómo?... La diferencia de las 2, es que ella aun parecía un adolecente en pleno desarrollo.

"¡Onee-sama te encuentras bien!"— Le dijo su hermana menor, quien en el acto hizo rebotar sus pechos delante de ella.

Aquel acto… Hizo que su moral bajara un poco.

Pero recobrando un poco la compostura.

"Perdón Gabriel, pero por un momento no te reconocí."— Lo decía, mientras que la mayor evitaba que una parte de autoestima cayera más por esa sorpresa.

"Moo~... Onee-sama. Solo han pasado 4 años desde que no nos vimos. No he cambiado mucho."— Le decía la menor de una manera muy inocente.

¡Que no había cambiado!... La mayor sabía que su hermanita tenía que a aprender a no ser muy despistada, pero a pesar de ese gran cambio.

La mayor sabía que su pequeña hermana era la misma niña pequeña de corazón.

"Jajaja… Pueden que pasen muchos años más, pero tu seguirás siendo la misma Gabriel de siempre."— Le decía ella con una gran sonrisa.

Eso hizo que su hermana pequeña se alegrara.

"Onee-sama…"— Le devolvía con un adorable sonrisa.

Ambas tenía mucho de qué hablar.

Entonces una voz empieza a hablar.

"Al parecer tú también seguirás siendo la misma Chiai-san, aun si pasan los años."— Dijo una voz muy genial, quien se acercaba a ellas.

Ambas hermanas voltearon a ver a quien se dirigía.

"Miguel-sama."— Dijo la mayor.

"Miguel-san…"- Dijo la menor.

El ángel más cercano a Dios. Y también un viejo y gran amigo.

"Quería venir a felicitarte Chiai-san. Sin duda me sorprendiste mucho al convertirte en guardiana a tan corta edad."— Le decía en felicitaciones y con una gran sonrisa.

"Muchas Gracias…"— Le contesto ella de manera muy alegre. "Realmente esto fue algo que no yo espera tan rápido. Pero se supone que me reuniría con usted y con la junta de Tronos más adelante."— Le contestaba con un gran ánimo.

"Es cierto…"— Le contesto el Gran Ángel. "Sí, pero yo quería ser quien te felicitara, antes que esos viejos ermitaños. " — Decía Miguel en comentario satírico.

Al parecer…El ángel más cercano a Dios le gustaba mucho hacer lo que él quería en el cielo, pero ¿Quién le podía decir que no?

"Hmn… Onee-sama ¿Realmente te vas a reunir con ese grupo de aburridos?"— Con un tono de burla dijo su hermana pequeña.

Esa no era forma de dirigirse del consejo de sabios ángeles.

Pero ambos sabían que ella lo decía porque era una cabeza hueca.

"…Si Gabriel."— Le contesto feliz la nueva guardiana. "Según los maestros. Todos lo que fueron escogidos como guardianes antes, tenían aun audiencia con la junta de Tronos… Pero de eso ya no me dijeron nada más. " — Lo decía tono pensativa.

De un lado escuchando eso.

"…Se supone que no debería saber nada, sino hasta que vayas a la reunión."— Decía el Gran Ángel con un tono impaciente. "Pero solo como un adelanto. La reunión tiene mucho que ver con tus funciones como guardiana. Por así decirlo… Sería como asignarte tu primer trabajo."— Le contesto con una sonrisa.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron un poco pensativas al escuchar eso.

La mayor era quien lo analizaba más. A pesar de haber sido escogida como la guardiana del nido de la paloma. Ella no tenía mucho el conocimiento sobre… ¿Qué es el labor del Guardián?

Ella solo fue enviada a ese lugar cuando era una pequeña niña, pero ella entendía que ese tipo de secretos no era algo que se les decía a aprendices como ellos. Solo sabía que ese puesto era demasiado importante y que le revelarían la verdad cuando fuera escogida.

Y ese día… ¡ERA HOY!

"Yo sé que no fui escogida por pura suerte. Así que estoy 100% que puedo cumplir mi deber… ¡Así que no se preocupe!"— Ella lo decía con una gran determinación.

Los ojos le brillaron como una estrella y tenía una sonrisa muy intensa.

"… Ya se está acercando la hora. Es una lástima que no podamos quedar en la celebración."— Decía Miguel, quien veía todo el lugar lleno de vida.

"No importa."— Dijo la pequeña guardiana.

"¡Yo también voy!"— Dijo alzando la mano la pequeña hermana.

Todo el lugar era sonrisa y alegría. Así eran las fiestas en el cielo.

Un lugar donde no existe la maldad y donde todos pueden sonreír.

Los ángeles… Son seres que tiene la suerte de nacer en lugar donde no les falte nada. El mundo prometido.

Ese día no solo había nacido una nueva guardiana… Ese día fue en que nació una niña malcriada.

* * *

— **[¡Adiós Cielo…!] —**

**_El Quinto Cielo._**

El consejo de los Tronos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pise el cielo. Realmente me sentía muy nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el quinto cielo y tan cerca de la montaña del juicio.

"Bueno… Te espero aquí a fuera. ¡Buena suerte Onee-sama!"— Me dijo muy sonriente mi linda hermana.

"Lista… Chiai-san."— Me decía muy firme, Miguel-sama.

El día había llegado, ya era mi turno de avanzar. Aun si estaba acompañada por Miguel-sama. No podía de dejar de sentir muchos nervios.

Delante de esta puerta… Se encontraban los 3 ángeles más inteligentes y rectos del cielo. El consejo de Tronos. ¡Los ángeles de la justicia y sabiduría!

"Bien… ¡Entremos!"— Dijo Miguel-sama haciéndome pasar primero la gran puerta de plata.

Sentía un poco de escalofríos.

De lo que yo sabía. El consejo de Tronos… Son considerados como una autoridad suprema para nosotros los ángeles.

"No tengas miedo, Chiai-san."— Me decía Miguel-sama quien me acaricio la cabeza. "Los que están adentro… Solo son ángeles con apariencia de viejo. Son iguales como tú o como yo… Solo da lo mejor de ti."— Me lo decía con una cálida sonrisa.

Las palabras de Miguel-sama eran muy confortantes, pero aún estaba un poco nerviosa.

Para Miguel-sama era fácil decirlo. Miguel-sama es considerado como el ángel más cercano a nuestro señor… El consejo de Tronos estaba por debajo de él.

Pero aun así…

"(Respiro…) ¡Soy la nueva guardiana! ¡Tengo que cumplir con mi deber!"— Me decía a mí misma antes de entrar.

"¡Esa es la actitud!"— Me decía Miguel-sama… quien me levanto su dedo pulgar izquierdo y guiñándome un ojo.

Me gustaría estar tan relajada… Como lo estaba Miguel-sama.

Sin perder el tiempo más. Voy a presentarme a aquellos ángeles.

_Tass…! Tass...! Tass…!_

Eran los pasos combinados de Miguel-sama y los míos al entrar a la habitación.

El lugar parecía muy vacío, pues nuestras pisadas empezaron a hacer un eco muy grande dentro.

El pasillo, por donde entramos, era un poco frio y no tan grande.

Solo seguía caminando y caminando. El pasillo era largo…

Miguel-sama seguía mirando al frente y sonriendo. No podía hacerlo quedar mal…

Desde un inicio voy y corrijo mi postura.

Cuando estábamos por llegar al final de pasillo.

"¡Oh!... ¡Justo a la hora indicada! ¡Se ve que empezaron muy bien esta vez!"— Fue una voz muy grave que salió al final de pasillo.

"¡Siempre es bueno dejar una buena primera impresión!"— Decía otra voz, que era ya con tono más desgastado, pero animado.

"¡Si se empieza bien..! ¡Entonces significa que va a terminar bien!"— Dijo una voz, un tanto gravosa y firme.

Los señores de la justicia.

¡No me puedo ver mal! ¡Es de mí de volverles el respeto!

"¡Un placer mis señores!... Es un honor estar en presencia de los grandes ángeles de la justicia. ¡Reciban a una humilde servidora!"— Era yo poniendo en una rodilla y mostrando respeto a mis señores.

Mi saludo fue tan rápido. Que al arrodillarme, baje mi cabeza y de frente vi al piso.

"…Eso no me lo espere."— Decía Miguel-sama, muy relajado.

Yo sola estaba mirando al suelo y esperando una respuesta… ¡Ese silencio era algo incómodo!

"Ya veo…"— Dijo uno de los 3 ángeles supremos. "Con que esta señorita es la nueva guardiana del nido de la paloma. Se ve que tiene muy buenos modales…"— Me decía en alago.

"Eso está muy bien."— Dijo uno de ellos, con un tono seco.

Se notaba que eran ángeles muy, pero muy secos en sus respuestas. Pero el solo escuchar que lo estaba haciendo bien… Era un bueno para mí.

"Pequeña guardiana. Ya puedes levantar tu cabeza y decirnos tu nombre."— Me decía el único de ellos que tenía una voz amable.

Yo con educación me levante y miro firme con postura.

"¡Muchas gracias!... Mi nombre es Chiai, soy la nueva guardiana del nido de la paloma. Promoción Nº 15 en obtentor el símbolo del Olivo."— Dije de lo más cordial posible.

Cuando por fin pude verlos. Miguel-sama y yo, estábamos en una especia sala… En donde se podía apreciar una especie de sala del juicio, pues, los 3 ángeles de la justicia… Cada uno estaba sentado en una vitrina en lo alto de la sala. El del lado derecho… Era un ángel con la apariencia de alguien muy anciano, con barba blanca y cabello largo, con ojos como de halcón. Mientras que el señor de la izquierdo, el parecía un poco más joven que el anterior, tenía el cabello largo gris y los ojos cerrados con un sonrisa un poco extraña y por ultimo… El ángel del centro. Era un ángel con un rostro rígido y con un par de arrugas en él, tenía especia de cicatriz en la ceja, unos ojos tranquilos y rígidos como él, poseía el cabello blanco y corto y con una gran barba que lo tenía en la cara.

Yo estaba un poco regida, casi como un soldado ante ellos, pero las palabras salían de mi boca normalmente.

Entonces… Miguel-sama empezó a hablar.

"…Sorprendidos… ¿Verdad?"— Lo decía en un tono muy relajado a los ángeles supremos.

Aquella acción de Miguel-sama, hizo crear una sonrisa en los rostros de los 3 ángeles supremos.

"No recuerdo que era tu turno de hablar, Miguel."— Dijo el ángel supremo del centro.

"…Creí que era bueno que sea yo quien los presente ante la nueva guardiana. ¿No lo creen?"— Dijo Miguel-sama, quien estaba sonriendo un poco.

¡Eso me dejo un poco tensa!... ¡¿Acaso a Miguel-sama le caí mal algo?!

"Si eres tú Miguel. Yo no le veo el problema que nos presentes ante la nueva guardiana"— Decía el ángel supremo de la derecha, con un tono muy orgulloso.

Esto se sentía extraño, pero decidió simplemente a continuar…

"Bien Chiai-san. Déjame presentarte correctamente. ¡Ok!"— Con una sonrisa y sin perderla prosiguió. "El quien está sentado en lado derecho se llama Mebahel-san, el ángel del conocimiento. Del lado izquierdo se encuentra sentado Omael-chan, el ángel de la sentencia. Y por último y no menos importante tenemos al medio a Leuviah-kun, él ángel del juicio. Ellos son el actual sistema y creación de las reglas y leyes, que actualmente los ángeles se rigen, ellos son los que deciden si un ángel cae o no… Los juzgadores de los ángeles en el cielo." — Me decía Miguel-sama sin perder su buena vibra.

Aun si ya tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre ellos. Aún era poco intimidante escuchar eso.

Hasta donde se… Los 3 ángeles supremos son los que crearon el sistema para juzgar la conducta de los ángeles, desde hace ya muchos años atrás. Prácticamente, el sistema de nuestras creencias, que fueron estipuladas por nuestro señor, pero fueron ellos las que interpretaron esas normas.

Se sentía un poco frío estar delante de los señores que deciden si caes o no. ¡Fue algo perturbador!

"Creo que no podemos perder el tiempo de esa manera. Vamos a lo nuestros… ¡Guardiana podrías acercarte!"— Dijo Leuviah-sama, con un tono serio.

"¡S-Si!" — Conteste nerviosa.

Solo camine delante de ellos, entonces sus miradas se reúnen ante mí.

"Voy a ser directo con esto, y espero que estés consiente con tu misión…"— Dijo Leuviah-sama, quien empezó a sacar algo de su gabinete.

Estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía. Yo pensé que el trabajo que me encomendarían seria al más complicado… ¡Y no me equivoque!

* * *

_**[De vuelta al presente…]**_

"(Tks)… Tenías que nombrar a esos 3 viejos buenos para nada." — Decía Azazel con un todo de disgusto.

"Hahaha… Se ve que aun los recuerdas."— Decía Miguel con un tono burlón.

El rostro de Azazel cambio un poco, a la de alguien molesto.

"He… Como crees que me voy a olvidar de esos 3 hijos de puta. Ellos fueron uno de las razones más, para que yo dejase el cielo."— Decía él al recordar viejas memorias.

Todos estábamos escuchando atentamente el relato de Miguel y con la respuesta de Azazel… Sabía que esto se ponía interesante.

"Realmente nunca te gusto compartir el quinto cielo con ellos ¿No, Azazel?"— Le decía Miguel con una sonrisa juguetona.

Azazel intentaba no recordar esos días. Son pocas veces en las que he visto a Azazel, un tanto molesto en acordarse algo.

Aun en medio de su charla. Decido intervenir.

"¿Ángeles supremos?... Pensé que los Grandes Serafines eran la mayor autoridad en el cielo, solo por debajo del Dios de la biblia." — Dije fijándome a Miguel.

Mi pregunta fue directa. Entonces Miguel, sin dejar de sonreír me contesta.

"Mi estimado, Sirzches, comprendo que no sepas."— Me decía él. "En aquella época, el grupo de los 4 Grandes Serafines no existía, al menos no como ahora. En ese tiempo, los que peleamos desde los tiempos antiguos junto a nuestro señor, teníamos cierta autoridad en el cielo. El grupo de los ángeles supremos, era un grupo de sabios e inteligentes ángeles, que su deber era mantener el orden en el cielo, ya se, interpretando las leyes que nos dejó nuestro señor. Pero hoy en día… Ellos ya no tiene esa autoridad que tenían antes."— Me explicaba Miguel, con un tono calmado.

Esa parte me dejo un poco sorprendido. Sinceramente hay cosas del cielo que aun desconocía.

"Para que no se queden con la duda, mejor les explico de esta manera."— Decía Azazel rascándose la cabeza. "Fueron esos 3 quienes crearon el sistema de conducta del cielo. De hecho, me sorprende mucho que sean más flexibles con eso ahora…"— Lo decía con un tono de disgusto.

Eso era nuevo. Me quede un poco sorprendido al oír eso.

"¡Gabriel-sama! ¿Qué paso con ese grupo ángeles?"— Fue la reina de Gabriel, quien pregunto ahora.

Gabriel, quien estaba un tanto ansiosa de hablar comienza.

"La orden de los supremos. Ellos antes tenía cierta autoridad en aquella época, pero eso cambio cuando el grupo de los 4 Grandes se creó, todo eso paso después de que Onee-sama regresara al cielo, pero ellos todavía siguen viviendo en una parte alejada del cielo, pero ahora solo como consejeros de los serafines…"— Decía Gabriel, un tanto triste al contarlo.

Aquellas palabras de Gabriel me llamaron la atención. Yo podía sentir, de la forma como relataba, que no era algo que no le gustaba hablar.

"Antes la vida en el cielo era más estricta cuando estaban ellos al mando de la leyes. Hoy en día, el cielo se volvió más tolerante, por eso existe el sistema para prevenir a los ángeles que no pecasen. Creo que eso fue algo bueno después de todo…"— Decía Miguel al recordar aquellos días.

Yo tenía mucho qué pensar. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en ese tiempo? Y… ¿Cómo esto estaba relacionado con Issei?... Era todo lo que podía pensar.

Entonces…

_Tock…! Tock…! Tock..!_

Se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta.

"Hmnn…?"— Me preguntaba quién era el que tocaba.

Nosotros no estábamos esperando a nadie.

"¡Oigan! ¡Hay alguien adentro!"— Fue una voz fuerte del otro lado de la habitación.

Rápidamente reconocimos esa voz.

"Barraquiel…"— Dijo Azazel al reconocerlo.

"¡Papá!" — Dijo Akeno en sorpresa y por fin reaccionar.

El resto solo quedo bien a ver si le abríamos la puerta o no.

"Hazlo pasar… Creo que sería bueno si hay más personas que son de nuestra época, Azazel-chan."— Le dijo sonriente Gabriel a Azazel.

Sin pensarlo más… Azazel abre la puerta.

"Llegas muy tarde y …¿Dónde está Shemhazai?"— Le dijo Azazel de frente a su camarada.

"Él no va a venir, pero Azazel…"— Decía su amigo, quien pronto vio a su hija.

El padre de Akeno… Barraquiel, quien se puso a ver a su hija de lejos. La mirada de Barraquiel no se apartó a la mirada triste de Akeno, una parte de él se preocupó al verla así… ¿Cómo es que lo es?, pues yo también soy padre.

Un padre sabe cuándo su hijo esta lastimado.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando acá?" — Pregunto muy serio Barraquiel.

Su mirada se puso punzante a los Grandes Serafines. Aun si no conocía lo paso, su instinto de padre actuó.

Entonces…

"Cálmate un poco y deja que continúen con la historia…" — Le dijo Azazel a Barraquiel, pero de forma muy amistosa.

Entonces nos quedamos un rato en silencio. Barraquiel se calmó, y entonces…

"De acuerdo. Pero una cosa… ¿Esto tiene que ver con Hyodou Issei? ¿No?"— Se lo dijo muy firme.

"¡Vaya!... Tu sí que vas de frente al grano."— Le dijo Azazel con una sonrisa provocadora.

Ambos se cruzaron miradas por un rato, pero no se podía sentir hostilidad por su parte. ¿Qué es lo que estaban pensando?

"…"— Barraquiel no dijo nada y se puso al lado de Azazel.

Azazel solo sonrió un poco y se calló.

"Gracias Azazel…"— Le dijo Miguel animado y más calmado. "¿Dónde me quede?... ¡Verdad!...La orden de los supremos. Ellos eran los encargados de decidir las acciones de los guardines, por eso Chiai tenía que ir en audiencia con ellos y cumplir la misión de… "— Decía Miguel quien no se detuvo el narrar la historia.

Nadie interrumpió en un buen rato.

* * *

_**[De vuelta al pasado…]**_

_Tass…! Tass…! Tass…!_

Era el sonido de mis pasos en este lugar.

"Con que esto es la tierra…"— Dije al observar el inmenso espacio de flora y fauna de mi alrededor.

Me quede maravillada al estar en este lugar. Había diferentes tipos de árboles y de diferentes tamaños a plena vista, hacía calor y podía sentir la humedad en el aire, pues se podía sentir una brisa refrescante en mi rostro.

Aún no había visto a ninguna especie en particular, pero no sería extraño que me lo encuentre por estos lugares más adelante.

"Es tal y como me lo dijo Miguel-sama."— Dije al taparme un podo de los rayos del sol.

A diferencia del jardín del castillo donde vivía. Este lugar tenia era un más salvaje.

Gracias a Miguel-sama…Yo estaba vestida con unos zapatos especiales, para que no me lastimase los pies por estos caminos rocosos y terrosos, también estaba vestida con una especie de ropas duras que teína tela de algodón cómoda, que parte me cubría todo mi cuerpo, como si fuese una especie de cuero con capucha. Por último, yo tenía una especie de pequeña mochila, que dentro tenia comida, agua y el pastel que me dio a Gabriel… ¡Creo que ya me estaba dando hambre en recodar ese postre de nubes!

Camine por un rato más, pero pronto me detuve a pensar.

"Sé que no tenía que ser impaciente. Creo que caí en lugar un poco extraño."— Dije al poner orientarme bien.

Mire al cielo y me puse a pensar. ¿Qué es lo que realmente tengo que hacer?

Metí mi mano dentro de mi bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón y saque una especia de reloj de arena.

Al verlo, solo podía sentir un poco de pena.

"Creo que 3 años es demasiado tiempo fuera de casa."— Dije al ver como los granos de arena caían lentamente.

Mi misión… Entonces recordé lo que me dijeron los supremos antes de irme.

_**Flash back…**_

_En la sala de los ángeles supremos._

"… _Nueva guardiana, nosotros las corte de los supremos te encomendamos lo siguiente." — Me decía Leuviah-sama quien empezó a sacar algo de su cuello. _

_Lo que estaba sacando de su cuello era una especie de collar, pero para ser más precisa… Lo que colocaba en el collar era una especie de llave blanca._

_Leuviah-sama, él estaba haciendo levitar la llave ante mí. Al obtenerlo, no pude evitar pensar para qué era eso._

"…_Ahora guardiana, quiero que prestes atención a tu misión."_— _Fue la orden muy directa ante mí. "El deber de todos los que fueron escogidos como guardianes es solo una cosa… Y es solo encontrar y resolver el misterio del tesoro de la paloma blanca."_— _Me decía Leuviah-sama, con un tono muy serio._

_Desde pequeña, los maestros me hablaron sobre el tesoro de la paloma. Yo nunca vi tal tesoro en el castillo, pero al ver la llave que me dieron._

… _Esto me llevara a conocer tal reliquia sagrada._

"…_Llévale la llave al maestro jefe del castillo, él te llevara donde está el tesoro sagrado. Es menester decirte que nadie más que tú y el maestro jefe deben conocer esa ubicación."_— _Me decía con un tono ronco Mebahel-sama._

"…_Esperemos que no falles. El peso de muchos ángeles cae en tus hombros, Chiai-san."_— _Decía con un tono amable Omael-sama._

_Entonces me quede un poco sorprendida con lo que dijo ¿El peso de mucho ángeles?... ¿Qué quería decir con ello?, pero entonces…_

"_No era necesario que lo dijeras de esa manera. Omael…"— Dijo Miguel-sama, pero con un tono algo serio._

_¿Acaso hubo algo que le molesto?... La actitud de Miguel-sama cambio un poco desde que entramos._

_Pero eso no cambio la sonrisa de Omael-sama. De hecho, creo que él sonrió un poco más._

"_Vaya… ¿No me digas que aún no sabe?"_—_ Lo dijo sin vacilar._

_¿Saber qué?... Había algo que no me había fijado. La situación se puso un poco tensa._

"_¡Santo cielo!... Que indulgencia de su parte."— Decía molesto Leuviah-sama, pero con ese mismo sentimiento me mira. "…Guardiana, soy directo y preciso… Si fallas en esta misión no solo perderás tu título de guardiana, sino que varios de tus camaradas o el cielo como lo conoces, ya no será el mismo desde ahora. Así que no falles…"— Me lo decía con una mirada púnzate._

_Eso me dejo algo sorprendida. No sabía que si fallaba me quitarían mi puesto de guardiana, pero aun no entendía bien lo que me querían decir…_

"_Gracias supremos… Pero creo que seré yo, quien instruya a Chiai desde ahora."— Decía Miguel-sama quien se paró a mi lado._

_Una parte de mí me decía que Miguel-sama estaba muy preocupado por mí. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de serio._

"_Entonces pueden retirarse. Confió en que le dirás las cosas que necesita conocer…"_— _Dijo Leuviah-sama como despido a Miguel-sama._

_Miguel-sama no le dijo nada y puso mano en mi hombro._

"…_Ya vámonos Chiai-san."— Miguel-sama me volvía a hablar, pero con su habitual sonrisa._

"_C-Con su permiso."_— _Dije al despedirme ante la corte._

_Miguel-sama no se despidió de los supremos y salimos._

_Cuando estábamos caminando por el gran pasillo de la salida._

"_Uhm…"— Dije al sentir al cálido en mi mano._

_Yo me quede algo sorprendida y extrañada… ¡Miguel-sama me había cogido de la mano!_

"_Miguel-sama."_— _Le dije preocupada al verlo._

_Miguel-sama seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo. Entonces me observa…_

"_Recuerdo que cuando eran pequeñas… Tú y Gabriel iban cogidas de mi manos, ahora has crecido tanto que mi mano ya no cubre tu mano como antes… fufufu"_— _Era Miguel-sama quien parecía un poco extraño._

_Yo siempre vi a Miguel-sama como una especia de hermano mayor para mí. Desde que lo conocí, nunca hubo un día en la cual él no sonreía._

"_Si por la misión, Miguel-sama. No se tiene que preocupar… Prometo que no fallare."_— _Le decía con una sonrisa para que no se preocupase._

_La mano de Miguel-sama era muy cálida. No solo su mano… Sino su presencia._

"_Chiai-san, lo que me preocupa no es tanto la misión."— Me decía con un tono muy gentil, y en plena acción volvimos a caminar. "Lo que me preocupa… Es el mundo que estas por conocer."— Lo decía con un tono triste._

_¿El mundo que estoy por conocer?... Simplemente no tenía forma como contestarle, pero sabía que eso no me lo decía por gusto._

_La calidez de Miguel-sama se hizo sentir más en mí. Es como si pudiera sentir un poco lo que él sentía._

"_Miguel-sama… ¡Gracias!"— Le decía conmovida._

_Tal vez Gabriel y yo nos parecemos en algo. Y eso es que ambas queremos mucho a Miguel-sama, pues fue él quien nos vio crecer._

_No tardamos mucho al salir de la corte de los supremos._

"_¡Oigan yo también quiero!"— Dijo apareciendo de la nada Gabriel._

_Aquella acción hizo que Gabriel sujetara la otra mano libre de Miguel-sama._

"_¿Cómo haces para aparecer nada?"— No puede evitar preguntarle._

_Gabriel solo me sonrió y me dijo…_

"…_Es que ¡SOY YO! Chan-chan…"— Fue su respuesta. "Ya que terminaron su reunión… ¿Vamos a comer pastel?"_— _Lo decía muy feliz y muy entusiasmada levantando su mano al aire._

_Tanto Miguel-sama y yo nos miramos un poco… Y con una sonrisa._

"_¿Por qué no?... Creo que aún hay tiempo."_— _Decía Miguel-sama, con su carisma de antes._

"… _Es verdad. Además también tengo hambre."_— _Dije al antojar de un pedazo grande pastel._

"_¡Genial!... Vamos por pastel."_— _Decía Feliz Gabriel, quien nos espeso a arrastrar a su gusto._

_Creo que una parte mí… Realmente extrañara esos días._

_**De vuelta.**_

Había algo importante que dependía de mi misión.

Volví a guardar el reloj de arena en mi bolsillo y continúe mi camino.

Camine por largo raro más y era extraño ver todo el lugar un poco deshabitado. También pensé… ¿Dónde habrá un castillo cerca de acá?

Realmente la tierra era muy diferente al cielo o al nido de la paloma.

"¿Cómo es que puedo continuar así?"— Dije un poco en queja.

Me hubiera gustado volar con mis alas o tener aunque sea una parte de mis poderes de ángel, pero eso no podía hacer.

Estaba un poco cansada y molesta. Entonces miro mí mano, que tenía un brazalete hecho de hojas de olivo.

"¿Por qué me sellaron mis poderes?... Creo que hubiera sido más fácil buscar un castillo, si pudiese volar."— Dije al sentarme en una especie de roca.

Una parte de mí se quería quitar ese brazalete, pero sabía que era casi-imposible romperlo.

Según lo que dijo Miguel-sama. Esto también era parte de mi misión.

Creo que él se refirió a esto como… [Humanidad]

Aun habías cosas que no lograba entender. Los maestros y el jefe maestro del castillo fueron los que me instruyeron por casi 4 años, en cuanto como vivir como un ángel, sobre cómo decidir y pensar.

Ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero solo Miguel-sama me hablo del mundo fuera del cielo.

Aun puedo recordar las palabras de Miguel-sama... -"_La tierra es lugar hermoso, pero a la vez muy duro para vivir. Nosotros los ángeles tenemos la suerte de haber nacido en lugar como cielo, pues la tierra no es así… Puede ser cálido o puede ser frio, hay luz como también hay oscuridad, sentirás cosas que no pensaste sentir si te quedabas en el cielo. La tierra es un mundo muy grande, yo sé que aprenderás muchas cosas y lograras sobrevivir… Pero para que entiendas todo eso, es preciso que no pienses como un ángel, sino como ser humano."_… Fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de que me fuera.

Un ser humano… Desde que he estado viviendo en el nido. Los maestros también hablaron de ellos. Los humanos son seres que nacen y viven en la tierra, tienen la tendencia a ser salvajes a lo que no logran comprenden, son seres que viven solo para satisfacer sus necesidades, una especie que piensa y tiende a ser un poco inteligente, son sucios y no se preocupan mucho de los demás, una especie que mata por sobrevivir y existir, realmente parecían a uno que otro animal salvaje o peor, cuando los describía los maestros.

Yo tenía la idea de ser muy agradecida de ser un ángel y no un ser humano. Parecía como si los maestros, trataran a los humanos como seres imperfectos y poco agraciados, no como a los ángeles.

No era mentira que sentía un poco de miedo, si es que me encontrase a un humano, pues tengo mis poderes sellados por el brazalete, además… ¿Cómo es que lucen los humanos?

Pero para calmar mi temor un poco… Miguel-sama me dijo algo diferente a que son los humanos.

Según sus palabras, los seres humanos son seres interesantes en cuanto como viven, son capaces de hacer cosas, que los ángeles no podrían hacer en miles de años, son tontos e imperfectos, pero eso los hace únicos ante el mundo, son capaces de actuar frente a lo que sea, son capaces de sentir muchas cosas, que los ángeles en su vida nunca entenderían, los humanos viven como quieren, son como las aves del cielo en ir a donde se les plazca.

Pero a pesar de todo eso… Miguel-sama me aconsejo tener cuidado con los humanos de todas formas y que los reconocería al verlos.

Aun así, Miguel-sama me dijo algo muy importante… De quien más tengo que tener cuidado en este mundo, no son lo humanos, sino de nuestros peores enemigos.

Los Demonios.

Miguel-sama fue muy claro, a diferencia de los humanos… A los demonios no les importaría hacerme daño si me encontrasen y peor aún si saben que soy un ángel, ellos son una especie que les encanta hacer cosas por mero capricho y no les importa mucho nada, al menos que esa cosa tenga que ver con ellos y les incumba, no se rigen por reglas de control cuando están en la tierra, en otras palabras… Estoy en tierra de nadie, si me encuentro con esos seres.

También creo que fue una de las razones, del ¿Por qué Miguel-sama quería sellar mis poderes?... La idea de que me encontrase con un demonio, no era algo que le gustase mucho.

No podía negar que estaba preocupada por varias cosas.

La idea de cumplir con mi misión, en sí, se puso muy difícil y más aún el cumplir mi deber como guardiana.

Metí mi mano dentro de mi pequeña mochila y lo saque…

"…Descifrar el tesoro de la paloma."— Dije al ver aun cajita con una cerradura dorada, que era más pequeña que mi propia mí mano.

¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía ser tan importante?... Cuando lo vi por primera vez, yo me sorprendí mucho.

No era lo que había imaginado, pero al sostener la cajita… Podía sentir presencia dentro de ella.

Esta sensación se hizo más grande cuando me sellaron los poderes.

"Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con esto. Bueno… Al menos me siento tranquila es saber que no fue la primera vez que el tesoro salió del cielo."— Me decía a mí misma para estar animada.

Hasta donde me explico el maestro jefe.

Los guardianes tenían el deber de cuidar y de descifrar el secreto de esta pequeña cajita. Por orden de nuestro señor, para poder hacer esto por algún motivo se tenía que venir a la tierra y descifrarlo en la tierra.

A diferencia de mí, todos los antiguos guardianes contaron con sus poderes para vivir acá, pero aun con esa ventaja no lograron cumplir su objetivo.

"(Suspiro)… Aun así realmente esto es muy complicado de resolver. ¡O-Oh Dios mío! ¡A-Ayúdame por favor!"— Me decía a mí misma al desanimarme de nuevo.

Pero cuando estaba en medio de una plegaria.

_Grrrrr….! Brrrrr…!_

El sonido de mi estómago empezó a sonar muy fuerte.

Eso no era propio de un ángel. Mi estómago rugió como un animal salvaje por el hambre.

"E-Esto nunca me había pasado… De seguro eran los efectos del sellado… ¡S-Si eso debe ser!"— Me decía un poco apenada tocarme el estómago.

Normalmente nunca me daría hambre de esa manera, pero lo bueno es que tenía comida en mi mochila… Creo que era buen momento de un descanso.

Agarro la mochila y saco lo primero que quiero comer.

"Ya sé que está mal comerse el postre primero, pero…"— Decía entusiasmada al intentar sacar el pastel de la mochila.

¡Pastel! ¡Pastel!... Yo quiero comer pastel.

Mientras estaba un tanto distraída pensando en el pastel.

Algo extraño comenzó a suceder.

"…OIKNG!"— Fue el sonido de un animal regordete robándose mi mochila.

"…"— Me quede con la mirada perdida.

¡E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….!

Estaba sentada, con el cuerpo hecho piedra, con la cara pálida y con la boca abierta. Tarde un poco antes de reaccionar que aquel animal me había sorprendida tanto, que ya estaba a una distancia considerable.

"¡H-Heeeeey!... ¡Vuelve acá!"— Grite y empecé a perseguirlo.

¡Rayos!... ¿Cómo es que pude ser tan descuida?

La pequeña bola de pelos empezó a correr muy, pero muy rápido. Era muy difícil seguirle el paso, pues este bosque tenía demasiadas raíces salidas por todas partes y piedras y rocas acompañándolas.

Hasta ahora estaba teniendo algo de suerte en la persecución, pero cuando creí que las cosas iban mejorar…

_KAPOW…!_

Ese era el sonido de mi torpeza.

"WHAMNNN… O.o"— Dije al cruzar mis pies sin querer.

El tiempo paso lentamente, sabía que lo que seguía era un castigo, que por alguna razón no entendía del ¿Por qué?

_BOFF…! CRASH…! POW…!_

Mi cuerpo empezó a ser un objeto, que hacia diferentes tipos de sonido graciosos.

¡¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto…?! Y-Yo no había visto que estaba en la parte alta del lugar.

Mi cuerpo rodo y se golpe muy duro al estar cayendo, como si el pequeño animal que me robo lo hubiese planeado.

Pero pensar que nada malo podía ser… ¡PEOR!

_¡ZAS!... PLASH!_

Esa era yo siendo azotada en un gran charco de barro.

"Bloop…Bloopblo! (A-Aucshhh…!)"— Dije con mi cara estampada en el barro.

Eso no puede estar pasando. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Todo mi cuerpo fue cubierto por el gran charco de barro, incluso el barro se metió dentro de mi ropa.

Mientras me intentaba levantar y limpiar la cara.

"¡Ayyy…! E-Esto duele mucho…"— Dije al sobarme mi brazo derecho.

Todo mi cuerpo agarro un gran dolor por el impacto de caída. Era la primera vez que sentía mucho dolor por algo.

No solo tenía mi cuerpo lastimado, que había estado cayendo con fuerza, sino…

" …¿D-Dónde estoy?"— Decía al ver que estaba en un lugar con un espacio más despejado de árboles.

Realmente esto era un castigo. Ahora no solo estaba más pérdida que antes, sino que estaba sucia y tenía hambre.

"¡Dios…! ¡P-Perdóname! ¡Prometo que nunca más vuelvo a ser desobediente! ¡Nunca me vuelvo a comer el postre antes de la comida!... Y-Ya aprendí la lección."— Era yo quien se arrepentía de su pecado.

Tenía unas ganas de llorar, pero entonces recapacite.

Ese animal se había llevado la mochila y en la mochila tenía mi comida, unas ropas de tela especiales y… ¡EL TESORO!

"…"— Sin palabras.

¡COMO PUEDO SER TAN TONTA! ¡COMO ES QUE RECIÉN ME ACUERDO QUE TENIA EL TESORO EN LA MOCHILA!

El dolor de mi cuerpo dejo de importarme. Rápidamente me pongo de pie y miro para ambos lados buscando una forma de salir y alcanzar al animal.

"…_Sniff-Sniff_!~ ~"— Era yo quien tenía muchas ganas de llorar.

No había nada, el lugar estaba sin señal de vida o de que alguien hubiese pasado por este lugar.

Caigo de rodillas y derrotada.

"_Sniff...!_ ~ N-No es tarde, es mi primer día después de todo…"— Decía al ponerme una sonrisa forzada.

Yo solo me puse a recapacitar… _¡No están malo! ¡De seguro a los otros guardianes no les fue tan fácil tampoco_!.. ¿Verdad?

Me puse a pensar en positivo, no podía deprimirme en mi primer día.

"_Sniff..!_ B~Bien… S-Si me levanto ahora, de seguro podre alcan-…!"— Era yo dándome ánimos, pero…

_Plosh__~ Plosh~_

Fue el sonido de la asquerosidad.

Yo tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, pero entonces de mis ojos empezaron a salir muchas de mis lágrimas.

¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO! ¡PORQUE Y-YO!

Esto era horrible, aquella cosa que me había caído en la cabeza empezó a bajar por mi rostro… ¡Eso olía mal!

¡ALGUIEN ME HABÍA USADO COMO UN BAÑO!... Veo al cielo y veo un ave muy grande pasar por ahí… Y lo hace felizmente, es como hubiera logrado su cometido al embarrarme y practicar el tiro al blanco conmigo.

¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS!

"WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH…! ¡Q-QUIERO IR A CASA! ¡LA TIERRA ES HORRIBLE!... ~ ~ ~"— Ya no pude soportarlo y me puse a llorar.

¡Ya no quiero ser guardiana! ¡Solo quiero ir a casa!... WUUAAA!

No pude evitar sentirme frustrada y solo me tire al suelo a llorar.

Estuve así un buen rato así… Esto era muy extraño… ¿Por qué sentía estas ganas de rendirme así de desanimada?... Solo me hice bolita y me puse a sentir pena por mí misma.

* * *

_**[De vuelta al presente…]**_

Parece que nadie se esperaba esto.

Todos los presentes de la sala, incluso las demonios que estaban triste, por fin prestaron atención a la historia.

Todos me pusieron una cara …¿Qué?

La imagen de Chiai-san, fue distorsionada por mi culpa.

Entonces en pleno silencio… Azazel empieza a hablarme.

"No te creo…"— Me dijo con una mueca extraña. "Esa no parece a la chica, que supuestamente estuvo esperado y buscando a Issei por estos últimos 1000 años… De hecho, parece que estuvieras contándome la historia de una torpe sin remedio."— Me lo dijo extrañado.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo con él.

"Eso realmente me sorprende… Nunca me imaginé eso de ella. "— Dijo Sirzches, quien puso un rostro confundido.

"Cuando la vimos por primera vez, una realmente no se puede imaginar algo así esa persona."— Dijo Kiba pensativo.

"…"— Saji se quedó pensativo con eso.

Tanto el joven Fénix y el sucesor de la casa de Bael están algo confundidos por el relato.

"(Suspiro)…No me sorprende mucho eso en los hombres. Es normal, eso se le conoce como el efecto de Halo o el también conocido como el efecto Pigmalión."— Decía la señora Gremory algo desconcertada.

No había duda que la Venelana Gremory, era alguien muy atentan, pues ella estaba muy concentrada a lo que trataba de decir.

"¿Qué es el efecto Halo o el efecto Pigmalión?"— Era Xenovia, quien dijo sus primeras palabras.

Entonces, en ese momento las chicas empiezan por fin a intervenir en la charla.

"El efecto Halo o también conocido como la profecía que se cumple. Cuenta una leyenda mitológica griega que el rey Pigmalión esculpió una estatua con la figura ideal de la mujer. A Pigmalión le gustó tanto su obra que quiso que se convirtiera en un ser real. El deseo fue muy fuerte e hizo todo lo que pudo para conseguirlo. Pidió ayuda a Afrodita, la diosa del amor, la cual colaboró en que su sueño se hiciera realidad. Así nació Galatea, su mujer ideal."— Decía Rias contando el origen de aquella palabra. "Esa historia nos cuenta sobre cuando alguien anticipa un hecho, existen muchas probabilidades de que se cumpla. Prácticamente es un efecto que altera la percepción, en carácter de error, de las personas que ven a otra sobre un rasgo sobresaliente en ella o intuición que se le da."— Era Rias que lo había explicado bien, pero con términos complejos.

Algunas de jóvenes demonios estaban algo confundidas. Entonces Gabriel empieza a hablar.

"Prácticamente… Acá los chicos pensaron de seguro que Onee-sama, era una mujer perfecta con solo verla."— Dijo Gabriel sonriente. "No los culpo, Onee-sama es muy hermosa ante la vista de los demás, a veces la impresión que se dan siempre es la misma cuando la ven por primera vez…"— Era Gabriel quien jamás hablaría mal de su hermana mayor.

Los muchachos aún estaban un poco bobos antes eso.

"(Suspiro) Tenían que ser hombres… (*¬_¬)"— Dijo decepcionada la señora Gremory.

Era un poco difícil explicar esto de manera muy resumida.

"No los culpo…"— Comenzó a hablar Irina-san. "Chiai-sama, es una mujer muy hermosa a la vista de cualquiera, uno pensaría que con el aura que emanaba, era fácil sacar una conclusión de ella era alguien perfecta y poderosa…"— Decía ella con un tono algo triste.

"…Entonces ¿A dónde nos lleva esto?"—Sona Sitri pregunto de manera seria ante mí. "Donde tengo entendido, los ángeles no son seres torpes, incluso sé que su forma de educación es un poco más estricto que nuestro sistema en el inframundo, y dudo mucho que los cuidaron a la hermana de Gabriel-sama sean flexibles ante eso."- Dijo en su análisis.

Me sorprendía mucho su nivel de compresión. Esto haría las cosas más fáciles explicar.

"En efecto, tienes razón."— Le conteste ante su duda. "Los maestros que tuvo Chiai-san, fueron discípulos de los 3 ángeles supremos. Chiai-san cuando fue educada por ellos, ella tuvo unos resultados sobresalientes y gran rectitud antes cualquier trabajo. Como ángel era un gran prodigio."— Fue mi respuesta.

"Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió para que actuase así?"— Me volvió a preguntar Sona Sitri.

En ese momento le contesto.

"Lo que paso fue que, Chiai-san, había estado actuando como ángel cuando vivía en el cielo, sobretodo en el nido, pero eso fue dependiendo de sus poderes como ángel… Cuando yo le selle sus poderes, Chiai-san tuvo la necesidad de aprender nuevas cosas, pero como un humano más."— Fui yo en respuesta.

Los demás se quedaron un poco impresionados con mis palabras.

"Eso quiere decir… Qué lo que le paso en la tierra fue tu culpa… ¿No?"— Fue Azazel dirigiéndose a mí.

"Prácticamente… ¡Sí!"— Le conteste algo relajado.

"Eso es muy cruel… ¿Lo sabes? ¿No?"— Me volvió a hablar con su disimulada sonrisa.

"Si lo sé…"— Le conteste sin perder mi ánimo.

No podía negar que eso fue mi culpa, por una parte Chiai-san sufrió mucho por eso.

Entonces… Gabriel empezó a hablar de repente.

"…Onee-sama tenía la dura tarea de vivir por 3 años en la tierra y sin sus poderes, en verdad lo tenía muy difícil."— Decía Gabriel quien estaba a mi lado y sacando algo. "Esto es el brazalete de hojas de olivo, que mi Onee-sama uso en esos días."— Dijo enseñándoles a todos ese viejo recuerdo.

A simple vista, ese brazalete parecía una simple baratija, que las chicas se colocaban como adorno en los brazos.

"… Esta roto y muy viejo."— Dijo Serafall al verlo de cerca.

"¿Realmente esa pequeña baratija pudo sellar los poderes de un ángel?"— Fue la pregunta de al no creerlo.

Había tantas cosas que contar sobre eso, pero todo era a su debido paso.

"Aquel brazalete fue hecho por nuestro Señor hace ya mucho tiempo, ese brazalete solo fue el prototipo inicial y algo secreto, yo no soy bueno en cuanto invenciones, lo único que sabía que ese brazalete podía sellar los poderes de un ángel, tanto que lo volvía tan débil como un humano normal y la única forma de ponerse el brazalete, era que aquella persona se dejase ponérselo."— Dije en explicación.

"Nosotros compartimos el quinto cielo como Gregory en aquella vez. Nunca había pensado en un artefacto, en donde en vez de aumentar tu poder, este lo sellara."— Dijo Barraquiel muy reflexivo.

"En esos tiempos de guerra… ¿Quién pensaría en un objeto que te límite tanto en poder?"— Decía Azazel algo aburrido. "Aunque me da la impresión… De que no solo puede sellar los poderes de los ángeles ¿No?"— Fue su pregunta con mirada y sonrisa inquita de su parte.

No era de extrañarme que se pusiera así con el brazalete. Creo que no es solo por eso…

"Como te dije, mi estimado Azazel, yo no comprendo mucho de las invenciones… No sabría decirte si puede o no puede."— Le conteste de la manera más clara.

Hoy día sí que estaba revelando uno que otro secreto.

Entonces… La voz de Sirzches se escucha.

"…Sin poderes …Con la fuerza de un humano normal …Sin provisiones …Y sin probabilidades de sobrevivir en medio de un bosque casi desértico."— Lo decía con una sonrisa. "La única forma posibles de que pudiera aguantar esos 3 años, es con la ayuda de alguien… ¿Verdad?"— Me lo decía, como quien haberme leído la mente.

Todos entonces entendieron la indirecta de Sirzches y me volvieron a ver, para que continúe la historia.

"Creo que Chiai-san, nunca se arrepintió de que le sellaras los poderes ese día."— Entonces vuelvo a brillar por las partículas doradas. "Gracias a eso… Chiai-san conoció, a quien cuidado de ella durante ese tiempo… Gracias a su torpeza, ella logro conocer a Issei."— Dije continuando el relato.

Entonces la atención fue clara. Al parecer tenía mucha curiosidad en saber cómo era el Issei de esa época.

Lo único que me alegra… Es saber que ese viejo amigo, solo cambio un poco.

* * *

_**[De vuelta al pasado…]**_

Aún era de mañana.

"¡Au*! ¡Au*!"— Era las quejas de mi dolor.

Esa caída fue demasiado fuerte para mi cuerpo. Aun si tenía cierta protección para mí piel, por estas ropas, eso no me ayudó mucho al recibir el impacto de la caída.

Me dolía el cuerpo y estaba toda sucia por el barro.

Lo único bueno del día, es que había logrado avanzar a fuera de ese donde caí.

Por fortuna, aun no me había encontrado con un animal salvaje, pues no habría duda que me viera como una presa fácil, también lo malo es que no encuentro a ese animal que se llevó la mochila, con el tesoro a dentro.

"R-Realmente soy un desastre… (T-T)"— Sentía pena por mí misma.

Se supone que tenía que cuidar mucho el tesoro que me encomendaron, pero el primer día me lo roban… ¡DEBO SER LA PEOR GUARDIANA DE LA HISTORIA!

Una parte de mí sintió muy feo esto, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron estas cosas que comencé a sentir.

¡Sentimientos malos!... Sin duda fue algo nuevo y algo que no quiero volver a sentir.

Sé que no he tenido de la mejor de las suertes, pero aun así cargo con esa responsabilidad de ser la guardiana del tesoro de la paloma.

Quiera o no… Tengo que cumplir con mi deber, además…

"¡T-Tampoco sé cómo volver al cielo por mi cuenta ahora!"— Lo decía con mucha queja.

Lamentablemente, aún faltaban 3 años para que me vengan a recoger y no tenía alguna idea de cómo comunicarme con Miguel-sama.

Además… ¿Cómo podía volver sin el tesoro? ¡ME CASTIGARÍAN MUY FEO!

"Bueno… Bueno… E-Es malo pensar cosas a futuro aun, aunque no quisiera que esto se sepa."— Lo decía para ocultar un poco mi vergüenza.

Realmente… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Era obvio que estaba con la cabeza caída y con un sentimiento de pena en mi corazón.

Camino y camino por el gran bosque… Intento pensar en cómo revolver esto, mi prioridad era ahora encontrar ese animal y nunca más volver a perder la cajita.

Mientras caminaba y pensaba.

_Plash…!_

Era el sonido de agua.

"Uhmm…"— Dije al ver que había pisado.

Era agua… Parecía un pequeño pozo de agua, pero viendo de cerca… ¡Estaba conectada con un camino por la parte de arriba!

"¡Podría ser!"— Dije al percatarme de donde venía el agua.

Sabía que no tenía que distraer con algo tan trivial, que como encontrar un lago de agua, pero…

¡Mi cuerpo se estaba poniendo duro por el barro! ¡Mis ropas estaban tan sucias, como adentro y por fuera! ¡Además por culpa del sol, el regalo del ave empezó apestar más y no me dejaba pensar bien!

"...Solo será una pequeña revisión y luego continuare."— Dije al comenzar a seguir el camino de agua.

Había conexión visible de donde venía el agua. Por su longitud y la fuerza en que venía, sabía que solo tenía que iba para arriba y ver de donde proviene.

Tal vez me estaba alejando mucho de donde estaba, pero solo espero que no sea en vano.

Agarre un paso más rápido, realmente quería encontrar agua y limpiarme esta suciedad.

¡Por favor Señor! ¡Cúmpleme este pequeño capricho!... Le pedía con mucha seguridad.

Entonces al llegar…

"¡Gracias! ¡Señor!..."— Dije al estar muy conmovida.

Sabía que seguir ese camino de agua no era un error.

"Al fin podre quitarme esta suciedad de encima, pero creo que mejor lavo mí ropa primero, si es que no quiero estar mojada todo el día."— Lo decía al estar consciente de que no tenía otro cambio de ropa.

Bueno… Las cosas se pusieron un poco alegres.

Ahora mismo estaba en gran lago, que tenía una cascada de lo más confortable. Era lo suficientemente grande para poder darme un baño y lavar mí ropa, pues al parecer, esto también conectaba a un rio que se podría llevar la suciedad.

"Bueno… Es barro, es fácil de sacarlo, y el "regalito" de la ave solo me cayó en la cabeza."— Lo decía mientras me estaba preparando a entrar al agua.

Lo primero que hice fue lavar la ropa, pues al ser solo barro, solo era necesario remojar un poco dentro del agua y con fuerza del rio era lo suficiente para quitar todo ese barro en poco tiempo.

Al rato de haber lavado mi ropa primero… Decido que es mi turno y me empiezo a lavar le cuerpo.

Me meto en la parte más calmada de lago. Yo había dejado en unas rocas mi ropa para que se secase, y decido tomar rápidamente limpiarme el cuerpo.

"Agjaaa~ ~ ~ Que refrescante es estar acá."— Decía mientras me relaja.

Era muy dichosa. El agua estaba en punto tibio, en donde prácticamente me empezó a relajar un poco los músculos, y hacer olvidar un poco la mala suerte que tenía.

El día no fue tan malo. Al menos me pude limpiar, con esta agua cristalina, de lo sucia que estaba.

Gracias a qué el agua, no se había posado en un solo lugar, había logrado limpiarme bien el mi cuerpo.

Estaba ahora lista para continuar mi camino, pero entonces…

_Brass…! Brass…! Brass…!_

Era el sonido de unas hojas de arbustos.

"¿Qué raro?... No ésta haciendo mucho viento, como para que los arbustos no hagan ruido."— Lo decía algo extrañada.

Yo me hubiera puesto tranquila, a no ser de los ruidos estuvieron así por un rato más.

"De seguro ha de ser un animal… "— Lo decía al querer fijarme, pero entonces "¿Acaso podrá ser?"— Me ponía esa pregunta.

Sera posible… Sera que ese animal que me quito mi la mochila, este aquí.

Esto sería una oportunidad perfecta, si es que fuese él.

"Tal vez le dio sed y encontró este lugar… Kukuku~~"— Decía mientras me acercaba un poco al lugar, en donde se escuchaba más el ruido.

Yo estaba en con medio cuerpo cubierto de agua, por lo cual no haría mucho ruido.

Entonces me acercó más y un más…!

_Brass…! Brass…! Brass…!_

Los arbustos suenan un poco más fuerte.

Pero entonces cuando me acerco…

_PLOSH..!_

"W-Waaaa…!"— Dije al tirarme de espalda contra el agua.

Algo me cayó en el rostro. ¡No puedo ver!

Algo me había atacado de dentro de los arbustos, no que cosa fue, pero…

"¡M-Mis ojos…! "— Decía al tratar de limpiarme rápido la cara.

Gracias al agua del lago, eso no fue problema, pero entonces…

_Tass…! Tass…! Tass…!_

Escucho unos pasos, que pronto se alejan… ¿Qué fue eso?

Todo fue tan rápido, pero al fin logro recuperar la visión… Entonces me percato.

"¡¿Y-Y… MÍ ROPA?!"— Dije al ver que ya no estaba en su lugar.

¡Ehhh…! ¡¿Pero cómo?! Y ¡¿P-Por qué?!... Rápidamente salgo del lago y observo por todos los lados.

"¡C-Como es que fue posible!..."— Dije al no encontrar casi nada.

Aquella cosa de los arbustos me había hecho trampa y yo como tonta caí.

Ahora si estaba muy triste… Tenía hambre, había perdido la mochila, perdí la cajita y… ¡ESTOY DESNUDA!

Lo único que no se llevó, fueron los zapatos que tenía, pues al parecer no le alcanzo tiempo para robárselos.

"Moo~ ~ No puedo andar solo con un par de zapatos por el bosque."— Decía con un rostro triste al coger mis zapatos. "Si tan solo tuviera una pista…"— Decía con un poco de esperanza en mi corazón.

No decido darle más rodeos al asunto y salgo del lago. Debido a la temperatura del sol mi cuerpo se secó muy rápido.

Esto de caminar desnuda por el bosque… ¡ESTO YA ERA DE LO PEOR!

Pero entonces…

"Are..!"— Dije al encontrarme una cosa por el camino.

No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero al parecer ya no tendría que caminar desnuda…

* * *

_**[Por otra parte del bosque…]**_

_Tap…! Tap…! Tap…!_

Eran los sonidos de alguien corriendo a toda velocidad.

"Eso fue muy fácil… Jejeje"— Dije al evadir unos cuantos arboles del lugar.

Nunca pensé que me encontraría a alguien más por esta zona. Eso fue bien raro.

"Cree que ya me aleje lo suficiente…"— Dije al parar de correr y revisando a mi espalda.

Tomando un poco de aire, reviso lo que me había llevado de ese lugar.

"¿Qué extrañas ropas?... Pero creo que puedan servir para algo."— Decía al ver lo que me había robado.

Esto no era piel de animal, pero en parte era cómodo al contacto con mi piel… ¿Con que cosa lo hicieron?

Me sentía un poco confundido, pues era la primera vez que veía una especie de ropa así.

"Ahora que recuerdo…"— Estaba intentado recordar lo de hace un rato. "Ese varón también era muy extraño."—Dije al pensarlo.

Para ser sincero, no tuve tiempo para verlo de frente, pero de algo estaba seguro… ¡Era la primera vez que veía a un sujeto así!

Aquel varón tenía el cabello como el color del sol y una piel tan blanca como las nubes.

Nunca en mi vida había visto a un varón o una hembra de esa forma. Tal vez sea una especie extraña de este bosque… Entonces de ser así, me alegra haber salido corriendo de ahí.

"(Suspiro)…Uff Eso me recuerda que no tengo que quedarme mucho tiempo por acá."— Me decía a mí mismo al recodar en donde estaba.

Me puse a pensar mientras caminaba… ¿Qué podría cazar para comer más tarde?

La idea de llenar mi estómago siempre me gustaba, pero hoy día tenía unas ganas de comer mucha carne. Pero el único problema era… ¿De dónde saco un animal tan grande por este lugar?

_Brass…! Brass…! Brass…!_

Fue el sonido de unas hojas.

"Uhmnn…"— Dije al observar y ver de dónde venía el sonido.

Es extraño que haya animales cerca de acá… ¡Esto no me estaba gustando!

Tenía una mano ocupada con estas prendas raras, pero eso no significada que no pudiera hacer nada con una sola mano.

El sonido de las hojas paro un poco. Esto se puso algo tenso.

Entonces de repente… Algo salió de los arbustos bruscamente.

"Kuik...! Kuik…!"— Era el sonido de un cerdo salvaje a toda velocidad.

Aquel cerdo salvaje era de un tamaño mediado, pero aun así…

"Hhehehe…"— No pue evitar sonreír con malicia.

Al parecer tenía suerte. Lo malo de este bosque es por acá solo se podían encontrar muy buena carne, pero siempre era difícil de conseguir animales como ese cerdo salvaje.

Yo ya estaba listo para cazarlo, pero entonces…

"¡VUELVE ACÁ BESTIA PELUDA!"— Fue el grito agudo de alguien.

¿Qué?... ¿Acaso alguien ya estaba cazando ese animal?...

Esto era malo, pensé que era el único que estaba por estos lugares.

_Brass…! Brass…! Brass…!_

Era sonido violento de unos arbustos.

Alguien con gran velocidad había salido saltando de ese lugar.

"P-Pero que… Ray…"— Dije al ver aquella figura extraña, que estaba a punto de chocarme encima.

* * *

"A-Are..!"— Dije al ver lo que tenía la frente.

Delante de mí había una especia de chico muy sucio, él se había quedado parado mirando muy fijo… ¡Espera! ¿Acaso lo que tenía en sus manos era mi ropa?

Olvidando eso… ¡Esto es malo! ¡Si no se mueve!...

_CRASH…! PUM…!_

Fue el sonido de nuestros cuerpos al chocar.

"…_O-otra vez ¡No!_"— Dije al sentir que el dolor venia.

Al chocar nuestro cuerpos, ambos caímos al suelo y terminamos rodando por un gran camino de tierra seca y con restos varas de maderas.

No podía describir lo mal y doloroso que lo estaba pasando ya por esta caída.

Esto hubiera sido peor, si es que no hubiera encontrado un poco de mi ropa de repuesto, que ese animal peludo tiro, pero aun así…

_BUM…!_

"Auch… R-Realmente no me quiero a acostumbrar a esto."— Decía al sentir un poco de dolor en mi cabeza.

Aun si esa caída fue fuerte, esta vez fue no tan doloroso, pues…

"Ouuhh…"— Decía una voz que estaba debajo de mí.

Yo había caído encima de ese chico sucio.

…Era un ser muy peculiar. No parecía un animal y tenía una forma parecida al de los ángeles.

Una parte de mí se puso algo pensativa… ¿Acaso será un humano?

Se parecía mucho a los ángeles, pero estaba todo sucio y olía un poco mal. Tenía un rostro, como si estuviera un poco de mal humor y unos ojos de color castaño.

Pero eso no pude evitar que le preguntase, cuando vi que tenía mi ropa en sus manos.

"¿Quién eres tú?... Y ¿Por qué te llevaste mí ropa?"— Le dije sosteniéndole fuerte con mi cuerpo.

Algo curioso paso después… Pues no recuerdo su respuesta o lo que paso más adelante.

* * *

…¡Rayos! No me esperaba encontrarme a este sujeto ahora.

Esta una mala posición, pero sentía algo extraño al verlo…

Él tenía un rostro como la de una hembra, unos ojos como el color del cielo y un rostro muy rosado.

También podía sentir que su cuerpo era algo ligero, pero… ¡Naa…!

… Yo sé lo que vi en el lago. Aunque pareciese un poco femenino, él no tenía lo que las demás tenían en el frente.

Pero en eso momento, no tenía que pesar en esas cosas. Sino en cómo librarme de este sujeto de encima.

Tenía que pensar rápido, antes de que el me hiciese algo.

Una idea fue empujarlo con una pata y salir corriendo, otra forma era el de enfrentarme a él, pero eso era un peligroso en donde nos encontrábamos.

…Pero antes de querer hacer algo.

"¡Iyaaaa…!"— Lanzo un grito de la nada.

Yo me había asustado en reacción a eso… ¿Qué le paso?

Eso puso algo extraño, sino hasta…

"¡Ssssh!..."— Fue el rezumbar de mal augurio.

Entonces vi cómo se deslizaba en la tierra…

"¡U-Una serpiente!"— Grite un poco al verla.

Aquella serpiente había parecido de la nada, y por lo que veo… ¡Le había mordido al sujeto que estaba en mí encima!

Después de eso… La serpiente se fue metiendo se entre los arbustos del alrededor.

"¡Eso …Dolllliiioo…..!"— Decía él, quien poco a poco se empezaba poner más blanco de lo que estaba.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero sabía que era mi oportunidad de quitármelo de encima.

_Bum…!_

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, yo me lo quitó de encima.

El había caído al piso y pude verle la herida en su muslo derecho.

Eso no fue mi culpa… El que le haya mordido la serpiente, fue solo casualidad.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces… Yo voy y lo dejo en ese lugar.

_Tass…! Tass…! Tass…!_

Empecé a correr, a pesar de saber que él no me seguiría.

"¿Qué extraño sujeto?"— Dije al pensar en él.

Por alguna razón… Había algo que no me sacaba de la mente.

Eso eran sus ojos azules. Aquel sujeto tenía unos ojos azules muy cautivadores. No podía negarlo, era la primera vez que veía a un sujeto con esa clase de color de ojos.

Poco a poco, empiezo a perder un poco el paso… ¿Está bien que lo dejase así?

"Por supuesto… Además si lo ayudo, de seguro me atacaría después. No tengo porque arriesgarme."— Me decía mí mismo muy tercamente.

Mi mente me decía que estaba bien abandonarlo y que muriese en ese lugar, pero…

Tanto mi piernas se detuvieron y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido… ¡Acaso era la culpa!

"TKS…"— Me quejaba mucho de mí mismo.

Sabía que alguno de estos días… Hacer esto no me traería nada bueno.

"Solo verificare… Eso es todo." — Dije dando una vuelta para atrás.

Volví a correr por donde se encontraba. No había recorrido mucho, pero aun así no podía asegurar si seguía vivo o no.

Pero entonces cuando llego.

"…Hmmn"— Dije al sorprenderme un poco.

Esto fue algo raro. Yo recordaba bien que el cuerpo estaba de espaldas cuando lo deje, pero ahora… ¡Estaba de cara contra el suelo!

No solo eso, sino que también podía apreciar que se había movido de donde lo lancé.

"… No me digas que se pudo arrastrar en ese estado."— Me decía algo incrédulo.

Me acerco rápidamente a ese sujeto y entonces le doy la vuelta.

"Esto está muy mal… Su cuerpo quema demasiado."— Dije al ponerle la mano en su cara.

Su rostro… Tenía el rostro colorado, debido al veneno de la serpiente, pero aun así… ¡Era algo bello!

Una parte de mí no podía dejar de mirar. En sí, aún seguía siendo algo un ser tanto extraño.

"Más te vale que aun pueda conseguir algo de comer, después de esto."— Le decía a él, aun sabiendo que no me iba a contestar.

(Suspiro)… Realmente tengo que dejar de hacer estas cosas o sino. Puede que sea yo el que este en ese estado algún día.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde.

Dentro de una gran cueva. Donde había una especia de fogata y 2 personas adentro.

"Uhmm…"— Dije al abrir los ojos.

¿Qué me paso?... ¿Por qué me siento tan débil y cansada?, además… ¿En qué lugar estoy?

Se me hacía un poco difícil abrir los ojos, pero por alguna razón me sentía algo cómoda.

"Ya despertaste…"— Fue una voz de la nada.

Estuve tan decaída, que fue un poco difícil hacerme la sorprendida en ese momento. Yo sola me limite a verlo.

"… ¿Quién eres tú?"— Le pregunte con un tono de voz baja.

"… Yo soy quien te quito el veneno de esa serpiente."— Me contesto el, quien estaba sentado más cerca del fuego que yo.

"¿Serpiente?"— Le dije muy dudosa.

¡Una serpiente!... Entonces yo me sentía así por una serpiente.

"…Me sorprender que hayas podido aguantar ese tiempo que estabas con el veneno. De seguro debes tener muchas sed."— Me decía él pasando una especia de hoja con agua adentro.

Yo sola le recibí el agua y comencé a beber de ello.

"…Además de eso."— Me dijo él, quien se paró. "Tienes que comer algo, sino no podrás pararte mañana."— Él entonces me paso algo que olía rico.

Yo le volví a recibir. No sabía que era, pero el olor hacia que saliera saliva de mi boca… y además que también que no había comido en todo el día.

Entonces yo… Sin aguantarlo más.

_Ñan...! Ñan…! Ñan…!_

¡Por Dios! ¡Acaso me lo estaba tragando sin saborear!

"Wauu..!"— Dijo el al verme." Pareces que tuvieras más hambre que yo." — Me dijo el con una rostro sorprendido.

¡Qué mala impresión le había dejado!... Pero mi cuerpo por si solo comenzó a actuar, incluso fue la primera vez que comía algo y me chupaba las manos.

"¡Sabes!... La carne de cerdo es más deliciosa, si lo comes lento."— Lo decía él mientras empezaba a comer.

Ese sujeto era algo extraño, pero sentía que podía estar tranquila.

"Gracias…"— Le dije en gratitud.

Al aparecer él no me hizo caso y siguió comiendo por un buen rato.

Pero cuando creí que era el final de la conversación.

"Ahora estamos a mano… Así que no me des las gracias."— Me contesto mientras seguía masticando su comida,

Sin duda era un poco extraño, pero luego entonces lo comprendí.

"Ya veo…"— Dije al ya reconocer a ese ladrón.

La persona que me dio agua y comida, es la misma persona con la que me caí en esta mañana.

También una parte de mí sabia, que por su culpa una serpiente me había mordido, pero aun así… Yo.

"Al menos me podrías decir, ¿Cómo te llamas?"— Fui dándole una pregunta directa.

Se demoró un poco en contestarme, pues él prefirió comer que hacerme caso.

"Yo me llamo Issei…"— Me decía su nombre, mientras se lamia los dedos.

"Ya veo…"— Le conteste. "Mi nombre es Chiai."— Fui yo quien ahora se presentaba.

"Yo no te lo pregunte…"— Me contesto algo seco.

"Eres un poco malo… ¿Lo sabias?"— Le dije contestándole con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero por algunas razón… Él no quería verme de frente y se puso de espaldas.

"Si te sientes mejor para hablar. Significa que ya puedes dormir sin problemas."— Me lo decía, mientras se acomodaba en el suelo. "Te recomiendo que duermas… Sino no podrás caminar mañana bien."— Fue el quien me lo decía ya completamente de espaldas.

Podía ver que no era muy conversador. Entonces me vuelvo a acostar entre toda esta piel y telas que me envolvían mi cuerpo.

Esto no era tan cómoda como la cama en que dormía, pero al verlo a él.

"¡Oye!... ¿Acaso te vas a dormir en el suelo?"— Le dije al ver que estaba tirado sin nada.

Como fue de costumbre… El no el me hablo en ese momento, ni en toda la noche.

Me sentía muy ignorada, pero luego le hice caso y me tape con las telas.

Hoy iba a ser la primera vez que dormía en la tierra. ¿Me pregunto cuántas noches volveré a dormir así?

* * *

_**En el otro lado de la cueva.**_

"…_Rayos. ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto verla a los ojos?_"— Me decía en mis pensamientos.

Sabía que algo no estaba bien. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto en no fijarme que era una hembra?

¡Maldita serpiente! ¿Cómo se te ocurre morderla en ese lugar?

Nunca en mi vida me había imaginado tener que chuparle la entre pierna, solo para sacar el veneno. ¡Yo creí que fue en el muslo!

Esto fue de vida o muerte… ¡Ella no creo que se enoje al enterarse!

Además… ¡Ella tiene la culpa! ¡Ella se parece de lejos a un varón, también su pelo corto no ayudaba mucho!

Bueno no importa… Al menos, cuando salga el sol ya no tendré que verla de seguro.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente.**_

"(Suspiro)…Ñann..! Jaa..!"— Era el sonido de una dormilona.

No había sido tan malo mi primera noche. Al menos pude dormir bien.

"Creo que ya me siento mejor…"— Dije al sentir que había recuperado parte de mis fuerzas.

Había despertado bien y ahora tenía un poco de hambre.

Pero mientras me ponía de pie… Note que la cueva estaba vacía.

"Él ya se fue…"— Dije al recodar a Issei.

Aquella personas que me había acogido y salvado la vida. Ya no lo encontré al despertar.

"Bueno… Como dijo él. ¡Ya estamos a mano!"— Recordé lo que me había dicho aquella noche.

¡Realmente paso muy rápido!... Fue el primer ser humano que había conocido y que no fue tan malo, como lo describían los maestros.

Pero mientras me quedaba parada pensando.

"¡Hasta que te despiertas!"— De la nada salió una voz.

"Hmnn…. Issei"— Dije al verlo.

"Si tienes hambre, toma esto…"— Me dijo lanzándome una fruta de color rojo.

Yo simplemente le recibo la fruta y un poco pensativa.

"¿Pensé que habías abandonado este lugar?"— Le pregunte muy curiosa.

"¿Por qué haría eso?... Este mi refugio, que tengo ya hace unos días atrás…"— Me contesto él algo sorprendido.

Me quede un poco callada ante eso, pero antes de continuar…

"De hecho, tú eres la que no tiene nada que hacer aquí… Bueno, me voy a conseguir algo de comida al rio. Adiós"— Me dijo el saliendo apresurado de la cueva.

¡Espera! ¡Qué!... ¿Acaso él me estaba botando?

Un rato me había puesto a pensar… Si yo me voy, puede que me pase muchas cosas malas como ayer, pero si me quedo al lado de Issei, puede que no me vaya tan mal.

Entonces sin perder tiempo, voy y lo empiezo a seguir.

Como él no había salido hace mucho. Estaba segura que lo podía encontrar.

Cuando salí de la cueva. Puede ver que estaba en lugar, era demasiado diferente a donde estaba ayer.

Este lugar no tenía muchos árboles, pero si una vista más profunda del todo el prado.

No fue difícil encontrarlo, pues con fortuna lo alcance a tiempo.

"¡O-Oye! ¡E-espera!"— Le decía gritándole mientras corría.

"Ahh!..."— El me escucho y volteo al verme.

Issei se había detenido y entonces comienzo a hablarle.

"¿Por favor?... Permítame que me quede un poco más."— Le decía en favor.

La cara de Issei, se quede un poco sorprendida ante mi petición.

Era la primera vez que le pedía un favor a un humano, pero que podía hacer… Al menos esto funcionaria, solo hasta cuando encuentre un lugar mejor donde pueda quedarme y encontrar el tesoro de la paloma.

Mi intención no era quedarme con él durante estos 3 años. Solo me ayudaría para sobrevivir.

"… ¿Realmente quieres eso?"— Fue una pregunta muy inesperada.

Realmente no quería.

"Si, si quiero…"— Le conteste rápido.

¡Dios! ¡Por favor perdón por mentir cochinamente! ¡Pero esto es para cumplí mi misión!

Issei se empezó a demorar mucho en su respuesta, pero al menos valió un poco la pena.

"¡Esta bien!"— Me contesto él rascándose la cabeza. "Pero tú comida lo harás tu misma. Y me ayudaras en ciertas cosas… Si puedes con eso, entonces te puedes quedar."— Me dijo él con levantado una ceja.

…No era lo que tenía pensado, pero al menos ya tenía más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

En parte me sentía algo tranquila, pero aún tenía mucho que hacer.

Pero al menos, lo mejor que podía hacer, era poder llevarme bien con él.

"Entonces… Acompáñame a conseguir el almuerzo, Chiai."— Me dijo mientras caminada.

"Okii…"— Le conteste más calmada.

Mientras caminábamos.

"Por cierto… Issei"— Fui yo iniciando la conversación. "¿Qué fue lo que comimos ayer?"— Le pregunte recordando esa deliciosa carne.

La mirada de Issei cambia un poco, y es como si estuviera sonriendo.

"¿Nunca comiste carne de cerdo? ¿Verdad?"— Me dijo en poco más amable. "Mientras tú dormías, yo me había encontrado por suerte a un cerdo que estaba por ese lugar. Son difíciles de conseguir, pero por suerte está en la cueva. Su carne es de las más ricas que hay… Sería buena suerte si encontramos otro por estos lugares."— Lo decía con un tono más relajado.

Entonces en pleno camino… No sé por qué, pero me sentía algo mareada.

"… Chiai. ¿Oye te pasa algo?"— Le pregunto Issei al verme.

"Si, estoy bien…"— Le contestaba mientras, yo aún no creía lo que había comido ayer.

¿No puedo creer que había comido la carne de un animal por primera vez?

Una parte de mí se sentía muy mal, pero a la vez bien. Era un sentimiento muy confuso, pero sin culpas.

Creo que a los humanos no les afecto mucho, el comerse la carne de otros… aun si eso parecia un poco asqueroso, estuvo delicioso.

Entonces decido olvidarme de eso y continúo el caminando al lado de Issei.

Entonces ese día… Fue el inicio de una gran aventura para mí, pues. Issei cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

* * *

_**En la cueva.**_

**Casi nadie se había fijado, pero en lo más al fondo de esa cueva… Había una pequeña mochila, muy escondida.**

**Aquella mochila, contenía un objeto que cambiaría la vida de ese humano, para siempre.**

* * *

**Notas**: Si leíste todo. Muchas Gracias y perdón por la espera.

El capitulo de "Hombre que desafió a los ángeles"... Exclusivamente va dirigido precisamente a Issei como Chiai, en su historia como se conocieron, vivieron y se separaron. Por eso los demás personajes no van a participar mucho, pero si resaltar su presencia cuando Miguel continué contando la historia.

Este capitulo lo tenia pensado hacerlo en 2, pero revisándolo bien, me esta saliendo muy largo y por eso preferí que sea en 3 parte. Como vieron bien. La primera parte; se enfoca más en como se conocieron Issei y Chiai, y también de como fue su actitud de Chiai en el cielo y como cambia cuando baja a la tierra.

También es un capitulo en donde pongo un poco más de informacion, pues, acá he nombrado a 3 ángeles, que prácticamente van a parecer más adelante y no de buena manera.

Las otra parte del capitulo, sera de como vivieron Issei y Chiai en la tierra y la ultima parte, seria su vida después de adquirir el poder y en donde explica ¿Qué paso exactamente el día que Issei murió o desapareció?

Si se preguntan ¿Por qué Miguel cuenta todo muy preciso?... Pues digamos que eso tiene que ver con el [Phamton Memories]... Cosa que se entenderá más adelante cuando avance la historia.

Como ven... Al inicio este Issei, es un poco más problemático, por eso había confundido al inicio a Chiai con un chico. Y Chiai prácticamente, la pubertad no fue buena con ella. A diferencia de Gabriel, al menos aquí, yo la veo como un ángel especial, como lo mencionan en algunas historias o la biblia y por eso gran cambio a su favor, y con Chiai, pues a ella la veo como un ángel normal.

Y contestando a una pregunta... ¡Sí! ¡Dulio va a parecer más adelante!... Solo que por ahora no necesito de ese personaje y también que no conozco mucho de él. Pero su presencia seria importante cuando empiece el arco de Irina... "La Guerra Civil"

Bueno sin más. Me despido, espero que el haya gustado esta parte y voy a seguir el consejo que me dejaron en Fb, voy profundizar con los personajes, cosa que estoy haciendo en este capitulo [Quienes hayan leído mi Fb, ya saben como va a ser el final]... Voy a publicar lo más rápido posible... Entonces, hasta luego.


	19. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles P-2

**Para los que pensaron que iba a publicar ayer. Les pido disculpas, pero prometo que no va volver a pasar.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo. Y debido que esta, se suponía que iba a ser más largo. Va haber una parte 4.**

**Si más... Espero que les guste el capitulo, como al mí la escribirlo... Disfruten.**

* * *

— **[Rutinas diarias] —**

El tiempo pasa lento cada vez que avanzaba con el relato.

Sinceramente… ¿Cómo es que puedo contar lo que viene después?... Son cosas que debería decir, pero aun así dudo mucho que no vean las cosas de otra forma desde ahora.

"Entonces así fue como se conocieron… Chiai-san con Issei."**— **Me miraba buscando respuesta Sirzches.

"Fue algo extraño como se conocieron, pero algo me dice que aun todo se va a volver algo más loco." — Decía Azazel, con un rostro algo pensativo.

"… Si se trata de Hyodou. Todo es posible con él."— Fue el joven peón de la Sona Sitri, que por alguna razón ponía un rostro sin esperar muchas sorpresas.

"Yo realmente, muy poco, estoy entendiendo de lo que están hablando acá con esa historia."— Decía el futuro heredero de la casa de Bael, quien se empezó a rascar la cabeza.

"Eso pasa porque tiene demasió musculo en la cabeza y de seguro se te está olvidado del …¿Por qué? Estamos acá en primer lugar."— Le contesto el joven Fénix, con una expresión aburrida, pero sería a la vez.

Creí que había algo en mi forma de narrar. Bueno… Tampoco sabía cómo contar esta historia, de una manera más simple.

"Podían guardar silencio. ¡Por favor!"— Dijo con un tono alto la señora Gremory.

El grupo de chicos solo quedo en silencio ante las palabras de aquella mujer.

Retomando la palabra. La señorita de Sitri se acomoda sus gafas y me dice.

"Eso significa que ellos vivieron como humanos normales, durante un buen tiempo."— Decía ella algo pensativa.

En ese momento… Gabriel, fue quien continúa explicando.

"Eso es exacto…"— De una afirmativa continua. "En aquellos días, la tierra era un gran espacio verde y había pocos seres humanos al rededor del mundo, solo muy pocos se reunían en clanes de caza y otros vagaban por su cuenta, también había una mayor cantidad de animales y plantas, mayor al número de seres humanos en esa época. Aun si era época Post-primitiva, había unos pequeños avances que lograron algunos para sobrevivir, pero aun así… Onee-sama no la paso bien."— Decía Gabriel, con un tono calmado y simple.

Todos pusieron atención ante lo último que dijo Gabriel.

"El mundo de aquellos días, para ser sincero… No ha cambiado mucho al de ahora."— Decía al volver a continuar con la historia. "Issei y Chiai, ambos pasaron casi un año vagando por ese bosque, que para sorpresa… Ese lugar era una parte en donde ahora es la ciudad de khou."— Dije al revelar una pequeña información.

Tan solo Gabriel y yo, nos mantuvimos como espectadores de algunos ojos muy abiertos.

"¡E-Eso es verdad!"— Dije Rias con un rostro impresionada.

Su sequito no hablo, pues esperaban escuchar mi respuesta.

"Khou ha cambiado mucho desde esos días, Issei de seguro amo mucho ese lugar. Bueno…"— Dije con un pequeño alivio interior y continuo. "Cuando Chiai-san se había estado viajando con Issei, aquella ciudad donde están viviendo ustedes ahora… Era una especie de bosque muy peligroso, había demasiadas criaturas que los hubieran podido haber matado, había trampas hecha por la misma naturaleza y tal vez el lugar donde morían más humanos, pero… Era el único lugar, en donde se podía comer carne como un rey."— Le dije sonriendo.

Las demás quedaron con una cara en disgusto. Unas de ellas tenían la cara de ¿Por qué Issei quería vivir en un lugar como ese?

"Si su única razón de Issei, era conseguir buena carne de cerdo para vivir, aun arriesgando su vida. Entonces ese si es Issei."— Dijo Azazel al reconocerlo, pero con un rostro sonriente.

"Una acción imprudente, morir por cumplir un sueño y vivir como un idiota… Si, él si es Hyoudu."— Dijo el peón de Sona, ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Si uno lo piensa bien."— Dijo Sirzches que se había contagiado con una sonrisa. "Si comparamos al Issei pervertido, con ese Issei… Es el mismo, solo con una meta distinta."— Dijo muy seguro y feliz.

Yo puse una cara algo extrañado cuando Sirzches dijo la palabra "Pervetido".

Yo tenía un poco de conocimiento que el Sekiryuutei actual, era un maniaco de los pechos de las mujeres y que había logrado la mayor parte de sus victorias en base al poder de lo erótico. Incluso se cuándo Sirzches me lo conto, que durante su entrenamiento con el Ex-Rey dragón Tanmin, la única razón de que Issei pudo haber alcanzado su Balance Breaker fue a gracias a los pechos también.

Una parte mí que lo piensa ahora… ¿Por qué tengo una sensación de preocupación ahora?

Yo solo ponía una sonrisa forzada, pero en mi mente lo tenía pensado.

…"_Yo que recuerde, Issei nunca fue un pervertido en esos días._" Sé que fue un humano normal y que los humanos son por naturaleza libidinosos.

Cuando Issei estuvo viviendo con Chiai. Chiai-san jamás me hablo más allá de un abrazo que se dio con Issei o lo mucho un beso.

Pero eso sería imposible… Chiai-san aún conserva la pureza de un ángel y yo confió en que Issei no la haya podido deshonrar hasta ahora, pero…

¿Acaso paso algo que Chiai-san nunca me contó? O ¿Fue un cambio drástico cuando Issei renació?

Sinceramente… Eso ya me estaba preocupando algo.

Pero realmente… Yo no quería pensar en eso ahora.

"Garp-Garp*…"— Aclaraba mi garganta. "Bueno… Creo que mejor continuo…"—Decía retomar donde me había quedado.

Aun había mucho que contar, pero había otra cosa que pensé recién.

¿Qué estarán haciendo Issei y Chiai ahora?...

Puedo sentir que Chiai no se movido del lugar en de donde está e Issei también no se movido ni un poco. Bueno, creo que luego nos reuniremos, aun debo continuar.

"Después de casi un años juntos…"— Proseguía con la historia.

Se ve que aún me queda mucho que contar.

* * *

**-[Recuerdos]-**

Los días habían pasado muy lento para mi pesar.

"(Suspiro*)…"— Tenia un poco de mal humor.

Realmente no me gustaba esto, verdaderamente odiaba esto.

Veía en mí delante una hermosa pradera, era un lugar tranquilo y muy verde, el cielo era muy claro y lindo, y los vientos eran refrescantes.

Eran de las pocas veces en la que podía disfrutar un poco de mi vida, pero todo esto se opacaba con esos feos recuerdos…

"Humano… ¡Idiota!"— Dije al recordar a ese troglodita.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tuve que encontrarme y vivir con una persona con un sujeto él?...

Según mi reloj de arena, yo ya había cumplido un año viviendo en la tierra.

Al inicio pensé que las cosas no serían nada fácil, pero no creí que todo se haya vuelto tan desastroso.

Miraba al cielo con nostalgia.

"…Como extraño mi hogar."— Dije al alzar mi mano, como quien queriendo alcanzar las estrellas.

La tierra era un lugar horrible para vivir. Realmente lo odiaba.

No podía negar esto, pero realmente sufría mucho el estar en este lugar.

Podía enumerar todo lo malo que me había pasado y compararlo con lo maravilloso que era el cielo…Las noches en la tierra son muy frías, habían cuevas muy frías por la humedad y las rocas, en las que tenía que dormir en el suelo y con una tela de piel de animal, mientras que en el cielo… En el cielo yo dormía en una hermosa cama grande, tan cómoda como las nubes, con una manta esponjosa hecha a mano de un fino algodón de tupe.

Recuerdo que por dormir en esas frías cuevas, yo por primera vez había sentido lo que el llamo "Un resfriado"… Una de las consecuencias de dormir en la intemperie.

Realmente odiaba mucho eso.

También había días en donde me iba a dormir sin comer. Durante nuestros viajes, Issei y yo no nos quedábamos mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, había varios lugares en donde no se podía conseguir nada para comer.

Recuerdo que una noche, por haberme peleado con Issei… Esa noche solo cene una manzana agria antes de dormir... Aún recuerdo ese sabor ¡FUER HORRIBLE!... y no pude evitar llorar hasta quedarme dormida.

"Realmente odio mucho ese día."— Dije poniendo mi mano en donde estaba mi corazón.

Mi corazón me empezó a punzar un poco con solo esos recuerdos.

Eso era obvio. Mi relación con ese humano no fue algo bueno al pasar el tiempo.

Bueno también fue mi culpa… Yo solo quería una forma de sobrevivir estos años que tenía que vivir en la tierra, pero principalmente, fue para encontrar el tesoro de la paloma.

"…Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo, pero aún no lo encuentro."— Me lo decía con una pena ante mi determinación.

Seguro debo de ser la peor guardiana del tesoro de la paloma, de la historia del cielo.

Había muchas penas que poco a poco se juntaban en mi corazón. De por sí, yo ya sentía mucha vergüenza en cómo reaccionarían las personas que más me importaban.

…"_Onee-sama, tú eras mi modelo a seguir… ¿Por qué me fallaste?_"- No podía evitar imaginarme eso.

…"_¡Que decepción!... Espero que por favor no me dirijas la palabra nuevamente. _"- Era una gran indiferencia inventada de mi mente.

"N-No no quiero eso…"— Me lo decía evitando esas imágenes y sacudiendo mi cabeza de lado a lado.

Miguel-sama y Gabriel… Ellos vieron mucho futuro en mí y ahora estoy en una forma lamentable.

De las ropas que me dio Miguel-sama, ahora visto con unos harapos y unas partes parchas de mi antigua tela, que ahora es mi ropa de todos los días.

También mi cabello creció durante este año, se sentía un poco extraño. Desde que nací, yo siempre me había cortado el cabello, pero ahora ni ganas de cortármelo tenia.

Cuando me vi en el reflejo del agua en aquella vez.

"_¡R-Realmente me veo así…!_"— Decía al recordar mi reacción de ese entonces.

No solo cosas malas me habían pasado, sino que también algunas cosas cambiaron.

Tal vez Gabriel estaría feliz en verme con el cabello largo. Ella siempre quiso verme así.

Solo por un pequeño momento, pude sonreír al pensarlo. Aunque solo duro un poco…

_Tass… Tass… Tass…_

Eran pisadas viendo hacia a mí.

"Chiai… Creo que es hora de regresar, este lugar no es muy seguro por la noche."— Le decía mi molesto compañero de viaje.

Atrás de mi aparición un joven sucio con una mirada algo simple.

"De acuerdo…"— Le dije levantándome de donde estaba.

El día se empezó a hacerse nublado. Ya sabía eso no iba a ser buena señal.

Cuando volvimos a la cueva.

"¿…E-Es enserio?"— Decía Issei molesto y agarrándose de los cabellos. "¡Se supone que tenías que cuidar la comida! ¡¿Dónde es que la perdiste?!"— Me empezaba a gritar con un gran mal humor.

Los gritos eran con más frecuencia de antes.

Sinceramente no me gustaba. Era algo que no soportaba.

…Simplemente empiezo a mirar a otro lado. Ya no quería escucharlo.

"¿Con que no me vas a decir nada?"— Me lo decía aún muy enojado y con sus manos en la cintura. "(Suspiro)… Bueno… De todas formas sabía que no podía confiar en ti."— Ya con una resignación no quiso seguir discutiendo.

¿Qué fue eso?... Eso sonó algo muy grosero.

Aun si había tenido la culpa en perder nuestra comida, pero aun así, eso dolió un poco.

Issei salió de la cueva aun enfadado.

Me había sentado a un lado de la entrada, estaba un poco deprimida y saque mi reloj de arena.

"A veces quiero que paso rápido el tiempo, pero…"— Decía mientras miraba como caía la arena de poco a poco. "Pero a veces quiero que pase lento, tengo que encontrar el tesoro."— Un sentimiento nostálgico se empezó a sentir en mí.

Tal vez lo que me ponía triste… Era que no podía compartir lo que sentía con alguien.

En el cielo yo era un ángel muy querido. Los maestros siempre me reconocían las buenas cosas que hacía, mis compañeros siempre me lo decía… _"Chiai es grandiosa", "Tenemos a un prodigio a nuestro lado", "Chiai es la mejor", "La protegía de Miguel-sama, quiero ser como ella_"… Era mucho más fácil mi vida haya.

Pero esto no era el cielo y aquí no estaban mis semejantes.

Desde hace un año… Lo único que podía escuchar ahora… _"Chiai, no hagas eso", "¡Oye! No seas imprudente", "¡No me estorbes!", "¡Eso es fácil ¿Cómo es que no lo puedes hacer bien?!", "¡Realmente eres una inútil!"… _Todo eso.

Todos esos malos ratos, feas palabras y dolorosos momentos.

Solo lo hacía una persona.

"Realmente es un humano tonto."— Lo decía con un poco de dolor en mi corazón.

Sabía que no me tenía permitido ponerme triste ahora. Sabía que tenía que aguantar un poco más… Mi deseo era uno solo.

Encontrar el tesoro, de cifrar el secreto y luego…

"Abandonar a ese tonto y regresar al cielo."— Con eso volvía un poco mi determinación.

Esto era muy molesto. En mi cabeza solo había pensamientos de ese troglodita y eso me ponía de muy mal humor.

Desde que llegue al mundo de los humanos. También una parte de mi cambio, seguro fue por culpa de su naturaleza de mi tonto compañero.

Eran cosas menores que no tenía que darles mucha importancia.

Pero solo pasaron unos pocos minutos y mi calma desapareció.

Como estaba sentada a la entrada de la cueva, yo lo podía ver.

"¡Ehh!"— Dije al ver algo extraño.

La extraña figura empezó a venir a la cueva. ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Aquella cosa de la nada empieza a hablar.

"¡Chiai!... ¡Ayúdame con esto!"— Una voz venia de esa cosa.

¡¿Por qué esa cosa tiene la voz de mi molesto compañero?!... Pero acercándome más.

"¿P-Pero queee…?"— Fue mi impresión al verlo más claro.

Aquella cosa tenía una forma ovalada con patas. ¡No!, eso eran unas piernas.

Las piernas eran de Issei. ¡Issei estaba cargando algo muy grande!... Entonces cuando por fin lo veo de cerca.

"¡U-UN HUEVO!"— Dije al ver cuando Issei lo metió a la cueva.

"Hehehe…Impresionante… ¿No?"— Se dijo el mismo, muy orgulloso de su hallazgo.

¿Dónde saco un huevo tan grande?... El huevo era casi la mitad de Issei.

Lo que me sorprendió más fue el peso de ese huevo. De algo que no podía negar, era que Issei era un sujeto fuerte, pues, cuando fui a ayudarle a cargarlo, el huevo se sentía como si fuese una piedra.

"Puff… Al menos ya no tendremos hambre el día de hoy."— Decía Issei al no apartar la mirada del huevo.

Issei era un gran comelón, pero si había una cosa que más le gustaba que comer… Era encontrar alimentos exóticos, como este gran huevo.

Eso siempre lo hacía feliz.

Pero había una cosa que me inquietaba mucho.

"Issei… ¿De dónde sacaste el huevo?"—Le preguntaba muy preocupada.

Desde que vi ese huevo… Una sensación de escalofríos se empezó a sentir con mucha fuerza en mí ser.

Yo solo pensé que tenía mal pensamiento al verlo, pero eso era justificado. Issei siempre hacia cosas que traían consecuencias más adelante.

Recuerdo una vez, que por robar huevos de serpientes. Las serpientes no pararon de perseguirme en todo un día, pero lo que era muy molesto… ¿Por qué solo a mí?

No sabía si era porque las serpientes me odiaban o yo era una especie de cosa que las atraía. Ese día Issei se comió la mayor parte de los huevos y yo casi termino por perderme en el bosque esa vez.

Sabía que tenía que andar con mucha cautela y si tenía la primera oportunidad de abandonarlo y salvarme… ¡NO TENIA QUE PENSARLO 2 VECES EN HACERLO!

Pero mientras estaba en pleno pensamiento.

"No importa de dónde lo saque."— Me lo decía con un tono más grave. "Además… Ni siquiera tienes a derecho a reclamar… Agradece de que no te iras a dormir sin comer."— Era Issei regañándome.

Yo me quede en silencio ante esto… ¿Q-Qué es lo que le pasa?

A Issei le gustaba recordarme siempre mis fallos. Eso era algo que no me gustaba de este humano.

Pero dejando de lado eso.

"¡Chiai!... Si quieres comer, ven y ayúdame a abrir este huevo."— Era Issei, quien estaba preparando una piedra para abrir el huevo.

Issei por su lado… Él estaba juntando diferentes tipos de rocas para abrirlo, pero por un momento decidí concentrarme más en el huevo.

Era extraño. Era la primera vez que veía un huevo tan grande y no se me ocurría de qué tipo de animal o bestia era capaz de poner un huevo de tal tamaño.

_CRACK..!_

Era el sonido de la roca haciéndose pedazos.

"..TKS*"— Era el disgusto de mi compañero. "¿C-Cómo esto puede ser tan duro?"— Decía Issei al ver como el gran huevo.

Incluso yo me quede impresionada… ¡Ese Gran huevo estaba intacto!

Issei intentaba e intentaba, pero no lo podía conseguir. Solo lograba hacer polvo con los restos de las rocas que había usado.

Momentos como este, sabía que las cosas no podrían estar bien

"…Bien."— Dijo Issei con una mirada impaciente. "¡Chiai!... Necesito tu ayuda. Ve a fuera y consigue una piedra con punta… Tal vez no lo podamos romper, pero al menos le hare un agujero y poder sacarlo que estaba adentro."— Lo decía mientras revisaba y tocaba le huevo.

Yo simplemente decidí hacerle caso y me fui por los lugares a buscar esa roca con punta.

"¿Qué huevo más extraño?"— Me puse a pensarlo.

Mientras estaba buscado aquella piedra, me puse un rato a pensarlo.

De por sí, que le huevo haya sobrevivido a todo esos golpes, ya era algo muy raro.

Aquel huevo tenía un color algo extraño, como si fuese gris brilloso y era también demasiado grande.

"¿Qué clase de animal estaría dentro de ese huevo?"— Me lo preguntaba mientras recogía rocas del lugar.

Una parte de mi apetito se fue, en solo pensar de qué trasero salió el huevo. Pero aun así la curiosidad fue algo grande.

Pasó solo unos minutos, pero por fin había encontrado la piedra que me había pedido.

"Con esto Issei, al menos ya no me dirá inútil…"— Por alguna razón me sentí feliz y rara al mismo tiempo.

No perdí más el tiempo y entonces empecé a volver a la cueva.

No estaba tan lejos, así que llegue en casi nada.

"Te demoraste un buen rato…"— Me lo decía el muy serio.

¿Y esa reacción?... Issei tenía los brazos cruzados y una ceja levanta, es como si fuera el rostro de alguien muy pesado.

"¡Acá tienes!"— Fui yo entregándole de mala gana.

Sabía que discutir con él, era solo perder el tiempo.

Realmente lo detesto… ¿Qué le cuesta decir gracias?

Decidí sentarme lejos de él y no molestarlo.

Entonces… Issei, empezó a agarrar la piedra con punta que le di y lo choca contra la parte del centro del huevo. A diferencia de golpearlo con ello, Issei, él empieza a hacer girar la punta de la roca, era como quien quería perforar algo.

Tal vez era un tonto desagradecido, pero sabía lo que hacía. Pero aun así, todo fue inútil.

_CRACK…!_

Era el sonido de la piedra rompiéndose.

"GRGGR!"— Era las quejas de Issei.

¿Era verdad?... ¿Acaso ese huevo no se rompía con nada?

"¿Enserio?... ¿De dónde sacaste ese huevo?"— Eso no era algo normal, tenía mucha curiosidad ante ello.

Entonces Issei… Quien tenía un poco frustración, me contesta.

"E-Este huevo lo encontré por una cueva cerca de los acantilados. No está muy lejos…"— Me contesto con pocos ánimos.

¿Cerca de los acantilados?... Pero ese lugar era casi desolado, además… ¡Yo nunca vi una bestia o criatura que sea capaz de poner semejante huevo!

Esto me estaba poniendo tensa.

Tenía una presunción muy negativa. Los bellos de mi piel se empezaron a erizar, tal vez era por un sentido irracional, pero pronto sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

"I-Issei… ¿Sabes a que animal le pertenece ese huevo?"— Le pregunte con un toque de miedo en mi persona.

Issei solo me miro extraño. Él tenía la misma cara de relajado y de no importarle nada, más que solo su hambre, pero… Entonces me contesta.

"Ni idea…"— Fue sus únicas dos palabras.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que entrara en desconfianza.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"— Me decía con un tono más relajado. "… Si es por la madre del huevo. No tienes que preocuparte, el huevo parecía que fue abandonado a su suerte, ya que de ser así… ¿No crees que su madre ya lo hubiera estado buscando?"— Lo decía con tanta confianza.

"…P-Perooo."— Le decía algo intranquila, pero…

Issei entonces me dice.

"Relájate un poco. Además…"— Con una gran confianza. "Si dado el caso que venga su madre. ¿No crees que sería bueno?... Así ya tendrías carne para la cena y huevo para la mañana."— Con un sonrisa en su rostro, tras imaginarse aquel banquete que quería comer.

Lo único bueno que podía decir de Issei, que este humano posee mucha determinación y gran valentía. Hasta ahora, no he visto un miedo en sus ojos al momento de cazar… ¡Creo que tenía razón!... ¡Me estaba preocupando por gusto!

Pero sabía que eso era grave error. Maldito sea el que confía en su propia prudencia.

"[GRGRGAAUUU…!]"— Fue el inmenso rugido de los cielos.

¿Q-QQQQQueee….? ¿EEE…EEE…EEEE-hhhh?

"GURP*… E-Eso sí… que fue un rugido."— Dijo mi tonto compañero algo asustado.

Yo me quede en silencio y con miedo por ello.

¡L-Lo S-Sabia!... ¡S-Sabia que no podía confiar en él…! Wuee… Wuee… Wuee…!

Yo estaba sentada, casi al lado de la entrada de la cueva, entonces lo pude ver…

¡Había una inmensa sombra que cubría una gran parte de a fuera!... Entonces, con miedo, mire al cielo.

"…"— Me quede en silencio al verlo.

Una enorme figura estaba volando por lo cielos y sus grandes aleteos, empezaron a crear aires muy violentos.

"[GRGRGAAUUU…!]"— Era un rugido devastador.

Yo solo me limitaba a ver, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello.

Pero lo que me aterro finalmente.

¡AQUELLA CRIATURA BAJO EN PICADA A LA TIERRA!

Como si se estuviera dejando caer a propósito. Aquella criatura…

_BOOMM…!_

Fue el sonido del gran impacto que hizo su cuerpo contra la tierra.

La tierra se movió como por unos segundos. Fue aterrador.

"¡ARRGG!"— Tanto Issei y yo nos cubríamos del desastre que había provocado, aquella criatura al impactar la tierra.

"_Inhala – Exhala… Inhala – Exhala… Inhala – Exhala… Inhala – Exhala…"_— Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

La sorpresa fue demasiado para mí. N-No sabía que hacer ahora…

Entonces… Issei, decide observar un poco.

"E-Eso essss… "— Issei tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

Con la poca valentía que tenía, voy y me acerco a observar…

"N-No puede ser…"— Dije con miedo al verlo.

¡Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos!... ¡UN INMENSO CRÁTER!

Aquella criatura que se había dejado caer de los cielos, había creado un gran agujero en los suelos, pero no termino con solo eso.

"[GUARGAG…!]"— Era el sonido dentro del agujero.

Gulp*… Estaba tragando saliva ante lo que estaba pasado.

"¡E-esa cosa esta saliendo de ese cráter!"— Decía Issei, quien no dejaba de abrazar el huevo.

Era algo que no podíamos dejar de observar.

Aquella criatura, de color negro, que emergía de los suelos tenía dos enormes cuernos que salían detrás de su cabeza, unos colmillos muy afilados y grandes, unas enormes garras con 3 dedos en ambos brazos y piernas, con un par de alas muy grandes que salían de su espalda… Pero lo que me dejaba más atónita fue…

"E-Es enorme…"— Con pavor lo vi claramente.

Era enorme, era 6 veces el tamaño de los árboles y tenía unos ojos muy penetrantes.

Algo divaga en mi mente… Esa criatura, no era un ser normal que había visto durante este tiempo que he estado viviendo en el bosque.

Era la primera vez que veía una criatura tan atemorizante en mi vida.

"[¡GUAGUAGUARRR!]"— La criatura volvió a rugir, pero con mayor fuerza.

El solo sonido de su poderoso rugido… Era lo suficiente para hacer temblar los árboles y asustar a los animales del lugar.

¿Q-QQQqué… era lo que había pasado? ¿PPPPor qué… una criatura como esa estaba por acá?

Aquella bestia empezó a caminar por todo el lugar, con sus grandes garras empezó a destrozar todos los árboles y derribar todo lo que estuviese en su camino.

Es como si estuviese…

"¿P-PPPPPPPor quéeeeeeeeee…?"— Lo decía con gran pena al descubrirlo.

¡ESTO TENÍA QUE SER UNA BROMA!... ¡YA SABIA QUE ESTO IBA TERMINAR MUY MAL! ¡TODO POR CULPA DE ESE HUMANO ESTÚPIDO!... ARGGGGGGG….

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

"Sabess… I-Issei…"— Cuando estaba volteando a verlo.

No pude evitar sentirme muy mal, ya que en ese momento…

"¡E-Ehhh!…¿DDDónde se está Issei?"— Decía con mucho pesar.

Solo una había una cosa, que había pasado por mi cabeza antes.

¡ESE HUMANO!... ¡ISSEI ME ACABA DE ABANDONAR! (Y-Y) -

¡No! ¡No! E-Esto no puede estar pasándome. Si supone que sería yo quien lo abandonase… ¡N-NO AL REVÉS!

Y para colmo… ¡El muy condeno se llevó el huevo también! ¡Esto es de lo peor!

Entonces pensé… ¿Esto no podría ser peor?... Y me di cuenta, que no debía haber abierto mi boca.

_PUMM! PUMM! PUMM!_

Era el sonido de unas enormes pisadas, que poco a poco se escuchaba más fuertes.

… Ahora en mí delante. Frente a mi panorama había una especia de madre, muy pero muy enojada, que estaba buscando a su pequeño bebé… Y yo sería la victima de todo esto.

"T-Teee odio… Iiiisseii… Te odiooo mucho…"— Decía tal vez mis últimas palabras.

En este momento… Lamentaba mucho el haberte conocido.

* * *

_**[De vuelta al presente]**_

"¿….?"— Fue un gran silencio ante todo.

Tal vez no me esperaba la misma reacción de nuevo. Bueno… Tal vez un poco que lo esperaba al oír lo que dijo el Gran serafín.

"¡Vaya!... Al parecer Rossweisse, no fue a la única que abandonaron a su suerte…"— Era el sensei, quien dijo algo que no debía.

"¡H-Hey!"— Dijo muy triste Rossweisse-san, al ser usada como un mal chiste.

Bueno lo admito, eso fue un poco gracioso.

Pero dejando por un lado. La historia que nos contaba Miguel-sama… Era que nos dejaba algo sorprendidos.

Era como si nos contara un lado de Ise-kun, un lado que era un tanto difícil de creer para nosotros.

"E-Ese… "— Dijo sus primeras palabras de la noche, Akeno-san. "E-Ese no puede ser Ise-kun… "— Decía con mucha inquietud.

"Sempai… El nunca haría algo tan cruel como eso."— Dijo la pequeña Koneko.

La historia tomo un giro inesperado. Pero aun así, ellas se negaron en creer, que el Ise-kun que ellas conocen… No era igual que el Issei de un pasado muy lejano.

Pero solo una de ellas alzo la voz, en señal de molestia.

"…Yo solo entiendo, que la culpa de todo fue por Chiai, y su intención de aprovecharse de Issei. Issei jamás seria alguien así o actuaria de esa forma tan egoísta con alguien, al menos que esa persona se lo mereciese..."— Decía en defensa y con gran molestia Xenovia.

Algunos nos sorprendimos ante aquella respuesta, pero…

"¡Xenovia!... ¿Cómo te atreves hablar así de una gran figura como lo es Chiai-sama?"— Le dijo levantase de su asiento y enojada la hermana Griselda.

Por un momento se armó una línea de tensión entre la hermana Griselda y Xenovia. Pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió, sino…

"Griselda-chan…"— Le dijo Gabriel-sama a su reina. "Está bien… Xenovia-chan tiene razón. Por favor siéntate…"— Con un gesto de amabilidad, Gabriel-sama calmo ese brecha de tensión entre ellas.

"Gabriel-sama…"— Le contesto su reina. "De acuerdo…"— Entonces se volvió a sentar.

Xenovia por su parte, solo trago un poco de saliva y tenía el rostro algo pálido. Es como si enfrentar a hermana Griselda le producía cierto malestar, cosa que veo ahora una calma en sus ojos.

"… No voy negar eso."— Dijo con una dulce voz Gabriel-sama. "Xenovia-chan tiene razón. Onee-sama si quería usar a Issei, como una especie de objeto. Eso es algo que estoy segura y que Onee-sama se acuerda perfectamente hasta el día de hoy…"— Con su dulce sonría, Gabriel-sama dio la razón a Xenovia.

Uno pensaría que siendo una persona, muy querida por Gabriel-sama, no esperaríamos esta clase de aclaraciones.

"Yo tampoco puedo mentir. Chiai-san no actuó bien y puede que lo malo que haya pasado, es debido a como actuó…"— Contesto sonriente Miguel-sama.

Incluso el Gran Serafín nos dio la razón.

Una parte de mí, no sabía a cómo responder esto. Pero sabía que tenía que escuchar la historia completa, para poder un buen criterio.

Pero entonces… Buchou también decido intervenir en la charla.

"…Se supone que los ángeles son seres de conducta recta y serena."— Dijo algo seria. "Pero con lo que relatas y ella empezó a actuar con egoísmo y ser una mal agradecida."— Buchou lo decía con tono, como si fuera alguien que estuviera reclamando algo.

Tenía la sensación que a ninguna de las chicas, les haya gustado la historia. Es como si Miguel-sama, nos estuviera contando un relato y dándonos una mala primera impresión sobre Chiai, la persona que Ise-kun más ama.

"Tienes razón…"— Le contesto Miguel-sama. "Pero Rias Gremory, quiero que por favor escuches lo que voy a contar más adelante. Chiai-san cometió muchos errores mientras estuvo en la tierra… Pero, yo sé, que no todo eso fue en vano. "— Le dijo Miguel-sama levantado un dedo y sonriendo.

Buchou decidió hacerle caso y se quedó atenta ante las palabras de Miguel-sama.

Miguel-sama empezó a brillar nuevamente. Sabíamos que estaba por continuar.

"Bueno en que me quede…"— Decía el Gran ángel, mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"Te quedaste en la parte, en donde Issei abandona a Chiai con una dragón furioso que quería recuperar su huevo… ¡Vamos! ¡S-sé que lo hiciste a propósito!"— Le dijo el Sensei sonriendo.

Lo me que sorprendió un poco. Es que casi se alboroto al saber que Issei y Chiai estaban siendo perseguidos por un dragón. Bueno… Tal vez fue porque no les paso nada malo.

"¡Oh es verdad!"— Le contesto Miguel-sama. "Al parecer Issei, se había robado un huevo de un dragón del abismo… No sé si saben a qué especie de dragón es del que estoy hablando… ¿No? " — Decía Miguel-sama, en plan explicación.

¿Un dragón del abismo?... Espera, acaso…

"(Suspiro)…Dragón del Abismo. Issei realmente debió de ser un ignorante muy feliz."— Dijo el sensei muy preocupado.

"…Que hayan logrado sobrevivir ante una bestia como esa y en ese estado. Realmente es digno de admirar."— El Rey Demonio, siempre viendo el lado positivo a todo.

Yo no sabía que decir, nada me quede en silencio a escuchar.

"…Creo que es de las especies de dragones salvajes, más violentos que existen. Aunque es raro encontrarse a uno de esos."— Decía Grayfia-sama, en respuesta al comentario.

"Eso es verdad."— Le dijo Miguel-sama. "Un dragón del abismo. Normalmente es una especia que vive cerca de los acantilados y montañas muy altas…"— Explicaba miguel-sama.

¿Lugares altos?... Por un momento pensé. ¿Qué necesidad tenía Ise-kun de ir a vivir en lugar como ese?... Sin duda, el Ise-kun del pasado, fue algo diferente al Ise-kun de hoy.

Entonces Mgiuel-sama, él volvió a proseguir con el relato.

Si de pensar, que ya Ise-kun, tenía que lidiar con problemas así… Realmente no me imagino, como las cosas se pondrán cuando el relato siga avanzando.

Por el momento… Decidí solo prestar atención ante la historia.

* * *

_**[De vuelta]**_

_Tass…! Tass…! Tass…!_

Yo estaba corriendo por mi vida y sin rumbo.

"(Fatigando)…DDoonde… Por… Dddoondeee…"— Decía mientras miraba por todos lados.

¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Realmente voy a morir así!

Seguía y seguía corriendo por todo el lugar. Yo había logrado escapar de la mirada de esa criatura espantosa con cuernos enormes.

Afortunadamente, atrás de la cueva donde estaba, había una especia de salido trasera… ¡Ya me imaginada que Issei no había desaparecido de la nada!

Pero ahora estoy metida en lugar, donde estaba lleno de árboles muy grandes, pero sabía que no tenía que no podía relajarme aun.

Si aquella bestia se daba cuenta de que no había nada en la cueva. Lo más seguro es que venga por estos lugares.

…Desesperadamente, yo estaba buscando un lugar seguro, antes de que esa bestia se le ocurriese venir por acá.

¡Corrí y Corrí…! ¡Pero aun no encontraba un refugio seguro!

Sabía que no podía perder así mi tiempo, pero el bosque era demasiado grande.

Ya sin poder seguir…

"(Fatigando**)"— Estaba muy cansada. "Esstoyy… Muyyy… Lllimitada…"— Me decía al caer de rodillas a la fría tierra.

Hacía demasiado calor y este aire húmedo del bosque, esto no me ayudaba mucho a mis pulmones.

Sabía que esto no sería así, si es que tuviera mis poderes. Tal vez ya me hubiera podido escapar con éxito, pero…

"…Yo no sé cómo sacármelo."— Lo decía frustrada, al ver el brazalete que tenía en brazo derecho.

Aquel brazalete que me había puesto Miguel-sama hace un año. No iba a mentir, yo por curiosidad intente quitármelo, pero nunca lo había logrado.

… A pesar de tener la apariencia de un brazalete, hecha de hojas de olivo, era tan dura como el metal, pero tan densa como una pluma… ¡Sin duda un invento muy extraño y muy poco práctico!

… Una parte de mi aún se preguntaba- ¿Por qué Miguel-sama lo hizo?- Tal vez me había olvidado o no lo recordaba por mi estado de casi-humana.

"…Sin duda, alguien no va a recibir un abrazo cuando regrese al cielo."— Tenía un poco de despecho por eso.

Por el momento, no tenía que pensar en eso. Un lugar… Tenía que encontrar un lugar para refugiarme, antes que nada.

Mientras me está reponiendo de nuevo.

"Ufff…"— Fue un respiro. "Jejeje! Parece que lograste alcanzarme."— Decía una voz muy relajada.

Lo que menos quería ahora, era escuchar esa voz…

"¡T-Túuu…!"— Le decía con una mirada nada grata.

Era ese tonto humano, que para sorpresa… ¡Aun tenía el huevo con él!

"… No me mires así de feo."— Me lo dijo, poco a poco acercándose a mi lado.

"S-Sabes que esto es tú culpa…"— Le conteste algo molesta.

Entonces… Issei se detuvo. Él puso un rostro un poco sorprendido ante eso. Cargando el huevo en brazos, él ya no se me acerca, sino me habla.

"SSii... Lo admito, esto fue mi culpa."— Con su tono de relajado.

¿Por qué eso me molestaba mucho?... ¿Acaso lo hacía a propósito?

"Si sabes eso…"— Le comencé a reclamar. "¿Entonces deshazte de ese huevo?... No me importa sino ceno hoy…"— Con un poco de mal humor le conteste.

Era tiempo de hacerme respetar. Issei no podía ponerme en peligro, solo por su gusto extraño por la comida exótica.

Pero hubo algo… Fue entonces donde lo escuche.

"¡No lo hare!"— Me lo dije muy directo y sin rodeos. "…No sé cómo fue tu vida antes, pero no pienso perder algo tan valioso como esto, solo porque tienes miedo a esa bestia…"— Me lo decía con un tono muy seco.

Yo me quede en silencio y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las palabras no salían de mi boca, a pesar de que varias cosas cruzaban por mi mente ahora.

"Si realmente no quieres morir…"— Con un tono serio. "Sera mejor que ya no me sigas..."— Con un rostro y ojos muy firmes.

…No lo entendía.

"…I-Issei"— Fue lo único que dije.

Mi pecho… Mi pecho me empezó a doler. ¡¿Por qué?!

"Ja!… Fue un gusto vivir contigo, bueno no tanto…"— Me lo decía como si nada. "Adiós, Chiai… espero que no mueras de hambre."—Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de darse la vuelta he irse.

Entonces… Issei se fue corriendo, con el huevo entre los brazos, a un paso rápido.

Yo me quede viendo como su espalda se perdía en lo profundo del bosque. Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo se quedó estático y mis piernas no reaccionan.

Alzaba mi brazo a su dirección… ¡Realmente se fue! ¡¿Issei realmente se fue?!

Fue como si una fría brisa tocando mi rostro. Como si el viento fuese pesado al pasar.

… Fue como si realmente. Si realmente Issei, el prefirió al huevo que a mí.

"¿En realidad paso…?"— Me lo preguntaba.

Tenía un poco la mirada perdida y me sentía extraña. Mi pecho me dolió, fue como si sintiera unas grandes punzadas, que estaban picando y picando mi corazón.

Me encorvé y agaché mi cabeza. Sentía como si algo fría me hubiera golpeado.

…¿Por qué me sentía así? No pude cerrar mis puños con fuerza y cerrar mis ojos con fuerza.

"¡B-Bien!"— Lo grite muy enojada.

¡Que se vaya! ¡No lo necesito! ¡Jamás lo voy a necesitar de nuevo! ¡De hecho! ¡YA TENIA GANAS DE SACÁRMELO DE ENCIMA!

"Mejor para mí… Así esa bestia lo va a perseguir y yo me librare de dos estorbos de una vez."— Lo decía con mucha frustración que tenía.

¡Enserio! ¡Dentro de mí tenía muchas ganas de gritar! ¡Tenía muchas quejas que decir!

¡Era la primera vez que estaba tan enfada!... Pero

…_¡Vuelve! ¡No te vayas!_

"¿Q-Que fue… Eso?"— Dije al sentir una voz en mi cabeza.

Seguro fue por el calor. No me importo y decidí seguir caminando.

…_¡No me dejes atrás! ¡No quiero estar sola!_

Tenía la espalda encorvada y la cabeza agachada. Mis piernas temblaron un poco, pero aun así…

…_¡Quiero estar a tú lado!_

"…"— Era muy sentimientos muy feo.

Mi corazón latió muy rápido, pero era doloroso.

Sentía que cada paso que daba era muy pesado y que al mirar a mi alrededor.

"¡Estoy sola!"— Lo decía con un sentimiento apagado.

La brisa del bosque, empezó a golpear las hojas de los árboles, no se escuchaba nada más que el habla de la naturaleza.

"Issei… ¿Realmente se fue?"— Lo dije con un tono muy bajo.

¿Por qué?... Por eso me estaba afectando. Mis piernas no querían moverse, fue como si un gran sentimiento feo hiciera pesadas mis piernas.

… _**¿Quieres ir tras él? ¿Verdad?**_

"Por supuesto que no."— Me contestaba.

¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? ¿Qué era esto?

Yo no tenía la necesidad de ir por él.

Issei… El solo pensar él. El solo mencionarlo… Los feos recuerdos de él, aquellos malos momentos. ¡Todo eso venia en mar de recuerdos muy desagradables!

"Ese humano…"— Lo decía con un toque en mi pecho.

Realmente… Esto se sentía muy vacío y no me gustaba.

Los minutos pasaron, he Issei no regreso. No era como si lo estuviera esperado, ni nada por el estilo tampoco.

…Pero ya no podía quedarme en este lugar. Sabía que era peligroso estar en un solo sitio mucho tiempo.

Entonces decidí caminar… No sabía a donde, pero era preferible poder estar en lugar más cerrado ahora, aun si caminaba medio perdida y sin rumbo.

De pronto… El sol empezó a esconderse, pero ese día lo hizo muy lento.

Soy sincera… No me gustaba la oscuridad y mucho menos caminar en el bosque con este ambiente.

"Esto no es nada bueno. Tengo que encontrar un refugio antes de que en verdad oscurezca."— Lo decía con un poco de pavor.

Pero mientras seguía caminando y el sol poco a poco se empezaba a ocultar.

Lo que más temía… Empezó a suceder.

"[¡GUARRRGAGRR!]"— Fue el poderoso grito de aquella bestia de grandes cuernos.

"¡O-Oh no!"— Dije al sentir aquel rugido hasta mis huesos.

Tal fue, que por instinto o por miedo, pero yo no dude y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude.

"¡¿Cómo es que me puedo proteger de esto?!"— Corría y corría por medio de los arboles

No sabía si era mi imaginación, pero yo podía escuchar a aquella criatura… ¡Más enojada de lo normal!

Casi podía jurar que aquella bestia estaba más y más cerca.

Aún estaba rodeada de árboles y sin ningún lugar en donde esconderme.

"T-Tengo que esconderme… ¡C-Como sea tengo que hacerlo!"— Decía ya un poco desesperada.

No sabía si era un juego de mi mente creado por el miedo o que yo me estaba desesperando por gusto.

Pero cuando estaba por cruzar entre los árboles.

"[¡GUARRGAGRRRRR!]"— Fue un gran rugido, acompañado por un poderoso viento.

Era muy poderoso.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"— No pude evitarlo, al salir lanzada por los aires.

Mi cuerpo fue tratado como si nada, ante aquel arrebato de la bestia… ¡NO FUE ESO NADA MÁS!

¡Mi cuerpo no fue el único que salió volando por los aires! ¡Algunas piedras y algunos árboles también fueron azotados violentamente!

_PUMM...! PUMM…!_

Era el sonido de los escombros y mi cuerpo al ser golpeado en un gran roble.

"¡Arggr…!"— Dije al sentir el dolor del golpe.

¡Que criatura para más mortífera! ¡Con solo un rugido había provocado todo esto!

Yo, quien fui azotada con violencia ante un gran roble, mi cuerpo empezó a caer de ese árbol al suelo.

_PLUMN…!_

Fue mi cuerpo, que había roto unas cuantas ramas al caer.

"(Fatigando)… Aaauuun… puedddooo moverme…"— Lo decía adolorida, mientras intentaba ponerme de pie.

No es nada... Solo fue un golpe, yo aún puedo seguir.

Pero al verlo… Sinceramente, yo no lo podía creer…

"¿P-Por qué…?"— Dije al verlo.

Los vientos pararon, y se escuchó un gran aleteo…

_PUMN…! PUMN…!_

Era el sonido de enormes pisadas con sus 4 patas.

Mi cuerpo tembló por el pavor, pues… ¡AQUELLA BESTIA LA TENÍA A UNOS CUANTOS PASOS DE MÍ!

Tenía unos ojos muy punzantes, mientras me mostraba sus afilados colmillos… ¡Aquella cosa me había encontrado!

¡Maldición!... No podía sentir de esta manera.

Con un porte de imponencía. La bestia delante de mí me empezó a ver como a su presa fácil.

No lo pensé más y por instinto sabía que si no me movía a ahora, esto iba a ser mi fin.

Yo retrocedía dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, pero no, eso fue algo estúpido como reacción… ¡Pues la bestia se había dado cuenta!

"¡P-Por favor…! ¡Fuerzassss…! ¡N-Necesitos fuereeezasss…!"— Dije dando la carrera de mi vida.

Tal vez era inútil o fue solo mi instinto de supervivencia, pero yo sola corrí…

Corrí desesperadamente metiéndome entre los caminos de los árboles y raíces del lugar.

Pero aun haciendo eso, todo fue un gran desperdicio…

"[GUARGAGAGG!]"— La bestia rugió de enojo de nuevo.

…_SSS! …SSS! …SSS!_

Los vientos se convirtieron en poderosas ráfagas muy violentas.

"N-Noo…!"— Dije desesperada al sentirlo.

¡Mi cuerpo volvió a volar por el impulso de su enorme rugido! ¡Los arboles volvieron a salir de la tierra y las rocas comenzaron a ser tratadas como una simples hojas!

…Esta vez fue mucho más violento su rugido. Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo salió volando y fue golpeado por los restos de las ráfagas de viento.

_PUMM…! CRASH…! PUMM..!_

Era yo siendo gravemente lastimada por ello.

Mi cuerpo fue azotado fuertemente en el suelo y rodo por unos cuantos metros más.

Era horrible… Era bestia realmente era terrible.

"Cof-Cof…**"— Aun estaba consiente, pero tocia por el impacto. "R-Realmenteee…ella debe estar muy furiosa…"— Decía al intentar de nuevo levantarme.

Otra cosa que no me gustaba de este mundo… Era este dolor que sentía.

¿Por qué tengo que sentirlo? ¿Por qué tengo que sentir algo tan espantoso como el dolor?...

Eran mis preguntas o tal vez mi forma de hacer reclamos.

Sinceramente, este mundo no me gusta.

"…A-Ayuda."— Ya empecé a sentir poco a poco la gran desesperación.

La bestia, a paso lento comenzó a caminar hacia a mí.

…No sabía si lo hacía a propósito, por jugar conmigo o era su rencor por haber perdido a su huevo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser yo la que sufriese esto y no él? ¡Issei fue quien se robó el huevo! ¡No yo!

Con el último esfuerzo que tenía, aun yo intentaba escapar.

Mis piernas me dolían al caminar, cosa que provoco a que arrastrase una de mis piernas, mi brazo izquierdo empezó a sangrar un poco… Esto fue lamentable.

Con las pocas fuerzas decidí caminar sin ver atrás. Aun si fuese un poco, aún tenía que seguir…

Cada paso se me hizo muy pesado. Tal vez por mero instinto, pero solo quise caminar y saber que aun podía salvarme.

Delante de mí, sabía que aún quedaba un poco del bosque… ¡Era una salida del bosque!

Un poco más… Solo un poco más, tal vez pueda salvarme.

¡Había una luz al final del camino!

Pero cuando yo por fin logre salir del bosque.

_Pluff!_

Me quede en silencio y caí de rodillas.

"M-Mi Señor…"— Dije recordando al altísimo. "M-Miguel-sama… ¡P-Por favor! ¡Y-Yo ya no puedo más!"— Dije al sentirme derrotada.

De rodillas y resigna, yo que podía hacer, delante de mí… ¡Había una vista de todo él lugar! ¡Yo estaba en la orilla de un acantilado!

Solo tenía 2 opciones de como morir.

Una era por la gran bestia que me había estado persiguiendo… O era seguir caminando, para luego quedarme sin tierra y caer al gran vacío delante de mí.

_PUMN…! PUMN…!_

Eran los pasos lentos de aquella bestia.

Con gran imponencia, aquella bestia arrancaba a los arboles de la tierra… Como si no fuera nada.

Tenía mucho miedo, yo entonces comencé a retroceder ante ello… Yo sabía que atrás mío, ya no había camino, pero tal vez fue solo por el simple reflejo de mi cuerpo del miedo que hacia algo tan tonto.

Sin me estaba arrastrando si perder la vista. No paso mucho hasta que llegara a la verdadera orilla.

_PUMN…! PUMN…!_

Ya bestia ya me había arrinconado.

"[…SSSSHH]"— Dejo salir un fuerte respiro y lo hizo sentir.

¡Ahora que me quedad! ¡¿Qué era lo podía hacer?!...

Mi cuerpo no dejo de temblar, y mis ojos no dejaron de ver… ¡Realmente voy a morir!

_PUMN…!_

Fue un paso muy pesado.

"¡Ahjahfa…!"— Dije al sentir como se movió un poco la tierra.

¡Ya sabía que se me había acabado el tiempo! ¡No tenía una oportunidad! ¡A-Aun no podía morir!

…Pero una parte de mí se resignó ante esto.

Mi deber como guardiana… Al final no lo pude cumplir.

¿Qué irónico?... Tenía muchos deseos de volver a mi hogar, pero… ¿Acaso yo?...

"…Me voy ir al cielo de esta manera."— Me sentía ya resignada.

Baje la cabeza y de rodillas me encontraba… Cerrado los ojos, yo recordaba.

…_Onee-sama, cuando regreses… Haremos estoy, y luego haremos aquello ¡Oh!, también vamos a comer un monto de pastel. Sera un día muy divertido._

…_Sera divertido trabajar contigo Chiai-san. Espero que vuelvas pronto, que acá tienes a mí y Gabriel esperándote._

"…"— Deber yo no quiero que esto termine así.

_¡Plic! ¡Plic! ¡Plic!_

Densas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

Yo me tire de espaldas, como si fuera la última vez que viera esto… Estire mi mano a los cielos.

"Tengo miedo… Quisiera que Miguel-sama venga y salve."— Tal vez pedía una petición casi-imposible.

_PUMN…!_

Dio un paso más aquella bestia.

La tierra se empezó a mover de nuevo y la parte en donde estaba, empezó a hacer un crujido extraño.

"Señor… Si es tu voluntad salvarme."— Decía en última esperanza. "Yo alzare mi mano y esperare ese milagro…"— Fueron tal vez mis últimas palabras.

Estaba al costado del abismo y una gran bestia estaba por devorarme.

Solo hazle mi mano al cielo, esperando una señal.

Cerré los ojos, solo los cerré y decidí esperar.

Cuando sentí aquella bestia, ya demasiado cerca a mi lado. Solo pude sonreír al final, pensado que tal vez mi señor… Mi señor me perdone por haberle fallado.

Pero cuando creí que todo había acabado.

"¡Oye tú!..."— Se escuchó una voz en lo alto.

No puede abrir los ojos al reconocerlo.

"¡I-Iiissei!"— Dije al verlo en lo alto de una de las ramas de un árbol.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ese humano estaba acá?... ¿Qué hacia acá?

…Yo jure que Issei y yo tomamos caminos diferentes antes de separarnos. No era posible que él lograse al cansarme… ¿Acaso?

"… ¿En verdad él nunca se fue?"— Me lo preguntaba muy impresionada.

¿No sé qué fue eso?... Pero de solo pensarlo, estoy hacia menos triste este momento.

Issei, estaba en las ramas de un árbol extraño, que si se caía de eso, Issei se caería al vacío y moriría.

"¡Oye hazme caso tonta bestia!"— Fue el grito de ese salvaje.

Aquella bestia, entonces dejo de mirarme y le prestó atención a Issei.

"¡Yo tengo lo que tú quieres!"— Dijo Issei alzado el gran huevo en sus manos.

"¡Tonto!" — Dije al ver como provocaba a la bestia.

De por sí, la bestia está más que furiosa… Esto hizo, que ella viera a Issei como su próxima víctima.

"Jaaa!"— Con una sonrisa. "Si la quieres… ¡Ve por ella!"— Dijo Issei al lanzarlo el huevo al abismo.

"…?" — Me quede si habla y como la boca muy abierta.

¿De verdad? ¿De verdad lanzo el huevo al abismo? ¡Está loco!

…Aquella que hizo Issei, provoco la rápida reacción de aquella bestia con alas.

La bestia se lanzó desesperadamente al abismo por su huevo.

Aquella acción, no solo provoco la embestida de la bestia al acantilado, sino…

_CRUAJK…!_

La tierra se empezó a romper, y yo

"¡GUARAGUARR!"— Fue su grito de angustia.

Aquel acto que hizo la bestia… Hizo que la parte de orilla donde estaba…

"…"— Me quede sin habla.

Yo… Yo… ¿De verdad me voy a morir así?

La parte de donde estaba, empezó a romperse y por ello…

_CRUAJK…! _

La tierra se desprendió y yo estaba a punto de caer.

Estaba de espaldas, el cielo era tal vez lo que iba a ser lo último que iba a ver… Por un breve momento, solo hazle mi brazo… Recordando que aún estaba esperando la señal.

Por alguna razón… Me sentía algo tranquila, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el miedo se había ido.

Estaba a punto de caer, pero entonces…

"Chiai… No bajes en ningún momento tu brazo…"— Me dijo la voz que quebró mis pensamientos.

Reaccione de golpe ante su llamado, entonces… Lo vi. ¡Vi Issei estaba a punto de lanzarse!

_Bum! Bum!_

Mi corazón unos doloroso latidos al verlo… ¡No por favor! ¡Todos menos eso!

"…¡N-No saltes!"— Le dije desesperada, pero fue inútil.

La tierra por fin se había desprendido y separado, y yo estaba a punto de caer.

¿Por qué el hacía esto? ¿Qué era lo que quería?

Mi cuerpo por fin empezó a sentir el aire y nada abajo.

Todo esto paso tan rápido…

"Sujétate… ¡No se te ocurra en ningún momento bajar la mano!"— Decía Issei mientras en su impulso venía a mí.

Yo… Yo… ¡YO LA HARÉ!

No sabía cómo interpretar esto, Tal vez… ¡Esto fue!

_Clunm!_

Fue el sonido de Issei sujetando mi mano.

"Por poco… Qué bueno que no bajaste tu brazo."— El me había salvado.

Entonces recién me había percatado.

Issei y yo estábamos colgando y chocando contra la pared del acantilado. Issei estaba amarrado, con una especia de cuerda verde en su cintura y dicha cuerda estaba bien sujeta al árbol de donde salto.

¿Acaso esto lo tenía planeado?...

Durante ese momento… Issei agarro tan fuerte mi mano y con gran fuerza.

"Vamos… Vamos…"— Decía levantando así el.

Al fin estaba a salvo. Issei hizo que me sujetara de su cuerpo y el pronto comenzó a escalar la cuerda verde, realmente era impresionante…

¿Acaso Señor? …¿Este fue el milagro que mandaste?

Ese día yo no le di las gracias a Issei. Y no volvió hablar con él por mucho tiempo.

Sabía que esto… Esto no estaba bien.

* * *

**[Pensamientos de Culpa]**

Ya era de noche.

Había 2 personas dentro de una cueva.

Frente una fogata. Había alguien durmiendo y alguien despierto.

"Sniff…Sniff"— Era el llanto de la que estaba durmiendo.

"(Suspiro)…"— No puede evitar esta pena. "Creo que me pase de la raya…"— Dije al ver a mi compañera.

¡Realmente no quería hacerte llorar! ¡Perdóname Chiai!

Chiai, realmente… Ella estaba demasiado asustada.

Cuando logre salir de aquel abismo.

_**FLASH BACK!**_

…_Sniff-Sniff era el llanto de mi pequeña compañera._

"_¡Chiai!"_— _No pude evitar el verla._

_Chiai se aferró a mi cuerpo como nunca. Podía escuchar pequeños sollozos de su boca… es como si estuviera aguantado algo que decir._

_Esta preocupación fue más fuerte, cuando…_

_Plic…! Plic…!_

_Lagrimas._

_Mi pecho empezó a sentirse pesado y húmedo._

"_¡Oye Chiai… Uhm….!"_—_ Dije al querer ver su rostro._

_Sinceramente… Eso me destrozo._

_El rostro de Chiai, estaba tan pálido y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos azules._

_Chiai, estaba mordiéndose el labio y estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos._

_Aun así… A pesar de todo… Chiai aún se hacia la valiente._

_Su cuerpo temblaba mucho, y veía que le costaba estar mucho de pie._

_Pero lo que vino después… Cuando Obligue a Chiai verme de frente_

"_Chiai…yo"_— _Estaba por pedirle que se calmara._

_Los ojos de Chiai no lo soportaron y ella…_

"_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_—_ Estallo en llanto._

_Chiai empezó a llorar como nunca._

_Se aferró a mí con un abrazo muy fuerte._

_No sabía que hacer… Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado._

_Simplemente, yo me limite a ser secador de lágrimas e intentar darle consuelo._

_Realmente… yo... Yo no sabía que hacer._

…

_**De vuelta.**_

"Yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así."— Decía al ver las lágrimas pesadas de Chiai.

Puse mi mano en su cabeza. Chiai lloro hasta quedarse dormida y no cenamos esa noche.

"Realmente te quiero pedir perdón…"— Le decía limpiando sus lágrimas de sueño.

Tal vez no fue de la mejor forma, pero pensé que al alejarme de ella, Chiai estaría a salvo, no creí que por un descuido mío… Ella estaba a punto de morir por mi tontería.

"Sinceramente…"— Lo decía mientras la veía dormir. "¿Podrías sobrevivir por tu cuenta?"— La pena de haberle dicho que le iba a dejar.

Era la primera vez, que en verdad se me había quitado el hambre.

* * *

**[De vuelta al presente]**

Una gran hazaña había sido contada ahora.

"…Al parecer Issei, no era un tonto después de todo."— Dijo Azazel algo sorprendido por algo que acababa de escuchar.

Y al parecer fue el único en querer hablar. Al resto se quede algo sorprendió por ello.

"…Con que Issei ya tenía ese instinto de valentía, aun siendo un humano."— Dijo Sirzches sonriendo.

"… Y yo pensé que había cambiado, pero me dio cuenta."— Decía el joven Yuuto. "Issei, es el mismo Issei en cualquier era…"— Con una satisfacción al por su amigo.

Creo que era algo en que estaba de acuerdo con ellos.

Tal vez, el Issei de ahora… No se parezca mucho al Issei que yo conocí. Solo que en aquel entonces…

"Sabía que mi Issei tenía un gran corazón… El no sería capaz de abandonar a nadie."— Lo dijo, ya con una sonrisa en el rostro la reina de Rias.

"Issei es un hombre fuerte. El hecho que él vivía si poderes y poder sobrevivir a ese tipo de peligros, como lo fue ese dragón del abismo… Es prueba suficiente, de por qué lo escogí."— Dijo Xenovia muy orgullosa.

"Sabía que no tenía que dudar en como es él."— Decía ya con una sonrisa Rossweisse-san. "Issei es la clase de héroe, que uno no espera, pero es alguien que ayudaría cuando más lo necesitas"— Era la Torre de Rias, quien reconocí la valía de mi viejo amigo.

"Ise-san… Sin duda es alguien muy increíble, él es el hombre que da esperanza a los que lo rodean."— Dijo la pequeña ex-monja Asia.

Casi todos del grupo de Rias estuvieron de acuerdo ante ello. Solo los que no hablaron nada, fueron los padres de Rias, quienes esperaban que continuara la historia, pero podía ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Lord Gremory.

Tanto el joven Fénix y el joven Bael, empezaron a hablar entre ellos y compartiendo ideas.

La única en silencia aun, era la pequeña fénix que no había dicho nada en toda la esta hora. Podía sentir, que aún tenía cierta inquietud.

Tanto Serfall-Leviathan y su pequeña hermana, estuvieran muy atentan al relato. Con la diferencia que Serafall está feliz, pero su hermana esta seria… ¿Creo que eso era común?

El joven peón de Sona Sitri, al parecer se puso a pensar en algunas cosas en su cabeza.

Entonces… Pensado que el silencia iba a continuar.

"A pesar de Chiai, había estado tratando de utilizar a mi Issei, solo porque sí… Au si tenía pensado en traicionarlo. Issei aun así fue y la salvo…"— Lo dijo con un tono muy serio y algo molesta.

Los demás se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo Rias.

"¡RIAS!"— Dijo su Reina algo preocupada.

"Solo digo la verdad Akeno… Además."— Lo decía con una gran seguridad. "A pesar de su egoísmo, Issei aun decidió cuidarla por un poco más de tiempo… Realmente eso es algo que me molesta mucho y no puedo callar."— Dijo sin perder su mirada ante mí.

Los presentes, solo se limitaron a verla, pero no le dijeron nada.

"Fufufufu…"— Fueron las risas de Gabriel. "Onee-sama fue muy egoísta en su forma de actuar, es algo que no puedo negar. Pero a pesar de ello… Creo que ella aprendió, muy duro esa lección de vida."— Con una sonrisa gentil. Gabriel habla.

Esas palabras fueron muy precisas.

"¿Entonces lo reconocen?"— Pregunto Rias.

"Nunca lo hemos negado…"— Le conteste a princesa carmesí. "Pero solo recuerda algo Rias Gremory. La situación que llevo a Chiai hacer tal cosa, fue sobretodo porque ella no tenía nada. Además de vivir en cielo, que lo tenía todo… y luego vivir en la tierra, donde no era nada más que un parasito. Fue algo muy duro para ella ese gran cambio… ¿Realmente crees que Chiai no pago por sus errores?"— Le conteste recordando las lágrimas de mi pequeña hermana.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que Rias se quedara en silencio y no me contestara.

Y al parecer no fue la única. Los demás no esperaban que hablara así de mi pequeña hermana.

Lo único que me alegra, es que esas cosas ya sucedieron…

"Entonces…"— Decía Azazel. "¿Chiai e Issei viajaron juntos una temporada más?"— Pregunto interesado en que continuara.

"Si!... Desde esa vez, Issei y Chiai tuvieron un cambio en su relación, pero no hizo que se alejaran el uno del otro, de hecho…"— Dije al observaros.

¡Qué curioso!... ¡Al parecer habían 2 personas que me hicieron sonreír por recordar!

"Asia Argento… Y Saji Genshirou."— Había mencionado sus nombres al recordar.

"¡S-Si!"— Contesto alerta la ex-monja.

"¡Si Señor!" — Contesto señalándose él mismo. Tal vez el resto se sorprendió que los nombrara, realmente Issei tiene mucha suerte, con personas que tal vez nunca lo dejaron.

"Jóvenes demonios… Ustedes 2 se parece mucho, a dos personas que Issei considero y protegió con todo su corazón."— Lo dije al compararlos.

"¡QUEEEE!"— Contestaron ambos muy sorprendidos.

Casi todos actuaron igual.

"¡E-Espere un momento Miguel-sama!"— Dijo la joven Sitri. "¡Eso fue algo muy inesperado!... ¿Acaso Saji se parece a alguien que Issei conocía antes?"— Fue su pregunta con un poco de nervios.

"Espera… Eso quiere decir."— Dijo señalándose el.

"Así es."— Le conteste. "Tal vez no fue extraño que te hicieras amigo de Issei. Y los mismo va para Asia…"— Dije al verla a ella. Asia Argento, se había quedado muy sorprendía y tapándose la boca ante esa declaración.

"¡Asia!"— Dijo Xenovia al ver a su amiga.

""Miguel-sama… ¡Y-Yo!— Decía sorprendía ella.

"Así es."— Le conteste, pero ahora los vi a ambos. "Ustedes son la viva imagen, de los amigos que tuvo Issei, cuando él era un humano en aquella época, y las personas que Issei de seguro nunca olvido…"— Empezaba a iniciar la historia. Ellos se quedaron aun sin hablar.

No sabía si era malo o algo bueno, pero… "_Pero también fue un obstáculo para Chiai*"—_ Dije en voz baja.

Realmente, estaba por contar una parte de la historia… Nada grata para algunos.

"Miguel-sama… ¡Por favor continúe contando la historia!"— La que hablo esta vez, fue mi As… Irina. El rostro de Irina tenía una cierta seriedad, pero al parecer solo era una fachada.

No sabía si preguntarle o no, pero creo que era mejor continuar.

"De acuerdo…"— Le dije sonriente y comenzado a brillar. "Cuando Issei y Chiai, decidieron ya no vivir en la parte peligrosa de las montañas. Issei llevo a Chiai por las partes bajas de ese lugar y entonces fue donde los encontraron…"— Empezaba a narrar nuevamente.

Creo que las cosas se pondrán al impresionante, a partir de ahora.

* * *

**-[Amigos]-**

Ya había pasado uso días después de aquel accidente del acantilado.

_Fruis! Fruis!_

Era el sonido de las ramas rompiéndose.

"Cuidado con esto Chiai."— Me lo dijo mi compañero.

Yo le hice caso, pero no le conteste. Ya había pasado varios días en no hablarle.

A Issei, al parecer, no le importaba mucho esto.

Nosotros decidimos dejar aquel lugar, en donde había estado una temporada, para ir a lugares más seguros por la falda de las montañas.

Ahora era quien cuidaba las cosas, mientras Issei hacia el trabajo de conseguir comida.

Issei… Desde esa vez, no volvía a decirme nada de que me iba a dejar.

Tal vez, por el momento, estaba algo segura. Yo ya no quiero vivir una cosa.

Por el momento, yo no tenía que pensar en esas cosas y tenía que tener cuidado en donde pisaba.

Ahora Issei y yo estábamos caminando por un pequeño camino terroso, con árboles al costado.

Era muy bonito el lugar.

_Bruiss...! Bruiss…!_

Fue el sonido de las hojas de los árboles.

"¿Qué extraño dijo Issei?"— Al detenerse. "El viento no es tan fuerte por las partes bajas…"— Decía al ver por todos lados.

Issei era demasiado precavido para estas cosas.

El bosque entro en silencio y….

"¡Rarr…!"— Algo salió de la nada.

"Uhm!..."— Dijo Issei al ser atacado por esa cosa.

¿Qué fue eso?... Una gran figura marrón, salió e invistió a Issei, cosa que hizo que ambos empezaron a rodar por los suelos.

"Ajjj…"— Me empezaba a preocupar.

Pero eso se peor cuando.

_¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!_

Era el sonido de unos puñetazos.

Aquella cosa estaba agarrando a Issei de puñetazos.

¡Eso no puede ser un simple animal!... Acaso eso era…

"¡Ah… No!"— Dijo Issei al bloquear uno de los golpes del otro sujeto.

_¡Zas! ¡Zas! ¡Zas!_

Entonces la pelea se puso muy pareja.

Tanto Issei, como el otro sujeto se empezaron a dar de puñetazos.

Pero entonces… ¡El pecho me empezó a doler un poco al verlo!

"…No"— Era intentado habla. "…No te hagas daños."— Lo decía con una voz muy baja.

¡A pesar de que Issei podía defenderse! ¡Issei estaba siendo lastimado también!

¡No me gustaba! ¡No me gustaba que lo lastimaran!

Inhalando aire, con mi pulmón lleno grite en mucho tiempo.

"¡Issei! ¡Ya no!"— Le dije con una voz muy fuerte.

Tal vez fue mi grito o fue lo que dije, pues el otro sujeto dijo…

"¡E-Eh!... Espera… Acaso tú eres…."— Mientras intentaba decir algo.

_¡Zas!_

Issei le había dado un puñetazo tan fuerte, que lo dejo tirado en el suelo.

"Uhmm!"— Dijo Issei al verlo bien. "¡Espera!... Yo te conozco."— Le dijo señalando algo sorprendido.

Entonces le otro sujeto, mientras se sobaba el rostro, le contesto.

"Bastado… Como te atreves a golpear y no reconocerme."— Le decía en queja él.

"Tú eres el bastardo por atacar por la espalda."— Le contesto Issei. "Eres el hijo del jefe de una tribu, debería darte vergüenza el hacer esas cosas…"— Fue Issei, quien fue al lado de es sujeto y le extendió la mano.

¡Esto no me lo espere! ¡Otro humano después de un año!

Pero lo que me parecía más extraño, era que es un conocido de Issei.

"Esto me va a doler mañana."— Le contesto ese sujeto.

Entonces, algo aburrido, le empieza a hablar.

"¿Qué haces lejos de casa Mamoru?"— Le pregunto Issei.

¡Mamoru!... Con que el nombre de ese extraño, era ese sujeto.

Aquel chico tenía el cabello negro y un poco ondulado, una piel más clara que la de Issei, pero tenían ambos casi las mismas ropas y podía jurar también que tenían la misma edad, pues también pude notar que eran del mismo tamaño.

Aquel sujeto, ahora parecía más dócil… ¿Acaso los humanos tienden a ser tan violentos con los demás?

Esa actitud barbárica era algo inquietante.

"…Sobre eso, pero ante de eso Issei."— Le contesto él. "Uhmm! "— Ahora si había fijado donde estaba yo.

Puso una mirada extraña, algo que me inquieto un poco.

"…¿De dónde encontraste a una chica así?"— Me lo dijo muy sonriente. "Es linda, pero muy extraña tú compañera, pero…Sabes que hay alguien esperándote y ver que andas con alguien más, no le va a gustar."— Ahora es más amigable con Issei.

¡E-Eh! ¡Acaso había alguien que estaba esperando a Issei! ¡Eso no me esperaba!

Entonces la cara de Issei cambia al de alguien, que no esperaba escuchar eso.

"M-Mamoru… ¿No me digas que no estás solo por acá?"— Le contesto algo preocupado.

"Tú que crees…"— Le contesto con una sonrisa y enganchando el cuello de Issei con su brazo.

¡Realmente no entendía bien de lo que le estaba diciendo!

Entonces de que ambos terminaran de hablar.

_Bruiss! Bruiss!_

Sonidos de hojas se empezaron a escuchar.

_Tass! Tass!_

Las pisadas se empezaron a escuchar un poco más.

"(Fatigando)… Mamuro-kun!"— Fue una voz cansada que venía dentro del bosque. "E-Esperameee…."— Decía una figura cada vez más visible.

De donde había salido ese sujeto… De pronto salió otra figura más pequeña.

Me sorprendía al verla… Lo que salió del bosque ¡ERA UNA CHICA!

"¡Kokoa!"— Dijo Issei de frente al reconocerla.

Kokoa era su nombre, de aquella cansada joven, pero al escuchar la voz de Issei.

"¡Issei-niisan…!"— Dijo al verlo.

¡Que fue eso! De repente sentí un brillo estrecho entre ellos.

Sin antes poder reaccionar.

"¡ISSEI-NIISAN!"— Aquella chica, recupero sus fuerzas y corrió como desesperada al lado de Issei.

Ella ni siquiera se percato que yo estaba ahí y paso por mi lado sin verme.

Tuve que hacerme a un lado, para que no me lastimase.

"Ay no."— Dijo el chico del cabello oscuro.

"…"— Issei solo se quedó callado.

Y con una gran fuerza.

_PLUMNN!_

"Waaaa!"— El amigo de Issei salió volando de ahí.

Pero lo que me pasó después… Realmente no me gusto.

"¡Issei-niisan! ¡Issei-niisan!... Kokoa lo ha extrañado mucho."— Fue aquella chica, que con fuerza se aferró a Issei y al parecer estaba llorando también.

_PunPum…!_

Eran los latidos de mi corazón.

"¿Qué extraño?" — Dije al verlo.

Fue una reacción nada grata.

Aquella chica tumbo a Issei al suelo y realmente no podía creer que alguien podía querer así a Issei.

Entonces lo siguiente… Me dejo algo impactada.

"¡Hola… Kokoa-chan!"— Le contesto Issei con una sonrisa y un tono muy gentil.

¡Espera! ¡Acaso Issei estaba sonriendo! Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera y sobretodo, ¿Cuándo fue que él tenía aquella voz tan amable?

Issei empezó a acariciar su cabeza, como su fuera algo normal para él hacerle eso.

Ver eso.. Ver eso… Yo…

"…No me gusta ver eso."— Dije en voz baja, y solo me limitaba verlos.

Entonces me pregunte… ¿Cuándo fue que yo vi a Issei tan feliz?

No podía recordar. El Issei de mis recuerdos no es así de gentil.

Issei realmente… Era la primera vez que lo veía tan feliz.

Por algunas razón… Su felicidad, me hacía triste a mí.

* * *

**[Más tarde]**

Ya se estaba ocultando el sol.

Claramente esto no era algo que me lo había esperado.

"Waou!... Kokoa-chan se ve que te ha extrañado, ya después de más 700 puestas de sol."— Me lo dijo mi muy bastardo amigo.

Eso era algo que fue muy lindo de recibir.

"…Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ahora esta con Chiai en la cueva donde dormiremos hoy." — Le conteste sonriente.

Mi amigo, Mamoru también me dé volvió una sonrisa.

"… Te has vuelto más fuerte, desde aquel entonces que dejaste a Kokoa-chan en nuestra tribu." — Me lo dijo viendo la puesta de sol.

"…Que podía hacer."— Le conteste algo nostálgico. "…Yo no podía cuidar de Kokoa-chan y a mí, en aquel entonces."— Le conteste calmado.

"¡Por eso la dejaste vivir en un lugar donde estuviera segura!"— Me conste él. "Kokoa-chan sabe eso… Créeme que esa vez lloro mucho por seguirte, pero sabía que te ibas a enojar con ella si hacia eso, pero ¡Hombre!... Al menos te hubieras despedido de ella.. Jajajaja"— Me lo decía bromeando.

"Viste como me abrazo… ¿N-No?"— Le dije algo animado.

"Sii!"— Me contesto penoso mi amigo. "Los de la tribu hicimos mucho para que dejase de llorar. Aunque en si… No fue aburrido."— Me contesto con una mirada al horizonte.

Ambos veíamos como se ocultaba el sol ante nosotros. Pero había algo que hacia especial este momento.

"¿Y los de la tribu como están?"— Le pregunte sin rodeos.

La mirada de Mamoru de callo un poco, sabía que él no estaba siendo el mismo de siempre.

"(Suspiró)…"— Fue un agobiante suspiro de su parte. "…Sabia que te darías cuenta."— Me lo decía con una sonrisa falsa.

Entonces me percate, que Mamoru no podía ocultar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"¡Mamoru!"— Le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro.

Mamoru estaba destrozado por dentro, pero aun así él me lo dijo.

"Shaiks, Mermal, Roujin, todos los de la tribu…"— Me lo dijo con un tono muy desgarrador. "T-Todos ellos están muertos Issei…"— Me lo decía su corazón adolorido.

Me quede helado ante esa noticia y no pude desesperarme un poco.

"¡¿Mamoru que paso?! Tú padre y los chicos… No pueden estar muertos."— Le empecé a sujetar muy fuerte su hombro.

Mamoru se sentía débil, como para no botarme de encima.

"¡Issei!..."— Me lo dijo muy triste. "¡Solo Kokoa-chan y yo, tenemos la suerte de estar con vida! Incluso mi padre desapareció de la nada."— Me lo dijo como quien rompiéndose.

No lo podía creer… Me negaba a creerlo.

La Tribu de Mamoru… Era un grupo de buenos hombres y muy fuertes.

Me costaba creer que alguien o algo les hayan hecho eso.

"¡Entonces Kokoa-chan!"— Le `dije asustado.

"Kokoa-chan no sabe nada…"— Me lo dijo sonriente. "Ella cree que aún seguimos perdidos y que estamos buscando a los demás. ¡Tú! ¡Tú crees que tengo el valor de decirle eso! ¡REALMENTE CREES ESO ISSEI!"— Me dijo con lágrimas pesadas saliendo de sus ojos.

Mamoru ha estado cargando esto él solo. Realmente es un bueno amigo.

"¡Gracias por cuidar a Kokoa en mi lugar!"— Le estaba siendo muy agradecido.

Mamoru… Solo se limitó a llorar y desahogarse la pena de su corazón.

La pena que no podía compartir con Kokoa.

¡Está furioso! ¡Esta triste! ¡Esta sin poder hacer nada!

Sinceramente… ¡Qué demonios fue lo que pasó!

* * *

**-[Los visitantes]-**

Muy a los lejos de ese lugar.

Había dos hombres, una con el cabello corto oscuro y los ojos purpuras, con tes de piel blanca y un traje muy elegante, como si fuera de conde caminado por el bosque.

Mientras que a su lado… Había un sujeto, con un traje de militar, con el cabello largo y castaño, con los ojos negros y una sonrisa muy fría.

No eran seres humanos, ni mucho menos bestias.

"Vaya, sí que es difícil convencer a los humanos en vender sus almas. No, Abigor."— Dijo el hombre con el cabello oscuro a su lacayo.

"Son solo asquerosos humanos. Nergal-sama…"— Dijo su fiel siervo. "Hay muchos de ellos por este lugar, pero usted señor, no tendrías que hacer este trabajo y ensuciar sus pies en esta sucia tierra."— Le contesto muy frió.

Entonces se detuvieron, pero aquel sujeto llamado Nergal habla.

"Tienes razón, pero…"— Le contesto muy sátiro. "Soy el sobrino del Gran Rey Zekram Bael, Nergal Bael, me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera y hacerlas bien… Además, quedar bien con el tío me favorece mucho."— Le conteste muy apático a su siervo.

"Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. Es brillante, Nergal-sama."— Le contesto muy educado su siervo.

"Tú no tienes que pensar. Solo limítate a seguir mis órdenes."— Le contesto muy arrogante.

Aquel sujeto, era un ser maligno y su aura lo demostraba.

"Abigor… Ahora necesito que busques otros tribu de esos sucios humanos."— Le dijo a su siervo. "Tengo mucho tiempo libre…"— Le dijo mientras daba una sonrisa sádica, mientras caminaba.

No había otra palabra para definirlos. Eran demonios.

Aquel lugar, pronto se convertiría en lugar triste y con olor a muerte.

Era una difícil prueba, para los jóvenes que solo quería vivir una vida tranquila.

* * *

**NOTAS: **Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

Espero que esta capitulo le haya gustado y nuevamente, disculpen la demora, pero viendo el lado bueno. No me he demorado mucho como la última vez… ¡Es algo bueno!

Bueno, sin mucho que explicar. Este capítulo se centró más en las actitudes y comportamientos de Chiai en la tierra y por lo que vieron. Chiai no la tiene fácil y peor aún, como lo dije Miguel al contarlo… "Ella lo tuvo todo cuando era un ángel, pero cuando bajo a la tierra no tuvo nada"… Aunque eso no justifica como actuó con Issei, pero no crean que ella lo odia de verdad. Solo que ella nos sabe que es lo que le pasaba, por eso y si no lo notaron.

Chiai, no se enamoró de Issei por salvarle la vida, ni nada de eso. Al menos a mí, no me gusta mucho usar él lo que es "el efecto Puente colgante", no sé si lo habían escuchado antes ese cliché antes o tal vez sí.

Issei tenía sus formas de hacer las cosas, pero no siempre le salían bien… El no quería lastimar a Chiai, por eso él se fue llevando se el huevo de ese dragón, pero al final, sus años viviendo en el bosque lo ayudaron mucho.

Mamuro y Kokoa, son personajes importantes para la otra parte del próximo capítulo, como también esos demonios que salieron al final. También para decirle, que la historia se va a poner un poco más fuerte, en varios sentidos desde ahora.

El próximo capítulo voy explicar muchas cosas, por espero publicar pronto. Voy a seguir el consejo de unos amigos y voy hacer los capítulo, un poco más profundos.

Bueno… sin más yo me despido, y le dejo una pregunta. ¿Por qué creen que Chiai actúa así y solo piensa en los malos recuerdos que tiene con Issei? o ¿Acasó en verdad no tiene bueno momentos con él?... Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima.


	20. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles P-3

**Lamento la gran ausencia, pero espero que le guste el capitulo. (Bueno si aun siguen la historia)**

**Los que leyeron en mi Fb, saben un poco más de mi ausencia. Lo único que pudo decir, es que a veces las cosas no salen como uno lo planea.**

**Bueno sin más espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**-[PERDÓNAME]-**

La sala de invitados.

Estábamos a la mitad de la historia.

Los nombres que fueron mencionados, fueron suficientes para que los presentes se sintieran algo perturbados y con un sentimiento de incomodidad. Sobretodo la señora Venelana Gremory y su sobrino Sairoarg, quienes pusieron un rostro de estar muy impactados al oír el nombre de un miembro de su familia.

"Nergal…"— Con un tono bajo y sin mucha emoción, dijo Venelana Gremory.

No tenían pensado, que tal vez la vida de sus parientes haya estado involucrados en esto.

Sin duda… Esto fue la sorpresa de la historia.

"Cariño…"— Hablo su esposo. "Es la primera vez que oigo ese nombre en tu familia… ¿Acaso es alguien a quien no conozco?"— Fue una pregunta tranquila de su parte.

Todos miraron a la señora Venelana, esperando respuesta por parte de ella.

Tanto sus hijos y como los demás. Venelana Gemory se tomó su tiempo para responder, ante esa pregunta que la inquieto un poco.

"Creí que nadie conocía el nombre de uno de mis tantos primos."— Dijo con un acento serio, pero combinado con un tono de voz pesado.

Con que si lo conocía. No me extrañaba que las cosas empezaron a tornase de esta manera.

"…Nergal."— Dijo Saoiroarg.

"¿Tú también lo conoces Sairoarg?"— Le pregunto su primo muy curioso.

Con una mirada, algo extrañada le contesta.

"Es un nombre poco mencionado en la familia. Yo personalmente, no se mucho de uno de mi familiares. Lo único que sé, es que fue uno de los tantos sobrinos que tuvo mi abuelo. Si no me equivoco, fue de la tercera línea sucesoria para la Casa Bael."— Dijo en explicación el joven león.

Se ve que incluso en la Casa Bael, no conocen esta historia.

De nuevo vuelvo a ver a Venelana, quien de ante mano. Sirzches le pregunta a su madre.

"Madre… ¿Realmente sabes quién es el sujeto que menciono Miguel?"— Le pregunto buscando réplica.

Tal vez la señora Gremory no sabía mucho como el joven Sairoarg, o tal vez… ¿Yo me esté equivocando?

Las miradas volvieron a apuntar a ella. Sin más ella contesta.

"(Suspiro)… Nergal, fue uno de mis tantos primos y como dice Sairoarg, fue de la tercera línea sucesoria de la familia. Prácticamente su existencia era como la de cualquier demonio de clase alta común. Yo nací mucho después de él… Cosa que no se mucho de su pasado, pero como miembro de la familia Bael, era por cultura aprender la historia de mi familia. Pero aun así, esa información es muy nula."— Lo dijo en respuesta a todos.

Esas explicaciones dejaron muy abierto ante la duda.

"Pero madre…"— Le empezó a hablar Sirzches."Tengo muchos años viviendo en el inframundo, pero a pesar de que conozco a la mayoría de mis familiares y me sorprende que Miguel, conozca algo de la familia, que nosotros desconocemos."— Le dijo Sirzches ante la duda.

Entonces Venelana le responde.

"Eso es algo obvio."— Entonces Venelana me mira buscando aún más respuestas ante ello. "Nergal murió antes de que yo naciera. Por eso es que no hay información de lo que comúnmente hay de un demonio de clase alta."— Respondió con sinceridad.

La respuesta de la Señora Gremory dejo en silencio a su hijo.

Algunos tal vez, se crearon muchas dudas y preguntas sobre… ¿Qué relación tenía un miembro de la familia Bael con Issei y Chiai?

Entonces las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

"Lo que me sorprende mucho…"— Dijo ella a mi persona. "Que el líder de los ángeles conozca algo de la historia de mi familia, que tal vez yo haya pasado por alto."— Expresaba con un tono de inquietud.

Algo me daba una extraña sensación. Era como si Venelana Gremory estuviese algo calmada ante ello o… Como si hubiera algo que a ella no le haya gustado.

Podría ser una intuición mía, pero sabía que ella era un ser, un poco complejo o difícil de leer.

Sabía que había cosas que aún no era necesario contar y solo me límite con responderle.

"B-Bueno…"— Conteste algo pensativo. "Hay cosas que se pueden desconocer, incluso yo no entiendo algunas cosas que pasaron en aquella época tan antigua. Lo único que sé, es que la familia Bael fue de las primeras familias en tener contacto con los seres humanos y hacer los contratos con ellos. Los ángeles teníamos en labor de proteger las almas de los humanos y hacer que no sedán a la tentación de los demonios, pues, desde aquellas épocas era un trabajo primigenio de los demonios y ángeles ganar almas para sus mundos… Aunque hasta el día de hoy, hay más almas humanas en el inframundo que en el cielo. Un prueba clara del domino de los demonios desde épocas antiguas."— Le empezaba a explicar el antiguo sistema.

"Entonces… Aquel miembro de la familia Bael. Lo que estaba buscando eran almas para inframundo."— La hermana Griselda se puso a pensar. "…Tengo entendido que la familia Gremory, es la dueña del territorio de la ciudad de Khou ya por varios milenios. No era de extrañar que la familia Bael haya tenido el privilegio de andar por esos lugares."— Empezó a analizar un poco el problema.

Tal vez… Si. La familia Gremory, es la que actualmente vigila el perímetro de la ciudad Khou teniendo a Rias Gremory como la encargada actual, pero…

"Te equivocas joven hermana."— Le contesto la señora Gremory.

Eso fue algo inesperado.

Nadie se había esperado esa respuesta por parte de la señora Gremoty.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"— Le pregunto Griselda a Venelana Gremory.

El Venelana Gremoy mira a su esposo y luego comienza a hablar.

"Es verdad que la familia Gremory tiene la jurisdicción de toda la ciudad de Khou y que, no solo con mi compromiso con mi esposo, hizo una unión entre las familias Gremory y Bael tuvieran ciertos privilegios sobre esas tierras, como resguardar una parte de la ciudad, pero…"— Tomo un respiro y luego contesto. "…La familia Gremory empezó a tener poder sobre la ciudad de Khou, hace unos 4000 mil años… Mi primo, Nergal, el falleció hace más de 15000 años." — Lo dijo a secas y de frente al grano.

Justo en el blanco.

Aquella declaración había dejado muy sorprendida a casi todos en el lugar.

Las reacciones no tardaron en aparecer.

"¡1111115555 MIL… A-Aññññossss!"— Dijo todo el sequito e incluido la propia Rias Gremory, ante aquella noticia.

"J-Joderr…"— Decía Azazel, quien puso una sonrisa ante la noticia. "E-Eso quiere decir… Que él idiota de Ise tiene casi la misma edad que yo… Jajajajaja…— Parecía que esa sonría no se borraría en un largo tiempo.

"Eso no me lo espere. Tal vez, desde ahora, tengo que decirle Onii-chan, Onii-san, Nii-san o Aneki… ¿Cómo crees que le gustaría que le llame ahora Grayfia? ...Jajaja… Siempre quise un hermano mayor, que suerte."— Dijo Sirzches mirando el lado positivo como siempre.

"…**"— Grayfia solo puso un rostro de sorpresa y de enojo a la vez. Es como si su rostro dijera… _¡Esa es toda tu preocupación…!_

Parece que se olvidaron por un momento el tema de la familia Bael y se concentraron un poco en Ise. Bueno… Creo que esto era obvio.

"…Yo ni siquiera estoy cerca de los 1000 años, entonces…"— Dijo la encantadora Leviathan, quien le pregunta a Gabriel. "E-Entonces… ¿Cuál es la edad que tiene Ise-kun?"— Le pregunto sin rodeos.

Gabriel no perdió su sonrisa y levantando su dedo índice.

"…Uhmmm?"— Tomando sus cálculos respondió. "Según Onee-sama. El debería tener la misma edad que yo. Ni uno más…. Ni uno menos."— Respondió.

Con aquella respuesta.

"¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"— En coro respondieron los jóvenes demonios e Irina.

Sus rostros mostraron lo estupefactos que estaban.

"¡O-Oigan!"— Puso un rostro triste Gabriel ante la reacción de los jóvenes demonios.

"15000… Años."— Dijo la pobre valquiria. "Entonces… Ise estuvo al lado de ella por 15000 años…"— Sin mucha emoción contesto.

No era algo muy complejo de pensarlo.

Aquella afirmación dejo en silencio a las chicas del Grupo Gremory.

"No se puede comparar 6 meses… Con toda una vida."— Exclamo la joven ángel caído.

Tengo conocimiento de los sentimientos que le tienen a Ise.

Con esto ellas ya empezaron a entender la gran diferencia, que poco a poco se empezó crecer en sus corazones.

No quería crear un mal ambiente de tensión ahora. Por eso decido volver al tema con la señora Gremory.

"15000 años."— Dijo ella. "Creo que pueda ser una presunción mía, pero… Si lo que dices es verdad. Entonces…"— Antes de que terminase de hablar.

Sin pensarlo le contesto.

"Creo que el nombre de _"Las postestades"_ tiene que ser suficiente …¿Verdad?'"— Le dije muy directo.

Aquel nombre de las potestades… Aun si Venelana Gremory, no conocía bien lo que paso hace 15000 años con su pariente, pero si es una demonio de sangre pura… Ella deba conocer, muy bien, a lo que me refiero.

"…N-No me digas que."— Con un rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos. "…Que ella fue… Que realmente fue la…"— Su rostro cambio a la de alguien muy sorprendida.

No solo ella.

Tanto su esposo y sus hijos pusieron un rostro pálido al oír el aquel nombre. Bueno… No solo ellos.

"…¿Por qué Miguel menciono el nombre de las 7 poderosas familias?..."— Con tono preocupado y ojos cristalinos, la reina demonio pregunto .

"…¿Las potestades?"— Susurro Baraquiel.

"GULP…"— Ese fue Azazel tragando saliva. "N-No había oído ese nombre en milenios… Realmente no me esperaba escucharlo ahora."— Con una mueca forzada, el derramo una gota de sudor.

A diferencia de los adultos. Solo Griselda, el sequito Gremory, Irina y el siervo de Sona Sitri no entendieron.

Observando fijamente. El rostro de Rias Gremory, seguía con una sorpresa y un rostro demasiado pálido.

No paso tiempo hasta que uno de sus sequito le preguntara.

"Buchou… ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con ello?"— Le pregunto su pequeña torre.

Entonces… Rias les contesta.

"L-Las potestades…"— Empezó a contestarles y con un respiro. "Antiguamente… En el viejo gobierno de los 4 reyes demonios, ya hace bastante tiempo… En la historia se menciona que hubo una época donde los demonios eran muy pero muy superiores en número a cualquier raza que se haya conocido hasta ahora, eso fue llamado la época dorada del inframundo, una época donde los demonios teníamos el poder suficiente para conquistar y márcalo todo con el nombre de Lucifer... Incluso se dice, que los dioses de las mitologías intentaron no meterse en la batalla que se tenía con el cielo, por el respeto y miedo que se le tenía al mayor ejercito de la historia jamás se haya visto… Se dice que le número era superior a los 10 millones de demonios de clase alta bajo el nombre de las potestades, las 7 familias de los demonios originales… "— Dijo sin perder su tono pálido, pero ahora tenía un gota de sudor bajando por su rostro.

"….."— El silencio reino.

Aquellas palabras había dejado en silencio a su sequito. Simplemente… Ellos compartieron ese sentimiento con ella.

El mayor ejercito de la historia… Sin duda es algo que he vivido en carne propia.

"¿P-Por qué no sabíamos algo como eso?"— Le pregunto la reina de Rias.

Entonces, sin perder su tono pálido, la que él contesta.

"…Eso es algo que solo sabemos los demonios de clase alta."— Le contesto Venelana Gremory. "Se supone… Que el nombre de las potestades, dejaron de tener valor hace 15000 años… La familia Bael, Beelzebub, Paimon, Astaroth, Beleth, Belial y los Leviathán ahora son solo parte de la historia de los demonios."— Fue su respuesta ante el sequito de su hija.

Pero a pesar de eso… Las preguntas no cesaron.

"¿7 poderosas familias?... "— Se sobo la barbilla en joven fénix. "…Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo."— Contesto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Pareciese que Raiser Fénix estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo en recordar algo ahora… Después de todo, no me extrañaría que su familia, o mejor dicho, su Bisabuela no le haya dejado un legado a sus sucesores.

Al fin y al cabo… Solo los Bael y los Fénix tienen una amarga relación con Chiai.

Aunque eso es otro tema, que más adelante ellos tendrán que lidiar.

Entonces retomando de vuelta a la historia.

"…Bueno, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así."— Comencé de nuevo. "Yo recuerdo perfectamente que en esos 3 años de breve paz… Las potestades tenían un resguardo absoluto con un ejército de miles de demonios al margen de las fronteras del cielo, otros miles resguardando gran parte del mundo humano y la mayor parte de todo el ejército se encontraba en el inframundo… Aun así, nosotros los ángeles teníamos un ejército, que ni igualaba a la mitad del ejército de demonios, pero teníamos cierta forma de proteger las murallas del cielo, no dudamos en ningún segundo que esa breve paz estaría por terminar, por eso solo nos quedaba esperar a Chiai y tener una breve oportunidad para poder pelear contra los demonios. "— Les seguía contando.

Eso fueron años muy oscuros, en las cuales aún recuerdo viejas sombras del pasado.

"Aun me cuesta creer que el cielo estuvo en una situación tan crítica, pero Miguel-sama."— Me pregunto la reina de Gabriel. "Si el cielo estaba siendo vigilado desde sus fronteras… ¿Cómo es que Chiai-sama logro llegar a la tierra?"— Exclamo su pregunta.

"Eso fue algo arriesgado…"— Le conteste calmado. "Si bien, el cielo estaba rodeado por sus fronteras, yo personalmente, le encargue un grupo de ángeles que llevaran a Chiai por los caminos secretos que teníamos a la tierra. Afortunadamente, los demonios no lograron encontrarla."— Le empecé a explicar.

Entonces quien interrumpe, fue…

"Entonces…"— Dijo la señora Gremory. "Lo que llevaba tú pequeña hermana, era algo tan valioso que, si hubiese caído en mano de los demonios…"— Mientras ella hablaba.

La quien el corto e interrumpió fue.

"Si eso hubiese pasado, el cielo hubiera dejado de existir. Mejor dicho… Ahora no estaríamos hablando y posiblemente, y mucho menos, todo lo relacionado al cielo hubiera desaparecido con el tiempo."— Le contesto Gabriel a Venelana.

Esa era una gran verdad.

Con solo un error… Un mal paso, que tal vez hubiera cambiado la historia como la conocemos.

"Nuestro señor no se encontraba con nosotros en el cielo. Lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar ante una señal…"— Mientras vuelvo retomar la historia. "En cierta parte… Las cosas nunca salieron como uno siempre quería que salga."— En un punto final, vuelvo a recordarlo.

Si uno lo piensa… Eso fue algo irónico y a la vez muy afortunado.

Aunque… No es nada grato.

"…Todo esto pasó en la mitad de los 3 años de paz."— Empiezo a relatar.

Aun sabía… Que me quedaba mucho que contar.

* * *

—**[Frustraciones en los días de sol]—**

Meses después del incidente de los acantilados.

Se dice que nada queda igual, cuando cambia un entorno natural de un sujeto.

Los hábitos, las facetas de personalidad e incluso sus pensamientos… Son un cambio relativamente permanente en el comportamiento debido a la experiencia, o, como lo suelen llamar, el aprendizaje.

Aprender… Era algo que le costaba mucho, a cierta pequeña rubia con el pecho plano.

"HHummm…"— Sentada en una esquina de un árbol, abrazando sus piernas.

Parecía aburrida, tenía las cejas caídas, un rostro de pocos amigos y…

_CATAPLAM!... CATAPLAM!..._

Estaba jugando tirando unas piedras al lago.

Era su única forma de no estar aburrida.

"(Suspiro*)…"— Dio un fuerte respiro.

A una simple vista, uno la confundiría con una holgazana que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Aunque eso no fuera así.

"C-Chia-san…"— Un tierna voz la llamo.

Aquella pequeña rubia, sin mucho anime volteo a verla.

"Oh… Eres tú…"— Le contesto con un tono algo normal.

Quien había llegado. No era nada más que su única compañía femenina que tenía.

"…Uhmm"— Empezó a verla con las cejas caídas.

"¿Te pasa algo?"— La rubia le contesto, con un tono de pocos amigos.

La joven de cabello marrón, en un intento de ayudar… Se le acerco y se sentó al lado de ella, juntas a la orilla del rio.

"C-Chiai-san… ¿No me digas que perdiste la trampa de peces otra vez?"— Le contesto preocupada su compañera, mientras buscaba dentro de la orilla del rio.

Su pequeña compañera de ojos azules, simplemente decidió no hacerle caso omiso a su pregunta.

Ella solo mira con un rostro de no impórtale mucho, y mirando de vuelta al gran rio de su delante.

Su compañera, con un toque campesino en su tono de voz, pero con una dulzura.

"… Chiai-san. No es por ser mala, pero."— Con un tono de calma. "P-Pero… Ya son 3 veces que lo pierdes, realmente esta vez niisama se va molestar mucho y no voy a poder cubrirte."— Juntando sus dedos índices de ambas manos y una sonrisa, la empezó a regañar de manera muy suave.

Su intensión de la pequeña del cabello marrón, era poder ayudar a su amargada compañera.

Aun si sus intenciones era muy nobles. La que alguna vez fue un ángel… Lo empezó a tomar eso como una molestia.

"Kokoa… Ese no es tu problema"— Con un tono serio y algo de disgusto. "…Y por favor, aléjate de mí…"— Con su nariz empezó a olfatearla.

_¡AJ!; ¡PUAJ!..._

Con signo de antipatía.

Chiai… De manera indirecta le dijo que apestaba a rayos. No era común que ella empezara mal el día con alguien.

Pero… Aun si tenía una forma, muy mala, de decir que se alejara de ella.

La joven Kokoa… No lo vio de esa forma.

Sin entender el mensaje de Chiai. Ella rápidamente…

"…S-Sniff…Sniff…!"— Ella se empezó a oler.

No paso ni 3 segundos antes de…

"W-WAAA!"— Grito en sorpresa. "L-Lo lamento… N-No sabía que olía mal… P-Pe-pe-perdón… P-Pe-pe-perdón…"— En una forma de disculpa, la pequeña Kokoa juntos sus manos y agacho su cabeza.

Chiai solo puso un rostro… _¡¿Por qué siempre hace eso?!_

No era la primera vez que pasaba.

La joven rubia aun no lo entendía bien. Tal vez por la inocencia de su compañera, que estaba a su delante, o porque era una idiota feliz… Hasta ahora, Kokoa no había captado bien el mensaje de mala gana de Chiai.

Aun si quería decirle… -¡No agradas! ¡Vete!-, la pequeña Kokoa, siempre malentendía todo y para su pesar de Chiai… ¡CADA VEZ SE HACIA MÁS CERCANA A ESTA!

"…Moo~~"— Con un tono preocupado. "… N-No puedo volver a sí."— Preocupada por ese pequeño detalle.

Pequeña del cabello marrón, sin más… ¡Ella se empezó a sacar la ropa!

Aprovechando que estaban las 2 en un rio. La pequeña Kokoa, no lo pensó 2 veces y decidió limpiarse el cuerpo en el río con agua cristalina.

La única observadora del lugar. Era su compañera del cabello rubia… Quien no estaba muy feliz, por algún motivo.

La pequeña Kokoa, quien tenía una extraña vestimenta de pieles y tela, se empezó a desvestir.

Primero fue la parte inferior de su cuerpo, sus botas y su vestido de tela con cuero. Al hacer eso, Kokoa demostró unas fuertes piernas y muslos bien moldeados…

"** ¿Por qué eso me enoja?"— Con un carácter gruño, Chiai empezó a verla.

No era usual esto, pero si algo predecible.

Cuando Kokoa, empezó a quitarle las vestimentas de su parte superior.

Como Kokoa, estaba tan acostumbrada a llevar ropa gruesa en su cuerpo. Al momento de quitarse todo, no se podía negar que había un mujer con un gran cuerpo y bien formado.

Con una cintura delgada que daban inicio a unos hermosos muslos, con un estomago plano y bien formado en el centro, con un hermoso cabello marrón, pero… Había algo más.

_Boing…! Boing…!_

El sonido de la envidia.

"(Tks)…" — Ya con un rostro molesto. Chiai expresó su sana envidia.

Delante de ella, había 2 buenas y grandes razones, para que odiara a su compañera Kokoa.

"¿P-Por qué? …"— Con voz baja se comparó con Kokoa así misma.

No sabía si era una broma del destino, pero… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Y lo peor para la rubia… ¡Es que no era la primera vez que veía este clase de broma a su persona!

"… Pensé que G-Gabriel era la única, pero… ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!"— Con un tono de disgusto y a la vez triste, Chiai cuestiono al destino.

Chiai era una joven ángel, con lo poderes sellados, con un la edad de 16 años. Una adolecente en la flor de su desarrollo.

Lo que provoca esa envidia al ver a la pequeña Kokoa, era algo que no podía entender hasta ahora.

Comparando con su pequeña hermana. Gabriel… Era una año menor que ella, pero… ¡Gabriel tenía la imagen de una mujer de 18 años! ¡Con el cuerpo bien formado y completamente desarrollado! ¡Con la figura igual de una mujer que se ejercita y mantiene a línea su estado físico lo más perfecto posible!, pero eso también era por la clase de ángel que era Gabriel, pues, su pequeña hermana no era un ángel normal como ella.

Gabriel fue escogido para ser una de las líderes del cielo desde su nacimiento. Era por lógica que Gabriel, haya tenido esa bendición por ser quien es… Pero.

La pequeña Kokoa, era una chica normal, un humano común… ¡Qué era 2 años menor que Chiai!

La pregunta era… ¿CÓMO UNA NIÑA DE 14 AÑOS, PODÍA TENER MEJORES ATRIBUTOS QUE ELLA?

Si Chiai lo comparaba con Gabriel. Kokoa aún no estaba completamente desarrollada y parecía aun una niña a su lado, pero aun así… ¡ELLA TENÍA MÁS QUE CHIAI! ¡QUIEN, SUPUESTAMENTE, ERA 2 AÑOS MAYOR QUE ELLA!

"…_A veces el destino podía ser muy cruel o muy injusto._" — Lo decía en pleno pensamiento, mientras se veía a ella misma con lastima.

Chiai… No tenía que preocuparse por cosas superficiales como eso, pero el hecho de que siempre tenía que verla… Poco a poco provoco ese sentimiento de sana envidia.

"…Moo~~"— Entonces Kokoa, algo nerviosa. "C-Chiai-san… P-por favor… H-Hace un rato me estaba mirando raro… M-Me siento algo incomoda…"— Con sus manos cubriendo sus pechos, Kokoa le empezó mirar raro.

En plena reacción a ello.

"O-oyeeee…"— Le contesto Chiai. "E-Eso sonó como si realmente te estuviera haciendo algo malo."— En un intento de explicarle.

Chiai… Decidió no verla más. Aun Kokoa tenía razón, ella no quería ser tan obvia.

"Mejor te dejo sola…"— Poniéndose de pie, Chiai se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

"…S-Si vas con los demás."— Le dijo Kokoa sonriente, mientras estaba en el agua. "Diles que no me demorare mucho…"— Y con esa sonrisa, ella empezó a lavarse el cuerpo.

Chiai la escucho, pero no le contesto.

Mientras ella se alejó fuera del rio. Sus pensamientos se empezaron a ser presentes.

Tenía varios conflictos dentro, pero… Había uno, que en sí, cada vez que lo pensaba, el tiempo cada vez se le hacía más y más largo…

Mirando al cielo azul.

Y con sentimiento de nostalgia.

"¿Cuándo podre regresar a mi hogar?"— Con un viento, que levanto su hermosa melena dorada, y con unos ojos azules caídos.

Miro con tristeza al cielo. A su hogar… Aun si había mucho que no se podía saber de ella a simple vista, había algo obvio, pero a la vez difícil que ella misma hacía notar.

Eso era… ¡ERA QUE ELLA NO ERA FELIZ!

Volvió a agachar la cabeza y encorvo su espalda.

Era la típica persona pesimista. Aquella personas que se rindió ante la rutina y las malas presunciones.

Pero había algo más… Y era una pregunta que se hacía mucho.

…¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonrió o se puso feliz?

"Sinceramente… Yo no me acuerdo."— Con un tono triste, siguió caminando.

En momentos como esto. Era la única oportunidad que podía permitirse poner un rostro triste, sin que nadie la viera.

¿Por qué no podía sonreír aunque sea una vez?... o ¿Acaso había algo que no le permitía hacer eso?

Pero cada vez que se preguntaba eso… Lo único que venía a su mente.

Era la imagen de la primera persona que conoció en la tierra.

Aquel aventurero con la cara sucia, con unas ropas con parches en ella, el chico de cabello marrón y ojos castaños, aquel chico con comportamiento salvaje.

"… Todo es culpa de ese tonto."— Lo decía con un mal sabor de boca.

La culpa de sus desgracias… No era nada más y nada menos, la culpa de haber conocido al chico llamado Issei.

Por más que ella lo pensaba… Todo era igual. No había un recuerdo bonito de ella con él, por más que se esforzaba.

Ya había pasado la mitad de su plazo, un año y seis meses… Tiempo en la cual, todo cambio para ella.

Su sonrisa se perdió, su entusiasmo se desvaneció y solo era una persona con un cansancio enorme y parecía una persona con ojeras, flaca y sin ilusiones.

Su belleza de ángel. Lo estaba perdiendo poco a poco.

Aun si tenía malos momentos… Había una razón, por lo cual ella continúo a su lado.

De forma directa o indirecta.

"…Aun me queda tiempo. No puedo rendirme ahora."— Mientras respiraba el aire fresco. "Tengo que encontrar la caja, pero es frustrante depender de él para esto. Yo que no puedo hacerlo sola."— Con un reclamo al cielo, estaba analizando su suerte.

Si algo era más que obvio. Era que ella había sobrevivido a las pruebas del bosque, gracias al chico que le trataba mal.

Quiera o no… Ella sabía que por su cuenta, no hubiera podido aguantar el peligro del mundo.

Si había una cosa que le hacia permanecer a su lado. Era que como guardiana del tesoro de la paloma blanca, primera estaba su deber, encontrar la caja era su máxima prioridad.

Muchas veces lo pensó… _¿Qué pasara luego de encontrar la caja?..._

"Puff…"— Era una respuesta obvia. "Me iría por mi cuenta."— Respondió sin dudarlo.

Chiai… Tenía un sentimiento de resentimiento muy grande, que poco a poco se volvió alguien egoísta, y solo le importaba cumplir con su objetivo.

La diferencia con el ángel que bajo del cielo. Ahora era una muy grande.

Si bien era cierto, que ella no podía encontrar la caja y sobrevivir a la vez. Aun así, ella había aprendido lo básico para poder aguantar la vida en el bosque.

No era problema para ella recolectar fruta y hiervas, y sabía que el agua más limpia, era la que estaba en la parte más alta de los ríos.

Aprendió a reconocer los terrenos peligrosos y como evitar a los animales salvajes, mediante el sonido.

Si bien ella no podía cazar, como lo hacían sus compañeros… Ella aprendió a adaptarse al ambiente, dependiendo de la circunstancia, cosa que podría sobrevivir sin carne por un año y medio más.

Si tuviera sus poderes. Esas tareas no sería nada, pero ahora tenía la fuerza de un humano normal.

Sería un fastidio hacer todo eso… Tal vez.

Pero el precio de poder alejarse del chico. Que lo único que traía en ella, era enojo y tristeza.

"…S-Soy un ángel, al fin y al cabo. Soy un ser especial, no tengo porque compartir el mismo lugar con ellos. Bueno… Esto es solo temporal, me lamento ser tan descuidad, pero al menos puedo decir que no fue mi culpa."— En un intento de arrogancia.

La pequeña ángel del cabello rubio. Había adquirido un sentimiento de petulancia y orgullo muy grande, solo por el hecho de recordarse a sí misma que es un ángel… Un ser que es perfecto.

Sus compañeros eran solo humanos… Seres imperfectos, seres que comenten errores, seres salvajes, muy sucios e incompletos.

"Bueno… No es que tuvieran la culpa de nacer humanos."— En pleno pensamiento de desprecio. "…Y yo no tengo la culpa de nacer como un ángel."— Se vociferaba en su plena arrogancia.

Chiai continúo caminando por el lugar.

Cada vez sus pensamientos, eran la de alguien orgullosa y que sufría de los delirios de grandeza.

Una típica princesa malcriada.

Pero… A pesar de todo. Ella no se daba cuenta de algo importante. Aquel orgullo le impedía reconocer y aquella arrogancia le impedía ver… Que todo lo bonito que había a su alrededor.

Poco a poco empezó a desaparecer, sin que se diera cuenta.

Fue un camino largo, pero tarde o temprano… Aquellos sentimientos, serian ahora su nueva compañía en su soledad.

Las cosas… No son siempre lo que parece.

* * *

— **[LOS DÍAS DE JUVENTUD] —**

Minutos después.

Con una vena en la frente, y un rostro de un tosco enojado.

_¡PUMM!_

Se escuchó el sonido del castigo.

"¡A-Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…..!"— Sobándose la cabeza y a punto de lagrimear. La compañera de Issei se sobo del dolor.

Antes… Era difícil ver a mi estúpido amigo enojado tan seguido. Pero desde que comenzamos a convivir… ¡Esto era más frecuente cada vez!

"¡C-Como es que perdiste la trampa de peces! ¡¿Sabes cuánto tiempo demore en construir una?! ...¡¿Sabes qué tipo de tela se necesita para hacerlas?! ...¡Rayos!"— Él le estaba regañando a su compañera, que de por si aún tenía ambas manos en la cabeza, por el coscorrón que le dio Issei.

"¡B-Bruto!... ¡E-Eso duele!"— Entonces ella, como si tuviera derecho, le empezó a reclamar.

Era valiente para hacer eso. Aun si tenía los ojos lagrimosos y un chichón creciendo en la cabeza. Ella no parecía nada arrepentida de haber perdido la trampa de peces.

De hecho, parecía que le daba igual, si Issei se enojaba con ella.

Ambos se empezaron a gruñir, como si de dos animales salvajes estuvieran discutiendo por territorio o por comida.

Realmente era algo gracioso.

"Ñeheejejeje…"— Me estaba conteniendo mis ganas de reír.

Sus discusiones siempre eran así. Casi todos los días, constantemente pasaba algo que iniciaba esto… Pero al final, todo termina como si nada hubiera pasado.

Paso un poco de tiempo y con la atmosfera, un poco más tranquila.

Issei comienza a hablarle en un tono más sereno y calmado.

"¡Al menos deberías pedir disculpas por lo que hiciste!"— Le dijo cruzando sus brazos y aun frunciendo el ceño.

Eso era lo justo.

Cuando uno comete un error, lo aceptable es pedir disculpas… Reconocer un error era cosa de las buenas personas.

Tal vez con esto se hubiera terminado el conflicto o, al menos, Issei ya no estaría tan molesto, pero…

Cuando una persona es terca…

"¿Q-Qué yo quee…?"— Confundida, se señaló a sí misma.

Esto empezaba otra vez. Yo no quería meterme, de donde vengo… Los problemas se resuelven llegado a un acuerdo entre los que tenían el conflicto.

Lo máximo que podía hacer, era cuidar la presa que cazamos en la mañana.

Pero aquella reacción no termino hay.

"¡E-El que debería pedir perdón y arrodillarse para hacerlo! ¡Deberías ser tu bruto!... ¿Sabes cuantas veces casi me lleva la corriente del rio, por tu tonta maquina mal echa? O ¿Qué por culpa de tu tonta trampa de peces soy presa fácil de esos osos bicolores?... No es bonito, no es nada bonito."— Le empezó a gritar y actuar, como una cínica. "Además… _Sniff!_ N-No me gusta cuando me das de coscorrones, realmente duelen."— Era su última petición.

Creo que a nadie le gusta que le den coscorrones, pero ella tenía la culpa.

De hecho… Podría afirmar, que es la primera vez que a Issei, lo hacían enojar tantas pero tantas veces, que como último recurso empezó a usar los cocotazos.

Nunca vi a alguien, que le llegaran a desesperar tanto para llegar a eso… Era algo muy gracioso.

Era obvio… Que esas últimas palabras, habían vuelto a encender el enojo de Issei y más aún, podía sentirlo más molesto que hace un rato.

"…(TSK)*"— Crujió los dientes. "No quiero escuchar eso, de alguien tan inútil… ¡COMO TÚ!"— Le dijo antes de volver a castigarla.

Y en pleno vuelo.

_¡PUMM!_

La pequeña Chiai… Recibió otro fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

A-Auchhh…! Creo que hasta a mí me dolió al verlo.

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que la pobre empezó a sobarse la cabeza a una velocidad increíble.

"DUELEEEE…."— Grito, mientras estaba de cuncliyas e intentando no llorar. "¡Tarado! ¡Imbécil! ¡Bruto! ¡Animal!..."— Ella empezó a insultarle, con todo lo que tenía.

"C-Callate… Alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de traer comida por su cuenta. No tiene derecho a quejarse."— Issei comenzó discutir.

"…Tú cállate. Tú eres el inútil que ni siquiera saber enseñar bien. Por tu incapacidad de enseñarme, yo no soy capaz de aprender. Todos los errores que cometo son por culpa tuya… Acéptalo, el inútil e inservible eres tú."— Señalándole con el dedo, la pequeña Chiai empezó a ser muy mala gracia.

Y ella seguía echando candela al fuego.

"Como puedo enseñar a alguien, que además de ser una floja, no tiene el interés de aprender."— Como regaño, Issei continuo hablándole. "…Además, te enseñe como usar la trampa de peces, una y otra y otra vez… Incluso Kokoa aprendió a la segunda vez como usarlo. En verdad, no sé qué tan cabeza hueca eres, para no aprenderlo a la décima vez…"— Ese era Issei gastando garganta, duran te un largo rato.

"¡Cállate bruto!"— Chiai le seguía con la discusión.

Cada vez más… Ambos empezaron a atacarse con palabras más fuertes.

Chiai, buscada cualquier forma de echarle la culpa a Issei… e Issei buscaba una forma, más severa de regañarla.

Mientras tanto, yo me sentaba a un costado como un observador. Era algo inútil que yo me metiera. Cuando ellos estaban en pleno pleito… Ellos se olvidaban que está peleando delante de alguien.

Bueno... Al menos, esto terminaba cuando Kokoa-san llegaba a casa. Se podría decir, que era la única que podía poner paz en este lugar.

Pero mientras tanto…

"…¡Ya basta!"— Grito Issei ya al límite de su enfado. "En primera; tú no tienes derecho a quejarte, ya que de todos nosotros, tú eres la que come más y la que menos ayuda, siempre te quieres quedar en la cueva y no hacer nada, cuando necesitamos tu apoyo siempre lo haces de mala gana, y tampoco no me hagas acordar cuando… "— Ese Issei, quien le estaba dando el regaño de su vida a su pequeña compañera.

Por mi parte, me quede sorprendido. Nunca antes vi a alguien tan enojado como ahora. Issei describió cada una de las faltas de Chiai, que no había hasta cuando parar.

Pasaran varios minutos antes de Issei, se quedara sin aire en los pulmones, pues, su reacción fue tal. Que el color de su cara, que estaba tan rojo por la furia… Cambio a una de color azul, por la falta de oxígeno.

Pero en ese momento… Yo me pregunte. ¿Realmente todo esto estará bien?

No podía negar y defender a alguien tan mala gracia como su compañera, pero… Mientras Issei le seguía gritando, pude notar algo.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o por la concentración, pero por no dejar de ver.

"Hhhmm…"— Me quede pensativo.

Pero pude notar algo en tan solo verlos.

Mientras Issei le seguía gritándole. Chiai, cada vez empezó a poner una mirada muy gris.

Una mirada decaída con las cejas caídas, un rostro pálido y sin sonrisa.

Pues… Eso era algo obvio, pues esa mirada mostraba tristeza.

Mientras Issei le seguía regañando. Chiai hacia un esfuerzo al no expresar esa tristeza en su rostro y por más de que tratase de aparenta, era suficiente mirarle a sus ojos para notarlo.

¿Del porque estaba así?... Realmente era difícil de saber.

Chiai era una persona, con la que no era fácil de hablar y son pocas veces que tuve esa oportunidad.

Ella no comparte nada de sí misma, e incluso y estoy seguro, que Issei no sabe mucho tampoco.

Tampoco es que estuviese interesado en saber o averiguarlo. Ya que, no se puede ayudar a alguien… A quien no quiere ser un buen camarada.

Pero aun así… No podía evitar sentir algo de pena por ella. Pues, una de esas razones era, que por más que uno se intentase acercar a ella, ella creaba una brecha más grande.

Pero bueno… Eso no era tarea mía. Sino de la persona, que aun quería cuidarla.

Aun así yo me quede observando, y entre aquel silencio de ellos dos.

Aun con la cabeza cabizbaja, pude notar que los labios de Chiai se movieron pero no logre entender lo que dijo, por lo despacio que lo dijo.

Sin duda sabía… Que las cosas siempre terminaban igual.

* * *

**[Sentimientos]**

Aquellas palabras eran muy hirientes.

A nadie le gustaba ser regañado y mucho menos ser tratado de esa forma.

"…_No me gusta… No me gusta para nada_."— Eran los pensamientos de la pequeña del cabello rubio.

¿Cuántas veces más tenía que escuchar esto? ¿Cuánto más tenía que aguatarlo?

Tal vez… Poco a poco, su alegría se estaba apagando.

La sonrisa en su rostro, dejo aparecer hace mucho.

Lo único que podía hacer ella, era ser un poco paciente, esperar que el tiempo este a su favor… Esperar el día, en que tenga que regresar a su hogar.

Pero esos días pasaban cada vez más largos. Y su misión como la guardiana… Eran algo que no podía obviar.

Realmente estaba muy estresada, y no sabía cómo empezar y cómo hacerlo.

Lo único que tenía en su corazón. Era que quería algo de comprensión y entendimiento. Por eso, en sus pequeñas palabras.

"…_Este bruto que va a saber lo que siento."—_ En tono muy bajo, con cortas palabras se expresó.

Tal vez fue algo, que quería decir en voz alta, pero… Aun había una cosa que le impedía hacerlo.

Aun así… A la pequeña del cabello rubio, no dejo de sentir algo de sentimientos malos en su corazón.

Ella no era mala… Sino alguien muy desdichada.

"Espero… Que con esto, al menos comprendas."— Dijo su compañero, ya con más calma.

No había más que decir con palabras, pero… Sin necesidad de contestar con los labios.

La pequeña rubia, subió su dedo derecho y jalando la parte inferior de la piel de su ojo derecho. Ella le saco la lengua a su compañero.

"(;-p)…. BEEEEEpppp"— Fue una respuesta, como quien decirle que no le importaba mucho lo que le había estado diciendo su compañero.

Lo único que se podía decir de ella. Es que era una idiota conflictiva.

Eso hizo que una gran vena creciera en la frente de su compañero. Con enojo, el preparo su puño y en señal de… _¡Vas a ver! ¡Vas a ver!_

"(Tks)… ¡TT-úuuuuuu!... ¡¿Por qué siempreee….?!"— Con un tono furioso y mostrando sus dientes, él estaba a punto de darle otro coscorrón.

Esa era la típica reacción de él hacía a ella, por portarse mal.

Pero ocurrió algo, algo que no se lo estaba esperando.

"Huunn…"— Era ella, quien había sacado ese sonido frágil y había retrocedido.

Su compañero, de lo enojado que estaba, al verla de esa forma… Su enojo se esfumo, el detuvo el coscorrón y simplemente cedió.

Lo que había pasado no era otra cosa y nada más que… Ella.

Su pequeña compañera, se había puesto rápidamente en una posición donde había cerrado sus ojos y se estaba cubriendo con sus brazos su cabeza.

Con una expresión en su rostro, que decía…_"Que si iba a hacerlo, que lo hiciera rápido."_

Parecía un animal indefenso, que prácticamente era todo lo que podía hacer ante alguien más grande que ella. Simplemente era alguien, que nada más podía defenderse.

Tal vez aquella acción. Fue suficiente para terminar todo.

"(Suspiro)…"— Él suspiro y bajos sus brazos.

No tenía caso… Él simplemente no decidió continuar. Fueron varias cosas que uno pensaría del ¿Por qué se detuvo?...

Pudo haber sido por el hecho de su reacción de ella.

Pudo haber sido porque recordó que nada ganaba continuando con esto.

Pudo haber sido porque verla así simplemente le dio pena.

Quien sabe… Había varias cosas en su mente, que simplemente decidió dejarlo hay.

Pero dejándole de lado.

De pronto, la pequeña rubia, quien se había estado cubriendo, poco a poco empezó a abrir sus ojos.

Bajando sus brazos, y con un ojo semi-abierto… Había notado que su compañero no le hizo nada.

"(Suspiro)… Bueno…"— Dijo su compañero, quien puso sus manos en la cintura.

Su mirada no había cambiado, aún tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no le vía como alguien enojado.

Pero todo esa atmosfera cambio, cuando alguien muy alegre regreso.

"WAOOOO!"— Se escuchó el regocijo de una dulce niña.

La única voz, que a diferencia de la pequeña rubia. Esta demostraba un aire de alegría y suavidad.

"Te impresiono… ¿Verdad? Jejehehe…"— Le contesto, el joven del cabello oscuro, con una sonrisa muy activa.

"Debió de ser muy difícil conseguirlo… Después de tiempo que no veo a un cerdo salvaje. Niisama y tú son geniales."— Dijo la pequeña del cabello castaño, quien no pudo evitar ver de cerca la cena de ese día.

"No subestimes nuestra fuerza, Kokoa-san."— Le decía su compañero, con aire de orgullo en él. "Solo espero que la carne no sea muy dura… Rayos aún me cuesta trabajo diferenciar eso, es lo malo de esta especie, son muy raros de conseguir…"— Lo decía mientras se rascaba su cabeza

"Jiji… No hay problema."— Dijo con mano al pecho la joven Kokoa. "Déjenme a mi cocinarlo y descansen, de seguro fue gran trabajo cazarlo, yo me encargare del resto."— Con gran entusiasmo, lo decía mientras sacaba una especie de cuchilla muy afilado para cortarlo.

Ambos parecían muy alegres con la carne de cerdo. De seguro era por el hecho de que esa noche iban a comer como reyes.

Mientras tanto… Los otros 2 que habían estado peleando, el chico del cabello marrón pasó del lado de la pequeña rubia… Que solo se limitó a ser un cruce. Ninguno se vio a la cara cuando estaban cerca.

La pequeña rubia, solo se quedó parada… Y ahora era ella quien les daba la espalda a ellos.

Y cuando el chico del cabello marrón llego ante sus amigos.

"No tienes que hacerlo sola."— Le dijo colocando su mano en la cabeza, a su compañera más joven.

Su tono ahora era él de alguien muy calmado y relajado. Se notaba la gran diferencia de hace un rato.

"Niisama y Mamoru-kun, hicieron un gran esfuerzo y se merecen su descanso… Cocinarlo no es nada difícil, así que no se preocupen."— Le contesto felizmente ella a sus amigos.

Ambos chicos no podía decirle que no, pues, no podían negar que si estaban cansados por la caza… Cosa que provoco ciertos comentarios.

"Kokoa-san será buena mujer… ¿No lo crees Ise?"— Fue un comentario, algo inesperado.

Aquella pregunta, había dejado un poco sorprendido… Tanto a su compañero, como a la más joven.

"(-_-)… M-Mamoru-kunnn…"— Le dijo al avergonzada, la pequeña del cabello marrón.

"¿Qué?... Solo le dije la verdad… Hehhee"— Le contesto muy feliz, el chico del cabello negro.

Mientras la más joven, se había puesto algo inquieta por aquella pregunta de su compañero.

"Eso no lo dudo…"— Contesto él, con un rostro más amable.

Un pequeño momento de armonía apareció en la atmósfera. Aquellas tres personas parecían muy unidos, casi como una familia.

Por un lado era alegría fraterna, pero otro lado… Estaba la pequeña Chiai sola.

"Parecen animados…"— Dijo en tono de voz muy bajo.

Ella podía oírlos, aun estando de espaldas. Era raro, pues, momentos así… Hacía que ella se encorvara un poco y tuviera una mirada decaída.

Tal vez sea por el hecho que se sentía excluía de ellos o… Por el hecho de que empezó a sentir nostalgia, al recodar a sus seres queridos.

Un dulce pesar. Entonces ella, dio un débil suspiro por el momento.

Mientras tanto… El grupo de aquellos 3, solo uno se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

"Chiai-san…"— Fue la dulce voz, de su joven compañera.

Ella tenía una mirada suave y una voz con un tono dulce. Se podía sentir la bondad en ella.

Pero a pesar de ello. Su compañera… No le hizo caso.

Pero entonces… La más joven, volvió a llamarla.

"Chiai-san… ¿Por qué no vienes? No te quedes en ese lugar solita, ven y acompañamos."— Con la mejor de las intenciones, la más joven quería reunir a todos y compartir un lindo momento.

Tal vez ella no sabía lo que había pasado hace un rato, y el ¿Por qué?, del aislamiento de su compañera.

Pero antes de que la pequeña rubia, aun siquiera dijese algo.

"Déjala Kokoa-san. Sabes cómo es Chiai-san…"— Le dijo agitando sus manos y con una sonrisa pícara, su compañero Mamurao.

Esa respuesta, empezó a preocupar un poco a la pequeña Kokoa.

"N-No digas eso… Somos compañeros y tenemos que estar unidos."— Mediante un intento fallido, Kokoa no ser rendía.

Mientras la pequeña Kokoa, busca otra forma de querer abrir el grupo para Chiai.

Un suspiro amargo se escuchó.

"(Suspiro)… Mejor déjalo así, Kokoa. De todas formas, aunque le pidas ayuda a Chiai para cocinar, bien no hará nada útil… O peor, puede que arruine la cena."— Lo decía cruzando sus brazos y con tono muy firme.

"¡Nii-sama!"— Dijo Kokoa, ante su reacción.

Esa declaración, había dejado con los ojos abiertos a la más joven y algo sorprendido a su compañero de caza.

Pero sobretodo, la pequeña rubia lo había escuchado. Ella entonces empezaba a apretar fuertemente su puño, y su otra mano se aferró a su ropa con fuerza, por el hecho de que esas palabras, le causaban coraje, pero a la vez… Un sentimiento de tristeza.

¡Las palabras eran como un arma que causaba daño, por solo quien era esa persona quien la usaba!

Pero eso no termino hay.

"Además…"— Dijo el chico del caballero Marrón. "Hoy día se queda sin cenar."— Dijo firmemente en su decisión.

Aquellas palabras provocaron… No solo una sorpresa en sus compañeros, sino que también. Provoco la reacción de la pequeña rubia.

"¡E-EHHHHHHHHH….!"— Grito ella, al voltear a verlo con un rostro, de no poder creerlo.

"¡Uy!... Eso sí que fue fuerte, Issei."— Dijo él, con una ceja levantada, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

"P-Pero Nii-sama… ¿Por qué?"— Aun sorprendida, la pequeña Kokoa buscaba respuesta.

Entonces Issei le contesta.

"Kokoa…"— Con el mismo tono firme y decidido. "Ya es la tercera vez que Chiai pierde la trampa de peces. Y no solo eso… Cuando salimos, es la única que hace el mínimo esfuerzo en querer conseguir algo de comida para la cena, mientras nosotros intentamos sobrevivir el día a día. Realmente es una haragana."— Fue su respuesta, quien lo decía mientras miraba a Chiai.

Issei no era de los sujetos quienes cambiaban de opinión fácilmente. Y además, él tenía motivos para reprender a Chiai, aun si fuera de una manera algo estricta.

La pequeña rubia, seguía con la mirada de asombro por lo que dijo su compañero, pero antes de que pudiera reclamar, para no quedarse sin cena.

"Niisama… ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No es verdad!" — Fue la rápida reacción de Kokoa ante Issei.

Dejando sin palabras a todos. Kokoa se pone en medio, para evitar otro mal momento entre ellos.

"K-Kokoa…"— Era lo único que dijo Issei, quien tenía un rostro demasiado sorprendido ante la reacción de su pequeña compañera.

No solo dejando sorprendido a sus compañeros, quienes no se esperaban eso. Sino también en Chiai, quien puso una expresión de no entenderlo y no comprenderlo.

Entonces… Kokoa sale rápido de la cueva, como quien estuviese muy apurada.

"¡Kokoa-san!"— Le llamo su compañero del cabello negro.

"¡Oye Kokoa!" — Dijo su Issei, en un intento de detenerla.

Pero debido a la impresión de hace un rato, su reacción fue lenta para que ellos pudieran detenerla… Pero no fue necesario.

"¡Ahora vuelvo! ¡Esperen un rato!"— Dijo la pequeña Kokoa, quien se alejó por algún motivo en especial.

Entonces la pequeña Kokoa empieza a ir a un lado de los arbustos, que estaba cerca de la cueva de donde dormía.

¿Qué fue todo eso?... ¿Qué había provocado esa reacción en ella?

Los muchachos, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para meditarlo, pues como bien se fue, ella volvió con las mismas, pero con algo que había sacado de aquellos arbustos.

"¿No me digas que?"— Dijo sorprendido Issei, al simplemente observarlo.

La más joven estaba trayendo en sus brazos, aun especie de bulto envuelto en grandes hojas de plátano.

Sin quitarle esa bella sonrisa, la pequeña Kokoa entro a la cueva y coloco al costado de la presa de sus compañeros aquel mediano bulto.

"¿Kokoa-san qué es eso?"— Le pregunto su compañero Mamoru, algo crédulo.

"Heheheeh…"— Reacción feliz Kokoa, mientras quitaba las hojas de plátano del bulto. "No es mucho, pero es el esfuerzo de Chiai-san…"— Simplemente lo dijo sin dudarlo.

Aquella afirmación, no solo dejo muy sorprendido a sus compañeros… Sino dejo con una expresión de no poder creerlo y con la boca abierta, por parte de su compañera.

Era como si un viento frio pasara por su lado.

Pues dentro del bulto, había 3 plátanos, 2 mangos, una gran manzana y 4 presas de pescado.

En sí, no era mucha comida, pero algo era algo.

"¿Es enserio?... ¿Chiai consiguió todo eso?"— Dijo muy impresionado su compañero Mamoru, quien aún le costaba mucho creerlo.

"S-Si…"— Le contesto feliz la más joven.

Aun sin poder asimilarlo por completo. Chiai no conseguía entenderlo algo, y eso era del ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella hizo eso por ella?

Pero no era la única que lo pensaba.

"Kokoa…"— Le llamo Issei, con una ceja levantada quien tenía gran una expresión duda. "Si eso es de Chiai… ¿Por qué tú la traes?"— Sin evitarlo él le pregunto.

Issei movió la cabeza a un lado, pues el hecho de que la comida que había traído Kokoa, era lo que Chiai había conseguido… Lo había puesto, muy extraño.

Pero en un intento de contestarle.

"E-Ehh… E-Ehhhh… Veras… Nii-sama…"— La pequeña Kokoa empezó a tardar en responderle. "Yo estuve casi toda la mañana con Chiai-san… Chiai-san había recolectado esta fruta antes de ir al río… Ehhmm… Ehhmm… Yo cuando fui a acompañarle… Si-Si… La acompañe. Chiai-san había conseguido los 4 pescados antes, pero la corriente del rio fue muy fuerte de momento a otro, cosa que se llevó la trampa de peces, entonces… Yo me percate que estaba un poco apestosa y entonces, yo decido entrar al rio a bañarme… Ehmmm… Yo me estaba demorando un poco, por lo cual le dije Chiai-san que se adelantara a la cueva. Creo… Creo que apresure un poco a Chiai-san, que tal vez eso hizo que se olvidara la comida. Al terminar de bañarme, yo entonces solo las cubro con hojas de plátano para mantenerlas frescas, pero todo esto lo consiguió Chiai-san…"— La pequeña Kokoa, intentaba de una forma de convencer de su historia a Issei.

Era un poco difícil de creer. Tal vez… Pero algo era obvio, y eso era el buen corazón de la más joven.

Entonces, su compañero le contesta.

"(Suspiro)… Bueno."— Cruzando los brazos exclamo. "Entonces, creo por esta vez lo voy a dejar pasar."— Con una sonrisa le contesto satisfecho Issei.

Eso hizo que el ambiente se volviera dócil de nuevo. Y que el mal momento desapareciera.

Aquella respuesta también hizo feliz a su compañera más joven. La pequeña Kokoa sonrió, y en un impulso, ella alegre se empezó a acercar a su compañera de la larga melena dorada.

"¿Escuchaste eso Chiai-san?... Cenaremos juntos…"— Con su hermosa sonrisa y dulce mirada. Kokoa trato de invitar a Chiai junto a ella.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

La pequeña Kokoa, tal vez no se percató del algo muy obvio, pero al frente de ella. Su compañera tenía el cabello tapándole los ojos y un puño muy apretado y a la vez temblando.

Levantando su cabeza. Chiai mostro sus colmillos.

Kokoa sintió esa hostilidad y no dudo en dar un paso atrás.

"¿C-Chiai-san?"— Le pregunto algo dócil.

Kokoa cambio rápidamente su rostro a la de alguien feliz con la de alguien preocupada e intimidada.

Tenía las cejas curvadas y sus ojos empezaron a reflejar mucho su pena.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado? ¿Qué error había cometido para que la viera así?

Con una expresión nada feliz, Chiai mira amargamente a su compañera.

¿Qué era lo que pensaba?... Eso solo lo sabía ella.

* * *

**[Pensamientos internos]**

Mostrando los dientes y con los puños muy apretados.

"_...¿Quién se cree que es?_"— No podía evitar sentir frustración.

Esto era humillante… ¡Acaso cree que no me doy cuente de sus intenciones!

Esta niña solo se estaba burlando de mí. Ella sabe perfectamente que no hice eso, y lo peor de todo… ¿Cómo es posible que la pueden creer?

Lo último que quiero, es que ella me tenga lastima. No necesito eso… Yo soy un ángel, no un humano.

Aun sí he caído tan bajo, yo aún poseo mi orgullo como la Guadiana del tesoro de la paloma.

El hecho de que sienta lastima por mí, eso demuestra que me está tratando como un ser inferior a ella, como un parasito.

No lo puedo permitir que mi orgullo sea pisoteado de esa manera. Eso me molesta mucho.

Les demostrare… Les demostrare, que no necesito su lastima.

* * *

**[ORGULLO CIEGO]**

Con unos ojos furiosos y un rostro de pocos amigos.

Chiai dio unos pasos fuertes, con el toque furioso de un animal, ella paso al lado de su compañera de muy mala gana.

"¿Chiai-san?..."— Pregunto Kokoa al ver que Chiai que paso empujándole un poco.

Kokoa no era el objetivo en el que ella se dirigía.

Su mirada de seria y con furia era dirigida a su compañero del cabello y ojos castaños.

Chia no le quito el mal ojo de encima, era como si su mirada era una especia de reto a hacia él.

Cosa que él respondió con la misma mirada.

_Tass! Tass! Tass!_

Era aquellos fuertes pasos de Chiai.

Ella se hizo sentir a propósito.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar donde Issei. Chiai se paró viéndole un momento, un momento donde ambas miradas de desafío se cruzaron.

Eso estaba volviendo a crear un ambiente hostil nuevamente.

Entonces… En un acto de no importarle mucho.

Chiai- dio unos paso y cuando estaba al lado de Issei.

"¡ESTO ES MIO!"— Exclamo al agarrar la gran manzana que estaba al lado de Issei.

Eso sorprendió un poco al su compañero del cabello castaño, pues no era algo que se esperaba.

Y en un acto de poder desafiarlo. Chiai no dudo en hacerlo.

_Krussh…! …lll!_

Chiai, quien estaba cara a cara con Issei. Ella le dio una mordida a la manzana y mordisqueando con violencia y sin delicadeza.

Después de tragar. Ella le dijo.

"No necesito tu carne…"— Enojada y muy altanera. "Con esto me basta y me sobra, ahora me voy a dormir no me vallan a molestar."— Fue su última palabra antes de darle la espalda.

Aquel movimiento brusco hizo que su cabello dorado le diera un toque en rostro a Issei. Quien simplemente no le dijo nada y solo se quedó en silencio al verla.

Sus otros compañeros tampoco hablaron.

"...Ehmm"— En un intento de querer detenerla.

Kokoa quería ir preguntarle… ¿Por qué esa actitud?

Chiai, con la manzana en su mano derecha. Se fue a una parte oscura de la cueva, en una esquina fría se sentó dándoles las espalda a todos.

_Krussh…! …lll!_

Se podía escuchar el sonido de la manzana siendo mordisqueada.

"Chiai-san…"— Dijo muy triste su compañera.

El ambiente se volvió algo incómodo.

"Bueno… Eso es más para nosotros."— Dijo su compañero del cabello negro, quien tenía un tono de no importarle mucho lo que paso.

Sin duda, los 4 no podían estar juntos como un grupo.

Entonces… Issei, quien no cambio su mirada, pero su sentimiento interno no era al de alguien enojado.

Si tenía una mirada seria, no era por la mala actitud de su compañera… Sino lo que pudo sentir de ella… El miro algo en ella, que ya había estado notando hace algún tiempo.

Tal vez era el único que podía verla de esa manera.

Pero aun si tenía ese presentimiento… Él no podía perdonar su mal comportamiento por más tiempo. Él no era un santo. Todo tenía un límite y él estaba por llegar al suyo.

Hay cosas con las que no se puede abusar, pero aun así… ¡Tuvo un pensamiento!

Él se quedó observando la espalda de su compañera, quien se aisló en una esquina.

Y sin pensarlo… El decidió.

"Kokoa… ¿Podrías venir?"— Con un tono más suave. Él llamo a su pequeña compañera.

"¿Nii-sama?"— Le contesto un poco extraña.

Kokoa, un poco triste aun, fue al lado de Issei, quien volviendo a ser el de siempre… Él le dice.

"Quiero que me hagas un favor… veras… _fisfisfisfifs_"— Le decía, mientras él se acercaba a la oreja de Kokoa.

El de los ojos castaños, hablo en un pequeño susurro al oído de su pequeña compañera.

Kokoa, quien hace un rato estaba triste… Cambio de repente su rostro con una sonrisa.

"Sabía, los sabia… ¡Gracias, Nii-sama!"— Le dijo feliz la pequeña Kokoa, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Issei… El solo se limitó a acariciar su cabeza de Kokoa. Quien sabia le gusto verla ahora sonreír.

"¿Esas sonrisas? …Al aparecer, eres muy predecible."— Le dijo de la nada su amigo, quien compartió una sonrisa con ellos.

Ellos 3 se conocían bien. Era un muy unido grupo de amigos.

"Solo hago, lo que cree que es correcto."— Le contesto Issei, quien agarro un mango. "Además… hoy estoy con ganas de comer pescado con un poco de fruta."— Le contesto al momento el masticar el mango.

Issei… Quien saboreo la dulce fruta de mango. Se preparó entonces en ayudar a Kokoa a cocinar, aun a pesar de ella podía hacerlo sola, Issei no le pregunto de nuevo y cocino por su cuenta.

Su amigo Mamoru, tampoco quiso descansar… Él fue a conseguir algo de agua para poder tomar con la comida.

Esa era su forma de hacer las cosas y lo hacían muy bien.

Los 3 pasaron una buena tarde preparando su cena. Estuvieron ocupados casi un buen rato.

Aun si esto era un trabajo algo pesado… Se divirtieron y el hecho era simple. Pues es que eso lo hacían juntos. Algo hecho con cariño, siempre era divertido.

Pero… Mientras ellos 3 estaban en armonía.

Había alguien quien comía lentamente su manzana.

"No lo necesito."— Dijo de una manera pedante, la solitaria Chiai.

En un intento de poder llenar su estómago. Comía a paso lento aquella manzana.

_Krussh! …lll!_

Cada mordida que le daba, era un paso a saciar su hambre.

"Esta dulce…"— Dijo al saborear bien la manzana.

Mientras ella devoraba aquella manzana, no había notado algo en sí.

Y eso era…

"Sniff…."— Fue el sonido de un pequeño gemido.

Mientras más le daba un mordisco. Ella volvía a hacer ese triste sonido.

Un sonido acompañado una mirada caída y de una lágrima recorriendo su rostro.

Tal vez no se percató de eso y no quiso darle importancia, pero su mente no lo negó.

Pues de la nada… Ella recordó.

"E-Es dhelishiiosa…"— Con un tono bastante deprimido, Chiai muy triste lo dijo con la boca llena.

Ella entonces recordó… Recordó que una vez ella comió una manzana agria y con sabor demasió horrible.

Recordó que la comió llorando, porque no había otra cosa más para comer. Cosa que hizo que abriera una vieja herida en ella.

Ella simplemente siguió comiendo y comió hasta terminarla. Entonces… Ella en pleno pensamiento.

"…_¿P-Por qué me siento tan mal?_"— Se preguntó a sí misma.

Se chupo los dedos, como si hubiera comido la mejor manzana del mundo. Su estómago quedo satisfecho…

Y sin más… Chiai busco el sueño.

Chiai hecho su cabeza a un lado, pero al cerrar los ojos.

"(…_Gracias… Gracias…)_"— Ella recordó una parte de ese doloroso día.

Había heridas que no sanaban tan fácilmente y más aún si eran aquella que te dejaba una marca en el corazón.

Pero…Aun así, solo ella sabía lo profundo y doloroso de esa herida. Pero una parte de ella, hizo que se olvidara de aquel día hasta ahora.

Aunque sea una parte… Hizo que volviera a llorar un poco. Aun si no recordaba por completo todo eso. Sabía que era mejor no recordarlo…. Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba ella.

Y sin más se quedó dormida.

Tal vez… Pero quizás eso fue el inicio de un paso para ella.

Un paso que hizo que se diera cuenta de algo bello que ella estaba ignorando por mucho tiempo.

Aún no era tarde. Y pronto descubriría que lo bello del mundo, siempre estuvo ante sus ojos.

Ella simplemente… Tenía que darse cuenta. Aun si eso le hacía llorar un poco más.

Sin duda… No la tenía nada fácil.

* * *

**[Sueños pesados]**

_...El cielo tan claro y azul como nunca. El viento refrescante, como un deleite de una brisa de verano._

_No había nubes que estropearan la vista perfecta, la luz alumbraba a toda la pradera de colores. Flores y flores de todo tipo._

_Era un paraíso en la tierra._

_Simplemente era un lugar muy hermoso y oculto._

"_¡Qué hermoso!"— Dijo la pequeña del cabello rubio._

_Rodeada por la belleza de la naturaleza, se sintió una niña otra vez._

_Corrió y corrió por todo el lugar. Salto y jugando, en el gran mar de lirios blancos. _

_El cielo vestido con una lluvia de pájaros de todo tipo. Adornando lo bello del firmamento._

_La pequeña rubia… Sabía que no era algo de todo los días._

_Había encontrado su propio jardín de bellas flores. Desde rosas hasta claveles… Y de Claveles hasta girasoles._

_Sin poder evitarlo._

"_Sniff… Que bien huele…"— Agarro un rosa y la empezó a oler._

_Como cualquier chica, ella se maravilló del aroma de la naturaleza._

_Se dibujó una sonrisa en su bello rostro blanco, sus ojos azules brillaban de la alegría de estar en ese lugar._

_Su hermoso cabello dorado combinaba bien con todo el basto prado de colores._

_Pero… Aun así, el valle de flores no podía igualar una cosa. Y eso era… La sonrisa de una chica feliz._

_No había nada más bello que ver a una chica sonreír._

_Y con una mirada muy dulce, con aquellos ojos azules reales. Volteo a verla._

"_Hehehe…"— Era un chico sonriente al igual que ella._

_Levantando su mano. Ella lo llamaba a su compañero para compartir aquel bello momento, disfrutar el paisaje y cree un buen recuerdo._

"_Vamos… Vamos…"—Impaciente la pequeña rubia… Ella fue a agarrarle de la mano y empezó a jalarlo a la fuerza._

_Ella obligo a correr su compañero por todo el campo de colores. Corrieron y rieron mucho._

_Sintieron los rayos del sol en sus rostros, alumbrando sonrisas de felicidad de aquellos jóvenes, quienes dejaron un rastro en forma de lluvia de pétalos de todos los colores._

_Sin duda el aliento de la juventud, era la resonancia de la felicidad._

_Ambos jugaron y se divirtieron todo el día._

_Descansaron cerca alrededor de las flores, bajo la copa de un gran árbol que les daba sombra._

"…_Toma"— Dijo el chicos sonriente._

_Aquel chico era muy hábil con las manos, con una gran técnica de precisión y paciencia._

_El había formado un bello con las ramas y flores del lugar._

"_¿Para mí?... Es muy lindo…"— Dijo sonriente su compañera._

_Con alegría, ella acepto su nuevo regalo._

_Sus ojos no dejaron de ver el lindo brazalete de flores que le había regalado aquel chico._

_El simple hecho de verla feliz, era su recompensa para él._

_Ambos descansaron bajo una gran árbol, tan grande y ancho como ninguno._

_El viento era reconfortante y era el lugar perfecto para el escenario de un bello atardecer._

_La pequeña chica estaba tan feliz, que no había forma de describir cada sentimiento que tenía en ese momento, pero solo hubo una cosa dijo antes de descansar._

"_Gracias…"— Acostando su cabeza en el hombre de su compañero, cerró los ojos y se durmió._

_El simplemente acaricio su cabeza. Sabía que la había hecho muy feliz._

_La sonrisa del rostro de aquella chica, no se borró ni aun durmiendo… Él simplemente quiso conservarla así, verla feliz por mucho tiempo._

_El chico siguió acariciando su cabeza hasta que se quedó dormido. A veces las pequeñas cosas simples, podían ser muy valiosos._

_Ambos fueron adornados por pétalos blancos, tapados como si fuera una manta natural._

_Ambos entonces fueron abrigados por la calidez de la naturaleza._

_Ella utilizo su abrazo y pecho como almohada. Y así fue como un bello momento quedo grabado se quedó grabado en frágil y delicado corazón, pero…_

_Pero ahora era solo eso… Un bello momento olvidado._

* * *

**[Un estomago hambriento]**

En una cueva… Ya pasando la media noche.

Mientras todos dormían.

"Apappa…."— Me desperté bruscamente.

Un pequeño malestar. Sentía una inquietud en mi estómago, que me gruñía demasiado.

"¡Ay! ¡Ay… Au!..."— No podía ignorarlo, tenía hambre y sentía un poco de dolor. "Mi estómago, esto malo… Ultima vez que como una manzana antes de dormir. Eso no es bueno…"— Me estaba quejando de mis entrañas.

Me frote mi estómago con mis manos e intente no sollozar tanto. No quería ser ruidosa, pero sentía un como un pequeño agujero en mi estómago… Las consecuencias de no comer a mi hora.

Mientras me frotaba, pudo observar mi mano derecha, con el brazalete olivo.

"Si pudiera quitármelo… Realmente ser así de débil como un humano es fastidioso."— Lo decía mientras rascaba el brazalete.

Ya de malo era sentir las necesidades que sentían los humanos. Y creo que iba empeorando, pues cada vez creo que me sentía más débil que antes.

Últimamente mi cuerpo se sentía más cansando por casi todo, podía sentir más frio, sed y hambre de lo normal.

Esto no estaba bien.

"(Suspiro)… No puedo evitarlo. No puedo quitarme este brazalete." — Dije al rendirme, al ver que era imposible.

Al menos que sea Miguel-sama quien me lo quite… El brazalete no saldrá así nomás.

Sin más, mi única opción que tenía era pensar en otra cosa y conciliar el sueño.

Pero mientras estaba sentada y cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en otra cosa.

Sentí algo húmedo entre labios.

_Slurp! Slurp!_

"E-Ehhh…."— Dijo al limpiarme la cara al sentirlo, con la manta que me cubría.

Estaba babeando… ¿Por qué rayos estaba babeando?

De la nada, sentí un rastro de saliva pasando por mi boca. Pero al concentrarme, fue mi nariz quien lo explico todo.

_Sniff… Sniff…_

Al olfatear de la nada y ver por unos lados.

"¿Carne?... "— Podía sentirlo. "Huele a carne cocida, pero no veo nada porque está un poco oscuro…"— Decía mientras mi vista se estaba acostumbrando a la oscuridad de la noche.

Aun si la luna, estaba alumbrando con su brillo nocturno y mis ojos se acostumbraron a al a oscuridad.

No vi nada… Solo a mis compañeros durmiendo a un costado, y algunos restos de al lado de las piedras del lugar.

Entonces pensé lo peor.

"N-No me digas que…"— Era la única explicación. "El olor de la carne, fue tan fuerte que se quedó pegada dentro de la cueva…"— Tocándome el estómago, en un intento evitar que siguiera rugiendo, pero fue inútil.

El aroma del aire olía tan bien. Que era imposible volver a dormir, sin al menos comer algo.

Sabía perfectamente que era imposible conseguir algo de comer, era muy peligroso. Además, dudo que haya sobrado algo de la cena.

Viendo a dormir a mis compañeros.

_ZzZZzzzZZ!_

Todos ellos estaban profundamente dormidos y con un rostro de estar más que satisfechos.

Lo único que habían dejado, eran los huesos tirados en una esquina. Cosa que me hizo pensar en algo muy cochino.

"Tendré hambre…. Pero no caería tan bajo, como para comer sobras…"— Evitando de cometer un acto desesperado.

¡Rayos!... Si tan solo pudiera conseguir algo.

Me sentía algo inquieta, pero no podía hacer nada.

Pero cuando me estaba resignando y pasar una mala noche. Cuando me estaba acomodando.

_Brash!_

Había causado un sonido extraño.

"Hmmm?"— Dije al no saber que era.

Aun si podía ver, más o menos en la oscuridad, no sabía que cosa había tocado con mí pierna.

Entonces… En una acción de curiosidad. Me estiro y empiezo a sentir aquel objeto extraño.

Al inicio lo sentí algo extraño, pues… Era áspero y parecía húmedo.

"Ay no… Agarre algo raro…"— Sin sentirme feliz.

Pero cuando pensé que había agarrado algo asqueroso. Quise verlo antes de nada y…

"Esto… Es…"— Cambiando mi rostro muy sorprendido.

Lo que había agarrado, fue nada menos que pescado. Era un pescado cocinado que estaba a mi lado.

"¿P-Pero cómo?"— Me preguntaba sin poder creérmelo.

No me lo podía creer… Pensé que se habían comido todo. Eran los pescados que había traído Kokoa-san en esta tarde.

¿Por qué estaba a mi costado?... Era algo que no entendía.

No solo fue eso… Sino que los pescados no estaban en el mismo suelo, sino estaban encima de las hojas de plátano que lo mantenían limpio.

Me quede callada y mi estómago dejo de gruñirme por un momento.

Eso no me lo había esperado… ¿Alguien me había guardado comida?

Por más que lo pensara… La única persona que se venía a mi mente era…

"Kokoa-san…"— Dije al voltear al verla.

Ella estaba durmiendo, cubierta con una manta parecía a la que yo tenía.

Demore un buen rato en procesar esto. Agarrando el pescado… Puse a meditarlo.

"Ella guardo y cocino esto para mí."— Lo decía muy triste.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho. A pesar de todo… Era consiente de algo.

Yo esta tarde… Trate mal a Kokoa-san y yo pensaba algo malo de ella. Pero a pesar de todo…

"…Gracias."— Dije al empezar a comer.

El pescado estuvo delicioso, aun si estaba frio… No dude en comérmelo.

Me sentí conmovida y quería despertarle para darle las gracias. También… Eso me hizo querer pedirle disculpas.

Después de comer. Volví a sentir un poco de alegría.

"Creo…"— Dije arrepentida. "Creo que te juzgue mal."— Dije al acostarme nuevamente.

Mañana será un nuevo día. No quería molestarle al despertarla. Así decido mejor perderles disculpas y agradecerle mañana.

Esta noche… Creo que puedo tener buenos sueños.

* * *

**[De vuelta al presente]**

En la cierta sala especial.

La historia avanza un poco lento ya hace un buen rato.

"Sinceramente, Miguel… Es difícil, aun creer mucho que la persona de la historia que nos relatas, se parezca a la misma persona que abrazo entre lágrimas a Issei."— Dijo el Rey Demonio, quien veía extraño el relato.

En parte tenía razón. Si bien Miguel-sama, nos dijo que su pequeña hermana, no era la misma persona que es hoy en día.

Aun nos costaba creer, pues a pesar de que nosotros vimos aquella escena conmovedora.

"No solo eso."— Dijo Azazel-sensei. "Sino su actitud de su yo de antes, con su yo actual… Nunca me creí, que fuera con patán con las mujeres."— Quien con solo pensarlo, tenía una lucha entre paradigmas en su mente.

Incluso a nosotros nos costó creer eso. Si bien Ise-kun peleo contra mujeres en el pasado, él siempre buscaba una forma de evitar ese tipo de luchas o buscar una forma de no dañarlas, por eso es que creo técnicas como el Dress Breaker o Bilingüe. Técnicas mortales para las mujeres sin daño físico.

Al parecer, la relación que tenía con la hermana de Miguel-sama, era algo demasiado increíble, cosa que yo nunca pensé de verdad pudiese pasar. Que Ise-kun sea un patán con una mujer, solo pocos pensamientos triviales.

Sin embargo, no solo Sirzches-sama se encontraba en cierta duda. Sino tanto mi ama, se encontraba insatisfecha con aquel relato.

"Le soy sincera…"— Exclamo Rias. "No me gusta escuchar un relato como este. Si bien aún me cuesta creer, que mi Issei fue alguien que vivió hace más de 15 mil años y que mágica mente renació después… Sino lo que cuesta creer también, es que mí Issei haya amado a una persona, que solo lo quería manipular y usar a su antojo, y encima, tenía el descaro de tener una actitud tan pedante, que dejaba mucho que desear sobre alguien de tan importante cargo. Realmente eso no lo acepto."— Con un tono firme y serio, Buchou dejo salir su molestia.

Nosotros el sequito de Rias Gremory, teníamos una forma de ver las cosas… Y uno de ellos era, que en nuestro grupo, todos somos una familia.

Buchou, quien cree en el buen trato de sirvientes y amos, Quien nos salvó y encima nos trataba como miembros de su verdadera familia. El escuchar de que como fue la actitud de la hermana de Miguel-sama, con Ise-kun era algo que le causaba mucho coraje.

Bueno… No creo que solo ella.

"Alguien que tuvo aquellos sentimientos malos en su corazón, siempre las tendrá."—Dijo Akeno-san, quien se tocó el pecho en recodar algo feo.

Akeno-san lo decía por propia experiencia. Ella sabe que es llevar sentimientos negativos en el corazón y sembrarlos por un gran resentimiento, y hacer que alguien más sufra por esos sentimientos.

Era algo que ella conocía muy bien. Y creo que es algo que todavía se arrepiente.

(Suspiro)… Bueno no creo que sea la única, que llego a lastimar a alguien de su alrededor por sus malos sentimientos.

Pero aun a pesar de sus comentarios

"(Risilla)…"— Era la reacción de Miguel-sama.

Tanto él como Gabriel-sama. Ambos solo sonrieron y dejaron salir un pequeño gozoso de sus labios.

De hecho, era como si los comentarios de Buchou o Akena-san no les molestasen para nada, a pesar de quien hablaban era una persona importante para ellos.

"Como dije antes…"— Miguel-sama entonces hablo. "Chiai, mi pequeña hermana, tuvo un cambio drástico cuando bajo a la tierra, pero principalmente ese efecto fue provocado porque le selle los poderes. Bueno, también fue debido a la época que sucedió todo eso."— Dijo en respuesta él líder de los ángeles.

Era una respuesta que no lograba entender bien.

"Hmmm….?"— Era el senseí, quien se puso a meditarlo. "Aun si eso paso… Cuesta creer como es que ambos se lograran enamorar, aun a pesar de pensar y tener intereses distintos. Pero con esto me deja muy en claro algo… Y es que él cambio de actitud de Issei del antes y del de ahora, fue un algo demasiado notable."— Lo decía mientras analizaba un punto clave.

Esa parte si no lo había tomado mucha importancia, hasta que el sensei lo dijo.

Y eso me hizo preguntarme… ¿Cómo hubiera sido si Ise-kun hubiera tenido su actitud de antes al conocernos?

Realmente eso me dejo pensando. Y una que otra vez no de buena manera.

Pero entonces…

"Solo un poco."— Le contesto rápidamente Miguel-sama.

Después quien el empieza a conversar.

"Nos dijiste, que Issei-kun de antes no tenía los pensamiento libidinosos que posee ahora. Solo que la diferencia radicaba en la importancia de necesidades… ¿Verdad?"— Dijo analizando detallamente Sirzches-sama.

"¡En efecto!"— Le contesto muy asertivo Miguel-sama, y continúo con la explicación. "Si bien lo que dijo Sirzches es verdad. Otra de las cosas que formo la actitud de Issei en aquellos días fue debió a los valores morales de esa época."— Fue su respuesta, mientras levantaba un dedo sonriente.

¡Si lo que dijo Miguel-sama era verdad!... Entonces...

"Eso tendría mucho más sentido, si lo vemos desde ese punto de vista."— Dijo Kaichou al captar rápidamente la idea.

No era de sorprender que Kaichou lo entiéndase rápidamente.

Entonces prosiguiendo con la explicación.

"Si bien en aquella época. Los valores morales de ese entonces eran un tanto altruistas, en cuanto a su forma de vida. Issei nació en una era, en donde los había muy pocas agrupaciones o clanes de humanos en todo el mundo, era un tanto salvajes, pero con moderada inteligencia para poder crear artefactos que los ayuden a sobrevivir… La ley era –_Comer o ser comido_-, solo los más valientes podían sobrevivir al frio mundo de aquel entonces. Si bien ellos no gozaban de comodidades o facilidades, había grupos de humanos que siempre se ingeniaban en resolver sus problemas, otros sobresalían y podían valerse por su cuenta sin ayuda de nadie y otros eran hombres malos, que mataban a otros para robarles lo que tenían… Así era el mundo donde Issei creció, pero si comparamos a esos hombres con Issei… Issei tuvo la suerte de haber creído con padres que lo quisieron y amaron. Él nunca fue una persona egoísta, y siempre se preocupaba por sus camaradas, aunque él prefería viajar solo, pero eso fue debido a cosas que aun siendo niño no debió haber vivido. Aunque lo que me sorprende fue, que a pesar de todo el continuo sin dejarse influenciarse por las cosas malas de la vida y aprendió apreciar lo bueno que le daba la vida… Digamos, que tuvo un corazón tan noble que era difícil de cambiarlo, por más desafortunado que haya sido su vida, el seguía siendo el mismo."— Dijo Miguel-sama, quien parecía conocer perfectamente a Issei de aquello días.

Aquella afirmación de Miguel-sama, hizo que nos quedáramos algo tranquilos. Pues, al aparecer Ise-kun seguía siendo él mismo, aun dependiendo de la época… Cosa que cambio, cuando…

"Eso es correcto."— Dijo Buchou. "Él es hombre que escogí, no es alguien débil, sino alguien muy fuerte, decidido y capaza de lograr cosas que propone y con un gran corazón…"— Era Rias quien decía cosas buenas de Ise.

Las del grupo Gremory e Irina no dudaron, pero al aparecer… Al dejo insatisfecho a Miguel-sama.

Yo no lo comprendía, pero cuando él dijo…

"¡Pero!"— Dijo cerrando sus ojos.

¡Un pero! Un pero… Solo esa palabra fue suficiente para que nadie interrumpiera. Incluso, los padres de buchou, los reyes demonios, el sensei y Barraquiel, pusieron un rostro de no entender bien el silencio de Miguel-sama.

Quien cambio un poco la mirada.

"Pero… Por dentro el solo era niño asustando."— Lo dijo con pena en su rostro.

Todos, sin excepción, cambiamos a un rostro sorprendido al oír eso. Fue entonces cuando comprendí que Miguel-sama conocía algo de Ise-kun, que nunca logramos ver.

Ante eso… Yo no dudo en preguntarle.

"¿Por qué lo dice de esa manera, Miguel-sama?"— Eso me preocupo por el tono que lo decía.

Y ante mi pregunta.

"Pues veras, Yuuto-kun…"— Me dijo con una mirada más amable. "Issei por dentro, era un chico que tenía que pensar como adulto. No sé cómo fue su convivencia con ustedes… Pero el Issei que yo conocí, era alguien con muchas preocupaciones, miedos, inquietudes, dudas, tristezas diarias. Preocupación por saber si iba a tener un día más de vida, si podía conseguir comer ese día o no pasar peligro, miedo en poder confiar en alguien y sobretodo protegerlo para no quedarse solo otra vez, dudas por las noches de sus acciones reflexionando cada noche sobre si todo lo que hacía estaba bien o no, conflictos internos y tristezas de tener que ser fuerte, solo por sobrevivir y no porque él quería esa vida. Si bien encontró personas buenas en su vida, también encontró personas que le hicieron daño… Aun así su corazón no se quebró por su valentía de sobreponerse a todo ello, pero eso no significa que su corazón sea indestructible, buscaba a alguien que cuidara su corazón… Él no tenía permitido perder la cordura y eso fue algo más drástico cuando llego a ser guardián, pero… Creo que en parte, esa fue una de las razones en que tal vez, Chiai e Issei, se conocieron. Porque cuando ella llego a su vida, Issei por primera vez logro desahogar de todas las quejas de su corazón que tenía adentro de su ser."— Dijo ya con una sonrisa confortante Miguel-sama.

Esa respuesta me dejo en silencio. Bueno, no solo a mí…

Eso me hizo cuestionarme en algo, y eso era. ¿Qué es lo que realmente hay en el corazón de Ise-kun?... El Ise-kun que conocemos, no era alguien que haya tenido problemas, antes de que fuera un demonio.

Él fue un chico de 17 años normal, que tuvo una familia normal, un padre y una madre que lo quieren mucho, unos amigos que se preocupan por él, una infancia común.

Si comparábamos con el pasado de cada miembro del Grupo Gremory… Issei era el que tuvo una vida más feliz y vivió como alguien normal. Cosa que creí que todo estaría bien, aun cuando el cambio a ser un demonio.

Después de todos los acontecimientos dados. Yo solo pensé en algo… Mejor dicho, me preguntaba algo… ¿Qué hay dentro de su corazón?...

Sin duda. Entendí que conocía muy poco a un amigo que veía a diario. Cosa que me hizo sentir un poco mal.

Pero… Creo que era un sentimiento mutuo, pues cuando vi a las demás.

"(Suspiro)…"— Fue un sonido amargo de Xenovia, quien puso un rostro muy serio.

Tenía unos ojos demasiados concentrados, incluso tenía un rostro del alguien quien meditaba demasiado.

Era como si tuviera una actitud sospechosa.

"X-Xenovia-san…"— Le dijo Asia, quien se preocupó por ella.

En eso Xenovia, quien se agarra ambas manos, empezó a contar.

"…Cuando yo pelee con Ise en la escuela. En medio de la pelea yo utilice una de las habilidades de la Excalibur –_Excalibur Nightmare_-… Esa habilidad me permite afectar una parte del sistema nervioso de mi oponente mediante una pesadilla. Pero cuando la use en Ise, el a los pocos segundos reacciono, pero no de muy buena manera… Cuando despertó estaba demasiado enojado y sin pensarlo dos veces, el me respondió con un golpe en el estómago muy fuerte. Fue como si era y a la vez no era el mismo."— Era Xenovia, quien nos relataba algo que no sabíamos. "¿A-Acaso… Acaso eso también tiene alguna relación?"— Fue Xenovia preocupada, preguntando a Miguel-sama.

Aquella información de Xenovia, era algo que tal vez el resto de nosotros desconocíamos. Y fue algo increíble que Ise que le regresara un golpe.

Pero cuando vuelvo a ver a Miguel-sama, él puso un rostro, como quien decirle a Xenovia que cometió un grave error.

Entonces… Preocupado le contesta.

"Sin duda no debiste haber hecho eso."— Le dijo Miguel-sama a Xenovia. "Lo único que puedo decirte, es que hay 2 cosas que pueden enfurecer demasiado a Issei, hasta el punto de no importarle si es hombre o mujer su oponente… Tal vez hiciste que el viera algo que no le gusto del todo. Creo que en esa parte, él no ha cambiado."— Dijo Miguel tocándose la barbilla mientras pensaba en ello.

Eso no solo me dejo sorprendido a mí, sino al resto de los demás.

Xenovia puso un rostro algo pálido, pero a la ves triste. Era como si sintiera algo de culpa por ello.

Además… Me puse a pensar. Ise-kun era alguien quien protegería con toda su fuerza a Xenovia. El simple hecho de escuchar que el lastimara a Xenovia, era un poco difícil de creer.

Eso me llevo a 2 conclusiones… Que Xenovia se pasó de la raya, pero aun si eso hubiese pasado, dudo que Ise-kun hubiese reaccionado de manera violenta.

La otra conclusión… De seguro fue que Xenovia, al usar a dicha técnica abrió una herida en el corazón de Ise-kun. Pero eso me llevo a la pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo provoco esa reacción?

No quería imaginar tal cosa en Ise-kun. Debió de ser algo demasió fuerte para contener su furia, aun si se tratase de uno de nosotros, el seguro no nos perdonaría.

Eso me hizo recordar cuando Ise-kun fue controlado por la forma del Juggernaut Drive… Sentimientos negativos se apoderaron de él, todo por el hecho de que alguien se metiese con algo importante de su corazón.

El solo pensar, que puede que exista otro mal dentro de su alma… Es algo que me preocupa y demasiado.

Pero… Mientras que casi me perdía en mis pensamientos.

"No te preocupes… Xenovia-san."— Le dijo sonriente Miguel-sama, en un intento de no hacerla sentir mal. "Si bien lo hiciste no fue algo bueno… No eres la primera que cometió un error así."— Le contesto el líder de los ángeles, quien tenía una mirada amable.

No solo Xenovia… Sino todos nos quedamos atentos a aquellas palabras.

"¿Que dices con eso Miguel?"— De la nada le pregunta el sensei.

Curioso, también quería escuchar la respuesta.

Pero ante las palabras de Sensei… Miguel-sama seguía sonriendo.

"Se dice que dentro del corazón de las personas hay un grado determinado de amor. Uno no puede querer a alguien de la misma manera que quiere a otra, siempre hay alguien a quien se ame más. Pero eso siempre depende, a veces el amor crece… O a veces muere…"— Ya con una mirada algo firme lo dijo, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

Por un momento sentí algo sombrío en Miguel-sama. Me dio cierto escalofrió en cuerpo al oír eso.

Entonces… continuado con la charla.

"A donde nos llevas con esa explicación…"— Sin rodeos dijo la mamá de Buchou, quien parecía un poco molesta por ello.

Miguel-sama la observa y le dice firmemente.

"Digamos… Que mi pequeña hermana, por primera vez conoció el que era el amor, pero a la vez estuvo a punto de perderlo también."— Fue su respuesta ante la madre de Buchou.

Pero antes de nada. Miguel-sama volvía a mirar Buchou… Quien no esperaba aquella reacción.

"Mi pequeña hermana habrá cometido muchos errores y muy grandes. Pero todo lo que sufrió y aprendió le hicieron una persona muy real. Ella abuso del cariño que le tenía Issei. Aun si Issei aún le tenía cierto aprecio, aquel aprecio que comenzó como un gran cariño, poco a poco convirtió en todo menos que amor… De hecho, ese amor poco a poco iba desapareciendo por la actitud de Chiai, ella no lo sabía, pero cuando ese cariño desapareció… Realmente ella lloro mucho. Pensando si podía enmendar aquel daño que había causado."— Fueron aquellas palabras muy concretas.

Fueron palabras, algo duras de escuchar.

Entonces al mirar a Buchou. Por alguna razón… Buchou no le contesto, de hecho parecía que su rostro cambio un poco.

Me pareció algo extraño esa reacción en ella, pero entonces…

"Uno puede sentir un gran amor por alguien, pero ese amor es como cuidar una planta… Si se la trata bien, se la cuida y se la protege. La planta crecerá grande y fuerte y te retribuirá con sombra y frutos, pero si se la trata como un juguete, al final se marchita y muere."— Dijo de la nada y sonriente Gabriel-sama.

Una metáfora más que acertada.

Gabriel-sama dijo al instante, pero con ello. Buchou con los ojos muy abiertos, ella baja la mirada, pero al parecer no solo ella fue quien reacciono de aquella manera.

Sino Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Asia, Xenovia compartieron aquella mirada también.

Solo Rossweisse, Irina y Sona no entendieron dichas reacciones. Ravel no dijo nada, pero podía sentir una extraña a su alrededor.

Los padres de Buchou, solo prestaron atención… De la misma forma que hicieron Grayfia-sama y Serafall-sama.

Sirzches-sama, el sensei y el padre de Akeno empezaron a verse entre ellos.

Yo solo me quede pensado varias cosas, pues, el tono de Miguel-sama era de una persona amable, pero a la vez algo misteriosa.

Los demás no le temaran importancia, entonces… Miguel-sama continúa.

"Verán… Todo esto paso, cuando…"— Continuado con el relato.

Nos volvíamos a sumergir dentro del relato de Miguel-sama.

Sin duda, ahora estaba más concentrado que antes. Era en parte por mi interés de conocer más de mi amigo.

Pero como que estábamos dando un paso… De cierta manera, muy insegura.

Me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo Issei ahora?

* * *

**[Una noche para dos]**

En el balcón de lo más alto de edificio más alto del primer cielo.

La noche cubierta de estrellas, con un goce de belleza y deleite para los ojos.

Una expresión del universo al dar tal paisaje.

Pues… Había 2 espectadores, que solo se quedaron viendo el firmamento de brillantes luces.

Agarrados fuertemente de las manos, como si fueran las únicas almas de aquel lugar. Ello disfrutó de su momento en silencio.

Ella una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera rubia sostenida por una cola de caballo y un esbelto vestido negro con curva en "V" en su pecho, sostenía la mano de quien pensó nunca más iba a volver a sostener. De la persona más importante de su corazón.

Ella sostenía con fuerza la mano de su primer amor. Del chico del cabello marrón y ojos castaños.

No había palabras para definir su felicidad de aquel momento. Un milagro había ocurrido.

Ella con una dulce sonrisa y una mirada muy noble… Vio el rostro del chico que amaba.

Aquel chico tenía una sonrisa y una mirada fija en el firmamento. Una mirada de tranquilidad.

Ella sabía perfectamente, que su calidez era la misma. Se sentía como si una parte de su vida volviera.

Pero aun en plena alegría…

"Sniff…."— Fue ella quien cerró los ojos.

Una lagrima… Una lagrima se deslizo por su delicada piel. Como si una gota de agua acariciase un pétalo de una rosa.

Ella pensó… "_Realmente esto es real..? Realmente se me permite estar a tu lado de nuevo?_" No podía evitar hacerse esa pregunta.

Ella conocía muy bien su pasado. Un pasado que con cada mirada de amor, había mil lágrimas de tristezas.

Una sombra oscura siempre la perseguiría… Un mal sentimiento que siempre la atormentaba.

Entonces… A ella, aquellas imágenes volvieron una vez más a lastimarla.

* * *

**[VISIONES]**

Una mañana en el bosque.

Ya demasiado tarde, pasado las 10 de la mañana.

En una cueva por el norte de las faldas de las montañas.

"Ñamm.. Ñamm…"— Era una floja recién levantándose.

Muchos considerarían una falta de respeto, el descansar cuando el resto estaba trabajando.

Pero para aquella pequeña era una costumbre ya.

"(Bostezo)…Hmmm…"— Era ella quien luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Se empezó a sobar los ojos y como una perezosa, ella tardo unos minutos en despertar correctamente.

Mientras ella, aun somnolienta, se pasaba saliva por sus labios resecos… Alguien le comenzó a hablar.

"Hay que ser muy sinvergüenza para despertar tan tarde, siendo tú quien se fue a dormir primero."— Con un tono aburrido dirigiéndose a ella.

La pequeña rubia, volteo y mientras recuperaba la visión.

"¿M-Mamoru-kun?"— Le dijo con un tono suave.

Aun sentada… Ella dio otro bostezo antes de que su compañero le contestase.

"Uhmm!"— Le conteste confundido.

Aquel chico le empezó a ver medio raro o confundido.

Tal vez era porque no era la típica forma en que ella se despertaba o…

"¿Qué pasa con ese tono suave?... Normalmente tú me gritas por insultarte y me botas lanzándome algo."— Le recrimino él a la pequeña rubia.

Ella por primera vez noto ese cambio en su compañero. Cosa que provoco en ella.

"Buenos días…"— Le dijo muy suave e intento sonreír.

Esto era un ambiente muy raro para él. El chico del cabello oscuro dio un paso algo extrañado, cogió una varilla de madera.

Mientras que su compañera del cabello rubio le observaba muy extraña. Mamoru rápidamente se puso de cuclillas delante de ella.

"Ehhmm..?"— Dijo ella al no entender nada.

Luego, con una mirada más que perturbada, Mamoru, empieza a hincar con la barrilla en la cara de su compañera.

_Crac* Crac*_

Era los fastidiosos sonidos de la vara de manera.

El no paraba… Por una extraña razón él lo encontró divertido eso.

"¿Eres de verdad tú?"— Le pregunto él, quien puso un rostro muy tonto, mientras le seguía hincando.

La pequeña del cabello rubio… Sintió muy incómodo eso y entonces.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye!... Ya no hagas eso…"— Le dijo, mientras se lo sacaba de encima.

Con éxito… El dejo hacerle eso.

"Se ve que esto es real y que tú eres tú…"— Le dijo su compañero, quien aún tenía duda en su mirada.

Ella no entendía del ¿Por qué?, pero tampoco quiso preguntarle. Sabía que eso iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

"Realmente, tú puedes llegar a ser un poco fastidioso." —Con un tono calmado, su compañera le hablo.

Ella se puso de pie e hizo algo más que dejo impresionado a su compañero, quien aún tenía el rostro de un incrédulo.

Ella estaba guardando la manta con que durmió y limpio su área.

"Esto es extraño…"— Dijo él al verla hacer unas tareas simples.

Si bien… Ver que su compañera hiciera eso, le causo un escalofrió y los pelos de su piel se erizaron.

El cómo quien asechando a su presa… La observa detalladamente, la estudia cada movimiento.

Él sabía que algo no estaba bien, y que ver a su compañera "Ayudando", era mala señal de algo horrible.

Pero en plena perturbación.

"¡Oye!... Hace un rato me estas mirando raro… "— Le dijo su compañera, quien puso un rostro de preocupada.

"¿Estas bien?"— Le pregunto preocupado él acercándose.

El coloco su mano en la frente de su compañera, y luego la suya.

"Estas con la temperatura normal… o puede ser..."— Se empezó a cuestionar a sí mismo. "¡Rayos!... Sabía que oler esa planta extraña de hace rato no era buena idea… Ahora estoy viendo a una Chiai muy extraña. O acaso ¿En realidad no estoy en la cueva?... ¡Realmente es malo! ¡Maldita planta! ¡Tú y tu olor atrapante! ¡Ahora soy hombre muerto!... Jajajaja… "— Era su compañero, quien empezó a delirar.

Chiai, su pequeña compañera, vio una escena algo lamentable, normalmente… Ella lo dejaría solo y se iría a otra parte.

"Uhm…!"— Era ella quien lo estaba viendo con pena.

En un intento de ayudarlo.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye!... Cálmate… Cálmate."— Chiai estaba sacudiéndole de un lado a otro, mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Mamoru, quien en si creyó que algo malo iba a pasar. Se dio cuenta, poco a poco, que podía sentirla.

El sintió las manos de su compañera y un rostro preocupado.

"¡Oye! ¿Realmente estas bien?"— Le pregunto su compañera, quien tenía una voz muy dulce.

Eso dejo en silencio a su compañero, pero también sorprendido.

Era la primera vez que vía a una Chiai tan dócil.

"¿Realmente eres la glotona de Chiai?"— Fue el preguntando de manera maleducada.

Aquella referencia hacia a ella, no le hizo feliz… De hecho, hizo un puchero y una mirada de "_Se más Cortez"…_

"¡A quien llamas glotona! ¡Eso no es algo que se le diga a un chica!"— Era ella, quien en venganza le empezó a jalar las mejillas a su compañero.

"¡Auch! Eso duele…"— Dijo el pidiendo perdón.

Al rato… Ella se aburrido y lo soltó.

"Deberías saber dirigirte a las personas."— Era ella regañándole.

Mientras que su compañero se estaba sobando la cara. El entonces… Con un tono de voz diferente de lo usual.

"Esto… Eso sí dolió, entonces no estoy delirando."— Se decía a sí mismo.

El aun impresionado, decidió ver de reojo a su compañera.

Entonces… Por primera vez desde que la conoció.

"…!"— El se quedó en silencio.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se puso un poco sonrojado por la impresión.

"¿?"— Ella no entendía que dicha reacción. "¡Oye!... Estas bien…"— Con el mismo tono dulce, ella se acercó a él.

Lo que había impresionado al chico del cabello oscuro… Era que delante de él, había una linda chica, una chica con unos ojos azules brillantes y cara de muñeca muy fina… Y no a su compañera amargada de viaje.

Un cambio había pasado del día de ayer, con el día de hoy. Y él no lo entendía muy bien

Y entonces por primera vez… Se quedó en silencio observándola, la primera vez que la vio tan fijamente.

"…!"— Ella le sobo sus cachetes rojos.

El sintió su delicada mano en su rostro. Chiai tenía una mirada muy pura, y se podía notar que ella quería sonreír.

Entonces… De pensarlo mucho. El poco a poco lo estaba comprendiendo.

"Creo que con eso bastara."— Dijo ella quien miro de manera alegre a su compañero.

Mamoru… El vio sigue viendo a Chiai, apreciando ese momento.

"Bueno…"— Dijo Chiai colocando sus manos en su cintura. "Mamuro-kun ¿Sabes dónde está Kokoa-san?"— Entonces ella le pregunto conservando su tono suaves de voz.

Mamuro… Quien aún estaba observando fijamente. Tardó en responder…

"E-Ella… E-Ella se fue por los arboles de fruta… Creo que estaba con Issei haciendo un trabajo…"— Fue su respuesta, mientras no dejaba de verla.

Entonces… La mirada de Chiai, quien de por si empezó a deslumbrar una buena aura… De pronto ella…

"Eso es perfecto… "— Ella después de mucho tiempo sonrió.

Eso hizo que él se sonrojara.

Al parecer dicha respuesta le alegro y sin pensarlo.

"Gracias… Nos vemos después, tal vez necesiten ayuda."— Dijo su compañera al salir de la cueva.

Mamoru… Quien aún no podía creerlo. De pronto su cabeza se enfrió poco a poco y lo capto.

Hoy día vio por primera vez… A una Chiai diferente y aunque le tomo tiempo, él lo recordó.

"Ya veo…"— Dijo sonriente. "Al parecer Kokoa-san tenía razón."— Lo decía con mucha alegría.

No solo la alegría de que por fin su compañera empezara a dar buenas señales. Sino que como hombre él lo noto.

"Es la primera vez, pero… Chiai-san tiene un rostro muy hermoso cuando sonríe… Jejeje"— Lo dijo mientras lo grababa en su memoria. "Me pregunto si ese tonto alguna vez la noto así… Bueno… tal vez…"— Mamoru de pronto se fue a ser sus cosas.

Aquella imagen de aquella amargada, pronto estaba cambiando por la de alguien sonriente. La diferencia que el noto era enorme cuando la conoció.

Él no lo sabía, pero… Según muchas leyendas…

Se dice que el grado de belleza de los ángeles se mide por su felicidad.

Mientras más feliz es el ángel, este era más bello ante la vista de las demás… Y mientras más triste, el ángel se vuelve un ser pálido y melancólico.

Pero… Eso fue algo no duro mucho.

* * *

**[Una mirada de Odio]**

En plana carrera.

"(Fatigando)…"— Realmente estaba algo débil.

Aquella carrera en el bosque, hizo que estuviese quedando sin respiración. Realmente necesitaba fortalecerme.

Pero aun así, no me quede a descansar.

"Vamos… Tengo que agradecer a Koko-san de lo de ayer."— Me decía a misma para continuar.

Por alguna razón sentí muy lindo aquel día. Tal vez fue por el hecho de pude aclarar un poco mi mente.

Después de todo sabia reconocer un error y no me sentirá nada tranquila sino le pido perdón.

Continúe siguiendo mi camino. Había demasiados arboles alrededor, parecía estar rodeada por más árboles, por cada vez que avanzaba.

Según Mamoru, ellos se encontraban cerca de los árboles de fruta… Eso estaba al norte de donde dormíamos.

Yo entonces decido caminar ahora. Sin duda la naturaleza es muy linda.

"Esto parece un camino árboles que dan mucha sombra…"— Lo decía de una manera muy peculiar.

Era raro… Sentía que no era la primera vez que veía un lugar como este. Si bien la tierra tenía lugares feos… Había pocos que en verdad, eran comparables a los jardines del castillo, en el cielo.

"¿Me pregunto si ya estaré cerca?"— Sonriente empiezo andar en paso lento.

De pronto vi una brecha para salir de lugar. Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar. Solo estaba a pocos pasos.

Entonces… Creí que mi mundo giro de la nada.

Pero cuando creí que nada podía sorprenderme. Entonces los vi… Vi lo que hizo la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro… Desapareció al instante.

Los buenos deseos se esfumaron y mi pecho me empezó doler mucho.

"¿Q-Quée…?"— Dije con el tono más decaído que puse.

Aquella felicidad que sentí al despertar… De pronto cambio a la de alguien destrozada.

No podía verme, pero sentía mi ojos pesados, pues… Delante de mí…

"Hehehe…"— Era él sonriente.

"Es muy lindo…"— Dijo ella.

No sé porque me sentía así. Pero el verlos me hacía mucho daño, me hacía muy infeliz… Muy triste.

Delante de mí, él estaba regalándole un brazalete muy hermoso… Hecho con diferentes tipos de flores, pétalos y tallos.

Ella se dejó colocar en su mano derecha su regalo. Sonrió como nunca y el también.

Ambos parecían muy felices… Era como si el sol los alumbrara y hacia resplandecer sus sonrisas.

"¿Qué es esto?"— Dije al tocarme el pecho.

No lo comprendía, no lo entendía ¿Qué me sucede?

No tuve el valor de acercármeles, solo logre sentir algo muy feo en mi corazón. Creí que si iba… Yo saldría sobrando, que mi presencia solo sería un mal tercio.

Deje que las sombras de los arboles me ocultaran. Que mi presencia fuera como la de un fantasma en un mar de vida.

Entonces…

_Visiones…_

"_¿Enserio para mí?"_— _Fue la sonrisa al recibir aquel regalo._

"_Si… Si te gusta es tuyo…"_— _Me dijo él al dármelo._

_Un flor para otra flor… Aquel brazalete de flores era tan hermoso, que no había comparación._

_Aquel gesto… Aquel detalle, había creado la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo._

_Aun si fuera poca cosa… Aquel brazalete hizo feliz a un pobre corazón._

"_¡Gracias!"_— _Dijo la chica de la sonrisa perdida y la mirada caída…_

…_.._

Desde las sombras… Desde la sombras…

Aquella tristeza, pronto cambio a un sentimiento oscuro.

"(TSK)…"— No podía evitarlo.

Coraje, ira y rencor… Todo eso se formó dentro de mí corazón. Apreté fuertemente mi puño y me mordí los labios de la furia.

"¡Ella!... ¡Ella solo se estaba burlando de mí!"— No pude contarme más.

Todo aquel gesto… Todo ese falso detalle. Era solo quería hacerme a un lado.

"Me las va pagar…"— Dije al no dar marcha atrás.

Aun me quede viéndolos un poco más.

Él puso su mano en la cabeza de ella, dándole una caricia de buena niña. Se sonreían el uno al otro y él… él sonría y no paraba de ser bueno con ella.

Tal vez… Solo esa vez. Me olvide de quien era yo.

…..

Aquellos pensamientos negativos eran demasiados fuerte, que hizo que ella no se diera cuenta de… Las lágrimas.

Ella lloraba mientras la vía muy feliz. Aquel sentimiento, no era odio, sino una pena de tener un vacío en lo profundo de su corazón.

Un vacío que ella misma creo… Un vacío que podía ser llenado, por aquello que su corazón nunca reconoció.

Tal vez… Así ella, el ángel de los ojos triste… Entendería lo que siempre tuvo.

* * *

**[Recuerdos olvidados: perdóname]**

Unos momentos después.

"Lalalalala…"—Era una chica muy feliz, quien estaba llevando mucha futa entre sus brazos. "Sin duda hoy fue un buen día…"— Sin perder sus sonrisa.

La joven del cabello marrón estaba regresando a su hogar.

Tal vez por el hecho de que había podido ser de utilidad y haber conseguido comida para ese día.

"Espero que Nii-sama no se demore mucho… Bueno, a él le gusta las frutas de lo más alto… Jijiji… Espero que no se lastime al trepar."— Era su puro corazón en preocuparse un poco.

El sol alumbraba aun, a pesar de haber pasado más de medio día.

La más joven entonces solo volvió y decidió esperar y descansar dentro de su hogar.

Él fue algo largo, pero nada pesado. Había hecho lo de siempre… Trabajaba en lo que podía hacer y ayudaba a sus compañeros cuando estos regresaban cansados.

Sin duda un muy buena mujer.

Entonces… Cuando empezó a hacer su rutina diaria.

"¿Hay alguien?"— Pregunto para saber si alguien estaba adentro.

La más joven entro a paso lento y observo un poco los alrededores del lugar. Como de costumbre, ella entro un poco a lo más al fondo del lugar.

Y entonces la encontró…

"Chiai-san…"— Ella la llamo.

Delante de ella, había encorvaba que le daba la espalda.

En un esquina oscura de la cueva… Estaba sentada en lo oscuro mirando a la pared.

Pero a pesar de su llamado… Su compañera no le contesto.

"¿Chiai-san?"— Le volvió a llamar un poco más cerca. "Ven Chiai-san… Conseguí fruta fresca… Mira te traje un manzana, sé que te gusta mucho por eso te traje la más grande."— Con la mejor de las intenciones, su compañera fue a su lado.

La más joven tenía una forma de hacer las cosas. Ella no era una persona que se rendía solo por el rechazo, ella lo intentaba e intentaba… Hasta convencerla.

Pero a diferencias de otros de los días. El simple hecho de acercarse hoy a Chiai… Era un grave error.

Fue entonces cuando su compañera se paró y giro para verla.

Kokoa creyó que lo había conseguido que le hiciera caso, pero lo que en realidad provoco fue nada más que el inicio de un sentimiento de odio.

"¿Chiai-san?"— Dijo Kokoa al dejar de sonreír.

Kokoa sintió el peligro por parte de su compañera. Perdió la sonrisa de su rostro y puso unos ojos asustados.

Por el miedo que sintió, Kokoa no se movió. Entonces…

"¡Iyyaaaa….!"— Grito Kokoa a ser empujada por Chiai.

Chiai tenía una mirada muy feroz y un rostro sin querer expresar emociones.

Kokoa había caído bruscamente al suelo, cosa que provoco que la fruta que tenía en los brazos cayera al suelo.

"¡Auch!" — Dijo Kokoa al sentir el dolor del golpe.

La más joven no se esperaba que fuese atacada por su compañera, era la primera vez que realmente ella le hacía eso.

Pero mientras se recuperaba del golpe. Ella entonces vio a Chiai….

"Chiai-san…"— Dijo al verla cerca de la fruta.

Rápidamente, Kokoa lo entendió… Chiai estaba muy enojada, pero ella no sabía del porqué, y también porque se estaba desquitado con ella.

Y sus malas intenciones.

"¡No espera!"— Dijo Kokoa tratando de detener a Chiai.

Chiai con toda su furia…

_PLASH…! PLASH…!_

Ella empezó a pisotear la fruta que estaba en suelo. No tuvo piedad, lo aplasto como si se tratase de un insecto agonizando y con la mayor crueldad posible.

La pequeña Kokoa vio con mucha tristeza aquella escena. Lo que le había costado conseguir con gran esfuerzo, era pisoteado de la manera más indiferentemente posible.

Chiai no paro hasta que todo quedara hecho puré.

Kokoa, vio con triste el suelo manchado de la fruta que quedo como basura.

"¡P-Por favor para! ¡Eso lo traje para todos! ¡P-Por favor!"— Con una ganas de poder aguatar más sus lágrimas.

Pero al verla suplicando que no lo hiciera… Chiai continúo con más fuerza que antes.

"¡No necesito tú asquerosa manzana! ¡No necesito de ti!"— Con rabia seguía y seguía pisando lo que quedaba de la fruta.

Chiai siguió haciendo eso hasta cansarse.

Kokoa no entendía, ella no comprendía. Pero con lágrimas en los ojos…

Chiai había conseguía, que alguien tan feliz como la pequeña Kokoa empezara a llorar.

Kokoa, en una triste escena. Ella se acercó y con su mano recogió la fruta aplastada por los pies de Chiai.

"¿Por qué Chiai-san?... Sniff…. Esto era para todos… "— Con una débil voz.

La pequeña Kokoa, con una lagrima recorriendo su rostro. Estaba de rodillas sin poder hacer nada.

Pero al creer que con eso se calmaría… Chiai vio entonces lo que Kokoa tenía en mano derecha.

El bello brazalete de flores.

Al verlo… Chiai enfureció aún más.

"¡T-Tú no mereces algo tan bello como eso!"— Grito con cólera en intento de acercarse.

Kokoa, quien a pesar de ser alguien muy dócil. Se dio cuenta que Chiai vio su brazalete… Y fue cuando se puso a la defensiva.

"E-Espera… Esto es un regalo de Nii-sama… No me lo quites por favor…"— Kokoa lo decía mientras retrocedía.

La más joven no era alguien conflictiva y mucho menos alguien violenta. Ella solo no entendía… entendía nada.

Y cuando ya no hubo a donde más retroceder.

"¡D-DAMELOOO….!"— Grito la pequeña rubia que entro con gran arrebato.

Chiai agarro con su mano derecha una parte del brazalete. Kokoa intentaba que ella lo soltara.

Entre jaloneos… Ambas estaban utilizando la fuerza que tenían.

"(Llorando)… ¡N-No suéltalo! ¡Suéltalo Por favor!"— Kokoa, quien a pesar de todo no quería pelear, ella intento protegerse.

Pero eso esfuerzo fue un poco inútil.

Sin importarle mucho… Chiai uso sus uñas, y una parte de ella empezó a lastimar la piel de su pequeña compañera.

Eso era un abuso… Aun a pesar de que Kokoa, no le contesto a Chiai. Ella continuo con los violentos jalones… Hasta…

_Crack…!_

Ambas por el impulso de los jalones, fueron para atrás.

Kokoa cayó sentada al suelo, pero Chiai logro estar de pie.

Lo que había pasado fue…

"M-Mi brazalete…"— Con un tono de voz muy doliente.

Kokoa vio el maltratado brazalete de flores en el suelo. En si fue partido en dos.

Si bien ella ya estaba llorando por el maltrato de su compañera.

Ella entonces, en un intento de querer recogerlo… Estirando su mano.

_PLASH!_

Se escuchó un enorme pisotón.

"Ergg…! Ergg…! Ergg…!"— Fue su malvada compañera, quien con furia, pisoteo todo lo que quedaba del brazalete.

La pequeña Kokoa, se quedó impactando al ver como alguien había destruido algo muy preciado para ella.

Eso provoco que lagrimas salieran de sus pequeños ojos marrones. Chiai simplemente estaba terminado su trabajo.

Aquellos pistones, era demasiado violentes y desprendía mucho odio en sí.

El ver como lo pisoteaban su pequeño tesoro una y otra vez, esto provoco mucho dolor en su corazón.

Y sin poder aguantarlo más.

_Sniff…! Sniff…!_

Ya no lo soporto más.

"Wauaua!... "— Kokoa rompió en llanto.

Kokoa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ella no sabía que había hecho mal… ¿Acaso el querer ser amiga de Chiai fue su error?

Chiai había logrado… Cambiar una sonrisa tan noble, a un rostro miedo y pena.

Y al cansarse de dar pisotones.

"(Pistones)… Solo es basura…"— Lo decía con un tono muy frio y seco.

Sus manos temblaron un poco, pero ella no se dio cuenta.

No parecía tener ningún remordimiento en haberlo hecho, pero había algo que ella no había notado.

Y eso era que ellas no estaban solas en la cueva. Aquello fue un error de su parte.

"¡TÚUUUUUU…!"— Se escuchó un grito lleno de cólera.

Chiai no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Algo había agarrado su hombro y con demasiada fuerza la hace que de media vuelta y…

Estaba él… EL chico del cabello marrón, con una mirada furiosa y mostrando los dientes.

Entonces sucedió…

_**¡Zas!...! ¡Paf!...!*****_

Fue el sonido de una gran bofetada.

Aquel golpe resonó por todo el eco que produjo la cueva.

De hecho, la fuerza fue tal… Qué provoco que Chiai cayera bruscamente al suelo y cara. Si bien eso no fue un puñetazo, la intensidad fue como si fuera de uno.

En se momento Kokoa dejo de llorar y puso un rostro de no creerlo. Lo que había pasado, era algo que nunca pensó ver.

Issei estaba apretando fuertemente su puño y su ira no parecía tranquilizarse con eso.

Pero entonces el hablo…

"Puedo permitir que hagas lo que quieras… Puedo permitir que te metas conmigo… Puedo permitir que te comas mi comida sin permiso… E incluso puedo permitir que me puedas escupir a la cara… ¡Pero hay una cosa que no puedo permitir y aun siendo tú!"— Sin bajar el fuego de sus ojos. "¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie hace llorar a Kokoa!... ¿Quién demonios te has creído que eres tú para hacerle eso a mi familia?... "— Fue Issei, quien lo dijo con su última gota de paciencia.

Hasta el día de hoy. De todas las 43 peleas que habían tenido, de las 32 ofensas que se dijeron y que 20 veces que se atacaron.

Esta fue la primera vez… Que en verdad lo decía enserio.

Issei había perdido la paciencia, el poco cariño que había dentro de él… Se esfumo.

Por un lado… Kokoa tenía miedo, no por el hecho de ver enojado a Issei. Sino que él era persona buena y verlo así le producía mucha pena.

Sin duda él se había dejado dominar por la ira.

Mientras por otro lado… Débilmente… Con la fuerza de sus brazos, Chiai intentaba ponerse de pie.

El bofetón que le había dado Issei a Chiai, había provocado que su pequeño cuerpo estuviese temblando, pero… Pero aquella reacción no era de dolor.

¡Plop! ¡Plop!

Era el sonido de unas lágrimas.

Las lágrimas de Chiai estaban cayendo al suelo.

Sus manos temblaban, si aún rostro estaba tapado por su largo cabello rubio. Issei lo había notado.

Eso más que suficiente para darse cuenta que había hecho. El enojo en él se fue al verla.

"Oh no…"— Dijo en voz baja.

El pronto se arrepiento al ver que, Chiai, intentaba pararse, pero estaba muy débil que a las justas podía mantener un equilibrio.

Una parte dentro de él se empezó a cuestionarse a si mismo… ¿Qué hice?

Y entonces, cuando él fue a acercarse para ayudarla.

Entonces él escucho…

"(Llorando)… M-Me dolió…"— Dijo en un tono muy bajo Chiai.

Su boca le empezó temblar también y con su mano derecha… Ella se tocó la mejilla que le dolía.

Cada vez más eran las lágrimas que tocaban el suelo. Cada vez más era aquel sonido desgarrado, que dejaba salir Chiai…

Entonces… Issei escucho lo que prácticamente hizo pedazos su corazón.

"(Llorando) ¡ESO ME DOLIÓ!... ¡ME DOLIÓ! ...¡ME DOLIÓ! …¡ME DOLIÓ! ¡ME DOLIÓ MUCHO!..."— Dijo Chiai al estallar en un mar de lágrimas.

Aquel rostro volvió… Aquel rostro que el mismo se prometió que nunca más iba a volver a aparecer.

Issei puso un rostro de mucho culpa al verla y recordar aquel día. Delante de él, no estaba la persona que veía como a su enemigo… Sino a alguien que había vuelto a lastimar.

Pero en un arranque de ira.

Chiai… Al no soportarlo más. Ella con su último toque de furia.

"¡I-Imbécil! ¡E-Estúpido! ¡A-Animal! ¡B-Baboso! ¡D-Descerebrado! ¡T-Tarado! ¡M-Mugrosos!..."— Era Chiaia quien se desahogó como nunca.

Su rabia, cólera y frustración… La había domando por completo.

Ella dijo todo los insultos que se sabía, pero aun así… Eso no hizo que dejara de llorar, de hecho lloro aún más.

Pero con el ultimo de su aliento…

"(Llorando)… Y-Yooo…"— Dijo apretando los dientes. "¡ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE CONOCIDO!"— Grito y salió corriendo.

Eso que Issei abriera mucho los ojos. Esa fue la primera vez que alguien le había dicho eso en su vida… Pero el no hizo nada.

Chiai corrió y corrió, con tal de alejarse de ese lugar.

Entonces… Mientras llegaba a la puerta.

"¡Oye cuidado!"— Dijo el chico del cabello negro, quien estaba volviendo con madera entre sus brazos.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!..."— Grito Chiai, quien no dudo en empujarle para que la dejara salir.

PAUM!

La madera salió volando por todo el lugar.

"(Tsk)… ¡Ay! ¡Ay!... Esta torpe…"— Dijo él pobre chico del cabello oscuro, quien fue golpeado por una gran parte de las ramas.

Chiai simplemente lo ignoro… Y fue tan rápido como pudo a dentro del frio bosque, hasta que de pronto su imagen se perdió y se confundió con lo de los árboles.

Pero aun dentro de la cueva.

Aquel chico del cabello marrón, aun no se movía… El solo se quede viendo su mano…

Aquella mano que uso para lastimar a su compañera. Ahora le estaba temblando mucho.

Él tenía una gran culpa.

Mientras que su pequeña compañera. De pronto se le acerco.

Ella noto que sus ojos perdieron un poco el brillo y que se le notaba muy triste.

"Nii-sama…"— Le dijo ella muy preocupada.

Y en una pequeña respuesta.

"Lo volvió hacer nuevo… Prometí no lastimarla de nunca más. Realmente soy una bestia."— Se dijo así mismo con un rostro caido, apretando su puño con mucha cólera a sí mismo.

Ahora una frustración empezó a notarse… Pero él sabía que eso no terminaría hay.

Que mientras que su compañera, estaba sola en el frio mundo… Él no la iba a dejar sola.

El realmente… Tenía mucho que aprender.

…

* * *

Dentro de lo más profundo del bosque.

"(Fatigando)… Sniff…Sniff"— No sabía a donde iba.

Las lágrimas de mis ojos apañaban un poco mi vista, pero eso no impidió que escapara lo más lejos de ese lugar.

Corrí y corrí… Sin ningún rumbo. Mientras más lejos… Era mejor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser el causante de mi tristeza?

Tenía una pelea internar con mi corazón.

Esta fue al primera vez, que un golpe de él me habia lastimado tanto.

"¡Ya no más! ¡Ya no más!..."— Me decía a mí misma.

Yo ya no quería malos recuerdos, no quería sentir más penas… Toda lo malo que me había pasado, siempre fue culpa de….

Y entonces fue cuando paso.

_Visones…_

_Una noche tormentosa._

"_(Fatigando)… Ajaaa… Ajaaa…."— Era alguien demasiado enfermo._

_Aquel día había recibido una horrible recaída y por primera vez me había enfermado en mi vida._

_Me costaba mantenerme despierta, tenía mucho frio y mucha sed._

_Pero a pesar de esta muy bien abrigada, temblaba mucho._

_Plash…!_

_Fue el sonido de una plata húmeda en mi frente._

"_Resiste por favor…"— Dijo una voz muy preocupada._

_Me dolía la cabeza y todo mi cuerpo. Mi nariz estaba tapándose poco a poco._

_Fue un día de tormenta. Hacia mucho frio… Sabía que cualquier pequeño descuido podía matarme._

_Y mientras luchaba por seguir despierta._

"_Agua…"— Pedía saciar mi sed._

_Entonces… él me dio agua._

"_Toma despacio…"— Fue aquella voz triste._

_El me dio agua, el me abrigo… Él estaba cuidando._

_¡Flunnn…!_

"_Vamos… No llores…"— Me decía él al limpiarme con su mano mi lagrima. "Prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase…"— Fue aquella voz que hizo que mi corazón entrara en calma._

_Podía ser culpa o simplemente por el hecho… De que él no me abandono ese día._

_Entre sus fuerte brazos, el me abrigo para soportar la noche… Aun si él no tenía con que abrigarse del frio… Yo… Yo… Yo… Nunca pude darle las gracias._

…

En media carrera…

"Qué fue eso"_ —_ Dije bajar el paso.

Mis piernas empezaron a correr más lento… Todo paso muy rápido.

Vi algo que, como un soplido de mi mente… Un hermoso recuerdo.

Pero eso no paro…

_Visiones…_

_Entre las llanuras de llanuras de las montañas._

_Un lugar casi deshabitado._

"_No hay nada…"— Me dijo él muy preocupado._

_Ya había pasado casi una semana… Y no habíamos comido nada. Por primera vez sentía mucha hambre y mi estómago no se calmaba._

_Pero… aun en esa situación… Él no se rindió, en plena oscuridad salió de nuevo. Solo porque escucho a mi estómago rugir…_

_No pudo estar tranquila, sino hasta que regresara sano y salvo. Las estrellas es día estaba muy brillantes._

_Me senté en la puerta a esperar, aun si el me dijo que no lo hiciera._

_Y cuando el volvió…_

"_Toma… Con esto calmaras un poco tu hambre."— Fue le entregándome una manzana._

_Muy feliz y sonriente… Él no le importo dármelo… A pesar de que era la única manzana que trajo._

_Era una manzana pequeña y muy agria, pero yo…_

"_¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias!"— No pude evitar llorar al morderla._

_Aquella fue la mejor manzana que había comido en mi vida._

_Y a pesar de todo… El seguía sonriendo._

…_._

Caí de rodillas.

Mis piernas desistieron. Simplemente estaba de rodillas.

"¿Q-Que es esto?... ¿Q-Qué es? No lo comprendo…"_—_ Las lágrimas salían más y más de mis ojos.

Me toque la cabeza con ambas manos y mirando al suelo… Estaba viendo muchas cosas de la nada. ¿Por qué ahora?

Muchas y muchas imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Esto era un horrible tormento…

Mi corazón empezó a latir de mucho dolor.

_Visiones__…_

_En un campo de coloridas flores._

_Aquel día pensé que me regañaría._

_Llegamos a un bello valle de flores._

_Ese día él y yo jugamos mucho. Por un día… Nos olvidamos de nuestros problemas._

_Me hizo recordar los bellos días de mi infancia._

"_Ven… Ven…"— Le jale del brazo y lo lleve conmigo._

_Nos perdimos en el mar de lirios. Aquel día, el jugo conmigo y no se quejó._

_Entonces… Aun si no me lo merecía._

"_Toma…"— El me regalo un lindo brazalete de colores._

_No fue la gran cosa… Pero por alguna razón… Eso me hizo feliz._

"_Muchas Gracias…"— El me hizo volver a sonreír._

_En ese momento, me sentí la más feliz del mundo. Simplemente me sentí muy alegre de estar a su lado._

…

Mientras tenía una pela interna.

"¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad!"_—_ Sacudí mi cabeza del lado a otro. "¿Por qué recién? ¿Por qué ahora?... ¿Por qué recuerdo todo eso ahora?"_—_ En un gran lamento empezó a brotar de mi corazón.

Muchas y muchas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos… Lagrimas pesadas, lagrimas que intentaban limpiar mi alma.

Mi corazón me empezó a doler como nunca antes me había dolido.

_Visiones__…_

"_Rayos…"— Dije muy molesta. "Esto está muy horrible…"— Me estaba quejando._

_Había agarrado la comida y la bote, solo porque no me gusto._

_Pero él no me dijo nada… El solo me dio una mirada preocupada._

…

"_¡Oye! ¿Qué paso con la comida?" — Me pregunto él muy preocupado._

_Yo simplemente, le empuje un lado. Me sentí algo irritada por haber fallado._

"_Esa estúpida trampa tuya, no fue nada resistente… Eso es culpa tuya, no mía…"— Le señale con el dedo y no dude en culparlo._

_No quería reconocer mi error, por eso hice lo hice. Y sabía que no era la primera vez…_

_Aquel día, él no me dijo nada… Pero ahora su mirada era la de alguien triste._

…

_Habían pasado muchas cosas… Varias diría yo._

_Muchas de las veces que el venia lastimado o cansando... Nunca hice nada por él._

_Muchas veces me pidió ayuda… Nunca le hice nada por él._

_Muchas veces que me quería proteger… Nunca le dije las gracias._

_La mirada de aquel chico… Solo cambio a la de alguien triste._

_Pensé al inicio que era su obligación… que por su culpa, yo había perdido mis cosas y no podía cumplir con mi misión._

_Pero la verdad era otra…_

_El siempre hacia eso, porque me quería… Porque él no iba a ninguna sin mí… _

_Porque donde sentía frió, el me brindaba calor…_

_Donde sentía miedo… El me protegía con fuerte brazo._

_Y cuando me sentía molesta… El recibía todo mi enojo y me aguantaba todo mis malos sentimientos._

_Él no tenía el deber de cuidarme. Él siempre lo hizo porque le quiso._

_Sin embargo yo…_

…

Al llegar la noche.

El bosque oscureció, pero aquel día las estrellas el cielo brillaron como nunca.

Una de esas luces me alumbro. Alumbro como quien hacer notar mi error.

"¡Y-Yo!..."_— _No podía negarlo más. "¡Y-Yo!... Y-Yo… He sido yo… quien lo lastimo a él."_—_ Al fin libere mi verdad.

Las malas cosas que me pasaban, no era por su culpa de Issei, sino de la mía.

Me costaba mucho aceptarlo… El pensar que yo era un ángel, me hizo cegarme mucho.

Aquel resentimiento, aquel odio… Solo era una forma de mantener mi orgullo y dignidad superficial, pero a precio de eso.

Ahora yo me quede sola.

No era nadie especial… No me sentía alguien increíble… No me sentía bien… Por más que llorara, no había forma de liberarme de este dolor.

El pensarlo me dolía… Yo había provocado que Issei me odiara.

Esa era la verdad.

Después de tanto aguatarme… El por fin se cansó de mí. Y realmente… Yo no lo voy a culpa.

Pero ahora sentía el miedo que sentí al verlo feliz.

"Ahora lo entiendo…"_— _Dijo entre lágrimas. "Mi miedo al verlo con Kokoa… Fue por el hecho, de que si Issei era feliz sin mí… El por fin me abandonaría."— Lo reconocí.

Ahora si me sentía más que nada así… Pues había hecho mi mayor miedo realidad.

Y no fue Issei, quien lo hizo… Sino yo misma me fui de él.

Sabía que por dentro… Ya no podía volver nunca más.

Al fin comprendí… Lo idiota que fui… Aquellos recuerdos de mi cabeza, no fue nada más que mi conciencia.

Tal vez esto era mi castigo por ser muy egoísta.

"Simplemente… Yo… ya no puedo volver… ¿Verdad?"_—_ Me decía con lastima a mí misma.

Realmente yo… Realmente… Fui de lo peor.

* * *

**NOTAS**: Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

A pasado tiempo que no escribía, pero realmente me siento bien haciéndolo. Como vieron, esta parte la cambie un poco de cómo era, porque sería como la novela la original… Pues el que tenía pensado, se parecía un poco a uno de los avanzases de la novela. Y eso a mí no me gusto… Pero de hecho pasaron varias cosas, que me mantuvieron inactivo mucho tiempo. Unas que dan risa y otras que no dan ni puta gracia… (Odio a los de movistar)…. También porque no contaba con mucho tiempo, crecer es difícil y espero que no se repita de nuevo.

Ahora… hablando del capítulo… Si tienen dudas, puede preguntar, pero voy a dejar en claro algunos puntos… Uno, si Issei reacciono dándole una bofetada a Chiai, fue por 2 cosas… Uno por lo que dijo Miguel "Los valores morales de esa época" y que, para un adelante, Kokoa es lo más cercano a la imagen de la madre del Issei de hace 15 mil años, solo para que comprenda del porqué de la bofetada, pues como bien sabemos… Issei no es alguien que golpee mujeres y además aprovecho que le dio un origen al lado de él que dice "Que no le gusta ver llorar a una chica"… Y todo eso fue porque el siempre hacia llorar a Chiai, pero él no comprendía.

Y además si entendieron bien... Acá no esta enamora de Issei, sino que en el pasado le tomo mucho cariño, pero le dolía el pensar que ella seria abandonada. Eso es todo.

Y sobre el harem, yo solo escribo lo que me parece mejor... Sinceramente no tengo penado agregar a nadie más, pues me parece muy trabajoso el hacerlo. Ademas... no soy como Ichibumi-sensei... Yo soy de los que piense... "No todas las chias merecen ser felices", y voy hacerlo como lo tenia planeado... Seria quien pueda ganarse su corazón o no. Aunque... Lo de Gabriel lo voy a pensar.

Bueno sin más… Yo me despido… He tenido algunos problemas y espero que el capítulo largo compense la esta gran ausencia. Y espero que vean la reacción de Ravel más adelante, eso va estar muy bueno.

Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	21. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles P-4

**DISCULPEN PARA LOS QUE ESTUVIERON ESPERANDO DESDE AYER. Realmente lo siento... Lo que paso es que se me fue el internet y recién me llego la señal.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, como a mi me gusto al hacerlo.**

**Sin más espero que el capitulo largo compense mucho la espera.**

* * *

— **[LAS LECCIONES DE LA VIDA] —**

_¿Podrías creer en mí...?_

En plena reunión.

Hubo muchas bocas abiertas por lo visto. Aunque creo que era algo que podía haber previsto por lo que conté.

"…..!"— Hubo un silencio incómodo.

Unas miradas algo extrañadas y uno que otro gesto de…_"Realmente eso paso"_

Quizás, fue algo que no esperaban en el relato, ya que…

"Wauu!"— Dijo Azazel, quien fue el primero en reaccionar. "Eso fue algo que no esperaba oír."— Quien puso se sobo la barbilla de lo confundido que estaba.

"Eso si es algo impactante…"— Dijo el siervo de Sona.

"Creo… Qué es algo que no esperaba de Ise-kun… Sin duda… ¡Wauu!"— Dijo Kiba Yuuto, quien al igual que Azazel, estuvieron meditando un buen rato.

Por lo que tengo entendió, ellos 3 son muy cercanos a Issei. Creo que contarles esta parte, los dejos muy confundidos… Bueno, fue algo que pasó y por lo que veo, creo que no son capaz de procesar bien, una parte que no conocían de Issei.

"Ahora si estoy muy confundido…"— Dijo Sirzches, quien también tenía una mirada muy confusa. "Realmente me hace diferir mucho pero mucho de la escena conmovedora de la fiesta… Issei lanzo a Rafael con una fuerza descomunal, por el simple hecho de querer hacerle daño a tu pequeña hermana… Pero, resulta que Issei levanto la mano a una mujer, y no a cualquier mujer… Sino a su amada, a la persona que no dejaría que nadie la lastimase. Esto si es algo que me cuesta entender y procesar."— Lo decía él mientras se rascaba con un dedo índice la cabeza.

Si bien era cierto que la mayoría quería una respuesta. Por mi parte, yo desconozco como fue su relación que tuvieron con Issei.

"Si tu estas confundo… Yo estoy volando con todo esto. R-Realmente no entiendo nadita de nada…"— Dijo juntando sus dedos la reina demonio.

"Esto es realmente, suena a otra persona diferente. Realmente no suena como al Ise-kun que conocemos…"— Con un poco de lógica, Sona intentaba buscar una razón a ello.

Sin duda, Sona dijo algo muy interesante… Al parecer, si mis sospechas eran correctas. Creo que esto sería algo chocante para todos más adelante, pero creo que es algo que dejare que Issei se encargue después.

Entonces…

"(GULP)… Por más enojado que haya estado Ise-san. Él no sería capaz de levantar la mano a una mujer, aun si fuese una enemiga… El siempre buscaba una forma de no lastimarla."— Dijo tragando saliva, Asia Argento.

"Si puedo entender del ¿Por qué de su enojo?... Pero aun así, una bofetada… Eso es demasiado."— Dijo Xenovia, quien podría estar cerca de entenderlo bien la situación.

Incluso la del grupo Gremory estaban intrigadas, pero más que todo estaban participando más en la conversación.

"Al parecer, Sempai tenía un lado algo muy violento… En sí, no me imagino una reacción de él así…"— Le pequeña Nekomata, por fin hablo.

"Vaya… Sin duda, eso es algo chocante."— Dijo la hija de Barraquiel, con una gran duda en su cabeza.

"Sinceramente, yo no tengo las palabras adecuadas para esto…"— Dijo la joven valquiria, quien tenía un rostro algo perturbado.

"Desde que éramos niños… Issei nunca ha actuado de esa manera. De hecho, él nunca reacciona así al menos que sea una persona que el odie…"— Comento Irina, al estar analizando todo esto.

En parte… Me doy cuenta que tienen algo de razón. Pero, a la vez… Me doy cuenta que solo nosotros podemos explicar lo que viene a ahora.

Pero entonces…

"Jijijiji…!"— A mi costado. Gabriel con un pequeño ataque de risillas.

Sin duda… Esto dejo muy sorprendidos a todos.

"Sin duda eres muy rara."— Le dijo la reina Leviathan a Gabriel.

"¿Por qué lo dices, Serafal-chan?" — Con su voz dulce le pregunta.

Esto dejo algo incomoda a Serafal, pero eso no impidió que ambas conversaran un rato.

"Hace un rato, tú estabas tan enojada con Rafael-chan, por el hecho de que quería lastimar a tu hermana mayor… Pero ahora, el solo al escuchar que Ise-kun le dio una gran bofetada a tu querida hermana, resulta que te produce algo de gracia… Sin duda, a veces pienso eres muy extraña."— Mostrando un sentimiento de duda, Serafal le muestra su disconformidad.

No sé, pero por un momento sentí una extraña sensación de decirle… "_Mira quien lo dice_"… Pero me aguante, no podía ser mal educado.

Luego, con una extraña respuesta en los labios.

"Tal vez…"— Le contesto asertivamente Gabriel.

Serafal se quedó algo insatisfecha con eso. De mi parte, ya me esperaba una respuesta como esa, después de todo. Gabriel sabia del ¿Por qué?

"Gabriel-sama… ¿Qué quiso decir con tal vez?"— Le pregunto la hermana Griselda, con ganas de conocer lo que había en su mente.

En eso, Gabriel sin perder su gracia y sonrisa.

"Pues veras Griselda-chan… Yo amo mucho a mi hermana, pero hasta yo sé que hay cosas, con las cuales uno no puede meterse. Existen límites para lo que se puede hacer, y lo que no se puede hacer. Onee-sama, tal vez ella no lo sabía, pero el abusar mucho del cariño de alguien, esto produjo que el cariño poco a poco vaya desapareciendo, hasta que no queda nada. Como dije antes, era como cuidar a una planta… Aun si fueras la persona más importante para alguien, si te aprovechas del amor por un sentimiento de egoísmo, al final desaparece… Ya que ese amor es de dos, no del trabajo de uno… Pedir algo, cuando tú no das nada… Es algo muy cruel."— Dijo Gabriel levantando su dedo índice. "Aunque… Creo que después voy a tener una charla, muy larga con Hyoudu Issei, en privado…"— Ahora con una aura extraña, lo dijo Gabriel, con una sonrisa sombría.

Gabriel, ella tan peligrosa como siempre. Bueno, sino fuera así… No sería mi linda hermana menor.

Pero… Había algo que me estaba preocupando. Desde hace un rato, no solo con lo que dijo Gabriel, me estado sintiendo algo de incomodidad por parte de las demonios del grupo Gremory. Era como extraña esencia de que, no les gustaba las palabras de Gabriel… Algo me decía que estaban ocultando algo.

Yo solo esperaba, que no sea nada grave… Solo esperaba eso.

"Pero eso no deja muy en claro su reacción de mi yerno… Puedo entender la época primitiva de la que él viene, pero nos dijiste que su, YO, del pasado y su, YO, actual cuentan con muy pocas diferencias… Con eso me deja claro una cosa, si el reacción de esa forma… Todo fue por la otra mujer. ¿Verdad?"— Me pregunto el señor Gremory, quien estaba a punto de contestarse el mismo.

Me sorprende la concentración del señor Gremory, pero le faltaba algo.

"Miguel…"— Hablo Azazel. "Si es como lo dice el padre de Sirzches y Rias. Entonces dinos… ¿Quién era esa mujer?"— Con una sonrisa maquiavélica, Azazel estaba ansioso por escuchar.

Entonces… Todos, sin excepción Estuvieron esperando mi respuesta.

No sé por qué, pero por alguna razón… Me sentí algo travieso ahora. Pero sería divertido ver sus reacciones con lo que les voy a contar.

Pero antes de eso. Voy y observo a la pequeña ex-monja.

"¿?"— Ella pone un rostro firme. Tal vez no esperaba que la mirase.

Y en eso empiezo.

"Asia Argento…"— Le llame. "¿Me podrías contar como es que conociste a Issei?"— No puede evitar preguntarle.

Al inicio, de seguro estaba algo sorprendida, pero poco a poco ella me contesta.

"P-Pues veras, Miguel-sama…"— Le dijo ella algo nerviosa. "Lo conocí un día mientras estaba perdida en la ciudad. Yo en ese tiempo estaba con aquella gente mala, también recuerdo que fue la primera persona en querer ser mi amigo, aun si no sabía nada de mí o mi pasado, el me invito a salir por la ciudad y me hizo sonreír. No sé porque, pero cuando lo conocí, sentí una carga menos en mi corazón. Fue algo muy extraño, ese día sentí una gran confianza a primera vista, solo sentí que él no quería hacerme daño, esa vez no sentí miedo, sino calma dentro de mí."— Me lo contaba con mucha alegría.

Al aparecer, ella tenía ese recuerdo como uno de mayores tesoros. La sonrisa de su rostro aparecía por un buen rato.

Pero al escucharla, de la manera dulce y tierna como se expresaba. Realmente no había duda.

"Entonces… Fue así también como conociste a tu grupo. ¿Verdad?"— Le vuelvo a preguntar.

"S-Si… Así fue como es que ahora tengo un hogar."— Con una mirada, ella marco su felicidad.

Escuchar eso, me hace sentir que aun sin recordarlo. Issei actuó como el viejo amigo que conozco.

Pero entonces…

"Pero Miguel… ¿Eso qué relación tiene que ver aquella mujer?"— Me pregunto Azazel, ya un poco inquieto.

Creo que esto les pondrá un poco confusos aun.

"Si bien es cierto. Pequeña Asia… Yo recuerdo que les conté antes, que tú te pareces a aquella niña, Kokoa."— Le dije muy directo.

En eso Asia, aun un poco nerviosa.

"S-Si… aun me acuerdo."— Me contesto algo inquieta.

En eso, entonces yo se los revelo.

"Kokoa, fue por así decirlo…"— Buscando las palabras adecuadas, sin revelarles del todo. "Ella fue como la primera novia de Issei…"— Les contesto de la manera más adecuada que puedo.

Entonces… Al fin encontré una forma de alegrar el ambiente.

"…."— El silencio reino por unos segundos.

El rostro de todos, menos la de Gabriel. Estuvieron como si vieron un fantasma y que este les dijera ¡BOO!

"A-ASIAAAA… ¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..?"— Gritaron todos.

La pobre Asia Argento, solo se quedó señalándose a sí misma, pero a la vez tenía una cara tan roja, que parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Sin duda no podía creerlo.

"E-Eso… E-Eso… Es algo que no estábamos esperando."— Dijo el joven Yuuto, quien puso la cara de aun no poder creerlo.

"¿Q-Què… Asia se parezca a la primera novia de Issei?... Eso si ya es muy extraño."— Dijo Xenovia, quien no paraba de dejar de ver a Asia por un gran rato.

Casi todas las miradas se postraron a la ex-monja. Creí que esto no sería para tanto, pero parece que me había equivocado.

"Jijiji!"— Gabriel solo se ríe.

"E-Entonces eso explica muchas cosas… Por eso Ise-kun la sobreprotegía mucho. Al aparecer Asia, siempre tuvo una gran ventaja…"— Dijo la hija de Barraquiel, quien ahora tenía otra mirada.

"Si eso es verdad…"— Dijo ahora Rias. "Eso tendría mucho sentido. El hecho, de que Asia siempre estaba en peligro, causaba una gran ira con Ise, casi al extremo de perder la razón…"— Con una análisis, y viendo detalladamente a Asia.

"Asia-sempai… Eso es jugar sucio…"— Le señalo su pequeña compañera con el dedo.

"Ehhhh….! Y-Yo no…. Y-Yo… no"— Se decía a si misma Asia Argento.

Sinceramente, yo no podía describir muy bien esta situación. Al ver a Asia Argento, me costaba trabajo saber que sentía. Por un lado, estaba demasiado nerviosa, pero sonreía y a la vez se ponía muy preocupada, y muchas más emociones…

"Eso fue algo muy revelador…"— Dijo Sona, quien cruzo los brazos y sonrió.

"Su primera novia… Incluso de muy joven ya tenía novia. P-Por alguna razón me siento que he desperdiciado, muy mal, una parte de mi juventud…"— Quien puso un rostro triste y resignada. Rossweisse, quien estaba jugando con sus dedos.

Creo que cree un una nube negra sobe ella. Eso fue sin querer.

Mientras tanto… Los demás chicos, estaban en una pequeña charla entre ellos. No sabría que es exactamente de lo que estaban hablando.

"Por alguna razón me siento excluido…"— Dijo el padre de Sirzches y Rias, al ver como los chicos estaban reunidos.

"Tú te quedas a mi lado. Ese es el deber de un buen esposo…"— Le dijo regañando a su marido, la señora Venelanna.

Al ver eso, me sentí un poco mal por él, pero bueno… Él era casado,

Los mormullos continuaron por un buen rato. Las únicas que no dijeron nada… Fue Irina, quien estuvo más que petrificada al oír eso, creo que fue por el hecho de que como su amiga de la infancia, escuchar eso fue muy revelador.

Y la otra… Fue la pequeña Ravel, quien continuo sin decir nada, de hecho, es la única en que esto muy tranquila desde que comenzamos.

Luego de un rato.

"Miguel-sama… Disculpe mi intromisión, pero ahora si no entiendo nada."— Me dijo la hermana Griselda, quien tenía la cara de un niño perdido en clases. "Y-Yo pensé, que Chiai-sama fue la primera amada de Hyudou Issei, pero con esto… ¿Realmente que es lo que estaba sucediendo?"— Sin poder evitarlo, ella preguntó queriendo saber.

Creo que sería mejor explicarlo bien. Ahora que pude traer un poco de vida al ambiente… Yo continúo con mi deber.

"Creo que lo dije antes."— De manera seria hablo. "Cuando Chiai e Issei se conocieron. Ellos no se enamoraron cuando estaban viviendo juntos en la tierra. Para que se enamoraran pasaron muchas cosas, que incluso yo podría desconocer. Mi pequeña hermana, en aquel entonces no conocía ese sentimiento y dudo mucho que realmente sepa que era el amor cuando lo conoció. Pero de querer a Ise, si lo quiso, pero de un sentimiento de amor… No."— Con esto había dejando en claro el punto resaltante.

Era un tanto extraño contar esto, siendo yo que solo fui un observador. Bien Chiai o Issei, seria los adecuados de hablar esto.

"¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Espera un momento!"— Me dijo Azazel inquieto. "Entonces… Si no se amaban en aquel entonces. ¿Qué es entonces exactamente o que paso en aquellos días?"— Me pregunto, quien al parecer había perdido el hilo de la historia.

Si bien era cierto lo que dije hace un momento. Había muchas cosas, que yo mismo no podría explicar bien… Ise y Chiai eran muy complicados.

Entonces vuelvo a ver a Asia Argento.

"Volviendo al tema de Kokoa."— Dije iniciando la conversación. "Como dijo Gabriel. Hay cosas en las cuales hay límites, incluso si se trátese de Chiai, Issei no sería alguien que la perdonaría así de simple… Siempre hubo una razón especial en todo eso."— Lo decía mientras Gabriel.

Gabriel entonces, fue al lado de uno de mis escritorios y saco unos documentos… Que hasta el día de hoy, nunca pensé volver a leer.

"Asia Argento…"— Le volví a llamar.

"¡Si!"— Me contesto muy intensa.

Ya era hora de tomar la historia un poco más enserio.

"Tu encuentro con Ise, tal vez fue por suerte, pero que te quedaras a su lado no…"— Le decía ahora con una mirada seria.

"Miguel-sama…"— Me dijo ella.

Todos se quedan muy atentos a nuestras palabras.

En eso, Gabriel, me pasa el documento.

Yo con cuidado, saco unas cuantas hojas de la carpeta de los documentos… Y entre ellas.

"Toma…"— Le paso el único recuerdo que tenía Issei de una persona muy importante.

"….O-O"— Asia Argento, al recibir se quedó muy impactada.

Era una especie de fotografía del alma, y en ella…

"N-No puede ser…"— Dijo su amiga Xenovia, al colarse a su atrás.

"R-Realmente no era palabras abstractas. Son idénticas…"— Dijo muy impresionando Rias.

"Asia-sempai… Ella parece tu gemela."— Dijo la Nekomata, quien no paro en compararlas.

"Ella era Kokoa. Sin duda si teñimos a Asia de castaño y la obligamos a usar lente de contacto de color avellanas y le cortamos el pelo. Ellas serían idénticas al 100%"— Dijo Rossweisse, quien de la nada cambio su estado de ánimo.

"O-Oigan… Déjenme ver…"— Dijo Irina, quien ya no aguanto la curiosidad.

Fue un rato algo divertido de ver, aunque lo que quería no era eso. Bueno de que me quejo.

"Ella era Kokoa…"— Dijo Asia Argento, quien no dejo de ver aquella imagen.

"No creo mucho en las reencarnación, pero sin duda… Asia se vería idéntica con un pequeño cambio."— Le dijo Azazel, quien puso su mano en la barbilla y se puso a imaginarlo.

Al parecer… Hubo una confusión. También culpa mía por no decirlo bien.

"En parte, ustedes tienen la razón… Pero a la vez están equivocados."— Lo dije en directo.

Eso provoco un desconfiar de todos, era como si estuviera enredando mucho esto. Aunque ya era la hora.

"Asia…"— Le vuelvo hablar. "De algo estoy muy seguro, pero la imagen de quien te entregue. No es de Kokoa. La que tengo acá es de Kokoa."— Dije al mostrarle la imagen que tenía en mi mano.

Aquella confesión, provoco un gran impacto en casi todos ellos.

"¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"— Dijeron casi todos. Solo la pequeña Fénix puso un rostro de estar muy sorprendida.

"¡Espera Miguel!"— Me hablo Sirzches. "Si la imagen que tiene Asia en su mano, no es la de aquella chica… Entonces, ¿De quién es?"— Me pregunto ya muy preocupado.

Entonces por fin, ahora le podía contestar correctamente.

"No los culpo por confundirse. Kokoa y Asia son idénticas, pero no son las únicas parecidas…"— Le empecé a hablar. "Por alguna razón. Asia, te pareces mucho a Kokoa, quien en vida era una persona de un corazón muy noble y al parecer, eso tú también lo posees. Es curioso, pero tú y Kokoa, comparten algo parecido y es que han sufrido mucho, pero… Aquello no es solo más que un ciclo de cambio, el amor no desaparece, sino se transforma de muchas formas. Y en tu caso, eso ahora te toco a ti."— Mientras estaba a punto, lo dije al fin. "Aquella imagen que tienes en la mano… No era nadie más que la madre Issei."— Lo dije sin rodeos.

Aquella produjo que todos abrieran los ojos demasiado e incluso, podía jurar que no podían creerlo.

"¡LA MADRE DE ISSEI!"— Gritaron al saberlo.

La conmoción fue tal, que estuvieron con las bocas abiertas por un buen rato, incluso la señora Venelana y Sona, quienes de por si son personas muy educadas, no pudieron evitar tener un gesto de sorpresa en sus rostros.

"¿Estas bromeando? ¿No?"— Me dijo Azazel, quien aún poseía un rostro sorprendido.

No podía evitar sentirme algo culpable, pero disfrutaba un poco esto. Entonces, recupero un poco de mi gracia y le contesto.

"No estoy bromeando. De hecho, la familia de Issei, es la única familia en el mundo en la cual tengo un registro, muy detalladamente y minuciosamente bien resguardado… Hasta ahora solo ha habido 2 familias en el mundo en las cuales, yo personalmente, me hago cargo y están bajo mi protección. No dejo que ningún ángel mas lo administre debido a un favor especial. Una de ellas es la familia Issei, y a diferencia de la otra, su verdadera familia desaparece con él… "— Le empecé a explicar aún más de la situación.

El solo me puso aún más el rostro de sorprendido. Pero era entendible, esto solo 4 personas lo sabíamos. Así de protegido tenía esa información.

"Espera… Estas diciendo entonces, que Issei…"— Me dijo Azazel.

Pero antes de que terminase de hablar, yo le contesto rápido.

"Después de todo. Él no tiene otro familiar que provenga de su verdadera familia, él sería el único descendiente oficial. Pero como el renació una vez, literalmente, ya perdió lazos con su verdadera familia, ahora solo posee de los lazos con los Hyodou, que en sí, ellos serían ahora su verdadera familia… Lo único que no cambio, sería su nombre que aun permaneció igual."— Esa fue mi explicación.

Poco a poco Azazel ya lo estaba captando. No era algo difícil de entender, pues, él era muy inteligente.

"Entonces…"— Dijo él al ver la carpeta. "La única prueba de que todo es verdad, es aquella carpeta. Y si lo que dices es verdad, entonces…"— Azazel estaba a punto de llegar la verdad.

Sabía que era muy inteligente. Luego yo, agarro la carpeta y se lo digo a todos.

"Exacto…"— Dije señalando. "Esto es toda la información de Issei de hace 15 mil años y también, el único registro de toda su vida antes de ser un ser sagrado. No será una carpeta voluminosa, pero dentro de ella información de su vida, que para ser sincero… Me costó mucho trabajo recolectar, pero aun así hay cosas que no pude agregar y que solo Issei les puede contar… Esto solo sería una muestra formal de su vida."— Con esto por fin había a claro algo importante.

Si bien, por fin estaba dejando claro algo… Aún faltaba mucho para aclarar todo.

"Realmente, ahora sí estoy sorprendido con el líder de los ángeles…"— Me dijo Sirzches, quien cruzo sus brazos y sonrió.

"No es nada en especial."— Le conteste. "Solo cumplí con un favor que me pidió un viejo amigo, pero ahora si estoy satisfecho en tener esa carpeta."— Le conteste de una manera más amigable.

Creo que con esto, por fin estaba cumpliendo… Quien diría que las cosas pasarían de esta forma.

"Con que el registro de su vida."— Dijo la esposa de Sirzches. "¿Entonces dentro de ella también esta parte de la historia que nos estas contando? ¿Verdad?"— Me pregunto al recibir la carpeta.

Eso era una muy buena pregunta, pero…

"De hecho, no."— Le conteste. "En esa carpeta esta lo básico, como nombres, acciones y una que otra pequeña historia… Pero no la historia que les estoy contando."— Fue mi respuesta.

Ella entonces revisa la carpeta. En tan solo unos minutos, Grayfia-san se da cuenta de mis palabras.

"Acá dice… "_Un día muy diurno_"… "— Dijo Grayfia al comenzar a dar lectura de la carpeta. "_Fue hace mucho, pero había una pareja vagando por el bosque, la madre era muy joven y el padre era muy robusto y con mucho bello en el cuerpo. Solo había una forma de describirlos –irresponsables- no había otra forma de llamarlos. Aquel día el sol alumbro como nunca, pero aun así no evitaba que el lugar sea muy peligroso. Ambos eran una pareja de errantes, nunca se quedaban en un lugar fijo… Y peor aún, cuando la madre estaba llevando una vida dentro de su ser, esa costumbre no cambio. Creo que ella era más audaz que su esposo, siempre tan valiente y sonriente… Mientras él, él solo era un ser humano nada inteligente, pero por alguna razón siempre podía hacer las cosas bien, pero sobretodo… A pesar de ser una pareja tan sinvergüenza. Ella amaba mucho a su pareja y representaba el símbolo de la buena mujer, y bueno, él era muy fuerte capaz de hacer que el animal más feroz le tenga miedo pero a la vez podía ser dominado como un cachorro por su mujer. Una pareja tanto extraño. Pero sin duda había algo que no podía negar, y que ellos podían darle el amor suficiente a la nueva vida que estaba por llegar. Un día… La tierra empezó a temblar, él estaba desesperado, tenía miedo. No por su vida, sino… Qué ese día su mujer estaba sin poder moverse, pues ella estaba haciendo, tal vez el mayor trabajo de su vida. Traer a su hijo al mundo. Siempre hubo algo que me sorprendió y que nunca voy a olvidar. Ella era muy fuerte y a diferencia de otras mujeres, ella pudo luchar contra la naturaleza ese día, sin importar lo fuerte que la tierra se movía… Ella continuo concentrándose en hacer que su hijo llegue sano y salvo. Ella era pequeña, pero muy grande en espíritu. Pasaron varios minutos y la tierra aún seguía moviéndose, hubo muchos peligros, pero él, su pareja, era su escudo… Ese día el uso su cuerpo para proteger a su mujer de cualquier daño, si bien el sentía dolor, aquel dolor no se comparó a la alegría que vino después… La tierra dejo de temblar, pues justo en ese momento su pequeño ya había nacido. Tan pequeño que era del tamaño de la palma de su mano. Ella sonrió, él lloro más que el bebe… El fruto de su amor, por fin había llegado. Ahora su familia era de 3 personas, solo los ojos de Dios, fueron testigo de ese día… Aquel día había nacido un niño que nació del más puro amor. Simplemente… nunca más se volvió a dar una situación igual. Pues el niño, fue igual de imparable como aquel terremoto que recibió su llegada._"— Fue Grayfia-san dando fin a la lectura.

Por alguna razón. Me dio pena que leyera eso. Debió ser por fui yo quien lo escribió,

"¡Moo! ¡Miguel!... Jijiiji"— Me decía Gabriel, que sonrió mucho.

Ella reconoce que fui yo quien hizo eso. Bueno, con eso podía decir adiós a uno de mis sueños.

"Una historia corta, pero detalla bien que eso fue el nacimiento de Issei."— Dijo Sirzches, quien se dio cuenta.

"Hasta en la forma de nacer. Realmente siempre tiene una forma de sorprender."— Dijo la señora Velenelana, quien aparecía imaginarse aquel día.

No la culpo, hasta el día de hoy… A veces me ponía a pensar en eso. Él tenía una extraña suerte. Como si fuera una broma de la vida.

"Con esto ya me quedo claro algunas cosas…"— Dijo el señor Gremory. "Si mi yerno se enfureció, fue principalmente por que en aquella chica… Él vio lo más cercano a su madre. Ver a tu hermana maltratarla, era como ver que alguien maltratase a su madre. ¿Verdad?"— Me lo dijo sonriente.

"Eso sería la razón principal de todo ese conflicto."— Dijo su esposa. "Pero aun así… Esto me tiene aún más sorprendida. Nunca creí que uno de los siervos de mi hija, tenga tal familiaridad con mi yerno… Es algo que ahora si me dejo estupefacta."— Dijo mientras aun intentaba pensaba algunas cosas.

En eso estaba de acuerdo. Como que esto fuera cosa del destino… O el amor que Issei le tenía a su madre, no es algo que se pueda borrar con el tiempo.

"Solo puedo decir que... Mientras Issei exista, también existirá el recuerdo de su madre, de una forma u otra. Y eso es algo, que incluso Chiai, nunca ha podido negar."— Le dije pensando un poco en el pasado.

Las chicas del grupo Gremory, se quedaron viendo a su compañera… Quien al aparecer, aun no estaba muy tranquila.

"Asia Argento, al parecer en esta época… No era casualidad que te encontrases con Issei. De hecho, de la forma como conociste a Issei… Es parecido a la forma como conocía Kokoa." — Le dije de manera muy sutil.

Ella entonces abre muy grandes los ojos, y al parecer había una especie de sonrisa con un toque de confusión.

"Y-Yo noo… no puedo ser tan e-especialll…"— Se dijo así misma, de manera muy humilde.

"Solo créelo. Pero sobretodo…"— Le dije algo que tal vez, eso provoco que pensara mucho. "Pienso en esto. El no vio en ti, lo que tú crees que en ese momento no podías tener. Es algo tan simple, pero tan complejo a la vez."— Le dije esperando haber acertado en esto.

Asia Argento, entonces se quedó un rato en silencio. Ella tenía le rostro de estar meditando.

"(Voz baja)… _Algo en mí, que en ese momento no podía_ _tener_…"— Con mormullos, ella se quedó muy pensativa.

Solo esperaba que ella pudiera entender esto. Yo realmente, solo me limito a contarles esto.

Y entonces, en un momento de decisión.

"¡Quiero saber más!"— Dijo la pequeña ex-monja, quien ahora esta seria. "¡Por favor Miguel-sama! Yo quiero saber más… Solo así podre entender esto, se lo pido por favor…"— Tenia una firmeza ante su petición.

"Asia…"— Dijo Rias al ver esa reacción de su sierva.

"Buchuo… necesito saber esto. Si mi encuentro con Ise-kun, tiene un valor más allá de la suerte."— Le contesto ella. "Si es así… Yo realmente…"— Ella cambio un poco su mirada a la de una decaída.

Creo que era hora de continuar, pero esta parte…

"De acuerdo…"— Le conteste. "Pero espero que ahora guarden un poco de discreción con lo que viene."— Les dije de una manera un tanto seria.

Esta parte de la historia… Nunca fue mi favorita.

"¿Guardar discreción?... ¿Por qué lo dices de manera?"— Me pregunto Sirzches, quien se percató de mi sonido de voz.

"Es que esta parte…"— Le conteste. "Es algo, que como un hermano mayor, hace que mi corazón tenga un poco de tristeza…"— Le dije sin rodeos.

Aquellas palabras era suficientes para que el entendiera lo que estaba por contarles.

"A mí tampoco me gustaría que contaras esa parte. Aun si ya paso hace mucho… Es muy doloroso."— Lo dijo Gabriel, quien expreso una mirada de tristeza.

"Miguel-sama… Gabriel-sama…"— Nos dijo la hermana Griselda preocupada.

Al fin y al cabo… Pasará lo que pasara. Chiai, siempre seria nuestra hermana que siempre vamos a querer. Y eso Gabriel lo sabe.

Me alegro enterarme, que aquel día…

"(Suspiro)… Todo empezó 3 días después del accidente de la bofetada. Chiai, quien no tenía buena orientación del lugar… Ella se había adentrado a una parte del bosque, pero no cualquier lugar. Sino a una zona de muerte."— Con un suspiro amargo, yo volví a retomar la historia.

"¿Zona de muerte?... "— Pregunto Azazel. "Para que lo digas de esa manera. Realmente debió estar en un peligro que seguro te causo un preocupo al enterarte… ¿O me equivoco?"— Me dijo de una manera muy discreta.

Era algo que simplemente, no era algo fácil de olvidar. Siempre me pregunto… ¿Qué tanto miedo sintió ese día?

"Pero recuerdo que tu hermana, ya estuvo al borde de la muerte una vez…"— Me contesto Venelana Gremory. "¿Acaso se encontró con un criatura más temible que un dragón?"— Me pregunto con un sentimiento de curiosidad.

Me parecía extraño que ella fuese quien me lo preguntase. Pero sin duda era muy oportuna.

"Aquella criatura, que es capaz de lastimar al indefenso por placer… Siempre será la criatura más aberrante que existe."— Le conteste con esta frase.

Ella me mira, y por alguna razón me frunce el ceño.

"¿Qué quieres decir con ello líder de los ángeles?"— De una manera más fría ella me pregunta.

Yo no tenía que ser suave al momento de seleccionar mis palabras. Simplemente, yo era el narrador… Las cosas no podían cambiarlas.

Entonces… Mirando a todos y respondo.

"Aquel día… Chiai había conocido por primera vez que era el miedo y la desesperación de ser débil."— Entonces yo vuelvo a mirar a la Señora Gremory. "Venelana Bael… Ese día… Chiai conoció a los Bael."— Le dije algo seco.

Aquellas palabras provocaron una sorpresa en su rostro, que palideció al oír su apellido.

Incluso todos se sorprendieron de mi tono de voz. Tanto Sirzches y Rias se quedaron viendo a su madre… Al fin y al cabo eran sus hijos.

El resto, simplemente guardo silencio.

Creo que en parte, yo me deje llevar un poco… La nombre "Bael" en vez de "Gremory"… Creo que en parte aún estaba algo enojado, pero sabía que no era culpa de ella, solo por ser Bael… Pero aun así… Los Bael son la única familia, que trae malos recuerdos a Chiai.

Con esto entonces… Yo volvió a continuar.

Sin duda, esto será un largo martirio.

* * *

— **[Yo soy un ángel]** —

Mientras tanto. En plena tormenta.

_¡KRAKA!- ¡BOUUUUUMM!_

Los rayos y truenos eran tan fuertes. Que cada vez que estos se hacían presentes, era como el sin fin del mundo estuviera más cerca.

Sin duda era muy horrible.

"(Titiritanto)… Q-Que Horribleee…. O-Odio los… los rayos y truenos…"— Decía muy asustada ante aquel fenómeno climático.

El cielo de la nada se oscureció. Las nubes negras aparecieron de repente… Sin duda daba mucho miedo un ambiente como este.

Por suerte, yo pude encontrar donde refugiarme antes de la gran tormenta, pero…

_Snoww…!_

"(Temblando)… H-Hace mucho fríooo…"— Dije al no poder aguatar el horrible aire helado.

¡Enserio! Hacia tanto frio, que era seguro que me volvería a enfermada de nuevo sino tenia cuidado.

No tenía nada más que mi ropa para cubrirme. Aun si era un poco gruesa, el viento helado era tal, que me estaba frotando con las manos buscando calor.

Y para colmo… ¡Estaba muy oscuro!

"O-Ojala que no me pase nada malo…"— Dije muy asustada ante la oscuridad.

Como el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes negras. Salir ahora era demasiado peligroso para mí, pues estaba tan oscuro, que a las justas podía ver el lugar, pero con la luz de los rayos y truenos.

Sin duda era aún más horrible.

En esos momentos… Yo.

"(Suspiro)… Tengo miedo…"— Dije al sentirme lastima.

No podía evitarlo. Ahora estaba sola, que realmente ahora extrañaba la compañía de alguien a mi lado.

Pero para empeorar las cosas.

_**GWARR!**_

"…!"— No pude evitarlo.

Mi estómago gruño muy fuerte.

"Auu!.. Auu..!"— Dije al sobarme mi pancita.

No solo ahora tenía frio y miedo… Sino hambre también.

Había pasado 3 días sin que haya podido conseguir algo de comer, y a las justas también pude encontrar algo que beber para saciar en algo mi hambre.

Pero al final… Solo era una forma tonta de engañar a mi estómago.

"S-Si sigo así… Auauau!"— Decía mientras intentaba calmar a mi estómago. "No voy a durar ni un día más… Tengo que conseguir algo, sino…"— Con un dolor fuerte en el estómago, podía sentir este se hacía más pequeño.

Sin duda estaba en la cuerda floja. Incluso en ese momento, me dio igual lo que sea… ¡SOLO QUERIA COMER ALGO!

Mientras tanto, mi pancita me dolía mucho, era muy difícil en no pensar en no comer y más aún…

"(Lagrimeando)…Sniff-Sniff"— Estaba en pleno pensamiento de culpa.

Una parte de mí… Sabía perfectamente que se merecía esto.

* * *

….

_**Visiones…**_

"_Ahgg… Qué feo no lo quiero…"— Dijo una pedante la rubia._

"_O-Oye Chiai… No puedes hacer eso."— Le contesto su compañero en un intento de hacerla recapacitar._

_Pero aquel intento de buena voluntad._

"_No me gusta… Simplemente no me lo voy a comer."_— _Le contesto ella de mala gana._

_El simplemente suspiro ante ello. Él sabía que no era buena idea continuar… Simplemente él se comió aquella comida esa vez._

…

* * *

_**GWARR!**_

Mi estómago volví a re-zumbar, pero más fuerte.

"Auauauau!"— Esta vez el dolor era más fuerte, que me hizo caer al suelo.

Sin duda, esto era una especie de castigo… Aquella vez desprecie un plato de comida, por el hecho que tenía mal sabor.

Ese día, Issei, se lo tuvo que comer para no desperdiciarlo…

"Ahora… No me importaría comer eso… Realmente lo siento…"— Dije al no poder apaciguar poco a poco el dolor.

Sin duda… Ahora si estaba muy arrepentida. No sé cómo es que hasta he podido sobrevivir teniendo esa actitud.

Mientras estaba tirada en el suelo. Unos pensamientos vinieron a mí…

Cerrando mis ojos… Lo estaba sintiendo.

"(Jadeando)…. De seguro… Ahora deben estar cenando…"— Con una sonrisa de lastima, no pude evitar pensar en ellos.

Mis compañeros. Si no me equivocaba, este era la hora donde se reunían y compartían la cena.

Una parte de mí, sintió pena al recordarlo… ¿Realmente estoy empezado a extrañarlos?

"Cerca de una cálida fogata, unas conversaciones algo raras…"— Creo que estaba delirando por el hambre. "Ahora seguro, ellos estarán cenando… Jejejeje…"— Solo pune sonrisa forzada.

¿Por qué me ponía así?... Era muy extraño. Yo era muy extraña.

Por alguna razón. En ese momento yo lo estaba recordando.

"Este era la hora en donde conversaban mucho de su día, Algo aburrido, pero para ellos era entretenido… ¡O es verdad! También era la hora en donde Issei y Mamoru, siempre peleaban por el trozo más jugoso de carne… Jejeje… Pobre Kokoa, ella siempre tenía que limpiar su desorden."— Una escena algo pintoresca.

No sabía si era algo normal, pero creo que si… Ya que siempre veía esa escena. Aquellas 3 personitas, parecían muy unidas, a pesar de todo.

Entonces… Yo!

_**Sniff-Sniff…!**_

Sentía unas lágrimas pesadas recorriendo mi rostro.

Yo estaba llorando.

"(Lagrimas)… Yo… Yo!"— Me decía en mi triste pesar.

Aquel recuerdo era muy bonito, pero…

"(Lagrimas)… Y-Yo no aparezco con hay… Y-Yo no estoy hay…"— Por más que lo pensaba, siempre era lo mismo.

Siempre me mantuve distante, nunca pude pasar tiempo con ellos de esa manera. Antes pensaba… Que no importaría, peor ahora ¡No!

Simplemente, una parte… Empozo a extrañarlos, aun si ellos… Estarían mejor sin. Seguro ni me extrañan.

Esa noche… Volví a dormir con el estómago vacío. Esperando que tal vez mañana tenga más suerte.

Ahora estaba completamente sola.

* * *

**[La tristeza de un ángel]**

Ya era de mañana.

El clima era aún era un fresco, debido a la fuerte tormenta de la noche anterior.

No sabía sinceramente a donde ir, simplemente empeñe a vagar sin rumbo.

"Primero tengo que conseguir algo que comer…"— Lo decía con un tono muy débil.

Me sorprende todavía que pueda caminar aun, a pesar de mi terrible estado físico. Tal vez aún conservaba mi resistencia como un ángel, pero pensar en ello era algo poco creíble.

El brazalete de hojas de olivo, que tenía en mi brazo derecho. Era el responsable de volverme un inútil sin remedio.

Pero quejarme ahora no serviría de nada. Tenía que encontrar algo que comer rápido, antes de perder la poca fuerza que tenía.

Camine y camine por todo el lugar, sin rumbo fijo… Simplemente me guiaba por la luz del sol para ir recto en mi camino. Pero aun así… No habia nada.

"Ni una fruta, baya o cualquier planta comestible… ¿Por qué no hay?"— Dije al desesperarme un poco.

Este lugar era un desierto de color verde. Lo único que habia, eran árboles, árboles y más árboles. Una que otra planta venenosa y hojas secas…

Mi suerte era terrible… Tal vez estaba yendo por la dirección equivocada, pero de todas formas me parecía muy raro no encontrar nada.

_**GWARRR!**_

"AUUU!... Y-Ya no aguanto este dolor."— Mi estómago me empezó a doler de nuevo, cosa que me hizo caer de rodillas.

Sentía como si mi estómago lo estuvieran perforando de una manera horrible. Creo que me volvería a enfermar… ¡Necesito comer lo que sea! ¡LO QUE SEA!

Entonces… Mientras intentaba levantar la mirada de dolor.

"Uhmm?"— Vi algo rojo.

Delante de mi… Habia una extraña planta, que tenía una especia de fruto de color rojo.

Una parte de mi sabía que no tenía que ser imprudente, pero por otro lado… ¡Eso dejo de importarme!

"No me importa lo que sea… ¡Tengo hambre!"— Salí deprisa para recoger dicha fruta roja.

Aguantado el dolor de mi estómago, camino hasta llegar a esa extraña planta. No poseía muchas hojas, por lo que supe de inmediato que no era un arbusto de bayas. Pero el color rojo de esa extraña fruta, por alguna razón se me hacía parecido a la de una manzana.

Tenía un tallo leñoso, con algunas flore con pétalos blancos. Esta fue la primera vez que veía una extraña planta como esta.

Aquella fruta tenía una forma, algo distorsionada, si bien de lejos lo podía confundir con una manzana… Este era un poco más pequeña y tenía forma de protuberancia por algunos lados.

"Estaría feliz si sabe cómo una manzana…"— Dije al arrancar aquella fruta.

Con esto sería 4 días, después de que por fin iba a probar algo. Aunque sea pequeña, al menos ya no sentiría mucho este dolor.

"Buen provecho."— Entonces comencé con una gran mordida.

_**ÑANN! ÑANN!**_

Le di una gran mordida, que provoco que casi toda la mitad de esa fruta estaba a punto de desapareces.

No era mi culpa, yo tenía hambre.

Pero después supe… Que habia cometido un grave error.

"Aayyy! Aayyy!"— Mi lengua, mi lengua comenzó arder demasiado.

No estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de sensaciones. Mi boca comenzó a arder demasiado. Nunca en mi vida habia comido algo que produjera terrible ardor…

Y lo peor… ¡Era un fruta hueca con muchas semillas adentro!

Estaba a punto de no aguantar más. Las lágrimas estaban por empezar a salir de mis ojos. El olor de aquella horrible fruta, pronto me comenzó a afectar.

¡Entonces ya no lo aguante más!

"¡A-AGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"— Grite desesperada.

Lance aquella horrible fruta y me fui corriendo buscado agua.

"¡P-Pica! ¡Pica! … ¡Pica mucho!" — Decía mientras mirada por todo el lugar buscando un rio.

Poco a poco, sabía que estaba perdiendo la sensación de mi lengua… ¡Oh, Por Dios! ¡Esto duele mucho!

Corrí y corrí… Cuando por fin lo encontré.

"¡U-Unn –L-liooo…!"— Dije feliz al verlo.

Yo de mi parte, ya estaba sintiendo el efecto de hablar de forma muy rara.

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces…

_**PLASHH!**_

Meto mi cabeza dentro de la helada y fresca agua del rio.

_Bloop! Bloop!_

Era el sonido de las burbujas de aire.

Permanecí sumergida por un buen rato. La sensación de tener agua helada en mi boca, resulto extremadamente bien.

_**PLASHH!**_

Saque mi cabeza del rio.

"(Fatigando)… Ajaaaa… Ajaaaaa…"— Me tire al suelo, mientras trata de recobrar el aliento.

Esto fue una experiencia horrible. Nunca pensé que existiera una especie de fruta que te quemara la boca.

"M-Mi lengua aun me duele…"— Dije al sentirla aun un poco entumida.

Vivir por mi cuenta… Era muy difícil.

Mientras estaba tirada de espaldas a la orilla del rio. Mire el cielo nuevamente.

"Tan azul, tan limpio." — Dije alzando mi mano.

Realmente extrañaba mi hogar. Recordar aquellos días felices, era una forma de mantener alegre de cierta manera.

Entonces, mientras estaba pensando.

_**FLISSS!**_

El fino viento pasó por el lugar. Levantando algunas hojas y pasto a su paso. El viento en ese momento me despeino.

"Waauaa!"— Dije al estar completamente despeinada.

Habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que me habia dejado crecer el cabello. Esta era la primera vez que lo tenía tan largo… No sabía porque habia crecido demasiado, pues ahora me llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura.

Realmente me incomodaba mucho.

"Ahora tendré que lavármelo, sino voy a estar sin poder ver…"— Dije al arreglar mi vista.

Mi cabello estaba muy sucio y dolía mucho cuando intentaba agarrarlo con mis manos. Realmente era un desastre tener el cabello largo.

Mientras estaba desenredando un poco, para poder peinarlo… Yo voy a al borde del rio, como quien usarlo como un espejo.

Entonces… Yo. Yo simplemente.

"Y-Yo…"— Dije al verme en el reflejo.

Esa… Esa… Esa era una horrible visión.

Lo que vi en el agua…

"(Lagrimas)… E-Esa soy yo."— Dije notando algo muy triste.

Esa no puedo ser yo…. ¡Es mentira!

"¡No! ¡No! No ¡ ¡No puedo ser YOOO!"— Grite al golpear el agua.

No me pude contener, simplemente no lo aceptaba… No lo creía.

¿Desde cuándo yo? ¿Por qué? Me lo estaba preguntado.

Con aquel impacto que habia recibido. Yo me estaba arrastrando de espaldas, yo no quería verlo… Simplemente ¡NO!

"(Lagrimas)… Realmente yo… yo…"— Me estaba dando lastima.

Era un grito desesperado, esperando explotar cuando tuviese la primera oportunidad.

Lo que habia provocado esto… Era yo misma.

Cuando vi mí reflejo en el agua. Simplemente no lo pude aguantar… Me toque el rostro desesperadamente, como una forma de auto consuelo, simplemente lo seguía negando.

La que vi en el agua, No era yo… Ella no era Chiai.

La que vi… Solo era un rostro muy feo. Un rostro como la de un fantasma, los ojos muy hinchados y con ojeras en sí, una piel muy sucia y con algunas heridas, también tenía la piel pegada a al hueso de mi rostro… Parecía una enferma desnutrida.

"¡Soy horrible! ¡Soy demasiado fea!"— Dije lamentándome demasiado.

Me asuste demasiado al verme después de mucho tiempo. No… No esto no podía estar pasando me recién.

Si algo era verdad, es que en sí, si habia pasado tiempo que no me veía el rostro. En la tierra no hay espejos como en el cielo. Yo pensé que solo mi cabello habia cambiado, pero estaba muy equivocada.

Y lo que me dolía más era…

"(Lagrimas) ¿Desde cuándo?"— Me pregunta con miedo al no querer verme de nuevo.

No me reconocía al verme. Simplemente, era un castigo… ¡UN GRAN CASTIGO!

No pude evitar no sentirme mal, por un largo rato. Recuerdo que arregle mi cabello como pude, no quería ver mi feo rostro en el agua.

Estuve llorando mientras me perdía dentro del bosque. Ahora si estaba perdiendo todo.

Pero la pregunta que me atormentaba era… ¿Cuando fue que me volví así de horrible?

"Eso era…"— Con un tono muy triste. "Era mi verdadero yo…"— Al fin lo acepte.

Esa horrible forma que tenía, era el reflejo de mi corazón. Era algo muy obvio.

Simplemente… Yo continúe mi camino. Ya no podía hacer nada, a veces lo pienso.

"¿Por qué él no me abandono antes?... Soy horribleee…"— Era la gran duda de mi corazón.

Derrame muchas lágrimas ese momento. Quería un abrazo, aun si no me lo merecía… Quería consuelo, aun si era demasiado que pedir.

Simplemente, mi corazón solo sentía mucha tristeza.

* * *

**-****[Encuéntrame]-**

En otra parte alejada del bosque.

_**Fruiss! Fruiss!**_

Era el sonido de los arbustos, que fueron golpeados bruscamente.

"Esto realmente es cansado."— Dijo un chico con el cabello, quien parecía incomodo por el camino.

Sinceramente… ¿Cómo es que pudo ir tan lejos por este lugar?, me preguntaba al ver tantas enredaderas de tallos y plantas.

"(Suspiro)… Bueno eso ya no importa."— Dije resignado.

Sabía que no era momento de hacerme problemas con esto. Tenía un largo camino que recorrer.

También era consiente en donde me metía. Puede que este arriesgando mi vida a lo tonto, simplemente por buscarla.

Pero en uno de mis pensamientos.

"¿Estará bien?"— Me lo preguntaba muy preocupado.

Aun no me olvidado de ese día. Cuando lo recuerdo, mi mano empieza a temblar mucho y me hace sentir muy mal.

Estuvo decaído y sin humor estos días. Sabía que habia vuelto cometer el mismo error. Aun si ella era una odiosa y egoísta persona.

"C-Chiai… "— Dije al recordarla.

* * *

….

**_Visiones…_**

"_(Llorando) ¡ESO ME DOLIO!... ¡ME DOLIO! ...¡ME DOLIO! …¡ME DOLIO! ¡ME DOLIO MUCHO!..."— Dijo Chiai al estallar en un mar de lágrimas._

_Ella tenía la mejilla muy roja y mi mano me empezó a arder._

_Verla de esa manera, por un lado me destrozo el corazón._

_Por más que ira y rabia que ella sentía. De algo estaba muy seguro cuando la vi y era en su mirada._

_Un rostro con una gran tristeza reflejada en su ser. Aquellos ojos azules, perdieron ahora el brillo en ellos._

_Su rostro se hizo más pálido que antes y la veía muy débil._

_Me arrepentí de lo que habia hecho, pero cuando quería poder remendarlo._

_Ya era tarde… Ella se habia ido._

"_ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE CONOCIDO."— Con toda la rabia de su corazón, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que se fuera._

_Por alguna razón… Aquellas palabras me hicieron doler el corazón. Tal vez fue por eso que no tuve el valor de seguirle._

_Solo vi como su ser poco a poco desaparecía. En un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella ya no estaba._

"_N-Nii-sama…"— Me dijo muy preocupada Kokoa, quien también no sabía qué hacer._

_Yo ese día… Le habia hecho llorar otra vez._

…

* * *

"¿Realmente que puedo hacer si la encuentro?"— Me pregunta, si tener una certera respuesta.

Ya ha pasado un día entero desde que salí a buscarla. Me daba un poco de pavor que me viera y que se alejara, pero… ¡Por alguna razón no podía abandonarla!

Chiai… Por alguna razón, ella era una persona muy diferente con quienes me he cruzado en mi vida.

Incluso Kokoa lo sabía.

"No me extraña esa parte de ella."— Dije al recordar lo que me dijo.

* * *

**_Visiones…_**

"_¡N-Nii-sama!... Tenemos que ir a buscar a Chiai-san… Realmente estoy muy preocupada. El bosque donde entro es muy peligroso… Y ella está sola, no quiero que nada malo le pase. ¡Por favor Nii-sama tenemos que ir!"— Me lo dijo rogando mi pequeña compañera._

_Me sentí muy mal en ese momento. Kokoa, quien a pesar de todo… Ella era la más preocupada por la situación de Chiai._

_Tal vez fue por ella, que hizo que me diera cuenta que no estaba siendo nada. Yo no podía dejar ese trabajo muy peligroso a Kokoa, si le llegara a pasar algo, jamás me lo perdonaría_

"_¡Kokoa-san!"_— _Le hablo mi mejor amigo. "Sabes perfectamente en donde se metió Chiai-san. No es por nada, pero ese bosque es el más peligroso de toda el área… Si vamos en grupo, sería como cometer un suicidio. No hay mucha comida y se tiene que tener cuidado al buscar agua… Es más seguro que Chiai sobreviva más tiempo que nosotros, ya que ella está sola."— Lo dedica él preocupado por nuestra situación._

_Eso era verdad. Por más descabellado que sonaba… El lugar donde habia entrado Chiai, era un lugar tan peligroso, que la forma más apropiada de sobrevivir era estando solo que en grupo. Los peligros eran tantos, que es difícil estar pendientes de todo el lugar y como hay áreas pequeñas, sería un blanco fácil para cualquier bestia que habia dentro._

_Pero lo que dijo no me ayudó mucho, pues ahora me tenía más preocupado._

"_¡P-Pero! ¡P-Pero!"_—_ Decía Kokoa, quien si quería ir a buscar a Chiai._

_Realmente me sentí mal. Pero sabía que esto era mi responsabilidad. Así que…_

_Colocando mi mano en la cabeza de Kokoa._

"_No te preocupes…"_—_ Le dije sonriendo. "Si alguien va a traer a esa cabeza hueca… Voy a ser yo."— Le dije dando mis primeros pasos adelante._

_Kokoa se quedó un poco sorprendía de mi rápida decisión._

"_¿Estás seguro?"_—_ Me pregunto preocupado Mamoru. "No es por nada, pero yo conozco una gran parte de ese lugar. Yo podría ir y buscarla más rápido no tendrías que arriesgarte de esa manera y el peligro seria menor."— Como voluntario se ofrecía como el buen amigo que era._

_Pero estaba decidido._

"_¡No!... Tú te quedas. Tú eres el único que puede cuidar a Kokoa para que no le pase nada malo. Además…"_—_ Dije mirando mi mano, que comenzó a temblar. "Yo hizo que Chiai se quedara conmigo desde un inicio… No lo voy a abandonar ahora. ¡Prometo que la voy a traer de vuelta!"— Con esa gran decisión y un gran sentimiento de perseverancia._

_Partí a ir a buscarla._

_Si iba a ser largo y tedioso… Tal vez, pero estaba seguro de una cosa._

"_Yo no la voy abandonar… No la voy a dejar sola_."— _Fue una mi decisión._

…..

* * *

Entonces… Yo cerrando firmemente mi puño. Sabía que no podía dar marcha atrás.

El camino estaba delante de mí, simplemente tenía que continuar.

"Chiai… Prometo que te voy a encontrar."— Lo decía con una actitud de valentía.

Y sin más… Yo me adentre dentro del peligroso bosque. Con la esperanza de encontrarla sana y salvo.

Espero no morir en el intento.

* * *

**[El camino del dolor]**

Dentro de un camino terroso.

Ya habia pasado un buen desde que comencé a caminar sin rumbo.

"…"— Estaba muy deprimida.

Después de haberme visto en aquel lago. Mis ánimos decayeron increíblemente. El viento del bosque ondeaba mi cabello y hacía notar mi horrible rostro.

Pero a pesar de todo. Me sorprendí que aún tenía fuerzas para seguir caminando, a pesar de estar muy cansada.

Pero igual no importaba. Yo no tenía adonde ir.

"Creo que seguiré…"— Dije al no tener opción.

Esto sin duda, era muy triste para mí. Perdida en mis pensamientos llegue a pensar muchas cosas.

Y entre ellas… ¿Cómo voy a terminar después de todo?

Aun si sobreviviera a esto, yo habia perdido el tesoro de la paloma. Prácticamente, ahora…

"Lo he perdido todo."— Dije al no tener remedio.

Me hundía en mi profunda frustración, pero incluso eso poco a poco me dejo de importar. Creo que al final… Yo era un fracaso.

Me limpiaba mis lágrimas, con mis sucias manos.

Solo podía sentir pena de mi misma. Ahora absolutamente… No tenía nada.

Pero entonces, mientras caminaba.

"Creo… queeeeee… Ehh!"— Exclame mientras perdía el equilibrio.

**_PLASH!_**

Me caí de cara contra la tierra.

Al parecer, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que no me percate sobre donde estaba caminado.

"¡Auchh!... Mi N-Narhhizz"— Decía mientras me sobaba la nariz.

Realmente tenía mucha mala suerte.

Al notar al mí alrededor. No que estaba caminado por un sendero de piedras y al parecer pise una por error.

Ese golpe me dolí mucho y provoco que mi nariz sangrara un poco.

Pero en ese mismo lugar, mientras me limpia mi sucia cara.

(Voces*)

"Uhmmm!"— Creí haber escuchado unas voces.

Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero por un momento escuche un pequeño grito por los alrededores.

"¿De dónde provendrá ese sonido?"— Decía mientras me ponía de pie nuevamente.

Recuerdo que hace 3 días. No habia escuchado voces parecidas, no era de un animal y mucho menos de una bestia.

"¿Acaso serán humanos?"— Me lo estaba preguntado.

Era la única posibilidad. Pensar en que podían ser humanos… En parte no me daba buena espina.

"Aun si son seres humanos… Tengo que ser precavida."— Dije al alistarme para investigar.

A pasado más de un año y medio desde que llegue a la tierra, pero esto sería la tercera vez que encontraría a más humanos por este mundo. Realmente son muy difíciles de encontrar.

Aunque una parte de mi tenía miedo en ir a observar. La actitud de los humanos aún era un misterio para mí.

Pero igual no podía quedarme en un solo lugar, pudiese ser que me encontrase con ellos y tal vez lo pasaría muy mal.

"Creo que estoy siendo muy prejuiciosa."— Me decía a mí misma.

Tal vez podía estar en un error, pero según lo que me dijo Ise una vez…

* * *

...

_**Visiones**_

"_Mira Chiai… Si algún día nos topamos con otras personas, te recomiendo ser muy cuidadosa."— Me decía Ise mediante un consejo._

"_¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso no todos tienen el mismo comportamiento que tú?"— Le pregunte muy curiosa._

_En eso, Ise, me niega con la cabeza y me explica._

"_Tendría suerte si nos encontramos con un conocido, pero aun así las cosas no son tan fáciles. Por así decirlo; si ese día que te mordió la serpiente, no hubiera sido yo quien estuviese, sino otro… Probablemente te hubiera dejado morir con el veneno."— Fue muy directo en su respuesta._

_Aquello me asusto un poco. Al conocerlo, pensé que los humanos solo eran seres algo tontos, pero sin duda me habia equivocado._

_Pero entonces…_

"_¡Oye!... Ahora que lo recuerdo."— Le conteste muy molesta. "¡Fue por tu culpa que mordiera aquella serpiente!"— Le reclame sobre aquel día._

_En eso… Ise pone una sonrisa forzada y empieza a sudar. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eso por su culpa!_

"_U-Uhhmmm! No… No fui yo. Además, ya paso… No crees que es mejor olvidar y perdonar… Jejeje_"_— Me contesto, mientras me evadía la mirada._

_No sabía mucho que hacer en ese momento. Si enojarme por aquel día… O decir gracias por cuidarme._

_Simplemente no le dije nada._

…

* * *

**_De vuelta_**

"Ya veo…"— Lo dije con el menor de mí alegría. "Al aparecer si logre aprender algo."— Me lo decía, mientras intentado ya no deprimirme.

Luego de limpiarme bien, decido una cosa.

"Voy investigar."— Me puse en recorrido.

Aun sabiendo que era peligroso, no tenía otra opción. Eran por simple lógica.

"Si por este lugar hay humanos viviendo… Eso significa que hay comida también."— Me lo decía mientras estaba planeado una estrategia.

Tenía ahora la mala suerte de que todo me saliera mal, pero esta era una oportunidad aunque sea de poder sobrevivir un poco más.

Entonces… Paso a paso, me meto en las parte de atrás de los árboles, no estaba segura si era una buena idea aparentar ser como si no estuviera ahí.

Lo peor que me podría pasar, sería que me descubrieran y me lastimaran.

"GULP*… C-Creo que mejor dejo de pensar en cosas feas."— Intentaba no ponerme nerviosa.

Luego, mientras seguía a paso lento, pude notar una obertura de luz a una parte muy abierta del bosque.

Y como estaba escondida detrás de unas plantas y grandes hojas de los árboles.

Lo que vi, sin duda fue algo que no podía creer.

"(Voz baja) …¿U-Una mesa de té?"— Decía mientras intentaba contener mi asombro.

¿U-Una mesa de té?... ¡¿Qué hace una mesa para tomar el té en lugar como este?!

Eso era muy extraño. Pero más extraño fue las personas que estaban en el campo abierto.

"(Suspiro)… Nada como un buen té verde, para tomar un descanso."— Dijo aquel muchacho con el cabello negro y ojos morados, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té.

Aquel hombre, o mejor dicho… Ese ser, tenía una vestimenta muy elegante para la vista, un tanto con un toque de colores oscuros.

"¿Desea más te, Nergal-sama?"— Le pregunto el otro ser, quien poseía una vestimenta de batalla.

Aquel sujeto, que sostenía la tetera del té, poseía una larga cabellera castaña, casi tan largo como la mía, unos ojos de color negro y una piel muy blanca.

Ambos seres eran muy bellos. Podía compararlos con Miguel-sama, en cuanta belleza y pulcritud.

"¡Oh, Gracias Abigor!"— Dijo el otro sujeto levantado su taza de té.

Con que le nombre de aquel ser de cabello largo era Abigor. Un nombre tanto extraño de dónde vengo.

Pero lo que me llamo más la atención era la situación. ¿Quiénes eran?

Por un largo momento me quede observándoles. En ese momento no me atreví a acercármeles… Por más extraño que suene, el querer acercármeles me producía mucho pavor.

"¿Señor?"—Ahora le pregunta aquel sujeto blanco.

"¿Qué pasa Abigor?"— Le contesto el otro mientras tomaba su té.

"¿No cree que deberíamos ir a otra parte?"— Con un tono muy educado, su compañero le pregunta.

No sabía que era exactamente de lo que estaban hablando. Pero al aparecer, aquella pregunta fastidio un poco aquel muchacho.

"¡Ahora estoy en mi descanso! Aunque sea déjame tomar el té de manera tranquila. Además…"— Le contesto de una manera un tanto molesta. "Nosotros nos movemos cuando me sienta cansado de este lugar. Por el momento es divertido estar por estos lugares."— Con una sonrisa algo perturbadora, este le contesta a su siervo.

"Siento mi atrevimiento señor."— Se disculpó el otro ser. "Pero lo decía, porque por estos lugares no hay seres humanos, y han pasado casi 2 días que no encontramos una tribu de ellos…"— Le decía el, quien coloco la tetera en la mesa blanca.

Por alguna razón esas palabras causaron un poco de perturbación en mi ser. ¿Humanos?... ¿Cuál era su asunto con ellos?

Tal vez en ese momento, tenía la oportunidad perfecta para irme con mucho cuidado, pero…

"(Suspiro)… Qué te preocupas. Además, nosotros ya estamos por cumplir con nuestra parte. Dudo mucho que no podamos realizar nuestro trabajo antes de tiempo. Además, no me agrado mucho tener que estar camino y no encontrar nada. Pero por el momento, prefiero respirar algo de aire fresco, antes de ir a ensuciarme las manos. "— Con un tono relajado, ese sujeto no parecía importarle mucho las palabras de su compañero.

¿El abuelo?... Realmente esto me estaba inquietando. Aunque cada palabra que decía, por alguna razón hacia que me quedara y lo escuchara.

Pero la verdadera razón por la que me quede fue…

"Bien Abigor…"— Le estaba dando una orden a su compañero. "Un buen siempre tiene que estar acompañado con un buen postre. ¿Lo trajiste verdad?"— Le contesto ese sujeto, quien de manera muy fina, se sentó adecuadamente en la mesa.

En ese momento. Su compañero, de una extraña sesta saca algo que habia visto hace mucho tiempo.

La delicia de los cielos.

"Acá tiene Señor…"— Le dijo él mientras le entregaba… "Acá tiene su pastel de fresa." — El entonces se retira dando unos pasos atrás.

¡Un pastel de fresa! ¡Es enserio! ¡Es verdad!... Mis ojos no me estaban engañando.

Vi ante mí la personificación de elegancia. El deleite de los paladares. Lo mejor del mundo…

"(Voz baja)… Y-Yo también quiero…"— Con la baba cayendo de mi boca, no pude aguatar la ganas de querer probar.

Sin duda esto fue una gran tortura para mí… Los minutos más agobiantes de mi vida.

"Nñññnnn! Sin duda la crema de chatía es la mejor."— Aquel sujeto empezó a devorar aquel pobre pastel delante de mí.

Cada parte de aquel trozo de pastel era perfecto. Sus esquinas y de seguro su suavidad.

No podía evitar sentir mucha envidia. Sin duda daría mucho por probar un bocado de aquel pastel de fresa.

Y para mi sufrimiento… ¡Aquel sujeto se lo comía demasiado lento!

Tardaba minutos en saborear el pastel, unos minutos más en tocarlo, unos minutos más en tomar su té…

¡ARGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Tenía muchas ganas de gritar. Era un dolor para mí ver eso.

Mi envidia creció más, pues el pastel debía estar demasiado bueno, como para que lo comiera muy despacio… ¡No estoy llorando! ¡No estoy llorando!

Y mientras observaba como aquel sujeto se comía aquel bello pastel.

Dentro de mí querían hacer justicia.

"GWARRR*"— Mi estómago rugió como nunca.

Me quede helada. No creo que debieron haberlo escucho… ¡No sonó tan fuerte! ¿Verdad?

"¿Qué fue eso?"— Dijo rápidamente aquel sujeto de los ojos negros.

¡Dios mío si me escucho! ¡¿Por qué rayos estoy temblando mucho?!... ¿Tendría que salir de aquí lo más rápido que pueda?... Esto no me traía buena espina.

Aquel sujeto de los ojos negros, estuvo un corto rato observado y especificando de donde vino aquel sonido.

No paso mucho.

"…..!"— El miro a donde me estaba escondiendo.

¡Eso era muy malo!... Esa mirada de pronto cambio a la de una muy pero muy profunda. Podía sentir la presión en sus ojos. Eso hizo que empezara a ponerme muy nerviosa… ¿Acaso era miedo?

Pero cuando pensé que le iba a venir a done estaba yo.

"Abigor…. ¿A dónde cree que vas?"— Le detuvo, aquel sujeto de los ojos morados. "No creo haberte dado permiso para que te movieras ¿Verdad?"— Con una mirada punzante, dice esas palabras tranquilamente.

Podía sentir una fuerte presión en sus palabras. Cosa que proco cierto nerviosismo a su compañero, quien no se movió para nada.

"Discúlpeme usted, Señor."— Dijo rápidamente mientras se puso de rodillas ante él.

Por una parte, sentí que me habia salvado por un pelo… Pero ahora estaba sintiendo mucho más miedo, pero sobre todo por ese sujeto. Quien, por así decirlo… Podía sentir un aura oscura a su alrededor.

"Ese desagradable sonido me quito el apetito."— Dijo mientras agarraba una servilleta y se limpiaba los labios.

El simplemente me daba un poco de miedo. Aun si hacia una acción simple, como limpiarse la boca… Pero creo que la parte mala, ya está pasando.

"De seguro fue un animal salvaje que olía de lejos el pastel."— Con tono de desalentado. "Creo que mejor lo tiro."— Y en un acto de pura crueldad.

Aquel ser de los ojos morados, agarrado el pesado del bello pastel y…

_**PLASH!**_

"…!"— Me quede en silencio.

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... Quería gritar, lo que vi era muy cruel.

Mis ojos no podían soportar lo que acababa de ver. Aquel ser… Ese sujeto habia tirado el pastel a la fría y sucia tierra.

"Creo que es mejor que nos vallamos ahora Abigor."— Aquel cruel sujeto, empezó a marcharse junto con su compañero.

"¡De acuerdo!"— Le contesto el de los ojos negros.

Entonces, no pasaron más de unos minutos para que ambos se marcharan y perdiera su figura de vista.

Habían dejado la mesa de té y demás objetos en aquel sitio.

Y cuando sentí que ya no habia peligro. Por fin salgo de mi escondite y me dirigió al campo abierto.

Camino a paso lento y me quedo al lado del pobre pastel.

Me arrodillo y con lastima.

"¿Qué clase monstruo puede hacerle eso una de las mejores creaciones de Dios?... ¡Eso es muy cruel!"— No podía sentirme triste por el pastel abandonado.

Si… Aquel pobre y delicioso pastel, con crema de chantillí y con una deliciosa fresa en la punta. Una obra maestra de la creación…. ¡Oh, espera!

_**Aaaarffffsssschhc!**_

Ese era el sonido de mi vergüenza.

"Sfuipss… Tengo que calmarme."— Decía mientras me limpiaba la baba que salía de mi boca.

Era verdad que tenía mucha hambre… Pero comerme un pastel, que ya fue comido y en sima que estaba tirado en la sucia tierra.

Por alguna razón… Eso yo no lo veía el problema.

"Realmente a esto he llegado…"— Dije al coger el pesado de pastel de suelo.

Ya en mi mano, limpio un poco al pobre pastel. Realmente esto es muy lamentable.

"AHHH!"— Abriendo muy grande mi boca.

Y en un intento de darle una mordida.

"Hahaha!"— Se escuchó un par de risas. "Los humanos son tan predecibles. No te lo dije Abigor."— Fue una voz que hizo temblar en ese momento.

_**Gulp***_

No pude evitar tragar saliva.

¿Cómo? O mejor dicho… ¿Por qué estaban atrás de mí?... Preguntas que me hacía en ese momento de tensión.

Entonces… Se me cae el pastel de mi mano y rápidamente doy una vuelta.

"Ahggg…"— Dije al voltearme al verlos.

Se me erizo los pelos de mi cuerpo por aquel momento de pavor.

Di un paso atrás por puro instinto. Estar delante de esos sujetos extraños… Me provocaba que empezase a temblar de miedo.

"Vamos… Vamos, no tengas miedo."— Me dijo el sujeto de los ojos morados. "Pequeña niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?"— Repentinamente me habla con un tono de voz más delicado.

Aquel ser de cerca, él era muy alto. Por él se agacho un poco para verme el rostro.

"C-C-Chiiaii…"— Le contestes tartamudeando.

Al decir mi nombre, el sujeto puso un rostro algo sorprendido, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Chiai?... Un nombre extraño para un humano."— Lo dijo con un tono muy dudoso.

Aquel ser no me dejo mover por un buen rato.

* * *

**[Demonios]**

"_¿Chiai?_..."— Me puse a pensar en aquel nombre.

Un nombre muy bello para un humano. Pero sin duda hasta los humanos tenían cierta forma de conjugar los verbos, aun siendo seres poco inteligentes.

Esto algo interesante.

Yo habia estado viajando por este lugar, por un largo tiempo, y aun así, era la primera vez que veía aun humano como ella.

Era muy diferente a los que me encontré.

La mayoría de los seres humanos que me habia encontrado en este mundo, casi todos compartían ciertos rasgos en común. Como por ejemplo el color de cabello, mientras la mayoría lo tenía de color negro o castaño… Ella lo traía de color dorado.

También su tono de piel, si bien era cierto que esta mugrosa estaba toda sucia… Por alguna razón, ella poseía cierto rasgo de delicadeza y era más blanca que otros humanos.

Pero algo que me convenció un poco más. Fue sus ojos azules, aun para mí… Esta niña era horrible en aspecto, no podía negar que tenía unos bellos ojos azules reales. Un color de ojos, que hasta para los demonios era difícil de concebir.

Pero al fin y al cabo… Solo era una humana, una humana un poco más agraciada que el resto de los que me encontré.

Pero al igual que todos… Ella me tiene miedo.

Creo que estaba con muy buena suerte ahora.

* * *

— **[Traumas]**** —**

Aquel sujeto me seguía mirando. Era simplemente una sensación muy horrible para mi estar en frente a seres desconocidos.

Pero de pronto.

"¿Oye niña?"— Me pregunto él. "¿Acaso tenías hambre?"— De pronto el me pregunta sonriente.

Este cambio fue algo inesperado. Aquel sujeto me sonrió, pero a pesar de ello… Aún mi cuerpo no paraba de tener miedo.

Entonces en un intento de seguir la conversación.

Yo muevo mi cabeza de arriba y abajo, dando una declaración asertiva.

"Ya veo…"— Me contesto él con un tono aún más suave que antes.

Era un poco extraño… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pretendiendo? Simplemente, en ese momento yo seguí con esto, de esa forma tal vez él no me lastimaría.

"Dime carita sucia, yo te puedo alimentar si deseas, pero a cambio necesito un favor tuyo."— Me dijo él.

"¿U-Un favor?"— Le pregunte aun nerviosa.

No sabía si estaba yendo por buena dirección, pero no tenía más elección.

"¡Exacto!... Pues veras, necesito que me digas en donde hay más de vosotros y no te preocupes, si me lo dices yo te daré todo el pastel que desees hasta saciar tu apetito… ¿Me ayudarías?"— Con aquellos ojos morados penetrantes, el me ofrecía dicha propuesta.

¡Pastel! ¡El me daría pastel!... Era difícil controlar la baba que estaba saliendo de mi boca, fue un gran esfuerzo.

"P-Pastel…"— No podía evitarlo.

El simple deseo de volver a probar mi postre favorito, era demasiado tentador.

Pero… Él era un desconocido y podía sentir una extraña aura, demasiado oscuro alrededor suyo.

Aún si me sonreía, como si fuera un buen hombre… Sabía que no tenía creer en sus palabras, dentro de mí, en parte, estaba muy aliviada de estar lejos de los chicos.

"¿Pasa algo?"— Pregunto él, al ver que no le respondía.

"L-Lo siento señor…"— Le conteste. "H-Hace un tiempo me dijeron que no hablase con extraños, por eso que no puedo aceptar su oferta."— De la manera más educada rechazaba su propuesta.

Recordando un poco mí educación… Intento no hacerlo enfardar y esperaba que me dejase tranquila ahora.

Pero estaba equivocada.

"Es verdad…"— Contesto él sonriendo. "Tú me has demostrado educación, cosa que te pido perdón por no presentarme adecuadamente."— En una pose de monseñor, aquel llama a su compañero.

Entonces su compañero comienza a hablar.

"Pequeña niña… Nosotros somos seres que solo queremos hacer la vida de las personas, un tanto placentera. Solo buscamos ayudarles, y para eso… Mi señor, les está brindando la oportunidad de hacer un pacto con la familia más poderosa del inframundo..."— Aquel sujeto, pronto dijo una palabra que me perturbo.

¡El inframundo!... ¡Él estaba hablando del inframundo!... Para que aquel ser conozca sobre ello. De pronto sabía que ahora si estaba en un gran peligro.

Entonces él lo dijo.

"Soy un demonio de clase alta y también miembro de la primera potestad del inframundo. Mi nombre es Nergal Bael, ahora ya no soy un extraño… ¿Verdad, Chiai?"— Aquellas palabras produjeron un frio que helo mi espina.

Al escuchar eso…

"D-Demonios…"— Dije al empezar a sentir el pavor en cuerpo.

¡Eran demonios!... ¡Estos seres eran demonios!... Y para mi mala suerte, no era cualquier demonio quien estaba en mí delante era ni más ni menos que un miembro de la familia Bael. La familia con el poder más grande entre de los demonios.

Esto era muy malo. Si aquel demonio llegase a descubrir que era un ángel… Sin duda me daba miedo pensar en que cosas me haría.

Tenía que pensar rápido… Y buscar una manera de escapar de ellos. Aunque sería una hazaña muy difícil.

"Hmmmm….?"— Aquel demonio llamado Nergal, ahora se queda mirando. "Te ves muy pálida… ¿Acaso hay algo que te este asustando?"— Con un gran cinismo, él no me preguntaba lo obvio.

Si seguía así, él se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Mi única opción ahora… ¡Era correr lo más rápido que podía!

"L-Lo siento… Yo… Yo… Me tengo que ir…"— Le conteste mientras comencé a correr de ellos.

Tal vez fue pro el miedo que tuve unas fuerzas de salir corriendo y perderme lo más rápido que podía.

Pero él resultado fue inútil.

_**FUISSS!**_

El sonido cortante del viento.

Y mientras me cubría de aquel violento viento.

"Vaya y yo que pensé que siendo amable las cosas saldrían mejor, pero… Tendré que volver a las viejas costumbres."— Dijo Nergal, quien ahora estaba en mí delante.

Era muy rápido. Aun si tratase de hacerlo de nuevo… De nada serviría.

Y mientras trataba de dar unos pasos atrás.

_**PUMM!**_

Me habia chocado con algo.

**GULP***

No pude evitar tragar saliva al verlo… Era el otro demonio, quien de la nada apareció en mi espalda.

Aquel sujeto de los ojos negros, me agarra muy fuerte los hombros… ¡Ese momento mi corazón empezó a acelerarse por el miedo!

Entonces… Aquel demonio de la familia Bael me habla.

"Mira mugrosa."— Ahora tenía un tono de voz más agresivo. "No soy un sujeto que posea una gran paciencia. Han pasado 2 días desde que no he vuelto a encontrar a un humano y no pienso seguir en este sucio mundo buscándolos. No quería tener que llegar a esto, pues no me gusta ensuciarme las manos con seres como tú… Hagámoslo fácil… Solo dime donde hay más seres humanos y se acabó."— Con un tono que daba miedo, Nergal me empezó a insistir a que le respondiese.

Simplemente… Yo no tenía escapatoria.

"Y-Yo… y-yo no se nadaaa…"— Le contesto muy asustada.

Pero a pesar de que estaba diciendo la verdad. El me mira con unos ojos de enojo, él no me cree.

Y entonces…

_**¡Zas!...! ¡Paf!...!*****_

El me da una fuerte bofetada.

Aquel golpe que me dio, hizo que me cayera al suelo. Sin duda eso…

"A-Au! A-Au!"— Dije al sentir mi rostro ardiendo.

Realmente me dolió mucho… El simplemente no lo dudo y me golpeo.

Sin embargo, mientras intentaba no llorar… El horrible sujeto, con una mirada de enojado se acerca a mi lado.

"¿Te duele verdad?"— Me lo pregunta de una manera muy fría.

Miedo tenía mucho miedo. El me daba miedo, sus ojos eran muy penetrantes y parecía que no tenía reparo alguno en continuar.

Entonces… Él va y agarra de mi cabellera.

"AUUCH!"— Grite del dolor.

"Mira quiero que solo me digas donde hay más humanos. No tenemos que pasar por todo eso, yo me ahorraría mi valioso tiempo… y tú no tendrías que sufrir mucho. Solo contéstame con sinceridad."— Con aquel tono de voz penetrante, el exigía que le contestase.

Ya no podía aguantar más. Estoy muy asustada…

"(Llorando)… P-Por favor… S-Sueltame… Y-Yo en verdad no sé nada… ¡N-No sé nada!"— Me ponía a suplicar por el temor que tenía.

Aun si dentro de mí, yo quería que alguien viniese a ayudarme… Yo sabía que nadie iba a venir. Estaba sola.

Pero mi respuesta provoco más furia en él.

"Respuesta equivocada."— Me dijo y sin muestra de piedad en sus ojos.

Ese cruel demonio aprieta más fuerte mi cabello, y en un acto de gran crueldad.

_**PUMM!**_

El estrella mi cara contra el suelo.

"ARGGG!"— Grite de mucho dolor.

El dolor que sentí en ese momento fue tal. Que simplemente empecé a llorar a un más fuerte.

Aquel golpe que me causo… Abrió una gran herida en mi ceja derecha, provocando que saliera sangre y se esparciera por mi rostro.

El me soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Estaba temblando… Mi cuerpo estaba temblando mucho.

Y en acto de piedad. Yo le ruego a Nergal.

"(Llorando)… P-Por favor… No más… Y-Yo no sé nada… Ya no me lastime."— Perdiendo prácticamente mi dignidad.

Ahora estaba agachando mi cabeza a un demonio. El miedo y el dolor me obligo hacerlo, simplemente ya no quería sufrir.

Pero aun si estaba suplicándole.

_**PUMM!**_

Me pisa con fuerza y hace que mi cara tenga un choque violento contra el frio suelo.

"Cómo te atreves a ensuciar mis finos zapatos con tu sangre impura. Tendrás que limpiarlo con tú lengua si no quieres que algún día te perdone…"— Con un tono burlesco, aquel demonio aprieta con fuerza mi cabeza.

Él estaba frotando con fuerza la suela de sus zapatos haciendo que mi rostro se hunda más en la tierra.

Sin duda era muy cruel. Los demonios eran muy crueles…

Y cuando Nergal, se cansa de hacerme eso… El quita su pie de mi cabeza.

Aquella acción habia provocado que la herida de mi ceja se abriera más, de mi rostro empezó a salir más sangre.

Mi cuerpo ya está temblando más de lo normal. Me costaba ya incluso estar en 4 patas. Mis brazos estaban por quebrarse.

_**Coff! Coff!**_

Empecé a toser por la falta de aire.

"(Llorando)… P-Por favor… Y-Ya no más… S-Se lo suplico."— Le pedía algo de compasión.

Miguel-sama… Por favor perdone a este ángel que depósito su gran confianza. Incluso ahora, yo… Por favor, ¡Sálveme!

Pero mis llámanos nunca fueron escuchados. Pero cuando creí que lo peor ya habia pasado.

Aquel demonio… Me mira con una gran indiferencia, aun sabiendo que no me podía defender el de pronto…

* * *

**[El deseo de un demonio]**

Esto era muy extraño. No podía evitar pensarlo al ver a esta niña.

Si bien no le golpee tan duro, como para matarla. Esto era suficiente como para que ella hablase y me dijera la verdad.

Los humanos, a pesar de aparentar ser fuertes… Tarde temprano se quiebran, no importa si era hombre o era mujer. Nadie es capaz de aguatar tanto el dolor físico.

Pero ella, aun si me suplicaba que no la maltratase, ella aun no me decía lo que yo quería escuchar.

Tal vez… Me estaría diciendo la verdad O…

"Guahahaha… Esto será divertido."— Dije al pensar en una idea.

Si realmente me decía la verdad. Todo habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero… ¡Seria divertido intentar esto!

Entonces a mi siervo y le digo.

"¡Abigor!... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."— Le mande un orden a mi siervo.

Sin duda… Los cobardes, son solo cobardes. Al final simplemente ella lo lamentara.

* * *

**[El lamento de los inocentes]**

Mientras estaba intentaba levantarme.

"¡Abigor!... Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer."— Dijo Nergal, quien señalo algo a su compañero.

Entonces… El otro demonio, acierta con la cabeza y entonces…

_**PUMM! BOOM!**_

"AHHGGGG!" — Grite del dolor.

Aquel sujeto de los ojos negros. Aquel salvaje me habia puesto bruscamente su rodilla en mi espalda, haciendo que golpee una vez más el suelo, pero ahora…

"¡M-Mi brazo! ¡M-Mi brazo!"— Decía al ver como aquel demonio estiraba mi brazo derecho.

Mientras él tenía su rodilla en mi espalda y con la mano izquierda forzando mi cabeza, haciendo que la mitad de mi rostro estuviera besando la tierra, mientras que aún tenía un ojo haciéndome ver la derecha… Aquel demonio, estaba estirando mi brazo derecho lo más que pudo.

"(Llorando)… ¡E-Espera! ¡E-Espera que me vas hacer!"— Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Entonces, al ver a Nergal, quien empezó a sacar algo de su bolsillo.

"Esto es una prueba para ver si me dices la verdad… "— Dijo él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado hacerme?... Era pregunta muy agobiante.

Entonces… Nergal, quien estaba sacando algo brillante, se me acerca y se postra al frente de mi brazo.

"(Llorando)… Y-Yo no sé nada… S-Se lo juro… D-Déjeme por favor…"— Estaba muy atemorizada.

Pero a pesar de todas mis suplicas. Él no me hacía caso.

El simplemente se quedaba bien fijamente mi brazo… Y entonces…

"7 segundos…"— Dije de la nada. "Tienes solo 7 segundos para decirme lo que quiero saber… 7,6,5…"— Comenzó una cuenta regresiva.

¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer? ¿Qué era lo que quería hacerme?... Simplemente no lo aguante más.

Yo solo sabía, que ese demonio tenía algo brillante en su mano.

"(Llorando)… ¡N-NO SE NADA!"— Grite mi última suplica.

Pero continúo con la cuenta.

"4,3,2…."— Levantando su mano derecha. "1…! "— Él lo hace.

Levantando su mano en alto… Rápidamente.

_**CLASH!**_

"(Llorando)… ¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... M-Mi brazoooo…. M-Mi brazoooo… M-Mi brazoooo… M-Mi brazoooohhh…!"— No puede gritar de dolor.

M-Me duele… M-Me duele… M-Me duele mucho!

Aquel horrible demonio me habia apuñalado con un cuchillo en mi brazo derecho. Mi carne fue deforma horriblemente.

En ese momento, sentí un dolor indescriptible. Ni siquiera podía retorcerme por lo limitada que me habían tenido.

Era muy cruel… Ese demonio, no lo pensó y me clavo aquel cuchillo con mucha fuerza.

Mucha sangre… Mucha sangre empezó a salir de mi brazo derecho.

Y simplemente en aquel momento… Todo se volvió negro y deje de sentir dolor.

* * *

— **[Misericordia] —**

Alrededor de un gran charco de sangre.

"Uhmmm!" — Dije al notar un silencio.

Debajo de la rodilla de Abirgo, aquella mugrosa se habia callado.

Yo me pongo de pie y me alejo un poco para no mancharme con su sangre.

"Mi señor…"— Me dijo mi siervo. "Esta niña dejo de moverse…"— Abigo entonces se pone de pie y la deja hay.

"No me digas lo obvio…"— Le contesto, mientras me sacudo el polvo de mi hombro. "Esto no lo tenía previsto… Al parecer, el dolor que sintió fue tanto, que al no aguantarlo más, ella entro en un estado de shock. Sinceramente, pensé que aguantaría un poco, pero bueno…"— Lo decía mientas la vía hay tirada.

Ella tal vez me decía la verdad. Pero es lastima… Al final todo fue una pérdida de tiempo.

"Abigor…"— Era yo llamando a mi siervo.

"Si señor…"— Me contesta él.

"Dehesaste de ella… No la quiero ver. Realmente, los débiles ni siquiera merecen tener un muerte digna."— Lo decía con un mal sabor de boca.

Ciertamente odiaba perder mi tiempo de esta manera. Al parecer, tenía que volver a buscar a los humanos yo mismo. El plan fallo.

En ese momento, mientras yo estaba pensado. Abigor agarra del cuello de esa humana y en mientras observaba alrededor.

"Esto estará bien…"— Dije él al ver una enorme cascada.

Mi siervo camina hasta llegar a la orilla de la gran cascada.

"Dudo mucho que sobreviva a esta caída, pero de ser así… No creo que en ese estado sobreviva al agua. Sin duda morirá."— Con ese tono muy seco.

Mi siervo suelta de la garganta a aquella humana, y esta cae desde una gran altura.

En ese momento… yo me acerco a mi siervo.

"¿Oye Abirgor?"— Le pregunto. "¿Le sacaste el cuchillo del brazo ante de lanzarla?"— Le decía mientas vía la inmensa altura de la cascada.

Mis palabras hicieron que mi siervo se percatara de su error.

"L-Lo siento mucho Nergal-sama."— Él se disculpó poniéndose de rodillas.

Sin duda este siervo mío era muy despistado.

"(Suspiro)… El cuchillo era bonito."— Sin ningún interés en ello, decido olvidarlo.

Después de eso… Ambos continuamos nuestro camino.

Este trabajo era agotador, pero que podía hacer… Esto era una orden del abuelo, como demonio de la mejor clase, mi deber era cumplir con mi misión.

Aun así, esto me era muy fastidioso.

* * *

— **[Ayúdame] —**

En medio del mismo bosque.

Ya estaba por atardecer, y aun no tenía señales de Chiai.

Mi camino me llego a estar cerca de un rio algo grande y con una turbulencia muy notable.

"¿Q-Quien fue el idiota que se comió un picante?" — Dije al recoger un pimiento del suelo.

Mi búsqueda estaba dando muy pocos resultados. Y para colmo… Aun si estaba atardeciendo, aun hacia demasiada calor.

_**Sesss!**_

Me limpiaba el sudor de mi frente.

"Aprovechando que estoy acá… Sera mejor que tome algo de agua."— Lo decía mientras me ponía en posición para ingerir el agua.

_**Plash! Plash!**_

Empecé a lavarme el rostro con el agua.

Era muy refrescante, el agua estaba fría para gusto.

Pero en ese momento. Cuando estaba a punto de tomar un poco del agua del Río.

"¡Oh!"— Dije al sorprender un poco. "¿Qué raro?..." — Me lo estaba preguntado.

Aquella agua cristalina, de pronto empezó a hacerse notar algo extraño en ella.

Una línea de color rojo empezó hacerse presente.

Yo entonces, no tomo el agua… Me pare del lugar y me fijo.

"¡Sangre!"— Dije la reconocerlo.

Habia una línea muy grande de sangre que estaba recorriendo el camino del rio.

"Esto es demasiado… "— Dije al percatarme del tamaño de la gran línea roja.

Pero… ¿De dónde provenía esta sangre?

Al inicio fue por curiosidad. Tal vez un animal muerto cayo al rio y por el recorrido provoco que este desangrase.

Una parte de mi no podía dejarlo así. Sabía bien que este rio se conectaba más abajo, en donde nosotros tomábamos agua… Aun si era suposición mía, no quería a arriesgarme a tomar agua contaminada.

Entonces camino costa arriba.

Y no me demore mucho tampoco, eso lo sabía por la cantidad de sangre.

_**Tass! Tass!**_

Y entonces yo llego… Y lo que vi…

"A-Ahhhh… hhh!"— Reaccione muy impactado.

Mi corazón se detuvo al verlo.

Entre las rocas… En el medio del rio…

Sin pensarlo dos veces…

_**PLASHHH!**_

Me lanzo a las turbulentas aguas del rio.

"(Fatigando)… Ajaa… ajaaaaa aja…"— Estaba luchando contra la corriente.

_**Swim! Swim!**_

Nadaba y nadaba, pero la corriente era un tanto fuerte… Que me costaba mucho seguir.

"(Tsk)… No… No me vas ganar…"— Dije al empezar a darlo todo.

Si bien era muy difícil seguir nadando. Yo no me iba rendir… No lo iba hacer.

Aun si me empezaba a dolor los brazos, aun si el rio intentaba que me ahogase… Ahora simplemente no podía pensar en eso.

"Maldición… Maldición…"— Decía en plena frustración.

Las aguas del rio, de pronto empezaron a ser más turbulentas…

"¡Ahora no!... ¡NO CUANDO ESTOY CERCA!" — Grite al dar un mi último esfuerzo.

Estaba casi llegando a lugar donde habia un pequeño estancando de sangre.

Solo un poco más…! Solo poco más…! ¡ESTE RÍO NO ME VA A GANAR!

Y en un intento desesperado… Yo.

"AHHHHHH!"— Grite al dar mi último impulso.

Yo lo habia logrado.

En ese momento… Por puro instinto.

_**Gloop…! Gloop!**_

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos,

Mi cuerpo se aferró en un abrazo de la persona que prometí proteger.

"(Llorando)… C-Chiai."— Dije al arrepentirme de corazón.

Ahora… Yo estaba abrazando el cuerpo lastimado de Chiai. Quien estaba muy fría y manchada de sangre.

Y aun dormida… Su cara demostraba mucho dolor.

Yo no quería verla así… No quería que esto pasara.

Realmente… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

* * *

— **[Mi ser querido] —**

En la oscuridad de la noche.

Cerca de una fogata, dentro de una especie de refugio de entre los árboles.

Cerca de alrededor de la fogata, habia una chica, tan delicada con la más fina hoja de cristal.

Pero estaba sola… Claro que no, pues a su costado…!

"C-Chiai…"— Dije con un tono muy deprimente.

Ella no despertaba. Por más que la llamaba… Ella no despertaba.

Se me partía el alma verla así. Su rosto reflejaba un gran dolor… Siempre con la misma mirada.

"(Lagrimas)… S-Si yo te hubiera detenido ese día…"— Lo decía con una arrepentimiento.

Si hubiera tenido el valor de detenerla… Si no me hubiera dejado llevar por sus palabras.

"(Llorando)… ¡C-Chiai no hubiera terminado así!"— Dije al no aguatar más.

Me aferraba en propia culpa. Mis lágrimas cayeron en su delicado rostro.

Simplemente… Yo no sabía que hacer…

El cuerpo de Chiai, tenía horribles heridas, me costó mucho curarlas y sobretodo que dejara de sangrar, pero aun así… Ella no abría los ojos.

Y con mis manos… Yo simplemente… Agarro su pequeña mano.

"(Llorando)… P-Por favor despierta."— Dije al sentir su fría tacto.

En ese momento, yo me tente en acariciar su rostro.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía… Solo quería que supiera estaba a sr lado.

Y en eso un viejo recuerdo vino a mi mente…

"(Llorando)… _Donde el cielo estaahh…! Aun en el más alláaa…! Yo te voy a encontrarrr…!1 Y si asustada estasss...! _ _No importara, porque a mí lado tú estarás…!_ ….."— Empecé a cantar.

Aquella canción…

* * *

_**Visiones…**_

_Una madre quien empezó a ropar a su bebé._

"_Donde el cielo estaahh…! En el más alláaa…! Yo te voy a encontrarrr…! Y si asustado estasss...! No importara, porque a mí lado tú estarás…! "— Con una voz muy dulce. "…En el más allá o en cualquier lugar…! A mi lado tu caminarasss! Y en tormenta o tempestad…! No temerasss…! Porque, en mis brazos tu estas..! Y nadie teeeehh lastimaraaaa! Na! Nanana! Naaaa!"— Aquella madre entonaba una hermosa canción._

_Aquella madre, quien le cantaba a su hijo antes dormir._

_El niño solo podía ver a con un gran amor y sonrisa a su madre._

_Ella solo sonreía al ver a su hijo sonreír y ser feliz._

"_Mi hijito… Mi Ichee…"— Le decía ella con una gran ternura._

_El aquel niño, tan pequeño como ninguno y frágil._

_El solo se podía cubrir con sus manitas, la gran mano de su mamá._

"_Mami…"_— _Le contesto el niño con mucho cariño._

_Ella le sonrió, y le dio un beso en su frente._

_El niño sabía… Qué no tenía nada que temer, pues estaba bajo los brazos de su madre._

…_._

* * *

"(Llorando)… Mamá…"— Dije al recordarlo.

En ese tiempo, mi mano era más pequeña que la de mi mamá. Ella siempre me cuido como pudo, y nunca hubo un día en la cual su sonrisa alegraba mis días.

Pero ahora... Al ver que mi mano era más grande que la de Chiai.

Estaba claro una cosa… Que ahora era mi turno. Era mi turno de cuidar al más pequeño.

¿Pero cómo?... Días como hoy… Mi mamá me hacía mucha falta.

Y en pleno lamento.

"(Llorando)…. C-Chiai… dime tú."— Le dije al cubrir su mano con las mías. "¿C-Como es que puedo protegerte?"— No pude evitar llorar mucho.

Yo ya no quería esto… No quería verla llora más, No quería que la vuelvan a lastimar. No quería ver ese rostro de tristeza nunca más, pero… Yo- yo no sé qué puedo hacer.

…

Aquella noche… Aquel joven lloro, haciendo que sus lágrimas limpiaran la tristeza de su corazón, pero…

_**Fuuumm!**_

Sin que él lo viera.

Del rostro de aquella chica habia salido una lagrima.

Al parecer… Sus pensamientos le habían alcanzado. Esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Qué aquel joven, sintió el miedo de perder a un ser querido, y no quería que ese fuera la segunda vez…

La noche resulto ser muy larga.

* * *

**[De vuelta al presente]**

Dentro de una sala especial.

"(Lagrimas)… E-Eso es muy tristeee…"— Dijo Asia, quien se le salía una que otra lagrima.

"¡Vamos Asia!... No llores, sino me vas hacer llorar a mí."— Le contesto Xenovia, quien tenía un poco los ojos rojos.

"P-Pero… P-Peroo!"— Le contestaba Asia, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

No podía culparlas… Aquella parte de la historia era muy triste.

Nosotros solo éramos simples oyentes, no nos esperábamos una parte como esta.

"Eso mi toco él corazón…"— Dijo Rossweeisse, quien se limpiaba una lagrima de su rostro y tenía sus manos en el pecho.

"Y-Yo no… No tenía una idea."— Dijo Akeno-san, quien bajo un poco la mirada al suelo.

Para las siervas de Rias, esto empezó a ser un poco chocante. Eso era algo que podía notar…

Sin duda era un pasado muy trágico. Ni yo mismo me lo hubiera podido imaginado.

Pero aparte de nosotros… A quienes en verdad les habia chocado esto.

Entonces yo hable.

"Miguel… Yo."— Le empecé la conversación. "Yo realmente, lamento que nos tengas contar eso."— Le pedía disculpas de mí parte.

Miguel… Quien siempre tenía un rostro que sonrisa, ahora mientras narraba, a él le costaba mucho mantenerla, pues tenía una mirada de tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Lo mismo era para Gabriel, quien de por sí derramo una que otra lagrima.

Y mientras tanto… Miguel me contesta.

"Sirzches…"— Me lo dijo algo más sereno. "El pasado es algo que ya paso. Por más que yo quiera… No puedo borrar eso. Hasta el día de hoy… El simple hecho de pensar, que Chiai pedía ayuda y no poder hacer nada… Es algo que siempre me rompía el corazón cada vez que me lo imaginaba."— Me respondió con un sentimiento de culpa.

Tal vez esto era una forma de expresar su pesar. Yo le entendía perfectamente… Pues yo también soy un hermano mayor.

En ese momento mire a Rias. Quien de por sí, puso un rostro algo triste.

Yo sé que si algún día mi pequeña hermana, me pidiera ayuda… Nunca le diría que no. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si no podía escuchar su voz?...

Tal vez… En aquel momento, sentí empatía por Miguel. Ese sentimiento era algo muy horrible.

Pero por otro lado.

"….!"— Mi madre se quedó con un sentimiento de sorpresa en su rostro.

Desde que Miguel comenzó con aquella parte del relato. Mi madre de pronto palideció y se tapó la boca con sus manos. Ella mostraba un sentimiento de no poder creerlo.

"¡Señora!"— Le llamo Grayfia a mi mamá.

Y en eso… Mi mamá tarde en responder.

"S-Si… G-Grayfia-san."— Le contesta algo perturbada.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"— Le pregunto preocupada.

Entonces… Mi madre tiene un pequeño conflicto con ella misma. Era como quien que no sabía que hacer ahora.

Ella no le responde más a Grayfia.

Mi madre ahora estaba viendo a Miguel, quien de por si no aún tenía un poco aquella mirada triste.

Podía jurar… Que mi madre tenía un gran problema en verle de frente a los ojos. Por eso, en ese momento.

"Miguel-san…"— Con un tono distinto de lo usual. "Como miembro de la familia Bael. Yo te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Jamás me hubiera imaginado algo como eso… Realmente estas disculpas son muy sinceras."— Lo decía mi madre, quien por primera vez vi que bajaba la cabeza de esa manera.

"¡Querida!"— Dijo mi padre al ver algo tan raro.

Incluso para mí… Era la primera vez que veía a mi madre así. Sabiendo que no era su culpa, ella se disculpó sin pensarlo 2 veces.

"Madre…"— Dijo Rias al estar sorprendida.

"Tía…"— Dijo Sairoarg al verla.

Y en plena disculpa.

"Venenala…"— Le contesto Miguel. "Levante su mirada, no es necesario que haga eso. Eso no es responsable de lo que paso aquel día. Por eso, usted no tiene por qué disculparse."— De una manera muy gentil, Miguel le responde a mi madre.

Miguel… El vio que mi madre no mentía, por eso él poco a poco empezó a volver a sonreír.

Pero en aquel momento…

"No Miguel… Sabe que esto no es así de fácil."— Le contesto mi madre, quien se negó levantar la mirada. "Fue un miembro de mi familia que causo ese dolor, no solo a usted y su hermana… Sino que provoco dolor a mucha más gente. Incluso se perfectamente eso, como quien porta la sangre de los Bael… Es algo que no se puede evitar. Por eso, por favor… ¡Acepte mis disculpas!"— Mi madre seguía insistiendo en el perdón de Miguel.

En ese momento. Yo no podía entender a mi madre… Fue en ese momento, que sus palabras resultaron ser muy sinceras.

Y al ver de nuevo a Miguel…

"Si eso te hace sentir paz."— Le contesto muy calmado. "Creo que no es a mí a quien se lo tengas que decir."— Le contesto Miguel, sintiendo empatía por mi madre.

En eso, mi madre por fin levanta su cabeza, pero aun con un rostro muy pálido.

Pero era algo simple… Mi madre no tenía que disculparse con Miguel .Si mi madre quería disculparse… Ella tenía que hacerlo a la persona quien habia sufrido por ello. Ella tenía que pedirle perdón a la hermana de Miguel… A la amada de Ise.

"Entiendo…"— Fue su respuesta de mi madre.

Por un buen rato. Mi madre puso un rostro decaído, pero con una pequeña sonrisa… Al aparecer, algo interno paso en ella.

Pero entonces…

"Miguel-sama… "— Le hablo la hermana Griselda. "¿Qué paso entonces con Chiai-sama e Hyoudou Issei?"— Le pregunto muy preocupada.

Al aparecer, la hermana Grisleda se habia adentro centrado un poco en la historia, pues tenía mucho preocupación con saber cómo continuaba.

Y entonces Miguel le contesta.

"Bueno…"— Le contesto algo decaído. "Lo paso es que…"— Miguel volvió a ver a mi madre, pero esta vez ya no con una mirada triste.

En eso mi madre… Y mejor dicho todos nosotros ya entendíamos porque.

"(Suspiro)…"— Mi madre dio un fuerte suspiro.

"Creo que ya no es necesario decir que paso… Sí que sucedió."— Le hablo Miguel a la hermana Griselda. "Al aparecer… Issei y Chiai tendría la poca fortuna de encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos demonios, y para su desgracia de ellos… Ese fue tampoco fue su último encuentro."— Lo decía Miguel, quien estaba listo para continuar la historia.

Ciertamente… Esto era algo impactante.

* * *

**— [Él ángel llamado Chiai] —**

En plena mañana.

Dentro de un refugio en medio de árboles.

Los rayos del sol empezaron a salir, y con el calor del cielo.

Unos rayos del sol estaba acariciando el rostro de una pequeña niña.

"Uhmm?"— Decía al despertar.

¿Done estaba?... ¿Qué era este lugar?... Mi vista era muy borrosa.

"¿D-dondee….?"— Intentaba ver por ambos lados.

Yo estaba echada en medio de un lugar lleno de hojas. Por alguna razón sentía mucho calor y sed.

Mis labios estaban muy secos y tampoco podía recordar casi nada.

Pero entonces…

"M-Mi cuerpo me duele…"— Dije al intentar moverme.

Realmente estaba muy lastimada. Tenía un dolor de cabeza muy grande, y me costaba mucho mover mi brazo derecho.

Pero a pesar de eso… Me sentía muy calmada.

"M-Mi vista…"— Dije mientras intentaba aclararlo.

Mientras pretendía levantar un poco mi cabeza. Algo horrible comenzó a pasar.

"…..!"— Me quede en silencio.

De la anda una sombra, tan negra como la noche, se empezó a acercar a mi lado.

En ese momento, no sabía porque, pero sentía que me falta el aire… No podía respirar bien.

Sentia las gotas de sudor, pasando por mi rostro…

"N-Nooo…!"— Dije al hacer un esfuerzo al irme.

Aquella sombra… Aquella sombra oscura.

* * *

…..

**_Visones…_**

"_¡Mugrosa!"— Dije aquella aterradora voz_.

…..

* * *

"(Llornado)… N-No Alejate… N-No me lastimes…"— Grite al momento de querer escapar.

Simplemente tenía mucho miedo.

* * *

**[Curando corazones]**

Delante de mí.

"(Llorando)… N-No Aléjate… N-No me lastimes…"— Grito Chiai al querer esconderse.

Ella grito al verme. Realmente… Ver eso me partió el corazón.

Chiai estaba tan asustada, que no podía reconocerme…. ¿Quién fue el que te hizo eso?

Sin poder aguatarlo más.

"(Llorando) ¡No! ¡No!... Alejante… Alejanteeeee!"— Gritaba ella, mientras se cubría con su brazo sano.

Y entonces…

En ese momento. Yo le doy un abrazo.

"Ya pasó… Acá nadie te va a lastimar. No voy a permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar…"— Le decía con una voz muy delicada, mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

El cuerpo de Chiai estaba temblando mucho, podía sentir las lágrimas que mojaban mi pecho.

Pero… Entonces ella.

_**Climbb!**_

Ella de pronto se aferró a mí.

Y entre un tartamudeo y una delicada voz.

"(Llorando)… I-Isseiii…"— Dijo mi nombre.

"Hahaha…. Te encontré."— Le conteste feliz.

En ese momento… Yo estaba muy agradecido, de que Chiai estuviera bien.

Pero sabía que era muy pronto para cantar victoria.

Pues en ese instante.

"Uhmm!"— Dije al sentir que Chiai no se movio.

Su mano se desprendió de mí… Y al verla.

"¿C-Chiai?"— Dije al verla.

En ese momento me desespero un poco, pues… Chiai se habia desmayado.

La sacudí para ver si reaccionaba, pero era inútil… Ella estaba muy débil.

Pasaron muchas cosas por mi mente, pero solo habia cosa que habia provocado esta reacción en ella.

"La sangre…"— No habia otra explicación.

Al momento que habia encontrar a Chiai… Ella tenía una graves heridas, que de por si habia provocado que ella perdiese mucha sangre. No me extrañaría que se desmayase, de hecho, me sorprendió mucho que pudiese moverse en ese estado.

Y entonces… coloco de nuevo su cuerpo en el suelo.

"Tengo que encontrar algo para que se recupere." — Lo decía muy decidido.

Frutan rojas, carne roja… O perejil. Cualquier cosa de estas me iba a servir.

Lo principal que tenía que hacer era que recuperase su sangre, no importaba como, sino…. Ocurriría lo peor.

Pero ahora tenía un dilema.

"¡En este lugar jamás voy a encontrar esas cosas!... Además, si salgo ahora… ¡no hay posibilidad de hacer a tiempo!"— Me ponía muy pensativo.

Dejar a Chiai en este lugar era muy peligroso. Pero tampoco podía quedarme y esperar… Entonces lo pensé rápido.

La única solución en ese momento era…

"Tengo que llevarla fuera de este lugar sea como sea…"— Lo decía mientras le cogía de la mano.

Tenía que llevar a Chiai conmigo. Tenía que caminar con ella en mi espalda, no habia otra opción.

Pero sin embargo…

"No hay problema en eso. Ella no es muy pesada, sino que…"— Lo decía mientras miraba el camino del bosque.

Por donde yo vine, era un camino muy peligroso. No podía regresar por aquel sendero… Eso provoco que buscara otra forma de salir.

Pero sabía que no tenía que perder mi tiempo. Era ahora o nunca…

"¡Te llevare a casa…! ¡No me importa cuánto me cueste! ¡PERO TE LLEVARE A CASA!"— Lo dije más decidido y sin dudas.

Quería verla correr de nuevo. Quería hablar con ella de nuevo… Aun també, quería pelear con ella de nuevo, para luego disculparme y hacer muchas cosas más.

Ahora mi deber… Era salvarla.

* * *

— **[El día que me salvo un ángel] —**

Ya al medio día.

Entre grandes espacios abiertos.

"(Fatigando)… E-Estoy cansando."— Decía al ver el gran camino que tenía que seguir.

Sin duda esto era muy difícil. Aun si estaba yendo por los lugares abiertos, para poder caminar a gusto. El tener un peso extra por mucho tiempo hacia que mi piernas empezar a cansarse.

"(Fatigando) Y-Yo sé que puedo seguir… ¡Solo un poco más para poder descansar!"— Decía cuando vi un lugar refrescante a lo lejos.

Caminaba y caminaba… Y cada vez podía sentir aún más el peso de Chiai.

Aun si para llevarla, habia hecho una especie amarradera en mi espalda para poder cargarla. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, pues no me daba mucha confianza la tela que habia usado para esto.

"Ya luego buscare algo más resisten que mis ropas. Por el momento tengo que seguir…"— Decía mientras apretaba mis dientes.

Habia perdido una de mis prendas para crear esto. Ojala que pueda durar un buen tiempo.

Pero entonces… Mientras caminaba por el Bosque.

* * *

_**Visiones…**_

_En las afueras de un bosque._

"_Querida… ¿Estás seguro de esto?"_— _Le pregunto él a su amada. "Si lo deseas… Yo puedo ir y búscarlo."_— _Con un aire de protector. Su amado insistía._

"_No te preocupes cariño…"_— _Le contesto ella. "Acá a mi lado tengo mi hombrecito… No estaré sola."— Le dijo con ternura a su esposo._

_Y aquel niño… Quien en ese momento, muy orgullo saco pecho por su valor._

"_Si… Protegeré a mami"_—_ Contesto el muy decidió._

_Aquel hombre, vio cómo su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre poco a poco._

"_Si… Tú la cuidaras…"— Le dijo él, mientras acaricia a su hijo._

_Entonces, él se para y habla con su mujer._

"_Cuídense los 2… Lo estaré esperando."— Le dijo muy cariñoso a su esposa._

"_No te preocupes mi amor…"_— _Le contesto ella. "Volveremos pronto…"— Y con aquella despedida, ella le da un beso en la mejilla a su marido._

_Y así fue… Como aquella madre se adentró dentro del bosque con su pequeño hijo._

_Aunque… Ella no sabía que iba a pasar después._

…_._

* * *

Al llegar al punto determinado.

"(Fatigando)…. A-Ahora… si estoy cansado…"— Decía al poder por fin relajarme.

Yo habia colocado a Chiai a un costado para que descanse. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

Y entonces… Yo… Yo veo un hermoso cielo despejado.

Aquel cielo, me robo mi atención… Habia pasado tiempo, desde que no me sentía así…

Y entonces… No pude evitar preguntar.

"Mamá… ¿Lo estaré haciendo bien?"— En un llamado de consuelo.

Yo entonces vuelo a ver a Chiai. Días como hoy… Me traen a veces, uno que otro recuerdo.

Pero quería evitarlo. Eso no era bueno en estos momentos.

"Mejor salgo a buscar algo de comer…"— Dije al ponerme de pie nuevamente.

No me iba a lajear mucho, solo iba a pasear por los alrededores.

Ahora era buena oportunidad para conseguir algo de comida o fruta roja. Si quería que Chiai, llegase sano y sano, tenía que conseguirla.

Entonces… Yo parto, sin antes de verificar que ella estaría sana y salva.

"¡Vamos!"— Me dije al partir.

Lo que primero que hice, fue entrar un poco dentro de los arboles… Con experiencia sabia, que alrededor suyo, siempre habia una que otra fruta creciendo.

Aunque en sí, eso me demoraría un buen rato.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos.

"Esto si es tener buena suerte."— Dije al ver como suerte estaba cambiando.

Delante de mí estaba justo lo que necesitaba.

"Aun si estaba madura… Esta betarraga servirá."— Decía al arrancar aquella verdura.

La betarraga era muy buena, para cuando se trataba para la pérdida de sangre. Sin duda esto repondrá la energía de Chiai.

Y sin perder más tiempo… Yo vuelvo donde ella.

* * *

**…— O —…**

Unos minutos después.

"Muy bien… Ahora solo tengo que despertarla."— Estaba al lado de Chiai.

Yo por un impulso voy la sacudo un poco.

"¡Chiai despierta! ¡Despierta!"— Le decía sonriente.

Me tomo un buen rato, pues ella aún no se despertaba o mejor dicho.

"Ñann!"— Dijo ella somnolienta.

Típico de ella… Pero como no debía de perder el tiempo.

"¡Oye ya despierta!"— Le di un fuerte sacudón.

Pero lo hice con cuidado, pues me percate de su herida en su brazo derecho.

Y cuando vi que esto estaba funcionando.

"Hmm!... Ahhh!"— Chiai se había despertado.

Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, así que….

_**GLOINP!**_

Sin persarlo 2 veces…

"¡HMHMHMHHMHMH!"— Era Chiai, quien habia recibido todo la betarraga del tirón.

Chiai empezó a tener la cara roja, luego azul y por ultimo morado… Pero en un intento de respirar.

"GULP***"— Ella traga amargamente.

Al tragar, aquello habia provocado mucho esfuerzo en ella… Cosa que provoco que se desmayara por la falta de aire.

"¡U-Uy!... Creo que me pase un poquito."— Dije al verla desmayada, con la lengua a fuera.

Pensándolo bien… Esto era mejor así. Calla era más linda.

"Bueno… Continuemos."— Decía al volver alistar mi camino, pero al intentar hacerlo.

_**Crashh!**_

Ese fue el sonido de la liana al romperse.

"¡Oh, no! Esto malo…"— Dije al recoger la liana rota.

Ahora no tenía como sujetar a Chiai a mi espalda. Sin la liana, esto sería muy difícil…

Entonces no tenía otra opción.

"Tengo que ir a buscar otra, y tengo que hacer ¡Ya!"— Lo decía, porque sabía que tenía el tiempo en mi contra.

A este paso, el día se me iba a ser muy corto… Y de noche era muy peligroso, y en espacios abiertos era mucho peor.

"GULP* …Solo espero no encontrarme con una bestia."— Lo decía mientras tragaba saliva.

Hasta ahora, tenía mucha suerte de no haberme topado con una bestia como esas. Pero a la vez… Eso muy raro.

Sabía que no tenía que confiarme que ser muy cuidadoso.

"No puedo perder el tiempo…"— Dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Yo solo esperaba que esto no me tomase un buen rato. Entonces dejo dormir a Chiai un poco más en el suelo y me retiro.

Y salí lo más rápido que pude a buscar una fuerte liana.

* * *

**…— O —…**

Pasaron unos minutos.

"Creo que esto me tomara un buen rato…"— Dije desanimado.

¿Esto era enserio?... ¿Por qué hay demacidas?

No me quejaba por las lianas, en sí, eso fue buena suerte. Sino que el problema era… ¡LA cantidad que habia!

Y para colmo.

_**Crashh!**_

Cada vez que tocaba una liana, esta se rompía… Y cada una era más frágil que la anterior.

"Vamos…. Vamos… Vamos…"— Decía mientras probaba lo más rápido que podía.

No forma otra forma. Tenía que hacerlo uno por uno… Sinceramente esto era demasiado frustrante.

Paras varios minutos más.

Mientras pensaba que no podía encontrar un bueno.

"¡Eureka!"— Dije de emoción.

Al fin habia encontrando una liana gruesa y resistente.

"Con esto no hay problema… Con esto puedo aguatar hasta llegar a casa."— Decía al probar la resistencia de la liana.

Ya estaba listo… Entonces amarro la liana alrededor mío.

Yo ya estaba a punto de continuar con mi viaje y seguir.

Ahora tenía que volver rápido donde estaba Chiai, pero cuando creí que las cosas, por fin me estaban saliendo bien.

Al alejarme un poco del lugar de las lianas.

"¡Oh, vaya!"— Escuche una voz cerca de mí.

Yo me detengo y por instinto rápidamente mira de donde provenía esa voz.

"¿Hay alguien más acá?"— Pregunte.

Esto muy extraño… No esperaba encontrarme con nadie por estos lugares. Mejor dicho, casi nadie se atrevería en venir por acá por gran peligro de este bosque.

Pero no podía ponerme a pensar en eso. Sabía que ahora no podía bajar la guardia y me pongo un poco hostil.

Si por alguna razón, habia más sujetos por acá… Sabía que tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado.

Pero cuando por fin encuentro donde provenía aquella voz.

"Interesante…"— Dijo aquel sujeto extraño. "Al parecer si habia un humano más cerca, creo que esto era buena suerte."— Con un tono de voz algo profunda.

Entonces los vi… Delante de mí, habia 2 sujetos muy raros.

La ropas que tenían puestas, eran algo que yo nunca habia visto… El sujeto que hablo, el tenía el cabello de color negro y unos ojos de color morado, era alto y parecía muy tranquilo en aspecto.

Mientras que su costado… Habia otro sujeto, con una cabellera larga de color castaño y unos horribles ojos negros, quien también era un ser alto en estatura.

Por alguna razón su presencia me empezó a inquietar demasiado.

"¿Quiénes son?"— No dude en preguntarles.

Me puse en guardias por si acaso, mientras yo esperaba su respuesta.

Y entonces…

"Ha!"— Dijo él. "Es inútil niño… Oponerse a mí, es un acto de suicidio. Pero ahora, no estoy interesado mover un dedo… Solo quiero que me contestes una pregunta y todo estará bien."— Sin miedo y todo despreocupado me contesta ese sujeto.

Esto ya me tenía muy preocupado. Estar cerca de ellos, me producía mucha angustia y nerviosismo, pero…

"¿Q-Que es lo que quieres saber?"— Le pregunto un poco calmado.

Si el solo quería saber algo, no me costaba mucho decirle… Si eso hacía que se fuera.

Luego el me habla.

"Solo quiero que me donde puedo encontrar, a más seres como tú… Algo tan simple."— Me lo decía él mientras movía su mano.

¿Más como yo?... Acaso se refiera que quería encontrar a una tribu.

Lamentablemente, yo no conocía alguna tribu cerca de por aquí. Asi que decido en contestarle.

"Lo siento…"— Le conteste bajando los brazos. "Por estos lugares, es muy difícil encontrar una tribu… Ya que casi nadie se atreve a venir por acá."— Fue mi respuesta ese sujeto.

Ante ello… Aquel ser pone un rostro algo dudo.

"Con razón."— Contesto él. "Abigor… Cometimos un error al venir por estos lugares, por eso es que no encontrábamos nada."— Lo decía con un tono ya de esta enojado.

Ese cambio brusco de emociones, sinceramente me asusto un poco.

Pero cuando creí que podía irme tranquilo.

"Oye, espera un momento."— Me hablo aquel sujeto de los ojos morado.

En eso detengo mi paso y lo miro un rato.

"Se ve que conoces estos lugares. Tú nos llevaras en donde hay más seres humanos."— con un tono brusco él se dirigió hacia mí.

Sinceramente, esta situación me aprecia un poco detestable, pero no quería crear una pelea innecesaria ahora.

"Lo siento… Yo me tengo que ir ahora…"— Le dije mientras le daba la espalda.

En ese momento, yo tenía pensado seguir y no dar la vuelta, pero antes de dar mí primer paso…

_**FLASHH!**_

Fue el sonido del viento cortante.

"AAgghhh!"— Grite al caer al suelo.

¿Qué rayos habia pasado?... Esta confundido, en ese momento yo sentí que el viento me habia golpeado la espalda y me habia tirado al suelo, pero cuando lo veo.

"Mira niño…"— Me dijo la mismo de aquel sujeto. "Yo no te lo estoy pidiendo. Te lo estoy ordenado… Si entiendes eso, ahora me harás caso."— Con un toque muy brusco, el me agarra con su mano y me hace verle sus ojos.

"(Tsk)"— Solté un sonido de desagrado.

Era demasiado profundos… Aquellos ojos al frente de mi eran muy profundos y morados.

Ahora por fin entendí que esto ya era muy raro, pero entonces me percate de algo muy horrible al verlo de cerca.

Al verlo de cerca, pude notar algo extraño en su cuello… Pues habia una especia de collar que tenía colgando.

Y simplemente, no pude evitar quedarme tieso y tratado de hacer el fuerte.

¡Aquel collar era la de un diente de una bestia!... Y no era algo que yo fácilmente podía olvidar.

Yo lo habia visto antes… Estaba muy seguro de ello. Y simplemente lo recordé…

¡¿QUÉ HACIA ESE SUJETO CON EL COLLAR DEL PADRE DE MAMORU?!

_**GULP***_

Trague saliva al sentir un frio recorriendo mi cuerpo.

Ya que delante de mí… Habia encontrado, tal vez al monstruo que asesino a la tribu de Mamoru.

Si eso era verdad… Entonces estaba muy jodido.

"Oye contéstame algo mugroso…"— El me empezó a sujetar aún más fuerte.

Y en un acto de desprecio… El me vuelve a tirar al suelo.

_**PUMM!**_

Fue el sonido de mi cuerpo contra el suelo terroso.

Y mientras intentaba de buscar una forma de librarme es eso… Rápidamente intente lo primero que podía hacer.

"¡Yo!"— Le dije mientras estaba mis manos en la tierra. "¡YO NO LO HARE!"— Le grite y con mis manos.

Yo sin que se e cuenta, mientras estaba mi manos en el suelo… yo habia recogido mucha tierra y se lo lanzo a los ojos.

_**FLUINN!**_

Fue el sonido del viento a mi favor.

"Aggghh! … Maldito humano!"— Grito aquel sujeto al entrarse tierra en los ojos.

Y sabía que tenía una buena oportunidad.

"¡Bastardo!... Te arrepentirás."— Dijo el otro sujeto, quien vi que se lazo ante mí.

Como era precavido… En mano otra mano también tenía tierra para él.

"¡Tengo para ti también!"— Le dije al lanzar la tierra a lo tonto.

_**FLUINN!**_

Fue el sonido del viento a mi favor.

"Arggh!"— Grito el también.

Afortunadamente funciono.

Y sin pensarlo 2 veces… Salgo corriendo lo más rápido que puedo. No mire atrás… Sabía que si paraba iba a ser mi fin. Yo tenía que seguir… y seguir.

"(Fatigando…)"— Mientras yo pasaba los obstáculos del bosque.

_**BOOM!**_

Se escuchó una explosión.

"¡MALDITO HUMANO!"— Pude escuchar a ese monstruo maldecirme.

"Eso malo…"— Dije al ver un poco la explosión.

Ahora no habia duda… Ese sujeto fue quien mato a la tribu de Mamoru y a su padre.

Esto era ya muy peligroso. Y más aún cuando…

* * *

**…— O —…**

_**Visiones…**_

_En pleno bosque._

_Habia una madre escapando del peligro, con su hijo en brazos._

"_(Fatignado)… Ajaaaa.. Ajaaaa…"— Respiraba con mucha dificultad._

_Aquel niño estaba asustado, pues detrás de ellos… _

"_¡Guarr!"— Habia una mana de bestias que los seguían._

_La madre, aun cansada seguía corriendo y corriendo, pero sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles._

* * *

**…— O —…**

"No… No… No dejare que paso de nuevo."— Me decía a mí mismo.

Ahora tenía que llegar rápido en donde se encontraba Chiai.

"Esta vez no pienso fallar…"— Dije al apresurar el paso.

¡Hoy no! ¡Yo no pienso perder a nadie más!

**…— O —…**

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte.

"¡MALDITO HUMANO!"— Grite con mucho enojo.

Mis ojos, mis bellos ojos fueron ensuciados por tal inmundicia.

Y al explotar mi ira. Deje escapar un poco de mi poder…

"ARGGG!"— Grite de enojo.

Alrededor mío hice una onda expansiva.

Todo lo que estaba a mi lado iba a perecer.

_**BOOM!**_

Fue el resonar de mi poder.

Sinceramente… Yo estaba muy cabreado.

Me demoro un buen rato, en poder a volver a ver otra vez… Y yo, esto no se iba a quedar así.

"¡Abigor!"— Llame a mi siervo. "¡Inútil ven ante mi ahora!"— Le decía mientras me seguía limpiado el fastidio de mis ojos.

Entonces… Abigor, quien ay estaba recuperado de la ceguera.

"Lo siento mi señor… Me confié y lo deje."— El me empezó a pedir disculpas.

Eso no hizo más que enojarme aún más.

"¡Olvídate de eso! ¡Ahora esto se volvió algo personal!"— Lo decía con mucha rabia. "Tiene 3 horas para traerme a ese inmundo humano ante mis pies. Yo mismo lo ejecutare de la manera más lenta y dolorosa posible."— Lo decía con un tono de locura.

Ante mis palabras. Mi siervo se sintió intimidado, pero por su disciplina.

"¡Entendido señor!"— Me lo dijo, pero antes de que el partiese.

"¡No te atrevas a fallarme!"— Eso último lo dije en forma de amenaza.

Aquello provoco que mi sirviente tragara saliva. Pero sabía que esta era la única forma para hacerlo que me sea eficaz.

Ahora solo tenía que ser un poco paciente.

"Sucio humano…"— Dije con mucha ira. "¡Ahora conocerás que de mí! ¡NADIE SE BURLA!"— Decía mientras en ese instante, yo lance mi poder de la destrucción.

Tan grande y magnifico. Así era el poder que ese humano tenía que respetar.

Ese idiota… pronto conocerá el verdadero infierno.

**…— O —…**

* * *

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí.

"¡Chiai!"— Empecé a gritar.

Vamos… Vamos… Ahora era buen momento de que despertara.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude. Tenía que sacar a Chiai lo más rápido posible de ese lugar…

"¡CHIAI!"— Grite con fuerza.

Y mientras estaba a punto de llegar.

"¡Issei!"— Escuche mi nombre.

A buena hora. Eso era muy oportuno.

Cuando por fin llego. Vi a Chiai, quien estaba sentada y al parecer aun asustada.

Lo bueno, que al verla, pude notar que su piel tomo color otra vez… De seguro fue por la betarraga.

"¡Issei!... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"— Me pregunto ella muy preocupada.

En se momento, yo rápida mente me hacerlo a ella.

"Si tiene fuerzas ahora, por favor no te suelte de mi mano ahora…"— En ese momento, yo sin decirle nada. "Vamos nos…"— Le jale de su brazo izquierdo.

Eso provoco un poco de confusión en Chiai, pero no hizo que dejara de seguirme.

Abandonamos las pocas cosas que teníamos en ese lugar.

"¡Auuu! ¡Auuu!"— Decía Chiai del dolor.

Por lo que veo, aun Chiai no se recuperaba del dolor.

"Lo siento mucho, pero tendrás que ser fuerte…"— Le dije sin perder el paso.

Esto era demasiado malo… Algo que temían, ahora estaba sucediendo.

¡El sol se estaba ocultado!... Muy pronto este lugar estaría muy oscuro y no podrías avanzar más.

Pero lo realmente malo… no era eso, sino…

_**BOOM!**_

Ocurrió una gran explosión cerca de nosotros.

Tanto Chiai y yo salimos volando por las fuerte ondas de aire.

"¡!AAHGGG!"—Grito Chiai.

"¡Chiai!"— Dije al sujetarla bien.

En ese momento, mientras estábamos cayendo… yo cubro el cuerpo de Chiai con el mío, haciendo que ella no sufriera daño alguno.

"ARGG!"— Fue el sonido del impacto con mi cuerpo.

"¡Issei!"— Me dijo Chiai muy preocupada.

Esto no era nada. Mi cuerpo no era tan débil.

"Chiai… Tenemos que seguir."— Y sin importa nada más, nosotros volvemos a la carrera.

Pero mientras nosotros seguíamos corriendo. Una voz de lo profundo del bosque se escuchó.

"¡Sera mejor que salgas!... Aun si te escondes… ¡Yo te voy a encontrar!"— Dijo una temible voz.

Luego de eso, muchas más explosiones ocurrieron, pero ninguna de ellas, afortunadamente, no logro alcanzar.

Lo único bueno que veía a todo esto, era que ese ser no tenía idea de que Chiai estaba a mi lado, pero cuando creí tener un poco de ventaja.

_**TASS!**_

Nosotros nos detenemos.

Mire asustando al ver lo que paso.

"Aquella voz…"— Dijo Chiai. "¡A-Aquella voz!... ¡N-No! ¡N-No!"— De pronto su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

El miedo era visible en sus ojos y su rostro se puso tan pálido, que estaba seguro que se iba desmayar.

Chiai estaba aterrada.

"¿N-No me digas que?"— Dije al comprenderlo.

Ese rostro de terror de Chiai. No habia duda en ello… Sinceramente no me lo podía creer.

La razón de que Chiai reaccionase así… No habia otra explicación.

¡Fueron ellos! ¡Fueron ellos quienes las lastimaron! ¡No habia otra explicación!...

Al comprenderlo yo y verla así… Sabía que no podía hacer mucho.

"M-Me encontraron… M-Me encontraron…"— Decía Chiai quien estaba a punto de llorar.

¡Maldición! ¡Realmente no podía hacer nada! ¡Acaso no podía hacer nada por ella!

Entonces… yo rápidamente. Mira a mis alrededores y lo veo…

"¡Vamos!"— Dije al arrastrar a Chiai.

"¡N-No! ¡N-No!"— Grito ella de miedo.

Aun si esto era la única forma… Prefería mil veces esto, que verla morir a manos de aquellos quienes la lastimaron.

Y entonces al llegar a una especie de acantilado

Yo, agarro a Chiai y la muevo a un costado del lugar.

En ese momento, Chiai se aferró a mi brazo lo más fuerte que pudo… Quería esconderse.

Y entonces yo lo recuerdo…

* * *

…— O —…

_**Visiones…**_

_A las orillas del acantilado._

"_(Llorando)…N-No mami… ¡No!"_— Decía un niño llorando.

_Aquel niño no quiera ser separado de su madre. Él se aferró como puso a ella._

_Pero era inútil… La madre ya estaba decidida._

_La madre se soltó de su hijo._

_Y al tenerlo al filo del acantilado._

"_M-Mi niño… Mi Ise."— Le decía sonriendo la madre. "Yo te quiero mucho…"— Le dij aquella madre, quien solo una lagrima._

_Y ese momento… Ella habia empujado a su hijo por el acantilado._

"_¡Mamiiiiiii…!"— Grito él mientras el caía._

_Lo único que vio ese momento… Fue a su madre sonriéndole, antes de que escuchara el sonido de las bestias._

"_¡MAMIIIII…!"— Volvió a gritar, antes de perder la vista de su madre._

_Aquel día… él habia sido salvado por su madre. Aun si sabía que ya no la volvería a ver._

**…— O —…**

* * *

En ese momento… Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Entonces… Ya hago que Chiai me suelte del brazo. Cosa que provoco un poco de pánico en ella.

"I-Iseeii…"— Me dijo ella asustado.

Con mirada caída. Yo pongo los manos en sus hombros y… Mostrándole, tal vez mi última sonrisa.

"¡Chiai!"— Le puse la mejor sonrisa que tenía. "Gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo… Te quiero mucho."— Fueron mis últimas palabras a ella.

Intente no llorar y no alagar mi despedida.

Pero en cuando Chiai, puso un rostro de no entender… Yo simplemente la empujo.

Ella de pronto empezó a caer… Una parte de mi sabía que ella estaría sana y salva. Era la única forma de salvarla.

Y mientras tanto, vi que ella alzaba sus manos y me decía…

"¡Iseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….!"— En su último dios.

Me quede bien hasta que desapareció.

"(Suspiro)… "— Di un respiro profundo. "Mamá… Ahora entiendo tu sentimiento de ese día… Por alguna razón… Estoy en paz con mi corazón"— Dije al recordar a mi madre.

Si mi madre estuviera a mi lado de nuevo. Seguro que haría lo mismo otra vez…

"Bueno…"— Dije respirando hondo nuevamente. "Es hora de ganar algo de tiempo."— Lo decía talvez, mostrando mi tal vez última sonrisa.

Y volví al camino.

**…— O —…**

* * *

En otra parte del oscuro bosque.

"Esto es malo… Si sigo buscado de esta manera, no tendré perdón del señor Nergal."— Decía al pensar lo peor.

No me quedaba de otra… Tendría que empezar a destruir el lugar. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción.

"Ojala que no muera accidentalmente este mugroso humano…"— Decía al alzar mi mano al aire.

Y con un poco de poder mágico.

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Yo empecé a causar destrucción.

Varios árboles fueron destruidos y arrancados de sus raíces.

Sinceramente… A mí no me gustaba levantar mucho polvo.

"¡Ojala que esto sea suficiente!"— Decía al poner a espera que se disperse la cortina de polvo.

Entonces cuando creí, que esto no habia servido para nada… Mi suerte empieza a cambiar.

"Coff- Coff… Vaya hombre"— Escuche una voz dentro de la cortina de polvo.

Al fin… Este humano habia salido de su escondite.

"Me ahorraste el trabajo… Lástima, me hubiera gustado jugar un poco más a las escondidas contigo, pero no odia desperdiciar mi tiempo. Sera mejor que vengas conmigo… O sino…."— Le dice de la manera más amable, pero él.

"¡Maldito monstruo!... Lo que sabes hacer es solo esto. Realmente, me das un poco de vergüenza."— Me lo decía él muy arrogante.

Ese gusano me habia interrumpido… Él quería provocarme.

"¿Qué dijiste?"— Le pregunte.

"¡Encima eres un sordo!"— Me lo decía sonriente. "Te apuesto, que sin tus tucos… Yo soy mejor que tú…. ¿Lo crees no?"— Me empezó a desafiar.

Aquel humano… Sí que era un tonto. Desafiarme a mí, un demonio. Sin duda era muy estúpido.

"Que poco inteligente eres…"— Le conteste. "Aun no sabes que yo…"— Mientras le volvía hablar.

El me volvió a interrumpir.

"¿Tienes miedo o qué?"— Con un tono muy pedante, él se ponía sonriente delante de mí.

Eso me estaba irritando demasiado. Este insolente.

"Sin tanto quieres que te rompa los brazos…"— Le dije dando un paso al frente. "Permíteme enseñarte el reflejo de tu estupidez."— Ahora si estaba entusiasmado.

Y entonces… ese humano se pone a la defensiva.

Que idiota… El ni siquiera podrá tocarme.

Y con una paso mío…

_**FLASH!**_

Doy un gran paso a una increíble velocidad y …

_**PUMM!**_

Fue el sonido de mi puño en su estómago.

"ARggggg!"— Dijo él al sentirlo.

El por el dolor… Se pone de rodillas y se soba su estómago.

"No te desarmes aun niño…"— Le dije mientras me prepara para jugar. "¡Esto recién a empezado!"— Con una sonrisa le contesto.

"Jejeje…"— Me mira él.

El solo me mira… Pero por alguna razón sonríe.

Tal vez… Sería divertido jugar un rato con él.

**…— O —…**

* * *

_Y en otras parte del bosque._

En una parte de grandes hojas.

En ellas habia un cuerpo.

"…!"— Me estaba despertado.

Ahora… No sabía en donde estaba.

"AU!... Mi brazo."— Dije al sentir el dolor.

Creo que al caer, mi brazo recibió un golpe, pero aun así no lo hizo sangrar.

Realmente Yo… en ese momento… Yo.

"(Llorando)… Mis lágrimas…"— Dije al sentir algo cálido en mi rostro.

¿Qué me pasa?... ¿Ahora porque estaba llorando así?

Y cuando lo pensaba… más… Yo…

* * *

**…— O —…**

_**Visiones…**_

_. "Gracias por estar a mi lado todo este tiempo… Te quiero mucho."— Me lo dije el muy sonriente._

**…— O —…**

* * *

Las lágrimas salían más y más.

"(Llorando) !No es verdad… Eso no era verdad."— Me negaba al creerlo.

Y por impulso, yo salí corriendo de la gran pila de hojas en donde caí.

"(Llorando)…. Es mentira… Eso mentira…"— Me decía mientras corría sin rumbo.

Mi corazón… ¡Me corazón me empezó a doler mucho!

Y mientras yo seguía corriendo.

PAA!

Me caigo al suelo.

Ahora mi cara habia besado el suelo, pero el dolor no me importo, pues…

"(Llorando)… Eso no era una despedida… No era una despedida ¿Verdad?"— Me ponía llorar mientras estaba en suelo.

No podía creerlo… Yo no quería creerlo.

Él se despidió… Porque sabía que si andábamos los 2…. Ambos moriríamos.

"(Llorando)… No quiero… No quiero que le muera…"— Me puse de rodillas y estaba más que arrepentida.

¡Mi culpa! ¡Todo esto habia sido mi culpa!... ¡Issei iba a morir por mi culpa!

Al final de todo…

"(Llorando)… E-El nunca me abandonoooohhh!"— Llore desconsoladamente.

No sabía que podía hacer… Quería salvarlo.

Pero mi cuerpo, ya estaba muy lastimado… Y encima tenía muy poca energía. Yo no podría hacer nada… Hacer eso, sería como tirar sus sentimientos a la basura.

Así que esa vez… Ya habia tomado una decisión.

A mi costado habia una roca del tamaño de mi mano. Y no lo pensé 2 veces…

Lo agarre y al ver el brazalete que tenía en mi mano derecha…

"(Llorando)… No te voy a permitir morir…"— Grite y con toda la fuerza que tenía.

_**PLUMM!**_

"ARGGG!"— Grite de dolor.

Yo misma me habia golpeado con la piedra mi mano.

Eso provoco que soltase la piedra y me retorciese del dolor… Sin duda eso fue lo más brutal que habia hecho.

"¡N-No!... No es sufientee…"— Dije intentar de ser valiente.

Yo de nuevo… vuelvo a coger la piedra y en un segundo intento.

_PUMM! PUMM! PUMM!_

Olvidándome del dolor_._

" ¡R-ROMPETE! " ¡R-ROMPETE! " ¡R-ROMPETE! " ¡R-ROMPETE! " ¡R-ROMPETE! " ¡R-ROMPETE! " ¡R-ROMPETEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!..."— Grite por la frustración.

Está destrozando la piel de mi mano, pero a pesar de aquel acto de automutilación.

"…¡R-ROMPETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"— Grite con toda mi fuerza en ese último golpe.

_**CRACK!**_

La piedra se hizo pedazos… Yo me habia roto la mano y…

_**CRACK!...**_

El brazalete se habia partido a la mitad.

Un gran resplandor blanco y un par de alas blancas empezaron a emanar de mí ser

**…— O —…**

* * *

En otra parte del bosque.

_**PUMM! PUMM!**_

Esta teniendo la paliza de mi vida.

"¡Vamos eso es todo lo que tienes…!"— Me decía ese desgraciado.

_**Shupp!**_

Escupo un poco de mi sangre.

Realmente me estaba apaleando.

"¡E-Eso no dolió!" — Le dije sonriente.

"Se ve que eres un gran masoquista… bueno no importa."— Me dijo el al lanzarse a mi nuevamente.

Por pura estupidez… Empecé a golpear el aire, teniendo la esperanza de poder darle un golpe.

Pero era inútil.

"Te enseñare que de nosotros los demonios nadie se burla."— Y al decirme eso.

_**PUMM! PUMM!**_

Aquel monstruo… Le da un golpe en el estómago y uno en el rostro.

Eso provoca que choque de espaldas contra un gran árbol.

"ARGHHH!"— Perdí el aire en ese momento.

Ni siquiera podía decir que me duele.

Aquel impacto provoco que ya llegara a mi límite. Sinceramente, ya estaba acabado.

"(Faatigando)…" — Me costaba mucho respirar.

Sin duda era un monstruo.

Y mientras… Estaba a las justas en 4 patas… aquel sujeto viene y me agarra del pescuezo.

"Lo único que puedo decir algo bueno de tu raza… Es que son muy fuerte, a todos lo humanos que conoci, tenían la misma resistencia de aguatar los mismo golpes que tu… Pero solo para eso sirven… Solo son un costal de huesos."— Me lo decía, con una mirada muy fría.

Yo no podía hablar. El agarra muy fuerte mi garganta… Pero eso no evito que pudiera sonreír.

"Uhmm… ¿Qué causa aquella sonrisa?"— Me pregunto ese sujeto.

Dentro de mi corazón… estaba muy tranquilo.

Aun si tenía le cuerpo hecho puré. Mi corazón fue lo único que no logro lastimar.

Mientras Chiai… Y mis amigos estuvieran a salvo… Yo… Yo…

Yo solo esperaba ver a mi madre una vez más.

Y en ese momento. Mientras miraba el oscurecer del cielo… En mi último adiós.

Algo increíble paso.

¡EL SOL!... El sol volvió otra vez.

Aquello no podía ser. Eso era imposible… Lo que estaba viendo no podía ser el sol…

Y al ver bien me doy cuenta de algo… Que jamás creí ver en mi vida.

"A-aalassss…."— Susurre al no poder creerlo.

Habia alas en esa luz de color blanca. Y simplemente yo…

"¿Poder sagrado?"— Dijo asustado mi castigador. "Eso es imposible… Como es que aprecio un ángel ahora…"— Dijo al ver la luz del cielo.

¡Un ángel!... Él lo llamo un ángel…

Aquel ser alado, pronto… A gran velocidad vino hacia nosotros.

"¡NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ!... "— Grito una voz que se me hacía familiar.

La luz era tan fuerte, que a pesar de todo no la podía reconocer.

Mientras tanto…

"Esto no es bueno…"— Dijo mi castigador.

**_PUMM!_**

El entonces me lanza y yo caigo al suelo.

Está muy débil en ese momento, pero puedo recordar lo que vi…

Aquella luz bajo de los cielos a tremenda velocidad… Como si fuese un rayo cayendo a la tierra.

"Maldito ángel."— Dijo aquel sujeto, quien de su espalda salió un par de alas negras.

Entonces el se va volando al cielo…

Después de todo… Todo lo que paso, fue que ocurrió una gran explosión.

Al chocarse ambos… Una gran explosión de Luz ocurrió.

**…— O —…**

* * *

En otra parte del bosque.

"¿Energía sagrada?"— Dije al sentir esa presencia de la nada.

Esto es imposible… No debería haber ningún ángel por estos lugares. Además, como era posible que no detectase.

Pero sin embargo.

"¡Demonios!"— Maldije lo que sentí.

Delante de mí… Habia notado una gran explosión de luz.

Eso sin duda era una pelea entre un ángel y un demonio…

"Abigor… más te vale no perder"— Dije enojado al no entender la presencia de aquel ángel en la tierra.

Sin duda… ¡Eso fue muy inesperado!

**…— O —…**

* * *

**[Yo también te quiero]**

Después de unos minutos.

"Vamos… vamos…"— Decía al intentar no rendirme.

Tenía mi mano destrozada, un brazo inservible y mis energías estaban al límite.

Pero a pesar de haber ganado la batalla. Mi cuerpo pago muy caro el precio.

"Issei por favor no mueras…"— Le decía a mi compañero, quien ahora yo estaba llevando en mi hombro que aun servía.

Después de aquel encuentro suicida con ese demonio. Yo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, saque arrastrando a mi compañero… De mi lado.

Habia gastado todo mi poder ahora. Lo único en que podía apoyarme ahora… era en mi resistencia como ángel.

Pero al final…!

_**PLUMM!**_

"Aaaahah!"— Dije al perder el equilibrio.

Tanto Issei como yo, ambos caímos al suelo.

Yo ya estaba sin energía… Está muy cansada.

Y con la tristeza en mi corazón.

"¡Hey!... ¡Hey Isei despierta!"— Le empujaba un poco con mi mano izquierda.

Pero él no despertaba. El pobrecito tenía mucha sangre en su rostro y una que otra herida interna.

"Esto no puede terminar así… ¡Isei!"— Dije con un poco más de fuerza.

Pero sabía que todo era inútil… El no despertaba.

Ya no me quedaba más que hacer… Lo único que pude hacer fue lamentarme.

Acaricie suavemente su lindo rostro y no pude evitar decirlo…

"(Llorando)… ¡Issei!... yo"— En un mar de lágrimas. "¡JAMÁS PUDE DECIR LO SIENTO!... ¡PERDONAME!"— Dije ante mi último aliento.

Después de eso… Yo empezaba a ver todo negro.

Me estaba quedando sin energía. Deje de moverme.

Y mis ojos se cerraron.

Pude sentir pequeñas gotas de agua en cuerpo.

Todo fue oscuridad… Ese día creí… que todo había acabado para nosotros.

* * *

**NOTAS**: Si leíste hasta aquí, muchas gracias.

No sabría decirles que paso, pero lamento la demora… Como saben algunos, no poseo mucho tiempo, pero también trato de cumplir en subir los capítulos.

Esta vez no voy a extenderme mucho, pues el capítulo habla por sí solo. Yo espero que en verdad le guste este capítulo en especial. Que en lo personal, es hasta ahora mi favorito de los que escrito. Y también, como me conocen… yo no soy de pedir Rewies, pues eso a libertad de ustedes, pero siempre es bueno saber una crítica… Pero en este caso… Yo espero mucho sus comentarios y que me digan que piensan de este capítulo.

¿Ustedes creen que Chiai merezca amor? ¿Qué se merece todo lo que le paso?... y sobre todo… ¿Les gusto?

Bueno, sin más yo me despido y espero continuar lo más pronto posible. Sobre RAYHACHIBY, tendrás tu escena de la casita… sino que sale en el próximo capítulo.

Y si el que viene es el último capítulo de este largo Flash back!

Sin duda la reacción de Ravel… Sera lo mejor del próximo capítulo.

Bueno… Hasta luego chicos. Nos vemos.


	22. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles P-5

Espero que les guste el capitulo, como a mí al escribirlo.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero soy estudiante y el estudio es primero... Pero igual no voy a abandonar las historias.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia.

* * *

— **[El nuevo inicio] —**

_La saga de las Generaciones…_

_**En un mundo de pensamientos.**_

Aquellos sentimientos de culpa, remordimientos y tristeza… Todo eso creo un mundo oscuro y tétrico.

Rostros negros, malos espíritus… Todo eso lo conformaba en ese mundo.

Un mundo donde los sueños perecían. Donde el alma sufre un delirio muy tormentoso.

Un punto donde solo habia una forma de salir… La resignación.

"Ayúdenme."— Un grito desesperado.

Un mundo hecho por la soledad… Un mundo donde caen los condenados al olvido.

"Ayúdenme"— Un grito desesperado.

Un mundo en donde los sentimientos se perdían. Un mundo donde los recuerdos se destruían.

"Ayúdenme"— Un grito desesperado.

En ese frio mundo… En ese horrible lugar.

Pero aun así… Aun habia un pequeño punto blanco de luz.

En aquel punto blanco habia un pequeña niña, que tenía el cabello rubio que poco a poco estaba perdiendo su brillo dorado.

La luz a su alrededor… Poco a poco empezaba a desaparecer. Aquellas almas se lo empezaron a comer.

Pedazo por pedazo… La resignación era su única salvación.

"Ayúdenme…"— Un grito de auxilio.

En aquel punto de blanco… Ella estaba poco a poco asiéndose más pequeño. Ella solo estaba de cuncliyas, mientras hacia lo posible por esconderse.

Su lamento era tan grande. Que las voces de su cabeza la empezaron a atormentar.

Era un infierno en su carne propia. Una devoción de la muerte.

Pero… A pesar de ese horrible tormento y angustia.

_**AGAGGghGgh!******_

Los malos espíritus se empezaron a disipar.

Cada vez más… Poco a poco.

Aquellos verdugos de su alma… De pronto empezaron a sentir dolor. Un dolor que les producía por haber estado tragando aquella luz.

Su agonía poco a poco comenzó descender.

Pues, aquel mundo oscuro se estaba empezando a quebrar.

De aquella fisura termino en trisas… Unos rayos de luz comenzaron a aparecen poca a poco.

Poco a poco el calor de la luz comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo.

Aquel dolor, aquella desesperación y aquella tristeza… Todas esas sensaciones y sentimientos estaban cesando. Su alma estaba siendo iluminada por un calor muy confortable.

Aquel mundo no podía soportarlo más, aquella luz era algo anormal y no estaba hecho para aguantarlo. Simplemente todo ese mundo estaba por hacerse pedazos.

Entonces de una voz resonó.

"Volvamos a casa…"— Fue aquella voz que tenía un tono muy tierno.

Aquella voz, llena de amor y calidez… Fue aquella voz que calmo el alma de aquella atormentada.

De poco a poco… La luz comenzó a hacerse más y más fuerte.

Fue entonces donde…!

…

"HHHHH!"— Entonces desperté.

Mis ojos se abrieron de nuevo. Esto era algo muy extraño…

"¿En dónde e-estoy?"— No pude evitar preguntarlo.

Ahora estaba luchando por mantener mis ojos abiertos. Sin duda podía sentir un peso demasiado grande en mi cuerpo, era como si me costara mucho el lograr siquiera estar despierta.

Yo estaba viendo ahora una especie de techo de piedra, y al parecer estaba hecha encima de algo muy cálido.

Efectivamente sentía un enorme cansancio… ¿Realmente no podía recordar nada?

"¿Q-Que fue lo que paso?"— Me preguntaba al sentir una inquietud en mi cabeza.

Pero entonces en un intento de moverme…

"Auauauau!"— Dije al sentir un dolor en mi brazo.

Un mal movimiento.

¿Por qué me dolía mi brazo?... El intentar apoyarme en mi brazo derecho, me causa una especie de calambre y dolor en mi carne. Fue algo muy doloroso.

Entonces… Al revisar mi brazo derecho. No habia notado, sino lo hubiera visto.

"M-Mi brazo…"— Exclame al ver que lo tenía cubierto.

Mi brazo derecho… Mi brazo derecho tenía una especie de venda de color verde a su alrededor. Sin duda, no entendía porque lo tenía cubierto.

Sinceramente yo no lo recordaba.

Y teniendo la palma de mi mano izquierda en mi rostro. Yo intento recordar.

"¿Qué fue lo paso?"— Decía mientras hacia un esfuerzo al recordar.

Mientras juntaba todas las fuerzas en ello….

* * *

…...

_**Visiones….**_

"_¡Déjalo en paz!"— Gritaba mientras estaba en pleno vuelo._

"_N-No me subestimes… Estúpido ángel."— Grito él._

_En ese momento… Yo tenía una gran carga de luz en mi brazo._

_Entonces…. Ambos colisionamos._

_BOOM!_

_Una explosión de luz ocurrió._

…

* * *

"¡Ya lo recuerdo!"— Grite al sentirme algo asustada.

En ese momento yo… Me había liberado del sello. Recuerdo que tuve una batalla con aquel feo demonio…

Si… Si eso es. También recuerdo que había hecho una ataque muy estúpido, pero al final con eso logre escapar.

¡Era verdad!... Y-Yo… Y-Yo… Se suponía… Espera….

"Y-Yo no debiera estar siquiera con vida…."— Esta muy impresionada.

Todo… Todo mi cuerpo me dolía, pero mis heridas fueron sanadas… ¡Eso era imposible!

Yo lo último que aun puedo recordar… Es que estaba cargando el cuerpo de Issei, y ….

Entonces tengo una reacción, muy abrupta.

"¡Es verdad!... ¿Dónde está Issei?" — Simplemente mi cuerpo quiso moverse por sí solo.

El dolor de mi cuerpo y mis heridas, hacía que aquel movimiento brusco que hice me detuviste.

"M-Mi brazo…"— Dije con mucho dolor.

No pude evitarlo… Esta vez el dolor me había ganado.

Esto provoco que me volviera a sentar otra vez. Realmente ahora eso no me importaba mucho.

"Y-Yo puedo aguantar un poco más…"— Lo decía mientras intentaba de nuevo. "Buscar a Issei es más importante…"— Lo decía con un tono más decidido.

Pero antes que de diera, aunque sea un paso…

"Vaya… Al aparecer estas despierta."— Me dijo una voz muy familiar.

Yo en ese momento no dudo en voltear a ver quién era. Sin más me sorprendí.

"I-Issei"— Dije al verlo.

¡Si era él! ¡Él estaba bien! ¡ÉL ESTABA BIEN!

Aun si no era visible a simple vista. Podía notar una que otra herida en su rostro, pero estas estaban curadas. Al igual que algunos moretones estaban desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Sin duda, eso fue un gran alivio para mi corazón. Pero antes de querer hacer otra cosa… él.

"Tienes que descansar un poco más… Sino, tú herida del brazo se va a volver a abrir y se infectara."— Me lo decía con un tono muy suave.

Yo simplemente no le pude responder.

Él entonces se pone a mi lado y me acomoda para que me vuelva a acostar. Issei no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, más que él de alguien concentrado.

El me acobija con las mantas con sus grandes manos. Era una sensación muy agradable… Eso me recuerda a aquellos días.

* * *

…

_**Visiones…**_

"_¡Oigan! ¡Oigan!... ¡Ya es la hora de dormir!"— Dijo una voz muy alegre._

"_N-Nou~~ tengo sueño…"— Dijo una pequeña bola en forma de ángel._

"_Y-Yo tampoco… Quiero jugar un poco más…"— Decía una especie de muñeca con alas volando al rededor._

_Ambas niñas se pusieron de acuerdo y empezaron a protestar. La mayor estaba cruzando de brazos, mientras que la menor la imitaba._

_Sin duda eran muy tiernas, pero muy engreídas._

"_Gabriel-san… Chiai-san… Ya es muy tarde."— Les dijo aquel hombre de cabello rubio, con una mirada muy cálida. "Los angelitos buenos siempre se van a dormir temprano… ¿Acaso ustedes son angelitos malos?"— Con un tono pícaro, el empezó a persuadir a las pequeñas._

_Ambas entonces empezaron a verse la una a la otra. Ambas tenían una poco de preocupación al oír eso._

_Entonces ambas, al mismo tiempo…_

"_¡N-No somos angelitos malos…! J~JUMM~~"_— _Le contestaron haciendo unos lindos pucheros._

_Él simplemente no lo pude evitar. Él no podía hacer nada cuando sus pequeñas hermanas se ponían así de lindas._

_Entonces el como buen protector. Él las engreía mucho._

"_Si van a dormirse ahora. Esta noche le voy a contar una pequeña historia."— Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_La cara de las niñas cambia de golpe a una gran sonrisa._

"_¡Cuento! ¡Cuento!"— Estaban emocionadas._

_A él simplemente le gustaba verlas feliz._

"_¡V-Vamos! ¡V-Vamos!... Onee-shama… Cargameee…"_— _Dijo la más pequeña, quien de la nada se subió en la espalda de la mayor._

"_¡E-Ehhh…!"— Dijo ella al no poder evitarlo._

_La pequeña se aferró a su espalda con gran fuerza. Que la mayor ya no pudo hacer nada, que simplemente cargarla hasta la cama._

"_Gabriel-san… Eres muy abusiva con Chiai-san…"— Le dijo riéndose su protector._

"_Nou~Nou~… "— Decía ella muy feliz. "One-shama~ me quiere… One-shama~ _—_ es muy cálida…"— Lo decía mientas frotaba su dulce carita en la espalda de su hermana mayor._

_La mayor simplemente suspiro y sonrió._

_Entonces cuando llegaron a la cama._

"_No puedo creer que, Gabriel-san, tenga tanta fuerza, aun estando dormida…"— Decía el hermano mayor, algo cansado._

_Al parecer el había estado luchado para que la más pequeña soltara de una vez a su hermana mayor. Eso no era simple tarea, la más pequeña amaba mucho a su hermana mayor… Solo su amor era comparable con su fuerza._

"_Bueno Chiai-san… Ahora es tu turno."— Le decía muy tiernamente su hermano mayor._

"_¡H~Hejeje~~!"— Ella simplemente sonrió._

_El empezó a acomodarla en la cama. Ella era algo engreída. Simplemente ella no podía dormir, sin que su hermano mayor le arropara y le acobijara antes de dormir._

_Pero él lo hacía con mucho gusto. Él quería mucho a sus pequeñas hermanas, y simplemente él se queda a su lado hasta que se quedaran dormidas._

"_¡Te quiero!"— Le dijo sonriente su pequeña hermana._

_Eso hizo que su corazón latiera de felicidad y en un acto de cariño._

_**Muack!**_

"_Yo también te quiero Chiai-san…"— Él le dio un beso en la frente. "Buenas noches…"— Con una sonrisa él se quedó a su lado._

_Con una última caricia en su cabeza… Ella se fue a dormir._

_Esos eran recuerdos que él y las pequeñas niñas… Guardarían con mucho cariño, por mucho tiempo._

….

* * *

**_Una lagrima._**

Nunca creí pensar eso ahora. Por alguna razón… Había recordado aquellos días cuando era una niña.

Miguel-sama, fue el único hombre con el que estuve mucho tiempo… Aun si no era su verdadera hermana. Él cuido mucho de mí e hizo que tuviera una niñez muy feliz.

Hasta el día de hoy… Lo quiero mucho. Eso es algo que jamás iba a cambiar aun si yo creciera aún más… Él siempre me vería como su pequeña hermana.

Nadie sería capaz de tomar su lugar en mi corazón.

Pero hoy día… Por primera vez sentía el mismo calor que sentía cuando Miguel-sama me cuidada. Eso fue algo que me puso triste.

"Ya no llores…"— Me dijo Issei secando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

"P-Perdón… Y-Yooo"— Le conteste.

"Tampoco tienes que pedir perdón."— Me lo dijo de una manera muy gentil.

Él se quedó a mi lado. Issei me hizo recordar aquel sentimiento cálido, que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Realmente estaba feliz.

Paso un buen rato antes de cesar mi llanto.

"Me alegra que ya estés bien."— Me dijo Issei quien se sentó a mi lado.

Mientras me limpia las lágrimas y mis mocos con mi brazo sano.

"¿Q-Que fue lo que pasó?"— Le pregunto algo apenada.

Entonces el, cambiando su rostro a la de alguien pensativo.

"Bueno veras…."— Lo decía mientras trata de recordar.

Pero ante de que el me contara lo que habia sucedido.

_**PLINN!**_

Se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo.

En ese momento, al voltear sabía que no estábamos solos… De hecho, al ver bien, me sorprendió mucho al verla…

"C-Chiai-san…"— Dijo una voz en tono bajo, pero muy suave.

Al voltear yo… Simplemente no pude predecir lo que iba a venir después.

"¡C-CHIAI-SAN!"— Grito con fuerza mi pequeña compañera.

Era Kokoa… No era nadie más que ella.

Yo en ese momento, simplemente me quede sin nada que decir… Kokoa de la nada empezó a poner un rostro muy triste y a llorar de la nada.

Yo sinceramente no entendía. Entonces miro a Issei, quien se hace a un lado… Pues, a toda marchar.

_**PUM! STRACK!**_

"Ohhh!"— Me sorprendí.

Justo en ese momento. Kokoa había venia, a toda prisa, y se aferró a mí, dando un fuerte abrazo.

"(Llorando)…¡Q-Qué ~ bueno! ¡Q-Qué ~ bueno! ¡Q-Qué ~ bueno!... ¡Q-Qué bueno ~ que ya despertaste!... ¡ ~~Tenía miedo de que ya no habrías tus ojos! ¡E-Estabas muy herida~~!"— Aferrándose me dio un cálido abrazo.

¡No lo entendía! ¡Simplemente no lo entendía!

A la chica que habia tratado mal. A la persona que tanto tiempo menosprecie… Hoy… Ahora… ¿Ella está llorando por mí?

En eso veo a Issei… Quien tiene una sonrisa en su rostro.

Yo en ese momento… Mi mano izquierda se movió por si sola a la cabeza de Kokoa.

"¿T-Tú…?"— No pude evitar decirlo. "¿A-Acaso estas tú…estas…?"— Sinceramente, yo no pude evitarlo.

Eso fue algo que yo jamás me hubiera imagino que pasaría.

Entonces… De la nada, otra voz se hace presente.

"Sin duda eres muy resistente…"— Dijo una voz que también conocía muy bien.

"M-Mamoru-san…"— Dije al verlo.

Eso sin duda… Yo no me lo habia esperado.

"Te soy sincero"— Me decía él. "Pensé que estabas más muerta que viva… Pero me alegra que estés bien."— Con un tono muy suave, él me sonríe.

Yo realmente… No creí lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces, mientras volteaba la cabeza a un lado, buscaba respuestas. Mi mirada entonces miro al de Issei, quien parecía satisfecho.

Y antes de que yo le preguntara.

"Sabes Chiai…"— Issei me empezó a explicar. "Fue gracias a Kokoa y Mamoru, por lo que ahora estamos vivos... Fue Mamoru, quien cuido de nosotros mientras estabas heridos, y fue Kokoa quien curo nuestras heridas."— Lo decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo, en ese momento, me quede en silencio.

Yo no lo creí… Era muy difícil para mí creerlo. En ese momento, las palabras no salían de mis labios, tenía mi mente muy confundida.

Pero algo era real… Y eso era las lágrimas de Kokoa.

Mi pequeña compañera… Ella no paraba de llorar por mí. Al verla así, yo sentí muchas cosas que no podía explicar bien.

En ese momento.

_Una lagrima._

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos... ¡Yo no merecía esto! ¡Yo no me lo merezco!

Ahora mismo… Las personas que alguna vez trate mal. Aquella personas que siempre miraba feo… Aquellas de las que me quise aprovechar.

¡Ahora mismo estaban dando mucho cariño!

Y en eso… Con mi mano izquierda. Yo….

_**PUM!**_

Yo le dé vuelvo el abrazo a Kokoa.

"…!"— Kokoa se sorprendió.

Y en ese momento de mis labios salió.

"(Lagrimas)… K-Kokoa… Y-Yo…"— Decía muy apenada. "P-Perdóname…"— Esas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de mi corazón.

En ese momento me había peguntado… ¿Por qué había querido lastimar un corazón tan noble?... En ese momento me sentía muy mal.

Yo simplemente sentía mucha culpa. Ni todas mis lágrimas sería capaz de limpiar mi horrible conciencia.

Pero justo en ese momento…

"…!"— Yo reaccione ante una suave caricia.

Justo en ese momento. Kokoa hace que levante la mirada… Ella solo me recibe con una sonrisa Una sonrisa que me decía…

"¡T-To esta bien…!"— Ella me había perdonado.

Fue hermoso… Kokoa uso sus manitas para limpiarme las lágrimas de mi rostro. Nos miramos un poco… Ambas estamos horribles, cosa que nos causó un poco de gracia.

"(Llorando)… ¿Y-Yo enserio… aun puedo quedar a su lado?"— Le pregunto de una manera muy miedosa.

Entonces… Kokoa. Ella…

"C-Chiai-san es mi compañera… Mi familia… Así que no ya no estés triste nunca más. No te sientas sola…"— Me lo decía con gran cariño.

A pesar de todo… Kokoa aún me habría mucho su corazón. Y entonces…

"(Llorando) ¡G-Gracias!"— Entonces yo exploto en llanto…

No pude evitar sentirme de esta manera. Después de mucho tiempo, volví a sentir mucho el calor del cariño y el amor.

Pero entonces… Kokoa de la nada sale rápidamente, y agarra de la mano a Issei y Mamoru… Y los trae a mi lado.

"Nosotros 4 somos una familia. A pesar de todo… No importa lo que pase… Siempre seremos una familia… Porque en este mundo… ¡Solo nos tenemos a nosotros 4! "— Lo decía ella con mucha energía.

Kokoa estaba llorando, pero sentía que lo hacía por felicidad. Ella habia hecho que todos nosotros estuviéramos compartiendo un gran abrazo.

Pude sentir el calor de todos… Simplemente. Hora la vida me habia dado una segunda oportunidad para corregir mi error.

En ese momento… Yo jure por Dios. Que ahora sería mi turno de cuidarlos.

Aun si ellos no sabían… Siempre, siempre, siempre…. ¡Habrá un espacio para ellos en mí corazón!

Fue desde ese día… Que algo en mi cambio mucho.

* * *

_**[De vuelta al presente]**_

En un salón especial, dentro de local de la fiesta.

"Y así fue como termino aquel brazalete…"— Se los decía, mientras le enseñaba aquel brazalete.

En ese momento… Yo le había pasado el brazalete de Chiai a los demás.

"A simple vista… Esto solo parece un brazalete común."— Lo decía Sirzches, quien lo estaba observado detalladamente.

"Te equivocas con eso."— Le dijo Azazel. "Si mi intuición no me falla. Esto era fibra de hierro cubierto especialmente con cobre…"— Ese era Azazel, quien de repente empezó a analizarlo.

Nunca he dudado de las habilidades de Azazel… Sabía que el sería capaz saber esto, con tan solo tenerlo en sus manos.

"En eso tienes razón."— Hablo Barraquiel. "A simple vista esto es solo un trozo simple de un invento. Pero a pesar de tantos años, veo que aun esto puede servir si se le da un mantenimiento adecuado, aun si el daño solo fue el golpe de una piedra… "— Lo decía el con un tono de interés.

"Al parecer pensaste lo mismo que yo."— Le contesto Azazel.

Sin duda… No se podía negar que eran miembros de Gregory, bastaba con solo oírlos.

Pero ellos no sabían, que aun investigando aquel brazalete… Jamás lograrían que volviese a funcionar. Y eso lo sabía a la perfección.

Aun así, eso no era el tema.

"Pero aún me cuesta creer…"— Dijo Azazel. "Que tu hermana haya podido ganarle a un demonio de clase alta, con solo lanzársele a lo loco… Eso ya va más allá de la suerte."— Con un tono curioso, Azazel esperaba que yo le respondiera.

A decir verdad… Incluso yo sabía que eso fue muy alocado, pero tenía su explicación.

Entonces en ese momento… Yo alzo mi mano.

"Espera… ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?"— Me pregunto Azazel.

"Solo les demuestro lo que paso… "— Lo decía mientras empezaba a sacar aura sagrada de mi mano.

En ese momento… El aura sagrada de mi mano empezó a acumularse, no era necesaria para ser un experto para darse cuenta de que estaba creando una lanza de luz… O esa era la idea.

Pero… Entonces.

"Increíble."— Empecé a escuchar unos murmullos.

Aquella técnica que estaba usando, no era nada más y nada menos que…

"Comprensión de la luz..."— Me decía Gabriel, quien ya se había dado cuenta.

En mi mano, lo que empezó siendo una simple lanza de luz… Esta empezaba a tomar una forma bola, cada vez más pequeña, hasta que tomase el tamaño de la palma de mi mano.

Aquella técnica hacia que la energía de luz se volviera compacta y reduciéndola hasta el núcleo de su energía. Creando así, una especia de bomba de luz…

"Eso es increíble. No sabía que se podía hacer eso con las lanzas de luz."— Lo decía muy interesado la hermana Griselda, quien al parecer no despego sus ojos en ningún momento.

"Descompusiste las partículas de luz, hasta dejarlo prácticamente desnuda… Realmente no esperaba menos del líder de los ángeles."— Dijo la señora Venelana, quien parecía algo sorprendida por eso.

De hecho yo sería el sorprendió, pues no esperaba que conociera este fenómeno.

Y entonces, sin más yo les explico.

"Ustedes saben que la luz es una especie de fenómeno natural, que se dice que está hecho por ondas de radiación que se propagan con el vacío. Estas son conocidas como ondas electromagnéticas. Estas ondas tienen por característica de propagarse en línea recta… Por eso que por naturaleza toma la forma de una lanza, cuando nosotros los ángeles creamos y concentramos aquella carga electromagnética en una dirección específica, pero…"— Hice la interrogante. "¿Qué pasaba cuando uno lograba interferir en el camino recto de la luz de una manera muy brusca?"— Fue me pregunta.

Aun si la respuesta era obvia. Los demás, quienes empezaron a compréndelo, sabían que lo que dije era una locura.

"Realmente… Tienes una hermana muy osada."— Me lo decía Azazel, quien no paraba de sonreír.

Sabía que lo había entendido perfectamente. Pero entonces…

"Así que la razón para que tu hermana haya ganado esa pelea, fue por una acto suicida."— Me lo decía Serafall, quien está muy concentrada.

Las demás, quienes a pesar de comprenderlo, ello esperaban una explicación… Entonces yo.

"Hasta el día de hoy… Solo Chiai y yo hemos sido capaces de realizar esta técnica. Aunque yo jamás le enseñe esta técnica. El día que me entere que podía hacer eso, realmente me sorprendía mucho."— Le conteste, mientras volvía todo a la normalidad.

Azazel y Barraquiel, sabían perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando

A diferencia del poder demoníaco. El poder sagrado tenía unas ciertas formas de ser utilizados, pero se tenían que realizar bajo ciertos requisitos.

"Bombas de luz… Si de por sí, el poder de la luz ya es muy dañino para un demonio. Yo no me imagino un impacto de una bomba de luz de esa manera."— Dijo Sirzches, mientras él se lo estaba imaginando.

Pero entonces yo continúo con la conversación.

"Para ser sincero. Usar esa técnica, es equivalente a usar una espada de doble filo… Si Chiai, hubiera cometido un error con eso, a ella, sin duda, le hubiera explotado su brazo entero. Así de peligroso era es esta técnica."— Esa fue mi explicación.

Al escuchar eso. Todos comprendieron lo que había pasado.

"Entonces… Si tu hermana hizo, sin dudarlo…"— Me decía Sirzches.

La respuesta era muy obvia.

"Chiai lo hizo… Simplemente para salvar a Issei, Aun si terminaba perdiendo brazo derecho en el acto. En ese momento, era todo o nada."— Fue mi respuesta.

En ese momento. No puede evitar sentir mucho orgullo ante mis palabras… Pero entonces.

"AHH!"— Dijo Irina de la nada.

"¿Qué te pasa Irina?"— Le pregunto Xenovia.

En ese momento, Irina, había cambiado abruptamente su rostro. Es como si en ese momento ella hubiese recordado algo.

"E-Eso lo explicaba todo."— Decía de manera muy extraña.

Incluso a mí me dio curiosidad aquella reacción.

"¿A qué te refieres eso Irina?"— Ahora fue la hermana Griselda, quien le preguntaba a Irina.

En eso, Irina, pone un rostro poco seria y lo explica.

"Antes de la celebración de la fiesta… Cuando estaba ayudando Chiai-san a escoger un vestido. Sin duda no pude evitarlo, Chiai-san posee un cuerpo hermoso, pero en su cuerpo, ella tenía 2 grandes cicatrices… Una en la espalda, que se podía notar sin que su cabello le cubrirse la otra en su brazo derecho."— Lo dijo algo inquieta. "En ese momento, no tuve mucho coraje de preguntarle, pero sabía que Chiai-san tenía un motivo por lo cual, ella nunca quiso eliminar aquellas cicatrices."— Lo decía Irina con un tono de voz, que mostraba preocupación.

Realmente no esperada que ella hablase de eso. Aunque, Irina, tenía razón sobre ello. Chiai tenía sus motivos por lo cual ella nunca quiso librarse de esas marcas de su cuerpo, aun si tenía la habilidad para ello.

Hasta el día de hoy… Estoy muy seguro que la única herida que aún le debe doler aun. Es la que tenía en la espalda.

"S-Sin duda escuchar eso… Me trae malos recuerdos."— Dijo Gabriel quien bajo un poco la cabeza.

"A-Ah lo siento. Yo no quería decir algo que no debía…"— Decía Irina, quien intentaba disculparse.

En eso Gabriel, cambia de nuevo a su sonrisa y le habla…

"No te preocupes… Irina-chan. Son solo cosas del pasado, que lamentablemente no se puede cambiar. Así que no es tu culpa."— Le decía con un tono amable.

Yo entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de Gabriel. Era una marca para nosotros que nuestros corazones no podían olvidar.

Pero… Eso ya era otro tema, que realmente no me gustaría relatar.

Luego en ese instante.

"Sin el brazalete y con sus poderes liberados… Entonces significaba que tú a hermana, la vida en la tierra le fue un poco más llevadera,…. ¿No?"— Quien me pregunto fue Sirzchez.

Eso me hubiera gustado pensar, pero eso fue un error.

"Te equivocas Sirzches."— Le conteste. "Chiai desde que se liberó del sello, ella decidió no usar sus poderes para algo como hacer su vida más fácil."— Le conteste.

"Espera… Quieres decir que ella vivió y aparento ser una humana."— Me contesto él.

"Exacto…"— Lo confirme.

Entonces… Gabriel es quien continúa con ello.

"Onee-sama tiene una cierta forma de demostrar sus sentimientos. Para ella, las palabras no son suficientes… Desde que vivió todo ese incidente, ella se volvió un poco más gentil. Onee-sama simplemente quería corresponder el cariño que le había dado sus nuevos amigos. Por eso ella decidió hacer las cosas bien, pero al hacer eso… Ella estaba cometiendo un grave error."— Lo decía Gabriel, quien tenía un poco de inquietud ante ello.

Al escuchar las palabras de Gabriel. El rosto de casi-todos expresaron dudas.

"¡Espera!"— Dijo Azazel… "¿Qué quieres decir con que había cometido un error?"— fue su pregunta.

En eso… Gabriel es directa al contestarle.

"Al hacer eso… Onee-sama se había olvidado de su misión."— Con un tono al triste lo había dicho.

La reacción de Gabriel era comprensible, pues fue en ese momento…

"Miguel… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"— Pegunto preocupado Sirzches.

"Si bien era cierto, que después de aquel incidente… Chiai se comportó de una mejor manera, ganándose el cariño de sus amigos en la tierra… Me sentí algo feliz, porque ella habia encontrado personas que le hicieron sentir como en su hogar. Si bien era cierto, Chiai jugo, rió, compartió y se divirtió con ellos. Pero ella se había olvidado que solo estaba de paso en la tierra, su tiempo se le estaba acabando… Pero en realidad eso no fue lo realmente malo."— Le dije al empezar a contar algo muy feo.

Las cosas sin duda se estaban poniendo algo feas.

"No me digas que se volvieron a encontrar con el demonio de mi familia… ¿No?"— Me pregunto.

Yo simplemente… Me dedico a contestarle.

"Realmente, con lo que paso después, me hubiera gustado que solo hubiera sido eso."— Fue mi respuesta.

En eso sentí algo de frió en cuerpo. Recordar aquellos días, no era nada bueno para mí.

"Pues veras… "— Entonces a comenzar el relato.

* * *

…

— **[Conflictos internos] —**

En la misma sala.

Al parecer… La historia todavía no acaba.

Ya habia pasado un buen tiempo desde que empezó, y para ser sincera, no creo que tenga mucho sentido el continuar.

No estaba pensado que la historia no debería ser contada. De hecho, me hizo sentir algo aliviada, pues, ahora ya estaba entendiendo mucho sobre los sucesos que habían pasado que no se podían explicar.

Soy sincera… No esperaba que Miguel tuvieran mucho que ver o que realmente el supiera de todo esto. Es algo que no solo me tomo de sorpresa, sino por lo que veo a los demás también.

Pero… Desde que comenzó la historia. Miguel no dejo de tener un tono algo extraño, por cada vez que el mencionaba a su hermana. Era algo que sin duda me incomodaba demasiado.

Aquella mujer… Por lo que se ha dicho de ella, era la primera pareja de Issei y posiblemente su primer amor.

Aunque en sí, eso me fastidiaba, era algo que no podía dejar de lado… Me hubiera gustado, tal vez, saber esto de manera apropiada.

Pero habia en lo que estaba segura… Es que todo es fue hace una vez. Es decir; son cosas del pasado.

Pero bueno… Simplemente tenía que ser paciente y esperar. Al final, no voy a dejar que ninguna mujer me lo quite, por lo que por derecho es mío.

* * *

— **[Los días felices] —**

Habia pasado mucho desde aquel accidente con esos seres extraños.

Todo paso muy rápido… Era algo que podía decir.

Aunque a veces lo sentía muy extraño. Sentía que el tiempo habia pasaba muy rápido… ¿Qué se yo?... Solo era un chico que vivía como podía, no tenía noción del tiempo.

No era que me estaba quejando, ni nada por el estilo… Sino que sentía que algo raro estaba pasando a mí alrededor, pero no entendía el porqué.

Pero mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos.

_**PUMM!**_

"¡A-Au!"— Dije al ser golpeado.

Yo estaba sentado de bajo de un árbol de manzanos. Y en eso… Al árbol se le ocurre soltar una manzana y golpearme la cabeza.

"¡Y ni siquiera está madura!... ¡Gracias árbol!"— Me queje ante él árbol.

Era obvio que esto era mi culpa, pero igual… Me molestaba mucho ser interrumpido mientras pensaba.

Ahora tenía un poco de tiempo para descansar, por lo cual quería pensar en algo que… siendo sincero…

Mientras sostenía la manzana de color verde… Yo estaba recordando.

"¿Qué era esa cosa de aquel día?"— Lo decía muy reflexivo.

En aquel día… La figura de color blanco, aquella figura resplandeciente que hizo que la oscuridad de la noche se alejara… Aquel ser alado.

Aquella figura saco un par de alas blancas, pero hubo bastante luz que no pude verla completamente… Sinceramente, yo no entendía.

"Es una lástima…"— Me lo decía inquieto. "Que mi único recuerdo de ese día sea ese."— Estaba muy decepcionado.

Ese día habia visto algo asombroso… y que posiblemente no se vuelva a volver a ver.

Sin duda, eso fue algo que habia captado mi atención. No por lo raro, sino…

"Si no fuera por eso… De seguro que aquel día hubiera muerto."— Lo decía al recordarlo.

Aquella cosa habia llamado la atención de aquel ser. Gracias a eso él me habia soltado.

Lo malo es que después de eso yo ya no tengo ningún recuerdo. Lo único que sé, es que después de todo eso.

"Ahora estoy acá…"— Lo decía mientras me veía a mí mismo.

A pesar de todo no podía pensar en que esa cosa me salvo ese día, pero era algo demasiado asombroso de pasar por alto.

Tal vez fue algo suerte, pues de no ser por aquel ser alado. Tal vez Chiai no me hubiera encontrado y salvado.

Entonces… En ese momento. Habia pasado un mal recuerdo.

"(Suspiro)…Si no puedo decir que ese ser me salvo. Cuando fue Chiai quien lo hizo…"— Tenia sentimiento de culpa.

No pude evitar sentir tristeza al recordarlo. Era algo que yo quería olvidar, por el simple hecho de ser muy doloroso.

Pues… Cuando yo desperté a mi lado estaba el cuerpo de Chiai, que estaba muy lastimado y la herida de su brazo, no solo se habia abierto, sino que tenía una herida nueva más grave aún, tenía también los huesos rotos de su brazo derecho y estaba bañada en mucho sangre.

Cada vez que recordaba eso… No podía evitar apretar mi puño de mucha impotencia.

A veces yo me ponía a pensar en lo peor… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no despertado a tiempo?

Eso era una respuesta que yo no quería saber.

Cada vez que lo pensaba… No podía evitar sentir mucha ironía.

…Yo fui a buscarla y protegerla, pero al final fue quien me salvo.

"Soy un idiota…."— No puede evitar sentirme mal ahora.

Era algo muy obvio. Yo no quería que esto se volviese a repetir, pero tenía claro 2 cosas de esa vez.

Que a fuera en este enorme mundo. Existen seres demasiado peligrosos para si quiere poder pelear con ellos. Era algo que solo yo sabía, pues, ese ser fue el asesino de la tribu de Mamoru, no tenía duda en ello y más aún cuando vi que ese ser tenía el collar de su padre.

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cómo le puedo decir lo que se?

Mamoru es mi mejor amigo, y yo sé perfectamente que él es muy impulsivo. El no dudaría en ir a vengar a los suyos… ¿De que como lo sé?

"El haría lo mismo que haría yo…"— Eso era algo muy obvio.

Yo lo conozco muy bien, por eso es que hasta el momento estoy guardando silencio. Si yo no hubiera tenido aquella experiencia con ese ser… Tal vez, ahora no lo estaría pensado 2 veces en cómo decirle. Ya que ahora, por alguna razón no encontró la forma adecuada de cómo lidiar con ello.

Sin duda era muy frustrante.

Pero a la vez… Eso me llevo a pensar las cosas muy bien. Ya que si no hubiera conocido esa parte del mundo, yo ahora no estaría decidido.

Mamoru, Kokoa y Chiai… Son mi familia. Ya que existen seres, con los cuales yo no puedo ni siquiera pelear. Me he dado cuenta que tarde o temprano llegara el momento donde no pueda protegerlos, donde no pueda hacer absolutamente nada.

Es un temor que me empezó herir mucho. La simple idea me producía miedo… Era como aquella vez que tuve que dejar a Kokoa con la tribu de Mamoru.

Era muy débil como para seguir cuidándola, pero a pesar de que me prometí a mí mismo, que no dejaría que nada en la vida me volviera a rebatar algo preciado para mí… Era simplemente charlatanería, era una forma de evitar tirar mi ego y no ver la realidad.

Por eso yo mismo decidí vivir solo. Evitar tener una carga en mis hombros, una carga que tal vez no pueda sostener… Eso nunca me hizo valiente, sino un cobarde.

Busque el camino fácil, uno en donde tenía que preocuparme solo por mí, para el simple hecho de que las personas que estaban a mi lado no pasaran mucha pena ni tristezas.

Creí que era la mejor opción. Creí que eso era mejor… Pero yo solo buscaba una forma de no salir lastimado nuevo.

La soledad no era algo que quería, pero algo que me mantenía corazón intacto.

Pero….

"Eso era lo que yo creía…."— Lo decía sonriendo.

Cuando yo conocí a Chiai… Recuerdo que al inicio no tenía interés en relacionar con más personas. Pero hubo algo en mi corazón que no me hizo dejarla ese día a su suerte.

Era tal vez el sentimiento de no estar solo, lo que llevo a que viviéramos juntos. Yo realmente no tenía planeado nada como eso.

Peleábamos, reíamos, jugábamos y descansábamos… Era algo divertido pasar los días acompañados.

No sabría decirlo bien, pero con el tiempo… Chiai se volvió una personita especial en mi corazón, aun si tenía que ser duro con ella, yo no podía odiarla.

Pero era raro… Este sentimiento, no era el mismo que le tenía a Kokoa o Mamoruo. Era una especie de un sentimiento cálido y a la vez frio.

Tal vez fue porque conocía a una persona egoísta, malhumorada, tonta, pleitista, tragona y sobretodo osada… Pero aun así, ella tenía un lado bueno, como cuando sonreía, reía, jugaba y lloraba.

Hasta el día de hoy, es algo que yo mismo no he podido explicar. Era un sentimiento distinto, era como si… Chiai, fuera alguien que no podía abandonar, pasara lo que pasara.

Y eso es por eso mismo… Que… Yo.

"Tengo el deber hacer algo."— Lo decía muy decidido. "Esta vez no puedo fallar en mi promesa. Tengo que cuidar a mi familia, ya que son lo único que tengo en la vida."— Lo decía mientras estaba apretando el puño.

Decirlo era fácil… Pero hacerlo era otra cosa. Pero estaba vez ya no iba tomar el camino fácil… Desde ese día, mi corazón agarro una gran fortaleza.

En eso yo me pongo de pie.

"¡Bien!"— Dije estirando mis brazos. "Es hora de volver al trabajo."— Entonces vuelvo a mi camino.

Yo realmente, no podía obviar todo lo que habia pasado hasta hora, pero eso no iba a impedir que siguiera disfrutando de lo bueno que tengo.

Por eso yo estoy muy agradecido de tenerlos a mi lado. Por eso es que quiero pasar todo el mayor tiempo posible y crear momentos felices… Pues cuando tengamos que llorar, recordemos esas sonrisas de aquellos días de luz.

Tal vez no tenga la fuerza para pelear contra estos males, pero si la voluntad para hacer felices a los demás.

Así tal vez… Podamos salir adelante en este mundo tan grande.

* * *

— **[Reivindicación] —**

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque.

Habia 2 chicas quienes estaban en plena jornada.

"WAAA!"— Grito Kokoa. "¡Chiai-san no deberías estar cargando cosas pesadas! ¡Déjame ayudarte!"— Tan preocupada como siempre.

"E-Estoy bien… Estoy bien… "— Era yo contestándole. "¡Mira!... Ves ya no me duele."— Le decía mientras movía mi brazo derecho.

Entendía muy bien su preocupación. Pero ya habia pasado 3 meses desde aquel incidente, además… A diferencia de los humanos, yo como un ángel tenia mayor facilidad de recuperarme de mis heridas.

"Moo… No sea muy terca."— Me lo decía Kokoa, quien hizo un puchero.

"(Suspiro)… Estoy bien… Puedo mover mi brazo nuevamente gracias a ti."— Le conteste con una sonrisa.

No iba negar que también fue gracias a su tratamiento y gran cuidado de que pudiera ahora moverme brazo.

Recuerdo que fueron días en las cuales estuve prácticamente en cama. Kokoa fue quien me ayudó mucho, tanto en cuidarme, en dándome de comer e incluso ayudándome a limpia mi cuerpo.

Era verdad que los chicos también ayudaron, pero fue Kokoa quien velo por mí todo ese tiempo. Por eso ahora… ¡No podía seguir dependiendo y aprovechándome de ella!

Ahora que estaba bien… Tenía que ser útil con todos. No lo fui antes, pero ahora deseo ayudar más que nada ahora.

"¡EHH?!"— Dijo Kokoa preocupada. "¿Por qué haces esa cara Chiai-san?"— Me lo decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

En ese momento, no me habia percatado que estaba haciendo expresiones raras.

No sabía si sentirme apenada o avergonzada.

"WAAA!"— Grite al no tener como responderle.

En eso.

_**PLINN! BUMM!**_

Dejo caer las cosas que estaba cargando.

"Q-Que torpe…"— Me lo dije a mi misma.

"Déjame ayudarte." — Dijo Kokoa al darme una mano.

En eso ambas empezamos a recoger la comida y demás cosas.

Realmente tengo que dejar de pensar con mi cuerpo, tengo que aprender a no ser escenas vergonzosas.

Pero entonces… Mientras recogíamos las cosas.

"Chiai-san…"— Me lo dijo Kokoa con una mirada apenada.

En ese momento, yo no sabía porque esa reacción… Pero al verla de cerca lo entendí.

Kokoa se quedó viendo mi brazo derecho, pero para ser más precisa… Kokoa estaba viendo mi cicatriz.

No podía evitar que ella se sintiera mal. Sin duda era muy buena compañera, mi pequeña amiga.

"Enserio… No me duele."— Le conteste. "La marca que vez, no es nada que tenga mucho importancia. Una huella, un rasgo… Solo es algo que paso. Pero Kokoa, gracias por preocuparte por mí… Eso me hace muy feliz."— Le contesto con una sonrisa.

En eso… Kokoa empieza a sonreír de nuevo.

"M-Me hubiera gustado poder quitarte esa marca de tu brazo."— Me contesto ella más animada.

En eso… Le conteste con el corazón.

"Aun si se pudiera… Yo no me lo quitaría."— Le conteste.

Mi respuesta hizo que Kokoa pusieron un rostro con duda. Tal vez no lo entendía del ¿Por qué?, pero tenía mis razones.

"Esta cicatriz es prueba de que hubo alguien que siempre se está preocupando por mí y mis acciones. Una forma de ver que cada decisión trae una consecuencia. Yo no lo veo nada más como un recuerdo… Tal vez un raro, pero bonito recuerdo."— Fue mi respuesta.

No fue la forma más bonita de hablar de una herida de mi cuerpo, pero así me sentía yo… Esta cicatriz es prueba de que alguna vez estuve muy lastimada, pero hubo alguien que velo y me cuido.

Aun si se tratase de una cicatriz, para mí era algo más que solo una deformación.

Aunque sería difícil verlo el lado bueno, para mí era eso. Por eso…

"Por eso… Estoy muy gradecida."— Le conteste al final.

Kokoa y yo, pronto empezamos a entender nuestros sentimientos. En eso Kokoa me vuelve a ver con una gran sonrisa.

"P-Por favor… Yo no te hagas más ese tipo de recuerdos."— Me lo dijo sonriendo.

"¡Que mala!"— Le conteste un poco apenada.

Y en eso… Ambas reímos.

Sabía que ahora tenía mucha más confianza y más cercanía a los míos. Aunque fueron meses difíciles… Me gustaría hacer algo por ellos y compensar todo los malos momentos que le he hecho pasar.

"Bueno… Kokoa continuemos."— Le dije mientras le daba un guiño.

"¡Sí!"— Me contesto sonriente.

Y fue así como continuábamos con nuestro trabajo. Solo esperaba que me diera tiempo en hacerlo bien, pues, esto sería un regalo de mi parte a todos.

**[Descanso]**

_En otra parte del mismo bosque._

Tras otro día duro de trabajo.

"(Suspiro)… Tengo hambre."— Dijo mi compañero mientras estaba sentado bajo un árbol.

Sus quejas eran algo fastidiosas, pero ciertas…

_**ROWRRR…!**_

"Yo también…."— Dije al sentir el hambre.

Ya era hora de comer, pero ambos no habíamos conseguido nada para comer, pues…

"¿Por qué dejamos que las chicas buscaran la comida?... ¡Se están demorando mucho!"— Era Mamoru quien tenía un mal genio.

"¡Hey!... Acaso no fuiste tú el que le dijo que vayan por la comida."— Le hice recordar a ese idiota su pésima decisión.

"Si lo sé…"— Me contesto. "Maldita flojera… Olvide que Kokoa, se demora mucho buscando comida…. (Suspiro)… Cuando entenderá que nosotros estamos bien con comer lo que sea."— Lo decía sin ánimos.

Eso era verdad… Kokoa tenía una costumbre de no conseguir cualquier cosa, a diferencia de nosotros… Ella quiere que nos alimentemos bien, pero a veces ella exageraba, y más aún cuando cuido de Chiai, se volvió más recta en eso.

Realmente ella parecía una madre.

"Y peor que se fue con Chiai…"— Dijo Mamoru. "¡Oye, Issei!... ¿No crees que últimamente están volviendo muy tarde?"— Me pregunto de la nada.

"¡Sí!"— Le conteste mientras me echaba en el suelo. "Pero que se puede hacer… Fue Chiai quien quiso acompañarla e ir ayudarla."— Le conteste algo desanimado.

"Uno pensaría que harían las cosas más rápido, pero sin duda veo que Chiai aún le cuesta aprender un poco del trabajo."— Me contesto Mamoruo, quien se acostó de lado derecho.

No podía negarlo… Es verdad que ahora Chiai tenía un sentido de querer ayudar que nos dejó impresionado –Cosa que no me quejo– pero como dice Mamoruo. A Chiai, aún le cuesta aprender algunas cosas básicas.

Algo que aprendí del pasado, es que prometí no ser muy duro con Chiai ahora… Hay varias formas de hacer las cosas, además… Aun si era una forma especial de tratarla, pero Chiai seguía siendo una chica… Una mala excusa, pero comprendí que no todos podemos aprender de la misma forma y que de una u otra, la estaba lastimando.

Por eso dejo que Kokoa sea quien le guía ahora. Una que otra vez Mamoru y en ocasiones yo…

Pero si antes no habia resultado… Ahora era distinto, si bien estaba teniendo resultados lentos. Lo importante que ahora si habia resultados y Chiai respondía.

Pero aún era demasiado temprano para celebrar. Aún tenía un gran camino que seguir.

Pero ahora… Teníamos el tiempo para esperarla, al final… Chiai lo estaba intentado y nos tenía a nosotros para guiarla.

Entonces… Mientras Mamoru y yo estábamos esperando debajo de la sombra de un árbol.

Al rato.

"¡Chicos!"— Se escuchó la voz dulce de nuestra querida y mala compañera.

"¡Llegan tarde!"— Grito Mamoru.

"L-Lo siento Mamoru-kun… Tuvimos un pequeño retraso."— Lo decía dulcemente la pequeña Kokoa, quien a su vez estaba jugando con Mamoru.

Eso ya era una costumbre. Normalmente discutían un rato, Kokoa saca la comida y Mamorua estaba feliz de la vida.

Pero esta vez… No me habia percatado de algo raro.

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!... Mamoru-san."— Le decía Chiai, quien decidió participar.

"No… No las voy a perdonar así nomás. Me hicieron esperar mucho… ¿A ustedes les gusta hacer sufrir a un pobre hambriento?"— Lo dedica Mamoru quien ya estaba a punto de llorar.

En eso… Tanto Kokoa y Chiai se miraron la una a la otra, ambas compartieron una risas. Haciendo que Mamoru realmente tenga ganas de llorar.

Pero entonces… Acá venia lo raro. Normalmente quien paraba esa conversación, era Kokoa quien le decía que tenía algo preparado para él, pero esta vez…

"Pues que pena…"— Dijo Chiai en tono satírico. "Y nosotros que nos demoramos e traer algo delicioso para comer, pero bueno… Ya que no nos quieres perdonar."— Lo decía Chiai, quien parecía divertirse con eso.

En eso Mamoru abre muy grande sus ojos al oír…"_Algo delicioso"_

Soy sincero… incluso a mí me dio un mucha hambre al oír eso.

"¿Algo delicioso?"— Pregunto muy tímido mi compañero.

"Ajam!"— Le contesto sonriente Chiai.

Y en eso, ahora Kokoa es quien se mete en la conversación.

"Tendrás que dar 70 veces 7 las gracias, pues a Chiai-san le costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo, Mamoru-kun."— Lo dijo muy feliz.

Eso como que un poco me inquieto…. Pero a la vez me sorprendió… Pues ¿Cómo es que Chiai habia conseguido algo delicioso? Y por lo que veo… Al parecer Kokoa le estaba dando todo el crédito.

Cosa que también, dejo con una cara de tonto a Mamoru.

"E-Esta bien…. E-Esta bien… Lo siento… Prometo no ser muy impaciente, pero por favor… ¿Q-Que trajeron?"— Dijo Mamoru al no poder aguatarlo más.

Entonces lo siguiente. Fue algo que ni yo mismo espere.

Chiai, quien tenía una especia de bulto en sus hombros… De pronto, ella coloco aquel bulto al frente de Mamoruo. Cosa que este tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al saber que era.

"Tadaaahhh!"— Dijo Chiai al mostrarle lo que habia estado guardando.

"¡No te creo!"— Grito y salto de emoción Mamoru.

Mamoru parecía un niño, pues su emoción era tan grande que empezó a moverse de manera muy rara alrededor de las chicas.

Yo en ese momento me quede callado.

"Si… Si lo es..."— Le contestaba Chiai sonriente.

En este mundo… Habia pocas cosas que podían hacer muy feliz a Mamoru y una de ellas es lo que Chiai y Kokoa habían traído… Incluso yo… no pude predecir lo que iba a venir después.

"¡PATO!"— Decía Mamoru con gran felicidad.

Él estaba muy feliz, pues la carne de pato era su comida favorita y además yo sabía que era muy difícil de conseguir, y más aún por esta área.

"Perdón por la demora…"— Le dijo Chiai. "Nosotras de camino a casa nos encontramos con una bandada de patos cerca de un estanque. No queríamos volver con las manos vacías, por eso trajimos esto… También sé que te gusta mucho."— Le contesto con un tono muy amable.

UHHH!... Como que eso fue al raro.

Y creo que no era el único que lo habia pensado, pues mi compañero…

"G-G-Graciasss… Te quiero…! Te quiero…! Te quiero…!"— Le dijo muy emocionado y acercándose a Chiai.

Mamoru en ese momento estaba a punto de lanzarse donde Chiai.

"Oye Mamoru"— Dijo Kokoa.

"¡O-Oye espera!... WAAA!" — Grito Chiai al ver que Mamoru se lanzó en su encima.

La situación se puso algo extraña, pues aquel movimiento.

_**PLUNN!**_

Ambos cayeron al suelo.

"…..?"— En ese momento yo me quede en silencio.

Para ser muy sincero… Ese fue un momento algo incómodo y muy molesto.

Al caer ambos… Mamoru termino encima de Chiai, mientras que Chiai quedo aplastada por el cuerpo de Mamoru.

El verlos así… Me hizo sentir algo sorprendido.

"Ayyy… Ahyahay…"— Dijo Chiai por el impacto.

En plena reacción.

"Haaa…. Lo siento." — Le contesto Mamoru, quien por alguna razón no se movía de su encima.

Era una posición algo comprometedora, pues por alguna razón, Chiai al recuperarse no le decía nada.

Por otro lado yo estaba preocupado. Así que por fin voy a su lado y los separo.

"¡Oye quita de encima!" — Le jale de una manera muy brusca. "¿Acaso te has olvidado que Chiai tiene un brazo lastimado?... No hagas estas cosas por impulso."— Le estaba regañando.

En eso… Mamoru por fin capto mis quejas.

"¡Es verdad….!"— Dijo el muy despistado.

Por alguna razón… Aquella respuesta suya, me hizo querer golpearlo muy fuerte en el rostro. Sin duda tenía un compañero muy despreocupado.

"Nii-Sama ya paso…."— Me decía Kokoa.

En eso, Kokoa se viene a mi lado a calmarme, pero mientras tanto… Mamoru empieza hacer lo correcto.

"Discúlpame, Chiai-san… No quería hacerte daño."— Le dijo Mamoru estirándole la mano a Chiai.

Entonces, Chiai, al recuperarse del aturdimiento de hace un momento, ella le acepta la ayuda de Mamoru.

"E-Estoy bien… Estoy bien…"— De una manera muy feliz, ella le contesta.

"¿Estas segura?... ¿No te duele el brazo verdad?"— Le preguntaba preocupado.

En eso… Chiai logra ponerse de pie nuevamente, ella en ese momento, mientras se sacudía el polvo.

Chiai en pleno impulso. Ella de la nada…

_**PLACK!**_

Ella le toma de la mano a Mamoru.

"Jaja… ¡Lo vez no me duele!"— Lo decía Chiai, mientras movía su brazo de lado a lado con el Mamoru.

Ella se veía feliz, ella no mentía, pero…

Al ver eso… Al ver eso yo…

"…"— Me quede solo observando.

Soy sincero… Eso no me gusto. No me gusto para nada… ¿Por qué Chiai tenía que hacer eso? ¿Acaso no bastaba con sus palabras para convencer a Mamoru? ¿Por qué tenía que agarrarle de la mano de esa manera?... ¡Rayos!... No entendía.

En ese momento… Mi corazón latió algo rápido, era como si sintiera una adrenalina de ir y pasar en medio de ellos y hacerlos soltar de las manos…. Y gritar ¡KAMPAU!

Pero aun si tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo… Yo no lo hice.

Yo solo me quede mirándolos un poco.

…

* * *

**[Aquella sonrisa de oro]**

"Jaja… ¡Lo vez no me duele!"— Me contesto Chiai-san, mientras movía su mano derecha con la mía.

Ella era muy extraña, pues de la nada agarra mi mano y empezó a jugar… ¡Y yo que me habia preocupado por haberle hecho algo!

Pero eso ya no importaba. El saber que estaba bien me hizo sentir bien y sobre todo.

En ese momento por fin me doy cuenta.

"hmhhmm…!"— Entonces me percate de algo muy importante.

¡Estamos agarrados de la mano!... Si lo sé, yo recién me habia percatado de algo tan importante como esto.

Desde que conocía a Chiai-san, nosotros nunca habíamos tenido un contacto así de cercanos. Esta era la primera vez que tenía una especie de contacto físico, y más aún… ¡Fue ella quien lo inicio!

Estuvimos así un buen rato… De lado a lado, ella seguía moviendo su mano.

"(Voz baja)… _Su mano_."— Decía.

Esto sonaría algo raro, pero… Su mano era muy pequeña a comparación de la mía, sus dedos eran muy delgados y a pesar de tener esa horrible marca en su brazo, su piel aún era muy suave.

En ese momento, también sentí una calidez de su parte. Era igual a la calidez de Kokoa… Al parecer creo que me estaba gustando esto de sostenerle la mano… Yo no podía evitar eso.

Pero entonces yo… En ese momento veo algo que me dejo algo nervioso.

"Hehe…!"— Ella me sonrió.

"…***"— Me quede callado.

En ese momento, solo habia pasado por mi mente… ¿Desde cuándo ella podía sonreír de esa manera?

_**GULP***_

Aquella acción hizo que sintiera un de calor y nervios, también hizo que tragara saliva.

Por un breve momento, por un instante… Ella me habia cautivado e hizo que mi corazón latiera un poco acelerado.

Pero entonces… Simplemente me hacia una única pregunta… ¿Desde cuándo Chiai era así de bonita?

Pero mientras aún seguía perdido en mis pensamientos.

"¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Ya sepárense!"— Grito mi compañero.

Justo en ese momento, yo recién estaba reaccionando.

"¡Eh!"— Le conteste algo atontado.

En ese momento, Issei, viene a nuestro lado y de una manera muy rápida… El jala a Chiai a un costado, haciendo que ella suelte mi mano.

Por alguna razón podía sentir algo enfadado a Issei. Para ser claro, eso me dio igual.

"¿Oye de verdad estas bien? ¿No?"— Le pregunto Issei preocupado.

"Si, si… Estoy bien."— Le contesto Chiai, con la misma dulzura de antes.

Ambos empezaron a conversar un poco, pero yo aún yo tenía la mano como si estuviera sosteniendo algo.

"Bueno…"— Dijo Chiai. "Perdón por demorar, pero ya es hora de preparar la comida."— Dijo Chiai juntados sus 2 pequeñas manos.

"L-Lo siento Chiai-san… Pero no te pudo dejar cocinar."— Le dijo Kokoa algo tímida.

"¡E-Eh! ¿Por qué?"— Reclamo Chiai.

"Chiai… Acaso no te acuerdas lo que paso cuando quisiste prender el fuego."— Le decía Kokoa.

Y en eso… Chiai no le pudo contestar, simplemente ella en ese momento empezó a bajar la mira y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por la vergüenza.

"E-Eso no fue mi culpa… Yo que iba saber que la carne se iba hacer tan pequeñita."— Le contesto apenada.

"Por eso Chiai-san… Una forma de aprender a cocinar es observar. Ven te voy a enseñar cómo se debe desmenuzar el estómago de un animal."— Le dijo sonriente Kokoa.

"O-Ok!"— Contesto muy obediente Chiai.

Entonces ambas fueron a preparar la comida. Chiai habia agarrado las patas del pato y se lo estaba llevando a un piedra plana, y en eso, Kokoa estaba afilando una piedra para empezar a descuartizar el pato.

Yo sabía que todavía teníamos que esperar un buen rato. Pero igual yo ya no me quejaba, pues… ¡ERA PATO! ¡ESO VALIA LA PENA!

Pero antes de todo… Habia algo que me hizo dejar de pensar un momento en el pato.

Y eso fue… Aquella sonrisa de oro.

"Realmente… Chiai-san puede llegar a ser muy linda."— Me decía a mi mimo algo feliz.

Justo en eso yo vuelvo a echarme bajo la sombra del árbol y me puse a pensar.

Sabía que hoy… Me habia llevado un hermoso recuerdo.

* * *

— **[Nuestros sentimientos] —**

_Al día siguiente._

Ya era un nuevo día y estábamos listo para comenzar.

"Espera… Espera… ¡Espera!"— Decía Issei algo confundido.

"Nii-sama tenemos que ir, sino no vamos a encontrar nada… Vamos apúrate."— Dijo Kokoa quien empezó a jalonearlo.

"Si lo sé…Pero."— Contesto él. "¿Esta bien dejarlos sin hacer nada?... No me gusta la idea de que nosotros salgamos y Chiai y Mamoru se queden solo esperando."— Con mala gana lo decía Issei.

Era la primera vez que veía a Issei de quejón, pues él nunca era así.

"¡No seas llorón!... Además fue tu idea de dejarlo a la suerte… ¿Acaso eres poco hombre para no cumplir tú palabra?"— Mamoru entonces se empezó a burlar de él.

"¡Tú maldito!"— Le contesto Issei muy enfadado.

Para ser sincera… Eso fue muy gracioso, pues, eran muy pocas la ocasiones en donde Issei hacia una caras chistosas.

"(Risillas)…"— No pude evitarlo.

Además en ese mismo momento… Ambos comenzaron a pelear. Mamoru por provocar a Issei, e Issei por defender su hombría. Normalmente siempre peleaban por tonterías como ahora.

Tanto Kokoa y yo no dijimos nada, pues ambos se cansarían tarde o temprano.

Y así paso el rato hasta que pararan.

"(Fatigando)… ¡Tú maldito!... Por eso ahora me tendrás que traer el doble de carne."— Le exigió Mamoru.

"'Doble de carne'… ¡Mi trasero!"— Le contesto desafiante.

Se veía que realmente Issei no quería ir, pero no tenía opción.

Entonces… Por fin interviene Kokoa.

"¡Oigan!"— Dijo ella. "No se comporten así…"— Lo decía ya algo preocupada.

"A mí ni me mires."— Le contesto Mamoru. "Yo no tengo la culpa de que Issei sea un mal perdedor de su propio juego."— Contesto el en reclamo.

No podía decir que no, cuando la verdad era que si… Issei ahora se comportaba como un niño grade.

Y todo es fue por culpa de él también.

Pues en la cena de ayer.

* * *

….

_**Visiones**_**.**

"_¡Delhishiso! ¡Delhishioso! ¡Delhishioso!..."— Era el regocijó de Mamoruo._

"_Mamoru-san… ¡No comas tan rápido!"— Le grite al ver como devoraba al pato._

"_Es inútil… El cuándo come pato se olvida de su alrededor."— Me contesto Issei, quien ya habia comido._

_Esa situación me preocupo bastante… Pues era la primera vez que veía a Mamomuro como cerdo._

_Tragaba y tragaba… Y no paraba._

"_C-Creo que ya no quiero comer nada…"_— _Decía al sentirme algo mal._

_Yo estaba resentida conmigo misma, tal vez fue porque sentí algo en el estómago al ver como Mamoru tragaba._

_Pero después de eso…_

"_HAAAAA!"_ —_ Mamoru estaba muy satisfecho._

"_Es increíble que no te atragantes comiendo así."— Le dijo Issei sonriendo._

"_Hehehe!..."— Mamoru empezó a reír. "Son años de práctica amigo mío."— Fue la respuesta de Mamoru._

_Ambos entonces empezaron a conversar por un largo rato. Habia cosas interesante de las que hablaban, pero también habia cosas que yo no entendía. Solo Kokoa me dijo que eso eran "__**Cosas de chicos**__"… Es algo que ni ella también lograba entender._

_Pero después de una larga charla._

"_Nuevamente…"_— _Dijo Mamoru. "Gracias por la comida chicas… Realmente hicieron a un hombre muy feliz."— Decía el muy sonriente._

"_No fue nada."— Le conteste._

_Entonces… Justo cuando estaba esperando la respuesta de Kokoa-san._

"_Vamos… Chiai-san no seas modesta. Al final fuiste tú quien lo cazo… "— Era Kokoa dándome todo el crédito._

"_¡Oye!... No pero tú fuiste quien lo conocido."— Le conteste._

_Yo no entendí bien porque Kokoa me daba todo el mérito, si fue el trabajo de ambas._

"_Cazar un pato no es nada fácil…"— De la nada dijo Issei._

"_Ves… Hasta Nii-sama reconoce quien merece el mérito."— Decía Kokoa muy sonriente._

_Yo ya no sabía qué hacer. En parte me sentía muy avergonzada por ello. Cosa que no era bueno… ¡No quería volver a las viejas costumbres!_

"_Pues… Ya que este día pudimos cenar algo muy delicioso. Creo que sería justo de devolverles el favor_…"— _Dijo Issei quien se paró._

_¿Ehhh?... Eso si no me lo espere._

"_Tiene razón…"— Le contesto Mamoru._

_Ahora ambos estaban de pie. Ambos tenían una mirada muy fija el uno en el otro… Incluso Kokoa-san se sorprendió al verlos._

"_¡E-Ehhh chicos!" — Dijo Kokoa algo apenada. "Esto fue algo que teníamos que hacer, no fue algo que deba ser recompensado… ¡Por favor!"— Lo decía ella muy modesta._

"_Si chicos… Nosotras hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer."_—_ Yo lo decía con un tono muy suave._

_Pero aun así mis palabras no lograban convencerlos._

"_Traer algo para comer es un deber que tenemos todos aquí."_— _Decía Issei muy elocuente. "Pero hoy comimos algo muy delicioso, que pocas veces podamos probar… Por eso es que no puedo dejar las cosas así."— Issei tenía mucha convicción en sus palabras._

_¿Realmente era necesario ponerse muy serio por esto?... Bueno así era él._

"_Mi estúpido compañero tiene razón… Si dejamos las cosas así, nuestra dignidad de hombres caería a los suelos, por el hecho de no poder devolverles el favor."_—_ Decía Mamoru con gran orgullo en el pecho._

_Sin duda esto se puso muy raro. Cosa que yo no entendía nada de nada sus intenciones._

_Pero luego…_

"_¡Oigan! ¡Chicos no nos traten así!"_— _Dijo Kokoa algo molesta._

_¡Wauuu!... Eso era nuevo, pues era la primera vez que veía a Kokoa molesta._

"…_.!"— Tanto Mamoru e Issei guardaron silencio por respeto._

_Luego de eso, Kokoa vuelve a tomar la palabra._

"_(Suspiro)… Nosotras no hicimos eso para ser compensadas. Lo hicimos porque nos nació hacerlo… Al igual que ustedes hacen cosas por nosotros, a nosotras nos gusta mucho hacer esto por ustedes… No tiene que sentirse mal por nada."— Era ella dándoles un sermón a los dos._

_Al parecer a Kokoa lo que le molestaba, era que la trataran o que le hicieran sentir como alguien especial, pues ella no se sentía así. Bueno en parte la podía comprender, ya que unas cuantas veces ella misma me decía… "__**A mí me gusta trabajar, realmente no me gusta quedarme sin hacer nada…**__"_

_Kokoa tenía unos principios muy fuertes sobre el trabajo, cosa que yo logre admirar. Por eso escuchar de los chicos eso, hacía que ella se sintiera mal._

"_Pero Kokoa…"— Dijo Issei."Al menos déjanos devolverles el favor… "— Era Issei intentando convencerla._

"_¡Si!"— Dijo Mamoru. "Además… A pasado tiempo que no uso mi cuchillo especial, ya debe estar sin filo por tanto tiempo de tenerlo abandonado."— Por alguna razón Mamoru lo dijo con mucha pena._

_Al escucha eso… Kokoa lo estaba pensado mucho, pero al terminar._

"_Está bien…"— Contesto ella. _

_Kokoa acepto a ello. Cosa que hizo que los chicos sonrieran, pero…_

"_Pero…"— Dijo ella de la nada. "Esto lo vamos hacer de una manera para que sea justo."_— _Dijo Kokoa, quien ahora sonreía._

_Eso sin duda los chicos no se lo esperaban. Pero Issei, quien estaba muy atento a todo ello…_

"_¿Algo justo?... Hmhmhmhmhmm!"— Él estaba pensado. "¡Tengo una idea!"— Dijo Issei sonriente._

_Entonces le prestamos atención a lo que estaba por decir._

"_Ya que de seguro ambas no quieren que nosotros las compensemos."— Decía Issei. "¿No creen que sería mejor dejarlo a la suerte?"— Era Issei quien empezó a recoger cositas del suelo._

_¿A la suerte?... Bueno, eso sonaba muy bien._

"_¿Qué quieres con decir con ello?"— Le pregunto Mamoru._

_En eso Issei sonríe y nos dice…_

"_Ya que todos quieren el mismo trato… Vamos hacer algo muy justo. Yo acabo de recoger algunas varillas del suelo, en total tengo algo de 6… Esto muy simple, pues como somos 4… A quienes les toque la varilla del mismo tamaño tendrán que formar un grupo de 2, sea quien sea… Pero con eso no termina la cosa. A quienes les toque las varillas largas tendrán que ir a cazar y traer una carne igual o mejor que la que comimos hoy, tampoco podrán volver con las manos vacías para la cena, pues de no traer la carne, lo tendrán que intentar al día siguiente, una y otra vez hasta que lo consigan…"— Era Issei explicando su plan._

_Al aparecer Iseei tenía una manera peculiar de crear este tipo de planes, pues para mí esto parecía lo que harían unos niños antes de ponerse a jugar un juego con reglas._

_Pero… Eso no sonaba mal._

"_Pero Nii-sama… ¿Qué pasa con los que tiene las varillas pequeñas?"— Fue Kokoa que no dejo pasa por alto eso._

_En eso Issei sonríe y dice…_

"_Es simple…"— Contesto él. "A los que le toque la varilla pequeña tendrán que quedarse aquí, sin hacer nada, salvo esperar y tener buenas energías para cocinar de la mejor manera la presa que traigan los demás… Como ven es algo muy justo."— Dijo Issei, quien por alguna razón estaba muy emocionado._

_Ahora ya lo entendía… Lo que quería Issei, era que los que salieran a buscar la carne, se esforzaran con todo lo que tenían, para que cuando volviesen… Los que se quedaron esperando, sean ellos que se encarguen en darles una buena comida y servirles bien. Ya que estarían guardando sus energías para eso._

_En sí, eso era un plan algo muy desequilibrado… Pero de cierta manera justa._

"_¿Entonces? ¿Lo hacemos o no?"— Nos preguntó el estirando el puño con las varillas._

_Nosotros 3 nos miramos un rato, pero solo fue por algo usual… Pues después de todo nosotros sonreiremos._

"_¡ACEPTAMOS!"— Dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo._

_Tanto Mamoru, Kokoa y yo, estiramos nuestras manos para escoger las varillas…_

"_Esto será genial…"— Dijo Issei sonriente._

_Y entonces… Al jalar las varillas…._

…

* * *

"(TSK)…**"— Era Issei que no estaba nada feliz.

Tenía los ceños fruncidos y estaba cruzando de brazos… Al parecer él no quería ir.

"¡Nii-sama! Ya vámonos se nos hace tarde…"— Decía Kokoa quien de la nada agarra a Issei del hombro.

"¡Oye, Kokoa esperrraaaa….!"— Dijo Issei al sentir que lo estaban arrastrando.

Kokoa en ese momento habia agarrado muy fuerte del hombro del polo de Issei, cosa que empezó a arrastrar a Issei como a un niño chiquito.

"¡Nos vemos!"— Dijo Kokoa en despedida.

"¡Adiós Kokoa-chan! ¡Cuídate!"— Dijo muy feliz Mamoru. "¡Espero que me consigas algo bueno!... ¡Si no vuelvas perdedor!"— Le dijo sonriente Mamoru a Issei.

"¡JODETE*!"— Le contesto Issei en despedida.

Ahora era mi turno.

"¡Hasta luego Kokoa! ¡Cuida bien a Issei!"— Me despedida de Kokoa.

"OKII!"— Me contesto ella feliz.

"¡Issei, por favor no le causes problemas a Kokoa!"— Me estaba despidiendo de él.

Pero el, como aun seguía de berrinchudo… ¡El me saca la lengua y luego voltea su cabeza para mirar a otro lado!

Y así fue como Kokoa e Issei empezaron a perderse dentro del bosque.

"(Bostezando)….ZzZZ…..Bueno… C-Creo que aprovecho y duermo un poco."— Dijo Mamoru, quien empezó a rascarse la cabeza y el trasero.

"Bueno que descanses…"— Le conteste.

Este día era perfecto. No era porque quería holgazanear, ni nada de eso… Sino.

"¡Bien!..."— Dije alistándome. "Aprovechando que Mamoru se fue a dormir… Es hora de empezar el verdadero trabajo."— Decía muy animada.

Aunque sea yo sola…. Tenía que hacer esto. Por fin podre darles una buena sorpresa, solo espero que les vaya a gustar.

Es la primera vez en que me esfuerzo tanto por algo.

* * *

**[Sentimientos de un corazón]**

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de un tonto.

"¡Rayos!... Esto no me salió como habia planeado."— Me quejaba de mi suerte.

No era que no quería salir con Kokoa, pero tampoco me gustaba la idea de dejar solos a esos 2. Algo no me daba buena espina…

Pero que me quedaba. Yo soy el tonto que hizo esto… Ahora me tenía que aguantar…

Rayos… ¿Por qué demonios me molesta tanto esta situación?

…

* * *

**[De vuelta al presente]**

En una sala especial del lugar de la fiesta.

Al parecer la historia ya estaba tornándose algo más interesante.

"(Suspiro*)… Incluso en el pasado. Ese idiota sigue siendo muy celoso."— No pude evitar decirlo.

"No seas tan duro con él Azazel. Recuerda que en esa época él tenía tan solo unos 15 años…"— Le contesto Miguel.

"Si lo sé…"— Le dije rascando la cabeza. "Pero de todas formas, Ise no es alguien que sepa crear un plan y más aún cuando este tiene un impulso por sus sentimientos."— Le conteste al insatisfecho.

"Bueno eso es verdad."— Hablo ahora Sirzches.

Ise no era muy bueno cuando quería hacer algo, pues siempre que lo intentaba no siempre le salía como él quería.

"Me sorprende mucho que después de aquel incidente, el empezara tener celos… Aunque por lo que veo, al menos sabia disimular mejor en aquella época."— Dijo Grayfia-san, quien por alguna razón tenía un rostro de estar preocupada.

Parece que Ise tenía mucho pero mucho que aprender aun sobre estas cosas. Aun si han pasado más de 15000 mil años… Él todavía tenía una visión del amor algo inmadura.

"Entonces…"— Hablo el padre Sirzches y Rias. "Parece que mi yerno, desde esa ocasión, el empezó a tener unos sentimientos mucho más fuertes por tu hermana… ¿No?— Le preguntó directo a Miguel.

Entonces Miguel, quien tenía una extraña sonrisa y las cejas levantadas… Le contesta.

"Algo así…"— Fue su respuesta.

Algo poco satisfactoria con aquella respuesta, pero entonces…

"Pues verán… Los que nacemos bajo la sombra de Dios en el cielo, en nosotros solo conocemos el amor a nuestro creador y señor, también teniendo lo que es el amor fraterno a nuestros cercanos y empatía con algunos humanos… Pero no sabemos bien que es el "_**amor**_" que conocen ustedes como unión de dos seres en un uno. Es un tema algo complejo cuando se lo preguntan a un ángel."— Contesto algo apena mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ya de vi prever algo como esto… Yo siendo uno de los ángeles caídos que dejo el cielo, se perfectamente a lo que se refería.

Los ángeles solo tiene un vago conocimiento del amor, por eso fue aquella respuesta de Miguel… Hasta donde sé, él nunca se enamorado de alguien.

Solo los que caímos al mundo, aprendemos libremente sobre estas cosas… Aunque claro, yo no caí por algo como eso, sino por un deseo carnal, que puede ser casi lo mismo.

Un claro ejemplo es Barraquiel… Pues de no haber caído, él no hubiera conocido el amor y no hubiera traído a Akeno a este mundo.

Pero creo que ya esto era más que claro. En pocas palabras, cualquier ángel es un inútil en cosas como estas.

"Perdón por no ser más detallado en esto, pero realmente no sabría explicarlo."— Dijo Miguel pidiendo perdón.

Sabía que esto sería perder el tiempo, pero…

"¡Disculpe, Miguel-sama!"— De la nada hablo mi amigo el raro.

En eso nuestra atención pasa de frente a lo que tenía que decir.

"Tal vez sea una intuición mía, pero durante la historia… Me habia dado cuenta que los sentimientos de Ise-kun a su hermana, pasaron después del incidente… ¿Verdad?" — pregunto él.

"Eso es correcto."— Le confirmo Miguel.

Entonces… Fue donde sus palabras dejaron cierto impacto para algunas.

"Si es así…"— Decía mientras volteaba a ver su ama. "Buchuo… Esto es prácticamente algo parecido cuando conociste a Ise-kun."— Dijo sin vacilar.

Aquellas palabras dejaron un silencio en el ambiente.

Pues Rias… no se esperaba aquellas palabras.

"¡A-Ahhhh….!"— Rias no tenía palabras.

Y luego que las demás lograran procesar el mensaje…

"¡A-AHHHHHHHHH!"— Fue grito de todas las del clan de Rias.

En ese momento, incluso Miguel estaba analizando lo sucedió, ya que poco a poco lo estaba entendido.

"Espera… Espera… ¿Cómo es eso de que es parecido al encuentro que tuvo Rias con mi yerno?... Por favor ¿Podrías explicarlo?"— Ahora era la madre de Rias, quien parecía algo confundida.

En eso… Kiba le comienza a hablar.

"De acuerdo…"— Le contesto muy firme. "Yo simplemente lo veo de esta forma. Es que en aquella ocasión, Ise-kun fue salvado por Buchou de morir al ser atacado por aquel ángel caído cuando se conocieron, no sabría decirle si Ise-kun empezó tener sentimientos por Buchou por esa acción, pero sin embargo… Al oír que Ise-kun fue salvado de morir a manos de ese demonio de clase alta, el empezó a tener un fuertes sentimientos por la hermana de Miguel-sama, quien prácticamente también lo salvo de morir. "— Decía Kiba quien habia dado en el clavo.

Yo nunca lo habia visto de esa forma. De hecho, podría jurar que nadie habia pensado en esa posibilidad.

Incluso Rias, quien tenía un rostro serio en todo momento, ahora tenía un rostro de estar muy impactada.

"Espera Kiba… ¿Acaso estas diciendo que Ise se enamoró de mí desde aquella ocasión?"— Pregunto Rias, quien parecía muy inquieta por escuchar la respuesta.

"No sabría decirle Buchou."— Le contesto él. "Simplemente digo que las situaciones son parecidas."— Dijo el raro algo intimidado.

Rias no parecía nada satisfecha con esas palabras, de hecho incluso logre escuchar algunos murmullos de ella.

"(Voz baja)…. _De haber sabido eso_…"— Rias tenía cierta decepción en ella misma.

Entonces, después de haberlo analizado tanto… Miguel por fin responde.

"Eso tendría mucho sentido."— Lo decía con mucho ímpetu.

Sabía que esto era raro, por no dude en intervenir.

"Miguel… Acaso estas afirmando que Ise, es la clase de sujeto que se le acelera el corazón, por el hecho de ser tratado como una princesa en peligro y ser salvado por su princesa de sus sueños, cargándole en brazos a un final feliz." — Realmente no pude contenerme a decirlo.

Soy sincero, he conocido a todo tipo de seres con fetiches muy raros… Pero nunca habia escuchado nada como esto. Ise simplemente él no es alguien normal, incluso ahora… Kiba me parecía mucho más varonil que él, después de escuchar esto…. ¡O sea es KIBA!

En serio… Que él se enamore, solo por ser salvado, eso es simplemente es cliché con lo que uno enamora a mujeres en algunas historias de amor.

Por ¡Dios!... No me decepciones amigo mío.

* * *

— **[Realidades incomodas] —**

En el lugar más alto del local de la fiesta.

"Ashuuu!*"**— **Era yo estornudando.

¿Pero por qué?... Por alguna razón ciento también mi oreja caliente. Me parece o… ¿Acaso alguien estaba hablando mal de mí?

Pero en plena vista estelar.

_**MUIN!**_

Sentí algo en mi nariz.

"¡Salud!"— Me dijo mi amada.

Chiai… Ella en ese momento había puesto un pañuelo en mi nariz y me estaba limpiando los mocos.

"Ghrashiaz…!"— Le conteste feliz.

Lo juro en ese momento estaba muy feliz. Había pasado mucho tiempo de que no me limpiaba la nariz… ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Pero justo antes de perderme en mi felicidad.

"[Socio… ¿Estas bien?]" — Me pegunto mi compañero.

"Si… Solo fue un estornudo."— Le conteste a Ddraig.

Ddraig parecía algo preocupado, bueno lo entiendo… Una vez tuvimos un refriado, en la cual pasamos un buen tiempo en cama.

Pero entonces… En ese momento.

"¡Mpmp!"— Escuche un sonido de duda.

Era Chiai, quien me estaba viendo de una manera extraña.

"¿Ise acaso hablaste solo?"— Me pregunto extrañada.

En ese momento me había dado cuenta de algo importante. Después de que no habíamos reencontrado… Yo no le había contado sobre Ddraig… Creo que ahora era el momento adecuado.

"No, no, no… Estaba hablando con mi socio."— Le dije sonriente, mientras levantaba mi brazo derecho.

Pero justo antes de decir algo… O mencionarlo.

_**FLINN!**_

Pude sentir un viento muy frió que paso a mí alrededor… Eso fue algo muy inquietante.

Pero sobretodo, yo no esperaba que…

"E-Es poderr … N-No puede ser…!"— Dijo Chiai muy sorprendía.

La reacción de Chiai, no fue algo que estaba esperando… De hecho, ella aprecia tan sorprendida, que por un momento sus ojos perdieron un poco de su bello brillo… Ella estaba hablando en voz baja.

Esto me empezó a preocupar.

_**[Un trágico pasado]**_

¡Esto tiene que ser una broma! ¡No puede ser verdad!... ¡No puede ser real! ¡Esa energía le pertenece!

"(Voz baja)… E-Elll… D-Dragón…E-Emperaddorr… Rojoooo! "— Esto tenía que ser mentira.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¡¿POR QUÉ ISE TENIA DENTRO DE SU SER AL DRAGÓN EMPERADOR ROJO?!

Podía sentir que mi cuerpo se puso muy frió y que me costaba mantener un poco en equilibrio… ¿PORQUÉ NO LO PUDE SENTIR ANTES?

Esto… Yo… En verdad…. Yo.

* * *

…

_**Visiones.**_

_Hace más de mil años._

_Los vestigios de las batallas… La marca de la guerra._

"_D-Dios mío…"— No pude evitar sentir tristeza en mi corazón._

_Me había tapado la boca y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mi ojos._

_El panorama que estaba viendo, era horrible… ERA MUY HORRIBLE._

_Y sin poder aguantarlo más._

"_(Llorando)… ¡¿PORQUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"— Grite de lo más profundo de mi corazón._

_Yo caí de rodillas, ante aquel monumento a la muerte. Delante de mi… Delante de mí._

_¡LA ALDEA EN DONDE VIVIAN ESOS NIÑOS! ¡ESTABA CUBIERTA EN LLAMAS Y DESTRUCCION!_

_Mi tristeza fue tal, que pude sentir el llanto de aquellos niños en mi cabeza… ¡No pude salvarlos! ¡NO PUEDE A SER NADA!_

_Pero… en ese momento… Yo no era la única._

_**TASS..! TASS!**_

_Era el sonido de unos pasos muy fuertes._

_En aquel momento. Aun después de ver todo eso… Ise, quien estaba a mi lado, estaba calmado y no habia dicho nada._

_Pero en ese momento, el había empezó a caminar dando unos pasos muy fuertes, pero cuando el paro._

"…_!"— El simplemente paro._

_Delante de él… Había recogido una muñeca de trapo, algo sucia y quemada por las llamas._

_En ese momento… Ise ya no lo aguanto más._

"_(TSK) ***"— El apretó sus dientes de furia._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, pero su mirada de ira no cambiaba… El apretó muy fuerte su puño, que incluso por la presión empezó a sangrar su mano._

_Lo juro… Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que Ise tenía una rabia tan grande… El simplemente quería vengarlos… Vengar aquellos niños inocentes, que fueron consumidos por la pelea de esos dos seres… Quien para ellos, el resto de nosotros solo éramos basura._

"_(Lagrimas)… J-Juro… Qué por mi vida…"_— _Decía Ise con mucha ira._ "_¡YO! ¡ACABARE CON LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES!... ¡LO JUROOOOOOOO…!"— Dijo Ise pactando su promesa._

_Tal vez… Ese día debimos llegar a tiempo. Hubiéramos podido hacer algo… Si aquellos niños no hubieran muerto… Tal vez yo… Nunca me hubiera quedado sola tantos años._

_Simplemente yo… No lo sabía. No sabía que ese día, fue el que cambio todo en mi vida…_

…

* * *

"Simplemente…"— Decía con un tono de impactada. "Esto es una gran ironía…"— Savia perfectamente que significaba esto.

Y por la reacción de Ise… Sé que él no ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos. Porque de ser así…

"I-Issee…"— Comencé a hablarle.

"¿Chiai estas bien?... Te veo muy pálida… ¿Dime que te pasa?"— Me lo decía el muy preocupado.

Él no lo sabe… Pero creo que esto era mejor. Mi deber como una buen mujer…

"Ise… ¿Me podrías enseñar tu brazo izquierdo?"— Yo no podía evitar esto.

Ise en ese momento estaba algo extrañado por mi petición, pero sabía que él no negaría mi pedido.

Pues sin dudarlo… El me enseña su brazo.

Entonces yo… Como una buena mujer.

"El Dragón Emperador Rojo… Ddraig…"— Dije con un tono muy recto.

Mis sentidos se concentraron… Ahora estaba sosteniendo la mano de la persona que amo.

Mi deber como una buena mujer… ¡Era cuidar su corazón! ¡Cuidarlo de todo lo que le hiciera daño!

Simplemente… Yo actué…

_**FLINNN!**_

En ese momento… Mis ojos brillaron como nunca… No pude evitarlo, mi mano en ese momento actuó por si sola.

_**FLINNN!**_

Un viento cortante.

Pero ahora…

Todo esto ahora ya habia pasado.

* * *

— **[Mi primer amor] —**

Dentro de la sala especial de la fiesta.

"Probablemente sea así Azazel.."— No pude negarlo.

Era algo muy obvio, pero lamentablemente no era un tema que yo mismo me hubiera enfocado.

Pero al parecer, mi respuesta no dejo satisfecho, para nada a Azazel.

"No sé porque, pero me sentí un poco decepcionado."— Dijo Azazel, con un espíritu decaído.

Sabía que Azazel tenía una buena relación con Ise… Ya que de cierta manera ambos se podía percibir que se complementaban.

Pero dejando de lado el tema emocional de Azazel.

"Si es así entonces… Ise-kun realmente es un chico muy complejo."— Dijo Sirzches, quien tenía un rostro satisfecho.

"Al parecer sus estándares de carácter intrínseca, fue algo que no espera… Y yo que pensaba que solo era un chico, que moría por ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, hasta el punto de morir en el intento. "— Decía Sona Sitri en pleno análisis.

Por alguna razón, aquella palabras no me produjeron mucha confianza… ¿Realmente Ise cambio tanto? Bueno entiendo las necesidades de un ser humano, pero que lo llevase a tal extremo.

"Creo que sería bueno hablar con él después… ¿No crees Miguel?"— Me decía preocupada Gabriel, quien al parecer tenía el mismo sentimiento que yo.

Estaba muy de acuerdo con Gabriel. No lo sé, pero pensar en que Ise tratase de manera pervertida a mi linda hermana…. Mejor ni lo pienso, yo me quedo con la imagen que tenia de él de aquellas épocas lejanas.

En lo cual, decido obviar esa parte, ya que luego veré como lidio con ello.

"Para ser sincero… Creo que podía entender esa situación de la que hablan."— Decía al ponerme a pensar.

El Ise que yo conocía, se había enamorado de mi pequeña hermana, pero jamás me puse a pensar de como paso.

Yo solo sé que Chiai se enamoró de él, después de que ella dejo el cielo en los 100 años en la cual estuvo sola en el castillo.

Pero ahora que me contaron que… El Ise que renació, probablemente se enamoró de Rias, por el hecho de que le salvo la vida.

Entonces… Solo me ponía a pensar… Cuál era la relación de todo esto

"¿Tal vez?"— Me lo estaba preguntado. "Saben… Si eso resulta ser la verdad, entonces tendría mucho sentido varias cosas… Como del ¿Por qué Ise nunca se enamoró de Kokoa en su lugar?"— Comencé a preguntarme.

Era una cuestión algo difícil, pero cada vez que me ponía pensarlo… No tenía ni una idea seguro.

Hasta que… Poco a poco lo empezaba a pensar.

"Miguel… Yo entiendo que Ise se enamoró de tu hermana por aquella acción que hizo, pero eso o explica el motivo principal… del ¿Por qué?"— Me decía Sirzches en toda su razón.

Él tenía un buen punto… Pues la incógnita de todo esto era… ¿Por qué se enamoró de Chiai solo por aquella acción?

Entonces…. Yo…

"….!"— Entonces abro demasiado mis ojos. "Ya lo recordé…!"— Lo decía muy sorprendido.

Claro!... No pude evitar sentirme un poco despistado, cuando la respuesta a esto si lo sabía, solo que nunca le habia dado importancia hasta ahora.

"Al parecer ya lo sabes."— Me contesto Azazel.

Y yo entonces le contesto seguro.

"Así es…"— Le dije calmado. "Saben… Lo que paso es algo un poco casual. En sí, la razón de porque Ise empezó a sentir ese amor fue porque tal vez… En esa ocasión, el sintió la carga de su corazón un poco menos pesada."— Fue me respuesta.

Aun no estaba totalmente seguro, pero era lo más probable.

"¡Oye, Miguel ya no nos confundas más! "— Me dijo Azazel algo disgustado.

No lo culpaba… Pero era la única forma de poder entenderlo.

"Pues verán… El Issei que yo conocía, era un sujeto que tenía un corazón tan grande que solo era comparable con su gran poder. Hubo un tiempo en donde él tenía bajo protección a varios seres, a los cuales nunca desamparo por más que la situación se pusiera difícil… Aun antes de ascender, él era igual… El protegía sus amigos a pesar de todo aun si implicaba sacrificios, pero… durante todo ese tiempo… La única persona que logro cuidarlo y protegerlo fue Chiai… Debido a que era la única que podía estar a su lado, a pesar de todos los problemas que empezar a afrontar en el mundo."— Le conteste.

Eso no era ninguna mentira. Cosa que los poco a poco comenzaron a entender…

"Creo… Que ya estoy empezando a captarlo."— Dijo Sirzches, quien parecía el más interesado en todo esto.

"¿Lograste entenderlo?… Por yo no."— Le dijo Azazel de manera divertida.

"Creo yo."— Fue su respuesta.

Pero a parte de ellos. También podía escuchar otros murmullos.

"¿Tu qué piensas?"— Le pegunto Grayfia a Serfaral.

"Para ser sincera no lo entiendo bien…"— Le contesto la Reina demonio.

Eso era algo típico de Serafal.

Pero por otro lado.

"Kaichou… ¿Usted qué opina de esto?"— Fue el siervo de Sona haciéndole una pregunta.

"Te soy sincera… Aun es algo un poco difícil de procesar para mí."— Le contesto calmada.

A diferencia de su hermana, ella era más centrada.

Las del clan de Gremory hablaron entre ellas, pero yo no logre escuchar nada de lo que decían… Pero sentir que estaban incomodas con mis palabras.

Pero entonces… La señora Venelana comienza a hablarme.

"Miguel… Creo podría entender lo que quieres decir."— Me lo decía con un gran tono de seguro en su persona.

"Cariño… ¿Acaso lo lograste entender?"— Le pregunto su esposo.

"En realidad no estoy segura, pero… Si pienso lo sucedido, con la historia de mi hija… Creo que podía entenderlo."— Lo decía.

Eso era algo que quería escucharlo. Entonces… Venelana mira a su hija, en la cual…

"Rias… Cuando conociste a Ise-kun, estoy segura que tenía ciertas actitudes algo infantiles, pero sé que tú lo elegiste porque podías confiar en él. También sé que todos tus siervos puedan dar buen testimonio de cómo eres, pero en especial sé que desde que salvaste a Ise-kun de morir, él nunca se habia separado de ti y también sé que él no sería capaz de hacerlo debido a que tú, por alguna razón él decidió estar junto a ti… ¿Verdad hija?"— Fue su madre hablándole.

Eso era algo interesante… Entonces Rias, con un tono de seriedad le contesta.

"Es verdad madre…"— Fue su respuesta. "Desde que Ise y yo pasamos por mucho, ambos prometimos estar juntos por siempre. Es verdad que hasta el día de hoy, no ha habido nada en la cual nosotros tengamos que separarnos ya que prometí cuidarlo también."— Dijo muy elocuente.

Rias tenía cierta forma de hacer las cosas, no la culpaba tampoco, pero a diferencia de mí…

"(Risillas)…Fua-Fua!"— Era Gabriel, quien sufría un poco a de alegría.

Aquella acción hizo que Rias, rápidamente volteara a verla, pero no con buena mirada.

"¿Paso algo?"— Le pregunto Rias a Gabriel.

En eso Gabriel, quien no pare de sonreír le contesta.

"No… no es nada…"— Fue su respuesta risueña.

Yo no quería entrar en detalles, pero sabía que Gabriel no le gustaba para nada oír eso, pues… Debido al cariño que le tenía a Chiai.

Pero dejando de lado eso… La madre de Rias comienza a hablar.

"Como oíste Miguel… Creo que con eso conocemos la repuesta."— Me lo decía sonriente.

La señora Venelana, era un demonio inteligente… Ya que de una forma llego a la respuesta a través de su hija, cosa que no pude obviar.

"Totalmente de acuerdo…"— Fue mi respuesta.

Pero cuando más lo pensaba, yo más empezaba a recordarlo… Y creo que lo que venía no iba a ser nada grato para su hija.

Entonces yo empiezo a hablarle a Rias.

"Rias Gremory… No hay duda ahora. Desde el momento que tú le salvaste la vida, Ise realmente se enamoró de ti."— Le estaba diciendo.

Entonces… Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cosa que en un acto de alegría.

"Eso es algo que me mucha alegría oír. Es normal, Ise siempre me decía que me amaba y lo hermosa e increíble que era. Por eso oírlo de usted, a pesar de todo, me deja un poco más tranquila."— Lo decía como si estuviera totalmente satisfecha.

Pero entonces me percate al oír sus palabras, que ella estaba entendiendo mal.

"Pero… Estas equivocada con lo que dices."— Fue mi respuesta ante su satisfacción.

Aquella respuesta, no solo provoco una reacción rápida en su persona, sino en la de sus siervas a la vez…Incluso la de su madre.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso ahora?"— Me pregunto rápidamente la madre de Rias.

Yo en ese momento, solo me dedique a contestarle a Rias.

"Rias… No malentiendas algo. Si Ise se enamoró de ti, no fue por tu increíble belleza o porque eres un ser extraordinaria, es verdad que el tu grupo logro grandes triunfos contra los de la brigada del caos, y también sobresalir de una manera increíble, que incluso entre las facción su nombre es de temer… Pero no tomes el amor de Ise de una manera superficial. Ya que Ise se enamoró de ti, porque el encontró en ti, alguien que el habia perdido."— Fue mi respuesta definitiva.

Mi respuesta fue tal… Que Rias, no pudo contestarme.

Al igual que en el pasado. Ise nunca ha cambiado.

"Espera… Miguel, entonces estas diciendo que…."— Fue Azazel, quien ya lo habia captado.

Ya podía confirmarlo.

"Exacto."— Comencé a explicar. "Ise en el pasado hizo muchas cosas por lo seres que él quería mucho, tanto que incluso llego a lastimarse de una manera que su corazón tuvo que aguantar muchas cosas horribles, pero al igual que Rias… Chiai fue la primera que cuido su corazón, para que este no se quebrase de todo los males del mundo, ella fue la primera después de todo en ver las heridas de su alma... Ya que después de que Ise se convirtiera un ser muy poderoso, Chiai lo seguía viendo como al chico que ella quería proteger… El mismo chico que necesita mucho amor, en un mundo tan oscuro. Aun si Ise siguiera como un demonio, la visión de Chiai a Ise nunca hubiera cambio, pues ella siempre lo vería como aquel que buscaba encontrar un refugio para su corazón."— Fue mi respuesta.

Simplemente tenía que decirlo. Ya que después tal vez me iba a olvidar.

Pero aun así, sabía que esto era lo adecuado… Pero también sabía que mis palabras habia provocado un poco de malestar en Rias.

También era consiente, que la razón de porque Ise se enamoró de Rias fue…

"Rias… No quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero es necesario, si es que amas a Ise. Necesitas saber qué es lo que realmente siente por ti."— Fueron mis palabras, dirigidas especialmente a ella.

En eso, Rias por un momento no me contesto, pero luego de tomarse un respiro…

"De acuerdo, pero estoy segura… Que Ise realmente me ama."— Lo decía muy confiada.

En ese momento sabía que aún lo entendía.

"Él te ama… Es algo que no lo niego."— Le conteste. "Pero tienes que saber esto y comprender si realmente lo amas, sino efectivamente podrías sentir mal después."— Fueron mis últimas palabras a Rias.

Ahora sabía que era el momento adecuado de continuar con la historia. Rias estaba en silencio y no quiso hablarme después de eso.

"Verán… Todo esto, por alguna razón tiene mucho que ver con el pasado también."— Le comentaba a todos.

"¿Te refieres a cómo se enamoraron? ¿No, Miguel?"— Me pregunto Azazel, quien parecía de nuevo interesado.

"Así es…"— Le conteste. "Yo les dije una vez, que Ise amaba mucho a su madre, cosa que provoco en él un cambio para bien… Pero no solo, Ise, tenía los rasgos y enseñanzas de su madre. A parte de su madre, Ise también hubo otra persona que dejo su influencia en él, no sabría decirlo si fue para bien o no, pero esa parte también se quedó con él."— Era yo, quien estaba a punto de iniciar de nuevo la historia.

Esta era la parte, en donde todo empezaba a tener un poco más de sentido.

"Con esa persona, acaso te refieres a…"— Era Sirzches, quien ya lo habia captado.

"Correcto…"— Fue mi respuesta. " Al verdadero padre de Ise."— Lo decía con un tono algo serio.

El silencio reino nuevamente. Pues, esta vez estaba usando un tono más serio de lo normal.

"¿Su padre?"— Pregunto Griselda, en un tono preocupado.

"El verdadero padre de Ise-kun…"— Contesto muy sorprendida Irina.

"¿El padre de Ise-san?"— Dijo Asia.

"¿El padre de Ise?"— Comento Rias.

Habia visto varios tipos de reacciones, pero sobretodo de los que realmente habían captado la idea.

Su madre de Ise, fue la que hizo de Ise la persona que es ahora… Un muchacho noble y de buen corazón.

Pero ahora tocaba una parte, que también Ise heredo con el tiempo… Su padre en sí, nunca fue un mal hombre, pero nunca supo aprender a decir adiós… El sí tenía un corazón débil.

Cosa que Ise… También sufrió mucho. Y era momento de seguir.

"Verán…"— Decía mientras proseguía con el relato. "Lo que paso antes de todo eso, fue que durante la salida de su apuesta. Issei y Kokoa estuvieron casi una semana cazando sin éxito… Provocando un poco malhumor en él, debido a no solo no poder cumplir con parte de su palabra… Sino que no podía pasar tiempo con Chiai, y cuando este regresaba, simplemente regresaba tan cansado y malhumorado que de inmediatamente se ponía a dormir."— Empezaba con el relato.

Sin duda tenía mucho contar aun.

"Eso quería decir que Ise, paso mucho tiempo fuera… Entonces ¿Qué estuvo haciendo tu hermana?"— Me pregunto curiosos el padre de Sirzches.

Era una pregunta un tanto extraña, pero…

"Bueno, verán… Chiai es de los seres que si tiene algo que hacer, lo hacen… Aun si esto le empezaba a salir mal lo termina."— Lo decía algo apenado.

No podía negar que tenía una hermana con muy mala suerte, ya que, ella nunca pudo predecir lo que le ocurriría a su regalo.

"Bueno… Creo que es mejor proseguir."— Decía con un tono gentil.

En eso, yo vuelvo a brillar con las partículas doradas… Dando señal que estaba por proseguir la historia.

Yo realmente, espera terminar esta historia… Ya que no es algo que me gusta volver a recordar, y más aún, cuando se trataba de esta parte.

Pero al final… Tenía que hacerlo. Yo esperaba que más adelante, sea Ise o Chiai, quienes realmente puedan contarlo todo. Ya que yo solo, he contado lo que se me ha permitido revelar.

Y entonces yo prosigo sin más.

* * *

— **[NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS] **—

_**Una semana de intenso trabajo.**_

En un camino con árboles al rededor.

"Uffff….!"— Estaba fatigada.

Nunca creí seguir con este trabajo casi todas las mañanas. Era algo agotador, pero de todas formas me divertía, aun si ya no tenía la ayuda de Kokoa debido a su apuesta.

"Bueno no importa… De todas formas, esto lo tenía planeado hacer sola."— Lo decía mientras volvía con Mamoru-san.

También era una forma de entretenerme, pues Mamoru-san le gustaba dormir mucho y más aún cuando Ise y Kokoa salía, el aprovechaba en descansar. No podía negar que era aburrido estar sin hacer nada… Por eso, al menos esto me mantenía ocupada.

Lo bueno, que todavía estaba la luz del sol… Creo que era por la estación del año. Me hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco más la época del frio, ya que me gustaba un poco más los climas frescos, que los que hacían calor como ahora.

Pero mientras estaba metida en mis pensamientos… Podía notar que ya estaba cerca.

Entonces cuando yo llego.

"Hmpm!"— Dije algo sorprendida.

En mí delante podía ver a un Mamoru despierto. Era raro, normalmente el dormía hasta un poco más tarde…

"¡Oh! ¡Hola, Chiai-san!"— Me dijo al verme.

"Hola…"— Le conteste mientras me le acercaba. "Pensé que te encontraría durmiendo."— Le dije algo interesada.

Y entonces, Mamoru-san algo aburrido me contesta.

"¡OOUAH!... E-Es que tuve ganas de orinar y cuando ya me despierto me es difícil volver a dormir."— Me lo decía bostezando.

Él era muy relajado. Después de eso, Mamoru-san fue a sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol… Yo en ese momento, lo acompañe.

"¡YAWN!... C-Creo que podía acostumbrarme a esto…"— Lo decía sentado, mientras estiraba sus brazos.

Mamoru-san se sentó y se acomodó colocando sus manos en su nuca. Él estaba sonriendo mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

"¿Realmente está bien que estés flojeando mucho?"— Le pregunto para iniciar la conversación.

En eso, Mamoru-san, sin abrir los ojos… En una forma de molestarme.

"Mira quien lo dice…"— Tenia un tono juguetón.

"¡E-Ey! ¡Que malo!"— Reaccione incomoda.

Al aparecer, aun no pude cambiar la visión de Mamoru-san… Pues aun el recordaba mucho de cómo era antes… O eso yo creí.

Pues en ese momento… Me dice.

"(Suspiro)… A mí me gusta mucho la tranquilidad y los días calmados. Me gusta mucho este tipo de días soleados, pues son donde uno debería aprovechar en descansar… Al menos para mí, son días en las cuales uno tiene que aprovechar para relajarme. "— Me decía Mamoru-san, quien disfrutaba lo mucho.

Creo que todos teníamos diferentes gustos. Mientras que a mí no me gustaba mucho este tipo de climas, a Mamoru-san le encantaban.

Pero entonces…

"Entonces, Chiai-san…"— Me lo decía mirándome fijo. "¿Qué estuviste haciendo estos días?"— Me lo dijo de frente.

En ese momento, yo por mero instinto, me puse nerviosa… Cosa que no debí, ya que, en casi me descubría.

"¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Yo?!"— Le decía sonriente. "No… nada… Solo estaba paseando por ahí… Nada en e-especiallll…"— Le decía mientras disimulaba.

No esperaba para nada que me preguntase sobre mi día. A él normalmente le daba igual, pero al verle el rostro… No podía notar ninguna expresión, salvo que sus ojos empezaron a ver algo.

Entonces en eso…!

"(Suspiro)… ¡AAhhh!..."— Y con aquel tono despreocupado.

Sin avisar, el de la nada… ¡ÉL AGARRA MI MANO!

"¡E-Ehhh!"— Yo no esperaba eso.

El aún tenía un rostro sin emoción, salvo que tenía un rostro de estar aburrido…

"¿Entonces porque tienes la manos lastimadas?"— Me pregunto el de frente.

¡Espera! ¡Espera!... ¡Qué tonta soy!

No esperaba que Mamoru-san se hubiera dado cuenta, de algo que yo misma no me habia fijado. En eso, tenía que buscar una forma de que ya no me siguiera interrogando.

"N-No te preocupes… N-No es nada… N-No es nada… Solo me caí cuando estaba volviendo, no es nada grave…. Hehehe!"— Le conteste de una forma muy tonta.

Pero al parecía que nada iba cambiar su mirada. Él tenía una mirada tan tiesa, que realmente me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Entonces… Mamoru-san, cuando yo creí que me iba a decir algo malo.

"(Suspiro)… Eres demasiado torpe."— Me lo dijo con un tono más suave. "Sabes… Si Ise o Kokoa ven que te estas lastimando, se van a poner tristes… ¡Por favor no hagas cosas innecesarias!"— Me lo decía Mamoru-san, mientras sobaba mi mano.

Yo no le conteste, el hizo que yo me quedara en silencio.

En ese instante, un viento fresco paso por mi lado, Mamoru-san estaba sonado con mucha suavidad mi mano, yo en realidad no esperaba una reacción así de él.

Él estaba preocupado. Él tenía un buen corazón… Aquella acción me hizo sentirme feliz.

"¡G-Gracias!"— No pude evitar sonreír.

Aquel momento fue algo bonito, pero entonces…

"¿E-Ehm…? ¿Mamoru-san?"— Le pregunto cuando sentí algo.

"Si…"— Me decía él.

"¡Tú mano está muy caliente!"— Le dije cuando tenía una sospecha.

Entonces, sin mucha vergüenza me decía…

"Si lo sé… No te acuerdas que te dije que tuve ganas de orinar."— Me lo decía muy sonriente.

_**SCKE!**_

Una parte dentro de mí se quedó sin reaccionar.

¡Está caliente! ¡Está caliente!... ¡QUÉ ASQUERESO!

Pero aun así, no quite mi mano…. Ya que el daño ya estaba hecho, a veces, Mamoru-san no tenía la delicadeza para tratar a una dama.

Cosa que me daba un poco de pena.

Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa…

_**KRAUCAK KRACKK!**_

Un sonido nos interrumpió.

Aquella acción hizo que Mamoru-san soltara mi mano de abrupto.

"Mpmmm***"— Alguien no estaba feliz.

Ahora delante de mí habia una mano que sostenía el cuello de un pollo.

"¡Oh eras tú!"— Le contesto Mamoru-san aburrido.

Quien estaba en medio de nosotros.

"¡Hola, Ise!"— Le salude al verle.

Pero en eso… Ise solo me mira, pero no me dice nada. Pude notar que no estaba para nada feliz, y más aún que tenía un rostro de no estar nada satisfecho.

Yo me preguntaba… ¿Por qué él estaba así?

"Mamoru… Déjate de holgazanear y prepara el cuchillo. Ya te traje tu cena."— Le decía algo molesto.

En eso, Mamoru-san, quien de una mirada de aburrido, este cambia a una sonriente.

"Vaya… Con que trajiste pollo."— Le contesto mientras agarraba del pescuezo al animal. "El pollo es delicioso, pero no se compara a la deliciosa y majestuosa carne de pato de la vez pasada…"— Le decía con un tono muy satírico.

Mamoru-san le gustaba molestar mucho a Ise, y más aún cuando empezó esto de la apuesta.

En eso Ise se enfada.

"¡SI LO SÉ!" — Le contesta de manera irritable.

El rostro de Ise daba risa cuando se ponía así, mientras alzaba los brazos y saltaba, y más aún cuando lo hacía seguido… ¡Realmente parecía un niño!

"Mfufu**…"— No pude evitar reírme un poco.

Ambos entonces discutieron un poco, cosa que ya era normal, pero cuando dejaron de discutir…

"¿Oye donde esta Kokoa?"— Le pregunto Mamoru a Ise.

"No te preocupes…."— Le contesta él. "Kokoa tenía algo de calor y se fue a refrescar, por eso es que me adelante…"— Le explicaba Ise.

No lo dudaba… Hacia demasiado calor, que creo que yo también estaba a punto de bajar en donde se encontraba Kokoa y de paso limpiarme las manos.

"De acuerdo…"— Contesto Mamoru-san. "Es hora de cocinar."— Dijo muy emocionado Mamoru-san.

Casi lo olvidaba… Creo que después de preparar la cena me iría a refrescarme, pero…

"Bien… Entonces vamos Mamoru-sann….nnnn!"— Le decía igual de entusiasta, pero Mamoro-san me detiene.

¿Qué cosa estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Mamoru-san me estaba detenido?... Esto era algo muy extraño.

Entonces… Mamoru-san comienza hablar.

"Yo me hago cargo de esto, no necesito que me ayudes Chiai-san."— Me lo decía con un tono normal.

En ese momento… Tanto Ise y yo, nos quedamos algo extrañados… Pero sobretodo yo. ¿Por qué Mamoru-san no quería que lo ayudara?

"P-Perrooo!"— Estaba reclamando.

Pero de nuevo Mamoru-san me hace callar.

"No me discutas Chiai-san… yo ahora tengo mucha energía por lo que he dormido bastante, yo ahora estoy más que despierto. Tenerte de ayuda solo hará que no me de sueño más tarde, así que… "— Con una sonrisa. "Ve y anda haz lo que quieras."— Con un tono gentil me lo decía.

Yo, enserio, no me esperaba que Mamoru-san me dijera eso.

"M-Mamoru-san…"— Le dije contestado su amabilidad.

No podía pensar bien el motivo… Tal vez fue porque vio mis manos sucias y algo lastimadas, pero yo creo que no era para tanto… Pero Mamoru-san era demasiado terco, como para convencerlo.

Aunque creo que no era mala idea. Yo ahora podría ir a refrescarme con Kokoa.

Pero entonces, cuando doy una mirada a otra parte… ¡Alguien aun no seguía feliz!

"¡Mpmp!"— Era Ise, quien frunció el ceño.

El rostro de Ise no habia cambiado para nada, de hecho creo que estaba con demasiado malhumor.

"Hmp!... Hagan lo que quieran."— Dijo mientras pasaba en medio de nosotros.

Ise tenía un paso apresurado y a la vez fuerte, pues sus pasos hicieron un contacto fuerte con la tierra.

Pero al sentirlo cerca… Pude sentir que tenía un aura de estar realmente furioso.

"Hmmm?"— Ahora si estaba un poco preocupada.

Pero entonces…

"No te preocupes Chiai-san. El simplemente es un mal perdedor."— Me contesto Mamoru-san, quien alzo sus hombros como si no le importara.

Aquellas palabras no me dejaron tranquila, ya que en ese momento… Solo me limite ver la espalda de Ise, quien empezó a meterse dentro del refugio.

Simplemente… En ese momento pensé que no tenía que prestarle mucha atención y tenía que hacerle caso a Mamoru-san. Tal vez a Ise, ya debería pasársele su malhumor, solo podía creer en eso….

* * *

**[FRUSTRACIÓN]**

¡RAYOS! ¡RAYOS! ¡RAYOS!

Realimente esto me enfadaba demasiado. Esta situación era demasiado molesta.

"¡Otra vez!... ¡Tengo que intentarlo otra vez!"— Lo decía furioso.

¡¿Por qué rayos estaba fallando demasiado?!... No es normal que en una semana, no haya podido conseguir nada bueno.

Es muy frustrante, y más aún…

"¿Desde cuándo esos dos se están volviendo cercanos?"— No pude evitar pensarlo.

Al verlos, simplemente me hacía dar mucha cólera… Pero más aún…

* * *

….

_**Visiones.**_

"_Ehehehh…!"— Una curva de alegría._

_La sonrisa de Chiai._

…..

* * *

"HMPM!"— Reaccione de golpe.

En ese momento, algo inesperado vino a mi mente… Era la sonrisa que Chiai le hizo a Mamoru.

¿Qué rayos me pasa?... Acaso yo… yo.

"¿Acaso me enoja que el la haga feliz?"— Me preguntaba algo impactado.

¡Esto es malo! ¡Esto no está bien!... ¿Cómo es que puedo enojarme por verla feliz?

Algo estaba mal conmigo. Yo realmente me estaba dejando llevar demasiado… Y entonces.

_**MBMP!**_

Hubo un silencio helado.

En ese momento, no pude evitar bajar la mirada por aquel mal pensamiento…

Sentí un pequeño malestar y pena en mi corazón. Me puse triste y lo único que hice fue tocarme le pecho.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa para pensar de esa manera?"— Tenía un sentimiento de culpa.

Realmente… Yo era un idiota.

* * *

**[Mejores amigas]**

En los alrededores de un rio.

_**PLASH! PLASH!**_

Era el sonido del agua.

Me habia demorado son un poco en llegar.

"Hola Kokoa…."— Dije al ver a mi pequeña compañera.

Kokoa, quien estaba limpiándose la cara con el agua, ella entonces me oye y me ve…

"¿Chiai-san?"— Me lo dijo con un tono sorpresivo.

De seguro no esperaba que yo estuviera en ese momento ahora. Por lo cual, Kokoa empieza a secarse el rostro.

_**FLANN! FLANN!**_

Era ella secándose con un trapo.

Después de secarse.

"Chiai-san… No esperaba que vinieras aquí." — Me decía ella, mientras alzaba sus cejas.

"H-Hace calor… Y al igual que tú también quería refrescarme."— Le conteste, mientras me ventilaba a mí misma.

Sentía ahora un poco más el calor, pero lo malo que era algo tarde como para limpiarme el cuerpo. También estaba segura que el sol dentro de poco se iba a ocultar, cosa que simplemente ahora me conformaría con limpiarme el rostro y las manos.

"Pensé que estabas con Mamoru-kun cocinando. Ya que Nii-sama se adelantó…"— Me decía Kokoa.

"Mamoru-san no quiere que le ayude, dice que tiene mucha energía, que si yo empezara ayudarlo… Él no podría cansarse, para luego dormir otra vez."— Le comentaba lo que habia sucedido.

En eso, Kokoa solo se limita a suspirar y pone un rostro de decepción.

"(Suspiro)… Mamoru-kun nunca va a cambiar… Al él le gusta mucho dormir, ya que por eso nomas empieza a trabajar."— Decía Kokoa, quien parecía darse por vencida.

Eso era cierto… Mamoru-san era muy raro. Él trabajaba solo para poder tener un sueño pesado. Como dice Kokoa… A él le encantaba dormir mucho.

Pero entonces… Kokoa cambia el tema, y con una sonrisa.

"Chiai-san…! Chiai-san…!"— Kokoa estaba muy animada.

"Espera… Espera… N-No me jales así."— Le conteste con una sonriente.

"Dime Chiai-san… ¿Pudiste avanzar?"— Me pregunto emocionada.

Kokoa… Tenía una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. Era como si estuviera tan ansiosa de que le conteste.

"Si… Si pude."— Le conteste animada.

"Qué bueno."— Dijo ella. "Me hubiera gustado ayudarte más, pero una apuesta es una apuesta."— Me lo decía con la mejor de las intenciones.

Y en eso, yo al verla.

"Realmente no tenías la obligación de ayudarme en primer lugar."— Yo estaba agradecida. "Era algo que era para ustedes, un regalo mío." — Le conteste muy feliz.

No podía dejar que Kokoa sintiera una responsabilidad que no le correspondía. Por eso yo estaba muy segura que era que continuara sola, aprovechando que ella estaba ocupada.

"Ya ha pasado 7 puestas de sol…"— Dijo Kokoa muy gentil. "¿Tú crees que podamos ir ahora a ver?"— Me pregunto con mucho ánimo.

Entonces, yo para no desanimarle.

"Deja que me refresque y me lave la manos… Y vamos."— Le dije conteste muy animada.

"¡OKiii!"— Dijo ella feliz.

En eso pasaron unos minutos.

Luego de que refrescara y me lavara las manos.

Kokoa y yo empezamos a caminar cuesta arriba del refugio en donde dormíamos. No estaba tan lejos, pero sabía perfectamente que los chicos no se acercarían, al menos no por ahora.

Caminamos y caminos …Entre raíces y tallos… Nosotras por fin llegamos.

"Ufff!"— Dije al casi cansarme.

No era mentira que estaba algo agotada por el trabajo que tuve en la mañana.

"Waauuu!"— Dijo Kokoa sorprendida. "En una semana avanzaste mucho Chiai-san."— Contesto impresionada al verlo.

"No, no es para tanto…"— Le conteste apenada.

Kokoa era muy modesta, pues ella también me ayudo cuando descubrió mi secreto.

"Esta bonito… La… La…La? E-Ehmmm…?"— Decía Kokoa que. "E-Ehhhmmmh…. Chiai-san…. ¿Me podrías decir de nuevo que era esto?"— Me preguntaba Kokoa, quien estaba apenada.

Yo no la culpaba. Era bastante obvio que se iba olvidar, ya que solo le dije una vez…

"Esto… Pequeña Kokoa es una casa."— Le decía de una manera muy orgullosa.

¡Una casa!... Esto era mi regalo.

"Chia-san… Sí que tuviste mucho esfuerzo."— Lo decía Kokoa. "Me gusta mucho como usaste el barro para levantar una especie de barricada media deforme, también aquella madera seca como protector de ese gran hueco, y también como buena ventilación aquella hojas que están por encima… Sin duda, este será un gran lugar para ir al baño."— Decía dando el visto bueno.

_**CRACK!**_

Ese fue sonido de cómo se hacía pedazos mi autoestima.

Aquellos comentarios de Kokoa, hicieron que me parte de mi alma se quebrara.

"E-EHHHH!"— Dije en pleno impulso.

No pude negar que me hizo sentir muy triste…. ¡Eso no era lugar para usarlo como un baño!

"Kokoa… ¡Que mala eres!"— Le dije lagrimeando.

Entonces, Kokoa me mira de una manera de no poder entenderlo.

"Whhaaa…! ¿Q-Que pasa Chiai-san?... ¡No llores! ¡No llores!"— Me lo decía, mientras intentaba calmarme.

Realmente… Eso fue un duro golpe para mi autoestima.

* * *

**[Mi querida amiga]**

¡Uy!... Creo que no debí decir eso.

Paso un buen rato hasta que Chiai-san dejara de estar triste. Bueno, yo tenía la culpa de haberme olvidado, que este lugar, no era para usarlo como un baño.

Pero….

"A-Ahhhh!"— No pude expresarme mejor.

Después de que se Chiai-san se calmase. Ella me volvió a explicar nuevamente que era esto.

Pero cuando me lo dijo…

"¡Vivir aquí!"— Le dije muy impresionada.

No sabía cómo reaccionar antes sus palabras, pues… ¡Aquella casa daba miedo!

"¡Si!"— Me contesto feliz. "¡Ven te lo voy a enseñar!"— Era Chiai-san que de la anda me jalo de mano.

Chiai-san parecía muy emocionada.

"Lo ves… lo ves…."— Me decía mientras entrabamos a la entrada. "Este lugar será donde cocinaremos… El de haya será tu cuarto y el mío… El de haya será el cuarto de Ise y Mamoru-san... ¡Oh!... ¡Es verdad!... Aun no te enseñado…."— Era Chiai-san quien me estaba enseñando todo.

Chiai-san tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro cuando empezábamos a recorrer todo el lugar.

El lugar en sí, aún estaba muy sucio y con algunos fallos. Había una que otra ramita que sostenía la barricada… Habia una especie de bultos de paja, que Chiai-san las llamo con el nombre de "Camas" y había 4 de ellas, también podía notar que el techo, no era nada más que hojas de palmeras, que ya se estaban secando y que estaban mal sujetas… Además, sentía un poco de miedo por la forma de como Chiai-san la estaba construyendo.

Chiai la llamo "Casa"… Un lugar donde quería que nosotros viviéramos.

Al inicio no lo entendía, y tampoco sabía de donde había sacado la idea de construir una "casa", pero de algo estaba muy segura…

Y fueron los motivos de Chiai-san.

"Sin duda… Cuando la termine bien, nosotros vendremos acá."— Lo decía muy orgullosa.

Pero entonces en ese momento.

"E-Eh Chiai-san….?"— Intentaba hablarle.

Yo quería convencerla de que no era necesario, nosotros siempre habíamos conseguido encontrar un lugar, aunque hubo días que no, pero siempre nos la hemos podido arreglar.

Pero en ese momento. Chiai-san no me escucho… Pero sus palabras.

"Kokoa… Cuando la termine."— Me lo decía viendo la casa. "Nosotros por fin tendremos nuestro hogar."— Lo decía sonriendo.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que yo guardase silencio… Yo me habia quedado viendo la sonrisa de Chiai-san, que en parte se podía ver una gran ilusión en sus ojos.

Entonces… Chiai-san continúo.

"Tanto Mamoru-san, Ise, tú y yo… Ya no tendremos que caminar mucho para buscar un refugio, ya no tendremos que escapar y cubrirnos donde podamos cuando empiece a llover, no tendremos que pasar frio nunca más, no tendremos miedo al momento de ir a dormir y podamos disfrutar un lugar cómodo y no el duro suelo…Tendremos un lugar en donde podamos estar juntos, un lugar donde siempre podamos volver…. Así… Así… Nosotros podemos empezar nuestra familia. No será mucho, pero trabajare para tener un lugar donde podamos vivir."— Lo decía Chiai-san muy feliz.

Aquellas palabras me habían dejado sin habla. Chiai-san, realmente ella era muy gentil que su gesto conmovió mi corazón.

Tan entusiasta y tan sonriente… ¡Me alegraba saber que podía tener una amiga así a mi lado!

_**PLAN!**_

"¡Ohw!"— Un gemido. "¿K-Kokoa?"— Dijo Chiai muy sorprendida.

En ese momento… Simplemente le abrace y no pude evitar decirle…

"Chiai-san… ¡Gracias!"— Fueron las palabras de mi corazón.

Chiai-san… En ese momento, ella coloca su mano sobre mi cabeza. Un acto de fraternidad, Chiai-san me regala una sonrisa.

Después de eso…. Nosotras volvimos al refugio. Tanto Nii-sama y Mamoru-kun nos estaban esperado con la comida caliente.

Reímos durante la cena y luego dormimos. Ese día, Chiai-san y yo dormimos juntas… Era extraño, sentía que no era la primera vez que Chiai-san dormía o compartía su sueño con alguien… ¿Me preguntaba si podíamos hacerlo más seguido?

Yo solo esperaba… Que por favor. Podamos continuar por muchos años más.

* * *

**[¿Separación?]**

_Al día siguiente._

"Bien no vamos…"— Me dijo Kokoa lista para partir.

"Cuídense… Y no se sobre esfuercen."— Le decía antes de despedirme.

"Lo mismo te digo."— Me lo decía guiñándome el ojo.

En esos ambas nos reímos en ese momento… Pero mientras por el otro lado.

"Más te vale traer algo mejor…"— Le decía Mamoru-san a Ise.

"(Tks)…. ¿Tú quieres pelear? ¿No?"— Le decía desafiante, pero sonriente.

"¿Contigo?... Tsss…! Yo no peleo con llorones."— Le decía Mamoru-san dándole la espalda.

"¡Oye no me des la espalda!... ¡OYE!... ¡VUELVE ACÁ!"— Le decía Ise molesto.

Ambos tenían su típica riña del día. Cosa que terminaba cuando Kokoa agarraba a Ise y lo arrastraba con ella.

"¡Nos vemos!"— Se despedía Kokoa de nosotros.

El día había comenzado. Normalmente Ise y Kokoa salían muy temprano por la mañana y siempre volvían cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse.

No sabría decir si hoy día regresarían temprano o no, pero esperaba que sí… No era que los extrañase, pues los veía todos los días, pero no con Mamoru-san durmiendo todo él… Como que comencé a extrañar aquellos días donde charlábamos y compartíamos los trabajos.

"Ojala que tengan suerte este día."— Decía mientras me sentaba al lado de una gran roca.

Yo ahora estaba por marchar y continuar con la construcción de la casa, pero aquel día fue tan fresco, que no me pude aguantar y me senté a sentir el viento helado en mi rostro.

"¡AAHHHH!... ¡Qué delicia!"— Decía mientras me recostaba.

"Si tienes razón…"— Dijo una voz muy cerca de mí.

UHMMM!? ¿Espera qué?... ¡QUÉEEEEEE…!

Hubo un breve silencio, pero por fin me habia percatado.

"E-EHHH!"— Dije al asustarme. "¿Mamoru-san? ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"— Por obvias razón estaba a la defensiva.

No era bueno esto. Yo me estaba relajando de lo más tranquila y viene él y me asusta…

"¡Qué mala!... ¡¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?!"— Me lo dijo muy confundido.

"No... No es eso…"— Le conteste como si yo fuera la culpable. "¿Acaso tú no te habías ido a dormir?… "— Le pregunto ya un poco más calmada.

Entonces… Mamoru-san me contesta.

"No tengo sueño."— fue su corta respuesta.

Aquella respuesta, por más simple que parezca… En realidad no lo era, era raro...

"¿No tienes sueño?... ¿Realmente te siente bien?"— Le volví a preguntar preocupada.

Esto no era normal… Él siempre me deja sola y se va a dormir. A él le encanta dormir.

Entonces… Mamorua-san quien tenía su típica expresión de estar aburrido, él se acomoda en la gran piedra de mi costa y se sienta cruzando las piernas.

"No me trates como a un enfermo."— Me contesto él. "No tengo… Aun si me gusta dormir, hay días como este que no me da sueño… Mejor dicho, el frio hace que este despierto."— Lo dedica con mucha queja.

Esa era su explicación… Aunque si tenía sentido, pues, en estos últimos días estuvo haciendo demasiado calor, que era raro que hoy empezara hacer un poco de frio.

Pero para ser sincera… A mí me gustaba más este tipo de días.

Yo sin contestarle más, me siento nuevamente al lado de la roca en donde él se sentó. No sé, pero quería estar acompañada un rato antes de partir.

Entonces, yo, para sentirme algo incomoda por este silencio… Comienzo a hablarle.

"¡Oye Mamoru-san!"— Comencé la charla. "¿Por qué Ise y tú siempre están peleando?"—Le pregunto mientras miraba la bella vista del bosque.

En sí, yo tenía mucha curiosidad de saber. En el cielo me comentaron que las peleas nunca traen nada bueno, y más aún si se trataba pelear por tonterías.

Pero con Ise y Mamoru-san era distinto… Ellos peleaban y peleaban, que incluso se me metían unos buenos golpes. No puedo ocultar que al inicio de todo, yo no podía sopórtalo verlos así, pero al final me terminado de acostumbrar… A Kokoa tampoco parecía afectarle, pues… Al final del día, tanto Mamoru-san e Ise, seguían siendo los mismos… Incluso podía decir que sonreían por cada vez que terminaban de pelear.

Pero por eso quería saber, y que mejor escucharlo de la boca de uno de mis tontos compañeros.

"UHMMM!..."— Era Mamoru-san quien por primera vez en su vida se puso a pensar. "¿Eso es una buena pregunta?"— Me lo decía muy, pero muy despreocupado.

¡Espera!... ¿Acaso me estaba diciendo que jamás le habia toma importancia a eso?... ¡Pero si se agarraban a golpes! ¡Incluso creo que Mamoru e Ise perdieron un diente con eso!

Pero entonces… Por primera vez, el tono de Mamoru cambia a uno más gentil que de lo acostumbrado.

"Sabes Chiai-san… Cuando eres amigo de alguien como Ise, resulta que todo, incluso los golpes que nos damos, resulta ser nada más que un acto nuestro para demostrar nuestra amistad… Es algo que nosotros hacemos, pues él confía en mí y yo en él."— Me contestaba mientras miraba le paisaje conmigo.

¿Confianza?... En sí, los humanos aún eran un enigma para mí. Un tanto extraño su forma de mostrar su afecto.

"¿Pero es necesario demostrarlo de esa forma? …Incluso, hay veces, que no me gusta verlos como se lastiman, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirles, cosa que ahora no me afecta tanto como antes."— Le decía mi preocupación.

Yo pensé que con mi comentario. Mamoru-san iba a volver a poner su reacción de aburrió y no hacerme caso, pero cuando creí que iba hacer eso…

"Chiai-san… ¿Realmente te sientas así?... Entonces ¿Podrías perdonar a este par de tontos?"— Me lo decía sonriendo.

Me sorprendía mucho… Nunca pensé que Mamoru-san tenía esa parte de él, que rara vez podía verlo… El al igual que Ise y Kokoa, tenía un corazón muy gentil.

"Los perdono…"— Le contesto sonriendo.

Creo que estaba siendo un poco exagerada. Yo no puede evitar sonreír con las palabras de Mamoru-san, pero luego…

"Sabes Chiai-san… Tú podrás ver que nosotros. Ise y yo, por más que nos digamos cosas feas y luego nos peleamos. Ambos conocemos muy bien la fuerza que tenemos, él sabe la mía y yo se la de él, pero por más que nos peleábamos… Nunca nos hemos visto como enemigos, ya que, jamás él me ha lastimado de manera grave o yo a él… Podremos ser de todo, pero ambos podemos confiar el uno al otro. En problemas grandes y pequeños, podemos apoyarnos en nosotros, cuando no podamos avanzar, siempre uno de nosotros termina arrastrando al otro para no dejarlo atrás, vivimos grandes aventuras que hasta el día de hoy me acuerdo perfectamente… Como cuando Ise molesto a un oso robándole su miel, y después fuimos regañados por mi padre, tengo muchos recuerdos que podía contarte, pero que sería demasiado largo como para contártelo yo solo, pero estoy seguro que no hay palabras suficientes como para explicar que Ise y yo, jamás nos daríamos la espalda. De eso es algo que estoy muy seguro..."— Fue Mamoru-san, quien lo contaba muy animado.

Aquellas palabras de Mamoru-san, por alguna razón me hicieron prestarle mucha atención. Nunca antes habia sentido mucha sinceridad en alguien, pero eso me hizo sentir muy tranquila.

Por mucho que no parezca. Mamoru-san le tenía un gran cariño a Ise.

Con eso mi corazón ahora estaba más tranquila… Creo quera muy exagerada, en primera nunca debí preocuparme mucho. Tenía que aprender a ver las cosas, más allá de lo que normal mente yo percibía.

A veces… Las cosas no son lo que parece.

Entonces yo continúo…

"Ahora veo, que no solo Kokoa, sino que tú también quieres mucho a Ise."— Le decía mientras jugaba con mis piernas.

En eso, Mamoru-san se empieza a avergonzar… Cosa que provoco en él un cambio de color en su rostro… ¡Él estaba muy rojo!

"¡O-Oye!..."— Me lo dijo inquieto. "S-Si lo dices de esa forma, a mí, por alguna razón me hace sonar como si fuera un raro…"— Me estaba reclamando.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron confundir un poco.

"Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo?"— Le pregunte dudosa. "Kokoa y tú lo quieren a Ise. No veo nada de malo en lo que dije."— Volvía decirlo.

Entonces, Mamoru-san pone un rostro de estar algo sorprendió y volviéndose a acomodar.

"Chiai-san…"— Me dijo el mientras se acostaba. "En la forma que lo dijiste, suena como si yo sintiera o tuviera los mismos sentimientos que Kokoa, pero en eso te equivocas. Lo mío con Ise es que somos los mejores amigos, pero con Kokoa es diferente… Ella no lo ve como un simple amigo. ¿No sé si me entiendes?"— Era el mirando el cielo azul.

"…..!"— Yo en ese momento abrí mis ojos como platos.

Al oír esas palabras, mi confusión creció un poco más. Pero por alguna razón… Al ir eso, sentí mucho algo de frio en mi cuerpo.

"¿Q-Que quieres decir con ello Mamoru-san?"— Le pregunto algo tímido.

En sí, yo quería saber… No sé por qué me habia dado tanto por saber, pero quería saberlo.

Y en eso Mamoru-san me cuenta.

"Kokoa tiene una forma de ser, en la cual siempre reparte amabilidad y bondad con todos a su alrededor. Ella nunca ha sido egoísta y siempre se preocupa por nosotros, pero… Con Ise siempre fue diferente, bueno al menos es lo que yo recuerdo."— Me contaba Mamoru-san.

¿Diferente?... ¿En qué sentido?... Yo me sentía perdida en ese momento, ya que en cierta parte, nunca vi esa diferencia.

"P-Pero… Pero… ¿En que era diferente Mamoru-san?"— Le pregunto aun nerviosa.

Entonces… Él me mira con un rostro, algo inseguro, pero igual me cuenta.

"Veras Chiai-san…"— Me decía él. "Cuando vivíamos los 3 antes… Hubo una época en que Kokoa no se abría su corazón con nadie, era alguien que no mostraba muchas emociones, no le gustaba sonreír y hubo noches en la que ella lloraba mucho. Fueron días muy difíciles para ella… No sabría decirte, pero creo que era porque estaba muy asustada al estar rodeada por varias personas."— Fueron las palabras de Mamoru-san, quien se volvió a sentar, mientras veía la bella vista del lugar.

En ese momento, yo me había quedado muy sorprendida… ¡Ella no parece Kokoa!

De la forma como la describe Mamoru-san, parecía que Kokoa nunca fue la misma de hoy en día. Entonces… Yo…

"¿Mamoru-san porque Kokoa era así?"— No pude estar preocupada.

Era un que ya habia pasado, pero de todas formas hizo que me diera tristeza.

"UFFF!"— Me dijo él. "Son cosas de hace ya mucho tiempo… Veras Chiai-san, Kokoa tuvo una vida muy deplorable cuando era niña. Ella, por lo que se, ella había nacido una tribu muy salvaje… En ese momento, Kokoa solo tenía 8 años de vida, y la única persona que velaba por ella era su madre."— Me decía Mamoru-san.

"¡¿Su madre?!" — Le pregunte muy inquieta. "¿Qué paso con su madre?"— Le pregunte preocupada.

Yo no me esperaba algo como esto. Yo en ese momento, me había percatado que el tono de voz de Mamoru-san cambio al de uno muy serio.

Él tenía las cejas ondeadas, mientras miraba el bello bosque.

En eso… Un viento frió paso por nuestro lado.

"Ella murió…."— Me contesto de frente. "La madre de Kokoa murió en frente de ella. Ella tan solo era una niña para entenderlo, pero después de mucho intentarlo, Kokoa sabía perfectamente que su madre ya no iba a volver…Todo esto paso, cuando su propia tribu las traiciono, debido a que necesitaban a alguien como carnada para distraer a una bestia, mientras que el resto escapaba. Realmente son de lo peor, hacerle eso a tu propia familia… Hasta donde sé, Kokoa no quiso separarse del cuerpo de madre y siempre estaba empujándola, para ver si lograba despertar."— Fueron palabras muy tristes.

En ese momento, la mirada de Mamoru-san cambia un poco, se le notaba muy triste… Creo que no debí hacerlo contar algo que no quería recordar.

Pero ya no podía decir que siguiera. Pues no era algo que no podía dejar de escuchar, pues yo también sentía pena por al ir eso.

En ese Mamoru-san se pierden en una mirada al paisaje.

* * *

…

_**Visiones**_

_En un día de lluvia._

"_(Llorando)… M-Mamí… M-Mami… D-Despierta… M-Mami."— Aquella pequeña empujaba el cuerpo sin vida de su madre._

_La lluvia habia empezado con una horrible tormenta de relámpagos… El cielo oscureció y los vientos eran demasiados helados._

_Pero aun así, aquella niña no se alejaba del cuerpo de la persona que más quería. Aun teniendo el cuerpo manchado en sangre y un horrible herida abierta en el estómago._

_Ella solo tenía miedo de estar sola._

"_(Llorando)… M-Mami!"_— _Ella se aferró en un abrazo al cuerpo de su madre._

_Lo habia perdido todo… Y las lágrimas no cesaban. No habia forma, era una niña muy pequeña… ¿Por qué alguien tenía que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué un niño tenía que vivir sin su madre?... ¿Por qué mundo era tan cruel?_

_Eran preguntas que se hacía el al mirar bajo la lluvia._

"…_!"— No dijo nada._

_Aquel sujeto que estaba viendo aquella escena, solo estaba de paso. No pudo negar observar al momento de escuchar aquellos llantos._

"_(Voz baja)…T-Tú También…"— Dijo el acercándose lentamente a esa niña._

_Aquellos malos recuerdos de él, regresaron una y otra vez al ver esa escena. _

_La lluvia empezó a ser un poco más fuerte, el agua empezó a acumularse en un poco en grandes charcos._

_Los pasos que el daba era más fuertes cada vez… Pero aun así, aquella niña no se movía, ella permanecía muy aferrada en los brazos de quien le dio la vida._

_El de pronto… Ya estaba hay._

_**FAF BANG!**_

_Un fuerte relámpago ilumino todo el lugar._

_Entonces fue así… En donde por fin, ella le vio a él._

_Él se habia puesto de concluyas… Él la estaba observando._

_Por ese breve momentos, por ese pequeños instantes… Dejo llorar… Ella vio una mirada dulce y cálida, una que pensaba que habia perdido._

_Entonces…_

"_Ven conmigo…"— Le dijo él estirándole ofreciéndole la mano_

_Ella no lo conocía, ella no quería dejar a su mamá, pero… Tampoco… Tampoco ella quería estar sola._

_Ella vio entre él y su mamá, su madre a pesar de todo… Sabía que en el fondo de su corazón, que ella ya no iba a volver._

_Y que su madre estaría triste si se quedaba a su lado. Porque ella ya no estaría más para cuidarla y protegerla del mundo. Ella no estaría para hacerla compañía…_

_Pero una cosa si sabía… Y era que su madre la amaba mucho, y tanto que aun sabiendo que iba a morir… Sabía que su pequeña niña sobreviviría sin ella._

_Solo era cuestión de volver a confiar… Solo era cuestión de creer nuevamente… De amar otra vez._

_Y por esa ocasión… Aquella niña le dijo adiós a su madre._

_Aprendiendo así… Que a pesar de perder algo. A pesar de creer que nosotros tengamos un vacío que no se pueda llenar._

_El amor no desaparece… Simplemente, este cambia de forma… Fue así… Que ella cogió la mano de aquel chico que entendía su dolor._

_Suerte o no… Ella no estaría sola otra vez._

…

* * *

_**En plenas praderas.**_

"Y así fue como se conocieron Kokoa e Ise…"— Me decía Mamoru-san mientras ambos mirábamos el bellos paisaje. "Ise es una persona, que podrá ser todo lo que uno quiera, pero… El jamás ha abandonado a nadie, que tenga el dolor marcado en sus ojos."— Fue Mamoru-san quien tomó un respiro después de eso.

Yo en ese momento, me sentía muy triste… Me habia dado cuenta que no conocía ni Ise ni Kokoa y a pesar de todo, ellos han soportado vivir en un mundo tan cruel… Un mundo donde el vivir es el regalo de cada mañana, donde tarde o temprano puedes perderlo todo, pero aun así… Ellos viven lo mejor que pueden.

Me sentía ridícula, yo una vez me estaba quejando de tener que aguantar 3 años en la tierra, pero para Ise, Mamoru y Kokoa tenían que vivir toda su vida aquí… Yo realmente… No podía, no tenía cara…

_**GLOOP!**_

Gotas de agua empezaron a caer al suelo.

Mamoru-san, por un lado el me mira y me decía…

"Chiai-san… ¿Acaso estas llorando?"— Poniéndome su mano en mi cabeza.

Él me estaba dando consuelo, a pesar de que no lo merecía. Simplemente el pensar en aquellas cosas tan horribles…

Tampoco conocía el pasado de Mamoru-san… Tampoco sé cuánto le costó sonreír así otra vez.

Apreté con mis manos mis ropas y trata de hacerme la fuerte, pero no pude… Sentía mucha frustración de no poder hacer nada por ellos, ellos no merecían pasar por más cosas como esas… Por qué… ¿Por qué tenían que sufrir tanto?

Yo llore, si… ¡LLORE! ¡LLORE POR ELLOS! ¡LLORE PORQUE QUERIA AYUDARLOS A SER MÁS FELICES! ¡QUERIA QUE LOS DÍAS FELCIDAD NUNCA ACABARAN!... Pero no sabía cómo… No sabía qué hacer, pero simplemente…

_**GAZZ! GAZZ!**_

La mano de Mamoru-san empezó a acariciar mi cabeza.

Entonces él me dijo…

"Chiai-san… ¡Gracias por ser nuestra compañera!"— Me lo dijo sonriendo.

Aquella acción de Mamoru-san, era la de alguien feliz… No sé cuál fue el significado de esa sonrisa.

Pero una parte de mi cuerpo… Simplemente…

_**PLACK!**_

Yo simplemente le devolví ese cariño con un abrazo.

No era mucho, pero era mi forma de decirle gracias también… Gracias por estar a mi lado.

Yo no conocía tampoco el valor de las sonrisas después de muchas lágrimas de dolor. No sabía mucho de sus corazones, pero a pesar de todo lo que han sufrido…

Mis compañeros, mi familia… Me han cuidado tanto…

"(Llorando)… ¡Gracias por permitirme quedarme con ustedes!"— Estaba feliz por ello.

Miguel-sama me lo dijo una vez… En este mundo conoceré de todo lo que nunca aprendería en el cielo y sobre todo… En donde haya oscuridad, siempre habrá un pequeña luz que guiara mi camino y te hará avanzar con muy fuerza y gran voluntad.

Y esa luz son ellos. Son mis compañeros.

"Eres nuestra familia… ¡Nunca te olvides!"— Me dijo Mamoru-san mientras sonreía como siempre.

Tanto en el cielo, como en el a tierra… Tenía una familia… Me sentía muy feliz de esta gran bendición, a pesar de todo me sentía feliz… Poco a poco, yo comprendía mucho esto…

Hablamos un poco más hasta que me empecé a cansar… Mamoru-san menciono algo sobre las parejas después.

Me dio sueño y me acosté en los brazos de Mamoru-san… Él no me dijo nada, simplemente se quedó a mi lado cuidando hasta que despertara.

Creo que esta vez… Ya podía decir, que era miembro oficial de mi nueva familia.

Solo esperaba… Qué estos bellos días duraran por mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

….

* * *

_**En otra parte del bosque.**_

En plena carrera…

"¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi!"— Estaba plena carrera.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salimos y por fin habíamos encontrado algo bueno para llevar a casa.

_**OING! OING!**_

Era un pequeño cerdo rosado que me estaba dando muchos problemas, pero si lograba cazarlo por fin podría cumplir con mi promesa y volver a una vida normal.

Pero era un trabajo difícil… Pues este pequeño puerco con cola ondeada, era demasiado rápido.

"¡No voy a perder!"— Grite mientras seguía detrás del pequeño animal.

"¡O-Oing!" — Dijo el cerdito al agarrar más velocidad.

Esto frustrante… Muy frustrante… Pues cuando creo ya alcanzarlo.

"¡Vas a ver!"— Grite en un salto victorioso.

Lo tenía acorralado, sabía que no podía hacer nada después de haber corrido mucho aquel cerdito… Debería de estar cansado.

El cerdito bajo la velocidad y era una buena oportunidad.

Pues grave error… Ese condenado de piel rosada…

"O-Onig… ¡O-Oniggg!"— Rápidamente este deja de correr y retrocede.

Entonces… Yo no sabía qué hacer, simplemente estaba pasando por arriba de cerdito que para de la nada.

Pero entonces lo entendí cuando aterrice… Pues…

_**CRACK!**_

El piso sonó como si fuese a romper.

"¡E-Ehhh…!"— Reaccione de golpe.

En ese momento… Yo pude ver sonreír a ese cerdito. Era una sonrisa maligna que podía esconder muy bien con esos cachetes rechonchos, pero yo lo vi… ¡Vi cómo se reía de mí!

Pues donde estaba ahorita.

"AHGGG"— Grite al comenzar a caer.

Yo caí bruscamente en un gran agujero, en donde también me empezaron a caer escombros de los restos de aquel piso falso.

"Auu… Ouuu… Iauu!"— No pude evitarlo. Era doloroso.

"OOing… Oing… Ooinnnggg!" — Ese maldito se estaba riendo de mí.

Yo caí en un gran agujero, pero para ser más preciso. Esto era una trampa. Una trampa olvidada dejada por un desgraciado.

¡Era una estúpida trampa! ¡Ese pequeño cerdo me habia hecho caer un estúpida trampa!

"Oh… Vamossss…"— No pude sentirme más frustrado que antes.

¡No conseguí nada más que solo una desgracia tras otra! ¡Hoy día un cerdito se burló de mí! ¡Y estaba metido en una tonta trampa!

Y me preguntaba… ¿Qué más puede salir mal?

Pero ¡NO! ¡TENIA QUE PREGUNTAR!

_**FRAFFF! FRAFFF!**_

"¡O-Oye espera!... ¡O-OYEE!" — Me estaba cubriendo mi rostro.

Aquel cerdito me estaba lanzado tierra… ¡TIERRA! ¡EL ME QUERÍA ENTERRAR!

Ahora mismo estaba comiendo tierra, pero luego paso, parecía que se habia aburrido y paro.

Aquel cerdito se fue, dejándome acá solo en este gran hueco, cubierto de basura y tierra.

"(Suspiro)…"— Simplemente suspire.

Hoy no era mi semana… Ahora solo quería ir a lavarme el cuerpo y regresar a casa.

Pero antes tenía que salir y no sabía cómo empezar para escalar este agujero. Tenía la esperanza de que Kokoa me encontrara y me ayudara… Solo tenía que ser paciente.

"¡Rayos!"— Mi frustración no paraba.

Entonces fue así como me quede un largo tiempo dentro de ese agujero. Había pasado tanto tiempo que ya tenía hambre… También podía ver que el sol había cambiado de posición y ahora estaba dándome de frente, sin tener una sombra que me cubriese.

Pero cuando creí que estoy iba a empeorar.

"¡Waaa!... ¡Nii-sama! ¿Qué haces metido ahí?"— Entonces apareció Kokoa.

"¡K-Kokoa! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí y luego te lo cuento todo!"— Fue lo primero que le dije al verla.

"¿No me digas que caíste en una trampa de nuevo?"— Me pregunto preocupada.

Aquellas palabras de adivina, simplemente dolían…

"¡S-Solo sácame de aquí!"— Ya le conteste algo triste.

Si... Si… Si… A quien mentía… ¡Esto no era la primera vez!

Luego Kokoa trae una liana y lo lanza en donde estaba. Aun si tenía algo de preocupación de que la liana se empezara a romper a medio camino. Por buena suerte ese no sucedió.

Al menos no podía tener mala suerte todo él.

Kokoa me llego cerca de un rio en donde me metí con ropa al agua; eran tan refrescante y tan relajante, que por un momento me estaba olvidado de mis problemas.

La tierra y la suciedad empezaron a dejarme y ahora me puse a relajarme en el mismo rio, tenía mis pies dentro del agua aun y me senté en la orilla.

"Gracias Kokoa… Pensé que me quedaría más tiempo en ese lugar."— Le decía mientras me acostaba para en la misma orilla.

"(Suspiro)… Tiene que tener mucho cuidado Nii-sama… No puedes salir corriendo como lo hiciste hace un momento. Tú no eres tan descuidado."— Me empezó a regañar.

"L-lo siento… L-lo siento."— Le pedía disculpas. "Es que no quería perder a una buena presa… Durante toda esta semana no hemos encontrado nada bueno, y esta vez, yo no quería perder."— Me senté nuevamente y comencé a hablarle.

Yo realmente no me estaba quejando. Simplemente era eso… ¡No quería perder otra vez!

Parecía un niño algo molesto con todo esto. Bueno, también que me servía quejarme… ¡Yo fui quien aposto! ¡Realmente soy un mal perdedor!

"Nii-sama."— Entonces Kokoa se para.

Ella viene y se pone detrás de mí. No tenía pensado que era lo que quería hacer, pero luego…

"Vamos levanta tus brazos…"— Me lo dijo.

Yo simplemente le hice caso. Entonces… Ella va y con sus manos…

"¡Oye! ¡N-No lo hagas! ¡D-Da cosquissllasss…!"— No pude evitar aquella reacción.

"¡No puedes quedarte así de húmedo! ¡Te va a dar un resfriado!"— Me lo decía mientras me quitaba mi polo de mi cuerpo.

Entonces ella me lo saca. Yo ahora estaba desnudo del torso para arriba…Kokoa entonces empieza a exprimir mi polo para sacarle toda el agua, y luego ella va y lo estira en pasto.

Realmente ella se preocupaba mucho por mí.

"¿Ahora quieres quitarme los pantalones también?"— No pude evitar hacerle esa broma.

Cosa que fue mala idea… Pues ella al escucharlo eso…. ¡Su rostro cambio a una muy colorado!

"¡E-Ey!... N-No… N-No… N-No… N-No"— Empezó negarlo lo más rápido que pudo. "N-No me tomessss comoooo ssii quisiera dejarte desnudoooo… N-No pienses mal de mí…"— Kokoa se tapó la cara un momento.

Ella estaba avergonzada… Paso poco tiempo hasta que se calmara. Yo me reí un poco de eso.

"Jajajaj …¡Kokoa! ¡Sigues siendo la misma de siempre!"— Le dije ya más contento.

Pero cuando creí que Kokoa me iba a seguir el juego. Yo escucho algo raro…

Kokoa entonces… Ella se sienta a mi lado sonriendo.

"(Risillas)…"— Kokoa al verme sonrió. " Y tú Nii-sama… No."— Me contesto.

Eso fue algo raro. Al inicio no había entendió porque lo dijo, pero entonces…

"Sabes Nii-sama… Cuando te quite tu polo, puede notar que tenías una espalda muy grande. Sé que no era la primera vez que te veía sin tu polo, pero era la primera vez que me habia dado cuenta que ahora era muy grande. Entonces no pude evitar pensar un poco en el pasado."— Me lo decía aun sonriente. "El Nii-sama que yo conozco, era un niño muy hábil en todo lo que hacía, precavido y buen cazador. Era divertido pasar tiempo con aquel niño con el que me divertía mucho, aprecia mucho… Pero no se desde cuando empezaste a crecer… Y ahora ya no eras ese niño… Ya habías crecido."— Me lo decía mientras ambos mirábamos aquel bello rio.

Las palabras de Kokoa me hicieron recodar aquellos días también.

Tenía razón… Yo era un niño aun cuando la conocí y ella era igual de pequeña que ahora. Bueno, al menos para mí siempre mi pequeña y dulce compañera.

Los años pasaban y ella era la misma de siempre. Había cambio físicos muy notorios sí, pero aun así… Ella era Kokoa.

Entonces Kokoa continúo…

"El niño había crecido… Aquel niño valiente que podía intentarlo una y otra vez. Ya había crecido."— Me decía Kokoa ahora viendo. "Nii-sama… Cuando te conocí, creí haber encontrado a un niño feliz, que su vida estaba solo era juegos y aventuras… Al menos era lo que yo quería creer. Fue entonces que me habia percatado, que ese niño nunca existió."— Me lo dijo aun con el mismo tono dulce.

Aquellas palabras de Kokoa, poco a poco empezaron a sorprenderme… Yo no entendía al inicio, pero fue entonces…

"Aquel niño feliz, simplemente intentaba ser feliz… No era que no era feliz, sino que intentaba serlo. Y cuando me di cuenta de eso, supe que ese niño ya se habia ido… Ahora estaba en su lugar un chico que intentaba ser feliz. Aquel chico ahora está a mi lado de nuevo. En aquella ocasión yo jamás pude ayudarte o escucharte de tus problemas, simplemente sonreías y creí que todo estaba bien… Ahora no quiero hacerlo mismo, no quiero que el chico sonría como si no hubiera un problema."— Me decía aun feliz Kokoa, pero con las cejas en curva. "Nii-sama… Esta semana te he notado muy malhumorado… Pensé que simplemente era por tu lucha de hombría con Mamoru-kun, pero cada vez que intentabas cazar algo… Pude notar un poco de enojo en tus ojos, días en las que solo podía ver que tu frustración crecía por el hecho de no encontrar nada bueno. Tú siempre pudiste cazar bien, aun en días malos, pero yo sé que hay algo que te impide intentarlo con muchas ganas… Nii-sama hay algo que te molesta ¿Verdad?... Algo que te moleste demasiado, como para ser tan descuidado ¿Verdad?"— Me decía Kokoa, quien se habia percatado de todo.

Yo me quede muy sorprendido y a la ve feliz por sus palabras. Yo no sabía que decirle cuando me contó todo lo pensaba.

Pero más aún… Ella supo que había algo mal en mí. Y cuando yo lo pensaba…

"_Jaja… Mamoru-san"…_ Mi mente pensó en ella… Pensó en Chiai.

Yo soy sincero, me molestaba mucho dejar sola a Chiai con Mamoru… No entendida bien porque, pero simplemente me molestaba.

Y cada vez que lo recordaba… Me sentía muy tonto y me daba mucha vergüenza.

"(Suspiro)….!"— No pude evitar sentirme decaído un poco.

¡Me daba mucha vergüenza contarle eso a Kokoa! ¡No tenía la forma de decirle que lo que molestaba era eso! ¡Dejar a Chiai a solas con Mamoru!... ¡Parecía un idiota que no confía en sus compañeros!... Y cada vez que lo pensaba, simplemente me daba por hacer las cosas rápido y volver lo más pronto posible a casa.

Era muy tonto…. Si era un gran tonto. Por al final… Si ni siquiera sabía… ¿Qué sentía? O ¿Por qué lo sentía?...

Yo no pude contarle eso… Además, si yo no sabía… Mucho menos podía explicarle bien a Kokoa. Aun si ella tenía la mejor intensión de escucharme.

Me sentía derrotado.

"Uhmmm!... ¡N-Nii-sama!"— Me dijo al sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. "No hay problemas sino me puede decir lo que te pasa. Tal vez es algo que no quieras compartir aun, pero… Yo… También crecí un poco… "— Con una sonrisa muy linda.

En aquel instante, yo había notado lo linda que era, pero… Lo que no esperaba, era que su rostro estaba cada vez más cerca…

Fue algo muy hipnótico… Pude notar cada vez más el rostro de Kokoa cerca mío y sus labios rosados… Aquellos pequeños labios en forma de corazón.

Y lo que pasó….

**MWAH!**

Fue así como nuestros labios se juntaron.

"…?"— Estaba en silencio.

"Jejeje*…"— Ella simplemente rio.

¿Qué fue lo que acaba de pasar?... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Yo estaba con la boca abierta, paso unos 3 segundos hasta que….

"¡E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"— Dije muy sorprendido. "¿T-Tú? ¿P-Pero cómo?... ¿P-Pero…. P-Pero?..."—Estas en demasiado confundido.

¡Kokoa me habia juntado sus labios con los míos! ¡Ella habia juntado sus labios con los míos!... ¡¿Realmente sabía lo que habia hecho?!

Ahora estaba muy avergonzado, pero a la vez feliz… ¡Pero más avergonzado! ¡Era la primera vez que hacia eso!... ¡Sentía que estaba muy rojo y caluroso por eso!

Pero… Pero…

"Nii-sama…"— Empezó a hablarme ella muy tranquila. "Tal vez no pueda ayudarte o saber bien lo que te pasa… Pero al menos puedo hacerte que olvides tus problemas de otra forma."— Ella lo decía muy tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

Era inocente… Eso tenía que ser.

"Además…"— Me lo decía ya un poco apenada. "Era la primera vez que lo hago, así que… No sé si lo hice bien."— Era Kokoa, que me lo decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

_**GULP***_

Yo trague saliva.

Vi a Kokoa que esperaba que le dijera algo, pero aún seguía impactado.

Eso fue inesperado para mí. Pero como que me sentía muy raro… Entonces…

"O-Oing!" — Escuche la voz oportuna.

"¡Oh!"— Dijo Kokoa al voltear.

Justo a tiempo… No sé porque, pero ahora tenía muchas energías de cazar.

"¡E-Eh! ¿Nii-sama?"— Dijo Kokoa al ver que ya estaba listo.

"L-Lo siento Kokoa… Pero tengo que cazar a ese pequeño desgraciado. Ahora tengo muchas más ganas de hacerlo y también energías… Nos vemos…!"— Lo decía mientras salía corriendo.

"¡O-Oing!"— Grito el cerdito al verme.

"¡Hoy vas a hacer mi cena!... ¡NO TE ESCAPES!"— Gritaba como un loco tras ese pequeño desgraciado.

Entonces corrí tras el sin importarme nada.

"¡Nii-sama ten mucho cuidado!"— Me dijo en despedida Kokoa sonriente.

Pero después de alejarme un poco. No escuche lo último que me dijo ella.

"(Voz baja) Jejeje… ¡Nii-sama! ¡Aun eres muy tonto!... Pero así eres tú"— Fueron los labios de Kokoa que se movieron.

Ahora simplemente… Tenía una sola cosa… y era cazar a ese desgraciado, cueste lo que cueste….

Hoy no… ¡Hoy no voy a perder!

…...

* * *

_**Varias horas después.**_

Después de un día muy agitado.

"Muerte de envidia maldito… ¡Al fin lo conseguí!"— Ese era Ise con un tono triunfador.

"(Tks)… Solo tuviste suerte…. ¡Y ya sácame esa pierna de cerdo de mi cara!" — Era Mamoru-san que no estaba muy feliz con la carne en su rostro.

"Más te vale cocinar algo bueno." — Era Ise quien ahora le lanzaba toda la carne a Mamoru-san.

En ese momento, Mamoru-san, por reflejos este se lanza al suelo para salvar la carne.

"(Suspiro)…Casi…"— Dijo aliviado. "Puedes sentirte engreído todo el día si quieres, pero mañana es otro día… Así que disfruta mientras puedas."— Le decía Mamoru-san con una sonrisa retadora.

"Tú solo cocina y por tu bien más te vale que sea delicioso… Y halo rápido, tengo mucha hambre."— Le decía Ise como todo un ganador.

Mamoru-san ya no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo y más aún cuando Ise se ponían de esa manera.

En efecto… Ise y Kokoa por fin lo habían conseguido. Ambos habían traído carne de cerdo rosado; son pocas las veces que habia probado su carne pero si lo comparabas con el sabor de la carne de pato… La de cerdo tenía mejor contextura y era demasiado variado para cocinarlo de diferentes formas; ya sea crudo, hervido o cocido.

En otras palabras… La carne de cerdo era la mejor.

"K-Kokoa… Realmente Ise está muy feliz."— Le comente a mi compañera.

"¡Sí!... Desde la tarde esta así."— Me contesto ella sonriendo.

"Espero que se pueda mantener de mejor humor ahora."— Le conteste ya más tranquila.

En eso algo bueno. Al menos el pobre ya no tenía que estar tan frustrado todos los días, por lo menos hoy… El podrá dormir más relajado.

Entonces… Voy caminando para ayudar a Mamoru-san a cocinar, pero en ese momento tenía que pasar por el lado de Ise.

Yo no lo tomaría mucha importancia a esto, pero cuando estaba pasado cerca de él.

"Qué bueno que estés más relajado."— Le hable al estar cerca.

"S-Si… S-Si… Jajajaja"— Entonces él me contesta nervioso y rascándose la cabeza.

Eso fue algo muy raro… Él tenía una sonrisa más grande que antes, tanto que podía notar todos sus dientes, evito un poco el contacto conmigo y su rostro se puso algo colorado.

Al inicio pensé que era por la calor, pero note también Ise no tenía muchas ganas de hablar conmigo…. ¿De que como me di cuenta?

"Disculpa Chiai…"— Me dijo Ise. "T-Tengo algo de calor… Me voy a lavar la cara…"— Entonces el salió rápido del lugar.

En ese momento el me había dejado con las palabras en la boca y muy confusa, pero sabía que no tenía que darle mucha importancia a eso. Después de todo Ise seguía siendo alguien muy raro para mí y algo impredecible.

Por eso no le di importancia.

"Bueno…"— Dije alzando mis hombros. "A cocinar…"— Ya estaba lista.

Entonces voy en donde estaba Mamoru-san y ambos comenzamos con nuestra labor.

…

* * *

_**Cerca de un riachuelo.**_

_**PLASH! PLASH!**_

Habia un idiota lavándose el rostro.

"M-Mierda…"— No podía evitarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentina demasiada vergüenza?... ¡Eso no era normal!

Chiai solo vino a hablar un poco conmigo y yo la vi de una manera muy rara… ¿Se habrá dado cuenta?

"Realmente no podía evitar…"— Me decía mientras me refrescaba con agua muy fría.

No podía evitarlo… Y al vez me ponía pensar que esto no tenía sentido.

Se supone que fue Kokoa quien junto sus labios con los míos, pero… ¿Por qué sentía vergüenza al ver a Chiai?

Cuando vi el rostro de Chiai, no pude evitar recordar aquella vergonzosa escena de la tarde.

Era algo punzante, era un poco incómodo… Simplemente estaba confundido.

"(Suspiro)… Tengo que comportarme bien."— Me lo decía apenado.

No quería volver todavía, así que decidí caminar un poco por los alrededores. El día se estaba oscureciendo, pero hoy era algo especial… Normalmente, hay noches donde reina la oscuridad y las nubes cubren el cielo provocando que nada se pueda ver.

Pero hoy día no… Hoy no había nubes.

"Después de tiempo que puedo ver las estrellas."— Decía al mirar al cielo.

Me gustaba mucho este tipo de panoramas. Era la hora y el lugar para poder relajarme y pensar mucho.

Así que yo… Por un momento me siento a ver aquel paisaje de estrellas. Aun si ya estaba haciéndose más oscuro el lugar, la luz de la luna también ayudo a alumbrar y no hacerme poder aquel bello momento.

Saben… Momentos como esto, son aquellos que deseas compartir con alguien cercano.

Yo solo esperaba que esto se pudiera repetir algunas vez, pero yo no solo… Sino…

"Tal vez…Pero ahora es hora de relajarse."— Me acosté en el manto de verde de la naturaleza.

Ahora tenía que poner en calma mis pensamientos y demás cosas… Podía escuchar el sonido del viento nocturno y el sonido del silencio.

Este momento… Era perfecto.

…

* * *

— **[¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?] —**

**Después de unos 4 días.**

El día que tanto había esperado había llegado.

"¡Vamos rápido!"— Estaba emocionada.

"¡Oye Chiai no seas tan brusca!... ¿Acaso quieres que me caiga de cara?"— Me decía Mamoru-san quien no quería caer al suelo otra vez.

"¡Vamos Nii-sama!"— Le dijo Kokoa a mientras jalaba a Ise.

"Esperen un rato las 2… ¿Cómo es eso de estar jalándonos de esta manera?"— Era Ise quien tampoco lo entendía.

No podía decirlo aún por más que ya quería hablar.

Hoy era un día muy especial. No solo para mí, sino para todos mis compañeros.

No podía evitar estar nerviosa y emocionada a la vez.

"Ya casi llegamos."— Dije mientras pasábamos por los últimos árboles.

"Todavía no habia terminado de comer… ¿Más te vale que esto valga la pena?"— Me decía Mamoru-san un poco mal humorado.

"Que malo eres… Pero no importa."— Le conteste mientras le seguía jalando.

Los reclamos de ambos no se hicieron esperar, pues nosotras los habíamos jalado en contra de su voluntad.

Nosotras los hicimos correr un buen rato… No era tan lejos, solo era una colina cuesta arriba.

Entonces cuando llegamos.

"(Fatigando)… ¿Por qué estamos acá?"— Pregunto Ise al tomar un poco de aire.

"(Fatigando)… ¡Sí!... ¿Por qué nos hicieron correr hasta acá arriba?"— Decía Mamoru-san quien también se habia cansado.

Al parecer los chicos no estaban muy felices, pero bueno…

"Bien chicos…"— Empezaba a hablarles. "Hoy día quise reunirles acá para algo muy especial, me tomo mucho tiempo en construirlo, pero por fin lo he terminado… Gracias a la ayuda de Kokoa, por favor miren esto."— Lo decía muy emocionada.

Al oír mis palabras… Tanto Ise como Mamoru pusieron un rostro de estar muy confundidos.

"¿Algo especial?"— Dijo Ise.

"¿Qué lo contuvo?"— Pregunto Mamoru.

Solo Kokoa era quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pues ella sabía que cosa era lo que estaba ocultando detrás de toda esa pila de hojas.

Esta parte la quise hacer sola… Yo lo habia cubierto con muchas hojas grandes de palmeras, pero no era nada difícil de sacarlas.

Entonces… Cuando poco a poco estaba dejando al descubierto mí regalo. Por alguna razón sentía un poco de densidad en el aire.

"¿P-Peroooo…. Qué?"— Dijo Mamoru-san con un tono muy disconforme.

"¿P-Perooo…. Qué Rayosss…?"— Le sigo Ise en la misma expresión.

"¡Ohhhh!"— Dijo Kokoa ya más sorprendida.

No era las expresiones que yo estaba esperando, pero sabía que de todas formas les iba a gustar.

"¡Bien estas son las ultimas! Y…."— Decía al agarrar varias hojas a las vez.

Luego de tenerlos bien sujetados… Yo me preparo y doy un salto al suelo.

La distancia no era tan grande, pero si lo suficiente para que la caída me obligara a dar una voltereta haciendo que de unas cuantas vueltas en el suelo.

"WAA! WAA! WAA!"— Era yo en plenas vueltas.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que las hojas amortiguaron aquellas volteretas.

Me levanto a mostrarles por fin el regalo que les tenía.

Pero entonces…

"¿Bien chicos… Qué les parece?"— Le pregunte ya muy emocionada.

El silencio reino por breves momentos.

¡Soy sincera! ¡Esto fue incomodo!... Fueron segundos muy largos y pesados el tener que estar sonriendo y estar parada mostrándoles el regalo, y que no me dijeran nada era una forma de hacerlo peor.

Pero al mirarlos fijamente a mis compañeros.

"¡¿P-Pero qué diablos es eso?!"— Dijo Mamoru-san muy asustado.

"GULP*… "— Ise solo estaba muy nervioso y trago saliva.

¡Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando!... Además… ¡¿Por qué estaban tan pálidos?!

Ellos dieron unos pasos atrás alejándose un poco de mí y de mi regalo.

Pero entonces… Volteo a ver a la única que me comprendía…. ¡Kokoa!

Al verla pensé que ella haría algo con los chicos, que iba a decir cosas lindas sobre la casita, pero… Ella al verme.

"L-Lo siento Chiai-san… ¡L-Lo intente!"— Me lo decía sonriendo, pero con un tono de piel demasiado pálido.

Entonces… Kokoa de la nada… ¡ELLA SE DEMAYA!

"¡WAAA!... ¡Kokoa!"— Dijo Ise al verla caer.

"¡L-Lo sabía! ¡S-Sabía que no teníamos que seguir a Chiai-san! ¡Sabía que algo malo nos iba a pasar!"— Era Mamoru-san que empezó a ponerse muy extraño… "¡¿P-Por qué?!... ¡¿P-Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!... ¡KOKOA! ¡NOOOO!"— Era Mamoru-san quien estaba gritándole al cielo y de pronto cayendo de rodillas.

Entonces…

_**CRACK!**_

En ese momento… Pude escuchar como mi corazón se hizo pedazos.

….

* * *

Yo no lo sabía, pero…

"¡Lo sentimos muchos!"— Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Éramos mi estúpido compañero y yo pidiendo perdón a Chiai, quien al parecer se fue a una esquina a llorar en silencio.

Nosotros no lo sabíamos, pero… ¿Cómo iba a saber que esa horrible cosa era un casa? Y además… ¿Qué es una casa?

"Sniff- Sniff… ¿L-Lo dicen enserio?"— Era la pobre Chiai, quien tenía una mirada muy triste.

"P-Perdona por ser un exagero y desagradecido… pero…. eso"— Era mi compañero intentado pedir disculpas.

**PUMM! **

El recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"¿Qué ibas a decir Mamoru-kun?"— Era Kokoa que habia ocultado el palo con que le pego a Mamoru.

"N-Nada… Nadita de N-Nada…"— Era el pobre de Mamoru que se sobaba la cabeza e intentaba no llorar.

Lo juro, incluso a mí me dio miedo Kokoa en ese momento. Era como ver un lado de ella que casi nunca saca y que no quieres conocer.

"L-Lo siento Chiai…"— Entonces Kokoa ves la primera en hablar. "N-No quería desmayarme, pero no siempre manejo bien las sorpresas."— Era Kokoa que le daba una sonrisa y agarraba de las manos a Chiai.

Yo simplemente puse una expresión inconforme… ¿Era solo yo? o ¿Acaso Kokoa estaba mintiendo?

"Pero ahora que estoy acostumbrada… Veo que la casa es muy linda."— Dijo Kokoa feliz.

¡Si estaba mintiendo!... ¡Era una mentirosa! ¡Kokoa era gran mentirosa!

Pero yo no quería tener problemas… Además que de por si Mamoru ya estaba sufriendo, yo no quería ser el siguiente.

"Gracias… Kokoa."— Le dijo Chiai limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

Ambas se sonrieron la una a la otra.

Pero dejando de lado esa horrible cosa delante de nosotros… ¡Chiai estaba muy feliz! Puede notar una sonrisa que muy pocas veces logro apreciar. Ella realmente estaba feliz.

Entonces… Alguien se acerca mi lado.

"Mira Issei… Lo hice"— Me lo decía muy contenta. "Construí… Construí nuestra casita."— Eran las palabras felices de Chiai.

Tenía los ojos iluminados y una sonrisa que no se borraría con nada en el mundo.

No pude ocultar mi sonrisa al verla tan feliz.

Coloque mi brazo alrededor de ella y ambos miramos aquella cosa que ella llamaba "Casa"…

"S-Si… Lo hiciste muy bien…"— Lo decía muy sincero. "Gracias por pensar en nosotros…"— Estaba sonriendo también.

Aun si no lograba acostumbrarme bien, al menos haría el intento… Chiai lo construyo pensando en nosotros y ese esfuerzo le hacía feliz.

"Bueno… ¿Crees que puedas enseñarme como es por dentro?" — Le pregunto sonriente.

"¡S-Si!"— Me contesto feliz.

De todas formas no tan malo esto.

"Oye Kokoa… Vamos para… ¿E-Espera?"— Intente llamar a Kokoa.

Algo raro habia sucedió, pues…. ¿A dónde se habia iba Kokoa?... y ¿En qué momento se fue?

"E-Ehhh…. ¿Dónde está Mamoru-san?"— Pregunto Chiai al no verlo tampoco.

¡Solo un segundo! ¡Fue solo un sengudo!... ¿En dónde se metieron estos 2?

….

* * *

Por algún lugar cerca.

"K-Kokoa regresa…"— Le grite a mi compañera que salió corriendo.

Esto era muy malo…

"Es muy lindo… ¡Lo quiero! ¡Lo quiero!... ¡Lo quiero!" — Decía ella en plena carrera.

Hace un rato estábamos viendo aquella cosa que Chiai hizo… Y ahora tenía que alcanzar a Kokoa para que no se lastima a sí misma.

En ese momento no tenía pensado que ese animalito peludo saliera de la nada…. ¡Kokoa ama mucho a ese tipo de animales!...

El pobre animalito salió corriendo al ver que Kokoa lo quería atrapar, y empezó a dar saltos gran velocidad.

Aun si se metía dentro de un agujero o se metía en lo profundo del bosque.

Soy sincero… ¡Nadie detendría a Kokoa para capturarlo!

"¡YA CASI! ¡YA CASI!"— Decía Kokoa con una mirada de estrellas en sus ojos.

¡Oh genial!... ¡Ahora estaba muy motivada!... Lo malo de todo esto, es que se necesita algo extremadamente poderoso para que reaccionara.

Ahora me estaba cansando por la carrera, y si seguía así... ¡Absolutamente nada detendría a Kokoa!

"(Fatigando)… ¡Oh rayos!... "— Lo decía ya muy cansado. "…(Fatigando)… Maldita sea… Mendigo animal ¿P-Por qué tenías que salir ahora?... No ves como pones a Kokoa con tu horrible lindura…. ¡¿Por qué no te traga la tierra y desaparecer?!"— Grite enojado.

Estaba con falta de aire y me estaba reposando en mis rodillas. Podía sentir el sudor de mi cara y todo mi cuerpo.

Realmente estaba enojado… Pero a pesar de todo, aun si salió de mi boca… Yo nunca desee que esto pasara.

**¡STRONCH! ¡CLOC!**

"Mpmp!"— Kokoa se dejó de mover.

"¿P-pero qué?"— Dije al estar muy alerta.

En ese momento… El tiempo parecía lento, pues… ¡LA TIERRA EMPEZÓ A TEMBLAR!

…..

* * *

**[Caminos separados]**

**¡STRONCH! ¡CLOC!**

La tierra comenzó a temblar.

"¿Q-Qué… Q-Qué sucede?"— Chiai lo decía muy asustada.

"¡Oh rayos!... ¡V-Ven Chiai no te sueltes de mí!"— Le decía a Chiia mientras le agarraba de la mano.

Yo habia actuado lo más rápido que podía.

La tierra poco a poco empezó temblar más y más fuerte, realmente esto era muy malo.

"¡E-Espera Issei!... ¿K-Kokoa… y M-Mamorua no estás?"— Lo decía Chiai con una gran preocupación.

"¡S-Solo nos queda confiar en ellos! ¡Por ahora tenemos que alejarnos a un lugar más amplio!... Rtggrr…. ¡R-Rayos la tierra se empezó a rajas!"— Realmente estaba asustado.

Fuera por instinto o porque empecé a actuar por miedo. Yo buscaba una forma de protegernos.

Ahora mismo estaba en parte alta del refugio en donde dormíamos, estábamos rodeados por varios árboles y varias partes peligrosas que podían caernos encima.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo… Pero entonces.

"¡ISEEI CUIDADO!" — Dijo Chiai en ese momento.

¡Habría estado tan concentrado en escapar! ¡que yo no me había dado cuenta!

En ese momento… Chiai me logra detener con mucha fuerza y hace yo deje de correr. Ella me empuja hacia atrás…

**CRACK!**

Un gran árbol cayó violentamente al suelo.

"(Fatigando)… Shhh,,, aahaahhh…."— Me faltaba el aire. "G-Graciass…!"— Lo decía aun un poco asustado.

Yo fui salvado por Chiai de ser aplastado por un árbol.

Y ambos caemos uno encima del otro.

"Jejejeje…"— Ella solo me sonrió.

Aun estando en peligro… Ella lograba sonreír… Su mirada estaba muy cerca de la mía… Entonces lo decidí.

Sin decir más, con un poco de valentía… Me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, agarro a Chiai conmigo y me la llevo de regreso.

"N-No podemos ir por ahí… L-Los árboles son muy peligrosos… T-Tenemos que volver…"— Dije al acelerar mi paso.

"¡S-Si!"— Me contesto Chiai.

La tierra seguía temblando mucho, cosa que provoco muchas desprendimientos cerca de nosotros, los arboles empezaron a caer…

Saven… Seria mentira decir que eso fue lo peor de todo.

Pues cuando estábamos regresando.

**¡STROCH! ¡CLOC!**

La tierra comenzó a temblar con mayor fuerza.

"S-Solo un poco… Más… Más…"— Dije al ver que estábamos por llegar.

"WAAA!... La tierra…"— Grito Chiai al sentir el fuerte desprendimiento.

La tierra empezó a desprenderse, acumularse y hundirse.

Ambos ahora nos quedamos estancados un solo lugar. Ese lugar empezó a hundirse… ¡Estábamos atrapado!

"¡Chiai ven!"— En ese momento yo la abrazo.

Lo único que podía hacer era protegerla entre mis brazos. Simplemente me puse a esperar… ¡A esperar que esto termine!

Pude sentir la fuerza de Chiai aferrándose a mí.

"¡Tenemos que soportarlo!"— Dije al cerrar mi ojos hasta que pasara todo.

Digo la verdad… ¡Estaba aterrado!

…..

* * *

¡Tengo miedo!... Esta era la primera vez que vivía algo como esto… Nunca había sentido fenómeno.

La tierra temblaba demasiado y podía escuchar el sonido de los destrozos… ¡Esto era horrible! ¡Muy horrible!

En ese momento… Issei me estaba cubriendo con su cuerpo para evitar cualquier daño, pero…

¡Yo no quería que se lastimara por mi culpa otra vez! ¡Yo no quería eso!... Por eso yo… ¡Si las cosas se ponían peor! ¡Me quedaría de otra!...

Al fin y al cabo yo soy un ángel.

Pero… La calma empezó a llegar.

"UHMM?... ¡Esta parando!"— Dijo Ise rápidamente al sentirlo.

La tierra empezó a dejar de moverse. Aquel temblor empezó a parar, era igual a los latidos de mi corazón… Poco a poco se calmaba.

"Uffff..."— Dijo Ise satisfecho. "Eso fue horrible…"— Ise tenía el rostro muy pálido.

¡Eso era un milagro!... Sin duda estaba feliz de que todo para.

"…E-Enserio… E-Enserio…"— Le decía mientras intentaba relajarme.

"S-Si…"— Me contesto ahora calmado. "P-Pero ahora… Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí. Yo primero escalo esta parte, y luego te recojo… ¡Vale!"— Me dijo Ise.

"V-Vale…"— Le decía aun asustada.

Entonces Ise sale escalando por alguna parte, parecía un mono al momento de escalar… ¡En realidad no sé porque lo pensé de esa manera!

Entonces… Cuando el llega a la parte alto.

"Ven dame tu mano…"— Me dijo el estirando su brazos.

"O-Oki!"— Le conteste al dar un salto para alcanzarlo.

Entonces yo…

**PASFH!**

Yo lo logro alcanzar.

"Bien…"— Me dijo Ise.

Ise con su fuerza me jala y yo mientras con mis manos y piernas intento escalar por mi parte.

Así fue como ambos logramos sobrevivir a la furia de la naturaleza.

Pero aún no había terminado.

Porque cuando decidimos continuar….

…

* * *

Esto era un gran desastre… Para mí también era la primera vez que vivía algo como esto. Sin fue muy espantoso.

Lo malo de ahora… Es que no podíamos volver otra vez a nuestro refugio. Grandes escombros y árboles bloquearon la mayor parte de los camino, y escalar no era una buena idea, pues no era para nada seguro hacer eso cuando hay muchos hundimientos y desmontes.

Lo único que nos quedaba era volver a donde empezó todo.

Pero cuando volvimos…

"¡Dios… Mío!"— Dijo Chiai al no poder creerlo y cayendo de rodillas.

"AHHHH!"— Abrí mi boca lo más que pude.

¡¿Dónde estaba la casa?!... Mejor dicho… ¡¿Dónde estaba el lugar?!... No, eso no era… Lo correcto en ese momento era.

"¡¿D-DE DONDE SALIO ESTE INMESO HOYO?!"— Realmente no lo podía creer.

¡Todo! ¡Todo!... ¡LA TIERRA SE TRAGO TODO!

Está paralizado, ahora mismo… Chiai y yo estábamos parados en el filo de un gran acantilado.

Esto ya era una broma de la vida… ¿Cómo era posible desaparecer una colina entera y dejar en su lugar un inmenso agujero sin fondo?

Aun si yo no me movía en ese momento… Chiai, de rodillas, ella fue a ver el precipicio.

"E-Espera… Cuidado Chiai."— Fue mi reacción al verla.

Al momento no comprendí eso, pero luego… ¡Pude escuchar unas tristes palabras saliendo de sus labios!

"(Lagrimeando)… Laaa… Casaaa…."— Dijo ella muy triste.

Ella tenía una mirada fija en el fondo del agujero… Podía notar la expresión de su tristeza reflejada en mirada decaída.

Lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó hacerla… Todo fue para nada.

"C-Chiai…"— No pude evitar sentir pena por ella.

"(Lagrimeando)… La casita…"— Dijo ella aun triste. "Esa casita… Ese lugar iba a ser nuestro hogar… Ya no pasaríamos frío y no tendríamos que buscar refugio nunca más, la lluvia ya no nos mojaría y no tendríamos que dormir en el frió suelo otra vez… Y-Yo… ¡P-Perdón por darles un hogar!"— Chiai no aguanto más y lloro.

Ella realmente estaba muy triste.

"N-No es tu culpa…"— Le dije al sentarme a su lado. "Tú no sabrías que esto iba a pasar… Además,… Kokoa y Mamoru lo entenderán… Así que no tiene que pedir perdón."— Le decía consolándola.

Pero entonces… En medio de mis palabras. Yo me había estado olvidando de algo muy importante.

En ese momento…. Tanto Chiia y yo lo recordamos.

"¡KOKOA!...Y ¡MAMORU!"— Lo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Chiai dejo de llorar y yo me pare en seguida.

"Qué tontos… ¿Cómo es posible que nos hayamos olvidado?"— Dije muy preocupado.

"¡Y-Ya no quiero oir malas noticias!"— Dijo Chiai al pensar lo peor.

"Ni si quiera lo digas… Ellas están bien… Tienen que estarlo"— Le decía muy preocupado.

Rápidamente me quedo viendo todo el lugar, era lo primero que se me ocurrió con todo esto.

"¡Maldita sea!… ¿Por qué quisieron salirse por su cuenta?"— No pude evitar sentirme enojado.

Seguía observando todo el lugar y entonces… Al ver al otro lado del acantilado.

"E-Eh…"— Dijo Chiai al verlo también.

"UHmm!... Acaso será…"— Decía feliz.

Pues no todo habia sido malo, al parecer la vida fue conmigo esta vez… Pues al ver de lejos.

"¡OYEEEE!... ISEEE… CHIAI…"— Era mi estúpido compañero llamándonos.

"¡M-MAMORU! ¡IDIOTA NO ME ASUSTE ASÍ!"— Ahora mi tuno.

"¡SI NO TE PREOCUPES!"— Me lo dijo gritado.

"¿CÓMO ESTAN? ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿DÓNDE ESTA KOKOA?"— Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerles.

"¡KOKOA ESTA BIEN! ¡! SOLO SE DESMAYO POR EL TEMBLOR, PERO ESTA SANA Y SALVA… ¿CÓMO ESTÁN USTEDES 2?"— Me decía Mamoru con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"¡ESTAMOS BIEN!... ¡SOLO QUE AHORA!"— No podía obviar en la situación que no encontrábamos. "¡¿CÓMO VOLVEMOS A REUNIRNOS?!"— Dije una interesante preugnta.

En eso Chiai se para junto a mí. Ambos estábamos esperando la respuesta de Mamoru… Ya que el conocía mucho estos lugares, más que yo.

"¡ES IMPOSIBLE CRUZAR ASÍ QUE NO LO HAGAN!"— Nos dijo Mamoru en advertencia. "¡ISE! ¡TÚ CONOCES EL CRUCE DE LAS MONTAÑAS! ¡¿VERDAD?!"— Me pregunto Mamoru…

"¡S-SI! ¡PERO ESTA SÚPER LEJOS! ¿POR QUÉ ME PREGUNTAS ESO?"— Le pregunte por la duda.

"¡IMBÉCIL!"— El no dudo en insultarme. "¡E-ESE CRUCÉ CONECTA TODO LOS CAMINOS DEL LUGAR! ¡AUN SI NOS OCURRIERA ALGO COMO ESTO OTRA VEZ! ¡ESE CAMINO SEGUIRÍA IGUAL! ¡SI VAMOS A ESE LUGAR! ¡DE SEGURO NOS VOLVEREMOS A REUNIRNOS OTRA VEZ!"— Era Mamoru que me lo decía muy serio.

¡Era verdad!... El cruce de las montañas… Debido a que aquel temblor había creado un gran hueco alrededor de nosotros, miles de escombros que cubrían todo los demás caminos… Esa era nuestra única manera de volver.

"¡ESTÁ BIEN!"— Le conteste. "¡EN 4 DÍAS NOS TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A ENCONTRAR!... ¡CUIDA BIEN A KOKOA! ¡POBRE DE TI QUE LE PASE ALGO!"— Le conteste sonriendo.

"¡N-NO ME AMENACES TONTO!"— Me contesto igual, pero ya animado. "¡LO MISMO VA PARA TI! ¡CUIDA A CHIAI CON TU VIDA! ¡Y NO SE DEMOREN MUCHO AL LLEGAR!... ¡RECUERDA QUÉ ESTA ÉPOCA DEL AÑO LLUEVE MUCHO POR LAS MONTAÑAS!... ¡ASÍ QUE NO SE DEMOREN!"— Me dijo Mamoru en un tono más tranquilo.

Ese amigo mío… Podría ser un idiota, pero al final es mi mejor amigo.

"¡IGUALMENTE!"— Le conteste. "¡NOS VEMOSSSSSS!" — Ahora me estaba despidiendo de él.

"¡CUÍDENSE!"— Fue la despedida de Mamoru.

Por mi cabeza jamás paso la idea de separarnos de esta manera. De hecho, esta vez no quería que nos separemos por cualquier cosa.

"¡Ya oíste Chiai!"— Le dijo mi linda compañera. "Tenemos 4 días para re-encontrarnos… Así que es hora de partir."— Le decía con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Chiai se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara, y al hacerlo… Ella rápidamente cambia su expresión a la de una decidida.

"¡Vamos!"— Me lo decía con una mirada muy firme en sus ojos.

En ese momento, aquella mirada me hizo sentir algo extraño otra vez… Que como qué…

Entonces… Yo sin pensarlo.

"¡Es hora! ¡Vamos!..."— Le dije evitando la mirada en ese momento, pero…

**PALFF!**

"¡O-OH…!"— Dijo Chiai al no esperar eso.

Yo solo camino sin contestarle, pues…

"¡E-Ehmm! ¡I-Ise tú mano!"— Ella me empezó a hablar de una manera tímida.

"Lo siento…"— Le conteste sin mirarle. "Pero no puedooo… dejar que nadaaa… Malooo te pase… Tú tienesss que estar lo más cercaaaa de mí… Asíii yooo… No voooyy a estar preocupado."— Era obvio que estaba muy nervioso.

Hable tartamudeando, realmente podía sentir mi rostro al acalorado.

Su mano… su mano era muy pequeña y delicada…. ¡Rayos porque se sentía también!

Pero entonces…

"D-De acuerdo… "—Es un tono muy gentil. "Además… Tienes razón. Tenemos que estar juntos para cuidarnos el uno al otro."— Dijo Chiai con una hermosa voz.

En ese momento… Yo no dude en mirarla, a pesar de estar un poco avergonzado.

Ella sonrió mucho y se juntó a mí… ¡DEMONIOS ESTOY FELIZ!

Y fue así… Como empezó nuestro recorrido. Un camino que nunca en mi vida me voy a olvidar jamás.

* * *

**NOTAS:** Si leyeron hasta aquí… Muchas gracias.

Espero que le haya gustado mucho esta parte del capítulo, sé que prometí que sería el último, pero está súper largo y lamento a los que estuvieron esperando ver la reacción de Ravel, pero los voy a compensar con algo grandioso en el último capítulo del Flash Back… con algo que los dejara con un buen sabor de boca por mucho tiempo.

Bueno este capítulo en sí te señala algo importante… Y para no dejarlo en misterio, acá iba a revelar porque a Ise le nació el deseo de tener un HAREM… Si un HAREM… Como dije ante, a mi me gustaría darle un origen a todo lo que pasa, y el próximo capítulo tiene que ver con eso… Y para no dejarle con la duda, fue su padre que provoco que él tuviera ese deseo de tener un Harem, por eso en este capítulo Miugel le dice a Rias todo eso antes de continuar la historia.

Bueno sin más… Yo me despido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Ya no digo lo más pronto posible, pues cada vez que lo digo siempre me demoro)… Espero que les guste.


	23. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles P-6

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA GRAN DEMORA. LO DIGO CON TODA SINCERIDAD, PERO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO... HASTA AHORA, ES EL MÁS LARGO QUE HE HECHO.**

**y BUENO... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO, COMO A MI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**

**SIN MÁS... HAY ESTA...**

* * *

— **[El baile de las estrellas] —**

_Los que vuelan libres por el cielo…_

**[PREMONICIONES… LOS PECADOS QUE NO SE BORRAN]**

_En lo más alto de la fiesta…_

Debajo de una mar estrellas, la noche en el cielo era única en todo el mundo, tal vez el único lugar en donde uno podía sentir estar en los mas cercano al basto universo.

No había nubes que tapaban el brillo de las grandes estrellas, la luz de la luna creo un manto azul alrededor del cosmos, creando un fenómeno que provoca una distorsión en la visión de los seres vivos, haciendo que las estrellas comenzaron a moverse de poco a poco, cubriendo todo el cielo con un camino brilloso a su paso…

Una época en la que los ángeles lo llaman… _"La noche que las estrellas bailan"…_

"Ha pasado 4000 años desde que no veía el cielo así."— Dije al mirar al gran firmamento.

Soy sincera, esto no era algo que tenía preparado para esta noche y mucho menos ver de nuevo este fenómeno.

Me sentía feliz… ¡Muy feliz!

Ahora… Yo estaba en lo más alto de este edificio del primer cielo. El clima era cálido, pero también sentía una brisa fresca al recorrer mi rostro.

Pero en parte, no me gustaba que esto lo disfrutara sola.

"(Suspiro)…"— No pude sentirme un poco mal. "Lamento haber hecho eso, Issei."— Dije mientras seguía acariciando su cabeza.

Él ahora estaba dormido, no fue hace mucho que lo había mandado a dormir, pero fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Ahora tenía su cabeza en mis piernas… ¡Nunca pensé estar así otra vez! ¡No pude evitar sonreír de felicidad!

Sonreí y no podía dejar de verlo.

Pero aun así… A pesar de que él tuviera un rostro tranquilo, una calma y una sonrisa al dormir.

Realmente tenía muchos pensamientos que aun rondaban en mi cabeza. Yo no quería cometer un error…

"A-Al parecer te olvidaste de todo."— Dije algo triste.

No lo podía culpar… ¡Habían pasado mil años!

Incluso podía decir, que sino hubieras aparecido esta noche… Creo me hubiera demorado otros mil años más en encontrarte.

Pero eso ya no me importaba. Ahora mismo lo tenía de nuevo a mi lado, mis manos por fin volvieron a tocarlo de nuevo.

"No sé qué fue lo paso durante estos años, pero Issei…"— Decía al retirarle su cabello de sus ojos. "El daño que se hizo no se puede reparar… La lagrimas que se derramaron, son algo que no se puede recuperar… Pero aun así, Issei, prefiero que estés como estas. No soportaría ver como se borrar esa sonrisa de nuevo, por recordar aquellos días tristes."— Dije al sonreír por una petición mía.

¡Eso era algo muy egoísta de mí parte!... Yo no era quien para decidir algo sobre su vida, pero no quería ver a su corazón sufrir otra vez.

Yo por fin vi paz en tu rostro, vi vida en tus ojos… Y vi una sonrisa que marcaba tu felicidad.

¿Cuántos años pasaron para que te pudieras volver a sentir paz?...

"V-Volviste a nacer… Volviste a tener la vida que habías perdido por mi culpa..."— Lo decía desde el fondo de mi corazón. "Quiero decirte muchas cosas, pero no quiero perturbar tu corazón de nuevo. Cuando despiertes, quiero que me cuentes como te fue… ¿Lograste hacer buenos amigos?.. ¿Cómo son tus padres?... ¿Creciste en una familia llena de amor?..¿Verdad?... Quiero oír todo eso, por eso es que no quiero que recuerdes cosas que te harán doler el corazón… Por eso… Yo no quiero hablar del pasado, quiere conocer tu presente y cuidar tu futuro… Por eso yo voy a cuidar de tú corazón… ¿Por qué?... ¡Por qué ahora es mi turno!"— Dije con todo el amor que tenía en mi corazón.

Aun si sabía que no podía ocultar el sol con un dedo. Yo me esforzaría… ¡Lo cuidaría!

Pero aun así… Si había prometido todo eso.

La vida es demasiado compleja para entender, y sobretodo… Hay cosas en la cual, ni yo sé porque pasan, pero suceden…

Entonces… Mi mirada se fijó en su brazo izquierdo.

"El Dragón Emperador Rojo."— Dije con un tono serio. "Al igual que Issei… Al parecer te afecto mi ataque especial. Realmente no esperaba que tu alma estuviera dentro de Issei… Esto es una ironía muy grande… Aún recuerdo tu sonrisa de disfrutar mucho tu pelea con Issei. Y a pesar de que ambos estaban al mismo nivel, aun lo seguías viendo como un ser insignificante... Tus ojos marcaron el dolor de muchos inocentes cuando estabas con vida… Eso es algo que no se me ha olvidado, y créeme… ¡Es algo que jamás me voy a olvidar!"— Lo decía con toda la ira de mi corazón

Era malo sentir un gran resentimiento, pero algo que no podía evitar… ¡Fue por su culpa que todas las cosas malas hayan pasado!... ¡Fue por él que ese niños murieron bajos sus llamas! ¡Y fue también por su culpa que Issei muriera!

Si pudiera… Ahora mismo lo eliminaría. Si pudiera destrozar su alma en pedazos, no lo pensaría… Pero…

"Yo no lo voy hacer… Yo no soy como tú."— Exclame al cerrar mis ojos.

Por alguna razón… No tenía el valor de hacerlo, aun si fue el que causo todo esto, no podía dejarme llevar por el odio.

No quería cometer un grave error…

"No sé porque terminaste con Issei. No sé por qué ambos terminaron juntos… Pero si hasta el día de hoy, Issei no te hizo nada y por alguna razón… Tu tampoco, eso significa que aún tengo tomar algo de tiempo y ser paciente."— Lo decía con mucha seriedad. "Si Issei no te recuerda y tú tampoco no recuerdas nada… Entonces no puedo hacer nada, no soy quien para controlar la vida de nadie en las decisiones que uno toma. Por eso yo voy a guardar silencio… Mis labios no hablaran de que tú alguna vez, fuiste su enemigo y que ambos buscaban matarse el uno al otro… Si Issei se quedó contigo todo este tiempo y no te recuerda, es por algo…"— Decía ahora algo enojada.

Eso era demasiado duro para mí, pero sabía que era lo correcto.

"Pero eso si Emperador Rojo…"— Dije me advertencia. "No soy la misma de hace mil años… En aquella época me nunca fui rival para los dragones celestiales, pero ahora tengo el poder suficiente para eliminar tu alma para siempre, pero aún no lo voy hacer… Pero tampoco significa que esto quedara impune… Yo no me olvidado, en ninguna de mis tristes noches y las lágrimas que tuve llorar por tu culpa…"— Lo decía intento no llorar.

Intentaba calmarme, pero entonces…

"Descansa igualmente Emperador Rojo…"— Lo decía con una voz muy fría. "Porque cuando despiertes, poco a poco veras tú pasado, veras el dolor que cáusate a aquellos inocentes que perecieron ante ti… Eso será tu castigo, ese ataque especial que lancé, fue exclusivamente para golpear tu alma, llegara el día en que recordaras todo… Y ese día será el momento en donde se pondrá a prueba tu valor… Realmente pienso, si de alguna manera te hiciste amigo de Issei… ¿Serás capaz de soportar todo el daño que has causado destrozando tú corazón?... Eso ya dependerá como actúes… Y créeme, yo estaré ese día viéndote."— Entonces fue ahí cuando selle mi promesa.

Esa noche mire el bello cielo del reino de Dios.

Esa noche había hecho una promesa conmigo, yo no podía retractarme… ¡Lo había jurado!

Después de todo… ¡Simplemente hacia lo que una buena mujer haría!

…

* * *

**[Recuerdos de un dragón]**

_**Visiones…**_

_EL FIN DEL MUNDO._

_En una batalla a muerte._

_Los seres que reclamaron los cielos, aquellos seres que demostraron su enorme poder para someter a _todo_ el mundo bajo una sombra de miedo._

_El rojo y el blanco… Los dragones celestiales._

_Aquellos seres que no tenían que rendir cuentas a nadie… Aquellos seres que miraban a los demás como gusanos._

_Tan arrogantes, tan orgullosos… Eran el terror encarnado del Caos._

_Pero eso se creía._

"_[LLAMARADA DE LA CONFLAGRACIÓN]" — Grito el dragón Rojo._

_El Emperador Rojo… Aquel dragón que su sola presencia hacía temblar a los mismos dioses. El dragón que ponía a temblar a todos los que le desafiaba… El que miraba con desprecio y escupía sobre los débiles._

_Un dragón que no tenía remordimiento en matar a quien sea. Con tal de demostrar que era el más fuerte._

"_E-Eso es malo…"— Dijo su oponente, quien estaba lastimado._

"_[Basura]" — Dijo el dragón. "[Solo el blanco ha sido capaz de obligarme a pelear enserio, pero dudo que un ser inferior como tú sea capaz de obligarme a llegar tal extremo. Siéntete honrado de morir bajo mis llamas.]"— Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa y sin brillo en los ojos._

_El dragón estaba en pleno vuelo en los cielos del fin del mundo._

_Su cuerpo mostraba marcas recientes de unos golpes, su hocico tenía un poco de sangre, pero con ello tenía una sonrisa que disfrutaba el momento._

_Sus ojos verdes, mostraban su gran desprecio a su oponente…_

"…_Tks**"— El chico se mordió los labios._

_El saco su par de grandes alas y hazlo sus manos… En señal de recibir aquella inmensa bola de fuego que cubría todo el cielo._

_El dragón estaba volando muy alto del lugar, él sabía que todo el lugar se consumiría por ese ataque._

_Que aquel chico que lo había desafiado, iba a perecer bajo sus llamas._

_Pero entonces…._

_**BOOM!**_

_Ocurrió una inmensa explosión._

_Una devastación como ninguna. Las llamas comenzaron a consumirlo todo… La potencia era tal, que las mismas llamas comenzaron a llegar a los cielos._

_Montaña tras montaña perecía bajo el calor de las llamas del dragón, la tierra se consumía en un castigo llameante._

_Era un espectáculo sin igual… Era el mismo infierno en la tierra._

_Era algo imposible que algo sobreviviera a ese tremendo ataque._

_Pero…_

"_[Hmmm!]" — Dijo el dragón._

_El observaba todo desde lo más alto, donde él podía ver todo el caos que había creado…_

_No parecía muy animado, ni mucho menos satisfecho… El sentía que algo andaba mal._

_Su aleteo fue algo más lento, provocando un poco de viento violento a su alrededor, que para él solo era una pequeña brisa._

_Realmente él… No parecía nada feliz…_

_Entonces…_

_**FLINN! FLINN!**_

_Unos vientos violentos empezaron a resonar con tal fuerza, que sus llamas que cubrían toda la tierra empezaron a disiparse._

_**FUISSSSUMMM!**_

_Él lo sintió un poderosa ráfaga de aire en su ser._

"_[E-Ese gusano.]"— Exclamo el dragón enojado._

…—_O—…._

* * *

_**En pleno descenso de los cielos.**_

_¡Es imposible!... ¡Ese ser inferior no pudo haber sobrevivido a mi ataque que lo consumió todo!... Mis llamas son absolutas… Aun sino era un ser común, era muy ilógico._

_Yo soy el dragón emperador rojo… No voy a permitir que un gusano tan insignificante me cause problemas._

_Entonces… Descendí hasta la tierra candente._

_El piso quemaba como el sol, para cualquier ser esto sería demasiado sofocante de soportarlo…_

_Camino un poco por la cortina de humo que había dejado mis llamas._

_Y cuando logro acercarme más cerca._

"_Jajajaja…"— Escuche una risas._

_Eso provoco un poco de rabia. Aquel ser insignificante… El aún estaba vivo._

"_[Hasta el la fecha… Solo blanco ha sido capaz de ser considerado mi igual. No existe otro ser que haya podido aguantar uno de mis ataques, y me niego a creer que un gusano como tú sea capaz de estar siquiera parado delante de mi…]"— No pude evitar sentirme algo frustrado. "[Fuiste golpeado por mis propias llamas que lo consumen todo… ¿Cómo es posible que si quiera puedas estar de pie?... ¡Respóndeme!]"— No puede evitar levantar mi voz._

_¡Ridículo!... Esto era ridículo… Aquel ser que estaba delante mí, él ahora estaba en una pose algo extraña, de su cuerpo salía humo por el fuego, pero no parecía para nada afectarle._

_Pero entonces…_

"_Jajajaja… Los gusanos de la basura somos demasiado tercos."— Me respondió el sonriente. "Si quieres aplastarme… ¡Tendrás que hacerlo con todas tus fuerzas! ¡Maldito!"— Me respondió con una voz y mirada muy firmes._

_El me seguía desafiando… Esto provoco que mi ira incrementara un poco, esa mirada… Esos ojos… Aquellos ojos verdes que querían penetrar mi alma._

"_[Tú no eres un ser común y corriente…]"— Comencé a hablarle. "[Desde que lanzaste esa espada, y cuando destrozaste todo el lugar con tu puño… Al momento de atreverte a desafiarme y cuando comenzamos esto. No he sentido nada más que decepción al ver que alguien con tu poder, no posea un orgullo como guerrero… Dime ¿Por qué me estas desafiando? ¿Por qué peleas hasta este grado?]"— Le decía con un tono imponente._

_Ese ser… Él era muy extraño… Desde que salvo a ese grupo de ángeles de mi poder. El solo se atrevió a venir contra mí, pude sentir una sensación de muerte de su parte, pero no de miedo… Sus ojos solo mostraban un desea matar, alguien que pelea de esa manera no merece ser llamado un guerrero._

_No lo entendía, pero entonces…_

"_¿P-Por qué?"— Dijo él ahora._

_Entonces… Aquellas palabras fueron demasiado punzantes, era la primera vez que había sentido esa sensación._

"_¡Eh!... ¿Por qué dices?... Es lo mismo que quería preguntarte."— Lo dijo el ya con un tono muy frío._

_El silencio reino alrededor nuestro. La sonrisa que tenía, había desaparecido y su mirada perdió el brillo… Su rostro cambio al de una que tenía mucho odio, mucho más y más fuerte que antes._

_Su aura crecía mucho más, pude sentir la presión de su fuerza… Pero también vi que de sus ojos, empezaron a salirle lágrimas._

_Y entonces, con un tono muy lleno de furia._

"_(Llorando)… ¿Por qué destruyes todo?" — Me dijo el muy enfadado. "(Llorando)…Ciertamente, eres horriblemente poderoso, tal vez el ser más poderoso que me enfrentado en mi vida, pero… ¡¿Por qué con ese poder lastimas a los débiles?!"— Me lo dijo como un gran reclamo._

_Esas palabras… Ese humano… Ese día no fue como cualquier otro, esa mirada y ese deseo… Fue el algo que se quedó conmigo, durante todo este tiempo._

…—_O—…._

* * *

"_(Llorando)… ¡¿Por qué con ese poder lastimas a los débiles?!"— Sentía un gran dolor en mi corazón._

_Las lágrimas salían sin poder evitarlo, sentía mucho enojo y mucha rabia… El solo ver al dragón… ¡TENIA MUCHA IRA!_

_Los vientos alrededor mío se volvieron locos._

"_¡¿POR QUÉ CON ESA FUERZA OPRIMES A QUIEN NO SE PUEDE DEFENDER?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE QUITARLES LA SONRISA DESPUÉS DE TANTO DOLOR?!... ¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE QUITARLES EL DERECHO A VIVIR?... ¡RESPÓNDEME!"— Estaba ahora muy furioso._

_Estaba apretando con fuerza mi puño, fruncí el ceño con toda la ira que tenía en mi corazón._

_El solo recordarlos…_

…_.._

* * *

_**Visiones…**_

"…_**G-Gracias por queremos." — Ellos llorando porque ahora tenían un hogar.**_

_**Nuestro último abrazo.**_

…

* * *

"_(LLORANDO)… ¡A MÍ NO ME IMPORTA! ¡YO SOY ALGUIEN QUIEN TIENE LAS MANOS MANCHADAS DE SANGRE! ¡Y MEREZCO MORIR PEOR QUE UN PERRO!.. PERO…"— No podía evitarlo apretar mi puño. "¿POR QUÉ?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE MATAR A ESOS POBRES NIÑOS QUE SOLO QUERIAN VOLVER A VIVIR?"— Mi corazón está ardiendo._

"_[…]"— El dragón no me decía nada._

_Simplemente no lo podía soportar más…_

_Pero fue en ese momento, que mi alma brillo como nunca antes lo había hecho._

…—_O—…_

* * *

_¡¿Qué pasa?!... ¿Por qué ahora estoy sintiendo una gran presión?... ¡Un terremoto!_

_Eso no es normal… ¡Ese gusano!_

"_(LLORANDO)… ¿Dices que luchar contra ti es imposible?... ¿Dices que el débil solo merece morir?..."— Él decía con una gran rabia y una gran presencia. "¡Luchar por vivir! ¡El simple hecho de haber nacido débil!... ¿ES UN PECADO PARA TI?... ¡NO ME JODAS!"— Dio un gran grito._

_**FUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

_Aquella vientos violentes, de pronto se convirtieron un poderosos tornados de la nada… La tierra comenzó a temblar a gran escala… ¡Era un poderoso terremoto!_

"_[Maldito… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?]"— No pude evitar sentirme algo intimidado._

_Su aura… Su aura ahora era inmensa, era 10 veces más grande que antes… Su poder había alcanzado los cielos._

_Entonces…_

_**Tasss!**_

_El da un paso…_

"_(Llorando)… ¡Tal vez para ustedes seamos los seres más insignificantes del mundo! ¡Pero ahora! ¡Verás cómo la vida de un gusano como yo, ardera como nunca antes lo había hecho! ¡Maldito! …¡Créeme! ¡Eres el primer ser a quien deseo matar con mis propias manos!"— El me amenazo._

_Entonces… En ese momento… Los cielos se volvieron locos… Los tornados comenzaron a juntarse más cerca de nosotros._

_Su poder crecía más y más… Su cuerpo empezó a emitir muchos destellos relampagueantes._

"_[¿Con que aún no había estado peleando enserio?... Ese maldito gusano… ¡¿CON QUIEN TE CREES QUE ESTAS METIENDO?!]"— Grite ahora enfurecido._

_El me había tomado el pelo… Ese bastardo recién decidió pelear con todo._

_Fue entonces… Que…_

"_**¡[STELLAR MODE - COSMIC ARMOR]!**__"— Grito con toda su fuerza._

_**FUISSSSSSSSSSNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

_Los vientos violentos comenzaron a cubrirlo, su aura sagrado comenzó a tomar una forma muy extraña… ¡Eso era imposible!_

_Eso era… Eso era…!_

"_[Esa es… El aura cósmica… ¡¿Cómo es que un ser inferior como tú tengo un poder tan grande?!]" — Lo dije muy incrédulo._

_El aura del polvo estelar… ¡Imposible! ¡COMO ES QUE ESTE SER TIENE ESE NIVEL!_

_La aura cósmica… La máxima evolución del todo._

_Hasta el día de hoy… Solo Abilon ha sido el único que ha podido estar frente a mí. El único que ha podido ser mí igual, pero…_

_**FUINNNSS! FUINNNSSS!**_

_Los vientos empezaron a calmarse y la tierra dejaba de moverse._

"_[…No eres un simple siervo de Dios]" — Dije al verlo._

_Su armadura no había cambiado para nada, pero su aura… ¡El aura sagrada que tenía! ¡Ahora simplemente era un aura cósmica! ¡Era como si un conjunto de estrellas lo empezaron a cubrir y rotaran a su alrededor! ¡Y sus alas se volvieron aún más blancas que antes!_

_¡Pero sobre todo, él poseía la misma mirada de odio hacia a mí!_

"_Emperador Rojo…"— Me dijo él. "Hasta el día de hoy… Tu haz sido el único que me ha obligado a llegar a mi última transformación… Créeme es tu fin."— Me dijo señalándome con un dedo._

_Entonces…_

_**FLASHHHHH!**_

_El espacio se quebró._

"_[Imposible… ¿Acaso él?]" — Dije al perderlo de vista._

_¡Era muy veloz!... ¡Imposible! ¡¿Acaso él estaba viajando más rápido que la velocidad de la luz?!_

"_¡Acá estoy!" — Grito de la nada. "Ahora sentirás el mismo dolor maldito… ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"— Grito él al levantar su puño._

_**{¡THE FORCE OFTHE GENERATIONS!}**_

"_[Rayos… ¡Eso fue algo descuidado de mi parte!]" — No pude evitarlo._

_Su puño empezó a ser cubierto por una gran capa de aire y poder puro. Sus mirada, sus dientes… Y sus ojos… En ese momento me fue imposible esquivarlo._

_**BOOMMMM!**_

"_[ARRRRGGGGHHH]" — Recibí su puñetazo de lleno en mi estómago._

_¡I-Imposible! ¡Cómo es que logro dañarme!... ¡El logro hacerme daño!_

_Pero no solo había sido eso… Sino que también…_

_**CRACKCKAKC! CRACK!**_

_Aquel puñetazo había creado un poderoso terremoto, quebrando la tierra de los olvidados, solo el impacto de mi carne con su puño había provocado que la tierra se partiera en dos._

_Yo, salí volando…._

_Mi cuerpo destruyo varias montañas que se encontraba en su camino, la potencia de ese puñetazo era tal… Qué me fue imposible si quiera reaccionar._

_Mi cuerpo salió como si fuera un meteorito cayendo desde los cielos._

"_[REERRWWW]"— Sentí rabia._

_Entonces…_

_**PUMMM!**_

_Al fin ceso… Mi cuerpo había penetrado una inmensa montaña, en la cual yo me había quedado atascado en el mismo centro._

_La fría tierra del fin del mundo… la tumba de los olvidados, la tierra en donde solo la muerte reina._

_Entonces… Yo… A pesar de todo, me había costado mucho reconocer… Que existían seres como él._

_Yo entonces… Sabía que no podía darme el lujo de ser un descuidado_

"_[¡MALDITO!... ¡GUSANO!]"— Dije al abrir mis ojos._

_El fuego de mi corazón empezó a arder, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a arder… ¡Este sentimiento! ¡Eso no lo había sentido hace tiempo!_

"_[Gawww… Te arrepentirás por hacer enojar… Yo soy el Dragón Emperador Rojo…]"— Decía mientras las llamas de mi alma quemaban. "[NINGÚN SER INFERIOR SE VA A BURLAR MÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…..]"— Ahora estaba listo._

_Fue así que había llegado al límite de mi paciencia._

…—_O—…_

* * *

_**A las a fueras de la inmensa montaña.**_

"_¿Por qué se estará demorando en salir?"— Me pregunta mientras observaba el inmenso agujero de la montaña._

_Aquel joven guerrero había demostrado un inmenso poder al mandar a volar a uno de los enemigos del mundo._

_Había logrado lastimar a la mitad de los dragones celestiales. El dragón rojo de la dominación… Una hazaña, algo increíble para creer._

_Pero muy posible, ya que él era… Uno de los pocos seres en el mundo que podía luchar contra esa bestias sin temor, después de todo… Él era el hombre que reto a los mismos ángeles, el mismo que vio la maldad del mundo y el que condeno a muchos dioses con sus propias manos._

_Aun siendo su oponente el Dragón Emperador Rojo… Si no estuvieran en el fin del mundo…_

"_[Yo aquel que Despertara...]"— Se escuchó una canción._

"_Hmmm… ¿Pero qué?"— Dijo él al oírlo._

… _El único lugar en el mundo donde podría soportar tal magnitud de poderes._

"_[__**A LOS DOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES QUE ROBARON EL PRINCIPIO DE LA DOMINACIÓN DE DIOS...YO ME RÍO DEL "INFINITO" Y DESPRECIO EL "SUEÑO"... YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL DRAGÓN ROJO DE LA DOMINACIÓN... Y YO TE HUNDIRÉ EN LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL PURGATORIO CARMESÍ…]"—**__ Era un cántico recitado con una voz maligna._

_Desde lo más profundo de aquella montaña… Un aura roja comenzó a cubrirla._

"_¿P-Pero qué?... ¿Qué esta sensación tan horrible que recorre mi cuerpo?"— Sintiendo un horrible presentimiento._

_La tierra volvió a temblar… El aire empezado a sentirse muy denso y muy frio. Él lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, era un escalofrío muy aterrador._

_Aquella sensación de haber enojado a un dragón…._

"_**[IMPERIAL GREAT MODE — JUGGERNAT DRIVE]**__"_

_Entonces… Fue así… Que la enorme montaña se hizo pedazos._

"_Uhmm!... ¡R-Rayos!" — Grito el empezar a esquivar las grandes rocas que se dirigían hacia él._

_Esto había sido la segunda vez que la tierra comenzó a temblar a gran escala. Aun si él estaba volando en el aire, la presión ejercida fue tan poderosa, que los cielos del lugar se empezaron a quebrar y el aire comenzó a sentirse muy pesado._

_Entonces… Después de todo eso, el simplemente empezó a dejar cubrirse poco a poco y…_

_Aquel dragón voló a lo más alto del cielo, extendiendo sus enormes alas… Este rugió como la bestia que era._

"_[GUAWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRR]" — Era el grito que quebró los cielos._

_Pero aun así… A pesar de que aquel dragón estaba intacto y más macabro que antes._

_Él no se inmuto._

"_Al igual que yo… Al fin revelas todo poder."— Dijo aquel hombre al observar firmemente al dragón._

_Aquel dragón tenía una sonrisa malévola, con una mirada sin brillo en sus ojos esmeraldas… Su aura era la de un color rojo muy profundo y brilloso como el fuego más puro que rodeaba todo su cuerpo. Un aura parecida al de aquel chico, con la diferencia del brillo estelar._

"_[Ahora veras… Lo terrible que puede ser el hacer enfadar a un dragón… ¡Mocoso siente honrado de ver mi verdadera forma! ¡Ya que ni siquiera el blanco fue capaz de verme así de furioso!]" — Dijo el dragón con una voz muy profunda en aquella amenaza._

"_Lo mismo te digo…"— Dijo el chico sin cambiar su mirada. "Ahora que estamos en las mismas proporciones… No tendré arrepentimiento alguno al matarte."— Dijo él al prepararse para atacar._

"_[INFELIZ… Ahora veraz… Lo aterrador que puedo ser…]"— Dijo el dragón al votar humo de su gran boca._

_Ambas miradas eran tan penetrantes, que se podía sentir una presencia como ninguna._

_El poder que ambos sacaban, era algo inimaginable… Algo que nunca más se iba a repetir otra vez en la vida._

"…_.**"_

"_[…**]"_

_Entonces… Ambos comenzaron._

_A la velocidad de la luz…_

_**BOOM!**_

_Fue el sonido de una poderosa explosión, hecha por la colisión de dos inmensos poderes._

_Y esta vez… El cielo se dividió en 2…_

…

* * *

_Dentro de la gran conciencia._

Un alma flotante que vagaba en un montón de pensamientos.

"[AAHHH!]"— Grito el alma del dragón emperador rojo al despertar. "[… ¿Qué fue eso?]" — Se preguntaba.

En un mar de pensamientos… El alma del dragón flotaba sin rumbo fijo.

"[…Esto no me estaba gustando.]"— Dijo el dragón ya algo más calmado.

Sin conocimiento alguno, el dragón estaba algo inquieto, perturbado y extrañado. De poco a poco… Aquel dragón flotante, se estaba perdiendo dentro de la conciencia de su portador.

Por el momento… El solo se dedicó a descansar.

…..

* * *

— **[¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?] —**

_2 días después del terremoto._

Debajo de la sombra de un gran roble.

"ZzZzzzzz…."— Había alguien que estaba durmiendo muy plácidamente.

Su nombre era Issei… Un chico de 16 años de edad, que la mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba trabajando para sobrevivir.

Pero aun así… Había días en la cual él podía descansar, y esos días era cuando él estaba de viaje.

"ZzZzzzzzz!" — Un momento para descansar.

Hoy día hacía mucho calor, pero no era problema cuando días como hoy era acompañado por una brisa de primavera, que refrescaba hasta el alma.

El simplemente decidió descansar y relajarse, después de todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días… ¿Qué de malo tenia descansar?

El chico se movía mucho al dormir, eso era señal de que estaba teniendo un magnifico sueño.

…

* * *

_**Visiones...**_

_En una gran pradera._

"_Sabes hijo… A pesar de que eres pequeño, eso no es excusa para no ser fuerte. La fuerza no depende del tamaño que tengas, pues mientras tengas un corazón grande, ni la bestia más horrible te lograra intimidar."— Le decía un padre a su hijo._

"_Ummm!"— El niño no parecía entenderle._

_Ese señor, algo cabeza hueca, no entendía que a veces… Los niños de 3 años no entendían ciertas cosas._

"_Ahora mira hijo… ARRWWWW!"— Dijo aquel poderoso hombre._

_En un intento de demostrar y enseñar a su hijo._

_Aquel hombre agarro un tronco de un árbol talado a la mitad, y con toda la fuerza de sus brazos…_

_**CRACK!**_

_El hombre cargo la mitad de un árbol como si nada._

"_V-Ves hijo… Así de fuerte tienes que ser."— Le dijo su padre muy sonriente._

_El niño simplemente estaba sentado sin entender nada, pero como cualquier niño… Algo así de grandioso, siempre hacia que este sonriera._

"_Gegege… E-Eshres muy fuelte…"— Le dijo el niño impresionado._

"_Ahora hijo… Viste como lo hice. Ahora es tu turno."— Dijo el hombre sonriente al lanzar con fuerza el tronco del árbol lo más lejos posible._

_Claro… Era obvio que ese hombre sabía que su hijo no podría cargar algo que es mas grande que él, por eso…_

"_Bien…Bien…"— El hombre cargo a su hijo y lo llevo cerca de una roca que estaba enterrada a la mitad._

"_Aun eres tan pequeño como mi mano, pero recuerda… No existe un hombre pequeño que sea débil."— Le dijo ese hombre a su hijo, mientras lo deja al lado de esa pierda._

_El niño emocionado al ver lo que había hecho su padre. Él no pensó dos veces y lo imito…_

_Con sus pequeñas manitas, tan pequeñas como las ciruelas… El pequeño niño lo iba intentar._

_Y entonces…_

"_GUEÑUGUÑEUGEUGUUUÑÑ***"— El pobre niño se aferró a la piedra y lo estaba intentado._

_Con toda la fuerza que tenía un niño de 3 años… El hacia su mejor esfuerzo para poder sacar aquella pequeña piedra del suelo._

_Era obvio que era muy difícil para un niño de su edad poseer una buena fuerza para lograrlo._

"_Vamos Issei… ¡Aprieta ese trasero como todo un hombre!"— Era su padre dándole ánimos._

_El niño poco a poco estaba teniendo el rostro de color azul por la falta de aire, pero aun así él no se daba por vencido._

_Con mayor fuerza… El pequeño empezó a pisa muy fuerte el suelo, y también apretó el trasero como lo hacía su padre, y entonces…_

_**PLUNNN!**_

"_Waaa! Waaa!... Ahhhhh!"— El niño empezó a dar vueltas hacia atrás._

_La fuerza que había puesto en sacar la piedra, provoco que este se fuera de volteretas hacia atrás._

_El pequeño niño dio como 6 volteretas hacías atrás hasta que se detuvo en las piernas de su padre._

_El pobre estaba mareado, pero…_

_**POOM!**_

"_¡Eso dolió!"— Dijo el padre sonriendo._

_Eso fue algo muy extraño… ¿Quién se ponía feliz de recibir un piedrazo en la cabeza?_

_Pero dejando de lado ese momento extraño… Ese hombre estaba feliz, pues su hijo lo había conseguido._

_Su hijo… Su niño de 3 años había logrado su primera victoria como macho alfa. El demostró que no había edad para demostrar ser un hombre._

_Entonces… El niño aun mareado._

"_Ese es mi hijo… Aun si eres pequeño como Ciaru, eres fuerte como yo… ¡Nunca antes estuve más feliz de ser papá!"— Decía el padre a punto de llorar._

_En el acto de alegría, el padre cargo a su hijo y lo comenzó a mover de arriba abajo por la emoción._

_Algo era obvio… y es que como padre era muy bueno, pero no muy listo._

_Ya que, si un niño estaba mareado y sobretodo este hacia mover su estómago muy rápido…_

"_Esthoy malheado…"— Dijo el niño con un rostro de color verde._

"_¡¿Ehh?!"— Dijo el padre muy tarde._

_Pues mientras él seguía haciendo eso… El pobre niño…_

"_BUARGGGG!"— El pobre niño perdió su desayuno._

_Tan pequeño como la ciruela, pero aun así… Tenía un gran estómago._

_Pues el padre fue bañado completamente en vomito de color amarillo con pequeñas partes de color blanco, cosa que…_

"_WAAAAAACALAAAAAAA!..."— Grito el pobre hombre._

_Mientras tanto…_

"_Jajajaja…"— El niño se empezó a reír._

_A pesar de ser bañado en vómito y tener un chichón por culpa de la piedra…_

_Aquel gran hombre, tan grande como un oso, estaba muy feliz… Pues a su lado está el fruto de su amor, la semilla que había sembrado con tanta pasión con su mujer…_

_Esa pequeña bola con ojos al que llamaba "hijo"… Fue su gran orgullo por mucho tiempo._

…

* * *

_**Mientras tanto debajo del árbol.**_

La brisa del lugar empezó a ser más fuerte.

"Buarrrrr…"— Entonces él comenzó a sentir frió.

Era un lugar muy abierto, por lo cual no era de extrañar que de poco a poco se empezara a sentir frió.

Cosa que provoco que cierto chico empezara a despertar.

"(Suspiro)…. Arfjjjj! Rrrww!"— Él se estaba aclarando la garganta.

Aun el sol estaba en cielo, cosa que significaba que aún el día no acaba, cosa que dejo satisfecho a cierto chico adormilado.

"Vaya… No había tenido ese sueño en mucho tiempo, al parecer estoy cerca esa época."— Dijo el abrazando sus piernas.

No parecía muy animando y tampoco se le podía decir que estaba somnoliento debido a que se acaba de despertar.

Si no era algo más, era un pequeño recuerdo que lo atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero a la vez… Le producía mucha nostalgia.

"Me pregunto… ¿Si aún te acuerdas de mi papá? …¡Dónde quiera que estés! ¡Espero que ya no estés triste!"— Dijo el sonriéndole al cielo.

El viento soplo, levantando algunas hojas de los arboles al cielo... Las nubes comenzaron a moverse en el gran firmamento a paso lento.

Tal vez una petición, pero el cielo hizo todo eso… Para mandarle ese mensaje a su ser querido.

"Bueno… Es hora de continuar."— Dijo él levantándose. "¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Chiai?... ¡Ojala que no se haya metido en problemas!"— Él lo dijo con un tono preocupado.

Y fue así… Que el continuo su camino… Y saben… Esto era algo curioso, pues… Aquel chico estaba dando los mismos pasos que su padre alguna vez dio… ¿Igualmente?... Tal vez, pero había algo que los diferenciaba…

"Espero que todos nos podamos reunir pronto."— Dijo su deseo con todo su corazón.

Y eso es el tamaño de su corazón… Como lo dijo su padre una vez. El hombre débil no es débil por su tamaño físico, sino por el tamaño de su corazón.

Y eso fue algo que aprendió muy bien.

…..

* * *

**[Los caminos de la vida]**

_En una parte alejada de la misma pradera de árboles._

"¡A-Arriba~! ¡A-Arriba~!"—Dijo una chica que había escalado una palmera.

Ella era una chica, que aunque no lo parecía, ella tenía 17 años pero ya casi cumpliendo los 18 años.

Tenía un cabello largo que le llegaba a la cintura, algo extraño en ella, ya que ella preferida tener el cabello cortó.

Tenía una ropas algo sucias, pero no parecía importarle mucho ahora, a pesar de ser una chica.

Ahora mismo… Ella parecía un mono por el hecho de haber trepado una gran palmera, no era tan difícil adivinar porque.

"¡Y…Ya casi!"— Dijo ella al querer alcanzar un coco.

Ella tenía unos brazos cortos, por lo cual aun estirándolos, a ella le costaba mucho alcanzarlo.

Era de reconocer que tenía valor para haber escalado tremendo árbol y no mirar abajo. Aun si el viento corría un poco fuerte, y la altura era algo considerable.

Ella estaba muy concentrada en querer agarrar el coco.

"… ¿Tal vez si volara?... ¡No! ¡No!... Yo prometí que no usaría mis poderes para realizar mis tareas. Esto tengo que hacerlo sin depender de mis alas."— Se dijo así misma.

Ella tenía una gran determinación, y más aún cuando ella mismo se había prometido realizar las cosas por su propio esfuerzo.

Un ángel que vino del cielo y por casi 2 años y medio, ella había estado viviendo como un ser humano normal.

Aun si en aquellas ocasiones, ella quería usar sus habilidades especiales, ella no quería hacer las cosas fáciles, aunque claro… Aun había ciertas cosas que ella no podía ocultar, como que su resistencia había vuelto y que le era muy difícil cansarse ahora.

Pero aun si a veces las cosas no le salían bien con ello, ella estaba bien haciéndolo de esa forma. Tal vez, fue por esa forma ella se sentía más cercana a su nueva familia.

Pero entonces….

…—O—…

* * *

**En la gran palmera**

"¿Me pregunto a qué sabrá esta fruta peluda?" — Dije al querer probarla.

Ya había estado un buen rato queriendo alcanzar esto, pero me era difícil con los brazos que tenía… ¿Por qué tengo que ser pequeña?

Aun sí ya estaba por ser alguien mayor, mi cuerpo parecía el de una niña que entraba a la pubertad.

No sabía si era porque yo envejecía muy lentamente, pero eso no tenía sentido…

"…No me imagino como estará Gabriel ahora… La última vez que la vi, ya parecía toda una mujer."— Estaba triste.

Tal vez solo tenía mala suerte, creo que algún día creceré como es debido, no tengo porque seguir pensado en eso… ¡No… No me voy a deprimir!

Pero aun así… Eso no me ayudaba a alcanzar esa fruta rara.

Tenía curiosidad al saber que era, ya que, era la primera vez que veía una fruta peluda con tres orificios.

Por alguna razón eso llamo mucho mi interés, o, también pudo haber sido porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Aun si Issei me advirtió que no comiera cosas desconocidas, por un miedo a que me intoxicara o me enfermara.

"…Que bueno que tengo un buen metabolismo, al menos puedo tolerar eso."— Dije al no pensarlo mucho.

A diferencia de los humanos, a los ángeles no nos afecta mucho lo que comemos, siempre y cuando estos alimentos sean siempre bendecidos y demos gracias al cielo… Por eso es que no hay problema.

"Dudo que la naturaleza maldiga sus frutos ¡No! ¡No lo creo!…"— Lo dije muy optimista.

Entonces… Yo seguía estirando mi brazo derecho para alcanzar esa fruta peluda, pero a la vez con mis piernas y mi brazo izquierdo me sujetaba muy fuerte al tronco de esa palmera.

Pero… Mientras creí que nada me iba interrumpir.

"¡¿Oye que haces ahí arriba?!"—Es un grito de alguien enfadado.

Por un momento, ese grito hizo que me desconcentrara y…

"¡A-Ah! ¡A-Ah! ¡A-Ah!... A-Ayyyy… A-Ayyyy… "— Me estaba tambaleando. "Uffff…E-Eso estuvo cerca."— Dije aferrarme al tronco de esa palmera.

¡Casi me caigo de la gran palmera! ¡Realmente mi corazón empezó a latir mucho por el miedo!

Entonces cuando doy una mirada abajo.

"GRRR**"— Estaba algo molesta. "¡Tonto no me asustes así! ¡No ves que casi me caigo por tu culpa!"— Le estaba reclamando.

Ese mi compañero, que al aparecer ya se había despertado.

"¡Yo soy el que está muy molesto!"— Me lo decía frunciendo el ceño. "¡¿Por qué te subiste a esa palmera?!... ¡¿Sabes lo peligroso que es hacer eso por tu cuenta?!... ¡Tonta!"— Me empezó a regañar.

Realmente no me gustaba que me tratara como a una niña, y desde aquí, yo podía ver que estaba saltando del enojo.

Una parte de mí se sintió decepcionada, pero… ¡Otra parte de mi quería demostrarle que no había problema!

"No seas fastidioso."— Lo decía decidida.

Luego yo hago que mis piernas se aferren con fuerza al tronco de la palmera, mientras me soltaba las manos.

"¡O-Oyee!... ¿Quéee?"— Dijo Issei al verme. "¿Q-Qué haces?... T-Tonta no juegues y aférrate bien a la palmera. "— Me lo decía con una gran cambio en su rostro.

"¡Estoy bien! ¿Lo ves?"— Le dije sonriente. "Ves que puedo sujetare solo con mis piernas… ¡Mira cómo te saludo!... Ñeeeee~~"— Esa fui yo jugando con mi suerte.

En acto de demostrarle que estaba bien, alce mis manos a lo alto y comencé a moverlos de lado a lado.

Cosa que no fue bueno, pues en ese momento… Issei cambio el color de su piel al de un pálido enfermo y rápidamente se desesperó.

"¡O-Oye!... ¡O-Oyeee…! "—Dijo rápidamente muy preocupado.

Ese momento se me hizo muy divertido, aun si sabía que él me iba a regañar después, quise jugar un poco con él…

Pero entonces…

_**Fuissss! Fuisss!**_

Un viento repentino paso.

"¡O-Oh! ¡O-Oh!... ¡Uaaghhh!"— Me comencé a tambalear.

Mi cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y no me dio tiempo para poder sujetarme otra vez, la fuerza de piernas no soporto el peso de mi cuerpo para atrás.

Así que yo… Comencé a caer.

"¡Waaaahhh….!"— Grite del susto al caer.

La altura era algo de 7 metros y medio de largo, no me mataría por mi resistencia, pero… Sabía que esto me iba a doler un montón.

"¡Ay, no!... ¿P-Por qué?"— Dijo Issei ya resignado.

Entonces… El rápidamente se va a donde yo estaba por caer. El rápidamente corrió con toda su fuerzas.

"¡TE TENGO!"— Grito el al llegar justo a tiempo.

"¡WAAAAAHHHHH!"— Grite al caer.

Y entonces….

**PUMM!**

Ocurrió una lluvia de hojas por él impacto.

Para buena o mala suerte… La caída no me causo ningún dolor en el cuerpo, tal vez fue porque caí encima de mi querido compañero.

"E-Eso estuvo cerca."— Dije impresionada.

Me limpie el sudor de mi frente por la tranquilidad y di un respiro de alivio.

Pero entonces me percaté de que esto no había terminado.

"Borbueeb**"— Era mi compañero balbuceando.

Al aparecer Issei tenía algo metido en la boca, creo que el impacto lo hizo comer tierra con algunas hojas de los árboles.

Lo admito fue gracioso. Issei estaba muy sucio, más de lo usual, y sinceramente… ¡Él estaba muy enojado!

"¡PUAJJ!"— El escupió toda la basura de su boca. "¡T-Tú!... ¡¿A-Acaso crees que eso fue divertido?! ¿Te pudiste haber matado?"— Me lo dijo enfadado y señalándome con su dedo.

"Estoy bien… Mira no salí herida."— Le decía sonriente.

"¡E-Ese no es el punto!... ¡C-Chiai tu no pueeedesssssss!... "— Decía Issei, pero fue interrumpido.

"¿….?"— En ese momento yo.

**PUUUMM!**

Lo juro eso fue algo inesperado.

Mientras Issei me estaba regañando por a ver subido al árbol, algo grande había caído a su cabeza, provocando que este caiga de cara en el suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" — Pregunto impresionada.

Cerca de Issei había algo partido a la mitad, me demoro un poco, pero cuando lo cogí…

"Es la fruta peluda…"— Dije asombrada.

¡No solo yo! ¡Sino la fruta también cayó al suelo!

El impacto de la caída con la cabeza de Issei, provoco que esta fruta se partiera a la mitad… Cosa que me dejo algo feliz, pues al fin sabía que cosa tenia dentro.

"Con que tenía agua… Nunca pensé que una fruta tan dura tuviera agua en su interior. A ver vamos a probar."— Lo decía al saborear. "ÑÑANNN… Esta rica… ¡HURRA!"— Dije feliz.

Por eso momento, yo me había olvidado de que Issei estaba sangrando de la cabeza y que estaba inconsciente por el golpe… ¡Pero sabía que estaba bien!

Yo solo me dedique a comer la cosa blanca que tenía adentro tranquila, era algo bueno porque tenía hambre.

"Mejor le guardo la mitad cuando despierte. Así al menos no estará tan molesto conmigo."— Decía sonriente.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestro día.

…

* * *

_**Minutos después.**_

Después del incidente con el coco.

"(Lagrimeando)… ¡A-Au! ¡A-Au! ¡A-Au!" — Era mi tonta compañera sobándose la cabeza. "C…Como puedes ser tan cruel… Me golpeaste muy duro mi cabeza. Y yo qué te guarde un poco… ¡E-Eres muy malo!"— Me lo decía en queja mientras lloraba.

"¡P-POR TÚ CULPA UN COCO ME REVENTÓ EN LA CABEZA!... " — Le dije muy molesto. "Además… Cuando desperté me dijiste… ¿Qué tal dormiste?... ¡Cómo no me iba enfadar con eso!"— Le decía mis quejas.

El regaño duro un poco más de lo que pensaba. Desde hace un tiempo, Chiai comenzó a comportarse como alguien sin preocupaciones, no sabía la razón, pero sabía que esto no era nada bueno.

"Y… ¿Qué tienes que decirme ahora?"— Le pregunte al serio.

En ese momento, Chiai tenía la mirada triste, intentando evadir mi mirada, pero le fue inútil, yo simplemente está siendo algo serio con ella. No podía dejar que se comportara de una manera engreída.

"E-Estaba rica…"— Me dijo ella con una mirada tierna, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

No pude evitar suspirar de resignación. Esto me provoco un poco de comezón en la cabeza y preocupación.

Pero por otro lado… Algo era muy claro.

Y es que ahora… ¡Ella estaba muy linda! ¡Si! ¡Muy linda!

Mis ojos no pudieron apartarse de los suyos por un breve momento. Aquella mirada tierna que me lanzo, aquellos ojos azules me hechizaron y me hicieron perder un momento de la realidad, ella hizo que me sintiera incómodo y a la vez algo nervioso.

Ella jugaba sucio… ¡Muy sucio!

"…~~Creo que mejor seguimos."— Yo suspire y perdí.

Entonces… Ella cambia su estado de ánimo al de siempre.

"Okiii…"— Me contesto enérgica.

Era muy rara… Un rato estaba triste y por otro feliz… ¿Quién la entendía?

Y fue así que continuamos nuestro camino. Caminamos y camínanos un largo rato… Al parecer ella tenía más energía de lo usual, y de alguna manera, ella seguía sonriente.

Sinceramente… Me gustaba verla así. Era como recordar aquellos días en donde ambos viajábamos juntos… Claro hubo momentos difíciles también, pero ahora siento una cosa diferente a aquellos días.

Tal vez… No sé… Solo me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella y nada más.

Y entonces después de caminar por mucho tiempo…

"¡Oh!..." — Dijo de la nada.

"¿Sucede algo?..."— Le pregunte curioso.

Chiai simplemente comenzó a caminar por los lados sin decirme nada al principio. Su mirada empezó a recorrer todo el lugar, como si una cosa se le hubiera perdido…

Pero entonces, ella por fin me contesta.

"Issei… ¿Acaso este lugar no se te hace familiar?"— Me pregunto muy inquieta.

"¿Familiar?..."— Le pregunte extrañado. "No sé, pero para mí todo el bosque es igual… "— Le conteste muy sincero.

Pero al parecer mi respuesta no la había dejado satisfecha.

"¡No! ¡No!... Yo sé que este lugar se me hace familiar, no sé porque, pero sí sé que ya habíamos pasado por acá."— Me lo decía muy entusiasmada.

"¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan segura de ello?... Ni siquiera yo recuerdo mucho de los caminos por los que paso." — Le conteste algo franco.

Realmente no entendía su optimismo de querer recordar algo como un camino. Tal vez no la conocía bien, pues…

"¡Oh!... Yo lo sé, sé que por este lugar pasamos antes y te lo voy a demostrar…"— Me lo dijo muy decidida.

En ese ella, inflando su pecho, ella va y me agarra de la mano de la nada.

"¡E-Espera!... ¿Al menos sabes a dónde vas?"— Le pregunto algo preocupado.

"R-Realmente… ¡No!"— Me contesto muy segura de sí misma.

Eso no era una respuesta que quería escuchar, y de hecho, eso me tenía inquieto.

Chiai me había agarrado de la mano y me empezó a arrastrar por todo el camino. Sus pies siguieron corriendo y corriendo, y yo solo tenía en mi mente… ¿Qué es lo que le está sucediendo?

El camino fue difícil, muchas piedras, ramas, escombros y arboles me impidieron seguir.

Por culpa de Chiai, yo resulte algo golpeado y con algunas bófetas de los árboles, y por más que le decía que parece… Ella no me escuchaba.

Paso un buen rato, hasta que…

"Si… Lo sabía… Sabía que esto me era familiar."— Lo decía algo cansada.

En ese momento simplemente trague saliva… Yo no lo podía creer. Realmente no lo podía creer.

"E-Este…. E-Este lugar…"— Dije muy sorprendido.

"S-Si… Lo recuerdas… Issei. Porque yo si…"— Me lo decía muy emocionada y feliz.

Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión, yo en ese momento no lo podía creer. Yo me había olvidado, pero al verlo…

"La pradera de flores… Aún sigue aquí."— Lo decía incrédulo.

"¡Sí!"— Dijo Chiai. "Parece que sobrevivió al horrible desastre natural de hace unos días… Realmente estoy feliz de volver por acá."— Dijo sin contenerse.

Para mi ver esto, era algo muy increíble… Yo pensé que aquel desastre había destruido todo el inmenso bosque, fue brutal el movimiento de la tierra en aquel entonces, pero jamás creí ver otra vez este hermoso lugar de nuevo y mucho menos como lo habíamos dejado en aquella ocasión.

"¡HURRA!..."— Dijo Chiai muy feliz.

Ella estaba tan emocionada, que no aguanta y se fue corriendo al centro del inmenso jardín de flores.

Chiai salió corriendo por el centro, y por cada paso que daba los pétalos de las flores empezaron volar… Pétalos rojos, azules, morados, blancos, rosados y demás colores empezaron a adornar el cielo.

El viento hizo que lo pétalos empezaran a danzar entre sí y empezaron a rodearla. Era como si los pétalos quisieran estar cerca de ella…

Como si la villa quisiera abrazarla.

"Es igual…"— Dijo recordado. "Es igual como aquella vez."— Ahora yo sonreía.

¿Cómo era posible de que me haya olvidado de este lugar?... Tal vez porque en mi vida he tenido muchos viajes, y muchas veces yo no me quedaba en un solo lugar. Por eso yo no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Pero aun así… Como me pude haber olvidado de un lugar tan bello como este, y además…

"V-Ven Issei…"— De la nada ella apareció.

Yo aún seguía anonadado de la belleza del lugar, por eso no pude contestar. Esto fue algo que no me lo estaba esperando.

Entonces… Chiai vuelve a agarrarme de la mano y me vuelve a arrastrar, pero en esta ocasión…

"Vamos… Revivamos aquel hermoso día."— Me lo decía muy sonriente.

Aquellas palabras… Solo esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer brillar mi corazón.

Mi rostro saco una sonrisa de idiota, que fue imposible de borrar. Quería gritar ¡SOY FELIZ!... pero con mucho esfuerzo me contuvo.

Lo juro… ¡Mi corazón empezó a latir a 1000 x segundo! ¡Estaba algo avergonzado, pero a la vez muy feliz! ¡Maldita sea! ¡SOY MUY FELIZ!

Y entonces… ¡Esta vez no me deje arrastrar!

"¡Ah, no!... ¡Esta vez me toca a mí!"— Dije tomando la iniciativa.

"¡¿Eh?!"— Dijo Chiai al no comprender.

Entonces… Fui yo quien se adelantó, era yo quien ahora le estaba guiando alrededor del gran campo de flores...

Ahora era mis pasos los que guiaban… ¡Era hora de disfrutar el momento!

No sé, pero juro… Que cuando voltee… ¡LA VI MUY FELIZ!

"¡VAMOS!"— Grito Chiai con mucha felicidad.

Y así fue nuestro día… Recuerdo que jugamos mucho ese día, corrimos hasta cansarnos y caímos de espaldas al mar de pétalos de colores.

Ambos nos zabullimos dentro del mar de pétalos, comenzamos reír, gozar y disfrutar nuestro día… Sin nadie más, solo nosotros dos.

Tal vez sonaría algo egoísta, pero ese día sentí que estábamos en nuestro propio mundo… Un mundo donde podíamos ser como niños y no arrepentirnos de serlo, podíamos perder el tiempo, ser quienes éramos, disfrutar mucho sin culpa y sin responsabilidades.

Un momento donde el tiempo dejo de moverse, un momento donde solo me importaba disfrutar nuestro hoy.

Sinceramente… No recuerdo cuando fue que había disfrutado tanto un día en mi vida. Yo no lo sé, pero había algo que si sabía perfectamente.

Yo vi su rostro… Aquel rostro sonriente, llena de felicidad y de vida. Aquella alegría me parecía la más hermosa del mundo.

Ese momento era su suyo… Ya que ella era la estrella de mi felicidad.

Y eso era…

"¡G-Gracias!"— Le dije muy feliz.

No me contuve más y empecé disfrutar cada segundo a su lado.

Aunque hubiera gustado disfrutar mucho más ese momento, pero algo dentro de mí sabía y era… Que esto no duraría mucho tiempo, por eso yo…

Prometí no olvidar este día.

…

* * *

_**Dos horas después**_**.**

Debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

La pequeña pareja estaba descansando bajo un gran árbol de hojas rojas.

"Aun si he viajado por mucho tiempo, me es difícil pensar en que existe un lugar como este en otra parte. Creo que sería imposible encontrar otra pradera flores como esta, aún más allá de las 5 grandes montañas dudo mucho que exista un lugar igual."— Decía muy satisfecho.

Ya era medio día y tanto Chiai como yo, ahora estábamos algo cansados por haber estado jugando por un buen rato.

Ahora mismo, yo estaba sentado bajo un árbol, en una colina del centro de la gran pradera flores; el viento era tan refrescante y además era muy cómodo estar acá.

Tanto así… Que la pobre de Chiai no aguanto y se quedó domina en hombro izquierdo.

"Eres una gran engreída." — Le decía mientras la miraba dormir. "Esta mañana estabas con muchas energías, pero ahora duermes como si hubieras hecho un trabajo muy duro… ¿Quién te comprende?"— Le decía mientras jugaba con su nariz.

Era divertido tocarle la cara con mi dedo. Chiai tenía una lindos cachetes, que a uno le daba muchas ganas apretar cuando le veía de cerca.

Tal vez fue porque casi nunca la veo de cerca, es por eso que quise aprovechar ahora.

"¿Me pregunto qué estarás soñando?"— Me decía a mí mismo.

Pero cuando creí que podía seguir aprovechándome de esto.

"Nada… Porque no estoy durmiendo."— Dijo Chiai, quien sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

"¡A-Ahhh…!"— No pude evitar sentir un poco avergonzado.

¡No estaba durmiendo!... ¿Desde cuándo estaba fingiendo?... Entonces eso significa que no le importo mucho que jugara con su cara.

Entonces Chiai, quien abre sus ojos, pone un rostro tranquilo y me muestra una expresión normal.

"No deberías asustar así a las personas."— Fue lo primero que le dije al verla.

"Tú no deberías jugar con la cara de alguien mientras descansa."— Me dijo ella en respuesta.

Creo que fue algo raro que empezáramos hablar de esa forma, pero luego decidimos dejarlo pasar… Al final lo olvidamos rápidamente.

Entonces… Ella se vuelve acomodar en mi brazo izquierdo, usando mi hombro para reposar su cabeza.

"… Quiero descansar, así que no te muevas mucho."— Me dijo con una voz algo dulce.

Realmente le estaba dejando hacer lo que ella quería, pero eso no me importaba mucho…

De hecho, era algo que me gustaba bastante.

Ella se acercó a mi brazo y en se empezó acomodar cada vez más cerca de mí. Chiai era cálida, muy cálida.

"(Suspiro)… "— Dije sin más remedio.

Yo entonces… En pleno acto levanto mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de su cabeza y la cubro con mi brazo.

La empecé abrazar mientras descansaba… Ella era pequeña.

"Hnmmp!"— Ella entonces se acomodó más. "Así está mejor…"— Dijo con un tono muy suave.

Y aprovechando mucho este momento.

"¿Cómo es que recordaste este lugar?"— Comencé a preguntarle.

A pesar de que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, sabía que estaba despierta. Entonces ella, comenzó a contármelo.

"Te soy sincera…"— Me dijo muy calmada. "Yo me había olvidado de este lugar…"— Decía ella, mientras se acomodaba un poco más entre mis brazos.

"¡E-Espera!... ¿Sabes que lo que dices no tiene mucho sentido?"— Le pregunto confundido.

¡Yo no sabía si Chiai estaba jugando conmigo o si me decía la verdad!... Pero entonces…

Chiai se aferra su cabeza en mi pecho y me dice.

"Hace un tiempo… Cuando creí que todo lo malo que me había pasado, había sido por culpa de haberte conocido, una parte me hizo creer que solo tenía malos recuerdos y momentos tristes, en las cuales me negaba a mí misma creer que podía tener momentos feliz contigo..."— Chiai me lo decía con un tono algo preocupado.

¡Eso no lo sabía!... Jamás creí escuchar eso de Chiai, al menos no ahora.

Era verdad que hace un tiempo, no podíamos llevarnos bien y que fue un duro camino volver a empezar… Pero a las finales, Chiai logro superar esa barrera que nos estaba separando.

Aun si fue de una manera que no me gustaba recordar, Chiai logro cambiar mucho.

"Pero después de estar sola… Muchas cosas se aclararon en mi cabeza, muchos recuerdos empezaron a ser visibles… Sabes era extraño, eran como voces en mi cabeza que me decían… ¡Aquí estamos!... Era como si recién hubiera valorado lo que ya no pude tener. Fue doloroso pensar eso y no quería cometer el mismo error; por eso cuando pasamos cerca de acá… Una parte de mí me decía que conocía este lugar, mi corazón latió de alegría aun sin saber a dónde iba y mis piernas no querían dejar de correr, pero cuando llegamos… Realmente me sentí muy feliz. Feliz porque pudimos volver a un lugar especial, un lugar donde tal vez no podamos encontrar otro igual… Simplemente quería recordar ese día y crear más recuerdos hermosos, tal vez no pudimos venir con Mamoru y Kokoa, pero estoy feliz de estar acá contigo."— Me lo decía sonriendo y sin abrir los ojos.

"…**"— Estaba en silencio.

Mi pecho comenzó a latir demasiado, parecía que quería salir de mi cuerpo a de lugar. Podía sentir que tenía mucho calor y que mi rostro estaba completamente colorado.

¡Lo juro!... Nunca creí escuchar eso. Las palabras que salieron de sus pequeños labios, me hicieron sentir muy bien… No sabía que realmente ella tenía esa clase sentimientos guardados.

Al parecer, después de aquel incidente que tuvimos… Ella empezó atesorar mucho cada momento y recuerdo que habíamos tenido juntos.

No pude evitar sentirme conmovido en ese momento.

Entonces… Pude sentir un poco de brisa en mi rostro, refrescándome un poco mi mente… ¡Realmente era seguro!... ¡Yo quería estar un poco más cerca de ella!

Mi brazo izquierdo estaba junto al suyo, mi mano estaba cerca al su pequeña mano… ¡Yo en ese momento quería cogerle de su pequeña mano!

Yo sentí que podía hacerlo ahora, sentí que era el momento adecuado. Por eso que no me di para atrás…

Por eso yo… ¡La cogí!

"…. **"— Esta algo nervioso.

¡Lo hice! ¡Si!... ¡Le había cogido de la mano!

Su mano era pequeña, pero tan suave. Sus dedos eran muy delgados, que al pasar entre ellos, podía sentir cierta fragilidad en ella, como se agarrara algo de algodón.

No sabía cómo describir aquel calor que sentía al juntar sus manos con las mías.

Su cabeza estaba en mi pecho, y queriendo aprovechar más aquel momento… Una parte de mí, pensó… (Si me dejo cogerle la mano, estoy seguro que no le importara esto)…

Lo que quería en ese momento… ¡Era darle un beso en su frente!

Chiai seguía con los ojos cerrados y una que otra vez se movía para acomodarse.

Pero sin embargo, yo no podía aguantar mucho… ¡Realmente quería hacerlo!

Entonces… Yo empiezo a preparar mis labios, mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta su frente. Era raro, pues sí… Pero entonces, cuando creí que nada podía suceder.

"…S-Sabes Issei" — Dijo ella de la nada. "Eres robusto, pero eres más cómodo que Mamoru…"— Chiai lo dijo como si nada.

En ese momento… Yo me detengo de continuar. Me había quedado quieto, pero una parte se sorprendió demasiado al oír eso.

Levanto mi cabeza en señal de duda y…

"¡E-Espera!..."— Le dije algo impactado. "Chiai… ¿Acaso hiciste eso con Mamoru?"— Le pregunto al inquieto.

"…Si."— Me contesto ella acomodándose. "Aunque eso fue porque estábamos jugando, sabes fue algo divertido… Jijiji"— Dijo Chiai feliz.

¿Con Mamoru?... E-Espera… Eso no está bien, no estaba para nada bien… ¿Y porque esa risilla de su parte?...

Justo en ese momento, una parte de mí se sintió muy fastidiado, muy molesto. El solo pensar en que Chiai hacia esto con Mamoru, y que se ponía feliz…. ¡ARRWGGARRARWWBVHSBHVSKBKBVKBKKS!... Simplemente me daba ganas de arrancarme los pelos de la cabeza.

¡Quería decirle que no podía! ¡Que no podía!... ¡Eso no se hacía!... Entonces yo…

Me enfado con ella.

…—O—…

* * *

¿Qué raro era Issei al preguntarme eso?... Pero en sí, yo prefería estar así con Iseei. Con el sentía mucho más calidez, que a veces provocaba que me dieran sueño. Era tan cómodo, que no quería retirarme de mi lugar.

Aunque fue raro que me sujetara de la mano de la nada… ¡Pero no me disgusta para nada! ¡De hecho me gusto!

Era un sentimiento que no podía explicar bien, pero yo nada más disfrutaba mucho.

Pero cuando creí que podía quedarme un poco más así…

"Mhnpp!"— Issei hizo un ruido de disgustado.

"Mnpp?... ¿Pasó algo?"— Le pregunto aun con mi cabeza en su pecho.

"No nada…"— Me contesto el algo seco. "Es solo que tenemos que partir."— Me dijo el ahora sacando mi cabeza de su pecho.

Eso había sucedido algo rápido. Con su mano derecha, Issei retira mi cabeza de su pecho, provocado que abriera mis ojos de lo cómoda que estaba.

También el suelta mi mano y se levanta. Yo estaba un poco cofundada… ¿Pensé que nos quedaríamos un rato?

"¿Realmente tenemos que partir ahora?"— Le pregunto algo dudosa.

"Si, tenemos que partir."— Me contesto él, mientras se sacudía con sus manos el polvo de su ropa.

Issei tenía el rostro serio y los ojos cerrados mientras se limpiaba. Pude sentir su tono de voz algo más cerrado y serio.

No sé, pero tenía la corazonada de que él estaba algo molesto, pero no sabía del porque. Issei tiene un extraña personalidad, pero era fácil de saber si estaba molesto o no… Ahora él estaba algo así, pero no sabía que fue la razón de su molestar.

¿Sera por algo que dije?... ¡No! ¡No lo creo!

Entonces… Ambos salimos rápidamente de la bella pradera de flores sin mirar atrás. Me hubiera gustado estar un poco más, no sé si era por el tiempo, pero me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco más a su lado de esa forma, no sé, simplemente me gustaba.

Tal vez más tarde… Aproveche y haga lo mismo…. Si eso haré.

Mientras tanto… Nosotros continuamos nuestro viaje al gran cruce de caminos de las montañas.

…

* * *

**[De vuelta al presente]**

_En la sala principal._

"Vaya… Vaya… Creo que eso le resta otros (-5) puntos."— Dijo la vivaz Gabriel anotando algo en una libreta.

Desde la mitad de la historia, Gabriel había estado anotando cosas en esa libreta… Y por cada comentario negativo, ella siempre anotaba menos tanto.

"Se nota que tu hermana era muy audaz."— Me dijo Azazel riéndose.

"B-Bueno…"— No sabía que contestarle. "Chiai siempre fue cariñosa con sus seres cercanos, por eso no sabía decírtelo bien si fue audaz."— Lo decía un poco recordando el pasado.

De niña, ella era tan linda… Recuerdo que a veces, a Gabriel y a Chiai las llevaba conmigo a todos los lugares que podía porque no podían estar solas o sino se ponían tristes… Creo que fue por mi culpa que ambas son así ahora.

Pero antes de perderme en mis bellos recuerdos.

"Al parecer Ise-kun seguía siendo el mismo celoso de siempre, aunque al menos en esa época era un poco más tranquilo."— Dijo su compañero Yuuto en comentario.

"¿Enserio te parece eso?... Yo creo que solo se estaba haciendo el fuerte."— Dijo el siervo de Sona en opinión.

"¿Quién sabe?... Recordemos que su actitud del pasado y el de ahora ha cambiado."— Le contesto Yuuto en respuesta.

Estos chicos sí que conocían bien a Issei… Y es verdad, aunque… No me sorprendería escuchar las mismas cosas nuevamente acerca sobre sus reacciones emocionales.

"Bueno… Bueno… Ahora lo importante es."— Dijo Azazel ahora. "Miguel… Tu nos dijiste que tanto Ise como tu hermana estuvieron de viaje por 4 días para reunirse con sus camaradas. Y según por lo que he escuchado, parece que estaban a la mitad de su viaje… No sé porque, pero siento que la razón que nos cuentas esta parte en especial… Es porque sucedió algo… ¿Verdad?"— Me dijo Azazel muy curioso.

"Estas en lo correcto."— Le conteste directamente.

"Lo sabía…"— Me dijo el sonriente. "Acaso será que ambos, estando solos se hicieron más cercanos… ¡Bueno creo que me entiendes!"— Dijo Azazel con un tono muy pícaro.

….¡¿?¿?!... ¡Yo no quería contestar eso y mucho menos pensar eso!

Respiro un poco y me calmo.

"N-No sé qué es lo que se te viene a la cabeza, pero… ¡NO*!"— Le conteste con un poco enojado.

A mi lado, Gabriel tenía una sonrisa, pero tenía el rostro algo morado… ¡Creo que ella también estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo!

"Gahaha!... No seas bromista Azazel!"— Le contesto Gabriel haciendo una sonrisa muy forzada y moviendo su mano al aire.

Era mejor evitar ese tipo de temas, al menos estando cerca de Gabriel y con muchas personas acá.

"Bueno si no era eso…"— Dijo el Señor Gremory. "¿Qué era lo importante que sucedió?"— Pregunto muy curioso.

Desde hace un tiempo… El Señor Gremory se puso muy atento a la historia, era como si fuera un niño que veía su programa favorito de televisión, esperando continuar con la historia.

Entonces yo le contesto.

"Pues verán…"— Le dije un poco incómodo. "No sabría decir si fue lo que creo, pero creo que ustedes lo llamarían que… ¡Ise se le confeso!"— Le conteste algo pensativo.

Mis palabras fueron muy precisas en ese momento, lo cual… Yo muchas reacciones combinadas.

"¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!"— El salón retumbo a gran escala.

Al parecer nadie esperaba que dijera eso, incluso las personas que mostraron rectitud… Ahora mostraron un rostro unas reacciones poco apropiadas.

"¡Oh, vaya!... Creo que eso suma 1 punto…"— Dijo feliz Gabriel anotando en su libreta.

"S-S-Seeee le confesooo… E-E-Eso no puede ser… A-A-A-A mí me consto mucho trabajo el que se me confesara… Esa vez…."— Decía Rias balbuceando a sí misma.

"¡A-Ay!... Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal…"—Dijo la pobre Asia Argento, quien estaba jugando con sus dedos.

"…~~Solo me siento algo decaída, pero no me siento mal… ¿No sé porque?"— Dijo Xenovia, quien volteo a ver a otro lado con un rostro de decepción.

"C-Creo que perder 2 veces… Es algo muy triste."— Dijo Irina quien parecía derrotada y triste.

"S….Sempai… Realmente es una espantajo para las mujeres."— Contesto la pequeña Nekomata, quien parecía sobrellevarlo mejor.

A diferencia de las demás del grupo… A la hija de Barraquiel, Akeno, ella estaba mirando el techo como si su alma se hubiera salido de su cuerpo, parecía que fue demasiado para ella.

Y la pobre de Rossweisse, no sé pero pude sentir que le hice crecer esa nube negra que tenía arriba de ella… La pobre solo estaba de espaldas.

Y por otro lado… La pequeña Fénix seguía sin decir nada, pero esta vez ella mostro algo de vida al escuchar esto, ya que levanto un poco la mirada de sorprendida.

Pero dejando de lado a las chicas…

"Yo no esperaba esa cambio en la historia. Pero al menos me demuestra que el Issei de aquella época era un poco más decidido. "— Dijo Azazel un poco orgulloso de Issei.

"…~~Yo no sabría qué decir, ya que no me esperaba esto tan rápido."— Dijo suspirando Sirzches, quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Si esa confesión no es igual de impresionante como la fue con Rias… Creo que le perdería el respeto de aquella vez."— Esta vez Sairoarg hablo con una sonrisa desafiante.

"Ustedes son muy extraños."— Dijo desinteresado el joven Raiser.

No me esperaba tales opiniones. De hecho, ni siquiera esperaba que esto causara un poco impacto en ellos.

Entonces…

"¿Pero… Miguel-sama?"— Ahora hablo la hermana Griselda.

"¿Si Griselda-san?"— Le pregunto.

"En la última parte que nos contó de la historia, menciono que Ise-kun estaba celoso de lo que dijo Chiai acerca de su amigo, y en eso al parecer Ise-kun empezó a ser un poco distante… Entonces ¿Cómo es que se le confeso si estaba en esos términos?"— Pregunto Griselda-san algo confundida.

Al aparecer ella era la única que se percató de eso.

A mi lado estaba Gabriel lista de seguir anotando más cosas por cada palabra que salió de mi boca. Mi intención no era que Gabriel se llevara una mala impresión al final, pero de todas formas no podía ocultar el sol con un dedo.

"…~ ~Es que ocurrió algo, que tal vez uno no pensaría mucho que sucedería antes te una confesión."— Dije lo más suave posible.

"… ¿Dices que paso algo malo antes? ¿No?"— Pregunto la madre de Rias muy atenta.

La madre de Rias era una mujer muy perspicaz, ella supo preguntar en el momento adecuado.

Al menos de esta forma podría explicar mejor el sentimiento de Issei.

"Si…"— Le conteste. "Tal vez fue la confesión más sincera que tuvo, en la cual pude sentir que estaba tranquilo que fuera el quien cuidara a Chiai a partir de ahora, pero para llegar a eso… Issei le partió el corazón y la hizo llorar mucho."— Dije intentado no pensar mucho en eso.

Pero ante mis palabras…

"(Enojada*)… ¡Menos 10 puntos! ¡NO! ¡Menos 15!"— Dijo Gabriel quien anoto muy rápido en su libreta.

Pude sentir una sensación de frio a mí alrededor por parte de Gabriel.

Lo siento Issei… Pero cuando conozcas a Gabriel, espero que no sea tan malo como me lo estoy imaginando.

"¿Qué le partió el corazón?"— Dijo Azazel sorprendió. "Eso si no te lo creo, se supone que ella es la mujer de su vida… ¿Cómo es posible eso?"— Me pregunto buscando respuesta.

"Veras…"— Le contesto algo directo. "Es que antes de eso, ambos tuvieron una pelea sobre de lo que estaba bien o no… Creo que sería mejor si se los cuento a todos de esa forma podrán entenderlo bien."— Dije eso para retomar la historia.

Esto se puso algo complicado, pero al menos esperaba contestar algunas dudas con lo que estaba por narrar.

Issei… Tal vez no fuiste un chico que me hubiera imaginado en aquella vez, pero sin duda superaste todas mis expectativas cuando de corazón dijiste que amabas a mi hermana desde lo más profundo de tu ser.

Espero que con esto… Las demás puedan entender un poco de ti, y tal vez, ser más honesto ahora con las demás y no lastimarlas.

Solo esperaba eso….

Entonces fue así… Como yo continuo con la historia.

…

* * *

— **[Te quiero] —**

_En una noche con brillantes estrellas en el cielo._

Era la hora de la cena, y todo seguía igual desde la mañana.

Ahora mismo, Issei y yo estábamos rodeando una fogata que habíamos hecho para calentarnos y cocinar la comida, pero lo raro…

"Mpmmmp!"— Dije al no estar feliz.

¿Por qué ambos estábamos separados?... Issei se sentó delante de mí, al otro lado de la fogata y ni siquiera me veía, él simplemente evitaba mi mirada.

Yo no lo entendía bien, desde que salimos de la gran pradera de flores él se comportó de esa manera distante.

Incluso para querer conseguir comida, él no quería que lo ayudara y me dejo sola.

Eso me molestaba, ya que no lo entendía… Simplemente no lo entendía.

"¡Oye, Issei!... ¿No crees que hace un poco de frío?"— Le dije de buena manera.

"Si…"— Me contesto serio.

No esperaba una respuesta corta de su parte. En ese momento me sentí algo ignorada, cosa que no me gustaba.

Pero entonces… Yo decidí ser un poco más asertiva.

"Bueno entonces…"— Dije levantándome de mi asiento.

Estirando mis brazos y mis piernas… Yo empiezo a rodear la fogata para llevar a su lado.

Un método algo raro, pero si quería estar a su lado y averiguar porque estaba así… Era la única forma que se me había ocurrido para llegar a él.

Mientras tanto… Issei seguía comiendo su cena.

No paso mucho hasta que… Logro sentarme a su lado.

"Creo que de esta manera ya no tendremos mucho frio… ¿No crees?"— Dije colocando mi cabeza en su hombro.

Estábamos ahora juntos, eso me hizo recordar a lo de esta mañana… Realmente me gustaba estar así.

Pero cuando creí que podía disfrutar esto.

"¡E-Ehh!"— Dijo Issei en un tono muy raro.

Pude sentir que Issei tembló un poco, como si le hubiera dado un escalofrió a todo su cuerpo y… ¡El muy malo separa de la nada!

"Waaaa!"— Dije al empezar a caerme y sacudiendo mis brazos.

Issei al levantarse provoco que yo rápidamente empezara caerme de cara contra el suelo.

**PUMM!**

Eso dolió, pero de a poco levanto mi cabeza.

"N-No… N-No… N-No… Hagas eso…"— Me dijo el algo nervioso.

"¡Oshe!"— Le dije lagrimeando. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?..."— Le reclame mientras me sobaba la nariz.

"N-No deberías hacer eso de la nada."— Me contesto él cruzando sus brazos y evadiendo mi mirada, también note que estaba un poco colorado.

"¿Qué no debería hacerlo?... Pero esta mañana no te molesto que estuviera así."— Ahora le conteste en protesta.

Esto se estaba poniendo confuso y yo simplemente quería patearlo porque me estaba tratado así.

Me estaba enojando… ¡Eso me estaba enojando mucho!

Pero entonces, fue Issei, con el ceño fruncido, por lo dijo…

"¡Porque no se lo pides a Mamoru! …Y así dejas de ser tan pegajosa conmigo."— Me contesto él con una mirada de estar muy enojado.

¿Ehhh?... ¿Y que tenía que hacer Mamoru en todo esto?... Fue algo que ya no estaba entendiendo para nada.

Issei seguía cruzado de brazos y no me quería ver, pero podía escuchar unos pequeños gruñidos de su parte.

"… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?"— Le pregunte muy confundida. "No me digas que… La razón de que estés enojado sea por eso ¿Verdad…?"— Ahora le pregunto directamente.

Espera una respuesta sincera, ya que, no tenía mucho sentido que él se enojara por algo así.

Moví mi cabeza a un lado, mientras esperar una respuesta.

Entonces…

"(TKS)… ¡Si, Si me enoja mucho! ¡Tomas ese acercamiento a la ligera y una chica no debería ser tan cercana con todos los chicos que conozca… ¡Y si! ¡Me molesta mucho que no des cuenta! "—Me dijo el señalándome, como si me estuviera regañando.

Él tenía la cara muy roja, como las manzanas y está sudando por el enojo… Aun si me lo decía de esa forma, yo no lo entendía… Era una situación muy extraña.

"¿Pero qué tiene de malo?"— Le pregunto ahora en defensa.

Eso era lo que quería saber… Yo no veía nada de malo ser cercano con personas que quieres.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que no estaba en una situación así… Una situación en donde el me empezaba a tratar mal.

Pero ahora era muy distinto, ya que no tenía motivos para gritarme así.

…Yo no hice nada malo… ¿Por qué me tenía que estar gritando de esa manera?

Entonces… Simplemente me puse firme ante esto.

"Túuu…."— Dije. "Túuuu… Eres muy injusto."— Le dije con toda la seriedad que tenía.

…

* * *

**[Marcas del alma]**

"Túuu…."— Dijo ella "Túuuu… Eres muy injusto."— Con una gran seriedad en su rostro.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron retroceder un paso; yo me había sorprendió por esa respuesta por parte de ella.

"¡E-Ehh!"— Dije confuso.

Chiai tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada de estar muy enfada. Tenía sus manos en su pequeña cintura y me miro frente a los ojos.

Realmente se puso seria.

"¿I-Injusto yo?"— Dije señalándome.

"¡Sí!"— Me dijo en voz alta. "Eres muy injusto… Desde que empezamos a vivir juntos. Kokoa siempre hizo lo que yo hago ahora, ella te abraza y se pega a tu lado, pero a ella nunca le habías dicho nada como a mí… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me dices eso a mí? ¿Por qué? "— Ella empezó a cuestionarme mucho.

Realmente le había hecho enfurecer, no esperaba para nada que dijera estas cosas, y tenía razón…

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Kokoa también hace ese tipo de cosas, pero… ¡NO! ¡ESTO ERA MUY DIFERENTE!

Y ahora… Me enoje también.

"¡Es diferente!... ¡Muy diferente la situación!"— Le comencé a explicar.

"Dime entonces… ¿En que es diferente?"— Me pregunto ella muy seria.

"¡Porque las cosas que me hace a mí, no lo hace con cualquiera!"— Grite de enojo.

¡Simplemente no lo podía soportar!... Pero entonces, creo que dije algo que no debía. Tal vez fue por la emoción del momento y muchas otras cosas, pero…

"¿Q-Qué las cosas que te hace a ti?... ¡E-Espera un momento!... ¿Q-Qué?"— Dijo Chiai muy confundida.

¡Yo metí la pata!... ¡No debí decir eso, ya que!...

"Oye respóndeme… ¿Qué son ese tipo de cosas?"— Me pregunto muy directa y curiosa.

¡Mierda!... Chiai ahora estaba interrogándome, y yo tenía un poco de vergüenza ya que…

¡Aún recuerdo ese día en el rio!... ¡Recuerdo como Kokoa vino por detrás y me dio un beso! ¡Recuerdo como se lamió sus labios después de eso!... ¿CÓMO PODÍA DECIRLE ALGO TAN VERGONZOSO?...

"E…E-Eso no es tu incumbencia."— Le conteste algo nervioso y evadiendo su mirada. "Pero de todas formas… Lo que Kokoa y yo hagamos es distinto, muy distinto… Simplemente no lo vuelves hacer esas cosas y punto."— Le dije tercamente.

¡Una parte de mí decía que estaba en lo correcto! ¡Sabía que Chiai no podía estar haciendo eso con otro chico y no tomar conciencia de que era malo!

¡Ella no es un chico!... ¿Qué va entender de estas cosas?

"¡¿E-eehh?!"— Me dijo Chiai muy insatisfecha. "¿Dices que lo que Kokoa y tu hagan ésta bien, pero lo que yo hago está mal?... ¡Sabes eso no tiene sentido! ¡Entonces tu no deberías venir a abrazarme, ni agarrarme de la mano, ni mucho menos dejarme usar tu pecho para dormir!... ¡Si lo haces con Kokoa! ¿Por qué lo haces conmigo también?"— Era ella quien me empezó a reclamar.

"…"— Me quede callado.

… Estaba muy sorprendido por aquella respuesta que me había dado. Aquellas palabras hicieron que abriera mis ojos demasiado, y que por un momento sintiera un fuerte escalofrió en todo mi ser.

Mi corazón latió despacio y un aire frio toco mi alma… ¿Acaso ella me estaba diciendo que no volviera a acércame a su lado?

Eso sí fue algo que me dolió, pero… Entonces yo…

…

* * *

_**Visiones:**_

_**En una campaña, donde solo había gente mayor.**_

"_¡Oh que lindo este niño!"— Dije una mujer mayor con una mirada relajada._

"_Si lo es… Ven acá pequeñito… Ven a mis brazos."— Dijo su amiga, quien quería abrazar al pequeño niño._

"_¡Oigan!... Yo también quiero abrazar a ese pequeñito."— Dijo una tercera mujer, quien no estaba para nada feliz._

_Ahora mismo un niño de 7 años de edad, estaba sintiendo de cerca el los cuerpos de 3 mujeres diferentes a la vez…_

_El simplemente estaba en medio de un lugar, en donde un niño no debería estar a su edad._

"_HIP-HIP!... Gagagagjjjaa…"— Un señor se estaba riendo. "T-Tranquilas… T-Tranquilas… Él no se ira a ningún lado."— Dijo aquel señor borracho._

_Aquel gran hombre fue y abrazo por detrás a esas 3 mujeres mayores con sus enormes brazos. Parecía un gran oso feliz, debido a su gran tamaño._

"_¡Oh, vaya!... Aun no puedo creer que este pequeño niño, haya podido ser tu hijo… Es demasiado pequeño y parece un poco frágil."— Dijo la dama de la derecha con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro._

"_E-Eshh! Mi Hijo!... SALUD!"— Dijo aquel hombre mientras seguía bebiendo._

_En una campaña de fiesta que por algún motivo nunca se supo que celebraban…_

_Había muchos adultos bailando, comiendo y tomando bajo la luz de la luna de aquella noche de verano._

_Aquel niño no sabía o entendía lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero…_

"_HIP! U-Un rato… Voy a hablar con mi hijo…"— Dijo feliz el señor, quien estaba muy ebrio._

_La mirada y el olor de aquel señor, solo una gran prueba de que la estaba pasando bien y mucho más acompañado de muchas mujeres a su alrededor._

"_Hip!... Mira hijo…"— Dijo el señor colocando su mano en su cabeza. "… Vez a esas 3 mujeres… ¿Pues quien crees que va a despertar mañana con ellas a su lado?... Y puede que tengas uno que otro hermano, quien sabe… Gaaaww!..."— Le dijo a su, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo el hombre contento._

_El niño solo tenía una mirada de aburrido y de estar poco interesado en lo que decía su padre, pero aun así su padre le siguió hablando._

"_HIP!... Mira y aprende hijo!... C-Cuando llegue el día donde tengas que complacer a muchas mujeres a la vez, simplemente demuéstrales la clase de hombre que ellas esperan que tú seas!... GAAUAU!... Es normal para los nosotros relacionarnos con muchas mujeres y mientras más mejor!… Pero eso sí!..."— Le dijo su padre un poco serio. "C…C-Cuando llegue la hora… Tienes que demostrar lo macho que puedes ser, eso es la línea donde se separan los hombres de los cobardes… Guaawwaa!"— Decía el gran hombre ebrio, que pronto dejo a su hijo._

_EL pobre niño estaba fastidiado por el olor a alcohol, pero había captado en parte el mensaje… En la cual, el simplemente vio a su padre ser rodeado por varias mujeres de la campaña._

_Era como si fuera normal… Algo que siempre pasaba._

_El simplemente se quedó observado… Y luego…_

_De a poco… Se empezó a volver en blanco…_

…

* * *

Yo había recordado algo vago en mi cabeza.

Entonces… Ya sabía que decir.

"¡Por qué es normal!"— Dije seriamente. "¡Es normal como chico hacer eso con varias chicas! ¡Es normal que, YO, pueda estar con varias mujeres a la vez y no hay problema!"— Le dije Cruzando nuevamente los brazos.

¡Esa era la respuesta!... ¡Chiai tenía que comprender eso! ¡Era una respuesta simple, pero vaya que si me tomo algo de tiempo!

Pero entonces al ver el rostro de Chiai… ¡Ella simplemente tenía un rostro de estar muy disconforme conmigo!

"¡Sabes que eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado!"— Me dijo con un tono muy desinteresado y con una expresión de estar muy disconforme.

¡Rayos! ¡Era realmente difícil de tratar! ¡No me gustaba que no entendiera! ¡Tremenda tonta!

"¡No es estúpido! ¡Es lo normal!"— Le dije firmemente. "¡Mientras que un chico pueda tener a varias mujeres a su lado, es normal! ¡Pero la mujer no puede! ¡No puede hacer las mismas cosas que hace con un chico y con otro!... ¡Eso es lo que quiero que entiendas!... ¡Lo que haces conmigo, no deberías hacerlo con Mamoru!... ¡SIMPLEMENTE ENTIENDE ESO CABEZA HUECA!"— Le dije muy firmemente.

Ella me estaba obligando a mostrar mis dientes y a enojarme mucho, pero aun así…

Chiai tenía la mirada de estar aún enojada y de no compartir mi idea.

"¡Simplemente porque eres un hombre!... ¡Sabes lo idiota que suena eso!... ¿Entonces explícame?... ¿Por qué tu si y yo no?... ¡Porque no puedo demostrar mi afecto a otras personas a mi manera!... ¡Porque no puedo tener esa libertad!"— Me decía ella, mientras se ponía firme ante ti. "Si eso es así… ¡PUES BIEN!... ¡Haz lo que quieres con Kokoa! ¡Haz lo que quieres con otras chicas que conozcas!... ¡Yo no necesito tu permiso para hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana!... ¡Ya no hare lo que hago con Mamoru, lo que hago contigo!... ¡Porque ya no te voy a molestar!... ¡No eres el único chico que hay sobre la tierra!... ¡Tengo a Mamoru y puedo conocer más amigos!... ¡ASÍ QUE NO DIGAS LO QUE TENGO O NO QUE HACER!"— Me lo gritaba en la cara.

…Sentí una escalofrió en toda mi espina. Escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca me habían dejado helado y también mudo.

¿Qué Chiai con Mamoru?... ¿Chiai con otros chicos?... ¡E-Eso!... ¡E-ESO NO LO QUERÍA PENSAR! ¡NO ME LO QUERÍA IMAGINAR!...

Mi mundo entero se paralizo, y mis pensamientos si hicieron muy densos. Juro que me estaba volviendo loco…

…Mi corazón dolió y podía sentir que había un dolor punzante al pensarlo una y otra vez.

"(TKS)…!"— Me mordí el labio.

¡Ahora mismo estaba enojado! ¡Tenía mucha rabia!... Apreté mi puño con toda la fuerza que tenía, sentía el ardor de mis ojos por lo enojado que me encontraba, saboreaba la sangre de mis labios por lo furioso que estaba en ese momento.

¡Mi cabeza estaba por explotar!

¡Esa tonta!... ¡PORQUE!

Entonces… La rabia de mi corazón salió.

"…¡B-Bruta!"— Dije muy furioso y temblado. "…¿Q-Quién podría fijarse en alguien tan horrible como tú?"— Lo dije con un gran ardor en mi garganta.

Pude sentir los pelos de mi cuerpo bien crispados, un dolor el frente por tener el ceño fruncido y el bombeo de una vena era agudo.

Lo único que recuerdo de ese día, es que estaba dejando llevar por la cólera y la rabia de ese momento.

Un momento donde pienso que fue la primera vez que había sacado el lado más repulsivo de mí…

…—O—…

* * *

"…¡¿Quién podría fijarse en alguien tan horrible como tú?!"— Dijo Issei mostrándome sus dientes.

Aquellas palabras fueron un soplido muy helado, que provocaron que abriera mis ojos y me dejara muy impresionada.

Sentí miedo, un sentimiento muy horrible que empezó a sentirse en todo mi cuerpo, pero sobretodo… Hubo un sentimiento en especial, que provoco que me tocara el pecho…

¡Eso era dolor!

Un dolor tan punzante, que hizo que retrocediera…

Un dolor que provoco que me quedara en silencio y me ahogara con mi propia voz…

Un dolor que hizo quebrar mi pequeño corazón…

Un dolor y miedo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo. Esa misma sensación que me hizo recordar feas cosas…

Esos recuerdos dolorosos de aquel día… Era el mismo Issei que me mostró su lado más enojado.

¿Pero por qué?... ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto otra vez?... ¡Si yo no había hecho nada malo!

Creí que todo esto había pasado desde aquella vez, creí que había logrado hacerme cercano a él, no lo entiendo… ¡Simplemente no lo entendía!

Entonces… Cuando creí que todo esto no podía ser así… Yo…

"…¡Una egoísta! …¡Una desagradecida! …¡Una buena para nada! …¡Un engreída! …¡Una malcriada!...¡Tienes los peores defectos que yo he visto en una persona! …¡¿Dime quien se podría fijar en alguien así?!"— Me lo decía con un tono muy hiriente. "…¡Incluso mírate! ¡Eres demasiado fea!... ¡Toda escuálida y flacucha! ¡Kokoa es mucho más bonita que una bruta como tú! ¡Y aun así tienes el descaro de decirme todo lo que me has dicho!... ¡RESPÓNDEME!... ¡¿QUIÉN RAYOS PODRÍA QUERER A ALGUIEN ASÍ?!"— Fue las peores palabras que me él me había dicho.

Sentí una gran impotencia, las palabras de mi boca no salían, al contrario… Mis labios comenzaron a temblar.

Mis manos temblaron mucho y mis piernas querían desfallecer, simplemente algo me había causado mucho daño… Tanto que solo quería desplomarme al suelo y empezar a llorar.

Aquellas palabras me habían causado un efecto… Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, pensamientos dominaron mi mente.

Aquel día se empezaba a repetir una y otra vez…

Eso era como si realmente eso fueran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí.

¡Realmente Issei nunca me perdono por todo lo malo que hice! ¡Simplemente fue un engaño para poder llevar la fiesta en paz!... ¿Con que esto eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia a mí?... ¡¿Realmente el sentía esto hacia a mí?!

Entonces…. Yo… Y-YO… ¡Y-YO S…SOLO!... ¡SENTÍ QUÉ TODO ESTE SUEÑO HABÍA ACABADO!

"(Lagrimas!)… Sniff!"— Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos.

Mis manos se aferraron lo más fuerte posible a mi vestido y mis dientes titiritaban. Yo estaba intentando no dejarme llevar por esto, pero… ¡ESO SI DOLÍO! ¡TODO MÍ CORAZÓN ME DOLIÓ!...

¡¿POR QUÉ ME ESTABA DOLIENDO TANTO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ SUS PALABRAS ME HICIERON SENTIR DOLOR Y DESDICHA AHORA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTO ME ESTABA AFECTANDO MUCHO?!

Yo no tenía el valor de ver a la persona que tantas lagrimas me había hecho derramar, y más aún cuando me dijo todo lo que pensaba de mí… ¡Realmente él me odia mucho! …¡¿Verdad?!

Fue entonces así… ¡Qué al menos yo!

"(Llorando)…P-Perdón!"— Le dije con mucho dolor.

¡No soporte y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos!... Yo no quería que esto volviera a pasar, y por eso yo…

¡SENTÍ QUE SE ME ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN!...

…—O—…

* * *

"(Llorando)… P-Perdón."— Me dijo Chiai con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yo me había quedado muy impactado por lo que estaba pasando… ¿Ella me dijo perdón?

Al oír eso, todo de mí ser volvió en si… Si antes estaba enojado, ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos ante esa respuesta.

¡Ella realmente estaba llorando! ¡ESTABA LLORANDO MUCHO!

"C…Chiai" — Quise decirle.

Intente moverme un poco a su lado y decirle que ya no llorase, que no lo hiciera, pero…

"(Llorando) I…I-Issei~ perdón por tener una compañera tan horrible como yo~"— Me dijo con un tono desgarrador. "…(Llorando) S-Sabes~ realmente pensé que me habías perdonado por mis malas acciones del pasado ~ lamento mucho hacerte enojar,… T-Te juro que lo intente~~ I-Intente mejorar mucho~~… P-Pero veo que nunca pude borrar esa marca oscura y lo lamento~~ L-Lamento haberte molestado tanto…"— Me decía ella mientras se abrazaba con mucha fuerza.

"…!"— Me había quedado en silencio.

¿Qué estaba diciendo?... Aquellas palabras las comencé a sentir muy pesadas, cada una la empecé a sentir muy, pero muy profunda.

Las lágrimas del rostro de Chiai comenzaron a salir sin descontrol, esto era la primera vez que en verdad… ¡En verdad!… ¡¿POR QUÉ ME SIENTO TAN MAL?!

Me quede en silencio y mi cuerpo no quiso moverse, yo solo estaba viéndola llorar…

"…E-Espera… ¡Y-Yo!"— Intente acercarme.

"(Llorando~)…Y~ T-Tienes razón…"— Me dijo ella subiendo su cabeza. "(Llorando)… P-Perdón por no ser como Kokoa… E-Ella es mucho mejor que yo… ¡R-Realmente! ¡P-PERDÓNAME!"— Me dijo ella mientras se fue corriendo.

Ella escondió su rostro con sus manos y salió corriendo a sin rumbo alguno.

Alce mi mano inconscientemente en señal de querer detenerla… Pero no pude.

Yo solo me quede viendo como su figura se perdía cada vez más…

No tuve el valor de seguirla, pues mis piernas me empezaron a temblar mucho y el viento de esa noche me quería hacer retroceder.

Y antes de que me percatara…

"… ¿S-Se fue...?"— Dije al ya no verla.

Un viento frío pasó por mí alrededor.

Sentí un gran vacío y después un horrible pesar, era realmente una sensación demasiado horrible.

Entonces… No paso mucho hasta que recapacite.

Yo… Solo… Solo…

…—O—…

* * *

_**Visiones**_

_**Aquel día…**_

_Bajo luz de media noche…_

"_Guaaajajajja!"— Era aquel hombre grande festejando._

_En plena celebración un hombre estaba en el frenesí de su alegría. Bebiendo y bailando hasta más no poder._

_La noche era joven… Decía él a sus acompañantes._

_Un libido a gran escala, aun si esto era una simple reunión cerca de la entrada de las 5 grandes montañas, a ninguno le preocupo mucho eso, simplemente quería bailar bajo la luz de las estrellas._

_Pero… ¿Había algo que no estaba bien?_

_Y eso era… ¿Qué hacia un niño en un lugar para adultos?_

"…_Hmmm!"— El niño tenía la mirada baja._

_¿Tendría sueño?... ¡Quien lo sabía! o… ¿Solo estaba aburrido?… ¡Era una opción!_

_Pero algo era muy obvio… Es que tenía una expresión de que no le gustaba mucho ese lugar, y solo quería irse a donde sea._

_Tal vez por el hecho de que su padre estaba en ese lugar, el obligado tenía que estar también._

_Pero no tenía una expresión feliz… ¡No era feliz!_

"_Jejheje!"— Se escuchó la voz de una mujer. "… E-Ese ishiiotha de tu papá es tremendosh… irrshesponshable…"— Dijo aquella mujer ebria acariciando la cabeza del niño._

_Al igual que todo el mundo, ella también estaba en la cumbre de la felicidad… Como coliflor encontrado su delicioso néctar de la vida._

"…_.!"— El niño no hablo._

"_Quesshh!... Lindo!"— Le dijo aquella mujer emocionada._

_Por alguna razón aquella mujer ebria se encariño con el pequeño niño, que solo veía de lejos todo._

_Tenía la sonrisa como la de un gato muy relajado._

_Aquella mujer fue una de las tantas que su padre encontró en esa reunión tan alocada, pero a diferencia de todas las demás… ¡Ella fue la única que se detuvo a ver al pobre niño!_

_Un acto que trato de una buena intención…_

"_Sabhess… HIP!"— Le dijo muy pegadiza. "Me gustaría… theners un hijo como thu!"— Dijo abrazándolo con mucho esfuerzo._

_Aquellas palabras provocaron que aquel niño abriera sus ojos de la impresión._

_Aquel niño que no había mostrado ninguna emoción en toda la noche… ¡Ahora mostró una de haberle afectado aquellas palabras!_

"_Oshee! HIP"— Dijo la mujer muy directa. "…¿No te ghustaría que fuera tu mamá?"— Pregunto dicha mujer._

"…_!**"— El niño mostró un rostro triste._

_En ese momento… Aquella mujer lo había logrado…_

_**CLACK!**_

_Se escuchó un sonido fuerte._

"_OUUHH!"— Dijo la mujer al retroceder._

_La mujer retrocedió por el rechazo del niño._

_El pequeño apretó el puño y su brazo estaba temblando por la cólera, pero…_

"_Uhnn!"— El hombre grande se percató de eso._

_Fue un momento en donde la atención se volvió al pobre niño, que por su parte, él tenía una sensación de estar muy pero muy enfadado._

"_N-No quiero…"— Dijo el mostrando un gran enojo. "¡Usted no es mi mamá!... ¡USTED NO PUEDE OCUPAR EL LUGAR DE MÍ MAMÁ!"— Grito al final de mucha cólera._

"… _¡M-Mocoso!"— Dijo la mujer algo disgustada._

_La tensión se vio algo estrecha en ese momento. Aquella mujer sonriente, rápidamente cambio su carácter a la de alguien engreída y de no estar para nada de buen humor._

_El niño no bajo su cabeza en ningún momento, el seguía mirándola con una cólera en sus ojos… ¡Una cólera, pero acompañada con una terrible tristeza!_

_Pero entonces…_

"_V-Vaya…"— Suspiro el gran hombre._

_Ese gran hombre, quien tenía el rostro escondido por su cabello, el camino en medio de ambos._

"_Jejeje…!"— Dijo el hombre mirando a aquella disgustaba mujer. "L-Lamento eso! HIP!"— Dijo sonriéndole._

_Entonces… El hombre volvió a bajar su cabeza y esta vez se dirigió a su pequeño hijo._

_El niño no cambio el rostro de estar muy pero muy furioso._

_Pero a diferencia de él, su padre tenía una sonrisa y una mirada tranquila, quien ese momento…_

"_HMMM!"— Expreso el niño al ver la gran mano de su papá._

_El gran hombre estiro su mano y agarro la cabeza de su hijo, que en consecuencia… Este estaba cargando a su hijo de la cabeza,_

"_Hey… Suéltame."— Dijo su hijo, mientras luchaba por liberarse._

_Su padre no le hizo caso y simplemente camino hasta la entrada de la gran campaña._

_El niño parecía que estuviera atrapado en una gran garra de un oso, pues toda su cabeza estaba cubierto por la gran mano de su papá._

_Entonces… Al llegar a la entrada de la campaña._

_**PLOONN!**_

"_WUOO! WUOO!"— Dijo el pobre niño que cayo dando vuelta en el suelo._

_El niño fue lanzado suavemente en el pasto, donde dio unas tres volteretas antes de detenerse._

_El niño comió el pasto, ya que su cara besaba el suelo._

"_S-Santo cielo!"— Dijo el padre rascándose la cabeza. "No es bueno tratar así a las damas… Ella se molestan, y luego, uno tiene que volver a empezar de nuevo… ¡Mejor espérame acá afuera!"— Dijo el muy desinteresado ahora._

_El hombre le dio la espada a su pequeño, quien ahora estaba temblando…_

_Y entonces…_

"_¿Por qué?"— Dijo el niño con un tono desgarrador._

_El padre quien le estaba dando la espada se detuvo al oír la voz de su hijo._

"_¡¿Por qué!?"— Decía el pobre infante. "TKS!... ¡¿P-Por qué?!... ¡¿P-Por qué dejaste querer a mamá?!"— Le pregunto su hijo con un tono muy triste._

_Aquellas palabras eran demasiado fuertes para ser pronunciadas de una manera tan simple._

_El niño sabía perfectamente lo que decía… Él se aferró a las hojas del pasto por su cólera, pero sus ojos mostraron una gran tristeza._

_Esperando una respuesta… Su padre, quien no voltio, comenzó a decir._

"_U-Un niño como tú que va entender eso…"— Dijo el hombre con un tono muy serio. "Y-Yo ame a Ciaru, más que a cualquier mujer que he conocido, pero ella no está. Ella murió, me dejo y se fue a un lugar donde nunca la voy a encontrar… ¡Un niño como tú que va entender sobre la muerte y sobre el amor!... ¡¿Qué de malo tiene buscar una nueva mujer?!... Ah! …Soy un hombre, tengo derecho a estar con quien se me dé la gana… Lo que hago, es algo que normal. Simplemente estoy probando hasta encontrar a la indicada… ¿Quién sabe?... ¡Tal vez pueda que tenga más de una mujer ahora!... ¡Realmente eso no me importa! "— Decía el hombre sin mirar a su hijo._

_El niño simplemente no lo podía creer… El solo mostraba una impresión y una preocupación por las palabras de su padre._

_El pobre niño… Él estaba muy triste._

"…_.!"— El pobre niño comenzó a llorar._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus pequeños ojos. Su rostro mostró una gran decepción y pena al escuchar esas palabras._

_Su padre… Un hombre en que el veía un modelo a seguir. Un hombre sobreprotector, un hombre sonriente y sobre todo el mejor padre del mundo._

_Ahora… Solo era un hombre que buscaba diversión en donde quería ir por la simple razón del olvidar._

_El pobre niño sentía impotencia y mucha rabia, pero las lágrimas de sus ojos no engañaban a nadie._

_Él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, aun si era un pequeño infante… Él sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba a su alrededor debido a aquel terrible sucedo que lo cambio todo._

_¡Sabía perfectamente que no podía hacer nada por el corazón de su pobre padre!_

_Su vida no volvería hacer la misma… Debido a que faltaba alguien importante._

_Pero si veía lo mismo una y otra vez… Él nunca pudo odiar a su padre, él nunca lo culpo… Lo único que podía sentir, era una pena y tristeza al ver cómo había cambiado tanto._

_Por esa noche…_

"_N-No puedo ver más esto…"— El niño empezó a ponerse de pie._

_Viendo por última vez a su protector. El niño dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo a lo más profundo del lugar._

_Cerca de la campaña, estaba la entrada de las 5 grandes montañas en donde se en lo más profundo se encontraba una tierra virgen y sin explorar._

_Solo pocos entraban y a la vez pocos salían._

_Pero para ese niño… Para él era mejor eso, que ver a su padre auto-destruyéndose y no poder hacer nada._

_Y así fue, como él dijo adiós al único miembro de su familia._

_Entre muchos pensamientos y muchas lágrimas… El partió por su cuenta._

_Desde ahora… Él estaba solo._

…

* * *

Solo observaba.

Después de todo… Eso no había cambiado mucho como en aquel entonces.

"¡Imbécil!"— Me dije muy molesto. "¡AHHHHHHH!... ¡SOY UN REVERENDO IMBÉCIL!"— Dije al entender el grave error que había cometido.

¡Soy un completo idiota!... ¡Y maldigo mi estúpida cabeza por no haberme hecho recordar todo a su debido tiempo!

Me quería arrancar los cabellos de mi cabeza por la cólera que me tenía a mí mismo.

Lo que había pasado hace tiempo… El día que prometí ser mejor que mi pobre padre y cuidar a mi familia…

Todo eso fue solo palabras huecas, con un deshonor a la verdad.

"A-Al final…"— Lo decía mientras daba un suspiro muy profundo. "Somos iguales en algo… Ambos somos capaces de lastimar a lo que más queremos."— Estaba muy realmente decepcionado y con la mirada caída.

En ese momento… Sentí que toda mi dignidad como hombre desapareció en un instante.

Pero a pesar de todo… Eso era lo que menos importante para mí ahora, ya que no se trataba de mí.

Aún tenía tiempo, a diferencia de aquella vez ya no era un pequeño niño que decide dar la espalda a alguien quien te necesita.

Entonces yo reflexione, tomo un buen rato, pero…

"Dejarla sola… Es algo que no me llegaría a perdonar nunca."— Me decía a mí mismo.

Di un respiro y recapacite en todo. Fue algo muy duro, pero esto había sido mi culpa en primer lugar.

El solo pensar que la hice llorar, era algo que siempre me hacía sentir muy mal… Y más aún, el recordar que soy capaz de destrozar aquella sonrisa, que tomo mucho tiempo en formarse… ¡Soy de lo peor!

Entonces yo… Bajo a luz de estrellas. Me armo de coraje y voy a buscarla.

Sin importar cuando me tomase, yo le iba a encontrar.

….….

* * *

— **[El día en que un ángel conocido el amor] —**

Bajo la luz de la grandes estrellas del cielo.

Bajo el manto eterno de la noche, una oscuridad a quien mucho temen por su lado desconocido.

Pero… Solo para aquellos ojos enamorados, la noche no es nada más un fenómeno hermoso, un escenario donde las estrellas y la luna son testigos mudos del nacimiento de algo bello llamado 'amor'.

Un escenario, en donde lo bello de ese acto… Es que solo sucede una vez en la vida.

Sin retroceso, sin ensayos, sin improvisaciones y sin interrupciones… Solo siendo ellos mismos.

Y entonces… Fue así como comenzó:

"Buuaaa!"— Una linda niña estaba llorando.

En una gran colina verde, rodeado de varios árboles y flores por el camino… Aquella pequeña había subido a esa colina tal vez sin haberse dado cuenta.

Ella estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, las lágrimas de sus ojos no cesaban y ocultaba su rostro con su larga cabellera.

Un auto-abrazo en busca de compasión, sus pequeñas manos se aferraron a sus vestidos, pero aun si no paraba de llorar.

¿Qué había provocado tanta pena y tristeza en su corazón?... Pues…

_**FUISSS!**_

Un viento helado paso a su alrededor.

Aquel viento movió su larga cabellera mostrando su rostro triste. Algunas gotas de sus ojos salieron y cayeron cerca de él.

_**Tass! Tass!**_

Se escuchó unos pasos alrededor.

Esos pasos le pertenecían a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, quien se quedó viéndola un momento… Él era nada más y nada menos que otro actor de aquel escenario.

Aquel momento estaba iniciando, el seguía con sus pasos lo más cerca posible a la pobre chica de los cabellos dorados.

"Hmm!"— Un sonido salió él.

Él se percató que aun ella seguía llorando, que su tristeza no cesaba… Tal vez por eso que ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Él sabía perfectamente que esta situación lo había provocado aquel sentimiento de celos y forma de ser muy impulsivo como un animal.

Pero por dentro… Lo que menos quería, era hacer llorar a la persona que vivía en corazón.

Esto fue el principio de una gran verdad… Solo él fue capaz de hacerla llorar, y solo él era capaz de hacerla sonreír.

_**TASS! TASS!**_

Él tomó un respiro dando un suspiro profundo. Y decidió hacer lo correcto.

Entonces… El paro cuando.

"C-Creo que así está bien."— Dijo el sentándose de espalda.

"UHMM!"— Expreso ella al sentirlo.

Aquel muchacho se había sentado de espalda con espalda, con aquella pequeña mujer que simplemente se quedó sorprendida.

Ahora ambos estaban lo más juntos posible, pero sin verse el rostro.

Ella no volteo y ni el tampoco.

Él se sentó en una forma, donde brazo izquierdo reposo en su pierna izquierda y apoyándose con otro brazo en el paso. Él estaba viendo las estrellas.

Mientras que la pequeña, ella simplemente no dijo nada, solo dejo de llorar por un momento, pero aún tenía la cabeza muy caída y abrazando sus piernas.

Una extraña situación para ambos; un silencio algo perfecto para el momento.

Entonces… El comienzo a hablar.

"Sabes Chiai…"— Dijo el chico sonriendo. "No hace mucho, existió una pequeña familia de 3 que también vivían como nosotros lo hacemos ahora. Aunque claro, ellos eran algo especial a lo que somos nosotros…"— Decía relatan todo el como un sonrisa al cielo.

Aquella muchacha al escuchar la voz de su compañero, ella levanto el rostro algo sorprendida, debido a que no sé esperaba que él le empezar a contar una historia.

Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a escuchar.

"Uhmm!... Si se podría decir así. Debido a que ellos eran una mamá, un papá y un pequeño niño… Sin duda una familia algo especial."— Dijo él riéndose un poco. "Jajaja!... Aunque siempre se sorprendían mucho al verlos… Una vez se preguntaron ¿Cómo es que una pequeña mujer pudo estar con un gran animal como ese hombre?... Debido a que ese hombre era muy grande como un árbol y peludo como un oso. Pero aun así, solo hubo una persona que no lo veía así, y esa era su pequeña compañera… Ella tan bella como las flores y tan delicada los pétalos de una rosa. Ella fue capaz de encontrar y ver el lado bello de aquel hombre, y aquel hombre se cautivó de aquella pequeña mujer… Fue algo extraño, pues quien pensaría que existiría una pareja tan rara… Pero a ellos no les importo, pues, su mundo solo eran ellos dos y nadie más."— Decía él muchacho apoyándose un poco en la espalda de su compañera.

Él había empezado a narrar una pequeña historia de la nada… Mientras tanto ella no entendía el porqué de eso. Pero si tener ninguna idea, ella un se quedó escuchado.

"Sabes Chiai… Tan grande era su cariño, que ambos decidieron continuar con su viaje, ambos se separaron de sus grupos y comenzaron a vivir libres. Era un tan arriesgados, que no les importo mucho vivir por su cuenta, tal vez fue algo que ellos mismo compartían y una razón del por cual ellos se gustaban. Mientras se buscaba aventura, ella siempre estaría detrás de él siguiendo sus pasos y cuidándolo. Por dentro él era el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tener a quien lo podía cuidar y ella era la más feliz por encontrar el amor… Simplemente ellos se entendía a su manera."— Dijo joven con mucho sentimiento de nostalgia.

La de los cabellos dorados empezó a estar muy atenta, pero aún tenía el rostro de estar muy sorprendido y a la vez un poco intrigada.

Ella levanto su cabeza, y aun con una mirada casi decaída, ella solo simplemente siguió escuchando.

"…Su vida fue tal vez la más difícil, pero para ellos era la vida que ellos querían y amaban… Hasta que un día, un tercer miembro les llego."— Dijo él con tono feliz. "…¿Quién diría que un niño había llegado a sus vidas?... El gran hombre simplemente no sabía qué hacer, ya que nunca había estado en una situación así, mientras que la pobre mujer estaba algo preocupada, debido a que ahora tenía que cuidador a dos bebes… Pero aun así, el cariño y el amor nunca faltaba en ellos. "— Con un tono sutil, dijo el pobre muchacho.

El viento de la noche de pronto se cambió a una brisa fresca de primera.

La luna comenzó a brillar un poco más en donde estaban nuestros protagonistas. Se podía sentir cierto confort en ese momento.

Entonces el continuo narrando y ella sigue escuchándolo.

"Día… Tras día pasaron. El niño fue creciendo de poco a poco… Él estaba feliz, pues a su lado tenía a su mamá, quien para él era la mujer más bella del mundo, ella siempre estaba a su lado desde el momento de despertar hasta la hora de dormir… Su padre, un hombre algo torpe, pero de buen corazón quien hizo lo posible para dar todo por su familia. Al niño nunca le falto nada cuando por lo cual siempre estuvo agradecido… Tal vez, era porque tenía a los mejores padres del mundo." — Él dijo con una sonrisa, pero. "Una vez…El niño pensó mucho y creyó que la razón de porque ambos eran tan felices, y eso era porque ambos se complementaban, ambos se necesitaban, ambos formaban una misma alma… Entonces el niño… Una vez se preguntó ¿Qué pasaría si uno de ellos faltara?"— Su tono ahora cambio.

El chico bajo un poco la cabeza, pero aun no perdía su sonrisa… A pesar de que lo que estaba contando. No era para nada algo alegre.

Pero ella simplemente seguía escuchándolo.

"Una pregunta que tal vez no debió hacerse... Ya que al día siguiente, el conoció la respuesta."— Con un tono triste el seguía narrando. "Un día la madre y el pequeño niño fueron a buscar ramas secas para hacer fuego, el hombre grande estaba preocupado de que fueran solos, pero el confió en su esposa y su pequeño hijo, quien le dijo que cuidaría a su mamá… El niño fue tan inocente en ese momento, pues… Después de haber hecho el trabajo, dentro de una parte oscura de los árboles, un grupo de lobos salieron de la nada... Esas bestias se veían hambrientas y muy mortíferas, la mamá no lo pensó 2 veces y les tiro todas las ramas que había recogido, y de frente agarro a su hijo y salió corriendo como podía… Ella corrió y corrió, pero aquellas bestias era muy rápidas. Fue un momento tan angustiante, pues el niño tenía miedo, todo su valor se fue cuando tuvo que ver a aquellas criaturas con sangre en sus colmillos. El niño se aferró a su madre, quien desesperada buscaba una forma de proteger a su hijo… La desesperación fue tal, que de pronto se encontró sin salida, llegando a la cima de un pequeño risco… Entonces, en ese momento se había dado cuenta que solo había una salida posible… El niño no se había dado cuenta, pero su madre le estaba sonriendo como siempre le hacía, aun en una situación tan desesperada, ella siguió sonriendo para él… Ella abrazo con mucha fuerza a su hijo y entonces… ¡Ella lo lanzo por el risco! … El niño mientras caía, veía como de a poco el rostro de su madre, que aún conservaba aquella hermosa sonrisa… ¿Quién sabe?... Tal vez ella no quería que su hijo la viera desesperada… ¡O!... Tal vez ella quería ser recordada con amor y no con tristeza. Pues el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de mamá, fue aquella sonrisa que lo protegió tanto." — El conto la historia, con un tono muy melancólico.

Hubo una pequeña brecha de silencio en ese momento.

Ella abrió los ojos de asombro al oír esa parte de la historia. Fue un sentimiento algo conmovedor…

En entonces… Quien estaba sentado de espaldas, el movió su brazo y sin pensarlo…

"…Esa vez… El niño no sabía la realidad, el simplemente era un infante que había visto poco del mundo…"— Dijo el muchacho con un tono muy profundo. "El niño no sabía que su mamá había muerto protegiéndole… El no tuvo que sufrir eso en ese momento… El niño cuando despertó, el solo se encontraba desorientado y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo… El camino y camino buscando a su mamá, pero no la encontraba, paso mucho tiempo en donde el pequeño niño camino hasta poder salir del bosque… Hambriento, casando y muy triste, pero al final logro salir de aquel oscuro bosque, pero… Al salir él…"— Dijo el joven cortando la historia.

Una pequeña brisa fría paso alrededor de ellos.

El muchacho dando un respiro profundo… El…

….

* * *

_**Visiones.**_

_Aquel triste día._

_Un gran hombre salió de lo más profundo del bosque._

_Herido con cortadas y desgarros profundos en su piel, manchas y rasgos de sangre había en todo su cuerpo y una que otro diente incrustado en su cuerpo… Él estaba en un terrible estado._

_La pregunta en ese momento fue… ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido?_

… _Aquel gran hombre… El solo hizo lo que cualquier esposo haría por su familia._

_Preocupado, él se adentró dentro del peligroso bosque a buscar a su querida esposa y a su pequeño hijo._

_Horas y horas pasaron… Y la preocupación creció en él, cosa que hizo que empezara a desesperarse._

… _Su pequeña esposa y su bebe no aparecían en ningún lado. El miro por los costados, trepo los árboles, pero no había rastro._

_Entonces… El hombre… Escucho unos sonidos._

_Unos sonidos algo grotescos y horribles._

_El por un momento se escondió… Él sabía que aquellos sonidos eran la de unas vestidas arremetiendo contra su presa._

_Entonces… En ese momento pensó lo peor._

_Pensamiento en su cabeza vinieron, creando en él una perturbación enorme._

_Su rostro se volvió pálido, debido a que lo que vino a su cabeza fue algo inquietante._

_Temeroso… Él pensó en ese momento en su familia._

_Él no quería creer que su amada esposa y su pequeño hijo fueran las victimas de aquellas bestias salvajes, pero la preocupación y el miedo lo obligaron a cerciorarse._

_Una buena o mala decisión… Era algo que él no sabía._

_Pero sin que él se haya dado cuenta, sus piernas se empezaron a mover solas… Su mirada poco a poco comenzó a ver aquel horrible escenario._

_Y en ese momento… Al verlo…_

"_C…Ciaru…"— Dijo el con miedo._

_En ese momento… El vio como una jauría de lobos estaba asesinando a su quería esposa._

…_Su corazón comenzó a latir de desesperación, sus manos temblaban juntos con sus piernas… Y su boca se abrió por el shock._

_Aquella impactante escena comenzó a penetrar muy profundo en su ser… Era un sentimiento muy aterrador._

_Ya que… El simplemente estaba viendo el cuello de su esposa en la boca de un lobo…_

"_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"— El grito con todas sus fuerzas._

_Sus ojos se contrajeron lo más profundo posible…_

_Las venas de su cuerpo comenzaron a ser más visibles al momento de apretar sus puños..._

_El enseño sus colmillos, como su fuera una bestia…_

_En ese momento, aquel hombre fue poseído por toda la rabia y odio que se había creado en su corazón._

_Los lobos lo vieron y soltaron el cuerpo de su esposa…_

_En total había unos 5 de ellos, que de a poco rodearon al gran hombre endemoniando._

_Los lobos tenían mostraron sus colmillos, que a la vez tenían la sangre de aquella pobre mujer._

_Al ver eso… El ya no dudo._

_Aquel gran hombre simplemente no lo pensó… Y en ese momento se lanzó contra esas bestias._

_Aquel encuentro fue muy sangriento._

_Dos lobos fueron directamente a morderle las piernas y uno intento lanzarse contra él._

_El hombre no sintió el dolor de las mordidas, como si no le importara…_

_El vio al lobo que se lanzó contra él y con sus grandes brazos lo agarra del cuello._

…_Ese poderoso hombre ahora comenzó a estrangular al lobo que había cogido con sus grandes manos._

_El lobo intento luchar con él, pero era inútil… El lobo se estaba quedando sin aire._

_El hombre con todo su oído y furia… Le rompe el cuello al lobo._

_El sonio de los huesos del lobo, fueron iguales a los destrozos de un cristal._

_El hombre lanzo al lobo contra los arboles con toda su fuerza._

_Aquel movimiento no había matado al lobo, pero si lo había dejado en un estado donde no se podía mover y le costaba respirar demasiado._

_Después de eso… Los otros dos lobos decidieron atacarlo._

_Los lobos que estaban mordiendo las piernas… De pronto el con sus con toda su fuerza, el agarra a cada con su manos._

_El movimiento fue tan violento, que provoco que su piel se desgarrase por los colmillos de esto… Pero aun así, el continuo._

_El lanzo a los lobos lejos y se preparó para atacar._

_Un lobo tomo viada y con gran velocidad salto contra el gran hombre… El lobo abrió sus boca lo más que pudo para morderle la garganta y matarlo, pero…_

…_El lobo fue interceptado._

_El hombre lucho y no se dejó caer por aquella bestia._

_El hombre tenía sus manos en los colmillos del lobo… El lobo intentaba cerrar su boca, pero fue inútil… La fuerza del hombre fue tremenda para él._

_Y entonces… El lobo vio los horribles ojos del aquel hombre por ultimas vez, pues…_

… _Aquel hombre con toda su fuerza… Le abrió la mandíbula destrozándole el cráneo al lobo._

_Aquel lobo quedo con su nariz tocando su nuca y el hombre termino con el rostro manchado por la sangre del animal._

_Aun si sus manos tuvieron que hacerse hueco por los colmillos de aquel loco… El apretó su puño y vio con furia los otros tres lobos._

_El hombre no cedió y se lanzó contra las otras tres bestias._

_Fue el inicio de una carnicería… Pues en esta ocasión, los lobos fueron más salvajes y el hombre se volvió uno de ellos._

_La pelea duro un buen tiempo._

_Los 3 lobos que quedaban comenzaron a atacarlo en grupo, pero el hombre, con toda la ira de su corazón no cedió._

_Una lluvia de sangre ocurrió en ese lugar… Pero al final…_

_El gran hombre gano._

_En ese momento… Las nubes grises comenzaron a disiparse y los rayos del comenzaron a alumbrar aquel lugar._

_El hombre camino hasta cierto punto, con el cuerpo muerto de su esposa en brazos._

_Camino hasta un árbol en donde los rayos del sol eran más luminosos…_

_Con los brazos temblando, el hombre baja muy delicadamente el cuerpo de su esposa muerta._

_Él la pone en una posición en donde la luz del sol acaricio su rostro, ella parecía que estaba durmiendo._

_El hombre de rodillas… Acerca su gran mano al rostro de su mujer._

"_Mi amor… Mi niña… Y-Ya amaneció…"— Dijo titiritanto su voz._

_El hombre acaricio suavemente el rostro de su pequeña esposa, quien parecía estar durmiendo plácidamente, perdida en sus sueños._

"_C…Ciaru… V-Vamos despierta…"— Dijo ahora el hombre con un tono desgarrador. "A-Aun tenemos que encontrar a nuestro hijo… E-Él está esperando por nosotros dos… A-Aun teneos mucho que viajar también… N-No puedes quedarte dormida… C…Ciaru… C-Ciaru!"— Decía él, quien poco a poco está perdiendo su fuerza._

_Ella no contestaba… Ella no le escuchaba… Ella solo no decía nada._

_El simplemente no lo pudo soportar._

…_La mujer que tanto amaba, su compañera de aventuras, la madre de su hijo… El simplemente no lo podía aceptar._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, en ese momento ahora él parecía un niño pequeño con el corazón más que roto._

_El agarra la mano de su esposa._

"_N-No me abandones… Por favor."— Dijo el hombre llorando._

_Muchos recuerdos pasaron en la cabeza de ese hombre en ese momento._

… _Aquellos días felices que nunca olvidara._

… _Aquellos viajes que siempre atesorara._

… _Aquellos momentos inolvidables que el amara._

_Pero sobretodo… Aquella sonrisa de la mujer que él siempre amara._

_El hombre entonces… Estallo en llanto mientras se negaba a darle el adiós a la compañera de su vida._

_Abrazo su pequeño cuerpo, como queriendo aferrarse a él para siempre y jamás soltarle…_

_Aquel momento… Simplemente fue el más triste de toda su vida._

_El hombre lloro y lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho… Las lágrimas no paraban, como si fueran aguas de cataratas cayendo al mar._

_El sintió que las heridas de su cuerpo, no eran nada comparados a la herida que tenía en su corazón._

…_No pudo, simplemente no pudo contenerse toda la tristeza que había en su alma._

_Él se sentía que por dentro… Él se estaba muriendo._

_Pero entonces… Mientras el gran hombre lloraba a mares._

_Había alguien más…_

_Todo ese momento… Toda esa escena… Desde el momento que el lucho contra los lobos._

_Él no se percató, pero…_

"…"— _Era su pequeño hijo._

_El niño lo había encontrado ya hace un buen tiempo y el observo todo…_

_Para él era la primera vez viendo a su padre derramando lágrimas… Y también era la primera vez en ver a su madre que no se levantaba._

_El en ese momento no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. El solo estaba confundido y un poco desorientado._

_El tal vez no lo pensaba y tampoco se lo imaginaba, pero… fue en ese momento…_

_En donde su vida feliz había llegado a su fin… Pues ese día, una nueva estrella apareció en el cielo._

…

* * *

"Yo…"— Dijo el chico, quien agarro la mano de su compañera con fuerza.

El sujeto su pequeña mano de una manera suave, pero con un poco de fuerza en el tacto.

Ella solo se sorprendió por aquel acto… Pero sobretodo… Noto que su mano estaba temblando un poco.

Fue un momento… En donde ahora… Era turno escuchar a sus corazones.

…. —O—…

* * *

Durante aquel silencio.

"Yo…"— Era ahora de ser sincero.

Mi mano temblaba mucho… Yo no podía describir lo nervioso que estaba.

Sentía que mi rostro quemaba y trataba de controlar que mi mano no temblara mucho, pero algo inevitable.

Eran los segundos más largos de mi vida. Mi corazón parecía que quería salirse de mi cuerpo y explotar.

¡No! ¡No!... ¡No me puedo dejar vencer ahora!...

Entonces… Tomo un gran respiro y con fuerza le digo.

"¡CHIAI!"— Le dije decidido.

"¡S-Si!"— Ella me contesto algo nerviosa.

En ese momento pensé.

El día que mi padre perdió a mi madre… Fue el día más horrible que él había vivido.

Perdió a la compañera de su vida… Perdió a la mujer que más amaba en este mundo.

¡Yo no quería perder a Chiai tampoco!

¡YO NO QUERÍA ESO!...

¡YO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCER A LA COMPAÑERA DE MI VIDA!... ¡YO TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE REALMENTE CONOCERLA!... ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE SER TAN IDIOTA?!... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

¿ACASO NO QUIERO ESTAR A SU LADO PARA SIEMPRE?...

¿ACASO NO QUIERO QUE HACERLA FELIZ?...

¿ACASO NO QUIERO SER YO QUIEN LA PROTEGA BAJO MIS BRAZOS?...

ENTONCES… ENTONCES… ¿POR QUÉ HE INTENTADO ALEJARLA DE MÍ?...

… A pesar de todo, de los conflictos y peleas… De los desahogos y llantos.

Ella no se fue de mi lado… Ella se quedó conmigo pasara lo que pasara.

Y sin darme cuenta… Mi mente no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Yo no… ¡Yo no voy a perder más mí tiempo!

Entonces… Yo…

"¡TU ME GUSTAS!.. ¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!"— Me confesé. "¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TÍ!... ¡CADA VEZ QUE PIENSO EN TI NO PUEDO EVITAR ESTAR FELIZ!... ¡SOY FELIZ CUANDO TE TENGO A MI LADO!... ¡ME GUSTA MUCHO CUANDO TOMAS MI MANO Y DUERMES EN MI PECHO!... ¡ME GUSTA VIAJAR CONTIGO!... ¡AUN SI A VECES ME HACES ENOJAR!... ¡YO JAMAS TE LLEGARÍA A ODIAR, SINO AL CONTRARIO!.. ¡ME ENAMORADO DE TI, QUE NO PUEDO EVITAR AMARTE MÁS Y MÁS CADA DÍA QUE PASA!... ¡Y SI! ¡TE AMO! ¡TE AMO TANTO QUE MI CORAZÓN QUIERE EXPLOTAR CADA VEZ QUE TE VE!... ¡MALDIGO LAS VECES QUE TE HECHO LLORAR!... ¡PERO AGRADEZCO A LA VIDA POR ME PERMITIÓ CONOCERTE!... ¡ERES Y SERAS LO MEJOR QUE ME A PASADO!... ¡Y NUNCA! ¡REPITO! ¡NUNCA!... ¡HE SIDO MÁS FELIZ EN TODA MI VIDA!... ¡PORQUE TU… TU ERES LA ÚNICA NIÑA PARA MIS OJOS!"— Lo dije, finalmente lo dijo.

Dije todo lo que mi corazón quería decir.

Me sentía libre, pero a la vez estaba muy feliz… Por eso yo…

"Por eso yo… ¡JAMÁS ME PERDONARÍA! ¡SI ALGÚN DÍA TE LLEGARA A PERDER!"— Fueron mis últimas palabras.

No quería cometer ningún error.

¡En el estrés de la vida! ¡Se nos escapan detalles!... ¡Qué luego más adelante, lo lamentos y se hace difícil! ¡RECUPERARLOS!

El día que mi mama murió.

Mi papá quedo tan destrozado por dentro, que intento olvidarla como sea… Mujeres, alcohol, fiestas, peleas… Todo… Él intento todo, pero nunca pudo superar el día que se fue.

…Si yo algún día llegase a perder a Chiai. Creo que no tendría el valor de olvidarla, por eso es que ahora tengo la oportunidad de no perderla.

Por eso yo… ¡YO!...

…—O—…..

* * *

"…!"— Me tape la boca con mi otra mano.

Mis ojos quería derramar muchas lágrimas y yo estaba luchando conmigo misma conteniendo mi voz.

¡Aquella historia!… ¡Aquellas palabras!… ¡Aquel te quiero mucho!…

Todo fue tan repentino… No lo entiendo, realmente no estaba comprendiendo nada.

… Mi corazón estaba latiendo mucho, mi mente se estaba perdiendo con mis pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora?... ¿Qué es todo esto?

…Siento un calor dentro de mi corazón. Un calor confortante que empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, como si estuviera sintiendo el delicado abrazo de los rayos del sol.

Mi mente estaba muy inquieta, muchas cosas venía a mi mente una y otra vez… Era como un huracán de pensamientos invadía toda mi cabeza.

Está muy confundida, me sentía muy extrañada…

Quería llorar y llorar, pero no por tristeza, sino que dentro de mí… Había un gran sentimiento de emoción, esa emoción que lo sentía más y más grande que a poco quería explotar.

Quería sonreír, pero sentía mucha vergüenza cuando lo pensaba.

Mi estómago estaba muy intranquilo, sentía un pequeño hormigueo dándome cosquillas dentro de mi ser.

Esta fue la primera vez que empezaba a sentir todo esto. Y realmente… Realmente…

"…¿Q-Que me está pasando?"— No pude sentirme muy confundida.

Mi cabeza no podía asimilar todo esto… Temblaba mucho y mi corazón estaba muy intranquilo.

…Pero a pesar de todo esto. A pesar de tener que todo esto era nuevo para mí.

Mi ser… ¡Todo mi ser estaba feliz!

No sabía que hacer ahora… No sabía lo que quería ahora… ¡Todo! ¡REALMENTE TODO ERA MUY CONFUSO!

Pero entonces…

**FUNNSS!**

"…Ahhh?" — Sentí que me moví.

Entonces… Dando un giro entero… Siento que me estoy moviendo.

Mi mano fue sujetada y a la vez fue jalada. Sentí que estaba siendo atraída de una forma que no esperaba.

Voltee mi mirada y…

"…."

"…."

Estaba él… Todo mi cuerpo ahora estaba lo más cercano a Issei.

Nuestras miradas se juntaron en una brecha tan pequeña, él tenía unos ojos tranquilos y una sonrisa cálida.

Me deje llevar en ese momento. No podía dejar de verlo… ¡Mis ojos no querían apartarse de su mirada!

Entonces… No pude evitarlo.

"Ya no llores más…"— Me dijo Issei limpiando mi rostro.

El coloco su mano en mi rostro y con sus dedos el limpia las lágrimas de mis ojos…

Baje un poco mi mirada, sentí un poco de vergüenza que me viera así… Pero a pesar de que no quería que me viera así.

Yo coloco mi mano en su mano… Fue algo que no hice a propósito.

Y entonces…

"Uhmm!"— Dije al sentir algo en mi barbilla.

Sentí que el levanto mi cabeza, volviendo a tener nuestras miradas frente a frente, pero…

Esta vez… ¡Esta vez él se estaba acercando más a mí!

Su rostro venia más y más al mío… Podía sentir una pequeña calor dentro de mi cuerpo por esa acción.

El rostro de Issei se estaba volviendo colorado y yo estaba sintiendo mucho calor ahora, pero nuestras miradas no se separaron.

No me podía mover, no podía decir nada… ¡Solo podía mirar cómo se me acercaba!

Poco a poco podía sentirlo más cerca de mí… Y entonces…

**CHICCCK!**

El silencio reino entre nosotros.

"Mmmmhmhm!"— No me lo pude creer.

Yo tenía los ojos muy abiertos… ¡ACASO! ¡ACASO! ¡ACASO FUI PROFANADA!

El tiempo se hizo lento en ese momento… Sentí que toda mi fuerza se estaba yendo y que solo podía dejarme llevar por el momento.

Mis manos temblaban mucho, una parte de mi sintió un poco de miedo, pero por otro lado…

El tener la boca de Issei junto a la mía… ¡Se sentía bien! ¡Esto empezaba a sentir muy bien!

No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero se sentía muy bien.

El coloco sus labios con míos, y además… ¡El abrió mi boca con su lengua y pude sentir algo más penetrante que su saliva!

¡Poco a poco estaba perdiendo todo de mí!... ¡Sentía que si seguía así! ¡Pronto me desmayaría!

Issei en ese momento… El me agarra de a espalda con sus brazos.

Aun teniendo sus labios con los míos, él se percató que estaba perdiendo mis fuerzas… Cosa que provoco que me empezara a acostar delicadamente en el pasto.

Una parte de mí, sintió que estaba haciendo cosas malas… ¡Pero soy sincera! ¡Eso dejo de importarme ahora!

Y entonces…

"Muaajjj!"— Dijo él al separarse.

"Ahhhhh…. Ahhhhh!"— Estaba sin aliento y me costaba respirar.

Al separarnos… Pude notar el camino de nuestra saliva colgando en sus labios.

Él ahora estaba encima de mí, con ambos brazos alrededor mío.

…¡LO JURO! ¡NO SABÍA PORQUE! ¡PERO ME SENTIA MUY ACALORADA!

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a cruzar nuevamente. Él tenía el rostro muy colorado, pero en ningún momento lo vi que quería dejar de verme.

No me resiste, ya que aún no tenía fuerza ni para moverme… Pero… De alguna manera…

"Jhhha~a~a~a~~~aaaaa~~~"— Me quede sin aliento.

Me costaba respirar un poco, sentía un poco de mi sudor recorriendo mi rostro y no podía moverme.

Pero… Luego…

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Yo no sabía que decir y mucho menos sabía si podía hablar.

Pero eso fue algo… ¡MUY FOGOSO!

….—O—…

* * *

Después de separarnos.

"Jhhha~a~a~a~~~aaaaa~~~"— Ella se quedó sin aliento.

Tenía una respiración débil y parecía estar demasiado agitada.

Temblaba mucho, pero a la vez no mostraba miedo en sus ojos… Era como una gran mar de pensamientos desordenados, debido a que estaba con una expresión de pérdida frente a mí.

Tenía el rostro colorado y también pude sentirla más vulnerable que nunca… No pude evitarlo…

¡Oh rayos!... ¡NO ESPERABA NADA DE ESTO!... ¡Creo que me deje llevar demasiado!

Mi mente entonces volvió en sí de golpe cuando tome el control de mi cuerpo. Nunca… Lo juro nunca pensé ver a Chiai de esta manera… Tan… Tan… ¡ARRRRGGGG! ¡SI ESTO SIGUE ASÍ!... ¡NO VOY A PODER EVITARLO!

N-No… N-No… ¿Q-Qué me pasa?... Se supone que quería mostrarle mis sentimientos, aun no es hora de eso… Si sigo con esto posiblemente la voy asustar.

¡C-CÁLMATE! ¡C-CALMANTE!... Todavía estoy a tiempo para no arruinarlo.

…Aun si tenía una fuerte lucha interna, con mi corazón y mi cuerpo. Pero en cierta parte mis manos querían tocar todo su cuerpo…

Era un deseo inevitable, por alguna razón siento que el cuerpo de la mujer que amas es para ser recorrido cada centímetro y cada parte de su cuerpo, conocer todo de ella, incluso su lugar más oculto… Que mis manos memoricen cada detalle en específico, cada rasgo de su ser, y todo haciéndolo muy pero muy lentamente, sintiéndolo y disfrutándolo plenamente sin deseos de parar nunca.

¡PERO SENTÍA QUE NO ERA EL MOMENTO!...

Ella me importa demasiado, como hacerle daño por unos oscuros deseos… ¡AÚN NO ES HORA! ¡TODO TENÍA SU TIEMPO!

"…."— Entonces logro calmarme.

…Luego de eso. Mi mente gano por poco.

Me decidí que parar y solo me dedique a contemplarla bajos mis brazos.

Entonces yo… Decido colocar mi mano en su rostro cálido. Sentía que sus cachetes me quemaban.

Y entonces, después de que un viento helado nos refrescara

Yo le hablo.

"Te amo, por eso… ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MIS BRAZOS!"— Le dije cuando empecé a darle un fuerte abrazo.

Ese brazo él fue sello de mis palabras…. El sello de mi promesa.

Para mí fue un momento hermoso.

Un momento que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Y estaba más que feliz, ya que…

"Mnpm!"— La escuche haciendo un sonido.

Chiai se empezó a mover lentamente. Yo no esperaba que de pronto ella empezara a mover sus brazos… Y por último y sin decir nada.

Ella me abraza fuertemente.

Pero luego… Yo no esperaba esto.

Ya que en ese abrazo… Chiai sube lentamente su cabeza, y con una voz muy suave…

Ella en ese momento… Dejo salir…

"(_Susurros_)"— Soplo en mi oído.

En ese momento yo… Levanto mi cabeza muy sorprendió y con los ojos abiertos.

Pues al verla… Ella… Ella…

"Gracias…"— Me dijo ella con una sonrisa y vida en sus ojos.

Me quede sin habla… Yo… En ese momento… No pude ocultar mi felicidad…

La noche me hizo muy larga y corazón no paraba de latir a gran velocidad.

…

* * *

**[En el presente]**

"Y eso fue lo que paso."— Dijo sonriente cierta descuidada.

Gabriel, quien decidió contar cierta parte de la historia… Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a diferencia de hace un momento.

"Creo que le suma otro punto."— Dijo ella anotando en su libreta que saco de su manga.

"…N-No era necesario que contaras eso." — Decía Miguel, tapándose el rostro.

Miguel, quien parecía que aún vivía en mundo de castidad. Él estaba tan rojo y podía notar una aura de estar muy triste… Es como si realmente le doliera contar ese tipo de cosas.

Me parecía muy absurdo que Miguel tuviera ese tipo de pensamientos, pero lo entiendo en cierta parte. De todas formas, es su hermana pequeña.

Pero por otro lado…

"Bueno… Eso es nuevo. Nunca espere que realmente tomara la iniciativa."— Dijo Sirzches, muy satisfecho.

"¿Tú crees eso?... Yo solo entiendo que mi nuero estaba marcando lo que es suyo."— Dijo su padre muy sonriente.

"¡Cariño!... No lo trates como a un perro." — Dijo su esposa llamándole la atención.

Gabriel no conto bien esa parte de la historia. De cierta forma, hizo ver a Issei como un oportunista acosador, pero de todas formas… ¡ESTABA MUY ORGULLOSO!

Estaba tan feliz que quería llorar.

Pero… Creo que no todos sentían lo mismo que yo.

"E-Eso sí es muy injusto."— Dijo la pobre Asia al estar resignada.

"Ese cobarde… Y nosotras siempre dando la iniciativa."— Decía Xenovia, quien parecía frustrada.

"Ummhhh!"— Suspiro muy triste la pobre Irina.

Ese trio de raras tuvieron reacciones muy diferentes para variar. Y yo que pensaba que Xenovia era una cabeza hueca, pero veo que no del todo cuando se trata de esto.

Solo me daba un poco de gracia.

"No solo una confesión, sino que la beso de la manera más apasionada… L-Lo siento… E-Esto es mucho para mí."— Exclamo la pobre Akeno.

De todas las demás, parece que ella fue la más afectada.

"Es lindo ser joven… ¿No? …_Sniff—Sniff!_"— Dijo muy triste Rossweisse.

Ella estaba en su esquina y nube negra creció más… El día de hoy mostro ser una personas muy depresiva, eso fue algo que no esperaba ver en alguien como ella.

"S-Sempaiii!"— Dijo Koneko muy concentrada.

De todas ellas… Ella empezó a dar una reacción diferente, fue raro lo admito, pues… Koneko parecía triste cada vez que la historia avanzaba, era como estuviera muy concentrada en lo que decía Miguel y Gabriel, parecía que estuviera triste, pero por lo que estaba escuchando… Al menos esa era mi impresión.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo pasaba por sus mentes ahora después de esta revelación. Yo sabía perfectamente que ellas tenían ciertos sentimientos por Ise, y realmente me cuesta pensar, como es que se estarán siento ahora por dentro.

Pero al fijarme bien.

"Veo que lo estas tomando con calma ahora."— Le dijo Sona a Rias.

De todas de las chicas, Rias solo fue la única que estaba calmada… Era como si no le hubiese afecto esa parte de la historia.

Con un mirada tranquila y un suave suspiro.

"Jaaaahhh!"— Suspiro un poco y luego dijo.. "De nada sirve preocuparse ahora, eso ya lo entendí bien."— Fue su respuesta a su amiga.

Esa reacción no era algo que se esperaba de ella. Posiblemente hubiera esperado algo como más decepcionada, pero no…

Y entonces… Su mirada fue directamente a la sonriente Gabriel.

"Puedes proseguir con el relato… Por favor."— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gabriel se sorprendió ante las palabras de Rias, quien parecía que quería escuchar el resto de la historia.

"….?"— Estuvo pensativo.

Era yo… O eso me pareció un poco raro… ¿Qué fue lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza?

Conociéndola bien, creo que lo que quería… Era escuchar toda la historia y por su anterior respuesta, parece que no se dejaría afectar ahora.

Raro… Muy raro…

"De acuerdo."— Le dijo Gabriel.

Ahora era Gabriel quien iba a continuar con el relato de la historia, pero…

Rápidamente… Miguel, quien ya no estaba avergonzado, le pregunta.

"¿Realmente quieres continuar?"— Le pregunto algo preocupado.

La mirada de Gabriel no lo volteo a ver y por alguna razón, sentí que aquella sonrisa que tenía… Era simplemente una fachada.

"Si…"— Le contesto ella. "Miguel… Yo creo que es mejor que yo siga"— Dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada.

Las palabras de Gabriel fueron algo que dejo a Miguel algo preocupado.

Al escuchar eso. Podía notar que lo que venía ahora, no algo muy bueno.

Por eso que en ese momento nadie hablo tampoco.

"Bueno verán…"— Dijo ella. "Después de ese lindo momento. Mi hermana había sentido por primera vez que era el amor. Tal vez fue la primera de los ángeles en enamorarse, por no decir la primera, y por eso… Onee-sama estaba tan feliz, pero. No puedo describir que fue lo que sentía, pero si puedo dar fe que estaba tan feliz de estar con el hombre que ella amaba y que escogió como el compañero de su vida. Después de todo ella le dijo que si, que si quería ser su novia…"— Lo conto con una gran sonrisa.

"Hay que lindo… No puedo negar que me ha gustado escuchar esta linda historia de amor hasta ahora."— Dijo muy emocionada Serafall.

Parecía que ella se había concentrado tanto con la historia, que no podía dejar de esta tan emocionada.

No era nada extraño en ella, pues de todas formas ella era así.

Pero…

"¿Una linda historia de amor?"— Pregunto Gabriel un poco extraña. "Fufufu… En eso tienes razón, Sera-chan."— Le contesto ahora feliz.

Uhmmm!? … Era difícil de leer la atmosfera cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Pero bueno… ¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por eso?... Por el momento, lo que quería ahora… Era terminar de escuchar la historia.

"Después de casi 4 días de viaje… Mi hermana e Issei-kun, por fin estaban cerca del punto de encuentro con sus amigos. Pero antes de llegar al cruce de las montañas, antes tenían que pasar por un campo muy abierto, donde a más de un kilómetro de largo, solo se podía ver pasto y más pasto… Digamos que mi hermana estaba tan feliz después de la confesión de Issei-kun, que tal vez provoco que olvidara de nuevo quien era…Tal vez su inocencia fue su peor enemiga. Ya que, un ángel… Siempre será ángel… Aun si estaba enamorada. Por eso es que esta parte de la historia… Quiero que la escuchen y verán… Del ¿Por qué de muchas cosas?"— Fueron las últimas palabras de Gabriel, antes de proseguir con el relato.

Volvimos a estar atentos a la historia, pues por el tono que salió de la boca de Gabriel, esto era muy importante.

Solo espero… Que varias de nuestras preguntas sean contestadas.

Pero hasta entonces… Disfruta tu tiempo a solas con amada, Ise.

* * *

—**[INTIMIDADES CON MI NOVIA]—**

**Después de 4 largos días de viaje.**

El sol estaba alumbrando todo el lugar con su cálida luz, el cielo estaba con muchas nubes que adornaban como si fuera un lienzo; el viento era fresco y muy puro.

La belleza de la naturaleza, era que nunca se podía dejar de lado, y más cuando se trataba de un gran viaje.

"El día ésta muy hermoso… ¿No lo crees?"— Me pregunto mi pequeña amada.

"Si…"— Le conteste a ella. "Pero para mí cualquier día se hace hermoso, con solo tenerte a mi lado." — Le contesto sonriente.

No era para nada una mentira, y ni mucho menos era por meloso. Simplemente dejaba que me corazón hablara por mí.

Y bueno… Lo hacía también.

"¡E-Ey!... N-No digas eso de la nada… ¿T-Te gusta mucho jugar con mi corazón?"— Me contesto muy ruborizada.

Mi amaba… Mi Chiai… Era grandioso decir eso por fin.

Me gustaba mucho cuando se ponía roja por mis palabras, y mostraba ese rostro de estar muy avergonzada aun… Eso me demostró que aun su corazón era la de una niña pura.

Que en cierta parte me hacía sentir mal, pues la noche pasaba… No pude evitar pensar cosas pervertidas con ella. Si lo sé, soy un mal hombre… Por hacer eso a alguien tan linda como mi novia.

¿Qué clase de hombre piensa en cosas cochinas con alguien tan pura como ella?

Pero… Cuando estaba pensado en mis cosas.

**CHICCKK!**

"MPNMP!"— No lo vi venir.

¡¿QUËEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….?!

Mi mente estaba en blanco, yo no me había percatado, pero en ese momento…

Chiai me jalo hacia abajo y me dio un beso muy apaisando. Ella empezó a darme un beso tan fogoso, que poco a poco sentí que no podía respirar.

Mis piernas empezaron temblar y mi mente estaba sin reaccionar.

"Haaaaa!"— Reacciono ella al separarnos. "…¿Ahora quién es el avergonzado ahora?"— Me lo decía muy acalorada.

Eso era jugar muy sucio… ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO!

Atacar a alguien mientras estaba con mucho remordimiento en la conciencia, no era que me estaba quejado… ¿De hecho quien se quejaría de esto?

Si no que…

"Empieza a correr… ¡Por qué si te agarro no te voy a soltar!"— Le dije al querer vengarme.

"¿E-Ehhh?... ¿P-Por qué siento que solo te provoque más?"— Dijo ella sintiendo mi aura peligrosa.

"¡CORRE!"— Le dije al no poder controlar mi bestia interior.

Y hacia fue… Que Chiai salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

Estaba muy seguro que no había nada en este mundo que me detendría ahora.

Pero aun ella agarro mucha velocidad al salir corriendo. Lo cual no me llego a sorprender mucho, pues Chiai, en algo que ella destacaba mucho, era que tenía muy velocidad.

Tal vez era por lo pequeña y lo liviana que era, pero era demasiado rápida.

Pero eso no me iba detener para alcanzarla.

"Waaaa!"— Grito ella al voltear. "¿Cómo es que estas tan cerca?"— Pregunto ella sorprendida.

"Cuando quiero algo, siempre estoy dispuesto a dar todo mi para ello. Y más aún, si eres tu… ¿Crees que vas a poder escapar de mí?"— Le dije mientras me acercaba más.

"…¿C-Como interpretar eso?"— Me pregunto feliz.

Y cuando ya estaba lo más cerca posible. Yo sonreí y con las fuerza de mis piernas.

"…¡ASÍ!"— Grite al saltar.

Me impulse contra el suelo y di una gran salto para atraparla… Lo cual…

**PLUUNNNN!**

Por fin la había atrapado.

Yo en ese momento me había lanzado sobre ella cuando encontré la oportunidad.

Ambos caímos al piso… Chiai estaba con la espalda en el suelo, y yo estaba en su encima.

"Hehehehe!,,, Me atrapaste."— Me dijo ella riéndose.

Aunque no parecía cansada, ella parecía estar un poco débil debajo de mí.

"Ahora veras… Esto es tu castigo."— Le dije mientras me acercaba.

En ese momento… Ella levanto sus brazos y con sus manos, ella envolvió sus manos sobre mi cuello y lentamente.

**CHICKKK!**

Ambos empezamos a compartir nuestro amor.

Me deje llevar por ese beso que nos estábamos dando. Mis manos ahora estaban por su cintura… Por lo cual, una parte de mi luchaba para no dejarme llevar demasiado, pero era muy difícil… ¡MUY DIFÍCIL!

Mis manos quería recorrer más allá de su cintura, quería ver sus estómago, quería sentí toda su piel a toda costa… ¡ESTO ERA LA MAYOR LUCHA DE MI VIDA!

Por lo cual.

"…_No creo poder contenerme mucho. Solo quiero conocerla más._"— Me estaba perdiendo en mis pensamientos.

Mis manos poco a poco se estaban dejando llevar por el momento.

Mi mano derecha comenzó a escalar un poco sobre su vientre, mientras que mi mano izquierda se había metido por debajo de su ropa.

Nosotros seguíamos besándonos muy despreocupados, por lo cual ella no parecía importarle que estuviera jugando con su ombligo.

Podía sentir su piel con la mía, era tan suave y fina… Estaba grabando aquella hermosa sensación dentro de mi mente, aquella caricia se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un gran deseo.

Mi mano estaba tocando todo lo que podía y quería sentir… Su vientre, su espalda… y sobretodo…

"IYAAA!"— Ella gimió.

Tal vez estaba dejando llevar, pero…

"A lo siento… No me di cuenta."— Le dije repentinamente.

Al percatarme me había dado cuenta que mi mano derecha ya había llegado a lugar donde todo hombre desea explorar.

Aquellas caricias pronto empezaron a tomar forma en mi mente. Mis manos eran como mis ojos en ese momento.

Tan suave y tan delicado… Y tan…

"P-Pequeño…"— Lo pensé en voz alta, mientras le tocaba el pecho.

Mis mano empezó a sentirla, pero cuando quería verla su rostro.

"UHHMMM!"— No parecía feliz. "…S-Sé que son pequeños. Pero no me lo tienes que decir…"— Me lo dijo ella muy triste.

En ese momento… Me había dado cuenta que ya había matado el momento.

Chiai me dio una mirada triste y a la vez de una muy decepcionada. En sus ojos podía notar que quería llorar.

Y entonces… Yo…

"L-Lo siento… Y-Yo no quería…"— Le dije asustado.

Yo me retiro de su encima y la dejo para que se levante.

Chiai solo se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, y con un tono triste.

"Ya sé que son pequeñas, perdón por ser pequeña…"— Me respondió muy triste.

Creo que de cierta manera la hecho sentir muy mal. Yo no tenía la intención de ponerla triste y sobretodo matar aquel momento entre los dos.

Estaba algo frustrada con una mirada decaída.

Entonces yo… Me siento a su lado, como el buen compañero que soy.

"N-No quería hacerte sentir mal, pero sabes…"— Le decía mientras sonreía. "A mí me gustas tal y como eres."— Fui muy sincero.

Con tal de verla para nada triste, decidí ser sincero con mi corazón… Y creo que estaba funcionando.

Pues, sin que ella lo notara… Con una vista disimulada, me había dado cuenta que estaba recuperando su sonrisa.

"¿Enserio?"— Me lo dijo muy tímida. "Issei… Entonces dime… ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de mí?"— Me pregunto muy ilusionada.

Vaya… Era la primera vez que había llegado tan lejos, bueno también esta era mi primera vez que tenía algo muy lindo como ahora.

Tenía que esforzarme, ahora mismo tenía que hacerla feliz.

"Uhmmm!"— Me quede pensado. "Veras… Siempre me gusto de tú cabello dorado, fue la primera vez en mi vida que había visto a alguien con una linda melena del color de sol, pero sobretodo me gustó mucho cuando lo dejaste crecer."— Le conteste muy feliz.

"Mfufu…"— Ella rio un poco. "Yo normalmente me lo corto, tú me conociste cuando tenía el cabello corto… A mí siempre me gusto cortármelo, pero ahora veo que no están malo tenerlo largo. Incluso pensé en ya no cortármelo otra vez."— Me respondió ella al ver un mechón de su cabello.

¡SÍ!... No era que no me gustara verla con el cabello corto, para mí era linda como fuera, pero… El cabello largo le hacía más que hermosa a mis ojos.

Pero antes de que me dejara llevar por mis pensamientos.

"… ¿Y qué más te gusta de mí? O ¿Solo mi cabello es lo que te gusta de mí?"— Me pregunto ella ahora algo encariñada.

"Uhmm!"— Me puse a pensar. "No solo tú cabello me gusta… Me gusta tus manos, tan pequeñas que las puedo cubrir con las mías, tan delicadas y suaves cuando las sostengo. Me gusta tu sonrisa, cuando eres feliz siento que mi corazón no puede dejar de latir y me emociono mucho verte así, eso hace que me enamore de ti mucho más… Me gusta tocarte, me gusta sentir tu piel con la mía cuando te sostengo, eres muy suave que no pueda dejar de pensar en que quiero tocarte más y más… Y Me gusta tus ojos; aquellos ojos que reflejan el todo el cielo, y al igual que tu cabello, fue la primera vez que vi unos ojos azules como los tuyos, unos penetrantes y puros, tu mirada me trae paz y tranquilidad, haces que me sienta feliz… Yo no me canso de verlos. "— Fue la respuesta que tanto quería decir.

Realmente no me costaba nada decirlo, simplemente quería decirlo… Ella era la persona que amo.

Aunque… También había otras cosas que me gustaban de ella, que no me atreví decirle, como… Qué me gustaba mucho tocarle el vientre y jugar con su ombligo, que me gustaba mucho oler su cabello, no era mi culpa, olía tan bien, tampoco me atreví a decirle que no paraba de verle los muslos y el trasero… ¡No era mi culpa! ¡A pesar de no tener pechos grandes como Kokoa!... ¡Chiai tenía unas hermosas piernas carnosas! ¡Las tenía también formadas, tanto que no podía aguantar y quería sentirlas, tocarlas a toda costa!... ¡Sinceramente! ¡El deseo de tocarla, cada vez era más grande y yo luchaba mucho para contenerme! ¡NO ERA MI CULPA! ¡ELLA ERA MUY LINDA!

…C-Contrólate… C-Contrólate… No eches a perder algo tan lindo como esto, solo por querer ser un animal tan pronto.

Pero… A pesar de todo ese deseos sucios, y del aspecto físico de Chiai.

Solo había una cosa que me gustaba igual o más de todo lo que pude decir.

"¿Pero sabes algo…?"— Le dije ahora acercándome a su lado. "A pesar de todo lo que te dije… Tú me gustas, simplemente porque eres tú. No podría enamorarme de alguien, que no seas tú… Tú me gustas porque simplemente eres Chiai… Mí Chiai."— Fueron mis últimas palabras.

**FUISSSS!**

La brisa del campo paso nuestro lado, justo en el momento del silencio.

Dije muchas cosas, que en parte me hizo sentir algo avergonzado, pero todo lo que dije fue lo que ella quería escuchar de mí.

Por un momento no escuche ni un sonido por su parte, sino hasta que la vi.

"¿Hhmmmppp?"— Intente verla. "…¿C…Chiai?"— Le pregunte nuevamente.

"N…No mires… N-No me mires…"— Me dijo ella muy tímidamente.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con sus manos e intentaba mucho evitar encontrar nuestras miradas.

"…N-No sé que es lo que me está sucediendo, Issei. Solo no me veas… N-No me veas! "— Me lo decía con un tono demasiado timido.

Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro y no podía estar quieta, era tanto lo imperativa qu estaba… Que en ese momento.

"¡Vamos!... No tengas miedo." — Empecé a sostenerla con mis brazos.

"¡N-Nooo!"— Dijo aun cubriéndose el rostro.

Ella lucho mucho para no que no le viera el rostro, tenía una gran fuerza que me fue imposible moverle si quiera un poco.

Pero si de esa forma no servía…

"Vas haber… Voy a ver esa linda cara tuya. Ya sea por las buenas o por las malas…"— Le dije a punto de atacarla.

"¡NOOOO!"— Me dijo aun poniendo resistencia.

Realmente no quería hacer esto… ¡Naaa! ¡A quien en gaño! ¡YO SI QUERÍA HACER ESTO!

Mis dedos empezaron a desesperarse un poco, ellos ya querían comenzar de una vez el castigo.

Mi deseo de querer jugar con ella un poco… Realmente me sentía muy travieso.

"¡Veras!"— Dije al lanzarme. "¡SIENTE EL PODER DE MIS DEDOS!"— Le dije antes de comenzar.

Yo en ese momento, fui por detrás de Chiai… Me coloque rápidamente en su espalda, y mis dedos que estaban tan inquietos de comenzar… Yo simplemente quería hacerlo.

"C-Chuchi… C-Chuchicuhicuchi!"— Empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar y jugar con todo su cuerpo… Desde sus axilas, el cuello y la espaldas… Hasta su estómago, piernas y pies.

"Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajaja!"— Ella comenzó a reírse.

Nadie me iba detener. Yo ahora mismo estaba disfrutando tanto esto… Mis dedos no conocían límites, empecé tocar todo lo que yo quería.

En parte me sentía mal, pero era una buena oportunidad… ¡Yo tenía que aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se me presentaba!

Por ese momento… Me deje llevar tanto….

"Jajajajajajajaja…. N-Noooouhhh… Y-Ya no más… Y-Ya no más… Me D-Duele e-e estomago de tanto reírme…. M-Me hago pipi… M-Me hago pipi…. ¡ISSEI! Jajajajajajajajajaja!"— Chiai me estaba pidiendo piedad.

Yo me hice el sordo y no la escuche.

Se podría decir que estaba poseído por mi lado travieso en ese momento. Chiai me pedía mucho que ya no continuara, pero su risa era tan linda… Que no podía dejar de escucharla.

Ahora mismo le estaba haciendo tantas cosquillas por debajo de los brazos, que podía sentir que ella ya estaba su límite.

Mientras que por mi parte… Yo lo estaba pasando muy bien.

Pero antes de olvidarme del propósito del ataque de cosquillas.

Muevo rápidamente mis manos, la agarro de sus brazos… Y con un poco de suavidad, yo la muevo hacía el frente de mí.

Ahora mismo su cuerpo estaba de espaldas contra el pasto… Y yo…

"…..!"— Me quede sin nada que decir.

Su mirada… Su rostro… ¡ELLA ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE ROJA!

Podía notar que ahora mismo no estaba poniendo resistencia, pero su reacción era tal… Simplemente no pude resistir.

Ya que… Esa fue la primera vez que pude verlas de la manera que siempre pensé.

Y aún muy avergonzada.

"Eres tan mala por querer ocultarme esa mirada."— Le dije un poco perdido.

"Mpmmmm!"— Ella estaba muy tímida. "E-Eres un aprovechado."— Me contesto con su dulce voz.

Me hubiera gustado permanecer así para siempre. No me importaría quedarme toda una vida de esta manera.

Mirándola… Observarla… Contemplándola… Esto para mí, era lo mejor que me había pasado.

Después de mucho tiempo… Una gran felicidad se empezó a apoderar de mi corazón.

"Oye…"— Le dije muy feliz. "Gracias… Por querer ser parte mi vida."— Fueron mis últimas palabras selladas con una sonrisa.

No dude y la abrace con todo mis fuerzas.

Soy feliz… Muy feliz…

…—O—….

* * *

_**[En el presente]**_

En la gran sala principal.

"Ellos eran demasiado acaramelados."— Fue un comentario algo inoportuno.

Por eso es que Gabriel quería continuar la historia. Ella nos contó un momento muy íntimo de ellos, por lo cual…

"¿Lo hiciste a propósito? ¿Verdad?"— Rápidamente se hizo escuchar la queja de Rias.

No la podía culpar para nada. Era muy natural que reaccionara de esa manera, después de escuchar que el chico que ella amaba… Realmente no era un pervertido tímido que siempre tenía que ser guiado. Si no que era un hombre que las tenía bien puestas.

"Fufu-fu-fu…"— Gabriel siempre rio. " Un poco, pero si no lo hacía yo. Miguel nunca lo iba a contar."— Fue su respuesta con un tono picante.

Ella tenía razón en eso, pues conociendo a Miguel…

"No era necesario que contaras eso…"— Le respondió muy triste.

Miguel parecía un alma en pena, en donde sus ojos perdieron el brillo por un instante y su alma estaba luchando para no salirse de su cuerpo.

Por lo cual no pude resistir a comentar.

"Eres un exagerado… Eso es algo normal en una pareja."— Le comente.

No era como que Gabriel estuviera contando que esos dos tuvieron sexo ni nada parecido.

Pero era mejor no decirle eso… Conociéndolo como es, él se pondría peor.

Luego de un momento en donde él se estaba recuperando.

"Cof-Cof!"— Miguel aclaro su garganta. "Creo que mejor yo sigo con la historia."—Dijo el ya recobrando su compostura.

Luego de eso… Él puso una mirada más seria y continuo relatando.

"Luego de ese pequeño momento de felicidad, ellos continuaron su camino… Ya estaban cerca del punto de encuentro, unos kilómetros… Cansandos, hambrientos, pero muy satisfechos… Issei y mi hermana estaban por concluir su viaje."— Fueron las palabras de Miguel.

Aqul tono cambio toda la atmósfera… ¿Y cómo me di cuenta de eso?

"Vaya… Con que por fin llegamos a es parte de la historia."— Gabriel hablo con una reacción muy cambiante.

No era necesario decir… Que ahora su mirada decayó con ello.

Tal vez fue algo que solo ella y Miguel entendía, y también dentro de poco nosotros lo entenderíamos.

"¿Qué paso con esa reacción?"— Pregunto Sirzches.

Miguel suspiro ante la pregunta de Sirchzes, pero Miguel recuperando su sonrisa… Le contesto.

"A veces… La vida pone a prueba a las personas, para demostrar el valor y el espíritu del su amor. El amor es la única arma en el mundo que puede combatir contra la maldad, no importa como será la prueba… Tan dolorosa, tan triste, pero al final… Tal vez es la única forma en que uno puede medir el gran valor de una persona. Y eso fue lo que le voy a contar ahora."— Dijo Miguel.

Lo juro… Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Miguel perder toda su sonrisa.

Alguien como él, quien nunca dejo de sonreír… Tal vez por eso… Yo no dije nada más, ya que quería escuchar lo que iba a salir de su boca.

Todos tomaron atención a ello, y el continuo…

"En su último día del viaje… " — En pocas palabras. "Issei tuvo que conocer la verdad de una manera, que cambio su vida…"— Fueron sus palabras con que empezó a iniciar un triste historia.

Y entonces… Todos en la gran sala, empezamos a escuchar.

* * *

— **[Mi ángel de la guarda: **_**El día que perdí a mi novia**_**]** —

_En la llanura de las grandes montañas._

Hambrientos y con frió, nosotros habíamos llegado por fin al final de nuestro viaje.

"Mira Chiai… Ese el punto donde nos reuniremos con Mamoru y Kokoa."— Le dije señalándole a lo lejos.

"Ahhhhh!"— Dijo quejándose. "¡Aun está muy lejos!... ¡Issei estoy cansada!"— Me reclamo al ver que aún nos quedaba algo de camino por recorrer.

Como siempre… Era tan engreída, pero la comprendía.

Estos últimos dos días… Estuvimos caminado mucho, no habíamos comido bien y las lluvias fueron tan fuertes, que fue difícil protegernos de ellas…

No habíamos descansado bien, pero…

"Solo un poco más."— Le dije a un entusiasta.

Ella me miro algo fastidiada, pero a pesar de eso.

Chiai… Dio un suspiro y volvió a sonreír.

"Si es un poco más, creo que no me importaría seguir."— Con cambio en su ánimo, ella me contesto.

Ambos estábamos viendo el gran paisaje a nuestro alrededor. Era hermoso, yo estaba casi seguro que aunque el camino parecía largo… No habría ningún problema en continuar.

"Vamos."— Le dije cogiendo su mano.

"Vamos."— Me contesto feliz.

Agarrados de la mano… Ambos continuamos nuestro camino a casa,

Caminos para bajar de la gran colina, nos adentramos después dentro de un pequeño bosque de árboles pequeños.

Caminos mucho tiempo hasta encontrar un rio que encontraba de bajada de la montaña… El agua era tan limpia y fresca… Que no dudamos en querer descansar ahí.

Y luego… La noche estaba llegando.

**Crac! Crac!**

Nos refugiamos cerca de un lugar, en donde los arboles nos acogieron bajo sus ramas.

"¡Listo!"— Dije al prender fuego. "Con esto ya no tendremos frio esta noche."— Dije al botar las piedras con que había prendido fuego.

"Creo que eso será suficiente para poder cocinar el pescado y estos hongos."— Me contesto ella al sacar la comida.

"Del pescado si, pero de los hongos… ¿Realmente te quieres comer eso?"— Le pregunte algo dudoso.

"Ehhhh!"— Reacciono ella. "Pero si me dijiste que se podía comer."— Chiai me reclamo.

No lo decía por malo Solo que… ¡Eso era demasiado para comer!

"Si, pero esos hongos tiene mucha agua en su interior, no es mi culpa si a media noche te da ganas de ir a orinar."— Le dije para molestarle.

"¡Sabes! ¡A veces haces comentarios un poco desubicados!"— Me dijo ella algo avergonzada.

"Vamos Chiai."— Le seguía molestando. "He vivido contigo mucho tiempo, y tú no eres precisamente un delicada flor de campo… "— Me estaba burlando.

Ella rápidamente me miro con unos ojos de estar molesta. Hincho sus mejillas y con un "JUM"…

Las ganas de molestarle eran tales, que no pude resistir en decirle.

"Pero sabes…"— Le dije sonriendo. "Aun siendo una cochinita… Yo te amo mucho."— no pude evitar decirle eso.

Ella ya estaba con una cara roja y el ceño tan fruncido, que…

**PUNNNN!**

"Waaaaa!"— Grite al recibir lo que me lanzo.

"¡ERES UN TARADO!"— Estaba muy roja.

Ella me lanzo un pescado con toda su fuerza, aquel pescado viscoso, mucoso y mal oliente… ¡LO TENÍA EN TODA MI CARA!

"¡Qué asco!"— Dije al quitármelo.

Chiai miro a un lado… Ella tenía los brazos cruzados y las mejillas bien hinchadas.

No quería verme y sobretodo hablarme ahora.

… Era muy obvio, estaba muy enojada.

"¡Oye!... ¡Oye!"— Le comencé a insistir.

Mientras intentaba acercármela, ella hacia lo posible para evitarme a toda costa… Era muy linda cuando hacia eso.

"¿Acaso me vas a dejar hablando como un tonto?"— Le pregunte muy juguetón.

"Tonto eres… Muy muy tonto."— Me lo decía aun enojada.

Estábamos en el mismo plan por un gran momento, pero no paso mucho hasta que…

Aprovechando un descuido de ella… Voy por su espada, y con todas mis fuerzas.

Le dio un abrazo.

"¡Oye!" — Le hable al oído. "¿Podrías disculpar a este tonto por favor?"— Le pregunte muy despacio.

Ella no hizo resistencia y no evito que la abrazase.

Ella se enrojeció de nuevo, y poco a poco empezó a soltar sus brazos…

Su pequeña mano toco la mía, y con aquella mirada dulce.

"Te perdono, pero solo porque me dijiste que me amas."— Me respondió muy sonriente.

Ella levanto mi mano con la suya, la levanto tan cerca de sus labios… Y en eso, ella beso mi mano.

"Realmente eres un aprovechado…"— Me lo dijo cubriendo su mano con la mía.

Ella me daba de su calor, y yo simplemente podía ser feliz.

Justo ahora… Me estaba olvidando de mi hambre, mi cuerpo solo quería ahora estar junto a de Chiai… Así de juntos.

Pero… Ese lindo momento.

_**Sssssssshhhhh!**_

Una brisa de aire apareció.

"¡Mmmm!"— Ambos lo sentimos.

Aquella ráfaga repentina fue demasiado fría.

"Bruarrr!"— Titirite de frió.

"… ¡Qué frió!"— Dijo Chiai.

Y con eso… Ambos nos separamos de nuestro abrazo… Justo ahora, odiaba mucho al viento.

"Waaaa!" — Grito ella de sorpresa. "El fuego se quiere apagar."— Fue reacción de preocupación.

Al parecer… Esa ráfaga de aire estuvo a punto de dejarnos si nada para calentarnos.

El fuego se empezó a hacer cada vez más pequeño… Tenía que actuar rápido, ya que si no, nos moriríamos de frió en las montañas.

"Creo que mejor busco más ramitas secas."— Dije al querer actuar rápido.

Pero antes de partir.

"No… Déjame esto a mí."— Chiai me detuvo.

"¿Y eso?"— Le pregunte muy sorpresivo.

No me esperaba para nada eso. Pero ella parecía que quería hacerlo.

"Es mejor que yo vaya, ya que tú sabes como cuidar la llama antes de que se apague… Si yo me quedo, nos quedaríamos sin fuego."— Me dijo ella.

Sus palabras me dejaron un poco pensativo, pero sentía que ella tenía razón, por lo cual…

"¿Estas segura que quieres ir?"— Le pregunto preocupado.

"Si."— Me contesto insistente. "Y no te preocupes, Issei. Mira el cielo… Las estrellas y la luna están alumbrando mucho, por lo cual no está para nada oscuro este bosque… Yo volveré rápido. Solo cuida el fuego, ya que si no, no comeremos nada y nos moriremos de frio."— Fueron sus últimas palabras ante esa situación.

Ella agarro el pedazo de tela con la cual yo traía las ramas secas para el fuego y antes de partir.

"Vuelves rápido. Aun si hay luz nocturna, ten mucho cuidado."— Le dije preocupado.

No podía ocultar un poco mi angustia, pero dentro de mí sabía que estaba siendo un poco exagerado con eso… Chiai solo se iba a ir a conseguir ramas secas para el fuego, no era algo tan difícil, pero aun así me angustie un poco el dejarla salir en la noche.

Pero al final.

"Volveré rápido. Nos vemos…"— Me dijo al salir por las ramas.

"Cuídate."— Le dije despidiéndome.

Ella se fue caminando dentro de una parte del bosque, tal vez pensando que era el mejor lugar en donde podía encontrar ramas secas en el suelo.

Cosa que era buena idea.

Pero mientras tanto yo… Me fui al lado de la fogata e intente lo posible para que no se apagara.

Logre un poco que llama de fuego siguiera ardiendo, pero era pequeña a comparación de hace un momento.

Tenía la idea de comenzar a cocinar el pescado, así Chiai tendría algo que comer regrese.

"Eso le va a gustar. Si mejor lo hago…"— Dije al comenzar a prepararlo.

Solo esperaba que no se demorase mucho, hacía mucho frio esta noche… y no quería que pescase un resfriado.

Aunque… Pensando el lado bueno.

"Esta noche vamos a dormir juntos… Hehehe!"— Me estaba riendo un poco.

Si lo sé… Era un desgraciado, pero de todas formas era muy buena oportunidad. El frio era buena excusa para decirle que para conservar el calor, era buena idea dormir lo más juntos posible.

Pero ahora. Yo solo esperaba… Que ella no se demorara tanto.

…..—O—…..

_Bajo la luz de las estrellas._

**Tass! Tass!**

Estaba caminando por medio de un camino rodeado por árboles.

"Raaawww!"— Titiritaba de frió.

Esta noche sí que hacía mucho frió, por eso quería encontrar las ramas lo pronto posible.

Camine un poco hacia adentro, pensando que podría encontrar ramas secas tiradas por ahí.

Pero mi búsqueda fue inútil.

"Mhhmmm!"— Me sentí algo decepcionada. "Ni modo, tendré que romper algunas ramas de los árboles."— Dije al no tener buenos resultados.

Esto sí que fue un gran problema ahora. Yo empecé a sentir el frió, por lo cual estuve un rato soplando mis manos para calentarme.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando por donde sea. Tenía que encontrar siquiera hojas secas para el fuego, ya que de seguro también sería muy difícil arrancar cualquier pedazo de manera, teniendo en cuenta que al no estar seca… Esta no se prendería con el fuego.

Camino un poco más, y creo que me estaba alejando mucho de donde estaba Issei… Cosa que no me dejaba muy feliz que digamos.

Camino y camine, pero cuando seguía avanzando.

"¿Hmmm?"— Vi algo extraño.

En el bosque donde estaba, no era para nada gran y los arboles del lugar no eran tan altos tampoco.

El lugar tenía muchos espacios abiertos, por lo cual, y con la luz de las estrellas y la luna, no para nada difícil ver todo el panorama.

Por lo cual… Cuando mire al frente.

"Eso no parecer luz de luna y menos de las estrellas."— Dije al ver hacia al frente de mí.

Al frente de mi había una salida que me sacaba del bosque; una parte de mi sintió curiosidad al ver esa extraña luz de color amarilla.

Era igual al del fuego… Pero esta alumbraba mucho.

Lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, fue que eso era gran fogata… Y que había un grupo de humanos por ahí.

Lo cual no sería muy extraño, Issei me dijo que por estos lugares hay humanos que viven cerca de las faldas de las montaña.

Cosa que en cierta parte, tampoco era muy bueno.

"Si hay humanos por ahí, eso quiere decir que debo de tener mucho cuidado ahora."— Me dije al prepararme para investigar.

Los humanos son seres muy extraños aun para mí, desde que he estado acá… Solo he conocido a 3 humanos, por lo cual todavía sigo teniendo desconocimiento de ello.

Pero por otra parte… Si había fuego por ese lugar, eso significaba que había ramas y hojas secas para poder hacer fuego.

Lo pensé bien, y con el frio que estaba haciendo…

"Creo que no tengo más opción de ir por ahí."— Me lo dije a mi misma.

No sería buena idea, pero tampoco podía darme el lujo de quedarme sin una fogata y con este frió, que poco a poco lo podía sentir en mis huesos.

Entonces decidid avanzar. Avance lo más cautelosa posible.

Estaba caminando de frente y viendo para todos lados. No quería encontrarme con una mala sorpresa mientras seguía avanzando.

Camine lo más despacio que pude y lo más precavida también, pero cuando más me acercaba a esa salida.

Un extraño sonido se hizo escuchar.

"….?"— Me quede muy sorprendida.

Era mi imaginación… ¿O esa era el sonido de un violín?

Aquel sonido agudo, era tocado con gran hermosura y belleza, que hacía que me deleitara por el bello sonido que complacía a mis oídos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no escuchaba música clásica, pero aun podía saberlo con solo oírlo.

Podía decir que el que tocaba, tenía muy buena precisión y una gran afinación con las cuerdas… Un tacto delicado, y un buen oído, pues no cualquiera podía tocar algo tan bello.

Pero… Antes de seguir y dejarme llevar por la música. Yo sabía perfectamente, que eso era muy extraño…

"Es imposible que un ser humano pueda tocar un instrumento musical con tanta perfección… Esto va más allá de lo sobrenatural."— Dije al ya estar cerca de la salida del bosque.

No era mentira decir que quería ver quién era el que producía esa bella música, pero tenía que tener cuidado.

Poco a poco estaba tan cerca, que cuando yo llego a la salida.

"¡Vaya!"— Me sorprendí bastante.

Me quede en silencio al verlo… ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Pues…

"Un pequeño campamento."— Esta muy impresionada.

¿Cómo es posible que en este lugar haya un campamento?...

Era un campamento algo grande, el color de la carpa era un blanco marfil, en la entrada de la misma había dos grandes antorchas que alumbraban este lugar.

Era muy inusual… No encontraba explicación para ello.

Entonces, con cuidado, decidí caminar un poco alrededor para ver si era tan buena idea continuar por estos lugares, pues al no ser así… Era mejor volver y decirle a Issei que nos fuéramos lo más pronto posible.

Pero antes de si quiera poder caminar un poco más.

"N-No… Por favor… Piedad…"— Escuche un grito muy desesperado.

Eso hizo que me quedara quieta y que volteara a ver de dónde provenía ese sonido.

"Y-Yo Hice… L-Lo que me pediste… P-Por favor… N-No… No-No quiero morir."— Era una voz pidiendo clemencia.

Eso ya me estaba dando algo de miedo. Aquella voz estaba pidiendo piedad, pero no entendía del porqué.

Pero entonces… Cuando creí que esto no podía ser peor.

"Es verdad me serviste bien."— Dijo aquella voz refinada. "Por eso es que toque tu tema favorito del violín, justo antes de morir."— Lo dijo ahora con un tono macabro.

"N-NOO!"— Grito muy desesperado.

"…!"— Me quede en silencio.

Una sensación horrible empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Una sanción de miedo y dolor empezó a abrumar todo mi ser.

Yo… Yo conocía esa voz.

Y con una risa de satisfacción.

**[GRAN DEVORADOR]**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

"N-NERGAL-SAMA!"— Grito aquella alma sin salvación.

Una gran onda de poder puro salió de la tienda.

Todo… Todo… El gran bosque. Todo el gran prado… ¡Todo es fue eliminado!

Yo me estaba shock… Eso fue demasiado poder, un poder abrumador de lo más destructivo.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar… y mi brazo derecho me empezó a dolor.

Este ahora a maldad… No podía ser verdad… Esto no podía ser cierto…

"Tsk!"— Caí al suelo de rodillas.

Yo… Yo…

….

* * *

_**Visiones:**_

_**CLASH!**_

"_(Llorando)… ¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!... M-Mi brazoooo…. M-Mi brazoooo… M-Mi brazoooo… M-Mi brazoooohhh…!"_

…

* * *

Me toque mi brazo por el recuerdo de ese horrible día.

"Hasta ahora… Es la única herida que aún me duele."— Dije al no poder pensar en otra cosa.

Esto era muy malo. No solo me había encontrado a aquel demonio, si no que este era muy poderoso.

Ese resplandor demoníaco, no era algo común… No era cualquier ataque… Ese ataque hizo desaparecer la tierra y muchos árboles…

Y además, lo que más me atemorizo… Fue que ese demonio asesinara a su compañero… ¿Qué fue lo que provoco a que llevara a hacerlo?

En estos momento… Me alegraba mucho el haber venido yo y no Issei.

Pero también, mi cuerpo ahora no se podía mover…. ¿Acaso estaba tan asustada?

**Tass! Tass!**

De pronto escuche el sonido de unas pisadas.

"Uhmmm!" — Entonces yo volteo a ver.

De la tienda, una figura negra estaba saliendo de aquel campamento… Muy alto y con una presencia muy diferente de lo normal.

"Vaya… No esperaba que hubiera un invitado cerca. Lamento haber levantado mucho polvo por ello."— Dijo ese horrible demonio en medio de la cortina de humo que creo su poder.

Él ya sabía que estaba acá

El humo poco a poco se disipo, y cuando el recupero la visión…

"Tú…"— El me reconoció.

¡Rayos!... Yo estaba en mi peor posición,

El me recordó… No había dudas… Esa sonrisa que me estaba dando.

"….Ksss!"— Estaba sin habla y paralizada.

Él estaba parada con los brazos en su espalda… Mirándome con aquellos ojos fríos de color morado, tan penetrantes y oscuros.

"Parece que fue obra del destino. Quien diría que la ejecución seria tomada como un sacrificio para mi suerte. Sin duda Abigor, tu muerte no fue del todo inservible… Jajaja!"— Él se rió con su propio comentario.

Intente calmarme y respirar un poco… Quería que este miedo no se apoderaba de mí ahora.

**GULP***

Trague saliva e intente tomar con calma esto.

"¿Ejecución?... Hablas de la muerte de tu compañero, como si fuera un medio de redención."— Le dije lo primero que se venía a mí.

Tal vez lo que dije, no fue algo adecuado, pero al menos eso provoco una pequeña conversación entre nosotros… O al menos, eso intentaba.

Ya que… Al decir eso. El simplemente me sonrió.

"¿Compañeros?"— Me dijo sin remordimiento alguno. "…Tú crees que llamaría a ese demonio de clase media mi compañero. Por favor No malinterpretes las cosas."— Me dijo con un tono relajado y muy satírico.

Me estaba quedando helada por esas horribles palabras… ¿Cómo alguien podía matar a alguien que fue cercano a ti?

"Pero no quiero que pienses que soy un asesino a sangre fría. Yo tuve mis motivos para acabar con su vida… ¿Sabes esto tampoco fue fácil para mí?"— Me decía él con el tono más tranquilo que podía. "En primer lugar, Abigor era un capitán de expedición al servicio de la familia Bael, él era mi esclavo que me juro lealtad de servirme hasta el día de su muerte. Su deseo era complacerme y hacer todo lo que le pedía… Para él, fallarme era más que un pecado. Él no podía vivir con esa estigma de haberme fallado, yo simplemente fue misericordioso, le cumplí se voluntad y me apiade de él… Y para él, no hay nada mejor que su vida llegase a su fin en mis propias manos."— Esas palabras contenía mucha pero mucha frialdad.

Este era más que un sujeto horrible. Era un monstruo…

"T-Tu estas mintiendo…"— Le dije asustada. "E-Él no quería morir… Te suplico y lloro para que no lo matases. Eso no fue ninguna clase de premio, sino una tortura."— Fueron mis palabras sobre lo sucedido.

Aun si fue algo corto. Pude sentir que ese demonio no quería morir… Estaba asustado y tenía mucho miedo.

Recuerdo que fue el que casi me mata, pero aun así… Nunca le hubiera deseado una muerte tan horrible como la que tuvo.

Pero lo extraño… Es que yo soy la que tiene pena por él. Mientras que Nergal…

"Hahahaha…"— El sonrió y rio. "Al parecer estuviste mucho antes acá. Bueno de todas formas ya paso eso."— Dijo el mientras levantaba sus hombros en señal de no importarle nada.

A pesar de tener una sonrisa gentil… Podía notar que su aura emanaba mucha energía desagradable.

Y entonces…

"Pequeña mugrosa."— Me dijo él ahora viendo fijamente. "No sé fue obra del destino o suerte, pero después de nuestro último encuentro… Créeme que he tenido unas enormes ganas de volverlos a ver… A ti y a tu compañero de viaje."— Me dijo con una sonrisa marcada que marcaba sus intenciones.

Al escuchar eso… No pude evitar retroceder unos pasos atrás.

¿Cómo era que sabía estaba viajando con Issei?

"¿Mi compañero?..."— Dije algo asustada.

El me sonrió y frunciendo el ceño.

"No soy ningún tonto… Abigor me conto todo."— El de pronto coloco sus manos sus bolsillos.

La tensión se puso algo pesada, y creo que podía sentir algo de mi sudor recorriendo mi rostro.

Pero… En ese momento…

_**FLAHSSS!**_

"AHHHH!"— Grite de sorpresa.

Él… Él… ¡EL ESTABA AHORA EN MI DELANTE!

Solo pude abrir mucho mis ojos por la sorpresa. Fue rápido muy rápido…

Y con esa sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Y con su mano… El cogió mi cabello… Y los acercándose más.

"…Hehehe!"— Sonrió enseñándome sus dientes. "Sí que me engañaste cuando te vi por primera vez. Solo quiero saber… ¿Qué es lo que hace un ángel en la tierra?"— Fue su pregunta.

Entonces… Fue ese el momento, en donde mi corazón estuvo a punto de dejar de latir.

Esto fue muy aterrador.

….—O—….

* * *

_**Mientras tanto dentro del bosque.**_

"(Fatigando)…***"

Alguien estaba corriendo muy asustado.

"¡Rayos qué fue lo qué paso!... ¿Cómo es que fue posible que medio bosque desapareciera?"— Estaba muy inquieto.

Eso me preocupo como nunca antes… Chiai… Tengo que encontrar a Chiai lo más pronto posible.

No estaría para nada tranquilo si algo le llegase a pasar.

"¡RAYOS!"— Grite de enojo. "¿CHIAI DONDE ESTAS?"— Grite al cielo buscando respuesta.

Sea como sea… Estaré a tu lado lo juro.

Y así… Corrí y corrí, y jure no descansar hasta no poder encontrarla.

…..—O—…..

* * *

**[Las lágrimas de un ángel]**

_El cielo fue el escenario… De una horrible pelea._

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Los choques de poder empezaron a crear muchas ráfagas de viento en todo el lugar. El cielo empezó alumbrarse más y más…

Justo ahora… Justo en éste momento.

"Jajajajaja!"— Aquel demonio de ojos moradas rio. "Esto es muy interesante. Nunca pensé que realmente pelearías conmigo…"— Dijo el malvado demonio, quien estaba completamente sano.

El simplemente estaba presumiendo… Él parecía que solo quería jugar conmigo, mientras tanto yo.

"(Fatigando)…"— Ya estaba cansada.

Nunca creí que tuviera que pelear otra vez contra un demonio. La primera vez que lo hice, fue tan difícil, pero buena suerte la mía logre salir con vida.

Pero en esta ocasión.

"Hahahaha!"— Él se volvió a reír. "Viendo lo patético que fueron tus movimientos, me doy cuenta que Abigor fue verdadero inútil en perder contra alguien que no sabe pelear… Mírate ahora, solo llevamos unos 10 minutos y ya estás muy cansada."— Me decía él mientras se acercaba a mí.

"¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!"— Respondí levantando mi mano.

En mano derecha, estaba concentrado un poco de mi poder sagrado. La luz comenzó a tomar forma y…

**FLINN!**

Le lancé una pequeña lanza de luz.

Pero a pesar de mi reacción.

**PUMM!**

El golpe mi lanza de luz con sus manos desnudas, una lanza que contenía poder sagrado…

Si eso no le hacía nada de daño… Entonces… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Y de repente… El empezó a sonreír.

"Realmente crees que eso iba a servir contra mí."— Lo dijo con un tono muy apático.

No sabía que más hacer, si mis lanzas de luz no servían para nada. No sabía de qué forma podía combatirlo.

Pero me mataba pensado mucho en cómo seguir.

Pero por ese descuido mío.

"Entonces debes ser muy estúpida."— Grito al aparecer frente a mí.

"¿Quéee?"— No pude responder a tiempo.

El levanto su mano y con toda su fuerza.

**POOMM!**

Me da un fuerte puñetazo en toda mi mejilla derecha.

El impacto de su puño con mi rostro… Fue demasiado fuerte.

"Arhhhhh!"— Grite del dolor.

Mi cuerpo empezó a descender a gran velocidad del cielo. Yo estaba cayendo por el fuerte golpe que recibí.

**BOOM!**

Mi cuerpo impacto contra la fría tierra del suelo. Creando un gran grieta por el impacto.

Hice lo posible para no quejarme del dolor, y sobretodo un gran esfuerzo para intentar ponerme de pie, pero… Pero…

"…D-Duele."— No pude evitar esta sensación de dolor.

Fui tratada como un muñeco de trapo, donde el simplemente me lanzo con toda su fuerza al suelo.

La sangre de mis labios no tardó en salir por ese golpe. Y el intentar si quiera de levantarme, era muy difícil.

Pero mientras intentaba recobrar un poco de fuerza.

"Es bueno ver que no estés muerta. Puedo decir que a pesar de no ser un ángel de batalla… Eres muy resistente."— Él estaba flotando en frente de mí.

Yo antes de contestarle, con mi brazo izquierdo me limpio la sangre de mis labios.

"…N-No se pelear. Eso lo admito."— Le dije la verdad. "Admito también que los de la familia Bael son unos monstruos, y que eres muy fuerte, pero aun así pienso pelear hasta ya no tener fuerza. Esta vez ya no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine."— Ahora mismo estaba muy decidida.

Era la única opción que tenía ahora. Él se enteró de que soy un ángel… Los ángeles quienes tenemos una guerra eterna contra los demonios, nuestros peores enemigos.

Sabía perfectamente que esta vez el me mataría sí dudarlo y con sus propias manos.

El miedo de esa vez no me dominara como ahora. Por qué ahora… Si no hacía algo, si no lograba detenerlo… El pondría sus manos en Issei.

El solo pensarlo, me provocaba mucho miedo. No quería pensar en lo que le llegaría hacer…

Aún recuerdo ese horrible día. Por mi culpa el término muy lastimado, un demonio lo había lastimado tanto… Que sinceramente ese día, yo no me pude perdonar.

Los humanos no eran rivales para seres sobrenaturales como ellos. Yo ahora mismo, tenía que hacer lo posible para que Issei no se viera involucrado en esto.

No quería que el conociera de esto… Él dijo que me quería, que me amaba.

Cuando escuche eso de sus labios… Todo mi mundo cambio repentinamente.

Por eso yo no quería que esto acabase… Por eso no quiero que esto termine ahora. Yo haría o que sea por cuidarlo.

Aun si tenía que arriesgar mi vida en ello.

"…Hahahaha!"— Él se puso a reír nuevamente. "Veo que dices la verdad. Tus ojos azules muestran mucha sinceridad…. ¿Tú nombre es Chiai? ¿Verdad?"— Me pregunto él mientras se acercaba.

"… ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?"— Le dije muy decida.

Él se empezó a acercar a mí, muy lentamente… Eso provoco mucha tensión en mí, pero por mi parte. Yo ya me estaba preparando por si acaso.

Pero…

"Que mal educada eres. Veo que en el cielo la educación no es su principal prioridad, pero al menos ahora entiendo… Sabes tiene un bonito nombre, aun siendo un ángel. Pero quiero saber algo más…"— Me decía él queriendo comenzar una plática.

"¿Saber algo más?"— Ahora mismo estaba algo dudosa.

No esperaba para nada eso. Cosa que me dejo algo sorprendida.

"Ahora mismo las puertas del cielo y todas sus entradas, están siendo vigiladas por los ejércitos de las familias de las potestades… Es casi imposible no saber cuándo un ángel decide salir del cielo. Nada se escapa bajo su mirada, por eso yo te pregunto… ¿Cómo fue posible que tu estés acá?"— Me pregunto sin dejar de verme.

**GULP***

Trague saliva como una reacción desesperada.

¡Rayos!... ¡De todas las preguntas! ¡¿Por qué me tenía que preguntar esa?!

Me quede en silencio, no tenía ni idea de que contestarle.

Sabía que esto ya de por si era muy malo para mí, pero…

"Bueno… Si no quieres contestarme por las buenas."— Me dijo él mirándome fijamente.

Cada vez que se me acercaba… Me empezaba a producir muy angustia, no sabía cuándo me iba a atacar y la simple espera, ya de por si una especie de tortura.

Si quería hacer algo… ¡Qué lo hiciera de una vez por todas!

**FLASHH!**

"Entonces no me dejas opción."— Me dijo el levantando sus manos.

Él había incrementado un poco su aura demoniaca y la presión cerca de mí se empezó a ser presente.

"E-Es muy fuerte."— Me dije al cubrirme con mis brazos.

¡Dios mío! ¡Qué es lo que quería hacerme!

Me estaba cubriendo con mis brazos de esa energía maligna. También cerré mis ojos por la fuerza que estaba emanando.

Pero pensado lo peor.

**[DIABÓLICA POSESIÓN]**

"¿Ehhh…?"— Reaccione ante ello.

Mi cuerpo… ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a mi cuerpo?

No podía sentir mi cuerpo, no podía sentirlo para nada.

Nergal… Aquel demonio me había hecho algo… ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué no podía sentir mí cuerpo?

Lo único que podía hacer era mover mis ojos y mis labios, pero el resto no reaccionaba…

Y cuando veo a ese demonio… Vi que sus ojos morados brillaron y el empezó a mover sus dedos en el aire.

"Jajajaja!"— Empezó a reír. "Ahora mismo debes sentir que no sientes nada en absoluto."— Me dijo el en un tono burlón.

"¿Q-Qué me hiciste?"— Le pregunto intentado luchar.

"Nada complicado… Solo que ahora estoy tomando posesión de todo tu cuerpo. Tu ahora eres como mi títere y yo el titiritero."— Me dijo él sonriendo.

"¿Q-Que dijiste?... N-No espera un momento!... ARHGGG!"— No pude evitarlo.

Nergal comenzó a mover sus dedos en el aire. Y de la nada, yo solita comencé a moverme también.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a hacer unos movimientos muy raros, empecé a caminar de una manera muy tambaleante… Mis piernas parecían chuecas y que estaba a punto de caerme al suelo.

"Lo siento, pero aun no me acostumbro a esta técnica. Puede que se me pase la mano un poco…!"— Me lo dijo, mientras de una manera movía muy fuertemente sus dedos.

"…Argghhh!"— Reaccione ante su maltrato.

El movió violentamente sus dedos de arriba abajo, cosa que provoco en mí un dolor horrible en mi espalda.

Si de por sí ya era demasiado el hecho de querer hacerme caminar. El empezó a jugar conmigo como su juguete personal.

Lo primero que me hizo… Fue hacerme mover los brazos, obligando a hacerme daño a mí misma, golpeándome en el rostro con mis propias manos.

Luego me obligo a arrastrarme de rodillas sobre los escombros de piedras. Haciendo que yo misma me hiriera las piernas con aquellas piedras puntiagudas.

Y por últimos… Me obligo a besar el suelo, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Era muy horrible… Esto era muy horrible.

Pero aun así…

"Kickk!" — Intentaba no rendirme aun.

"Jaaaaa!"— Dijo el muy sonriente. "¿Por qué te resiste tanto en querer decirme?... Tú ya deberías saber que esto continuara y el dolor que sentirás, será mucho más fuerte cada minuto que avancé… O… ¿Acaso eres un tipo de masoquista?... Jajajaja y yo que pesaba que lo ángeles no tenían fetiches por ser seres puros."— Él se estaba burlando de mí.

¡Claro que no me gustaba esto! ¿Quién en su sano juicio le gustaba sentir dolor?

Y aun sabiendo que me tenía a su merced. El simplemente me hacía ver que no tenía otra opción, pero aun así…

"Argggg!... R-Realmente… C-Crees… Q-Que te voy a ceder."— Le conteste aun desafiándolo.

"Eres muy interesante. Eres el primer ángel que he conocido tan de cerca… Ahora veo la diferencia entre torturar a un ángel y aun humano. Al menos tú eres más resistente."— Me lo decía como si nada.

Él parecía no estar para nada satisfecho con esto. Esos ojos de color morado, solo me daban la expresión que tenía muchas por hacerme…

El solo quería lastimarme y lastimarme, solo hasta que consiguiera decirle algo.

Yo como un fiel ángel. Prometo que de mi boca, no saldrá ni una sola palabra. Aun si eso, provocara un dolor inmenso.

"Pero sabes algo… De alguna manera siento que falta algo, esto no me está dejando bien satisfecho como pensé hace un rato. Pero no importa mucho, creo que aún puedes aguantar ¿Verdad?... Si es así, creo que puedo castigarte más, mientras pienso en lo que ¡Falta!"— Exclamo él al momento de sacar más aura demoniaca.

Abrí mis ojos por esa reacción que hizo.

¿Qué quería hacerme ahora?... ¿Qué me iba hacer?

No era mentira que ahora estaba algo inquieta, muy intranquila y tampoco podía decir que esto era un espera algo que calma.

Pero entonces…

"…¿Ahhh!?"— Reaccione de mala manera.

¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi cuerpo comenzó a flotar!

Estaba flotando muy cerca de donde estaba ese horrible demonio… ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado hacerme ahora?

Mis brazos y mis piernas estuvieron bien tiesos, y mis dedos no dejaban de temblar.

Era un horrible hormigueo eléctrico que tenía en todo mi cuerpo.

Al verlo de nuevo. El comienza hablarme.

"Quiero ver si eres capaz de seguir haciéndote la valiente ahora. Dudo mucho que puedas aguatar, el ser aplastada por la propia presión de tu cuerpo."— Me dijo como una gran ferocidad.

¿El ser aplastada por mi propia presión?... ¡Eso era lo que quería hacerme!

Y él, cuando me moviendo sus manos mientras me hacía flotar… El poco a poco empezó a cerrarlos.

Y a hacer eso yo…

**CRACK!**

"ARHGGGGGGGGG!"— Grite de mucho dolor.

Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo estaba retrayéndose en sí mismo. Era como si alguien me estuviera aplastado con sus propias manos.

Podía sentir que poco a poco los huesos de mi cuerpo querían romperse, como si fueran hechos de cristal. Así de frágil me encontraba ahora…

"Arrrhww…"— No pude evitar sentir ese dolor.

"¿Crees que eres capa de poder soportar el cómo tus huesos se rompen?... Normalmente ya me estarías pidiendo piedad para que no continúe. Eres un ángel muy obstinada, pero bueno… De todas formas quiero ver hasta donde puedes soportar esto."— Decía ese demonio, mientras apretaba más su puño.

…Los músculos de mi carne, empezaron a rasgarse y desligarse de mis huesos por esa enorme presión.

Mi pecho estaba siendo totalmente aplastado y mis costillas estaban a punto de romperse.

¿Tanto era así su gusto por ver sufrir a otros?... Este demonio solo le gustaba hacerme mucho daño y sobretodo le encantaba… Ver cómo era humillada de tal forma.

Pisotear a alguien ya has vencido. Es un acto muy cruel…

"…Jajajaja!"— Empezó a reír. "Veo que ya no te estas quejando ahora… Algo me dice que te está faltando el aire. Vaya sí que eres una masoquista, no esperaba que te llegaras a tal punto. Eres alguien entretenida."— Su voz era la de alguien feliz.

…Mi cuerpo ya estaba llegando al límite que podía aguantar. Y el dolor que sentía, de a poco se empezó ser menos…

Estaba perdiendo mi conciencia y mi vista se estaba volviendo borrosa.

Acaso… ¿Ya me voy a morir?...

Al final no pude hacer nada... Para detenerlo… Simplemente fui su objeto de diversión.

No me sentía para nada humillada, pero no podía evitar… Sentir mucha tristeza ahora…

¡No quería morir! ¡No ahora!... ¡Justo cuando por fin volví a ver el mundo de colores!

¡ESO ERA MUY INJUSTO!... ¡NO QUIERO PERDER MI VIDA AHORA!...

YOOO… YOOO!...

Justo estaba a punto de dar mi último suspiro, pero antes de eso.

**FLUNNN! POOM!**

"…Ahhh!"— Grito Nergal.

Y al momento de hacerlo…

**PLOOM!**

Mi cuerpo cayó al suelo.

"…."— No sabía lo que había pasado.

Mi cuerpo cayó de repente al suelo. Mi visión estaba volviendo muy borrosa… Por lo cual, lo único podía era oír.

Nergal grito, como si algo lo hubiera golpeado de repente… ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

No sabía nada, pero… Algo me salvo.

"Malnacido…"— Dijo una voz muy enojada.

Aquella voz me fue familiar. Esa voz parecía estar muy enojada… Más de lo usual.

Pero había algo raro también…

"…"— Nergal no dijo nada.

No pude escuchar ninguna respuesta alguna…

**PASS! PASS!**

"¡Chiai! ¡Chiai!"— Aquella voz grito mi nombre.

Pude escuchar que unos pasos acelerador que venían hacia mí. No sé, pero…

"¡Oye! ¡O-Oye!... ¿Estás bien? ¿No?"— El me recogí en sus brazos.

Sentí sus manos sobre mi mejilla. Sentí esa caricia… Esa mano… Ya veo.

"Uhhhmmm!"— Sentí algo cálido.

Para mí… Aquella caricia fue algo familiar. No era para difícil adivinar, pues yo recordaba perfectamente su sentir…

Cálida y fuerte… Ahora entiendo.

"I-Issei…"— Dije al saberlo.

Hasta el día de hoy… Y aun ahora… Siempre me estás ahí.

Pero… En esta ocasión.

…—O—….

* * *

Me alegraba mucho… Ella estaba bien, estaba con vida…

No sabía cómo expresar mucho la alegría de mi corazón por verla vida.

"¡Qué bueno!... "— Estaba muy agradecido.

La abrace mucho… No quería soltarla nunca más, ya que, cada vez que lo hacía… Ella terminaba muy lastimada.

Ella lloraba y su sonrisa se apagaba…. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué le pasan estas cosas a ella?

"No te preocupes… Te voy a sacar de acá sea como sea."— Le decía mientras intentaba reanimarla.

Sabía perfectamente que ahora mismo estábamos en mucho peligro. Aquel sujeto, ese monstruo solo estaba sin reaccionar.

El piedrazo que le di en toda la cabeza lo dejo fuera de combate por un rato, pero de todas no podía perder mi tiempo.

¡Maldición! ¡Nunca pensé en encontrare a ese monstro otra vez! ¡Ese fue un grave error!

Ahora mismo entendía cómo fue posible que medio bosque desapareciera. Esta bestia hizo algo para hacerlo.

Por lo cual… Si no hacía nada ahora…

"Vamos Chiai… Ponte de pie. Tenemos que irnos ¡YA!"— Me estaba desesperando.

Esto era muy malo… ¡Chiai no reaccionaba!

Podía notar que su cuerpo estaba muy lastimado. Ese monstruo sin duda la lastimo mucho ahora… ¿Qué tenía en su contra? ¿Por qué quería hacerle tanto daño?

Por el momento… Ahora solo quería que despertara, para irnos de una vez.

Intente mucho reanimarla.

Pero entonces…

"Mhpm!"— Sentí algo.

La mano de Chiai la movió muy cerca a la mía… ¡Perfecto ya reacciono!

"¡Chiai!"— Dije feliz.

"I-Issei…"— Me contesto algo débil.

Su débil voz era muy notoria, pero me alegraba mucho ver que ya reacciono.

"Vamos ponte de pie. Tenemos que irnos ahora."— Le decía mientras le daba unos ánimos para continuar.

Intente cargarla un poco para que se pusiera de pie… Ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo lo más rápido posible como podía.

Pero… De pronto.

"I-Issei…"— Ella dijo mi nombre. " … Por favor."— Me lo dijo ella.

En ese momento… Chiai me empujo fuera con la poca fuerza que tenía.

"…***"— Estaba sorprendido.

Yo me quede impactado por eso. Chiai me había empujado y me pidió que me fuera…

Por lo cual yo…

"¿Qué rayos dices?"— Le pregunte furioso. "No me digas tonterías… Vámonos de una vez."— Le dije al momento de agarra.

Pero cuando quería sostenerla.

"N-No…"— Ella se soltó de mí.

"C-Chiai…"— Ahora lo dije muy preocupado.

¿Por qué esta reacción?... ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?... Yo no comprendía eso. No la comprendía.

Y justo cuando buscaba respuesta, yo me quedo mirando sus ojos… Aquellos ojos azules que empezaron a perder el brillo.

"V-Vete Issei… Si vas solo… El no podrá matarte. S-Si voy contigo… Solo hare que nos maten a los dos… Y… Y-Yo… No quiero eso…"— Me lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Esas palabras me dejaron muy sorprendido… Yo no lo creí, no lo quería creer.

"C-Chiai… ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que te abandone?"— Le pregunte de forma muy directa.

Ella solo me miro y sin reacción alguna.

"…V-Vete por favor."— Fue su última palabra.

Ella hizo que me quedara con un mal sabor de boca. Aquellas palabras que salió de sus labios, simplemente me hacía enojar mucho… ¡MUCHO!

Por lo cual yo no me pude contener en decirle…

"¡¿CÓMO ME PUEDES PEDIR ESO?!... ¿POR QUÉ PIDES QUE TE ABANDONE?"— Apreté mucho mi puño de la cólera. "… ¿Enserio crees que te voy abandonar?... ¿CREES QUE VOY A ABANDONAR A LA MUJER DE MI VIDA?..."— Dije lo que sentía.

En ese momento… Pude notar que los ojos de Chiai se abrieron mucho por eso.

"¡N-NO TE VOY A DEJAR MORIR! …PERDERTE ES LO QUE MENOS QUIERO EN ESTA VIDA. AÚN SI CREES QUE ME SALVARAS SACRIFICÁNDOTE, TÚ MUERTE SOLO ME HARÍA EL HOMBRE MÁS TRISTE DEL MUNDO… PROMETÍ QUE NADA TE VOLVERÍA A LASTIMAR Y VOY A CUMPLIR ESA PROMESA, AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE."— Le dije toco la pesa de mi corazón.

"…!"— Chiai se quedó sin palabras para responderme.

Enamorarme de ella… Fue lo más hermoso que he podido hacer en mi vida.

No pienso dejar que alguien o algo interfieran con esto… Yo solo quiero hacerla feliz, muy feliz… Esa era el nuevo motivo de mi vida.

Y aun si fuese ella quien se opina a eso. Yo mismo pasaría sobre ella para hacerla feliz, quería hacerla muy feliz.

….

* * *

_Lagrimas…_

Las lágrimas de mis ojos empezaron caer lentamente sobre mi rostro.

Él era el chico más tonto que he conocido, y a la vez… Es él único que me ha querido tanto.

Estoy tan agradecida por haberlo conocido y que estuviera en mi vida.

Y yo que pensaba muchas veces, que él era mayor desgracia que alguna vez pude tener. Y ahora… Mi corazón no quiere dejarlo ir.

Simplemente no sabía que hacer ahora… Quería irme con él, pero no quería ponerlo en peligro otra vez.

¡Dios mío!... ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?

…...

* * *

El tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido. Esto era muy desesperante…

Pero cuando creí que las cosas no se iban a poner peor…

"Maldito…"— Escuche una voz rabiosa.

"Maldición…"— Dije al ver mi mala suerte.

"N-No…"— Dijo Chiai al verlo.

Ese Maldito monstruo ya despertó… ¿Por qué tan pronto?

Maldita sea… Me hubiera gustado que el piedrazo que le di en la cabeza lo hubiera matado.

"Eres muy fastidioso lo sabes ¿No?"— Me dijo mirando fijamente. "Primero te burlas de mi la primera vez que nos vimos, y luego me golpeas a traición como un cobarde…"— Se estaba quejando.

"Cállate tú…"— Le dije mirándolo sin miedo. "…Solo los monstruos como tú pueden atacar quien que no se pueden defender."— Le empecé reclamar.

No sé si esto era buena idea, pero estaba tan furioso porque lastimo a Chiai. Que simplemente quería desahogarme.

Pero…

"Jajajajaja!... Eres divertido."— Me dijo él riéndose.

¡Lo que le dije no tenía nada de gracioso! ¡¿Ese maldito de que se ría?!

"Me llamas un monstruo a mí, pero es normal… Los seres humanos llaman bestias o monstruos a seres que están por encima de ellos, pero sabes… Yo no soy el único monstruo acá."— Me dijo él.

Aquellas palabras me dejaron en algo impactado.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" — Le pregunto algo molesto.

El hace expresión de estar relajado, pero sin perder esa fastidiosa sonrisa.

"Si te lo digo, creo que no me llegarías a creer."— Me le dijo. "Pero que si te lo demuestro… ¡MALDITO ESTÚPIDO!"— Grito levanto su brazo.

De su mano empezó a juntar una extraña fuerza de color morado rojizo. Era como una especie de energía que se concentraba en la palma de sus manos.

Y entonces…

"¡TOMA!"— Grito él al lanzármelo.

Aquella energía que estaba en sus manos, de pronto tomo la forma de una gran ráfaga envuelta de una luz del mismo color.

¡Fue la primera vez que vi algo como eso en mí vida!... Tanto así, que provoco una gran shock en mí.

Mis piernas no reaccionaban y mi mirada no dejaba de verlo…

¡Acaso eso!...

"_¡Mierda!... ¡¿Por qué no me puedo mover?!_"— Estaba paralizado.

Aquella energía que salió de sus manos estaba consumiendo todo a su paso. ¿Qué clase de truco era eso?

¡¿Acaso esto?!... ¡Era mí fin!

Pero entonces…

**FLASH!**

Ocurrió algo inimaginable para mí.

El viento se movió rápidamente alrededor mío… Algo… Algo estaba pasando, pues…

"¿?"— No lo creía.

Una lluvia de plumas blancas empezaron a envolver a mí alrededor. Fue tan rápido todo, que cuando tuve la oportunidad de reaccionar.

"¡No te dejare hacerlo!"— Grito Chiai al levantar sus manos.

Ella se puso delante de mí… ¿Pero cómo? Y ¿Cuándo?

Estaba tan helado por el momento. Pues… Adelante mí… La persona que yo amaba… Mi pequeña compañera.

En ese momento… Chiai estaba creando una especie de símbolo de color blanco con sus manos… Ella empezó hacer lo mismo que hizo aquel monstruo.

Pero sobretodo… Lo que me dejo muy impactado.

Ya que… Eso me hizo recordar aquella ocasión… En donde yo… Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos para siempre, y vi a un ser con alas…

"…¿P-Por qué tienes… Alas?" — Fue lo primero que pude decir.

De la espalda de Chiai… Habían salido un par de alas pequeñas de color blanco. Y todo su alrededor comenzó a cubrirse con una especia de manta blanca.

**BOOM!**

"TKSS!"— Chiai estaba deteniendo aquel ataque.

El impacto había sido detenido por aquella aura que estaba creando Chiai… Aquella aura cálida me estaba protegiendo.

"Jajajajaja!... Bien, muy bien."— Dijo aquel monstruo. "Al parecer aun te quedaba algo de energía pequeño ángel."— Exclamo con gran regocijo.

¿Ángel?... ¿Él la llamo un ángel?

"…Tramposo. I-Issei no tiene nada que ver en esto…"— Grito Chiai, quien parecía estar dando todo su esfuerzo en protegerme.

"Quería que ese estúpido humano viera que no soy el único monstruo acá… Ángeles y Demonios… No importa por donde lo veas, ambas especies son iguales. Somos seres con alas, con poder, seres que somos superiores a ellos… El me llamo monstruo a mí por ser alguien que poder, pero al parecer…"— Estaba sonriendo. "Ese estúpido humano nunca se percató, que también estaba viajando con un monstruo como tú... Jajajajajaja!"— El empezó a reírse de una manera muy malvada.

¿Ángeles y Demonios?... Entonces… Ellos dos… ¿Qué significaba esto?... ¿Qué era esto?

Mi mente estaba en shock por esto… Eso fue una revelación que no pude procesar bien…

La chica que yo amaba… La que yo prometí cuidar… ¿Ella me había mentido todo este tiempo?

Y entonces…

"Es una lástima… Pero no ya me estoy aburriendo de esto."— Exclamo, el que se hizo llamar un demonio.

Y de repente… Aquel demonio movió su mano con aquella especie de energía. En la que empezó hacerla crecer…

"ERRHHH!"— Chiai ahora estaba retrocediendo.

"TOMEN!"— Grito ese maldito.

La energía que salió de su mano creció 2 veces más de su tamaño… Aquel poder venía a una tremenda velocidad.

"NO!"— Grito Chiai.

La protección que había creado se empezó a hacer pedazos… Aquel manto blanco se estaba rajando y de pronto.

**BOOM!**

Ambos fuimos impactados por ese poder.

Chiai y yo salimos volando por el fuerte golpe de aquel de ese impacto.

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHh!"— Ambos gritamos.

Nuestros cuerpos salieron volando por el golpe recibido… Tanto fue la fuerza, que ambos chocamos hasta los troncos de unos árboles muy gruesos.

En dónde… Ambos…

"¡ARHGG!"— Ambos fuimos azotados violentamente.

El impacto de ese golpe fue tan fuerte… Que pude sentir que todos los huesos de mi cuerpo empezaron romperse.

El dolor empezó a ser más fuerte que nunca. Y a pesar de que no fui yo quien recibió todo ese daño…

"Rrgggg!"— Me estaba sobando mi brazo adolorido.

Ahora mismo mi espalda estaba plantada en tronco de un árbol. Mi cuerpo no quería reaccionar por tan fuerte impacto.

Sinceramente… Me estaba costando si quiera el poder moverme.

Pero… Al percatarme.

"(Fatigando)…"— Fue la respiración de Chiai.

Chiai había sido quien recibió todo el golpe de ese ser. Ella estaba tirada delante de mí con la cara en el suelo…

Vi que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse de pie.

Sus brazos comenzaron a temblarle mucho y la sangre de su rostro comenzó a ser más visible…

Pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera de pie?... Si yo estaba tan mal herido por el simple hecho de salir volando… ¿Cómo era posible que ella pudiera seguir con algo de fuerza?...

Pero entonces recordé… Las Palabras de ese maldito demonio.

"TKSS!... C…Chiai…"— No pude evitar sentirme muy extrañado.

Chiai ya estaba casi de pie… Sus piernas comenzaron a retomar el equilibrio de a poco. Y cuando ella logro pararse nuevamente.

"(Fatigando)…"— Le costaba mucho respirar.

…Él la llamo un monstruo… Él llamo un ser igual a él…

"N-Nergal Bael…"— Empezó a hablar Chiai. "…Y-Yo… Solo soy yo. Aun si soy un monstruo como me dices. Y-Yo sigo siendo yo… P-Protegeré a I-Issei porque a pesar de todo, el vio lo lindo de mi corazón… Algo que tú nunca podrías entender por ese corazón podrido que tienes…"— Lo decía ella mientras se ponía en guarida nuevamente.

Él la llamo un monstruo… Un monstruo con alas blancas… Un monstruo que ahora estaba luchando para protegerme.

…La chica que yo quería, la que yo amaba… Ella estaba muy firme y decidida para pelear por salvarme.

Y entonces… Me di cuenta que no tenía nada que pensar ahora.

"…¡Q-Qué tonto soy!" — Me lamente a mí mismo.

Por un momento… Pensé que ella en verdad era un monstruo… La compare por un segundo con ese maldito bastardo.

"No trates de justificarte. Los ángeles no son para nada diferentes a los demonios como yo… Tú solo buscas una forma de evadir el hecho que tu estúpido humano ya descubrió la verdad. Para los humanos, nosotros no somos nada más que bestias sobrenaturales con un gran poder… Mírate a ti misma. A pesar de estar toda mal herida… ¿Tú| crees que es humano el que tu este de pie ahora?... "— Ese estúpido estaba hablando de más.

La mirada de Chiai no cambio para nada por sus palabras. Su pose seguía siendo la de alguien que estaba preparada para pelear.

Y entonces… Por primera vez…

"E…El hecho que este de pie… No tiene nada que ver con ser un ángel o un humano."— Dijo mientras no perdía la mirada en los ojos de ese demonio. "Cuando pele por primera vez… Sentí que las fuerzas que tenía me habían abandonado. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba para nada y sentí que solo quería rendirme, pero… A pesar de que fue muy duro soportar el dolor. En aquella ocasión hubo algo que me dio un poco de fuerza para seguir caminando."— Chiai estaba con el corazón.

Por primera vez… Estaba escuchando algo de ella, que simplemente me empezó sentir que este dolor empezara a esfumarse.

"…El dolor es un sentimiento muy fuerte, pero en aquella ocasión yo también sentí algo muy hermoso que me hizo querer seguir adelante. Aun si tenía mi brazo inservible y estaba a punto de morir… Aquel sentimiento me dio la fuerza necesaria para poder salvar la vida, de la persona que yo más amo en este mundo… Eso es amor Nergal. El amor, sin importar sin ser ángel o humano… o incluso un demonio, es un sentimiento tan fuerte que es capaz de borrar el dolor de la herida más grande… Si estoy ahora de pie, no es por ser un ángel… Es porque yo amo mucho a I-Issei… Y sin este sentimiento, yo hace mucho que ya hubiera muerto bajo tus manos."— Fueron sus las palabras de Chiai.

Un aire frio golpe muy fuerte mi corazón.

Yo en ese momento…

….

* * *

_Visiones._

_El sol brillaba un largo camino a casa._

"_Papi…"— Dijo el pequeño niño dudoso._

"_Si hijo."— Le respondió a su pequeño._

_El niño estaba sentando en los hombros de su enorme papa. Confuso y algo dudoso…_

_En lo cual… Aquel niño hizo una pregunta, un tanto inesperada._

"_¿Chómo puedo hasher crecher mí corazhón?"— Le pregunto a su padre._

_El enorme hombre simplemente se sorprendió por ello. No esperaba para nada algo como eso._

"_Que rara tu pregunta… ¿Por qué quieres hacer crecer tu corazón hijo mío?"— Le pregunto el padre sonriente._

_El niño estaba mirando al cielo, un gran y bello cielo… En la cual él se sentía muy relajado y feliz._

_Por lo cual… Sonriente le contesta a su padre._

"_Yo shoy muy pequeñou. Mee dijhiste que para ser fuerthe… Un hombre thenia que hacer su corazón muy grande. Y aun siendo pequeñou… Quiesho tenersh un gran corazhón..."— Le dijo su hijo su muy inocente._

_El hombre se soprendio por las palabras que salían de la boca de su pequeño hijo._

_El seguía caminando a casa, pero en esta ocasión… No pudo evitar sonreír mucho…_

_Su hijo… Estaba convirtiéndose en un buen hombre._

_Y entonces…_

"_Guauuauau!"— El padre se rio un poco. "Mira hijo… Qué tú seas pequeño, no quiere decir que tu corazón sea pequeño también… Al corazón se alimenta para que pueda crecer, y no… No creas que el corazón come comida como la que hace tu mamá. El corazón tiene un alimento especial que come para poder crecer."— Dijo su padre mientras caminaba._

_El niño se puso muy pensativo y muy confundido con todo eso…_

"_¿Mhmhmp?"— Estaba insatisfecho. "Dime… Dime Chual es… Chual es!"— Estaba muy ansioso._

_El niño comenzó a jalarle el cabello a su padre por lo insatisfecho y nada contento._

"_Auch!"— Dijo su papá. "No sigas, sino me voy a quedar calvo."— Dijo el padre al momento de cargarlo._

_El padre cargo a su pequeño en sus brazos, y con un suspiro y una sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Bueno hijo… Ese alimento especial con el que se puede alimentar el corazón, no es nada más que amor."— Le contesto su padre._

"_Amorsh!"— Contesto con duda su hijo._

"_Si, amor."— Repitió el padre._

_Y entonces… Este le explico._

"_Mientras exista algo que tú quieras mucho proteger. La única cosa que puede darte el valor y la fuerza necesaria… Es el amor dentro de ti. Ese amor hace que ni el miedo, el dolor o la tristeza sean un obstáculo. El día que llegues a comprenderlo bien, sabrás mucho porque te digo… Qué el hombre fuerte, no es aquel grande y musculoso, sino aquel que tenga el corazón más grande."— Le decía su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Pero recuerda esto… El día que pierdas las ganas de amar, será el día en que ya no te de ganas querer luchar."— Fueron sus palabras a su pequeño hijo._

_Aquellas palabras… Aquel consejo de ese momento…_

_No fue algo que el pequeño entendiera bien, pero si fue algo que se le quedo grabado por mucho tiempo._

_El niño volvió a sentarse en los hombros de su padre, volviendo una vez más al recorrido para volver a casa._

_El niño no paro de ver el hermoso cielo de esa vez. El atardecer era muy hermoso, y él… El solo quería poder comprender un poco más._

_Tal vez… Él no se había dado cuenta, pero ese fue su primer paso que daría como todo buen hombre._

…

* * *

Las palabras de Chiai…

"Ahora ya lo comprendo."— Dije con un gran sentimiento de felicidad.

Mi papá… Él me lo dijo con aquellas palabras… Palabras que nunca pensé, que Chiai fuera quien me las hiciera recordar otra vez.

Eso fue algo muy lindo.

Ahora veo… Del porque me he estado enamorando mucho de ella.

Hahahaha… La vida es sin duda muy sorpresiva.

…..—O—….

* * *

— **[PALABRAS DE UNA CONDENA] —**

Esa pequeña ángel era realmente algo interesante.

Nunca espere que ella dijera unas tonterías como esas en una situación así. Ella tenía una especie de fe… Una fe que se sostenía en que ella podía pelear contra mí.

Era divertida… De eso no lo podía dudar.

Pero me hizo pensar un poco.

…¿Amor?... Realmente ella cree en algo tan sentimental como eso.

Tal vez fue la primera vez que veía algo así… Ni siquiera mi esposa o una de mis concubinas, tuvo el descaro de mencionar algo tan tonto como eso en mi presencia.

Ahora mismo estaba de pie… Herida, sucia y ensangrentada.

La idea de ponerse de pie nuevamente para poder enfrentarme… No sabría decir, si era muy estúpida o alguien que no apreciaba su vida.

Pero… ¡En ese momento muchas ideas pasaron por mí cabeza!

Ideas que poco a poco empezaron a venir como lluvia a mi mente.

Si ella fue capaz de ponerse de pie y querer luchar contra mí, aun sabiendo que no me puede ganar.

Eso me daba a entender… ¡Qué ella haría cualquier cosa! ¿Verdad?

Ella ni siquiera lo pensó y se lanzó a proteger a ese humano… Y ahora mismo, la razón de su pelea es él.

¿Quién lo diría?...

"Jajajajaj*"— Me reí en voz baja.

Ya entiendo… Ya entiendo… Esto es algo tan hermoso, que simplemente no puedo dejar de sonreír al pensarlo.

Ese humano logro hacer que un ángel se convierta en su pareja… Y a pesar de eso, aquel ángel no perdía su pureza.

… No me digas que… Acaso este idiota.

"Jajajajajajajaj!"— Me empecé a reír como loco.

Lo pensaba y lo pensaba… Esto era genial.

Ese estúpido humano, aun no le ha puesto un dedo encima… Esa era la única explicación.

Los ángeles son conocidos por seres muy fieles en todo… Y ella, le es muy fiel a ese humano, tanto… ¡Qué realmente no se rehusaría a nada por protegerlo!

El simple hecho de que haría cualquier cosa por él… Esto me daba mucha excitación.

Y entonces, una sensación caliente empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, en donde no podía evitarlo… Esto era grandioso.

El solo pensarlo… Hacía mucho que mi lengua se angustie por querer probar.

…Esto era perfecto. Tal vez nunca se vuelva a repetir otra vez en mi vida.

Justo ahora… Ya había encontrar una nueva forma para matar mi tiempo. Y a la vez, poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

¿Quién lo diría?... Tal vez sea el primer demonio del inframundo. Qué se consiga a un ángel como su nueva esclava.

…

* * *

— **[EL GRAN MILAGRO] —**

"¡Jajajajajajaja!"— Ese demonio empezó a reírse como un loco.

Esto era muy inquietante… Él se empezó a reír como un desquiciado de un momento a otro.

Esto me daba mucha angustia y demasiada preocupación.

Yo no quería saber qué cosa estaba pasando por su mente… Aquella mente corrompida que solo quería ver sangre.

"Esto no está para nada bien…"— Dije al estar muy tensa.

¡Si iba hacer algo! ¡Qué lo hiciera de una vez!... Esa espera en serio me estaba dejando muy nerviosa.

El seguía riéndose como loco… ¿Enserio? ¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer?

Cada segundo fue tan inquietante, como a la vez muy preocupante.

Pero entonces…

**FLASHH!**

"¿Q-Qué?"— Reaccione muy tarde.

"Jajajaja!"— Escuche su risa.

¿A dónde se fue?... Él se movió demasiado rápido.

Ese demonio se movió a una velocidad tremenda… Ni siquiera mis ojos pudieron observar cuando se movió.

Y cuando intentaba, si quiera hacer algo…

"E-Eres muy lenta…"— Dijo él, quien estaba ahora delante de mí.

Lo juro… Se paró delante de mí y ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad de moverme.

Esto no era como hace un rato…

"¿C-Como…?"— Pregunte aun impactada.

Él me sonreía con esa sonrisa maligna y me miraba fijamente con esos ojos morados. Me sentía que estaba emanando una sensación de su ser.

Tanto así… Que me costó siquiera no dejarme caer.

Pero entonces… Su mirada cambio a otro destino.

"Tú… Humano."— Dijo el levantando su dedo.

"E-Espera un momento…"— Fue lo primero que salió de mi boca.

Nergal levanto su dedo, y todo fue tan rápido…

**POOWWW!**

Un rayo de poder salió de su dedo.

"¡I-Issei!"— Grite desesperada.

No objetivo de Nergal no era yo… Si no Issei.

Todo eso fue tan rápido, que yo…

"ARGHHHH!"— Grito Issei del dolor.

"….."— Me quede con el cuerpo petrificado.

El rayo… El rayo que Nergal había lanzado, este le había atravesado su pierna derecha… Dejándole un enorme agujero en toda su carne.

"TKSSSS!... M-Mi piernaaa!"— Issei intento aguantar el dolor.

Issei cayó al suelo, donde su espalda se apoyaba a la de un árbol… Ahora mismo, esa herida que tenía…

"Quien diría que empezaría a salir mucha sangre."— Decía muy irónico aquel demonio.

Nergal estaba muy satisfecho el hecho de haber hecho un agujero en la pierna… Esa sonrisa de satisfacción, me empezó a provocar mucha cólera.

¡Quería golpearlo! ¡Enserio quería golpearlo!

"Vas haber…"— Le conteste enojada.

Nergal solo me miro con esos ojos muy desagradables y esa sonrisa de loco.

Intente crear en ese momento una lanza de luz y hacerla explotar en su cuerpo… Pero…

"Inténtalo, si puedes. Pero solo déjame decirte que si no lo logras…"— Me estaba provocando.

"Eres un diabólico."— Le conteste al tener lista mi carga de luz.

No lo dude en ningún momento y comencé a actuar lo más rápido posibles. Me impulse con mis piernas y tome vuelo con mis alas.

La lanza de luz ya estaba casi lista, pero… Cuando quería acercármele.

**FLASH!**

"Jajajaja!"— Se volvió a reír.

El aire comenzó a tomar una dirección muy por mí alrededor… Mi cuerpo parecía congelado en ese momento, pues…

**PUMM!**

Algo había golpeado mi mano que tenía la lanza.

"Te lo dije… ¡No!"— Expreso Nergal.

Me quede más que impactada en ese momento. Todo lo que paso… Sucedió tan rápido…

Mi mano fue golpeada, provocado que la lanza que tenia se lanzara por si sola… Y también sentí que algo golpeo mi espalda y mi cabeza.

El golpe fue tan fuerte, que provoco que yo me cayera de cara.

"Arhggg!"— Me queje del impacto.

"¡Chiai!"— Issei Grito.

No entendía como, como fue que me derribo sin que yo me haya dado cuenta… No vi nada… Realmente no lo vi.

Pero… Esto aún no había acabado para él.

"Para que aun puedes ponerte de pie, aun teniendo una pierna con ese agujero. "— Le dijo Nergal a Issei.

Yo no podía verlo bien, pero lo que decía Nergal era verdad… A pesar de haber sido perforado por ese rayo… Issei se puso de pie, con la ayuda de las ramas de ese árbol.

"D-Deja de lastimarla… N-No me importa el daño que me hagas a mí, nunca serás capaz de hacer que te tenga miedo monstruo. E-El dolo que siento, no nada si la persona que amo es quien ha estado sufriendo más que yo."— Él lo dijo con un tono muy desafiante.

Intente colocarme nuevamente de pie… Aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca de Issei… No sé, pero eso hacía que mi dolor se vuelva más ligero…

¿Tanto me quería así?... Tanto como para sufrir con un diabólico demonio como ese.

Tenía que ponerme de pie… Estaba obligada a ponerme de pie…

Pero entonces…

"Humano… O mejor dicho, Issei. Sabes eres un humano muy interesante, de todos los humanos que han pasado por mi delante, eres el único quien no me ha pedido que perdone su vida… Eso algo que puedo decir que es un rasgo muy raro en los humanos, y como muestra de mi afecto, te estoy haciendo el favor de llamarte por tu nombre… Serás él primero y el único que tenga ese enorme privilegio."— Dijo Nergal con un tono de estar de muy buen humor.

"¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?"— Le pregunto Issei mirándolo ferozmente.

Nergal solo poseía una sonrisa, que no cambio desde que nos topamos con él.

Una sonrisa que gustaba mucho del dolor y sufrimiento de otros, el simplemente recordarlo, para él era un gran placer…

Pero… Aquella sonrisa se volvió más grande.

"Jajajaja!... Mi interesa mucho ver que tan valiente eres."— Dijo Nergal ahora levantando su dedo. "Con que el miedo no te domina, es muy absurdo lo valiente que intentas ser… ¿Tú crees que realmente te he hecho daño?... Por favor, no seas un engreído mortal. Todos los humanos son seres débiles y asustadizos, tu solo pretendes y te engañas a ti mismo… ¿Realmente crees tener un espíritu fuerte?... ¿Realmente crees que eres capaz de soportar el gran castigo que te voy a dar?... Eres interesante, pues eres el primer humano, que me ha dado mucho más tiempo de diversión, pero sabes… No estaré para nada satisfecho, si no te veo tragando tierra y pidiendo perdón… ¡MALDITO HUMANO!"— Dijo Nergal al cambiar su rostro al de alguien más temible.

El aura de Nergal cambio a una Morada-oscura… Era aura comenzó a ser más grande, más profunda y más horrible.

Los ojos de Nergal se perdieron dentro de su propia oscuridad y su sonrisa… Esa diabólica sonrisa…

…¡Oh, no!... ¡Esto no era verdad!

"¡NOO!"— Grite al darme cuenta.

**POOWWWW! POOWWWW! POWWWW!**

Fue demasiado tarde… Mi voz no le llego.

En ese momento… Nergal había lanzado tres rayos de poder.

Aquellos rayos salieron a tremenda velocidad. Yo sola me quede observando, el tiempo en ese momento se me hizo muy, pero muy tortuosamente lento.

¡No lo creí! ¡No puede hacer nada!... ¡Realmente no pude hacer nada!

"ARHGHHGGG!" — Issei grito como nunca.

Los rayos perforaron todas sus extremidades… Su brazo derecho y le izquierdo, y su pierna izquierda.

…Issei empezó a caer de cara a la tierra.

Su sangre estaba creado un circulo a su alrededor. Era tanta la sangre que salía de esas heridas…

"….!"— Estaba en shock.

Ver aquella escena… Ver a la persona que quería en ese estado.

¿Por qué tenía que terminar las cosas así?... Si él se hubiera ido, si él se hubiera ido…

Esto no estaría pasando ahora.

Todo esto se escapó de mis manos… Todo esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de castigo.

Issei… No tenía nada que ver con el mundo de dónde vengo… ¿Por qué él tenía que haber pasado por esto?

_*Lagrimas*_

Ya no pude soportarlo más.

"*_Lagrimas*_…"— Mi cuerpo no reaccionada.

Ahora estaba más que derrotada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer todo mi rostro. Podía sentir un mar de agua salada saliendo a cantaros de mis ojos.

Nergal era muy fuerte… Para él, solo éramos una forma de perder el tiempo, y eso me lo demostró, cuando empezó a jugar conmigo.

¡¿Qué podía hacer?!... ¡¿Qué podía hacer?!...

Daria toda mi vida por encontrar esa respuesta ahora… Me sentía muy inútil y la impotencia era demasiado grande.

Toda esta pelea… Todo esto… No podía dejar llorar y sin controlarme. Esto era muy doloroso…

…Ahora mismo… Ahora mismo… ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE PERDERLO!

"… ¡No quiero eso!"— Ya estaba muy desesperada.

Nergal estaba caminando poco a poco a donde estaba tirado Issei… Él estaba a punto…

….

* * *

….Arkkjjgg!... M-Mis brazos…. M-Mis piernas…. ¡Diablos, es dolió como nunca antes me había dolido en mi vida!

Ese monstruo… Ese demonio era demasiado aterrador.

El me hizo unos agujeros en mis brazos y mis piernas. A-Ahora mismo… Me es posible, si quiera mover un dedo…

Sentía que poco a poco me estaba quedando sin algo fuerza.

…¡MALDICIÓN! …¡C-CON QUÉ ESTO SE ACABO!

No podía evitar sentir mucha cólera y mucha rabia en mi interior. No fui nada para él…

…C-Chiai, no soy tan fuerte como para poder protegerte.

Al final… No soy ni capaz de pararme otra vez…

Esta impotencia y desdicha de no haber hecho nada… Era mucho más doloroso que estas heridas.

M-Mi rostro… Ahora mismo estaba besando la tierra rojas, que fue teñida con mis sangre.

I-Incluso a mí… Me sorprendió tanto que aun si quiera podía estar despierto.

"Creo que estas en agonía… ¡Aun no te escucho pedir perdón!"— Me dijo ese maldito.

Moví mi cabeza en dirección a él.

Él estaba parado en frente de mí, no podía evitar mostrarme muy furioso ante él…

Por lo cual…

"Vaya… Veo que posees esa mirada de no perder tu valentía… ¡Sinceramente es muy desagradable!"— Él me dijo mientras levantaba su dedo.

Ahora mismo ese ser estaba cargando esa clase de energía, con la cual me había dejado en este estado tan lamentable.

…Al final… Estaba condenado a morir ahora.

Al menos… Estoy algo tranquilo, pero muy frustrado…

No me rendí ante este baboso… Pero aun así, eso no fue para nada suficiente…

Estaba a su merced… Estaban bajo su mirada. Aquella mirada podrida y sin vida, una mirada de desprecio y satisfacción por todo esto.

Era la primera vez… Que veía a un demonio, y de seguro… Todos eran iguales…

"Creo que podrás soportarlo un poco más… Jajaja!"— Me dijo él, en sus últimas palabras.

Su dedo comenzó a acumular mucha de esa materia oscura, con la que antiguamente me había dejado más inmóvil.

"¿No pedirás perdón?... ¿No pedirás clemencia?... Sabes, si no gritas o algo así, esto pierde mucho la gracia, pero ya no me importa. De todas formas, con las sangre que estás perdiendo… De seguro debes estar más sumergido en el dolor de una muerte lenta…"— Me estaba sonriendo como un desquiciado. "Poco a poco esas heridas se infectaran y comenzara tu carne a pudrirse, saliéndote gangrena que infectara todo tu cuerpo, créeme el dolor de eso es muy fuerte, he visto mucho humanos pidiendo la muerte antes de seguir con ese tormento… 3,4,5,6,7 o más… Son varios lo que me han pedido morir… ¿Acaso tu no quieres eso?... Sería lo más misericordioso ¿O?... ¿Acaso quieres seguir haciéndote el valiente?... Pues si tu respuestas es esa. Realmente sería muy interesante ver, hasta donde sería capaz de soportar, si te hago más agujeros en todo tu cuerpo…"— Fueron sus palabras de demente.

Ese ser no tiene reparo alguno sobre lo que me iba hacer.

…Pero aun así. Si estaba bajo su poder. No me iba a rendir ahora… No importaba si él empezara a hacerme todo los agujeros en mi cuerpo… ¡QUÉ LOS HAGA!

…Todo esto… Prefiero ser yo, quien reciba todo es dolor. Antes de ver, como ese maldito lastimara a mi niña.

Por eso yo… No quise dejarme vencer por sus palabras.

"No me dices nada. Por lo cual debo afirmar que estás de acuerdo…"— Me contesto feliz.

Ese desgraciado estaba tan impaciente por comenzar…

"En menos de 3….2….1"— Cargo su el poder en su dedo.

Deje abiertos mis ojos, no pensaba darle más placer a ese maldito. No le daría la satisfacción de verme gritar y mucho menos suplicar…

"YAA!... JAJAJAJAJA!"— Dijo al lanzarme su poder.

**POOWWWWW!**

Pero entonces…

"¡NOO!"— Escuche el grito de Chiai.

En ese instante.

"Mpmn!"— Reacción Nergal.

Fue muy rápido para haberme dado cuenta…Chiai se había lanzado en frente de mí a gran velocidad… Logrando así, desviar aquel poder oscuro que salió del dedo de Nergal.

**BOOMM!**

Aquel poder exploto cerca de un árbol.

"Parece que aun tienes algo de fuerza… Error mío al no percatarme de eso."— Dijo ese monstruo.

Yo solo me quede con los ojos muy abiertos. Aun si estaba de espaldas, podía notar que salía humo de las manos de Chiai…

Sus piernas estaban soportan el enorme esfuerzo de si quiera estar de pie.

Pero hubo algo más… Que recién yo me había logrado percatar.

"*_Lagrimas*_…"— Ella estaba llorando.

Aun si no la podía ver… Sabía perfectamente que estaba llorando. Su respiración y su gran cansancio la habían delatado.

Y entonces…

"*_Lagrimas_*… Y-Yo…"— Decía ella con mucho esfuerzo. "…M-Me rindo."

…

* * *

"OH" — Eso hizo que abriera mis ojos de sorpresa.

Vaya …Vaya … Jajajaja!

Hasta que por fin lo dijo. No era de esperar, después de todo que más le quedaba, que más podía hacer ella.

Mi plan funciono bien… No podía estar más que feliz.

"¿Te rindes?"— Le pregunto de manera sarcástica.

Su mirada estaba cabizbaja y sus lágrimas salían en cascada.

Pero lo juro… Estaba disfrutando este momento, y más aún… Cuando ella dijo…

"*_Lagrimas_*… H-Hare cualquier cosa… P-Pero no lo mates… ¡N-No lo mates!" — Estaba más que desesperada.

Como supe… Los ángeles son conocidos por ser muy fieles a los que ellos aman. Y esta idiota, sería capaz de incluso hacer lo que sea, con tal de protegerlo.

"C…ChIai!"— El idiota menciono su nombre.

Era un gusto enorme, al fin… Al fin él puso ese rostro que tanto quería ver… Jajajaja!

Esto no podía ser mejor para mí…

"Jajajaja!"— No pude evitar sentir éxtasis.

Esta sensación caliente, de satisfacción… Era única.

Muchas ideas vinieron a mi mente ahora… Había muchas cosas que quería hacer ahora.

…Vamos, vamos… Esto no es algo que se da todos los días. No siempre uno tiene a un ángel que te dice que hará cualquier cosa.

Jajajaja!... Ya sé, ya se lo primero que quiero que haga.

Esta idiota de alas blancas… Are primero que me jure lealtad como su nuevo amo y señor. Sí, eso será un buen comienzo para mi nueva esclava…

Y luego…. Ahhmm! Ahhmmm!... Ya veré que más le hare hacer.

….

* * *

Ya estaba completamente derrotada. Todo mi esfuerzo, mis deseos de pelear… Todo eso se acabó ahora.

Esta desesperación fue más fuerte que yo… Es muy patético, no puedo hacer nada…

Tengo fuerza y poder, pero él me ha superado.

No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para para protegerte… Issei.

Lamento que conocieras un mundo como este.

Mi intención no era eso, lo único que quería era vivir y hacer felices recuerdas… ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón por todo!

…...

* * *

Esto no podía ser… Esto tenía que ser una broma.

Ese maldito monstruo… ¿Qué era lo que quería hacerle ahora?

"Vemos…"— Ahora hablo Nergal. "Pequeña ángel… Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces yo no matare a ese humano."— Dijo muy tranquilo ese desagraciado.

Si mantener mi vida hacia que Chiai sufriera, entonces preferiría no tener que ser una carga para ella.

Pero… Si yo le decía, ella ni siquiera me escucharía.

Entonces… Nergal se acercó lentamente dando unos pobres pasos. Y con una pose de imponencia…

El comienza a hablar.

"Pero a cambio… Tendrás que convertirte en mi pequeña mascota personal."— Le dijo mirándola fijamente.

Al oír eso, no pude evitar sentir muy enojado.

"Malnacido demonio."— Lo dije con rabia.

Lo único que podía hacer, era mostrarme feroz a él, en lo cual…

"Jajaja!"— El sonrió. "Eres demasiado molesto… ¿Acaso quieres morir ahora?"— Me dijo señalándome con su dedo.

Preferiría mil veces eso, antes de que lastimaras a mi niña…

Pero al parecer… Yo me estaba equivocando.

"¡Issei! ¡Cállate de una vez!"— Me dijo Chiai sin darme la cara.

Me quede sorprendido y a la vez sin hablar… No esperaba para nada eso de ella.

No me dio la cara, pero al verla temblar… Notaba que realmente estaba tan angustiada, que simplemente ella quería protegerme.

…Tonto soy… Por no darme cuenta, que esto era demasiado para ella.

"Bien hecho, mi pequeño juguete."— Le dijo Nergal fingiendo gentileza.

El muy maldito coloco su mano en la cabeza de Chiai… Acariciándola, como si fuese un animal en entrenamiento.

La ira comenzó hacer arder mi sangre, pero …¿Qué podía hacer?

Pero eso no era lo peor. Si no que recién estaba comenzando.

"Lo primero que quiero que hagas, si es que no quieres ver morir a tu humano… Es que te pongas en 4 patas y bajes tu cabeza hasta el suelo… ¡Quiero que te humilles! ¡Quiero ver que ruegues por ser mi esclava! ¡Y que me jures lealtad como tu nuevo maestro!... Quiero que me digas;…_Yo, la sucia perra de los cielos, ruego, suplico… ¡Imploro por ser su juguete! Úseme como quiera y cuando quiera, lo divertiré y lo complaceré como mi nuevo señor… Hágame su perra, su objeto de diversión._… Jhhaa!"— Fueron sus palabras de ese bastardo.

"….!"— Me que en shock.

Aquellas palabras… Aquella horribles palabras… ¡¿REALMENTE LE ESTABA OBLIGANDO A DECIRLE TODO ESO?!

Era un ser repulsivo… La sangre de mi cabeza me estaba ardiendo como nunca.

¡Quiera levantarme! ¡QUERÍA GOLPEARLO CON TODO MI SER!

"…¡C-Chiai no lo hagas! ..."— No pude aguantarme en decirle.

Esto era demasiado angustiante y muy doloroso de ver, pero…

En ese momento…

**KIKK!**

"Mmmmhh!"— Me quede con los ojos abierto.

Esa escena hizo que me quedara de nuevo en silencio, y que mi corazón empezara a romperse…

Ya que… En ese momento… ¡CHIAI SE PUSO EN 4 PATAS!... Y no solo eso… ¡ELLA BAJO SU CABEZA HASTA BESAR EL SUELO!

"Exacto…"— Dijo ese desgraciado.

Chiai estaba en una posición, en donde parecía que realmente no le importaba hacer eso…

Y entonces, con un tono muy doloroso.

"*_Lagrimas_*… Y-Yo… L-La sucia perra de los cielos… Ruego… S-Suplico… ¡I-Imploro p-por ser su j-juguete!... Ú-Useme… como quiera y cuando quiera… Lo divertiré… Y L-Lo complaceré como mi nuevo señor… H-H-Hagaméee… Su perra, su O-Objeto de diversión…"— Fueron las palabras más difíciles que Chiai dijo en su vida.

Sabía perfectamente… Que las lágrimas que salían ahora de sus ojos, eran tal vez las únicos que nunca podrían borrar tal daño en su corazón.

Podia notar también, que el decir eso… Le costó muchísimo, incluso vi que quería arrancar el suelo con sus manos lastimadas.

Eso fue un gran dolor, que creo que no se podía comparar ahora.

"Jajajaj!"— Ese imbécil se rio. "No pensé que realmente llegaría el día, en donde un ángel… Y sobre todo, una perra vendida como tú, me jurara lealtad… No te preocupes, mientras estés bajo mi servicio, nadie en el inframundo te hará algo. Soy el único que gozara de ese privilegio… Te tratare bien, tendrás comida y podrás dormir en el suelo de mi habitación. Aunque creo que a mis esposas no les gustara mucho la idea de compartir su espacio contigo, pero creo se acostumbraran… ¿Quién diría?... Hoy me gane un ángel mascota… Jajajajaja!"— Se empezó a reír como un horrible desquiciado.

Solo por querer dejarme vivir… Chiai tendría que pasar su vida con ese imbécil.

El describió un lugar llamado "Inframundo"… Ya veo, con que ese lugar es horrible para seres que no son demonios como él. No me imagino la clase de torturas y males que existen en ese lugar… Ya que, si ese bastardo malnacido era así, seguramente es lugar criaba a los demás de la misma forma.

¡No lo quería ni pensar!... ¡No quiero eso!

"¡C-Chiai no lo hagas! ¡Tu vida vale mucho más que la mía, para que te vayas con él…!"—Le grite con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Malditos brazos y malditas piernas… ¡MUÉVETE! ¡LEVÁNTATE!

¡EL AMOR DE MI VIDA ME NECESITA!

Esta lucha fue la más grande y dolorosa que pude haber tenido… Ya perdí a mi mamá y abandone a mi papá… ¡NO QUIERO PERDER AHORA A LA MUJER DE MI VIDA!

Pero sin embargo…

"¿Aun puedes gritar?"— Me dijo calmado ese estúpido. "Esas heridas se ven horribles."— Me dijo burlándose de mí.

Intente e intenten, pero mis brazos… ni mis dedos reaccionaban… ¡Rayos!

¡Muévete cuerpo! ¡MUÉVETE!

"Grrrr!" — Aun si fuese arrastrándome.

Esto aún no acababa… No podía permitirlo…

Pero entonces…

"Te retuerces como el gusano que eres. Es asqueroso…¿Lo sabes?"— Me dijo con un tono de desprecio. "Pero sabes… Se me ocurrió algo con verte."— Dijo al sobarse las manos.

¿Y ahora que tenía planeado?... Eso era algo que me dejo un poco inquieto…

Pero…

"¡Oye!... ¡Mi ángel mascota!"— Le dijo mirándole a Chiai. "Creo que es buen momento para tu entrenamiento, lo que menos quiero… Es una perra sucia desobediente."— Él la empezó a insultar.

Chiai apretó su puño de impotencia, pero no podía hacer nada… Ella simplemente se dejó mandar.

"Como primera orden… ¡Quiero que pises unas de las heridas que tiene ese humano ¡Y quiero que lo hagas con toda tu fuerza!"— Fue su orden.

¡Ese maldito!... No solo estaba satisfecho de haberme dejado inmóvil, si no que ahora… Él la estaba obligando a hacerme daño.

Sin duda… Es la criatura más horrible que he visto.

Pero entonces…

"¡Ehhh…!"— Reacciono Chiai. "…U-Usted prometió… N-No matarllll!"— Dijo Chiai al querer negar, pero…

**ZASSS! PAFFFF!**

"…"— Me quede con la puerta abierta.

Me quede helado y muy seco… ¡ESE BASTARDO! ¡COMO SE ATREVE!

En el momento que Chiai quería detenerlo, ese maldito la abofeteo muy duro.

**DROP! DROP!**

De los labios de Chiai empezó a salir sangre y ella… Ella solo podía sobarse con su mano.

Ese malditooooooooooooooo…! ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

….

* * *

"¿Quién te dio permiso para hablarme?" — Me contesto al bajar su mano. "Déjame recordarte que ahora soy tu amo, y como tal… ¡No tienes derecho a negarte!... ¡¿O qué?!... ¡¿Quieres que te enseñe como hacerlo?!"— Me empezó a amenazar.

Ese demonio… Él me abofeteo muy duro, pudo sentir el sabor de mi sangre recorriendo mis labios.

¿Qué podía hacer?... Ahora mismo… Él me estaba obligando a hacer daño a Issei… ¡NO QUIERO! ¡YO NO QUIERO HACER!

La sola idea… Me era imposible aceptarla. Todo lo que menos quería ahora…

"¿Y bien?... ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?"— Me dijo él con una mirada diabólica.

Estaba entre la espada y la pared… Si no hacía algo, el sería capaz de matar a Issei por desobedecerlo, pero yo…

*_Lagrimas_*

….Yo ¿Qué más podía hacer?

"…L-Lo siento amo…"— Me trague la dignidad para llamarlo así. "…A-Ahora mismo voy…"— Le conteste al avanzar.

Al decirle eso… Su sonrisa creció y su alegría se notó.

"Jajaja!... Si que eres una masoquista, pero veo que con este método vas a aprender."— Era de lo peor.

Mi limpio la sangre de mis labios y camino a donde estaba el cuerpo de Issei…

Intente cerrar los ojos e intente no oír nada… Si no veía, no dolió… Si no escuchaba, no sentía…

Pero… Pero…

"C-Chiai!"— Me dijo Issei.

Ahora mismo estaba cerca de él… Desde donde estaba parada, pude notar aquellos agujeros que le había hecho Nergal.

Su carne se empezó a oscurecer por la coagulación de su sangre, pero esa herida no cerraba.

Yo entonces… Levanto mi pie derecho…

Mi objetivo era su brazo izquierdo… Tenía que aplastarle la herida de su brazo.

"…Egh!"— Mi boca comenzó a temblar.

"Aplástalo."— Me ordeno Nergal.

Mi pie temblaba… Lo vi fijamente… El me miraba fijamente…

…Este tiempo se me hizo el más largo de mi vida. Mi pierna se empezó a hacer muy pesada,

"¡HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!"— Me grito ese demonio.

La mirada de Issei en ningún momento cambio. No mostraba miedo y podía ver que aguantaba mucho el dolor…

No vi algún remordimiento y nada de odio… Simplemente, él tenía la misma mirada de aquel chico que me conoció.

Una mirada que no culparía por hacer esto, que no me odiaría, pero hacer eso… ¡LO HACIA MUCHO MÁS DIFÍCIL PARA MI!

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"— Grite al no poder soportarlo más.

Levante mi pierna lo más alto que pude y con toda mi fuerza… La comencé a bajar a gran velocidad…

*_Lagrimas_*…

— _**¡**__PERDON! ¡PERDONAME! …¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!_

**POOMM!**

Y ese momento… La tierra resonó.

…

* * *

— **[La prueba más difícil] —**

**POOMM!**

La tierra resonó.

"*_Llorando_* …Y-Yo…"— La pequeña ángel. "…Y-Yo no puedo hacerlo."— Ella no soporto más.

Su corazón se estaba quebrando de la tristeza y el dolor… La idea de hacerle daño a la persona que más amaba.

"C….Chiai."— Dijo el castaño quien simplemente se quedó mirando.

La pierna de aquel pobre ángel, ahora mismo estaba a su costado… Aquel ángel no pudo, no pudo lastimarlo… Su pierna simplemente golpeo el frio y duro suelo en donde estaba su amado.

La pobre lloro y lloro… Estallo en llanto al pensar que realmente lo llegaría a lastimar.

Un ángel… Un ser conocido por su pureza y fidelidad ante todo.

Pero ahora mismo… Solo era niña muy asustada y muy lastimada, que solo buscaba ya no sentir ese dolor. No sabía qué hacer, ni sabía que decir.

Sus manos le temblaron y sus lágrimas empezaron a caer como una cascada de agua.

El cimiento de su fortaleza, la única razón por la cual estaba peleando hasta ahora… Todo eso fue lo que le causo mucho dolor.

…Sin saber a dónde mirar y quien refugiarse. Ella decidió perder su dignidad y acepto la realidad…

El enemigo no solo la humillo, si no la lastimo como nadie lo había hecho, disfruto hacerle daño y la atemorizo.

Toda esa carga… No era nada más que un estigma muy dolorosa.

Por qué… Ahora mismo… Aquel ángel que bajo del cielo, ahora solo era una chica que no tenía ni idea de cómo proteger a la persona que le dijo te amo.

No sabía cómo salvarlo.

No sabía cómo cuidarlo y guardarlo del peligro.

No sabía que decisión tomar.

No sabía… Ella no sabía nada de nada.

Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría… Nunca se lo imagino…

Nunca pensó que por su culpa… ahora mismo estaría viviendo una de las peores tragedias de su vida.

Los ángeles no conocen… El dolor, la tristeza y el sufrimiento.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué cuando comenzó a amar?! ¡Ella tenía que empezar a conocer el peor dolor del mundo!

La idea de perder a su ser amado… Tal vez era la herida más grande que alguien le había provocado.

"*_Llorando_*…. N-No puedo hacerlo. N-No quiero…"— Realmente se derrumbó. "*_Llorando_*… ¿P-Por qué?... ¿P-Por qué no puedo vivir feliz contigo?... ¿P-Por qué tengo que ser débil?... ¿Por qué no puedo protegerte?... ¿Por qué soy tu desgracia?"— Ella comenzó a perder su valor.

La pobre Chiai… ya había llegado a su límite.

Arrepentida y derrotada… Ella no supo, nada más que culparse.

Pero… Sobretodo…

"*Llorando*…... ¿P-Por qué tuviste que amarme?"— Lo dijo con todo el dolor de su corazón.

Aquellas palabras… Fueron tal vez las más dolorosas que salieron de sus labios.

No había mucho tiempo desde que ambos se convirtieron en una pareja… Y tal vez, solo tal vez… Des que él la encontró a punto de morir…

_**DROP! DROP!**_

El comenzó a derramar sus primeras lágrimas.

"*_Lagrimas_*…C-Chiai!" — Dijo el a ver que su amada estaba en ese estado.

El sin poder moverse… La sola idea de ir y darle un abrazo… Era su mayor deseo en ese momento.

Su promesa… No la pudo cumplir.

El verla llorar, por fin le había destrozado aquella fortaleza que tenía dentro…

Su amargura e impotencia… Crecieron por fin.

Ni las peores heridas del mundo, se pudieron comparar al dolor que ahora estaba sintiendo…

…Tal vez por eso, él llamo la niña de sus ojos… La de los ojos azules como el mismo cielo.

Ojos que no paraban de llorar… Ojos que siempre botaban lágrimas y más lágrimas…

Ojos grandes y bellos… El solo quería no ver más tristeza en esos hermosos ojos...

El daría todo por no hacerla llorar, por no verla llorar…

Tal vez… Para él fue el momento más difícil de su vida también. El momento donde realmente había llegado su prueba final.

Tal por eso… El destino lo probo.

…..

* * *

—**[EL CORAZÓN DE UN HOMBRE]—**

El cielo empezó a disiparse.

Las estrellas empezaron a brillar más y la luna se hizo presente.

"*_Llorando_*… P-Perdóname."— Me dijo Chiai con un tono desgarrador.

En ese momento… Yo me contagie de su pena. No pude evitar sentirme de lo peor… Ella ha estado peleando y yo no hice nada.

No puedo decirle nada… Me quede callado por esa vergüenza que tenía.

Aun si quería decirle… ¡NO ERA TU CULPA! ¡TU NO TUVISTE LA CULPA!

Y abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

¡Por Dios!... ¡Era lo que más quería hacer en este momento!

Mi Chiai… ¡¿COMO HAGO PARA QUE DEJES DE LLORAR?!

Y entonces…

Abrí mis ojos nuevamente, y vi que las manos de Chiai comenzaron a acercarse a mí lentamente.

Su pequeña mano… Aquella delicada como las flores.

Pero… Cuando me estaba alcanzado.

**FLASHH!**

"No… Eso no fue lo que te ordene."— De la nada.

Ese maldito… ¡ESE MISERABLE APARECIÓ DE LA NADA!

Justo en ese momento… Chiai dejo de moverse, pues…

"Auuu! Auuu!... Mi cabeza…"— Ella fue sujetada con las manos de ese imbécil.

Nergal… Él la estaba sujetando con sus dedos largos; el rostro de Chiai solo podía verse dolor.

Ese malnacido le estaba haciendo daño.

"Que desobediente eres… ¿No?"— Le dijo mientras empezaba a levantarle.

"AHGGGG!"— Chiai grito del dolor.

Los dedos de Nergal, comenzaron apretarle más la a cabeza… Era como espinas que se incrustaban en toda su cabeza.

Y sin reparo alguno.

"Aprenderás por las malas."— Le dijo él al lanzarla contra el suelo.

**PUMM!**

El cuerpo de Chiai fue azotado muy duramente al piso.

"¡CHIAI!"— No puede evitar desesperarme.

Chiai empezó a quejarse por el duro golpe que había recibió por parte de Nergal, pero… Ese maldito monstruo.

**FLASHHH!**

**POOMM! PUM!**

Todo fue tan rápido… Aquella bestia le había pateado y sin dejarle respiro. Nergal hizo que Chiai estuviera de espaldas contra el piso y este malnacido… ¡SE MONTO EN SU ENCIMA!

"Jajaja!" — Se empezó a reír. "No esperaba que realmente me llegaras a desobedecer en la primera orden que te di… Eres muy desobediente, pero lo bueno es que estamos en entrenamiento… Un linda perra siempre tiene que obedecer las órdenes de su amo… ¿Tú quieres ser mi perra? ¿Verdad?... ¿No quieres verlo morir? ¿Verdad?..."— Él comenzó a burlarse de Chiai.

El único sentimiento que tenía ahora en mi corazón, no era nada más que rabia y mucha impotencia.

Él se montó encima de Chiai… Sujetándola con su gran mano, los pequeños brazos de Chiai… ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡ES IMPERDONABLE!

Pero sobretodo… Hubo algo que… ¡Hizo que realmente mi corazón explotara!

Y eso fue…

"Veo que de tu rostro aun sale sangre."— Le dijo ese demonio, con una mirada de asqueroso.

Aquel demonio cambio un poco su tono de voz… Me parecía repugnante y demasiado desagradable… ¿Qué era lo que tenía planeado hacerle?

Y entonces… El con mano izquierda, el sujeto bien fuete su rostro.

"…Ah, verdad. Casi me estaba olvidando… Se suponen que tu serás mi nueva esclava, pero aun no te marcado como mi propiedad. Error mío, con razón sentía que se me estaba olvidando algo… "— Le dijo ahora acercándose más a su rostro. "…Sabes, yo soy un experto detectando a las mujeres vírgenes, pero no hay mejor virgen… Qué una ángel casta y pura, tu sangre huele bien y a pesar de que no eres un pedazo de mujer, ahora que puedo verte de cerca… Veo que eres muy linda… Ese idiota tal vez tuvo la mejor de las suertes de conseguirse de pareja como un ángel, pero veo que ni siquiera te toco… Que desperdicio, pero bueno… Mejor para mí, tal vez con esto por fin entenderás quien es tu maestro… Laaaaaeehhhh!"— Ese malnacido comenzó a lamerle su sangre.

"*Boca tapada*… MUHMJYY!"— Chiai comenzó a llorar más.

¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPERDONABLE!

Nergal… ¡NERGAL!... ¡ESE NOMBRE NUNCA ME LO IBA OLVIDAR!

Mi sangre estaba al límite… Mi rabia estaba más y más creciendo… ¡ESTE DOLOR DEJO DE IMPORTARME! ¡LO QUIERO GOLPEAR! ¡LO QUIERO GOLPEAR!... ¡ESTO NO! ¡NUNCA SE LO VOY A PERDONAR!

…¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO QUE VER ESTO?!

Mi mente comenzó a quebrarse por el gran odio que comenzó a acumularse… Mi cabeza comenzó bombear mucha sangre, podía sentirla… Sentir que por primera vez en mi vida, tenía las ganas de golpear… ¡MATAR!

¡LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Deliciosa… La sangre de las vírgenes siempre ha sido mi debilidad, pero la de un ángel… Realmente es un espléndido manjar."— Dijo el a lamerse sus labios.

El rostro de Chiai comenzó a perder mucho brillo en si… Cuerpo comenzó a temblar mucho, tenía miedo… ¡ELLA ESTABA TEMBLANDO MUCHO DE MIEDO!

¡MALDITO CUERPO!... ¡MUÉVETE! ¡MUÉVETE MALDITA SEA!

…¡SOLO UN POCO! ¡AUNQUE SEA ARRASTANDOME, PERO MUÉVETE!

Intente moverme, pero lo único que podía conseguir… Era abrir más las heridas de mis brazos y piernas.

…¡REALMENTE TODO ESTO TERMINARA ASÍ!

Esto era un enorme calvario… Pero lo peor…

Justo en ese momento… Nergal se levantó un poco y con esa repulsiva sonrisa.

"Sabes… Desde pequeño siempre tuve una duda… ¿Lo ángeles pueden concebir niños con un demonio?... Nunca antes se hizo, seré el primero en averiguarlo… Lo intentare una y otra vez… Lo haremos las veces que sea necesario para descubrirlo…. Jajajajaj!"— Ese Hijo puta no se callaba para nada. "…Siéntete feliz, ya que sea como sea… Hare que tengas a mi hijo… JAJAJAJAJA!"— El comenzó a reírse de locura.

…..!********

"…."— En ese momento.

¡EL QUERIA HACERLE UN HIJO!... ¡ESE BASTARDO QUERÍA TOCARLA!

¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡TE MATO! ¡YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TE MATOOO!

…. Chiai… Chiai!

¡CHIAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…!

Quería que mi voz le alcancé… Quería detenerlo a toca costa… ¿Pero cómo? ¡¿COMO PODÍA HACERLO?!

Esta vez comencé a llorar… Fue tanta la desesperación de ver esto. Que simplemente sentí pena por mi inutilidad.

Tuve la oportunidad de salvarla… ¿Por qué no lo hice a tiempo?

Palabras bonitas nunca han salvado a nadie… Mi corazón es pequeño, por eso no la puedo salvar.

Ahora Chiai… Con la poca fuerza que tenía, veía que aún se estaba resistiendo, pero no era por voluntad propia.

Ella estaba aterrada… Esa era una reacción de alguien que tenía mucho miedo. Era simplemente una pequeña niña que estaba desesperada.

Mi corazón se estaba quebrando… La idea de no poder salvarla…

Hacía que todo esto empezara ser una pesadilla.

Los llantos y sufrimiento de Chiai… Me empezó a romper mi corazón y mi alma… ¿Qué poda hacer?´… Una pregunta sin respuesta.

La mujer de mi vida… La niña de mis ojos…

La que hasta ahora… Ha sido mi fuerza…

Mi vida se estaba pagando…. Sentía que…Ya no podía hacer nada.

…Pero …Cuando estaba a punto de perder toda esperanza de mí.

"NOOO!... DEJAMÉ!"— Oí la voz de Chiai.

Al oír eso… La vida estaba otra vez a mí.

Levante mí mirada nuevamente… ¡Era Chiai! ¡Ella estaba luchando!

"¿Aun tenías algo de fuerza?"— Dijo sorprendido Nergal.

Chiai empezó a moverse desesperadamente, lo cual… Provoco que ella se levantara con tanta fuerza que…

**POOM!**

"….AHHH!"— Me quede con la boca abierta.

¡No creí!... ¡Yo no lo creí sino lo hubiera visto!... ¡CHIAI LE DIO UN CABEZAZO A ESE HIJO DE PUTA!

Eso fue un gran sabor de boca… Pues Chiai rápidamente comenzó alejarse un poco de él.

Nergal no dijo nada, pero podía notar que ese golpe si le afecto, aunque sea un poco… Él no se movió, solo movió su mano a su nariz.

"(Fatigando)…"— A Chiai le costaba mucho respirar.

Esto me alivio mucho, pero… Aun dentro de mí, sabía que esto no era para alegre.

Ahora mismo… Un escalofrió terrible comenzó a recorrer todo mi ser.

Un escalofrió que nunca voy a olvidar en mi vida.

…..

* * *

"Arrhhh!"— Me queje un poco.

Me sentí aturdido por ese golpe… Nunca pensé que realmente esta estúpida me iba a desobedecer de nuevo.

Pero esto, no fue nada más que la punta de mi ira.

**DROPP! DROPP!**

Mi sangre… Mi sangre real comenzó a salir de mi nariz.

"….!"— Abri mis ojos de la impresión.

¡MI SANGRE! ¡MI PRECIOSO LIQUIDO ROJO!... ¡ESTA ESTÚPIDA ME HIZO VER MI SANGRE!

¡Aunque fuese solo unas gotas!... ¡IMPERDONABLE! ¡ESTO ERA IMPERDONABLE!

Por primera vez… ¡ALGUIEN HABÍA LOGRADO QUE ME ENFUREZCA!

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" — Grite de cólera.

….

* * *

**DONG! CLOC! PTATF! STRONCH!**

La tierra comenzó a temblar… Como si estuviera cerca de empezar un terremoto.

"¡Otra vez!"— Reaccione alarmado.

¡Esto no era para nada bueno! ¡Ahora mismo no era necesario más problemas!... ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!

La tierra comenzó a temblar mucho, los árboles se empezaron moverse violentamente de costado a costado…

Pero lo que más me sorprendió, no fue el tal fenómeno que estaba ocurrido.

Sino porque estaba ocurriendo.

"¡Maldita!"— Oí una voz muy espeluznante.

Mi cuerpo sintió el terror… Aun si estaba sin poder moverme. Mi cuerpo lo sintió como una estaca de hielo punzante.

Sentí un frió y me daba una sensación horrible en todo mi ser.

"¿E-Esa voz?"— Me asuste.

Moví mi visión lentamente… Era obvio, pero no lo quería creer…

Y cuando lo vi… ¡Mis ojos se abrieron todo lo que pudieron!

¡Era ese demonio!... ¡ESE ESTABA PROVOCANDO TODO ESTO!

Esto ya no era para sorprenderme, pero la sensación del miedo fue imposible de desaparecer…

Tal vez fue, porque por primera vez vía algo como esto…

"¡Maldita!"— Rugió Nergal.

Nergal tenía el rostro de estar verdaderamente enfadado… Su mirada se convirtió en la de un monstruo completamente infernal. Sus ojos perdieron definitivamente el brillo y sus dientes comenzaron a verse como colmillos.

Pero lo que más me dejo impresionado… ¡Fue esa energía que salía de él!

Chiai lo llamo aura… ¡Él tenía un aura de color morado-rojizo muy grande! ¡De esa aura empezó a expedirse un olor muy horrible!...

La parte en donde estaba Nergal… Empezó a morir, todo se estaba muriendo.

"Aghhhggjjj!... E-Esto apesta como a podrido."— No pude evitar sentir ese hedor.

El aura de ese monstruo se empezó a ser más grande y más grande… ¡No entendía del porque esa reacción tana anormal!

Pero luego…

**FLUUUUUUQQQQQQ!**

Aquella aura comenzó a volver a Nergal… Esa energía podrida, comenzó a rodearlo y de repente… Ya no estaba.

Todo volví dentro de Nergal y a su alrededor… Solo había un campo seco con olor a muerte.

"Ja… Ja.. Jajaja!"— Escuche reírse. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"— El empezó a reír mucho.

La risa de Nergal comenzó a ser más inquietante y muy espeluznante, pero eso no era lo peor… Si no lo que…

"Maldita!"— Dijo dirigiéndose a Chiai. "Lo has hecho… Ahora mismo he decidido que no te quiero como mi esclava… ¡TE QUIERO MUERTA!"— Le dijo sonriendo como la bestia que era.

Él le amenazo con todo el odio de su corazón. Sus palabras se escucharon muy profundas, que provoco un pequeño resonar del lugar.

Su mirada se volvió de color rojo y su sonrisa, era tal… Que incluso podía decir que estaba más que poseído.

…Pero sobretodo.

**FLASSHH!**

El viento ser corto por la gran envestida.

"TKSS!" — Cerré mis ojos por el fuerte viento.

El polvo se levantó de una manera muy brusca… Y también…

"Waaaa!"— Yo también salí volando.

Mi cuerpo mal herido se levantó por el fuerte viento. Mi cuerpo estuvo en el aire por unos segundos hasta que volvió a caer al suelo.

Fui azotado contra el suelo… Mis heridas se abrieran aún más, lo cual provoco que me empezara a salirme más sangre.

Pero… No… Eso no fue lo peor de todo.

Ya que… Ese monstruo.

"¡ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITA ESTÚPIDA!"— Dijo ese bastardo, quien estaba ahora cerca de Chiai.

Mi reacción fue de inmediata…

"¡No, espera!"— Dije atemorizado.

Aquel monstruo empezó a disminuir a Chiai, con la intención de dejarla inmóvil.

**GLAPP! GLAPP!**

"AHGGGG!"— Grito Chiai.

"ALTO!"— Me estaba asustando más.

Ese demonio agarro con mucha fuerza su brazo derecho y con su rodilla estaba aplastando su brazo izquierdo.

El sonría y sonría… Él estaba tan feliz por todo esto.

"INGRANTA…"— Le dijo al levantar su brazo izquierdo. "…¡VAS A PAGAR! ¡VAS A PAGAR POR HACERME VER MI PROPIA SANGRE!"— Dijo el al convertir su mano en un puño muy apretado.

En ese momento… Ese demonio, con toda la rabia de su ser… Apretó muy fuerte su puño, su mano tembló por la cólera.

El tiempo en ese momento… Fue tal vez mi peor enemigo, ya que para mí, cada minuto y segundo que pasaba…

"¡TOMA!"— Grito él.

Y entonces…

**POOMM! POOMM! POOMM!**

Ese demonio… Comenzó a golpear el rostro de Chiai.

Al ver eso… Mi corazón se quiso detener. Ese maldito comenzó a golpearla con toda la fuerza que tenía en el rostro de Chiai.

"D-Detente…"— Tenia la voz débil.

¡Quería que se detuviera! ¡Quería que parara!... ¿Por qué no puedo hablar más fuerte?

**POOMM! POOMM! POOMM!**

"¡MUÉRETE!... ¡MUÉRETE DE UNA VEZ!... ¡SOLO MUERTE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!" — Seguí golpeándola con mucha fuerza.

¡Si seguía así! ¡Él la iba a matar! ¡LA IBA A MATAR EN FRENTE DE MÍ!

"D-DÉJALA!"— Esta vez grite con fuerza.

¡Cuerpo estúpido!... ¡MUÉVETE! ¡MUÉVETE! ¡MUÉVETE! ¡MUEVETEEEEEEEEE!

Mi carne y mis huesos, ninguno me estaba haciendo caso, pero aun así… Lo intente otra vez.

"Tks!"— Intente moverme.

De la punta de mis pies, de los dedos de mi manos… Yo estaba intento levantarme otra vez.

¡Si no hacia! ¡Si yo no me levantaba!... ¡EL ME LA IBA A QUITAR PARA SIEMPRE!

"GGRRRR!... ARGGGG!"— Poco a poco me estaba levantado.

¡N-No lo permitiré!... ¡Eso nunca!

¡Aun si tengo que cargar con mi peso muerto y la de Chiai! ¡No importaría para nada!

¡PERO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LA QUITE!

Pero a pesar de tener mi espíritu con las ganas de salvarla, este cuerpo no era igual…

**CRACK!**

"Orggg!"— Sentí que se me rompió un hueso.

Fue algo inevitable ese momento, pues nuevamente mi cuerpo cayó al suelo y mi rostro comió la tierra.

Esto fue la mayor desesperación de mi vida. Tanto así qué…

*_Lagrimas_*

Que las lágrimas de mis ojos empezaron a derramar muchas lágrimas… En ese momento de angustia y pena… ¿Realmente crei que me iba a poner de píe? ¿EN QUE DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO?

No he podido… No he podido hacer nada, si más que gritar.

**POOMM! POOMM! POOMM!**

Los golpes comenzaron a sonar más y más fuertes.

Aquel sonido empezó a romper mi corazón y me estaba quedando con la mayor tristeza de mi vida.

Chiai… Chiai… Todo lo bello que vimos, lo malo y lo divertido… Lo triste, lo amargo y aburrido…

¡NO QUIERO COMPARTIR ESO CON NADIE MÁS, QUE NO SEA CONTIGO!

¡SOLO QUIERO SALVARTE! ¡QUIERO QUE NO LLORES MÁS!

…¡¿YO QUÉ PUEDO HACER?!

Yo ya estaba a mi límite y sobretodo…

**DROPP! DROPP!**

"(Fatigando)… M-Me canse."— Dijo ese maldito de Nergal.

Nergal por fin había parado, pero eso para nada bueno…

Su puño izquierdo estaba de color rojo… Estaba bañado por la sangre de Chiai… ¡YO LO SIENTO MUCHO!

"…..!"— Chiai no respondió.

"¡E-Eh ¿Con no me contestas?!"— Le pregunto él. "…¿Crees que esto es todo?... ¿Crees que te puedes dormir ahora?... ¡PUES ESTAS EQUIVOCADA!"— Le grito a la pobre Chiai, que ya ni contestarle podía.

¡Ya basta por favor!... ¡Ya las has lastimado tanto!... ¡Ella no puede pelear!... ¡DÉJELA!

Pero mis suplicas, nunca fueron escuchadas….

"No… Esto es solo el principio. Cuando te mate, me llevare tu cuerpo conmigo. Es desperdicio dejarlo acá… ¡Violare tu cuerpo hasta que se destroce! ¡No te voy a dejar en paz, aun si estas muerta!… ¡Te voy a seguir y seguir, tu alma va ser mía y veras todo eso una y otra…y otro… y otra vez….! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"— Él ya se estaba pasando del límite.

¡No podía verla! ¡No podía alcanzarla!... ¡DARÍA TODO LO QUE FUERA CON TAL SALVARLA!

…Ese maldito… Ese monstruo…

…..

* * *

_**Visones.**_

"_E-Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida" — Mi declaración de amor._

…..

* * *

"C…Chiai…!"— No quiera perderla.

…..

* * *

_**Visiones.**_

"_También te amo mucho… Gracias por amarme."— La niña de mis ojos._

…..

* * *

Esto no tenía porque acabar así…

"TKS!"— Aunque sea arrastrandome llegare a tí.

…

* * *

_**Visiones.**_

"_TU ME GUSTAS… ME GUSTAS MUCHO!"_ _— Yo no pude seguir escondiéndolo._

…

* * *

Todo… Daria todo… Absolutamente todo por no perderla.

Y desde el fondo de mi corazón.

"CHIAI!"— Grite con todo mí ser.

Ese fue el rugido más fuerte que nunca antes había hecho.

Y entonces… Algo inexplicable ocurrió.

Ya que en ese momento… Del cielo empezó a caer algo muy luminoso.

…

* * *

**FLUNNNN! FLUNNN!**

Los vientos se volvieron desequilibrados, esto… ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando?

"Argghhh! ¡Esta es muy fuerte!"— Grite al notar este extraño fenómeno.

Eso fue algo muy raro, lo cual por puro instinto… Me obligo a dar un salto para atrás.

Era como si una estrella del cielo, hubiese caído a la tierra… Pero era imposible… ¡¿Qué era eso?!

Me estaba cubriendo con mis ojos, pero al querer si quiera intentar observar…

Dentro de esa pequeña esfera de luz… Vi algo de otro color…

Marón, pequeño y con bordes dorados…. ¡Espera un momento! ¡Acaso eso era!

"¿Una caja pequeña?... ¿Cómo una caja pequeña puede hacer tal cosa?"— Me estaba quedando muy molesto.

Eso era inexplicable, absurdo… Y en primera,… ¿De dónde salió esa estúpida caja?

No tenía opción, eso me estaba molestado mucho… ¡MUCHO!

Pero cuando intente lanzarme mi poder de la destrucción.

**BOOM!**

"ARHHH!" — Me cubrí de aquella explosión.

Aquella caja hizo una onda explosiva de luz. No fue para nada peligroso, pero si sorpresivo…

Los demonios somos muy poco amigables con la luz… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Pero después… Aquella luz comenzó a irse.

Aquel arco luminoso comenzó a disiparse, y pronto estaba recuperando mi visión…

Eso fue algo que me hizo asustar demasiado. Maldita sea… ¡Estas seres se siguen burlando de mí! ¡Con que tenían algo más!... ¡ESTAS VEZ NO SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR!

…Yo estaba impaciente de que esta horrible luz, por fin se largara.

Pero cuando yo recupero mi visión…

**FUUISS! FUUISS!**

Una gran aura de color blanco apareció.

"…¿Q-Qué?"— Me quede muy sorprendido.

Un aura… No eso era más una llamarada de color blanco…. ¿Pero cómo? ¿y Por qué?

No tenía ninguna explicación, ni mucho menos no lo logre entender, pero…

**[[PASO FANTASMA]]**

"Mpmnp!"— Sentí una fría sensación.

¡Imposible!... ¡Imposible!... Eso tenía que ser una broma…. ¿Cómo es que se movió tan rápido?

Ese insecto… Ese sucio humano… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

….—O—…

* * *

—**[EL LEGENDARIO HOMBRE DE LOS MILAGROS]—**

La noche de aquel día tan frio.

Una enorme luz apareció de la nada… Una caja viajo varios kilómetros de su lugar de descanso.

Un hombre… Un pequeño joven de 17 años de edad… Lastimado, golpeado y derrotado.

"Qué bueno…"— Dijo con él tono más gentil que tuvo. "¡Estas viva!"— Sonrió de alegría.

Ahora mismo… Aquel chico estaba abrazando el pequeño cuerpo de pobre ángelita.

Con dificultad para respirar, con el cuerpo roto y el espíritu destrozado…

"¡GRANDES DONES DEL SANTO ESPÍRITU!"— Dijo aquel chico.

Y de pronto…. Un aura verde comenzó a florecer en él.

[**DON DE LA NATURALEZA**]

Un aura de vida… Un aura de sanación…

El chico creo una gran aura de color verde limón… Era cálido y reconfortarle… Tanto como su corazón en ese momento.

Y entonces…

"Imposible!"— Dijo el incrédulo demonio.

El cuerpo de la pobre muchacha… Que había sido lastimada hasta su limite… Pronto empezó a recuperarse.

"…Ya casi"— Dijo el muchacho.

Aquel manto verde… Cubrió todas las heridas de la pequeña ángel.

Y de pronto…

**FUNNN!**

La sangre de recorrer su pequeño cuerpo…

Los moretones, comenzaron a desaparecer…

Las heridas comenzaron a cerrarse…

Y el dolor comenzó a desaparecer…

Lo que había prometido… Lo que había jurado… Ahora ese chico de los ojos cambiantes, lo cumplido.

Ahora mismo… Él había salvado… La había salvado.

"Descansa…"— Le dijo al acariciar el rostro de su amada.

El la cargo por un momento y vio era tan hermosa como una pequeña rosa… Un rosa que como cualquier planta, merecía mucho cuidado y cariño… Para seguir creciendo.

El chico de los ojos verdes… De pronto la dejo descansar, dejándola suavemente en el pasto… Donde también, gracias a ese poder, las flores y plantas empezaron brotar.

Tranquilo y feliz… La vio descansar… El amor de su vida… Por fin estaba a salvo…

Aunque…

**TASS! TASS!**

Se escucharon unas pisadas.

"TKS!"— Era el demonio que no estaba para nada contento.

El chico no le hizo caso y simplemente se quedó viendo a su amada dormir.

Y entonces… El demonio le reclamo.

"Maldito humano…"— Lo dijo con desprecio. "No sé que fue lo que hicieron ahora y tampoco logro entender cómo es que paso esto… Te veo y no lo creo. Tu quien estaba agonizado y sin poder moverte… Ahora mismo tus heridas se han sanado como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Ridículo! ¡Ridículo!... ¿Qué fue lo que contenía esa estúpida caja? ¡DÍMELO!"— El empezó a perder la paciencia.

Aquel demonio estaba tan furioso, que parecía que realmente no tendría reparo alguno si empezara otra horrible pelea…

Pero aun así… Con esas amenazas…

El chicos de los ojos verdes… No le hizo caso.

Se quedó callado… Mientras veía a su amada descansar… Lo único que ahora le importaba era eso. Cuidar de ella.

Caso… Que no estaba dejando bien a ese demonio.

"N-No me ignores…"— Le dijo a regañadientes. "…Acaso te estás dando el lujo de darme la espalda… ¿Acaso olvidas lo terrible que puedo hacer?... GRGRRGRG! Ya no me importa tu respuesta. Engreído sinvergüenza, solo eres un humano estúpido con algo de suerte… Que esa caja te diera algo de fuerza, no quiere decir que hayas convertido en un ser superior como para dejarme de lado, ya me arte… Maldito… ¡MALDITO! ¡TE MATARE! ¡LOS MATARE A LOS DOS!"— Fueron las quejas de un demonio enojado.

Aquel demonio… No era sabia en poder controlarse, ni mucho menos era inteligente en escoger sus palabras.

Y a pesar, de que su aura maligna comenzara a crecer más y más que antes por la rabia…

En ese momento… El chico de los ojos sagrados, por fin voltio a verlo.

Y con un tono muy grave.

"Nergal!"— Dijo el a verlo.

Aun sino mostraba ninguna señal de odio y rabia en sus palabras, ni expresión en su mirada… No era no que no los sintiera, ya dentro de su ser… No era necesario mostrarlos con frases… Su aura blanca creció más y más, aquella llama ardiendo como nunca.

"¡ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!" — El hizo brillar sus ojos.

Y así comenzó…

**[[GHOTS STEP]]**

**FLASSSHH!**

El viento corto todo el lugar.

"P-Pero qué demonioooooo!...GGRGRGR " — Nergal no pudo hacer nada.

**POOMMM!**

La onda de choque fue la más explosiva que nunca antes se había visto.

El chico llamado Issei… Él se había movido a una velocidad lumínica y clavo su puño en toda la cara de ese demonio.

Moviendo su puño como una tuerca, de izquierda a derecha, hundiendo sus huesos en la cara de Nergal.

**PUUMMM!**

El cuerpo de Nergal salió con una fuerza tremenda, que provoco que la tierra empezara a rajarse por su un simple roce.

Su cuerpo estaba volando, como se fuese una gran bala humana que salía llamas de sus piernas por la gran combustión.

Pero no… Eso no fue todo lo que estaba pasando.

**FLASHHH!**

Rápidamente… Issei se movió nuevamente a velocidad lumínica. Aun si el cuerpo de Nergal había sido lanzado a gran distancia… Issei no tenía la intención de perderlo de vista.

Y entonces… Con un gran coraje.

"No… No esto no es suficiente."— Dijo el enseñando sus grandes ojos ardientes.

Nergal simplemente estaba frustrado.

Issei le agarro de la pierna en pleno vuelo y sin perder mucho tiempo.

"TKSSS!"— El demonio mordió los labios.

**PUUMM! PUUMM!**

"ARHHGGGGG!... ARGGHHHH!" — El demonio por fin grito de dolor.

Issei, en un ataque de cólera, este le azoto con unos árboles que eran tan gruesos como el cuerpo de oso.

Los arboles entonces… Se rompieron a la mitad con una enorme facilidad, provocando que aquellos inmensos troncos se volvieran nada más que restos de basura.

Y sin pensarlo más… Issei lanzo el cuerpo de su enemigo, con toda la fuerza que tenía…

**FUINNNNNNN!**

**CRACK!... CRASH!**

El cuerpo de Nergal comenzó romper muchos árboles del bosque. El impulso de ese poder era tan fuerte… Qué el cuerpo de ese demonio se llevó a medio bosque consigo.

…Era una paliza… La diferencia era enorme.

Ese Demonio de clase alta estaba siendo tratado como un niño… Por un humano…

Y entonces… Al final del vuelo.

**CRASHHHKKK!**

El cuerpo de Nergal se estrelló en una inmensa roca, en donde su cuerpo se quedó atrapado dentro.

"GRGRGRG!"— Aquel demonio por fin sentía dolor.

"¡COF-COF!... ¡I-Imposible!... ¡Yo, un Bael! …!C-Como puedo ser tra…tado de esta manera…!"— Su juicio se estaba quebrado.

La sangre de su boca empezó a salir, sus ojos rabioso quería explotar por la ira…

Un demonio tan orgulloso como él… Ahora mismo estaba probando la paliza de su vida.

Se podía decir, que realmente se estaba sintiendo muy humillado.

Pero… Entonces….

…..

**FLASHH!**

No lo dude… No lo quería dejar, ni siquiera que respirara.

"T-Tuhh!"— Me gruño al verme.

A pesar de todo… Nergal volvió a su mirada de odio y expreso esa sonrisa de repulsión que tanto odiaba.

"…¡Maldito humano!... ¡Eso no es nada! ¡ENTIENDES! ¡NO ES NADA!"— Dijo como al perder la razón. "…¡YO SOY UN DEMONIO DE LA MEJOR CLASE!... ¡BASURA COMO TÚ! ¡NO SERA CAPAZ DE HACER NADA!... ¡NADA!... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"— Me lo dijo con toda la vanidad del mundo.

Su voz… ¡Aquella voz tan repulsiva! ¡Tan chirriante!... ¡LA ODIABA! ¡LA ODIABA MUCHO!...

"¡CÁLLATE!"— Grite al no aguantarlo más.

**POOMM!**

La gran roca, en donde estaba el cuerpo de Nergal se comenzó a rajar por el puñetazo que le había dado…

"Arghhh!"— Estaba escupiendo sangre.

¡NO LO AGUANTO! ¡NO LO SOPORTO!... ¡ODIO TU SONRISA!

**POOMM!... POOMM! …POOMM!**

La ira de mi corazón… Aquella llama de furia no se apagaba.

Yo comencé a golpear a Nergal, con toda la fuerza que tenía en mis brazos…

Puñetazo tras puñetazo… Lo odiaba.

"GGGARGHHHHH!"— Después empezó a vomitar sangre.

Su sangre comenzó a salpicarme cada vez…

**POOMM! …POOMM! …POOMM!**

No podía parar… Cada puñetazo… Cada uno de mis golpes…

¡CHIAI!... ¡YO NUNCA SE LO IBA PERDONAR!

"¡TU LA HICISTE LLORAR!"— Grite con tanto odio.

**POOM!**

Le estampe mi puño en su estómago.

"GAAARRRGHHH" — Grito Nergal.

¡ESTO NO ERA SUFICIENTE!... ¡NO LO ERA!

"¡LA HUMILLASTE! "— Grite de mucha rabia.

**POOMM!**

"GARRRRHGHGG!" — Volvió a Gritar ese demonio.

"¡GOLPEASTE, MALTRATASTE Y TE BURLASTE DE ELLA!"— Le empecé a sacar en cara toda.

**POOMM! POOMM! POOMM!**

Mis puños parecían bombas por cada golpe.

"CGAFRRRFAFA!"— Nergal empezó a votar más sangre.

….¡ESTA IRA ME ESTABA CONTROLADO MUCHO!

Fue la primera vez en mi vida, que sentía mucho placer en hacer esto… Sacarle toda la sangre, dejarlo muerto.

¡EL QUISO! ¡EL QUISO!...

"¡Y QUERÍAS ABUSAR DE ELLA!... ¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA!"— Dije al golpearle con todo el odio de mí ser.

**POOOMMMMM!**

Plante mi puño en todo su estómago.

"ARGGGAAGAGG!... D-Detente.!"— Me grito Nergal al sentir mi furia.

Este puño contenía todo el odio de mi corazón… Lo cual provoco…

**CRACKK! CRASHH!**

Qué la enorme roca, en donde estaba Nergal… ¡Explotara!

Miles y miles de pedazos de rocas comenzaron a volar por todo el lugar.

"(Fatigando)…"— Ahora estaba un poco cansando.

Lentamente decidí descender hasta el suelo. Todo esto… Por fin había acabado…

Mis puños estaban machados con sangre de ese monstruo, pero mi alma…

"YKSS!"— Un gruñido. "Maldito… A-Aun… N-No me mat-as…!"— Dijo esa voz repugnante.

¿Con que no estaba muerto aún?...

Nergal ahora estaba bañado en mucha sangre, pero lo que realmente me daba un sentimiento de asombro de asco…

Fue que el aun no perdía esa sonrisa.

"Jajajajajaj!..." — Se comenzó a reír. "¡P-Pedazo de Mierda!... ¡N-No voy a perder! ¡N-Ni muchos menos con una basura como tú!... ¡Y-Yo soy un Bael!... ¡UNO DE LOS AMOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN!... ¡NO LO ENTIENDES!... ¡NUNCA VAS A PODER GANARME!..."— Grito su último esfuerzo.

Nergal… Aquel demonio enloquecido comenzó a juntar mucha de aura maligna, en sus manos…

Un aura oscura, que estaba dando origen a un poder de color rojiso-oscuro…

Todo su poder… Todo su fuerza… Él estaba incrementado su poder al límite en ese ataque.

Yo… Solo…

**[GRAN DEVORADOR]**

Una inmensa masa de energía comenzó a salir hacia a mí.

Ese poder empezó a matar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Haciéndolo desaparecer, haciendo que todo se convirtiera en polvo…

Pero yo… Yo solo…

"Me das mucha lastima."— Dije al levantar mi mano derecha.

Al igual que él… Yo comencé a juntar algo de mi energía sagrada… Esto iba a ser suficiente… Por fin… ¡LO IBA ELIMINAR!

**[RESPLANDOR DE LA SENTENCIA]**

**FUNNNN!**

Una gran onda de poder blanco salió volando en contra de su poder de la destrucción.

"…N-No!"— Dijo él al darse cuenta.

Mi poder empezó a devorar al suyo… Aquella energía maligna comenzó desaparece bajo la sombra de mi resplandor.

Y entonces…

"…N-No!"— Grito Nergal desesperado. "…N-No voy morir… No puedo morir… ¡N-NO! ¡E-ESTO ES IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH!"— Grito ese malnacido al ser sumergido bajo la luz de mi resplandor.

Mi energía no solo consumió su poder, sino que se estaba llevando a Nergal consigo…

Aquel resplandor comenzó a subir al cielo, al inmenso manto nocturno y…

**BOOM!**

Exploto y creo una capa de luz en todo el lugar.

Por fin… Por fin…

"Esto por fin había acabado"— Dije al ver, como del cielo empezó a caer pequeña gotas de luz.

…..

* * *

**TASS! TASS!**

Comencé a caminar nuevamente… ¡¿Quién lo diría?!

Mis heridas se curaron y el dolor por fin desapareció.

La noche volvió a ser bella y la paz de mi corazón… Por fin… ¡Lo logre!

"Chiai…"— No pude evitar sonreír.

¡Te cuide!... ¡Te protegí!... Pero sabes… Me siento cansado… Muy cansado…

"T-Tengo… Sueño…"— Fue lo último que dije antes de desfallecer.

Mi cuerpo cayó lentamente y muy cerca de donde estaba la niña de mis ojos.

Tal por fin… Unos de mis sueños se iban a ser realidad. Por fin iba a poder dormir a su lado, bueno… Casi…

"Te amo…! ¡Prometo que nada nos separara! ¡Lo juro!"— Dije al hacer mi último esfuerzo.

Mi mano… Mi mano ahora estaba buscando la suya… Su pequeña y delicada mano…

Era tan cálida y suave… Estaba feliz… Ahora estaba completo….

Creo que esta noche… Va hacer la primera de muchas a tu lado… Mi niña…

Y así, yo me quedé dormido.

…..

* * *

— **[EL OBSERVADOR] —**

En ese mismo lugar.

"Interesante… Nunca creí que la hermana de Miguel lo lograra."— Dijo una voz misteriosa.

Un ser… ¿Qué hacia ese ser en ese lugar?

"Hubiera sido malo si ese demonio me hubiera visto, pero que bueno que ese humano lo derrotara como si nada… ¿Con que ese es el poder de la santa paloma?... Incluso los Bael, no… Ni el inframundo seria rival del cielo ahora. Vaya que suerte tienes, pequeña tonta…"— Dijo de una manera muy burlesca aquel sujeto extraño.

Y entonces…

**FLUNN!**

El saco alas blancas, y comenzó a volar.

"Creo… Que vendré a verte pronto "niña prodigio"…" — Lo dijo al marcharse.

En ese momento… Los problemas no había terminado, ese dolor no había cesado, pero al menos por noche…

Ambos pudieron dormir en paz.

…

* * *

**NOTAS:** Si leíste hasta acá… Muchas gracias.

Lamento la super demora y todo eso, pero estos últimos 5 meses fueron algo muy pesados para mí, también lamento mucho la espera de este increíble y largo FlashBack!... Pero la historia tiene que ser así de larga, y para darle una idea… Este capítulo cuenta con más de 130 páginas, es decir, con más 44000 palabras.

Espero que le haya gustado mucho… y que lo hayan disfrutado como en los antiguas capítulos de "Encuéntrame"… prometo estar más activo, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, y si… Lo juro, el próximo es el final de todo.

Este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he hecho en mi vida, pero aún no termina… Esta historia de amor recién comienza… Solo les digo que se preparen… El próximo capítulo, es lo que yo llamo "La primera guerra civil"… En donde sí o si… Los voy hacer llorar, voy escribir el capítulo más feeling hasta ahora… Ni siquiera el encuentro del capítulo 17 sería tan triste, como lo que le voy a escribir en el final de capitulo… También aderezándolo mucho con la reacción de Ravel, que se muchos esperan con ansias.

También quería decirles, que desde ahora... El nombre de los ataques, la primera vez que se mencionen en la historia será en español, pero luego, el nombre de los ataques será mencionado en inglés, como es el caso del "Paso Fantasma"...

Bueno sin más, espero no haberles dejado con muchas dudas… De ¿Cómo es que Issei poseía el poder y no Chiai? ¿Cómo es que la caja apareció en ese lugar?... Y la más importante… ¿Cuándo será que Welove publicara nuevamente?

….Jajajaj si más… Nos vemos.


	24. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles P-7

**Buenos días... Espero que les guste el capitulo, tanto como a mi al escribirlo.**

**También quiero aprovechar ahora, que este capitulo se centra en el pasado de Chiai y el motivo de su condena.**

**Bueno sin más. Le dejo para que disfruten y lamento también hacerlo tan largo.**

* * *

— **[Nuestro nuevo viaje ha comenzado]** —

_A nueva aventura… Solo tú y yo. _

**[MEMORIAS OLVIDADAS]**

_En lo más alto de la fiesta._

Se dice… Que lo único que nunca se puede olvidar, son aquellos momentos en donde se marca el corazón.

"MMMmmhh"— Él estaba despertado.

Días… Semanas… Incluso años…

Aun si toda una vida fuese olvidada. Todo se perdiera.

"LaLalala!"— Ella estaba cantando. "_No voy a esperar hasta mañana, si el presente lo tengo… Voy a demostrar que te AMO, que estoy contenta porque te tengo_… " — Ella estaba cantado aquella triste canción.

Hyudou Issei, él estaba tirando viendo de frente el cielo. Él se recién había despertado después de aquel golpe.

Y un poco más allá de él.

Un su amada estaba reposando en el barandal de aquella vista celestial.

Y él…

"…."— Él no pudo con la impresión.

El… Él estaba…

"*_Lagrimas_*"— Él estaba llorando.

Aquella canción olvidada… Aquel significado especial y desconocido… Todo ocurrió ese día.

Él día que él nunca quise olvidar.

…

* * *

_**Visiones.**_

_Hace 1000 años… En el gran jardín de los niños._

"…_.¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"— Grito el pobre Issei._

_Esto era algo muy importante e impactante a la vez… Su corazón no lo soportar, fue golpeado de la manera más dura posible._

_Ni su mayor enemigo, ni el más fuerte… Fue capaz de hacerle caer en K.O._

"_Si… Onii-chan no lo hace. Lo hare yo."— Dijo retándole un niño de 11 años._

"_¡Ni te atrevas a bromar con eso Renji!"— Le dijo el algo acalorado por el momento._

"_Onii-chan cobarde. Eres un cobarde… Ñeeeee!"__ — Le dijo su protegido mientras le sacaba la lengua._

_Eso era claramente un signo de una falta de respeto muy grande._

"_Mocoso! ¡Vaz a ver!" — Dijo Issei al momento de ser completamente humillado por un niño._

"_Whaa! ¡Cobarde!" — Grito el pobre Renji mientras corría para que no lo alcancé._

"_¡Corre Renji! ¡Corre!"— Grito otro niño que apareció dentro de un gran jarrón._

"_¡¿Ryan?!... ¿Desde cuándo estas acá?" — Grito su cuidador quien pareció sorprendido al verlo._

_El pequeño niño, Ryan, era un niño de tan solo 7 años de edad… Pero era demasiado travieso y escurridizo, que siempre le gustaba fastidiar a las personas._

_Era como que lo quieras lejos, pero luego lo querías cerca. Algo complicado._

_Ambos niños eran un calvario para el pobre Issei, quien de por si… Era un pésimo cuidador, al ver que Ryan estaba cubierto por completo de harina._

_Esto continuo mucho, pero mucho más de lo comúnmente dura._

"_¡Ven acá Renji! ¡Créeme te ira peor cuando te alcancé!" — Le dijo enojado su Oni-chan._

"_¡No hare caso a un cobarde!..."— Le dijo mientras se metía por debajo de la mesa._

"_¡Vamos Renji yo te ayudo!"— Grito su pequeño hermanito mientras sacaba bolas de harina._

_Esto no era nada bueno… Para ellos._

_Aunque con buenas intenciones… Eso no era la respuesta, pero era la más cerca nada._

"_¡TOMA!"— Grito el pequeño, que por alguna razón se puso una olla de barro en la cabeza._

"_¡N-No espera!" — Grito Issei al no poder hacer nada._

_Todo era inútil… _

_**FLUNN! FLUNN!**_

_Las bolas de harina fueron lanzadas._

"_¡NO!"— Grito su pobre niñero._

_Issei… El sagrado guardián de la gran paloma._

_El hombre que no tiene miedo a pelear. No tiene respeto por seres llamados "Dragones"… Y no se inclina ante nadie, que no sea Dios._

_Un hombre que sola presencia irradia mucha imponencia y respeto._

_El verdugo de los dioses malignos y el castigador de dragones…_

_Pero… ¿De qué le servía todo eso con 2 niños muy maleducados?_

_Ambos niños no lo miraban de esa manera. Para ellos… El solo era alguien muy cobarde e indeciso._

_Un chico inmaduro que nada le sirvió haber vivido más de una era y media. Un cobarde y un descarado sin remedio._

"_COF- COF" — Él estaba tosiendo por el humo de harina. _

_Esto era un desastre… Bueno, todos los días eran un desastre para él cuando iba cuidarlos._

_Pero hoy fue muy diferente._

"_¡Ay, no!... ¡LA COCINA!"— Grito de una manera muy desesperada._

_Esto ya era demasiado grande como para ocultarlo a su querida amada y sus pequeñas protegidas. Que, para su mala suerte… Era mejor no mencionarlo._

_Él estaba con la cabeza abajo y la espalda torcida… Signo de que estaba acabado._

_Completamente acabado._

"_Chiai-Neesan se va a enfadar mucho."— Dijo Renji, quien estaba despreocupado._

"_¡Hurra!"—Dijo Ryan botando más harina de ese enorme jarrón._

_Lo hicieron apropósito… ¡Ellos eran malos!_

"_Esto es malo… Si ve como quedo todo. Hoy voy a dormir a fuera…" — Lo dijo con un tono muy triste._

_El pobre quería llorar, estos días fueron muy difíciles para él… Ya de por sí ya había metido la patada hace dos días y no estaba en buenos términos con su querida niña._

_La niña de sus ojos… Que por primera vez le dio un aire frio de indiferencia._

_Bueno… Él tuvo la culpa en primer lugar._

"_Gheheh!"— Rio un poco el niño. "No te preocupes Onii-chan… Chiai-Neechan no se sentirá sola. Ryan y yo dormiremos con ella." — Le dijo con un tono muy dudoso._

_Aquel tono de voz no era la de un niño inocente… Lo cual provoco que el volteara su cabeza de manera brusca, sin importarle que el cuello se le quebrase._

"_¿Qué dijiste mocoso?" — Le dijo sin vida en su alma._

_El pequeño Renji, un niño con una mirada salvaje y picara para su edad…_

_Entre hombres… Eso no se podía ocultar. Issei lo sabía perfectamente, Renji lo sabía también…_

_Esas maquiavélicas y oscuras intenciones…_

_Solo a Ryan le parecía divertido todo esto._

_Y con un tono más provocativo._

"_Dije que no te preocupes, Onii-chan…" — Alzando su brazos de manera despreocupada. "La cama de Chia-Neesan es tan grande para nosotros. Ryan puede estar su lado derecho y yo a su lado izquierdo… Los mejores lugares para dormir. Nuestras cabezas estarán muy cómodas en los hermosos pechos de Chiai-Neesan… Son suaves y esponjosas, no te preocupes Onii-chan… Ambos la cuidaremos muy bien."— Le dijo él mientras sonreía colocando sus manos en su cintura._

"_¡Si!" — Grito de inocente el pequeño Ryan._

_Eso una declaración de guerra… Los niños le habían declarado la guerra de manera más vil posible._

_Eso fue uno de los peores shocks que pudo haber recibido en mucho tiempo. Nadie ha sido capaz de retarlo de tal manera, y mucho menos vivir para contarlo._

_Con frio y asustando, pero muy enojado._

"_¡Mocosos!" — Dijo con una sonrisa tétrica._

_La habitación se empezó a tornar con un gran ambiente frio, era como si una tarde verano de pronto se tornara en una tormenta violenta._

_Nubes negras… Y grandes relámpagos. Esto era tenebroso._

"_¿O-Onii-chan?" — Pregunto algo intimidado el pobre Renji._

_Ryan estaba perdido en su inocencia, en la cual no pudo entender en la grave situación en la que se encontraban ahora._

_Issei… Quien había sido tolerante hasta el momento._

_Él ya había llegado a su límite._

"_¡Pequeños rufianes! ¡Me las van a pagar!"— El exploto._

"_Oh-Oh… Creo que me pase."__ — Dijo Renji a punto de escapar. "¡Corre Ryan! ¡Corre!"— Dijo al agarrar de la mano a su pequeño amigo._

_Ambos empezaron una persecución en toda la cocina, que de por sí ya estaba demasiado sucia._

_Todo era un gran desastre… Mientras corrían de ese maniaco celoso._

_Las ollas de la cocina empezaron a caer al suelo, una que eran de barro se empezaron a romper en varios pedazos._

_Los vasos de vidrio y platos, tampoco se salvaron. Todos los utensilios empezaron a volar por todas partes._

_Charolas, fuentes, sartenes, espátulas, cubiertos… Las especias, las verduras, la fruta._

_Todo era un desastre._

"_Wahhh!"__— Grito Renji mientras se desliaba por debajo de la mesa._

_Él estaba agarrando con la mano derecha a Ryan, quien por alguna razón estaba con un papa en la boca._

_Ambos se metieron por debajo y un mal agarre…_

"_¡No! ¡La mesa!"— Grito Issei al ver tal desastre._

_Los niños había agarrado un pedazo del mantel de meza, en donde también estaba la mayor parte de comida._

_**TRASH! CRASH! CRACK!**_

_Los platos restantes quedaron hecho trizas, la fruta termino desparramada por todos lados… El jugo de pera termino derramado por todo el piso, y lo peor de todo._

_**FLUINNN!**_

_La olla de la comida salió volando._

"…"— _Issei solo se quedó viendo._

_Y…_

_**PLUNN!**_

_La olla de comida termino en su cabeza._

_Los frijoles con guiso de carne termino en todo su cuerpo… Era lamentable y…_

"…_¡¿Por qué yo?! ¿Qué hice de malo?"__ — Lo dijo muy triste._

_Issei estaba reclamando al cielo por toda esa mala suerte._

_Su cara estaba tapada por la olla de la comida, por lo cual nadie podía ver la reacción que tenía ahora… Pero de seguro era la de alguien que quería llorar._

_Debido a que… En ese momento._

_**TRASH!**_

_Alguien abrió la puerta._

"_Ya llegamos… Espero que estén con… ¡Wahhh! ¿Qué le paso a la cocina?"__— Dijo una voz muy, pero impresionada._

_Era oficial… Esto se puso peor._

_Una hermosa mujer con largo cabello rubio y reflejos blancos en las puntas de su cabello, con ojos azul real._

_Ella estaba con la boca abierta… No lo podía creer. Era como si un tornado hubiera pasado por su cocina, que tanto esfuerzo le costó construir._

_Pero ella no era la única… A su lado._

"_¡GUAA! Onii-chan…. ¿Qué hace Onii-chan con la olla en la cabeza?" — Dijo una pequeña niña, que rápidamente fue a ayudarlo._

"_Espera Midor-sani… ¡Te vas a ensuciar!" — Dijo la niña más grande._

"_Pero Hikari-san…"— La pequeña se detuvo en el momento._

_Ambas niñas eran muy gentiles ante esa situación, pero en esta ocasión…_

"_Chicos… ¿Qué paso acá?"— Pregunto la mujer que no entendía nada._

_Y ni cortos ni perezosos… Ellos rápidamente señalaron con el dedo al culpable._

"_¡Fue su culpa!"— Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_Esto era todo… Estos niños lo habían culpado de algo, que no era del todo responsable… Ellos tuvieron la culpa en parte, pero…_

"_I-Issei… ¿Por qué?"— Le dijo ella impresionada._

_El ambiente se puso algo tenso y un poco incómodo al respecto. Él estaba con la olla en la cabeza y encorvado por la tristeza._

_El simplemente se rindió… No quería discutir más, no quiera pelear más… Solo quería un poco de paz._

"_*Suspiro*…"— Él no dio respuesta._

_Eso no era lo mejor, pero tampoco era lo peor que podía haber hecho en ese momento…_

_De todas formas, él estaba un poco vacío por dentro… Tal vez un poco de miedo lo hubiera hecho recobrar algo de vida, pero ni aun así._

"_¡Dime algo!... ¿Por qué no me dices nada?"__— Le empezó a reclamar su amada._

_Ella estaba furiosa… Y más aún cuando no podía recibir respuesta por parte del chico con la olla en la cabeza._

_Esto simplemente no tuvo un buen resultado._

_El silencio reino por un gran momento. Él no quería hablar, ni muchos menos quería quitare la olla de su cabeza._

_Lo cual… Sin más…_

"_¿I-Issei…?"__— Dijo ella muy triste._

_El enojo se le paso al ver que no le respondía nada, era algo preocupante y algo que nunca se había visto._

_Los niños entonces se fueron a un lado y sin hacer mucho ruido. Ambos estaban viendo aquella triste escena._

_Era como si estuvieran viendo a una pareja en donde… El amor parecía desaparecer._

_Y así… Aquella tarde, todos almorzaron en sus respectivas habitaciones… Solo a excepción de Issei, quien después de todo él se quedó a limpiar la cocina del desastre._

_Hasta que llego la noche._

_Cansado y muy cabizbajo…_

_Después de un duro día de limpieza… Él se fue a limpiar su cuerpo a las aguas termales de esa pequeña casa._

**_PLASH!_**

_Él se hecho un gran balde de agua en su cuerpo._

"_*Suspiro*"— El estaba triste. — "R-Realmente no quería ignorarla, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo quedarme callado… ¡ARG! ¡Soy tan idiota!" — El pobre se estaba lamentado._

_Él se estaba limpiando el cuerpo de la comida que tenía encima. Casi 4 horas tuvo que estar con las ropas sucias, debido a que quería esperar a que estuviera completamente solo y pensar mucho al momento de hacerlo._

_El baño era el único lugar en donde podía estar solo por un buen tiempo._

_Era lugar perfecto para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado el día de hoy._

"_¿Qué hago?..."— Pregunto después de meterse a las aguas calientes. "S-Siempre la hago llorar…"— Dijo lamentándose._

_Mientras se perdía en sus tristes recuerdos. El recordaba aquellos lindos y malos momentos en donde paso con la mujer de su vida._

_Aquellas sonrisas que marcaron su corazón, aquellas lágrimas que le hicieron lamentarse… Todos aquellos momentos en donde, bueno y malos, siempre lo pasaban juntos._

_¿Pero por qué esto era diferente?... ¿Qué era lo especial?..._

_¿Qué había hecho para haberla lastimado tanto y que él no tuviera el valor de hablarle?_

_Era algo muy confuso… Pero…_

_Una voz apareció de la nada._

"_Eres muy tonto Onii-chan. Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer, pero solo huyes…"— Dijo el pequeño Renji, que apareció de repente._

"_¿Renji?... ¿Cuando?"— Pregunto él impresionado._

_El pequeño niño también estaba listo para tomar un baño, lo cual no dudo en meterse en donde se encontraba su querido Onii-chan._

_Y entonces… Una conversación poco usual empezó._

"_Chiai-Neesan nunca lo demuestra ante nosotros, pero ella ha estado muy triste al igual que tu desde hace dos días… ¡Santo cielo los adultos son muy tontos!" — Dijo con un tono muy serio._

"_Qué vas a entender. Solo eres un pequeño niño que a un no conoce del mundo. Esto no es fácil como tú crees."— Le dijo su cuidador muy pensativo._

"_¿No es fácil?" — Le pregunto enojado._

_En ese momento, Renji se levantó y con una pose de molesto… Él le empezó a gritar a su querido Onii-chan._

"_¿No es fácil?" — Le dijo enojado. "¿Acaso no es fácil hacer feliz a la persona que amas?"— Él estaba siendo duro con sus palabras._

"…_.**"— Issei se quedó en silencio._

_Aquellas palabras tuvieron la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo sin habla. Renji, quien parecía estar demasiado enojado, él no se contuvo con todo lo que tenía guardado en su corazón._

"_Yo cuando nací… No conocí a mi padre ni a mi madre, solo Ryan a mi lado como mi mejor amigo. Cuando Chiai-Neesan y tú nos dieron un hogar, por primera vez sentí el calor de una familia, el calor de ser amado por alguien…"— Le estaba diciendo con todo el cariño de su corazón. "…Vi en ti a un hombre que yo quería hacer cuando creciera. Tú eres mi modelo a seguir… Eres fuerte, noble, muy gracioso, estricto, pero muy bueno. Creo que eres el mejor papá del mundo, pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no quisiste decir tus verdaderos sentimientos Chiai-Neesan?... ¿Por qué no le querías decir que quería casarte con ella?"— Fueron palabras muy duras._

_Fue un momento silencioso muy largo… Renji sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba, él no era un niño inocente que simplemente se dejaba engañar con palabras bonitas._

_Lo cual…_

"_Es lo que más he deseado por muchos años…"— Dijo deprimido Issei._

"_¿Qué te detiene?... " — Le pregunto Renji con cólera. "Chiai-Neesan esta triste porque piensa que ya no la quieres, debido a que no sabe lo que te pasa, y no sabe que hacer… ¿Sabrías lo realmente feliz que le harías si le dijeras que quieres hacerla tu esposa? "— Le dijo Renji._

_Esto era demasiado complicado como para poder explicarle a un niño sobre todo lo que estaba pasando._

_Su sueño… El sueño que Issei tuvo por miles de años. El sueño de ver de blanco a la niña de sus ojos, el sueño de hacerla su esposa y formar una familia._

_Cada día de su vida… Ese pensamiento nunca murió._

_Tantos años tener que guardárselo para sí mismo… Tanto silencio que tenía que guardar…_

_Esa hermosa fantasía, ese deseo que tenía en el fondo de su corazón._

_Era tal vez… La tarea más difícil de cumplir. La vida no era tan injusta a veces en cuanto a muchas cosas._

_El solo quería hacerla su esposa… Quería compartir su vida con la mujer que amaba para siempre, pero… _

_Él lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que no podía ser… Era realmente tan difícil…_

_El guardián de la santa paloma… El hombre que tenía que proteger al mundo de los enemigos de Dios._

_El que no sabía si volvería vivo después de cada pelea…_

_El que tenía que ver muerte tras muerte._

_El hombre que tenía tanto mal dentro, pero aun así su corazón no se quebraba…_

_El que tenía que pelear y pelear por el resto de su vida, condenado a una eterna lucha…_

_El que tenía que cumplir una promesa con quien le dio una segunda oportunidad…_

_El hombre… Que ya solo quería descansar de mucha sangre derramada._

_Ese era Issei… El hombre que a pesar de toda la carga que tenía dentro de su corazón. El aún tenía el sueño de poder ser feliz una vez como un chico normal._

_Pero…_

"_Solo soy alguien, que tal vez, no se merezca ser feliz, Renji…"— Dijo con un tono muy triste._

_El hombre que tanto admiro, ahora solo era un chico asustado por muchos de los problemas que tenía en su corazón._

_El dolor era muy grande… Renji vio por primera vez a su querido Onii-chan muy triste._

_Como el hombre que tanto el admiraba… Ahora mismo él estaba siendo un niño en busca de un refugio. Un lugar en donde poder sentirse protegido._

_Lo cual…_

"_GERGGG!" — Renji gruñido._

_Y entonces… Por esa noche. Los papeles se invirtieron._

"_¡ERES MUY TONTO!"— Le dijo furioso mientras le había lanzado el balde de hierro._

"_E-Eh!"— Reacciono Issei._

_Y sin más._

_**POOM!**_

_El balde de hierro le cayó en toda la cara._

"_¡Au! ¡A-Ay!" — Dijo Issei al sobarse la nariz."¡Renji!... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?" — Le grito Issei._

_Y en ese momento… El pequeño Renji, se asumió el papel de un adulto por ese momento._

_Parado delante de su Onii-chan. Y señalándole…_

"…_Amando sincero, mostrando a los míos cuanto los quiero ~~ …Como si fuera mi último día voy a luchar por mis sueños ~~" Empezó a cantar. "No voy a esperar hasta mañana… Si el presente lo tengo… "— Cantando con todo pulmón._

_Issei no lo entendía, pero algo dentro de su corazón empezó a calmarse y una que otra duda empezó a disiparse._

_Renji… El pequeño niño que había adoptado para cuidarlo._

_Ahora él…_

"_¿Qué pasaría si mañana no la vuelves a ver? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no la puedes abrazar?... ¿Qué pasaría si mañana fuera tu último día para decirle que la quieres?..." — Fue una gran sermón. "Esa es la única forma de vivir, Onii-chan. No hay ayer, no hay mañana… Es hoy… HOY ¡Donde puedes hacer algo!..."— Le dijo señalándole con el dedo._

_Renji estaba hablando desde el fondo de su corazón… Era la primera vez, en donde Issei vio al pequeño mocoso como un hombre._

_Un hombre que le dio una gran lección._

_Issei… El hombre que se había olvidado que alguna vez fue un humano normal. Un humano no tiene la misma vida como los ángeles… El tiempo, las experiencias, todo lo aprendido… ¿De qué servía al final?_

_Como si no hubiese tiempo... Y solo quedara un momento… Issei tenía que comprenderlo._

_La vida es un mar de sorpresa… Se tenía que disfrutar todo lo bueno y dejar al lado lo malo._

_Y en ese momento… Issei se había dado cuenta que…_

"_Chiai…"— Dijo con un tono muy cálido._

_Excusas y barreras… Eran las que el mismo se ponía en el camino._

_Siempre estuvieron pelando… Siempre estuvieron viajando… Sufriendo, llorando, riendo y descansando._

_Gritándose, ignorándose… Y perdonándose._

_Pero todo esos momentos… Todas esas experiencias… Siempre lo han vivido juntos…_

_Su alegría dependía de que siempre estén juntos. Pasará lo que pasara…_

_¿Y porque el pedir ser su esposa tenía que ser diferente? ¿Por qué se negaba a formar una familia y ser feliz?_

_Ser guardián no lo impedía ser un hombre normal… Si tenía que pelear el pelearía, pero eso no significaba que él tenía que él tenía que reprimir sus sueños._

_Hacerla su esposa… Llegar a la prueba definitiva de su amor._

_Ya no como su compañera… Ni su novia… Si no la mujer de su vida._

_Y entonces…_

"_Renji…"— Dijo Issei sonriendo. _

"_¡Si!"— Le contesto algo impresionado al verlo._

_Con una sonrisa de vida. Una alama renovada… Issei con un tono pícaro habla._

"_Esa canción que me cantaste… Quiero que me la cantes este de nuevo. Quiero que tú, Ryan, Midori y Hikari estén vestidos de la mejor manera, con las mejores ropas que tienen en sus cuartos… Y que estén limpios el sábado."— Le dijo sonriendo._

"_¿El sábado?... ¡Espero!... Eso es en dos días… ¿No me digas qué?" — Le dijo un poco dudo Renji._

_Issei agarro una tolla y colocándose en su cintura._

"_Quiero que sean mis testigos, mis queridos niños…"— Dijo con un tono serio. "Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Chiai… Y quiero que estén presentes a mi lado…. ¡He dicho!"— Dijo ya decidió._

_Y entonces… Issei se fue del baño con un nuevo aire de frescura._

"_¡Onii-chan!... ¡Hasta que por fin!" — Dijo Renji feliz._

_Issei se fue caminando dentro de la cabaña semi-desnudo, pero con una gran decisión en su corazón._

_Estaba con los ánimos más que dichos._

_Y entonces… Mientras estaba por dar la vuelta a su habitación._

"_¿I-Issei?" — Se escuchó la voz de su amada._

_Chiai estaba cargando un poco de ropa limpia para llevárselo, ella no esperaba para nada encontrarlo tan pronto de la ducha._

_Pero aun así…_

_Issei sin decirle nada… Con una gran sonrías y más decidido._

"_¡Ven para acá!" — Le dijo mientras le jalaba de su brazo de una manera muy suave._

"_¡E-Espera!... ¡L-La ropa…Se..!" — Dijo Chiai mientras tiraba la ropa al suelo._

_Era inevitable… Pero hermoso._

_**CHICKK!**_

"_Mpmp!" — Chiai no lo espero._

_En ese momento… El la agarro de la cintura, y acercándola hizo que sus labios se cruzaran en un beso._

_No un beso cualquiera… Este era un beso como en aquellos días donde él le dijo que la amaba._

_El la abrazo… Y ella estaba perdiendo, no podía respirar._

_Era único… Y después…_

"_HAAA!" — Dijo al separarse._

_Ella estaba recuperando algo de aire, pero sobretodo… ¡Estaba tan roja como un tomate!_

_Eso más que notoria, pero sobretodo…_

"_¡Y-Yo!... Y-Yo…"— Estaba avergonzada._

_No sabía que hacer… Ni que decir, solo estaba confundida… No sabía lo que había pasado en ese momento._

_Pero… No era necesario que lo entendiera._

_Ya que en ese instante._

_Issei coloco su mano en la suave mejilla de Chiai… Quien le mostro un dulce mirada._

_Y le dijo._

"_Solo quiero que sepas… ¡Qué te amo mucho! ¡No hay día en que mi amor por ti cambie!... ¡Te amo!" — Le dijo sonriendo._

_Chiai… Quien de por sí, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado._

_Simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar ahora… Estaba sorprendida, feliz, confundida y algo extrañada._

_Pero… A pesar de tener muchas emociones ahora… Ella…_

"_Issei…"— Sonrió otra vez. "¡Yo también te amo! ¡Te amo mucho!" — Le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón._

_Y así… Ambos se habían reconciliado otra vez._

_Las peleas son algo normal en las parejas… Y más aún para una pareja de más de una era de relación._

_No eran perfectos, pero así se amaban… Así se querían._

_Y así… Issei se fue a su habitación. Pensado en muchas cosas que quería hacer en dos días._

_Chiai no lo sabía… Era no sorpresa._

_Pero… A pesar de que Issei esperaba el aquel día que por fin se haría hombre._

_Aquel sábado… Nunca llego._

_Renji, Ryan, Midori y Hikari… Los niños que tanto quiso._

_Fue consumido… Por una lluvia de fuego… Que lo destruyo todo._

…_._

* * *

**_De regreso al presente._**

Y entonces…

"Como si no hubiese tiempo… Y me quedara un momento…"— Chiai estaba cantando.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo mucho… Me sentía muy triste y no sabía porque estaba llorando.

Pero… Pero por alguna razón.

"Voy a mostrar que te AMO… Y QUE ESTOY CONTENTO PORQUE TE TENGO…"— Empecé a cantar.

Una canción tan triste… No sabía porque me sabía la letra; no podía parar de llorar. Las lágrimas de mis ojos no cesaban.

Solo quería cantar… Quería sacarme algo del pecho, del corazón.

Un sentimiento muy profundo dentro de mí… Y yo… Con mi niña…

Ambos por fin…

"¡Como si tu alegría depende de mí! ¡Voy a darlo todo por ti!... ¡Y voy hacer que este día sea el mejor!... ¡Qué pueda vivir!"— Ambos estábamos cantando ahora.

Ambos nos agarramos de la mano… Y cara a cara comenzamos a cantar.

Y así… Aun si no lo recordarse del porque tenía este sentimiento. Yo simplemente era feliz, muy feliz.

…—O—…...

* * *

**[Triste despedida]**

_Dentro de la gran sala principal._

Estos ánimos se estaban poniendo cada vez más tensos.

Por un lado… Miguel parecía el mismo de siempre, pero eso era una gran mentira. Simplemente sabía que se estaba controlando por dentro, mientras nos contaba algo muy espantoso para él.

En cambio Gabriel, era la que no podía ocultar bien su estado de ánimo… Estaba algo tranquila, pero esa mirada tenía una esencia de disgusto y tristeza.

Es casi imposible ver a Gabriel triste… Por lo cual yo puedo asegurar, que ella realmente quiere mucho a su hermana.

"R-Realmente yo no esperaba escuchar algo como eso."— Dijo la madre de Rias.

Ella estaba muy apenada y con la mirada algo petrificada, creo que eso no era algo que estaba esperando escuchar y mucho menos ahora.

"Esto también es una sorpresa, incluso para mí." — Dijo Sairoarg al poder asimilarlo bien.

Ambos son de la familia Bael. Creo que es un poco de información, que de seguro no esperaban para nada oír.

Pero… Cuando creí que las sorpresas iban a quedar en hay.

"Si bien es verdad que la familia Bael fue la que más daño le causo a mi hermana. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada. Yo le diría que no tienen por qué sentirse mal por errores de otros." — Dijo Miguel lo más gentil que pudo.

"Pero… Como hombre, es mi deber restaurar el daño causado por un miembro de mi familia. Hay cosas que no puedo dejar pasar por alto después de tomar conocimiento. Y más aún, sí que un miembro de mi familia quien le causo tanto dolor a la mujer de un gran amigo… Sé que es tarde, pero quisiera poder enmendar algo en honor a mi familia." — Dijo Sairoarg, quien parecía en verdad querer enmendar las cosas.

Si había algo que sabía muy bien. Y es que Sairoarg era muy noble y un poco ingenuo.

Pero eso no era lo que me estaba preocupando, sino…

Que en ese momento… Miguel, sin perder su sonrisa.

"Yo te recomendaría que siguieras mi consejo. Los ángeles tenemos una forma muy distinta de tratar nuestros problemas… Es algo que nos diferenciamos con los demonios, pero sobretodo…"— Dijo haciendo un pequeño silencio. "Sairoarg Bael… Lo que realmente me preocupa, es que tú eres la viva imagen de Nergal."— Fueron unas palabras muy duras por parte de Miguel.

En ese momento… El salón en donde estábamos se quedó en shock ante aquellas palabras.

Pero los más preocupados por escucharlo… Fueron Venelana y su sobrino Sairoarg, quien de por si no pudo contestarle de nuevo a Miguel.

"¿E-Espera?... ¿Dices que mi sobrino es muy parecido a ese desgraciado?" — Pregunto el señor Gremory.

"Nergal era un demonio de la misma talla y los mismos ojos que él… Claro, sé que Sairoarg no es como él, él es un buen hombre y lo ha demostrado, pero… " — Dijo muy preocupado sin poder completar la frase Miguel.

Creo que esto era más que difícil decirlo en palabras.

Las intenciones no eran malas de ninguna parte, pero…

"Te preocupa mucho tu hermana y lo que puede pasar."— Dijo Sirzches directo al grano.

Miguel en ese momento le contesta algo afligido.

Y con un pequeño suspiro.

"*_Suspiro_* Chiai… Ella nunca ha tenido las intenciones de relacionarse con los demonios, ni mucho menos con ningún miembro Bael. Se podría decir que son como el agua y el aceite… Dudo mucho que al menos con la alianza ella cambie de parecer tan fácilmente." — Dijo muy preocupado.

Vaya... Creo que eso se estaba por complicar aún más cada vez que Miguel abría la boca y nos cantaba algo.

"Esto va más allá de lo que pude haber pensado… Mi familia realmente me dejado con una gran sorpresa y que me está costando mucho sobrellevarlo bien." — Dijo la señora Gremory, quien ya no podía mirar a la cara a Miguel ni a Gabriel.

Creo que para ella… Esto fue un golpe muy duro. No solo sabiendo que tuvo que escuchar un lado que no conocía de su familia, sino que también ahora su familia desde hace mucho tiempo tenía una mala relación con la hermana de Miguel, quien para su mala suerte también resulta ser la mujer de Ise.

De por si… Ella ya tenía poca esperanza de poder verle a la cara Ise después de esto.

Pero eso ya era un problema secundario que tendría que resolver ellos mismos.

Ahora lo importante.

"Se ve que las cosas se ven bien, pero con lo que he escuchado… Al final, fue por culpa de ese demonio que Hyudou Issei adquiriera tal poder, pero… Miguel-sama ¿Cómo fue posible?" — Pregunto la reina de Gabriel.

La hermana Griselda, al parecer ella estaba más interesada en saber aquel detalle… Bueno, yo también lo admito, eso me era más interesante también.

Pero… Miguel al contestarle.

"De hecho no estoy tan seguro realmente el motivo en sí. En ese momento Issei tenía muchos sentimientos cruzados en su mente… Ira, rabia, cólera, tristeza, valentía, amor, el deseo de vivir y muchas cosas más. No sé porque la santa paloma le brindo el poder en ese momento." — Lo dijo muy tajante.

Y yo que pensé que Ise era un tipo con mucha suerte. Creo que esa frase de "_Por algo suceden las cosas_", sería la más adecuada.

"Entonces… Eso quería decir, que desde ese momento Ise ya se había conseguido convertirse en un ser sagrado… ¿No?"— Pregunto Sirzchez.

"No del todo."— Le contesto Miguel.

Miguel dio una respuesta algo poco satisfactoria, pero luego…

"Lo que paso fue…"— Dijo el tomando un respiro. "Aquel poder que libero en ese momento, solo fue una fase incompleta. Debido a que después de aquella pelea, Issei no podía usarlo, ni muchos recordar algo de lo sucedido mientras lo usaba." — Dijo él explicándonos lo que había pasado.

"*_Suspiro_*¡Rayos!... Sí que les gusta hacer las cosas complicadas, más de lo que son." — Dije con un poco de desaliento.

"Ni yo sé del porque sucedió así. Tal vez fue voluntad de la paloma… Ese poder que tenía Issei, no era un poder que tenía que tenerlo cualquiera, Azazel."— Me respondió Miguel.

"¿Un poder especial para un elegido?... Eso me suena mucho a cuando una chica se convierte en chica mágica."— Dijo en un pensamiento feliz Serafal.

"¡Onee-sama!... ¡Esto es serio! ¡Por favor!" — Le dijo algo incomoda la pobre Sona.

Realmente, cada vez que se ponía más interesante todo esto… Más complicaciones aparecían.

Lo bueno es que Miguel al menos nos estaba explicando todo lo sucedido, con eso podíamos al menos comprender poco a poco.

"Entonces, Miguel-sama… Yo tengo entendido que tanto Hyoudo Issei y Chiai-sama, son ambos portadores del mismo poder, pero en lo que nos acaba de narrar solo Hyuodo Issei lo adquirió… ¿Por qué fue eso sucedió así?" — Dijo intrigada la hermana Griselda.

En ese momento quería ir y darle un abrazo… ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin hacia una pregunta muy interesante!

Eso yo también quería preguntarle, pero ella me gano… Hehehehe!

Y con eso… Miguel, él empieza a decirlo, pero con un tono distinto.

"Sera algo un poco difícil de explicarlo, pero tienen que saber algo primero."— Dijo con un tono muy serio. "Mi hermana… Chiai nunca debió recibir aquel poder que tenía Issei. De hecho solo debió existir un solo guardián, pero las cosas no se dieron como fue planeado." — Dijo Miguel con una mirada muy seria.

Eso afirmación, estoy seguro que dejo a todos intrigados… El incluso el grupo de Rias reacciono ante ello.

"¿Qué no debió recibir el poder?... Pero entonces, ¿Qué es lo que paso después para que eso sucediera?" — Pregunto con curiosidad el señor Gremory.

La mirada de Gabriel y la de Miguel se cruzaron ante las palabras del Señor Gremory. Por alguna razón, sentí que ellos estaban poniéndose de acuerdo en algo.

Se tomaron su tiempo, y con una señal que hizo Gabriel al mover la cabeza… Miguel entonces comienza.

Y es desde acá… En donde nosotros… Por fin empezamos a entender del porque esas dudas en ambos.

"Yo realmente no, no me siento también en poder contar esto, pero creo es lo mejor." — Dijo Miguel con mirada deprimida. "Verán… Después de la aquella pelea. Issei y Chiai estaban inconscientes, pero fue Chiai quien se despertó primero… Y al hacer eso, a puesto que ella esperaba una extraña visita, por lo cual… Bueno… Creo que esto algo duro de contar para mí."— Dijo Miguel con dudas en sus palabras.

Era de las pocas veces en donde uno podía ver como Miguel perdía su sonrisa, tal vez sea algo que a él no le guste recordar y muchos volverlo a hablar.

Pero aun así. El decidió seguir con esto… Realmente él era demasiado complejo, como una caja llena de secretos y sorpresas, con la que uno no espera para nada.

En fin… Creo que lo mejor, era poder estar atento a la historia que estaba por seguir.

…..—O—…..

* * *

**[La niña de mis ojos]**

Un sueño… Un mundo ideal…

Solo era un pequeño trozo de felicidad. Recuerdos no vividos, lugares conocidos pero nunca visitados… Y un te amo olvida.

"¡Gaaahh!"— Por fin despertó.

Después de una terrible pelea. El chico llamado Issei, quien de por sí, parecía alguien pálido y un poco desgastado. Él se levanta después de unos 3 días de largo sueño.

Algo desorientado y confundido, él estaba muy impactado al despertar, era como si se hubiera despertado de una horrible pesadilla.

"¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué no me siento muy bien?" — Dijo él a colocarse la palma de su mano en su rostro.

Intento limpiarse el sudor de su cara y responder a esa duda.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había sucedido?...

El ahora mismo estaba cubierto con una manta de piel de algún animal peludo, también se pudo notar que no traía la misma ropa sucia y ropa con la que estuvo viajando esos 4 días, sino que tenía una cambio nuevo con la que estaba durmiendo.

Confuso… Eran tan confuso…

Pero mientras él estaba recobrando un poco su cordura.

**TASS! TASS!**

Unos pasos se hicieron presentes.

"¡Issei!... Hasta que por fin despiertas hombre." — Dijo una voz algo masculina.

"¡M-Mamoru!"— Reacciono Issei muy sorprendido.

Poco a poco empezó a volver a la realidad. Issei, quien aún estaba sentado vio cómo su amigo Mamoru se empezó a acercase a él.

Mamoru tenía algo de comida en sus brazos y, como buen amigo, este lo coloco al lado de Issei.

"¿Q-Qué paso Mamoru?... ¿P-Por qué?"— Dijo Issei quien parecía tener dolor de cabeza.

Y con un pequeño suspiro…

"Si te refieres del ¿Por qué?... Pues yo no sé qué fue lo que te sucedió mientras viajabas. Cuando Kokoa y yo estábamos en el punto de espera, solo vimos que Chiai te estaba cargando mientras caminaba para encontrarnos." — Dijo Mamoru, quien se sentó al frente de su buen amigo.

Y en ese momento… Issei reacciono de golpe.

"¡E-Es verdad!... ¡Chiai!" — Reacciono muy preocupado.

Issei pareció como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el pecho con solo oír el nombre de la chica que él amaba, pero no lo entendía del porque esa preocupación de golpe.

Su mente se nublaba y el dolor era más grave.

"¡Oye! No tienes que esforzarte ni preocuparte." — Le dijo Mamoru..

"Pero…"— Contesto Issei.

"Si es por Chiai. Ella está bien… Ahora mismo a fuera, sentada cerca de unos árboles." — Le dijo Mamoru mientras se recostaba al suelo.

La calma poco a poco comenzó a reinar en el corazón de Issei. El escuchar que estaba bien, era más que suficiente para que los problemas de su corazón se calmasen.

"Qué bueno…"— Dijo Issei, dando un respiro de alivio.

Y en ese momento. Issei sabía que no podía seguir estando en acostado, se sentía bien y lo primero que quería hacer.

"E-Espera… ¿Ya te vas a poner de pie?" — Le pregunto Mamoru sorprendido.

"No me duele nada y me siento mejor. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a donde esta Chiai…"— Dijo muy decidido.

Mamoru solo agarro una fruta y comenzó a comerla, no le volvió a pregunta algo, sino que esta vez.

"Ya veo…"— Dijo mientras limpiaba la fruta con su mano. "Haz lo que quieras entonces… AHHHH! "— Le dijo sonriendo mientras comía.

Entre hombres… No había necesidad de decir más. Ellos se conocían muy bien.

Mamoru solo quería que las cosas continuaran como hasta ahora. En armonía y paz, como la misma familia de siempre.

Por eso es que sabía que esto era algo de ellos dos y que solo ellos dos deberían hablar.

Lo sucedido aquel día… El día en donde un ángel perdió su sonrisa.

…

* * *

La mañana era muy tranquila ese día. El sol brillaba y los pájaros empezaron a adornar el cielo.

Los animales empezaron a salir de madrigueras y comenzaron a pisar la tierra nuevamente.

El viento era reconfortante y la vista era preciosa. Sin duda la tierra era un lugar muy bello para vivir.

Pero… Yo… Yo…

"¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo eso?" — Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Las lágrimas de mi corazón no cesaban. Era tan doloroso.

…

* * *

_**Visiones**_

_Era cálido… Demasiado cálido…_

_Sentí que el dolor estaba desapareciendo… Que el sueño se me iba._

_Mi cuerpo ya no me dolía y que mi fuerza estaba volviendo. Sentí aquella caricia… ¿Quién era? ¿Quién eres?..._

_Una aura sagrada… ¿Pero cómo era posible esto?_

_¿Acaso eres tú Miguel? O ¿Eres tú señor?... ¿Qué era esto?..._

_Mi corazón… ¿Por qué siento tantas ganas de llorar?_

_Acaso… Yo…_

"_AGHHHHH!" — Desperté._

_Tirada en pleno campo verde… Era oscuro aun, hacia frio, pero no me afectaba._

_¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué sucedió?_

_Intente ponerme de pie otra vez… La fuerza de mis brazos y mi cuerpo… ¿No se suponía que tenía los huesos rotos?_

_Mire alrededor buscado algo de respuesta, pero no hallaba nada… Mi visión no me dejaba ver, aun no la recuperaba del todo._

_Y de repente…_

_FLANNN!_

_Un viento muy fuerte se hizo presente._

"_IYAA!"_— _Me cubrí ante aquel viento._

_Aquella ráfaga de viento fue demasiado fuerte de lo normal, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir mis ojos._

"_Te felicito… Veo que lograste, lo que en 15 generaciones no se logró, aunque no esperaba que la clave para esto era usar a un humano."_ _— Dijo una voz masculina, que por alguna razón se me hizo conocido._

_Aquellas palabras… Yo solo volteo a verlo de una manera instintiva al cielo._

_Pero…. Entonces… No pude evitar… Ya lo había recordado todo._

"_¡ISSEI!" — Dije al estar asustada._

"_¡Ahhh!... Con que así se llama este humano" — Dijo aquel ángel._

_¿Un ángel?... ¿Pero que hace un ángel acá?´_

_Esto era demasiado extraño, no lo entendía bien…_

_Ese ángel ahora estaba en el cielo flotando, mostrándome sus alas blancas… Y a verlos bien, note que tenía la vestimenta de uno de los soldados del pilar central de los 5°to cielo._

_Pero lo que realmente me hizo asustar… ¡Era ver que ese ángel tenia sujetando a Issei de su pierna!_

_Issei estaba boca abajo y parecía estar inconsciente._

"_¡Déjalo! ¡Déjalo!... ¿Por favor bájalo?" — No pude evitar sentirme desesperada._

_Me corazón sentía un dolor, esto no me estaba gustando… Tenía un mal presentimiento._

_Estaba preocupada, muy preocupada._

"_Tranquilízate… No quiero hacerle nada." — Me dijo aquel ángel. "Solo quería verlo de cerca y ver el milagro hecho carne…"— Dijo él mientras lo levantaba como si nada._

_Ese ángel estaba levantando a Issei de una manera muy brusca, como si estuviera sujetando aun muñeco de trapo._

_Y entonces…_

"_Ya lo vi… Así que toma." — Me dijo el ángel al lanzarlo._

"_¡Issei!" — Grite de miedo_

_Fue por instinto por lo cual mis alas aparecieron al instante._

"_Ahhhgg!"— Grite al cogerlo._

_Pude cogerlo a tiempo, Issei…_

"_Interesante…"— Dijo aquel ángel. "Yo realmente nunca espera que en verdad le tomaras cariño a un vulgar humano."— Decía él con un tono risa en sus labios._

_Aquel ángel empezó a descender a donde estaba yo._

"_¿D-Desde cuándo?"— No pude evitarlo. "¿D-Desde cuándo estabas acá?"— Le pregunte enfadada._

_Aquel ángel que escondía su rostro con ese casco, simplemente se me acerco y haciendo una mueca con sus labios, era como me sonriera de manera burlona._

"_Desde hace muy poco, desde que vi aquella luz a los lejos."— Me respondió él._

"…_¿Por qué no nos ayudaste? ¿Por qué solo te limitaste a ver a ver como lo lastimaban?..." — Le estaba reclamando._

_Y entonces, aquel ángel se detuvo y con una respiración molesta, él me contesta._

"_*Suspiro*… ¿Estas bromeando? ¿Verdad?"— Me dijo sonriendo descaradamente. "Es un Bael… La simple idea de pelear con uno de la familia Bael, es un suicido. Tengo sentido común, y además… ¿No crees que esto realmente no traerá consecuencias?"— Me dijo él._

"_¿Consecuencias?" — Le respondí algo dudosa._

_Y mientras tanto, aquel ángel empezó a acercarse a nosotros y empezó a señalar a Issei con el dedo._

"_Ese humano que tiene en tus brazos… El elimino a ese demonio de la familia Bael. Un miembro de la familia más poderosa que tiene le inframundo, la cabeza de la 7 potestades… ¿No crees sea solo cuestión de tiempo, para que esto traiga repercusiones?" — Me lo dijo muy tajantemente._

_Y entonces, en ese momento sentí un gran escalofrió en todo mi ser._

_Mi huesos… Sentí un dolor en mi espina, mi mente simplemente se quedó en blanco._

"_Sé que eres inteligente pequeña Chiai… Y sabrás cual es la mejor opción a elegir."— Me dijo aquel ángel, _

_Abrí mis ojos de la impresión, no esperaba que ese ángel conociera mi nombre… ¿Por qué sabia mí nombre?_

_El cielo están gran cómo el mismo mundo de los humanos, a menos que seas un ser muy reconocido como Miguel-sama, es casi imposible conocer a alguien que hayas visto por primera vez._

_Pero… ¿Acaso era alguien que ya conocía?..._

"_¿Q-Quien eres tú?" — Le pregunto de manera defensiva._

_Aquel sonrió un poco y llevando sus manos a su cabeza para quitarse el casco._

"_Es una pena que no te acuerdes de un compañero de clase." — Dijo aquel ángel, con un tono algo descarado._

_Juro que en ese momento, la impresión que tuve creció mucho… Verlo, simplemente fue algo nostálgico, pero a la vez tenía un sentimiento muy intranquilo._

"_N-Nebol…"— Dije al reconocerlo._

_Nebol… Era Nebol… ¿Por qué Nebol estaba en lugar como este? Y también… ¿Por qué vestía aquel atuendo?... Había muchas preguntas… Era demasiado para mí._

_El ángel, que fue prácticamente mi compañero por aquellos años en el nido._

_El ángel del cabello plateado con los ojos de color avellana. Ahora mismo, sino fuese porque se quitó el casco en ese momento, posiblemente no lo hubiera reconocido._

_Realmente ha cambiado mucho._

"_*Suspiro*… Al menos veo que no te olvidaste de mí." — Dijo mi viejo amigo de escuela._

"_N-Nebol... Y-Yo no esperaba verte." — Le dijo algo inquietada._

_Realmente esto era un encuentro no que no esperaba para nada._

"_Se ve que sigues igual de pequeña como hace tres años."— Me dijo él de manera más calmada._

"_No es mi culpa, yo nací con esta contextura…"— Le conteste algo deprimida. "Pero tú… Tú realmente sí que haz cambiando."— Le dije mientras lo observaba un poco mejor._

_Aquel comentario que hice, hizo que Nebol se riera un poco, y luego de eso el comenzó a hablarme._

"_3 años son más que suficiente para un cambio, Chiai… A diferencia de ti, yo si tuve que hacer otra cosa con mi vida después del día prometido." — Me dijo con un tono extraño._

"_¿Después de la elección?... ¿No me digas que no quisiste quedarte con los sabios?... Tú eras uno de los más inteligentes en cuanto al estudio de la magia." — Le pregunto al dudosa._

_Y entonces, fue acá en donde la conversación se tornó algo tensa entre Nebol y yo… Fue en donde vi un poco extraño a Nebol, era como si una parte que desconocía de él, empezara a mostrarse._

_Debido a que, la sonrisa de Nebol se esfumo._

"_No… Mi objetivo en ese lugar era ser guardián del tesoro de la paloma, no simple un reemplazo de un sabio." — Me lo decía con un tono muy extraño, pero el continuaba. "Después de que fuiste elegida Chiai, muchos de nosotros, en especial quienes aviamos quedado entre los 3 mejores… Tuvimos que dedicarnos en otra cosa." — Nebol me lo decía con un tono muy chocante._

"_¿Q-Qué?" — Me quede anonadada._

_Aquella noticia fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Las palabras de Nebol, por alguna razón, me dejaron un poco pensativa._

_Pero aun así._

"_E-Espera… ¿Qué paso entonces con él castillo?" — Le pregunte insistente._

"_El nido de la paloma volvió a ser un castillo vacío, los sabios volvieron a su antiguas labores, los más de mil ángeles tuvieron que buscar otro trabajo, y bueno yo… Como vez, ahora trabajo para el mando de los tronos." — Nebol me dijo, mientras se colocaba una sonrisa falsa en su rostro._

_Sentía un pequeño golpe dentro de mí por cada palabra de Nebol, desconcertante y algo inquietante… Tal vez era la mejor forma de decirlo._

_Ya que… Lo verdaderamente importante._

"…_Si, 3 años fueron demasiado largos para nosotros, quienes no pudimos cumplir nuestro sueño. Pero bueno, de todas formas la vida sigue."— Me dijo él, mientras se colocaba el casco otra vez._

"_¿Por qué me lo dices con ese tono?... Siento de alguna manera, que no estas a gusto con verme." — Le dijo sin pelos en la lengua._

_Ese momento se convirtió en algo más que una simple reunión de compañeros de clase._

_Nebol me sonrió como siempre lo hacía, pero su mirada era muy diferente a lo que yo conocía._

_Y entonces…_

"_¡No! ¡Claro que no!... ¡La pequeña hermana del Gran líder de los ángeles no tuvo la culpa!... ¡Simplemente fue una elección!"— Me dijo él de manera muy sarcástica._

"_Lo sabía." — Le conteste con un tono muy firme._

_En ese momento la tensión entre nosotros empezó a ser muy fuerte. Era mucho más fuerte como en aquellos días cuando competíamos por ser el mejor de todos._

_No… Esto era diferente. El Nebol que yo conocía, el simplemente…_

"_¿Es enserio?... ¿Acaso sientes algo resintiendo de hacia mí por eso?"— Fui directa al grano._

_Nebol en ese momento, cambio su postura y la sonrisa de sus labios empezó a desaparecer de nuevo… Era como si por primera vez, era como si me presentara algo que nunca quiso sacar de muy dentro de su ser._

"_¿Solo por eso?... ¡No digas cosas tan a la ligera "Pequeña prodigio"!" — Me lo dijo con un tono de amargura en sus labios._

"_Yo no tengo la culpa de que los sabios me escogieran a mí y no a otro…"— Le dije defendiéndome. "Y Miguel-sama no tiene nada que ver con esto… Yo estudie mucho todos los días… Me esforcé tanto como los demás… Practique y practique hasta que las lágrimas empezaran a salir de mis ojos de sueño y mis manos se curtieran… Fueron años en donde tuve que sacrificar mi niñez para ser la guardiana, nadie me regalo nada, eso me tuve que ganar con mi esfuerzo."— Me estaba defendiendo mucho de resentimiento._

_Ese juicio que me estaba dando, no era para nada justo… Vivimos juntos, porque simplemente ahora… Justo ahora tenía que saber aquellos sentimientos._

_Por lo cual, Nebol también…_

"_No te hagas la que sacrifico todo por cumplir un objetivo."— Me dijo de manera tajante. "Más de mil ángeles tuvieron que sacrificar mucho para poder llegar al nido, yo también estudie y me esforcé hasta estar desfallecido desde que nací… Pero ¡No!... De la noche a la mañana, una niña tuvo el privilegio de ser aprendiz, siendo la más joven de los ángeles en el nido… Todos los maestros la llamaron prodigio, pero solo era una pequeña niña con suerte de ser la protegida de la Gran líder de los ángeles. Realmente nunca te pusiste a pensar de que el día en que llegaste, muchos de aquellos ángeles que les costó mucho lograr su puesto para cumplir un sueño… Muchos de ellos se habían dado por vencido sin ni siquiera intentarlo."— Me estaba hablando muy duramente._

_Abrí mis ojos por aquellas duras palabras de Nebol… Yo no lo había pensado de esa manera… ¡No esto tenía que ser un simple error! ¡Yo luche por ser guardiana!..._

_O al menos, en ese momento…_

"_Tú eras muy pequeña como para darte cuenta. Una niña que en su mundo solo había juegos y un mundo de colores…"— Me dijo Nebol con un tono más seco._

"_¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?" — Le pregunto al inquieta._

_Nebol en ese momento, soltó un gran suspiro del fondo de sus labios…_

"_Cuando nos conocimos… Tú ya habías estado casi un mes en el nido. Estabas muy sola y algo triste, no tenías amigos porque todo el mundo te estaba evitando, y no podías ver a tu familia tampoco… Al inicio, pensé que era muy cruel hacerle eso a una niña pequeña, pensé que lo ángeles de ese lugar aún no tenían cierto discernimiento sobre sus acciones, algunos por miedo y otros por su simple ego personal, pero la gran mayoría del castillo no te quería en ese lugar… Yo no lo entendía, me parecía muy injusto, pero luego… Después de 3 años al fin lo supe."— Me dijo él con un tono algo frío._

"…_.**"— Me quede en silencio._

_Aquella revelación… No sé, pero el escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Nebol. No me lo imaginaba, no creía… _

_Los pensamientos y muchos recuerdos empezaron a golpearme en la cabeza. Una y otra vez…_

_Aquellos días… Yo solo quería cumplir con Miguel-sama, quería ser alguien importante para que este feliz…_

_Recuerdo que aquellos días… Aquellos largos y nublados días, yo estaba siempre viendo la ventana de la entrada del castillo, esperando que Miguel-sama viniera visitarme…_

_Días en donde nadie me hablaba y ni querían estar cerca de mí… Adultos y jóvenes, muchos de ellos tenían sus grupos para comer y estudiar, y yo siempre estaba en un rincón olvidada._

_Creí que Nebol era mi amigo. El me encontró llorando una vez porque no tenía compañero para realizar un experimento, era gentil y muy bueno._

_Yo no estaba haciéndole daño a nadie… Solo era una niña pequeña… ¿Cómo una niña pequeña podría pensar en hacer daño a alguien?... Fue en aquella ocasión._

"_¿P-Por qué me dices eso? ¿Q-Qué cosa fue lo malo que hice? ...Nebol!" — Le pregunto en busca de una respuesta sincera._

_Y entonces, en aquel momento… Mi corazón tuvo que escuchar una verdad algo dolorosa._

_Nebol, con una mirada firme, el saca todo lo que tenía dentro de sí._

"_Lo digo esto, porque creo que no voy a tener otra oportunidad de decírtelo…"— Me dijo él señalándome con el dedo en forma de juicio. "No hace mucho, yo me entere que fue Miguel-sama quien hizo todo lo posible para que entraras al nido, aun siendo una pequeña niña… Fue uno de los sabios que me lo dijo cuando estaba algo desorientado cuando le pregunte. Miguel quería tener a sus dos hermanas cerca de él, pero él era el líder de todos los ángeles, la mano derecha de Dios, Gabriel era una de los ángeles escogidos para ser cabeza de la nueva generación, pero tú… Tú solo eras alguien común, un ángel común y corriente que no nació bajo su misma estrella. Un ángel como los miles que existen en el cielo, llegaría el día en que dicha brecha no se pudiera ocultar y tarde o temprano se terminarían separando por eso… ¿Qué crees que Miguel-sama pensó en ese momento?"— Me decía muy cruelmente Nebol._

"_¡YA BASTA!... ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!" — Le grite de manera desesperada._

_Eso era mentira… Era mentira… Miguel-sama no haría tal cosa, él siempre me enseñó a que las cosas uno se las tenía que ganar por su esfuerzo, él siempre me dijo que lo justo era lo más importante._

_No le creo… Miguel-sama nunca haría algo para perjudicar a algunos solo por mí._

_Pero, mientras intentaba ya no escucharlo más._

"_¡ES VERDAD!"— Me grito Nebol. "…Miguel-sama hizo lo que hizo, solo para que su hermana se quedara a su lado para siempre, él sabía que el título de santo guardián era igual de importante como ser líder del cielo. Era la única forma para que te quedaras a su lado de él y de Gabriel para siempre, y también para mantenerte a salvo, sabía perfectamente que esa era la única manera y que no habría más oportunidad…" — El me lo decía con ese tono muy tajante._

"_¡MIENTES! ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡MIGUEL-SAMA NO HARÍA ESO!" — Seguía insistiendo en no creerlo._

"_Los ángeles comunes, tarde o temprano tendría que servir al ejercito de Dios o simplemente convertirse en algo más a cierta edad, trabajos en las cuales nadie puede dejar debido a menos que quieras caer por desobediencia. Ni Miguel-sama sería capaz de hacer algo cuando llegase el día que te llevaran lejos de él… "— Me lo decía con ese mismo tono. "Cuando me entere de esto, simplemente no lo pude creer, siempre pensé que todos éramos iguales, compartiendo la misma casa como hermanos, pero resulto que todo esos años eran una gran farsa…"— Era Nebol, que no para de decirme con ese tono duro y seco._

_Estaba sintiéndome muy mal ahora… No sabía que decir, ni mucho menos en que creer ahora._

_Estaba abrazando el cuerpo de Issei por instinto, sentí unas ganas de llorar… Estaba buscando un refugio ahora._

_¿Por qué tengo que estar sintiendo esto ahora?_

_Nebol entonces… El simplemente._

"_No me hubiera importado que hubieras sido escogida como guardiana en su ley, pero no es justo que fue por Miguel-sama que lograras eso… Mil ángeles tuvieron perder ese sueño por la culpa de Miguel-sama, pero al final…"— Me dijo él ahora viendo a Issei. "Al parecer esa decisión no fue del todo mal…"— Nebol ahora estaba señalándolo._

_Me aferre a Issei como pude. Viendo ahora esta situación y más aun no sabiendo sobre las intenciones de Nebol. Simplemente tenía que esperar lo peor._

"_Issei no tiene nada que ver en esto… Si piensas en hacer algo, créeme que no te lo voy a permitir."— Le dije mientras estaba mirlándolo nuevamente._

"_Los humanos son seres que se arrastran en el suelo como larvas sucias. Nunca creí que en verdad le tomarías cariño a ese tipo de seres impuros… Pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo… Chiai"— El me empezó hablar. "Ese humano que tienes abrazado, ese ser ahora posee dentro el poder que podría poner fin a la guerra que existe en el los ángeles y demonios… ¿Realmente no te das cuenta de la gravedad de todo esto?... Al menos yo, soy más sensato y se me controlar, pero… ¿Ya pensaste que pasaría si los demás ángeles se enteraran de eso?"— Me dijo Nebol sin dejar de ser desafiante._

"…_.*"— Me que sin nada que hablar._

_Abrí mis ojos lo más que pude, la impresión que sentía era muy demasiado para mi pobre corazón._

_Una lluvia de preocupación empezó a caer sobre mí, mi cuerpo empezó sentir frio y una mala sensación empezó a recorrer mi piel._

_No… ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!_

"_Chiai… Fueron 15 generaciones en donde muchos ángeles tuvieron que sacrificar mucho para lograr conocer el secreto del tesoro de la paloma. Muchos de ellos ya no están, muchos de ellos tuvieron que morir esperando una oportunidad… Y ahora resulta, que el trabajo de todos aquellos ángeles, fue solo nada más para que un humano venga y se lleve el poder, condenándonos a una guerra eterna. Eso sería lo peor de todo… ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán los ángeles al saber que todo ese esfuerzo seria en vano? "— Nebol seguía atormentándome._

"…_! " — Las palabras de mis labios nunca aparecieron._

_Esto fue, tal vez, la peor cosa que pude haber escuchado en mi corta vida… Una pregunta, una pregunta con una respuesta muy horrible._

_Yo no quería creerlo, yo no sabía qué hacer._

_Me sentí muy asustada, esto pasando tan rápido que no sabía cómo actuar… _

_Nebol se estaba desquitando conmigo y de la peor manera que pude pensar._

_Sentí que mi corazón quería quebrarse ahora… ¿Qué rayos tengo que hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?..._

_Pero las cosas…_

"_Chiai… " — Me hablo Nebol. "Tu silencio es más que evidente. Tus mismas sabes las consecuencias de esta situación, no dudo que eres inteligente para saberlo, pero ya es tarde… Ese humano que tienes en brazos, ya tiene los días contados."— Me dijo con una frialdad horrible._

_En ese momento… Sentí que algo dentro de mí se empezó a quebrar. Miles y miles de pedazos de puntiagudos comenzaron a herir mí ya lastimado corazón._

_El tiempo en mí, empezó a pasar muy lentamente… Sentí un gran peso, un estigma doloroso que sangraba mucho y que no paraba._

_Ya no lo podía soportar más… Mis ojos empezaron a ver de manera cristalina._

_Estaba llorando… Al fin me había quebrado… Solo fue unos segundos, en todo esto dolor…_

_Y-Yo, yo, yo…_

"_*Lagrimas* No!" — Estaba sola. "No! Nebol! …NO!"— Estaba quebrada._

_Lo abrace lo más fuerte que pude… Mi única cosa en la que podía refugiarme ahora. No quería que algo feo pasara… No esperaba esto…¡N-No! ¡N-No! ¡N-No!_

"_N-No digas nada, por favor… No lo digas! Te lo ruego!" — Estaba completamente desesperada._

_Pude sentir lo pesado de mis lágrimas… Mis brazos no querían solar a Issei ahora, nunca quería soltarlo._

_Mis labios temblaron, y lo único que podía hacer… No era otra cosa más que lamentarme._

_Llorando no lograba nada, pero… ¿Q-Qué podía hacer?_

_Me negaba a perderlo… Realmente me negaba a hacerlo… _

_El frio viento de esa noche… La cruel realidad… Todo eso lindo sueño, no pudo haber terminado ahora._

_Llore y llore cuanto pude… Esa noche sentí que todo mi mundo se había derrumbado en un solo segundo._

_¡Issei!... ¡¿P-Por qué tuviste que quererme?!_

_Aquella noche. Sentí que todo había acabado._

…

* * *

Yo no esperaba nada de esto, realmente no quería nada de esto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo escoger mi camino y ser feliz?

Sera un castigo por haber pecado, si es así… ¡Yo lo siento! ¡Me arrepiento de todo!

¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo, pero no a Issei! ¡El no hizo nada malo!

Él lo único que hizo… ¡Fue cuidarme y amarme! ¡¿Por qué tengo que escoger entre su vida y la vida de los ángeles?!

"L-Lo siento…"— Dije al apretar mi puño derecho con mucha fuerza.

Miguel-sama… A pesar de todo, a pesar de saber aquella verdad… No puedo pensar en que solo querías lo mejor para mí. No puedo pensar mal de ti porque y no te culpo por nada.

Te quiero… Eres el mejor hermano que Dios me pudo haber dado. Tú no tuviste la culpa, no tuviste la culpa de tener fe en mí, en alguien tan simple como yo.

Por eso… Siento que el verme de nuevo, solo te causaría un sentimiento de decepción y pena.

Nunca creí que la vida me tratara de esta forma… ¿Sería justo o no? Realmente no lo sé. Solo sabía que no podía seguir más con esto.

Tarde o temprano… Pero a pesar de todo eso. A pesar de saber que esto ya estaba decidido.

Yo… Realmente no quería esto, pero no tenía opción.

"L-Lo siento mucho."— Estaba lista.

En mi mano derecha… Ahora mismo tenía el aparato que me dio Nebol, el tiempo estaba acabándose y tenía que actuar.

Justo era medio día… Tenía solo 7 horas hasta que lo inevitable ocurra. Por eso…

"¡Chiai-san!"— Escuche una vez de lejos. "¡Chiai-san! ¡Perdón por hacerte esperar acá!"— Era la voz de mi pequeña compañera.

Kokoa… Ahora mismo ella estaba cargando un animalito pequeño en sus brazos. Tan feliz y sonriente como siempre.

Ellos se empezaron a acercar a mi lado y…

"Mira… ¡¿No es lindo?!"— Me dijo Kokoa mientras perdía por la ternura de ese animalito. "…Es esponjoso y muy suave. Me lo quiero llevar a conmigo!"— Me dijo ella mientras me lo enseñaba más de cerca.

Aquella sonrisa… Aquella felicidad… Kokoa me estaba mostrando la simpleza de su felicidad.

¡Qué envidia!... No pude evitar sentirlo de esa manera.

"K-Kokoa…"— La llame con un tono suave.

"Si, Chiai-san."— Me contesto feliz.

El animalito que tenía me observo a los ojos, tan callado e inocente, pero para nada tonto…

Los animales tiene cierto sentido del peligro, ellos siente la esencia o el aura de los seres que están a su alrededor. No son tontos por esperar…

"WHAAA!"— Grito Kokoa.

Aquel animalito, al poco de verme, el comenzó a forcejear a Kokoa… Quería escapar.

Él lo sintió… Sabia de mis intenciones, por eso es que no quería estar acá.

"NO! VUELVE!"— Dijo Kokoa al verlo irse.

El animalito escapo lo más rápido que pudo. Metiéndose dentro de algunos arbustos, decidió no ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"Mpmp!... ¿P-Por qué se fue?"— Kokoa se puso triste.

Y entonces, aprovechando su estado de ánimo… Estaba segura que ahora el momento.

"Kokoa… ¿Podrías voltear?"— Le dije mientras levantaba mi mano derecha.

Kokoa, aun deprimida, ella lentamente empieza a girar su cabeza hacia a mí.

Y en ese momento.

"Uhmm!"— Kokoa cambio su expresión. "¿Qué es eso?"— Me pregunto al momento de ver lo que tenía en mi mano derecha.

Kokoa estaba extrañada, pero yo simplemente no pensar en otra más que… Eso…

Y sonriendo por última vez.

"Gracias… Por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo, te quiero."— Me estaba despidiendo de ella.

"¿A-Ah?" — Me dijo ella muy sin entender nada.

Kokoa no había entendido nada y no la culpaba. Todo esto era por mi culpa.

Me hubiera gustado despedirme de otra forma… Pero… Pero…

"¿C-Chiai-san? ¿P-Por qué lloras?"— Me dijo ella muy preocupada.

Y…. Yo, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Adiós."— Fue mis últimas palabras.

Y entonces… De la máquina que me dio Nebol. Una luz tintineante comenzó a salir de él.

Kokoa se quedó confundida ante el flash de la máquina. Yo pensé, que esto era suficiente, que tal vez no sea tan malo, pero no.

Sentí un dolor en mi pecho… Era tan punzante y desgarrador.

Ya que… Ese fue el último día que pude hablar con mi mejor amiga.

Yo realmente lo siento mucho.

…—O—…

* * *

Era medio día y aún no había encontrado ningún rastro de ella.

"¿En dónde estará?"— Me preguntaba al ver por todos lados.

Me sentí algo extraño en ese momento… Los deseos de volverla a ver eran muy grandes y no sabía del porqué.

Mi cabeza me dolía cada vez que tenía que pensar en eso, era como si una parte de mis recuerdos se hubieran perdido en tan solo una noche.

El esfuerzo por recordar, solo hacía que me sintiera algo mal.

"C-Cuando la encuentre… Tal vez pueda saber qué fue lo que paso durante ese viaje."— Dije con un sentimiento certero.

No era normal esto… Realmente estaba algo ansioso y muy curioso.

Pero de todas formas, yo continúo con mi camino.

Seguí caminando por un bosque, en donde todo era calmado y silencioso. Tal vez era porque estaba iniciando una nueva estación y por eso los animales aun no salían de sus madrigueras.

No podía decir que eso era bueno… También hay animales algo salvajes y de muy poco humor.

Eso me hizo recordar cuando de pequeño, mi papá se peleó con un oso de color blanco y negro cuando invadimos su hogar.

"Solo espero que no tengamos problemas con criaturas extrañas." — Dije un poco preocupado.

Pero de todas formas, si habíamos logrado vivir hasta ahora… Creo que esto no un gran problema después de todo, solo era cuestión de que estemos alerta y nada más.

Y mientras casi me perdía en aquellas preocupaciones.

**CLICK!**

Sentí algo dentro de mí.

"¿P-Pero qué?"— Dije al parar un segundo.

Fue por un segundo en donde sentí una rara sensación recorriendo mi cabeza. Coloque mi mano en mi frente, pensado que era fiebre, pero no.

Aquel momento… Era extraño, pero por un segundo sentí una sensación electrizante en mi cabeza. Era como si de un lugar me hubiera golpeado algo, no sé qué, pero…

"Es extraño… Era como si algo hubiera ocurrido. Como si una extraña llamada."— Dije al no comprenderlo bien.

Y en ese momento, simplemente volteo por la parte en donde sentí aquella sensación. Miro a mi alrededor y no siento nada… ¿Qué fue eso?... Fue la pregunta que tanto me hacía.

Pero, por alguna razón. Algo me hizo no perderle de vista.

"Sentí que eso vino de ese lugar… ¿Esta bien si voy por haya?"— Me sentía algo inseguro.

Era la primera vez que me estaba dejando llevar por algo como esto, pero de todas sentía curiosidad de saber ¿Por qué sentía esto?

Por lo cual… No lo pienso más, y doy mi primer paso a ese lugar.

Camino y camino mientras no dejo que nada me distraiga, no sé porque, pero siento un mal presentimiento.

Estoy siendo lo más serio posible, esto no era normal… ¿Por qué tanta preocupación junta?

Podía escuchar el sonido de mi corazón a una gran velocidad, el aire y la tierra, los sentía calmado, pero el silencio me estaba inquietando.

Pero después de todo eso.

"Una salida." — Dije al ver el final del camino.

Hasta acá la sensación extraña me llamo. Podía sentir ahora más de cerca a pesar de que no veía nada a mí alrededor.

Izquierda y derecha… Esto simplemente era un campo normal, nada fuera de lo común.

El sol estaba siendo muy luminoso como siempre, pero por un breve momento…

"Uhmmm!"— Dije extrañado. "¿Y la luz?"— Fue mi reacción.

En ese momento… La luz del sol dejo de iluminar el campo. Al verlo bien, note que el sol se había escondido detrás de una nube y que ahora estaba bajo su sombra.

Pero… Gracias a eso. Yo note o mejor dicho, lo vi el motivo del porque estuve en ese lugar en primer lugar.

Ya que… Al tener una mejor visión del lugar. Debajo de un gran árbol, había figura que…

"¿P-Pero qué?... ¡Oh no!"— Dije apresurado.

Me preocupe por un segundo, y aquella sensación dentro de mi empezó a ser más fuerte… Ahora no entendía nada, pero aquella sensación electrizante volvió a resonar otra vez al verla.

"¡Kokoa!"— Grite al ir a donde estaba ella.

¡No había que pensarlo dos veces!... ¡¿Por qué Kokoa estaba tirada de cara al suelo?!

Aun si fue algo que hice por mera curiosidad, sentí que fue lo correcto ir tras esa sensación a este lugar.

Mi corazón empezó a calmarse, pero aun así no lo entendía… Y al agarrar a Kokoa.

"¡Oye! ¡Despierta!"— Dije mientras la sacudía.

Kokoa parecía simplemente desmayada. La revise para haber si tenía alguna herida seria en su cuerpo, pero no encontré nada.

También revise si tenía algo de fiebre, pero tampoco tuve suerte… Pero entonces… ¿Qué le paso?

"¿Cómo es que te terminaste así?"— Pregunte al no entenderlo.

Kokoa parecía sana y salva, pero por alguna razón ella termino desmayada de la nada… Algo no me estaba gustando.

Kokoa tampoco despertaba, pero al menos ella estaba bien… Tenía que estarlo.

Pero… Cuando esta duda no me dejaba pensarlo bien.

**CLICK!**

Nuevamente volví a sentir un llamado.

" ves…"— Dije al mirar de donde venía.

Esto ya me estaba asustando en cierta parte. No era para nada normal que esto me este pasando 2 veces ahora.

Ese mal presentimiento creció a un más… Pero esta vez, ya no lo pienso más como hace un rato.

No podía negar que esto me producía cierto tipo de sentimientos extraños, pero aun así tenía que buscar una respuesta.

"Bien…"— Dije ya decidido. "Hoy día por alguna razón siento cosas extrañas, no sé qué será ni porqué… Pero si por algo estoy sintiéndolo, realmente no puedo dejarlo pasar."— Lo dije sin más que decir.

Y entonces, voy y cargo a Kokoa en mis brazos… ¡Qué raro! ¡Acaso Kokoa era tan ligera!

…¡O-Oye concéntrate! ¡Esto no es momento de decir esas cosas! ¡Ahora mismo tenía que ir a donde me estaba llamando!

Si mi memoria no me fallaba, ese lugar estaba cerca en donde estaba Mamoru…

Solo espero que esto no solo sea una casualidad, y que Mamoru esté bien.

Y así… Me voy a donde estaba mi amigo he intentado no esperar lo peor.

…—O—…

* * *

Mientras tanto…

"AOhuohu!"— El logro esquivarlo.

"¡Imposible!"— Dije al no creerlo.

Esto era posible… ¿Cómo es que Mamoru logro esquivarlo?

Mamoru rodó por el suelo y logro evadir la mirada ante mi movimiento. Era algo que me sorprendió mucho, debía admitirlo.

"¿Qué te pasa Chiai?"— Me dijo Mamoru, quien estaba molesto. "¿Por qué me lanzas algo tan extraño?... ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?"— Me pregunto el algo eufórico.

Tenía que mantener la calma. Debí saber que esto no sería tan fácil como Kokoa… Mamoru tiene cierto sentido que lo protege de cualquier cosa que lo pueda dañar, como el instinto de un animal.

Tenía que pensar ahora.

"No me lo hagas más difícil… Es mejor que estés quieto y cooperes."— Le dije algo calmada.

"¿Cooperar en qué?..."— Me pregunto molesto. "¿Qué es lo que intentas hacerme?... Chiai, que quieres lograr con hacerme ver esa cosa."— Él estaba a la defensiva.

Mamoru no me atacaría, no al menos que le dé una razón más fuerte para hacerlo. Por eso… Tuve que tomar medidas drásticas.

"No tengo que decirte nada, tu solo tienes que obedecerme como el humano que eres."— Le dije mientras perdía la amabilidad de mi ser.

"¿H-Humano?..."— Dijo Mamoru sin entenderlo.

De todas formas… Esta sería la última vez que lo vería, no tenía porqué seguir escondiéndolo más.

Mí querido amigo…

**FLINNN!**

Y así… Mis alas salieron de mi espalda.

"…***"— Mamoru se quede en silencio.

La gran impresión de sus ojos era muy notables, tanto parte de su rostro quedo en un color alvino… Como su fuera a estar en shock.

Era de suponer… Después de 3 años de haberlo ocultado. Mamoru habla con un tono muy extraño.

"¿Q-Qué eres tú?"— Me pregunto él muy inquietado.

"*_Suspiro_*… No es fácil, pero de todas formas lo vas a olvidar."— Le dije con muy triste y directo. "Mamoru… Soy un ángel, un ser que viene del lugar que ustedes los humanos llaman "Cielo"… Un ser sagrado que tiene poder para pelear y alas para volar. Lamento mucho tener que decírtelo en estas circunstancias, pero no tengo de otra…"— Le estaba explicando a Mamoru.

Mamoru tenía la cara con el rostro de estar muy impactado. Pude notar que esto le estaba costando mucho asimilar.

El sudor de su rostro, me hacía entender que esto era demasiado para él.

Mamoru trago saliva antes de decirme algo.

"¿U-Un ángel?" — Dijo Mamoru con tono débil. "…Chiai… ¿Por qué?"— Me estaba preguntado algo que tenía derecho a saber.

Si esta iba a ser mi última vez… Mi última charla con mi gran amigo.

"L-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer más por ustedes…"— Le dije ahora intentando sonreír. "Fui feliz con ustedes estos años… Fue lindo saber que los humanos, no son seres como yo pensaba… Son sucios o tontos, pero son buenos. Perdón por no contarles quien era y de donde venía, pero de todas formas solo puedo decir gracias por cuidarme."— Estaba despidiéndome de él.

Mamoru tardo un poco en responder, vi que poco a poco estaba reaccionando con mis palabras.

"Bromeas… ¿Verdad?"— Me dijo él. "¿Por qué suenas como si ya no nos volviéramos a ver?... ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Qué está pasando?... ¡Respóndeme por favor! ¡No puedo estar sucediendo lo que estoy pensado!"— Me dijo el muy preocupado.

Mamoru tan gentil como siempre… A pesar de todo, creo que él siempre tuvo esa parte seria dentro de él.

Tuve mucha suerte… Realmente la mejor suerte.

"Gracias Mamoru…"— Le dije derramando una que otra lágrima de mis ojos. "Y adiós."— Fue mi última palabra.

"¡E-Espera!"— Grito Mamoru desesperado.

En ese momento… Mamoru quiso acercarse a mí, pero eso fue un gran error.

Levante mi mano, y active el aparto de Nebol…

Y una luz tintineante salió ante Mamoru. Lo cual provoco que aquella luz lo cubriera.

Y… Entonces.

**BAMM!**

El cuerpo de Mamoru cae al suelo inconsciente.

Esto me dejo muy deprimida… Pero esto era lo mejor.

"Perdón…"— Dije al inconsciente Mamoru.

Y así fue, la última vez que yo hable con Mamoru.

Sin tan solo… Las cosas se hubieran dado de otra forma… ¡No! ¡No creo que era momento de lamentarse ahora!

Lo hecho ya estaba hecho… Ahora, solo me faltaba uno más.

…—O—…

* * *

El medio día parecía eterno… Como de nunca acabar.

El sol se quedó estático y el tiempo parecía paralizado. Fueron tal vez los minutos más largos de una vida.

"Dejarlo acá sería lo mejor"— Dijo la pobre ángel quien termino de caminar.

Chiai… Ella después de haber dejado inconsciente a su querido amigo. Ella pensó que era buena idea el dejar en lugar visible y fresco ante sus ojos.

Tenía la loca idea de dejarlo casi cerca de lugar en donde también dejo inconsciente a su querida amiga. Quería vigilarlos hasta el último momento que le quedaba de tiempo.

Si ambos despertaban antes de que ella se fuera. Ella entonces no tendría ninguna preocupación alguna o una carga de conciencia que llevar al momento de dejarlos.

**PAFF!**

"Creo que este será un buen lugar."— Dijo ella al dejarlo sentado en un árbol del bosque.

Dejándolo bajo la sombra del árbol descansando. Mamoru parecía un pequeño niño durmiendo cubierto bajo la sombra de paz.

Al menos ella tenía es percepción un tanto rara de él, pero aun con ese vago pensamiento que tendría una madre, Chiai pensó que el trabajo fácil ya había termino y que ahora tenía que encargarse de lo más difícil.

"Si… Tengo que hacerlo."— Dijo ella con un tono melancólico.

La decisión no era algo que ella le hubiera gustado hacer, pero desde que él día que llego a la tierra hasta ese momento…

Ella había aprendido una cosa muy importante… A veces, hay cosas que a uno no le gusta hacer, pero son cosas que uno tiene que hacer.

Aun con el dolor y tristeza de su corazón… Chiai ya había tomado la decisión de su vida.

Ella solo tenía que hacerlo ahora. Tenía que utilizar aquel borrador de memoria que le había dado su viejo compañero de clase para su última misión.

Un aparato que parecía un pequeño anillo de color negro con un rubí al centro. Al inicio no hubo duda de la dura decisión que tenía que tomar, su viejo compañero lo sabía… Ella lo sabía muy bien.

La brisa del atardecer empezó a presentarse suavemente en aquel campo verde.

Ella apretó un poco fuerte aquel anillo que tenía en su mano derecha, y con un poco de descontento.

"Esto… Realmente es tan difícil."— No podía escoger otra cosa más.

A seis horas de que el plazo se terminara… Chiai tenía la obligación de ir a buscar a la persona que ella quería con todo su corazón y borrarle la memoria.

Si no lo hacía ahora, si seguía pensado más cosas ahora… La única oportunidad que tenía, rápidamente pasaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El viento del lugar empezó a levantar las hojas tiradas por el invierno, y empezó a elevarlas como si estuvieran danzando en cerca del cielo.

Su larga cabellera rubia también se elevó por el viento. Aquel momento le hizo perder un poco la visión que tenía.

"Mpmp?"— Ella lo sintió.

Tal vez… Por cosa de la pequeña brecha del destino o por el simple hecho de un milagro.

"*_Fatigando_*…"— Alguien estaba sin aire.

Nunca pensó que esto sucediera tan temprano, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que esto sería algo triste… Aun si dejaba pasar más tiempo.

¿Era mejor hacerlo ahora?... Realmente daba igual ahora.

La decisión se había tomado y la lagrimas que tenía que llorar, ya fueron derramadas.

Ya que Chiai, ella apago la sonrisa de su rostro con una mirada fría como el hielo.

"¿Oh? ¿Eres tú?"— Dijo con un tono seco al verlo.

Casando y algo acalorado.

Un muchacho de pelo castaño, que parecía estar cargando a una pequeña niña risueña en su espalda.

Él había parecido en un momento algo oportuno.

"¿Chiai?" — Dijo el recuperando el aliento.

La mirada de la pequeña ángel no había cambiado desde que lo vio. No era la misma mirada de una enamorada al ver su novio llegar.

Era como si estuviera viendo un desconocido por primera vez… O mejor dicho, era como si estuviera viendo a un desconocido que no quería conocer.

Extraño y algo muy confuso, pero para él.

"Issei…"— Le contesto ella sin sentimiento alguno.

Issei no era para nada tonto. Él sabía que algo extraño había pasado… No era la primera vez que tenía este tipo de situaciones en donde algo desconocido para él ocurría.

Algo observador y muy directo.

"¿Por qué Mamoru esta inconsciente?"— Le pregunto sin pelos en la lengua.

Y fue en ese momento… En donde un aire frio comenzó a sentirse entre ambos enamorados.

…—O—….

* * *

¿Por qué siento esta clase de sensación otra vez?... Mi cuerpo no había dejado tranquilo desde que desperté.

No me duele y mucho menos tengo ninguna otra cosas que pueda llamar debilidad ahora. Solo sentía que esa sensación electrizante no desaparecía y más aún cuando veía a Chiai.

"¿Por qué no me contestas?"— Fui insistente.

"…"— Chiai no me decía.

Aquellos segundos sin respuestas, no fueran nada más que incomodos por mi parte. Chiai parecía callada y algo extraña al verla.

Sentía un mal presentimiento en ese momento, era como si estuviera viendo a la antigua Chiai que conocí.

Silenciosa, sin sonrisa y con mirada muy fría.

Realmente esto no me gustaba para nada, ella no era la misma chica que vi sonreír y quien yo tenía pensado decirle lo mucho que la amo.

No… Esto tiene que ser solo un mal entendido. Eso es cosa del pasado y él ahora es ahora.

Pero aun así… ¿Por qué esa sensación no se va de mi cuerpo? Y ¿Por qué siento que aquella sensación era más fuerte cerca de Chiai?

Y entonces… En ese momento, yo simplemente no comprendía lo que estaba por suceder.

"Veo que encontraste a Kokoa." — Me dijo ella. "…No tenía pensado que fueras por ese lugar y mucho menos que la trajeras contigo, pero bueno… Al menos puedo decir que me ahorraste tiempo en no tener que cargar a otro sucio humano y mal gastar mi manos en agarrar tierra cochina."— Me dijo ella muy despectiva.

"¿Q-Qué?" — Dije sorprendido.

¡Espera un momento!... ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Mi cara ahora mismo debe de estar con una expresión de confusión. Me sentí muy extrañado… ¿Qué era eso?

Chiai cambio un poco su postura y con una mirada baja.

"Por favor no me hagas que te lo diga otra vez. No quiero gastar aliento en hablar más de lo necesario."— Me dijo Chiai con el tono más frio que tuvo.

No… Esto claramente ya no era un error, pero aun así esto no era algo que podía creer.

Me quede en silencio por un momento y solo la observe… ¿Por qué decías esas cosas? ¿Humano?... ¿Por qué ella se refería a mí de esa manera?

Una parte de mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse, como si fuera una advertencia hacia a mí… Podía sentir el frio y el desaire de ella.

Solo trague saliva e intentaba comprender, pero no llegaba a nada de esta ía que no era momento de comprender ahora eso, sino que lo más importante.

"¿Humano?"— Dije dudoso. "…¿Por qué dices esas cosas raras?... ¿Y por qué no contestas mi pregunta de una vez?... ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien les hizo esto a nuestra familia?"— Le reclame.

Y a paso lento. Yo bajo a Kokoa de mi espalda y la dejo cerca de la sombra de los árboles, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Chiai.

Juro que eran los momentos más incomodos de mi vida, y también lo más largos.

Pero… En ese momento, todo empezó a tornarse muy feo.

Ya que… Chiai con el tono más repudiable.

"¿Y que si fui yo quien les hizo eso?"— Me dijo con lo más frio de su corazón.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" — Le conteste iracundo.

Abrí mis ojos de la impresión, aun si no podía aceptar… Aun si ella misma me lo había confesado.

Esas palabras no podían entrar en mi cabeza y ser verdad.

Tenía que haber una explicación para esto, tal vez Chiai solo tenía un ataque de ira como en aquellos días o Mamoru y Kokoa le hicieron algo.

No pude evitar gritar por eso, no tiene sentido… ¡¿Somos familia?! ¡¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto?!

Pero… Mientras tenía una pelea en mi cabeza. Chiai frunció el ceño.

"¡Somos familia! ¿Cómo me lo puedes decir eso con ese tono tan horrible?"— Le conteste molesto.

"¿Familia?"— Me dijo ella haciendo un desaire. "¿Yo su familia?... ¿Sabes lo idiota que suenas con esas palabras?... Yo nunca los he considera mi familia… Y eso ya deberías saberlo tú."— Me dijo ella sin ninguna emoción.

Las palabras de Chiai comenzaron a ser muy dolorosas. No pude evitar a empezar a sentirme algo extraño con eso último que dijo.

"¿Saber yo?"— Le dije confundido. "¿Por qué deberías saber eso?" — Le pregunte muy extrañado.

No sé porque, pero en ese momento el rostro de Chiai cambio de golpe. Abrió muy grande sus ojos, como si algo le hubiese sorprendido.

"¿E-Espera?"— Me dijo ella. "¿Por qué me lo dices como si no supieras nada?"— Me dijo ella asombrada.

"¿Qué debería saber?... ¿Qué es lo que me intentas decir?"— Le pregunte muy confundido.

El rostro de Chiai empezó a cambiar a la de una muy inquieta e impresionada, era demasiado extraño y a la vez inquietante.

Chiai tenía la boca abierta y por un momento, ella se quedó en un gran silencio. Tardo unos segundos antes de hablarme.

"…Issei…"— Me dijo ella cambiando a un tono más bajo. "…¿Acaso tu no recuerdas nada?"— Ella le pregunto si rodeos.

Estaba más confundido que animal recién nacido. No entendía para nada el cambio de actitud de Chiai, primero parecía amargada y mala, pero ahora ella parecía alguien muy dudosa sobre algo.

El corazón de las mujeres siempre fue un enigma, el mayor secreto de una vida.

Pero aun así… Solo trago algo de saliva, me había percatado que Chiai ya se había dado cuenta de algo que desconocía, algo que le causó un gran malestar debido a que la respuesta se encontraba pérdida por eso.

"No me digas que…"— Le dije preocupado. "¿Qué por tu culpa yo no recuerdo nada del viaje?"— Estaba señalándole con él dedo.

Y en ese momento… Sentí que no debí haber dicho eso.

….….

* * *

**BOM! BOM! BOM!**

¿Qué es esto?... ¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido y de esa manera?

Baje mi cabeza, esto sin duda fue algo que no esperaba.

Coloque mi mano derecha en mi pecho… ¡Duele! ¡Realmente duele!

Issei no estaba diciendo mentiras… Su rostro era la de alguien sincero… ¿Pero cómo?

Lo único que podía pensar, era que esto fue algo que provoco el poder de la caja, pero… ¿Pero para olvidarse de nuestro viaje?...

…¿Acaso realmente se olvidó de todo?... ¿No recuerdas nada?

…¿Acaso se te olvidó que me dijiste que me querías también?...

**GULP!**

Trague saliva al sentir este mal sabor de boca.

Creo que esto me estaba afectando mucho… ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarme llevar! ¡No llores! ¡No tengo que llorar!... ¡No tengo porque reclamar nada!

Al final eso es lo que quería… ¿No? ¿Quería hacer esto verdad?

La encrucijada en mi mente estaba demasiado fuerte, me sentía muy mal, pero…

De cierta manera…

El saber que también se olvidó de lo que tiene dentro.

Me dejo feliz… Debido a que, Issei no tendría que tener problemas después de todo. Ya que lo único que tenía que hacer ahora, era borrar toda prueba de aquel día.

….

* * *

De la nada una sonrisa extraña apareció en el rostro Chiai.

"HA!"— Reacciono ella.

Chiai dio una sonrisa repentina… Levanto la cabeza y con una mirada algo extraña.

"Entiendo… Veo que no puedo hacer nada ahora por eso, pero de todas formas eso ya no es para nada relevante, Issei."— Me dijo Chiai dando un paso adelante y muy calmada.

"¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir con eso?... ¡Yo no estoy comprendiendo para nada!"— Le conteste algo perturbado.

Chiai sonrió un poco, su mirada ahora mostraba una extraña satisfacción y un sombrío sentimiento a la vez.

"No es necesario que comprendas, porque al final…"— Me dijo ella. "…Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ya cumpla con lo que tenía que hacer."— Chiai me lo dijo con el tono más serio posible.

Se puso firme ante mí, dando un paso adelante…

**FLASH!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

"¿Q-Qué?"— Estuve impactado.

Una corriente de aire roso por mi cuerpo, mi ojos por puro instinto se movieron ante aquella sensación extraña.

Mi cuerpo giro lentamente, y aun costado… En tan corto tiempo…

"_**LOST MEMORIES**_…"— Escuche la voz de Chiai al frente mío.

Lo único que recuerdo en ese momento… Fue que una gran luz emergió de su mano.

….

* * *

**FLINN!**

Una energía blanca había cegado aquel campo abierto por unos 3 segundos, en donde todo se volvió muy luminoso.

"¿P-Por qué?"— Dijo aquel ángel que no lo podía creer.

Ella reacciono ante algo que no lo podía creer. Dio un paso atrás y simplemente se puso a la defensiva.

Una forma de defenderse o simplemente…

"¿P-Por qué cerraste lo ojos?"— Dijo ella muy impresionada.

Aquel momento… Ella había tenía la sensación de estar más que asombrada.

Eso era algo imposible… Todo estaba calculado por su parte, pero aun así… ¿Por qué esto fallo?

"¿Qué es lo que querías hacerme?"— Le contesto molesto aquel chico con los ojos cerrados.

Ambos tenían sus cuerpos frente uno del otro… Ella tenía aquel aparato apuntándolo a él a los ojos inútilmente.

Esto no era parte de aquel plan que ella tenía, pero como… ¿Cómo lo hizo?

"…I-Imposible."— Por fin reacciono. "Un humano no puede seguir la velocidad de un ángel…"— Dijo ella al pensarlo mucho.

Era algo muy absurdo y demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad…

Pero en ese momento ella estaba siendo demasiado incrédula o simplemente no lo recordaba.

Y fue entonces…

"¡Respóndeme!" — Dijo el abriendo sus ojos.

En aquel momento… Chiai simplemente se percató de lo que había pasado.

Delante de ella… Algo extraño, que tal vez, ella no sabía debido a que no tenía la más mínima idea de aquel extraño cambio.

Era que en su delante… Issei había cambiado el color de sus ojos castaños, a los de unos verdes esmeraldas profundos.

Era obvio, ella no sabía que él podía hacer eso… Lo único que ella sabía era que dentro de él, estaba el poder de la santa paloma blanca.

No se imaginaba para nada que el poder pudiera reflejarse de esa manera y menos aún si él lo desconocía.

Ella no tenía idea sobre eso, debido a que desconocía mucho el uso de aquel poder también.

Por lo cual…

"TKS!"— Reacciono de mala manera.

La preocupación empezó a invadir su mente y corazón. Sus pensamientos empezaron a ser una lluvia de ideas que caían con gran fuerza en su mente, haciendo hueco y eco su corazón.

El plan estaba fallando… Eso simplemente era demasiado malo.

…

* * *

¡¿Ojos de color verde?!... ¿Acaso es una forma de manifestación del poder?

Yo no sabía que el poder de la santa paloma podía alterar de alguna manera su cuerpo. Eso simplemente ya está escapando de mí y de lo que puedo hacer por él.

Issei es un humano… ¿Cómo es posible esto?

A pesar que dentro de él exista tal poder, es demasiado ilógico que lo pueda usar a libertad propia, aun si el mismo se olvidó que lo tenía dentro.

Ahora que lo pienso…

No tengo idea tampoco de cómo fue que Issei utilizo el poder en primer lugar, eso fue algo que debí haber tomado en cuenta como prioridad… ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no puse atención a eso?

¡Esto era demasiado malo!...

Al inicio me enoje porque sentí que él se había olvidado de todo en el viaje, pero el saber que él no tenía idea de su existencia del poder ahora… Pero… ¿Acaso será?

No, eso sería mucho más de lo pude ser posible, pero…

Mientras estaban pensado mucho las posibilidades y respuestas sobre este dilema.

Issei en ese momento… Da un paso delante de mí y con un pequeño suspiro, el calmado me empieza a decir.

"…Se ve que no quieres contestar."— Me dijo él. "De todas formas tampoco te voy a obligar a que me respondas Chiai, debido a que no tengo idea de tus motivos y razones, pero aun cosa si es segura, y es que no te vas a salir con la tuya por esto."— Él me estaba señalando con su mano a mis alas.

¡RAYOS!... Esto estaba empezando a complicarse más.

No tenía pensado que esto fuera un percance en mi plan, y si él no se ha sorprendido con esto… ¡Estos quiere decir que las cosas van mal!

Pero eso lo podría solucionar con solo borrarle la memoria. Ya de por sí, lo que menos quiero ahora es que empiece a recordar cosas que él no debería saber.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido… El reloj estaba en contra y la inoportuna manifestación del poder de la santa paloma, era lo que me estaba preocupado.

Tal vez… Si lo que estoy pensado es verdad. El método que estoy usando no iba servir para nada.

Por eso yo… Aun si estoy me iba a dolor por hacerlo, no me quedaba de otro ante esta situación tan desesperada.

"HA!"— Doy una sonrisa sarcástica. "…Pensé que me podría librar de ti sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero veo que no… ¡Rayos! …Nunca pensé que salvarte la vida me traería muchos problemas, pero esto ya se acabó, veo que tendré que usar el método antiguo contra ti sino me arrepentiré más adelante."— Le dije con todo el falso sentimiento que tenía.

En ese momento… Issei puso el rostro de no comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Yo no quería hacer esto, no quería lastimarlo… ¡Eso tal vez era lo que menos quería hacer en este mundo!

Pero si mi teoría era correcta… El seguirá esquivando el rayo de luz y nunca terminaría en nada, al contrario… ¡Tengo la extraña sensación que ese poder se manifestó para protegerlo!... Conciencia propia o algo así.

El poder de la santa paloma blanca era increíble en ese aspecto, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Issei se diera cuenta de todo eso.

¡No lo podía permitir! … Por eso yo…

**FLINN!**

Me lancé con todo lo que tenía, dudar no era una opción.

"¿C-Chiai?"— Me dijo el impresionado por fin. "…¿P-Por qué tienes alas?"— Estaba totalmente en shock.

Aquella reacción me hizo entender que ahora la oportunidad.

Y sin decir nada… Sacudí mis alas ante él, creando un fuerte viento entre nosotros que le obligo a cubrirse el rostro.

Aun si tenía el poder, él no tenía conciencia de cómo usarlo y menos un nivel adecuado para pelear.

Pero no podía dejarme llevar por esa ventaja, por eso es que tenía que dejarlo sin ninguna forma defenderse.

Todo lo que menos quería era herirlo, pero si esa era la única de salvarlo más adelante.

Si no lo hacía rápido… Realmente me lamentaría de esto toda mi vida.

"Ahhhhh!"— Fui directamente ante él.

Me agache a la altura de sus estómago, doblando las rodillas y a listando mi codo.

**POOMM!**

Le doy un fuerte codazo en el estómago.

"Garggg!"— El rostro de Issei estaba en shock.

Issei abrió los ojos a más no poder. De su boca salió algo de saliva por el impacta… El retrocedió unos pasos mientras se agarraba la boca del estómago.

"Cof-Cof!"— Empezó a toser por el daño que le había hecho.

El golpe que le di fue tal vez lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sin aire, y eso fue evidente al momento cuando termino de rodillas en el suelo.

El seguía tosiendo y estaba intentando recuperarse por ese golpe, pero también…

"…E-Eso… S-Si… D-Dolió…"— Dijo Issei quien perdió el brillo verde de sus ojos.

A pesar de esto, no podía negar que en ese momento mi mano me estaba temblando mucho por haberlo golpeado.

Pero aun si tenía ese sentimiento en mi corazón, yo tenía que hacer lo correcto.

"Ayúdame a hacer las cosas más fácil, ya probaste de lo que puedo hacer sin mucho esfuerzo… Humano, deja que termino con lo que tengo que hacer."— Lo decía mientras alistaba el aparato.

Issei no me podía contestar por la falta de aire aun, por eso es que yo decido acercármele ahora.

Yo no quería hacerlo… No quería que se olvidase de mí y muchos menos que esto sea la última vez que podamos vernos.

"Listo…"— Dije al apuntarlo de nuevo. "No intentes nada raro, esta vez no seré para nada gentil contigo."— Le decía preparado.

Realmente lo siento mucho… Lamento todo esto, pero Issei, sé que para más adelante esto solo habrá sido un mal sueño, un simple sueño

Aun si tú te olvidas de mí… Aun si no poder acercarme más a ti…

Prometo que mi amor por ti nunca va a cambiar, aun si la brecha que nos separa es eterna, prometo que ni eso será suficiente para que deje de quererte por el resto de mi vida.

Por Issei… Yo…

"Prepárate."— Le dije ya lista.

Yo… Yo… Yo…. Estaba a punto de…

"E-Espera…"— Dijo Issei de la nada.

"¿A-Ah?"— Respondí sorprendida.

Ahora mismo me había detenido por sus palabras. La carga del borrador de memorias estaba lista, pero…

"C-Chiai…"— Me decía Issei con un tono extraño. "…N-No voy a dejarte hacer eso. No te lo pienso permitir."— Él estaba siendo muy terco.

En ese momento el empezó a reponerse, pero le estaba costando algo de esfuerzo debido a que aún no podía respirar bien.

A duras penas logro ponerse de pie y con una mirada seria.

"¿Qué no me lo vas a permitir?..."— Le conteste muy seria. "…No entiendo esa terquedad tuya, tú no tienes nada de poder sobre mí."— Le dije mostrándole un rostro sin sentimiento.

No tenía pensado en bajar mi guardia esta vez y dudo mucho que algo extraño volviera a suceder.

Pero aun así… Por alguna razón, mi interés en disparar ceso, una parte de mí no quiso hacerlo en ese instante.

Veo a Issei que se logró parar, y con una mano en su estómago sobándose del malestar…

Respirando algo fuerte antes de hablarme.

"C-Chiai…"— Me dijo algo extraño. "N-No te voy a dejar hacerlo tonta… N-No lo pienso permitir."— El seguía insistiendo.

En ese momento… Issei intento caminar hacia mí, a pesar de lo mal herido que estaba.

Me sentí algo confundida al respecto. Al ver y no entenderlo.

"¡Basta!"— Le grite molesta. "…Si sigues con esa obstinación, solo empeoraras las cosas para ti. No tengo intención de manchar mis manos con sangre, por eso deja que esto terminar de una vez y sin dolor. "— Esta algo eufórica con todo eso.

Mi mano volvió a sujetar con fuerza aquel aparato negro que estaba listo para disparar.

Mis palabras tal vez no llegaban a él o simplemente me estaba ignorando, esto no tenía sentido, a pesar de que tenía todas la de ganar a ahora… ¿Por qué sentía que un parte de mí estaba perdiendo?

Issei… No entiendo tus acciones y mucho menos tus intenciones… ¿Qué es lo que ves, que yo no puedo ver?

Y entonces…

"No lo harás, sé que no lo harás tonta…"— Dijo él deteniéndose.

Él se puso de pie delante de mí. Con una mirada firme como en aquellos días, el planta la semillas de sus palabras en un verso.

En aquel momento…

"…A pesar de todo esto que está ocurriendo, me he dado cuenta de algo que tal vez tu no. Por eso es que tal vez, yo no puedo enfadarme contigo."— Me dijo el sonriendo.

"¿Q-Qué?"— Le conteste confundida.

¿Algo que no me había dado cuenta?... ¡¿Pero por qué me decía eso?!

Issei levanto su mirada firme y la cambio por una sonrisa dulce. Aquella misma sonrisa que me enseño aquel día que me dijo que me amaba.

"Chiai…"— Me dijo él. "…Si dices que fue un error el haberme salvado la vida o no considerarme tu familia. Es algo que realmente no te creo."— Me decía con un tono muy suave.

"¿E-Eh?"— Conteste incrédula. "…N-No digas tonterías… Los ángeles no mentimos y mucho menos tenemos que hacer ante un humano."— Fui demasiado dura con todas mis palabras.

A pesar de todo eso. Issei no perdió su sonrisa, de hecho… El seguía sonriéndome muy amablemente, con una mirada de comprensión y ternura.

No pude evitar hacerme muchas preguntas en la cabeza. Todo esto no tenía para nada lógica o sentido…

Yo… Yo que es lo que no estaba viendo.

Pero entonces… Issei con la misma mirada de amor.

"C-Chiai…"— Me dijo él. "Si es fuera verdad… ¿Entonces porque estas llorando?"— Issei simplemente lo descubrió.

"…."— Me quede sin nada que decir.

¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?... ¿Qué yo que?

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar ante sus palabras. Mis manos, mis manos comenzaron a sacudirse de manera incontrolada.

Mi visión estaba algo cristalina… ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Temblando y todo confundida… Llevo mi mano izquierda a mi rostro y…

"Mojado…"— Conteste aun incrédula.

¿Lagrimas?... ¿Acaso estaba llorando inconscientemente?

Eso era lo más ridículo e irracional que me puede estar pasando ahora… ¿Cómo uno puede llorar sin darse cuenta?

…Mi cabeza me empezó a dolor y mi corazón a latir a mil por ahora.

"…Arhhhggg!"— Me sacudí de este malestar.

¡Para! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando ahora!

No ahora… Contrólate, mis emociones no pueden liberarse a propia voluntad.

Si esto pasa ahora… Nunca me lo voy a perdonar… ¡NUNCA!

…

* * *

"Arrrghhhh"— Chiai reacciono de mala gana.

Llevo su mano a su rostro. Limpiándose aquellas lagrimas que recién se había dado cuenta.

No sé qué es lo que te esta atormentado tanto y tampoco el motivo de tus acciones… Chiai…

Tampoco me interesa ahora saber que eres… Solo me basta saber que eres la mujer que amo.

Algo te está haciendo sufrir mucho. Mi niña… ¿Por qué siento que te lo puedo decir sin algún problema ahora?

Hubo algo que pasó… ¿Qué te hace doler tanto tu pobre corazón?

Yo no puedo soportar esto… Ella es lo más importante para mí y el simple hecho de no hacer nada para que dejes de llorar.

Me hace sentir el peor hombre que existe.

Puedes golpearme si te hace sentir mejor. Puedes desahogarte desde el fondo de tu corazón. Puede incluso reclamar y gritar lo que se te de la regalada gana.

Pero dejar de llorar… Ya no llores más…

Esas lágrimas que salen de tus ojos opacan todo la bella vista de una sonrisa perfecta.

Quiero ayudarte, quiero protegerte… Chiai.

…

* * *

**[La llama de un amor apagandose]**

Ambos estaban frente el uno al otro.

El algo observador y ella intentado ocultar su dolor.

"Chiai…"— Comenzó a hablarle. "No puedo permitir que algo te haga daño. Nunca dejaría que algo te lastimara."— Le dijo él con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Chiai… Aun apuntándole con aquel aparato negro. Ella parecía ocultar dichas lágrimas con su mano, mientras limpiaba su rostro.

"¡CALLATE!"— Le contesto ella con ira.

Su lucha era demasiado fuerte, tal vez la prueba divina más gran de su vida. La duda empezó a surgir en su mente.

Era tan difícil.

"No… Escúchame tú idiota."— Contesto él decidido. "…No sé qué es lo que te atormenta tanto. No sé qué fue lo paso estos días y lamento mucho el no poder recordarlo… Pero ahora mismo estoy acá a tu lado, estoy acá para ti… Daría todo lo que fuera para no llores más."— Issei seguía insistiendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Los pensamientos en la mente de Chiai comenzaron a crecer mucho más. Ella evita a toda costa esos pensamientos y emociones que tarde o temprano le harían quebrarse.

Tenía que hacer lo correcto.

"¡Cállate idiota!"— Le dije a regañadientes. "…No necesito palabras de consuelo por parte de un humano. No necesito de ti, para nada lo necesito… " — Ella estaba siendo ahora la terca.

Su mano estaba cubriendo parte de su rostro y su otra mano empezó a temblar de la duda.

Todo eso era mentira y nada más. Algo que le costaba decir libremente.

Pero a pesar de tal deseo de no olvidar todos esos lindos recuerdos.

Issei… La persona que nunca la había abandonado.

Se puso firme y mostrando su ira ante esta adversidad….

"Tal vez tu no… Pero yo si te necesito." — Le dijo con la mayor confianza del mundo.

"…"— Chiai se quedó sin palabras.

En ese momento. La mirada de Issei fue tan penetrante por su verdad, que esto provoco más dudas sobre la decisión que estaba tomando la pobre de Chiai.

"…¿Q-Qué es lo que dices?"— Dijo sus labios temblando.

Ella no quería caer en una falsa ilusión, una mentira más para olvidar el dolor.

Sabía que esto era imposible y mucho menos algo que debía de estar ocurriendo ahora. Por mucho que ella intento evitar.

"Que te necesito…"— Le dijo Issei mirándola a los ojos. "No me interesa lo que seas… Te necesito, eres una parte de mí que no puedo dejar de amar por nada en el mundo… … Te amo… Yo Chiai te amo."— Por fin lo dijo.

Un viento cálido se hizo sentir en el corazón de la pobre de Chiai.

Con la boca abierta y lo ojos muy atentos ante aquella confesión…

Simplemente no lo podía creer… No lo quería creer. Esto no podía estar sucediendo ahora mismo.

Ella escucho, tal vez, las únicas palabras que su corazón tanto quería escuchar una vez más antes de irse.

Pero no de esa forma… Ella no quería que fuera de esa manera.

Su pequeño cuerpo tembló mucho, como si estuviera sintiendo un frío recorriendo todo su ser. Luchaba por no llorar, luchaba por no ir y decir… ¡Yo también te amo! ¡No me quiero ir!... ¡Quiero ser feliz!

Ella ahora estaba luchando por no correr e ir abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Decirle todo lo que le pasaba, contarle todo el dolor que es tener que amarlo y no poder estar juntos nunca más.

Ella quería evitar ser feliz por su bien… Quería cuidarlo de la peor tragedia que estaba por suceder.

Y por eso… Con todo el sufrimiento de su corazón. Por primera vez en su vida…

"Yo… Yo…"— Ella estaba tartamudeando.

Levantando su mirada entre grandes lágrimas.

"¡YO TE ODIO!"— Grito con todo el poder de sus pulmones.

Chiai… Dijo la peor de las mentiras.

…

* * *

La brecha entre nosotros…

"¡YO TE ODIO!"— Lo dije sin ningún remordimiento alguno.

Yo la quería destruir a cualquier costo. No tenía opción, ni mucho menos pensarlo más.

Ya lo había decidido… Por tu bien…

"…¡Yo te odio con toda las fuerzas de mi corazón!... ¡Maldigo! ¡Realmente maldigo el día en que te vi por primera vez!"— Estaba mintiendo.

Era la primera vez que tantas mentiras salían de mis labios. Aquellas palabras tan pesadas y tan difíciles de contener y todo eso...

No era verdad… ¡Lo juro, no era verdad!

"…TKS!"— Estuve mordiéndome los labios. "…¿Quién rayos te crees que eres para decirme aquellas blasfemias tan hediondas?... No lo soporto, no lo soporotoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"— Me estaba ganando la locura.

Mentira… ¡Todo era mentira!

…Yo soy feliz por escuchar todo eso de tus labios. Soy muy feliz, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Hacer esto… Hacía que un arrepentimiento enorme creciera dentro y se empezara a devorar mi corazón. Una carga que mi espíritu está dispuesto a llevar por la eternidad.

¿Por qué no puedo salvarte de otra manera?...

"¡Yo! ¡Yo te odio!... No quiero verte nunca mássssssssssss… ¡Solo eres un pobre humano al que he usado todo este tiempo!… ¡ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"— No había por donde retroceder.

Por más que por dentro este destrozada… Por más que mi corazón dolía desde el fondo de mi alma.

… Como rogaba por parar ya. Como suplicaba dentro de mi ser que esto cesara.

¡Perdóname!... ¡Perdóname Issei! ¡Perdón por hacerte tanto daño!

Fui la más feliz al conocerte, y seré la más feliz salvándote…

Si algún día… Llegará el milagro de que te acuerdes de mí en tu vida. Recuerda que esta pequeña tonta, te quiso mucho… No… ¡Te ama y te amara por el resto de su vida!

Aun si… Solo recordases mi desprecio y mi rechazo. Como un símbolo de un falso amor. Yo no lo haré, prometo que ese sentimiento será mi más grande tesoro.

…No hay o habrá riqueza más grande que pueda borrar mis recuerdos que compartí contigo.

"C…Chiai!"— Me dijo él, con el rostro más impactado que tuvo.

"¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"— Grite de desesperación.

Issei… ¡Te amo!... ¡Y perdón por no poder decírtelo por última vez!

"…¡Y-Ya estoy harta de oírte!"— Dije al lanzarme contra él.

…Nunca pude devolverte los favores.

…Nunca pude decirte gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

…Nunca tuve la oportunidad de cuidarte como lo hiciste conmigo.

**FLINNN!**

Las alas de mi espalda dieron un fuerte aleteo.

En mi mano, estaba creado una pequeña bola de luz para terminar esto.

Me puse delante de él… Issei solo me miro con un rostro de no poder comprender todo esto.

"TKS!"— Mostré mis dientes de furia.

Levante mi mano y con rapidez.

"…"— Issei se quedó observando.

Coloque mi mano en su pecho, y con la fuerza suficiente…

**BOOMM!**

Hice explotar aquella bola de luz en su pecho.

"WRAAAGGHHH!"— Issei grite al salir volando.

Él fue azotado duramente contra la espalda de una gran roca.

La ropa que le cubría su pecho fue totalmente destrozada. Tenía una gran herida en su pecho, podía ser notorio la gran cantidad de sangre que se había provocado.

Pero a pesar de eso…

"(Fatigando)… C…Chiai!"— El seguía llamándome.

Coloco su mano en herida del pecho. Parecía no poder moverse y que el dolor era demasiado grande.

Y aun así, el levanto su mirada ante mí…

Aquellos ojos que nunca me negaron nada.

Aquella dulce mirada que ni el mismo tiempo podría borrar.

A pesar de todo eso… No había odio y mucho menos rencor.

"…C…Chiai… hehehe!"— Me sonrió como un tonto. "…T-Tú me… sigues mintiendo."— Me dijo él alzando su mano.

En aquel momento… Yo me quería morir por lo que había hecho.

Sonriendo como un tonto, él estaba intentando con toda su fuerza el querer alcanzarme otra vez.

…Ya no… Ya no más… ¡Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto!

…Y entonces… A liste mi mano con el aparato y…

"(Llorando)… E-Eres un gran tonto."— Me despedí de él.

Tanto las lágrimas de mis ojos, como los mocos de mi nariz salieron como una fuente inagotable de agua.

Mi última mirada a ti… Lo siento… Te amo…

**FUUNNNNNN!**

Una gran ráfaga de luz cubrió todo el lugar.

Y al final…

**PLUNNN!**

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo desfallecido.

Mi cuerpo por fin no lo aguanto más y también cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Mi rostro estaba cubierto por un rio de lágrimas. Quería un abrazo …Quería sentirme protegida y dejar de sentir ese frío dentro de mi alma.

La peor cosa que pude haber hecho en mi vida…

"(Llorando)… Buuaahhhhhh! …Uuuuuaahhhhhyyyyy!"— Termino explotando en llanto.

Llore tanto como pude en ese momento. Sentí que parte de mi mundo se había acabado… Sujete aquel aparato y lo lancé lo más lejos que pude.

Esto etapa de mi vida había terminado. Aquellos 3 años de mi vida en la tierra llegaron a su fin…

No era nada más que alguien muy feliz por a verlos conocido. Cuídense mucho…

…A-Adiós!

... —O—…

* * *

**[Volvamos al cielo]**

_6 horas después._

El día estaba acabando. El atardecer de aquel día se estaba ocultado lentamente ante la vista de una niña.

Mirando al cielo y dando la bienvenida a la noche.

**FLINNNN!**

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente.

Del cielo apareció un círculo mágico de color azul algo grande. Un muchacho de cabello gris y ojos de color avellana empezó a descender muy suavemente al suelo, poseía un habito elegante como el líder de la corte de los tronos.

Alto y bien parecido, aquel ángel se paró en una pose muy elegante delante de su ex-compañera de clase.

"Yo cumplí con lo que prometí... ¿Tú lo hiciste también?" — Le dijo directo al grano aquel ángel.

"Si…"— Le contesto Chiai. "Mis compañeros perdieron la memoria con aquel artefacto que me diste. El poder de la santa paloma blanca estará completamente a salvo, solo tú y yo sabemos que lo tiene I-Isse… Arhg… Digo lo tiene un humano."— Dijo ella con el mismo tono que lo haría un soldado.

Aquel joven de cabello gris paso por su lado. Observándola y mirándola muy de cerca, el empezó a sonreír.

"Perfecto…"— Contesto él.

Aquel ángel coloco su mano en la cabeza de su pequeña ex-compañera y como en viejos tiempo, él le acaricio por hacer un buen trabajo.

Le sonrió y le comenzó a hablar.

"Creo que con esto… El error que cometió Miguel queda pagado."— Dije feliz aquel ángel.

La satisfacción que él pudo sentir tras haber reivindicado y haber protegido el sueño de sus camaradas.

El cumplir con hacer justicia y hacer lo correcto. Aunque parte de él, sabía perfectamente que esto no era tan facíl tampoco.

Ya que…

"¿Nebol?"— Dijo la pequeña Chiai.

Ella sujeto la mano de su ex-compañero de clase y con los ojos hinchados por llorar.

"…Por favor cumple con tu promesa."— Le dije con un tono muy triste.

El ángel con una mirada noble, vio el triste rostro de su pequeña camarada buscando consuelo ante una simple pregunta.

Ya había sufrido demasiado… El vivir 3 años en la tierra y haberla obligado a borrar las memorias de sus compañeros humanos, ya fue suficiente castigo para ella.

Sucia y algo desarreglada… Chiai solo buscaba una respuesta.

Y con una sonrisa como en los viejos días.

"…No te preocupes Chiai-chi!"— Le contesto con ternura. "Soy un ángel de palabra. Mientras que él poder siga fuera del alcancé de los demonios y este en lugar seguro… Yo, Nebol, prometo no decir nada de nada a los tronos y ángeles del cielo…"— Le respondí él a su pregunta.

…Chiai creyó en sus palabras. Nebol vio el rostro de tristeza de su pequeña amiga, pero él tenía la idea de que más adelante esto se le iba a pasar y que le iba a ayudar a madurar.

Había hecho algo bueno… Creyó que este era la lección adecuada para todos. Que sería lo mejor para ella y los demás ángeles.

Pero…

"¿Nebol?"— Hablo Chiai. "…¿Qué va a pasar conmigo cuando regrese al cielo?"— Le pregunto Chiai algo preocupada.

Nebol vio un poco de temor en ella. Recordando un poco a aquella niña llorona que tuvo que guiar y como buen Sempai.

"Ya no tengas miedo Chiai."— Dijo él. "Cualquier cosa yo voy abogar por ti. Sé que no tienes la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado y mucho menos mereces un castigo porque tú no has hecho nada malo al fin y al cabo… Creo que los tronos no estarán felices, pero recuerda que Miguel-sama también estará contigo cuando regreses… A lo mucho, los tronos te mandaran a que limpies todos los edificios del cielo por unos 400 años… Pero si todo resuelta bien, en menos de 100 años volveremos a la tierra. Aquel humano que tiene dentro el poder ya habrá fallecido y cuando eso pase, regresaremos al cielo con el poder para poner fin a la guerra… Para nosotros los ángeles, 100 años pasaran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… Eso fue lo que prometimos. Aquellos humanos vivirán tranquilos hasta el final de sus días y cuando eso pase volveremos a recoger el tesoro al cielo."— Dijo Nebol al colocar sus manos en los hombros de Chiai.

A pesar de eso… Chiai no sonrió para nada.

Aun sentía tristeza por abandonar a su familia y que la idea que ya no iban a estar cuando ella vuelva a la tierra, era muy triste para ella.

El solo pensar… Que su familia… Que la persona que ella amaba moriría en un corto tiempo, fue tal vez la revelación más impactante de su corazón.

Solo le quedaba aceptarlo… Solo tenía que aceptarlo.

Si esto era lo correcto… Tal vez… Con eso podría vivir tranquila. Saber que al final, si pudo hacer algo por ellos.

Pero…

**FLINNN! FLINNN! FLINNN! FLINNN! FLINNN! FLINNN!**

Los vientos del lugar se volvieron locos.

"¿Q-Qué está pasando?"— Dijo Nebol al cubrir con su antebrazo.

Era una gran cantidad de ráfagas que empezaron a sacudir muy fuertemente el lugar. Chiai pudo sentir que esto no era normal, que no era algo provocado por la misma naturaleza.

Sino… Que esto…

"¡Poder sagrado!"— Dijo al sentirlo.

¡Era poder sagrado!... ¡Poder de ángeles!...

En ese momento tanto Nebol como Chiai estaban atónitos ante aquella sensación. Era demasiado violento para un simple descenso.

"¡Ahí esta!..."— Grito la voz ronca.

"¡Que suerte, la encontramos justo a la primera!"— Exclamo una voz un tanto aguda.

"…Quien lo diría. Al parecer esto fue muy fácil."— Respondió una voz seca.

De la nada… Un trio de ángeles armados empezaron a descender cerca de ellos. Poseían una armadura como la que tenía Nebol.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar un trio de ángeles?

"Manuel, Harael y Elemiah…"— Reacciono Nebol al verlos. "¿Ustedes tres que están haciendo acá?"— Pregunto incrédulo Nebol.

El trio de ángeles simplemente sonrieron y le contestaron.

"A pesar de ser nuestro capitán, aun se ve que no eres muy eficiente… No es que lo digamos nosotros, sino que son palabras de Leuviah-sama, y por su orden nosotros estamos acá."— le contesto Harael, quien parecía contento al decirlo.

"¿Q-Qué?"— Reacciono Nebol sorprendido. "… ¿Acaso me dices que nuestros señores les mandaron para buscarme?"— Reacciono dudoso Nebol.

El trio de ángeles empezó a acercarse cerca de ellos dos. Nebol se puso delante de Chiai al sentir un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

"No lo veas como una desconfianza, sino como una forma más eficaz de ayudarte en tu tarea."— Respondió Manuel. "Aunque tienes que admitir, que irte por unos días más de lo acordado, no es para nada dable para ante los tronos."— Contesto en seco aquel ángel sonriendo.

Los tres seguían acercándose más y más ante ellos.

En ese momento, Chiai simplemente estuvo muy confundida y algo asustada.

"Pero de todas formas… Vemos que la encontraste a tiempo. Con eso ya podemos volver al cielo de inmediato."— Dijo Elemiah al ver a Chiai detrás de Nebol.

Ambos fueron a rodear a la pobre Chiai con sus afiladas lanzas. Esto no era nada normal y ella parecía no comprender este acto hostil por parte de aquellos ángeles.

Estaba sintiendo miedo… Mucho miedo.

"Lista para volver al cielo."— Dijo aquel ángel que le estaba apuntando con una lanza.

Sin duda esto… Se iba a poner muy feo.

…—O—…

* * *

**[INTUICIONES]**

_En el presente…_

Cerca de los pasillos, en algún lugar de gran edificio de la fiesta.

"Porque aún tengo un mal presentimiento en este lugar."— Comento un pequeño dragón de color morado, mientras volaba por el lugar.

Por los pasillos… Un pequeño dragón morado apareció de la nada. Cansado de esperar en la entrada de el gran edificio de la fiesta.

"¿Dónde te habrás metido ahora?... Hyoudu Issei."— Dijo con preocupación. "Desde que entraste de esa manera, no pude evitar sentir que me había perdido de algo muy grande… ¡Cielo!, creo que debí seguirte después de todo."— Exclamo el pequeño dragón algo decaído.

Todo el lugar quedo hecho ruinas y eso era visible para el dragón con solo observar las mesas y la comida desparramada.

El seguía volando buscando a su pequeño pupilo, preocupado y algo desconcertado… ¿Cómo era posible que se haya desaparecido sin dejar rastro?

Pero él no se iba a rendir a un si encontrar respuestas.

Después de todo…

"Además tengo que entregarte esto. No sé cómo fue que lo dejaste caer tan fácilmente."— Dijo el dragón tras meterse a una nueva habitación.

De la garras del dragón, el tenia colgando un collar con cadena de oro y un símbolo de rosa. Una joya tan especial y muy bella para ser olvida.

Pero de todas formas…

La noche aún era muy larga, aun había tiempo… Por el pequeño dragón morado, siguió buscándolo por un buen rato.

…

* * *

_A las a fueras de la frontera del primer cielo._

El desastre era indescriptible y demasiado atroz.

Un camino de destrucción fue lo único que había quedado como huella de la ira de uno de los grandes.

Edificios, casas y demás moradas fueron nada más que victimas ante tal catástrofe.

La personificación encarnada del poder… O mejor dicho…

"Pufff!"— Escupió los restos de polvo que tenía en su boca.

No era algo tan difícil de mencionar. Él estaba plantando en lo profundo de una muralla de granito blanco. Se pudo notar que el impacto fue tan poderoso, que sus alas se incrustaron dentro de la misma muralla.

"¡Increíble!"— Dijo aquel joven de cabello rubio. "…Creo que esto será motivo para remodelar otra vez el cielo."— Estaba sonriente.

Delante del pobre desgraciado. Había aparecido un joven con ojos de color verde y unas ropas sacerdotales especiales y extendiendo unas 10 pares de alas blancas al rededor.

Sonriente y algo despreocupado, este se hizo presente en ayuda de uno de los líderes.

"*_Suspiro_*… ¿Q-Qué haces acá?"— Le contesto desinteresando Rafael.

"Vengo a ayudarte y a llevarte al hospital."— Le dijo extendiéndole la mano. "No sé qué cosa paso, pero por algún razón siento que algo muy gracioso te paso en la fiesta."— Le contesto de manera satírica el joven Joker.

Rafael sabía que la actitud de Dulio, no era nada más que la de un sinvergüenza holgazán, que lo único que lo podía mover de su comodidad… Era nada las cosas interesantes.

"…¿Te vas a reír de mí? O ¿Me vas a sacar de una ves de acá?"— Le contesto molesto el gran serafín.

"No te molestes… Ahora lo hago."— Dijo el Joker en reacción a este. "Pero mientras tanto… ¿Me podrías contar de lo que me perdí en la fiesta?"— Le pregunto sonriente.

Y de esa manera… Dulio hizo su buena obra del día.

…

* * *

**NOTA:** Si leíste hasta acá …Muchas gracias.

Sé que me demoro en escribir los capítulos, cada uno me sale más largo que el anterior por alguna razón. Normalmente yo creo que el capítulo que viene sería más corto debido que en mi cabeza no parece tan largo.

Para lo que están al tanto de mi FB… Saben que esto iba a hacer más largo. De hecho me estoy guardando la pelea en el cielo para que tena su propio capitulo y que por FIN, si POR FIN… Sea el final de esta larga saga de un flash back eterno.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, este capítulo fue centrado en el pasado de Chiai y los motivos por el cual inicio su condena a muerte. Los que vieron el adelanto, creo que saben cómo va hacer de triste todo eso, pero bueno… Por ahora me despido.

También quiero hacerles presente que la próxima semana estoy en examenes, por lo cual no creo poder publicar nada y sobre "Defense Memories"… Voy a dar los resultados cuando publique un capitulo para esa historia.

Sin más… Nos vemos hasta la próxima.


	25. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles F-1

**Si pensaron que ya lo había abandonado, pues desemejen decirles que lamento desilucionarlos.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. Intente resaltar lo más importante.**

**Espero que les guste y esperemos que no demore mucho la próxima vez.**

**PD: Les recomiendo escuchar TERCER CIELO- YA NO CREZCAS MÁS ...Cuando lleguen a los recuerdos de Miguel.**

* * *

**[EL DÉBIL SUSPIRO DE UNA PEQUEÑA VIDA]**

…"_Encuéntrame_"…

**[Mi pequeña y linda hermana]**

Un domingo cualquiera por la mañana.

La vista era muy buena y sobretodo este centro comercial estaba muy concurrido… No tengo idea del porque escogí este lugar, a pesar de que se encontraba muy lejos de mi casa.

¡A verdad! ¡Qué despistado!...

— Permítame, señor.

— Ok.

Ahora mismo estaba en la caja registradora, mientras aquella joven tomaba mis compras y los pasaba por el registrador.

¡Ya recuerdo! ¡Ya recuerdo!... Yo vine acá, porque este en el único lugar en donde vende el pastel con crema dulce de nubes.

…Aquel postre que tanto ama Gabriel. Si fuera por ella, esa sería su desayuno, almuerzo y cena… A pesar de que ya estaba por cumplir los 17 años, parecía aun una niña.

— C-Creo que la consentí demasiado.

No podía evitar esta culpa, por mi ella todavía actuaba como una niña o peor, una engreída.

Ella ya estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad… Solo faltaba un año para que sucediera eso y que pronto tome el cargo que le corresponda.

No sabría decir si fue bueno idea o no el hecho de que ahora le siga consintiendo en todo lo que me pide, pero… ¡¿Cómo podía negarme entonces?!

Debo admitirlo… ¡Mis pequeñas hermanas son mí debilidad!

— A ver, señor. — Me dijo la cajera. — Está llevando un kilo de helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate de la marca YOMI-YOMI, dos cajas medianas de fresas bañadas en leche condensada, galletas con sabor a manjar con relleno de chocolate, tres barras de chocolate blanco con maní, granos negros de café para hace capuchino europeo, un pie de limón, dos cajas de té verde oriental con galletitas caseras de regalo y gelatina con flan cubierta de crema batida de chantillí… ¡Vaya!

¡Si realmente tengo una gran debilidad! Nunca creí que tuviera que comprar todo eso, pero, a diferencia de otra ocasiones… Esta vez sí era una ocasión especial.

— Bueno, señor… ¿Desea algo más?

— ¡Si! — Le conteste. — Casi se me olvida, pero quiero ese pastel de crema dulce de nubes para llevar por favor.

— De acuerdo, pero ¿No tendrá problemas al llevar tantas cosa? — Me pregunto aquella joven, mientras saca el pastel del exhibidor.

Era muy amable por preguntar, a decir verdad, no tenía idea como llevar todo esto a mi casa debido a que estaba todo muy lejos.

— De hecho, creo que me excedí esta vez.

— No se preocupe, señor. Nuestro negocio tiene solución para este tipo de problemas.

— ¿En serio? — Le pregunte aliviado.

— Si. — Me dijo ella. — Veras… Usted nos da la dirección de su domicilió, un grupo de ángeles por delivery llevaría todo sus comprar a su casa.

— Esos es muy conveniente… ¿En dónde puedo anotar mi dirección?

Luego de eso, aquella joven me saco un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel en la cual empecé a anotar la dirección de mi casa.

Y cuando termine.

— ¿Mhm? — La señorita reacciono algo extrañada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Tuve que preguntar.

Parecía extrañada debido a lo que había leído en el papel, por lo cual en ese momento me había dado cuenta de algo que no tenía conocimiento.

— No es nada grave, sino que este lugar queda un poco lejos… A lo mucho demorara uno hora en llegar.

¿Una hora?... Bueno, Gabriel no va estar en casa, sino hasta que termine su entrenamiento o al menos que ella decida ir más temprano.

Así que…

— No hay problema. Yo estaré esperando pacientemente. — Le conteste muy tranquilamente.

— Entendido, señor… Entonces déjeme y ahora llamo a los demás para que se lleven sus compras.

Y entonces… Aquella joven agarro un transmisor y en pocos minutos llegaron un grupo de ángeles que trabajan en ese lugar.

Cada uno me saludo de manera muy cordial y empezaron a guardar mis compras en cajas seguras y luego se marcharon.

— ¿Esta seguro señor qué no quiere que se lleven el pastel también?

— No se preocupe, esto prefiero llevarlo yo…

— De acuerdo… Vuelva otro día.

— Gracias.

Y de esa manera… Con mi pastel en los brazos, decidí caminar poco por la ciudad del .

No siempre tengo la oportunidad de tener un día libre como hoy, al menos hoy quería olvidarme de todas mis responsabilidades como el líder de los ángeles y quise caminar un rato.

— De todas formas… Estar en la casa sólito no me gusta mucho. Al menos hasta que lleguen con mis compras, voy aprovechar y ver que cosa más puedo llevar a la casa.

Ahora mismo estaba vestido de una manera informal, por lo cual sería algo más fácil para mí el poder caminar por esta ciudad sin ningún problema.

Camine sin rumbo alguno por unos minutos en esta ciudad.

No lo sé, pero esto era algo relajante y algo nostálgico.

— ¡Oh!... Recuerdo este lugar.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me trajeron a un parque que conocía muy bien. Lleno de árboles y bellas flores que adornaban todo este lugar…

— Este lugar no ha cambiando nada. — Dije al sentarme en una banca. — Ya han pasado 18 años y únicas que han crecido son ellas.

Este parque… Este fue el primer lugar en donde lleve a mis pequeñas cuando ambas comenzaron a caminar por su cuenta.

…Recuerdo que Gabriel lloro mucho cuando aquel helado de chocolate que se le cayó al suelo, yo no tenía mucha experiencia cuidando niños y por lo cual no sabía cómo calmarla en ese momento. Por eso estaba Chiai con ella, ya que para calmarla, ella le dio su helado y le ayudo a limpiar su vestido.

También recuerdo que por accidente. Chiai sufrió un accidente y se hizo pipi en mis hombros mientras la cargaba.

Ella intentaba ser muy fuerte, pero al final termino llorando porque pensó que la iba a regañar muy severamente por eso.

Pero al final… Ese día termine comprándole ropa nueva. Gabriel se rio mucho y Chiai le dio un coscorrón dejándole un chichón.

— Jajaja! …Recuerdo que ese día ambas comenzaron a pelear y no se hablaron por todo un día.

Esa fue la primera vez en que ellas se habían peleado muy seriamente. Gabriel tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza que le dolía mucho y Chiai tenía marcas de dientes en ambos brazos.

Recuerdo que ambas no querían ni mirarse a los ojos, pero a pesar de ser tan pequeñas su orgullo era muy grande… O al menos ellas querían hacerme creer eso, ya que, después de todo… Ninguna soporto el no hablarse y ambas pidieron disculpas por sus acciones.

A pesar de ser tan pequeñas e inocentes. Ellas sabían que una necesitaba de la otra para sonreír…

— Realmente los años no pasan en vano. — Dije al sentirme satisfecho.

Aquellos recuerdo irreemplazables los he atesorado cada momento de mi vida. Ellas llenaron de color mi vida cuando llegaron a mis brazos, pero ahora… Como un simple suspiro de la vida.

— Ahora Gabriel esta por convertirse en una Serafín y ya falta tan solo 3 meses para que Chiai vuelva a casa. Yo no puedo quejarme, ellas han estado creciendo muy rápido y me alegra que estén por convertirse en ángeles de bien…

A pesar de que un estemos en plena guerra con los demonios… Una guerra que ha durado desde que tengo uso de razón.

La vida ha sido muy buena conmigo al darme esta paz. El mejor regalo que recibí fueron ellas… No puedo quejarme ante cielo y no puedo quejarme y por eso yo…

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

Unas fuertes campanas se escucharon a gran magnitud.

Volví a la realidad tras escucharlo.

— ¿Campanadas?... ¿Acaso eso eran las campanas de la entrada del cielo? — Estaba confundido.

Eso fue algo extraño… Hasta donde tengo conocimiento no ha habido ángel alguno que haya salido del cielo estos días.

Por lo cual…

— Creo que será mejor que vaya a ver que pasa.

Me levante y me fui en forma directa a las entras del cielo. A pesar de que este era mi día libre, yo no podía obviar algo como esto.

Salir sin permiso y sin que lo sepa… ¡Algo no estaba bien!

…

* * *

_**10 minutos después.**_

En las entradas de la gran muralla del cielo.

Los ángeles encargados empezaron a comenzar su trabajo.

— Veamos… Son 10 de la mañana del tercer día de la creación. Las puertas del cielo están siendo abiertas de acuerdo al protocolo establecido por ley.

— El área está libre de peligro de enemigos. No hay demonios cerca a más de 10 kilometrados de las murallas del reino de Dios, momento preciso para abrirlas sin ningún peligro.

Los ángeles estaban sentados frente a sus ordenadores, monitoreando todo las medidas adecuadas para cumplir con su orden.

Los ángeles que estaban cuidando las murallas, estaba mirando fijamente todo el lugar como si de halcones buscando a su presa se tratara.

— Registro aceptado… Capitán de la orden de elite de los tronos, Nebol y sus tres subordinados perfectamente identificados.

La computadora estaba dando el último registro de acuerdo a formalidad establecida de aquel procedimiento burocrático.

Los soldados entonces fueron al frente de las puertas de oro que se estaba abriendo. Ellos estaban a los costados para el recibimiento de sus camaradas.

Las lanzas hicieron ruido al chocar con el frio piso de cerámica de mármol de cuarzo platinado. Cumpliendo la formalidad de seguridad… Aquellos seres se pusieron tan rígidos e inmóviles como si fueran estatuas de piedra hechas por un genio escultor.

Y adentrándose a las entradas de aquella frontera de luz.

— ¡Vamos muévete!

— ¡IYAA!

De un fuerte jalón brusco. Aquel soldado había jalado con mucha fuerza aquella cadena de oro que sujetaba las manos de aquella pobre niña de rostro sucio, lo cual provoco que ella se golpeara las rodillas con el suelo.

— ¡No la jales de esa manera! — Grito su capitán.

— ¿Por qué actúas tan benevolente con una traidora?

— ¡Hasta que no se demuestro lo contrario, ella todavía sigue siendo inocente!

— ¿Inocente?... — Pregunto amargamente su subordinado. — Eso lo veremos cuando lleguemos a la cámara de justicia, capitán.

La tención estaba creciendo entre ambos ángeles por discrepancias mutuas. Más aún era por la poca racionabilidad que había dentro del capitán Nebol ante sus hombres.

…¿Ser amable con ella ahora era lo mejor?

No sabía cómo responder a eso y más aun con todo lo que el sabia de lo que había encontrado en la tierra.

Aquella información que él y ella sabían… Por lo cual…

— N-No te preocupes, por favor…— Le dijo ella volviéndose a poner de pie.

— C-Chia-san— Le contesto como su viejo amigo.

Aquella pequeña ángel no quiso causar más problemas y sin reproches se puso de pie al lado de su custodio. Sin mostrar queja alguna, sin ninguna muestra de dolor en aquel acto.

— Veo que eres más sumisa que un cachorro recién nacido. Al parecer no eres tonta para no saber la situación en la que te… ¡Mmmh*!

Mientras su custodio intentaba mostrar su superioridad como la persona que tenía el control en ese momento.

La mirada de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos al sentir tal presencia.

Las computadoras y las máquinas de aquel cuarto de control estaban sacando chispas y empezaron a sufrir mucho daño por esa fuerza tan grande.

El aire se empezó a sentir muy pesado y denso, como si una esencia demasiado penetrante empezara a invadir todo lo que pudiera respirar con una presión tal… Que hasta los mismos soldados empezaron a querer caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Un energía tan fuerte de enojo y de ira…

— ¿P-Por qué ahora? — Dijo el capitán muy frustrado.

Sus hombres, quienes hace unos momentos se mostraron firmes y recios… Ahora habían tragado su saliva y dieron pasos atrás de su capitán, quien era el único que aún se mantenía ante aquella presencia tan amenazante.

Era normal sentir esa sensación… Los ángeles más antiguos lo conocían. Sabían que aquella presencia se había encontrada dormida hace más de 17 años.

Solo aquellos privilegiados, o mejor dicho, simplemente desdichados… Tuvieron aquella horrible experiencia de conocer en carne propia la otra mirada de aquella sonrisa tan amable.

— ¡No! — Dijo la pobre con miedo al sentirlo.

Su cuerpo tembló. Sentía un helado sentimiento que había atravesado su corazón de golpe.

Las computadoras explotaron y los ángeles decidieron hacerse a un lado…

Una luz poderosa entro con mucha fuerza… Y un simple parpadeo.

— ¡Mmhmmm!

El capitán Nebol, sabía que delante de él se encontraba la única persona que odia haber creado tanto temor en los corazones de más de 50 ángeles a la vez.

Una mirada tan fina que cortaba el espíritu de cualquier valiente. Un par de hermosas alas doradas ardiendo como el sol… Un aura dorada que bañaba aquella furia de su corazón.

Frunciendo el ceño y mirando a la pobre niña de cabello dorado…

El segundo al mando… La mano derecha de Dios… El Líder de todos los ángeles…

— ¿Díganme qué demonios está pasando acá? — Pregunto con una gran autoridad en su voz.

La mirada que no había sacado en más de 17 años. Aquella sonrisa tonta y relajada que representaba un paz y alegría entera, simplemente ese día se había desaparecido.

En ese momento… Chiai, simplemente no pudo reconocer a la persona que le había criado con tanto amor durante todos esos bellos años.

…

* * *

**[EL PECADO DEL SILENCIO]**

En plena sala de Justicia.

Eran las 10 de la mañana del tercer día de la creación.

La luz de la mañana alumbraba aquella sala helada con un manto cálido.

La acusada estaba en medio de todo, bajo la luz de aquel sol radiante que salía de aquella gran ventana. Con la cabeza baja y una mirada caída, la pobre ángel estaba sintiendo que todo su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar en tan solo unas pocas palabras.

Las cadenas de oro eran muy pesadas, por lo cual ella no intento si quiera moverse para hacer un leve ruido.

El silencio era muy tormentoso y tenso… Los demás solo observaban a lo lejos. El capitán Nebol y sus subordinados estaban bajo la entrada del podio derecho de los supremos.

Al lado izquierdo de la pobre niña de cara sucia… Se encontraba un calmado y poco expresivo Miguel, quien solo se quedó parado y sin decir nada y con los brazos cruzados de una manera paciente. Su mirada se escondía bajo aquella sombra tenebrosa de sus sentimientos y su sonrisa no estaba.

La hora del juicio había llegado. Las almas presentes eran simplemente meros testigos que estaban presenciando unos momentos algo tensos y muy fuertes.

— De acuerdo al informe entregado por mis soldados. Ellos te encontraron cerca de unas montañas del norte del valle de los 5 grandes caminos, con las mismas ropas que estas usando ahora, sola y algo sucia el primer día de la creación del noveno mes de este año.

— Si. — Contesto cabizbaja la pobre.

— Bien…— Dijo aquel viejo ángel al terminar de leer la primera línea de aquel documento. — Para serte sincero. No tenía la intención de que te volviéramos a ver de esta manera… Realmente estas muy diferente a lo que veías hace unos 3 años.

El frio tono voz era muy obvio por parte de aquel viejo ángel. Su mirada era afilada como un espada que quería penetrar el alma de la pobre acusada.

En si… Aquellos tres tenían los mismos sentimientos sobre ella. Una carga de reproche y muy fuerte pesar que solo podía se expresa en las siguientes palabras.

— Vamos al grano. — Dijo el viejo ángel del centro. — Mi estimada, la razón de todo esto ya lo debes saber… Nosotros tres enviamos a nuestro cuerpo especial de elite a la tierra, tenían unas cuantas preocupaciones debido a que el ejército de los demonios se empezó a concentrar cerca del área en donde estabas. Pensamos al inicio que esto sería un gran dilema por lo cual decidimos actuar rápido y por lo cual te mandamos a buscar para proteger el tesoro de la santa paloma, pero ahora resulta que hubo un acontecimiento inesperado a la hora de leer el informe…

Aquel sabio estaba siendo breve en lo que quería decir, ya que sabía que ese tipo de acciones se tenía no se podía tomar con una simple acción de mando, sino que tenía que estar bien fundamentada en las intenciones que tenían.

Más aun sabiendo que Miguel estaba presente en ese momento.

— De acuerdo al trabajo de campo y pericia de nuestros soldados. Chiai, la guardiana N°15 del tesoro de la santa paloma blanca, se te encontró un día en solitario cerca de la entrada de las 5 grandes montañas …Y por lo que veo, tu cuerpo tiene rastro de la esencia asquerosa de un demonio, pero de acuerdo a lo investigación… Esta esencia no es de un demonio cualquiera, es una esencia diferente a lo de una demonio normal... Nosotros, el tribunal de los tronos, te queremos hacer la siguiente pregunta…— Dijo con tono muy frio y seco.

Aquellas declaraciones solo estaban poniendo la situación más tensa de lo normal. La pequeña ángel no quería mirar al frente y de hecho tenía algo de miedo al ver sus piernas temblar por recordarlo.

— ¿Una esencia demoniaca? — Dijo sorprendido el líder de los ángeles.

Rápidamente miro con temor a su pequeña hermana quien permanecía en un gran silencio.

— Dinos con sinceridad. — Pregunto el viejo ángel de la derecha. — ¿Con que clase de demonio te encontraste en la tierra?

Aquella pregunta no pudo ser más que tormentosa.

Sus labios empezaron a temblar por no querer decir aquel nombre que solo le traía un dolor en sus recuerdos.

Aquella heridas en su corazón le empezó a doler. Aquellos momentos tan humillantes y tan difíciles… Ese momento todo venía a su cabeza.

Por lo cual ella cerro lo ojos e intento ser valiente para no llorar.

— ¡Por favor!... ¡Respóndenos de una vez! — Dijo insistente aquel juez que la estaba juzgado.

El líder de los ángeles, Miguel, simplemente estaba en silencio al ver como su pequeña hermana menor le costaba mucho responder…

Nebol sabía perfectamente que eso no era parte del plan. Si eso seguía así, si ella decía algo más de lo que no quería.

Pero aun así… Ella sabía que no tenía otra elección que seguir hablando y afrontar su mala suerte.

Y con un voz miedosa…

— Y-Yo…— Dijo titiritando. — Yo me encontré… Con un Bael.

Al decir aquel nombre. Ella logro que todos en ese lugar abrieran los ojos como platos por la gran impresión.

Ese no era cualquier nombre de un demonio…

Bael… El único nombre que podía poner a cabeza al todo el cielo y sobretodo la mayor amenaza que tenían el cielo.

La cabeza de la 7 grandes potestades… La familia más poderosa del inframundo.

— ¿Q-Qué? — Dijo con un tono muy pálido Miguel.

El rostro de Miguel cambio a un color blanco enfermo. El enojo que tenía pronto cambio al de un dolor en el pecho, e incluso fue tanto esa sorpresa que parecía que se le quería detener el corazón al oírlo.

Incluso los soldados se asustaron al oír. Solo Nebol volteo la mirada al ver que lo había hecho, lo había dicho.

— ¿T-Te encontraste con los Bael?...

— E-Eso no puede ser. No lo creo…— Dijo impactado el viejo ángel de la izquierda. — Esos sanguinarios… Ellos no son capaces de dejar con vida aún ángel, no importando las circunstancias.

La fama del de los Bael era tal… Que incluso el mismo Miguel lo sabía a la perfección.

Aquella familia controlaba el ejército más grande del inframundo. Sus acciones eran tan deleznables y atroces, que el mismo ejercito de los cielos no estaba tan loco de hacerles frente cara a cara.

Que un ángel haya salido con vida de ellos era lo más absurdo e impensable. Y más aun tratándose de un ángel que nunca fue entrando para luchar como ella.

Pero entonces… La duda empezó a rondar por la cabeza de todos en ese momento al sentir algo que no encajaba.

Por lo cual y sin esperar más… Solo había una pregunta en donde todo se iba aclarar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Y con tono de ira y algo desesperada.

— ¿D-Donde está la caja? ¡Respóndeme de una vez!— Pregunto furioso el viejo ángel del centro.

Aquella pregunta nunca recibió la respuesta debida.

Chiai simplemente decidió no decir nada. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y cerro sus ojos para no ver más todo esto.

Miguel sabía que algo no estaba bien. Al ver a su hermana de esa manera, no pudo evitar pensar en la respuesta que ella iba a dar

Él sabía que no podía pelear de igual a igual con un demonio, ni mucho menos con un Bael…

Sus pensamientos ahora mismo lo comenzaron a atormentar de tal manera, que no pudo evitar sentir una desesperación en todo su cuerpo. Él quería ir y preguntarle el mismo… ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, pero a la vez no quería escuchar una respuesta tan difícil que podía dejarlo en un estado de shock.

Sus piernas se pusieron como hielo, estancándolo en el frio piso de aquel tribunal.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no nos contestas?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con la caja?!

La furia de aquellos viejos, no era nada más que una desesperación en solo pensar en lo peor.

Aquella caja que tenía que cuidar… Aquel tesoro que tenía que la esperanza de salvar al cielo… Malos pensamientos y feos deseos empezaron relucir en un miedo, que solo provocaba un frio en todo su cuerpo.

Aquel silencio era tormentoso… Aquella verdad que solo provocaba temor al futuro de todos.

— ¡Rayos! — Dijo desesperado uno de los Tronos. — ¡Contestanos de una vez!

Con una gran ira, aquel ángel agarro su maso y le lanzo con mucha fuerza a la pobre Chiai… Quien ese momento.

**POOOMMMM!**

— ¡IYAAAA!

El mazo fue y le abrió la cabeza.

Aquel golpe había provocado que su propio peso le ganara y que cayera de rodillas. La sangre empezó a recorrer todo la parte derecha de su rostro; su rostro comenzó a formarse un camino de sangre.

Por lo cual aquel viejo ángel…

— ¡Debes tener mucho valor para hacerle eso a mi hermana en frente mí! ¡No!

El líder de los ángeles ahora mismo estaba mostrando una mirada helada que hacía temblar hasta los huesos. La arruga de su nariz estaba se forman más y más debido a la cólera del momento.

— ¡No te metas en esto, Miguel! — Dijo enojado aquel viejo del centro del podio.

— ¡¿Crees que te voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieres?!...

Miguel había sacado una voz firme y muy imponente. Se estaba desconociendo a si mismo…

De su mano empezó a crear una bola de poder muy inestable. Estaba formándose entre sus dedos, recorriendo toda la palma de su mano.

Sus intenciones no eran nada más que hacerle daño. No sé le podía reconocer… No era el mismo hombre que sonriente y con una tonta mirada relajada.

Ahora mismo estaba mostrando una letal amenaza con su mirada. Una sombría presencia que solo quería imponer temor al corazón de todos.

Fue por esa misma razón que los demás no quisieron hacer nada. Los soldados estaban temblando y se escondieron detrás de su capitán, que para su sorpresa él también se había quedado inmóvil por todo eso.

Aquellos ángeles recién lo estaban conociendo… Era su primera vez viéndolo.

— ¿Qué estupidez crees que haces? ¿Acaso te has olvidado quién eres?...

— Se quién soy… Y sé quiénes son ustedes. Eso no tiene nada que ver en esto.

— ¡Ciego!... — Grito uno de los viejos. — ¡Tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo! ¡Eres la mano derecha del altísimo!

— ¡Dios me dio a mis hermanas para cuidarlas! ¡No pienso dejar que nada malo les pase!

La ira de Miguel estaba creciendo de manera increíble. Aquel poder estaba tomando forma de una lanza de luz.

Él se estaba dirigiendo a paso lentos, pero letales a aquellos quienes quieran lastimar a su pequeña hermana.

Tal vez era la primera vez que Chiai veía de esa manera tan irracional a su hermano mayor. Nunca se hubiera imaginado una reacción tan fuerte ante esto.

Miguel estaba a punto de explotar. Parecía una bomba de tiempo fuera de control.

— ¡NECIO! ¡IMPRUDENTE!... ¿Acaso quieres proteger lo indefendible?... Esa mocosa, esa niña que amas con todo tu corazón… ¡NO ESO MÁS QUE UNA TRAIDORA! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES IR EN CONTRA DE DIOS?!

— Ksss! ¡CALLATE!

Aquella lanza de luz empezó a crecer más y más… Aquella fuerza estaba empezando a arder en todo su cuerpo. Aquella mirada de furia marcaba el deseo de eliminar y acabar con todo esto.

No había duda… No había error… Miguel simplemente quería acabar con ellos, sin tener en cuenta la consecuencias que esto podría llevar…

Por lo cual… En un intento desesperado…

— ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

Una voz rugió en los oídos de Miguel.

Un cuerpo pequeño lastimado… Aquella pequeña niña de ojos caídos

Ella se había lanzado entre lágrimas a detenerlo. Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza con sus delgados brazos blancos, las lágrimas empezaron a bañar sus ropas… Ella estaba triste, ella no quería esto… No quería ver esto.

— C-Chia… ¿A-Acaso tú? — Dijo al recuperar la conciencia.

Ella estaba llorando como si se tratara de un bebe. Indefensa y muy frágil… Ella solo…

— (Llorando)… T-Tú no eres así… T-Tú eres bueno…

Fueron más que suficiente aquellas palabras para alcanzar su alma.

Bajo su mano desapareciendo la lanza. La ira de su corazón se perdió en el olvido…

Su pequeña hermana estaba delante de él aferrándose con mucha tristeza a sus ropas… Él podía sentir la fuerza con lo que hacía y como podía esconder su rostro en él. Tal vez fue gota que había rebasado el vaso.

Ella se estaba conteniendo tanto… Las ganas de llorar, las ganas de pedir ayuda, la ganas de no más tristeza… El recordó que nunca la había visto así.

Y al verla de esa manera… Tan indefensa…

— Y-Yo…

Una lágrima empezó a recorrer su rostro. No pudo aguantarlo y le dio un fuerte abrazo de amor.

En su mente vinieron todos aquellos recuerdos de la etapa más hermosa de su vida.

Se había desatado miles y miles de recuerdos felices que han vivido. Todos esos días de luz y hermosura… Regaños y castigos… Sonrisas y juguetes…

…"_Mi casa… Mi hogar… ¡Al fin pertenezco algún lugar!_"

…"_¿En serio? ¿En serio me lo puedo quedar?... ¡Gracias, hermano! ¡Te quiero mucho!_"

…"_(Llorando*)… L-Lo siento mucho… No quería mojarte… ¡Hey! ¡N-No te rías Gabriel!_"

…"_Tenemos miedo… Q-Quédate acá… Duerme acá…No nos dejes solas… Aguuua!_"

…"_¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mí! ¡Feliz…! ¡Hey! ¡N-No te comas mi pastel, Gabriel! ¡G-Gabriel! …Aguuuuauauaa!_"

…"_No me quiero de casa… Voy estar sola en ese lugar grande._"

…"_Te lo prometo… Estudiare mucho y pronto estaremos juntos como una familia otra vez._"

Cada momento… Cada historia que el atesoraba.

No quería que la hicieran daño… No quería verla sufrir…

No quería verla llorar… No quería verla triste…

Aquel abrazo de padre cubría todo el cuerpo de su pequeña hermana que no quería dejar ir. Aquel dolor de sentir que si la soltaba, seria para no verla nunca más…

Aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo en el fondo de su corazón… Fue tal vez el peor de toda su vida.

Si la soltaba ahora… Si dejaba que ellos se la llevaran…

Aquella fue la decisión más triste de su vida…

— ¡Y-Yo! ¿Q-Qué puedo hacer?...

Miguel… El ángel de la amable mirada y rejalada sonrisa.

Simplemente se derrumbó al ver que ya no pudo hacer nada por ella.

…

* * *

**[DECISIÓN]**

Este camino no era algo quería… Yo no lo había deseado. No lo quería.

— ¿P-Por qué? ¿P-Por qué?...

Estaba muy alterado con todo esto y no sabía que hacer.

— ¿Dime porque no dijiste nada?... ¡Chiai!

Los nervios me ganaban y mi mano no me para de sudar. Mi mente estaba más que sumergida en un lago de preocupaciones y dudas…

Ella… Ella que ahora estaba encadenada en aquella presión blanca. Sus pies y sus manos abrigados con aquel frío acero de una habitación tan horrible.

Débil y sin fuerzas… Ni siquiera quería moverse para nada. Su cabellera ocultaba aquella mirada perdida y sin brillo. Abrazada por un cruel destino.

— Lo siento…— Me dijo débilmente.

— ¿Lo sientes?... ¿Por qué dices una tontería como esa?... ¡Eres tonta o qué! ¿Qué te pasa?

No podía controlar la fuerza de mis palabras. Era desesperación y miedo que había dentro de mi corazón que no podía ocultar.

— ¿Sabes en donde estas ahora?... Este es el palacio de Marfil, idiota. Tu vida… ¿Por qué quieres perder tu vida de esta manera?...

Era obvio que sentía mucho miedo en este lugar. Esta prisión… Este lugar era a donde llegan los que alguna vez levantaron su mano en contra de Dios.

El lugar en donde eran atormentados por sus pecados, noches de tortura y castigos eternos… Lugar para las basuras del mundo…

— Te condenaron por inquisición… La pena máxima que se le puede dar a un traidor, y lo sabes muy bien. Ni siquiera… Miguel-sama puede hacer algo… No has hecho nada malo, pero aun así tú… ¿Por qué tienes que aceptar todo eso?

No podía evitar morderme los labios cada vez que recordaba esa horrible condena. Me daba ira al ver su rostro sin expresiones, sin ninguna emoción alguna de miedo… Era como si ella lo hubiera aceptado con gran devoción su muerte.

Ella lo sabía… Yo lo sabía… Ella era inocente y sin culpa alguna, pero a pesar de todo eso… No hacía nada.

Sus labios se mantuvieron cerrados desde que salimos del tribunal de los tronos.

La obligamos a separarse de Miguel-sama… La arrastramos a este lugar porque ella no dijo nada.

Pero a pesar de todo eso… A pesar de que ella era muy consiente de todo lo horrible que le iba a suceder.

Ella levanta su mirada, y con breves palabras.

— ¡Por qué lo prometiste! — Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

— …

Aquellas palabras me hicieron retroceder unos pasos por la imprecisión. No dije nada porque mis palabras se atraparon dentro de mi garganta.

— Me dijiste que estaría bien… Que él estaría sano y salvo pasara lo que pasara… Por eso yo…

— ¡ERES UNA TONTA! — No pude evitar gritarle. — ¡Es solo un humano! ¡Un ser inferior como un insecto!... ¿Por qué insiste en proteger algo tal inservible cómo su vida?... Él ya te olvido cuando le borraste su memoria, ya no sabe nada de ti… Incluso en sus momentos más privados, el si quiera pensara que alguna vez exististe o estuviste a su lado… Y aun sabiendo todo eso… Sabiendo esa cruel verdad… ¡Aun así decides perderlo todo! ¡Tú orgullo! ¡Tu familia! ¡TU VIDA POR ÉL!

Sabía que estaba siendo muy cruel. Mi corazón solo quería hacerla recapacitar… Hacerla ver que no valía la pena la vida de un simple ser mortal.

Su vida era como un simple paso… Como un abrir y cerrar de ojos para nosotros. Un simple recuerdo de un ser que paso como el viento en nuestro rostro.

Ella apenas tenía 18 años… Recién estaba empezó a vivir… Un ángel que no ha vivido como debía de ser, pero aun así… No lo entendía… No comprendía su razonamiento y sus intenciones.

Quería hacerla recapacitar a toda costa… Quería hacerla entender que no valía la pena, un sacrificio inútil como eso.

Pero a pesar de todos mis intentos… Todas las formas que pude para hacerle entrar en razón y para que diga la verdad…

Al final… Ella solo me dice.

— Puede ser verdad lo que dices. — Me dijo algo debilitada. — Él ya no me recuerda, no sabrá que alguna vez existí, que compartimos momentos lindos y divertidos, enojos y peleas… O que estoy condenada para protegerlo, pero aun así… Nebol… Mi corazón está en paz, y aun si termino siendo odiada o despreciada por todos, si Miguel-sama o Gabriel me llegan a odiar por haberles ocultado eso… La razón de todo esto… El motivo del porque ya no me importa de lo que me puede pasar ahora en adelante… Es solo porque lo amo… Y a pesar de que él nunca lo vuelva a recordar, yo si lo hare… Para mí eso… El haberlo salvado… Me feliz…

Las palabras de Chiai… Aquellas palabras que no podía entender por más que quisiera…

¿Amor?... Ella hablar de amor, de amarlo. Un simple sentimiento que había provocado que ella diera su vida para salvarlo.

Aquel humano… Ese mortal… Realmente él…

— Chiai… Sabes que si yo salgo de acá, si salgo de esta habitación ahora… Tu dolor va comenzar… ¿Sabes lo que vas a pasar? ¿Verdad?

De mi rostro se podía notar que estaba algo asustado por solo imaginar el comienzo de esta horrible verdad.

Nadie iba a tener compasión de ella… Con tal de lograr que ella diga en donde estaba la caja de la santa paloma. Los tronos ordenaron a los ángeles hacerlo por cualquiera de los medios posibles, aun siendo de las maneras más horribles que uno puede pensar.

Chiai estaba sin escapatorias. El dolor que iba a sentir desde ahora… Pero a pesar de saber todo eso… Ella, en lo profundo de su corazón.

— Por eso te pido perdón. — Me dijo sonriente. — Sé que no querías que esto pasara, perdón por arruinar todo.

A pesar de todo… Ella se empezó a preocupar más por mí que por ella.

Soy de lo peor… Ella era la que estaba encadenada y la que iba a sufrir, pero era yo el que tenía miedo y estaba temblando.

Sentía impotencia y culpa por todo eso.

Pero a pesar de eso… Solo una pregunta venía a mi mente.

Aquel humano… Aquel mortal… ¿Cómo fue capaz de haber robado tu corazón amiga mía?

Llegar a tal extremo, como para dar tu vida por él…

Chiai… No mueras.

….

* * *

**[SE BUENA]**

No había pasado más que unas 5 horas desde aquel momento trágico.

— Nananana!

Era de tarde y el sol estaba despidiéndose de aquel día para dar paso a la noche.

Una dulce melodía empezó resonar por todo aquel pasillo lleno de alegría.

Una bella mujer con proporciones voluptuosas estaba tarareando alegremente mientras seguía su camino.

Mostrando una hermosa sonrisa como ninguna. Ingenua y muy inocente, ella caminaba a ver su querido hermano antes de ir casa.

Sin saber nada… Sin conocimiento… Ella estaba haciendo la rutina de su vida.

— Hola! — Dijo sonriente al abrir la puerta.

Ella había llegado al lugar en donde estaba donde trabajaba su hermano mayor.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entro a la oficina.

Ella vio a su hermano parado frente al gran ventanal, como si estuviera contemplando todo el bello paisaje desde el palco de su despacho.

Pesaba que estaba descansando y que quiso relajarse un poco, y entonces ella empezó a charlar con él de lo más normal.

— Miguel… Miguel…— Dijo alegremente. — No creerás como me fue hoy. Veras al aparecer todos estaban encantados conmigo, me elogiaron y me dijeron muchos halagos… Mis maestros están contentos con mi desempeño y el señor Metatron me regalo este dije… ¿No crees que es lindo?

Ella parecía estar muy feliz del día que tuvo. Empezó a tocar algunas cosas del escritorio de su hermano como de costumbre.

Con aquella bella mirada y dulce voz… Seguía relatando todo el buen día que tuvo en su entrenamiento.

Quería ser elogiada por el también para que terminara su día de la mejor manera posible.

— Espere que me des mi premio… ¡A verdad! ¿Me compraste mis dulces?... No sabes las ganas que tengo de comer mi helado y mi pastel, tomar un buen baño caliente y…

— ¿Qué haces acá?

En ese momento… Ella había sido interrumpida por la voz seca de su hermano en ese momento.

Se creó un pequeño silencio en ese momento. Ella se sorprendió en ese momento por eso.

Normalmente… Cuando ella venia, el siempre esperaba a que termine de contarle como le fue su día, y luego él iba le decía… _"Vaya… Eso es increíble. No te preocupes compre tus dulces…"_

Lo acompañaba hasta que terminara sus cosas y luego se iba a casa juntos… O al menos eso era la idea.

Pero esta ocasión… Algo estaba pasando.

— Ya te lo dije… No. — Le dijo Miguel sin verla a la cara. — Cada vez que termines tus cosas ve de directo a la casa.

Esa no era la misma voz calmada y tranquila que él tenía siempre. Parecía más a la de alguien serio y un poco frío.

Gabriel se sorprendió por eso y puso las cosas de su hermano en su escritorio inmediatamente.

Dudosa y algo sorprendida…

— ¡Eh! — Reacciono ella. — Pareces que estas algo pensativo y te interrumpí… ¡Discúlpame! — Dijo ella ya más obediente.

Se paró formalmente delante de él, Esto no había pasado nunca y era muy extraño.

— Solo ve casa. — Le dijo por última vez.

En ese momento ella se empezó a preocupar por ese extraño comportamiento de su hermano… No entendía del porque estaba tan serio y mucho menos algo distante.

Sintió que su voz no era la misma de siempre y por lo cual…

— ¿M-Miguel?... ¿Te sucede algo? — Pregunto algo tímida mientras juntaba sus manos por los nervios.

Él no le contesto, y ella intento seguir debido a que algo no estaba bien.

Su corazón empezó a presentir algo mal, y de a poco ella empezó a acercarse a su querido hermano…

Lenta y algo confundida… Levantando su brazo queriendo alcanzarlo…

— ¿Miguel?... — Pregunto por ultima vez.

Intentando llegar a él… Llegar a una respuesta… Aquella gentil y cálida mano que solo buscaba transmitir la mejores intenciones del mundo.

— …..Mmmh?

**CRACKK CRUCK!**

Un movimiento violento se hizo de repente.

Al verlo simplemente no podía creerlo al verlo.

Miguel dio un giro y agarro la mano de su hermana antes que le tocara el hombro. Tenía una mirada filada y un rostro más que serio… Sus ojos se contrajeron tanto, que parecía no tener color ni brillo en ellos.

Ella no podía entender eso… Y mucho menos cuando aquel hermano gentil y amoroso, le estaba aplastando con mucha fuerza su mano.

— ¿Por qué no me obedeces? — Le dijo muy enojado.

El dolor empezó a venir pronto. La mano de Gabriel empezó a ser apretada con más y más fuerza… Esto nunca había pasado.

— …Hasta cuando vas hacer lo que se te da la regalada gana ¡Ah!... ¿Acaso eres sorda o tonta?... ¡Hasta cuando! ¡Dime hasta cuando vas seguir actuando como una niña malcriada!... ¡Hasta cuando tengo que aguantar tu inmadurez! ¡Crece por Dios! ¡Crece de una vez! ¡No eres una maldita niña, eres un adulto!...

Al final había explotado y de una manera sin igual.

Miguel, quien era conocido por su gran quietud y gran paciencia… Ahora mismo parecía un hombre desenfrenado y dominado por la frustración.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba siendo dirigida con un sentimiento muy hiriente a la pobre Gabriel, quien parecía intentar entenderlo…

Por cada palabras que salía… La fuerza de su mano aumentaba.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos empezaron a salir debido a que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando… ¿Realmente se había portado tan mal para ser castiga?

Sus mejillas empezaron poner de color colorado y sus ojos empezaron a hincharse por las lágrimas de sus ojos.

— ¡Au!… Miguel me duele. — Decía en un intento de que la soltara.

Su voz se estaba empezando a quebrarse por la tristeza. Sus piernas estaban cayendo debido a que estaba asustada por todo eso.

Ella no podía reconocerlo… No podía decir que el que le estaba lastimando era su querido hermano, que durante tanto años le crio con mucho amor.

Parecía otra persona… Una persona completamente diferente que nunca había conocido en su vida.

Y cuando más y más apretaban su mano… La pobre ya no pudo aguatar más aquel dolor de sus huesos quebrándose.

— ¡MIGUEL ME DUELO! ¡POR FAVOR SUELTAME!... ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!

Ella entonces empezó a dar pequeño golpes con su otra mano al pecho de su hermano de una manera desesperada.

No eran ni fuerte, ni mucho menos con otras intenciones…

Ella solo quería que la soltaran… Quería que ya no la lastimara más…

Sus ojos empezaron a ser rodeados por un gran cantidad de finas lágrimas, y entonces…

— Mmmp! — El vuelve en sí.

Aquellos ojos perdidos y sin brillo desaparecieron de golpe.

Miguel había regreso a sus 5 sentidos debido a aquellos pequeños golpes, y sin esperar nada más el suelta rápidamente su pequeña hermana.

— (Llorando) …¡Mi mano!

Gabriel había retrocedido unos pasos atrás. Empezó a sobarse su mano, que al verlo esto se había hinchando y había ganado un color purpura por el maltrato.

Ella estaba llorando mucho… No había hecho nada malo… Y él lo sabía muy bien.

— Gabriel…— Dijo en voz baja.

Ya no podía hacer nada… El intentar pedir disculpas tal vez era lo mejor, pero parte de él le costaba hacerlo.

Ya que por otra parte… Esto era una forma de regaño y de castigo a su pequeña hermana.

Era verdad que lo había estado desobedeciendo, pero por otro lado… ¿Acaso no fue drástico con ella?

Él pensó eso… No quería dañarla y mucho menos hacerla llorar.

Muchas cosas estaban en su cabeza… Pensamiento que no lo dejaban tranquilo desde esa mañana tan trágica.

No quería cometer ningún error… Quería llevarla por el buen camino y no cometer el mismo error otra vez…

Tal vez fue por eso que supo que había fallado enormemente. Que no había segunda oportunidades ahora…

Lo hecho, hecho estaba… Y al no poder decir nada más que eso.

El levanta su mano y acerca una pequeña carta mágica su oído.

— Disculpen…— Dijo hablando en ese pequeño circulo mágico. — ¡Por favor me podrían traer dos escoltas de la entrada!

— ¡Eh!... — Reacciono muy confundida su hermana.

Termino de hablar y se dio la vuelta nuevamente al ver la vista delante del ventanal de su oficina.

Y antes que su pequeña hermana volviera a preguntarle algo… El simplemente…

— Ellos te llevaran a casa… Cuando llegues cena lo que está en el refrigerador. Calientas tu comida y no me esperes por favor. Duerme temprano.

Ella había dejado de llorar en ese momento… Él le dio la espalda y simplemente dio la señal de que esto ya había acabado.

Gabriel, sin decir nada, se secó su rostro y muy triste empezó a salir de la oficina de Miguel sin despedirse…

Sobándose su mano… Ella obedeció.

Y cuando por fin llegó la escolta por ella. Miguel, en completa soledad… Su mente y su boca, solo pudieron decir con una gran melancolía…

— Solo se buena…

Mostrando su verdadero deseo en ella.

Con gran culpa y gran dolor… Esa noche el no llego a dormir a su casa.

…

* * *

**[LA MAÑANA DE MI ÚLTIMO DÍA]**

No he sido capaz de comprenderlo, aun por más que lo pienso.

Ya ha pasado muchos días y aun no lo entiendo y mucho menos puedo hallar la razón de estos sentimientos que tengo dentro de mi corazón.

Me duele mucho… Siento que mis fuerzas se pierden de poco a poco y que la ganas de irme a dormir son mucho más fuertes.

Era como si parte de mi estuviera muy cansando y sin ganas de seguir adelante por más que lo intento.

Miro al cielo y solo puedo suspirar profundamente mi tristeza. Viendo al horizonte lejano y azul… En donde todo se pierde a lo lejos de aquel océano celestial.

Buscando algo… Esperando algo… Miro cada mañana sentado en esta colina como una rutina diaria.

Realmente no me importa perder mi tiempo de esa manera. De hecho, esto era la única manera que puede apaciguar aquel sentimiento que clavaba mi corazón vacío.

Abrazando mis rodillas y sintiendo la briza de esta pradera… No dejo de ver aquel cielo azul con mucha pena.

— No me había sentido así desde que perdí a mi madre o cuando abandone a mi padre… No es normal. Esto no es para nada normal.

Me rascaba mi cabeza por estas confusiones y dudas.

¿Qué era lo que me hacía sentir tan miserable?... ¿Qué era eso tan doloroso que me atacaba y dejaba tan vulnerable?... ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Sentí desde lo más profundo de mí ser… Un vacío muy grande, un hueco que no podía ser llenado nuevamente.

Aquel sentimiento de dolor y tristeza que había regresado en mi corazón… Realmente yo… No…

— ¡Ey! ¡¿Hasta cuándo te vas a quedar sentado sin hacer nada?!

Un grito molesto hizo resonar mis oídos por aquella horrible voz en mi quietud de ese apestoso.

— ¿E-Eh? — Reaccione al verlo. — ¿Y tú qué quieres? — Dije de mala gana.

— ¡Este infeliz! — Me dijo levantándome su puño. — Encima que te vengo a avisar para ir a comer… Tienes las agallas de ser arrogante, no rufián.

— ¿A quién mierda llamas rufián?... ¡Tú oloroso!

— ¿A quién llamas oloroso imbécil?

— ¿No sé?... Por qué no preguntas a las pobres plantas muertas de por allá.

— ¡Suficiente!

Ese momento… Ese apestoso y yo no lo aguantamos y comenzamos a pelear. Ambos comenzamos a golpearnos de manera indiscriminada, tanto así… Que ambos comenzamos a rodar por esa colina en donde estábamos.

Nuestros puños, patadas e incluso mordiscos no eran más que el inicio de esto… Ya que, al momento de estar rodando por la colina tan empinada como esta, nosotros íbamos a gran velocidad.

Chocábamos contra rocas, arbustos, troncos y uno que otro animal también se unía a la pelea.

Sin importar que tan duro lo golpee, este idiota me lo devolvía incluso más fuerte.

Realmente era un dolor de cabeza el tener que hacer esto casi todos los días… ¿Cómo es que siempre terminábamos de esta manera?

— ¡A-Arrepiente maldito rufián!

— ¡Oh, rayos!... ¡No me hables a los ojos! ¡ARDEN! ¡ARDEN!

¡Eso era jugar sucio! ¡Su olor era tan fuerte que me quemaba la visión!... ¿Enserio? ¿Acaso Mamoru no sabía lo que era el aseo?

¡No! ¡Claro que no!... ¡Alguien quien que guarda carne en su ropa no conoce eso!

Pero no importa… A pesar de eso… ¡Le voy a dar su merecido!

…..

* * *

_30 minutos después…_

Después de aquella estúpida pelea.

— (Llorando*)… M-Mi carne, idiota. — Dijo un adolorido y muy triste Mamoru.

— (Llorando*)… Silencio. — Le conteste mientras me quitaba la piraña de mi trasero. — Yo que culpa tengo que esas pirañas se lo hayan comido.

— (Llorando*)… M-Mi carne! — Empezó a llorar como un niño.

Yo no tenía idea que esto iba a pasar y de hecho… ¡Quien comenzó la pelea fue él! ¡Fue por culpa de él que terminamos en un estanque de pirañas!...

Y es más, fue gracias a mí a que use esa carne para salvarnos… ¿Así que de que se queja este desgraciado?

¿Por qué tenía que sentirme culpable después de todo?... Mejor dicho ¡Bien hecho! ¡Muy bien hecho!

Al final no pude evitar burlarme de él por lo infantil que se estaba comportando ahora, pero bueno… Al final es mi amigo ¿Qué podía hacer yo con eso?

Luego espere 10 minutos para que se calmara y para por fin ir a casa. Aunque hubo algo bueno al final…

Al aparecer el olor de Mamoru bajo un poco debido a que entro al agua. Creo que eso fue lo único bueno de todo este loco día.

Solo espero que Kokoa no nos golpee por demorarnos tanto.

…

* * *

_10 minutos después…_

Dicho y hecho…

**KAM POUMMMK!**

Sin duda esto no era el mejor de mis días. Ya era muy malo el haber llorado una vez… Pero ahora.

— (Llorando*) M-Mi cabeza… M-Mi cabecita…— Dijo Mamoru mientras se sobaba su cabeza rodaba por él suelo.

— (Llorando*)… Piedad… ¡Solo ten piedad! ¡P-Por favor! — No para de rogar.

Ahora mismo estaba en una posición en donde pedir perdón no era suficiente. Sabíamos que habíamos hecho mal… Eras muy traviesos.

Kokoa se dio cuenta de eso y sin pensarlo mucho… Ella le reventó el palo de bambú en la cabeza de Mamoru.

— Moo~~…— Dijo la pobre niña. — …¿Por qué no pueden portarse bien?... ¡Miren sus ropas! ¿Cómo creen que voy a arreglar esos agujeros?

— Ya sé… Con más tela e hilo.

— Mamoru-kun… Se ve que aún no te he castigado lo suficiente.

Ella nos regañó por mucho tiempo… Y tenía razón para ello.

Kokoa es quien nos hace las ropas y traerlas casi destrozadas le produjo mucho coraje. Tanto fue esta vez su coraje, que el pobre Mamoru termino más tonto de lo usual.

Pero aun así…

— ¡Prometemos portarnos bien! — Dijimos al mismo tiempo como hermanos.

Kokoa solo no dijo que tuviéramos más cuidado y que cuidáramos las ropas de ahora en adelante debido a que pronto empezaría hacer frío en las montañas.

— (Suspiro*)… Bueno, de todas formas no podía esperar mucho de ustedes… Pero que importa…

Luego de eso… Kokoa empezó a prender una fogata con ramas secas que había de árbol cerca.

Esto significaba que ya era hora de la comida.

— Tengo hambre… ¿Me pregunto qué cosa va a preparar Kokoa-san?

— No lo sé… Pero no me importa… Cualquier cosa que ella hace es delicioso.

— Esta que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo rufián.

Nosotros estábamos esperando de manera muy paciente a Kokoa, quien simplemente salió a traer lo que había conseguido para la comida.

Últimamente… Ella quería hacerlo sola y no nos pedía mucha la ayuda. De todas formas no me podía oponer tampoco.

Y entonces… Mientras nos calentábamos en el fuego.

— Miren… Miren lo que conseguí. — Dijo la linda voz de Kokoa.

Kokoa ingreso con algo muy grande en sus brazos…

— ….ahhhh

— ….ahhhh

Tanto Mamoru y yo nos quedamos impactadas al verlo.

El cuerpo pequeño de Kokoa estaba siendo cubierto por la mitad debido a que sus brazos estaban…

— ¡QUÉ HUEVO! — Dijo Mamoru emocionado.

Ambos nos levantamos por la impresión y fuimos a verlo más de cerca.

Mamoru se ofreció a cargar el huevo debido a que los brazos de Kokos se habían cansado.

— ¡Ajam! — Dijo muy feliz Kokoa. — …Me lo encontré cerca de acá en una cueva muy grande… No sé de qué animal es, pero sin duda será muy delicioso.

— ¡SI! ¡Te amo Kokoa!... ¡Te amo mucho!

— ¡Ey!... Al menos dímelo a mí y no mirando al huevo.

Mamoru se puso a bailar por todo el lugar con el huevo en sus brazos, mientras Kokoa por su parte empezó a buscar una roca para romperlo.

Yo por mi parte no podía dejar ver aquel enorme huevo que tenía Mamorua en sus brazos.

Era muy grande y se me hacía muy difícil saber y por lo no pude pensar en… ¿Qué animal tiene un trasero tan enorme como para sacar un huevo así?

Intentaba e intentaba, pero no podía llegar a una respuesta correcta por más que pensara.

**CRACKKK!**

Eso fue el sonido de una piedra haciéndose pedazos.

— ¿Q-Qué? — Reacciono Kokoa con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Cómo es posible esto?

La roca que había golpeado al huevo se hizo trisas al primer golpe. No era para normal y mucho menos que pudiéramos entender del ¿Por qué?

— S-Seguro agarraste barro seco… ¡A ver déjamelo a mí! — Dijo Mamoru al bajar el huevo.

Esta vez Mamoru agarra una piedra más grande y con toda su fuerza va y golpea al huevo.

**CRACKKK!**

El sonido fue más fuerte.

— ¡E-Eh! — Reacciono al no poder creerlo.

El resultado era el mismo. La piedra se había hecho añicos frente a ese anormal huevo.

— Vaya… No me esperaba algo como esto.

— Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos?

Ambos parecían estar más que confundidos por la situación del huevo, pero por mi parte…

— Mhhhmmm!

No sabía del porque no estaba haciendo nada y solo me quedaba viendo a ese enorme huevo…

Mis pensamientos tampoco me empezaron a ayudar mucho. De hecho, esto era muy fuerte… Era como un sentimiento de alerta o peligro, pero… ¡Eso no tenía sentido!

Me sentía algo nervioso y demasiado inquieto por la simple presencia de ese huevo… No sé… No lo sabía… ¿Por qué estaba teniéndole miedo a ese huevo?

La angustia empezó a ser más y más fuerte… Podía sentir el sudor recorriendo todo mi cuerpo por este frío que estaba tocando lo profundo de mis huesos.

Y entonces… Cuando sentí que esto era mala señal.

— ¡GUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRWWWW!

Pudimos escuchar la voz de un gran monstruo.

Aquel rugido desgarrador hizo que todo el lugar temblara y que el fuego se apagara, provocando que estuviéramos en oscuridad.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Q-Qué fue eso? — Dijo Mamoru quien decidió ir rápidamente a la entrada de la cueva.

Kokoa se hizo para atrás debido a que se había asustado.

Y por mi parte… Yo… Por alguna razón extraña me fui al lado de enorme huevo.

— N-No hay nada afuera…— Dijo Mamoru algo asustado.

— ¿E-Estas seguro?... — Pregunto Kokao asustada.

— No… No hay nada… ¿Cómo entonces eso es posible?

Ambos no podían ponerse en calma y no los culpaba… Aquel rugido era muy horrible y tanto que producía mucho miedo el pensar a tipo de bestia le pertenecía.

Grande, horrible y fea… Con aquellos cuernos y afilados colmillos que salían de esa hedionda mandíbula…

Ojos afilados como el cuchillo y alas horriblemente grandes que tapaban el sol… ¿Un momento?

— ¡Eh! — Reaccione de golpe.

¿Espera?... ¿Por qué me estoy imaginando a la bestia de esa forma?

No era que yo conociera algo así, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ahg!... Mi cabeza.

Me agarre la cabeza por que sentí un inexplicable dolor punzante en ella. No sé que me pasaba, pero esto fue…

— ¡Oh no! — Escuche la voz de Mamoru en grito. — ¡Lo que está en el cielo!... ¿Qué rayos es eso?

— ¿Qué dices?

Me olvide de esta molestia y me fui directamente al lado de Mamoru. Ahora estábamos en la entrada de aquella cueva.

Y entonces… Al ver al cielo directamente.

Aquel frío que recorría que penetraba mis huesos… Aquel dolor de cabeza y todo mi cuerpo…

En ese momento… Todo ese sentimiento. Todo esa inquietud… Todo se volvió en un mar de miedo que empezó a invadir **mi** corazón.

— ¡Q-Qué!

Abrí mis ojos al no poder creerlo.

Mi voz no salía de mis labios y sentía que estaba empezando a faltarme el aire debido a todo esto.

El cielo… En el cielo ahora mismo había una enorme figura que estaba volando en círculos cerca de nosotros.

Alas enormes y de color negro… Tan grande como aquel monstruo que había en mi cabeza… No ¡E-Espera!... ¡Esta preocupación! ¡Esta preocupación empezó a ser más fuerte que antes!

Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué siento que no era la primera vez que sentía algo así?

Mis manos no paraban de temblar y mis piernas estaban tan pesadas con las rocas. Esa criatura que estaba volando en lo alto de los cielos…

— GUAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

— ¡Oh no!

Y entonces reaccione de golpe y jale a Mamoru conmigo a lo más profundo de la cueva por puro instinto..

— ¡Vámonos ahora mismo! ¡Salgamos por la parte trasera y llévate a Kokoa y protégela!

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye!... ¡Espera!

— ¿Acaso quieres morir?... Si no nos vamos ahora…

Y entonces…

**BOOOOOMMMM!**

La tierra tembló como si de un terremoto tratase.

El impacto fue tal, que en ese momento tuvimos que movernos a toda velocidad antes de que aquella cueva empezara a caer sobre nosotros.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Estaba corriendo por mi vida… Agarre el enorme huevo y sali a toda velocidad junto con mi familia.

Mamoru sin pensarlo… Cargo a Kokoa en sus brazos y ambos empezaron a ir más rápido por el miedo.

— ¡Rayos!... ¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso? — Pregunto Mamoru asustado.

— Mamoru-kun… Nii-sama…— Kokoa estaba asustada.

No podía explicarlo bien… Porque ni yo mismo lo entendía del todo. ¿Qué era esta sensación? ¿Por qué tuve que recoger el huevo y llevármelo?... ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a esto?

No sé, pero sabía muy bien que dentro de mí que esto no era la primera vez que sentía una sensación tan horrible como ahora…

Ya que…

— ¡Salgamos de aquí!

Aquella bestia… Por alguna razón, se me hizo familiar.

….

* * *

Mientras tanto en lo más profundo del bosque.

— (Fatigando*)… E-Eso no… E-Eso no es buen para mi salud.

Mamoru estaba más que cansando, por lo cual no cayo rendido al suelo. Mientras tanto Kokoa le estaba dando algo de aire con una hoja muy grande.

— Lo siento… Debí correr por mi cuenta. — Dijo muy culpable la pobre.

— (Fatigando*)… ¡Eh! ¡Ey no llores! ¡N-No llores!

A pesar de todo. Estos dos estaban más que animados, olvidándose por un momento que un monstruo nos estaba buscando.

— (Fatigando*)… C-Creo… que… Creo que lo logramos. — Dije mientras ponía el huevo en el suelo.

Me senté en el huevo y me puse a descansar un poco. Tenía que pensar en que íbamos hacer ahora…

— Nii-sama… ¿Crees que estemos a salvo ahora?

— N-No lo sé…— Le conteste preocupado. — No tengo idea, pero por alguna razón ese monstruo nos encontró ya una vez… y lo puede volver hacer.

— T-Tienes razón en eso. — Me dijo Mamoru. — Ahora que lo pienso… Esa bestia apareció de repente al frente de nuestra cueva, cayendo del cielo como una roca al aun acantilado destrozando todo a su paso.

— Eso lo pensé también y ahora que lo dices…

En ese momento los tres nos vimos al rostro y sin más… Ambos nos habían percatado al ver lo simple que era.

— ¡EL HUEVO! — Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Eso era… ¡Era el huevo! ¡Aquella bestia no era nada menos que una madre en busca de su cría!

— ¡Ah! Ya entiendo… Ese feo monstruo es la mamá de ese huevo. — Dijo Mamoru pasando de listo.

— No hay otra explicación… Entonces por culpa de este huevo. — Dijo al verlo más de cerca.

No pude evitar esta cólera y termine pateando al huevo por todo lo malo que nos estaba pasando.

Pero creo que me había dejado llevar demasiado. Debido a que…

— (Llorando*)… Y-Yo… Y-Yo lo siento… N-No quiera causar esto…

Kokoa se puso a llorar de manera desconsolada. Cayo de rodillas y sus lágrimas no paraban… Creo que mis palabras le habían herido.

— N-No Kokoa… No es tu culpa. — Dije rápidamente. — ¡Tu no sabías! ¡Solo querías que comiéramos bien! ¡No es tu culpa!

Kokoa poco a poco empezó a dejar de llorar. Empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas de sus ojos y recuperándose.

— ¡¿Qué no?! — Me dijo ella muy tiernamente.

— Claro que no… — Le conteste.

Menos mal que no la hice llorar. Ya de por si me estaba sintiendo muy mal por el hecho de ella misma se culpaba de todo esto, y no era del todo así.

Por eso… Tenía que solucionarlo lo más pronto posible.

Por eso y sin más… Solo una cosa se vino a mi mente antes de que esa bestia se presentara otra vez con nosotros.

Era algo tan sencillo, pero hacerlo…

— Bien…— Dije decidido. — Mamoru y Kokoa, nos separamos de acá en adelante… Sigan el camino rio a bajo… Y nos encontraremos más tarde.

— ¿Qué dices? — Me pregunto mi estúpido compañero. — ¿Por qué de la nada nos dices que hacer?

En ese momento solo una cosa se había venido a mi mente y por lo cual…

— Esa bestia solo quiere su huevo. Si ahora aprovecho y me llevo el huevo muy lejos de acá… No tendrá otra opción que seguirnos.

— ¡QUË! — Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Mamoru y Kokoa se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho.

— ¡Espera Nii-sama!... ¿Acaso estás loco?

— Si, idiota. — Me contesto Mamoru enojado. — ¡¿Realmente crees que te voy a permitir hacer tal tontería?! ¡No me hagas reír!

Sabía que no me lo iba a dejar fácil, pero no tenía otra opción… Esa bestia buscaba su huevo y si no hacía algo pronto.

— No me digan nada. Solo hagan lo que les digo…

— ¿Oye acaso me oíste?... ¿Tú crees que te voy a…?

— ¡YA CALLATE!

No pude evitar gritar debido a que ya estaba harto de eso. No había tiempo y no había otra forma… Ya que…

…

* * *

_**VISIONES!**_

_**El risco se había hecho pedazos… Aquella bestia la tenía atrapada.**_

— _**GUARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_

— _**¡A-Ayúdaaaa!**_

_**Una figura… Un niña… Ella…**_

…_**...**_

* * *

Mi corazón me golpeo muy fuerte.

— Solo váyanse a donde les dije. Yo voy a ir más tarde…— Le decía ahora más serio. — Esa criatura no nos dejara en paz hasta que nos descuartice o se lleve el huevo. Si nos quedamos juntos moriremos así de simple… No lo hagan más difícil. No quiero perder a mi familia otra vez… Por favor confíen en mí.

La decisión de mi corazón era más que obvio y no quería un no como respuesta… Parte de mi pensó en esta única forma.

Si podía atraer a la bestia con el huevo… El dejaría a Mamoru y a Kokoa en paz. Debido a que no importaba que ya no los buscaría…

No sé porque tuve este plan, pero por ahora solo podía poner toda esperanza en eso.

Eso era la única manera después de todo.

Y entonces…

— ¡Ya entiendo! — Me dijo Mamoru más comprensivo. — Pero escúchame bien, rufián. No te atrevas a romper tu promesa… Porque si lo haces, te buscare y te golpeare hasta que me duelan las manos… No te olvides de eso. Yo mis hare que vuelvas aun si es por las malas…

Mamoru ya me había entendido. Él sabía que yo no habla por hablar…

— Niisa-sama... — Me dijo muy triste Kokoa.

— No te preocupes por mí. Ya dije que volvería pasara lo que pasara… Además, yo conozco este lugar ya que pase muchos años viviendo solo por estos lares… Prometo que volveré.

Ella tan dulce cuando quería serlo. No había duda que su alegría era la que nos daba fuerzas a Mamoru y a mí.

— Entiendo, nii-sama…— Me dijo ella ya más sonriente. — Entonces… Te esperaremos donde acordarnos…

— De acuerdo. — Le dije sonriente.

¿Cuántas veces ya me he tenido que separar de ellos?... Esto ya era una mala costumbre de mi parte.

Pero… Yo sé que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.

— GUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

— ¡Oh no! — Dije asustado. — Vamos… Ya vayan yendo, yo me iré por este lado para llamar su atención…

Entonces… Tomamos caminos separados, pero no nos dijimos adiós.

Tenía que encontrarme con aquella bestia y llevármela lo más lejos posible… Tal vez a un acantilado o algo la parte más alta de una montaña…

Pero que raro… Una parte de sentía que no había hecho esto antes. Eso de correr a toda prisa por mi vida y salvar a…

— ¡Mhmm! — Pare de golpe.

¿Qué me sucede? Ahora mismo no… No pares por cosas como estas.

Volví a correr… Pero unos extraños sentimientos empezaron a brotar en mi corazón ahora.

Era cálidos y a la vez…

— ¡Es enserio! …¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?

Ya no quise darle más vueltas al asunto, por lo cual desidia no hacerme caso y continuo con lo que tenía que hacer…

…

* * *

Vamos a ver. Estoy dentro de un bosque lleno de grandes y gruesos árboles.

— Bien… Bien… Por el momento estoy a salvo.

Había corrido como un desgraciado a toda velocidad. Tenía el huevo en mis brazos y por nada el mundo pensaba en soltarlo.

Sé que esa criatura ahora debe estar buscándonos. Y lo más probable sea que aun este tomando una dirección para seguirnos.

— Veamos… ¿Por alguna razón esa criatura nos puede encontrar? Tiene que haber algo, no creo que solo sea pura casualidad, tiene que haber algo.

Sabía que no podía perder mi tiempo en ponerme a pensar en esto, pero debía encontrar una forma de llamar su atención y que no me mate en el intento.

— Esa una criatura que vuela por los cielos con enormes alas en forma de murciélago… Una mirada asesina y unas garras capaces desollarme de un golpe… ¡Entonces acercarme a ella no era una buena opción!

La única ventaja que tenía ahora, era este bosque llenos de fuerte arboles con troncos tan grandes como un oso… Incluso para esa criatura como esa. Esto le causaría algunos problemas.

Pues entonces ya estaba decidido lo que tenía que hacer.

— Voy a atraerla por esta parte y cuando tenga la oportunidad dejo el huevo y me voy para que no me mate.

Si… ¡Esa era la mejor idea! La criatura solo quería el huevo y no a nosotros. La única razón por la que nos busca era porque nos ve como amenazas ante su cría y por lo cual no dudaría en matarnos. Si podía hacerlo bien, pronto nosotros estaríamos a salvo otra vez.

— GUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

— ¡Estaba más cerca de lo que pensé!

En ese momento decido moverme al escuchar temible rugido que hizo temblar todo. Pero mientras corría para llegar a esa criatura… Una pregunta vino de repente vino a mi cabeza…

— ¿Cómo iba a llamar su atención si tengo las manos ocupadas?

¡Mierda! ¡Eso era un problema!... Y eso no era todo lo malo ahora que lo pienso.

— Este huevo es pesado y llevarlo conmigo de esta manera… Waa!

Pare de correr al ver mi temible estado. Si ahora mismo iba cerca de la criatura… Posiblemente me asesine antes de que pudiera hacer algo… Me puede aplastar, me puede desgarrar o simplemente comerme para recuperar el huevo.

Estaba pensado en todas las posibilidades posibles de como ella me mataría sin antes poder escapar.

— ¡Esto es malo! ¡Muy malo!

Mi puse nervioso y el pensar en esas cosas no me estaba ayudando.

Mi corazón empezó a latir del espanto y más aún por el hecho de que no estaba tan lejos aquella bestia maléfica.

El pensar que podía morir de la peor forma…

— ¡Hay mamá!... — Dije mientras sentía una sonrisa paralizante en mi cara.

No tenía para nada de tiempo ahora. Por eso tenía que pensar rápido…

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!... Debe de existir alguna forma para que llame su atención sin que me mate en el intento.

Mire por todos lados… Y lo único que veía era piedras, ramas, hojas secas, arboles, lianas y un palo cubierto de hormigas.

Y al ver todo lo que tenía a mí alrededor. No pude evitar sentirme muy mal.

— ¡Nada más esto!... ¿Acaso quiere que vaya y pelee agarrando palo con un grupo de valiente hormigas?... Si esto es una broma de la naturaleza. Pues déjeme decirle señora que se vaya a la mierda.

Ya me había puesto como un loco hablando al aire. Sabía perfectamente que nadie estaba en ese lugar y quejar por eso no me ayudaría en nada.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!... — Estaba sufriendo mucho. — Yo sobreviví mucho tiempo solo en lugares como este. Muchas veces escape del peligro con simples cosas…

Mi cerebro me estaba doliendo por mucho pensar... ¡Esto era muy angustiante!

Podía sentir los grandes pasos de esa bestia que se estaba acercando cada vez más y más…

Trague saliva y no pude evitar temblar por esto. Tenía poco tiempo… Realmente muy poco…

— ¡Rayos! — Dije desesperado. — Tengo una piedra, árboles y esta tonta liana… ¿Para algo deben servir?… ¿Verdad? …Mhm!

Y entonces… No sé como, pero en ese momento… Una idea vino a mi cabeza de golpe.

Deje el huevo a un lago y rápidamente recordé algo que me había olvidado… Y eso era…

— Es verdad…— Dije al tocar la liana. — Las lianas tiene una increíble resistencia para soportar cosas pesas, pero también son flexibles al momento de estirarlas…

Yo lo sabía debido a que muchas veces tuve que cargar madera en mi espalda con esto. Vi las piedras y note que algunas tenían el tamaño de mis puños…

Y entonces… Pensando en todo las posibilidades.

— Creo que tengo una idea.

No era lo mejor, pero al menos era algo… Ya lo tenía planeado y si esto funcionaba como lo pensaba.

— Voy a volver con ustedes. Como sea lo hare.

Solo espero… Que todo salga bien.

…

* * *

Bien… Bien… Ya todo estaba listo.

— Uff! Sí que fue difícil, pero lo logre. — Lo decía mientras baja de ese árbol.

No sé cómo lo había hecho a tiempo, pero sin duda lo logre…

Ahora mismo había amarrado una gran liana en dos árboles formando de esa manera un pequeño elástico, en lo cual colocaría una piedra y lo lanzaría en contra de esa criatura.

De esa manera llamaría su atención golpeándola con una piedra de una distancia segura y me daría el tiempo para poder dejar el huevo a su vista y poder escapar sí que me haga nada.

— Sin duda soy el mejor. — Me estaba alegando a mi mismo.

Pero no podía cantar victoria ahora, debido a que para comenzar con el plan… Primero tenía que ver a aquella bestia.

Entonces… Volví a subir a lo más alto de un árbol y de manera muy cuidadosa.

— Bestia… Bestia…— Decía mientras miraba sigilosamente.

Mire a mis alrededores como un halcón buscando su presa. No podía ocultar que estaba muy nervioso por todo eso, pero…

— ¡Ah! Aún estaba lejos.

Aquel monstruo aún estaba un poco lejos. Podía ver que estaba destrozando varios árboles con sus garras con mucha facilidad, sus pasos volvían puré todo lo que tocaba y que con su colmillos devoraba la rocas y las hacia polvo de manera indiscriminada.

Trague saliva al no esperar algo como eso.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No es momento para salir corriendo como un cobarde! ¡Tengo que ser valiente!

— ¡Rayos!... — Dije muy asustado. — Más vale que Mamoru vaya me case un cerdo y que Kokoa desnuda me lave mi espalda cuando vuelva a casa.

Me limpie las lágrimas de mis ojos y desidia a continuar con el plan. Mis piernas estaban un poco temblando, pero aun con el poco de valor que tenía…

Agarre la piedra y la sujete fuertemente en la liana. Estaba dando pasos atrás esperando el momento indicado…

Si mi cabeza no me fallaba… Tan solo tenía que esperar un poco más para lanzar la piedra.

Solo un poco… Solo un poco más… y…

— ¡GUUUAAAAAARRRRR!

— ¡YA!

Cuando por fin lo había visto, yo solté la liana y la piedra salió volando con gran velocidad…

— Hora de irnos.

No quise perder el tiempo y antes de todo agarre el huevo y me fui corriendo sin mirar atrás. Yo sabía que la piedra le había golpeado, aun si no lo había visto… Sabía que le había dado en la cara.

Pues… Mientras yo seguía escapando.

**PAAAARKKKR! CRUACKKK! BOOOMMM!**

— ¡A-Ah!... ¡No! ¡No!

Estaba perdiendo el equilibrio debido a este temblor. Podía escuchar la horrible devastación que estaba pasando por mí detrás.

El aire se hizo más fuerte y podía notar que muchas rocas empezaron a volar violentamente.

Pero a pesar de eso sigue corriendo. Intente protegerme con los árboles y con sus grandes ramas intentaba sostenerme…

Me escabullía bajo las raíces salientes y saltaba sobre algunos escombros debido a esa devastación.

También podía escuchar el sonido de los troncos haciéndose pedazos como si nada.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser ese monstruo? — Pregunte algo arrepentido.

No sique voltear debido al miedo que tenía dentro. El solo imaginarme toda esa destrucción y a aquel monstruo. Solo harían que la poca valentía que tenía se perdiera.

Pero a pesar de todo eso. En mi camino… Mucho más adelante.

— ¡¿Es acaso?! — Dije mirándolo fijamente. — ¡Si lo es! ¡Es una salida!

Delante d mi podía ver una gran salida de esta inmenso bosque. Sentía que mi alma estaba volviendo a mi cuerpo debido a esa buena suerte.

— Solo un poco más… Si lo logro podre deshacerme de este huevo y adiós monstruo.

Un espacio abierto era lo mejor. Solo tenía que ser muy rápido al hacerlo.

No tenía que mirar atrás en ningún segundo y mucho menos parar de correr. Si yo salía de esta parte del bosque, sabía que podía dejar el huevo en ese espacio abierto y luego esconderme metiéndome al bosque.

La criatura miraría al huevo muy fácilmente y luego se iría ya que lo recuperaría. Ya no habría problemas y sobretodo…

— ¡No voy a morir! — Lo dije muy feliz.

El plan había funcionado… Solo estaba a pocos pasos más de que toda esta pesadilla terminase.

Solo a unos cuantos pasos más…

Y cuando ya casi estaba por salir y terminar todo este tormento.

**FLUNNNN!**

Salgo haciendo ruido entre hojas.

Y entonces, cuando creí que todo esto iba terminar.

— ¡Eh!

Mis piernas se plantaron de golpe contra el suelo. Esto fue debido a que… Si mis piernas hubieran seguido unos metros más.

— ¡Mentira! — Dije ahora asustado. — ¡Esto tiene que ser una broma!

Mis ojos no lo creían… No había ninguna forma de prever algo como esto. No esperaba haber terminado de esta manera.

Sujetando al huevo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Ahora mismo estaba parado enfrente de un gran acantilado sin fondo.

Sin salida… Sin lugar donde escapar. El plan… Mi plan había fracasado.

Pero si creí que eso era lo realmente malo.

**BROUMMM! CRACKKKK!**

— Tks!... — Intente cubrirme como pude.

Aquellos fuertes y gruesos árboles. Salieron volando como si nada… Las grandes rocas se hicieron más que pedazos.

La tierra se empezó a partir en dos… Y un gran temblor invadió todo eso.

Abrí un poco mis ojos y simplemente… Eso estaba acá.

Con una gran garra da un pisotón delante de mí. De su boca empezó a salir un vapor humeante y muy caliente como el fuego…

Mostrándome esa mirada llena ira…

— ¡GAUUUAAAARRRRRRR!

— ¡Tks*!

Intente cubrirme, pero era muy potente… Aquel rugido poderoso estaba arrinconándome.

Aquella criatura abominable… Aquel monstruo… ¡Esa bestia ahora mismo estaba delante de mí y no tenía por donde escapar!

….

* * *

**[REVELACIÓN]**

Esto ya me había llevado al límite de mi tolerancia.

Débil y frágil… Con olor a miedo que emitía todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto otra vez?... Y para colmo tenía que ser el mismo humano de la otra vez.

Esto ya era muy ridículo… ¿Cómo es posible esto?

Ese humano… Ese maldito ser que lanzo a mi hijo por ese acantilado la otra vez. Si no hubiera hecho algo esa vez… Sin tan solo no se hubiera metido con mi hijo en esa ocasión.

— ¡GUAAARRRRR! (Yo te hubiera devorado)

Pero esta vez… Ya no habrá otra ocasión y ni pienses en hacer lo mismo de la otra vez. Esta vez te voy a matar maldito humano.

Tú y los tuyos… Ya no serán capaces de arrebatarme a mi hijo.

…

* * *

— ¡GUARRRRRRR!

Sus rugidos se hacían más y más fuertes… Y cada vez me imposible si quiera el estar de pie delante de esa bestia.

Era realmente enorme… Ahora que lo veía de muy cerca.

Aquel monstruo parecía una pesadilla viviente. Me temblaban las rodillas y mi cuerpo quería desfallecer.

El sudor de mi cuerpo no paraba de salir… Y para mí, el si quiera cerrar mis ojos me era imposible.

A duras penas podía retroceder a paso muy lento. El huevo cada vez se me hacía más pesado… ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡Eso era lo que menos me importaba ahora!

Así que el huevo se me cae y ve rodando a un lado lejos de mí.

Mire para todos los lado, pero no había nada… Y atrás mío me estaba esperando un gran caída donde la luz del sol no llega.

— ¿Voy a morir? — Me lo pregunte realmente asustado.

No quería contestar a eso. No quería que todo esto terminara de esta manera… ¡Maldición! ¡Mamoru seguro va estar muy molesto conmigo y nunca me lo va a perdonar!

¡Kokoa! ¡Realmente quería verte como una mujer y que me laves la espalda!

— ¡Rayos!... Al final todo termina de esta manera.

No pude evitar sentirme indefenso e impotente… Sentía que algunas lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos y no era para menos.

Poco a poco podía sentir que ya se me estaba acabando el camino y cuando mire atrás… Sabía que ya había llegado el fin.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora… Tal vez… Al menos ahora…

— TKS*… Si voy a morir, al menos lo hare mirando al frente.

Si tenía miedo… ¡Demasiado miedo!

Pero a pesar de eso. Al menos quería morir como un valiente y no como un cobarde que resignándose por el final.

Sé que no hice todo lo que me hubiera gustado hacer, pero al diablo con eso…

— ¡Esta vez lo hice!... ¡Esta vez los salve! ¡Salve a mi familia y no abandone a nadie!...

No tenía porque arrepentirme por nada. Esta vez hice algo… No pude salvar a mi mamá… Y no pude hacer algo por mi papá, pero ahora…

— Los salve a ustedes… Y con eso yo ¡Puedo estar tranquilo!

Si muero ahora… Tal vez lo único bueno que tengo esto, es que pueda reunirme con mi mamá otra vez.

Sea donde sea… ¡Mamá! ¡Yo! ¡Yo sé que esta vez hice algo bueno!

— GUARRRRRR!

La criatura grito y levanto su enorme garra al cielo…

No paraba de mirarme con aquellos ojos de odio y furia… Lo iba a poner fin con tan solo…

**FLACCCCCKKK!**

La bestia lanza sus garrar en contra de mí y yo… Simplemente cierro mis ojos… ¡Y!

**BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

En ese momento… Grandes ondas de aire… Destruyeron todo el risco.

…

* * *

**BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Los árboles y la tierra empezaron a sucumbir… Los animales que estaban cerca de ese lugar comenzaron a huir de manera despavorida.

Un terremoto comenzó a destruir todo el lugar.

Aquel risco… Aquellas ondas de aire empezaron a arrancar los árboles y las rocas empezaron a volar desde lo más profundo de la tierra.

— ¡QUÉ! — Dijo aquella dragona. — ¡¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?!

Escéptica y sin ninguna pista del ¿Por qué? Todo eso estaba pasando…

Ella no esperaba algo como eso… ¡No lo podía creer y mucho menos asimilar!

Su garra… La su poderosa y fuerte garra había sido detenida como si nada.

Aquella garra que hacia polvo a las rocas gigantes y trataba como basura a los fuerte arboles…

Ahora mismo… Aquella poderosa garra.

— ¡TKS*!

Su fuerza estaba siendo detenida por un simple humano.

….

* * *

— ¿Pero que es todo esto?

¿Acaso esto era algo real?... ¿No era para nada un mal jugando con mis mente?

Este ser humano… ¿Cómo demonios pude detener mi garra como si nada?

Hace un momento no podía sentir nada de poder dentro de él y más aún me estaba mostrando un miedo a morir, pero ahora.

— ¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHRRRR!

— ¿Q-QUÉ? — Dije al ver que me había descuidado.

Estaba pensando tanto en eso que no pude sentir el momento que se estaba moviendo.

Él me había empujado con una enorme fuerza para atrás y me hizo caer contra el suelo de una manera vergonzosa.

— ¡Humano! — No pude evitar decirlo.

Lo juro no me esperaba una sorpresa como esta. Y al verlo mejor ahora…

Podía notar algo más que extraño… Lo cual me preocupo más.

Sus ojos habían cambiado de color verde como la esmeralda. Su cuerpo estaba siendo cubierto por violentas ráfagas de viento.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió y lo que menos tenía pensado en todo esto.

— ¡¿Por qué siento poder sagrado en ti?! — Reaccione muy impactada.

El poder de Dios… El poder de los ángeles… ¿Cómo era posible que un ser humano pueda tener tal poder?

Esto ya iba más allá de mi comprensión. No podía pensar de como y porque esto había sucedido…

Tenía poco tiempo, pero reconocía muy bien el poder de aquellos que me perseguían y quieran eliminarme.

No… ¡Esto era diferente! ¡No siento nada malo en él! ¡No siento malas intenciones y muchos menos el deseo de pelear!

A diferencia de los ángeles… ¡Este humano!

**KICK***

— ¡ARGGG! — Aquel humano por fin había reaccionado.

De su puño estaba juntando una gran cantidad de aire… Una bola de poder llena con las poderosas ondas de vientos de los cielos.

Como un huracán… Como un poderoso tornado…

— ¡ARGGGGG!

**FLUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Aquel humano…

**FLINNN!**

No lo pienso más y decido volar a los cielos.

Aquel poder… Aquella fuerza… ¡No era la de un ángel, para nada era la de un ángel!

¡Tampoco tenía divinidad! ¡Tampoco era un dios!... ¡No era un demonio! ¡Espíritus y seres anormales! ¡Y ni mucho menos un dragón!

Y entonces… ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué tienes el poder para hacernos frente? — Dije al ver que todo esto.

Aquel humano… Había creado un poderoso terremoto creado con sus propias manos. Aquel poder había desaparecido todo el bosque de un soplido…

Incluso yo… Quien soy un Dragón de clase alta de la raza más poderosa que hay… Me cuesta aceptar que…

Que exista un humano, que se capaz de pelear con nosotros.

Pero entonces… Lo había olvidado.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Mi hijo! — Dije desesperada después de la impresión.

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!...

¡Esto no estaba pasado! ¡No lo estaba!

Me había concentrado tanto en esta destrucción. Tanto en ese humano…

Miraba por todas partes… Por todos lados… ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi bebé! ¡NO!

No había nada por más que buscase… El suelo era un desastre y todo estaba destruido… Todo estaba irreconocible.

— ¡No puede ser!... ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?

¡No puede ser! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi pequeño bebé!

Mi preocupación estaba creciendo muy y muy rápido… ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan descuidad? …¡Todo! ¡Todo por culpa de ese humano!

— ¡Maldito!... ¡Tú me las…!

Cuando pensé que iba a desatar toda mi furia… Todo mi dolor…

Aquel humano… Aquel extraño humano… Se había lanzado al vacío del acantilado.

Pero por alguna razón ese momento… Mi corazón de madre…

— ¡No puede ser!... ¿Acaso será qué?

Si en ese momento me hubiera puesto más pensativa… Yo jamás… Me hubiera imaginado algo como eso.

Ya que… Todavía había cosas en este mundo que me faltaban por conocer. Eso fue en el momento que debido ir tras él.

…

* * *

No veo nada… Todo está oscuro… Mi cuerpo no lo siento y mucho menos tengo la sensación de estar vivo.

¿Acaso ya me morí?... Todo fue sin dolor alguno.

Era como cerrar los ojos y descansar en paz para no abrirlos más. Calado y muy reconfortarle…

Ya veo… Con que morir esto. No es nada más que un simple sueño a un mundo oscuro si nada y nadie.

Mi conciencia y mi alma… Estaban…

— ¡Ayuda!

— ¡Eh!

¿Una voz?... ¿Acaso esa era la voz de un niño? ¿Por qué estaba escuchando su voz?

— ¡Ayuda!

¿Dónde estás?... No veo nada… Todo está oscuro no puedo verte.

— ¡Ayuda!

Busco y busco, pero no logro nada… ¡No espera! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Y de la nada… Una luz inmensa comenzó a brillar. Comenzó a alumbrar mi camino…

— ¿Qué ésta pasando ahora?

No lo comprendía para nada… No entendía nada…. Pero por alguna razón. Sentía un peso en mi cuerpo, como si tuviera algo en los brazos…

Cálido y lleno de vida… Que parecía aferrarse a mí con todas sus fuerzas.

Y de esa manera… Yo simplemente…

— ¡Gracias!

Pude escuchar por última vez la voz de ese niño.

…—O—…

* * *

**[MI PROPIA CONDENA]**

¿Por qué los días tiene que pasar de esta manera? ¿Por cuánto más tengo que seguir con esto?

Ya no lo aguanto… No lo tolero… Es horrible… Cada día, cada hora, cada maldito minuto…

— No sirve. — Dijo un soldado dentro de la habitación. — El ahogarla no sirve de nada…

— Ya hemos intentado el quemarle las manos, el azotarla con este látigo de espinas en toda su cuerpo, le arrancamos la uñas de su mano derecha y el golpearla solo hace que deje este lugar lleno de su sangre…. ¡Y hasta ahora! ¡Esta traidora no nos ha dicho nada!

**PUUMMM!**

— ¡ARGHHHH!.. ¡Aughhh!

Yo no quería imaginarme de las cosas que estabas haciendo dentro de aquella cárcel maldita llena de dolor.

Intentaba controlarme y no dejarme llevar por mis emociones… Pero ya no podía seguir aguantando mucho esto.

Cada maldita noche… Cada maldito día…

Chiai… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dejas que te traten de esta manera tan cruel?

— COF-COF!

— Vaya parece que la patada que le diste le hizo vomitar más sangre… ¡Qué desagradable!

Desde aquel muro podía escuchar todo la horrible rutina que tenía que pasar ella durante todos estos días.

— (Fatigando*)… Auch! D-Duele…

La voz de Chiai estaba cada vez peor. Podía sentir que cada vez se estaba quebrando más y más, pero a pesar de eso…

— ¿Qué te pasa?... ¡Acaso recién empiezas a hablar!

— (Fatigando*)… M-Me duele…— Decía muy lastimada. — Y-Ya no más… M-Me duele… M-Me duele mucho…

Amiga mía… Para que comenzaras a llorar y a pedir que paren… Tu…

**GLOOP!**

Las lágrimas de mis ojos comenzaron a salir.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! — Dijo ese soldado. — ¿Dices que te duele?... ¿Crees que estuvimos haciendo todo esto solo para escuchar tus ruegos? ¡¿**QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES**?!

**POOOMMM!**

Aquel soldado había golpeado la pared del otro lado.

— (Llorando*)… P-Por favor… T-Tengo mucho miedo… Y-Ya no quiero que me lastimen… N-No me pegue más… P-Paren.

Aun si no estaba en ese lugar. Aun si no podía ver todo ese maldito espectáculo de tortura…

Mi mente solo se podía imaginar a Chiai temblando en un rincón, con el cuerpo todo lastimado y llorando por el miedo de ser tortura una y otra vez…

Y esa imagen… No paraba de rondar por mi mente una y otra vez…

— Ya es suficiente… ¡Agárrenla!

— (Llorando*) ¡N-NO! ¡N-NO! ¡P-PAREN! ¡TENGO MIEDO!

Su llanto y su dolor no hacían nada más que desgarrar lo más profundo de mi corazón. Luchando hasta el final… Todo por esa maldita causa.

— ¡Ya cállate! — Grito un soldado. — ¿Crees que nos gusta estar acá perdiendo el tiempo contigo?... Ya han pasado 3 semanas con lo mismo…

— ¡Hey! ¿Y por qué no intentas lo de la pastilla roja?

— ¡Oye! ¡Qué buena idea!

¡E-Espera! ¿Dijeron acaso la pastilla roja?... ¿En serio piensa usar eso?

— Acá lo tengo. Creo que esto será más efectivo… Vamos hay que darle de comer.

— A ver niña… ¡Di Ah!

No puedo creer que realmente lo estén usando. No puede creer que hayan llegado a tal extremo…

Aquella capsula roja… Aquel liquido acido… ¡NO, Chiai!

— A-Arhgg ¡A-Arghgh! ¡Arhggg!

— Está haciendo efecto. Veo que esta funcionado a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo usamos.

— Cielos… ¡Miren eso! ¡Mucha sangre esta empezando a salir de su boca y de su nariz!

— ¿Qué esperabas después de todo?... Ella acababa de comerse un ácido, que de seguro ya le perforo todo el estómago.

— ¡Dios Santo! Se está ahogando… ¿No crees que deberíamos hacer algo?

— No… Creo que no. Ya mejor vámonos, esto es lo máximo que puedo tolerar al ver tanta sangre y vomito.

Atrás de esa pared… Tan cerca, pero a pesar de todo eso. Solo me limitaba a ser atormentado con todo lo que tenía que escuchar día tras día.

No me podía mover por más que el deseo de mi corazón quisiera. Por más que ella pedía ayuda y lloraba para no sufrir más…

¿Acaso realmente no tenían piedad?... ¿Acaso les gustaba atormentarla tanto por un error?

Mi impotencia era enorme… Tanto que solo podía escuchar el sonido desgarrador de su vida pidiendo misericordia.

Sentía como aquellos lamentos atravesaban mi corazón y que aquellos lamentos penetraban mi alma como agujas.

¡Yo no quería esto! ¡Yo no quería que la lastimaran!... ¿Acaso mis deseos de justicia solo provoco que una inocente cayera en un mundo dolor y sufrimiento?

Me siento avergonzado… No ¡Me siento como una escoria!

Por más que dentro de había ese deseo de ir y salvarla… Mis pies simplemente no respondía y mis labios se guardaban en un silencio de orden.

Solo podía lamentarme y llorar por recordar todas los días su llanto y su dolor… Un dolor que no mereces.

Tú, mí querida amiga… Mi pequeña amiga…

— (Llorando*) P-Perdón… L-Lo siento mucho!

¡Yo te obligue a esto! ¡Yo fui quien te trajo a esto!... ¡Yo fui quien te obligo hacer una cosa horrible! ¡Yo fui quien se aprovechó del amor que le tenías a ese humano, y aun sabiendo te prometí que todo estaría bien! ¡Qué confiaras en mí! Si no me hubiera aprovechado de tu pobre corazón.

— (Llorando*)… ¡Tú no tendrías que estar pasando todo esto!

Si hubiera una forma… Si ella misma fuera capaz de romper su promesa…

¡Por favor, Chiai! ¡Sálvate!

….

* * *

**[PERDÓNAME]**

Ya han pasado casi 3 semanas desde que te llevaron a este lugar.

No tenía pensado que algún día tendría que venir acá para visitar a alguien. Por una parte es irónico, yo muchas veces traje a pecadores y demonios a este lugar para encerrarlos en un su castigo, pero ahora…

— No hay necesidad que estén acá. Salgan por favor.

Aquellos soldados de tronos me vieron y se fueron a fuera del castillo de marfil.

Si soy sincero ahora… ¡Yo no quería entrar a este lugar! ¡Realmente no estaba preparado para ver lo que estaba dentro de esta cárcel!

Tuvo que tener mucho valor para esto. Incluso tuve que dejar atrás mi lado como el jefe al mando para poder venir el día de hoy.

Ahora mismo estaba caminando en el medio de este frio pasillo. Podía sentir aquella horrenda sensación horrible clavando mi piel.

Pero aun así tuve que continuar.

Solo tenía una semana más que se diera inicio al verdadero juicio. Unos 7 días para que se decidiera todo… Y antes que eso yo.

— Yo… No sé cómo, pero…

Tenía que continuar y verla… Desde que la mandaron acá no he podido dormir y ni tampoco comer nada.

A veces hasta tenía que horas en las cuales no paraba de vomitar por una horrible sensación en mi estómago.

Sabía que esto no podía continuar de esta manera… Viendo desde lejos y más aun sabiendo que mi hermana me necesita.

Por eso yo… Cuando por fin logro llegar a aquella habitación blanca.

**KICK***

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos debido a que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Mis piernas querían caer al suelo, quería derrumbarme en ese mismo momento… El dolor de mi corazón se hizo muy grande y mis manos solo podía apretar con fuerza aquel acero que nos separaba.

Estaba por perder la razón… Estaba por volver loco por ver todo eso y buscar a quienes les hicieron eso.

Esto no era fácil… Estaba por perder el control realmente estaba por perderlo todo en mí.

Mi pequeña hermana… La niña que crie como si fuera mi propia hija…

— ¡C-Chiai!

¿Aquella sonrisa que tenías a donde se fue?... ¿Aquella alegría que tenía tu corazón en donde se perdió?...

Ensangrentada y amarrado como con cadenas de espían en sus brazos… Con el cuerpo todo lastimado… Y bajo esa mar de sangre…

Y-Yo… Y-Yo…

— (Voz débil*) ¡M-Miguel-sama!... ¡H-Hermano!...

¿A dónde fue la vida que tanto te costó conseguir?... ¿A dónde estaba la niña que solo quería ser feliz?...

Realmente esto yo… ¿Dios? ¿Por qué me castigas en donde más me duele? ¿Qué hice mal?

…

* * *

**[LAS NIÑAS DE MI CORAZÓN]**

**GLOOP! GLOOP!**

Un vaso… Dos Vasos… Tres Vasos… ¿Creo que lo estaba contando mal?

— HIP*~… Otra botella vacía~.

Y con esto… Ya había terminado mi octava botella de vino esta noche. Fue tan rápido que no me había dado cuenta que ya me estaba embriagando muy rápido.

Había pasado tiempo desde que no tomaba licor yo solo. Si uno me viera de esa manera, de seguro pensaría que soy un alcohólico… Ya que me puse a beber desde que inicio la tarde.

— N-Na~… ¿A-A quién le importa después de todo? ~ — Dije al terminar mi copa de vino.

Me levante de mi escritorio con botella en mano y me fui directamente a mi estante de licor… Esta vez quería algo más fuerte, algo tanto que me haga dormir profundamente por mucho tiempo.

Tambaleándome y algo aturdido… Yo empiezo a caminar por la botella de vino añejo.

— HIP* ~¿D-Donde puse esa tonta llave? ~ — Decía mientras buscaba en todas mis ropas.

Estaba tan ebrio que aduras penas podía sentir la sensación del tacto y mi visión era terrible por el efecto del licor.

Pero aun así… Intentaba hacerlo, pero resultado alguno.

Algo enojado y frustrado… Yo empiezo a perder la paciencia.

— HIP* ~¿Qué rayos? ~... ~¿Una maldita llave no me va ganar a mí? ~ …HIP*~

Me puse violento y me empecé a mover con mucha fuerza. Empecé a agitar los brazos por el aire y como estaba cerca de los estantes…

Mi pie entorpece… Y de repente…

**BRASHH! PRUUMM!**

Algo se había roto.

— ¿Mhmp ~?

Estaba tan ebrio que no me había percatado que había roto algo. Mi visión era tan mala ahora que me costaba mucho saber que era lo que rompí.

Había hecho un desastre en el suelo y para mi mala suerte no podía dejarlo así.

— HIP!... ~ T-Tengo que recogerlo ~

Me agache un poco para poder recoger el desastre, pero antes intentaba recoger lo que podía con mi mano libre.

Empecé a tocar y pude sentir pedasos de vidrio en el piso. Tuvo algo de cuidado con ello, pero aun así segui tocado…

Pero entonces…

— HIP! …E-Esto no vidrio ~

Algo toco mi mano. Era como una especie de papel algo grueso, pero liviano a la vez…

Pero entonces por pura casualidad… Lo agarro para ver que era.

De a poco a poco mi visión estaba volviendo en sí. Y entonces… Cuando llego a verlo…

— …~¿Esto es? ~ — Dije al abrir muy mis ojos de la impresión.

Eso era… Esto era…

…

* * *

_**VISIONES:**_

_En pleno pasillo de un bello hospital._

_La guerra aún continuaba, las valientes vidas que fueron tomadas en dicho lugar no podrían ser reemplazadas, no podían ser tomadas y resucitadas._

_Todo aquel ciclo de sufrimiento y dolor, era un simplemente un círculo vicioso que no tenía fin._

_La alegría y la felicidad era algo que nunca duraba en la guerra._

_¿Quién podría sonreír con la muerte? ¿Quién podía ser feliz al ver a muchos amigos que no van a volver a casa?_

_La primera guerra que conoció el mundo… Demonios vs Ángeles… ¿Cuándo tiempo durara?_

_Todo ese pensamiento podían haber convertido a uno en un ser raramente infeliz o sino simplemente en una máquina que solo se limitaba a obedecer._

_Todos tenemos un límite, siendo o no un ángel… Todos se podían quebrar, todos se podían hundir en su propia oscuridad._

"_Por favor, podrías no hacerme perder el tiempo."__— Dijo algo enojado el líder de los ángeles._

"_D-Discúlpeme mucho Miguel-sama, pero ya casi llegamos a la habitación de lo lirios."__— Dijo la pobre enfermera que tuvo la mala suerte de escoltar a temible líder de los ángeles._

_Miguel… El ángel que se consideró el más cercano y amigo de Dios. Era el majestuoso líder de todos los ángeles, el que guiaba a las tropas de cielo contra el ejército de los demonios._

_Uno de los ex-señores de los cielos, por no decir que era líder de aquel gran grupo de ángeles privilegiados por Dios._

"_¡Realmente me cuesta creerlo!"__— Se expresó molesto. "No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué tengo que ir a recoger a un bebé y sobretodo cuidarlo?"— Él estaba mostrado su malestar en voz alta._

_La pobre enfermera no quería problemas, pero tampoco podía dejar que el gran señor de los ángeles se expresara de esa manera tan fuerte de un bebé._

"_S-Señor Miguel… Recuerde que esto es un favor de Dios. No es algo que pueda decir tan fríamente."— Dijo la enfermara de los niños a su líder._

"_Favor de Dios… Si no fuera porque soy muy leal en primer lugar, normalmente esto sería impensable para mí."— Dijo el frunciendo ceño en forma molesta._

_El mejor de todo el cielo, el primero y el más cercano ante Dios… Miguel, un hombre de cabello largo y unos ojos celestes profundos, simplemente mostraba la poca compresión de las acciones de su señor._

_El no comprendía nada del porqué, el simplemente pensaba que esto era una forma de molestarlo debido a los antiguos altercados que tuvo, pero aun así._

_¡Mandarlo a cuidar a un bebé emplean guerra! ¡¿Acaso eso no era muy loco?!_

_¿Por qué un bebé?... ¿Por qué Dios le mando a cuidar a un bebé ahora?_

_Él era el líder del ejército de Dios… La primera cabeza y su mejor soldado. Fue gracias a Miguel que durante tantos años, los demonios fueron frenados aun siendo un número muy superior a ellos por milenios._

_Respetado como el mejor, pero a la vez temido por ellos y los suyos… Miguel empezó a sentir que esto era una clase broma de mal gusto o simplemente un castigo._

_Él se quedó pensado mucho mientras caminaba por el pasillo en donde recibían a los bebes recién llegados._

"_Señor Miguel. Espere un momento por favor, ahora mismo le traeremos a su pequeña bebé para que la cuide."__ — Dijo la enfermera de la manera más gentil posible._

"_¿Hay alguna posibilidad que ese bebé se quede con ustedes?"— Le pregunto intento deshacerse de esa carga._

_La pobre enfermera no pudo evitar pensar que estaba cometiendo, tal vez, un grave error en darle un bebé a alguien que no quería cuidarla._

_Lo cual simplemente no pudo evitar expresar dicha preocupación con un pequeño suspiro._

"_Eso es lo que más quisiéramos."— Dijo ella sonriendo. "El bebé que acá de nacer, es de las pocos que nacen cada milenio… Es muy linda y risueña, se podría decir que será más adelante una de las futuras líderes del cielo junto con usted. Realmente nos hubiera gustado criarla nosotros mismas, debido a que en estas cosas muy especiales, no son enviadas a un lugar determinado por sus habilidades, sino que somos nosotras quienes cuidamos a los prodigios de la nueva generación…— Dijo la pobre enfermera, quien parecía encariñada con el bebé._

_Miguel solo podía sentir un poco empatía por la pobre mujer de su delante. Era muy injusto quitarle un bebé a alguien que si lo criaría como debiera de ser._

_Pero por alguna razón, fue Dios quien decidió que él se encargaría de ahora de esa bebé que acaba de nacer._

_Realmente no lo comprendía, pensó que eso solo era demasiado cruel, pero no podía negar… Después de todo él era el más fiel de todos sus ángeles._

_Pero mientras él seguía cuestionado mucho sus pensamientos._

_**PLAB!**_

_La puerta delante de ellos se abrió bruscamente._

"_Enfermera Leyla." — Grito otra enfermera algo preocupada._

_La mujer salió tan preocupada, que en ese momento ignoro al líder de los ángeles y se fue de frente a donde su estaba jefa._

_La pobre enfermera empezó a susurrar algo a los oídos de su jefa, que poco a poco ella empezó a cambiar mucho su rostro a lo de un muy pálido._

"_¿Q-Qué?"— Dijo ella impresionada._

"_D-Discúlpenos señora, pero no lo pudimos evitar."— Dijo muy arrepentida su pequeña asistente._

"_Esto no es gracioso… Le hemos dicho una y otra vez, que no puede entrar a ese lugar… ¿Por qué siempre nos desobedece?"— Dijo algo preocupada la pobre mujer._

"_No se ponga así, después de todo solo es una niña pequeña."— Intento la pobre asistente calmar a su jefa._

_Ambas mujeres empezaron a hablar en susurros, tratando de ser lo más cautelosa posibles, pero realmente eso lo hacían muy mal._

_El líder de los ángeles solo sabía que algo no estaba pasando acorde a lo que debería, sino que esto estaba empeorando muy feo._

_Pero aun si esto no era algo agobiante, las ambas enfermeras entraron lo más pronto posible dentro de una sala con el nombre de los "Lo pequeños querubines de suave lirio", o mejor dicho… La sala de los recién nacidos._

_Dejando a un desinteresado Miguel si nada que hacer._

"_Bueno…"— Decía él algo aburrido. "Creo que mejor voy a seguirlas, sino sería una pérdida de tiempo esperar algo de ellas."— Él estaba muy desconfiado._

_Con un paso elegante y una gran quietud, el líder de los ángeles se invitó solio a la gran sala donde nacen los pequeños ángeles._

_Y así… Empezó su gran aventura._

…_._

* * *

_El día seguía pasando como de costumbre, pero normalmente ahora estaría pensado mucho en que hacer y como continuar con la guerra que había ahora._

_Pero a veces… Hay días en donde todo esa vieja rutina._

"_Niña por favor… ¡No hagas esto más difícil!"— Dijo la voz de una enfermera de otra habitación._

"_Por favor entréganos a la bebé, sabemos que eres un angelito obediente y que nunca desobedecería a sus mayores."— Dijo otra enfermera, que parecía más una madre compresiva._

"…_E-Ehmmm… Sabes, si cooperas con nosotras, te prometes que jugaremos mucho hasta la hora que tú quieras, pero por favor no hagas esto más difícil."— Dijo otra mujer, que parecía negociar._

_Realmente no estaba comprendió bien el conflicto que estaba pasando al otro la de la habitación, pero de cierta manera sentía que esto estaba produciendo que me quedara en este lugar más de lo debido._

"_Señorita Momoka… Todo esto es tu culpa… ¿Cómo es posible que ahora estemos en esta situación por su indulgencia?" — Grito la jefa de todas ellas enojada._

"_L-Lo siento."— Dijo la voz de una muchacha muy joven. "Pero jamás pensé que ella se enteraría que la Bebe tendría que irse este día. Eso no fue tan solo mi culpa."— La pobre estaba buscando excusas de su error._

"_Esto es gran problema. Ahora mismo el señor Miguel está esperando a fuera, y no parece estar de buen humor cuando llego."— Dijo preocupada la jefa ante mi persona._

_No creo que era necesario decir tales cosas, no era su culpa de ellas después de todo… Aunque en si no me gustaba la idea de venir y cuidar a un bebé._

_Yo creo que me estaba dejando llevar demasiado por eso ese asunto, creo que era mejor controlarme._

"_¡Señor Miguel!... ¡Quiere decir el temible y mal humorado líder de los ángeles!"— Dijo la enfermera de impresión._

_¡¿Espera?! ¡Qué!_

"_Señorita Momoka…"— Dijo impresionada la jefa. "¿Cómo puede hablar así de uno de nuestros grandes líderes de esa manera?"— Le pregunto en forma impactada._

"_Lo siento jefa, pero es que se escucha rumores acerca del señor Miguel-sama y su actitud de viejo malhumorado y sin sonrisa… Aunque de lejos es guapo, pero todos los soldados hablan acerca de su mal genio y su trato frio hacia su soldados."— Dijo con miedo la enfermera que hablaba de mi persona._

_¡Vaya!... Y yo que pensaba que esas murmuraciones, solo eran una que otra chismosearía por parte de mis subordinados, pero lamentablemente veo que no es así._

_Y mucho menos esperaba escuchar algo así en un hospital de bebes. Sin duda… Las cosas van a cambiar ni bien salga de este lugar, y uno que pensaba que estaba siendo generoso._

_Pero tampoco podía esperar más de lo que podía aguantar._

_**PAFF!**_

_En ese momento voy abro fuertemente la puerta._

"_No pienso perder mi tiempo en este lugar… ¿Cuál es el problema?"— Dije con el tono más firme que tuve._

"_¡MIGUEL-SAMA!"— Las 5 enfermeras y la jefa gritaron al mismo tiempo mi nombre._

_Realmente no era algo cortes y ni mucho menos elegante, pero esto me había causado un poco de mal estar ahora._

"_Señor Miguel… No era necesario que entrase a este lugar, ya tenemos todo solucionado, solo era que esperaba un poco."— Me dijo una de las enfermeras tratando de persuadirme._

_No pude evitar sentir que tenía miedo o simplemente no quería que viera el problema que estaba pasando._

_No le hice caso y simplemente me quede viendo al rededor del lugar._

_Era un cuarto de juegos y al costado parecía que había otra habitación especial con incubadoras y máquinas para cuidar a los bebes recién nacidos._

_Con un color excesivo de rosa con arcoíris, en una esquina… Había tres enfermeras que estaban haciendo una pequeña barricada._

_Realmente el problema no era muy grave al simple vista, pero en si era que no se veía todos los días._

"_Por favor… ¡De vuélvenos al Bebé!"— Dijo una enfermera algo preocupada._

"_¡Ño!"— Escuche la voz de una pequeña niña. "¡Ño!... Ella es mía."— Dijo una tierna voz en protesta._

_Realmente no esperaba encontrarme con esto. Al parecer el problema que estaba pasando ahora, era por culpa de esa pequeña bola con ojos celestes._

_Una niña pequeña con cabello rubio, que entre sus brazos tenía a un bebé recién nacido… Ella se colocó hasta la esquina, y como cualquier valiente, ella se resistía a perder._

"_¡Entiende niña! ¡Ese bebé no es un juguete! ¡No puede llevártelo como si nada!" — Le estaba regañando la enfermera._

"_Yha se! Ella es mi hermanita!... ¡Tonta!"— Dijo muy desafiante la pobre infante._

_Las enfermeras no podían hacer nada, y solo me preguntaba algo…_

"_¿Realmente les cuesta mucho tratar con una pequeña niña mal educada?"— Le pregunto disconforme a la enfermera líder._

"_Lo siento mucho señor."— Se disculpó con la tristeza de su corazón._

_La pobre estaba arrepentidas, y yo solo estaba de observador en ver como unas tres incompetentes enfermeras no podían hacer nada con una engreída._

"_¡Entiende!... ¡Tienes que darnos al bebé!"— Dijo una de ellas a la niña._

_Lo pequeña malcriada estaba arrinconándose como podía, no tenía fuerza y ni mucho menos tenia poder para hacer nada. Solo retrocedía como podía y sus brazos aguantaban el peso del bebé que tenía que llevarme._

_Pero… A pesar de ser muy pequeña._

_Fue en ese momento en donde algo empezó a llamar mi atención._

"_¡ÑO!"— Grito ella. "Si la dejo ir ahora… Nunca más lo voy a volver ver."— Dijo ella con el tono más triste que tenía._

_Fue en ese momento en donde el salón se puso en un gran silencio._

_La enfermeras solo pudieron dejar de luchar y la jefa estaba con la cabeza muy cabizbaja._

_Era como si esa pequeña niña… Por más raro que parezca, ella les había ganado._

_Pero para mí…_

"_¡Por Dios!"— Dije al perder mi poca paciencia. "¡Creo que las cosas salen mejor si tengo hacerlo a mi manera!"— Estaba algo molesto._

"_¡Señor Miguel!... ¿Qué va hacer?"— Me pregunto preocupada la pobre enfermera._

"_No ves."— Le conteste. "Me voy a llevar a la bebé ahora."— Dije mientras me dirigía por mi bebé._

_La enfermera jefe simplemente no pudo evitar mirar de miedo y de preocupación por lo que estaba por hacer._

_Las enfermeras escucharon y por su poca fuerza de voluntad, ellas no quisieron meterse en mi camino, sino que me abrieron el paso, aun si fuera a la fuerza._

_Mi único obstáculo ahora… Era un pequeña ángel, que me miraba con mucha cólera._

"_¡Oye!"— Le dije desinteresado. "Ese bebé que tienes a tu lado, es mi bebé… No quiero repetirlo, pero quiero que me entregues."— Le dije con el tono más frio posible._

"_Señor Miguel…"— Dijo la enfermera jefe en ese momento._

_La niña me estaba mirando y no todo que yo no era igual a las enfermeras, que yo si iba enserio con mis palabras._

_Tal vez lo estaba pensado, pero lo que yo estaba esperando._

"_PURFFF!... ÑHO!"— Ella me saco la lengua._

_Las enfermeras no pudieron evitar esconder su asombro con sus manos al momento de taparse la boca._

_Su saliva me cayó en el rostro… Esto claro que era lo más que podía soportar ahora._

"_Te lo advertí."— Le dije mientras me limpiaba el rostro._

_Me puse de pie nuevamente… La pequeña niña solo se puso en guardia esperando mi ataque._

_Solo era un segundo más… Tenía que soportarlo un segundo más._

_Estire mi mano lo más alto que podía, ya que tenía que deshacerme de ella._

"_¡E-Ey! ¡E-Ey! ¡E-Ey!... ¡D-Duele!" — Me dijo la niña al momento de levantarla._

_Ahora mismo mi mano era lo suficientemente grande como para que su pequeña cabeza cupiera en toda mi mano._

_La estaba alzando. Sus pequeños puños intentaban hacer algo, pero eran demasiados cortos._

"_Eres valiente, pero lamentablemente tengo que hacerte a un lado."— Le dije al verla de cerca a esa niña._

_Y con un suave movimiento al piso… Yo la hago rodar por el suelo._

"_Guaahh! Guahhh!"— Ella comenzó a girar._

"_¡Oh no!"— Gritaron las enfermeras al mismo tiempo._

_Todas ellos fueron en su auxilio a recogerla. Ella había girado por casi media habitación y choco cerca de un escritorio._

_Sabía que no se había hecho daño porque la lance despacio, no era para preocuparme._

"_*Suspiro*…Todo esto por un bebé."— Dije al cargar ahora mi pequeña bola rosada._

_Era una recién nacida, pero parecía más una muñeca… ¿Realmente tengo que cuidarla desde ahora?..._

"_Ya que."— Dije resignado. "Creo que ya tengo lo que buscaba, sin más me voy marchando con su permiso…"— Me estaba despidiendo de las presentes._

_Las enfermeras no parecían de volverme el saludo en ese momento, sino que…_

"_¡ÑHOO!"— Grito esa pequeña niña._

_Aquella niña se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr a donde estaba. Aun con sus pequeñas piernitas, ella lo hizo muy rápido._

_Y entonces._

_**PLUN!**_

_Ella se aferró a mi pierna con fuerza._

"…"— _Estaba algo sorprendido. "¡Ey! ¡Suéltame!"— Le dije molesto._

_Sacudí mi pierna de un costado al otro, pero sin éxito… La pequeña niña se aferró con mucha fuerza, me costaba creer que una niña tan pequeña como ella tuviera tal resistencia._

_Eso no era normal para nada… Por eso es que decidí hacer con un poco más de fuerza._

"_¡Espere señor Miguel! ¡No sea tan brusco!"— Dijo la jefa de las enfermeras._

"_¡Suéltame! ¡Pareces una mosca!"— Estaba perdiendo mi poca tolerancia que tenía._

"_¡Ñho quiero!... ¡ÑHO QUIERO!"— Me decía ella ahora con un tono muy triste._

_Esta lucha era muy extraña, nunca pensé que llegaría el día el que tuviera que pelear con una niña tan pequeña._

_Ella seguía aferrada mi pierna y no me soltaba para nada._

"_¡Ya es suficiente!"— Dije muy irritado. "¡SUELTAME!"— Grite al sacudir más fuerte mi pie._

_Tal vez por la cólera o por la falta de costumbre con los niños, me deje llevar más de lo debido._

_Agite mi pierna izquierda un poco más fuerte de lo normal, en la cual…_

_**PUUNN!**_

_La pobre niña se golpe con la pared de la habitación._

"_¡NO!"— Grito la enfermera jefe._

"_¡Dios mío!"— Le siguieron las demás._

_En ese momento deje de moverme, mis ojos solo se quedaban viendo aquella escena. ¡No quería hacerle daño! ¡Simplemente quería que me soltara!_

"_¡¿Estas bien?!... ¡Haber déjame revisarte la cabeza!"— Estaban las enfermeras muy preocupadas._

_Todas ellas la estaban revisando, parecían realmente muy preocupadas por todo este incidente._

_Empecé a sentirme culpable, realmente en ese momento me estaba costando mucho moverme._

_Pero… En ese momento._

"_*Lagrimas*… Sniff-Sniff" — Empecé a escuchar a alguien llorar._

_Las enfermeras empezaron a abrazarla, y una que otra empezó a consolarla mucho…_

_La pobre niña empezó a llorar de manera silenciosa, pero no parecía estar sobándose la cabeza… Esas lágrimas no parecían la de alguien con dolor por el moretón de su cabeza, sino parecían lágrimas de alguien que estaba llorando de tristeza._

"_*Lagrimas*… ¿P-Por qué? ¿Qué se tienen que ir todos?"— Dijo muy triste la pequeña niña._

_En ese momento decidí escucharla, parte de mi corazón me pedía que la escuchara… Después de mucho tiempo, algo dentro de mí empezó a sentirme muy mal._

"_*Lagrimas*… No es tu culpa."— Le dijo llorando una de las enfermeras._

"_*Lagrimas*… Estoy muy triste, mi hermana me va a dejar sola, todas me dejan sola… ¿Acaso no tengo un lugar a donde ir?"— Dijo la pobre niña con las lágrimas entre sus ojos._

_Las enfermeras no pudieron evitarlo, y todas quisieron que ese dolor de ella desapareciera en ese momento. Que nunca existiera…_

_La pobre niña empezó a llorar como nunca. Creo que…_

"_Le rompiste el corazón."— Me dijo la enfermera jefe con un tono muy depresivo._

"…"— _No le conteste a eso._

_Ella camino cerca a mi lado. Yo solo estaba cargando al bebé en mis brazos y con el peor de los reproches._

"_Realmente debes sentirte bien ahora. Hiciste llorar a un pobre niña que solo quería quedarse con su pequeña hermana."— Me estaba regañando aquella mujer._

"_E-Espera… Eso no era mi intención."— Le conteste en mi defensa._

_La enfermera jefe se calmó, y cambio su rostro a la una triste._

"_Perdóname, pero no puedo evitarlo."— Me dijo ella. "Miguel-sama… Esa niña que ves ahí. Ella tiene un año de vida y hasta ahora no tiene nombre."— Me dijo ella con corazón triste._

_Aquellas palabras me hicieron entrar en sorpresa. Fue algo muy impactante._

"_¿Qué?... Espera… ¿Qué?" — Le conteste impresionado._

_La enfermera jefe solo se quedó mirando a la pobre niña que estaba llorando. Parecía que el corazón se le quería romper._

"_Miguel-sama… Al igual que hay bebés que nacen para ser grandes en el futuro, también hay bebés que nacen sin nada en especial"— Me decía ella._

_Abrí mis ojos de la impresión y solo me quede escuchado aquel relato que salía de sus labios._

"_Esa pobre niña nació si talento alguno. No sabemos porque paso eso, ni tenemos idea porque sucedido… Desde que nació, ella estuvo siempre mirando como los demás bebes fueron abandonando el lugar una y otra vez… Sin saber que hacer, sin lugar a donde ir… No entendía porque todos se iban y se seguía quedando. Un año entero en donde tuvo crecer viendo como los demás se iban y ella seguía en este lugar."— Me decía la enfermera jefe con mucho dolor._

_Mis brazos se hicieron pesados y mis ojos solo querían cerrarse y dormir._

_Yo no lo sabía, pero tampoco era una excusa para lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Delante de mí había alguien que estaba llorando por mi culpa._

_Ella tampoco tenía la culpa… ¡Rayos!… ¿Acaso esto es una especie de castigo?_

"_GUAAHH!"— Empezó a llorar el bebé de mis brazos._

"_¿Qué tú también?"— Dije al verla llorar._

_Esto era una especie de momento sin fin, pero que podía hacer… Nunca antes estuve en una situación así, y no sabría cómo reaccionar._

_Pero, mientras yo intentaba no desesperarme más._

"_*Lagrimas*… Hermana!"— Dijo la pequeña niña._

_Ella dejo de llorar y rápidamente empezó a venir a mi lado._

"_Dámela! Dámela!... No lo hagas llorar."— Me decía mientras intentaba trepar de mis piernas._

_Esto fue lo más extraño que había pasado en mi vida. Por un lado tenía un bebé que estaba llorando mucho, y por otra tenía a una niña de un año de edad trepando de mis piernas._

_¿Realmente estaba hecho para esto? ¿Por qué tengo este sentimiento tan extraño ahora?_

_Aquella niña estaba trepando sobre mí a cualquier costo, era como si su dolor no fuera nada, con tal de no ver llorar a su pequeña hermana._

_¿Qué es esto?... Acaso yo… ¿Acaso yo estoy conmovido?_

_Sentí entonces, aquellos pensamientos con los que había ingresado al hospital. No eran nada más que una gran carga de muchos años recordando esa mala experiencia, y por eso tenía que ser más frío._

_Y realmente me sentí muy estúpido._

_Por eso yo… Desde ese día…_

"_Jajaja!"— Yo volví a sonreír._

_Quien diría… Que un par de bebes, me hicieran volver a ver la felicidad de vivir otra vez._

…..

* * *

**[EL AMOR DE UN PADRE]**

**GLOOP! GLOOP!**

Aquella fotografía solo me producía tristeza.

— ARGHHHHHH! — Grite desesperado.

**CRACK!**

La botella de vino se rompió en la pared.

¡Soy un idiota! ¡Soy un idiota!... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... ¡YA NO LO AGUANTO MÁS!

— *Llorando*… ¿P-PORQUÉ?... ¿P-POR QUÉ ME LA DISTE PARA QUITARMELA DE ESA MANERA? — Grite con el todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Reclame al cielo con lágrimas en mis ojos… ¿Por qué no me contestas Dios?

Habían pasado milenios años desde de la última vez que llore desde el fondo de mi corazón. Yo que te he servido fielmente tantos años… ¿Por qué quieres quitármela de esta manera tan cruel?

Me arrodille, las fuerzas de piernas se fueron… Lo único que quería era respuestas.

Mis manos temblaban, y mi boca no paraba de balbucear… ¡Estaba destrozado! ¡Estaba a mi límite!

—*Llorando*… ¿En que falle? ¿En que no pude protegerte?... ¿En qué me equivoque?— Decía desesperado.

Lo único que quería era cuidarlas, protegerlas… ¿Desde cuándo fue que su mano soltó la mía?... ¿C-Como pude permitir eso?

Aquella mirada de dolor escondida con una sonrisa… Ella solo quería ¡Ella solo quería que la recordara feliz! ¡A pesar de que su cuerpecito estaba todo lastimado!

….

* * *

**VISIONES:**

"_¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¡Chiai!"— Le dije exigiendo respuesta._

_En la prisión del palacio de marfil. Ella estaba sangrando por la cadena de espinas que tenía en sus brazos._

_Lastimadas y muy golpeada… ¡No puedo soportarlo!_

_Pero…_

"_*Voz bajo*… H-Hermano…"— Me dijo ella con una voz débil._

_¡Hermano!... ¿Por qué me llamas como cuando eras una niña?_

_En ese momento… Chiai levanto su pequeña cabeza. Su rostro estaba más que lastimado, pero aun así ella me estaba sonriendo._

_Y… A pesar de todo ese dolor._

"…_.¡Gracias!"— Me dijo ella en despedida._

…

* * *

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Estaba golpeado el suelo por la impotencia.

¡Chiai tú no me fallaste! ¡Sino, fui yo quien no pude salvarte! ¡PERDONAME! ¡REALMETNE LO SIENTO MUCHO!

El corazón tan destrozado, que recuerdo que aquella noche… Sentí que le había perdido en pleno camino, dejándola abandona.

…..

* * *

**[DRAGAMOR: EL DRAGÓN DEL ABISMO PROFUNDO]**

**BUUMM! BUUMM! BUUMM! BUUMM!**

¿Esto era muy extraño?... Podía sentir y oír los latidos de mi corazón.

De hecho no solo eso. Poco a poco podía sentir la sensación de mi cuerpo y un dolor algo extraño.

También podía sentir un enorme frío que estaba penetrando mis huesos al más profundo de mi piel.

¿No se suponía que estaba muerte?... ¿Cómo es así que puedo sentir tales cosas?

Bueno, para ser sincero también… No era como si recordara algo más después de aquel incidente con ese monstruo.

Todo lo único que pienso ahora… Fue que estaba en un mundo de oscuridad sin sentir nada.

Pero ahora….

— Apauu!

— ¡Ah!

Escuche un sonido extraño. Parecía más al de un animal indefenso que estaba a mi lado, como si me estuviera…

**LAAAANNNN!**

— WWWAAAAAA!

En ese momento sentí algo húmedo y viscoso, siendo demasiado asqueroso tocando mi piel.

Salte por la impresión y abrí por fin mis ojos.

— ¿Pauuh!?

— ¿¡Eh!?

Aquella criaturita con cuernos me estaba viendo fijamente. Era casi de mi tamaño si lo podía suponer, pero no podía sentir peligro en él.

— ¿Pauuhhh?

— ¿Qué eres tú?

— Pauuuh!… Apauuu!

— ¿Puedes decir otra cosa que no sea eso?

Y mientras de a poco me estaba acercado a esa criaturita extraña. Una nuevos se hizo presente.

— No puede. Ya que solo es un bebé.

— ¿Quién dijo eso?

De la nada… En ese helada cueva.

La voz de una mujer se escuchó en mi cabeza diciéndome eso. Aquella criatura al escucharlo también empezó a ir a donde vino esa voz.

Yo a penas me había despertado, por lo cual todavía le costaba a mis ojos el poder ver bien los alrededores.

Solo por puro instinto… Decidí seguir a aquella criatura para ver a donde se dirigía.

Mire para ambos lados y podía sentir que este lugar era muy grande. Era demasiado enorme para que un simple sujeto viviera acá solo.

Tampoco me podía explicar del porqué de tanto frio, pero por el momento…

— Por acá niño. Me dijo la voz llamándome.

Solo decidí continuar por el momento.

Camine rosando algunas rocas y evitando algunos agujeros.

Y cuando estaba a punto de recobrar perfectamente la visión.

— Pareces que estas bien… ¿No?

— ¿Quién eres?... Y ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar?

— ¿Qué modales son esos?... Bueno, no importa. No podía esperar educación de simple humano.

— ¿E-Espera?... ¿Acaso dijiste humano?

Y entonces… Detrás de aquella gran sombra.

**PUUUMMM! PUUMMM!**

El lugar comenzó a temblar un poco debido a la fuerza que se estaba usando.

— Waaaa! Waaa!

Yo estaba tambaleándome por eso y procurando no caerme. Intente agarrarme bien de una roca para eso y entonces…

Y cuando todo eso termino.

— ¿Ahora puedes verme mejor?

Al abrir los ojos… Lo único que podía sentir, era como se me estaba empezando a erizar los pelos de mi piel.

Podía sentir que tenía el rostro petrificado y que la hagas de ir al baño me estaba ganando.

Mis piernas temblaban y no para de sudar… ¿Esto tenía que una broma? ¿Realmente tenía que serlo?... Pues…

— WUUUAAAA! — Grite del miedo al verla. — ¡Es el monstruo!

— ¿Q-Qué? — Dijo enojada. — ¿A quién llamas monstruo tu insecto?

Me caí al suelo comencé a retorcer lenta y cuidadosamente. No podía evitar sentir este temor al verla… Aquella bestia que no paraba de perseguirme, que quería aplastarme con sus grandes garras.

— (Suspiro*) ¿Por qué los humanos tienen a ser tan cobardes? — Dijo como si sintiera vergüenza ajena.

— ¿H-Hablas?... ¿R-Realmente puedes hablar?

— ¡No imbécil!... ¡Solo pretendo hacerlo mientras una idiota habla por mí en las sombras!

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?...

— Tranquilízate de una vez… ¡No te voy hacer daño!

A parte de que mi mente quería explotar ahora por todo esto. Yo no me sentía para nada bien…

Quería salirme de ese lugar ahora, pero como podía hacerlo… Desidia simplemente hacerle caso y calmarme.

Aun si no entendía para nada esto… ¡Saben qué! ¡Ya estaba harto de estas cosas por el día de hoy!... ¡Mi corazón quería explotar! ¡Y no era broma!

Pero aun así.

— ¿Q-Que cosa eres tú?... ¿Y porque estoy acá? — Le pregunte a esa bestia mientras me escondía de ella.

Pude notar que el tono de su voz cambio al de uno con poca paciencia, pero aun así…

— Esta bien. — Me dijo calmada. — Veras… Niño. No sé cómo me llama tu especie, pero déjame aclarar ahora que estas en frente de un dragón.

— ¿Un dragón?

— Si. — Dijo afirmativamente. — Yo soy un dragón, pero más exacto soy de la raza de los dragones del abismo infernal… Mi nombre es Thakisis y este pequeño que te despertó, es mi hijo Kalameet.

— PAUUHH!

— ¿Takhisis?… ¿Kalameet?…

— Así es…— Contesto ella. — Por eso ahora. No tengas miedo porque no te voy hacer nada.

¿Dragones?... Era una especie que escuchaba por primera vez.

No sé porque, pero podía sentir que no mentía y comencé a relajarme ante ello.

Fue más una sensación extraña y más aún alocada… ¿Acaso todo esto era real?

— Y tú humano… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Me pregunto ella.

— Y-Yo me llamo… Issei.

— ¡Issei!... Nombre extraño para un humano.

— ¿Extraño? …Extraño es el hecho que pueda hablar contigo como si nada.

— ¡Ey! ¡No me trates como un animal sin razonamiento! — Me dijo ella enojada. — Los dragones podemos hablar todos los idiomas existentes, incluso podemos entender el idioma de los humanos a la perfección… No somos una raza de seres irracionales.

— ¿Entonces porque recién te puedo entender?

— Eso no lo sé.

En ese instante note que ella no mentía y más aun con el tono serio de su voz. Y más aún cuando ella quería explicármelo.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Le pregunte confundido.

— Así es…— Me dijo ella. — Veras… Tú eres el primer humano con el que puedo hablar. Normalmente tu raza es de las más estúpidas que hay en la tierra, tanto así que solo pueden comunicarse entre ustedes. Por eso, incluso para mí, me resulta un milagro el hecho de que puedas entenderme.

— Siento de alguna manera… Que todo mi orgullo fue tirado al suelo en un instante.

— ¡No te deprimas por algo así!

Ella intento seguir conversando, mientras que a mi aun no entendía para nada todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero entonces…

— ¡Voy a ser directa contigo de una vez! — Me dijo muy seriamente. — La razón del porque te traje a este lugar, era principalmente para conversar y más aún… Quiero que me conteste algo.

— ¿Qué te conteste algo?... — Le dije muy confundido. — ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella me miro y pude sentir un poco su mirada empezó a ser más afilada que nunca. No pude evitar tragar saliva por eso.

Y con una sensación tensa y algo intimidante.

Ella entonces…

— Solo quiero saber… ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

…

* * *

**NOTAS**: Si les gusto este capítulo, pues muchas gracias.

No voy a comentar más de lo debió ya que todavía falta subir la otra parte. Por un motivo que desconozco, no me dejo subirlo completo el capítulo.

Pero como ya casi está listo… Solo le voy a dar una revisada y más.

Para los que sepan que cosa va a seguir después, saben que se viene la guerra y la pelea con Raziel y más aún se revela toda la incógnita de la historia y más aun contando con la reacción de Ravel.

Solo queda esperar un poco más… Prometo no decepcionarlo.

Sin más no vemos pronto.


	26. El hombre que desafió a los ángeles F-2

Buenas a todos a los que aun leen esta historia.

Espero que les guste el capitulo que acabo de hacer. al igual que a mí al hacerlo... (¿Cuantas veces ya he mencionado esto?)

Bueno no importa. Espero que les guste, y que de a poco voy publicar más rápido debido a que ya estoy organizando mi tiempo mejor. Esta parte de la historia tiene un poco de conexión con "Defense Memories", sobre al Issei S y su interior.

También por unos días estoy colocando la imagen (De como me la imagino) a Chiai. Va estar su imagen por unos días y luego la voy a volver a cambiar la portada otra vez por la de chica sentada en un árbol.

Créditos agradecidos a mi editor por la idea: RAYHACHIBY

* * *

— **[EL ÚLTIMO DESEO] — **

…_The Final Chapter…_

* * *

**[Llamada de aquella voz cálida celestial]**

_En las alturas del mundo._

— Solo dime… ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

Me pregunto muy directamente.

Ese momento se puso más que extraño. No lo podía evitar.

— ¿Y-Yo?

Me señale con el dedo y puse una expresión que solo daba a entender mucha confusión.

Mire para ambos lados, de arriba y abajo… Era algo tonto pensar que de repente pudiera contestar aquella pregunta.

Veamos… Tengo dos manos, dos pies, una boca, una nariz, unos ojos, unas orejas y cabello en mi cabeza.

Soy un chico de joven, ni tal alto ni mucho pequeño. Uso ropa hecha a mano por mi pequeña compañera, no me he limpiado el cuerpo en 3 días, por lo cual debe estar realmente sucia ahora.

Me gusta la carne y odio la fruta. Tengo un idiota como mi mejor amigo y una dulce niña como mi protectora.

No soy alguien muy inteligente, pero me las arreglo como puedo para vivir, pero aun así… ¡No había nada más en especial!

Lo juro… Daba todo de mí para contestarle y no terminar dentro de su estómago por cualquier error que pueda cometer.

Pero aun así…

— ¿No sé porque me preguntas algo tan raro? — Conteste algo atontado.

Me estaba rascando la cabeza debido al esfuerzo inútil que había hecho al pensar mucho una respuesta.

Entonces al decirle eso. Por alguna razón, aquella criatura que, se hacía llamar un dragón, me miro muy desilusionada y suspirando ella me hablo.

— Sabia que preguntarlo directamente era una pésima idea. — Dijo decepcionada. — Después de todo, los humanos no son más que seres involucionados que, en vez entender algo nuevo, solo se hacen los estúpidos.

— ¡Hey!

Estoy iba a ser difícil y más aun teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que mi especie no le caía bien.

Por lo cual me iba a resultar problemático el hecho de averiguar en donde estoy ahora.

— ¡A-Apuu!

— ¡No! ¡No te me acerques así!... ¡No abras la boca! ¡GHUUAAAA!

— ¡Kalameet! ¡No comas basura!

Estaba medito en un gran problema. No tenía idea de nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

Sentía frio… Tenía baba en todo mi cuerpo… Y por alguna razón, aquel dragón no dejaba de verme como si me fuera a comer.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Issei? — Me llamo ella.

— ¡SI! — Conteste algo fatigoso.

— ¿Parece que le caes muy bien a mi hijo?... Normalmente la raza de los dragones del abismo, somos una raza extremadamente violenta.

— ¿Q-Qu-é tan violenta son? — Pregunte muy miedoso.

— ¿Mhmm?... ¿Alguna vez has pensado el estar sin brazos o sin piernas?

— ¡NO! ¡Y POR FAVOR! ¡NO LE DES IDEAS A TU HIJO!

La conversación se puso más extraña de lo normal. Ella se rio un poco y ese pequeño no paraba de perseguirme por toda esa cueva.

Aunque por un parte. La tensión y el miedo, poco a poco estaba cesando dentro de mí.

— ¡P-Por favor! ¡P-Por favor!... ¡Ya no quiero estar pegajoso! ¡Es asqueroso!

— A-APPAU**

A pesar de todos mis intentos de calmar a ese bebe. El aún me veía como su juguete o peor aún… Me veía como su comida que, con cada lamida que me daba, solo era una forma de saborearme lenta y deliciosamente en todo mi cuerpo.

Ese bebe era muy fuerte, por más que luchaba, por más que me resistía…

— ¡Garrr!

— ¡EE-Espera! ¡N-No abras la!...

**PLUMMM!**

Era oscuro y olía muy mal… Ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba dentro de su sucia y viscosa boca… Su lengua pasaba por toda mi cara… Sus dientes penetrando mi piel… ¡Ay no! ¡W-Wacala!

— Ahaha! Hahahaha!

Ella comenzó a reír de manera muy baja, pero aun así yo la podía escuchar que era en un sentido de burla.

Me quite al bebé de encima, y entonces le dije.

— ¿Realmente esto te pareces muy gracioso?

— N-No… No disculpa. — Me contesto algo alegre. — Sino que me parece algo bueno esto. Y eso a un hace más que incrementar mi curiosidad sobre que eres tú.

— ¿Q-Qué?

El pequeño dragón me dejo a un lado y se fue al lado de su madre volando. Mientras me quitaba su baba de mi cara, ella comenzó a decirme.

— Los dragones somos seres poco afines a otras razas en el mundo, pero nos sentimos atraídos a seres que tienen el alma y el corazón puro como el de un inocente.

— ¿E-Ehh?

— ¿Creo que no me comprendes?

— Ni un poco.

¿Seres de alma y corazón puro?... ¿Qué era lo que significaba eso?

Y ante mi completa ignorancia sobre esto. Sentía algo de incomodidad por esas palabras.

— Lo que quiero decir es que… Tú tienes un alma cálida y no siento malos sentimientos dentro de ti, a pesar de que te robaste a mi hijo por segunda vez para cometerlo.

— ¿E-Espera que dijiste? — Reaccione muy impresionado ante eso.

¿Segunda vez?... Pero si esta era la primera vez que le había visto en mi vida.

Sus palabras me comenzaron a preocupar, por lo cual me sentía algo más a la defensiva a ahora debido a que no entendía de lo que me decía.

— ¡Eso es imposible! — Le conteste algo exaltado. — ¡Esta es la primera vez que te veo y además, fue mi compañera la que se llevó tu huevo y no yo!

Y al decir eso…

Su rostro cambio drásticamente en ese momento. Paso a la de alguien amigable, a la de alguien muy seria.

— No juegues conmigo. — Me contesto mientras golpea su cola al suelo.

— No miento… — Le dije asustado mientras me escondía en una roca cerca de mí. — ¡Te juro por mi mamá que nunca antes te había visto!

Agache mi cabeza ante el temor de que le hiciera enfadar y mientras esperaba un segundo azoton a suelo.

Takhisis, comenzó a tomar su tiempo y…

— ¿Qué extraño? — Contesto con un tono de duda. — Tú corazón late más por el miedo, pero no siento falsedad en tus palabras.

— ¡S-Sera porque me estas asustando! ¡Y no te estoy mintiendo para nada!

— Creo extraño de verdad. — Me dijo ella. — Pensé que eras el mismo idiota de aquella ocasión que lanzo a mi hijo al abismo.

— ¡No soy estúpido para provocar algo que me mate!

Entonces… Pude sentir que poco a poco ella comenzó a calmarse, debido a que su tono de voz cambio a la de una más suave.

— Tal vez tienes razón. — Me contesto calmada. — Después de todo te confundí con otro humano… Al final, dudo que ese humano de la otra vez sea capaz de sobrevivir a una caída de casi 50 metros de alto y sale ileso.

— ¿50 metros?... ¿Ahora de qué cosas estás hablando?

¡En serio! ¡Ella solo habla cosas que no entendía para nada y terminaba más que confuso!

Ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza más por pensar en estas cosas que, por el miedo a ser devorado por ella.

Pero entonces… Ella comenzó a decirme algo que no estaba esperando para nada.

— ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que te lanzaste al vacío abrazando a mi hijo en tus brazos? — Me dijo con un tono más que sorprendida.

— ¡Ok! ¡Mi dolor de cabeza aumento más!

¡Saltar desde un abismo!... ¡Eso ya era un disparate increíble! ¡Realmente me estaba tomando mucho el tomarle en serio ahora!

— Es la verdad. — Me decía insistente. — Incluso creaste un cráter enorme con tu cuerpo al chocar contra la tierra.

— ¿Qu-Qué? ¿Q-Qué?...

Me fui para atrás y sentía que ella solo me estaba hablando cosas sin sentido por alguna razón.

¿Enserio? ¡Yo, un simple chico que estaba recién conociendo el mundo, sería tan imbécil como para ser un suicida!

Amo mucho mi vida, como para hacer eso, y por eso decide en contestarle.

— ¡Esto hace que me dé un fuerte dolor de cabeza! ¡Podrías dejarme respirar un poco!

Me senté al frente de ella cruzando mis piernas.

No había hecho la gran cosa, pero ahora ya estaba tan casando que por ahora solo quería dormir algo.

Quise respirar un poco y tomar aire fresco, pero cuando creí que al menos podía relajarme ahora.

— Eres muy raro...

Me contesto mientras me daba una mirar algo insatisfecha y con los ojos entrecerrados.

No parecía feliz y eso me incomodaba bastante. Creo que me había metido en un gran problema ahora, pero mientras no hiciera enojarla más posiblemente estaría seguro.

Claro… Esa era la respuesta a esto.

Mientras no cometiera algo impertinente o la provocara si quiera, tal vez esta noche no termine dentro de su estómago o despedazado.

O al menos…

**[ALIENTO INCANDESCENTE]**

Esa era la idea.

— ¿E-Eh?... — Dije tontamente.

¡Fuego! ¡Fuego! ¡¿De dónde salió una bola de fuego?!... ¿Y por qué ella me lo había lanzado?

Era todo tan rápido que aquella bola de fuego verde me iba a quemar. No podía o no tenía la posibilidad de escapar ahora de un ataque directo.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me voy a morir!

— ¡NO! — Grite desesperado.

Y entonces… Al cerrar mis ojos.

**BLOOOMMMM!**

— Lo sabía.

Aquella bola de fuego verde había chocado contra la pared de la cueva, quemando todo a su paso provocando un atmosfera más caliente que él sol, pero ese no era la cosa extraña…

— ¿C-Cómo? — Estaba incrédulo. — ¿C-Cómo demonios llegue acá arriba?

¡Ahora mismo estaba en lo alto de la cueva abrazando una roca con mi vida! ¡Podía sentir el cómo mi corazón estaba queriendo salirse de mi pecho y que las lágrimas habían cubierto toda mi cara!

No era mi mejor momento, y podía sentir que había mojado mis pantalones por todo esto.

— ¡Ahora me crees humano! — Me contesto sonriente por lo que me había hecho.

— ¡S-Si! ¡S-Si!... ¡P-Pero ayúdame a bajar de acá!

Podía sentir que podía caerme en cualquier momento por culpa del sudor de mis manos y al ver que estaba bastante alto…

— No me digas que ahora le tienes miedo a caer a unos simples 15 metros.

— ¿T-Tú quieres hacer sufrir mucho verdad? ¿Quieres vengarte por lo del huevo? ¿No?

— Ahora entiendo porque nadie quiere juntarse con los humanos. Todos son unos sensibles.

¡Eso era más que injusto! ¡Y en mi defensa! ¡Fue ella quien me lanzo una bola de fuego en toda la cara y provoco que manchara mi ropa!

— Suéltate… No te pasara nada.

— ¡Acaso no vez que estoy llorando!... ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

— ¡Caes ahora!.. ¿O quieres que te haga caer?

Al parecer le había hecho perder la paciencia ahora. Sentía que no tenía más opción que caer y hacerme mierda contra el suelo.

Mis sentimientos no importaban… No le importaban para nada.

Pero como me decía el padre de Mamoru después de cada casería… _"Es mejor que te duela ahora, que pensar mucho como te va a dolor después"…_

Sabias palabras para alguien que nos lanzaba al rio lleno de rocas para conseguir pescado.

**GULP!**

Trague saliva al ver el suelo. Deje de llorar y acepte mi realidad.

Mis dedos estaban soltándose poco a poco de la roca que me sostenía en lo alto. No quería ver lo alto de este lugar y mucho menos quería pensar en cómo terminaría después de esto.

Cerré mis ojos y entonces…

— ¡Eso humano!

— ¡Ghaaaaaaaa Gaaaahhh Gaahh!

¡Estaba cayendo! ¡Estaba cayendo desde muy alto!

No podía ocultar el miedo en mi rostro… Podía sentir que mi corazón quería explotar y el solo pensar de que me iba a romper todos los huesos, si es que salía vivo… ¡No era nada bonito! ¡Era horrible! ¡HORRIBLE!

— A-Apauu!

¡Ahora este ese bebé se reí de mí!... ¡Esto no era divertido maldita sea!

La caída cada vez ere más rápida, podía sentir que estaba por estamparme contra el suelo de una forma muy violenta… ¡El solo en pesar en eso!

— ¡WAAHHH!

Me empecé a mover de una manera desesperada el aire, aun sabiendo que esto era inútil, pero yo…

— ¡¿Hmm?!

Algo comenzó a cubrir mi cuerpo…

**UUURRRRRMMMM! UUURRRRMMMM!**

Aire… Una especie de viento cálido empezó a rodearme la piel. Mi cuerpo… Ahora mi cuerpo lo sentía menos pesado como si fuera una pluma de ave.

Abrí mis ojos y simplemente no lo pude creer.

— ¿….*?

Tuve mi boca abierta ante tal extraño suceso.

Mi cuerpo entero… Todo estaba cubierto por una manta de vapor en forma de ráfagas de aire.

La densidad y la velocidad bajaron increíblemente. Podía moverme a voluntad en plena caída.

Aquellos vientos cubrían mi cuerpo entero, y lo protegieron como si fueran un defensa de aire.

Entonces… Doy media vuelta en plena caída y alistando mis piernas, yo caigo de pie.

— Vez te lo dije.

No podía responder del asombro vivido. Los vientos desaparecieron de mí, mi cuerpo volvió a ser el de antes, pero aquella fuerza… Aquel extraño fenómeno.

— ¿P-Por qué? — Dije atemorizado. — ¿P-Por qué sucedió eso?

Me temblaban las manos y podía sentir un frío recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo debido a una fuerte impresión del momento.

Mis dientes titiritaban y pude sentir como la sangre de mi cuerpo se había ido a mi cabeza. Si podía estar de pie ahora, era porque aún no me había perdido ante mis pensamientos.

Pero aun así… Yo… Asustado y muy confundido… Y-Yo…

— "_**Pequeño niño**__…"_— Una voz hermosa hablo.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso? — Mire para ambos lados muy temeroso.

Parecía un loco buscando de donde venía esa voz que escuche de la nada.

— ¿Q-Qué haces humano? — Me pregunto Takhisis.

— ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste?... ¿No escuchaste esa voz? — Decía mientras buscaba por todos lados.

Aquella voz había provocado una inquietud enorme, lo cual no me dejaba para nada tranquilo.

Estaba buscando de dónde provenía. Nunca antes me había sentido de esta forma en mi vida, ni siquiera era comparado cuando vi a Takhisis por primera vez…

Sentía que tenía que escucharla y no negarla. Porque si no… Simplemente… No podía desobedecerlo…

— "_**Escúchame bien… Dile a ese dragón que te lleve a lo más alto. Que no pare hasta romper el cielo y llegar a las estrellas. Solo así podrás verme**__."_

— ¿E-Espera?... ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿Quién eres?

Aquella voz ya no me contesto más. Aquel escalofrió paro y pude volver a sentir la calma en mi corazón.

Cai de rodillas y con el rostro más que helado.

Mis manos estaban cubiertas por un sudor anormal. Mi cuerpo estaba muy pesando… Tome mi tiempo y quise relajarme.

— (Fatigando*)…

Me hacía falta un poco el aire… Mi pecho también estaba completamente duro, era sensación muy horrible por la cual yo…

— ¡Oye! …¿Te encuentras bien? — Me pregunto muy preocupada.

Para que ella pregunte algo así… Realmente debo de verme muy mal ahora.

Recobre algo de aliento y un poco de mis fuerzas; y le dije…

— ¡T-Takhisis!... — Le dije muy serio. — ¡Llévame más de los cielos!

— ¡Q-QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Esto era solo el inicio de algo muy malo.

…

* * *

_En pleno vuelo a los cielos._

Como una bala de fuego volando a toda velocidad.

— ¡Realmente quieres morir! ¡No!

— ¡No! ¡¿Quién es tan loco como para querer morir?!

— ¡Realmente no entiendo a los humanos! ¡¿Por qué son tan indecisos con sus acciones?!

Takhisis se estaba quejando conmigo por la petición que le había pedido y tenía razón para molestarse y mandarme al demonio.

No hace poco estaba llorando para que no me mate, pero ahora estaba sujetado en su espalda volando a increíble velocidad traspasando las nubes a una altura descomunal, con el fin de llegar a un lugar que tal vez no exista y luego morir por falta de aire.

¡Si lo sé! ¡Al momento de enterarme eso! ¡Me dije a mi mismo estúpido!

— ¡Yo no tengo problemas en volar a tremendas alturas!... ¡Los dragones somos la única raza en el mundo que pude soportar cualquier ambiente!... ¡Pero tú!

— Grrrkk! — Me estaba quejando por la fuerte presión del cambio de ambiente. — ¡Solo sigue hasta que podamos ver las estrellas o como se llamen!

Me salía sangre de la nariz y sentía que ya no podía respirar bien. Mis ojos se hincharon y el mi cuerpo comenzó a congelarse por un fuerte viento helado.

Pero aun así… Con una gran fuerza me sujetaba a la espalda de Takhisis, como si todo dependiera de eso.

— ¡Solo espero que no crucemos por error una entrada al reino de Dios! ¡Ya que estamos cerca de unos de sus territorios!

— ¡¿Eso algo muy malo?! — Le pregunte preocupado.

— ¡Lo dragones tenemos una habilidad involuntaria que nosotros mismo no controlamos y eso es el entrar a cualquier dimensión sin importar lo protegido que sea!... ¡Ya hemos tenido problemas antes con eso!... ¡Una vez termine en dominios de un dios sin darme cuenta! ¡Pero claro!... ¡Eso no se compara a ver un ejército de más de 70 legiones de ángeles dispuestos a eliminar a cualquier intruso!

— ¡POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES DE SALIR!

— ¡Tu querías ir a cualquier costo a los cielos!... ¡Parecías desesperador por eso! ¡Malagradecido!

Mis preocupaciones crecieron más y sentía que mi corazón iba a dejar de latir en cualquier momento por todas estas cosas.

Pero aun así… Levantando la mirada al frente.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor ayúdame a llegar a ver las estrellas!

Aun si no podía verla bien… Sentía que me había sonreído, ya que…

— ¡De acuerdo!... ¡Solo sujétate bien!

**BLLUUUMMM!**

La velocidad incremento increíblemente que, podía sentir como el viento estaba cortando mi piel de mi rostro.

Intentaba cubrir con mi brazo, pero igual era inútil. Mis ojos se cerraban por el fuerte golpe en ellos, el respirar se me hacía ahora más difícil y sentía que un frio desgarrados en toda mi piel.

Sentía que podía desmayarme en cualquier momento, pero aun así intente resistir todo lo que podía… ¡Aun no lo veía! ¡Aun no podían aquellas estrellas!

— ¡Qu-Qué fuerte es esto! — Dije al aferrarme a Takhisis.

— ¿Todavía puedes hablar?... Sin duda eres duro de matar.

Ya habíamos pasado la gran capa de nubes, no había nada más que un piso blanco ahora… Las montañas desaparecieron a mi vista, pero aun así… ¡No habíamos llegado para nada! ¡Aun no habíamos llego a ver las estrellas!

Ella seguía a volando a mucha velocidad a lo más alto. Podía sentir que nos acercábamos más y más al radiante sol de lo alto.

Aquella brisa cortante y penetrante… Sentía mis parados pesados, que la fuerza de mi cuerpo comenzaba a ceder.

Mi conciencia y mi mente… Todo estaba siendo abrazado por aquella luz blanca que empezó a ser más fuerte.

No podía más… No era cansancio y ni mucho menos pereza.

Era algo que estaba sintiendo por primera vez dentro de mi cuerpo. Me daba sueño y tenías unas grandes ganas de dormir ahora.

Cálido… Tranquilo… Y mi bueno… ¡Era simplemente tranquilidad!

— ¡Niño ya casi llegamos! ¡Falta poco!

La voz de Takhisis pronto empezó a perder en el olvido de mi mente. Lo poco que veía, lo poco que sentía ahora…

Por alguna razón… Al momento de llegar a lo más alto de todo.

— "…_**Gracias por traerlo."**_

— ¿Quién dijo eso?... ¡OH! ¡H-Humano! ¡¿A dónde vas humano?!

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar a donde mi alma tenía que ir.

No tenía miedo, no tenía dudas, no tenía preguntas, no tenía preocupaciones… Solo yo…

— …Voy a descansar.

Y al no ver nada más que un mundo sin luz. Mi cuerpo comenzó a flotar en un nuevo mundo para mí.

No sentía nada más que calma y paz. Por primera vez en mi vida…

Yo por fin… Sabía lo que era descansar.

…

* * *

— **[Arrebatamiento] —**

Los 30 días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Era una mañana muy brillante, con una vista despejada en todo lo alto del reino de dorado.

Parecía una simple mañana como cualquiera. Un despertar radiante y grande como todos los días.

Una mañana común… Un días más de la semana… Para cualquiera.

Al menos eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba, lo que ellos pensaban…

**TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Era casi las 8 de la mañana de un viernes de plena primavera. El solsticio de verano ya había comenzado con sol iluminando los 7 cielos del reino de Dios.

Un mañana agradable y algo bella. Sin nubes en el firmamento, con un rayo de luz cálida y no caliente, una brisa refrescante y una sonrisa de media luna de todos los que salían.

Algo perfecto o algo común… Realmente nunca se pudo discutir algo como eso.

El cielo era el lugar perfecto para vivir. Sus ángeles no tenían quejas y todos sonreían al ir hacer su trabajo de todos los días… No había hambre, sed, miedo o siquiera tristeza.

Un paraíso para los hijos del altísimo. Sin quejas, sin penumbras… Sin preocupaciones mundanas del día a día.

— ¡MIGUEL!

¿Quién se quejaría de algo cómo eso? ¿Quién si quiera reclamaría en un lugar perfecto?

— ¡MIGUEL! ¡MIGUEL!

¿Quién si quiera sufriría o sentiría miedo?... ¿Quién sería capaz de negar lo hermoso y lo perfecto?

— ¡HHHUUURRRGGG!

La puerta de madera exploto en mil pedazos con aquella gran lanza de luz.

Era el sexto cielo… El lugar más alto en donde se podía ver todos los demás cielos desde un rascacielos.

Aquel lugar…

— ….

Aquella oficina… Ahora mismo parecía un lugar realmente espantoso.

Botellas de licor botado por todas partes, cajas de cigarros y cerrillos dejando u olor asqueroso a humo, platos rotos con comida de hace más de una semana en él, libros tirados y rotos por todas parte, tierra de masetero esparcido en donde sea, un marco roto con una fotografía a la mitad y la puerta del baño en donde salía agua de él.

Todo era un gran desorden y un completo desastre para cualquiera.

Ella lo sabía, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al ver el lugar en tal estado y centrando su mirada a donde tenía que ir. Dando unos fuertes pasos y pateando todo lo que encontraba…

— ¡TÚ!

Recogiéndolo del asqueroso piso. Ella levanto a un deplorable hombre que había perdido la conciencia por muchos días.

No oculto para nada la cólera de su voz. Su mirada gentil lo había perdido y aquella sonrisa había desaparecido como si fuera alguien más.

Sacudió al que en ese momento considero un pedazo de basura, de una manera muy violenta.

Lo estaba agitando de un lado a otro buscando que le diga algo, que le conteste algo.

— ¡POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE! ¡POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE OCULTARMELO!

Un sonido desgarrador comenzó a tomar forma en palabras hirientes que saliendo aquellos dulces labios.

Ella seguía agitándolo con mucha fuerza. La ropa de su hermano empezó a romperse de la parte del cuello, pero aun así… Era algo muy inútil.

— ¡MI HERMANA! ¡¿POR QUÉ MI HERMANA ESTA CÓMO PRISIONERA EN EL PALACIO DE MARFÍL?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTA EN ESE TEMIBLE LUGAR?!... ¡CONTÉSTAME YA!...

El ni siquiera podía abrir sus ojos, a pesar de ser tratado con mucha fuerza...

Eso provoca más su ira… Sus alas salieron de su espalda por el poco control que tenía ahora.

**SCRASH! CRASH!**

Su fuerza comenzó a poner presión en toda esa oficina. Los estantes, mesas y sillas de madera comenzaron a quebrarse, los espejos y las ventanas terminaron rompiéndose, el piso empezó a hundirse y una fuerte ráfaga de aire empezó a recoger y botar todo por lo alto de aquel edificio a más de 100 pisos.

Ella comenzó a agarrarlo más fuerte, tanto que sus dedos comenzaron a doler por la gran fuerza que estaba usando.

En sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse debido a la tristeza que la estaba alcanzado.

Era la primera vez que varias emociones comenzaron a rondar su corazón… Tanto así, que la confusión empezó a crecer más y más, siendo poco a poco dominada por ellos.

Era tanto lo que tenía que ya estaba a su límite… Era tan fuerte aquella cargar que era irreconocible… Pero a pesar de todo eso.

— (Lagrimas*)'.'.'.'.'.'

Sus ojos… Aquellos ojos llenos de una flama de arrebato y gran rencor debido a esta gran frustración.

Aquella mirada, no era nada más que simple fachada a todo lo que realmente sentía su corazón… Toda aquella tristeza que estaba dentro de ella…

Aquella mirada gentil lo había perdido junto con aquella hermosa sonrisa brillante que aliviaba corazones.

Sus brazos temblaban por el hecho de que no quería hacer eso. No quería comenzar a lastimar a nadie, y mucho menos a alguien que ella quería mucho.

Temblaba… Temblaba tanto de la desesperación de no saber que hacer… ¿Del por qué había llegado tan lejos?, toda frustración de querer saber la verdad de él mismo y no encontrar una mejor forma para hacerlo.

Simplemente…

— (Lagrimas*) ¡M-MIGUEL! — Hablo con un sentimiento tal. — ¡P-POR FAVOR! ¡MI HERMANA! ¡P-POR FAVOR!...

Ella se quebró… Finalmente ya no lo pudo soportar más.

Las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a formar una cascada turbulenta de mucha tristeza como si fuera un rio descontrolado.

Sus piernas no lo aguantaron y se dobló cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Agobiaba y realmente lastimada. Ella solo quería una respuesta… Algo, aun siquiera una reacción.

Pero no conseguía nada… Aun si estaba ahora abrazándolo ahora buscado una forma de apaciguar toda tristeza.

— ….

Aquella escena no pudo ser más que lamentable y deprimente.

Hacer que tu pequeña hermana llore de esa manera. Hacerla sufrir en el alma, y siendo el único que puede hacer por ello, y a pesar de ello…

— N-No llores…

A pesar de ello… Dejas que la tristeza inunde corazón, provocando algo tan lamentable ahora como llorar sea algo más que una simple debilidad.

— (Lagrimas*)… N-No… No llores…

Debilidad que adquiriste cuando tuviste tu familia. Cuando te convertiste en un hermano mayor al criar a dos pequeñas niñas que, lo único que han hecho ha sido traerte alegría tu vida.

— (Llorando*)… ¡M-Miguel! ¡M-Miguel!... — Decía ella mientras se refugia en su pecho.

Y ahora… Solo te busca una salida de ese dolor. Una camino para alejarte de tu responsabilidad…

Un simple desvió para olvidar… Para ignorar… Que alguna vez…

— (Llorando*)… Realmente… Lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho… No quiero, no quiero perderte a ti también. — Dijo el ya vencido hombre.

Y ante tal acto… El empezó a abrazar a su pequeña hermana.

Aun si se veía como una mujer muy hermosa y toda la época de su madurez… Eso no cambia el hecho que, para él, ella seguía siendo la más pequeña de su familia.

La abrazo fuerte y la retuvo en sus brazos. Ella seguía llorando mientras se aferraba a él por esa tristeza.

Y por eso él… Al verla de esa manera….

**ZWOSH! ZWOSH!**

El volvió a iluminar una vez más.

Su aura blanca comenzó a rodearlos a los dos en forma de espiral. Su fuerza comenzó a concretarse en su hermanita, quien desde hace rato sus alas comenzaron tintinar de blanco al negro como símbolo de que pronto iba a caer.

Ya había perdido a una hermana por culpa suya… Él no iba permitir que se lleven a otra de su lado.

Por eso él…

— …Lo siento mucho. Realmente siento mucho esto.

Aquel manto de luz empezó cubrir todo su cuerpo. El aura celestial comenzó brillar purificar aquellos feos sentimientos que tenía dentro.

Su pequeña hermana… Ella comenzó a perder su fuerza y a caer en sus brazos, sus alas tintineante volvieron a ser tan blancas como la nieve y se ocultaron nuevamente de ella.

Cayo dormida en sus brazos como en aquellos días de su infancia. Pero a diferencia de aquellos letargos sueños de inocencia, en esta ocasión. Su rostro deprimente no cambiaba para nada, él solo había calmado temporalmente su corazón.

Sabía que esto no era una solución eficaz y mucho menos duradera. Estaba en pleno camino de perder a otra hermana si no hacía algo.

Por eso él… Solo abrazo su cuerpo lamentándose de todos sus errores y desahogándose sus penas.

Por primera vez en su vida, su corazón estaba sintiendo el gran dolor de la perdida…

…

* * *

— **[A la que llaman "La pequeña"] —**

Fuera de todo lo posible… De todo lo existente a la vista de los seres conocidos como dioses o deidades.

Fuera del límite de permitido por ella. Más allá de lo que uno pueda imaginar… El Sub-espacio.

— …"_**Despierta**_"

El cielo era pequeño a comparación de todo esto.

No había mundo igual que se podía comparar a aquella creación existente fuera de la nada. Igual que el fin del mundo donde vivía aquella bestia del mal o incluso aquella brecha que cuidaba celosamente aquel dragón dormilón.

— …"_**Despierta… Ya es la hora de que te pongas de pie.**_"

Las estrellas danzaban al aleteo de su ala… Su camino formaba una vía hermosa de cuerpos celestes en el firmamento.

Aquella nubes celestes y azules decoraban todo aquel cuarto inmenso de la bóveda del aquel enorme cielo. Y aquel pedestal flotante en todo lo alto, estaba cubierto por un camino de vapor blanco, borrando todo lo posible que no sea todo aquel cielo negro rodeado por aquellos astros.

Realmente no había palabras suficiente para describir aquel lugar que nunca había sido pisado por nadie, sino solo por aquella criatura.

— …¿… M-Mhmm?...

En el medio de aquel único pedazo de tierra en todo el lugar.

Un pequeño hombre, con cabello castaño desordenado y sin nada de ropa. Por fin estaba despertado.

…

* * *

Me duele la cabeza… Siento que algo me golpeo muy fuerte.

— …M-Me cuesta abrir los ojos… — Decía mientras me intentaba sentar.

Sentía un gran fastidio en todo mi cuerpo. Como si mi piel doliera porque me hubiera arrastrado mi cuerpo en camino de rocas y tierra.

Realmente no podía recordar que fue lo que paso, pues ahora lo que me importaba era poder ver en donde estaba.

No sentía nada de nada… Ni frío, ni calor, ni tempestad o si quiera presión.

De hecho, ni siquiera podía sentir el aire fresco cerca de mí, pero aun así eso no me impedía el poder respirar con normalidad.

Me costaba mucho el abrir los ojos, era como si hubiera visto de cerca la luz del sol en ellos.

Intentaban recuperar mi visión mientras me lo sobaba, pero aun así demoro unos cuantos minutos para eso.

Y entonces, fue en ese momento…

— …¿E-Eh?

De la nada… Mis manos accidentalmente tocaron mi cuerpo, y entonces me había dado cuento que solo sentía piel en ello.

Mire abajo y vi lo innombrable.

— ¡W-W-Whaaaaaa!

Salte del susto y me tape con ambas manos mi intimidad…

— ¡¿M-MI ROPA?! ¡¿D-DONDE ESTÁ MI ROPA?!

¡Estaba como había llegado al mundo! ¡Alguien me había quitado todo y me había dejado desnudo!

Debido a esto empecé a caminar en círculos, buscando siquiera una respuesta de todo eso…

Camine iracundo por unos momentos… ¿Claro a nadie le gustaba cargar con dos cosas como esas en las manos en un lugar desconocido?

Al inicio simplemente estaba buscando sus ropas para cubrirme, pero el mismo tiempo se me había dado cuenta que el lugar en donde estaba era una roca plana de color gris oscuro.

De hecho… Era tan raro que ese lugar estuviera demasiado limpio como para ser un lugar extraño de la intemperie, y más aún que una roca fue tan plana y lisa como esta.

Pero lo que realmente lo que me hizo volver en sí fue…

— …¿B-Blanco? — Pregunto. — ¿P-Por qué estoy viendo un inmenso piso de color blanco?

Me puse de pie cerca del filo de aquella roca plana y lo único que podía ver en el horizonte era una inmensa vista de un camino blanco.

Miro por todos lados y solo había un camino blanco que parecía vapor cubriendo todo esa tierra desconocía.

Y por alguna razón, y creyendo que era buena idea…

— …"_**Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más."**_ — Escuche una gran voz.

Algo muy fuerte me detuvo.

Era voz que pareció de la nada. Era la misma voz que sonaba en mi cabeza aquellas ocasiones, pero en este momento… ¡Pude escucharlo de cerca!

¡No! ¡Aquella voz era tan legible como para pensar que estaba viniendo de mi cabeza!

Retrocedí y empecé a ver por todos lados buscándolo.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunte mientras la seguía buscando con la mirada.

Me sentía algo mal por todo eso. Un poco inquietante para así decirlo… No pude evitar tragar saliva debido a mis nervios.

Mis piernas descubiertas solo sentía el frio plano de roca en mi piel. No había nada… Absolutamente nada a donde pudiera ver.

O al menos, eso pensé debido a que…

— …"_**Llego la hora de conocernos.**__"_

Un fuerte viento soplo en aquel lugar, provocando de esa manera que aquel camino de blanco comenzara a desaparecer.

El cielo extraño retumbo por aquella voz, haciendo que esta se alejara abriendo paso.

La roca en donde estaba se movió debido a eso. Provocando de esa manera que me moviera y me sujetara de aquel filo de suelo en donde luchaba por sostenerme.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, que no había nada… ¡Absolutamente nada de bajo de esta gran roca!

Solo podía ver muchas luces luchando por brillar en toda aquella oscuridad.

— …"_**Ponte de pie… .**_" — Me dijo aquella voz.

Intente seguir cuerdo ante todo eso, por eso que en ese momento junte todo ese sentimiento de valentía y me pude de pie una vez.

Y lo juro… Lo que estaba por ver… Era algo que…

— ¿E-Enserio? ¿Quién eres tú?

Aquel cielo se había divido en dos… Un grupo de estrellas comenzó a moverse por sí solas, formando de esa manera una figura.

Una figura de increíble tamaño, que ni la montaña más grande se le puede comparar.

Brillaba con una luz blanca, como si fuera la luz de la luna y aleteaba con una gran fuerza reescribiendo el firmamento.

Aquellas estrellas tomaron las forma de un ave magnifica. Ella comenzó a volar por todos los cielos brillando con un esplendor que hacía que la oscuridad desapareciera, creando un camino con aquella luz y marcando su nombre en ellas con letras fe fuego blanco.

No tenía la forma como decirlo, sino más que admirar tal cosa.

— …"_**Mi poder… El que tiene mi poder."**_ — Me dijo aquella ave volando sobre mí.

No podía decir nada y tampoco podía dejar de mirar… Me sentía atónito aun debido a este espectáculo tan increíble.

— "_**Responde… Issei**__"_

— ¿Mi nombre?... ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre si nunca te lo dije?

— "_**Yo sé todo de aquel que tomo mi poder para hacerlo suyo.**_" — Me respondió. — _**"La llamaba de la vida, aquella fuerza que fue capaz de crear la fuente de luz en todo el universo… El fuego de alba, mi poder."**_

— ¿F-Fuego del alba?... — Pregunte asustando.

¡No entendía nada de lo que decía! ¡Ni mucho menos aquella palabras que escuchaba por primera vez!... ¿Llama de la vida? ¿Universo?... ¿Fuego del alba?

— "_**Recuérdalo… Solo recuerda."**_

— ¡¿R-RE-Recordar qué?!... ¿D-Dímelo?

— "_**Recuerda lo que tu mente se niega a recordar, pero tu corazón se niega a olvidar…"**_

— ¡No entendido nada de lo que dices!... ¿Recordar qué? ¿RECORDAR QUÉ?

Seguía volando sobre mí sin ninguna respuesta.

¿Recordar que cosa?... ¿Qué es lo que tengo que recordar?

¿Acaso sabía algo de mí, que yo mismo me había olvidado?, y entonces… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cuando eso viene a mi mente?

— Gaaarrrr!

¿Mi pecho?.. ¿Mi corazón duele?

¡Este dolor!... ¡Este gran dolor era el mismo que estaba sintiendo hace unos días atrás! ¿Por qué ahora mismo lo estoy sintiendo nuevamente y en este lugar?

Mi corazón… Mi cuerpo… ¿Qué rayos?...

— ¡Ggrrkkk!

Caí de rodillas al suelo. Algo nublado comenzó a aparecer en mis recuerdos, no lo podía ver… Me costaba ver.

Por alguna razón… En ese momento un gran enojo comenzó a brotar dentro de mi corazón. Empecé a sentirme mucho furioso e iracundo.

— ¿Q-Q-Quéee?... — Me agarre parte de mi pecho.

Sentía que estaba perdiendo mis emociones y que todo lo malo comenzó a apoderarse de mí. Mis manos formaron unos puños llenos de ira ante tal sentimiento.

También podía sentirá un gran peso en todo mi pecho, mi corazón… ¡Quería salirse de mí ahora!

…Sentía que me no podía respirar. Que mi pecho estaba a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Intente resistir, pero una fuerza muy fuerte que me empezó a dolor la boca de mi estómago… Era doloroso y muy punzante.

Me abrace en el frio suelo… Quería solo vomitar, votar toda esta cosa dentro de mí de manera desesperado… ¡Quería que no existiera nada dentro de mí!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!... ¿Q-Qué este espantoso dolor? ¿Q-Qué es este horrible sufrimiento que tengo?

¡Algo me estaba carcomiendo por dentro! ¡Sentía que algo me estaba devorando todo lo que podía a su paso!... ¡No lo podía aguantar! ¡No lo podía soportar más!

— ¡Y-Ya basta!... — Rogué que esto parara. — ¡P-Por favor basta! ¡Detén eso!

Era un dolor insoportable… Tanto que preferiría morir si fuera necesario en ese momento, para ya no sentir esa horrible agonía.

Solo tenía ganas de dejar de sentir ese dolor, ya me estaba importaba poco lo demás… ¡Yo solo quería! ¡Yo solo!...

— "_**Recuerda ese dolor…**__"_— Me dijo aquella voz. — _**"Ese dolor que sientes ahora, no es nada más que aquella herida que no has podido cerrar en toda tu vida. Un dolor inimaginable que ella trato de borrar para no verte sufrir más. Un herida que has intentado cerrar muchas veces, pero que ahora ha vuelto a ti una vez más… Ese dolor, esa agonía… Ese sufrimiento… Ese es el daño que has estado guardando para ti solo esos años que has vivido… "**_

— Grrraaahh!... ¡N-No! ¡N-No fastidies!... — Decía mientras luchaba contra sus palabras.

— "_**No luches contra ese dolor. No luches contra lo que tienes ver y observar… No lo hagas, no aceptes aquel camino de la falsa felicidad por un minuto de paz."**_

Aquella agonía estaba envolviendo todo mi ser. Sentía un aguijón para cada palabra que salía a golpear mi mente y mi corazón.

¿C-Cómo era posible?... ¿C-Cómo era que sus palabras sean así de dolorosas?

— Grrrrkkk!... ¡Y-Ya basta! ¡C-Cállate! ¡C-Cállate!

No quería oír eso… ¡No quería oír hablar de eso! ¡No de eso! ¡Todo menos eso!

— "_**La culpa, el engaño y la ignorancia."**_ — Decía ella. — _**"Aquello que ya fue marcado por la tristeza, no es algo que puedas ocultar con todas aquellas falsas sonrisas de alegría. Solo te engañas a ti mismo."**_

— ¡S-SILENCIO! ¡Y-YA BASTA!

¡Y-Yo no! ¡Y-Yo no! ¡Yo ya no quería escuchar más esto! ¡Esto solo!

— ¡¿P-Por qué me haces esto?!... ¡¿Y-Yo que te he hecho?!...

— "_**Recuerda… Solo recuerda…"**_

— ¡Y-Yo!... ¡Y-Yo! ¡Y-Yo no quiero!

— "_**Recuerda… Solo recuérdalo…"**_

— ¡N-No! ¡N-No quiero! ¡N-No quiero! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡NO QUIERO!

— "_**Recuerda… Solo recuerda ese dolor…"**_

— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A ESO! ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

— "_**¡SOLO RECUERDA! ¡LO QUE YA HAZ PERDIDO!"**_

— ¡NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sentí un que ya no podía más. El llanto de mis ojos inundó mi rostro y mi visión…

Estaba tirado en ese piso gris… Lamentándome de algo que no quería… De algo que yo no quería recordar…

No… Yo no quiera que eso pasara…

* * *

…

_**Visiones**_

— _M-Mamá… ¿D-Donde estas mamá?_

…

* * *

— (Lagrimas*)… ¡No quería perderla!… ¡No quería perderla!… ¡No quería que ella me dejara es ese momento! ¡Tenía frio y sentía mucho miedo!… ¡S-Siempre! ¡S-siempre me hizo falta!...

¡Quería a mí mamá!... ¡Quería que no me dejara! ¡SOLO ERA UN NIÑO! ¡SOLO QUERIA IR A SUS BRAZOS Y SENTIRME A SALVO!... ¡M-MAMÁ! ¡M-MAMÁ YO! ¡Y-YO SOLO! ¡MAMÁ!...

¿P-POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE MAMÁ?

— "_**R-Recuérdalo… Deja que todo fluya una vez por todas…"**_

Sentía que solo quería llorar… Quería desahogarme de toda esto… Quería, yo solo quiera…

— Geerrkkk!

¡Lo único que yo quería!... ¡Yo solo quería!...

* * *

…_**.**_

_**Visiones:**_

_Aquella noche… Aquella noche que me fui corriendo para dejar todo atrás._

— _¡N-No! ¡N-No puedo hacer nada! ¡Realmente lo siento!_

…

* * *

— ¡A-A-A-Ahhaahhhaa!...

Abrí mis ojos lo más grande que pude. La culpa de mi corazón, aquel momento en donde quise olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo…

Esa noche donde ya no pude verte. Donde ya no supe más de ti…

— (Lagrimas*) …¡P-Papá!... — Dije al recordar aquel capítulo de mi vida. — (Lagrimas*) …¡P-Papá! ¡Y-Yo! ¡Y-Yo solo no quería verte sufrir tanto! ¡N-No quería verte llorar cada vez que te quedabas dormido! ¡N-No quería ver cómo te perdías en esa tristeza!... ¡R-Realmente no quería eso! ¡YO NO QUERÍA ABANDONARTE!

¡Yo lo sentía mucho!... ¡Lo lamentaba mucho!

Era una horrible persona ahora que lo pienso. Solo escape… Encontré el camino más fácil para mí sin pensar en nada más.

Ni siquiera pensé lo que él hubiera sentido al ya no verme. Lo que volviste a sufrir al ya no tener a nadie a tu lado…

Cuando más me necesitabas… Y-Yo solo… ¡YO SOLO! ¡REALMENTE! ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!

Cerré mis ojos, yo no quería recordar más… Yo no quería llorar otra vez con todo esto…

Pero aun así…

— "_**Déjalo salir… No lo encierres dentro de ti"**_

¡Era difícil! ¡Esto era realmente muy difícil! ¡Lo que me pedía era simplemente muy doloroso!

Abrase mi cuerpo ante aquel helado sentimiento que sentía ahora…

Nunca en mi vida… Realmente yo nunca me había sentido de esta manera y llorando a mares…Ya que. Yo…

* * *

…

_**Visiones:**_

_Aquellos momentos en donde mi corazón quería romperse._

— _¡NO, KOKOA!..._

_Aquella bestia alzo sus garras y en pleno ataque…_

_**GRACKK!**_

_Todo paso lentamente ante. Desplomándose ante mí._

_Aquella mancha de sangre nunca salió de mi cuerpo. Aquella escena de verla tirada en ese gran charco rojo sin decir nada y solo sacudirla para despertarla._

_No… No era tan inocente para creer que solo estaba durmiendo… Solo podía llorar ante aquel accidente._

_Yo… Yo solo…_

…

* * *

— (Lagrimas*)… N-No pude hacer nada…

La imagen de aquel día volvió de golpe en toda mi mente.

El día que Kokoa fue atacada por esa bestia debido a un descuido mío. Simplemente me quede rodillas rogando que despertara.

Solo no quería verla morir.

La sangre no dejaba de salir… Recuerdo que mis manos quedaron manchadas con su sangre aquel día y fueron grabadas en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

Al final… Lo único que pude hacer para salvarla. Fue dejarla con Mamoru y los demás, dejándola sin despedirme en ese lugar e irme por mi cuenta a morir donde termine cayendo.

Con aquella culpa de no haber sido lo bastante hombre para protegerla, cuando creía en mi… Cuando confiaba en mí… ¡Yo! ¡Yo solo!

— (Lagrimas*)… N-No quiero más de esto. — Dije ya destrozado.

En este momento… No podía explicar bien lo mal que estaba.

Me sentía muy patético y demasiado inservible. Al final, nunca pude salvar nada de lo que me importaba de verdad.

A pesar de todo… A pesar de que quise dejar de sentir el deseo de luchar y proteger algo. Aun yo, aun una parte de mí no dejaba ese sentimiento de lucha inútil.

Lo único que ha creado en mí… Solo fue una falsa ilusión y una falsa esperanza.

¡Esto! ¡TODO ESTO!... ¡NO LO HICE POR NADIE! ¡NO LO HICE PORQUE QUERIA SALVAR A KOKOA O A MAMORU!... ¡NO LO HICE MÁS QUE POR MÍ!

¡LO HICE SOLO PORQUE DENTRO DE MÍ QUERÍA MORIR!

¡YA NO QUERÍA VIVIR CON ESO! ¡LO ODIO! ¡LO DETESTO! ¡REALMENTE ODIO LA IDEA DE VIVIR CON MIEDO CADA DÍA DE MI VIDA! ¡ODIO SABER QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO ESA ALEGRÍA LLEGARA A SU FIN! ¡QUÉ TODO LO QUE HAGA O QUE TODO LO QUÉ DIGA SOLO SEAN FALSAS PROMESAS! ¡ESTOY CANSADO! ¡ESTOY ARTO! ¡ME ODIO A MI MISMO POR MENTIRME TODO ESTE TIEMPO! ¡QUIERO MORIR! ¡SOLO QUIERO MORIR Y NO SENTIR MÁS ESTO! ¡ME DESPRECIO POR SER ASÍ! ¡NO SOY NADIE MÁS QUE SIMPLE HUMANO QUE NACIÓ EN MUNDO CRUEL!... ¡¿POR QUÉ AÚN TENIA ESE DESEO DE VIVIR EN UN MUNDO ASÍ?!

¡ME LO ESTABA QUITANDO TODO LO QUE AMO!... ¡SIEMPRE FUE LA MISMA HISTORIA UNA Y OTRA, Y OTRA, Y OTRA, Y OTRA, Y OTRA, Y OTRA, VEZ…! ¡SIEMPRE EL MISMO CAMINO LLEGO DE DOLOR! ¡Y AÚN SI QUERÍA CREER QUE PODÍA SER FELIZ! ¡SOLO QUERIA ESO!

¡NUNCA QUISE HACER DAÑO A NADIE! ¡YO SOLO QUERÍA SER FELIZ! ¡AÚN SI QUISE IR SOLO A MORIR EN MI ULTIMO VIAJE!

¡YO SOLO!... ¡YO SOLO BUSCABA!... ¡QUERÍA! ¡DESEABA SOLO UNA OPORTUNIDAD!...

¡YO SOLO QUERÍA!...

— (Lagrimas*)… ¡N-NO QUERÍA PERDER NADA OTRA VEZ!

Llorar de esta manera. Bajar mi cabeza como un indefenso y asustado chico no era más que la imagen de un patético chico cobarde.

A pesar de ser tan joven… A pesar que ni siquiera conocía del mundo… Y-Yo… Yo solo…

— "_**Hasta que lo entendiste."**_

Aquella voz entonces me hablo con algo que, en ese momento hizo que prestara toda mi atención.

— "_**Tú eres la prueba viviente de que no me equivoque al dar parte de mi poder a un ser como tú."**_

Mire al cielo y la vi descender… Aquel figura en forma de una ave gigante de fuego vino hasta mí.

Bajo y con una mirada tan cerca, que podía sentir aquel calor…

— "_**Aquellos que han vivido en sufrimiento y dolor, entienden el valor de la vida y el valor del esfuerzo que uno le da ello… Por eso luchan, aún si la manera de hacerlo es o no la forma correcta. Ellos luchan por un cambio. Buscan cambiar un destino frente a una débil oportunidad… Una débil fuerza, pero enorme voluntad que lo hacen diferentes a cualquier ser anormal de todo el cosmos."**_

Aquella voz hablaba muy cerca de mí. Y aun si le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía.

— (Lagrimas) ¿Q-Qué es lo que me dices con todo eso?...

— "_**Tú, Issei, eres un ser humano de buen corazón. Algo que hoy en día es difícil de ver en mundo donde la muerte es algo tan normal para los demás seres humanos. Te preocupas y llorar por aquella culpa que no te deja en paz. Ríes y sonríes cuando la alegría llega a tu vida, pero sufres mucho al darte cuenta de tus debilidades. Tratas de cerrar aquellos momentos difíciles para poder continuar, pero te quiebras y te desmoronas ante tanto peso en tu alma... ¡Simplemente no lo hagas!... ¡No hay de nada de malo en sentirse débil o inútil cuando algo es imposible en tus manos!..."**_

— (Lagrimas*)… ¡NO LO DIGAS! ¿TÚ QUE VAS A SABER CÓMO ME SIENTO AHORA? … ¡POR TU CULPA! ¡POR TU CULPA AHORA ESTOY DE ESA MANERA! ¿ACASO SABES REALMENTE CÓMO SE SIENTE TODO ESTO?... ¡ACASO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE EL PEDER Y NO PODER HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO!... ¡NO SOY FUERTE O VALIENTE!... ¡PERO AÚN ASÍ YO!...

— "_**Lo intentaste"**_ — Me dijo cortándome el habla. — _**"Lo intentaste… Lo has intentado muchas veces… A pesar de haber perdido al final. Tú intentaste cambiar algo para proteger lo que más querías en ese momento. No te culpo y no te condeno, al final… Solo eres un humano… No hay pecado cuando lo intentaste y fallaste, pero al menos luchaste contra cruel realidad. Te cansaste de hacerlo ¡Sí! ¡Pero eso no quita el hecho que al menos lo intentaste!... ¡Ya no te culpes por eso más!"**_

Yo estaba boquiabierto con todo eso. Aquellas palabras ahora venían con fuerza, pero ya no provocando dolor ¡No!... Esta vez sentía que esas palabras entraban dentro de mí, pero solo para quedarse grabadas dentro de mí corazón.

Y entonces… Algo inimaginable…

— ¡A-Ahhh!...

Mi cuerpo empezó a levitar delante de ella. Sus ojos brillaron como el fulgor de las llamas del mismo sol ante mí. Mi cuerpo entero empezó a sentirse liviano y sin peso alguno.

Aquel fuego entonces comenzó a cubrir todo mi cuerpo. Pare de llorar y las lágrimas se secaron de mis pequeños ojos.

El fuego comenzó a cubrir mis brazos y mis piernas. Sentía que algo se estaba creando alrededor de todo mi cuerpo. Brillantes y puro… En ese momento…

— "_**¿Ahora lo comprendes?"**_ — Me preguntaba. — _**"Nunca se trató de ganar o perder; sino siempre de poner un pie delante para poder confrontar el miedo ante la adversidad. Perdiste, pero eso no significa que algo bueno no vaya a pasar nunca más… El miedo es algo común, nadie sabe cómo enfrentarlo adecuadamente, ni siquiera aquellos llamados demonios, ángeles o inclusos dioses… Todos tiene que enfrentarlo algún día, ya sea para ganar o perder, solo aquellos que buscan seguir adelante en aquel camino de espinas, saben el significado de vivir para ver un mañana."**_

¡Un mañana! ¡Un nuevo día!... Mi vida solo ha sido dura, porque yo veía de esa manera.

Pero ahora… Veo que no todo era así.

Recuerdo… Ahora lo estoy recordando claramente todo.

Después de que mi mamá murió, mi papá hizo todo lo posible para que nunca me faltara nada… Me cuido y me llevo de la mano hasta donde sus fuerzas pudieron.

Él nunca me dejo de lado, aun si poco a poco su tristeza crecía por los años. Me enseño muchas cosas en ese tiempo que vivíamos juntos, pero a pesar de eso siempre era yo quien le recordaba ese dolor… ¡Aguanto mucho por mí! ¡El aguanto todo eso hasta qué ya no pudo soportar más!

Y cuando al final se quebró. Creí en ese momento que había perdido todo otra vez… ¡Pero no pude estar más equivocado en ese momento!

Después de que casi muero de hambre al perderme dentro del bosque. Recuerdo que un chico empezó a jugar con mi cara, como si se preguntara si estaba vivo o no…

El me miraba raro y más aún cuando alguien me cargo en sus hombros y me decía si estaba bien.

Ese día conocí a mi mejor amigo y a la buena gente de esa vez. Nunca nos habíamos visto antes, pero aun así me trataron como a uno de ellos… En ese momento, realmente no podía sentir, si no más que felicidad completa, y aún más cuando llego aquel día de mi prueba como hombre.

Esa vez… Yo tenía que sobrevivir por mi cuenta en una buena temporada fuera de mi nuevo hogar. Salí entusiasmado y motivado, fue muy duro, pero al final lo había logrado.

Recuerdo que aquel día que estaba volviendo a casa… Todo de repente oscureció y comenzó a llover torrencialmente. Creí que el cielo se iba caer en ese día. Corrí por el bosque buscando refugio. Trate de seguir mi camino a pesar de escuchar todos esos truenos, fue en entonces donde…¡Yo escuche un llanto!

Aquellos lamentos detuvieron mis pasos ante el frío de la tormenta. Mi hicieron volver atrás, no había explicación y ni mucho menos un motivo en especial. Sino que solo fueron recuerdos viniendo a mi mente en ese momento.

Mis piernas se movieron solas y corrieron como si estuviera poseído por algo. Dejo de importarme la tormenta y lo peligroso que era el volver. No podía estar tranquilo y muchos ignorar tal hecho.

Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Rompiendo las ramas de los árboles y pisando todo a mi paso.

Me había hecho algunas heridas, pero no los tome importancia, ya que al momento de encontrar aquel llanto.

Simplemente sentí alguna especie de dolor en mi pecho.

Delante de mí estaba un cadáver con el estómago abierto. Ensangrentado por todas partes, creando un río de sangre por la fuerte lluvia.

Tape mi boca ante tal escena, era horrible a la vista… Era una mujer. Una mujer adulta que había sido asesinada de una manera atroz, pero a su lado había alguien que lo estaba abrazando.

Era una niña pequeña… Estaba cubierta por fango y la sangre de su madre. Estaba llorando en el pecho de su madre, moviéndola de un lado a otro, rogando que se despertara… Pidiendo que no la abandone.

Su rostro me rompió el corazón… Sentí que las lágrimas se me iban a salir en cualquier momento. No pude nada más que pensar en mi mamá en ese momento y podía sentir su dolor.

Ella estaba pasando lo mismo que yo, solo con la diferencia que ella estaba sola.

Al verla de esa manera tan desesperada. Supe en ese momento que no podía abandonarla… Si la dejaba, tarde o temprano iba morir por esta horrible tormenta.

Me acerque a ella y le extendí mi mano… Al inicio me tenía miedo, como si fuera un cachorro que la vida le había golpeado tan duro, pero después vio que no era alguien malo.

Le sonreír y le prometí que le daría un buena sepultura a su ya fallecida madre. Hizo un agujero en plena lluvia, y aun si sentía que me iba a enfermar por todo ese frío apoderándose de mí. No sé de donde saque las fuerzas, pero cumplí mi promesa.

Su nombre de esa niña era Kokoa. Esa noche la cubrí del frío y le dimos el adiós a su madre, si aun antes decirle que cuidaría de ella en su lugar.

Agarro mi mano y nos fuimos sin mirar atrás. Recuerdo que nunca volvimos a ese lugar otra vez.

Y cuando volvimos con los demás. Todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos, creo que fue principalmente porque era la única mujer en nuestro grupo por lo cual todos se emocionaron. Celebramos y nos divertimos como nunca por la llegada de alguien tan especial como ella.

Los años pasaron y ella se estaba volviendo cada vez más hermosa. Veía que poco a poco ella se estaba convirtiendo en una buena mujer, sabia cocinar, lavar, educar y sobretodo amar. No dude en ese momento de convertirla en mi mujer cuando creciéramos, sin duda me había cautivado tanto. Mis pensamientos eran protegerla y quererla como mi mayor tesoro… Al menos, ese era mi motivación para ser fuerte o valiente ante esta cruel vida.

Bueno, eso era lo que tenía pensado en mi cabeza. Sino no hubiera sido por aquel día…

Llegue un día de invierno y teníamos que conseguir comida para poder aguantar toda esa temporada. En mi ingenuidad y también un poco de celos, me la lleve en un grupo de dos, aun si me advirtieron que eso era peligroso… Yo simplemente daba la imagen de ser un hombre como lo fue mi papá en aquellos días.

Fuerte, valiente y que no existía rival para mí, si es que la tenía a mi lado… ¡Pero realmente me había equivocado!

Había soñado tan alto que no veía mi debilidad… ¡Yo no era mi padre! ¡Y solo era un niño débil que creía que podía pelear contra el mundo!

Ese día salimos a buscar aquel dulce que salía de los árboles de bambú. Estaba anocheciendo y todo se estaba volviendo oscuro, ella me decía que tenía miedo, pero no le había caso.

En ese momento, por descuido mío… Golpee a un oso de blanco y negro por error. Aquel Oso se veía terrorífico, pero mi estupidez me hizo enfrentármele… ¡No tenía oportunidad, pero aun así continuaba!

Termine herido y a las justas podía caminar… Intentamos salir lo más rápido de ese lugar, pero aquella bestia nos perseguía… Y cuando nos alcanzó.

Aquella bestia le marco su espalda con aquellas afiladas garras. La sangre no paraba de salir y mis manos solo se había marco con ello.

No me podía mover, no podía si quiera verlo a los ojos.

Me sentía vacío e impactado ante aquella dolorosa escena. Solo podía llorar en silencio e impactado por eso.

No la quería perder, pero tampoco hacia nada para ayudarla… En mi mente solo venían cosas malas y temblaba mucho al verla que estaba muriendo en mis brazos.

Aun sonreía a pesar de todo…

Tal vez, sino los demás no nos hubieran encontrado, yo esa noche me hubiera muerto de la manera más lamentable que puede haber.

Todos mis sueños se volvieron basura. Prometí protegerla, pero al final le había hecho mucho daño… Quería hacerla mi esposa, pero ella valía mucho para alguien como yo.

Recibí la paliza de mi vida a manos de mi mejor amigo. Él estaba llorando a mares y yo simplemente sentía mucho dolor por cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

Ese día termine abatido en una cueva oscura y no salí por más de 4 días… No comía, no bebía y no dormía. La culpa se estaba apoderando de todo mí ser.

Sentía que había fallado enormemente otra vez. Y fue entonces que tome una decisión estúpida…

A pesar de todo, nadie me tenía rencor y mi mejor amigo, Mamoru. Sintió mucho haberme golpeado ese día, que incluso prometió olvidar todo por el bien de Kokoa.

Pero a pesar de todo… Yo no tenía ojos para verla otra vez. Hable con Mamoru y le dije que la cuidara por mí, que la protegiera como yo no pude hacerlo.

El veía a los ojos y me dijo que lo haría. Le dije que mi iría de viaje y que volvería algún día. Al inicio él no me dejaba, pero después de tanto insistir no pudo detenerme y me fui.

Agarre mis cosas y me fui una noche sin decirle a nadie. Ni siquiera fui a despedirme de Kokoa, quien aún seguía inconsciente por esa herida.

Me fui lo más lejos que pude… Corrí y corrí hasta donde mis pies podían aguantar. Dentro de mí había tanta culpa, que no me atreví a decirle la verdad al momento de tomar esa decisión.

Yo no iba a volver… Sino iba ir a morir… Este iba hacer mi último viaje.

Ya había hecho tanto daño que, no podía soportar el cometer los mismos errores de nuevo. Iba a viajar hasta donde las ganas de vivir se me agotaran.

Quería olvidar todo… Quería dejar de pensar en todo ese dolor que abundaba dentro de mi corazón. Ya no tenía más porque luchar nunca más.

Sentía que ese era mi problema y mi error. Las personas que me han amado, siempre las he perdido… Siempre les hago daño.

Por eso yo… Aquel día que prometí no proteger nada más qué…

— ¡¿Q-Qué es esto?! — Dije totalmente sorprendido.

— "_**Eso es…**__"_

¡No lo comprendía! ¿Cómo era esto posible?... Nuevos recuerdos, nuevos pensamientos vinieron golpeándome fríamente.

Era memorias que se veían borrosas y a la vez…

— (Llorando*) ¡Y-Yo!...

Vi a mi horizonte todo impresionado. Esto no podía ser, no podía si quiera pensar que era verdad. ¿Acaso había más cosas de mí que me había olvidado?

Todo aquel humo gris de mi mente empezó a disiparse. Delante de mí… Al frente de mis ojos.

Había una linda niña de hermosos cabellos dorados como el sol. Al inicio pensé que era un chico, pero cuando vi debajo de su pierna sentí una temible vergüenza.

Era una chica… Una pequeña y extraña chica.

Tenía los ojos azules como el color del cielo una presencia algo cálida. Era la primera vez en mi vida que había sentido de esa manera.

Pero a pesar de eso… Una parte de mí quería abandonarla, debido a que no quería relacionarme con alguien más.

Intente ser duro, frio e incluso un malcriado con ella, pero no resultaba… Ella no se apartaba de mí. No me dejaba tranquilo ni un segundo.

No sabía hacer nada… No podía conseguir su propio alimento, no sabía cómo prender el fuego y mucho menos sabía cómo comportarse conmigo.

Era una completa inútil y a veces me preguntaba… ¿Por qué sigo con ella?

No era fuerte, ni mucho menos era muy inteligente… Hacia cosas locas y hasta me hacía vomitar una materia negra de la ira que me provocaba.

Pero aun así… ¡Ella se quedó a mi lado a pesar de todo!

— (Llorando)… ¿P-Por qué?... — Pregunte incrédulo.

Ella era totalmente imprudente y sabía que iba morir se la dejaba sola. Sonara algo irónico, pero ella me recordaba a alguien… Toda enérgica, torpe, pero con ganas de aprender a vivir a pesar de sus errores.

¡Ella me recordaba a mí!

Me recordaba como era de niño… Me recordaba cómo era yo en mis momentos más tristes y los más alegres…

Discutíamos y peleábamos muchos… Pero al final terminamos durmiendo juntos al terminar el día.

Lloraba mucho y cuando se enojaba era terrible, pero aun así… Ella nunca me dejo.

A pesar de que la sonrisa de su rostro se había ido al pasar el tiempo. Ella seguía a mi lado agarrada de mi mano.

Ella se había vuelto como yo en mis épocas más oscuras, cuando la vida me parecía una total mierda. Le creció el cabello y se puso más altanera.

Le daba su estate quieto a veces para que se comporte bien y a veces no me hablaba por días. Así era ella, una niña engreída y mal educada que ya había conocido lo duro que era la vida.

No la culpaba de nada de eso, porque yo sabía como se sentía ese dolor que había dentro de su corazón, y a pesar de los malos momentos… ¡JAMÁS EN MI VIDA ME ATREVÍ A ABANDONARLA!

Porque sabía que de noche lloraba por regresar a casa… Que comía incluso fruta podrida entre lágrimas por el hambre, o que a veces dormíamos con el inmenso frío por las noches.

Pero a pesar de eso… ¡ELLA NUNCA SE ATREVÍO A RECLAMARME POR LA VIDA QUE ESTABAMOS VIVIENDO!... ¡Ella solo quería compresión y cariño!

Tal vez no lo supe dar en su momento… También era joven y muy tonto para darme cuenta de eso.

Y aún si una vez realmente la lastime con mi mano. Juro que en ese momento quería arrancarme la mano por el hecho de haberle puesto un dedo encima, de hacerla llorar y hacerle muy infeliz.

Y cuando sentí que la iba a perder mi corazón simplemente se quiso detener.

En ese momento me había dado cuenta que ya estaba enamorado de ella. Sentía que si la perdía me iba a arrepentir el resto de mi vida, y en la muerte, solo me iba a lamentar a un más.

Su nombre… Su nombre era…

— (Llorando*)… C-Chiai…— Dije totalmente impactado.

¡Su nombre era Chiai!... ¡Era el nombre de la niña de mis ojos! ¡La nueva razón para poder vivir otra vez! ¡Para salir adelante!...

Era la luz de mi esperanza… La persona más importante en mi vida.

Era ella… ¡ERA ELLA!

— (Llorando*)… ¿P-Por qué? ¿P-Por qué? ¿P-Por qué?... ¡¿P-PORQUÉ LA HE OLVIDADO?! ¡N-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡No puede ser! ¡No era verdad!.. ¡No puede ser verdad!... ¡Lo negaba desde el fondo de mí alma! ¡DESDE LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MI SER! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡C-Chiai!... ¡¿P-Por qué contéstame?! ¡¿Por qué ya no estas a mí lado?! ¡¿Por qué no te tengo acá en mis brazos?!

¿Por qué lo último que recuerdo de ti, no es nada más que tus lágrimas? ¿Qué te pasa, qué es lo que obligo a dejarme de esa manera?

¿Acaso no prometimos estar juntos por siempre? ¿Amarnos para siempre? ¿Formar una familia?...

¿Por qué no me diste una respuesta y te fuiste de mi vida de esa cruel manera?

¿DIME POR QUË?... ¿DIMER POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

— "_**Porque ella te amaba más que a su propia vida"**_

— (Llorando*) ¿Q-Qué?

— "_**Esa pequeña ángel te ama más de lo que te imaginas. Ella quiso salvarte aun si eso le provocaba el peor dolor de su vida."**_

— (Llorando)… ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo todo!

¡¿Salvarme de qué?! ¡Salvarme de qué maldita sea!

Entonces fue cuando aquel ser me contó la verdad de todo eso.

— "_**Ella era un ángel que había venido a la tierra a probar un método para abrir la caja que tenía mi poder. El poder que yo deje en el cielo para los ángeles. Más de 15 generaciones no pudieron tal proeza, debido a que los ángeles no eran los indicados debido a que ellos no entendían un concepto tan básico que era el luchar por una buena causa sin poner como preferencia sus ideales sobre la justicia. Si ellos tenían mi poder, fácilmente hubieran eliminado y extinguido a los demonios son pensarlo dos veces si quiera y no detenerse hay… Creando un nuevo orden en donde ellos iban a dominar todo sobre todos. Su señor, el todopoderoso también sabia de eso, pero el en su sabiduría sabía que si levantaba su mano en contra de su gente, este crearía un rebelión debido a los deseos de sus ángeles contra los demonios, provocando de esa manera más conflictos donde nadie iba salir como ganador. Fue por ese mismo motivo que nadie de los ángeles era digno de ello. Por eso esa misma razón la caja vio en ti como alguien digno en quien confiar y está dentro ahora de tu cuerpo. Chiai, la pequeña ángel sabía que si los demás ángeles se enteraban que un humano tenia aquella bendición que les fue negada a ellos, rápidamente el ejercito de los cielos te iba a buscar y te iba matar, buscando de esa manera tan injusta arrebatarte tu vida sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de dicha decisión… Ella tenía miedo de perderte, y su única solución que encontró fue olvidarte."**_

— (Llorando)… ¡O-Olvidarme!...

— "_**Si…"**_— Me dijo con un tono muy directo. — _**"Los ángeles no son seres con los cuales puedan cambiar su forma de pensar y más aun con la guerra que estaban perdiendo ahora. La único solución que había encontrado ella, era el de hacer que olvides todo sobre ella y que vivieras un vida normal hasta que fallecerías, y de esa manera bajar cuando mueras, venir a llevarse mi poder al cielo. Provocando una salida en donde tú no correrías peligro, pero al final… Todo resulto mal."**_

En ese momento deje de llorar definitivamente. Solo podía estar más que sorprendido debido a que no creer todo lo que me estaba contando ahora.

Pero sabía que esto no era par bueno, debido a que…

— ¡¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?! — Pregunte con un tono más que quebrado.

Suspiro ante mi pregunta, y de la forma más directa que puedo, me dijo que.

— "_**Los ángeles del cielo… Se enteraron que ella tuvo un encuentro con uno de los Bael, La familia más poderosa de inframundo, y al suponer lo peor… Ellos pensaron que les dio la caja a ellos y la condenaron como traidora a la sentencia de muerte."**_

— ….

Abrí mis ojos tanto como pude tras escuchar todo.

Chiai… ¡Chiai!... ¡Chiai!... No para de pensar en su nombre y sentía nuevamente algo quebrándose dentro de mí.

¡Condenándola muerte! ¡Va a morir! ¡Ella realmente va morir!

Era todo lo que se venía a mi cabeza…

— ¡N-No! ¡N-No lo acepto!... ¡Ellos no pueden hacerle eso!... ¡NO PUEDEN QUITÁRMELA DE ESA MANERA!...

Reclame ante aquella criatura sobre lo que me había dicho. Me negaba a aceptarlo de esa manera.

— ¡Yo le prometí! ¡LO JURE! ¡LE DIJE QUE LA PROTEGERIA DE TODO! ¡QUÉ SIEMPRE ESTARÍA A MI LADO PASARA LO QUE PASARA! ¡QUÉ YA NO TENIA PORQUE LLORAR! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR DE ESA FORMA!... ¡E-E-ELLA ES UNA IDIOTA! ¡REALMENTE ES UNA GRAN IDIOTA!... ¡NO ACEPTO SU ESTÚPIDA DECISIÓN!

Ellos no tenían el derecho de quitármela de esa manera. Ella no hizo nada malo para que la castigaran de esa forma tan horrible.

Ella solo quería salvarme… ¡Ella solo no quería verme sufrir más!

¿Acaso realmente era tan débil para no darme cuenta de todo eso? ¿Acaso soy tan patético de dejar que todo pasara como si nada?

…Si soy débil, pero aun así no lo acepto. ¡No quiero esto! ¡Yo!

— "_**Lamentarse no sirve de nada."**_

— ¿Entonces qué puedo hacer?... — Pregunto con la cabeza agachada. — ¡Ya perdí muchas cosas en mi vida!... ¡Me niego a perderla a ella también!

Estúpida vida… ¡Me niego aceptar a vivir un mundo sin ella! ¡A pesar de todo los problemas que hemos tenido!... ¡Todos los malos momentos que hemos sufrido!... ¡Ella es! ¡Ella es mi nueva razón para decir que esta vida es maravillosa!

¡Por eso!... ¡POR ESO YO!

— "_**¿Quieres ir a salvarla?... Aun sabiendo que esa decisión solo le haría infeliz…"**_

— ¡CALLATE!... — Le dije completamente enojado. — ¡FELIZ O INFELIZ!... ¡ELLA VA A MORIR SI NO HAGO ALGO!... ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SU DECISIÓN SOBRE MÍ!... ¡¿SALVARME?! ¡YO NUNCA LE PEDÍ QUE HICIERA ESE SACRIFICIO POR MÍ!... ¡LA AMO!... ¡ES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA!... ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE ELLA NECESITA SABER DE MÍ!... ¡NO ME JODAS LA EXISTENCIA CON PREGUNTAS TONTAS!... ¡¿TENGO TU PODER VERDAD?!... ¡PUES ENTONCES LO VOY A USAR! ¡TE GUSTE O NO! ¡LO VOY A USAR PARA SALVARLA! ¡LE GUSTE A LOS ÁNGELES O NO! ¡LA VOY A SACAR DE ESE LUGAR!... ¡LE GUSTE A ELLA O NO!... ¡LA VOY A LLEVAR CONMIGO!... ¡AHORA! ¡NO! ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME LA QUITEN NUNCA MÁS! …¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eso fue mi decisión ahora. Lo recordaba todo… Absolutamente todo.

Sentía que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo hervía como fuego llameante por todo esto. La ira de mi corazón no se iba a calmar, no al menos hasta que este a su lado y la regañe por algo tan estúpido como eso.

Apreté mi puño y sentía que estaba más que listo para todo. Mis ojos me ardían y mi piel se erizaba debido a la gran candela que había dentro de mí corazón.

Apreté mis dientes y dejo de importarme todo lo demás… ¡No esta vez!

¡Ya antes lo había perdido todo! ¡Mis ganas de vivir! …¡Y ahora que ella aparecía en mi vida para irse de esa manera tan fácil!... ¡No, no se lo iba permitir para nada!

Por eso yo…

— ¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fuerte vientos empezaron a rodear mi cuerpo. Una extraña luz blanca empezó a envolver mi cuerpo…

Estaba, yo estaba… ¡ESTABA CAMBIANDO!

**FLUINNN! FLUINNN! FLUINNN! FLUINNN!**

Ondas de aire y poderoso tornados empezaron a envolverme…

Una ropa extraña comenzó aparecer en todo mi cuerpo de la nada. Era como una especie de manto blanco formando una especie de traje extraño. Sentía pedazos de cuero cubriendo mis piernas, mis manos y mi cintura, una correrá de cuero pasando por la parte cruzada de mi pecho, unos pantalones con diseño que nunca antes había visto y un polo con capucha en él…

Y lo más sorprendente de todo eso era las… ¡ALAS BLANCAS! ¡UNA GRAN PAR DE ALAS BLANCAS SALIERON DE MI ESPALDA!

**FLUUSSSSHHHH!**

Cree una lluvia de plumas al moverlas.

Una especie de fuego cubría todo mi cuerpo. Cubriendo cada fibra de mí ser lo estaba aceptado…

Aquella luz blanca estaba iluminando ahora. Aquel fuego cubría mi alma…

En ese momento…yo…

— …¡SI TENGO UNA OPORTUNIDAD! ¡CREEMÉ QUE NO LO VOY A DESAPROVECHAR!

La mire firme y desafiante. ¿Con qué esto era el poder de que tanto me hablaba?

Miraba mis manos y mi cuerpo… No había un cambia más que estas ropas y esas alas en mi espalda. Solo sentía mi cuerpo lleno de vida y que mi espíritu estaba al límite.

— "_**Hahaha! Hahaha!"**_ — Se comenzó a reír un poco. — _**"Eso era lo que quería escuchar…"**_

— ¿E-Eh? — Conteste.

— "_**Sabia que en verdad no pude haberme equivocado en darle mi poder a alguien como tú. Déjame acompañarte hasta donde pueda ver el final de tu resolución."**_ — Me mientras hizo una breve pausa. _**"Pero antes de todo, solo déjame advertir algo… Ya que de ahora en adelante lo que viene puede ser considera tu verdadera prueba… **_

Aquella voz tenía mucho más peso que antes. Realmente lo que estaba por escuchar, podría ser así de importante.

Pero para ser sincero…

— ¡Me da igual!... — Le conteste medio altanero. — Si tienes algo que decirlo, solo dilo sin vacilar… Ella me necesita y no puedo perder mi tiempo de esta manera.

Estaba completamente decidido ahora. Aun si lo que me tenía que decir me iba afectar de una manera.

Eso no era algo que me tenga que preocupar ahora.

— "_**El brillo de tus ojos muestra sinceridad. De acuerdo, responderé a tu determinación con la verdad… Así que… Escúchame atentamente, Issei. Porque no lo volverás a oír de mí nunca más."**_

— …Estoy listo.

Y de esa manera. La vida que tanto odiaba tener en este mundo, simplemente fue la misma que me brindó la oportunidad que tanto había estado buscado.

Aun si el precio a esto era realmente alto.

…

* * *

**[¿Dime en donde esta?]**

A los límites existente del cielo terrenal.

— …¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Un gran dragón negro estaba volando a toda potencia en lo más alto. Buscando por todos lados algo que se le había perdido.

— No creo que lo haya dejado caer sin darme cuenta, aunque esa luz extraña me cegó por mucho tiempo, y pensándolo bien… ¡¿M-Mhmm?!... — Dijo muy reflexiva. — Que haya alguien capaz de hacerme eso a mí, la que alguna vez fue reina de los dragones del abismo, sin duda debe de ser alguien que está por encima de los reyes dragones y mismo Darmith. Ya que no encuentro explicación a esto…

Estaba más que confundida a lo que anteriormente le había pasado con aquel humano.

Ella voló y voló buscando respuestas ante tal hecho. No podía dejar que algo así pasara como si nada y más siendo ella un dragón de la raza más fuerte que existe.

Que haya una criatura de tal magnitud. Tal vez no era para nada buen la idea de vivir en ese lugar, y más aún cuando ya había nacido su hijo.

Tal vez los ángeles o los demonios no eran el mayor problema ahora debido a que ella podía aplastarles la cabeza como si nada, pero si es que existía una criatura que sea capaz de burlarla y no saber que era.

— …¿Mhmm?... ¿Qué es eso? — Dijo mirando a los cielos.

Dejo de moverse y concentro ante aquel fenómeno que apareció en el cielo.

No mostraba en ese momento, sino un rostro de sorprendida al ver tal aquella resplandeciente llama que baja del cielo.

Una bola de fuego empezó a descender de los cielos de manera muy violenta. Al inicio ella lo confundió como una pequeña estrella bajando feroz mente del firmamento, dejando de esa manera un camino flameante.

Ella no podía ignorar algo de esa magnitud. La bola de fuego era tan grande como ella y más que venía violentamente contra la tierra.

— …¡Voy a seguirlo! — Dijo al seguir sin pensarlo.

Ella descendió a toda velocidad. Abrió sus alas y las junto en la parte trasera de su espalda, formando de esa manera un proyectil viviente que caiga embalada a la tierra.

Dejo de volar y comenzó a seguir a la bola de fuego que venía de los cielos. Ni tan cerca ni tan lejos… Estaba en una posición en donde estaba lista para actuar en cualquier momento.

Aquel dragón no dejo de observarla. Simplemente no lo la dejo escapar.

…

* * *

Ahora mismo estaba meditando de todo lo que había escuchado por parte de ella.

—…"_Con que eso era. Ya comprendo, no sé puede decir algo tan grande sino estas dispuesto a sacrificar algo del mismo valor"._

Después de eso deje de escuchar su voz y se fue. No fue cortes, bueno tampoco lo fui yo ahora que lo pienso…

Pero era mejor de esa forma. Al menos…

— …¿Siento ha alguien? — Dije al despertar.

Sin darme cuenta antes. Sentí ahora la presencia de alguien diferente que estaba viniendo atrás de mí.

Y cuando vi claramente al abrir bien los ojos.

— …¿P-Pero que rayos?... ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! ¡FUEGO! ¡HHARRRAHHH!

Ahora mismo estaba cayendo y estaba envuelto en una gran bola de fuego. Por alguna razón ese fuego no me quemaba la piel, pero sí que me hizo asustar mucho, y más aún… ¿Desde cuándo estaba dentro de una bola de fuego?

¡Mendiga ave!... ¡¿Al menos debió avisarme primero qué me iba a enviar de esta manera?!

¡Saben qué!... ¡No es momento para tonterías como estas ahora! ¡Ya no tengo mucho tiempo! ¡Y si lo pierdo de esta manera!

— …Hahhhhh!

Estire mis piernas y mis brazos. Mis alas salieron de mi espalda, creando de manera unos vientos fuertes.

El fuego de mi cuerpo se extinguió ante aquella ráfaga viento que cree mi nueva fuerza. Deje caer del cielo y comencé a flotar por primera vez, me sentía liviano y muy extraño por no decir otra cosa más.

—…Siento algo recorriendo dentro de mi sangre. Tal vez me cueste un poco el poder acostumbrarme a estas nuevas sensaciones ahora. — Dije al ver la palma de mis manos.

¡Con qué esto era su poder!... Aun si era un completo ignorante en todo esto. Sentía un gran cambio desde la parte más pequeña de mi ser.

Estas ropas y estas alas era prueba de ello. Ahora ya no era un humano tal como me lo dijo…

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… Resulta que eras tú después de todo.

— …¿T-Takhisis? — Conteste al verla.

— …Te ves diferente humano… ¿Qué fue lo que paso y que hay en ese lugar a donde fuiste?

— Sabía que me ibas a preguntar eso. — Le dije sonriendo. — No te preocupes, te contare todo lo que quieras saber para tu calma, pero antes de eso… Quiero pedirte un último favor.

— ¿Ultimo favor? — Me pregunto algo extrañada.

Ya no tengo nada más porque lamentarme ahora. No tengo más dudas en mi mente y mi alma y no tengo más ese miedo dentro de mí…

Por eso yo… Con mano en mi pecho y respirando tan hondo como pude.

— …¡Takhisis! — Estaba decidido. — …Quiero que me digas ¿En dónde se encuentra la entrada al reino de los cielos?

— ¿E-Eh?….. ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-UÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

…

* * *

**[Adiós amigos]**

Ya había pasado un día entero y él aun no volvía.

— Rayos… Más te vale volver.

Ya hasta me duelen los pies de tanto caminar. Sabía que esto no era para nada seguro, pero él ya se estaba tardando mucho.

Ya se iba a cumplir un día entero desde que prometiste volver y aun no das ninguna señal de ningún tipo.

Ya era algo tarde y de seguro Kokoa debe de estar preocupada.

— Mas te vale que vuelvas, si es que no quieres que vaya de regreso a donde esta esa bestia.

Yo solo no quería pensar en lo peor de todo esto, pero volví a sentir aquel escalofrío apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

No era buena señal… Pero aun así, yo decido confiar en ti, amigo.

…

* * *

— ¿Mhmm? …Creo que ya sé dónde están. — Dije al descender al suelo.

Recuerdo este lugar. Fue hace mucho que los 4 estuvimos por acá antes de ir más a dentro en las montañas.

Tengo hermosos recuerdos y muy buenos momentos acá.

Fue tal vez… Mi año más feliz viviendo con ellos.

— …No es momento para estar nostálgico ahora. — Dije al reaccionar ante mi realidad.

Me di unas palmas en mi rostro para estar despierto.

Al verlo bien… Sentía que este lugar no había cambiado casi nada. Solo que ahora había nuevas plantas y árboles por acá, pero nada más.

Mire para ambos lado observando todo, pero antes de siquiera dar unos pasos.

— ¿H-Hola?...

Escuche una voz algo baja, pero que conocía bien.

Mire a mi atrás y pude notar que estaba escondida de mí, pero aun así observándome como si fuera un desconocido.

Tal vez sea por esta ropa y que mi rostro también este oculto por esta capucha.

— ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! — Le dije feliz.

No había porque tener miedo, y ni mucho menos esconderse… Era yo.

— ¿N-Ni-sama?

— ¡Soy yo, Kokoa! — Dije al mostrarle mi rostro.

Ella entonces salió de su escondite rápidamente, pude notar que su cabello estaba sucio por las hojas de los árboles.

Ella entonces vino corriendo a mí, aun si por poco comenzó a caerse debido a su torpeza, pero aun así me sentía feliz.

— (Llorando)… ¿P-Por qué demoraste tanto? ¿Pensábamos que ya no ibas a volver?...

— Lo siento… Lo siento… Pasaron muchas cosas.

Al parecer estaba tan preocupada, que ignoro completamente mi nueva vestimenta y no me pregunto por eso.

— Realmente me da gusto que estés bien. Yo quería verte a ti y a Mamoru lo antes posibles y parece que lo conseguí.

— (Llorando)… ¡E-Estamos bien! ¡No nos pasó nada!

— Ya no llores… Ve mira, una linda flor atrás de tu oreja.

Intente calmarla para que dejara de llorar. Yo no quería verla de esa manera, quería ver sonreír.

Aun si esto no iba durar para siempre.

— Eso… Eso… Así es Kokoa. — Le decía mientras acaricia su cabeza. — Sonríe… Sigue sonriendo, te vez muy bonita cuando sonríes.

— …¿E-Espera?... ¿N-Nos digas es cosas ahora tonto?

Ella me golpeo en la cara, pensaba que estaba bromeando ahora… Pero la verdad.

— Lo digo enserio…— Yo estaba…— Kokoa se ve muy linda sonriendo. Siempre me gustó mucho verla feliz, y aun si a veces te hacia dar dolor de cabeza por mis tonterías con Mamoru, siempre estuviste a nuestro lado como una madre.

Esas palabras siempre se las quise decir… Y lamentablemente…

— ¿N-Ni-sama?... ¿Q-Qué es lo que?...

— Te quiero mucho. Más de lo que puedes imaginar en esa pequeña cabeza de melón, tú y Mamoru son mi familia. Si algún día, si tan solo una vez fuera se me fuera permitido…

— ¡E-Espera!... ¡No lo entiendo que es lo que me!...

No quería seguir cortando su voz con esto. Tenía ser rápido y directo, ya que sino…

— Me gustaría mucho que los 4 volviéramos vivir juntos otra vez… ¡Adiós, Kokoa!

Y de esa forma… Kokoa cerró los ojos y cayo inconsciente delante de mí, evite que cayera al suelo y la abrace entre mis brazos por última vez.

Tal vez si no hubiera fallado la primera vez o si nunca hubiera conocido a Chiai… Posiblemente tú hubieras sido el motivo de mi vida.

…

* * *

Camine por largo rato ahora.

No podía alejarme mucho, debido a que había dejado sola a Kokoa para salir a buscar a ese idiota por donde sea.

— Tal vez sea mucho pedir, pero espero encontrarme con ese idiota cuando vuelva a casa.

No me sentía así desde hace mucho tiempo. De hecho, desde que perdí a todos mis camaradas y logre escapar a tiempo de aquella masacre.

Un escalofrió horrible empezó a inundar mi cuerpo entero. No sabía si esto era algo tipo de daño en mi interior, pero eso no sería problema si los tenia a mi lado.

Issei y Kokao son lo único que me queda ahora. Por eso yo, a pesar de sentir este horrible sentimiento… Voy a confiar en que todo saldrá bien.

Porque si no lo hago…

— ¡Ha!... — Reaccione de golpe. — ¡Kokoa!

¿Por qué Kokoa estaba tirada en suelo?... ¿Qué era lo que le ha pasado?

Me acerque rápidamente a ella. Respiraba y podía notar que su calor corporal estaba normal…

Le tome el pulso y coloque mi oído en su pecho para escuchar su corazón. Estaba bien, no tenía nada… Parecía que solo se había desmayado.

Pero… ¿Por qué motivo le ha pasado?

— ¿No crees que lo último que hiciste fue innecesario?...

— No… No lo hizo por querer tocar su pecho, sino quería ver si tenía el ritmo cardiaco no estaba a-aceler-rad-do… ¿E-Eh?

¿Una voz?... ¿No? ¿Esa no era voz desconocida para mí? ¿Cómo fue que?... ¿Cómo fue que cuándo?...

— ¿Oye tú?... — Dije muy serio.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye!... No me mires así. ¿Dónde está el abrazo y la buena bienvenida?

¿Es enserio?... ¿Realmente querías una bienvenida después de hacernos preocupar tanto?

…Ahora ya entiendo porque Kokoa se ha desmayado. Ella tiene fuerte impresión cuando se trata emociones fuertes.

…Tú, Rufián. Después de todo…

— ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO! — Le dije enojado. — ¡TE HACES EL MALDITO CHISTOSO!...

Me levante con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Apreté mi puño derecho y sin siquiera pensarlo…

**POOOMMM!**

Yo le doy un golpe en toda la cara.

Mi golpe fue tan fuerte, que el término de espaldas en el suelo y también podía sentir un dolor en mi muñeca.

— …B-Bastardo. — Le dije mientras lo veía en el suelo. — Puedes ser mi amigo y todo, pero no puedo perdonar que tomas en burla los sentimientos de Kokoa y los míos.

Mi ira se estaba volviendo en calma después de haberle dado ese golpe en la cara.

Parece que le di tan fuerte, que no me contesto… Ya que, ya me desquite ya recibió su castigo.

Solo me quedaba ahora…

— Auuhhh! — Dijo de la nada Issei. — …Auuhh!... Bastardo. Ese golpe si me dolió… ¡Mira! ¡Me sacaste sangre de la boca!

— Tú te lo buscaste… Quien te manda a acerté el gracioso ahora.

— Realmente eres fuerte, aunque me cueste admitir eso.

— ¿E-Espera?... ¿Qué? — Dije extrañado.

¡Un momento!... ¿Desde cuándo ese rufián ha aceptado que soy fuerte?... Y aún más, ¿De dónde saco esa ropa extraña?

De seguro debo de haber estado tan enojado que no me había dado cuento de ello, sino hasta que enfrié mi cabeza.

— Solo digo la verdad, yo nunca te considere alguien débil… Y de hecho, siempre fuiste más fuerte que yo en todo, solo que eras un poco perezoso por él cual siempre te lograba alcanzar… ¡Santo cielo!... Mira lo que me haces decir tarado.

— ¿E-Espera?... ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora?... ¡No! ¡Mejor aún!... ¿De dónde sacaste esa ropa extraña?

— Haha! Hahahha!... — Issei comenzó a reírse.

Esto ya se había puesto raro… Muy raro… Y por alguna razón, aquel escalofrió se volvió más fuerte que antes.

Justo como aquel día… O al menos…

— Mamoro…— Me dijo muy serio ahora.

— ¿Qué? — Le conteste algo perturbado.

— Gracias por todo amigo. — Me dijo Issei, quien parecía... — Gracias por salvarme aquella vez hace años, tu padre y los demás, fueron la mejor familia que he tenido… Si tu padre estuviera acá de seguro estaría más que contento al ver que su hijo es un gran hombre. Eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que alguien como tú estará con Kokoa pase lo pase y por eso yo…

— ¡Ya basta!... — Le grite molesto. — Si esto es otra de tus bromas, créeme que esta vez te golpeare y no me contendré hasta que…

— Sé que lo harás… Y por eso estoy más que feliz de que sea mi amigo. Mamoruo, si nos volvemos a ver… Quiero tengas un hijo, no muchos hijos… Ya que, créeme que yo traeré a los míos y no perderé en cantidad contra ti… ¡Entendido!

— ¡BASTA YA!...

No entendía nada… Nada de nada… ¡Por qué estoy llorando!... ¡Ese maldito!

Vas a ver… Te voy a dar la paliza de su vida por decir esas cosas tan tristes… ¡TÜ!

— Adiós amigo mío… ¡Espero volverte a ver!

— ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Y en ese momento…

Todo se volvió tranquilo y pacífico. Mis escalofríos se detuvieron y sentía solo sueño.

¡Vas a ver maldito!... ¡Cuando despierte yo!... ¡Yo no te dejare ir!

¡Vas a ver tú!... ¡Me las!... ¡Me las vas a!...

Y de repente… Todo se oscureció.

…

* * *

— **[El inicio de la primera guerra civil] **—

_**En el palacio del Marfil.**_

Llego el último día del mes de ese año.

— Creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más. Al final la muy tonta no dijo ni una palabra durante todo este tiempo.

— ¿Realmente estará viva?... A mí me parece que no.

— Espera y mira eso.

La luz del mañana comenzó a iluminar toda aquella habitación de la prisión, y cuando la luz empezó a iluminar, incluso lo más profundo de aquella maldita celda.

— ¡Dios mío! — Dijo uno de los ángeles que vio algo tan horrible por primera vez.

— Por eso te dije que no entraras. Alguien que nunca ha dejado el cielo, no sabe que estas cosas son normales de encontrar en plena guerra… ¡No pierdas el tiempo y ayúdame a despertarla!

Delante de ellos… Aquella imagen se hizo muy clara gracias a la luz de la mañana.

En su delante… Había alguien que estaba pegada a la pared. De sus brazos salía pequeña gotas de sangre debido a la cadena de espinas que estaba dentro de su piel, tenía la ropa desgarra debido a los terribles azotes que le habían dado en todo su cuerpo, las uñas negras en su mano derecha, la boca partida, moretones morados con corte en toda sus piernas y unos ojos sin vida.

Era la imagen de una chica totalmente maltratada y el pequeño charco de sangre era prueba de ello…

Tenía una mirada y una expresión de no sentir nada ahora. Perdida en sus pensamientos o incluso perder la cordura después de tanto dolor.

— Hhha!

Era lo único que podía salir de sus labios partidos.

Estaba más que un mal estado, incluso se ve claramente la gran pérdida de peso y la caída de su cabello con todo ese dolor.

Las puntas de su cabello cambiaron a un más a un tono más blanco que antes. Eso no era más la señal del miedo que debió tener todo aquellos días de tortura y humillación.

Aquella pequeña niña ya no era la misma. Parecía una cascara vacía de emociones con solo verle aquellos ojos hinchados.

— ¡Veo que aun vives!... — Le dijo aquel ángel mientras le agarraba el rostro fuertemente.

— Hhhaa! Hhaaa!

— Eres un caso perdido. Bien ya es hora…

Entonces… Uno de los ángeles fue a su lado y estirando aquellas cadenas especiales. Lograron bajarla y despegarla de aquella pared.

Uno de ellos la agarro y con una gran fuerza…

— Grearrggg!

— Hhhhrrrraaaaaagggrrggggg!

El comenzó a sacarle la cadena de espinas de sus brazos como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Si ella se había perdido en su mente por las pocas ganas de seguir con vida. Aquella horrible escena sin duda le había devuelto a la vida, pero de la manera más cruel posible…

— (Llorando)… M-Mi brazo… ¡M-Me duele! ¡M-Me duele mucho!...

— Aun falta el otro… ¡Ven ayúdame con eso!

— (Llorando)… ¡N-No! ¡N-No!... Hhhhrrrraaaaaagggrrggggg!

Aquel grito tan desgarrador solo le hizo recordar mucho aquellos días de agonía. De sus brazos empezaron a salir grandes cantidades de sangre y debió al gran dolor de ello.

Ella perdió las fuerzas de sus piernas y cayó en el frío suelo.

— (Llorando)…¡M-Mi piel!... ¡M-Mi carne!...

Se había roto a más no poder. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía las usaba para describir aquel dolor que sentía en ese momento. Sus ojos se llenaron con la desesperación una vez más…

¿Hasta dónde más podía aguantar tal dolor?... ¿Hasta dónde más tendría que llorar?...

— No podemos llevarla así. Su sangre ensuciara todo el tribunal.

— Tienes razón… Trae contigo la cubeta con el agua fría, al menos así la podemos limpiar sin mancharnos con su sangre.

Y de esa manera… Ambos salieron apresuradamente. Dejándola sola en su agonía.

Teniendo a la luz del sol cubriéndola con la calor, después de pasar aquel dolor una vez más.

Intentando no retorcerse más como un gusano en aquel suelo rojo y blanco.

Ella… Con la poca esperanza que aún le quedaba. Unas tristes palabras salieron de sus ya lastimados labios…

— (Llorando*)… ¡U-Un poco más!... ¡S-Solo un poco más y ya no habrá terminado!... ¡Y-Yo I-Issei!... ¿T-Te salve verdad? … ¿L-Lo hice bien verdad?... Y-Yo… Y-Yo… ¡Qují!-¡Quiji!...

Aquellas lágrimas empezaron a salir una vez de aquellos ojos azules.

Ya estaba todo dicho… Ya estaba todo declarado…

Ese día… Ella misma sabía que el día había llegado.

Sabía perfectamente que ese día iba a morir y que todo por lo que estaba aguantando; aquel secreto también se iba a ir con ella.

Nadie más tendría que te preocuparse por eso nunca más.

Sabía que con eso todo iba a terminar. La persona que más amaba estaría segura… Lo quería proteger, lo quería cuidar tal como lo hizo el con ella en aquellos día cuando Vivían juntos.

Pero aun así… Aun si ese era su deseo…

— (Llorando*)… Y-Yo quiero verte… Aun si es imposible que me recuerdes… Q-Quiero verte…

Una parte de su corazón… En lo más profundo de sus deseos de aquella esperanza.

El dolor más grande que sentía… Era simplemente el de aquellas memorias que ya nunca más podrá olvidar. Él te quiero de un amor perdido y el deseo de volver una vez más a su lado…

Quizás sea eso su mayor arrepentimiento. Quizás haya sido eso su más grande deseo, por eso… Aun en sus últimos momentos de angustia y agonía.

Parte de ella… La más pequeña parte de ella… Aún tenía la esperanza de ver a la persona que más amaba una vez.

Verlo bien, feliz y seguro… Aun si ese deseo era realmente egoísta a esas alturas de haber soportado tremendo castigo.

Ella solo quería verlo una vez más… Solo una vez más…

…

* * *

_**A las afueras del gran tribunal**_

El medio día casi terminaba.

Un grupo de ángeles empezaron a reunirse a fuera del gran monumento de la justicia él día de hoy.

Siendo las 12:12 PM … Un ángel extraño y realmente cubierto de pies a cabeza, comenzó a merodear por la entrada.

A simple vista no se podía distinguir quien era, ni mucho menos verle bien el rostro..

Lo único que se podía saber, era que ella era una mujer con voluptuosa con buenas atribuciones en todo su cuerpo, cosa que aquel traje no pudo ocultar.

Pero sabiendo eso…

— "_Si Miguel no va hacer nada…_"— Pensó ella decidida. — "_Hermana, no voy a dejar que te arrebaten la vida, aun si eso significa hacer algo malo para ello._"

Mirando a lo alto de la entrada a la gran sala de la justicia.

Ella silenciosamente empezó a guardaba una daga plateada en las mangas de sus brazos.

Faltando una 1 hora para que llegue el momento.

Ella ingreso a aquel edificio sin perder más el tiempo.

….

* * *

— **[EL HOMBRE QUE DESAFIO A LOS ÁNGELES] —**

_Mí ultimo día contigo…_

El momento ya había llegado.

**FLUINNNNN!... FLUINNNNNN!**

Era el sonido de los vientos violentos como poderosas ráfagas, envolvieron al alrededor de un joven delante de su destino.

Aquel muchacho, había sacado una grana aura de color blanco, que era tan grande como el de los árboles del lugar.

Apretó su puño con mucha fuerza, sabiendo que su coraje había llegado a lo más posible.

Tenía una nueva vestimenta, con una especia de capucha que le cubría su rostro y gabardina blanca en todo su cuerpo.

Sus ojos brillaron como nunca al ver los cielos.

— Chiai… — Dijo recordándola.

Él sabía en lo que se iba a meter, aun si tuvo la advertencia de la gran ave divina.

* * *

…_**.**_

_**Visiones:**_

"… _Mi poder te ha escogido. Solo tú lo puedes manejar a voluntad ese poder humano… Pero a cambio de ello…" Recordando… "¡Jamás volverás a ser humano, vivirás como un inmortal, perderás cualquier contacto con tu mundo!, veras los años, las décadas, los milenios y eras desde la soledad. Veras como tú camaradas nacerán, crecerán, formaran familias y morirán, Tu perderás el privilegio de morir, sino es por voluntad de destino, y solo morirás en el campo de batalla como un asesino… Nunca más podrás descansar de las batallas, mientras más fuerte te hagas, más batallas libraras, cada una más violenta que la otra por toda la eternidad… Tal vez tu alma no lo soportara, y caigas en tu propia desesperación. Lamento esto, pero tú decides… ¿Lo aceptas o no?"…_

…_.._

* * *

Sabía que había una sola alternativa. En mi mano estaba el destino de Chiai.

Pero aun si eso me implicaba abandonar todo mi mundo por ella. En realidad yo…

— Si ese poder me permite salvarla, y proteger a todos. — Decía alistándome. — No estaría más feliz de cuidarlos desde las sombras. Al final yo… Sabia, que no había nada que decir."— Lo dije sonriendo.

Kokoa y Mamuro… Ellos ya no se acuerdan de mí. Sé que vivirán si se tienen el uno al otro, por eso no debo preocuparme por ellos.

Ya que lo más importante ahora era…

— Espérame Chiai…— Dije empezado a volar. — No te permitiré morir… Te salvare y no tendrás que llorar nunca más. Te traeré a mi lado una vez más ¡Lo juro!"— Dije alzándome a los cielos, con este par de alas blancas.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Empecé a ascender con una velocidad increíble. Podía sentir la increíble fuerza el poder del aire en mis alas.

Con que esto era el poder que los ángeles querían, y por esto estaba llegando a ser lo que sea por él. Yo mismo lo sentía en todo mi cuerpo como fluía dentro de mí

Era enorme y aun si no tenía nada de conocimiento de todo esto aún. Sé que esto no me va a fallar…

— ¡Ya casi estoy cerca y lo veo!... ¡La entrada principal!…

Takhisis… Tenía razón, puedo sentir una gran aura de poder cada vez más cerca…

Con que eso era la diferencia a las demás entradas que hay. Entonces debo estar al frente del Reino de los cielos. Un lugar descomunal que nunca antes un humano había pisado.

El hogar de más de 70 mil legiones de poderosos ángeles bajo el mando del ejército celestial, por más 10000 querubines, más 1000 serafines y 7 señores que sirven al que llaman, el todopoderoso.

El lugar más peligroso para mí en estos momentos.

Estaba llegando ahora mismo a las entradas de aquel reino, del hogar de esos bastardos llamados ángeles que se llevaron a mi linda niña.

—… ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

El aura blanca comenzó a emerger una vez más… Ya estaba caso listo para entrar.

La gran ave gigante me lo dijo… ¡Aun si tiene una muralla impenetrable o una forma de repelerme… ¡ESO NO LES SERVIRA DE NADA!...

Aun si se trata la fortificación de un mundo entero… O si fuera devorado por el mismo infierno… Estas alas me dejaran entrar o salir a donde yo quiera sin permiso de nadie solo una vez.

Así que…

**[GÖSUTODOA]**

Las voy a usar para encontrarte…

**BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

…..

**BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

El espacio y tiempo se había rajado.

El cielo por primera vez en su vida… Había sido completamente quebrado.

Ni si quiera las murallas doradas, que pudieron mantener alejado al grande y poderoso ejército de los demonios por mucho tiempo… No fueron obstáculo para aquel joven que rompió el sistema de seguridad al ingresar sin ser detectado.

Incluso para aquellos 7 que estaban por encima de todos… Ni siquiera ellos podían hacer tal proeza.

Un milagro lo llamarían algunos, y de hecho eso era la forma más adecuada para describir tal increíble hazaña.

El cielo… Que por miles de años ha sido rigurosamente protegido por la mejor tecnología y magia sangrada que existe.

Por primera vez en toda su historia… Alguien pudo entrar sin ser detectado.

— ¿Con que acá estas?... ¡CHIAI!

Aquel chico aleteo mientras volaba por aquella enorme montaña te tamaño colosal. Dirigiéndose a lo más alto a toda velocidad…

A bajo del toda la ciudad se empezaba a ver cada vez más y más pequeña… Perdiéndose a la vista de todo ese inimaginable reino del tamaño del mundo.

Pero aun así el continuo volando hasta llegar a lo alto… Su mano no dejaba de formar aquel fuerte puño.

Su corazón latía cada vez más y más fuerte por aquel momento…

Él lo podía sentir… Lo sentía cada vez más…

El gran momento que tanto estaba esperando… La gran decisión que le había llevado a ese momento.

Sus ojos empezaron brillar como la fina esmeralda con el rayo de la luz. Fruncía el ceño en seña de ira y de enojo de este instante.

La chica que tanto amaba… La persona más importante en toda su vida…

—… ¡CHIAIIIIIIIIIII!

El por fin llego a la cima… Voló a lo más alto de aquel monumento a la justicia y dando un gran giro de 360° en todo los cielos.

Este fue directamente contra la gran muralla con solo sus puños.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Aquella muralla fortificada con el mineral más fuerte… No fue rival alguno.

Aquel puño tenía toda su ira contenida que, simplemente la hizo pedazos todo lo que podía.

Las ventanas explotaron y los pilares de mármol se quebraron ante tal fuerza.

Un pequeño temblor provoco que todo el lugar se moviera de forma muy violenta y la misma montaña también retumbo ante tal poder.

Aquella fuerza que se les había negado hace siglos a los mismos ángeles… Ahora había vuelto para…

—… Llegue…

* * *

….

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Al fin lo había logrado.

Después de haber destrozado aquella gran muralla, yo ya estaba en donde aquella ave gigante me dijo que se encontraría Chiai.

El tribunal del juicio de los Tronos.

Pasa ser sincero… No estaba esperando nada como esto.

Pude notar a muchos de esos seres llamados ángeles cubriéndose debido al gran estruendo que había provocado.

Era muchos y todos se parecías a los humanos, solo que con alas y una cosa luminosa en sus cabezas…

¡Pero veamos!... ¿D-dondeee?... ¿Q-Qué?...

— ….

Me quede helado y en silencio por unos segundos.

Simplemente sentía una gran cantidad de emociones en ese momento. Mis ojos… Mis ojos lo estaban viendo.

Debajo de mí… Había un pequeña ángel que tenía una horrible herida en la espalda, debido a que no tenía su ala en ese lugar. Era pequeña y tenía larga cabellera dorada…. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente lastimado en el suelo, amarrada con aquel frio metal y entre sus brazos y piernas, sangre y más sangre…

— ….TKSS! — La ira comenzó a dominarme.

¡Me las van a pagar!... ¡Malditos! ¡ME LAS VAN A PAGARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

**FLASSSSHHHHHHH!**

Ya no lo porto más.

Fui directo ante aquel bastardo que estaba a su lado. Era él… él tenía las manos machadas con su sangre… ¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

No lo aguante más y le di un puñetazo con todas mis fuerza.

— ¿Mhhmmm?... ¡Arrhghggggg!

Aquel maldito salió volando y atravesó aquella muralla dejando un gran agujero al frente de mí.

Pero aun así, mi mano me quemaba por toda esta ira que tenía dentro de mí mismo… ¿Qué te hayan hecho esto? ¿Qué te hayan arrancado una de tus alas?

—…¿Q-Quien fue? — Dijo una voz extraña.

El lugar había dejado de temblar en ese momento. Y ahora yo…

—…¡¿Quién... Eres…?!"— Dijo un viejo mostrándome una mala cara.

Arriba de mí había una figura muy peculiar…. Eran tres hombres viejos que tenía una vestimenta muy llamativa de color blanco y bordes dorados, de hábito elegante y maso en sus manos… Todos ellos estaban muy alto de mí

—…Esas…Alas blancas. — Dijo de uno de los viejos en asombro al verme. — ¡ESAS NO SON ALAS DE UN ÁNGEL!.. ¡ENTONCES ÉL!

Ya veo… Con ellos eran.

La gran ave ya me ha contado sobre ustedes desgraciados. Los que tiene autoridad por encima de los mismo serafines, los hijos de la letra de justicia.

— ¡TKS!... ¡MALDITOS CONSTESTEN! ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!

Los viejos que reinaban sobre la vida de los demás… Quienes decidían quien se salva y quien no…

—…Es imposible ¡Él no puede tener ese poder! …¡El poder no lo pudo haber escogido...!

Viejos repugnantes…. Si ¡Yo soy al humano que le dieron el poder!... ¡Un poder que salvo mi vida gracias al amor de mi vida!

¡Cerdos bastardos!... ¡Ustedes! ¡El saber que fueron ustedes lo responsables de todo esto! ¡El haberle hecho daño! ¡El haberle castigado de esta manera tan cruel!

¡Ustedes! ¡USTEDES!

**FLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!**

El techo de ese lugar se hizo pedazos.

Estaba muy furioso, mis manos apretaban tanto que su sangre empezó a salir por la presión, mis dientes parecían quebrarse al apretarlos tanto por esta ira que tenía desde el fondo de mi corazón…

—…Tú un ser como tú… ¡Imposible! — Decía el viejo ya intimidado.

Lo único que quería era ahora golpearlos. Quería hacerles pasar por todo el dolor que le había hecho a mi niña.

¡Inaceptable!... ¡Yo jamás! ¡Nunca jamás!

—… ¡¿Contéstenme?! ¿Por qué le hicieron esto?

Quería ver sus motivos y sus intenciones con mis propios ojos. Quería que me hicieran frente si es que se consideraban hombres…

Viejos asquerosos… Si realmente tienen las agallas para ello… Si realmente saben contra quien están en ese momento.

Al menos…

— ¡No nos hables así impuro! ¡Ella meceré más que la muerte!... ¡Su acto de traición es imperdonable! ¡ELLA NO MERECE VIVIR! ¡ELLA NO MERECE SER SALVADA! — Me dijo con rabia el viejo en reflejo de su ira.

En ese momento ya todo fue decidido.

Realmente… ¿Era tanto el odio que le tenían?... Chiai… ¿Acaso estos viejos no pueden ver su error?...

Ella dejo su hogar por órdenes de ustedes. Ella sufrió y padecido por culpa de ustedes…

Ella solo quiera hace su trabajo bien para complacerlos a ustedes… Todo lo que paso hasta ahora… ¡SOLO ESCULPA DE USTEDES!

Y ahora me dicen… ¿Qué ella solo merece morir porque su único pecad fue el de salvarme la vida?

—¡¿Imperdonable?!

Ella lo único malo que hizo en su vida, fue solo el salvar la mía, y aun así… ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes sin piedad alguna, sin compasión alguna!

— (Lagrimas*)…¡NO JODAN CON ESO! ¡IMPERDONABLE…! EL QUE NO LES PUEDE PERDONAR SOY YO…— Lo decía con toda esta ira que me estaba controlando. — ¿QUÉ ELLA NO MERECE SALVACIÓN? ¿QUÉ ELLA SOLO MERECE MORIR?... QUE ESTÚPIDO PENSAMIENTO ES ESO, SE MEJOR QUE NADIE QUE ELLA NO HIZO NADA MALO, PERO AUN ASÍ…USTEDES… USTEDES LE DIERON LA ESPALDA…

— ¡CÁLLATE! ¡¿Quién demonios te has creído de venir al reino de Dios?! ¡Un ser como tú! ¡Un sucio impío! ¡Peor que los demonios!... ¡Te mataremos y recuperamos el tesoro que tienes dentro! ¡Ustedes no tendrán salvación ni piedad de Dios!...

¿Dios?... ¿Acaso crees que necesito la piedad de tu Dios?... Si crees que necesito la fuerza de alguien más o incluso tenerle miedo a tu Dios.

Tu realmente… Estos ángeles bastardos. Realmente… ¡Ustedes no me conocen!

— ¡CALLATE TÚ!... ¡SI ESO ES LA FORMA DE HACER DE USTEDES!

Ahora ya estaba la cúspide de mi ira… ¡¿Creen que realmente les tengo temor?!

¡Yo los odio! ¡No lo puedo tolerar más!... Si realmente quieren hacer las cosas de esa manera, si quieren llegar a estos límites.

Yo simplemente no voy a dar paso atrás. Si eso es lo que quieren, entonces peleare contra ustedes.

Si me quieren… ¡ACÁ ME TIENEN! ¡AUN SI SOY SOLO UNO CONTRA TODOS USTEDES!... ¡NO IMPEDIRÁN QUE LA SALVE!

Ya que yo… ¡YO! ¡YOOOOOOOOOO!

— ¡YO DECLARO LA GUERRA AL CIELO! — Grite al lanzarles mi poder.

**FLASHHHHHH! BOOOMMMM!**

No dejare que la vuelvan a ser daño otra vez. No dejare que ganen…

Esta vez no habrá nada que me impida protegerla… ¡TE SALVARE! ¡TE LLEVARE TAN LEJOS CÓMO SE POSIBLE!

¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ!...

* * *

**NOTAS**: Si leyeron hasta acá. Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Bueno chicos… Esta iba hacer la parte final, pero quise separar la pelea que viene, junto con la reacción de Ravel debido a que no quedara bien en este capítulo.

Prometo que la pelea va hacer genial y el reacción una delicia. Ya que más este capítulo se centra en dar unos datos más sobre lo que viene en la historia, el temor de Issei y los problemas que tiene Miguel al sobrellevar lo que le está pasando.

Sobre lo último que leyeron, si quieren saberlo que paso… Pues esa esta en capítulo 15… Por si quieren saber el trasfondo de eso.

Tengo este fin de semana algo libre y la voy a intentar terminar cuanto antes.

Y bueno, sin más… Acá les dejo el adelanto de la pelea que viene.

* * *

….

**FINAL FLASH BACK!**

….

* * *

_Fuerte… Realmente su presencia era demasiado fuerte._

_Aquel golpe me saco sangre de mi boca._

_Ahora entendía por qué ese hombre había hecho a un lado al ejército de ángeles. Yo no estaba preparado para algo como esto, cuando ya estaba tan cerca… ¡Maldición!_

_A mi atrás… Estaba a pocos pasos de la salida de este lugar que ellos llaman el primer cielo._

— _Yo, Raziel, no puedo permitir que una pecadora y un ser irregular salgan de este lugar vivos. En nombre de Dios, pido perdón por manchar con sangre su reino…— Dijo aquel hombre de ojos azules._

_Mi cuerpo ahora estaba muy adolorido y yo estaba muy casando, pero aun así… No iba permitir algo como esto._

_No me importaba si él era más fuerte que yo… ¡Prometí llevarla la casa! ¡La voy a llevar a casa!_

_Chiai… Solo espera un poco más en la entrada. Prometo ir con todo y prometo ganar._

_Aun si mi enemigo… Era un ángel tan poderoso como él._

…..


End file.
